This Is Where We Belong II - SPIRIT of the WEST
by Countrylover99
Summary: Continuation of "This Is Where We Belong". Follows the adventures of Spirit, Rain and Little Creek as they separately and together face new trials and challenges along with their friends. This is a thrilling tale of the complex life of Mustangs who fight for love, loyalty, family and most of all, freedom. Through it all, the characters must discover true heroes within themselves.
1. Tatanka Ska

...

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Tatanka Ska**

_"Like the wind and the buffalo grass, we belonged here. _

_We would always belong here."_

* * *

_One summer a long time ago, the seven sacred council fires of the Lakota Sioux came together and camped. The sun was strong and the people were starving for there was no game._

_Two young men went out to hunt. Along the way, the two men met a beautiful young woman dressed in white who floated as she walked. One man had bad desires for the woman and tried to touch her, but was consumed by a cloud and turned into a pile of bones._

_The woman spoke to the second respectful, young man and said, "Return to your people and tell them I am coming." This holy woman brought a wrapped bundle to the people. She unwrapped the bundle giving to the people a sacred pipe and teaching them how to use it to pray. "With this holy pipe, you will walk like a living prayer," she said. The holy woman told the Sioux about the value of the buffalo, the women and the children. "You are from Mother Earth," she told the women, "What you are doing is as great as the warriors do."_

_Before she left, she told the people she would return. As she walked away, she rolled over four times, turning into a white female buffalo calf. It is said after that day the Lakota honored their pipe, and buffalo were plentiful._

* * *

Darkness unfolded the camp of the Lakota tribe; heavy clouds were gathering.

Little Creek could not sleep. The wind blew wild from the west that night. The blizzard had called the young man to come, and it was the voice of the blizzard that was sounding from the west tonight. A fierce cold blast buffeted Little Creek, as he felt compelled to follow the bewildering sound of the wind that kept ringing in his ears. A mysterious force drove him away from the sleeping camp and towards the noise of the blizzard as it called even more insistingly, moaning through and through around the village. Night surrounded the young warrior, the hours went slowly and at last the wind dropped. In the intense quiet, snow began to fall, white flakes drifting down, ever-moving, whispering ever so quietly. Little Creek was overcome with the complete silence of the night. White flakes fell without a sound on to grass and tree, leaf and and rock, then, as the night wore on, the snow fell softly into snow, for the ground was completely covered.

To Little Creek, breathless and tired from living those hours within the deepest rhythm of the world, it was as though he suddenly heard a stallion's cry from miles away, muffled by the falling flakes. But it was a small call that he really heard and even recognized. Could it be his beloved friend, the spirited Mustang? The golden horse who could never be broken?

He walked along in silence, never uttering a word. Any way, it would be unnecessary...for to whom could he speak? The young man was all alone in the dead winter's night, surrounded by the white snow and the distant calls of the wind, blizzard and of an unknown cry of the future.

Night was blue now. The star-bright darkness fitted close around him, cold on hair and skin. Through the trees, far below, some unusual flickering lights were twinkling. He turned west, crunching in the heavy snow, away and away from the camping grounds of the Lakota. The wind began to blow strongly again. Once he had a feeling that something fascinating was close. His eyes searched for it even, as if the memory of it was deeply buried in the back of his mind.

And then, just in that instant, he spotted a white, invisible shimmer moving through the whirling blizzard. The snow made it hard for the intrigued Little Creek to clearly see what paced ahead of him. It was gliding now, as a ghost...a vision...nothing more.

But what was it?

There were two lights in the darkness, it were the enormous eyes of something... of someone. A throbbing, roaring noise came closer and closer too. Little Creek halted in his step, freezing as the crystal statue of the winter's night. Remaining deadly still, his gaze was steadfastly fixed on the creature before him. The great, white ghost that he had been so eagerly following, had found him instead.

In that moment, it seemed as though the heavy wind, snow flurries and the moaning blizzard died away, making it easier for Little Creek to distinguish what sort of creature stood before him.

A pearly, frost covered, white beast, as white as the snow that lay around the lands emerged from the faded whirlwind. Little Creek couldn't help but gasp in awe. The eyes of the creature were red, its nostrils puffed out flames that shook the young man's entire core with unexplainable feeling, but its white hide was gleaming with such light, that it brightened up the entire darkness of the night.

"Tatanka Ska..." Little Creek muttered, meaning in the Lakota tongue 'White Buffalo'.

He had seen this buffalo before, and whenever he attempted to get closer, it disappeared as a phantom would.

This time, however, the young man refrained from nearing the gleaming, white beast. He simply waited, waited for some sort of sign. Why else would this mysterious white bison show itself to him?

"I have come to bring peace, and help you find your light." The distant whisper of the wind came to his ears, as his eyes continued watching the white vision in front of him.

Little Creek slowly stretched out his hand, presenting it a willow hoop, on which was woven a net. It was a dreamcatcher.

It was then, the blizzard commenced, flakes started to fall again heavily, and the white buffalo began to dissolve, fading into the shadows of the glowing snow.

As soon as the mysterious figure vanished from sight, Little Creek jolted awake, surprised to find himself in his own tipi tent. Rubbing his eyes in confusion, the young man slowly looked around, realizing that he had seen a dream yet again.

For three days now, he had been seeing the same dream over and over again. At first he thought nothing of it, but now his heart throbbed in wonder. What could all this signify? And why was it, that this 'Tatanka Ska' came to him three times already? What was the meaning of this all?

"Oh, great, White Bison, what do you want from me?" He asked out loud, feeling hopeless and dumbstruck.

* * *

Autumn had come with wind and gold, just like the second spring where every colorful leaf was a flower. It was that perfect season when the day is filled with warmth, and the night is chilled with cold, prophesying of the coming winter. The days had gotten shorter, as the nights grew longer. But the sun stayed and the birds continued to sing, but one could not be deceived that it was still summer. The crispy air of fall surrounded the lands, alerting everyone that there was winter to heed. Wild was the music of the autumnal winds amongst the faded woods, as it echoed of the upcoming change in season. Loudly blew the north wind, through the shivering trees, the branches shook, and the leaves, as if falling in love with the ground, fell and kept falling down. Then came the first frost of autumn, that reminded the free roaming mustangs and all the creatures of the wild, that winter was no longer far away. By afternoon, the sun was warmly shining again, casting over its brightness of warmth around lands, and melting all the snowy frost from the ground. It was still early for snow and cold. Still early.

All summer, Spirit and Cloud had remained together, sharing the same grazing grounds with their herds. They knew quite well that the busy, desperate hot months of the season were the times when stallions stole fillies, fought other band stallions, and fillies left their own bands to run with their new mates, and foals were begotten. To avoid all the drama on the range, the two wise horses, decided that peace would come to them if they unified their forces, at least for the summer. That strategy proved helpful, and neither Cloud nor Spirit were greatly disturbed by troublesome bachelors that bustling season.

They did have unserious fights with the upstart youngsters here and there, especially after Nova joined the Cimarron herd, but the young bachelor stallions quickly learned that crossing Spirit and Cloud was not a good idea, and so, they stayed away. The dangerous threat of men had departed from their lands too. That summer a rumour was spread by one of the owls that a certain golden stallion and four, clever mares had left the two-leggeds without their horses in the middle of the night. A young doe spoke of fifteen escaped geldings, that had been led away from their furious masters. Western meadowlark chirped about an unforeseen mission where an intelligent stallion and four brave mares of the Native American tribe, succeeded in driving off menacing two-leggeds from their lands once and for all. An Eagle cried about how not one of those two-leggeds had managed to find any trace of their missing horses.

Of course, all of these were simply gossips and most of them weren't even really sure who these courageous horses were. But every creature acquainted with the son of Strider, knew in the back of their mind that it was indeed the cunning scheme of the golden stallion... of an unbreakable horse that could fly as though possessing invisible wings.

But now the autumn was upon them, bringing the promise of winter. It was time for a change, and a new beginning. The mustang way of life - which always grew hectic around spring and summer - now began to settle down. The mares had been stolen, the stallions had been challenged, the fillies had left their family bands for new herds, the colts that had come of age had become bachelors, the foals were conceived and everything was once again growing peaceful. Winter was coming and the cool season was the time of leisure, a time of bonding together to survive the harsh conditions of the wild. A time to forget old rivalries and focus about finding nourishment and withstanding the cold.

Esperanza felt that more than anyone. She possessed all the wisdom and experience to know that the seasons were once again changing, and with that change, came new responsibilities. Generally, she was never the one to worry about the herd's survival in the winter. Thanks to Strider's expertise, the Cimarron band always had a winter grazing ground, where they usually moved for the entire season. In fact, her concern did not lay in that at all. But nevertheless, the palomino beauty was worried. What was the root of her troublesome thoughts? Or perhaps, _who_, was it? The answer was pretty simple: Spirit.

She was once again anxious for her only son...her spirited, golden colt, who was a colt no more, but to her, he would always be her main concern. Perhaps it was odd for a dam to feel such connection towards her offspring? After all, the mares and stallions had more than just one foal and when the time came for them to live on their own, sire and dam no longer gave too much thought to them. But to Esperanza, Spirit was indeed her one and only son, from her beloved, black stallion, Strider. To her, Spirit was not only her colt, but a reminder of her and Strider's deep love for one another. Obviously the young stallion's distress would always worry her.

She had noted almost instantly, that after Spirit returned from the Lakota camp, he had become solemn, less animated, his previous enthusiasm for life was no longer as evident. Especially, after Esperanza and Cloud had told him of Misty's cruel deeds against Rain and of her banishment. He had grown jaded, was often seen brooding on his own, without seeking the company of anyone, not even his best mate the Bald Eagle. It wasn't that he disregarded his family, friends and herd. _No_, not at all. Spirit was still the same protective, caring, loving and compassionate soul he'd always been, but there was something in his eyes now. _Something_ that only the ones that knew him all too well could notice. Was it sadness?

It was as though he was with his dearest family - where he truly belonged, wild and free...and yet, he was still surrounded in loneliness. Something was missing...or was it _someone?_ He did not voice his problems, and perhaps that was the reason why Esperanza felt so concerned. He didn't say anything...didn't touch on the sensitive topic, but everything could be read in his intelligent eyes. They were filled with longing. Great longing.

The creamy mare was troubled for her beloved son's future. Misty, the lying, manipulative mare had gone and left without a trace. Rain too, had gone, leaving Spirit's heart dejected and pining for her. And now what was to become of her son's legacy? A magnificent stallion such as he could not remain without offspring or a herd of mares. And it seemed like the time was running out. The summer had been fleeting, it had come and passed rather quickly. Winter was coming and if Spirit continued down that path, he would never have offspring and Esperanza would never have a joy of experiencing what being a grand-dam was all about. Oh, how she had hoped that by the upcoming spring, the little ones would be running around. She'd been wrong and now the longer Esperanza continued pondering about it, the more guilty she was beginning to feel for letting Misty go.

What if she had been saying the truth? What if she was truly carrying her son's foal? What if Esperanza had made a terrible mistake? Did she and Cloud act wisely in keeping Misty's claim from Spirit as a secret?

It was not necessary for him to hear her lies and Esperanza didn't want to disturb her son even more. But what if she had been saying the truth all along? The lead mare was extremely conflicted and tortured with these thoughts, so much so, that Cloud had noticed her anxiety.

And it was for that reason the loyal, dedicated friend of Strider had come up with an idea one afternoon, and rather excitedly, decided to share it with the palomino mare.

"I've been thinking," Cloud said to her, detaching himself from his own group of mares, and walking up to Esperanza. "and I've come to a conclusion that Spirit cannot go on like this."

"Like what?" Esperanza narrowed her eyes, pretending as though, she did not understand what he meant.

"Oh, you know too well._ Like this_." He pointed, throwing his noble head in the young stallion's direction, as he was grazing alone at the edge of the herd. "It's time for him to stop moping for that filly and understand that there are other lovely young mares around that deserve his attention."

Esperanza lifted her brows unsurely. "And how are you going to achieve that?" It seemed quite impossible to her to make her lovesick son fall for someone else that easily.

"Why are you being so skeptical? I can see it in your expressions that you don't believe it can be done." Cloud replied. "Besides, I thought you were yearning for grand-foals?"

"I am!" Confirmed Esperanza. "But I do not wish to force my own wishes on Spirit again."

"Oh, but who said anything about forcing?" Cloud asked stunned. "I simply mean to _push_ him into the right direction. You know, as a good, experienced parental figure would do? I owe that much to Strider. He was always a great friend to me."

Esperanza smiled sadly at that, as the memories of her darling mate filled her mind. Strider and Cloud had indeed been always inseparable as true brothers.

"I'm afraid it's too late for thinking about foals. But let us hope for the best next spring. Perhaps, by that time, my son will come around?"

"It's not too late." Insisted Cloud in determination. "We still have plenty of time."

"You think?" Hope seemed to surge through the palomino mare.

"Why, of course!" The stallion said nonchalantly. "We're still in the lovely months of autumn, where it is more than possible to beget offspring."

"You are right." Esperanza grinned gratefully. "Perhaps, there truly is time. I shall speak with Scarlet tonight."

"What? _Why?_"

"Why, to prepare her, of course."

"For what?" Cloud curled up his lip spitefully.

Esperanza knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "So that she can be ready for -"

"No! Forget that!" Cloud exclaimed rather urgently, his voice had angry tone to it, that really surprised Esperanza. "Forget Scarlet!"

"Well, then, who else is there? Your three daughters are now with Raven, if I remember correctly. And the rest of your fillies are not even a year old." She spoke firmly, annoyed at Cloud's sudden refusal. Who was he to tell her which mare to choose for her own son? "Also, Scarlet is an experienced mare, who knows what she's doing. She's also really trustworthy and is more than willing to fulfill this role. And Spirit always liked her too."

Esperanza noticed that the longer she spoke of Scarlet and Spirit, the more irked and tense Cloud became. "No, not Scarlet." He insisted firmly.

"Why not?"

"I have someone else in mind."

"Who?" Esperanza was suddenly intrigued.

"Nova." Cloud said, motioning towards the lovely chocolate, dark colored filly, who's mane and tail shone with a silver light.

"Isn't she still young?" Esperanza said hesitantly.

"Nonsense, she turned three years of age just few weeks ago. She's no longer a filly, but rather a mare." Cloud explained with a shrug, his eyes focused on the beautifully delicate creature on four-legs, who brightly intermingled with the Cimarron herd.

Ever since joining the band, Nova had become a favourite amongst them. The youngsters, especially Scarlet's twins, got along with her quite well, the mares found her charming and she was eager to please and learn. Her loveliness was even more attractive because she was also quite shy. Still young and unsure of things, she often sought the approval of the older mares. Goonda and Willow, the sisters of Strider were very entranced with her and found Raven's filly to be a wonderful replacement for Rain. She was not as sharp-tongued, stubborn, and audacious as the young paint had been. Of course, they had liked Rain too, but after her dramatic outburst on Spirit - when he had done nothing wrong in their eyes- they regarded her as bit odd and rather too brassy for her own good. After all, had she not abandoned them without leaving a word? Had she not broken the heart of their nephew? It was natural for them to like Nova better, for she was beautiful, humble and most importantly, was one of them. She was a wild mustang, born in freedom, destined to die in freedom.

"So what do you say?" Cloud asked, searching the eyes of the former mate of his best friend.

"It's not about what _I_ say." Esperanza began uncomfortably. "It's about what my son thinks...and also Nova."

"Nova is in love with him." The pale gleaming horse stated right away. "Isn't it obvious? Every time he passes by, she gets that dreamy look that is impossible to ignore."

"I know." Nodded the mare, for she too had seen the way she looked at her son.

"You used to look like that too, once upon a time." Cloud winked, and Esperanza couldn't help but smile brightly at that. Indeed, she used to be head over heels.

"Alright, so I have a plan and if things go well, today might be the day." The stallion announced after a while in excitement. It was evident that he thought a great deal about his matchmaking skills.

"I don't know how you'll succeed, but good luck. You're going to need it." The lead mare spoke up and then decided to roll with Cloud's idea, whatever it may be.

* * *

The Lakota tribe was once again getting ready for the celebration of the season of mists and mellow fruitfulness. The time of the falling leaves had come, the time of the cool, golden season was upon them. Daily the low sun warmed their lands in a late love that was assuredly sweeter than that of summer. Occasionally wind would halloo in the nearby oak trees like thunder, predicting the upcoming chill of winter. The rustle of birds' wings startled from their nests, or flying unseen into the bushes. It was a beautiful, magical thing, crunching into the colourful leaves, as it lay softly, kissing the ground. The bright colours of the season, were matching greatly with the fiery, painted coat of a lovely young mare, as she grazed in solitude, her flaxen forelock hiding her blue eyes like a silk of veil. Her creamy tail flicked gently in the breeze, her graceful legs shuffling here and there in leisure. Fluidity of her motions, gave away that she was at ease with herself. Indeed, from an outsider's gaze, she was beautiful, she was young, and therefore, she must be joyous. And at times, that were the case. The painted beauty seemed rather content amongst her friends, but whenever she was left alone with herself, the real isolation tugged at her heart. Truly, she was all alone in her fear. _Yes_, she was frightened. In fact, she was _terrified_ and the worst part was, she could not share her dismay with anyone.

The distress grew in her heart more and more as the seasons began to change. As the summer gave way to autumn, the lovely Rain had realized that something was different about her now. And that _something_ scared her. She did not feel ready, she did not understand any of it. And she was frightened. Past few months had already been quite difficult for her...yet, the more time went by, closer she had come in discovering her true self. It took several weeks to comprehend it, or even get used to it. But now, all she knew was that she was alone and scared. Luckily, she had Little Creek, Aranda and her friends to put her mind at better ease and forget her troubles. At times, she would even feel a distanced eyes watching, observing, and looking out for her, as would a true guardian angel. Of course, she never really saw the owner of those watchful eyes, but she thought she had at least _some_ idea. Truth be told, she had thought about him ever since summer and wondered what her answer should be to his proposition when he returned.

Presently, Rain was fixated in her lonesome thoughts so much, that she failed to notice that the Lakota herd of horses had drawn closer to her. Ever since the village acquired the new fifteen horses, the humans had decided to keep some, and give some away to different, neighbouring tribes that truly needed them. Those that had stayed, were gently trained in the art of the Lakota horsemanship and they were truly making beautiful progress.

"Rain, what do you think?" She heard the rusty voice of Great Conquest, as he proudly strode by, showing off his new painted symbols and the quilted blanket, that was draped over his muscled back.

"Oh my," the young mare smiled at him teasingly. "Who are we trying to attract?"

"Well, to be honest, no one." Great Conquest flashed her a cocky grin, as he continued strutting about in the circle of the herd of horses. "My human simply decided to get me ready for the hunt."

"It's going to be quite an exciting adventure, might I add." Red spoke up, he too adorned with new feathers, beads and paintings around his body.

"Buffalo hunts have always been the most thrilling assignment." Joined in Blaze, who was attached to Blossom's side, as if stepping away from her even for an instant, would result into another theft.

"Buffalo hunt?" Rain raised her brows in surprise. "The hunt cannot take place until a spiritual leader of the tribe has a vision."

"True, but there's no harm in getting ready. The time is swiftly approaching." Great Conquest said, receiving nickers of agreement from the rest of the tribe's horses.

Rain's body tensed, her expressions changing in uncertainty.

"Mother, do you think I'll be allowed to go too?" Takoda asked eagerly to his dappled dam.

"You are almost of an age." Silver Moon nodded wisely. "And you've come far with your training too."

For over a month now, Takoda had been claimed by a young warrior, who took it upon himself to train the two year old colt. Takoda was eager, very willing and so was his new owner. It was only a matter of time, till he joined the important events, such as the bison hunts for the tribe.

And while every horse around Rain, seemed rather excited about the upcoming competition, that tested the speed, stamina and skill of horse and rider, the young paint mare was utterly conflicted. She understood that hunting such strong beasts as the buffalo, was very essential in the survival of her tribe, but she had also been lucky enough to run freely with the mustangs, and to witness the friendship between a certain stallion and his bison friend.

She remained silent, saying no more about the matter, but deep down in her heart, unexplainable inconsistency raged through her. For the first time, since leaving the herd of Cimarron, she began to feel utterly torn. The young mare only took comfort in the fact that perhaps, the elders of the tribe did not make any decisions yet. But it was to come sooner or later.

* * *

A golden dun stallion stood at the edge of his his herd, finding comfort in his solitude. He grazed on occasion, but his head was mostly held high, his blazing eyes alert. While the other members of his herd filled their bellies with tender grass - that would soon be no more - the stallion's thoughtful gaze swept the prairie. Leaves rustled in the autumn breeze. All appeared peaceful. Truly, there was no need to fear the nearby bachelors or the desperate band stallions, hoping to steal a mare or two. That season was slowly, but surely fading away. Yet there are always other threats that a leader and a protector needs to be aware of. The stallion sniffed the air for hidden signs of danger. No damp scent of wolf. No musky scent of bear. No creepy cougars, and no two-legged, with their strange odours of fire and soap. His ears pricked, listening for anything that might cause trouble, but he was greeted with a gentle trickle from a nearby creek and the lazy whistle of a meadowlark as it called to its mate. The stallion nodded with contentment.

Sighing, he lowered his head and nibbled the sweet grass, his tail flicking once, twice to chase away a dragonfly. Good thing about the coming winter was that it would put an end to those pesky flies that always seemed to irritate his kind.

He lifted his head again, his legs stiffening as he overlooked his herd and Cloud's. It was a good decision that the two stallions had made. Sticking together was what gave them peace and tranquility. Spirit did not know how he would've handled the entire busy month of summer with such longing and sorrow in his heart. Keeping his herd near Cloud's was incredibly helpful, but now Spirit couldn't help but wonder, just how long was he supposed to feel so empty. What was does was done. He needed a distraction and most desperately, he needed to move on.

The prairie stretched before him, a vast, wide-open space, and it was calling. He stomped his foot and snorted, he was still young and restless and Cloud acknowledged it with a smirk, as he walked closer to him.

"As spirited and adventurous as your sire." He commented, drawing near to greet the younger horse. "Go, it seems as though you need a little time for yourself."

"No, I was just - " Spirit began, slightly embarrassed that Cloud could see right through him.

"I will watch your herd as well as mine. No harm will come to us today." He told him assuredly.

"I'm not leaving." The stubborn young stallion insisted, earning an eye roll from Cloud.

"Oh come now, I can see just how you're yearning for a bit of freedom. Go, enjoy yourself and don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

Spirit glanced around him in hesitation. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, positive! Go, but make sure you don't get into another one of your mischiefs." He added with a chuckle, and then slyly shifted his gaze towards the pretty Nova. "Although, I'll have to ask you to take her with you."

"Who?"

Cloud gestured his head towards the daughter of Raven. "She's been in your herd for few months now, and yet you failed to show her just how big the Cimarron lands are, as well as mine. Why don't you spend an afternoon educating her on our landscapes?"

Spirit's excited eyes dropped at that. "I don't know." He muttered unsurely. "Just forget it, I don't feel like going anywhere."

But Cloud was not having any of it. "Fine, you don't feel like adventuring, but _I_ do and I need your company as well as Nova's. Let us go." He was determined, and would do anything to make his plan work, even if it meant forcefully dragging both of the young horses in a secluded area!

Before Spirit could answer or protest, Cloud was already nipping him on the flank to get a move on. "Nova!" he neighed at the young filly, who even though seemed to be enjoying the presence of the mares, always had her eyes on the dun stallion. As soon as Cloud called for her, she eagerly trotted over towards the two stallions, wondering what was transpiring.

"Come with us, dear filly, Spirit and I would like to show you our lands." Cloud told her, nosing her muzzle gently in a greeting.

"Out of the question!" The son of Esperanza exclaimed in frustration. "We can't both leave our herds. What if danger befalls on them?"

"It won't take long, and we won't go far. My lead mare and your mother are both wise enough to keep them safe for couple of hours. Also, it seems like your wonderful companion is here too. He will surely alert us if something threatens our herds." He tossed his head up, admiringly looking at the soaring Bald Eagle that was overseeing the two large mustang bands.

"Hail, O, Cloud!" The Eagle called ceremoniously. "You speak reasonably, I shall keep watch on your herds."

Cloud responded in a grateful nicker and then flashed a satisfied grin to Spirit. "See? It's all good. Let us go!"

And with a quick, but gentle nip on Spirit's neck, Cloud drove the head-strong horse forward as the timid Nova followed behind in uncertainty.

"Come along, sweet child," the older stallion told the filly. "No need to be shy. And_ you_ don't look back, keep walking ahead." He told Spirit, and nudged him firmly again.

"I can't believe this." Spirit muttered through his teeth in complete irritation, but felt compelled to obey. _Cloud was an odd egg!_

* * *

Rain had been soaking up the autumn sunshine, standing in between Aranda and the blue Appaloosa mare, Mika, and was almost dozing off in comfort, when suddenly she steered from her dazed state, spotting Little Creek urgently striding by the camp and entering the tent of the tribe elders.

That caught her attention in utmost curiosity, her head was now high in alertness, her nostrils flaring. Her sparkling eyes widened when she noticed that after Little Creek went inside the huge tipi tent - that was mainly used for council - couple of other Lakota warriors also followed him inside. The young mare's heart skipped in anxiety, she could feel in her bones that something rather serious was taking place. Then the chief of the tribe himself joined the group inside the tent, making Rain even more anxious and confused with worry.

Could it be?

Was Little Creek speaking to them about what she suspected?

Aranda sensed the restlessness of the lovely paint and scratched her withers affectionately with her muzzle. Rain was grateful for the sweet company, but her heart still remained rather jumpy. She would not ease up until she found out what exactly her human was discussing with the tribe elders.

At the back of her mind, she was sure she knew what the whole conversation was about. And the thought of it filled her with a dread of mystery.

* * *

Cloud was leading the young horses with high-stepping trot, arching his neck in pride and speaking as though he owned the entire world. Nova listened to him out of politeness, trying to look interested in what he was explaining her about their homeland, but still the filly couldn't help but glance at the young, golden stallion beside Cloud, who seemed lost in his own little world. Her real interest lay in him as she wondered why he was so quiet and distant.

Indeed, Spirit grew extremely bored and felt that he'd soon collapse on the ground if this unnecessary chatter continued on. In fact, he was about to make some sort of excuse in order to withdraw from both Cloud and Nova's presence, when Cloud himself beat him to it.

"Did you hear that?" The older stallion whispered, suddenly freezing in his steps, his ears shifting back and forth. That unexpected action of Cloud, caused both of the younger horses to stop and listen. Spirit's ears perked forward as he snorted in high alertness. Who was following them?

"I didn't hear a thing." He said, sniffing the air in the windy breeze that stirred his dark mane.

"Neither did I." Nova added, but nevertheless, huddled closer towards the golden horse, taking comfort in his protective, towering presence.

"There! I heard it again!" Cloud announced. "Someone's calling me!"

Spirit was shocked, he turned round and scanned their entire surroundings, finding himself rather confused. How was it that he couldn't hear nor sense this so-called someone? Was Cloud bluffing? Or was Spirit losing his sharp, alert sensations?

"I can't hear anything." Nova nickered in surprise, blinking naively as a young foal would do.

"What? Are you saying that you didn't hear one of my mares calling for me?" Cloud spoke, his voice rising high in disbelief. "I must leave you two now, but I'll be back."

"No, we'll come with you." Spirit volunteered, just as the older stallion feared he would.

"That won't be necessary, stay here with Nova. I'll be right back." Cloud insisted firmly, realizing just how hard the success of his plan turned out to be.

Strider's son couldn't help but lift one of his brows skeptically at his sire's friend. Something about Cloud's behaviour was quite fishy. It seemed as though he was full of it. What was this ridiculous excuse? Did he really believe Spirit to be so foolish as to fall for it?

And yet the older horse had gone, leaving Nova and Spirit both standing there stunned, watching him disappear out of sight.

"Where is he going?" The pretty young mare nickered curiously, trying to make out the oddness of Cloud's action.

"Who knows with him?" Spirit shook his head, shrugging his shoulders and snorted in annoyance. "It's impossible to read what goes into his strange, bizarre little mind."

That remark caused Nova to giggle heartily.

"That's no way to address the mighty Cloud." She laughed, teasing grin animating her features.

"Oh, come on, I know you agree too. I mean what was all that about?" He chuckled in response, for the first time in quite a while, he had smiled so genuinely.

The sun's light was becoming oblique and it's rays seemed to blaze and burn into the shape of the golden stallion. And beside this sunlit horse, glowed the dark filly, her coat shimmering in silver.

"Let us dance!" Nova invited, overcome with joy of being with Spirit, of being young, beautiful and free. She was quite glad that the older horse had left them both alone. Whether he had made it all up or really had some urgent business with his herd members, she couldn't care less. She was simply excited too see him go...to finally have a chance to bond with the stallion that had all her heart.

Without waiting for Spirit's response, Nova went off, cantering sideways, prancing, rearing, enticing him on through the afternoon light, away and away towards the outstretched meadows.

At first Spirit was unsure, hesitating to drop his guard, his thoughts still with _someone_ else, but then the sheer delight of being with her so wild and so free in this great space became too strong for him.

The wind moved quietly over the high, wide plain, stirring the grass, rustling through the stiff petals of colorful, fallen leaves. Overwhelmed with the fresh, thrilling sense of beauty all around him, Spirit galloped forward, chasing after the prancing young mare. On and on they went in the wildness of tossed manes and flying tails. The songs of the chirping birds echoed across the prairie, as the breeze iced the coats of the young horses, but where their shoulder and flank touched, a current of warmth flowed. Spirit drew the exciting, cool windy air through his nostrils, deeply into his great chest. His hooves danced on the cold, springy grass. Nova danced along beside him. Then, out of breath, they would stop and drink at the little pools that reflected the glorious sky. As Nova continued to prance and cavort, Spirit leapt round and round, pirouetting with all his four feet close together and spinning and then rearing upwards.

But the mesmerizing lovers dance came to an abrupt stop when the two horses, all of a sudden, heard a drumming sounds of hooves passing nearby them. Nova jumped behind Spirit in fright as he outstretched his neck, analyzing the strong, familiar scent that blew in his nostrils.

"I've heard that frightening sound before." The filly quivered, shaking from head to toe. "It's the great bison herd."

"You need fear nothing while you are with me..." was all Spirit said, his eyes instantly brightening up in excitement. "You see, the great buffalo is my friend." he added.

"You are friends with the bison?" Nova asked in surprise.

"Yes, of course. Come, let us greet them." The young stallion beckoned her to follow him, tossing his long, dark forelock from his warm eyes.

Nova seemed puzzled, but she did not move, for she was still very unsure of nearing the intimidating creatures that trumpeted the west.

"Don't be afraid, they're friends." Spirit assured her sweetly, for the first time extending his nose and touching her muzzle gently. "It's alright."

Nova nodded slowly, her expressions less nervous, as she got lost in his deep gaze, and she began to walk forward, hesitantly trailing after him.

It didn't take long for the spirited stallion to find his great companion, for the entire buffalo herd had stopped to graze in the high plains of the west. It was quite clear to Spirit that they were moving towards their winter grazing grounds.

"Salutations to you, O, great Bison of the West!" Spirit called, bowing in the large creatures' presence ceremoniously, as he addressed the leader with respect and admiration.

"Greetings, the Son of Freedom, Child of the Wild." Came a bellowing answer from the great beast, as he separated himself from the rest of the herd and went to meet his rambunctious young friend.

"Already moving for the winter, I see?" Spirit said with interest. "It felt like yesterday when you first returned to these lands in spring."

"Time indeed, does move as swiftly as the wind in the grass." The great friend of the stallion responded. "After all, it was like yesterday when I first saw a certain, lanky, trouble-making colt." He added, chuckling and winked at Spirit. "Look at him now. All grown up."

"I will be sure to visit you even in the winter." Spirit spoke softly, as Nova shyly drew near, becoming more confident.

"Of course, you and your herd are always welcome." The bison acknowledged the young filly, nodding with a smile. And even though, he had a sudden, curious desire to ask him where the painted mare had gone...he decided to hold his peace. After all, he seemed to guess the answer anyway.

Before Spirit could continue speaking, his eyes were hypnotized by a shimmering, white light that shone in the middle of the brown herd of the buffalo. In fact, Nova too, had spotted the captivating beauty right away. There, amongst the plain looking beasts, dazzled a frosty, spellbinding, little calf as white as snow, no more than a few months old.

"I've never seen a white buffalo before." Nova commented in amazement. "What a stunning little creature."

"Neither have I seen such an enthralling picture. Why, she looks like a dream." Spirit agreed, his eyes glued on the white calf.

"Ahh, yes that is my newest daughter." The great bison explained, shifting his gaze back to the herd. "She turned out rather different from everyone else. But I fear this beauty will only do harm than good."

"Don't say that. I am sure you will be a great protector for her." The young stallion responded assuredly. But deep down, he too, knew quite well that exquisite looks always brought unwanted attention as well as danger. And the only thing he could do was hope for the best for his friend's family.

* * *

The sunset, woven with soft lights and tender colours, lingered late in the Lakota camp, glistening the chestnut coat of the painted, young mare with lustrous brightness. All afternoon, Rain had spent her time in wonder of what was happening with her human, and why he had called council meeting of the tribe. She needed answers, and it seemed that no one knew anything to enlighten her. But fortunately for her, that agonizing curiosity was about to be satisfied when the grey, war stallion, Great Conquest cantered towards her. His frame shaking with excitement as he nosed her in a greeting.

"I have news! Such news!" He neighed eagerly, arousing the interest of nearby grazing horses as well.

"What is it, Conquest? Oh please, do tell. I cannot wait any longer. What is going on with Little Creek?" Rain couldn't stop herself from dancing on her feet, unable to stand still.

"The hunt! The communal buffalo hunt will be taking place!" The grey stallion declared.

As soon as the rest of the horses heard this news, they whooped in excitement, throwing up their heads, some even reared, neighing in thrilling enthusiasm.

"But that's not all." Carried on the animated Great Conquest, as his eyes gazed at Rain in admiration. "Your human has been chosen as the leading akicita - the organizer of the hunt. And you, my dear, are going to be his loyal partner, of course. Congratulations!"

"Oh, Rain that's simply marvellous!" Silver Moon burst happily.

"Just like your sire, you will lead the greatest hunt of our tribe." Blossom announced.

"How wonderful, my child." Aranda smiled at her proudly.

"W-what?" That's all the stupefied Rain managed to say, her eyelashes fluttering in puzzlement, as the chatter of elation continued on.

"The reason why your human was chosen, you see, is because apparently, he saw a dreamlike vision of a- " Great Conquest wanted to explain further but was cut off.

"A white buffalo." the paint mare finished quickly, receiving surprised stares from everyone else. "I know of that dream. He spoke to me three days ago about how he kept seeing a similar dream over and over again. I didn't realize he'd actually tell the elders about it."

"Oh he did, alright, and what's even more shocking, is that none of the elders have seen a vision like that before. It's all a great mystery." The grey war horse spoke in pure bliss of excitement. "So now we must all get ready, for tomorrow, the entire camp will be heading out, travelling between 10 and 25 miles a day in order to seek out the bison herds."

Great Conquest proclaimed with an eager neigh, as the rest of the village horses couldn't hide their exhilaration and cheered loudly. _Indeed, what a time to be alive!_ _What a rousing adventure!_ Such were the thoughts of almost all of the Lakota horses as they gathered round Great Conquest asking if he had heard anything else.

But Rain just stood there, as if stuck in a sleepwalking state where there was no way of awakening, everything spun around her. The words of congratulations buzzed in her ears, coming in and out... everyone nickered at her with impressed excitement. She was to be their hunting leader...both she and Little Creek!

Her old self would've been crazed with happiness. As long as she could remember, she always wished to prove her courage and demonstrate her loyalty towards the tribe, along with her trusty human. Yet that very evening, Rain started to question whether that was truly what she wanted.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the second instalment! Thanks so much for the support and stay tuned for more. **


	2. Friends

...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Friends**

_"Everybody wants an answer, everybody needs a friend_

_We all need a shinin' star on which we can depend" _

_\- Star by Bryan Adams _

* * *

After the encounter with the herd of buffalos, Spirit bid goodbye to his great friend, promising to visit him in the winter and took off with Nova. On and on the two young horses went at a canter, lightly, gaily, their feet barely making a sound on the moist earth. The trees around them were tall, and there was no concealing branches close to the ground. The cool wind, grown still stronger, moved against them, rushed through the branches high above, wailed round the rocky heads of the mountains. Nova felt that she must be shinning lighter and lighter, as if she glowed like the brightest star - glowing, dancing through the trees, and the hairs of her coat prickled with excitement. She had managed to stay ahead, as Spirit followed behind her with an easy lope, not in a hurry to overtake her.

In the middle of the gully was an open space with black soil, damp and peaty, where pink and white daises flowered in the summer time. She was glad to reach it and get out of the trees and clinging curtains of moss even if only for a moment. She rapidly threw a quick glance, noticing that Spirit was nowhere in sight. Had she gone so very fast that not even the golden horse could catch up?

Suddenly, there in the clear hollow, there was the rushing sound almost of a river in spate, and out of the forest behind her, leapt the beautiful stallion, dancing on his feet.

Nova giggled, shying from his presence. He had been purposely staying at the back to keep their 'hide and seek game' fun and suspenseful. Spirit neighed playfully, encouraging her to continue, and Nova, filled with joy, galloped on. She dashed out into the open forest beyond, racing against the wind, leaping and darting. She kicked merrily at the golden shadow that raced at her side, twisted hither and thither through the trees, propped and swung.

On and on they went, upwards, upwards, and then down, just as the sun began to set around the wild prairies, down through the tangle of a great and ancient forest, to the roaring, foaming river close-by. Here they stopped and Spirit reared up, waving his two dark forefeet, and roared out his joy to the river, the mountains and the sky that was lit in a reddish color as fire, almost mirroring the young stallion's current mood.

How good life was! Even if there was a certain amount of sadness still clinging at his heart, he couldn't deny the stupendous fun and excitement of racing with Nova. Just for a while, he felt as though he could forget his longing and pining for someone that he could never have. For a moment, he could enjoy his own strength and vigour, his own mad, magnificent youth.

Nova felt like a little filly again. It was the most wonderful time she had ever spent. She could enjoying her own beauty, mirrored in the eyes of the golden stallion, as well as his that for a moment, only belonged to her. In a way, it did. They were both together...alone. They were both free to do as they pleased... with only each other as their sole witnesses.

The light of the sunset set the entire autumn forest ablaze with its magical, luminous golden quality. As Nova leapt over fallen logs, or used the great tree-trunks themselves and sprang from one huge trunk to another, she looked back to see the young, lithe, dun stallion, and he seemed only half-real in the dream-like light of the evening's glorious sun. She came to a clearing below three giant, white oak trees. There she reared and danced, while Spirit pranced towards her on his hind legs. Twice they circled around each other before Nova noticed that the enthusiasm of the stallion was fading.

Indeed, Spirit had been delighted to kick up his heels freely in the air, and race with the wind alongside the pretty, young mare. He loved the sense of freedom he had felt that very afternoon with the daughter of Raven. It had been so long since he last enjoyed such a mad gallop. But then, a cruel realization began to hit him that this lovely filly... was no Rain. And no matter how hard he tried to forget the painted beauty of the Lakota tribe, she still somehow managed to come back and haunt his mind as well as his heart.

"Would you like to get a drink?" Nova nickered softly, her eyes searching his. "I do feel a little thirsty myself."

"Let us go then." Spirit agreed, and the two horses went downwards, below the trees, and on the other side of the ridge where a gentle trickle from a nearby creek could be heard.

Before they could near a bank of the small stream, both of the young mustangs came to an abrupt freeze. There, by the water, stood a lone figure of a black horse, with an unusual splash of white on his flank. One, quick sniff in the air made it clear to Spirit that a stranger was a stallion. He was about to tell Nova to stand behind him - just in case - when the lovely mare exclaimed happily, her eyes all brightened.

"Onyx!"

Her call did not go unnoticed by the dark stranger, as he lifted his noble head in recognition of the filly.

"Nova!" He neighed in response, his voice vibrating in excitement.

The two horses suddenly snapped into an easy canter, cheerfully running towards each other. Spirit quickly went after Nova, who had not given a second thought to him. Her only focus was on the young, black stallion with an unusual white marking on his flank, whom she had addressed as "Onyx".

The excited horses greeted one another happily and the young stallion nuzzled the filly affectionately.

"My, how you've grown since early Spring!" Remarked the handsome, black horse.

"And so have you! You are so much taller now and your white splash is bigger too." Replied Nova, her eyes sparkling as stars.

"Um, you two are acquainted?" Spirit asked, hating to be the one to break off their warm reunion, but still aching for some clarification.

"Oh, forgive me," Nova looked back at him, biting her lip apologetically. She had gotten way too carried away, forgetting her companion that was probably extremely confused. "This is my full brother Onyx." She introduced the dark horse. "And Onyx, this is my new band stallion, Spirit."

Onyx stood immobile for a second. "You mean, stallion of the Cimarron?" He gawked in disbelief.

Nova was overcome with sudden feeling of pride. She was finally part of such a legendary horse's herd that even her brother was impressed. Her heart skipped a beat or two. "That's him, alright." She beamed.

Onyx bowed at the golden horse respectfully. "It is indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I've heard so much about you, son of Strider." He spoke up, his expressions conveying deep reverence.

"The pleasure is all mine." Spirit nodded with equal esteem.

"Is it true that you have invisible wings?" Onyx blurted, unable to help himself and sounding utterly intrigued.

That comment made the golden stallion chuckle lightly as he winked in response. "Yes, but it's a secret." He joked, causing both Nova and Onyx to laugh out loud.

"Look at you, little sister!" Raven's son turned to the filly again. "I always knew you'd run with the worthiest stallion in the West. You always had a bright future ahead of you, according to our parents...very unlike me," He paused with a sad huff before continuing. "Our sire disowned me and doesn't even care about my existence anymore."

Nova snorted, shaking her head with a roll of her eyes. "He didn't disown you, Onyx. He just pounded your behind because you wouldn't heed his warnings and mounted one of his mares."

Spirit was unable to stop himself from snickering at Nova's cheeky response, finding the whole occurrence incredibly hilarious. Although he tried hard to muffle out his chortles of amusement, the siblings still heard his laugh, as their conversation got interrupted and both of the horses stared at him questionably.

The golden mustang cleared his throat right away, assuming a stoic countenance. "I mean, um...that's awful." He coughed awkwardly, a bit embarrassed that he had been caught.

Thankfully the offspring of Raven and Sirius did not dwell on his rather unbecoming intrusion for too long and to his relief, they restarted their discussion.

"Anyway, it was about time for you to begin an independent life." Nova stared back at Onyx.

The dark stallion sighed in defeat. To his annoyance, his little sister spoke with wisdom. "Well, I have urges, okay?" He said defensively, eyeing Spirit with a quick glance. "I'm sure you'd agree." He told him, hoping to have someone like the son of Strider backing him up on the subject.

Spirit shifted from his spot with an uncomfortable exhale, his eyes glancing over at Nova and then back at her brother.

"I don't have anything to say on the matter." He responded honestly.

Onyx snorted, displeased for not getting the answer he wanted.

"Either way, I happen to love my new bachelor life. I've made great friends with the other colts and I'm not planning on settling down any time soon. I like roaming freely with the stallions my age, wrestling, playing with them. So, huh! Jokes on my sire for thinking he'd punish me this way!" He stuck his tongue out childishly, and then smirked with a satisfied wink.

"He did not wish to punish you." Corrected Nova. "He simply told you to leave..._okay_ maybe, he did get very angry, but it was all your fault. You asked for trouble when you jumped that mare. Yet with that being said, I'm still so very glad that you found a happy existence." She added with a smile and nosed her brother sweetly. "I care about you deeply."

"I do too, Nova." He nickered softly, pressing his forehead against his. "But enough about me. I may not be planning on having a family any time soon, however, that doesn't mean I'm not excited to be an uncle." He flashed Spirit and Nova a mischievous grin, as he backed away to appreciate the beautiful couple in front of him.

"Oh, no!" Spirit barked, as if met with horror, shaking his head fiercely and almost frightening Nova beside him. "We-we're just... fr-friends." He stuttered, sweat forming on his body as the filly stared at him in disappointment.

There was silence...

Suddenly Onyx burst into a roaring laughter, startling the two horses before him, making the situation even more ridiculously uncomfortable. "Haha! Good one!" He cackled and looked over at Nova. "And with everything else, he is also quite funny." He nodded in approval.

The pointed look of Spirit and the glare of his already irritated sister, however, quickly brought Onyx into a surprising realization. He froze before speaking. _"Oh..."_ His eyes wide in shock. "...you are _serious_." He added with a low voice.

Desperate to change the subject, Nova cut in. "Why don't you tell us more about your life, Onyx?"

"Yes! Yes!" The golden stallion agreed way too eagerly and enthusiastically, his exclamation coming off as rather pitchy. Then he paused, comprehending the unnaturally high tone in his voice. "I mean, I'd love to hear about it." He cleared his throat, attempting to come off as normal and hide his nervousness.

"Oh, there's not much to say. But here, let me call my bachelor friends -"

"Ah, I don't think that's such a good idea." Spirit tensed at the mention of the black horse's rogue friends. Although wishing for a change in subject, that was definitely not the type of change he had desired. Who knew what kind of desperate weirdos Onyx hung out with? Bachelors were always hopelessly and relentlessly trying to create herds. Any mare that came their way - didn't matter which one - was their target to steal and add to their harem. Some just plain lost all of their senses around females. This was truly a dangerous game to start up.

Unfortunately, Onyx paid no heed to Esperanza's son and loudly neighed for his friends to come over. They were far-off grazing on their own, not looking too interested to join in, until Onyx called them. "Don't worry, they're great friends." He told the anxious Nova and Spirit assuredly.

Spirit shook his head with a low snort and then cautiously turned to the young mare. "Stand behind me. Remember, whatever happens, don't run." He warned, his eyes glued on the approaching stallions.

Nova nodded, huddling closer to him as Spirit moved in the front, covering the form of the pretty mare just like he had done with Rain many times.

Seven young bachelors came into sight, and they curiously threw up their heads to meet them. They eased their trot, each one of them greeting Onyx in a friendly fashion.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet my sister." The black horse spoke, while the stallions stared at Spirit in confusion.

"_That's_ your sister?" Red roan horse raised his brows and laughed, eyeing Spirit with interest.

"_No,_ the one behind him. Nova, come out!" Onyx rolled his eyes and nudged the filly from Spirit's protective presence, finally presenting her before the group of young stallions.

_What an idiot._ Spirit thought but said nothing. Onyx was asking for trouble by showing off his beautiful sister in front of lonely, desperate bachelors. And there were seven of them! Fighting them all off was not going to be easy. Perhaps, he could try to be more political and solve whatever problem arouse without a brawl?

"Hello." The young mare nickered unsurely, her entire frame quivering, her heart pounding.

"So this is my full sister Nova, and that's Spirit...her band stallion." Onyx introduced. "And Nova and Spirit, these are my friends, Fire." He tossed his head towards the red roan horse. "And that's Jet, Blue, Shadow, Hurricane, Wander, and meet the leader of our group, Steel."

A dark colored, iron grey stallion confidently stepped forward, as he nodded his head at both Nova and Spirit in acknowledgement. "What a charmin' little pair you make." He smirked. "Spirit, eh? You must be the horse that all the creatures of the wild speak of."

"You are the one that escaped the two-leggeds and flew over a canyon, are you not?" He raised his one brow curiously.

"Yes, that's me." Spirit responded quietly, not wanting to cause a stir.

"Well, you two make a lovely couple. You never told us that you had such a pretty sister, Onyx." Smiled Fire quite courteously, easing Spirit's previous fears and doubts.

"Oh, they aren't a couple." Onyx said nonchalantly. "They're just friends, as odd it may sound to you all."

That earned him a lot of surprised gasps from the confused bachelors.

"If I had a friend like that," Steel drew closer to Spirit, his whisper coming off in a drawl. "I'd be playing with her _all _night." He smirked, licking his lips with lustful expression in his eyes that really irked the golden stallion. Spirit clenched his jaw as he stiffened his body, anger slowly rising in him. Before he could say anything in response, Steel rudely shoved him aside as though he were nothing more than just a pesky obstacle in his way, and walked up to greet the lovely Nova.

He touched noses with her, as Nova timidly backed away from his forward gesture.

"It's such a pleasure to meet a pretty flower as yourself." He smiled. "If your _friend _doesn't mind," He turned back to Spirit with a mocking neigh. "I'd like to show you around."

Nova blushed, feeling incredibly uncomfortable as well as embarrassed and lowered her eyes.

"You have a timid sister, Onyx." Steel remarked with a smirk. "Tell her that I don't bite, I simply want to show her where we roam."

"Nova, Steel is saying the truth." The older brother of the filly responded causally. "No need to be shy around him."

The young mare looked up only then and forced a smile on her face, her gaze shifting back at the handsome Spirit, who had been silently watching the scene before him. It was difficult to interpret his feelings in that moment.

Would he passionately defend her and fight for her? Nova wondered whether he took offense in all this, secretly hoping that he would.

"You wouldn't mind if I stole your _friend_, now would you?" Steel turned to Spirit, unable to hide his amusement every time he referred to them as friends. After all, it wasn't as though he was challenging him for his mate or anything...the filly was more than available. Luckily for Steel, they apparently made it clear - as bizarre as it sounded - that they were merely friends, nothing less and certainly nothing more.

Spirit swallowed a big lump in his throat, as he tried to stay composed, unnerved, and unaffected by all this.

"I don't mind... that is, if Nova does not mind either."

The daughter of Raven had been expecting a completely different answer from the golden horse because as soon as he said that, her heart sank right down to her stomach and disappointment was written all over her pretty face. _So much for hoping!_

Overcome with sudden sensation of anger and frustration, Nova instantly lifted her chin up in pride. "I don't mind at all. Let us go."

"Oh, that's perfect!" Onyx exclaimed cluelessly, while Steel smiled in satisfaction. "Come along, my beauty, I'll show you our world."

Spirit's mouth dropped in an instant shock, utterly bewildered to hear Nova's acceptance to the offer. He was almost sure the filly would deny such a crude proposition. _How scandalous!_

As the bachelors respectfully bid Spirit goodbye one by one and began to walk forward, the golden stallion stopped Nova in her tracks when she had decided to follow their trail.

"You aren't serious, are you?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm positively serious. My brother and the handsome Steel want to show me around, how can I refuse?" She blinked naively, trying to sound as innocent as possible. In reality, she was mad and couldn't resist the opportunity to get back at him for being so insanely uncaring!

Spirit knitted his brows, feeling completely outraged. "B-but..."

"You have no claim over me." Nova cut in quickly. "You said it yourself, we are simply _friends._"

"Don't worry, Spirit. I promise, I'll escort her back to your herd once we're finished." Steel assured him and Onyx nodded in agreement.

"Rest assured, I won't let anything happen to my sister."

"Go home, I'll be back before you know it." Nova added and trotted behind her brother, Steel and the rest of the bachelors, leaving Spirit staring after the departing group in stunned, confused and shocked silence.

_What just happened?_

* * *

**I don't know if anyone noticed but in my last story, I used to write appropriate lyrics and quotes from the movie Spirit on every chapter. It was to enhance the mood of the chapter as well as pay homage to the original film. In part 2 however, I will no longer be choosing song lyrics or quotes from strictly Spirit alone. It seems like I'm running out of them anyway. **


	3. Confidence

...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Confidence**

_"Each time we face our fear, we gain strength, courage,_

_ and confidence in the doing." _

_– Theodore Roosevelt _

* * *

Esperanza was so shocked to find Spirit returning back to the herd without Nova, that she did not wait for an explanation or any sort of clarification from her son, but rather chose to quickly trot over to Cloud and demand an answer from him. After all, it was his 'genius' idea to play a matchmaker. He was responsible for the monkey business. The pale, gleaming creamy stallion was tranquilly nibbling the grass alongside Scarlet and her yearling twins, instead of hanging around his own mares, which came as a surprise to Esperanza. Not that it mattered as much. There was nothing new in this. For the past few months now, Cloud and Spirit's herds had stuck quite close together, even intermingling with each other as though it were a one, huge band. Still there was a certain amount of strangeness about it, and Esperanza could not ignore how Scarlet looked grazing next to him. It was as if she were part of his harem, rather her son's._ But oh well... _There wasn't much time for her nonsensical thoughts at the moment.

As soon as Scarlet noticed the approaching lead mare, she bowed respectfully at her and nudged her twins away, leaving the dominant horses in privacy, and went off to graze with the other mares.

Cloud was very startled to see Esperanza, he jerked his head up nervously. "Is everything alright?" His body stiffened, and with a small cough, cleared his throat.

"Spirit's back." The mare stated plainly.

"Oh, that oughta be good." The stallion smirked in satisfaction, his previous tenseness suddenly wearing off. "They were gone for long. Looks like my plan was indeed successful."

"Yes...that is, if you call _losing_ Nova a success." Esperanza responded sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?"

"My son has returned to the herd but guess what?_ Without Nova!_" She exclaimed angrily. "What sort of matchmaking is that supposed to be?"

"Whoa, slow down." Cloud was overwhelmed with the unexpected information he had just received. "What do you mean he came back _without _Nova?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Esperanza demanded. "What were you hoping to accomplish? Why did you leave them alone?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You'd rather have me stand and watch?"

"Cloud!" The palomino mare snapped.

Releasing air from his strong chest, the stallion huffed away in dissatisfaction.

"I really don't understand why you're upset with me, Esperanza." He retorted defensively. "I'm sure there's some kind of an explan-" but he did not get to finish his sentence, because as he was saying this, a golden horse came into view in a swift flash. His hide was radiated by the sun's fiery light, that was blazing in and out of him in the glorious autumn evening. It was Spirit! He was upon them and he did not look least bit happy nor amused.

As soon as Esperanza and Cloud noticed him nearing, they both quickly assumed their authoritative expressions that was suitable as well as appropriate for their respective roles in the herd.

"Spirit! You're back!" The older stallion greeted, pretending to sound as oblivious as possible. "Um, where's the filly, Nova?"

That question only put the already agitated, young horse in a worser mood. His fore-hooves dug into the ground as he snorted in displeasure, memories of the unpleasant occurrence surfacing up his mind.

"With her brother...and with the _ever-so-charming_ Steel." His voice, hardened by sarcasm, could not hide the resentment towards the iron-grey stallion.

"Her brother and Steel?" Esperanza repeatedly questionably, blinking in confusion.

"She's with the _bachelors?_" Cloud blurted, sounding more than surprised.

"You left her alone with the bachelor stallions?!" Esperanza cried almost in horror. Every educated mare was aware of just how hormonal and crazy some of those desperate, lonesome mob of colts were. Heaven only knows what would happen to a beautiful filly like Nova at their mercy. Most of them had no manners. It was unthinkable to imagine that her son abandoned the poor Nova to them.

"I did not _leave_ her. _She_ chose to hang around them." Spirit corrected, hissing through his teeth in anger. "The _handsome_ Steel wanted to show her his world. As if he has a world to show." He mumbled, scoffing bitterly, and rolling his eyes.

Cloud was fuming at the news he received. And the sole thing he desired to do in that very moment was to thrash someone's butt - preferable Steel's - really hard. How dare that upstart, cretinous bachelor swoop in and ruin his 'carefully crafted' and 'genius' scheme?! On top of that, he couldn't bring himself to understand why Spirit let that good-for-nothing scoundrel get away with such a haughty and disrespectful behaviour. He was positively sure that none of those stallions were any match for the lion-hearted son of Strider. Yet Spirit had returned without Nova...like a sore loser. It was unfathomable!

"H-have you no pride at all? How could you let that rogue take your mare?" He asked in astonished disappointment.

But you see, dear reader, that's where Cloud had been wrong. Spirit had pride. And it was precisely that very _pride_ that made the young stallion's blood boil in infuriation. He'd been keeping his inner rage bottled up for far too long and it suddenly blew up right then and there.

"SHE'S NOT MY MARE!" He roared furiously, frightening the nearby herd members as they jerked their heads up to stare at the three horses in puzzlement. Cloud instantly grew sober, though certainly not intimidated, and Esperanza sorrowfully looked down at the ground. She saw it all coming... ever since Spirit returned to the herd without Rain. She knew that it would only be matter of time till her son could no longer bare his pain of anger and frustration in silence and explode.

_'This is a much needed outlet' _she thought.

But Spirit possessed enough wisdom to know better. He was not planning to continue raving about his misfortunes in front of his family and friends. There was absolutely no need for him to crow about his personal troubles with everyone. What good would it do if he vented his frustration? Would it change anything? Yes, he was mad. Yes, he was confused about his feelings, he was hurt, heartbroken, shattered, empty and lonely. He had been feeling like that for quite some time now... however, it still was not an appropriate reason for him to act up like an immature, silly colt. He had to somehow reign in his hot-temper and stop causing an undesirable scene in front of his herd as well as Cloud's.

Sighing sadly, Spirit caught himself in time, and lowered his voice, sheepishly glancing around, hoping that the nearby band members would soon stop staring and carry on with their routine. Drawing a deep breath to relax his nerves, he paused and cleared his throat.

"Why don't you tell me what was wrong with your mares, Cloud?" The young stallion restarted the level-headed discussion. His tone now coming off very collected, calm and quiet even. As though his outburst a minute ago had not even occured.

"My mares?" The older horse muttered in surprised confusion. "There's nothing wrong with my mares. What ever made you think there was something the matter with them? Pray, tell?" He was completely unaware of the slyness that incorporated the young stallion's seemingly random question.

That was all Spirit needed. Cloud had said exactly what he had hoped to hear from him. Shaking his long mane, Spirit let out an annoyed little laugh.

"Ridiculous." He murmured, partly amused and partly vexed.

And only then, it hit Cloud. _Oh no!_ He had given everything away! Spirit had seen right through him...in fact, he had guessed his 'genius' little scheme right away. Comprehending his careless lapse, the older horse quickly tried to cover it up again, but it was no use now.

"Ah! Of course!" He exclaimed suddenly. "Yes, um...one of my mares was feeling poorly so-"

"Stop." Spirit implored calmly. "Please, just stop."

Cloud snorted in defeat and gave up. He stared at Esperanza pleadingly, hoping somehow, she'd back him up on the matter, but the mare had chosen to remain silent.

Letting out a deep, heavy exhale, Spirit stared at the two horses in disbelief.

"What do you think you're doing? What games are you playing?" He questioned, his brown eyes shifting from Cloud to his mother.

"Don't look at me like that my son, it was _his_ idea." Esperanza motioned her head towards the older stallion.

"Gee, thanks." Cloud commented gruffly. That was not the type of support he had in mind.

"Look, I really appreciate you two taking such a great interest in my personal life," Spirit commenced, his voice was still tranquil, but it was impossible to deny that it also had a tinge of irritation all over it. "however, I'll have to ask you both to stop it."

Esperanza and Cloud glanced at each other regretfully. Whether they were reconsidering their actions or were simply sad that the plan didn't work out, was impossible to tell.

"We were just trying to-" Esperanza started, but was instantly cut off by Spirit.

"Let's get one thing straight:" The young stallion blew through his nostrils, huffing in frustration. In that moment he realized that if he did not make his true feelings quite clear to both Cloud and Esperanza once and for all, none of this nonsense would ever seize.

"I am not looking for a new friend, or a mate, and I certainly do not need a go-between individual to meddle in my private affairs." He shot Cloud a pointed, warning glare. "I believe I'm old enough to make my own decisions about the way I want to live my life. So please, I beg you, for the loving memory of my father, let's be done with this obsession of me having foals and get a new hobby."

"Now, Spirit, you're being unreasonable again." Cloud spoke up, unwilling to listen. "A lead stallion has no right to stay without offspring or a mate...it's something that nature simply requires you to do and whether you like it or not, is none of our concern-"

"Please, Cloud -" Esperanza began tactfully, but was interrupted once more. She could sense the tension among her son and her mate's best friend, and feared the worst.

The older stallion, however, continued without heeding the lead mare's words.

"Your behaviour is unacceptable. It's time for you to grow up and take full responsibility of your herd. Just how long are you planning to gallivant around like a reckless colt? If you are unable to handle all of your duties...well, perhaps, you should reconsider this way of life?"

Esperanza shut her eyes. _Now he had done it._ There was no way, Spirit would remain still and listen to Cloud's overbearing lectures, without becoming super pissed. She knew his hot temperament better than anyone.

But strangely enough, the young stallion had stayed very collected. His usually blazing eyes though, had darkened, he hung his head with a downcast expression.

"Perhaps, I should." He agreed, surprising both of the horses with his words. Nodding gently at them, he began to shuffle his legs forward. "I'll be at the edge of our land, if anything." He informed, slowly withdrawing from the presence of Cloud and Esperanza, just as the sun entirely sank back to the earth and its powerful light faded.

* * *

That night as the eerie glows of the harvest moon began to cast its shadows over the small village of Lakota, the council met again to discuss the upcoming hunt. Spiritual ceremonies had to be completed before they could begin their celebratory dance. The council members smoked a pipe, passing it around in a circle and carefully conversed about the dream that Little Creek had seen as well as the bison hunt. The Lakota elders had chosen Little Creek to organize and maintain order of the hunt; it only seemed appropriate after his fascinating vision about the white buffalo. And as the leader of this great event, Little Creek was required to name two other men as his helpers. He decided to pick Long Knife and Dancing Cloud as his assistant companions for the arrangements of the hunt. Unfortunately, there were some in their group that had doubted Little Creek's dreams and even questioned it, accusing him of making it all up. But one of the most respected elders of the tribe, put an end to such disgraceful notions. No honourable Lakota member would ever lie about something so sacred. Otherwise, they would invoke severe punishment from Great Spirit. Yet there were still some young men who envied Little Creek and thought of him as foolish, incompetent boy, who did not deserve such privileged treatment.

Little Creek himself, could not care less about what others thought of him. He had been struggling to prove himself to the tribe for quite some time now, and he saw this new assignment as a great honor and a wonderful opportunity to showcase that he had what it took to lead his people. Outside of the tent - where the council was taking place - women were preparing a celebratory feast to mark the important occasion. There was no doubt that the humans were excited about the huge, upcoming event and their excitement infected and surged through their four-legged friends also. After Great Conquest had informed the tribe horses about the council's decision, every single one of them was overcome with exhilaration. All except...Rain, who perhaps should've been the happiest one.

The meeting of the elders was finished, and soon the people started to dance and enjoy the festival that was thrown in honor of the bison.

The next morning, they would all slowly begin to move the camp out to the wilderness. The entire village had to travel great distance in order to track down the buffalo herds. Even small children, women, elderly, and those that were sick prepared to venture out, travelling between 10 and 25 miles each day. It was indeed a sight to behold. There was so much unanimity and wholeness about them, as they all stuck tightly close - almost like a herd of mustangs.

* * *

Once the celebration ended, everyone retired for the night to catch a good sleep before the next day's hectics commenced. And while the horses were dozing off quietly in the fields, Rain could not bring herself to bet an eye. Her blue gaze was drawn to the moon that was particularly beautiful that night. It was full and round, to fill its brightness over the heavy darkness. Rain felt a shudder go through her as she thought about her future. She was so unsure of everything...of herself...of her decisions.

But what made her feel so miserable was the fact that she had discovered she was frightened. Ever since the summer, she had been living in constant fear...a fear of her own, true self. And she felt especially lonely on nights like these. With whom could she share her troubles? Everyone around her was so excited, so happy...even Little Creek. She found it strange how her observant human had not noticed the difference in his precious mare. But then again, he could hardly think of anything else besides his inexplicable dreams and now the upcoming hunt. The hunt which she was part of too. Rain was overcome with dejection, realizing that she was not as brave and strong as she hoped she'd be. She wished she could take courage, but her spirits were so low and heaviness clung around her heart. She thought of her life in the wild...she thought of Esperanza, of the Cimarron herd, and most importantly... of Spirit. She didn't know if she could handle her new, changed self without him. This was not supposed to happen like this. She was not ready. She felt weak, small and frightened. She longed to somehow see him again even if it were just for a second. This separation was harder than she had ever imagined, and the changes in her body did not add any relief.

It was in that moment, the young mare spotted Little Creek coming towards her, his face lit with determined excitement. Rain met her faithful owner, nickering softly when he petted her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

"You and I are in this together." He whispered to her soothingly. "I know you're uneasy, my girl...but so am I. We must both have confidence." He spoke, stroking her muzzle with great affection. "I believe in you...I believe in us." As he said this, he took out the same, old eagle feather that Rain used to wear on her flaxen mane and placed it back in her long tresses. "There...you're mine again." He smiled.

Rain whinnied in approval, her spirits finally lifting as she began to realize that perhaps, she was not as alone as she thought. Maybe she was underestimating her true abilities? After all, she and Little Creek had come so far together without anyone's help. They were unbeatable...together. She should not be afraid of anything while she was with him. His caring, warm nature would guide her through the tough times, just like he had done it when she were a mere orphaned foal.

As if sensing Rain's sudden awakening spirit, Little Creek briskly leaped up on her back and clucking his tongue, asked her for an easy lope. Rain obeyed quite contentedly, too eager to get away from her surroundings and have a joyous wild run with her best friend.

Illuminated by the silver moon rays, the rider and the painted horse galloped away from the village and as they were heading out, Little Creek swiftly, with very little effort, still hanging on to Rain, snatched up his bow and arrows. It was time to test his skills...time to test Rain's skills too. Would she be an equal match to the strong, war stallions that often dominated the hunts and battlefields? Little Creek believed she would.

Little Creek's belief and confidence in her, encouraged Rain to cease doubting herself, and her legs stretched into a longer stride, sudden conviction arising within her. She accelerated her speed, dashing through the shadows of the night, under the glowing light of the mysterious moon. The soul of the warrior and his mare were one in that hour. Little Creek slowly let go of her mane, trusting her to take lead, balancing himself on her back without control, he began firing arrows at the nearby trees that he had made his target.

The swift arrows of the young Indian hit the marks directly, Rain raced past them, her adrenaline rushing. Both of them imagining the stampeding buffalo that they'd have to face sooner or later. If they wanted to emerge victorious, the horse's speed and the rider's accuracy were the key elements to a successful hunt. Rain made a rapid, sharp turn, forming a tight circle and she galloped back to the trees, speedily bolting by them as Little Creek continued to launch his arrows with the swiftest motions.

The horse and rider were so concentrated on their task at hand - on proving themselves - that they were utterly unaware of the hint of an elusive stallion that stood upright on a high plateau, curiously observing them from the distance. His blood-bay form that so often rippled in the sun, giving a royal glow to it, was now only a dark silhouette in the night.

He watched Little Creek and Rain run on the wind, fascinated by the majesty of their trust in one another. They moved with such rhythm, so much velocity and precision. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It resembled a graceful dance that he had witnessed his kind preform in springtime. Yet it was still so different. This was human and horse moving as one. The beautiful painted mare's hooves passed over the grass in leaps too grand to be measured. He could almost feel their heart beat in the sounds of the starlit sky. They confidently raced against the whirlwind of the night in these great wide rolling hills, where for a moment, they both looked truly free...as if they had belonged to the wild all their lives.

* * *

Cloud was restless that night. He could not find peace as he paced back and forth like a caged panther. Not only did his plan miserably fail, but he seemed to be making no progress at all in guiding Spirit to the right direction. In his mind everything the son of his best friend (Strider) did came off as bizarre and ruinous. It wasn't that he did not believe in Spirit as a capable leader. No, not at all. On the contrary, he admired the young stallion's confidence and strength, however his choices and priorities lately, weren't entirely sensible. It seemed to Cloud that Spirit was far too adventurous for his own good. And because of his rambunctious nature, whole herd was bound to suffer. It gave him sheer horror when he thought of a lead stallion not siring offspring. _How outrageous!_ He had quite firmly decided to help his beloved friend's only son gain some wisdom and help him become a worthy leader. But alas! Heated discussion with him that evening was not what he had been hoping for.

Presently, Cloud was impatiently waiting for Nova's return. He still could not fathom how that fickle filly had chosen to frolic around with some rogue bachelor and how Spirit had closed his eyes on that. Esperanza had said no more about the matter. It looked as though she had given up in trying to persuade her son to fulfill his duties, but that did not mean that Cloud was willing to give up that easily. He was going to make his best friend proud. If Strider were alive, he would definitely not approve of Spirit's behaviour. The older stallion stopped his pacing, suddenly lost deep in thought, he began to wonder if he should go over to Spirit and say something to him. Perhaps, they could have a civil conversation about the future of their bands? The busy, hectic period of summer was finally over, and the winter was surely approaching. There was no need for the two herds to remain together, especially if their lead stallions did not seem to agree on important topics. It was pointless to stay together. Perhaps the two bands should go their separate ways?

His train of thought was cut short when he suddenly sensed approaching horses nearing the band. It didn't take long for him to see the lithe figure of Nova making her way back to them at last. But what he did not expect to find was a bachelor stallion trailing behind her. What outrage was this!? Just when he thought his evening could not possible get more annoying...

Oh, he was gonna put an end to this hooey once and for all! Cloud did not waste any more time, instantly, he assumed a confident posturing trot that was accustomed to noble stallions as himself, and arching his neck in pride, marched over to meet the arriving couple.

"What is the meaning of this?" He barked unhappily, snorting in rage causing Nova to cower back and bump into Steel behind her.

"Oh, Cloud, I was just being escorted-" She started to explain anxiously, but the furious stallion was not having it.

"How dare you come into my domain, insolent upstart?" The creamy horse glared at the young bachelor angrily. "Do you have a death wish?"

The iron-grey Steel drew closer, not at all intimidated by the older, more powerful horse. "I think you're under a wrong impression. I want nothing to do with you or your herd. I was simply being courteous and escorted Nova back to her band."

Cloud rolled his eyes with a scoff. He had heard all that nonsense from the young desperate colts many times before. What made him think he'd believe his spewing trash?

"He is saying the truth." Nova testified, hating to be the reason for any unpleasantness.

"I suppose we made a mistake, this is not a herd of Spirit." Steel stared back at the filly in confusion.

"Oh, I assure you, it is." Came an unexpected reply from behind Cloud. The three horses instantly turned towards the voice only to find the golden stallion confidently striding up to them, with Esperanza following in toe.

"Cloud and I have been grazing together this past summer. You have come to the right place." Spirit explained calmly, then he paused, eyeing Nova and Steel with interest. "I thought Onyx was supposed to escort you?..." His gaze settled on the filly.

"I insisted to accompany her." Steel spoke up, proud smirk animating his features. "Her brother stayed back with the band."

Spirit did not make an effort to tell him anything in response, but needless to say, he didn't appear very impressed.

"Look, I really don't care what you were trying to do," Cloud commenced, his voice rising in displeasure. "I do not appreciate strange rogues nearing my band and you should have known better than to bring him here!" He spat at Nova, his eyes were as cool as ice.

"It ain't her fault!" Steel pinned his ears back, lashing out on the older horse. "I promised Spirit I'd return her safely to the herd. Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"If you think that'll start making me believe that you have honorable intentions, you're absolutely wrong!" Cloud snapped back at him. "Get out of my band and my sight, before I thrash you badly, little colt!" He warned, his tone had a dangerous, threatening ring to it.

"Spirit, can you tell your comrade here, to calm down?" Steel neighed irritatingly at the golden, dun horse, who had chosen to remain silent throughout the exchange. "I promised you I'd bring Nova safely to your band and I kept my promise, didn't I?"

Spirit didn't have a chance to respond, for Cloud was once again dominating the heated discussion.

"How many times do I have to repeat? I don't care what your agreement with Spirit was. The fact is, you have arrogantly invited yourself in _my_ territory and neared _my_ family. And there will be grave repercussions for it if you won't get the hell out and _stay_ out!"

"No, Cloud, please!" Nova cried unhappily, unable to stay still any longer. "It's all my fault! Don't be mad at him. This won't happen again." She honestly didn't wish for any kind of unecessary fights because of her.

"I'm not here to steal your mares!" Exclaimed the iron-grey bachelor in fury. "I don't want your lousy herds anyway." He shot both Cloud and Spirit a meaningful glare. "My interest only lies with this beauty over here." He shifted his gaze on the lovely daughter of Raven and smirked. "I want _her_ as my very first mare."

Nova let out a small gasp, her mouth almost hung open in stunned silence. Esperanza tensed, feeling very uncomfortable with everything that was happening around her, and Spirit once again chose to not say a word. He had a very solemn expression on his face that was simply impossible to read.

"What now?" Cloud snorted in disgust. "Who do you think you are to demand such a thing?" He was very close to ripping the irritating, upstart colt into shreds.

"Well, it is my understanding that this filly is more than available. So I will stake my claim on her, unless, of course..." He paused, his dark eyes traveled towards the silent, young stallion. "..._someone_ has already claimed her. Then, I suppose, we'll just have to battle it out."

What followed this was silence...

Cloud jerked his head back, snorting impatiently, he stared at Spirit, expecting him to speak up and put the insolent bachelor in his place.

Esperanza's warm, brown eyes also focused on her son, as she nervously wondered what the outcome of all this would be.

Nova had been mostly gazing at the quiet Spirit the entire time the two stallions were bickering, but in that very second he indeed became the sole thing she could see, as she desperately and anxiously waited for his answer that would determine her fate. Surely he would come to her defense now. Surely, now he'd protect her!

Noticing that all eyes were expectantly fixed on him, Spirit cleared his throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He had not been such a center of attention since the humans tried to break him in front of the cavalry horses. And he had not received so many stares from the other horses since the Colonel seemingly tamed him.

"Okay, why is everyone suddenly staring at me?"

"Gee, Spirit! I wonder _why_ we're suddenly staring at you?!" Cloud exclaimed in utmost annoyance, his tone laced with bitter sarcasm. These foolish youngsters were driving him to the brinks of insanity! Not even his own offspring tested his patience as much as the son of Strider did.

"I know what you all want to hear." Spirit sighed, shaking his head. "But I won't say it. I refuse to stake my claim on a living, breathing soul, who is free to make her own choices. Freedom is the importance of our noble breed, and I find it rather strange that you'd want me to take that away from this filly." His warm eyes shifted and met Nova's, as he gazed at her.

"You are free to decide your own fate. If you want to go with Steel, we will respect your decision. And if you choose to remain here, with us, well...Steel better respect your wishes or else, I'll _teach_ him that respect." His eyes hardened, wandering towards the iron-grey bachelor, who glared at him smugly in return.

"That does sound fair." Steel accepted it quietly, weighing Spirit's words into consideration, confident that the filly would choose him.

Cloud couldn't help but roll his eyes. _Oh darn it, here we go_! Spirit strikes again with his originality!

Nova didn't know what to say and had become very taken aback. She was definitely not expecting such a response from Spirit, but it came to her as a pleasant surprise to know that she was regarded as so much more than just a prize, at least in the eyes of the stallion she admired the most. It was unusual...but a very refreshing thing to hear. Although, part of her still couldn't help but wonder if the son of Strider would've spoken the same way had the painted Rain been in her position? Would he be this calm when faced with losing her or would he passionately leap into battle to defend his love?

"If you want to know my own stance on it..." Spirit nickered softly, his gaze was back on the lovely Nova. "I personally, would like for you to stay here...with me. But in the end, it's your decision."

A bright smile danced around Nova's lips when she heard his final words on the matter. Her heart was once again soaring in happiness and delight.

"Come, my beauty. What do you say?" Steel insisted eagerly. "Would you rather chase the wind with me? Or prefer to remain here, _friends_ with these moody, grumpy stallions?" He mocked, chuckling disrespectfully.

Nova couldn't make out a single word the iron-grey bachelor had said to her, because all she cared about in that moment was how her beloved Spirit had asked her to stay with him. Drawing her breath in confidence, she decided to remain completely true to herself, no longer feeling timid.

Her eyes were shining as the beautiful stars itself in that dark night. "I choose to remain with Spirit." She said quickly and immediately leaving Steel's side, trotted over to where the golden stallion stood. "I choose you. It will always be you." She admitted, gently brushing her nose against his.

"You heard the filly." Cloud spoke up, at last sounding somewhat satisfied and relieved. "Now, depart once and for all."

Steel stared coolly at the solemn Spirit for a second or two, before realizing that fighting him and risking severe injury for a mare was not worth the trouble. He would find a different filly. After all, one mare was pretty much like the next.


	4. The Great Hunt

...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Great Hunt**

_"Sometimes a horse has gotta do what a horse has gotta do._

_ And this...was one of those times."_

* * *

At daybreak, as a glow of dawn appeared out of the dark sky, the entire Lakota tribe rose up, pecked their belongings, pulled down their tipis, and began to move out of their settlement in order to track down the bison herds. The journey started with a joyous, noisy column. Spirits were excessively high amongst the people. Little Creek as the akicita - the main scout of the hunt - was riding Rain in the lead, followed by his assistant helpers Long Knife on Great Conquest, and Dancing Cloud on Midnight. After the lead scouts, came the chief of the tribe and his advisors, that included medicine men and spiritual elders. Behind these important figures, a large number of warriors followed. And then came the women, children and elderly. The Lakota travelled with much ease, thanks to the cool, breezy weathers of the late autumn season. They stopped for the night where there was enough water and wood for a good camp, and a favourable grazing ground for their horses. Thus they continued journeying, staying close together, also keeping watch for the enemies. The season for the Lakotas' hunt was the time when all Sioux tribes were out to hunt bison. And when Little Creek found another resting place for the camp the next day, it was there the villagers reunited with a neighbouring Sioux tribe -which Wind and Dawn belonged to - and who were also taking part in the hunt.

The chieftains of both tribes were good allies as well as friends, so they decided to remain together for the entire hunting event. That decision not only delighted the two-leggeds, but most importantly, the horses, that were so fond of Wind and Dawn.

The two Native American tribes temporarily encamped by a small riverside, ready to rest for the evening before another day of travelling began. The women made repairs to the tipis, harnesses, and clothing. The men prepared their bows, arrows, and spears and took great care of their horses. Their four-legged friends needed to be in a top shape to chase down the mighty buffalo. Around night time, just when they had finished eating, the humans played a game called hehaka - which was a game of speed and accuracy that involved catching a hoop with a stick. It was regarded as an exercise to once again test the strength of individual warriors.

Meanwhile, Rain contentedly grazed alongside her good friend, Dawn, whom she had terribly missed. She had not seen her in almost a year and therefore, was very eager to spend some quality time with her. Wind and Dawn proudly showed off their seven month old filly, who was called Macha which stands for 'Aurora' in the Lakota tongue. There was great excitement buzzing all around the painted beauty. And for a moment, Rain forgot her dilemma, her conflicted feelings about what she was to accomplish. For a moment, she felt as a true member of the Lakota horses again, where her loyalties only lay with Little Creek and his tribe...no one else.

As the full moon gleamed over the wild prairies, and the tribe continued to celebrate together, Little Creek chose to remain in solitude. He was deeply concentrated on the important assignment and his new responsibility. Lost in his thoughts, still trying to make sense of his strange dreams, young Native barely noticed how the villagers had retired to sleep. He was once more unable to bet an eye out of the inner anxiety that now so often haunted him.

His eyes shifted towards the lovely Rain, nibbling the grass in the fields, and he wondered if she could also feel his nervousness. After all, there was no escape from the horse sense. You could never lie to them, especially to a sharp, clever mare like his Rain. He knew that this hunt was bound to be a test for them both in order to finally prove their worth. It seemed as though every time Little Creek tried to show his courage and honor, some dark force always hindered him from achieving success. Perhaps, this was the chance he had been waiting for? Perhaps, now he and Rain could at last demonstrate their bravery, loyalty and skill by providing the most essential survival source for the tribe as true leaders?

He also wondered about the Lone Stallion he had nursed back to health in the summer. Where was he now? There was something strange about that horse. Little Creek had seen so many similarities in him and his spirited Mustang friend. Yes, their coloring was different, and sure, their personalities were almost the opposite, but there was something in their eyes. They shared almost the exact same look in their eyes. How could he explain that?

His thoughts couldn't help but travel back to the unbreakable Spirit that was the golden stallion. What was he doing? Did he miss him and Rain at all?

And just like her owner, Rain too, could not bring herself to fall asleep. Complicated, unsure emotions raged through her, as the West wind howled in the distance, creating an enigmatic sensation as if it were calling her. She shivered, trying to steady her heartbeat. Her ears twitched sideways when a very light rumbling sound came to her alert senses. Rain heard a new noise echoing off the prairie...it was a faint sound of some sort of rumbling.

Little Creek's drowsy eyes instantly opened as the rumbling got louder, he jumped up from his spot and ran toward Rain. Grabbing her flaxen mane, he swung up on her back and for a second remained motionless. They were both awfully still, straining their ears, listening to the powerful sound. The young mare's nostrils flared, there was certainly something strange in the air. Little Creek asked Rain to move slightly forward, as his eyes were now scanning the ground. Particles of dirt and dust were being shaken from all around them. Rain let out a startled neigh when the earth began to tremble. The sound grew tremendous now, awakening the entire resting camp with gasps of surprise. Little Creek and Rain halted in their step as a great wall of dust rose before them. Narrowing her blue eyes, Rain realized that something was alive behind the prominent wall of dust, and she recognized the sound...the sound of thousands of hoofbeats. She spotted one veer out, and now another. And another, darting briefly from the great cloud of dust. The most powerful force on the prairie now seemed like the most powerful force on earth as it thundered by.

_Tis the buffalo!_

Little Creek let out a whooping, cheerful cry as he turned Rain back to the camp, where the people exploded in excitement. The tribe was surging in around the rider and his mare with yelps of joy.

"Tatanka! Tatanka!" That's all one could hear from the ecstatic humans.

In the morning, the tribe was once again on the move, and this time, they knew exactly where to search for their prized game. The bison herds were no longer far away from the lands or their reach. A wide stretch of prairie, falling away to nothingness was what Little Creek and Rain saw, as they led the hopeful group. The buffalo had left a trail in the form of a tremendous swath of torn-up ground, several hundred yards from side to side.

Little Creek raised his hand to gesture the tribe to stop. This was to be their temporary camping ground for that afternoon, with buffalo herds just few miles from them. As the women and elderly began to set up their base, the men, meanwhile, commenced to prepare themselves for the hunt. _T__his was it._ Little Creek could feel his heart pounding so greatly, that for a moment, he thought it would leap right out of his chest. Not everyone was going to participate in the grand hunting event. Only two dozen, reliable, best hunters and their fast ponies were making ready to chase the bison.

The thrill of excitement that raced through the entire tribe, delighted the little filly Macha, as she pranced around her mother and Rain. Takoda was unhappily sulking by himself, for he had been deemed too young to partake in the awe-inspiring event. Trying to lift up his spirits, the little filly invited him to play and the two year old colt actually found her somewhat amusing. Rain observed them with a faint smile appearing on her lips. There was undeniabely something sweet about the young ones.

Before the actual hunt would begin, however, the leading akicita and his trusty men had to act as outriders and scout out their prey. Little Creek, Long Knife, and Dancing Cloud were presently busy painting their faces. And Rain found herself rather engrossed in the queer colors that her owner chose to adorn his face with. Half of his face was painted in red and the other half in black. She wondered what that meant... the rituals of her two-legged friends, their symbols and meanings were sometimes hard to interpret for a horse. She concluded that some things were just beyond her comprehension when it came to fully understanding the human ways.

"Rain,"

The young mare heard a soft nicker and turned her head, only to meet Dawn's gentle eyes.

"I just heard that your human is the main akicita of the hunt."

"Yes, he was honored and appointed by the tribe's elders." Rain nodded with a delightful smile.

"You must be proud of him. Though, it's too bad that you won't have a chance to participate. Do you know which horse he'll be riding instead?"

Rain instantly became confused. "Um, what are you talking about?" She knitted her brows. "I am the horse of the akicita. Little Creek and I are in this together."

"You're participating?" Dawn's jaw almost dropped open in shock. She looked downright outraged.

Rain was not only confused by her friend's reaction, but now she began to feel extremely uncomfortable as the chestnut mare gaped at her in disbelief.

"I'm not just participating...I'm _leading_ this hunt."

Dawn gasped in outrage. "Rain, are you out of your mind?!"

"I don't understand why are you overreacting like this-" The paint mare mumbled in surprise.

"Because you're in foal!"

Now _that_, was certainly not what Rain expected to hear from Dawn in that very moment. She suddenly snapped at the red mare, her ears pinned flat against her head.

"Shhh! Stay quiet." She hissed through her teeth, nervously glancing around to make sure that no one had heard Dawn's rather loud exclamation.

Drawing closer to her friend, Rain whispered in a demanding tone. "H-how do you know about that?"

It was Dawn's turn to get confused. "What kind of question is that? It's obvious...I was in your position only seven months ago. You cannot hide your state from me."

Rain let out a sharp, anxious exhale from her lungs. "Please, let's keep this between us."

"I don't understand." Dawn blinked in puzzled surprise. "I thought everyone was aware of it."

"No one knows. Not even my owner and I would appreciate if you kept it that way...for now." Rain explained, her voice coming off very dejected and miserable. A shudder ran down her spine and she shook violently. She felt so vulnerable in that very second.

"Oh, you're trembling." Dawn neared her, not hesitating to pull her friend in an affectionate embrace. "You don't look alright. When did you first find out about this, dear?"

"I've been keeping it as a secret since late summer." Rain sniffed, taking comfort in Dawn's tender hug. "I'm so frightened." She admitted, pulling away from her friend and letting the tears drop from her eyes. "I don't know what to do." She sounded so hopeless, it broke Dawn's heart.

"No, my dear, you mustn't feel that way." Dawn assured sweetly. "You'll be just fine. This is a marvellous news." She smiled brightly, trying to sound cheerful for her sorrowful friend.

"I don't think I'm ready, and I feel so alone." Rain cried unhappily.

"No, Rain, don't say that." Implored the kind mare. "We're all here for you. You are not alone. We'll get through this and you'll make a wonderful dam."

"This wasn't suppose to happen...not like this." Liquid tears continued to escape from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Look, what's done is done. You must move forward and stay strong for your little one." Dawn brushed her nose on Rain's belly. "It's a beautiful thing,...trust me, I would know." She smiled, searching her eyes with her own.

"Yes, for _you_, maybe." Rain replied passively, her gaze shifting towards Dawn's mate, Wind, who was being prepared for the hunt by humans. "but not for me..."

Noticing where her gaze had travelled, Dawn paused for a moment, before speaking up. "Is the sire who I think he is?"

Rain nodded with a despairing frown.

"Are you planning on-"

"No! There's no point in telling him." The paint mare frantically shook her head. "It'll only complicate things even more."

"Bu-" Dawn wished to protest, but their discussion was interrupted by Little Creek, who, all dressed and ready, had now come to prepare his mare for the grand event.

"You cannot participate in such a dangerous hunt." Dawn pleaded with a soft nicker, as Rain ignored her words and walked up to meet her approaching owner. Dangerous or not, it was her duty and she owed it to Little Creek as his loyal horse.

* * *

The two handsome stallions were in the middle of patrolling their vast grazing ranges for the winter, as they still debated whether they should begin moving their herds sooner than later, and whether they should continue to remain together. After all, the dramatic chaos of spring and summer lay far behind them. There was no need to stick close any more. For a while, they stayed in the timbered country below their grounds where the two herds roamed. Spirit appreciated Cloud's company and extra help to fend off unwanted intruders, he also liked being close to his band. It seemed as though their herds got a long quite well too, but he could not deny that he missed his father's lands...that were now _his_. The Cimarron herd belonged in the Cimarron valley.

Spirit was presently thinking how he should bring up that sensitive topic to Cloud without offending him. It did not look like the pale, gleaming palomino stallion wanted them to separate any time soon, which made the whole thing even more difficult for Spirit. Wounding his sire's best friend's pride was the last thing the young stallion desired. Cloud had proven to be a reliable, trustworthy ally to the Cimarron band, and it seemed that all Spirit did lately, was disappoint him.

That particular afternoon, the older stallion looked rather grim, kind of lost in his own world. It was as though he had a very important matter on his mind and hardly paid much attention to what he and Spirit were doing. In a way, it was a welcoming change to no longer have Cloud or Esperanza obsess over him having offspring. After their heated discussion three days ago, neither one of them brought up that overbearing subject, much to Spirit's relief. Deep down, however, the young stallion knew quite well that he could not run away from it for long. Come next spring and everyone would be all over his case once more. And Spirit feared that perhaps this time, he wouldn't be strong enough to resist... especially if Cloud and his mother teamed up. Now they were a force to be reckoned with. That thought was enough to anger Spirit in frustration, and involuntarily his mind drifted back to Nova.

He knew that the filly wanted to be more than just simple friends with him, but he could not bring himself to offer her anything beyond his friendship. And anyway, what was so bad about it? He could be like her_ brother_...Spirit cringed inwardly at that. _No, you idiot! _She did not join his herd so that he could treat her like his sister. She would've stayed with Onyx for that, or any of her other blood related horses.

_Yes,_ it was safe to say that Nova confused him on many levels. In truth, he really liked her, found her rather amusing, lovely and bright. Dancing and prancing alongside her was joyously delightful. And he was almost sure that if it weren't for the haunting memories of his beloved Rain, he would've easily fallen for Nova by now. Unfortunately, his heart was still very much occupied by the painted beauty of the Lakota tribe. And come to think of it, that's how he wanted to keep it. In fact, the more he thought of her, the more he wished he could turn back time and somehow make it possible for them to be together again. He wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her. What was she doing now? Was she with that Mustang horse - what was he called again? _Bolder, was it?_ Was she happy with him or was she too unable to forget that her heart used to belong to someone else?

While Spirit's heart and mind were faithfully concentrated on his beloved, Cloud was also having an inner struggle within himself. _Should I say or should I not say anything at all? _That's precisely what he was debating continuously in his head. He wanted to speak to Spirit about something rather important, but couldn't draw up courage to actually talk to him on the matter.

After being silent for a considerable amount of time, Spirit was the first to break off their stillness as he gestured to go back to the herd. They had done enough patrolling for one day. Cloud agreed without a word and the two were ready to start back, when suddenly, their ears detected a cantering horse, coming directly towards them.

Cloud snorted as both of the stallions' eyes focused on the approaching Mustang, that clearly was of male species.

"Oh, great!" Grunted the older horse. "Probably another suitor has come to court Nova," He rolled his eyes in distaste, turning to Spirit angrily. "See, what happens when you leave a beautiful, but mindless filly with a group of bachelors?"

"Oh no." Spirit mumbled, the autumn sun was partly blocking his vision, but he could still make out the form of a nearing horse.

"Oh _yes,_ my lad. Now you'll have to fight for her and -" Cloud continued to fret, not taking notice of the change in Spirit.

"It's Azogar." The young stallion whinnied, sounding helpless. He was suddenly overcome with apprehension for having to listen to the foolish Azogar's prattle.

"You mean the horse that is all looks but no brain?" Cloud asked, wrinkling his nose disdainfully. "Azogar - the silver grullo brother of the intelligent Flint?" He squinted his eyes to identify the incoming stallion.

"Yes, it's him. _Look_." Spirit rolled his eyes, and head-butted the older, talkative stallion to focus on the arriving horse.

"Do you think he is after Raven's daughter?" Cloud wondered, keeping his voice low.

"_No_, he is here for _me_." Spirit snorted, shaking his head. _Oh, there must be some way to escape from the overbearing, tiresome Azogar!_ "He thinks we're friends or something. Hey, maybe if we keep very still he won't notice us?" Spirit looked hopeful for a moment.

"Or we could simply nod, smile and leave?" Cloud suggested.

"Leaving's a good idea." Spirit threw in eagerly.

The two stallions quickly made up their mind. They had decided to swiftly swing round and depart from the area without being noticed. And it would've worked too had it not been for Flint's brother, who had seen them long before.

"Spirit! Hey! Spirit!" Azogar neighed loudly, as soon as he spotted that the two horses had started to withdraw. "Come back! It's me, old pal!"

"Too late." Murmured Cloud in dissatisfaction, as Spirit closed his eyes and prepared himself for an incredibly wearisome meeting with one and only Azogar. _So much for trying to avoid him._

Forcing a very happy smile on his face, Spirit spoke up a little too enthusiastically. "Oh, Azogar! I didn't see you there!" _Yeah right, of course, you didn't._

"What are you doing here?" He inquired, once the grullo stallion had strutted close to the two horses and greeted them ceremoniously.

"It's such a small world." Remarked the excited Azogar. "I was on my way to visit my older brother, Flint when I noticed you and the respected Cloud. I couldn't bring myself to leave without saying 'hello' to my new buddy." He winked at the dun stallion.

_I wish you had done just that. _Spirit thought to himself, but responded very differently.

"Well, that's very _friendly_ of you." He replied with the brightest grin he could master.

"Azogar, last time I saw you, you only had three mares in your company," Cloud began in great surprise, his eyes traveling over to the stallion's herd that patiently stood waiting for Azogar in the distance. "Now, not only do you have offspring at your foot but you managed to acquire four more good-looking fillies." Cloud was actually very impressed. Apparently, Azogar was not as foolish and incapable as he originally believed him to be.

That caught Spirit's attention as his gaze focused on the group of mares and foals, standing not too far away from them. Indeed, there were four new mares in the herd and they were all so beautiful.

"Oh yes!" Exclaimed the grullo horse arrogantly. "I must say, adventures with Spirit really boosted my confidence."

Spirit raised his brows, his expression giving off the _you don't say _look. As if his already overly-confident and arrogant attitude needed any boosting to being with.

"Oh really?" Cloud seemed genuinely interested, much to Spirit's displeasure.

"That's right...I won all four of them from four different stallions." He boasted proudly, his neck arched. "Can you imagine, Spirit? I fought them all!"

"Uh...w-wow." Spirit exhaled uncomfortably, pretending to sound impressed. He needed to think of another complimentary thing to say, _quick!_ Or else it would be quite evident that he thought nothing when it came to Azogar's so-called accomplishments. "Wow...I mean, what...a..." _There must be something nice you can say? _ "...what a stud."

As soon as the words escaped from his mouth, Spirit cringed at his own self. _Seriously?_ _A stud? _What was wrong with him?

"Oh, thank you, thank you." The proud horse tossed the flowing, silver forelock from his eyes. "We do make quite a team, don't we?" He grinned, nudging Spirit with his elbow.

"I suppose so."

"You know, if someone had told me I'd be friends with the irritating son of Strider, I'd laugh at his face in disbelief." Azogar chuckled.

"Friends?" Cloud lifted his brows, glancing at Spirit demandingly.

"Yes, indeed." Azogar spoke up, not giving the dun stallion any chance to respond. "They say there's no friendship stronger than that of two individuals' mutual hatred for someone."

"Where are you getting this from? I don't hate anyone." Spirit said defensively, slightly offended that Azogar would suggest such an unbecoming thing.

"But what of that disgraceful, no-good, lying, manipulating, piece of absolute waste that is my nephew?" The silver colored horse asked in outrage. "Surely, you must hate him."

"You'll have to specify for me, Azogar." Cloud interjected with a smirk. "You have far too many nieces and nephews for me to keep track."

"That may be. But I only have one _despicable_ nephew." Snorted the stallion in utmost disgust. "I'm so ashamed to be related to him. What a disgrace!"

"He speaks of..." _wait...what was his name again? _Spirit could not remember his calling anymore and in full honesty, had no desire to recall it. "...an older son of Flint, I presume."

"Oh, you don't mean the Lone Stallion, do you?" Cloud asked stunned, his eyes darting from Spirit to Azogar.

"That's exactly whom I loathe with the greatest hatred." He glared at Spirit in disappointment. "I thought you did too, after all the cunning stunts he pulled on you."

"Now, wait a minute, you got this all wrong-" The dun stallion started to explain, but was unable to finish because Cloud snorted obnoxiously and cut him off.

He shot them an unamused, pointed stare. "I admit, the firstborn of Flint is rather strange...he prefers to live as a recluse. He does not come in contact with any horse and for that reason he's been named the Lone Stallion. But why would such a non-confrontational horse unleash so much hatred? What did he ever do to any of you? As a colt, when he still lived in his sire's band, I found him to have admirable qualities."

And while Cloud was explaining all this, Azogar kept yawning and rolling his eyes. The last thing he wished was to listen to someone praise that worthless, shameful being. But Spirit remained quiet, his expressions were unreadable. He didn't know which part brought him uneasiness. Which was worse? The fact that in Azogar's mind the young loner was nothing but a villain or the fact (which was probably more accurate) that Cloud himself favoured him and had approved of his commendable qualities? It would've been a whole lot easier to dislike him if that nephew of Azogar had been cruel and unfeeling. But now Spirit was forced to silently scorn the Lone Stallion without having an appropriate reason besides..._yes, you guessed it -_ jealousy. Was that stallion still attached to Rain and Little Creek's side? _Most likely. _

Rain was so beautiful, clever, brave and charming. It was simply impossible not to love her and besides, she was now available. And Little Creek made a greatest, purest, bestest friend. Spirit had told himself to accept defeat with dignity and move on, but now he couldn't help himself. He was growing envious all over again.

What if throughout the course of those summer months, Rain had warmed up and..._oh no!..._What if she fell in love with him?!

Overwhelmed and completely dazed by his own crazy notions that were almost driving him insane with jealousy, Spirit jerked his head up, snorting urgently. He couldn't listen to any of this! It was too much to bear.

"I have to go! See you, Azogar!" And not waiting for a second to receive response from either one of the stallions, he pushed his legs forward and sprang, breaking into a speedy gallop.

He needed to run! Needed it now more than ever.

* * *

The largest audience of the Lakota tribe had gathered around Little Creek, Long Knife, and Dancing Cloud. The three akicitas had just returned from their expedition, had scouted out the bison herds and were now informing the rest of the hunters that it was time to head out and make ready for the grand event. Great bolts of yellow lightning - to signify speed, power and strength - embellished the shoulders and rump of Rain, as she carried herself and her rider with poise and grace. Both she and Little Creek, as the leaders of the tournament, were one by one approached by the tribe elders, and received blessings for a successful outcome.

Rain could hear Little Creek's heartbeat. She could feel his anxious, but determined emotions that were so easy to mirror. For she too, just like her owner, was struggling with the exact same sentiments. In the crowd of supporting humans and their horses that were staying back, she could see Dawn silently gazing at her. Her eyes conveyed concern for her friend, which Rain chose to ignore again. There wasn't time for unpleasant thoughts. She had an important assignment to accomplish. Great Conquest, Red, Wind, River, Blaze, Blossom, Midnight, and many of the capable, fast war horses were fidgeting and dancing in place with a thrill of excitement. They were unable to stand still, anticipating the exuberant, rousing chase that was yet to come.

After the tribe made an offering to the spirit of the bison, Little Creek took a one last look at the awaiting people and then turned towards the hunters he was leading.

"Let us go and may the Great Spirit guide us!" And with that, he let out a piercing victory cry that chilled the blood, and snapping Rain into a fast gallop, started to pave the way. The rest of the hunters immediately followed after him with similar exclamations of triumph.

As soon as they neared the bison herds, they all fell extremely silent. Not a single sound should've escaped any of them, lest the animals heard them and got frightened. Little Creek gave a mute signal to the hunters to take their position, so that everyone had a fair chance of taking down at least one buffalo.

Rain drew up all her courage, calling upon her sire (who was the greatest war horse of the Lakota tribe) to lend her some of his heart and fearlessness. She could not guess, - in all her turmoiled thoughts - that she had already inherited those remarkable traits from him. And like her Mustang dam, Sierra, she was as swift as lightening bolt that adorned her delicate body. Her blue gaze was fixed on the bison herd grazing in the distance. Little Creek and the rest of the hunters, strategically kept low on their horses. The bison, not seeing the humans, would not run until the hunters released their arrows and spears. Rain had not seen such a multitude of these great beasts since the spring, when she was still living with Spirit and his herd.

Their size was gigantic. One kick from them could end the life of a horse and rider with an ease. Rain gulped nervously, trying to steady her heartbeat. Yes, she had participated in these hunts before, but she had never been in such a principal, demanding position. The tribe's success depended on her and Little Creek's competence and leadership skills. The buffalo, close up, struck terror in her heart. There was no denying that they were fantastic creatures, powerful, brutish, untameable animals as though from another age. She spotted a great bull turn away from the others and lift his purple, horned head to sniff the breeze. Rain froze, her heart stopped beating for a second or two. Why, she had seen him before! Wasn't he Spirit's friend? She felt almost sick with nervousness and conflicted, torn thoughts. Her head began to spin and throb uncontrollably. Perhaps, she should have listened to Dawn and remained back?

The great bull could detect no sign of trouble and eventually continued to his browsing. The hunters were now advancing across the prairie, slowly spreading out in a formation that would encircle part of the herd. There was a lump in Rain's throat, as Little Creek asked her to walk on. She no longer seemed to know nothing of what was expected of her, but she was doing it anyway for her human friend, who was so set on proving himself to the tribe. She anxiously glanced to her right at Great Conquest and to her left at Wind. They were both concentrated on what lay ahead. Both of them were strong, capable, accomplished war stallions. And here she was...young, inexperienced, mare - not to to mention, in foal - acting as their leader. What was she doing? She didn't belong here...this wasn't her place. Unshakeable panic seemed to rise in her, but as if reading her terrified thoughts, Little Creek petted her affectionately.

"It's okay, girl. We've got this." He whispered in Rain's ear.

She seemed to somewhat ease up at that, as they were close enough now to hear the low bellowing of the bison herd. As if on cue, Little Creek waved his hand at the hunters that were patiently waiting for a sign from their leader, and everyone sprang into a synchronized action. They struck far up on the horned formation, their horses leaping forward, Rain included. The mad dash was on.

Too late the bison herd realized that the predators were upon them, for when they began to escape, the hunters were already far too close. Little Creek almost flew off at first spurt and now he and Rain were hurling swiftly over the prairie. Rain, despite all the nervous thoughts that surged through her, still seemed to sense what was expected of her, as if her physique was trained just for that. As if it was all in her genes. She was putting every ounce of her muscle to speed. Little Creek and his little paint were shockingly burning up the ground. When Little Creek looked back over his shoulder, he was surprised to find that the best buffalo-chasing stallions like Great Conquest, Wind and Red, had fallen far behind. He and Rain were on their own.

The herd was in full flight and the sound of their stampede was overwhelming, sending powerful shivers down the hunters' and their horses' spines. The buffalo was moving awfully fast, but Rain was gaining with every stride. They had formed a great running wall in front of Little Creek and Rain, and now all the rider and his loyal mare could see was their rumps and tails and flying hooves. Little Creek quickly took a solid grip on his bow and arrow, shutting his eyes as if in prayer. The sound of thousands of hooves was deafening. Little Creek and Rain had caught up to the buffalo, a few more extended strides, and they'd be in their circle. Rain pushed herself harder, sweat drenching her painted coat, as Little Creek urged her to go faster. They were now running with the bison.

A shaggy head of the great beast moved in and swiped at Rain, but she proved too quick and too smart. She instantly dodged away, nearly dumping the human from her back in the process. Little Creek regained his composure, righting himself and fired his arrow. It was a wild shot, only grazing the buffalo's shoulder. It was necessary to try to fatally injury the bison on its side or the chest. An animal that was wounded, but not killed, might've turned and charged the hunter's horse. Therefore, the hunter quickly had to leave the first bison he shot, and ride after another. Because of Little Creek's lapse, the herd scattered as the one buffalo, whose shoulder had been grazed with an arrow, slipped away into the stampeding frenzy. Little Creek eased Rain a little bit, dust swirling all around them.

Six of the hunters, including Long Knife and Dancing Cloud, streamed past him, every man for himself, zeroing in on targets. Steadying the excited Rain, Little Creek once again charged into the whirling bison herds and with a deep breath, began releasing the swift arrows from his bow, this time fatally wounding each of the targeted animals. As the bison crushed to the ground, it was as though the entire earth shook all around them. He then, directed Rain after a small group of buffalo that had splintered off from the rest of the herd. There, amongst the brown, solid-colored beasts, shone a bright white calf that almost blinded both Little Creek and Rain with its gleaming coat.

The Lakota hunters always made a special effort to kill a white bison if there was one in the herd. White bison were rare and considered _wakan_ or sacred. Especially, after the mysterious dreams that Little Creek had seen.

This kill belonged to the akicita - Little Creek - and no one else was going to interfere. No one but..._Rain._

When the painted mare realized her human's next move, her heart almost shattered into pieces. The beautiful, white calf was far too young to die and it seemed to attach itself to the very herd that Spirit was friends with. Already many bison had been killed that afternoon, and the young mare was not planning to let them take down this little one. Not now...not ever. It was time to act quick. Rain knew that in that moment, her loyalty was being tested, but she could not bear to endure any of it much longer. She dug her hooves stubbornly in the ground, almost sending unsuspecting Little Creek flying backwards, and refused to take a step further.

"Come on, girl. Why did you stop? Let's go!" Little Creek was very shocked at her action. He figured she'd been frightened so he tried to ease her once more and then asked for a gallop again, but Rain just stood there as would a mule, refusing to understand any of the cues that Little Creek was giving her.

Their unexpected struggle was witnessed by Long Knife, a hundred yards away. He had now pulled Great Conquest into a stop and was watching the shameful behaviour of the akicita and his horse in utter disbelief. _What on earth was up with Little Creek?_ Wasn't he the best horseman of the village? Why couldn't he control his very own mare, he had raised since she were a foal?

Unlike Long Knife, however, Great Conquest knew right away that it was Rain who had been struck with sudden headstrong spirit. But why? He could not explain it. _What in the world was her problem?_ They were losing precious time!

The young mare's relentless stubbornness and refusal to move forward, frustrated Little Creek very much. The entire tribe was depending on them and she had sudden nerves to pull such disgraceful stunts. He could not believe it. Never in his life could he imagine that his loyal, trust-worthy Rain would do a humiliating thing like that.

"That's enough, Rain. That's enough!" He hissed at her angrily, continuously forcing and urging her to take a step.

But the paint mare was having none of it. She knew that Little Creek had become angry at her, yet his anger only caused her to get furious too. He was presently kicking her stomach with his legs very aggressively out of extreme frustration, which caused the upset mare to rear up in defiance, almost knocking the human from her back. Little Creek had always been so gentle and kind to her, she could not believe that he had forgotten all of his kind manners simply because she had refused to comply.

Long Knife and Great Conquest could see that there was a full on battle-of-wills raging between rider and his horse. They were both so shocked and concentrated on the unpredicted display ahead of them, that neither one noticed how a bison bull broke away from the splinter group, lowered his head, and charged right at the grey stallion. Immediately, Great Conquest and his rider were struck, and aggressively crashed to the ground. The stallion's squeal of pain and agony, caused some of the hunters to stop what they were doing and race back to aid their friend, Long Knife.

Great Conquest flew up to his feet, his chest was torn apart, and shying away traumatically, bolted from the scene. Dancing Cloud and the two of the other Lakota hunters galloped after the damaged stallion, while Long Knife tried to push himself up to a standing position again.

The aggressive bull turned round and this time, made it his mission to charge the two-legged. It was then, Little Creek realized that he was very much needed. Forgetting his troubles, Little Creek swung Rain towards his friend, and to his surprise, the mare cooperated. The bull was in full charge and Long Knife froze in horror. Little Creek was riding with his knees, only using his seat. Both hands were holding the bow and arrow, as Rain urgently sprang as a locust.

_He'll never make it to his friend in time._

Little Creek had to make the impossible shot. He took an aim and released the arrow, as if in slow motion, the arrow plowed home, right in the bull's heart. The big buffalo's legs collapsed but the momentum of his charge put him into a skid. He came to rest only a mere yards away from Long Knife, who was dazed, but physically okay.

Little Creek hopped off Rain next to the dead bison. He was a huge one, a real grandfather and the young Native lost himself for a few moments in contemplations of this tremendous kill. Then he looked back to check Long Knife, who was fuming in rage.

"Well done, Little Creek!" He spat, instead of being thankful. "You call this horsemanship? You've disgraced us! I almost lost my life because of your incompetence and my horse - well, I don't even know what became of him!"

While Long Knife was lecturing his friend in complete wrath, Rain noticed that the hunt was still happening. Only a handful of warriors had stopped to see if Little Creek and Long Knife were alright, but the rest of them were still chasing the bison. She became overcome with concern when she saw a proud hunter race after the white, buffalo calf. It was obvious that he had made up his mind to kill it, considering that Little Creek - their leader- had failed to accomplish such a sacred task.

There wasn't any time to lose. Rain suddenly leapt up and broke into a purposeful gallop, disregarding Little Creek's calls from behind her.

"Stop Rain! Stop!" He yelled, but with no positive results.

Rain blindly darted after the escaping small herd of bison, where a lovely, white calf was being shielded and defended by its desperate mother. She sped up, her hooves drumming on the ground as she forced her legs to go faster and faster. Hopeless despair made her breathless. She could hear herself gasping. Away to her left she heard a faint, warning cry of a stallion. She threw up her head to answer it, but fear had robbed her of her voice. She had speedily gained up on the hunters and currently thrust herself in the midst of the panicking herd of buffalo. Her actions were madness. Pure madness!

The mother of the calf, believing her to be a threat, tried to maim the young horse with her horns. Rain sprang and quickly dodged the attack.

"You'll have to trust me, if you want your calf to survive!" She panted breathlessly.

Accelerating her already fast pace, Rain guided the small herd in the opposite direction of where the multitudes of bison were stampeding. She urgently drove the mother and her calf ahead while, she, herself, remained in the back, trying to stay in between the pursuing hunters and the escaping animals, acting as a protective barrier. Then, she came to an abrupt halt, turning round, facing the two-leggeds and their horses, reared up in protest.

"What kind of a demon has seized her spirit?" Wondered some of the Lakota warriors.

She snorted, pawing up the ground with her foreleg and neighed aggressively, ears flat against her head. Posturing in bravado as would a stallion, she did not allow the one hunter (who had been determined to kill the white calf) to pass her and chase after the small herd. She had done this to gain time, and she had indeed succeeded when the mother and her calf reunited with a huge bull, who she identified as the friend of Spirit. The hunters left the paint mare and continued their mad gallop, chasing relentlessly after the bison. But their horses were already coming to an exhaustion and anyway, they had taken down a sufficient amount of buffalo.

Rain stood for a second, shaking, sweat dripping off her, trying to catch her breath as she watched the great bison friend of Spirit and his family disappear in the dust-filled horizon. She hoped from the bottom of her heart that they would make it out safe. But what about her? Were she and her unborn foal going to be safe from all the hysteria? All of a sudden, enraged, crazed, wounded bull - who had two arrows stuck in his shoulders - had determined to make a final kill before his own death. Bellowing with a loud roar, he charged resolutely towards the young mare. Rain did not have a second to blink, as though an instant streak of lightening, a young stallion flashed, leaping in front of her, challengingly neighing at the bison.

Rain shrank back, overcome with horror, when she realized who had come to her rescue. Bolder, the gentle, bold, chivalrous, blood-bay stallion was gallantly putting his life in utmost danger to safe hers. Where had he come from? Was he truly her guardian angel?

_This was utter insanity!_ No horse in their right mind would ever think of fighting such a powerful beast that could surely kill him.

The infuriated bull, before turning on the daring stallion, kicked savagely at the painted filly, as he hurtled passed her. Bolder heard her sudden little squeal of pain and fear and, without thought of how he could hope to win, he jumped forward. He met the bison chest on, and was nearly knocked over. The bison gave a roar of the wildest fury, as the stallion tried to leap and dodge. That was the only way he could avoid being mangled into pieces. The crazed bull was striking left and right, round and round the two powerful creatures spun. The stallion reared once more, crashing his hooves on the bull's back. That only made things even worse, for the bison was mad with blind fury. Rain felt the horror of his rage, and felt herself almost shivering at the mad screams. She began to fear for the lone stallion's life.

The bull, although wounded, was still unbelievably strong, weighing thrice as much as the young, lithe Bolder. He struck his horns downwards onto the horse's shoulder, and it felt as if a tree had fallen on him. Pain throbbed from his shoulder to his ears, leaping down his back and down his slender leg. The bull knew he had struck the stallion very hard and, screaming wildly, came to finish him off. Bolder swiftly dodged as though nothing had happened and then reared up, slashing with his unhurt leg. His hoof cut into the bison's already injured flesh. The bull thundered to the side in mad fury. Not waiting for the incoming attack, Bolder sprang forward at the hastening rump, and bit hard, then pounded and slashed as the other wheeled. Rain stiffened into a statue. Bolder must fight to kill or else he was finished.

The bull, however, already knew he was dying, so he did not care for his fate. His sole purpose now lay in taking Bolder with him. The stallion whirled in again, but the great beast met him chest on, with a terrific impact. The young stallion recoiled but was jumping forward before the heavier brute could move. He felt his hoof strike through flesh to bone. The bull still relentlessly kept coming, attacking with brutal force.

_"If I don't exhaust him to his death, he will kill me!"_ Bolder knew it - knew it from the tips of his ears to his hard hooves. The blood-bay son of Flint and Beauty jumped, striking blow after blow at the opponent's head, but avoiding his sharp, deadly horns - then up he went again, then down, striking, leaping, dancing. Gradually he drove the tired, infuriated bull back, but he, himself, was nearing exhaustion. One wrong move and the raging bull would pin him with his horns. The bison now tried to attack yet again. Bolder sprang nimbly out of the way and kicked at his side. This happened several times and then Bolder charged yet again, a little rested, perhaps a little more desperate.

The bull came in for another one of his vicious blows, his horns only just slipped off the stallion's wither. Bolder felt the sweat run faster and then turn cold. If this enormous, crazed beast got a grip it might be the end. The bull let out one of his insane screams. A tremor went through Rain as she wondered in horror if Bolder was getting too desperate and would eventually blunder. But the Lone Stallion whirled round, dodging another strike, and crashed both forefeet into the huge beast, and then sunk his teeth into the bison's wound. He began to push him back, and away from Rain, hoping that the bull soon would die from his injuries. The sweat and blood was pouring down the stallion and he knew he would not have the strength to hold the heavier animal for long, but if he could damage him … if he could frighten him … if he could force him yet further back … Bolder hung on and braced his hooves, digging his legs in the ground, pressing his quarters into it, pushing and pushing, for he must live somehow.

Rain shut her blue eyes, her heart failing out of the terrifying fear for Bolder's life. This was so impossible to watch. She stood frozen, praying and hoping that the bull would give up and die without severely maiming the bold, young stallion.

Lakota warriors had stopped in their tracks, and were now gaping in disbelief at the strangest fight. _A horse and a bison?_ They had never witnessed anything so unusual in their entire life.

The bull was nearing great exhaustion too, blood flowing from his shoulders, he grunted, slowly sinking to the earth. Bolder, with bursting lungs, rushed at him, rearing up and struck at him for the very last time. The bison was finished. The stallion had won.

Little Creek let out a relieved sigh, finally releasing the breath he had been holding in tenseness. He had recognized the bold Mustang almost instantly, but before he could come to his senses to what he had seen, the blood-bay stallion and his painted mare were both gone and out of sight, disappearing in the foggy dust as would spectres from a vision.

"Rain!" Little Creek exclaimed on top of his lungs.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone that has taken time to review and share their opinions. I really love reading your outlook and thoughts about the story and the characters, so please, keep them coming. I hope you'll enjoy another one of my big chapters.**

**P.S to the newest reviewer: the Lone Stallion (Bolder) is a too great a character to fall in the stereotypical "nice guy friend" category ;)**


	5. To The Devil!

...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**To The Devil!**

_"The wind, and the rain, and the clouds, and the trees..._

_...are singing your song."_

* * *

Early December wind howled with a grandest sigh, carrying the wild messages across the everlasting prairies to all the inhabitants that had the ability to listen to nature's call in silence. "The Lone Stallion...the Lone Stallion...What of the bold young loner?" The cool autumn breeze whispered lowly around the mountain hills. "... A calf white as snow...A young mare brave as any stallion...Whither the warrior men?...Whither the great beasts of the West?" It strongly rustled the brown leaves that lay on the ground and all the remaining ones on the branches. Red-faced warbler faintly answered the wind's cry as it flew over the rocky tors. "Hail to the courageous hearts! Hail, O, Hail to the noble breed of Mustangs!"

The strange tales were drifting around the western plains and there were strong voices in the wind singing. Perhaps, more than anyone, it was the thoughtful Spirit that became drawn to the peculiar stories. He tried to pay attention to it, tried to catch the meaning of the mysterious songs the birds sang early in the morning. But as a responsible leader, he often found his mind concentrating back on his herd and could not quite make out the queer reports that were floating in the air and all across the lands. He did, however, catch small fragments of the mystifying tale. "Gallant stallion... fearless filly...white calf..."

_What sort of legends were these?_

Presently, the young stallion's ears perked forward as he listened to a new, echoing call. Dozens of crows were flying over the blue hills and they were chanting a lament. "Oh, the tragedy!...Death...it comes to us all." They continued their mournful cries, and Spirit strained his ears to catch anything that could give him a meaning to what these tales in the wind and the sky signified.

_Surely, there must be an explanation to these strange stories?_

Since joining his band with Cloud's family that summer, the son of Strider had chosen to station himself at the edge, keeping guard of the herd in the back, while Cloud, Esperanza and Cloud's lead mare, Wildflower, watched over the two bands from a much closer range. In fact, they were mostly intermingling with the herd members, trying to maintain peace and harmony amongst each other. Having so many extra set of eyes to watch out for danger, enabled Spirit to trail further away, at the border of their territory and keep a lookout from there. He liked his newly acquired solitude where no horse really bothered him. It was Cloud that had to deal with the everyday chaos of the herd management, while Spirit remained alone in his post, simply watching out for threats without much drama. Unless, of course, a predator or a rouge stallion appeared. But mostly, after the busy months of summer, he was just by himself...in tranquility.

No mares to please, no foals to raise, and most importantly, no foolish chatter that constantly buzzed around him. Was it very lead stalliony of him? _No_. Did he care? _No._

It seemed as though ever since losing Rain, Spirit also lost some of his playful spark that often illuminated his handsome features. Now he was almost always sulking by himself, seeking no one's company... except maybe the Eagle's. Everyone else was a chore, especially after an unexpected encounter with the tiresome Azogar. It left him with a very bitter feeling whenever he thought back to the grullo's so-called 'admirable' nephew that had so insolently swooped in and taken his place. He had claimed his friend and he had claimed his mare! And that thought alone, drove him mad with uncontrollable fury. Cloud might've said that Flint's first born was noble and what not, but Spirit chose to side with Azogar on that one.

As he was presently straining his ears to seize some sort of a new information, that would enlighten his mind about the strange, mysterious tales that were carried around by the birds of the feather as well as the wind, the trees, the clouds... he felt a pair of eyes gazing at him. He turned to its direction, and found himself surprised when he spotted Nova -detached from the rest of the herd - nibbling the grass few yards away from his spot. As soon as their eyes had met, the young mare had quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. She seemed lonely there...all by herself. She was neither with the herd members and neither with Spirit. Clearly, she did not wish to impose on the young stallion that so evidently seeked no one's company. She was content to admire him from the distance.

Spirit shifted his gaze back on the landscape that stretched before him, as the filly timidly dropped her head to graze. He huffed in dissatisfaction when he realized that the crows had stopped their cries._ Great._ Now he had to put extra effort on staying very silent and meditative, in order to catch few secretive words from the cool breeze or the rustling trees that lay on the ground. The young stallion, however, never got that chance, for his ears were almost deafened by a horrified shriek, ringing all the way back from his and Cloud's herds. Jerking his head back, with a loud snort, he quickly galloped towards their direction, with Nova following closely behind.

When Spirit stormed into the group of mares, yearlings and foals, firstly and most importantly, he glanced around to find his mother and Cloud. They were nowhere to be seen and it was Cloud's lead mare, Wildflower that came forward, her expressions conveying worry.

"What's happening? Where's my mother? Where's Cloud?" Spirit questioned urgently.

"I fear, I do not know. We heard Esperanza's scream and got frightened." The mare answered as the rest of the herd huddled closer for protection.

"Where were they last time?" Spirit demanded.

"I only saw Esperanza, few minutes ago, trotting behind those pine trees." The mare explained.

"Stay here and keep watch for our herds." Spirit told her quickly, and not waiting for her response, swiftly raced towards the pine trees...where evidently some sort of trouble lay.

Noticing that the young Nova was about to go after Spirit, Wildflower stopped her in her tracks and neighed firmly.

"Didn't you hear what he said? Stay here."

But Nova stubbornly refused to comply, and despite the older, wiser lead mare's objections, snapped into a fast gallop and went after the stallion that seemingly had all her heart.

Much to his relief, Spirit found his palomino mother unharmed behind the two huge pine trees. But despite her physical well-being, the mare was raging in utter furiousness. She looked mortified, outraged and downright crazed with horror. The young stallion was expecting to come upon something or someone very dreadful in front of his maddened mother. After all, it must've been something extremely terrifying to produce such a powerful effect on the usually collected, calm and gentle mare.

"What a scandal! What a disgrace!" She was currently raving in shock.

Spirit quickly turned his attention to where his mother's eyes were fixed on, and found himself rather amazed when he saw Scarlet and Cloud standing there, very silently. _Okay._ This was so strange. He had been expecting to find a torn carcass of an animal or a terrifying predator, or even a savage stallion. _But no..._instead, he saw Scarlet and Cloud. _How peculiar._ What did they do to drive his poor mother to such a hysterical state?

Scarlet looked somewhat flushed... then again, she was a shy, chestnut mare. _No surprise there. _But it wasn't just Scarlet, Cloud looked very uncomfortable too...embarrassed even.

"This is a nightmare! Unfathomable nightmare!" Yelled Esperanza on top of her lungs. "I need to cleanse my eyes! My eyes!"

"Your eyes?" The concerned son nuzzled his mother.

"This can be explained!" Desperately pleaded Cloud.

"Whoa, whoa! Whoa! " Spirit exclaimed in shock, overcome with confusion, as he stepped in the middle. "What in the devil's name is goin' around here?!"

Nova, even though, had followed after Spirit, remained standing some distance away from the group. She figured that whatever was transpiring between them, did not concern her. But she was still close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"Oh, Spirit, my son! It's simply dreadful! Dreadful, I tell you." squealed Esperanza, unable to steady her racing emotions that had sky-rocketed.

"What is? What?!"

Esperanza sniffed, trying to inhale and took a deep breath, calming herself. "Alright, I'll tell you. You see, I was minding my own business with our band when I heard a strange swishing behind these great pines. Naturally, I went up to investigate and saw something so frightful, that it almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, don't exaggerate!" Cloud cut in, his voice laced with vexed irritation.

"Shut your trap, you double-crosser!" Esperanza hissed back at him, ears pinned.

"Wow, I didn't expect such vile words from you." Cloud shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh, and you think _I_ expected_ such_ disgusting actions from _you_?!" Esperanza fired, shouting furiously.

"What did you see?!" Spirit cried to his mother in frustration. The madness around him was pure toxic. His head was already hurting from all the shouts and screams. He didn't know how long he'd be able to last listening to either one of them.

"I saw Scarlet and Cloud in shenanigans!"

Spirit almost choked on his own saliva. "Y-you what?"

"I cannot believe that your sire's best friend would pull such a shameful stunt right under our noses!" Esperanza announced, still very dazed from all she had witnessed.

"Wait a second, what does this even mean?" Spirit gasped, his headache becoming even more severe. He demandingly stared at Scarlet and Cloud, hoping to hear a satisfactory answer from them at least.

"Now, Spirit, don't get all worked up about it." Cloud began defensively. "There's a perfectly good explanation for this." The older stallion moved protectively in front of Scarlet, trying to shield her from whatever wrath was going to explode from Spirit.

"Um...for _what_ exactly? What is happening?" The dun stallion blinked stunned. Why wasn't anyone giving him normal answers? Why were they all beating around the bush?

"It's nothing. Your mother is just being dramatic." Cloud explained simply. "Scarlet and I got a wee bit carried away...and by 'carried away' I mean, we got a little smoochy, that's all. And then Esperanza lost all her senses!"

"A little?" The Cimarron herd's lead mare repeated in outrage. "You call that _little_?!"

Suddenly, Spirit's confusion faded away and was replaced by a strong feeling of stupor.

"You and Scarlet are an _item_?" He rasped out in disbelief.

"Wait, before you lose it, Spirit...there's an explanation for all this." Cloud assured, nervously gulping, sweat forming on his forehead. Demonstrating that there was anything _but_ an explanation for it.

"The only explanation is that now I'm Cloud's mare." Interjected Scarlet, who had decided that it was time to speak up before things got really ugly.

"Let me deal with this." Cloud told her, gently nipping her shoulder to drive her behind him.

"You're what?" Spirit asked in utter incredulity.

"You better stay back Scarlet, or I'll give you a good thrashing." Esperanza warned in rage. She could not believe the nerves of that cheeky, upstart mare.

"Alright, so here's an explanation you're all waiting for...so...um...basically,...in short, what I mean is..." Cloud began to fumble, as he searched for appropriate words but nothing seemed to come to his mind. "..._okay_, maybe I don't have an explanation right now." He admitted.

"Cloud, aren't you ashamed? What would Strider think if he were alive?" Esperanza began with a shaky voice, her eyes wide as the landscapes of their vast lands.

"I didn't mean to. It sorta happened."

"You didn't mean to steal my son's mare?!"

"I'm not stealing anyone, alright? Scarlet _chose_ me." Cloud stared back at the chestnut mare expectantly, as if waiting for her to say something.

"Scarlet, is that true? Did you have a choice in this?" Spirit spoke up, his brown eyes darting from Cloud to the quiet mare.

"Yes, of course, I did." Softly confirmed the chestnut. "I'm really sorry you found out this way. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Please, Spirit, don't get upset." She implored.

"I'm not upset, I'm simply shocked." The young stallion admitted, attempting to contemplate on everything that had occurred. "I mean, you and _Cloud_?" His gaze settled back on the older stallion again. It was kind of unbelievable!

"Spirit, this really wasn't planned." Cloud explained calmly. "It just slowly happened...we got closer over these summer months and before I knew, I couldn't stop wishing that she were part of my herd." He looked at Scarlet and smiled softly. "I know she's supposed to be _your_ mare, but let's be honest, you weren't willing to offer her much. Your heart is only set on that domesticated filly and no one else." As he said this, his eyes wandered over to where Nova stood listening to every word, and who now - after Cloud's last sentence - had lowered her gaze, looking down at her hooves in sadness. As if those last words were spoken about her also.

Spirit did not even try to object, for he too, knew that there was at least some truth in Cloud's declaration. Instead, he chose to focus on Scarlet. "Do you want to join his herd?"

The mare stared at him, blinking in surprise at his unexpected question.

"Spirit, you know how I admire and love you." Scarlet started in a whispering tone. "You rescued me, accepted me in your band when everyone else found me as nothing but a burden. You took care of me, protected my twin foals...saved them more than once. I'll never forget all the kindness you showed me throughout these years. But Cloud is right...you are different. And it's a _good_ different." She assured sweetly, searching his eyes with hers. "No matter what, there can only be one mare in your heart. And whoever that may be, I count her to be extremely lucky. But I want to live in an ordinary herd with an ordinary band stallion. I want to have more foals, have a mate who cherishes me...and besides, I got to know all of Cloud's family over the summer. Wildflower and I have become great friends and I truly think I'll be happy in his herd."

"I want a family I can call my own. I know you'll understand...and please, please," she begged, tears dripping from her puffy eyes. "don't be mad at Cloud. I was the one who started this...I insisted on our relationship. If you feel betrayed, just vent your fury on me. But I beseech you, do not seek fights with your honourable sire's best friend."

Spirit felt increasingly overwhelmed with Scarlet's honest speech. He listened to her in silence and when she had finished, remained quiet for a considerable amount of time. At last, realizing that it was absolutely necessary to say something in response, he finally broke the stillness.

"Don't worry, Scarlet." He smiled faintly, drawing near the young mare. "I'm not going to take my anger out on you and I certainly won't start a fight with Cloud. How can I? You both did nothing wrong."

Esperanza gasped, her eyes almost popping out of its shells. "What? Are you serious, my son?!"

"Mother, Scarlet deserves to be happy." Spirit turned to her with a soft nicker. "And I believe Cloud is the worthiest candidate for her. I'm pleased to hear of their union. My only hope is that Cloud will love and cherish her always." His gaze travelled back to the older stallion, looking at him meaningfully. "I can count on you, right? You will be a good lead stallion for her, won't you?"

"Of course... of course, I will." Cloud nodded slowly, feeling incredibly surprised at the young stallion's reaction over this. Despite everything, he still believed that he was going to have to fight his best friend's son for winning Scarlet, and wasn't mentally prepared for such a combat, for he was quite fond of Spirit. His relief was unimaginable when the young stallion showed zero hostility.

"I'm glad to hear." Spirit grinned in satisfaction.

"You're giving them your blessing?" Esperanza said in puzzlement.

"Sure, whatever you want to call it." The golden stallion shrugged, his attention was on Scarlet again. "I do hope you'll forgive my negligence of you. You definitely need a stallion like Cloud as a mate. But we can always be friends, and you can always count on me if there's ever a problem."

"You are a brother I never had." Scarlet smiled brightly, unable to stop herself from crying and pulled Spirit into an affectionate embrace. "Thank you." She murmured gratefully. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome."

* * *

When Bolder had defeated the raging, wounded bison bull, he swiftly turned to Rain and led her away from the chaotic hunt. Neither she or he, for that matter, were safe there until the grand event would come to an end. The humans were chasing the bison, firing arrows, creating hazardous situations from left and right. It wasn't smart to stand in the middle of the danger zone. At first, the blood-bay stallion thought that Rain - so attached to her human - would refuse to follow him, but his latest insane act of bravery, did not go unappreciated. Whatever doubt may have been in Rain's head, instantly disappeared when she realized that the young stallion had almost sacrificed himself for her. And quite frankly, she wasn't feeling all too well, so going after Bolder definitely seemed like the wisest decision in that moment. They galloped together in the dust-filled horizon, fading into the sunset as two wraiths from a mystifying vision. As the night fell on the wild ranges, the two horses eased their fast pace, trotting across the landscape. Rain decided that she was too tired and slowed into a walk. Bolder looked back at her worryingly, he stretched out his nose, snuffling around her ears and slowly led her off into the deep woods. She pressed close to his flank for reassurance. The night breeze of winter iced their coats but where their shoulder and flank touched, a current of warmth flowed.

Down by the creek an owl hooted a greeting, and a few bats flew up from the cliff, soft-winged. They flew around the painted filly who shone as she moved, and round the handsome blood-bay stallion. Moth and bat light, gleaming on a grass blade. Rain heard the faint whirring flight of the owl, and felt a glow of well-being. There had been no warning hoot of danger, such as the birds had given her before the hunt would begin … only a greeting and their soft flight.

The stallion stopped in a small inclosed forest, patching around the grass. The wind howled, and he could hear it call his name, the trees rustled whatever leaves were left on their branches, almost whispering about the afternoon's unbelievable occurrence. Almost singing praises to both him and Rain. Bolder ignored it, his entire attention was now fixed on the young mare, who looked exhausted and hungry.

He invited her to eat something with a polite nicker. "Here, the grass is no longer as sweet and juicy as in spring and summer, but you must eat."

She nodded gratefully and lowered her head, the flaxen mane falling on her shoulders as rain showers. Bolder grazed beside her, thinking far more of her than of the grass, even though he too was really hungry and worn out. Once he nuzzled her shoulder gently, but she shied quickly away. A little later he grazed towards her so that their noses touched, and this time she did not move away.

Starlight reflected in Rain's blue eyes as they dilated. She looked up at him and spoke. "You have to stop putting your life at risk for me. I'm forever grateful, but now you're once again hurt because of me."

"Nonsense, these are just scratches." The stallion responded warmly, ignoring the aching pain the newly acquired bruises and injury was causing him. The bull had not maimed him, but he had done some damage. Some of them would leave permanent scars on his body.

"No, this must not go on like this." Rain shook her head firmly. "I'll be out of your way...I must go now, the hunt is probably finished."

The Lone Stallion knew very well that his peaceful life had become extremely threatening since the moment he laid eyes on her. First he had to battle the flood in order to rescue her and injured his leg, then he attempted to defend her from a vicious bear and got really hurt, resulting into a human nursing him back to health. And now he had recklessly, without the thought of his own life, leaped in front of an enraged bison bull. If his father found about how many risks he had taken for a domesticated mare, he would've been shocked beyond words. It was obvious that this young paint would be the very end of him, if he continued down this path. But deep inside, Bolder knew that he wouldn't want it any other way and given the chance, he'd do it all over again.

"I would like you to stay with me." His gaze settled on her longingly.

"But I don't think-" she cowered back from his presence.

"Are you afraid of me, Rain?" And Bolder looked so hurt about the very idea, that Rain realized that she had done something very rude. Anxious to appear friendly and at ease, she cleared her throat and came closer to him.

"How can you say that? You've been nothing but kind to me. I wish I knew how to thank you."

"Shall I tell you how?" Bolder took a confident step forward, nearing her even closer, causing Rain to blush in nervousness. "Perhaps, now it's time for you to give me the answer I've been waiting for since summer?"

"Oh!" Rain looked alarmed, unconsciously stumbling back again.

"You know how much I love you." He said tenderly. "And even if you don't care for me the same way, perhaps you can learn to love me?"

"What if I don't wish to learn?"

"Please, choose to learn, Rain." Beseeched the desperate, lovesick stallion, resembling the heartbroken lovers of tragic romance novels.

"I cannot, Bolder. I really cannot." The mare shook her head, hating to be the one inflicting emotional pain on him, but she simply had no other choice.

"Am I truly that repulsive?" Bolder's eyes were now downcast in sorrow.

"No, of course not. You just don't understand." Rain explained, trying to find his gaze. "I come with...a _baggage_ and I've put you into enough trouble as it is. I don't need a nurse mare, Bolder. I'm old enough to take care of myself and my -" There she stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

"I know you're capable of watching out for yourself, but I wish you shared your life beside me. We'll make a beautiful couple...you'll run alongside me freely, with no responsibilities for the two-leggeds and no overbearing duties of a herd society. It'll be just you and me, and we'll be very happy together." There was a ray of hope in that little speech.

"It won't be just you and I." Rain said tartly.

"Whatever do you mean?"

_Here it goes. _

Rain took a deep breath, blowing through her nostrils, feeling flustered, she let the words blurt out. "I'm in foal."

"I beg your pardon?" Bolder blinked, his head slowly starting to spin out of extreme confusion.

"I'm expecting a foal." The mare repeated, this time her voice was louder, laced with confidence. "And that is one of the main reasons why I refuse to accept your proposal. I do not wish to place someone else's responsibility on you. It's not fair to you... I'll deal with this on my own."

Bolder could almost see how all of his hopes and dreams that used to float in the air were tumbling down his head. "Wh-when...did this happen?" He stammered, disbelief written all over his face.

"I found out I was expecting after you left the village."

Bolder's throat had dried up, he could barely rasp out anything from his frozen vocal cords. It was as though the image of Rain herself was being shattered right before his own eyes. "H-how...I mean, wh-who... is the sire?" He stuttered, dreading the knowing answer, but asking her anyway. "It's Spirit, isn't it?" He added bitterly.

Rain nodded in silence and spoke up, this time in a resolute firmness. "But that is not of great importance. You see, I've concluded that I don't need anyone to help me raise this foal. If the deers of the forest and birds of the feather can manage without mates, well...you can bet that I can too. Besides, I'm positively sure that Little Creek will be more than pleased to find out about this news. I have it all worked out now. Yes, at first, I was very frightened...I'm still a little frightened. But more I think of it, more I realize that what's done is done and I should simply move forward. I'll stay strong for my little one."

Her sensible words, however, seemed to fly over the devastated stallion's head. His shattered heart and mind were occupied with just one thing.

"Why would you do that? How could you be so foolish as to give yourself to someone who'd treat you so undeservingly?" He demanded, unable to hide his inner anguish. It was as though a freezing bucket of water had been dumped all over him and all his romantic notions. "How, Rain? Tell me, how?"

"I didn't know at that time and...I loved him." She knew the last part would rub salt in his wound, but he needed to be aware of the truth. And anyway, she still hadn't been entirely honest when she had stated that she _'loved'_ him in past tense. The truth was completely different.

"Well, you should've thought of it before committing something so grave and so stupid!" He burst, throwing up his head and cried out in a fierce tone. "Now you've forever linked yourself to that wretch and what shall become of me?! I can't bear this! I'd rather battle the entire herd of buffalo." Here there was a choke that couldn't be controlled, so he took a deep breath, clearing his confounded throat. "I expected better from you...I thought you were far more clever than this."

The bitter words uttered from the stallion set Rain off in anger. "Don't you dare judge me. I may not be perfect...in fact, I've made mistakes but you have no rights to condemn me. I'm struggling as it is, and the last thing I want is some self-righteous stallion to prance around, lecturing me about what's right or wrong. My choices may be questionable, but at least I'm not hiding from the world in the shadows like you are. At least I take risks, even if they cost me a lot of heartbreak. You think you're perfect and virtuous, simply because you've chosen a life of solitude - an easy way out. Truth of the matter is completely different," she glared at him coolly. "You are afraid...afraid to face your own fears...afraid to go out there and change the 'herd society' you dislike so much. They call you Lone Stallion for a reason...you aren't Bold, not really...you are just a lone horse."

"Wow..." Flint's son murmured, shaking his head in stunned daze. He was grave and pale now, and looked decidedly like someone who had lost all reason to live. "Thank you for finally stating your full opinion of me."

Realizing that she may indeed have gone too far with her sharp words, Rain spoke up regretfully. "Listen, Bolder, I didn't mean to come off so-"

"No, you listen!" Swiftly broke in the desperate stallion. "You say, you don't need anyone and have the whole affair worked out for yourself, but let me tell you...when that foal comes to the world, you'll only have to look at it once to be constantly reminded of its sire. Then you won't be able to resist and you'll run right back to your _golden stud_ and I'll be forced to stay on the sidelines and endure it all in silence. Well, I'll be damned if I do!" He exclaimed in horror, springing into a canter, his entire core burning with indignation at the very idea.

"Bolder!" Rain called urgently, dreading he might do something rash out of blinded fury. "Wait, where are you going?!"

"To the devil!" Was all she heard as the young, heartbroken stallion disappeared into the dark woods.

* * *

"I cannot believe you, Cloud. I just cannot fathom it." Esperanza was still fretting, snorting and pawing on the ground with her foreleg, unable to forgive him his relationship with Scarlet.

"Oh, come now," The stallion interposed, easy playfulness stringing his tone. "No one seems to mind except you. Can we simply move on already?"

Esperanza stopped her pacing and shot him a death glare. "You stole my son's mare, as if he had that many mares to begin with. What is wrong with you? Why are you so selfish?"

Cloud groaned in frustration, sick of hearing the same thing over and over again. "Wait a minute, Scarlet was nothing more than just a charity for your compassionate son. You said it yourself, the only reason he had Scarlet and Misty was because you were constantly nagging him to have offspring. I think Scarlet deserves more than just to be someone's foal-maker."

"And what about Spirit? Doesn't he deserve to have a proper herd?" The palomino mare demanded.

"Well, judging from his actions, I don't think he even wants one." Cloud told her plainly. He was so done and so over this same old, never-ending conversation.

"We tried, Esperanza...no one can say we didn't try. I presented my three beautiful daughters to him before they joined Raven's band, didn't I? He was the one that refused and turned them down flatly. And Misty and Scarlet were only there because of his empathy towards their unpleasant pasts. If there was something intimate going on between them, that was simply a result of your constant nagging for grand-foals. The only mare he wanted and still wants is that domesticated, fickle filly, who does not deserve his attention at all, if you ask me. But hey, what can you do, right?" He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Esperanza huffed, displeased that Cloud was in fact speaking the truth. There wasn't much she could say anymore and it annoyed her to think that he had won that round.

But it seemed that the stallion was aware of how reasonably he spoke, so he did not hesitate to continue and rub it in her face. "Even with Nova...I tried all I could to get them together, but your son is so dead-set on his _true love _that he won't even notice her. Poor filly...she deserves better. Why is your son such an unfeeling jerk to her?"

"The _jerk_ you're talking about, just gave you his blessing to have Scarlet for yourself. So, I suggest you watch what you say." Esperanza snapped, her irritation at Cloud rising.

"Yes, but what about Nova?" The stallion asked defensively, slightly ashamed of what he said and yet still trying to justify it.

"My main concern is my son."

As Cloud thought hard on how to reply, both of their attention was caught by a mournful cry of the Bald Eagle, who lamented the loss of the greatest beasts of the West.

Spirit had been keeping guard at his usual spot when he too, heard the sorrowful call of the King of The Sky, that was now circling his territories.

"Regards to you, my faithful friend!" Spirit threw up his head and neighed a response. "What tidings have you brought?" Something told him that the all-knowing Eagle, whose eyes were the sharpest of all the creatures of the wild, would know a thing or two about the mysterious tales that had been carried by the wind.

"O, son of the West...child of Freedom!" Shrieked the majestic bird with a mournful lamentation. "I only bring grave news...the tragedy...the death."

Spirit stiffened upon receiving such an unexpected reply, and Cloud quickly trotted over to his side to catch the Eagle's words and hear them better.

"A great hunt occurred a week ago and the powerful creatures of the wild were killed for their hides! A tribe of the two-legged warriors, and their painted horses that are always adorned with the feathers, chased down your bison friend's herd also. Alas! The white calf...the white calf was the one they wanted the most."

Spirit tensed, his heart stopped beating for a second while Cloud stared at him in confusion.

"Tell me, Eagle, what became of the great bison - the leader of the herd?"

"Alas! I cannot tell you!" Answered the majestic bird sorrowfully. "I only know that a certain bison bull was mercilessly killed by a lone stallion."

"The Lone Stallion?!" Cloud repeated in shock. "How can a mere horse end a life of a great bison bull? It's impossible. The stallion must've been insanely vicious!" He concluded, looking back at Spirit in disbelief.

"As if humans slaughtering them wasn't enough, now one of our kind decided to do the same?" Spirit said in outrage, and turned to his flying companion. "Eagle, you must tell me who the bull was. Was it my friend? And who was the stallion that killed him?" He demanded, anger taking hold of him.

"That, I know not. And as for the stallion," The King of the Sky commenced. "he did not belong to any of the two-leggeds. He is a wild one that chooses to roam in solitude."

"Flint's son?!" Cloud declared, overcome with bewilderment. "'Tis impossible!"

Spirit already had a strong dislike towards the Lone Stallion for claiming his place, and now to have the Eagle narrate such horrifying tales about _him...why,_ it was almost too much to live through!

"I should've killed the bastard when I had the chance." He gnashed his teeth in unimaginable fury.

"Oh, you mustn't say such things." Esperanza nickered, her voice shaking in terror as she drew near towards the two stallions.

"I suppose, one should never spare a snake egg." Cloud commented in agreement, still in shock over what he was hearing. Spirit, however, resolutely, asserting his powerful presence, marched over to where the lovely Nova grazed by herself. She was once more, distanced from the other herd members and looked rather lonely. Cloud and Esperanza, immediately followed after the furious stallion, while the Eagle was nowhere to be seen.

"Nova!" Spirit barked, scaring the filly before him as she jumped in surprise. If the young mare had been silently wishing for Spirit to come to her, this was definitely not how she imagined it.

"S-spirit. Is something wrong?" She inquired hesitantly, once noticing the sober faces of Cloud and Esperanza, both standing slightly behind the angry young stallion. It was as though all three of them had ganged up on an innocent filly. She gulped nervously, steadying her anxious heart and attempted to make sense of it all.

"I need you to tell me the whereabouts of your acquaintance." Spirit ordered quickly. "Speak frankly, and do not waste my time."

"My acquaintance?" She raised her brows questionably. _Who was he talking about?_ _What was happening?_

"Oh! Here we go!" Exclaimed Cloud, snorting in displeasure and rolling his eyes. "We asked you just now not to waste our time." He hissed at the nervous filly, who was presently quivering from head to toe.

"The Lone Stallion!" Spirit spat suddenly. "Where can I find him, Nova?"

The young mare could feel her stomach drop as the sickening feeling of helplessness took over her whole bearing.

"Wh-why...um, would you want to know that?" She stuttered, her heart racing in panic.

"That is for me to know and for you to answer." The stallion stated harshly.

This only increased the filly's concerns. "I thought you had chosen to leave him be?" She spoke, her voice coming off with a feeble, trembling tone. "Please, whatever you have in mind, reconsider before it's too late." She begged, tears beginning to fill up her pretty eyes.

"Don't test my patience." Spirit exhaled, not at all satisfied with the mare's reaction. "Now, I asked you calmly, didn't I? Tell me, where does he roam? It's very important."

"And there's absolutely no reason for you to moan about him." Cloud added in a vexed voice, hating how she had come to the Lone Stallion's defence.

"What will you do to him?" Nova snuffled meekly. "He has done nothing wrong. He is very gentle, kind and sweet. He's only mistake was falling in love with the same mare you love. Are you really going to fight him simply because he couldn't help himself? I thought you were better than this." As she was imploring, the liquid water escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"No, I won't fight him, I'll _kill _him if I find out that he indeed murdered my friend!" Spirit exploded, shaken by his uncontrollable rage.

"He would never do that! I'm sure there's a mistake!" Nova cried passionately, relentlessly pleading on Bolder's behalf.

"Stop defending him!" Cloud gave the filly a warning nip.

"You are in our herd now, and therefore you should side with us." Esperanza broke her silence at last, her tone calm and collected.

"You're all wrong!" Nova declared without hesitation. "I know him...he would never _ever_ commit something so vile."

"Why are you protecting him so fiercely?" Spirit raised his brows, shaking his head in disbelief. "Was Azogar right about you two? Just how close are you with that rogue?"

"Close enough to defend him so passionately." Scoffed Cloud in response.

"Trust me, he did nothing wrong." Nova walked closer to Spirit, as she continued to implore. "Don't let your anger cloud your judgement."

"Why are you so set on securing his ass?" The stallion questioned, feeling utterly disgusted.

"Because he and I are the same." Came a humble answer from the heartbroken filly.

"Well, if you are so _one and the same_," Spirit started mockingly. "Why couldn't you just stay with him, then? Maybe by having you, he wouldn't have stolen my Rain!"

"So, this is what it's about, isn't it?!" Nova deduced indignantly. "You still can't get over the fact that another stallion might have her heart?"

"Nova," Spirit took a deep breath, trying to soothe his nerves and not get provoked. It took all his willpower to pull himself together. "I'm asking you for the last time, where can I find him?"

"I don't know." Sharply responded the filly, her eyes flashing in anger. "And I wouldn't tell you a thing, if I did know."

"Why, you little fool!" Cloud stepped in, almost ready to give her a good bite in order to teach her a lesson, but Spirit was quick to stop him.

"Nova!" He neighed loudly. "I tried to reason with you, Heaven knows I tried...yet you still continue to test me. And quite frankly, I've had enough!"

"All I'm saying is..." Nova restarted, this time her voice was quieter, more reserved. "...you won't achieve anything by fighting Bolder. You won't get her back."

"This has nothing to do with Rain!"

"Oh, but it has. We all know that it has. I know it's easier for you to put blame on someone else, but the truth is very simple." Nova stated confidently, all the previous heartbroken emotions that she had bottled up because of Spirit, were surfacing up her mind. "She would've left you anyway and it would've been your fault, just like it is now!" She cried.

Spirit drew dangerously close to her, their noses almost touching and the young mare would've backed away in intimidation too, had it not been for her newly acquired fearlessness. "You know what, Nova..." His voice quivered with furious rage, his eyes throwing fire.

"You can go to the devil for all I care!" And with that, he swung round and galloped away.

If Cloud were a two-legged, he would've facepalmed himself in that very second.

* * *

A white, frosty flakes fluttered from the sky, as the snow covered up the roof of a small cabin as though it were wrapped in nothing but a thick blanket. Smoke was evaporating from the chimney, indicating that there was indeed someone inside. Leather boots strode over the wooden floor, producing an unpleasant cracking sound. A young man of thirty-three observed the change in weather from his cozy spot. He stood by the window, a hot mug of coffee in his right hand. His eyes were fixed on a small paddock where two horses moved about restlessly. One was his loyal brown steed, another was a magnificent creature he had bought from an Arabian merchant that autumn. The glorious liver chestnut stallion paced back and forth, as if it were truly poetry in motion.

The man smiled in approval. Arabians were known to be extremely fast, long-distanced breeds and there was simply no horse in the West that could outrun them. Their stamina was unbeatable.

"I'll get you now, my beauty. I swear on it."

* * *

**I want to thank you all for reviewing and supporting this story. I've been pretty frequent with updates over the past few days. I would especially, like to thank Jenny (the wonderful guest reviewer) for her constructive, thoughtful opinions. I truly appreciate it and it boosts my confidence. :D As Azogar would say.**

**Also, new reviewer under the name of 'Wes' never fails to crack me up with the comically honest reviews. I'm very flattered to know that you're such a fan of this story. To answer your question about Misty: No, Spirit was never in love with her and it's stated in part 1 as well as my very first story Loyalty and Love. She and Scarlet were simply rescued by Spirit and then they fooled around for a bit. It was never serious. Misty's actions were caused by her jealousy towards Rain, because she always assumed that after Esperanza, she'd be the lead mare. Every other mare in the wild is more than happy in their relationships. The only one who could not understand the concept was Rain because of how differently she was raised.**


	6. Know Thy Enemy

...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Know Thy Enemy**

**"**_I've got nothing left to prove, cause I've got nothing left to lose._

_See me__ bare my teeth for you._

_Who, who are you?"_

_– Who Are You, Really? by __Mikky Ekko_

* * *

It is said that one's life flashes before their very eyes at the end of a lifetime. Little Creek could not help but wonder if this was his moment. So little time had he walked this world and even shorter he had been allowed to truly live. Now, as he was trapped under the disappointed glares of his tribe elders, the young warrior could do nothing but accept with a deepest sorrow that he would never live up to his chieftain father's name and he would never be able to make the village proud of him. What was the point in living so disgracefully?

Little Creek swallowed a knot in his throat with great difficulty, while his stomach tangled from an assault of unpleasant emotions. Normally, he detested the very thought of allowing anyone to see his tears. They were a sign of weakness and for so many years the young Native refused to falter. Yet now, he did not bother to hide his swollen gaze as the Lakota chief continued to mercilessly reproach him in front of the respected members of their tribe, as if he were an unruly, little child in need of scolding.

"You have failed us once again!" The chief's features twisted in anger. "Not only did you endanger the life of Long Knife and the rest of the hunters, but you couldn't control your own horse and lost the white buffalo calf - the most sacred creature for the tribe." He shook his head, adding with a sigh. "Every time we give you a chance to improve, you always manage to crumble. Are these the actions of the son of a noble warrior, who used to be our chief and who sacrificed himself for his people?"

Every unforgiving word thrown at him, shook Little Creek to the core as he fought hard to keep himself composed. There wasn't much he could say... not that they would listen to him. After all, the chief was absolutely right: Little Creek had indeed failed and embarrassed the tribe as their leading akicita. He was worthless and good for nothing!

"Now, be gone and focus on the duties that you're most suited for...like caring for our horses. I hope you won't disappoint at least in that area." And with that, Little Creek was ordered out of the meeting tent. He silently bowed in respect, slowly withdrawing from their presence. The tribe was still at their temporary encampment where they had been waiting for the bison kill. Presently, women of the village were preparing their newly hunted game that the men had brought. In truth, it had not been as terrible of an event as the chief Black Bear had Little Creek believe. They had hunted great deal of bison and even though, there were mishaps here and there, it was still a success in the end. But Black Bear and the elders had chosen to concentrate on the fact that Little Creek had failed to take down a white bison calf, especially after the queer, mysterious dreams he had seen. It was Little Creek's utmost duty to bring the sacred creature to the tribe, yet he had not accomplished that important mission and moreover, lost control of his own so-called loyal mare.

For Rain, finding her way back to the Lakota base did not prove very difficult. She had debated in her head whether to chase after the heartbroken, shattered Bolder or return back to her human. After a moment of contemplation, she came to a sensible realization that no matter how much she wished for Bolder to calm down and not make any irrational decisions, she still wouldn't succeed in finding and catching up to him. When it came to navigating in dark forests, Rain knew very little and quite frankly, she was in foal and her main responsibility lay in keeping herself out of harms way in order to keep her unborn little one safe. Wise choice for her was to go back to Little Creek and his tribe where she felt most comfortable.

She was surprised at her own self upon noticing how quickly she had managed to traverse across the wild, open plains at night. She had been somewhat nervous on travelling alone, but in the end, had successfully pulled through and was back at the encampment in less than an hour.

Had she grown a lot sharper after spending considerable amount of time with a herd of free-roaming mustangs? Or were her motherly instincts - to always be aware of her surroundings - activated? She guessed it was little bit of both. Mares in foal were always particularly sensitive to threats.

Currently, Rain observed the gloomy Little Creek with a heavy heart, as he exited the tepee tent of the elders and strode over to the other side of the camp. Although he had seen the paint mare, he ignored her, avoiding any sort of interaction with her, as though she did not exist for him at all and chose to busy himself with different things instead. Rain watched him walk past her in sadness, she could tell from where she stood that her poor human had been reproached and rebuked by the chief of the tribe. And it was all her fault! Her heart dropped, heaviness clinging all around it.

"He hates me." She thought out loud, a tiny tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't say that, I'm sure he'll come around." Aranda's gentle voice made Rain jump a little in surprise. The older mare, Dawn and Wind along with Silver Moon had cantered over to greet her.

"Rain! You're alright." Dawn exclaimed in relief, nuzzling the young paint affectionately. "We were so worried when Wind told us that you had disappeared."

"I'm fine." the mare nickered quietly. "But it would've been better if I hadn't returned at all."

"Now, why would you say that, my dear?" Aranda whispered, softly blowing into her nostrils.

"It's all my fault! I've humiliated Little Creek and I broke his trust." Rain replied, as tears continued to stream down her face. "I don't blame him for hating me."

"He doesn't hate you...that's impossible." Silver Moon replied sweetly. "Try to not worry too much."

"Yes, you mustn't stress yourself any further," Wind spoke up, and the mares nodded in agreement. "I mean, is that even good for the foal?" He looked around, shifting his eyes questionably towards Dawn and Silver Moon, who were without doubt the experienced ones when it came to birthing offspring.

"You told them?!" Rain snapped at Dawn, once realizing that her friends were all aware of her delicate condition.

"I'm sorry, I know you didn't want me to, but I was very concerned. We all thought that wild Mustang captured you and when I saw Little Creek return without you, I lost all reason. I actually begged Wind and Red to go out to retrieve you if you weren't back by sundown." Dawn explained in her defence.

Rain sighed, feeling a little frustrated at Dawn but still understanding that she had meant well. "You should've waited for me." The paint mare murmured lowly.

"Oh, Rain...darling, this is such a wonderful news." Aranda assured, her voice rising in excitement.

"It is a blessing!" Wind threw in.

"Do you know what you'll name the foal? Silver Moon asked eagerly. "Do you want a colt or a filly?"

They all looked so happy and thrilled for her, it quite honestly made Rain uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter." She responded gruffly, finding it rather difficult to share the great excitement of her friends. It seemed as though ever since finding out that she was expecting, everything began to move downhill. She wasn't even sure if she wanted this foal.

"And I actually wish to be left alone right now." Saying this, she turned round and walked away from them, desperate for some solitude. She knew she was being rather harsh on her friends, who meant nothing wrong and loved and supported her fully. But she did not have the energy to deal with any of it...it was simply too much.

She wasn't ready for a foal. What was she thinking? Somehow, she had been naively hoping that she'd raise the foal under Little Creek's careful supervision, but she had lost all of his admiration and trust. Little Creek probably wanted nothing to do with her anymore. And for the first time, Rain began to feel utterly and sickeningly alone in her new state.

In that very moment - more than anything - she began to wish for her beloved Spirit to be at her side and comfort her by assuring that everything would be alright. He always had a sweet way of making her feel at ease...safer. He only had to look at her with his warm, loving, tender eyes and she'd be consoled right away. Yet he wasn't there..and that too, was her very own doing.

_"Oh Rain, you ruined it...you ruined it all!"_ She told herself bitterly and hung her head in dejection

* * *

After venting his fury on Nova, Spirit swiftly galloped from the band and set out at a purposeful canter to find the Lone Stallion. He had been warned by the thrilling cry of the Bald Eagle, but he had also known himself, that snow was coming. He recognized it by the colour of the sky, known it by the touch of the wind, and by every hair on his body, every bone, every vein. He would have to move his herd to their winter grazing grounds once he returned back to them. For now, however, he hoped that Cloud was keeping them out of harms way.

Away he raced, as fleetly as the wild west wind itself. Mane and tail caught in the breeze, snow dust flew from his hooves, galloping, wheeling, he vanished past the tall oak trees.

This was no short gallop a mile or so from Cimarron and back again. The west wind bore him, urged him, drove him - the west wind blew him to the east. Before he knew it, he was crossing through the Yellowstone River, breaking ice in the little pools at the edge, pawing at its glassy surface. He pushed his legs, springing, racing across the cold water and into the bush, but the west wind blew him, whispering to him with the echoing howls.

"Be wise! Be wise!"

On and on Spirit went, straight upwards through rough forest country. At last he reached the top of the immense, forested wall he had been climbing. Only timbered ridges stretched for miles and miles, with a hollow, like that from which he had just climbed, between him and the next ridge. A clear track led north, along the ridge. Spirit sniffed at it and studied it closely. Every animal seemed to use it, horses, deer, squirrels … There was even the queer pad mark of a fox, and this one was very recent. Snow kept falling softly, covering the lands with its white, frosty glow.

Spirit turned north along this track, half confidently, half unsurely. When he got his breath again, he started to trot. Speed seemed so important, so wonderful. He felt as though his contained emotions that often drove him insane, were being released every time he snapped into a full on gallop. And he needed it more than anything.

After going a little way he could see - and feel - that the valley on the eastern side was opening up. Just then the track turned east too, and he jogged down it, slithering on the wet earth, stumbling on rolling stones, steeply down and down. Then he was on a great open ridge which went tumbling down below him, its lower slopes quite invisible. Spirit raised his head and looked across the valley. His ears pricked forward. There were rock cliffs - an odd, plum-coloured rock - a lace of waterfall coming out of one sharp cut valley, and steep slope after steep slope falling into the valley. Their track skirted around a cliff that was the same colour as the ones opposite. Even the soil was plum-coloured, and in places falling snowflakes covered it gently. Spirit slid his way down and at one particularly steep place he paused to look and listen again.

That horse was called a Lone Stallion for a reason. _He should be hiding somewhere near, shouldn't he?_

Up from below came a long, strange neigh. There were horses down in the valley. Spirit did not move for a moment, but before he had time to feel uneasy, that neigh sounded again. Why should he fear, even if all escape routes lay upwards? His anger had not abated...not one bit. Woe to the fool who started a fight with him now. He'd gladly rip them into pieces! Spirit confidently started going downwards, he went down the last part of the drop, off the track, hidden in a gully, but he had already seen quite a lot of the valley floor.

Spirit walked quietly out into the deep valley to scout the small mob of horses. Only those few horses … and no others appeared out of trees and scrub.

As soon as the small herd came into full view, the young stallion recognized it right away. It was Azogar and his group of mares and offspring! _Oh, well, that's just great!_

Out of all the mustangs in the west, he had to run into Azgoar again! What a wonderful luck he had! And even though, in that very second Spirit wished for nothing more than to steer clear of the tedious grullo horse, he suddenly realized that he could actually be of some use to him. After all, wasn't he related to the Lone Stallion?

"Hail, Azogar! I come in peace!" Spirit neighed a greeting, as the gently fluttering snow lit up the small herd before him.

The silver grullo stallion turned his head towards the trumpeting stallion, his ears perking forward. "Why, if it isn't my best bud!" He exclaimed in response, and began to trot towards him.

Spirit couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes at the stallion's ridiculous statement. Since when did they become '_best_ buds'_? _Wasn't Azogar the one that disliked him with a passion? How did they go from barely tolerating each other to suddenly flourishing into best friends?

_"Give it a few more weeks and he'll call you brother...unless, he starts loathing you again out of unexplainable envy." _Spirit thought to himself, partly amused and partly annoyed at Azogar's inconsistent behaviour towards him.

"What are you doing here, old pal?" Azogar told him, after the two stallions exchanged a greeting that was customary to their noble breed. Snow was covering the tip of his ears and his back.

It was very subtle, but Spirit did not miss that despite the seemingly friendly reception from Azogar, he was still tense and seemed on edge because if his unannounced arrival. Spirit knew right away that Azogar did not trust him for a second when it came to his mares and was suspicious that he might steal them from him.

Indeed, it was smart of Azogar to fear him, for if he desired, he could've easily taken over his entire little herd. But as usual, that was the farthest thing from Spirit's mind.

"I can't say I'm doing well, Azogar." Spirit answered honestly, earning a questionable look from the grullo horse. "I've received an alarming news from the Eagle about my bison friend."

"I trust he's fairing well." Azogar responded, his voice came off slightly bored and it was quite evident that Spirit's problems did not seem to interest him at all. He nervously stared back at his mares, to make sure they were still waiting for him and that neither one of them had paid too much attention to Spirit. Only stallion in their mind should be Azogar! _And Azogar alone!_

"I'm afraid, he may be in trouble, and I would appreciate your help."

"My help? What can I do? I hope it isn't something too crazy." Azogar's anxiety level rose. While he found his previous adventurous with Spirit excitingly thrilling, he still couldn't deny that they were extremely reckless and dangerous. If given a choice, he would rather not repeat them ever again. However, he wasn't about to admit his true feelings out loud, fearing that he may come off as a coward.

"No, I simply need you to tell me where your nephew roams."

"Ugh!" Azogar growled, suddenly, overcome with rage. "Don't mention that deplorable waste of space to me ever again! Every time I think of him, I get so mad!"

"But this is very important, you see." Spirit interjected quickly. "I have to find him and bring him to justice!"

Azogar's disgusted expression changed at that, and was instantly replaced by an enthusiastic engrossment. "Oh! You're finally gonna kick his tush, aren't ya?"

"If I find that what he committed is indeed true," The dun stallion commenced warningly. "It's not just his _tush_ that'll need saving."

"Why, I already told you it's true." Azogar said eagerly, excited - happy even - at the prospect of witnessing the long awaited revenge. "He really did try to steal your mare."

_"As if you didn't try to do the same."_ Spirit thought in bitter silence.

"This isn't about Rain," Spoke up the son of Strider and Esperanza, attempting to sound convincing. Yet deep down he knew that even though, he was furiously mad about the potential death of his friend, he's anger towards the Lone Stallion also had a whole lot to do with the beautiful Lakota mare. "You see, he is suspected to have murdered my bison friend... The Eagle informed me about a certain lone stallion battling a buffalo bull and killing it eventually."

"What?!" Azogar's eyes were wider than ever in shock. "What a bunch of hooey!" And as he exclaimed this, Azogar, all of a sudden, exploded into an uncontrollable, roaring laughter that did not fail to get on Spirit's last nerves.

The golden stallion snorted impatiently, groaning internally, unable to resist the urge to roll his eyes once more. _When would this fool cease his hysterical guffawing?_ He was wasting his time!

"Azogar! Please, for goodness sakes, stop your cackling and answer my question." Spirit told him firmly.

"What an absurd!" The grullo horse declared obnoxiously as he continued to laugh. "That's truly the funniest thing I've heard in a while!"

"There's nothing funny about my friend's possible death!" Spirit snapped at him, powerless to hide his anger. "Now, tell me, where does the Lone Stallion roam?"

Azogar took a deep breath, calming down at last, shaking his silverly mane to and fro. "That's impossible. You don't seem to understand that my despicable nephew is nothing but a coward, afraid of his own shadow. There's no way in hell, he would EVER battle a bison bull and moreover, KILL him. There's absolutely no way. I refuse to believe in that nonsense!" His words had a ring of finality to it, that vexed the already irritated Spirit even more.

"Are you saying that the all-knowing, sharpest observer, the king of the Sky - the symbol of freedom itself - lied to me?" Challenged the furious stallion.

"Look, I don't know, alright?" Azogar retorted defensively. "I'm simply telling you that my nephew isn't _that_ strong at all. He is a weakling, afraid of confrontation and chooses to hide in the shadows instead. It must've been some other, very powerful stallion. A horse taking down a bison bull is unheard of." He finished plainly.

"Well, in order to find that out," Spirit began, this time, his voice was calmer. "I need to know where your nephew roams. Any information helps."

"Honestly, Spirit...I don't know." Azogar replied. "He mostly keeps in the forests but switches his spots so regularly that you won't be able to tell where he lives. See? Another sign of his cowardice."

Spirit sighed, displeased for not getting the answer he hoped for. "Alright, thanks anyway."

* * *

A pair of "batwing" doors of the entrance of the saloon kept opening and slamming shut, as the cowboys, merchants, farmers and the rest of the folk strode in and out, seeking amusements after their tiring day.

"Heard ya got yourself an Arab?" Bartender Sam asked curiously, pouring a glass of whiskey to his regular client.

"I sure did." Came a rusty response from the wrangler as he took a quick shot of alcohol.

"I thought you were dead-set on capturing that Mustang? Lee said somethin' about an unbreakable howrse?" Sam leaned on his elbows expectantly.

"He ain't no unbreakable, alright? And I'll prove it to ya."

"Well, the things Pete says 'bout him really makes me fear for your life. They say even the Colonel of our Union Army couldn't do much."

"I ain't no Colonel..." Proudly stated the young man. "My job is to tame mustangs such as he, and you can bet your ass I'll do it."

Sam couldn't retain a little chuckle, as he swung a red towel over his shoulder. "You always liked a good challenge, didn't ya?"

"That's right." The man nodded slowly.

"You think your Arab can chase him?" Skeptically raised his brows the bartender, mocking tone lacing his voice. "Those breeds look like china dolls."

"You got no horse sense, Sam." Scoffed the man. "If anyone can race that devilish Mustang, it's my Diablo."

"I may not know a lot," The bartender began in agreement, and then lowering his voice, slanted closer to the determined cowboy. "but I do know that the Mustang ain't as wild as they say. I heard it all from Pete, who heard it from his brother that serves in the cavalry. Apparently, there's a dirty Injun that managed to saddle 'em up."

"An Injun?"

"From the tribe of Lakota, called Little Creek or somethin' of that sort." Whispered Sam, looking over his shoulder distrustfully. "They say he was riding the Mustang when he leaped over a canyon."

"That means he set him free afterwards..." Muttered the wrangler in conclusion. "Cause I saw that stallion runnin' wild more than once. And let me tell you, he is a cunning one, alright."

"Not as cunnin' as you." Grinned Sam.

"No, not as cunnin' as me. And come to think of it, that Injun might be of some use to me." Smirked the man, a new, rather interesting plan suddenly formed in his head.

* * *

The clouds started to dispel soon after Spirit had left Azogar and his herd. He had made up his mind that he wouldn't return home until he found out what befell on his bison friend. And there was not a single thing on earth that could interfere with his decision. The young stallion trotted on, unsure of where to begin his search. It was night, the creatures of the land had all retired. It would prove rather difficult to look for answers at that hour. Besides, the winter season had arrived, bringing a certain amount of snow with it. What was he to do? Seeking the bison herd wasn't exactly a smart choice, considering the stallion had no clue where they had gone for the winter. It was usually his companion that alerted him of their grazing grounds. Thus, so irresolutely, Spirit went on and on.

The golden horse suddenly saw something ahead - a dome or a vast crag - and the cloud drifted over again. Cold mist touched him and withdrew, melted away completely. He stood as though the touch of the mist had been the touch of a magic wand, and watched. This time the clouds broke into a thousand pieces and melted away. Ahead was the high dome of mountain cliffs stretching westward from it into the immense cleft on the western side of the range, thousands of feet deep. The mountains were higher, the valley deeper. High above the night-filled sky, there hovered a Cooper's hawk, its breast shining first silver and then becoming a rosy glow. It hung there, its wings flashing in the gleaming moonlight, watching the young stallion while he too watched it, then it went gliding southwest and out of sight so that the dark night was filled with the mystery of unknown places and of distance, of things that happened long ago and happenings yet to come.

With eyes that could see in the dark, Spirit made out a narrow ridge that went up to a sharp peak and between him and this peak, a deep, dark gully went tumbling down below his hooves. A fitful cold wind had started to blow against his hot hide. Spirit looked up. The stars were paling a little, as though a thin scarf of cloud were blowing over them. If the weather changed for the worse, where would he find any cover high up on the very tops of the mountains? It wasn't as though he was planning on returning back to the Cimarron lands without receiving a satisfactory answer about the fate of the great bison. He was going to keep looking, searching, seeking for anything...really, that could lead him to some clarification.

The wind strengthened and it was as though it began to pour fear into Spirit. What had become of his friend? Would he ever find him unharmed? Would he ever find that elusive Lone Stallion, whom he disliked for countless reasons?

Spirit kept to the path which was quite broad, not just a winding track made by wild animals. It had been cut into the hillside, cut into a crag, and it hung over a deep drop on the western side, and again there was water gleaming. This time a high mountain rose on the opposite side of the water, and he knew that the lake was on the floor of a canyon. He stopped and looked down for a moment. If the weather turned really nasty, it would be better to be down there in the canyon than being blown off the tops of the range, but a shiver ran along the hide of his back when he thought of death. Something from the past or the future had touched him with fear. A dream or feeling of memory that so often haunted him - after finding out how his sire had passed - surfaced up his mind and involuntarily he trembled. A frightening image of a stallion plunging to his death flashed before him and he shook to the core.

Spirit looked as though he were letting the north wind blow him along as he kept on walking southwards down a long, broad ridge. The wind nearly picked him up. It blew his tail in long, wet streamers. Cold flakes fell on his back. Then far to the south, faint, like something carried away by the wind, Spirit was sure he heard an eerie neigh, not a call that he knew, but a horse's neigh in the distance. He stopped, listening, his wet mane blown around his ears, wet tail blown against his haunches. There it was, lone and distant, a horse's neigh, far, far away, calling whom?

Spirit walked a lot slower, his ears perked in extreme alertness. He came to a small opening glade that was mostly encircled by dark woods. The moon had gone under a cloud for his journey down the ridge, but just as he trotted in the small valley, the silver moon sailed out into the vast, clear sky. The radiance went from the mysterious night, leaving only the dark blizzard, leaving the golden stallion on a little clearing, and the great curtain of the night and falling snow. Spirit suddenly stiffened. In his envelope of silence through the roar of the blizzard, he distinctly heard that same cry of a stallion above him. He noticed a spiral cloud of snow going upwards on the edge of the cliff. And there, the dark form of a horse whirled round and upwards inside the cloud. This time it did not fade into darkness completely but was there still when that cloud went. Spirit, for all the cold air, felt sweat prickling behind his ears, and he knew that the stallion had seen him.

A lone horse was sharply illuminated against a snowdrift, as he reared, throwing up his head. Shaking his neck daringly, he cried out, roaring out a clear challenge to the son of Strider. In that moment, all of the doubts whether this horse really was the Lone Stallion he had been searching for, vanished right away from Spirit's mind. Overpowered with nothing but indignation towards the loner as he recognized him, Spirit leaped on his hind legs and cavorted, screaming in rage, he eagerly accepted the audacious challenge thrown at him by the insolent stallion. Show was about to start and somebody would get his behind handed to him!

Both of the stallions had at last succeeded in finding each other on this mysterious winter's night.

There was no stopping the two gladiators now. As if a mute signal was given, Bolder flew down, bounding purposefully towards his opponent. Spirit did not hesitate either, he had swiftly burst into a gallop, racing forward to meet the attacker chest on. They were both charging at each other with so much speed and power, that their bodies quivered by the sheer pressure of it. The moon lit up the snow-dust covered stallions as both of them burned with nothing but fire in that very moment despite the winter chill in the air.

What seemed as merely in a blink of an eye, the two stallions collided head on, vigorously crashing into one another with a force so great that the pure shock of it, made them both recoil. But neither of the fiery stallions were easily put off, even with that first crashing impact. If anything, they were both provoked and triggered even more.

Bolder furiously hurled himself at Spirit, seizing his withers with his teeth, while the enraged Spirit fastened his own teeth into Bolder's neck, and both of them held on with every ounce of strength and determination they could master, as would predators when capturing prey. They whirled in the blizzard, pivoting round and round, clasped into each other's flesh, neither one attempting to back off. The ground underneath them had frozen, becoming rather icy. The two intertwined stallions lost their balance, finding it hard to stand on the slippery earth. Soon enough, they both found themselves flung on the cold, hard ground. The night's sky and the trees started to sail past, and the small flat was rushing upwards as they fell. Bolder would be able to get up first; he landed on top.

They began to roll over, a kicking, struggling mass of golden and blood-bay, jet-black mane and tail flying with an auburn mane and tail; and they were both screaming with uncontrollable anger. Spirit succeeded in shaking Bolder from his withers, and getting his own legs and feet underneath him just as he felt his jaws slipping. They were both up as quick as lightening and Bolder was the first to charge at Spirit again. The golden stallion managed to jump aside and lightly sprang up, aiming to crash his forefeet on the advancing blood-bay, but Bolder quickly leaped away, expertly dodging the incoming attack. Round and round the two stallions spun, rearing, struggling to launch a successful blow at one another.

Both of the stallions were completely blinded by their own wild rage that they felt for each other. There was only unmanageable fury that surged through their veins. Spirit and Bolder rushed at each other again and with a back-lashing kick, the golden horse got the blood-bay hard right in the knee. Despite the cold, sweat streamed in runnels on both of their hides and the smell of blood made Bolder's anger less controllable. He came dashing at Spirit with forelegs striking, flailing, lashing. Spirit stood fast till the last minute, dodging legs, feeling the hot breath and then suddenly sprang at the attacking horse. Right then, Spirit got one slash on the neck, and received another fierce blow on the corner of his eye, drawing blood from it. He was stunned. He had not expected Bolder to be such a skilled fighter. Wasn't he labeled a coward by Azogar? Evidently the truth had been completely different. And anyway, since when was Azogar a reliable source for such matters? Yet it was clear that Spirit had underestimated Bolder. It was as though they were both far too strong and too enraged to give up this long-awaited fight.

The two inflamed warriors reared up, rising on their hind legs once more. They both twisted in the air, their teeth bared, the snow and blizzard twirled all around them. They were both so nimble that neither succeeded in sinking his teeth into the other, or in striking more than glancing blows as the other dodged. There was only intense sense of infuriation that fumed through the unbeatable combatants. It was almost unheard of to witness such an aggressive clash between the two stallions in the winter. Usually they fought so passionately in spring and summer months, while the winter was a time when every animal thought of survival rather than battling each other. But Spirit and Bolder had set new boundaries for all mustangs with their vicious exchange. It was a full on war, where neither of them had an advantage over the other. They were both equally matched. Spirit and Bolder continued dodging, leaping, rearing - a whirl of horse, and nothing taking substantial form in that eerie light of winter night.

The intensity of their powerful struggle was so severe that one could actually feel right in the core the enormous spite and animosity the two stallions possessed for each other. To Spirit, Bolder was a shadow that creeped up on his peaceful life and somehow managed to steal all that he held so close and dear to his heart... including Rain, Little Creek and now, most probably his bison friend. A stallion of Bolder's strength would've killed a wounded buffalo bull for sure. He was that elusive, dreaded ghost that silently succeeded in ruining Spirit's life.

To Bolder, Spirit was a spoiled rascal that undeservingly got everything he desired. He didn't even have to work for it, and everything still seemed to fall right under his nose. Whether it was winning the love of Rain and Nova, or friendship of The Bald Eagle, the bison herd...everyone, absolutely everyone adored him for no reason. And not to mention, he had linked himself to Rain forever, for she was carrying his foal. Their raging battle was a result of an immense hatred, jealousy and envy of one another. Each horse was intimidated by another. Each horse thought that the other was somehow far superior than him. Each horse regarded the other as the enemy - a threat- that needed to be defeated.

It was a sad situation really. If only they had used wisdom...if only they had stopped their blinded, jealous fury and took a step back, perhaps, they would've understood that they were of the same blood - Strider's blood. They were family, they were cousins... the blood of the mighty black stallion surged through both of their veins. Unfortunately, they were both governed by their hot, proud temperaments that did not submit to any reason. They only saw in one another rivalry and nothing else.

Spirit came dancing in to strike him. Bolder stood his ground, then dodged at the last minute, got in a good kick at the golden stallion's shoulder, and was out of reach again in a flash. Spirit darted here, there, everywhere. He circled fast around Bolder. Then he was coming in on the blood-bay's forequarter, from side to side, and fast, so fast. Bolder leaped as soon as he saw Spirit springing towards him with his teeth bared. They missed the hold for each other which they had both aimed - on the wither - but Spirit sank into Bolder's neck again, almost ripping flesh right off of him. For a few minutes the two horses were locked together, dancing and swaying in the winter's glowing night. The blizzard grew stronger, as if the weather was mirroring the inner wrath of the two stallions.

This was not the season of fighting among stallions. Yet here they were...both of them dusting up such a storm that it almost shook the earth. They both had such vital, undefeated spirits burning through them that they continued to fight on and on. Neither one emerging victorious. Twice Bolder got a strong grip with his teeth: twice Spirit flung him off. Several times Spirit got a grip of Bolder, and each time he was thrown off. They were too evenly matched.

It seemed as though for hours the fight went on, neither horse winning, and the snow fell in big flakes out of the grey, dark sky, cold on hot backs and rumps of steaming horses, cold, so cold, as it matted on their beautiful manes. Slowly the ground became whiter, covering everything like in a wrapped blanket. The night stretched on. Both stallions were tiring, and it was now, when they were nearly exhausted, that the curtain of falling snow confused their judgment - or hid each other so sufficiently to make it difficult to strike at one another accurately. Perhaps the great snowy blizzard was what saved both Spirit and Bolder from gravely hurting and injuring one another. For neither were set on stopping and it really did look like they were planning on killing each other. That's how crazed with rage they both were. Just when they both began to feel that they couldn't dodge and strike no longer, no longer struggle, Bolder's blows began to miss Spirit, waste themselves on air, so that the blood-bay swung off balance, and Spirit was able to rock him further with a well-placed kick or strike.

It took few seconds for Bolder to regain composure as he came up the flat again, snorting and pawing the ground, throwing up the snow, not at all ready to give up. Spirit was very tired and so was Bolder. But their pride wasn't about to let them admit defeat. Somehow they must go forward through the snowflakes and try, by luck, to lame or maim the other … somehow … for they were both so exhausted … Snow clung to their eyelashes, touched them cold, cold. The sharp, wind of the blizzard swept in their faces, blowing hard against them, making it extremely difficult to make out anything before them. Bolder hoped to give one great strike on Spirit's stifle, or on a knee … but he was so tired … He tried to strike. Spirit rushed at him wildly and he dodged once more. They were both exhausted. It was not possible to go on fighting. And the snow kept falling down out of the clouds and then out of the night sky.

At last, when they could only see each other's silhouettes, for the gusty, flurrying blizzard had almost blinded their vision, Bolder was the first to speak up.

"Let's call it even, son of Strider. We're both far too strong and the weather does not seem to cooperate with us." He panted hard, trying to catch his breath.

Even though, maddened with rage, Spirit was wise enough to know that fighting in such harsh conditions with a stallion, that was skilled as himself in the art of battle, was pointless and would only exhaust them both with no outcome. So, without further thought, he agreed. "Have it your way, Lone Stallion... But remember: this isn't over."

"We shall meet again." Announced the blood-bay loner.

Although, they couldn't see as well due to the blowing winds, the two stallions still retained watchful eyes on each other, as they slowly began to withdraw from the clearing. Neither had won: neither had lost. The blizzard and darkness enveloped them both and before Spirit knew it, Bolder had disappeared in the cover of the woods like a shadow.

* * *

**Anyone wants to envision Bolder and Spirit fighting? Just click on my profile picture! Lol**


	7. It Takes A Herd

...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**It Takes A Herd**

_"...With that honor came responsibility."_

* * *

The Sioux tribe of the Native American Indians had successfully finished their bison hunting season. The Lakota women in particular, were now busy drying the meat, storing the fat, and staking out the hides of the game, while the men rested. After all the meat was dried and preserved, the tribe decided that they had enough resources for the winter and that conducting another hunt was unnecessary. So thus, the leading position of the akacita - Little Creek, was no longer required as he gave up control of the camp, and life went back to normal. Although, if they had indeed continued their hunts, the leading 'marshal' of the event would still be changed. Chief Black Bear had made it quite clear that Little Creek was suspended from such principal duties.

The Lakota tribe journeyed back to their original region, where they had been located since the cavalry attack and where they preferred to live out the sharp, cold, winter seasons. Chief Black Bear and Chief Winganna of the two neighbouring tribes parted ways in a friendly fashion, promising to visit one another and reunite their villages again. Wind and Dawn, along with their little filly - belonging to the camp of Winganna - had to leave their friends too. But before departing, they, together with the other Lakota horses, sought out Rain to give her the words of encouragement.

* * *

Dark frost was in the air, the dusk was still with chill and gloom, and the flames from the village's campfire crooned a tiny song. No cold wind steered the wintry trees, branches were covered with white, sprinkles of snow. The young mare had been silently munching on hay, taking long pauses as she observed her tranquil surroundings. She watched the great clear twilight with no voiceless sorrow grieving her mind. Her pretty blue eyes were drawn to the ice-bowed trees; their branches tinkling faintly and it was as though she heard their crystal, soothingly soft melodies. The larches bended their silver over the hush of snow, and one distinct star was lighted in the west. For a moment, Rain forgot all of her past troubles, as her heart soared with a thrill of unknown. Perhaps, her future...her true destiny, lay in that sparkling star that shone so brightly.

Soon afterwards, her ears caught a crunching sounds in the snow, nearing her figure from behind and instantly, she turned round, only to spot Great Conquest, Wind, Dawn, Aranda, Silver Moon and many more of the village horses resolutely marching over to her.

It would be an understatement to say that Rain was surprised to see them all assembled like that. She was downright confounded and confused as to why so many of them had gathered around her. Before she could ask a question, however, it was the lovely Dawn that spoke first.

"Rain, as you may know, Wind and I are leaving the village tonight."

The paint mare nodded understandingly, there was no news in that. After all, both of the horses along with their filly belonged to a different tribe. It was only the great hunting event that brought them all together.

"I wish you a pleasant journey, and I hope you'll visit us again some time." Rain answered calmly, but still found herself baffled, unable to comprehend why such an ordinary occurrence would bring a mob of horses towards her.

"Thank you, we'll definitely try." Dawn smiled and nuzzled her friend in a good-bye. "You're probably wondering why we're all here?" She nickered, after pulling away.

"I am a little...curious. Yes." Rain confirmed hesitantly.

It was then, Great Conquest, who had been quietly standing in the middle, came forward rather confidently. After his accident in the bison hunt, the grey war stallion's torn up chest had been treated by the Medicine Man with Little Creek's assistance. He wasn't feeling as sore and hurt as before, but his injured chest - now bandaged - on occasion swelled and he could still sense discomfort. Because of this very reason, Long Knife had decided to give his horse a winter off, hoping that by spring, he'd be in top shape once more. And anyway, it wasn't as though the Lakota truly needed his services. Thankfully, there were no battles and winter season was always slow, it was the time of peace and tranquility. Great Conquest had all these months to take it easy and nurse himself back to health.

"Rain, we are all aware of your delicate condition. And after having a discussion amongst ourselves, we've come to let you know that you aren't alone in this." The grey war stallion announced, as the other horses nickered, nodding in agreement. "You have nothing to fear as long as you're here with us. We will help you every step of the way. Yes, the situation you're stuck in, isn't exactly ideal, but luckily, you have us - your friends- to count on. And I promise you, we won't disappoint."

"We will look after you, watch out for you, and do everything in our power to make you feel as comfortable as possible." Added the gentle, old mare, Aranda.

"Now, Wind and I may not always be present, but that doesn't mean we won't think of you." Dawn said, sweet smile animating her features.

"And you'll always have us." Silver Moon joined in encouragingly. "Take heart dear...not only is this an exciting news for us, it's also a blessing for you."

"You won't believe just how thrilled we are at the prospect of having a new, tiny addition in our village." Beamed Midnight.

"Humans say it takes a village to raise their offspring, and _I_ say it takes a herd to raise a foal." Interjected Great Conquest earnestly. "I'll be here for you and your little one always. I know you're scared, but we'll get through this..._together. _ Because that's what friends are for."

Rain couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her blue eyes were filled with tears of joy as her heart soared in utmost consolation and happiness. For a moment, she remained speechless, standing there motionlessly. Just few hours ago, she thought she was completely deserted in her new state, and now all of her friends had rallied together in her support. Great Conquest's last sentence touched her so much, that the water liquid escaped her gaze as she went up to embrace the grey stallion.

"Do you really mean that?" She nickered meekly.

"Of course, we do." Great Conquest reassured her with a brightest smile.

"Never doubt that for a second." Whinnied Aranda, and the similar sentiments could be heard from the other horses.

"I'm here for you." The grey stallion repeated again, when he noticed that disbelief was written all over the pretty paint's face. "You have nothing to worry about. You and your foal will be under our care...under _my_ care." His eyes searched her timid gaze.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Rain admitted quietly, feeling greatly moved by the caring consideration and thoughtfulness of Great Conquest as well as the rest of the village horses. She turned to all of her friends with a dazzling grin, addressing them.

"I'm so grateful to each and every one of you. You all made this rather difficult time for me incredibly comforting and encouraging. I feel very lucky to call you all my friends." Rain completed as watery tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks. "Thank you all so much."

Aranda, Dawn, Silver Moon and Blossom eagerly went up to nuzzle their stirred, emotional friend, while the rest remained by her side till the tribe of Wind and Dawn was ready to journey back to their lands. Afterwards, they all escorted the two horses and their filly, bidding them farewell, as Wind and Dawn promised their friends that they would be back in the spring.

It was in that hour Rain understood that despite all the unpleasantness she had to go through, she was still monumentally blessed to be surrounded by so many compassionate and loving herd members.

* * *

The next morning, the beautiful, paint mare arose in great spirits. Crisply the bright snow whispered, crunching beneath her dainty hooves, behind her as she walked along the small pathway nearby the Lakota village, her shadow danced, fantastic shape in vivid blue. The earth drank the silver sunlight, while the ecstatic laughter of the two-leggeds sounded its highest note as the music of joy. There, on the black bough of a snow-flecked maple, fearless and content as the young mare, a bluejay cocked his chest. _Oh, who could tell the range of joy? Or set the bounds of winter's beauty?_

Rain stopped to admire how shyly coated in greys, blacks and browns - to keep her out of sight of the cold - shone the lovely sun, and shadows, like a summer's evening, like summer's teasing. She took a deep inhale and then an exhale, as her heart soared in ease. Winter was the season when the whole world seemed to go to sleep, yet on that particular morning, Rain felt as though it was the second spring. Hope surged through her...relief, confidence and reassurance that all would be well. Everything was slowly, but surely falling into place. Except maybe for Little Creek...she wished there was some way to help her human. She had done so much damage to him with her stubborn behaviour in the hunt. That thought sunk her heart yet again. Thankfully, she did not have a lot of time to dwell on those disagreeably troublesome notions, for her train of thought was cut short, when she observed Great Conquest eagerly, and purposefully trotting towards her.

"On top of the morning, Rain!" He neighed, his eyes were lit in excitement.

"Good morning, Conquest." Smiled the mare softly. "How is your wound?" Her blue pools darted towards his chest area, where he had received a severe injury from the bison's razor-sharp horns.

"Oh, I'm fine. Never mind about that." Quickly waved it off the war stallion. "I was wondering, have you had the time to choose your mentor?"

"My mentor?" Rain raised her brows questionably.

"Well, yes, it's your first pregnancy. You're going to need proper guidance to make this whole thing rather easy and stress-free." Explained Great Conquest, his voice entangled with a lot of enthusiasm. "It's only appropriate that you appoint someone experienced to keep track of your daily routine, to help you change your old habits, and to get you ready for the exciting, new, way of life that is motherhood. I mean, surely you'll need assistance and some preparing?"

"I suppose you are right." Nodded Rain, a sad realization washing over her, as she suddenly became aware that when it came to expecting a foal and all of the regular responsibilities along with it, she was absolutely clueless.

"So?" Expectantly asked the grey war stallion. "Have you made up your mind?"

"...On who should assist me?" Rain said indecisively.

"Yes, of course!" Impatiently interposed Great Conquest.

Rain glanced over her lithe shoulder coyly, chewing on her lips with a thoughtful contemplation. "To be honest, I haven't really thought about it. But I suppose, I could ask either Aranda or Silver Moon to aid me if I'll require assistance."

Hopeful expressions of Great Conquest seemed to fade at that. "Yes, that could work...or...you know...I was more thinking... how about _me_?" He suddenly volunteered.

"_You_?" Rain was shocked. She had not been anticipating to hear such a strange exclamation from the war horse.

"Why yes!" Cried the ardent Great Conquest in confirmation. "I have plenty of time on my hooves considering my human gave me the winter-off to heal. I have nothing to do, so I'll be more than happy to guide you on this magical journey of motherhood."

Rain forced an awkward smile on her face, as her eyes widened in disbelief and unsureness. "Ahh...um, th-that sounds very _interesting._" She put it lightly, trying not to offend Great Conquest in anyway, even though his proposition was very unexpected. "I'm grateful to you, but I think an expertise of a..._mare_ will be the most suited for me."

"Oh, so you think I won't be any good simply because I'm of opposite sex?" Disappointment laced the grey stallion's voice as his countenance fell. "I mean, yes, I am no expert, but neither are Aranda and Silver Moon. Aranda is old and she has never had foals in her entire life, while Silver Moon is mostly busy with her duties that her owner requires her to complete. I, on the other hand, am more than available and more than willing to help you get used to your new state. You know, I _did_ sire foals, so I'm pretty much qualified." He finished proudly, sticking his chin up in the air.

Rain couldn't help but roll her eyes in amusement, giggling with a shake of her head, she spoke up. "_Okay..._servicing a random mare for twenty seconds doesn't count as 'experienced'. " She sassed.

"HEY! It wasn't just twenty seconds!"

"Well, you get my point." Insisted Rain. "Just because you sired couple of foals that you haven't even seen, doesn't mean you are suddenly an expert on what it's like to be _in_ foal. That's only for mares to know." She finished and shook her head again with a small laugh.

_What on earth was Great Conquest going off about?_ He was nothing but a tool that Long Knife had used to produce offspring for different, neighbouring tribes. That did not make the war stallion an expert at all.

"Oh come on, Rain!" Pleaded the desperately motivated Great Conquest. "I don't need to be a mare to know how it works. Please, let me do this. I'll take everything with huge responsibility. You'll love me as your helper, I promise."

Rain paused, as the wheels in her head began to turn very hesitantly. It was clear that Great Conquest was aching to be useful again and hated sitting in the field all day, accomplishing nothing. This was his opportunity to busy himself with an important task. _Oh well!_ Come to think of it, she didn't see that big of a problem in all this. She could actually use an assistance of someone to keep an eye on her and help her to not neglect her new duties...to prepare her and constantly remind her that her life was changing in a drastic way. And Great Conquest, here, was so willing and so eager, it would be a pity to turn him down flat by choosing someone else.

"Oh, alright." She gave in at last. "Why not?"

The moment Rain said that, Great Conquest squealed in exhilaration as he leaped on his hind legs and jumped back on the snow-covered ground happily.

"Thank you! You won't regret this, Rain!" He exclaimed as though he had achieved victory. "I'll take this new responsibility very seriously. I want you to know that this is an honor for me."

Unable to stop herself from giggling at the zealousness of Great Conquest, the paint mare nodded. "I believe you, alright."

As she was about to walk off, perhaps, to go check on Little Creek, the driven war stallion froze her in her steps.

"Wait, Rain! Before I get down to business, I need to know when the foal was begotten."

Rain blew through her nostrils rather timidly, averting her eyes from his curious stare. _What an embarrassing question! _

"Oh, I don't know...it was a while ago."

"Yes, but when? You must know the date or else we won't be able to predict when the foal might come." He spoke so anxiously, as if it was the end of the world itself. "Come now, try to remember." He demanded in full determination.

Rain huffed. "I don't know the exact date. Maybe some time late spring to early summer?"

"Okay, so that means we have up to..." Great Conquest paused for a moment, as he began to calculate in his head when the due date could be. "Holy Moly!" He shouted out, all of a sudden struck with realization. "We only have five months to get ready! There's still so much you need to know, you're practically clueless!" He panicked.

"Thanks a lot." Mumbled Rain, knowing full well that the excited, engrossed Great Conquest wouldn't be able to hear her. He was entirely lost in his own racing thoughts as he paced back and forth.

"Alright, listen up!" He stopped and looked at her meaningfully, his outburst frightening the confused Rain. "I'll have to start gathering all the information we'll need, so simply wait for me alright?"

"Um...sure?" The young mare blinked, finding herself utterly surprised at the grey stallion's over zealous motivation about her pregnancy. As Great Conquest trotted towards the Lakota camp, Rain watched him go with an entertained, amused grin on her face.

_"I hope I won't regret this decision." _She told herself and chuckled.

* * *

It was that very afternoon Little Creek got approached by Dancing Cloud, as he was busy helping the village women carry firewood. He stocked some in one of the tipi tents and then handed the rest to an enthusiastic, eager boy, who wished to help. Once Little Creek gave him the wood, he excitedly ran to light fire for the camp. A small, sad smile faintly appeared on the Native American's face, his eyes following the happy youngster. He remembered his very own excitement when his father used to give him small assignments when he were only a mere boy, possibly the same age as that kid.

"Hey, Little Creek!" Dancing Cloud nudged his shoulder, as the young man turned round to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing, I was wondering if you're doing okay." He told him, his voice calm and caring "You know, after everything that happened...in the hunt." He finished unsurely, hoping not to wound Little Creek's heartbroken spirit even more. "I thought you did great. We haven't had this much bison in a while."

Little Creek couldn't stop himself from smiling at his friend. "Thank you, but I did fail our chief and elders. I lost control of my horse and I couldn't catch that white calf."

"Don't let it get to you, Little Creek. They don't know your worth." Supported the kind man, as he squeezed his shoulders encouragingly. "Speaking of your mare," Dancing Cloud began afterwards. "I think there's an explanation for her odd behaviour."

"What do you mean?" Little Creek crossed his arms, suddenly overcome with great interest. Over the past few days, he had been busting his head to somehow figure out why his prized Rain had pulled such an unexpected stunt on him. It was so unlike her and very shocking for him. Yet he could not find an appropriate reason or an explanation for the paint filly's bizzare action...nothing made sense to him.

"I think she got covered by a stallion."

"What?"

"She looks heavy around the stomach. Haven't you noticed?"

Confusion was evident on Little Creek's features as he knitted his brows. "That's impossible. She wouldn't stand for any stallion, unless tied. Which I would _never_ do. Trust me, I know her personality." He quickly added.

"Well, nature probably took its course." Dancing Cloud shrugged plainly.

"No, that's not possible. I was observing her all summer. Nothing of that sort happened and she prefers to graze with the mares anyway." Little Creek firmly shook his head.

But Dancing Cloud did not look very convinced. "Yes, but you have eyes, don't you? Pay attention to her body language...she looks in foal to me. It also explains why she reacted so differently in the hunt. She was probably frightened and didn't want to endanger her unborn foal."

"Even if she had conceived this late summer or autumn, it would barely be noticeable now." Little Creek argued. "And still quite early to tell."

"Well, perhaps it happened in the spring or somethin' like that?" Dancing Cloud suggested simply.

"That's even more impossible. She wasn't in the village then." Little Creek stated confidently. "She returned to me in mid summer."

"Where was she in the spring?"

"She was with-" And that's where Little Creek almost choked on his words, as his eyes widened, ready to burst out of its shells. "SHE WAS WITH SPIRIT!" He roared joyously, springing up and down as he whooped in exuberant glee. "I cannot believe this! I am so foolish!" He reached out and pulled the confused Dancing Cloud in a tight hug. "This is the best day ever! My Rain! She may be in foal! She may be carrying Spirit's foal!"

"Who is Spirit? Are you alright?" Questioned Dancing Cloud in stunned surprise, but Little Creek was so overjoyed at the prospect of having a foal from his favourite horses, that he did not hesitate much longer and ran as fast as he could towards his painted mare. All the happiness of life instantly returned to the young Native American, as he forgot his previous misery and was now only animated with nothing but jubilation.

It didn't take long for him to find his precious, little mare and after careful examination from the Medicine Man, Little Creek was ecstatic to hear that Rain was indeed expecting a foal. He exploded with great joy and happiness, wrapping his arms around Rain's neck and soothing out her tousled, flaxen mane.

"I'm so sorry, my girl. Forgive my ignorance." He told her, stroking her velvety muzzle. "I was so foolish and inconsiderate." His hand travelled down to her belly, as he petted her affectionately. "This is the best news I've ever received." He admitted and hugged Rain once more. "My girl is going to be a mother." He turned to Dancing Cloud, Long Knife and couple of other of his friends thrillingly.

"There's nothing like having a foal from your prized mare." Agreed White Doe, the lovely Native American woman, who had cared for Rain, along with her little sister, when she had been shot by the Colonel.

Little Creek smiled in response, nodding softly at her statement. _"...And stallion."_ He thought to himself, as his eyes wandered back to his loyal filly.

Rain was quite overwhelmed with all the attention she had been receiving lately. First Great Conquest and the other horses had showered her with countless support, and now Little Creek and his two-legged friends. She could not have wished for a better outcome of the situation she'd been stuck in. _How strange life was!_ One moment everything seemed hopelessly sorrowful, lonely... and the next, she was surrounded with so much love and care. It was almost surreal! It was all too good to be true!

"I love you, my girl." Whispered Little Creek in her ear, a small tear dropped down his cheek and fell on her face. "Forgive me...from now on, I shall never doubt you. Ever."

Rain tenderly placed her head over his shoulder and sighed in contentment, fully sensing, understanding the inner feelings of her human. Her life finally got better in such a short time! With Little Creek by her side, there was no fear in her heart anymore...just excitement.

_Who needs Spirit when you have Little Creek?!_

* * *

The golden dun stallion watched the dark sky, as he hastened off to his awaiting herd as well as Cloud's. Before he had reached the glade, the wind was howling over the mountain-top and bringing with it biting flakes of snow. Esperanza and Cloud had been waiting for him very restlessly, foals were frightened and kept getting under their mothers' feet. Cloud, as their father, felt responsible and stayed closer to them in the gathering winter storm. Esperanza and Nova, however, remained standing by the edge, waiting, hoping to spot any sign of Spirit in the night's blizzard. After what seemed like forever for the lovesick Nova and the worried Esperanza, the young stallion at last emerged from the great curtain of falling snow. His knees were bruised and his muscles were throbbing with painful tinges. He was stiff, sore and aching all over from the vicious fight he had with the Lone Stallion.

"My son!" Exclaimed the palomino mare, upon seeing Spirit's awful condition. "What have you done?!" She cried, as she and Nova rushed at his side, while Cloud drew near to the small group, once he noted that the young stallion had finally returned.

"I'm alright! I'm fine, relax." Spirit assured, hating the dramatic reception from the mares.

"Who lamed you?" Cloud questioned instantly. "Did you really fight him?" He raised his brows curiously.

"Please, tell me you didn't." Begged the horrified Esperanza. "You impetuous, child! If you had waited for an hour, you'd find for yourself that the great bison bull is alive and well." She rebuked, sudden anger overtaking her.

"What?" Spirit stared at his lead mare mother demandingly.

"It's true." Interjected Cloud with a nod. "Your acquaintance came to us after you left. He was alive and so was most of his family."

"You fought Bolder for no reason!" Nova guilted him, unable to stay silent any longer. "How could you?"

"Oh, he's no saint, Nova!" Spirit snapped at her. "I only fought him because he was first to challenge me. And I wasn't about to back away from his audacious dare."

"Who won?" Cloud asked, a small, amused smirk appearing on his face. Perhaps, he was the only horse among them that found entertainment in all this.

"It was too windy, the blizzard blinded our vision and we called it even. I must admit, he is a strong opponent...Azogar was wrong yet again. But enough of that nonsense, you say the great bull himself visited you? How is he?"

"He was fine, Spirit." Esperanza explained. "He and his white calf, together with its mother, escaped the hunt. They'll be moving in Boiling River Hot Springs for the winter."

"So this means that the Eagle had a false information about the Lone Stallion murdering a bison bull?" Spirit said, not willing to believe that the wisest creature of the land would've made such a foolish mistake.

"He did kill a bison bull, but it was out of self defence." Nova joined in. "At least, that's what your buffalo friend said."

"Can I get you to elaborate on that?" Spirit told her expectantly.

"Here, I'll tell you everything myself." Cut in Cloud, eager to show-off his knowledge and end the useless, unnecessary topic once and for all. "So it seems there was an annual hunt of the two-legged warriors that mount our kind bareback - the same two-leggeds your Rain belongs to - and they chased down the bison herds. According to your friend, they were greatly set on killing the white calf, but a certain fearless filly rebelled against the rules and helped the calf and its mother escape."

"Who was the filly?" Spirit questioned, suddenly becoming attentive than ever. His ears perking forward in extreme alertness.

"I don't know...I think he said something about a painted mare with an yellow bolt of lightening drawn on the rump and few feathers adorning her mane. Honestly, her description was the most confusing." Admitted Cloud and shook the snow off his thick neck. "Who cares? Those tribal horses look all the same."

"I care!" Angrily exclaimed Spirit. "Now, did he really say she was a young, paint mare?"

"Spirit, it's no secret that the red-faced two-leggeds always prefer pinto patterned horses. Why are you surprised? It's not just _your_ Rain...there are other horses, you know?" Cloud told him smugly, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Only Rain would be brave enough to risk her life like that for others." Spirit insisted confidently, not doubting for a second that it was indeed his beloved that had pulled-off such a courageous act.

"Alright, whatever you say...anyway," Continued the irked Cloud. "Apparently afterwards, one of the wounded bison bulls attacked a certain horse and that's when the Lone Stallion leaped into the fray, played a hero and fought him. So, there you have it...I still don't know what Flint's son was doing there, or how he got there."

Spirit barely heard the rest of the words of the pale stallion, for his heart and mind had been fully possessed by the thought of the beautiful Lakota mare. _Could it be? Was it indeed she?_ Even though, absolutely positive that solely a fearless mare like Rain, would execute such a dangerous task, he still couldn't understand where Little Creek fit in all that. Was he really hunting the white calf?

"Did he say anything else about Rain?" He quickly turned to Esperanza, with sudden feeling of desperation, as if his whole life depended on the answer.

"No, my son. We aren't even sure if it was-"

"It was her! I know it was her!" Declared Spirit almost instantly. "But if only I knew where she went afterwards?"

"Oh yes, he actually did mention that the last sight he caught off her was right before she galloped away with the Lone Stallion." Cloud threw in and shrugged, ready to end the pointless conversation.

Spirit's countenance fell upon hearing those final words, his heart sank and his stomach dropped. The previous pain and ache he had been feeling on his muscles due to the fight, was now mostly ragingly clinging at his heart...and nowhere else. He sharply drew in his breath, trying his best to sound unaffected. "They galloped together?"

"That's what they say..." Cloud answered hesitantly, realizing that he had shattered the young stallion's heart with that news. "I'm sorry..." He added quietly, for the first time, sympathizing with his heartache.

Esperanza looked like she was ready to burst into tears, but Nova had remained very stoic throughout the whole exchange.

Spirit's features hardened as he shook all the negative sensations away, not wanting to appear weak in front of Cloud. "What for? It doesn't bother me...not anymore" Upon saying this, he plodded over in the snow, anxious to seek out some peace and quiet. It had been a very eventful night and he was desperate to clear his head after everything that had occurred. Cloud and Esperanza reluctantly joined the comforting atmosphere of their bands, giving Spirit the solitude and space he longed for. Nova, however, after standing in the open, windy glade for a considerable amount of time, made up her mind to join the golden stallion.

"I owe you an apology." Spirit started, once sensing the filly's presence. "You were right when you said that the Lone Stallion would not have murdered my friend. I didn't listen...I'm sorry." His warm gaze settled on her, as the young mare drew near with cautious steps.

"You weren't wrong either when you said that Bolder's no saint..." Nova spoke softly, her silver mane blowing beautifully in the winter wind. "He really is not as innocent as I made him out to be. He was the one that challenged you first."

"It doesn't matter." Spirit snorted, blowing air from his nostrils in frustration. "It's not Bolder, it's not you, or even Rain...it's _me. _I am the problem." He concluded, his dark, brown eyes now conveying nothing but pain, hurt and resentment towards himself. "It's becoming so difficult to hate that loner for a sensible reason. Now I'm only left to dislike him simply because he has won someone that I can't have." He shook his head, grimacing with inner anguish. "And that too, is my own doing. I lost her with my careless actions...it's all my fault. I know I need to move on...I need to forget her and accept this situation somehow. But every time I try, I keep failing at it."

Nova was surprised to see how vulnerable the spirited stallion looked in that very moment. He was so dejected, so shattered and miserable, her heart instantly went out to him. She had never before seen the glorious son of Strider like that...this was a new side to him.

"Will you allow me to help you forget her, then?"

The howling wind died down, sudden stillness taking over the winter's night. Nova came closer to Spirit, walking as though in a dream. Moonlight seemed to weave colors through her dark coat as it gleamed with strange silver sheen.

"How are you going to help me?"

Nova looked directly at Spirit with eyes that no longer viewed a dream world and drew even closer to him, now their faces inches away from each other. He could hear her heart beat quicken and feel her hot breath on the side of his slashed neck. "I could show you."

Nova herself was trembling all over but, except for this trembling, she stood perfectly still in front of Spirit. Neither of them moved. She felt her eyes compellingly held by his and wondered if she should say something more. Perhaps, he didn't quite understand what she meant by those words? Perhaps she should prevail over her timidity and modesty by owning up to her desires? Swallowing a tight knot in her throat, the filly tried hard to calm her racing heart. She knew that in most cases it were the stallions that took initiative but here...everything was different. Gathering all the courage she could master, she finally whispered. "I want you."

Nova's quivering form slowly quietened as Spirit stretched out his nose, gently moving over her face, travelling up to her soft ears. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful in her own right...and yet...

"That's not a good idea." He admitted lowly, after a short interval. It was indeed a daring proposition, but it didn't seem right to him.

That only caused Nova to gain more confidence, becoming even more self-assured in her determination. "I know what I want. I'm old enough to make my own decisions now." She was so sure of herself in that very second, that it actually surprised her. She started to playful prance to and fro, her tail flowing as a silver banner, as thought it were the joyous season of spring.

Spirit knew that the wind had dropped and that there was an intense stillness, but Nova was dancing, rearing in front of him, nuzzling his neck under his mane. He would not let himself really notice the weather. He reared in answer to her rear, his forefeet touching hers. There was something so tempting about the lovely filly, despite all the denial. They dropped from the rear, bucked and pranced, reared again - a breathless game in defiance of the ominous night.

"Come with me." Nova invited, her beautiful frame lit with moon beams.

As Spirit lowered his head, he gazed at Nova admiringly, and he walked towards her, as though he no longer heard, or felt, or saw anything other than her … as though he had not been haunted by the memories of Rain, as though he had not fought the Lone Stallion because of his deeply buried resentment for claiming the paint from him. Nothing...it all vanished from his head. Nova drew near too, tenderly nuzzling at his neck, wondering if, in fact, she had succeeded in making him forget his previous misery.

All of a sudden, Spirit stopped, reluctantly shuffling his legs in the snow. He stared at Nova hesitantly. His ears twitching back and forth, his muscles tensing.

"Don't worry, I know you'll be gentle." She flicked her tail teasingly, provocative little smile animating her features, as she noticed that Spirit had halted in unsureness, having second thoughts about the whole thing. But filly was no longer trembling with fear, but rather with excitement. She nickered at him once more in approval, swishing her tail with gentle motion.

Spirit smiled at her softly, posturing in response as he arched his neck, and trotted up to the filly, slowly accepting her daring invitation.

* * *

Rain rolled over to her side, stretching her long legs in pure bliss of contentment as she lay on a warm, bedding of hay that Little Creek had made for her the night before. She couldn't recall the last time she had slept so peacefully, so pleasurably. Her spot was incredibly cozy and she felt as though she would remain resting like that forever. She lazily fluttered her eyelids open, yawning softly, trying to focus her blurred vision. It was then she felt someone's hot breath on the side of her face, her blue eyes widened in shock when she saw Great Conquest staring at her ever-so closely.

"What on earth!" She cried in alarm, flying up on her forelegs, shaking off the dust from her body. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, ears suddenly pinned against her skull.

"Hey, relax!" Great Conquest ordered immediately. "If I were you, I'd say thank you. How can you be so negligent? You have fallen in such a deep slumber without anyone watching over you? Why are you so careless?"

Rain was about to protest, but she closed her mouth, not wanting to say something she'd regret later. She needed to learn to control her sharp tongue and besides, Great Conquest was absolutely right. No horse, let alone a pregnant mare, should sleep lying down without having someone trustworthy watching out for her at all times.

She chewed on her lip regretfully, unable to come up with a good excuse. "I'm sure Little Creek was keeping an eye on me." She said at last, a coy smile grazing her muzzle.

"Pfft..." Great Conquest rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right... he is on the other side of the camp! Now, don't argue with me, just listen. You see, you have a lot to learn. You need to change your daily routine starting from today."

"My daily routine?" The paint mare raised her brows.

"Precisely." Firmly nodded the grey war stallion. "You need to start exercising in the afternoon, resting in the evening and you also require a healthy, balanced diet."

"Balanced diet?" Rain repeated questionably.

"Small trot around the village will do you good, then you'll have to try and sleep well, obviously with some supervision. And then of course, you'll have to start getting more nutritions. I've noticed you're a little too thin for a mare in foal." He eyed the young paint's figure with a tilt of his head. "That won't do, my dear. You must eat." He offered her a mouthful of hay, but Rain refused him with a shake of her head.

"None of that nonsense! You're feeding a future war horse." Great Conquest informed her and shoved the food down her throat forcefully, almost choking her in the process.

"After you're finished with your breakfast, we shall discuss your respiration rate, as well as your undesirable habits - that you'll have to get rid of." Carried on the grey stallion as Rain tried to catch her breath and swallow the food at the same time. She couldn't keep up with Great Conquest's demands and the crazy schedule that he had made for. He seemed really set on switching up her routines and what not, but Rain did not approve of that plan for an instant. In fact, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Was he serious?_

"Wait, what? My respiration rate? Undesirable habits?"

"Why are you repeating everything I say?" Blinked Great Conquest. "You'll have to stop doing that too, or else you'll make this job rather difficult for me. Now, no more silly questions. Let us begin the proper exercise to stimulate blood flow in your system and make the foal as comfortable as possible. Come, we're gonna trot and circle around the village. I shall accompany you." He nudged her, full with enthusiasm and eagerness, while Rain stared at him dumbfounded, as though he were an alien from a completely different planet, communicating with completely different words.

"Let's go! Come, try to imitate my movements." He began to power-trot, tossing his forelock as he went on strutting in motivation. "One two, one two, one two. Come Rain, come!"

"Uh-oh." The paint mare muttered, staring at the overly zealous stallion in puzzlement. There was no doubt that he was taking this new responsibility a little too seriously, in fact, he was going overboard with it. Not a day had passed, and yet Rain was already regretting her decision. "I've awakened a beast."


	8. Winter Solstice

...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Winter Solstice **

_"The rebirth of the sun from the dead."_

* * *

It was almost here. Even though, some held out hope that it would never arrive, but that bitter season always found a way to rear its ugly head once again. That's right, the first day of winter was fast approaching...in fact, it had arrived that very morning. And many creatures of the wild weren't very content with it. The bleak mid-winter frosty winds made moan, earth stood hard as iron, water frozen like a stone, snow - lots of snow - had fallen. Browns, the olives, and the yellows died, and were swept up to heaven; where they glowed each dawn and set of sun. And when the land lay pale for them, pale-snowed, fell back, and down the snow-drifts flamed and flowed.

From off the pale-palomino stallion's face - almost invisible in the snow - into the winds of winter, the sun-brown and the summer-gold were blowing; but they would gleam with spiritual glinter when paler beauty on the brows of the great stallion fell snowing, and through those snows his looks would be soft-going.

Presently, Cloud's thoughtful contemplations about where to graze in the winter, and how to obtain good grass for the harsh season got abruptly distracted, his full attention now on the very strange, and curious sight before him. He had noticed since the morning how the son of Strider was weaving in and out the two herds, prancing in his sheer masculinity and vigor, with high-stepping posturing, that earned him very impressed nickers from everyone, especially the female admirers. At first, Cloud, even though, found the whole display very unlike the currently, brooding, miserable Spirit, still decided to ignore it. But then the mares kind of seemed to get enticed, dancing around him in the snow-covered meadow, as though it were the lovely season of spring rather than the beginning of cold winter. Some swayed their tails, one of Cloud's bold yearling daughters even went as far as to extend her nose to Spirit with a flirtatious smile. This behaviour confused the older horse on many levels. And he could clearly tell that this new, unexpected, coquettish show had been put on by Spirit himself.

_Alright, that's quite enough! _Thought Cloud, as he resolutely marched over towards the son of Strider, who was still greeting - very provocatively- every single mare, Cloud's included, as though he owned the world. _What the heck was wrong with him?!_

Upon noticing that the older stallion was advancing, Spirit left the group of mares, excusing himself from their presence and confidently strutted up to Cloud, his neck arched in a ritualistic posturing, which was so common among the stallions.

"Um..." Cloud raised his brow, eyeing the younger horse in deep confusion. "What are you doing, Spirit? If I didn't know better I'd say you were flirting with everyone this morning."

"Absolutely everyone." Spirit confirmed with a mischievous grin. "Including you."

"What?" The shock look on Cloud's face made the young horse chuckle. "Okay, should I be worried?"

Before Cloud could open his mouth again and continue asking questions, Spirit interjected with a cheeky smirk. "Nice top-line." He pointed out.

"Wha- Oh! Thanks, I do pride myself in it." The older stallion's previous thoughts were now deflected by the unexpected compliment he had received.

"It's impressive..." Winked Spirit.

"Ahhh, why thank you. It's all in the genes." Smiled Cloud, really proud and flattered for the praise he got.

"...for an old horse." Teasingly added Spirit. "No offence."

And just like that Cloud's momentary bubble of acclamation burst as he was harshly brought back to reality. "Wait, what the heck is going on? Why are you acting so strange?"

"It's Winter Solstice!" Spirit threw up his head playfully.

"So?"

"So, it's the time of renewal! It is the reversal of the gradual lengthening of nights and shortening of days. It is the symbolic death and rebirth of the sun!" Excitedly explained the enthusiastic Spirit as he trotted in circles around the baffled Cloud. "It is the time of new beginnings... a new change brought by the new season. So, there it is, new season, new me!" He announced and proudly, in full confidence, stood before Cloud, smirking at the older stallion's wide-eyed expression.

"New you?"

"That's right." Grinned Spirit, his eyes twinkling.

"I don't think I understand. You look the same to me." Cloud studied the figure of the younger horse with interest. "Well, you have grown your winter coat, but there's nothing special in that - we all grow it around this time of the year."

"It's not physical." Corrected Spirit and then stopped himself, thinking. "Okay, maybe it's a _little _physical. But no, this change is mostly internal."

"What change are you two discussing?" Esperanza joined in, curiously staring at the two stallions before her.

"I have absolutely no idea what your son is babbling about." Cloud admitted. "He is acting very odd today."

"I know, I've noticed this morning. Care to enlighten us?" Esperanza shifted her gaze from Cloud to Spirit expectantly.

"Well..." Commenced the young stallion, knowing full well that he was going to give a surprise of a lifetime to both his mother and Cloud with his announcement. "Guess who finally decided to embrace being a band stallion - A true band stallion?"

Esperanza and Cloud stared at each other completely dumbfounded.

"Spirit...my son, please, don't joke to me about such important matters." Esperanza said after a pregnant pause, her voice chopping in unexpected shock.

"But this is no joke, mother!" The young stallion exclaimed as he playfully reared on his hind legs, leaping down on the snow-covered ground, spraying the white powder on the two stunned horses.

Cloud recoiled, instantly shaking the cold snow from his body, while Esperanza gasped, glaring at her son as though he were once again a troublemaking colt.

"Spirit! What's the matter with you? What are you even on about?" She questioned, blinking in stunned confusion.

"Get ready, mother..." Spirit began teasingly as he drew near the palomino lead mare with a wicked little smile. "Pretty soon you're going to have lots and lots of grand-foals running around and you'll be so sick of their behaviour cause they'll take exactly after their dad." As he said this, he mischievously placed his nose under the thick blankets of snow and then launched it upwards, purposely scattering it on the two horses once more.

But this time, neither Cloud or Esperanza, gave any thought to it, for as soon as they heard Spirit's declaration, they broke into an exuberant cheer.

"Oh! My son!" Cried the palomino lead mare. "I cannot believe this! Are you sure you're feeling alright?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Is this even Spirit to begin with?" Cloud whispered to the mare, looking quite disturbed.

"I am. I promise." Laughed the young stallion at the reaction of his mother and Cloud.

"Bu-I...how..." Esperanza was at loss of words. "What made you change so drastically?"

"It took me this long to understand, but it seems everyone is moving on, starting a new life, forgetting their old relationships, so... yesterday - _with the help of Nova_..." He added quietly, smiling with a mischievous gleam in his eyes."I realized that things needed to change in my life. I mean, why should I be the only one stuck in the past? Brooding gloomily like a miserable old dog? No, siree! I'm far more interesting than that."

"That's the Spirit!" Exclaimed Cloud merrily, breaking into a wide smile. "Pun intended."

"And you..." The young stallion turned to the older one jokingly. "This better be the first and the last time you steal a mare from my herd." He winked.

"You have my word." Chuckled Cloud in response, now beaming at the young horse in admiration.

"But in all seriousness, do you think you can watch our bands for few hours without me?" Spirit started, his eyes travelling towards their herd members.

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"I'll have to leave for a while. Oh, and by the way, have you two seen Nova by any chance?" His brown eyes darted from Cloud to Esperanza.

Esperanza silently shook her head, still under the impression of the unexpectedly shocking news she had received from her son.

"No, I haven't. And from what I gather, you're the one that should know, considering she was with you _all_ night." Cloud teased, his expressions lit with mischief.

Spirit couldn't help but chuckle, naughty smirk animating his features. _Yep, Cloud had picked up on it right away._ "She was...but then, she left in the morning. Something about helping Willow and Goonda..."

"Oh, they're down by the frozen stream. Willow wanted to crack some of the weaker parts to have access to fresh water. I suppose Goonda and Nova are helping her." Esperanza explained, a bit dazed and still processing everything she had heard just now.

"Well, get them to stop that nonsense." Cloud rebuked almost instantly, slightly annoyed. "They have all this snow for water consumption."

"Aunt Willow likes the freshness of the river, snow's not the same to her." Spirit said calmly. "If she has a choice, she prefers to drink ordinary water."

"Ugh, whatever." Snorted Cloud in displeasure. "But I think it's kind of dangerous."

"They'll be fine. She's been doing this for years." Esperanza told him plainly. "Anyway, you wanted to leave my son?" She turned her attention back on Spirit.

"I did, I just wanted you to tell Nova not to worry, and that I'll see her soon."

"We'll be sure to let your _friend_ know that." Sarcastically teased Cloud. "Or should we even call her that?"

"Cloud!" Esperanza hissed, as she pushed him with a roll of her eyes.

"You could, but _mate_ will actually suffice." Responded Spirit with a cocky little smile.

Cloud let out a triumphant whistling sound that kind of irked Esperanza even more and caused Spirit to laugh, feeling a little bit embarrassed. "Attaboy!"

"Alright, I'm off! See you both later." Spirit swung round, ready to snap into action.

"Wait, where are you going, if it's not a secret?" Cloud perked his ears forward curiously, halting the golden dun in his steps.

"Where you think I'm going?" The young stallion tossed his forelock to the side, pawing the snow-covered ground as he pranced with his tail high. "This stud's going courtin'!"

"Going courting?!" Simultaneously cried both Esperanza and Cloud.

_"Oh, it sets your senses in a whirl._" Spirit sang out jokingly, springing on his hind legs again and spun round as would a hopeful suitor.

_"Going dancin' you'll impress them with your etiquette." _Cloud joined in as he twirled as the whirlwind around the confused Esperanza.

"Have you two drunk so much of the river that you've got water on your brain?" The lead mare questioned, utterly puzzled at the oddness of the two stallions.

Spirit and Cloud exchanged a naughty look on their faces and then burst into a laughter.

"It's a song, Esperanza." Said Cloud, afterwards. "Relax."

"A song? You're singing now?" She raised her brows skeptically. "You both are little too big to be playing birds of the feather, don't you think?"

"Hey, if one can fly as the bird, one can also sing as one." Announced Spirit playfully. "Isn't that right, Cloud?"

"_It'll help in your romancin' goin' daaaaannnnncinnnnng" _That was the only reply from Cloud on the matter.

"You got that right, I'm going now." And before they knew it, Spirit had broke into one of his swift gallops and in matter of seconds, was far out of sight.

"I can't believe we did this!" Cloud cried happily as soon as the young stallion was gone. "We oughta celebrate or something."

"By dancing?" Esperanza suggested unamused.

"Come on, aren't you happy? Never in a million years would I ever think this would be possible." Cloud was grinning from head to toe. "All the stallions of the West better watch out, cause there's a new kind on the block and he shouldn't be messed with."

"This isn't my son." Esperanza said quietly. "I don't know what to think."

"What? Are you serious? Isn't this what you wanted? What _we_ both wanted?" Cloud's eyes were wide in shock, upon hearing Esperanza's words. "Of course, this isn't your old son...the miserable loser who couldn't get over a foolish, fickle filly. He is finally behaving as a band stallion should, and I'm afraid very soon we'll have this place overflowing with mares and foals." He added the last sentence with some amusement

"There's nothing wrong with that. I know I should be happy but-" Esperanza paused. "I don't know...I really hope this is for the best." She sighed.

"Of course, it's for the best!" Cloud insisted firmly. "Remind me to personally thank Nova. Now with all this courtin' and dancin' talk, I'm starting to feel a little thirsty myself." Saying this, he trotted over towards his herd, swaying his tail in the winter breeze.

* * *

As the quiet afternoon blended into a silently, calm evening, the snow muffled every sound except the chime of cheerful children, the distant echo of a carolling bluejay and the cracking sound from the fire that was lit in the Lakota camp. Rain was peaceably chewing her dinner alongside Aranda and Silver Moon. That morning Little Creek had spent considerable amount of time with her; brushing her, strolling with her on foot, giving her lots of treats, scratching her belly and even talking to it. That last part kind of came as a surprise to Rain, but she didn't mind at all. Little Creek was extremely excited to have this foal, and his excitement was contagious. Rain did feel a little worried, anxious at times, but mostly, she too, was very happy to welcome a new addition to her family. She was glad that the day had been so soothingly relaxing. Thankfully, Great Conquest had not showed up with his overly-zealous assistance and Rain knew she had Little Creek to thank for that. Every time she was with her human, no other horse interrupted their bonding time. But she was not off the hook yet, for as soon as she had returned back to the company of mares, Great Conquest rushed towards her as though it was no tomorrow.

"Oh no." She muttered, mentally preparing herself from whatever craziness that would come out of him now.

"You asked for this yourself, you know." Silver Moon whispered to her. Yes, she knew it well and definitely didn't need Silver Moon to remind her of that.

"Rain! What are you eating?" Great Conquest was upon them in a flash, already sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

"Hay?" She answered hesitantly, glancing at Silver Moon and Aranda.

"I can see that, I'm not blind." He told her quickly. "But have you noticed that this hay has a bit of mold on it? You both should be ashamed of yourselves, letting her eat this no-good food while she's expecting." He reproached the two mares.

"That's just snow, silly." Silver Moon rolled her eyes, while Aranda simply shook her head with a low giggle.

"Oh..." Great Conquest mumbled, slightly embarrassed when he realized that he had spoken too soon. "Either way, Rain, you must always be alert."

"I am, don't worry." She assured.

"It's my job to worry, my dear." Great Conquest forcefully squeezed himself in-between the mares, cozying up next to uncomfortable Rain. "Now, not only have you missed your exercise today, but we also forgot a very important matter."

"Like what?"

"Twins!" He burst suddenly, scaring the three mares before him.

"Twins." Rain nodded, unsure of what Great Conquest was referring to, but still thinking that perhaps, by agreeing with him quite often, he'd leave her alone at last.

"Well?" The grey war stallion raised his brows, impatiently waiting for her answer.

"Well what?" Interfered the irritated Silver Moon. "What do you want, Conquest?"

"She knows." He motioned his head towards Rain.

The paint mare smiled awkwardly. "I actually don't."

Great Conquest huffed in frustration. He was stuck with a very indifferent student. "I'm asking if there's any chance you may be expecting twins? Do you have anyone that was a twin on your side of the family? Or perhaps, Spirit does? Having twins isn't exactly the safest for the equine species. It would be a pity if we were faced by that." He spoke very anxiously, making Rain fearful with his unique notions.

"No, not that I know of." The young mare shook her head innocently. "But not all twins are unsafe to deliver. I know very healthy twins from Spirit's herd."

"I'm not talking about exceptions, Rain." Cut in Great Conquest, not at all interested in what she had to say about Spirit's herd. "As a general rule, twins aren't safe. Period."

"Have no fear, Conquest, as an experienced mare, I can tell that Rain's not expecting twins." Silver Moon interjected, very amused at the stallion's motivation and Rain's annoyance.

"Are you sure? How can you tell?" Great Conquest was overcome with curiosity as he suddenly, without any warning, ducked under Rain's stomach to see if he had missed any signs.

"Are you crazy?!" Rain exclaimed in embarrassment and smacked him across the face with her tail.

"Ouch! That hurt." He scowled like a little colt, stumbling backwards.

"Good." Rain glared at him angrily, while Aranda and Silver Moon were unable to hold in their giggles.

_Mares..._ Great Conquest shook his head, regaining his composure. "Alright, well, that's a relief to know that you aren't going to have to squeeze out two bodies."

"That is relieving." Rain agreed on that one, her mind dreadfully drifting back to Scarlet as she wondered how that shy mare had been able to deal with such a stressful, scary pregnancy.

"Certainly, but before you retire for the night, we must go do a little exercise remember?" Great Conquest reminded her eagerly. "To help the -"

"- blood flow freely in my system and make the foal as comfortable as possible." Rain rattled off, memorizing the line that the grey stallion had told her the day before. "I know, I know." She nodded. "But is there any way we could simply walk, instead of jogging?"

"Sure, you can set the pace." Great Conquest responded gently.

For a moment, Rain found herself very surprised that the grey stallion had cooperated with her. She had believed him to be stubbornly set on micromanaging every aspect of her pregnant life. However, once again, she had thought about it too soon.

"Which is actually a better plan." Ardently interposed Great Conquest. "That will leave us room to discuss other matters as we take a small walk. Now let's go, you still have so much to learn." He softly pushed Rain forward, forcing her to take steps. "Let's go."

Rain groaned internally, exhaling deeply. "You win, let's go." She turned back at the two mares. "Wish me luck." She mouthed silently.

"Looks like Great Conquest has acquired a new hobby for the winter." Silver Moon mused, as they watched the departing figures of the grey stallion and the painted filly.

"He does have a lot of knowledge for a stallion." Aranda nickered quietly. "I must say, I've never seen males invested so much in a mare's pregnancy until Little Creek and Great Conquest." She commented with a smile.

Silver Moon sighed sadly. "I still wish Spirit knew about this. I don't know what happened with him and Rain, but I think he is wonderful and deserves to know that he'll be a father."

"That's not up to us to decide." Aranda spoke wisely.

"I know, you are right."

* * *

The air was blue and keen and cold, with snow the lands were gleaming white, but the forest seemed as though it was clothed in light and in a shining sheath enrolled. Each branch, each twig, each blade of grass, seemed clad miraculously with glass. Above the ice-bound streamlet each frozen fern bended with crystal ends. In the deep woodlands, the forest appeared rather bare and white, all covered in nothing but ice and snow, illuminated by the moon's light. There, in the middle stood a huge pine tree, its branches beautifully wide, moving in the breathless, icy breeze and beneath the cold winter moon. Winter nights were cold and long in the forest that was bare and pale, the wind often sang a sorrowful song, mourning with the trees of the night. Howling winds and snowy skies, were all ignored by the piercing eyes of the young stallion, who was so used to his surroundings that he saw nothing new in the mystical forest. He had seen it all before. Ice upon the branches, snow upon the ground, flakes of snow falling heavy, as day time slowly turned to night.

He was still stiff, sore, and hurt all over his body. His muscles were aching, and for few hours, he had a hard time finding a comfortable position to stand. Not a day had gone from his battle with the bison that had gained him so many new scars, and yet he had to go out and immediately seek fights with Spirit, getting injured and bruised once more. His withers were swelling with painful throbs the most. His knee from Spirit's blow was still red and inflamed. Despite it all, Bolder stubbornly knew that he would have done everything all over again given the chance. And perhaps, that's exactly where the problem lay. He had grown rather reckless over the past few months, taking risks that he wouldn't usually take. No longer did he think rationally before reacting, as his level-headed father had taught him. Now, unfortunately, he had become too impulsive for his own good.

His heart was was very shattered, and there was only but anger and disappointment raging inside him. He stared up at the great pine, as its large branches shielded him from the falling snow. His eyes fell, loneliness overtaking him when he realized that he was more than likely to live out his days in this forest all alone...as nothing but a recluse. Rain's words rang back in his ears, as he sorrowfully recalled every detail of their argument. She had told him that he had chosen an easy way out by hiding in the shadows because he was afraid. He had been really hurt by her sharp, unforgiving statements, but the more he thought about it, more he came to understand that Rain had been right. And that thought made him feel even more depressed in misery.

_"You are not bold...you are just a lone horse."_

These truthful, but incredibly upsetting words echoed again and again in his head. Snow filled the air he breathed, the bitter snow-filled wind drove him into the deeper cover of the huge pine, bumping into the great tree trunk. His memories wondered back to the fight he had with Spirit. He had audaciously challenged the golden stallion and he had a reason for it too, but why had Spirit been so vicious to him? Perhaps, he was nothing but a savage...a cocky, arrogant horse just like his uncle Azogar. How could Rain fall for someone like that? Why was it that always those that didn't deserve the love and attention emerged victorious in the end? Well, that was not going to happen with him! Bolder promised himself that he would battle the son of Strider again, and prove that he was just as strong if not more than this so-called _legend._ He would win, just wait and see. It was only the matter of time. But for now, he had to take it easy and completely heal himself.

The winter had just begun, the nature seemed to sleep in silence. The shortest day of the year was the promise of hope and light..._his _promise to himself. On this cold dark Winter Solstice night, he awaited the birth of the sun to take the land into longer days with more light for everyone. This was all just a beginning of something new. And Bolder started to realize that maybe, just maybe...he too should change as would the season from that day on.

He hung his head gently, trying to get a short rest before daybreak, and only few minutes of calmness had gone by when suddenly, something stirred him from his dozing state. Perhaps it was the wind, or the rustling of the branches, or maybe the long, distanced call of the coming blizzard? Who knew? Who could tell for sure?

Bolder had been wrong. It was neither.

What had stirred him was a strange silhouette of a dark horse, behind the misty veil of snowflakes. He froze as a statue, his heart almost leaping from his strong chest. Who had found him? Who had discovered his hiding place?...his home? Bolder adjusted himself, painfully shifting weight on his healthy leg. He really was not prepared to fight another stallion...it had been such a LONG...stressful day. He was still incredibly sore and practically lame from the battle he had with Spirit. His racing heart, however, calmed down when the shadow of the horse slowly emerged from the falling curtain of the white snow, and Bolder found his uneasiness replaced with shock once the horse came into clear view.

It was a plain coloured, brown stallion but his bearing was noble and regal as he stood facing the young loner proudly.

"F-father?" Bolder rasped in recognition of his visitor. "How did you find me?"

"You don't have to be a genius to figure out where your offspring is." Flint responded firmly. "I am your father after all, I know exactly how your mind works. Although, I must say, it took me a long time to discover this particular place. You, my son, have become very elusive."

"What are you doing here?" The young horse asked in surprise, completely overwhelmed with the unexpected visit.

"I'm afraid, your latest, imprudent choices and behaviours have forced me to seek you out...so that perhaps, I can beat some sense into your head." Flint spoke sharply, sounding not at all happy, or proud of his son as he continued mercilessly. "To say that I am disappointed in you, would be an understatement, Bolder. This is not how your mother and I raised you. I used to take pride in your level-headed, clever and sensible character, yet now you've strayed away from everything that we've taught you. If this isn't degradation I don't know what is!"

Bolder winced at his sire's unforgiving tone, his eyes were lowered to the ground in shame.

"At first, when you decided to become a solitary creature like a big cat instead of joining the bachelor herds as would a worthy son of a noble stallion, I still supported you. I believed that there was a good reason for the questionable choice that you had made. I trusted your judgement, I trusted _you_...therefore, I didn't say a word and I let you do your thing, didn't I? Didn't I?!" He repeated angrily, when Bolder did not respond.

"Yes, you did." He answered quietly.

Flint smirked, nodding in satisfaction. "Even after I heard from Azogar that you were set on capturing a domesticated filly from the herd of the son of Strider, I was still on your side. I was foolish enough to defend and justify your actions. But now...enough is enough. You've gone overboard! You've gone mad and have completely lost your mind." He concluded, snorting in agitation.

"Not only did you recklessly intermingle yourself with the two-leggeds, but you've also risked your life by impulsively and idiotically fighting a bison bull...and all that for a domesticated mare, who does not even want you! Can you be more stupider than that? Actually, don't answer that...I think you can. And it's a shame! A real shame, I say!" He spat, throwing daggers with his eyes, each of his word shaking Bolder to the core, who remained silent, unable to face his wrathful sire.

"Now, you may be wondering how I know all this..." Began Flint, nearing his son, just as he slowly lifted his gaze from the ground. "...I pay attention to what the nature tells me, and the birds of the sky seem to know all about your reckless adventures."

"You are spying on me?" Bolder finally interposed, a look of disbelief written all over his features.

"Shut your mouth, foolish child!" Nipped Flint at his son's neck. "I am not done speaking and you will respectfully remain silent and let me finish."

Bolder exhaled sharply, very irked at the way Flint lectured him as though he were still a tiny colt, but he knew better than to provoke his father's rage even more.

"In spite of everything," Flint restarted his speech, his voice coming off bit softer now. "I want to believe that you have some sense left in your head. From now on, I want you to think about your disgraceful mistakes and change for the better. And you'll start by joining the bachelor herds." He ordered.

"There's no way!" Exclaimed Bolder in horror. "I am not a little colt you can boss around. I am old enough to make my own choices in life. You don't have rights to tell me what to do anymore." He argued, outraged that his father would demand such things from him.

"Why must you take after your uncle instead of your own, clever dam and level-headed sire?" Flint questioned, shaking his head in disappointment.

But that caused the young stallion to get even more upset with his father. "Do not compare me to Azogar! I am nothing like him!"

"I didn't mean him." Quickly stated Flint. "Although, come to think of it, even Azogar has been making better choices than you lately. For goodness sakes, Bolder, please, just forget that mare and get busy with something else. If you don't get this filly, another one will come around."

"I don't want another one." The blood-bay insisted stubbornly. "I only want her."

"She belongs to the man!" Shouted Flint in fury, at last snapping. He couldn't believe his firstborn son's - who used to be the pride of his herd - head-strong brashness. "It is one thing to try and steal her from a stallion, but it's completely another when you're dealing with the two-leggeds. Why can't you understand that your very life is in constant danger because of her?"

"I don't care. I can look out for myself."

"Yes, I can see that quite well." Flint nodded, his voice laced with a tinge of bitter sarcasm. "You know... wounds, scars and injuries are a great honour for a stallion that owns a herd. It shows that he is a courageous protector of his family, unafraid to defend them from any threat that may come. But scars and bruises on a lone stallion only demonstrates his stupidity. And I'm afraid, you've fallen into that category, my son. You are a loser." He spat.

"If you have nothing else to say, I will have to ask you to leave now." Bolder said, getting extremely agitated and tired with his father's unbearably repetitive lectures.

"I cannot believe that Azogar was right, after all. You have become obsessed, which can only lead to destruction. Why must you torture your poor mother so? She loves you and worries for you practically every day...yet you continue to tempt fate for a mare. You idiot!" He gritted his teeth fiercely.

"I love her, father." Bolder spoke up, sudden confidence growing inside him. "I won't give up until I win her somehow...whatever it takes. I won't stop until Rain is here with me in this forest."

"What? So you'll continue heading into the danger zone - where the humans are - and keep putting yourself at risk of being caught? You do realize that your luck will run out and they'll capture you and you'll forever lose your freedom, right? Haven't you learned anything from the mistakes of the son of Strider? What makes you think you can somehow escape from the grasps of the two-leggeds as he did? Why are you being so foolishly blinded by the so-called love? This is not love...this is obsession." Flint concluded harshly.

"You don't understand." Bolder shook his head, as he went on to explain himself, his tone calm and collected. "I don't enjoy being reckless at all. I just don't have another choice...please, try to look at it from my perspective. I am truly sorry that I have disappointed you so much, but I have to stay true to my heart. I love her...call it what you want, but I really love her."

Flint stared at his son, his gaze piercing him...and for a moment, he could actually feel the young stallion's heartache and torn emotions. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath and then exhaling very heavily. "Are you saying that if you win the affections of this mare, you'll stop putting yourself in harms way? Did I understand that correctly?"

"Yes, but winning her heart is not an easy job. It will take some time." Gently admitted Bolder.

"She must be quite the beauty since the son of Strider, Azogar and now even _you_, have lost your heads over her." He commented, finding bit of amusement in the complicated situation.

"It's not just her beauty that lures me to her."

Flint nodded softly in understanding. It seemed to him that there was no way his determined son would listen to him. He was so blindly set on possessing that domesticated mare that nothing else mattered to him. Well, at least had had tried to reason with him.

"I see how it is...on this Winter Solstice, you are pushing me to change my ways. To rebirth myself into someone new...I've always had a peaceful life, because my choices were never impulsive, or done in the heat of the moment. I raised you to be non-confrontational, but never back away from the fight if the situation called for it. I've been following that example all my life and the result of it proved beneficial. I am known to have the most beautiful herd in the West and almost every stallion respects me, because I don't seek pointless fights. And yet...you are forcing me to change myself for you. I wouldn't have done this for any of my offspring...but since you are the firstborn out of my most favourite mare, you're simply leaving me no choice. No choice." He murmured the last words and shook his head again.

"What do you mean? I don't understand..." Bolder blinked, growing very confused with his father's newly spoken words.

"You'll find out soon enough." Flint told him. "Now, give me your word that you'll remain in this forest before my next visit. Don't leave this place to pursue the son of Strider, Spirit and don't - under any circumstances - look for that painted filly. Just simply wait for me. Do you think you can do that?"

"But why? What do you-"

"Promise me that you'll obey my request, Bolder! Promise me!" Exclaimed the frustrated father.

The blood-bay son of Flint silenced, realizing that his sire was not joking around. "Alright, I promise." He gave in.

"Good."

* * *

"How about Tauri? Or Destacado? Or wait, I know! How about...Little Conquest?"

"No, no, and did I mention...no?" Rain replied, shaking her head firmly, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

She and Great Conquest were taking a calm, easy walk around the Lakota territory on a clear winter's night, as the grey stallion had eagerly decided to name her unborn foal. It wasn't enough for him to control pretty much everything about Rain's pregnancy, now he had determined to even christen her offspring, coming up with the most ridiculous callings.

"Fine... Junior Conquest?" Suggested the excited war horse yet again.

"No!" Rain exclaimed, unable to hold in her laugh. "Can you stop? Seriously." She rolled her eyes. He wasn't willing to give up.

"But you must decide on a proper name, it's very important." Great Conquest continued persistently.

_Yeah, as if the names he just mentioned were proper._

"Don't rush me into things, Conquest." Sighed Rain. "And what makes you think it's going to be a colt?" She raised her brows slyly.

"Well, I don't _think_ it, I _know_ it." Confidently stated the war stallion, smug smile appearing on his face. "But it doesn't matter, the names I listed are unisex anyway."

Rain stopped, her right fore-leg impatiently stomping on the snow-filled ground. "You know what, mister..."She began teasingly. "I actually think it's going to be a filly."

"But that's not true though." Shrugged Great Conquest, very sure of himself and his prediction.

"How do you know?" Rain glared at him, narrowing her blue eyes.

"How do _you_ know?" Great Conquest fired back.

"I have a feeling...I'm the one that's the mother, remember?" She grinned wickedly.

"Ha! A _feeling!_ That's funny." Great Conquest mocked, earning yet another eye roll from the annoyed Rain.

"You are the worst." Rain nipped at his shoulder playfully.

But before, Great Conquest could respond, their light-hearted, mischievous teasing was cut short the moment the grey stallion spotted something in the distance and immediately his entire frame tensed.

"What's wrong?" Rain nickered concerned, as soon as she noticed how Great Conquest's bright smile faded into a sober expression.

"There was someone watching us by the hillside." He explained, his voice full of worry.

Rain's eyes wandered over towards where Great Conquest's gaze was focused. "I don't see anyone." She whispered fearfully.

"It was just for a moment. It was a man..."

"Was he on horseback?" Rain asked, all of a sudden, growing increasingly disturbed.

"Yes, why?"

"I felt that same presence in the afternoon when I was spending time with Little Creek. I don't know if my human noticed...I even thought that it was only my imagination because they seemed to disappear so swiftly." She explained anxiously.

Great Conquest was silent for a second or two, contemplating on what he had just heard from Rain and then he spoke up.

"Alright, listen...don't worry. Simply go back to the herd and Red and I will check on the surroundings. If there's a threat we'll be sure to let our humans know. But you need to stay safe, okay? Return to Aranda and Silver Moon and don't tell anyone about what we saw." He instructed firmly and there was so much confidence in his tone, that Rain had no other choice but to nod and obey.

"Alright. Just be careful." She told him, as they both began to head in different directions.

* * *

Rain rapidly walked back to the camp, her body shivering with uncontrollable quivers running down her spine. She had a very bad feeling about the whole occurrence and it frightened her even more. She hoped that whatever enemy was studying them from the distance was now gone...but there was no doubt that he'd return and that was the very reason why she was so scared. She feared for her village, her human, her unborn foal. Was there another cavalry attack being planned by the ruthless men? She was currently debating in her head whether to wake up Little Creek and somehow make him aware of the situation or not. Then she paused, perhaps, she was getting ahead of things? What if it was truly all her imagination playing tricks on her? Being pregnant was so confusing...and so baffling sometimes. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her heartbeat as she stopped by the village. What should she do? What if Great Conquest needed her help? What if the horrible man would shoot him the same way she had been shot? She shook her head. No! She must not become overly emotional...she should think positive.

She would listen to Great Conquest's guidance and join the mares to get some rest. She needed to remain strong and stress-free for her unborn foal...she had a responsibility. A huge responsibility.

She continued to hesitantly shuffle her legs forward, her thoughts still conflicted, right before she heard a twig snap behind her. The young mare jolted in fright, swinging round to face whatever threat had creeped up on her. Slowly, through the dark, clouded hours, Rain's blue eyes caught a strange, approaching horse, drawing nearer and nearer. At first, she had thought it was Bolder, for the horse was without a saddle or a rider. He seemed wild...and Rain could sense it was a stallion. _No, it wasn't Bolder. _She trembled all over with fear.

The unknown stallion came even closer, watching her very intently. Rain was terrified, mesmerized, as though seeing a snake for the very first time. She did not know this horse, and it looked as though he did not have very noble intentions. At last she started to move backwards. The horse stared and stared at her. Slowly, slowly he began to move forwards. Only then, Rain realized that she needed to urgently get away. The young mare turned, with a scream, to gallop, and seek help. As soon as he saw her leap aside, he shot forward after her. Very rapidly, the stallion cut her off, his head dropped very low, ears pinned back, as he aggressively snaked her away to where he wished, controlling her every movement. Rain had not been given a single chance to escape from him...every time she tried to somehow confuse him, the stallion outsmarted her again and again.

She angrily lashed out at him with her heels, and received a firm, but gentle nip on the quarters to calm down. Even though this stranger was obviously stealing her, he was not vicious towards her. A shrill squeal of desperation was forced from Rain, as she neighed for help, but she was being driven far in the trees now, as the stallion kept forcing, snaking her forward and forward, and away from the Lakota village, not giving her an opportunity to think about anything else besides galloping where he desired her to go.

Rain felt extremely helpless in that very moment. She attempted to call and cry to Great Conquest - who was probably not far away from the area - but her vocal cords seemed to freeze and she could not let out a single word, not even a sound. And so, on and on she was driven, forcefully pushed to keep moving...and there was nothing she could do but horrifyingly comply.

* * *

**Hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **

**Note: The song Cloud and Spirit sang is called "Going Courting" and it's from the movie Seven Brides for Seven Brothers.**


	9. Miss Independent

...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Miss Independent **

_"Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_  
_Miss keep your distance_  
_Miss unafraid_  
_Miss out of my way_  
_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_  
_Miss on her own_  
_Miss almost grown_  
_Miss never let a man help her off her throne"_

– Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Rain had been given no chance to stop, by that determined, fierce, brown stallion, until they reached the North Platte River, about afternoon on the day after he had captured her from the Lakota settlement. All night, she had been driven forward, forced to push herself onward through the snow without any breaks. At last, the stallion had to stop to drink there. Rain needed water too, but even her thirst could wait if she could escape while he drank. She waited till he must have been very full of water - painted young mare standing in the rippling silver stream, against the white wintery background of nature - then braced herself, swung round, and leapt away: but it was as though that wild horse felt the first bracing of her muscles, because he had got round her, before she had got to the first line of trees, and was threatening her with bared teeth. He drove her back into the water and made her stand in front of him, while he finished drinking.

Rain shivered with terror and misery, and the icy touch of cold, almost frozen stream, shook her all over. She watched the stallion fearfully. It had been obvious that he had thought he recognized her, but she could not remember ever seeing him. She couldn't understand what he wanted with her. What sort of connection did this horse have with a sudden appearance of a pale-faced man that had been intently observing her and Little Creek the day before? Despite everything this stranger had put her through, Rain could see in his eyes that he was not a very violent tempered, savage horse. Sure, he stole her and was dragging her somewhere against her will...but nevertheless, there was something about him that kind of eased her fears. She could tell that despite his actions, he was not a vicious horse by nature.

"Who are you and want do you want from me?" She demanded finally, her blue gaze following the stallion's every movement, every twitch of his muscle.

The horse raised his head from the water and began to slowly move towards her. His ears were laid back and he had a look of someone that wanted nothing to do with her. He neared her, trying to intimidate her with his powerful presence, but Rain did not recoil in fright. She confidently stood facing him, her chin was up proudly, her eyes piercing his. The wild stallion gazed at her for a moment before dropping his head to drink again, saying nothing in response.

"I asked you a question!" She insisted firmly once more, getting rather irritated at her mysterious captor.

This time, the brown stallion snapped his head up, becoming quite agitated. "Be silent, mare! You are very noisy and it hurts my head."

"What do you want?!" Rain cried in sudden anger. "My owner will come for me and you'll be in a lot of trouble!" She warned dangerously, hoping to scare him off by mentioning the predator two-leggeds that all the wild creatures feared.

"I told you to be silent!" The horse exclaimed in irritation, giving her a firm, disciplining nip on the flank. Rain squealed in fury and leaped aside, so that another one of his nips missed her.

Rain felt too heavy to go fast up the hill out of the North Platte. But she needed to find a clever way to escape from him somehow. Twice when she tried to break away, he threatened to bite or strike her. Perhaps he would get more tired? After all, he had been fighting and struggling with her all night. And she had been very relentless in her attempts to get away from him. Rain galloped faster. She would go the way he wanted, but she would make him travel faster, try to wear him out completely, and then get away. If he wanted her to play along in this cruel game, she would definitely participate and win. Soon he was blowing and sweating as he followed her through the snow, but fear had made her tired too, and her own heart was thumping. She could not do it, could not go fast enough to get away. She strained on upwards through the bush, tiring herself while she tired the brown stallion.

When she turned along the track that she and Bolder had taken to travel to Lakota village that summer, the wild horse swung her southwards so that they would go round the head of the valley. She realized that these were the lands she had never been in before. Quite soon, the determined, brown horse turned her in a more northerly direction, and when they had gone some distance, they struck a track which went east. Once they were going along this snowy track, she began to comprehend that they were nearing the wild territories of where the mustangs roamed free. Of course, the Cimarron lands lay way far ahead, but at least Rain knew that she wasn't being driven too far away from Little Creek's reach and to a completely unfamiliar place. She tried to husband her strength so that on the next steep hill she might beat the strong, powerful horse, but no steep hill came for a long time, they just went on and on; and though her captor seemed almost exhausted, so was she.

At last he stopped. He had picked his resting place very cunningly. He stopped in a small, sheltering clump of snowy bushes in the centre of an open plain. Which ever way Rain tried to escape, she would have to cross open country. She felt certain that if she were to escape at all, she must do it before they reached his usual grazing ground, the place where his herd ran, and before he became rested. She looked at him standing with his head drooped, the thick snow-covered branches all around him. The stallion was so strongly built that it would take more than a night's tremendous fighting and a day's travelling to exhaust his reserves. He raised his head and looked at her, and she knew that his mood was rather gloomy. He would do anything to stop her getting back to her homeland. Anger seethed inside her, but she stood quite still, and let her own head droop with an exhaustion that was not all feigned.

Slowly night seeped over the wintery plain. Rain pretended to sleep - and, since she was very tired, slept fitfully - but she kept looking through her lovely, long eyelashes at the horse. He slept, and, as the night grew darker, he slept very heavily. Rain knew this by his breathing and the relaxation of his solid body, even his ears. She stepped silently sideways - as though moving to an unheard music, gracefully, silently stepping to the side - sliding away from the stallion, out through the silver-limbed trees into the dark night before the rise of the moon. She was shaking all over, and it was difficult not to turn and gallop for her life. Controlling herself, she walked away, placing each hoof with desperate care, so that it wouldn't crunch in the snow and she went northward, rather than directly towards where her homeland would be. The stallion would roar, if he woke and found her gone. She would have that as a warning. On she went, slow-placed feet on the soft snow, barely allowing herself to breathe, ears straining back to hear if he moved, blue eyes straining forward, trying to pick the best line to go across the open plains, her coat iced-over by fear and by the cold winter's breeze.

The dark line of trees grew closer, closer. Holding her breath, she entered into them. Was she far enough away, now, for the sound of a stick cracking under her hoof not to carry back to him? She did not know. She must creep still, allow no branch to swish off her shoulder or rump, tread on no stick or stone. There must not be a sound. When he woke he must not know which way she had gone. The trees were quite thick and it was difficult to be quiet. If only they would open out a little, she would be able to trot. Slowly radiance began to filter into the woods. The moon had risen. Time had passed. A narrow glade opened ahead of her. She cantered, soft-hooved down the snow-covered ground, every step taking her further and further from her captor...or so she thought.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She heard his unimpressed voice from behind her and froze as a statue, greatly overtaken by fear. What if she had finally tested his last nerve and he'd lash out at her very aggressively?

Rain did not have a chance to steady her racing heart, when the brown horse suddenly galloped towards her with burning purpose. This time he was not tired, and he drove Rain fast up hill and forced her fast over the flat, fast along the ridge tops, and fast down into the valleys. It was obvious that he was done playing around and had grown rather irked at her persistent stubbornness.

Rain squealed in defiance. She thought that the only way for her to get away would be by going extremely fast. Surely this horse was too heavy really to gallop as fast as she. The young mare did not know that she, herself, was heavy with foal to go fast for very long. She learnt this, and learnt it quite well, when she tried to gallop away, in a long, gently rising, snowy glade. Her take off and speed gave her a start, but the older, experienced stallion caught her in a very few minutes, or even seconds, and leapt in front of her, gently biting her quarters till she stopped.

Rain realized that if she wanted to keep her unborn foal safe, she should somehow calm herself and abandon the foolish idea of escaping the powerful horse in that moment. She sighed, giving in and forced herself to comply. As they trotted on and on, she cantered obediently, giving him no more trouble. They left the trees behind, and were on great, rolling, empty snow-covered hills and plains. A frozen river wandered around the ridge ends. There were enormous collections of rocks piled one upon another. The sky was starting to cloud over a little, and a cold wind wailed among the rocks. The loops of the river grew steely grey.

The brown stallion suddenly turned her here, snaking her to the left side and pushed her forward through the dark thickets of forest. That's when Rain at last began to recognize her surroundings. She had been in this area not too long ago. In fact, it was as though it were almost the same place where Bolder had taken her after the bison hunt. Perhaps, he were here somewhere and she could neigh for help? Hope seemed to surge through her yet again. Maybe, not all was lost and she could still manage to escape and go back home to Little Creek...

* * *

It was around evening time when Esperanza and Cloud found themselves absolutely blown away and utterly shocked once noticing the returning young stallion. The sight they beheld was so unexpected that for a while, they just stood there, simply staring wide-eyed, trying to comprehend whether the vision they observed was indeed a reality. The approaching 'band stallion', instead of leading proudly a newly acquired herd of mares as they hoped he would, was only accompanied by the silver grullo stallion, Azogar. That fact alone, was increasingly unexpected as well as surprising, especially for Cloud. Spirit and Azogar were swaying their bodies, dragging their legs side to side, and were extremely loud and obnoxious. Both of them were talking on top of each other, as though they were attempting to outdo one another in a contest on who would be the most insufferable and clamorously vocal. It was a tie so far. Spirit was leaning all his weight on Azogar, while the silver grullo horse supported him, trying to balance Spirit before he'd collapse on the ground. They continued raving like bunch of lunatics, as they slowly, and with some difficulty, hauled themselves towards the two herds.

It was only when they came nearer, Esperanza and Cloud spotted that Spirit was 'adorned' with couple of fresh bruises on his chest, giving the impression of being recently thrashed by someone. The palomino lead mare quickly dashed towards them, overwhelmed with worry, followed by the anxious Cloud, who couldn't help but wonder what sort of disorder the son of Strider had brought on himself now.

"Spirit! What's going on?" Esperanza questioned desperately, her light brown eyes darting from Spirit to Azogar. "What's wrong with you?"

Spirit stumbled clumsily, almost slumping himself in the snow and this time, Azogar wouldn't be able to support him, if it weren't for Cloud, who swiftly stepped in, holding the young stallion up with his strong neck, trying to steady the swaying horse.

Azogar and Spirit exploded into a hysterical laughter, unable to hold in their chortles. They were both in such a ridiculous state that Cloud was overcome with fury.

"Are you two insane?!" He barked angrily. "What the hell is going on around here? Why are you all beat up?" He glared at Spirit in disbelief. The older stallion's bad-tempered outburst drove the curious herd members closer towards the interesting display. Nova and Scarlet were the only two mares that broke away from their group and rushed where Cloud, Esperanza, Spirit and Azogar stood.

"Ohhhhh! Clouuuuddddd..." Drawled Spirit, fighting hard to keep his eyes open. "Don't be such a grumpyyyy... old horse." And then, he started laughing again.

Azogar, although, looking just as obnoxious as Spirit, could at least support his own body weight without having to lean onto someone else. Neither did he seem as though he would pass out any second like the son of Esperanza. Instead, he was simply entertained, cheerful and very noisy.

"He's been like this since the afternoon!" Azogar explained loudly to the enraged Cloud and the stunned Esperanza, Nova and Scarlet, as if the news was a good thing. "I don't know what got into him." He added with a chuckle, his gleeful expressions proving otherwise.

"What are you talking about? What is wrong with my son?" Esperanza cried unhappily, tears threatening to spill from her lovely eyes. She had seen her mischievous Spirit entangled in all sorts of trouble throughout the years, but this was something new and unforeseen. And so very unlike him. She could not understand any of it.

"Look, I really don't know, alright? He seemed different than usual today - outgoing and fun and not boring or irritating as his ordinary goody-goody self." Azogar spoke with an ease, trying to settle the antsy Spirit as would a sire to his colt.

"What did you do to him?!" Nova exclaimed, glaring at the grullo horse suspiciously in utter disgust.

"Nothing, you little witch!" Azogar snapped at her. "If it weren't for me, he wouldn't even be able to find his way home."

Spirit nodded drowsily. "Yeepp, that's soooo trueeee." He slanted little too closer to the grullo horse. "You are myyyyy pallll..."

"Yeah, yeah...but don't stand that close." Azogar shifted his body uncomfortably from the overly friendly stallion. Even he could tell that Spirit had lost his mind, despite the fact that he viewed the entire situation as nothing but a fun, comedic entertainment to laugh upon.

Cloud firmly nudged the young stallion, staring deeply into his eyes. "Spirit, look at me."

"_Going courting, going courting...ohhhh it sets your senses in a whirl_... " Spirit mumbled, completely delirious.

"Oh, yeah, and he's been singing that song nonstop." Azogar cackled, his countenance conveying nothing but amused excitement. "I've never seen him like this." He laughed as though it were the greatest occurrence of his life.

"Look at me, Spirit!" Cloud caught the young stallion's head as it was about to lazily drop. "How many ears do I have?" He questioned the dazed horse.

"Wheee Cloud...you're spinning. You're ALLLL spinning!" Spirit chanted, completely and utterly wiped.

"How many ears do I have?" Cloud nipped at his shoulder firmly, trying to bring him back to his senses.

"Ears? You have an enormous... h-horn sticking right out of your...forehead!"

Saying this, he and Azogar burst into another one of their frenzied fit of a laughter, while everyone else stared at them in disbelief and shock, including the annoyed Cloud. They had never seen anything like this... especially when it came to the son of Strider.

"What? A horn?" Azogar turned to Spirit, crowing boisterously. "Where did you get that?" He cackled in amusement.

"It's right thereeee... you can't seeee?" Spirit snickered, clumsily attempting to point out the invisible horn that apparently was supposed to be on Cloud's forehead, barely keeping himself standing on all four of his legs.

"Haha, no I can't." Azogar shook his head, chuckling heartily.

"Alright, that's quite enough!" Roared the furious Cloud impatiently and seized Azogar with his teeth right on the withers, shaking him violently. "What did you do to him?! And don't you dare lie! I know that you are a bad influence!"

"Hey! This isn't my fault!" Azogar retorted, struggling to free himself from Cloud's grasps. "He wasn't himself since the afternoon as he pranced arrogantly close to different bands. Mine included. I tried to stay clear of him until I noticed something even more unlike the perfect Spirit." He spat bitterly, as Cloud slowly let go of him. "He tried to steal your daughters from Raven's herd."

"What?!" All four of the listeners shouted out at the same time.

"But then Raven double-barrelled him so hard that I actually thought he knocked the life out of him." Continued Azogar, as Esperanza, Nova and Scarlet gasped in terror. "That is, until this hardy bastard stood up as though he didn't feel a thing." He added, laughing once more. "I decided to step in and volunteered to drag him home, before Raven would completely lose it."

"Spirit, why would you challenge my sire?" Nova nickered, blinking her lashes in disbelief, as she moved closer to him, heartbroken at the very idea.

"Yay, it's Nova!" The young stallion exclaimed obnoxiously, glancing at Azogar. "I like her. She's veryyy niceee."

"How dare you try and steal my father's mares?" She demanded, not at all amused with his actions.

"They were supposed to be mine! Cloud gifted them to meeeee..." Spirit argued like a little colt.

"Aren't you ashamed at all?" Nova ignored his justification, slowly shaking her head in disappointment. Who was this horse? Certainly not the wonderful stallion she loved.

"Did I say I liked you?" Spirit curled his lip disdainfully. "I meant to say the opposite." He rudely shoved the filly out and away from his personal space.

"He looks sick!" Cloud declared, observing the swaying, irrational horse before him. "This isn't his normal behaviour."

"Oh, Cloud! What's wrong with him?" Esperanza whimpered terrified, nuzzling her delirious son.

"I asked what was the matter with him when we were walking home..." Began Azogar. "And although, he was almost utterly hammered by then, I still managed to find out that he had eaten some herbs."

"What herbs?!" Cloud shouted in rage suddenly, frightening the already spooked silver grullo horse.

"Some wild plants that our kind consumes for pain relief." Azogar responded fearfully, not wanting to provoke the angry stallion even more, while Cloud's eyes widened in surprise.

"But that's only for those that are dying of severe injuries or have a deadly infection or something of that sort." The older stallion said in stupefied confusion, unable to digest the grave situation they were stuck in.

"I don't know. He said he needed it." Snorted Azogar in response and rolled his eyes.

"But that's a strong sedative!" Squealed Esperanza, overwhelmed with horror as she looked back at her intoxicated son. "How much did you eat of it, Spirit?"

Spirit was so unhinged that he couldn't even answer properly. "I love you, motheerrr. You are the beeesssttt." He drawled, nuzzling her affectionately.

"Does it look like he ate a small amount?" Azogar grinned, not even bothering to restrain himself from laughing yet again.

Cloud shot the foolish grullo an intimating, death glare before speaking up. "Why on earth would he need to consume that thing? His bruises weren't even that serious."

"Spirit?" Esperanza tugged at her son caringly. "Why would you eat so much of it? You were in a perfectly good health...how much of it did you actually use?"

"Just a small...very tinyyyy... cute, babyyy amountss." Spirit explained as well as he was able to, leaning his head on his mother's shoulder for comfort.

Not that the older stallion believed him, but he decided to ignore that part for a moment.

"Okay, but why?!" Cloud cut in angrily. "Why? You didn't need it. You weren't hurt so much!" He firmly nudged Spirit away from Esperanza, trying to make him stand on his own, without having anyone to support him.

"Because it huuuurrrrtttsss." Spirit whinnied helplessly and crashed on the snow, sitting on his haunches as would a wolf or a dog.

"Where? What?" Esperanza asked in desperate concern, her eyes trying to study her son's figure and spot any hidden wounds, either a nasty gash or a bloody cut that they, perhaps, missed seeing.

"My...h-heart." Spirit murmured, sniffing sadly and unexpectedly tilted forward.

Cloud and Azogar were both quick to catch him almost instantly and help him pull himself up on his unstable feet again.

"What's the last thing you remember, Spirit?" The older stallion inquired gently, his previous fury was now replaced with sorrow-filled empathy and compassion.

"Ohhh... ahhh...I don't know if I should... sayy."

"You definitely should." Cloud insisted in a fatherly fashion.

"Nova won't like it... sh-she'll be em-embarrassed." Spirit stuttered, chortling playfully.

"Okay! Then we won't say it!" The filly cried suddenly, as she jumped in alarm.

Azogar couldn't stop himself from smirking, sniggering in a mischievous manner, as he shot Nova a questionable look of amusement.

"Spirit," Nova nickered softly, ignoring Azogar, and drawing near to the incoherent, young stallion. "Perhaps, you should lie down for a while?" She suggested calmly.

"Suuureeee..."

"No, not on me!" Nova sprang aside, when she noticed Spirit sluggishly moving towards her. "I meant the ground...right here." She motioned her head gently.

"Aweee...not you, too." Groaned Spirit in annoyance and no longer able to support his body weight, finally collapsed in the snow, crashing down with a heavy thud.

Nova, Esperanza and Scarlet sprinted at his side, gasping in shock and worry. The rest of the herd members drew closer too, but Willow and Wildflower kept them safely distanced from the unconscious stallion, in case he had something contagious running in his veins.

"Will he come around?" Desperately whinnied the horrified Nova.

"He should..." Thoughtfully responded Cloud. "Once the influence of the herbage fades from his system."

Esperanza nuzzled her son, feeling increasingly troubled, her eyes urgently darting towards Cloud. "Make sure he's facing the ground, and perhaps, that way the cold snow will bring him back to his senses quicker." Cloud told her, keeping his voice calm and collected, not wanting to panic everyone even more. He then turned to the entertained Azogar.

"Thanks for hauling him home, you are free to leave now."

"It was fun." Winked Azogar and bid everyone goodnight. "I hope he wakes up soon." He chuckled, snorting and shaking his long, silvery forelock as he trotted off and back to his own family.

Cloud's eyes followed the grullo horse for a moment, before focusing back on Esperanza and Nova. "I'm gonna go and apologize to Raven on Spirit's behalf. I'll explain the situation to him. I don't want him to think that the son of Strider has lost respect as well as his manners."

The mares nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea, Cloud. Thank you." Esperanza spoke softly, still nosing her son worryingly, hoping that he would open his eyes soon.

"Nova, would you like to accompany me to your sire's band?" The older stallion stared at the dark filly intently.

"I'd rather stay with Spirit." Nova replied quietly, her gaze never leaving the collapsed form of the young stallion. "He needs me."

"Very well, suit yourself." Cloud said plainly. "But if you ask me, what he really needs right now is some peace and quiet."

* * *

They went on and on and Rain began to get very tired. They crossed a great plain with a clump of trees in the centre of it and went into the deep woods. There was a chance to rest in these trees because the brown stallion stopped and looked around, as though searching for something...or perhaps, someone? Rain stood, breathing heavily and keeping a careful watch on her mysterious captor. Was she dreaming, or was there a faint, lingering, familiar scent? The trees moved in the wintery forest, as the stallion gently but urgently signalled her to get a move on. Rain complied without a single protest, but her blue gaze travelled around her surroundings. The trees moved, swaying in the cool, fresh breeze, they were naked as their brown leaves lay on the ground, presently fully covered in the white snow. The silent forest seemed to cast queer looking shadows on the snowy grounds, as the light of a thousand stars shone through. There was something very tranquil about the place the stallion brought her to. The sky was already midnight blue, one distant owl hooted in honor of the moon and stars, but the night itself whispered of the majesty of the sun.

The wind howled, as the icicles glistened, lighting up the forest they elegantly decorated. How silent and strange everything in this forest looked. It was beautiful but mysterious...at times seemed alive with secretive games and song, and at times, still, quiet and incomprehensible.

But there, in the centre of the silent forest, a large, stretching pine, nearly as round as it was tall, stood upright as a wonderful spectacle. Its rich, emerald boughs were covered by the sparkling snow, creating a comforting shelter for any living creature that sought out protection of the huge tree. As Rain was still admiringly gazing at the glorious, old pine, a vision of a lone blood-bay horse rose like a ghost in the air in front of her. Startled, she focused her eyes on the dreamlike phantom she had seen. The stallion did not fade from her sight, it was as though, he truly was there, resting by the majestic tree, unaware of her presence.

Her heart jumped, as a hope of being rescued returned to her. _Why, it was him indeed! _The horse was no vision. "Bolder!" She called, neighing suddenly, snapping herself into a purposeful gallop and running towards the young, lone stallion, while her captor followed after her.

Bolder jolted, springing in surprise, almost crashing his entire body into the trunk of the great pine. "Rain?!" The last thing he expected to see was the beautiful paint that night.

"Oh, Bolder! I've been kidnapped!" Cried the young mare in dismay, as she threw herself in the embrace of the blood-bay stallion. She was so relieved to see him in that moment, that her happiness had no end. "Please, make him take me back home!" She begged desperately.

"What have you done?!" Bolder neighed enraged, overcome with horror, while his sire slowly, and without any hurry, approached the young couple as though his mission had been accomplished. "Take Rain back at once! At once, you hear!" Exclaimed the furious son at his father, glaring at him in shock and disbelief.

"Not a chance!" Flint scoffed, surprised to hear such words escaping from Bolder. "I went through so much to get her for you and she was incredibly stubborn, mind you. So, you know what? A simple 'thank you' will suffice."

Rain had her quivering form pressed against Bolder's body, but automatically began to pull away from his presence as soon as she heard what the brown horse had said. She stared at the two stallions before her wide-eyed. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked hesitantly, dreading to hear the truthful answer.

However, in that very second, Bolder's entire attention was fixed on his father, so he paid no mind to what Rain had asked him.

"Are you absolutely bonkers?"

"Do not use that tone with me!" Warned the agitated Flint. "I am your sire and I demand respect."

Rain blinked, gaping at the two of them in stunned puzzlement. _Sire?! This horse was Bolder's father?_ What on earth was happening? Her head started to spin.

"Father, are you a savage that you'd do a thing like this?" Questioned the angered son. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? _With me?!_" Went off Flint in fury. "What's wrong with _you,_ my stupid son?! Isn't this what you wanted? I left my own herd to seek this filly out and bring her to you. I risked getting caught by the two-leggeds, so that you wouldn't have to endanger your life anymore! You have her now at last, aren't you content?! Why don't you thank me and shut up?!"

Before Bolder could respond, it was the infuriated Rain that lashed out, screaming in disbelief, her ears pinned flat against her skull. "How dare you?!" She cried, turning round and striking at Bolder, who had managed to dodge her fierce kicks in time. "I hurt your feelings and that's your way of getting back at me? You've resolved to abduction?!"

"No! Rain, I had nothing to-" The young stallion attempted to explain, but was cut off almost instantly.

"I can't believe you!" Rain spat, overcome with nothing but loathing. "I decline your proposal and this is what you come up with?! You appoint your own father to creep around and steal me! Why don't you grow up?!"

"Hey, this doesn't concern you, so be silent, mare. Quiet now!" Ordered the irritated Flint, as he tried to nip at Rain's quarters to calm her hysterical flare-up.

But as soon as she felt him get near her, Rain bared her teeth at him, ready to bite. "Don't you dare _'Hey, mare' _me! I've tolerated your nonsense long enough!" Her shrewish outburst set Flint back on his haunches for a moment, caught off guard and quite surprised that this filly had this much courage to threaten a stallion twice her size.

"Rain! I had nothing to do with this! My father is mad!" Interrupted the desperate Bolder, as he leaped in front of the furious young mare. "If I knew he had lost his mind like that, I would've stopped him. Please, believe me. I am so sorry." He implored.

Rain paused, gazing in his remorseful, genuine eyes for a moment, slowly calming herself down. "You didn't know about this?" She nickered quietly, her distress and hardened features softening.

"I promise, I had nothing to do with this insane plan." Bolder explained soothingly and glared back at his father in shame. "How could you?!"

"How could I?" Flint repeated, shaking in anger. "You left me no choice, you fool! You said you would continue tempting fate for this filly, so before you'd get yourself in more trouble, I made your life easier. I brought her to you, so do yourself a favour; hold onto her and make smarter choices from now on!"

Bolder swallowed a knot, twitching his jaw uncomfortably as he spoke up in determination. His mind was made up. "Father, Rain is going back home and that's final."

"No, she's not. And it's not up for discussion."

"Yes, she is!" Insisted the upset young stallion. "You gave her to me against her wishes, so technically she's mine, right?"

"That's right." Flint responded, while Rain gasped in outrage. _Look at these shameless stallions treating her like nothing more than a piece of flesh! An object that needed to be possessed! _

"So then, as her new stallion, I decide what happens to her. She is going home and I'm taking her there myself." Bolder announced, as he turned to the beautiful paint mare, gently motioning her to follow him. "Let's go, Rain. I'm sorry you had to deal with this."

Suddenly, Flint jumped, sharply cutting him off by snaking Rain away from Bolder and putting himself between them. "No, son. If you don't want to keep her, then I'll take her to my own herd."

"What?!" Roared Bolder furiously, staring at his father wildly.

"The reason I allowed myself to commit this craziness was for you to stay clear off the two-leggeds!" Exclaimed the frustrated father. "You don't want to have her and are now all of a sudden, playing a chivalrous hero? That's fine. But the filly comes with me. At least that way, you'll have no reason to visit the human settlement anymore. I'm trying to keep you safe, you ignorant fool." With that, the brown stallion pushed Rain forward, driving her ahead of him a little too aggressively.

"Get away from me!" Screamed Rain, powerless to stop herself from complying, but also kicking at him with her heels in protest.

"You let her go, now!" Commanded the furious Lone Stallion. Inhaling a deep breath in his strong chest, he realized he had to do something he never thought possible. He loved his father and family so dearly, always protected and defended them alongside his father, if any danger came their way. He held the highest respect, regard and admiration towards his honourable sire, who had taught him everything he knew about wisdom, strength and integrity...but unfortunately it seemed as though things were bound to change between them. And the reason for it, was the beautiful paint mare. Arching his neck, he tucked his stomach and postured, pawing the snowy ground fiercely. Any horse observing the sight, would be able to tell that the young stallion had thrown a challenge to his father.

Flint stopped in his tracks, glaring at his audaciously bold son in disbelief. "Are you threatening me?"

"You can interpret it as you wish." Commenced Bolder, snorting in pride. "But if you won't abandon the idea of capturing Rain, you and I are going to have a serious disagreement, father."

"Well, looks like somebody has grown a pair." Crudely remarked Flint, slightly amused at his son's boldness, slightly annoyed at the fact that he had the audacity to challenge him - his own father- who had taught him all he knew about being a stallion. "Don't test me, boy. I do not want to beat you. Your mother won't be very happy with me." No matter what, Bolder would always be a colt to him...the one he had raised with all the love and care. It would be a pity to fight his own son.

"You are bringing this on yourself. Leave her alone, or I'll _make_ you." Bolder stood up to him resolutely.

"I admire your confidence, my son. But I'm afraid, it's time to teach you a little... lesson!" Saying this, Flint suddenly, without any warning, sprang forward, charging at the young stallion, who was already rearing in attack. However, neither one of them, had a chance to reach each other, for Rain had leaped between them very swiftly, freezing the two stallions right before her very own eyes.

"I won't let you fight on my account!" She cried on top of her lungs. "I refuse to be the reason for father and son to hurt and maim one another." She glared at the two stallions fearlessly. "There won't be any fights. I won't allow it, and _that_ is final."

Bolder gazed at her stunned, not knowing what to say or how to respond, while Flint found himself shocked. He had never encountered a mare such as Rain before. Yes, she had done some gutsy things throughout the whole kidnapping, but this topped everything Flint had seen her do. She was actually placing herself in between the furious stallions that were about to challenge each other. No mare or a filly...or even any horse, for that matter, was that crazy. She was so confident, self-assured and independent. Flint was slowly realizing why both his son and Spirit had been so desperately set on winning her heart. How brave she was!

"I do not have a choice, dear one." Politely began Flint as was customary to his usual respectful self. "My son continuously endangers his very life because of you. I am a worried parent...my actions were only caused by his lack of wisdom. I thought if I took you to him, he'd finally stop, but I see now, that it was a mistake to assume that."

"I can take care of myself! How many times do I have to repeat that to you?" Bolder interjected immediately, completely done with his father's overbearing persistence.

"Your sire's right, Bolder." Rain spoke up suddenly, her blue gaze now kindly fixed on the young stallion, who was surprised to hear her words. "You've endured a lot of misfortunes because of me and it's only natural for your family to worry about your safety. Please, just heed his wise words and stay away from me."

Flint couldn't help but admire the paint mare even more in that second. She was young, not as experienced as older horses but so very clever. It was refreshing for him to witness something so unexpected.

"You don't mean that..." The blood-bay nickered, his heart shattering all over again.

"I do." Rain nodded and stepped closer to him. "Please, Bolder, forget about me and let me go my way. I will only cause you pain." Her blue pools were watery, but she refused to shed them.

"No, Rain, no." The young stallion shook his head. "I deeply contemplated about everything you said that evening, after the hunt. I was mad at first and so...so very angry. But I want you to know that I love you still. And I will love your foal too, even if I'm not the sire. I'll raise your offspring as mine...that is, if you'll let me."

Flint's eyes almost popped out of its shells at that, while Rain gasped, not expecting to hear such a daring declaration from Bolder.

"She's in foal, sired by another stallion?!" Flint burst in fury once more. "What are you thinking, you fool?!"

"Who cares? I remember you accepted plenty of mares that were expecting foals from different stallions and you still adopted their offspring as your own. What's wrong with that? Why can't I do it?"

"That is not the same." Argued Flint. "She is a domesticated mare, probably bred by her owner to some quality stallion to produce specific type of offspring. You can't have her...she and her unborn foal belong to the man. Oh why, oh why, didn't you tell me she was expecting, you idiot?!" Flint couldn't believe what he was hearing right now, as he started pacing back and forth in frustration. "We're in trouble."

"No, I assure you, that is not the case." Rain explained, trying to ease the fears of the agitated horse. "My human has nothing to do with my pregnancy. It actually happened in the wild, before I rejoined the Lakota settlement."

"Oh! Thank goodness!" Flint exclaimed in utter relief.

Rain gazed back at Bolder, her eyes showing nothing but tenderness towards him. "You are very sweet for saying that. But I'm afraid, I will have to refuse your offer yet again. Please, don't be upset with me. I am just happy the way everything is right now. I do not want to alter any of it. I belong in the village and my human will help me raise the foal. He is so very excited to meet the little one."

Flint grunted distastefully, having a hard time understanding how their own kind would choose to be with a human instead of running free amongst the mustangs. Bolder, on the other hand, was once more struck with severe heartache.

"You can't be serious, Rain..." He whispered, very hurt with her decision. "No human can replace a sire."

"Oh, but you think you can replace the real father?" The mare retaliated, feeling offended at his words.

"I'm simply saying that the two-leggeds aren't cut out to raise a foal. That's our job, Rain." Bolder attempted to explain his point of view. "In order for the little one to lead a healthy, balanced life, they need both parents."

Rain took a deep breath, trying very hard to not get upset. "Okay... I was orphaned very young, so my human was practically the only one that raised me. Did I turn out bad? What are you saying? Is there something unbalanced or fundamentally wrong about me? And why are you suggesting that my foal won't have anyone except humans?...not that there's anything wrong with that. But I will be the mother, won't I? I'll raise my foal myself. I don't need anyone's help, to be honest."

"Wait, that's not what I meant-" Bolder was interrupted before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"We got off the point." Rain said quickly. "In short, I am grateful for everything you're offering me. Truly I am. I just don't deserve so much attention...I like my life the way it is. I like being independent from herd society and stallions. What can I say? I'm enjoying this freedom. Please, Bolder...find someone who'll love you with all their heart and dedicate their life to you. You really deserve all the best." She finished and brushed her soft nose on his muzzle in a goodbye.

Bolder couldn't hide his glossy eyes, his heart was crushed into million pieces as he began to realize that this was it. He had held out hope for nothing.

"Would you like me to escort you back home?" Flint nickered to her, after a small interval.

"No, I'll escort her." Anxiously insisted Bolder.

"Thank you to you both for a gallant thought, but I can find my way home myself." Rain smiled at the two stallions, bowing her head respectfully. "Don't seek me any more, Bolder, and pay heed to your father's advice. We represent danger to the wild horses...even though my human isn't like that, most are. If you wish to remain free, you'll forget about me." And with that, Rain gracefully glided out of the forest, fading into the moonbeams of the night.


	10. I Have Everything But Nothing At All

...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**I Have Everything But Nothing At All**

_"Now that you're gone...Was what I did so wrong_  
_So wrong that you had to leave me alone?" _

\- Careless Whisper by George Michael

* * *

When Rain confidently, and quite reasonably expressed her decision about the kind of life she wanted to lead, Bolder was left with two choices: He could either leave things as they were and let the self-sufficient mare determine her own fate, or he could make everything worse. Unfortunately, his youthful inexperience and lovelorn heartache overpowered all of his rational senses - which was peculiar - for Bolder was always known to be level-headed and solemn. But in his defence, a lot had changed since then. Once he noticed that Rain was out of sight, he desperately burst into a gallop, chasing after her, paying no heed to his sire's calls, who kept telling him to leave her be. Luckily, Rain had not trotted off too far from the woods, and it didn't take long for the despaired Lone Stallion to catch up with her.

"You liar!" He sprang, leaping right in front of her, causing her to come to an abrupt halt.

"I beg your pardon?" Rain asked, stunned at his sudden overreaction.

"Who are you trying to fool?" Bolder said angrily, not even bothering to mask his inner torment. "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid as to fall for your lies?" He spat.

"What lies?" Rain blinked, now overcome with shock. _What on earth was Bolder accusing her?_

"That crap you fed me about how happy you are in you new life. That's utter nonsense!" The blood-bay stallion mocked, his voice trembling in rage and pain. "We both know that the only reason you're suddenly _so content _is because you don't have a choice. You're stuck in that position, so might as well just accept it and convince yourself of happiness."

Rain fought against the swell of vexed emotions that began to surface up her as she listened to Bolder's ill-mannered assertions. Perhaps, part of her was so irritated because she feared that his words might prove true, but she dared not to think about it or question herself.

"Seriously, Bolder..." She warned shakily. "I do not wish to discuss this. I'm leaving now and I suggest you get out of my way." Pinning her ears, she tried to circle around him, but Bolder was quick to block her path.

"What about Spirit?" He hissed sharply.

"What about Spirit?" Rain's voice rose in anger, her patience slowly reaching its limit. The last thing she desired was to remember her lost love and Bolder had the audacity to bring him up like that. _The nerve of this insolent horse!_

"Do you still love that wretch?" The shattered blood-bay demanded spitefully, as the memories of the violent fight between him and the son of Strider flashed before his eyes again, making him even more furious.

"Excuse me?" Rain questioned outraged. "That is none of your concern!"

"Well, that answers my question...you still love that undeserving ruffian." Bitterly concluded the desolated, young stallion.

That only produced a triggering impact on the already upset Rain, as she exclaimed forcibly. "I love him no more than I love you!"

Bolder scoffed, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head, not at all convinced. "So I suppose you wouldn't care that he has a new mare now, would you?"

Rain let out a sharp exhale, mastering all her strength to subdue her internal, boiling wrath. She understood that Bolder was very hurt and kept acting out, but that wasn't an appropriate reason to treat her like that. She too had feelings and she wasn't about to stand and listen to his spewing nonsense. "You know, you're becoming very tiresome."

"Respond to the question!" Cried the anguished Lone Stallion, not daring to give up.

"I don't care!" Screamed Rain, inflamed, no longer strong enough to control and reign in her own temper. "He can do whatever he wants!"

"And _whoever_ he wants." Bolder added resentfully, knowing full well that it would rub salt in her wound and cause her nothing but pain - the exact same pain he was presently enduring because of her.

Rain took a deep breath, her blue pools were overflowing with watery tears, but she wasn't about to let them drop down her cheek. Her rage seemed to prevail over her sadness.

"You know, Bolder..." She began with a disappointed tone, hissing through her teeth. "I really wanted our goodbye to remain somewhat pleasant, but you had to go ahead and ruin it!"

"By saying the truth about your _precious_ Spirit?" Bolder challenged mercilessly.

"He is not mine! And I'm sick of you both!" The paint mare shouted, completely fed up with everything she was hearing right now. "But unlike you, at least he has left me in peace, while you still continue to ail me!" She stopped herself, before she'd entirely lose her composure. Swallowing a tight knot that formed in her throat with some difficulty, Rain resumed speaking, this time, her voice was calmer and she sounded a lot more collected.

"Bolder, you are a stallion with admirable qualities, no doubt...especially after all you've done for me. And yet, taken as a whole, I was wrong to have thought so highly of you."

The Lone Stallion was unable to find his voice as he stared at her, fuming in silence.

"Congratulations on losing me forever." Rain told him, after a small pause and pushed him out of her way, snapping into a fast gallop to get back home as soon as possible. And in that very moment, she was ready to fight anyone who'd try to stop her again. Enough was enough!

Thankfully, Bolder did not pursue her anymore, (and anyway, there was no point) he simply stood immobile, his eyes following her departing form that was rapidly disappearing into the night, and a tiny tear of sorrow rolled down his face for the first time in his adult life.

"I'd say I'm sorry...but I'm not." Flint's voice rang in his ears, seconds after Rain faded into the dark landscape. Bolder looked back at his father, who slowly came up to his side. "You brought this on yourself, my son. Now you can finally move on. We can _all_ move on."

* * *

Winter wind was blowing and blowing hard, howling like a wolf scattering the snow, whipping around the tree branches like a whisk, whistling through the trees, swirling and blustering all around the lands. Cloud and Spirit's herds stood huddled up together, seeking comfort and company in each other's reassuring presence. Mothers nursed their foals, yearlings scratched one another affectionately, mares paired up with their best friends. It was a time to come together and rest in this dark, bitter, cold winter's night. All was tranquil, and only sound that could be heard was the constant howling of the wind. Cloud was relaxing in between his own lead mare, Wildflower and the newly acquired Scarlet. Both of the mares were sleeping quite peacefully and he too was about to doze off, when he realized that Esperanza and Nova were still steadfastly watching over the reclined, unconscious Spirit.

"Come, leave him alone for a while. You need to rest." The stallion strode up to the worried dam, whose eyes were never parting from the sprawled figure of her son.

"He's been blacked out like this for nearly two hours now." Esperanza started, her quiet voice stuttering in fright. "Why isn't he waking up, Cloud?" She questioned, as she nudged her forehead on Spirit's muzzle, trying to bring him back to his senses. "I don't know what else to do." She broke down at last, weeping silently.

"Shhh...it's okay." Cloud pulled her in a tight embrace. "He'll come around, just wait and see. It'll be alright." He assured soothingly, as Esperanza buried her nose in his long mane and Cloud stroked her cheek with his gentle touch.

Nova was standing right next to where Spirit lay, keeping guard as would a dam to her foal or a lead stallion to his mare. True, she wouldn't be able to intimidate a single threat that might've come their way because of her young age and inexperience but that didn't mean that she wasn't willing try. Any horse that lay down was vulnerable and needed someone to watch their back. Nova decided to take that responsibility on herself, even if Cloud and Esperanza thought that she was being ridiculous. Either way, she didn't want to part from Spirit, not even for a second.

"What did my sire say?" She nickered softly to the stallion, after Esperanza managed to calm herself and suddenly jerked away from Cloud's touch.

"He understood the situation and wishes for Spirit to get better soon." Cloud explained, his gaze focused on Esperanza as if there wasn't anyone in front of him except her.

Nova nodded, feeling very relieved. "My father is a reasonable stallion."

"Indeed." Gently agreed Cloud and once he noticed that he was making the lead mare a little uncomfortable, shifted his eyes on Nova. "He also sends his regards to you and hopes to see you some time."

"Thank you." Nova smiled at him gratefully and turned her attention on the unconscious Spirit again.

Esperanza looked at her insensible son for another moment before walking up to Cloud again, beckoning him to follow her a little further away from Spirit and Nova. "You should not have done that." She whispered quietly, so that the filly wouldn't be able to hear her.

The stallion stared at the palomino mare slightly surprised. "What do you mean?" Had he offended her by getting so close -_ intimate_ \- with her?

"You shouldn't have told Spirit about Rain and the Lone Stallion." She muttered under her breath. "It only produced a horrid effect."

Cloud didn't know whether to be disappointed by what Esperanza had told him or relieved that she wasn't referring to what he had thought.

"He wished to know what had become of Rain, and I told him exactly what we had heard from the great bison. Was I supposed to lie?" He raised his brows questionably.

"But that news only caused him severe pain, Cloud." Esperanza mumbled, sniffing sadly in sympathy every time she recalled her son's depressing state. "You heard it yourself. The last thing he remembers are the events of yesterday...so clearly he sought out those herbs after you told him about those two."

"I wasn't thinking, alright? And he seemed fine this morning...a little strange, but fine. I liked the new Spirit." The stallion retorted, snorting, frustrated at his own self for not paying better attention to the details. "Besides, Spirit needs to learn to control his emotions. That behaviour is unacceptable."

"Oh, it's easy for you to say." Shook her head the lead mare. "You don't know how painful it is to lose someone you love." Saying this, Esperanza left Cloud in his own contemplations and walked back to her son.

While the two horses had been discussing the matter amongst themselves, the devoted Nova continued watching over the sleeping young stallion. She desperately hoped and prayed that he would come back to his senses somehow. She couldn't stand to see him in such an awful condition much longer. That morning, she had woken up on cloud nine, prancing on air in pure blissfulness and by sunset, things were drastically changed. Spirit - _her - _Spirit had transformed from a beautiful dream to a dreadful nightmare. From a wonderful, appealing, passionate stallion to a raving, incoherent and intoxicated creature. It was heart-wrenching. She had envisioned them both spending time together that evening in a completely different way.

Well, what was done was done. There was no point in torturing herself with these troublesome thoughts. Important thing for her now was for him to get better. Resolutely the filly shuffled her legs, coming up to his side and got down on the snowy ground, cuddling next to the lying Spirit. The earth was cold, stingy and unpleasant, sending uncontrollable shivers inside her, but as soon as she nestled her body against the stallion, she found herself surprised to feel his burning, hot skin, instantly warming her up. _How was it that he wasn't frozen by now?_ Nova snuggled up to him even closer, if it were any more possible and lovingly rested her head over his neck. She was about to close her eyes when she sensed him shifting underneath her ever so faintly.

"M-my...love..." He mumbled feverishly.

"Spirit?" Nova caressed him with her gentle, sweet touch, her heart skipping a beat. "I'm here. You're alright..."

"R-rain...Rain..." He whinnied weakly as he stirred, whirling his body, groaning in discomfort. "My love..."

Nova could feel her heart almost piercing with a sharp lance, and despite herself, tears began to leak from her eyes. "You're okay...it's alright. I'm here..." She comforted, gently brushing her muzzle against his as Spirit drifted off to sleep once more.

"Nova, what's wrong? Is he alright?" Esperanza jogged towards her, rather worried.

The young mare quickly pulled herself together, hiding her watery liquid and heartache as she rose to her feet. "No, he...just seems to be burning up. I fear, he is ill." Her voice stammered in nervousness.

Esperanza nuzzled her unconscious son as though he were still a colt and felt his temperature. "He is sweating..." She stared up at Nova. "That's usually a good sign."

"Will he wake up soon?" Nova inhaled heavily, her gaze was glossy with tears.

"I think he is a little febrile right now." Esperanza said thoughtfully. "But he should be okay in the morning. At least, I hope. We must be patient, Nova." She nickered to the devastated filly, attempting to ease her fears, who in turn nodded, looking quite miserable.

* * *

The wind blew the snow round and round in the valley and voices were in the wind - snow voices, wind voices, and the remembered echo of the eagle's crying at another time. Rain had safely and very cleverly, without any disturbance, made it back to her village, which would've been extremely puzzling for her, had it been a different day. She could not guess how much she had grown in strength and wisdom ever since joining the Cimarron herd...could not recognize the wild quality in her that set her apart from the other domesticated horses, for her angered, furious emotions wouldn't let her dwell on that favourable outcome. All she knew was that she was frustrated, agitated and in desperate need to find some peace again. Little Creek and Great Conquest, in particular, had been worried sick about her. The young Indian had searched for his best friend all day and all night with no result, the fresh snow had covered all the tracks that might've led him to Rain and her captor. For two full days, Little Creek spend all his energy in looking for her and by sundown, he found his loyal mare floating in the snowflakes as a beautiful vision. Joyful smile of relief broke out on Little Creek's face as he ran forward to meet her. Great Conquest was also very relieved and consoled when he discovered the pretty paint safe and sound. He had been in the process of rounding up a rescue party, consisting of Red, Blaze, River and few other stallions of the Lakota, when he learned that it wouldn't be necessary and that Rain was alright.

Of course, it was impossible for Little Creek to know what exactly had happened to Rain. Since she looked unharmed, he figured she had taken a rather long walk around the settlement and got lost before finding her way back home. Another part of him, wished she had visited Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken in order to share the wonderful news with him. But that was almost too good to be true. Little Creek missed his old companion greatly and hoped that some day he and Rain would reunite with the spirited Mustang again. As for Great Conquest, he wasn't about to believe in the silly tales of the two-leggeds. On that same day, after Little Creek had left Rain to munch on the hay in tranquility and get some rest, the grey war stallion exploded on her, breaking out in fatherly lectures.

"What were you thinking? Where the hell did you go? What happened? I'm not buying a single word our humans are saying. You better tell me what really happened."

Rain couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance. She snorted, blowing through her nostrils, trying to keep calm. It had been a very infuriating couple of days for her and the last thing she needed right now was Great Conquest's domineering lectures and demands. Who did he think he was? Certainly not her sire, or a mate or a brother...she did not owe him any sort of explanation. In her deep rage, she had completely forgotten that he was a caring friend - perhaps, a bit irritating in his overprotectiveness - but nevertheless, a friend who loved and cared for her a great deal.

"You cannot just wander around like that! You're in foal, Rain! In foal!" He carried on relentlessly. "Where were you? Did you visit Spirit or was it that Lone Mustang you brought to us in the summer?"

Great Conquest's angered, nagging persistency, added with the mention of the two stallions she didn't wish to even remember, had done it for Rain, as she blew up in fury.

"Leave me in peace!" She screamed, shoving him back angrily, almost kicking at him. "I can do whatever I want! You are not the boss of me, stop being such a control freak! And don't you ever speak of those disgraceful horses to me again or our friendship is over! You hear me?!" She warned, ears flattened against her head.

Great Conquest instantly silenced, shocked at her sudden, unexpected outburst, as he gawked at her in disbelief. Maybe he had overdone it with his crazy lectures and finally got on her last nerves?

"I don't need a nurse mare!" Rain continued shouting, her eyes flaring in resentment. "I'm so fed up with being treated as nothing more than just a piece of property to be passed around! I have feelings and I have my own opinion, so why can't everyone simply let me live my life the way I want it?!"

"I'm sorry, Rain, I was only -" The grey horse did not have a chance to explain himself, for Rain was once again dominating the heated argument.

"I've heard enough!" She spat in frustration.

"Look, I'm not judging you, alright?!" Exclaimed Great Conquest as he retorted. "Of course, you're allowed to see Spirit, he needs to know that he is the father."

"What?!" Rain narrowed her eyes angrily. "What are you on about? Why would I do that?"

"Well..." Great Conquest stuttered in confusion. "...cause he is the sire and-"

"That doesn't mean anything...not in his world." Rain firmly shook her head. "At this point, he probably has offspring coming right out of his ears by now. Why on earth would he care about this small contribution to his _great genes_?" She said mockingly, her tone laced with bitter sarcasm.

The grey war horse sighed heavily. "I was under the impression that he was in love with you and visa versa. I suppose, I was wrong."

A tiny tear escaped the blue eyes of Rain, as she responded sorrowfully. "Yes. yes, you were."

* * *

Spirit felt as though he were at the bottom of a dark hole, fighting to stand, fighting to be still, fighting … something. The hole was going round and round. There was light far away. Then the light whirled closer; whirling, bigger, bigger. If only he could be still. Bigger and bigger, the light was rushing towards him. He seemed to see Esperanza's gentle expressions. Then he shut his eyes, and there was nothing. After a while he could feel the cool earth beneath him: the cool, snowy ground and it was all silent. When he raised his head all of his surroundings started to spin uncontrollably, and in the still centre of the sky was Rain… but this was a dream. Rain was only in his mind, for she was not really there. The vague image of the paint mare dissolved, as the distinct features of Nova came into his view. Grunting with straining effort, Spirit pushed his legs up from the reclined position and shook the snow off his golden, yellowish coat. That movement only made him dizzier.

"Spirit?" Esperanza nickered cautiously. "My son? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just bit light-headed that's all." He responded quietly, taking a deep breath. Esperanza's eyes brightened as she realized that her Spirit was back to his senses at last!

"Oh Cloud! He's back! My Spirit's back to normal again!" She nuzzled her son and called for the older stallion happily.

Nova pressed her forehead against Spirit's neck affectionately. "I'm glad you're alright." She sighed.

"What happened?" Spirit asked, still feeling a little dazed, as Cloud, Scarlet and few of the herd members from both of the bands drew closer to the young stallion.

"Thank Heavens!" Cried Cloud, sounding very relieved. "You had us worried, you rascal." He added with a playful chuckle.

Spirit couldn't help but smile at that. "What did I do? I don't remember much to be honest."

"Well..." Cloud glanced at Esperanza and Scarlet. "...you did some interesting things yesterday."

"Oh no." Spirit groaned, fearing the worst. He didn't recall a lot of the events from his hammered state, but he did remember a few fragments and he was aware of the herbs he had consumed. Obviously, he must've behaved rather embarrassingly. "Just how demented was I?" The stallion questioned in dread.

"Let's just _say...quite."_ Said Cloud. "Nova, care to inform him of his performance last night?"

Nova bit her bottom lip uncomfortably as Spirit searched her eyes in hopeless desperation. "Tell me, don't hide anything from me. No matter what, I need to know how insanely I acted."

"It wasn't too bad." Comforted Scarlet.

"Yet there were some memorable moments." Cloud spoke up, earning an eye roll from Esperanza.

"Oh please, Nova...tell me whatever it is. What did I do?" Insisted Spirit.

The filly took a deep exhale before speaking. "For starters, you were so wiped that you couldn't even get home without the help of Azogar. And I think you two are buddies now."

"No..." Spirit shut his eyes, shaking his head. "Impossible..." He muttered.

"Then you called Cloud old and grumpy..."

Spirit cringed, grinning awkwardly at Cloud. "Sorry about that."

"You were loud, obnoxious and a mama's boy. You expressed your love to Esperanza a lot and to Azogar too. As a whole, you were incredibly, _overly friendly._" Continued Nova, trying to explain everything as delicately as possible, while Spirit moaned at his foolishness in shame and disbelief.

"Even to Azogar?" He repeated shocked.

"Oh yes, so much so that he asked you to take a step back." Giggled Nova.

"Crap." Spirit hung his head in defeat. "What else did I do? I hope I didn't embarrass you."

"Well, you were discreet about the last thing you remembered."

"Thank goodness." Mumbled Spirit under his breath.

"But then you tried to jump me in front of everyone." Nova interposed suddenly.

"Ohhh...I am so, so sorry." Spirit growled, shutting his eyes tight in utter embarrassment. "No way... I can't believe I acted so ridiculously."

"We did say, you were very friendly." Cloud reminded him with a smirk.

"Don't worry, you could barely stand on all four legs, let alone just your hind." Nova consoled positively. "And I managed to dodge your advances in time."

"I am so very sorry." That's all Spirit managed to say, as the eager spectators laughed heartily, taking great amusement from his mortified reactions.

"She has good reflexes." Grinned Scarlet.

"Please tell me after this I passed out." Begged Spirit to his mother, no longer wishing to hear anything about his disgraceful behaviours.

"Yes, you did." Nodded Esperanza and Spirit was about to sigh in great relief when Nova quickly and quite teasingly added. "Oh and last but not least, you tried to steal Cloud's daughters from my father but he pounded your ass."

"Oh no!" Cried Spirit in horror. "I must go and apologize!"

Cloud stopped him right away. "I've been there, done that. Raven understood that you weren't entirely yourself and forgives you. Relax."

"Damn it." Spirit shook his head, blinking, stunned at his own stupidity. "I'm such an idiot. Hah! Some New Spirit I made." He said sarcastically, overcome with defeat.

"Don't you worry, I personally really like the new Spirit." Cloud began encouragingly, drawing near to the upset, young stallion. "I think he is fabulous."

"You do?" Spirit raised his brows, skeptically.

"Of course, of course!" Assured Cloud nonchalantly, shooting the silent mares a death glare until they too began to agree with him. "But with that being said, he does lack a bit of... _direction._"

"He does?"

"You see, my boy." Cloud started in a fatherly fashion, as he beckoned Spirit to follow him. "While I personally think that you're great at everything you try. I can't help but notice that you do need a little _training_ when it comes to courting females. One mustn't solely rely on good looks...you see, a real stallion has to master the art of seduction."

"The art of what now?" Spirit stared at him, looking lost as a little colt.

That caused Cloud to chuckle. "You need to learn the basics before creating a harem. Since you didn't receive any formal education for obvious reasons, I am willing to dedicate my precious time and be your tutor. You'll be learning from the very best." He finished proudly.

"Oh no, I don't think I require a tutor." Spirit quickly decided against it, uncomfortable at the whole idea of it. The mere thought of Cloud becoming his obsessive, compulsive teacher on relationships made him shudder. "I've done a pretty good job so far."

"Look, just because you managed to charm a two year old filly, doesn't mean you are an expert." Cloud stated firmly, halting in his steps as he glared at Spirit meaningfully. "Misty and Scarlet don't even count, because you rescued them from abusive stallions. And don't you dare bring up Rain. I was told you were tied together; meaning that she was practically forced to endure your disagreeable presence."

"Well, when you put it _that _way, everything sounds awful." Spirit muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you know how many offspring I have?" Cloud asked him suddenly.

"Um...no?" _Why would I even care? _Wondered Spirit to himself.

"Exactly!" Happily exclaimed Cloud. "Neither do I. The correct answer is...a LOT."

"And you're proud of it, I think?" Spirit wrinkled his nose in revulsion.

"Of course I am, you ignorant fool." Threw in the older horse. "A true stallion's purpose is to spread his noble genes and contribute to the diverse breed that is the wild Mustang. When we die, all we leave behind is our legacy...our nobility, integrity, honour, beauty and strength that will be carried on by our decedents for generations. In a way, by our offspring, we shall never be forgotten. Our spirits will live in them." Philosophically spoke Cloud, while Spirit stared at him as though he were talking gibberish.

"That's...ah...an _interesting_ way to look at it, I suppose." He responded at last, sounding anything but interested.

"Yes, now, tell me, what have you done in your six years of existence to contribute to the line of our noble kind?"

"Uhhh...raced the eagle?" Spirit forced an awkward smile on his face, starting to feel very self-conscious, thanks to Cloud's blunt pronouncements.

"Huh! You are not in a position to be making jokes right now, Spirit. This a grave matter." Corrected the older stallion, snorting and shaking his head in disappointment. How could son of his wonderful best friend be such a lost cause?

"Oh, come now, take it easy. I still have plenty of time." The young stallion waved it off, sounding unconcerned.

"No, if you want this 'New Spirit' plan to work, you must do as I say. You need a tutor." Insisted the determined Cloud, unwilling to give in as his mind was already made up to help Spirit achieve his goals. "And I'm willing to educate you this winter and by spring, you'll sweep the mares right of their feet."

"I'm sure you mean well, and I'm thankful for it, but I'd rather do things my way."

Cloud groaned, his eyes rolled all the way back to his head. "Ugh, you youngsters always think you know better than us."

"Us - as in the old ones?" Teased Spirit.

"Fine! If you're such an expert, here's a quick test." Cloud announced instantly. "You see a beautiful mare grazing in a sunny meadow, what do you do? First, you compliment her. Second, you try to get her attention by showing off. Third, you ignore her. Go!"

"That's easy. I compliment her." Spirit grinned, very confident in his answer.

"Wrong!" Cried the displeased Cloud. "She already knows she's beautiful, silly. She doesn't need you parroting the words to her like every other desperate stud she has come across. Try once more."

"Okay, I ah...I guess, I try to get her attention?" This time, Spirit sounded slightly unsure of his response.

"Wrong again!" Cloud snorted. "Nobody likes an arrogant peacock, Spirit... least of all a mare."

Spirit huffed, frustrated at his own self as he pushed the long forelock from his eyes. "What? So I ignore her, then?"

"Finally."

"How on earth is that the correct answer?" Asked the confused Spirit.

"By appearing indifferent you show her that you aren't a desperate little colt, but rather a mature, self-assured, confident leader, that can get any mare you please. You make it clear from the beginning that if you don't win her, another one will come around, for there are plenty of fish in the sea." Explained Cloud.

"So I play hard to get?

"No, it's the mares that play hard to get. You just play along in their game...you must establish your character to them from the very first moment. They have to know who they're dealing with as soon as they lay their eyes on you. You understand what I mean?" Instructed Cloud.

"On second thought, maybe this whole tutoring idea, is not such a bad thing." Admitted Spirit humbly, realizing just how clueless he really was.

"Perfect." Smiled Cloud, very contently. "I'm glad you're on board."

* * *

Wooden gates of a huge, round yard, closed shut and a metal lock was quickly placed over it. The horses inside found themselves panicking once comprehending that this was it. They had lost their freedom - they had been chased right into the trap that the men had cunningly prepared and there was simply no way of getting out. The eight stallions swarmed around, screaming in horror, as sweat began to form on their hides, even though it was a chilly, cold winter's evening. They cried and called, sobbed and attempted to break down the barriers but it was all useless. They had been caught, captured and were now facing a very uncertain future.

"Where you been?" One of the older ranchers asked a young wrangler that was now riding up to the small group of five men. "We caught ourselves a bachelor herd. Wanna see if ye'r pricey Mustang is amongst 'em?"

The wrangler eased his brown gelding and swiftly dismounted, striding up to the wooden pen where the eight, wild stallions had been trapped. He surveyed the frantic animals with his cool, grey eyes before staring back at the older man. He had seen black, chestnut, bay, roan, iron-grey colors restlessly moving about, but no golden dun coat flashed in the herd. "He isn't among them."

"Ain't that a pity." The older man commented, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Don't you worry, Frank. I'll get 'em myself."

"Where were you anyhow?" Asked a skinny cowboy. "We lost sight of you as soon as we set out to get them mustangs."

"I paid a little visit to that Lakota Injun I told y'all about." Smirked the wrangler in response.

"That's all fine, but what are we 'suppose to do with these guys now?" Cut in a short, stuffy, bald, ranch hand, sporting a thin moustache. "There's a whole eight of 'em." He said distastefully.

The young wrangler looked at the anxious, terrified, wild stallions for a moment before speaking up. "Inspect them as well as you can, if there are any stallion prospects, keep 'em intact. We'll put 'em up to the highest bidder. If not, cut them... that way, they'll be easier to break." With that, he turned round, leaped on his own horse and snapped into a gallop.

"Johnny's right." Said the old rancher, turning to the rest of the men. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Onyx and Steel, together with their bachelor friends watched the frightening two-leggeds sharpen knives and strange iron tools that they had dipped into hot, blazes of fire. Great horror gripped the eight young horses as they shook with uncontrollable terror. All hope of escaping was lost...their freedom had slipped right through their very own eyes. Helplessness overtook them and now, a real nightmare was about to begin. Their fate was unknown and they were completely and utterly at mercy of the most dangerous predators.

* * *

It was the clear, crips afternoon when Cloud stood proudly in the centre of his two year old sons, Spirit's youngster cousins and Spirit himself, as the eager students formed a circle round him, ready to acquire all the skill and knowledge the older, wise stallion had to share with them.

"Wait, why am I in your beginner class?" Spirit huffed in displeasure, glancing at the impatient colts whirling around him.

"You need to learn the basics. Trust me, this is an appropriate group for you." Assured Cloud plainly and began lining up his restless colts and Spirit's young cousins, placing them parallel to each other.

"With a bunch of two year olds?" Spirit questioned, wide-eyed. "No offence, boys." He told the eager youngsters next to him.

"You aren't as mature as you believe to be, " Responded Cloud, an entertained expression animated his lips. "and besides... to me, you're all equal. I am experienced and you are considerably younger than I. So there you have it."

"Yeah, that's because you're old." Snorted Spirit lowly, but Cloud had heard his snarky, little comment.

"Okay, call me 'old' one more time." He challenged, receiving an eye roll from the already annoyed Spirit.

"Get back in line, Spirit and don't disturb the lesson, please." Demanded Cloud as he turned his attention on the excited rookies before him. "Alright, colts, listen up!" He announced, clearing his throat. "In few months, you will all leave your family bands and go off to join bachelor herds. A new, thrilling adventure awaits you all, but in order to succeed you'll need to obtain a certain amount of cunning as well as wisdom. While you all had a chance to practice sparring and fighting to prepare you for real combats, most of you still need to learn how to court fillies. Everyone has their own technique, but some are particularly more skilled than others. Usually, a band stallion's intelligence is measured by the size of their harems. Acquiring fillies is one thing, holding them, is another. However, today, we shall work on courting, which is the beginning of it all."

Esperanza and the rest of the mares observed them from few yards, finding the entire display ridiculous but quite amusing at the same time. Even though, the palomino lead mare didn't agree with some of the things Cloud taught the youngsters, she was still glad that Spirit had joined their circle. Perhaps, this would put his mind off from the heartache he had been feeling for so long now. She also began to notice that Nova was somewhat dejected, sulking alone by a low, snow-covered bush. _What was up with her?_

"Collection! The way we carry ourselves is very important. You see, body language speaks volumes in most cases." Dictated Cloud, his voice loud and clear. "We shall work on our carriage. Arch your necks, but not too much, we aren't challenging other stallions. Keep your chin up, tuck your stomachs, knees high, and step with your right. Avoid rearing out of excitement. Excitement equals desperation - desperation screams LOSER!"

The eager students tried to imitate the movements Cloud had set for them, except Spirit, who was growing confused, annoyed and insanely bored by the second.

"One, two, three, four and turn to the left." Overseered the creamy stallion, nodding his head in contentment at the results. "Good, very good. One, two, three, four and let's swing to the right...Great job Blizzard. Hold your tail higher, Lightening. Good...good." He glanced at Spirit, who power-trotted very quickly, hoping that faster he executed everything he was assigned, faster they'd finish the nonsensical display. "Spirit, this isn't one of your crazy races with an eagle. You must glide on the snow...it's a dance."

Spirit rolled his eyes, groaning inwardly at the words directed at him. "I saw that!" Pointed out Cloud.

"Suppose one of the fillies up and bites your face off or kicks at you?" Asked Lightening, Willow's colt, causing Spirit to chuckle at the question.

"It's a known fact that mares like to play hard to get." Explained Cloud. "While you must always be ready to dodge the blows, you also need to remember that blessed are the meek. If necessary, you must turn the other cheek."

"Always gallant and correct." Whinnied the eager colts, while Spirit shook his head. _How ridiculous! Why did he even decide to get on board with this hooey?_

"Precisely." Agreed Cloud, proud of his accomplishments, but every time he glanced at the son of Strider he wanted to grunt in vexation. "Let's continue, boys. This should be a provocative dance...enticing, spirited, and weaved with rhythm of the wild." As the youngsters obeyed every single word Cloud conveyed to them, the older stallion walked towards the bored Spirit, who had stopped performing altogether.

"What is wrong with you?" He whispered in surprise. "I thought you wanted this? And I also know that you can execute this quite well. So why are you behaving like a clueless chump?"

"This is just silly." Said Spirit. "It's not for me. I'm not cut out for this."

"What are you talking about? What happened to the _'new season, new me'_ announcement?" Cloud questioned.

"Look, I don't know, alright?" Sighed the young stallion, pawing the snow in frustration. How was he going to express what was bothering him when he didn't even know it himself? Spirit was growing so suffocated by everything around him, which drove him even more insane. He needed to get away!

"If you don't like this exercise I'll change it for you."

"It's not that-"

"No, I'll change it!" Insisted Cloud as he trotted back in the centre. "Alright, that's good enough for today. Now we shall discuss another important aspect of keeping a herd." He announced, his eyes focused only on Spirit. "To create a harem, you need to have a vision of what you want your mares to look like. A type."

"A what?" Spirit cringed in shock. "What does that even mean?" That question earned him surprised gasps from the colts, who stared at him dumbfounded, their eyes round in unexpectedness.

"You don't know what it means?" Lightening asked stunned.

"Everyone has a type, Spirit." Cloud told him simply. "Look over at my band and tell me what you see."

"A herd." Spirit replied in boredom. He was so done with this so-called _'lesson.'_

"Yes, but what are the prominent colors of my herd?"

"Lots of creamies and few chestnuts." Responded Spirit, his voice coming off dull and uninterested.

"That's my type." Confirmed Cloud. "Most stallions like to keep to their colors. For example, a bay band stallion will have brown and bay mares. Roans will stick to roans...or a white stallion will keep his herd pale as himself."

"I know all that." Snorted Spirit. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, to create a herd you must know your type."

"I don't have a type."

Another gasp of shock escaped the lips of the youngsters. "That's fine, keeping a colorful herd is unique and produces beautiful offspring." Cloud spoke up brightly, trying to come off positive.

"I need a break." Spirit stated flatly and hurriedly left the group, without even waiting for a response from the confused Cloud.

He needed to breathe again! He was so smothered by all the overbearing rules and expectations, especially by all those insanely tedious notions that Cloud had drawn before his very own eyes. It was as though Spirit had everything he wanted right there, in front of him and yet, at the same time... nothing at all. He was wild and free again with a wonderfully supportive mother, friends and herd, just like he always wished, and yet still felt like nothing but a lonely captive...without _her._ And no matter how hard he tried to convinced himself otherwise, he could not let go of her. She had loved him because of how different he was and now he had to change everything about himself in order to move on. It was so painfully unendurable!

And the very reason why she had left him in the first place was exactly what Cloud had been teaching him just mere minutes ago. It only reminded him of his mistake and current misery.

_"Oh Rain...was what I did so wrong that you had to abandon and leave me alone?" _He gazed up at the twinkling stars of the dark night, wondering if she ever thought of him the way he thought of her. He didn't care what anyone said, he still relentlessly continued to believe that they belonged to one another. They were meant to be together and as crazy as it sounded... someday, he hoped and prayed that they would find their way back to each other. Somehow.

* * *

**Share your thoughts and I hope you all have a Happy New Year! Thanks for the support as always. Much love.**


	11. Lost On You

...

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Lost On You **

_"All I ever wanted was you_

_I'll never get to heaven_

_'Cause I don't know how "_

_– _Lost On You by LP

* * *

The golden stallion stood poised on the edge of Cloud's territory, gazing at the morning light as it gleamed over the foggy winter prairies, and every blade of grass, and twig and branch was covered in a lace of a purest white. The crisp, clear sky was cold and satiny; no past, no future, just the beauty of the present moment, leaving the wild stallion all breathless. Everything around him was blanketed in glowing snow, all was peaceful and so very still. Spirit felt as if the whole world was soundly asleep and he was part of it all in his own quiet way. Just looking, admiring and loving each bright winter day. He felt so lucky to be alive and free back in a place where he called home and even if things weren't entirely as he wished, he realized that he needed to be thankful for what he did have. And in that moment, encircled by the magic of the wild, he knew that he was very grateful. Then suddenly, a red bird, like a pinprick flew out of nowhere as though changing everything about the still, silent morning of the winter. Spirit snapped his head, his dark brown eyes following the flying creature as it disappeared into the trees. How strange it was! On this white, cold morning to see such a vivid, dazzling little creature.

And as if the bird's appearance had been a signal for something, Spirit's ears flicked backwards when he heard excited, cheerful whinnies coming all the way from his and Cloud's herds. Smiling softly to himself, the stallion turned back to his family and friends, leaving his musing about the tranquil atmosphere for a while. Once he had trotted back to the band, he rejoined the small group of colts and Cloud, as they were evidently still continuing their 'courting' lessons.

When the older stallion noticed that Spirit had neared their assemble, he was quite confused. "Morning, Spirit. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes, it's all good." Responded the young stallion and took his place between Lightening and Blizzard - his little cousins.

Cloud frowned, knitting his brows, glancing at the colts around him. Was he the only one that was confused or?

"I didn't realize you were planning on joining us today."

"Why?" Spirit asked in surprise.

"Well, I was under the impression that you no longer wished to participate-"

"I didn't say I quit, I said I needed a break." Spirit corrected, getting tired of explaining himself and ready to move on.

A relieved, happy smile broke out on Cloud's face. "Oh, I'm so glad!" He exclaimed, rather too enthusiastically.

"I'm not gonna give up now." Spirit told him plainly.

"Attaboy!" Encouraged Cloud as he grinned from head to toe.

"With that being said though," Spirit began, confidently striding up to Cloud in the centre. "I would like to make some changes."

"Changes?" The older stallion repeated.

"Yes." Confirmed the dun horse. "You see, yesterday's lesson didn't struck me as productive. I hope you won't take offence to that." He quickly added as soon as he noticed Cloud's displeased expression. "I think posture and self-carriage is definitely important, but it also should come naturally. And having a 'type' isn't very accurate either because tastes almost always change, right boys?" He looked at the eager youngsters around him, who were nodding in agreement. "Yesterday I liked licking an icicle, today I prefer eating snow. We change as we grow older. So instead of focusing on those small details, why don't we do something more fun and way more important?" Spirit suggested playfully, eyeing the intrigued youngsters with a mischvious smirk.

"Like what?" Cloud asked, even though - to his annoyance - he already had _some_ idea.

"Well, I am no courtin' expert, but even I know that one of the most effective ways to win yourself a filly is the race and chase game."

"YES!" Simultaneously whooped and cheered the excited colts, dancing and hopping in place.

Cloud rolled his eyes and scoffed. _Typical Spirit!_ "For a moment I actually thought you had a beneficial plan."

"Oh, but this sounds so interesting and not to mention, so fun." Insisted one of Cloud's two year old colts from Wildflower.

"It is!" Confirmed Spirit. "And it's effective too. Who wouldn't want to prance around with a filly? Now, boys, grab yourselves partners and let's do this."

"Wait a second!" Exclaimed the displeased Cloud and shifted his eyes back to Spirit, utterly vexed. "You can't just barge in here and mess up my lessons."

"I'm not messing them up, Cloud. I'm simply making them better." Winked Spirit in response as he turned his attention on the very ecstatic youngsters. "Remember, the filly goes racin' you go chasin'. She sets the pace and you just follow her. Very simple and very thrilling. Let's partner up now!" He announced and addressed the mares that were moving about leisurely in their separate group, not paying any interest to what was happening in Cloud's little circle, the only exception being Esperanza.

"Can we get the lovely females to volunteer as our partners?" Spirit called charmingly, raising their interest as they lifted their heads to glance over in his direction. "Come, let's dance!" He invited and nudged the colts. "Go, don't stare at me and get to business. Be respectful and bow your heads!" He ordered.

While the restless youngsters began to politely request the fillies from either one of the two herds to be their partners for the exciting exercise, Spirit spotted some of Cloud's sons wrinkling their noses in disgust.

"What's wrong?" He inquired with a gentle nicker.

"We don't wanna invite our own sisters. It's gross." The two year old colt of Wildflower mumbled disdainfully.

"Let's change it up then. Your sisters will partner up with my cousins, and my female cousins will partner up with you, colts." Spirit told them simply, as the youngsters instantly brightened up at that thought.

"Whoa, just a minute!" Cloud interfered, sounding quite irked and glared at Spirit. "What is this? You're playing a matchmaker now?"

A cocky smirk animated Spirit's muzzle. "Why the heck not? Sounds about fair, don't you think? After all the matchmaking you did for me." He added teasingly.

Cloud didn't have time to open his mouth in protest, for the young stallion was already driving and directing him towards the mares. "Get a partner Cloud, there's gonna be some excitement around here! It'll be the spring of winter!"

"A partner?" Asked the shocked Cloud, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Okay then..._partners_. You do have a lot of choices." Chuckled Spirit and butted his shoulder, jabbing him right in front of Scarlet.

"You are a jerk." Muttered the older stallion under his breath and huffing in frustration, reluctantly invited the pretty chestnut mare to join in the game, who blushed but nevertheless accepted the offer.

"I know." Grinned Spirit, very satisfied at the success of his idea as he glanced around him. The excited colts and fillies were already pairing up and prancing, racing and chasing each other in a bright winter's day, kicking up the snow with their joyful bucking. Laughing at the exuberant, playful display before him, the young stallion glanced at his mother, who in turn, was beaming and shaking her head as though she had known all along what her mischvious son's intentions had been.

"Oh, Spirit...in many ways you're still that troublemaking colt." Giggled the palomino mare, very amused.

"What's wrong with that?" Innocently shrugged the young stallion.

"Nothing at all." Said Esperanza and nuzzled him, nibbling at his forelock. "Why don't you invite Nova?"

"I was about to." Chuckled Spirit.

"Great minds think alike." Smiled the gentle mare sweetly, her eyes following her son's swinging stride as he confidently strutted over towards the withdrawn filly.

Nova had spent the entire night and the morning by that same low, snow-covered bush Esperanza had seen her sulking alone the day before. It appeared that she was still somewhat miserable. She paid no heed to what was happening around her. The bustling, spirited, ecstatic games of the youngsters did not engross her. It was as though everything was invisible to her. She was lost...lost in her own, little world.

That is, until Spirit suddenly snapped her out of her dreamlike state, as he came up to her, bursting with life. "Nova! Come, dance with me!"

"What?" She was quite taken aback.

"Let's race and chase one another like that last time, right before we met your brother."

Nova smiled sadly at that, as the lovely images of the beautiful afternoon with the golden stallion twirled in her memories. "I don't feel like it." She admitted quietly.

Spirit's gleeful expressions changed, his countenance fell when he noticed Nova's sadness. "Are you alright?" He touched her nose with his, rubbing it affectionately.

"Yes, I'm fine." The filly assured, yet there was something forceful and fake about the bright smile that appeared on her lips.

"Is it because of what happened... between us?" Spirit questioned, overcome with concern. "Was I too rough?" He inquired gently but fearfully.

"No! Of course not!" Nova exclaimed, firmly shaking her head. "What are you talking about? You were great! I mean, it was...w-wonderful." She bit her bottom lip hard, cringing at her own self in embarrassment. _She could never say anything right to him!_

"Really?" Spirit grinned, naughty little smirk dancing on his muzzle. "I don't seem to remember. Care to remind me?" He leaned in, his eyes lit with mischief.

"You are not being gallant nor correct." Teased Nova, presently a genuine smile plastered her pretty features, as she shoved him back from her playfully.

"Ah! You are right." Sighed Spirit. "I have to use those fancy moves and _spell-bounding techniques_ that Cloud taught me." He joked, rolling his eyes as he assumed the collected posture and imitated the smooth, high-stepping motions that the older stallion had set for the youngsters in their earlier lesson. "What do you think?" He swung to the right, throwing up his head, tossing his mane proudly. "Does it work? Is this more attractive?" He laughed.

Nova observed him with a faint smile and shook her head. "Cloud is being silly." She nickered softly. "You cannot teach such things. It all has to come naturally and authentically. One must always stay true to his character."

Spirit let out a sarcastic gasp. "What? Are you saying that this doesn't work? I'll be forever alone? Woe is me!" He dramatically crashed on the snowy ground in defeat. "Woe is me! Cloud's wisdom doesn't work. I'm nothing but a failure!" He jested as he rolled over to his side, laughing.

Nova couldn't stop herself from giggling at Spirit's comedic outburst. "No. Don't listen to Cloud." She said and gazed at the stallion before her, her lightheartedness slowly fading. "I think you're perfect..." Her lovely expressions became sorrowful again as she continued softly. "...so steadfast...devoted, loving, courageous...so, _so...perfect."_ She sniffed quietly, lost in sober thought as tears suddenly filled up her eyes. "Don't ever change." Nova hung her head in defeat, grimacing from the emotional pain and heartache she was feeling because of him.

Spirit's previous nonchalant, humorous, easy-going mood vanished and changed as soon as he heard Nova speak. He pushed himself up on his legs and stared at the sad filly in shock. He had been showered with so many unnecessary praises since his return to his homeland, that they meant nothing to him anymore. And yet Nova's words had been uttered so profoundly. She had expressed it all from her soul and spoke from the bottom of her heart. There was so much sincerity and deep honesty echoing in her sweet, but unhappy, dejected voice that Spirit was greatly moved. No one had spoken to him so lovingly and with so much tenderness in quite a while.

"N-Nova..." He stuttered, unable to find the right words as he shifted closer and tried to nuzzle her.

"I have to go visit my father." Started the young mare, stepping back from his touch. "... without you. I hope you'll understand and let me leave." She whispered, attempting to hide her tears.

Spirit gawked at her dumbfounded, completely and utterly taken aback at everything he was hearing and witnessing. "Nova, is there someth-"

"I need some time for myself." The filly said quickly and spinning round, hurriedly broke into a fast canter, while Spirit was left to watch her depart in stunned silence.

* * *

"Conquest, because I care about you, I'll warn you for the last time:" Repeated River, the reliable, bay gelding of the Lakota tribe. "Leave her be. You've done enough damage as it is."

The grey war stallion snorted proudly and irritably in response, his eyes scanning the village, barely paying any heed to River's _'wise' _words. He was impatiently waiting for Rain's return. Little Creek had taken his pregnant mare for a small, easy walk, outside the settlement. And the determined Great Conquest had made up his mind to mend things over with the pretty mare as soon as she came back. But to his agitation, River and Blaze had advised him against it, fearing that he would cause on himself another explosion of bad temper from the already moody Rain.

"We're trying to save you, here." Blaze interposed, once noting that the grey stallion's attention was somewhere else. "You aren't even listening."

"From what?" Hissed the annoyed horse at his friends. "For goodness sakes, you both are acting like bunch of sissies. We charge in battles with no fear and yet, I'm supposed to be frightened of a little mare? Are you two dumb?" Derided Conquest, scoffing mockingly.

"It's not just any mare, it's a mare _in foal._" Explained Blaze, his voice trembling with dread at the mere idea of it, giving him complete horror. "And she's mad..._very_ mad. That's like the worst combination."

"I would rather poke a sleeping bear." Added River, shuddering from head to toe.

"Who's crazy enough to poke a sleeping bear?" Joined in the chestnut stallion Red, drawing near to the three male horses with interest. "One of you has a death wish?" He snickered.

"Great Conquest does!" Blaze told him as the grey stallion rolled his eyes scornfully.

"You want to awaken a sleeping bear?" Red turned to Great Conquest questionably. "You okay there, buddy?" He blinked.

"Of course not!" Explained the extremely irritated stallion.

"So...you are _not _okay?" Red lifted his brows, trying his best to suppress laughter.

"It's actually worse than you think!" Interjected the anxious River. "You see, he wants to provoke Rain's fury, after that horrible disagreement the two had the other day. It's utter insanity, I tell you!"

"Rain? As in the cute, little splotchy filly that returned to our village in the summer?"

"Yes, but she is not _cute_ anymore. She is downright insane and always mad. So boys, save yourselves and steer clear of her." River warned, his eyes flashing meaningfully.

"Ahh...I get it, you have a _thing_ for her." Grinned Red, looking at Great Conquest in a teasing manner.

"What?" The grey stallion stared in shock. _Where on earth did he get that from?! _ "No, I don't."

"Look, I can't blame you." Red spoke, sounding rather laid-back and cool. "I fancied her myself when I first saw her. Until of course, she got knocked up and lost all her charms. Now she's scary to be honest."

"I don't know where you're getting these tales from, but they aren't accurate." Great Conquest spat angrily. "She's my friend, and that's it."

"It's not about his feelings for Rain," Threw in Blaze. "He _did_ like her a while ago, but that was before Spirit came along."

"You mean the wild Mustang that stole our mares?" Red asked distastefully. "I don't like him at all."

"Hey, watch what you say about him!" Cautioned Great Conquest fiercely. "He saved our lives and he didn't steal any of our mares. Last time I checked, he actually led new horses in our camp which was a very kind and considerate thing to do!"

"No need to get so touchy." Retorted Red, as soon as he noticed the foul mood of the grey stallion. "I was merely joking."

"Great Conquest is upset because he lost his position as a _nurse mare,_ that's all." Laughed Blaze, ignoring the death-stare the grey stallion had shot him.

"Ahhh! Yes, that's right. I forgot." Chuckled Red. "That was supposed to be your hobby for the winter! Well, that's just_ sad._" He frowned, pretending to look hurt at the news. "What are you to do now?"

"I'll fix it, just wait and see." Determination raged in the confident grey horse.

"It seems like your chance to _fix it_ has finally come." Motioned the entertained Red, tossing his head in the direction of the arriving Little Creek and Rain as he eyed the young mare that was silently walking over to the hay bales.

"Wish me luck." Great Conquest smiled and glanced back at his friends. "I've got this."

"I still think you are crazy but good luck." Spoke River in honesty, while Red and Blaze simply chuckled.

Little Creek, ever since finding out that his precious friend was expecting a little one, decided not to ride Rain until she gave birth. So their bonding time, mostly consisted of grooming and taking calm walks together side by side. Little Creek's soft, soothing nature made Rain feel very peaceful and at ease, despite all the anxiety that raced through her. Even Little Creek found inner tranquility from the stressful thoughts whenever he was in his mare's company. With her, surrounded by the beauty of nature, all of his past failures, disappointments at himself and mistakes disappeared. And that afternoon had been no exception. Little Creek petted Rain affectionately once more, before joining the other villagers to help them lit up a campfire for dinner. Rain too, was about to grab a few bites to keep herself warmer when she spotted Great Conquest jogging up to her, and behind him Red, River and Blaze. Groaning inwardly, she rolled her eyes, quickening her pace to get away from them as soon as possible.

"Rain, wait up! Let's talk!" The grey stallion called her.

"I don't want to!" She snapped at him.

"Oh please, come on, Rain! Give me a chance to apol-"

"Are you going to speak of Spirit?" The mare came to a sudden halt and turned aggressively, facing him with a furious glare.

Great Conquest froze, quite intimidated once her flaring eyes settled on him. "Ahh...no."

"Are you going to speak of Bolder, then?" Demanded Rain, her ears pinned flat against her head.

"Bolder? Who is...oh that Mustang! Um...no, of course not." Stammered the confused Great Conquest.

"Fine. Then go ahead, but make it quick." Sighed Rain. As long as she didn't have to hear about those two dreadful stallions, she would be alright...or so she thought.

Taking a deep breath, Great Conquest commenced, oblivious to the fact that whatever he was about to say would only add fuel to the fire. "I know you are mad at me. But I also know that mares in foal are usually cranky-"

"What did you say?!" Gasped Rain in outrage, her blue eyes narrowed as though the devil himself stood before her.

"Oh, crap, Conquest! You've angered it." River freaked out, rapidly turning on his heel and galloping from their presence. "Let's get out of here. Save yourselves!" He told the other two as Red and Blaze agreed without a second thought, swiftly following after him, wanting nothing to do with Rain or Great Conquest for that matter.

That's when the grey stallion realized that he had messed up...and their interaction had only begun a minute ago. "Oops." He smiled awkwardly, looking back at Rain with an innocent expression on his face. "Please, don't kill me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Spare me..."

He had hoped that this would lighten up Rain's inflamed mood, but she did not appear amused one bit. "You're wasting my time and I'm hungry."

"Right, of course." Quickly nodded Great Conquest, slight sense of fear taking over him. Rain looked so terrifying in that moment, he actually thought she was going to bite and eat his face off. Perhaps, he should've listened to River, Blaze and Red? Oh well... It was too late now, so might as well get it over with.

"I'll make this quick. I just want to continue being your mentor again. Will you please give me another chance?" He begged desperately.

"Yeah, no."

Great Conquest's hopeful countenance fell. "But why?" He whinnied unhappily. "I said I was sorry."

"Look down between your legs and you'll find the reason why." Sassily stated Rain and rotated from him, more than ready to end the pointless, idle conversation.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The grey stallion exclaimed, taking offence at her hursh, blunt words. "That's not fair! So what if I'm not a mare? What does my sex have to do with anything? I'm well-informed."

"Yes, and you are also control-freaky and obsessive and not to mention, _a stallion!_" Instantly listed Rain, spitting out the word _stallion_, as if it was something completely abhorrent. "Sorry, but I'm done with stallions. You are all very annoying species."

"Hey, just because one of us screwed up, doesn't mean we're all bad." Great Conquest spoke up defensively.

"Oh really?" The sarcasm in Rain's voice was very evident, ringing as clear as the echo. "I forgot how _chivalrously_ you treated me when I refused your advances."

"That's SO_ not_ fair - that was a year ago!" Insisted Great Conquest, becoming quite upset and hurt with Rain's sharp tongue. "You can't keep rubbing that in my face. I've changed."

"Yes, and I've actually grown antlers." Sneered Rain and rolled her eyes in disbelief. "You all are the same...all after the same thing. And I'm done playing along."

A sad smile appeared on Great Conquest's face as he shook his head in disappointment. "You know Rain, you've grown very bitter and something tells me this isn't just Spirit's fault. If you keep pushing everyone away and blaming all your troubles on others, you'll end up alone."

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" Dared the paint mare challengingly. "That's exactly what I want. I want to be left alone!" She suddenly lashed out. "Little Creek is the only exception." Saying this, Rain pivoted on the right, swung round and quickly trotted off, leaving the grey war stallion lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Faint murmurs from the great pine-tree top reached the ears of the Lone Stallion, who was currently feeling so depressed that all he wished to do was collapse on the ground and never stand up again. The silent calls of the forest clung to him as if a harp-string touched in some far sphere vibrating in the lucid atmosphere, letting the soft south wind waft its music around him. With whispers of futurity and echos of the past, he stared up at the twin birds that had found a shelter against the wintery blast up in the branches of the tall tree. The fledgling hope that preened their wings, too timorous to fly, brought the memories of emptiness to the heart of the young horse. A small sensation of envy went through him when he realized that those two creatures had each other to rely on in the cold, bitter days, while he - a beautiful, noble breed of Mustang - was as deserted and isolated as the dying, lone wolf. And he had no one to blame this on but himself.

There was sad loneliness about his heart...he felt _her_ loss more than anything. Perhaps what hurt him even more was the realization of the fact that no matter what, the striking mare would never become his... chasing her would always be fruitless. After all, can one chase and catch a moonbeam for his own? Or was one ever able to keep the droplets of the sweet, summer rain with him forever? As soon as the sun peaked, the crystal rain drops dissolved and disappeared as though waiting to be breathed in by the golden, shinning rays of the mighty sun.

A deep, deep miserable solitude was what Bolder's spirit felt, amid this multitude of whispering woods. Loathing himself, his eyes turned off; and his ears shrunk from the harsh dissonance that began to fill the air. The majestic snow had commenced to fall ever so lightly - soft and white - like the feathers floating to earth each day into a widespread of frozen land. Branches from his favourite pine were reaching out to catch snowflakes and make them white, adding a new colour to themselves and creating a different scenery in the lonesome forest.

A lake that streamed near by, expanded with thick ice and with every cold wind the gust blew hard, bringing frost to ice and a reflection to whoever looked deep enough. And in that moment, as the blood-bay stallion lamented his errors of the near past, a filly not too far away from his domain, stared at her reflection in that frozen lake. She only gazed at her self for few seconds before bolting her head upright as the familiar scent of a certain stallion was carried towards her by the chilling wind and the falling snow. Smiling to herself - somewhat satisfied - she strode on, grateful that she had made it to him safely.

Despite his distressed state, the young stallion was quick to sense a foreign presence in his forest entity. He heard hoofbeats crunching slowly in the snow as the still evening dragged on. It seemed to him that the skies as well as his heart had suddenly lost its gloom, for his nostrils caught a mare's fragrance. Could it be she? The one he wished to see so immensely again?_ No, it wasn't. _Yet the candied scent was distinct and familiar to him. He glanced round, trying to strain his eyes in the floating snowflakes to make out the approaching figure. And through the woods there ran a thrill that almost made his heart skip. With solemn feet, the young mare treaded the snowy path, drawing nearer to the stallion, who had recognized her almost instantly.

"N-Nova? Why have you come here?" A small gasp of surprise escaped the lips of a young loner, once he laid his eyes on the lovely physique of the daughter of Raven and Sirius.

Nova stopped as soon as she heard the stallion's soft nicker of inquiry, faltering in her steps. "I...I have...nowhere to go." She murmured, her voice trembling as she lowered her head timidly.

Bolder noticed that tears were streaming down the filly's cheeks and he instantly walked towards her. "Are you alright?" He nosed her in a greeting, gently searching her gaze. "What happened?"

"I'm such...an...I'm so foolish." Quietly sobbed the young mare. "I am so sorry for disturbing you. I shouldn't have come."

"Nova? Please, tell me, what's wrong." Tenderly asked the stallion, forgetting his own misery and only concentrating solely on Nova's heartache. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No, of course not." The heartbroken mare shook her head firmly. "I keep hurting myself...but I really shouldn't be worrying you with my problems. It's just that I couldn't return to my father. It would simply be too shameful and you are the only one I trust after him." "_And after Spirit_ " she wanted to add but changed her mind.

"Shh...it's okay. Don't cry." Gently whispered Bolder. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. Truth be told, I'm quite surprised you managed to find me at all." He admitted, quite impressed that she had remembered the complicated directions to his elusive home.

"I have a good memory." Breathed Nova in response, tears still continuously rolling down her face. "I was wrong to have desired someone I can never possess." She spoke up after a small pause, rather mournfully and that sentence highly resonated with Bolder and with everything he was going through in that moment. "I'm such an idiot." She weeped silently.

"Looks like we're _both_ idiots." Flint's son smiled sadly, mirroring the filly's grief-stricken emotions. "...Nothing but losers. Especially me." He huffed, remembering that he had lost Rain forever, thanks to his short temper (which he never had before).

Nova snapped her head up at him, utterly stunned. She had thought that at least he had successfully achieved his goal, but she had been wrong. Poor Bolder was in the exact same position she was. "Oh...I am very sorry to hear that." And she lovingly pulled him into a comforting embrace. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault. I ruined everything." Bolder explained, after the two slowly broke apart. "But tell me, did the son of Strider hurt you?"

"No, no. It's not like that."

"Then why are you crying?" Anger rose in his throat and his chest swelled with indignation, believing that Nova was defending that _no-good heartbreaker._

"Because...I am tired of everything...I'm tired of having false hopes only to have them crushed so mercilessly." She sniffed, very devastated.

Bolder gazed at her silently, puzzled as he began to understand that they were the only ones that could feel each other's painful heartache.

"Please don't cry Nova. I hate seeing you like this." He entreated sweetly. "You deserve better, unlike me."

"Why are you being so harsh on yourself?" Asked the filly, her tears ceased to leak from her watery eyes.

"Because it's true." Said Bolder. "Over the past few weeks, I've transformed into everything I despise. And at last, it came biting right back at me."

Nova observed the tormented young horse with nothing but compassion. "We all make mistakes, Bolder. I know you'll emerge victorious in the end. Whatever it may be."

"No, it's all over." Sorrowfully shook his head the blood-bay. "But enough about my troubles." He stared up at Nova and smiled. "I'm glad you think of me as your friend despite our short time together."

"It was sufficient time for me to know how trustworthy you are." Nova whispered meaningfully. "And it's so good to see you after such a long time." She added with a caring smile.

"I'm happy to see you too." Gently admitted Bolder and beckoned her to follow him.

Nova hesitated in her step. "I still don't want to impose my presence on you."

"No, don't be silly. I could use some company, to be honest." Bolder glanced around the quiet, dark woods. "The winter is always so chillingly beautiful here...yet so very lonely. You feel it in your bones."

"Really?" Nova batted her lashes, scanning the forest that was covered in white.

"Yes, really. You being here is a welcome change." Beamed the young stallion. "Please, stay."

Nova looked sheepishly sideways and smiled. "You'll actually allow me to stay here for the night?"

"And why not? I've done it before, haven't I?" Assured Bolder lightheartedly, trying to ease the filly's wariness. "And it was the tempting month of Spring, may I remind you."

Nova let out a soft giggle. "That's true. You were still so respectful."

"So, it's settled then." Bolder smiled, the corners of his mouth lifting upwards with delight. "You can rest here, under the branches of these great pines, while I can go on the other side."

"No, please, I want you to stay by _my _side." Gently requested Nova, as her voice dropped. "I don't want to be alone. Not tonight." She lazily shuffled her legs towards the great pine.

Bolder nodded softly at that. "Alright, don't worry. I'll rest right next to you."

"Thank you." Meekly nickered Nova as the blood-bay stallion took his place by her side, their shoulders pressed against each other. Nova yawned, finally feeling peaceful - at least for a bit - while Bolder protectively rested his neck over her withers, closing his eyes as the previous troublesome thoughts vanished from his mind for the night.

* * *

The morning light came, the sky was crispy clear once more and the forest was covered in the white, softness of the glorious snow, giving an illusion of clouds surrounding the two young horses. Nova fluttered her eyes open, squinting due to the new sunlight as she shifted her body closer to the sleeping Bolder, who was still resting his neck over her, holding her tightly in an embrace. _How sweet he is!_ She mused, sudden sense of gratitude overtaking her. This young stallion somehow always proved to be her guardian angel...always helped her whenever she needed assistance.

Looking at him now, she smiled to herself. There was no denying that he was very handsome...he was definitely no Spirit, but something about him reminded her of the son of Strider. It was as though they both shared similar traits, even if they both appeared so different at a first glance. Huddling closer to him, as would a little foal to its dam, she buried her nose in his long auburn mane. Nova could remain there and watch him sleep peacefully all day, but her thirst called her to the small lake nearby. She could smell the fresh water and knew that it wasn't frozen in ice like the day before, so she decided to go for a small wander. Gently, with slow, delicate motions, she slipped away from Bolder's presence, trying her best not to wake him and made her way down the lake.

Just as the first rays of sun melted some of the snow from the pine's branches, its tiny drops fell on the young stallion's nose, jolting him awake rather rudely. Bolder's eyes were blurred, and slowly he stretched, shaking the sleep swiftly from his mane. Licking his lips he yawned, the dapples of sunlight dancing upon his silken hide. Glancing slowly around him, he realized that Nova was no longer dozing next to him. He was not worried for he could hear her crunching down the small stream and instantly knew that she had gone to get a drink. Although, he couldn't understand why she hadn't stayed and munched on the snow instead. Wasn't it the same thing? Or maybe snow was too cold for her fragile throat? Either way, he decided to join her. Perhaps, he could show her around? Truthfully, he had imagined he'd be exploring the woods with a different mare, but that had been a disastrous fail. Drowsily he circled, scuffing the roots of the tree with un-natural balance. Very slowly all the events of the past evening surfaced in his mind and he suddenly jerked his face upwards. _Wait! _There was someone watching him right now! His nostrils detected a familiar scent that didn't fail to irritate him. He could actually feel a stranger's eyes on him and he was positively sure that they weren't Nova's.

"Morning, the Lone Stallion...or should I say Sleepy Head?"

Bolder whirled round almost immediately, his eyes flashing in rage when he saw none other than snarky Spirit standing in front of him - all tall and proud - his coat was set ablaze by the golden sheens of the sun.

"_You?!_" He gritted his teeth. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"The question is: what the heck are _you_ doing with my mare?" Corrected the ever-so furious Spirit, his tone vibrating in detest. "It's not enough for you to steal Rain from me, now you're on to Nova? I've had it with you!" His aggravation had no end.

When the filly had left him so suddenly, Spirit had set out approximately half an hour after her departure in hopes of retrieving her and figuring out what had ailed her so much. He could not allow himself to leave things so unresolved between them. He had so many questions for Nova. Unfortunately, he found himself shocked when he kept following her tracks and realized that they weren't leading him to Raven's herd, but rather to the deep forests. Intrigued, Spirit continued to trail Nova until he found himself in Bolder's solitary realm. So, thus the son of Strider came upon his nemesis' home, overpowered with nothing but resentment and wrath at the thought that the Lone Stallion had yet again stolen from him like a creepy, disgraceful rogue that he was!

Bolder couldn't help but laugh at Spirit's accusation. It was ridiculous to assume such a mindless, unheard thing! _He had stolen from him?_ What on earth was Spirit blabbering about? All of the mares, especially Rain and Nova practically threw themselves at the son of Strider while Bolder was pretty much nonexistent for most of the creatures, let alone mares. He was living in his shadow for quite some time now...he was forced to accept the fact that Rain would never love him the way she loved Spirit. He even almost forced himself to adopt an unborn foal sired by Spirit...And yet after all that, this spoiled-rotten, son of Strider had nerves to blame him anything? Bolder was shaking with uncontrollable fury, his blood boiling in blind rage.

"Get out of my territory before I lose all my patience." The lonesome horse warned, attempting to pull himself together and keep his anger under control.

"Where is Nova?" Spirit demanded sharply, ignoring his alerting words. "What have you done with her, you low-life?!"

"Are you deaf? I told you to get lost!" Snapped Bolder in agitation.

All of their former disdain, biased notions, prejudices and deep loathing for each other surfaced up again, their minds racing back to the vicious battle, when they had come close to killing one another on a very blizzardy winter's night. Hate... that's all they could feel in that moment.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where she is!" Cried Spirit, ready to rip him into shreds if necessary. He couldn't believe it! This despicable rat had taken Rain from him and perhaps even Little Creek... and as if that wasn't enough already he wanted to take Nova too?! _Oh, the nerve_!

Bolder rolled his eyes and smirked. Maybe...instead of getting triggered by this undeserving wretch, who was only there to provoke his anger, no doubt... he could actually find some entertainment?

"You know, I think you have great taste in mares. I really do. Rain and Nova...they are both something _special_. I totally get why you like them...yet for the life of me, what I don't get is why they like... _you?" _He puckered his lips in disgust, examining Spirit with nothing but contempt.

"That's because you haven't made love to me." Sniggered Spirit arrogantly, mocking Bolder with bitter sarcasm. "I happen to be a _passionate_ lover." He added, winking smugly.

"_Ha ha_..._very funny_. Cockiness masking fear. How transparent!" Commented the son of Flint in response, extremely unamused, and vexed even. "I was told you were a conceited prick."

"Fear?!" Scoffed Spirit. "I'm not afraid of anything, least of all a pathetic, creepy, recluse that hides in the shadows."

"And yet you're convinced that this _pathetic recluse_ has stolen your mares." Threw in Bolder tauntingly. "How ironic, eh? It doesn't say much about the legend that is our _golden Spirit_, now does it? You _are_ afraid." He concluded, quite pleased at the very idea.

"I'm not afraid of you or anyone else for that matter!" Spat the frustrated, agitated Spirit. "But I do pity you; I'm this close from losing all my composure and you are in grave danger of not being able to walk again for the rest of your life."

"That's a cute threat." Bolder smirked in amusement. "You gotta try harder with me though. You see, your first mistake is not fearing me enough... because if you won't get out of here right now," the blood-bay stallion assumed a challenging posture, his calm voice rising in fury. "...you'll end up _dead._" He snorted, pawing his foreleg warningly.

"Not if I kill you first."


	12. The Sun & The Moon

...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Sun & The Moon**

_"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below, _

_keep careful watch of my brothers' souls..." _

–I See Fire by Ed Sheeran

* * *

Bolder screamed in wrath and wildly rushed at Spirit, knocking him on the icy snow-covered ground, who in turn, fastened his teeth onto Bolder's neck, shaking him with intense force. They were both fiercely and quite viciously determined to finish what they had started on that blizzard-filled, windy night! The two stallions were once again at each other's throats, aiming to kill. Spirit neighed furiously and got in one stinging blow on Bolder's shoulder; the same shoulder which he had hurt before by fighting the bison. It was painful for a moment, but no real damage had been done, and it did serve the purpose of pushing Bolder off from Spirit. The blood-bay stallion, whose coat was glistening with ripples, reared away from the flashing strike and brought his own forefeet, in order to crash down on the golden dun's head, but Spirit swiftly dodged, bolting from the incoming attack. Bolder leaped at him again. This time Spirit jumped away and aimed a considerable slash at the other's eye, missed the eye, itself, but drew blood from above it.

The two horses swayed back and forth, dancing and rearing as the enflamed Bolder heavily struck at Spirit, giving him a dizzying blow on the head. Spirit shook his head, grunting with effort, trying to focus his vision but everything appeared rather dark for a moment. Before Spirit knew what was happening, Bolder spun round, double-barreling him right in the chest; the exact same, bruised spot where Raven, Nova's sire had pounded him. That powerful blow stupefied Spirit long enough to allow the blood-bay stallion to thrash him again. Spirit had to collect himself quickly, to get out of the way, and his head was spinning. Infuriated, he came hurtling into fight with all his strength, biting and kicking at Bolder's knees, who was now slipping, losing his balance and stumbling on the snow. Squealing in defiance, Bolder attempted to sink his teeth onto Spirit's withers but a sudden blow from the hind legs of his ferocious opponent, dazed him as he slammed backwards and Spirit dashed right at him, ready to crash his forelegs into Bolder's ribs.

No one could guess what would've happened next... neither of the stallions got an opportunity to defeat the other, because suddenly, and very unexpectedly, there was a loud shrieking noise.

"NO!" Screeched Nova in frenzied panic, madly galloping towards the two ravening warriors and springing in between them. "Stop it! Stop it this minute! Please! NO!" She screamed with hopeless desperation, shoving Spirit away from Bolder with all the might and strength she could master. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" She warned both of them, as Bolder struggled up to his feet and was about to charge at Spirit once again.

"Please, don't fight! Not now! Not when I need you both so much!" The filly cried on top of her lungs, breaking into loud sobs. "Don't do this! I beg you! You both mean so much to me! Don't you dare hurt me like this! No! Not now!"

Nova's horrified explosion and hysterical, frantic exclamations caused the two stallions to freeze and hesitate in their steps, but they were both glaring at each other in nothing but hatefulness, sending death-stares at one another. Both panting hard and breathing heavily, their chests heaving in mutual feeling of rage.

"I'm counting on both of you to help me! Something terrible has happened! Oh, so, so terrible!" Shrieked Nova as she crumpled on the ground weakly, unable to keep her composure and broke down, crying and weeping uncontrollably.

At that, the two young stallions instantly forgot about their own strong animosity for each other and raced by the sobbing filly's side. Their main concern was now Nova and nothing else. The loathe, the battle...and even Rain, temporarily dimmed from both of their minds. Spirit came up to Nova's left side and Bolder shifted on her right side, as they drew near her softly. They had never seen her so emotionally damaged before. Something horrible must've happened! It was frightening!

"Hey, Nova...it's okay...shhh.." Spirit softly nuzzled her neck. "We aren't fighting anymore. What's wrong?"

"N-nova?" Bolder nickered gently, petrified at the filly's hysterical state.

"Oh! It's Onyx!" Cried the weeping mare as she continued sobbing bitterly. Bolder knitted his brows in confusion when he heard an unfamiliar name of a strange horse. _Who was Onyx? _He looked up at Spirit questionably, clearly hoping and searching to receive some answers that would set him straight.

"W-what?" The golden stallion eyed the filly in disbelief. He had a hard time understanding what exactly her brother had to do with Nova's hysterical display._ Was he that cruel? Did he truly wound his own, full sister so much that it drove her to this pitiful state?_

"It's my brother! He and his bachelor band have been captured by the two-leggeds! And there's nothing I can do anymore! And on top of this horror, you two are about to murder one another! This is a nightmare!" Mourned the young mare, raising her voice in utter distress.

Alarmed at what he had heard, Bolder immediately pulled the crying Nova closer to him, trying to comfort the shattered young mare the best he could. "Shhh...we'll find a way, I promise." He whispered soothingly.

Spirit, on the other hand, needed a moment to process the dreadfully terrorizing news that Nova had delivered to him. He had been so positively sure that the humans had gone from their lands...at least for the winter. And now suddenly THIS happens?! It was a shocking disaster to find out!

"Where did you hear that?" He asked the filly rather urgently, after a short pause.

"The Majestic Ruler of the Sky alerted me just now." Whimpered Nova, while Bolder held her tight.

"The Bald Eagle was here?"

"Yes, down by the lake." Meekly replied the anguished young mare, her nose buried in Bolder's tousled tresses, tears still seeping out of her lovely eyes.

Overcome with sober silence, Spirit watched the two horses thoughtfully for a second or two, before speaking up. "Can you stay with her for a moment while I go find the Eagle?" His eyes darted towards the Lone Stallion, all of the previous fury and resentment towards him dissolving like the sun melts the snow.

"Yes, of course. Go ahead." Came a swift response from Bolder, he also momentarily forgot about everything that transpired between the two of them just mere minutes ago. As if they hadn't been trying to murder one another at all. As if he didn't despise the son of Strider with the biggest hatred.

It took Spirit several minutes to gallop down the frozen lake, call out for his best companion, and collect all the information about the taken horses as well as their captors. The Eagle notified him that Onyx, Steel and the rest of the six bachelors, had mindlessly wandered quite further away from the safety of the high mountains and found themselves lured in a trap that was specifically set up by the cunning two-leggeds to seize the mustangs. The wise bird knew no more on the matter, and was presently flying over to gather other news about them and then share it with Spirit in detail. The golden horse bid his friend goodbye - wishing him luck - and hustled back to Bolder and Nova as soon as he was able to.

"Well?" The young blood-bay inquired, almost instantly upon Spirit's arrival.

"Yes, they've been captured. The Eagle will tell me the directions to their holding yard and then I'll head out and help them escape. Don't worry, Nova, I won't let your brother get taken." He promised with gentle assurance, as he sweetly turned to the grief-stricken filly.

But Bolder was not convinced. "Something tells me that it won't be as easy as you make it sound." He shot Spirit a pointed look. "In my opinion, you need an efficient plan."

"Well, _your opinio_n means nothing to me..." Retaliated the golden dun horse, not even looking at Bolder, who in response, snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming with you." Anxiously insisted Nova, leaping up to her feet. "I won't let you do this on your own. What if they trap you as well? I won't survive that." She added desperately, her voice shaking with trembling terror.

"Out of the question!" Spirit and Bolder protested at the same time, and then stared at one another, quite surprised at how in sync they both were when it came to Nova's security. _They both thought the same way? How odd!_

"You can't go all alone!" Objected the filly.

Before Spirit could open his mouth and make a response, it was Bolder that cut in. "He won't be alone."

The golden stallion jerked his head back, gaping at the loner in shock. "What?"

Bolder let out a deep exhale as he calmly went on to explain. "It's unsafe to travel alone, especially to a place that's dominated by the two-leggeds. They'll be after you too, Spirit. You need extra set of eyes for assistance." Said Bolder rather gruffly, hating that he was stuck in this undesirable situation, but knowing full well that the right thing to do was to offer help, despite his disdainful feelings towards the son of Strider. He was going to do it for Nova. She didn't deserve any of this trouble.

Nova looked at the two stallions suspiciously. "Weren't you about to kill one another?" She questioned in stunned confusion, her tears had dried up.

"Listen, that's not important right now." The young blood-bay told her quickly. "Your brother and his band are in grave danger, and they need our help." His eyes travelled towards the silent Spirit. "I'd like to put everything behind us for the moment... since Nova is counting on both of us to aid her brother."

Spirit remained quiet, deeply contemplating on what the Lone Stallion had just said to him. As much as he disliked the infuriating, blood-boiling recluse, he knew that there was no way he could release the eight stallions from the encircled yard all on his own without jeopardizing his freedom. And with him captured yet again, his entire herd as well as the eight bachelors would be left completely and utterly in peril. Spirit had made that mistake once and he wasn't about to repeat it again. _How ironic life was sometimes! _He mused silently and bitterly to himself. Mere minutes ago, he wished for nothing more than to rip the creepy shadow of a horse into pieces, and now it seemed that in an instant flash, everything had changed. They were to become allies and rescue Nova's brother and the bachelor band from the two-leggeds. At least, Bolder was way more competent than the fool-hardy, boastful Azogar had been. If Spirit had managed to survive teaming up with the irritating uncle, he would survive his nephew too. _There's no riddance from this charming family, now is there?! _Spirit thought to himself in vexation before making up his mind.

Giving in, he nodded gently. "I agree. There's no time for fights; we have a band of captured horses relying on us." He then shifted his gaze on Nova. "Come, first we must escort you back to my herd." Spirit urged the reluctant filly, who was unwilling to move her legs.

"Come on, Nova...Spirit is right." Joined in Bolder. "If you want to help us save your brother, you must do as we say."

The daughter of Raven and the beautiful Sirius stared at the two stallions in disbelief, iced as a statue. She knew that neither Spirit nor Bolder were foolish enough to bluff about such grave matters and yet, she couldn't find the right words to express just how shocked and unexpected their sudden decision to come together had been.

"A-alright... have it your way. But promise me that you won't battle each other." Spoke up the young mare, once she realized that she wouldn't be able to argue with the two very determined, headstrong stallions. She raised her brows, huffing impatiently and stomped her foreleg, waiting for a response from the two 'troublemakers'.

Spirit rolled his eyes and Bolder shook his head. "We promise." They nickered in unison.

"Happy? Now, let's go." Said Spirit afterwards, gesturing Nova to move as she nodded, following after the two stallions, who each took their place by her side...one on her right, the other on her left.

* * *

Once the three young horses made it back to Cloud's territory - where Cimarron herd was also stationed at - the herd members grew increasingly confused and were in a disarray. Mares, foals, yearlings and the two year old youngsters could not figure out why Spirit and Nova had brought another strange stallion amongst them. They worried for what the appearance of the newcomer meant for their wellbeing. Cloud was downright furious at first, and until of course, Spirit explained the unpleasant circumstances to him. And even then, the older stallion, accompanied by the concerned Esperanza, took Spirit aside in order to clarify everything in private.

"So let me get this straight:" He commenced, letting out a sharp air from his lungs. "The two-leggeds captured Nova's incompetent brother and you are playing a hero together with this..." His eyes wandered towards the son of Flint, who stood slightly distanced away from the herd, not wanting to impose himself on the already skittish, mistrustful horses. "...loner? I thought you hated him."

"They need our help. I won't abandon them." Spirit said, his voice had a tone of finality to it that neither Esperanza or Cloud could argue with. They knew when Spirit had his mind set on something, there wasn't anything they could do to make him reconsider his choices. He resembled so much to his father in that sense. That fact altogether fascinated and frighted Esperanza. She had lost her beloved mate and couldn't bring herself to lose their only son...she wouldn't be able to bear that. Not again. Not after what she had to endure the last time Spirit got taken by the monstrous two-leggeds.

"Alright, but do you really think going with _him_ is a good idea?" Pointed out Cloud, stunned at everything he was hearing in that very moment. "By the time you get there, one of you may already be dead."

"Cloud! Don't say such dreadful things!" Gasped the horrified Esperanza.

"I'm only saying the truth." The older stallion turned to the palomino mare. "Your son and the Lone Stallion harbour deep resentment towards each other. How are they going to help the trapped horses when they can't even help themselves to get over this pointless hatred? And besides, I no longer trust Flint's son. He seems shady."

Esperanza remained silent, because deep down, she too knew that whatever Cloud had said was accurate. Spirit, however, did not let the older horse have the last say.

"This isn't fun for me either, Cloud. What? Do you honestly think I want to team up with _that?" _He curled up his upper lip distastefully. "But I simply have no other choice. It's an absurd to believe that I can pull this thing off all on my own. And you can't possibly assist me, for you are needed here. The herd requires a trustworthy band stallion." Spirit persuaded.

"Also, as much as I hate to admit it, the Lone Stallion is actually quite skilled unlike Azogar. And he isn't particularly a talkative of a loud mouth like his uncle...so I'll try to survive and do this for Nova." He finished with an irritated snort.

"For Nova?" Cloud was surprised. "Since when do you care for her so highly?"

"Since she joined my herd." Quickly answered Spirit, outraged that the older stallion would even ask such a question. "I have a responsibility for all of my herd members. And right now, Nova needs it more than anyone."

"Fine, I can understand that." Begrudgingly accepted Cloud. "Yet what I don't understand is why the Lone Stallion is suddenly so keen on assisting you?"

"I'm not too sure. I guess he's friends with Nova." Spirit shrugged plainly, not wanting to give a lot of thought to that suspicious fact, knowing it would only infuriate him once again. There was no time for jealousy and bitterness...he had to put that all behind him and concentrate on what actually mattered.

"I think it's somewhat of a relief that you won't be going alone, Spirit." Spoke up Esperanza. "I just want you to be careful. Please, please, whatever happens...remember that you have a duty for your herd. You must come back to us safe and sound, alright?" She gazed at her son meaningfully, trying to stay composed despite all the anxious emotions.

"I will. I promise." Nodded Spirit in assurance and nuzzled his gentle mother.

* * *

Bolder had found himself a little overwhelmed when he noticed that almost all of the herd members, except for Nova, were eyeing him in distrust. The mares shielded their offspring, the older members of the band covered the younger ones, pinning their ears and threatening to kick or bite if the stranger drew any closer. Glares, suspicious whispers, angered looks and scornful expressions he received from the other horses, made the Lone Stallion incredibly insecure. But he knew that it was his own doing.

He had once frightened the entire herd of Cimarron by forcing himself in their space to search for Rain. It seemed that they had not forgotten his unruly behaviour and were still very much on guard when it came to him. He watched on as a nice-looking chestnut mare comforted the troubled Nova. Other mares also drew near her, forming a protective tight circle around the filly as though to keep Bolder from 'stealing' her if that were his intentions. Bolder observed that one of the older mares shared a great resemblance to his own dam, yet he couldn't figure out how such a thing was possible. After all, why would his mother's relative be in the herd of Cimarron? His eyes wandered towards Spirit, who was busy conversing with Cloud and the beautiful palomino mare, that Bolder identified as Spirit's mother, Esperanza.

He had noted with a certain amount of sadness how different their receptions had been. Everyone gazed at Spirit with so much admiration, respect and love. When Spirit, Bolder and Nova had drawn near to the band, it was as though the life had returned to the horses upon seeing the son of Strider again. As if the sun had peeked out of the cloudy sky and brought nothing but happiness and trust in the world. The Eagle had currently joined them, flying around Spirit and greeting him with so much affection, that Bolder was stunned. So many creatures of the Wild West adored this stallion...and the fact that the symbol of freedom itself was so close and friendly towards the young stallion was enough for everyone to know that Spirit was indeed a magnificently, special horse.

And then there was he...Bolder. No one cared about him. He was nothing more than a shadow destined to die in solitude...the only looks he received were of disdain, contempt, mistrust and fear. And unfortunately, he had brought that all on himself with his own actions and decisions. He remained standing in the same spot, silently waiting for Spirit to finish interacting with the Eagle, who was clearly informing him of something important.

After few minutes, Spirit left his herd and walked towards him by the edge of Cloud's territory. "I know the way, so let us go now."

"Wait. Before we head out, I'd like to set some ground rules." Bolder stopped him.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like...trying not to kill each other whilst on this mission."

"Don't worry, we'll save that one for later." Smirked Spirit, not even attempting to retain a low laugh.

"And...let's try to work with one another despite our..._differences_." Bolder added uncomfortably, still shocked at himself that he had actually decided to get on board in helping Spirit. _But no! This was for Nova! Nova and no one else!_ He kept reminding himself. The poor, sensitive filly relied on him and Spirit to somehow rescue her trapped brother and he wasn't about to disappoint her. Even if it meant teaming up with someone as agitating as the son of Strider.

But then again, he had dealt with his irritable uncle Azogar before. And even if he absolutely hated to admit it, the truth was simple...Spirit was million times better than Azogar. Not only was he smart, calculated and a worthy opponent, he was also... caring. He had been so quick to selflessly put his freedom at risk in order to save Nova's brother. That was kind of remarkable...and Bolder hated it! He loathed the fact that the only appropriate reason he had left to justify his resentful feelings for Spirit, was because Rain's heart so profoundly belonged to him.

"_Differences_...nice of you to put it so delicately." Answered Spirit in amusement, before continuing. "Can I add something too?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Let's remember, that we're doing this for Nova. So if any problems arise during our mission, we'll know _why_ we're stuck together and resolve these problems accordingly."

The Lone Stallion agreed without a word. And then there was a small, silent interval.

"Well... there's one more thing, I'd like to add." Bolder spoke up, sounding slightly standoffish and hesitant.

"Which is?" Spirit lifted his brows.

"We'll forget that we both desire the same mare."

Spirit slowly nodded at that. "Alright. You have my word." He didn't need to think twice on who the Lone Stallion was talking about.

"And now, here's my promise to you: I won't seek any fights with you whilst on this journey." Said Bolder.

"I promise you the exact same thing." Spirit bowed his head respectfully. "However, that does not signify that I'll run to your rescue if you get entangled with the two-leggeds. In that case, you're on your own, pal."

"Absolutely. And you won't see me saving you if you get attacked by a cougar or a bear...that's all on you." Bolder smirked back.

"Good." Spirit nodded, quite satisfied that he had been conversing with the Lone Stallion for more than a minute without having an uncontrollable urge to thrash him.

Before Bolder could think of anything else to say in response, or before either one of them could start up their journey, Nova swiftly cantered towards the two stallions, Cloud and Esperanza closely following her.

"I've come to thank you both for doing this for me." She started, nickering softly. "I know this isn't an easy task, and the fact that you two decided to undertake it together, means so much to me. Thank you. And I hope you'll be able to return my brother as well as yourselves safely back to these lands."

Spirit and Bolder smiled at her, nodding in acknowledgement. "It'll be alright." Assured Spirit.

"Be prudent...both of you." Cloud joined in, his voice ringing in a fatherly, superior tone. "Your sire won't be very happy with us if you get hurt." He addressed the Lone Stallion firmly.

"Don't worry about a shadow. One moment it's here, the next it's gone." Bolder replied with a calm demeanour. "If there's one thing I can do best, it's disappear without a trace. I'll fend for myself."

"Look who's being cocky now." Spirit remarked under his breath, a little annoyed.

"Good luck, my son." Esperanza whispered quietly and soon afterwards, both Spirit and Bolder burst into a gallop and were quickly out of sight.

* * *

The journey of the two young stallions started out somewhat boring. They were both increasingly silent and very solemn, each of them focusing on the trail ahead, as Spirit paved the way and Bolder went along with him, so quietly, that Spirit had to glance back several times to make sure that the lone horse was still accompanying him. On and on they trotted in the snow, purposeful determination racing in their youthful hearts.

And while, neither of them really spoke to one another, Spirit and Bolder were both thinking, contemplating, wondering...not only about the captured horses and the malicious two-leggeds, but also...about each other.

Bolder looked at Spirit, as though a Moon staring into a lake and wondered why he was a big mistake. Why couldn't he be more like the golden stallion and illuminate each day as does the Sun with his fiery rays? Why couldn't he be a daring risk-taker, that courageously and so selflessly put his life in jeopardy for the sake of others? Why couldn't he be the one to fearlessly challenge all adversaries that life threw at him? Why couldn't he be the one to whom all creatures of the West praised? Why couldn't he be the one to make the bad go away? Why couldn't he have the light of the spirited stallion that brightened everyones day? Instead, he roamed in the nightly shadows, wishing the Sun would go away. Why couldn't he be more like Spirit and stand up again, every time he got knocked down? Why couldn't he fight for his beliefs, unafraid to face repercussions and battle everything that stood in his way as does the blazing fire of the Sun? Instead, he hid from the world in the dark forests, wishing the Sun would fade away.

Spirit's eyes travelled over to the tranquil Bolder, who motionlessly glided after him in the snow. To himself, Spirit confided, that he wished he were more like the Lone Stallion, as though gleaming over the dark night as does the silver Moon. Why couldn't he have the unique independence and boldness of the son of Flint? Why couldn't he be brave enough to separate himself from the rest and become the lone wolf? Why couldn't he be absolutely free from the expectations of the band stallion and have the grace of being with the stars in solitude as does the Moon? Why was he forced to follow the rules of the herd dynamics, while Bolder could do as he pleased and choose one mate to love in his beautiful, forest land for the rest of his life? Why couldn't he be serene and mysterious as the dark side of the Moon as was the elusive Lone Stallion? Why couldn't he keep his beloved safe as did the watchful, quiet Bolder so many times? Instead, he set up in space, wishing he could take the blood-bay loner's place. Wishing to be him for at least a day.

But what they both didn't know was that they needed each other. What they both didn't know was that they were _brothers_ at heart. They lived in jealousy, envying each other, feeling intimidated and insecure by one another. Yet they only needed to be thankful for who they were as individuals. Just like the Sun needs the Moon to keep the night lit bright, the Moon needs the Sun to produce his shinning light. Spirit needed Bolder and Bolder needed Spirit. If they worked together, they could be one. If they could open their eyes and see the truth, they would be one.

* * *

In deep silence, the two stallions continued their journey, and after what seemed like hours - around evening - they both caught a glimpse through the trees, of some sort of buildings at one side of the southern mountain, the first place they really saw was a hut - and with smoke coming out of the chimney. The two stallions stopped on the slopes of large hills, peering out through the thick snow-covered branches.

"Look, there they are." Spirit broke the stillness as soon as his eyes settled on the eight, restless horses enclosed by fences in a small yard.

"What's the plan?" Lowly nickered Bolder, his gaze focused on the anxious, imprisoned stallions. A sudden shudder of dread went through his spine as he thought about what it would be like to get captured in their place. _How horrifying must that be!_

"We'll wait for sundown." Thoughtfully whispered Spirit. "And then I'll go down and check the paddock to see what can be done to free them."

Bolder nodded in agreement. It would definitely be safer to wait for arrival of the night and form a strategic plan in the dark, while the two-leggeds were fast asleep. Presently, the sun was already slowly setting over the horizon, creating a reddish, golden glow around the lands. The wind blew sharply, Spirit and Bolder pressed their bodies in the tree trunks, trying to hide and conceal their presence from the individuals down below. But the breeze was strong and an eddy air still carried their scent to the entrapped bachelor mustangs, who began to neigh, snort and paw in anxiety. Next to their yard was another small round pen, where a couple of tamed horses owned by the two-leggeds stayed. Although, their senses weren't as sharp as that of mustangs, the nervous neighs of the captured stallions got their attention too.

Spirit and Bolder froze, well hidden in their large cover. The smell of smoke was much more distinct, and a young, tamed filly stopped, her eyes were intently staring in the two strange stallions' direction.

"Damn it! She saw us." Spirit hissed through his teeth, and Bolder instantly shoved him in the large branches of a tall pine. "That's because your coat is lit by the sunset." He told him urgently. "Get back."

That action only confirmed the filly's suspicions about the eerie presence of the strangers and she let out a frightened squeal. While the rest of the horses, including the captive bachelors, neighed again. The door of the hut swiftly opened. The shadowy figure of a man stepped out. Suddenly Spirit and Bolder found themselves tense all over, every inch of themselves questioning.

"Them mustangs!" An old, chubby man exclaimed. "Always causing some sort of ruckus!" He angrily marched over to the paddock where the eight stallions had been captured and tried to hush them, clearly unaware of the watchful eyes of the two young horses observing him from the trees.

Spirit and Bolder, as though reading each other's minds, began to back step by step, soundlessly, slowly vanishing into the sunset. They did not go too far away from the place but rather waited for things to get quiet and peaceful again...most importantly, they waited for the coming of the night. The time seemed to be dragging rather slowly as the two stallions patiently stood, waiting and waiting. At last, the darkness came, bringing out the silver beams of the moon in the clear sky. When the voices in the hut died down and had become silent, Spirit and Bolder started to walk closer to the yard again. The black horse, Onyx, gave an excited, ringing neigh. Spirit stopped, waiting to see what would happen. Nothing happened.

"You should go down there and tell Nova's brother to stop his yapping." Bolder told Spirit quietly. "You can calm them, while I'll wait for you here."

"What if the two-legged comes out again? I think I should stay back in order to create a diversion." Spirit replied. "Meanwhile, you'll smash the fences and help them escape."

"No, I think I should be the one to decoy the humans." Insisted the Lone Stallion.

"_You_?" Spirit raised his brows skeptically. "You'll get caught in an instant. Not that I care about your freedom, but it will ruin our plans to save these horses." He added.

"They won't be able to see me in the night. My coat is darker than yours and it will enable me to hide and merge with the shadows of trees a lot easily." Explained Bolder, his mind set on it. "Trust me, I can do this...I know the forests better than any horse."

Although, Bolder's confidence and self-assurance kind of irked Spirit, he decided to let him do what he wanted. After all, Onyx and his bachelor friends didn't know Bolder as well as they knew Spirit, so it would make sense for him to go down and assist them in getting out, rather than staying back and luring the two-leggeds away. Besides, if Spirit acted very silently, the humans might not even wake up. Important thing was to somehow break down the fences and the son of Esperanza was very sure of his success. If he had snapped the heavy chains of the steam locomotive...he could, without doubt, burst open the paddock gate.

"Alright, the Lone Stallion." Nodded Spirit. "Wait for me here, keep your eyes on that hut."

"Bolder."

Spirit stared back at him questionably.

"You can call me Bolder." The blood-bay stallion repeated.

"I still prefer the Lone Stallion." Spirit smirked. "There's nothing bold about you." Saying this, rather disdainfully, he moved off, making his way down to the paddocks. While Bolder couldn't help but roll his eyes at Spirit's snarky comment.

Very quietly, Spirit went closer and closer till he made it down to the yard where the eight stallions stirred from their dozing state, pacing back and forth restlessly. Bolder could see that the tame horses in the other pen where sound asleep and thankfully, the captive bachelors were very calm in their reception of Spirit. Probably the golden stallion had told them to be extremely silent. The communication between them was quick and the black horse, which Bolder assumed was Onyx - the brother of Nova, extended his nose to Spirit in a greeting. And iron-grey stallion, clearly the dominant horse of the bachelor band, stood in the front of his friends, eyeing Spirit warily.

Bolder watched them interact with a racing heart. He couldn't quite make out Spirit's expressions, but for a moment, he thought he saw the son of Strider drop his head in sorrow. And was that blood on Onyx's hind legs? Bolder trembled in horror. Yes, even Steel and the other horses were smeared with the similar red substance! He also noted strange looking markings on their necks. Before Bolder could analyze the rather frightening situation further, he realized that there was a young man standing at the door of the hut, very still and very quiet, watching them. Presently, the man faded back into the doorway. His care not to be seen and not to scare-off the wild, golden horse, seemed sinister. He was there and then he had vanished, and Bolder felt a cold dread pass down the hair on his back. He was glad when he saw Spirit moving off from the round yard and making his way back to him, in the cover of the dark trees. Bolder wondered if he had noticed that cunning two-legged too?

"Let's get out of here." Son of Strider told him urgently, once he was back in their hiding spot.

"What? What about Nova's brother?"

Spirit's countenance had changed, his eyes were conveying nothing but dejection. He was visibly very upset about something and it drove Bolder insane with curiosity.

"What's wrong?" He asked again, sounding desperate.

"There's nothing we can do anymore." Spirit's voice was hoarse and deeply filled with melancholy. "We should go back before that man comes after us."

"I don't understand. What are you saying? I'm sure there's something we can do." Resistantly spoke Bolder, blinking in confusion.

"It's far too late." Spirit let out a heavy, sorrowful sigh. "They've been gelded."

"They what?"

"We must go, there isn't much time!" Spirit snapped at him in annoyance. "Stop asking stupid questions."

Spirit started to trot off, and despite Bolder's confusion, instinct made him follow after the golden dun without leaving any tracks. There was a faint jingle of bit rings and stirrup irons, and a queer sound as the shod hooves touched the ground. They were coming straight towards the sheltering trees where the two young stallions had been. It was Spirit who first felt the age-old fear of the hunted. It might have been better to hide, if there had been more cover quite close, but there was no way of hiding, and he suddenly knew that he could not wait any longer. He leapt out from under the tree, upwards and away. Bolder momentarily looked at the eight, trapped mustangs and then raced after Spirit like a flash. A rope whistled through the air and fell short of Spirit's rump. He felt terror burn through him, felt his heart thundering. Images of his first capture flared in his mind. He leapt up some almost perpendicular rocks, and realized that the man had to go round them. He recognized the sinister man right away. It was the leader of the wranglers that had become obsessed with capturing him! In that moment Spirit learnt that those rocks were too steep for a horse with a man on its back, and that the horse with no rider had an advantage. He had a good lead. Perhaps he would be able to go up the steep slopes of the mountain quicker than a horse carrying a man. He would try. There were rocks and snow-covered bushes ahead. If he could get there well ahead of them, he might be able to see him clearly.

One of the men was calling out, "I lost the handsome bay. What a prize he'd make!"

"Forget him, I want the golden stallion!" Stubbornly insisted the determined two-legged.

Bolder had an advantage of effortlessly blending in with the dark, shielding woods and it was easy to miss him. Besides, the two-leggeds were now only concentrated on obtaining Spirit. Still, the thin moonlight, the galloping horses, a thick branch whipping him across the eyes, made everything seem confusing for Bolder, but he was drawing ahead, exactly where Spirit was galloping. Perhaps he might also go much faster down hill than a horse carrying a man on his back. A band of small bushes seemed to go right round the flank of the mountain about halfway down, and in one place connected with another parallel band below it. Bolder called Spirit and went galloping headlong downwards, faster than he had ever dared to go before, leaping from rock to rock, bursting through scrub and snow-covered shrubs, bounding through air, faster and faster. He felt as if he were flying more than galloping, - only just touching rocks or earth. With a last enormous bound, Spirit and Bolder both reached the band of the low snowy bushes and turned west, within their cover, branches whipping head, neck and flanks and rump, forcing their bodies through the heavy snow. Then Spirit stopped his headlong gallop and tried to get his breath. Bolder was panting right beside him. The leaves were so thick that they could not see through. They could hear the horses and men crashing about behind them.

"They won't be able to see us here." Bolder whispered confidently, but Spirit was not convinced.

"I don't know. That man is very determined to catch me. He might risk it and push through these branches."

Fortunately, Bolder had been correct. The wranglers found the thick snow-covered bushes and shrubs too interlocking and their branches too low because there was silence. The snow was also very deep around these parts and the tamed horses could not push through them. Spirit and Bolder quietly waited, their ears perked forward, their muscles twitching in anxiousness.

"Johnny! You'll lame our horses! Let's get outta here." Said one man, his tone coming off stern and demanding.

"I have to catch that Mustang." Came a response from the man addressed as Johnny.

"We'll get 'em later!" Insisted the first speaker.

What followed this small exchange was...silence. Nothing but silence. Soon afterwards, to the two stallions' relief, the men seemed to be turning their horses around and back to the hut again. A sigh of relief escaped the tense Bolder, while Spirit released the air he had been holding in from his lungs.

"They're gone." Contently stated Bolder, a sweet feeling of relief spreading inside him from head to toe.

"You were right, after all." A faint smile formed on Spirit's muzzle.

The two stallions went cautiously and quietly, forcing themselves through the thick layers of deep snow. For Spirit, this adventure was nothing new but Bolder had experienced the ancient fear of the hunted for the first time; now he also experienced an equally ancient and fascinating pleasure, that of outwitting pursuers with tricks and cunning. However, there was still nothing but worry raging in his heart. He hung back a little and nickered at Spirit, who in turn, glanced at him with a questioning look.

"Why couldn't we help them?"

Spirit huffed, obviously remembering the doomed bachelors, frustrated and depressed him on many levels. "I told you, they've been gelded. They've been cut."

"G-gelded? Cut?"

"Yes. They can no longer live in the wild. Our only hope is that they find good homes. At least, that's what you should tell Nova. Don't break her heart with what you saw." Explained Spirit, his tone was sad and miserable.

"What does all this mean exactly?" Bolder asked, unable to comprehend what Spirit was referring to. He had never heard of such a thing before.

"How can I put this_ delicately?._.." Wondered Spirit, clearly very irritated at Bolder's inability to understand the subtext of his explanation. "...Let's just say, their pride has been chopped right off!"

The shocked, panicked, terrorized expression of Bolder was hard to ignore. "W-what?!" He gasped, his entire body quivering at the very idea.

"Now you get why they can't live in the wild? They're completely dependent on humans from now on...On those sadistic, vicious beasts." Furiously spat Spirit, overcome with hatred and loathing for those despicable men.

"What sort of barbarism is that?" Violently trembled Bolder, and for a moment, he thought he was going to be sick to his stomach.

"They'll heal. But their lives will never be the same." Mournfully said Spirit. "My only wish is for them to have decent owners." Although, despite his positivity, Spirit knew that the chances of that was very minimal.

"No, Spirit! There has to be some other way to help them! There has to be a way!" Entreated the horrified Bolder. "We can't abandon them."

"I'm afraid there isn't." The golden stallion hung his head in defeat.

"Are you saying you're giving up? Are you honestly saying that there is no other way?" Bolder questioned stunned, refusing to believe and admit their loss.

Spirit stared at him, quite surprised that Bolder was so willing and dedicated when it came to rescuing the eight, doomed horses. Azogar had been very wrong when he called Bolder a coward. He was anything but that, and Spirit was becoming sure of it more and more.

"Actually..." The golden stallion began, rather hesitantly. "...there is _one_ thing we can try, but that includes you doing me a favour." He looked at the blood-bay unsurely. "I'll understand if you don't want to. I mean, you owe me nothing-"

"No! At this point, I'll do anything." Eagerly interrupted Bolder, a glimmer of hope returning to him as soon as he heard Spirit speak. "Tell me, whatever you have in mind. We can't go back to Nova with such horrendous news about her brother. What favour are you talking about?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes!" Confirmed the desperate stallion. "Unless, of course, you want me to jump off a cliff or something." He added jestingly, causing the golden horse to chuckle.

Spirit caught himself in time and was utterly shocked. _Did he just laugh at the Lone Stallion's joke? Was he seriously enjoying his company? When did that start? What the hell?_

Clearing his throat, Spirit spoke up. "No...not yet anyway." He said teasingly before continuing. "I want you to ask... Rain if there's anything her humans can do for these horses. They took in fifteen geldings last summer. Perhaps, they can save these poor, unfortunate horses as well?"

"You want _me_ to talk to Rain?" Bolder questioned in perplexity.

"Yeah, it only makes sense." In Spirit's mind, Bolder and Rain were mates, so it was natural for Bolder to go and speak with her about it. Not to mention, the beautiful paint mare was very educated when it came to the Lakota ways and traditions...if anyone could help them, she might.

"Um...I guess, I can do that." Stupefied blood-bay muttered his answer.

"Just don't tell her that I sent you okay?"

"Okay, no problem. It'll take me a day or two though. Think you can wait till then?"

"Why so long?" Spirit knitted his brows in a frown, slightly unsatisfied.

"Well, the Lakota territory isn't exactly right around the corner."

"I thought she was living with you?"

"What? Yeah, I wish." Bolder snorted and rolled his eyes. "Rain's in the village."

Spirit couldn't help but smile at that, shaking his head. "I suppose, her one and only love was always Little Creek." He commented in amusement.

"You can say that again." Snickered Bolder. "He is a good human. I think he deserves that kind of loyalty and love."

"Yes, he truly does." Nodded Spirit, his mind racing back to the adventurous trials he had faced with the brave Lakota boy.

"Look at that, we agreed for once." The son of Flint remarked, quite impressed at how far they had come in such a short time.

"Miracles do happen from time to time." Sarcastically responded Spirit.

Silence fell over the two stallions, both of them shocked that their powerful impulse to fight each other had disappeared as though it never existed before. They were both completely and utterly taken aback by that unforeseen fact._ How was this possible?_

Spirit was the first to speak up and break silence. "Alright, do what you must." He told him. "I'll wait for your visit, when you'll acquire the information."

"Don't worry, I'll try to be fast." Bolder swung round, more than ready to head out in the direction of the Lakota settlement, while Spirit turned to his own homeland. The two stallions were parting ways right around the arrival of dawn. The sun was slowly rising again, the darkness was fading. The light had pierced the night, bringing fascinating changes in the wild lands.

"Hey!" The golden horse suddenly called the blood-bay one, freezing him for a second.

The son of Flint halted in his step as he jerked his head back, staring at Spirit questionably. "Yeah?"

"Thank you..._Bolder, the Lone Stallion._"

"You are welcome,_ Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken._"

* * *

**Share your thoughts! Constructive criticism, differences of opinion, make me a better writer so please, don't shy away from reviews. A HUGE, ENORMOUS shoutout to the dearest, guest reviewer Jenny! Who has reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER since my first Spirit fic - Loyalty and Love. You are the reason for this saga! Honestly, thank you so much!**

**Also, thanks to the new reviewers as well. **

**Wes' comments are always enjoyable to read. Spiritfan123 always leaves the LONGEST reviews and I can't be more happier to read them. And thank you to my Hungarian Guest reviewer as well! **

**Thanks everyone! Please, keep them coming. **

**Also, due to busy scheduling, I may not be able to update this story as frequently as in December, but I'll try to post as soon as I'm available. Check back on it in a week or so. **

**Love,**

**Countrylover99**

**Oh, and please, if you'd like to see anything particular, let me know. I may consider your ideas too. **


	13. How To Be Brave?

...

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**How To Be Brave?**

_"What if I'm far from home? _

_Oh, brother I will hear you call...__What if I lose it all?" _

_– _Hey Brother by Avicii

* * *

The soft, evening snow fell gently on the glistening, moving pelt of a blood-bay mustang. His pacing stride was swiftly flying across the vast, winter landscapes of the prairies. An onlooker would've observed that the young, lone horse was in an urgent hurry, for he tried to go at a full gallop wherever the icy ground allowed him to. He mostly kept in the cover of trees, staying close to the comforting, secure atmosphere that forests had to offer and of which he was now part of...heart and soul. From a first glance, it was clear that this stallion was on an important mission. Stern creeping frosts and the wind touched him like steel, the cold night was approaching as the sun made way to the moon. While on the outside, it appeared that the young mustang was confident and self-assured in what he was doing, inside, however, he was conflicted, uncertain and very doubtful of his success. In fact, presently, he had begun to mentally reproach himself for agreeing on this journey to the Lakota settlement.

Whatever made him think that Rain would listen to _him,_ of all horses? Especially now?! He had outstandingly ruined all of his chances when it came to earning the alluring mare's trust, admiration and...even her _love_. During their last, rather unpleasant exchange, she had told him straight in the face that he had lost her _forever. _Every time he recalled her harsh words, a torturous feeling of a lance piercing into his heart made him shudder from head to toe. Perhaps, the worst part of it all, was the anguished reality that he was the only one to be blamed for everything. There was absolutely no way Rain would even look in his direction...let alone listen and comply to help. _This was a huge mistake!_

With a heavy sigh, Bolder noted that despite the differences the two young horses shared in the past, Spirit was still a far more appropriate and a safer choice when it came to visiting Rain. She would listen to him more than to Bolder. If there was a stallion who could get through to her, it was definitely Spirit...after all, Bolder knew quite well that no matter what she said out loud, deep down, she still loved the son of Strider and Esperanza. He didn't know whether to get furious about that bitter fact, or simply turn round and gallop back to Spirit and get him to go and speak with the young mare himself.

But he knew he was being silly. It was far too late for such rash decisions.

Yes, he had messed up. Yes, he should not have agreed on this particular mission. Yes, there was a probable possibility of being utterly ignored, rebuffed and dismissed by Rain...But the least he could do was try. He had already started the journey and he had to finish it. Somehow...someway. And perhaps...this was his final chance to make things right with the beautiful mare again? Who knows? Anything was achievable if one set his mind to it.

And in that moment, Bolder had set his entire mind as well his heart on the matter. He wanted to save Nova's brother and his band and he desperately wished to reconcile with Rain. Therefore, he was willing to take the risk...

Resolutely, the young stallion galloped off, barely noticing that the forests and the trees were thinning out. Before he knew it, he was dashing all alone along the great, wide, boundlessly open plain. The icy chill shivered the Little Big Horn River as the silver moon lit up the sky accompanied with the brightest stars. In spite of the enchanting beauty of the winter's night, the cold air needled the Lone Stallion, almost as though it were a spray. He was growing tired and hungry, yet not once did he think of stopping to get some rest. He was stubbornly determined to reach the Lakota village and he would do just that! No one and nothing would get in his way!

* * *

"Hmmm..." Thoughtfully mused Little Creek, pacing around Rain, measuring her growing belly with an efficient detail. "You're looking bigger than last week, my pretty girl. I'm certain everything is going the way it should." He said assuredly more to himself, than to her, giving the lovely mare a quick pet on the neck, while she softly munched on her hay, quite at ease with her condition. She lifted one eyebrow amusingly at Little Creek, sensing her friend's anxiousness despite the comforting words. He kneeled down and felt her stomach, gently massaging it in circles and then pressed his head against it as if to hear the tiny creature living inside her. Rain pursed her lips, trying to suppress a giggle. She noted with a very entertained expression that as the time for foaling approached, Little Creek became more and more protective and restless, impatiently awaiting for the arrival of an adorable, new addition to their small family.

After a minute had passed, he stood up again and commenced to inspect Rain once more, repeating the exact same routine. "How strange..." Little Creek rubbed his chin afterwards, contemplating deeply on the matter, his eyes glued on the paint mare's belly. "I thought the foal of the Great Mustang would be kicking fretfully by now. But I suppose it's still too early for that. You still need to fill out here and there and you never know with first babies, they like to stay cosy for a little longer."

Rain had heard from Silver Moon and other experienced mares, (who had given births before) that their offspring would often fidget and kick at their stomachs, making the final stages of the gestation period extremely uncomfortable. And while Rain expected that being in foal was not supposed to be easy, she was dreading the idea of having a late, overgrown baby, kicking, bucking and throwing up a storm in her belly. If the young one indeed took after its unrestrained, wild sire, the inexperienced Rain was pretty much done for. She silently prayed for it not to be the case...however, as Little Creek had said to her, it was still way too early for such conclusions or assumptions. _Four and a half months to go!_. She thought to herself.

"This Spring is going to be full of excitement, my girl." Little Creek spoke up cheerfully, his gaze lit brightly as though mirroring the stars in the sky. "You'll probably laugh at me, but I'm already thinking of what calling we should give the little one. You know all too well that I'll be happy no matter what, be it a colt or a filly...but I can't help wonder what it'll be like to raise a colt. I've never done that before." Reflected the boy, weaving his hands up the long, beautiful, draping mane of Rain and began to braid it one by one.

"Can you imagine if he turns out like Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken? Oh! I can see it already! We'll both have our hands full, my darling. Or should I say hooves in your case?" He added, chuckling heartily while Rain let out an amused nicker in response.

She was so glad to see her human this jolly. It had been a rather difficult past few weeks for Little Creek and the only thing that managed to cheer him up and lift his spirits was the thought of Rain's unborn foal.

Little Creek paused, his laughter ceased, suddenly growing solemn, he got lost in the moment as his eyes focused on the flaxen braids he had done for his loyal mare. "You know Rain...I still keep seeing that dream about a white bison, almost every night." His gaze shifted on the lovely paint's intelligent expression.

"I cannot interpret its meaning. Why does it appear before me? Why couldn't we catch it in the hunt? Or who was that mysterious pale-face observing us the other day? Was it a vision also? I have so many unatainble questions...and I feel like a failure in everything I do. You are the only thing I'm proud of." He whispered softly with a heavy heart, staring into Rain's crystal, blue pools that watched him, conveying so much affection and admiration that Little Creek couldn't help but smile, despite the sudden negative thoughts.

A soft, encouraging, whinny escaped Rain's lips, as if to tell him that he was wrong...that he was not a failure and that he could prove it in time. She gently tugged at his shoulder and pulled him close to her. Little Creek wrapped his arms around the beautiful horse's neck, shutting his eyes tight for a second. It was then, Rain felt a small liquid drop on her and knew right away what it was.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay." They both assured themselves.

* * *

As the morning sun peeked from the grey clouds, the Lakota village awoke, resuming their regular duties, responsibilities and chores, that the winter season required each community member to complete. It was true that the winter months were usually a 'slow' time for the tribe, but that did not signify that they would tolerate any sort of idleness amongst themselves. While the cold weather allowed the people to spend most of their time in teepees, they were still doing their best to stay productive. The women were busy making gifts for 'give aways' that would take place in the spring. It included lots of unique crafts of beading, quill work, and clothing which was mainly made from the buffalo hides that their warriors had hunted. The men did small amount of hunting to provide nourishment for their families, they tried to repair the tents and keep the camp well guarded from any outsiders or young ones watched and learned from the adults, eagerly taking on certain tasks to establish themselves as worthy members of their hard-working society.

The four-legged friends of the humans, however, were mostly getting a well-deserved break. Presently, Great Conquest was peaceably eating his breakfast alongside River, Red and Blaze when suddenly, their tranquil existence was rudely interrupted when the bay gelding let out a startling whinny.

"Uh-oh, there she comes! Run for your lives, boys!" He gave an emergency call and swung round, bursting away from their presences as if he had seen a rising demon from hell.

Before the grey stallion could comprehend what was happening, Blaze and Red had snapped into action and were urgently trotting off - not as dramatically as River - but still quick enough to disappear from sight, lest the approaching individual decided to unleash her fury on the 'innocent souls.' After Great Conquest surveyed his surroundings to find out who or what had frightened his companions so much, he spotted none other than Rain, making her way towards him rather timidly. Her blue eyes were concealed in her creamy forelock, as it hang like a veil on the side of her pretty face. The rest of her flaxen mane had beautiful braids trailing down her lithe neck, adorned with the feather that Little Creek had gifted her few summers ago. It was a strange occurrence! How could this stunning, painted beauty receive such negative reception from the male species of her kind? Shouldn't it be quite the opposite? The answer was simple; she had asked for it herself.

Rolling his eyes and growling inwardly, Great Conquest was about to leave her also. He had heard all of her complaints and had no energy to listen to her degrading words again, or put up with her unbearable attitude. It would be better if he joined his friends, but a soft nicker that was released from the mare's lips, made him halt in his step, despite himself.

Rain had undoubtedly observed the kind of 'welcome' River, Red and Blaze had given her. She had noticed them running from her as though she were the She-Devil. She bit her bottom lip, nervously staring down at her hooves and then looked up at Great Conquest. "What's up with them? They took off so swiftly." She said somewhat hesitantly, part of her suspected the reason for it, yet she still asked the question.

"I don't know, Rain..." Sarcastically started Great Conquest. "Could it be that you've become a successful stallion repellent?"

The mare couldn't help but flinch at the grey horse's stingy, hard words; her pride was hurting, her heart beat against her chest with indignation. "River's not a stallion." Her voice managed to come off calm and sweet. "And you're still here, soooo..." This last sentence was uttered with some sass that was typical of her personality.

"That's where you're mistaken; I am leaving." Tartly replied Great Conquest, more than ready to end the exchange.

"No, please! I wish to speak to you." Desperately exclaimed Rain. "I want to tell you something...important." She whispered the last word shyly.

"Like what? How I'm unworthy of your attention? How disgusting, revolting and abhorrent we, the monstrous stallions are? Yeah, no thanks. I've heard that all before."

"Please, just let me try and get this out." Rain pleaded, realizing that this might prove to be a difficult challenge. "I won't take much of your time and I promise, I won't say anything hurtful."

Great Conquest swallowed a knot in his throat, shaking his head with an 'I do not believe you' look and puffed out air from his chest very impatiently. He did not say anything, and Rain took that as her cue to carry on and speak up.

"I was with the mares just now." She began, a very gentle demeanour taking over her. "They've been nothing but helpful and so supportive about my pregnancy. They're experienced, knowledgable, sweet, doting...but they also give me a lot of space. They offer their assistance only when I ask for it. They aren't irritating and obnoxious."

"Wow...good thing they don't have anything hanging down between their legs. You're secure." Bitterly fired Great Conquest, growing increasingly annoyed with what Rain had just told him. _Why on earth would he care about any of this?_

"Yes." nodded Rain, as she tried hard to hide an amused smirk that had faintly appeared on her muzzle. "And you know what's absolutely exceptional? They aren't control-freaky, obsessive, and overall crazy in their approach."

_Now she had done it_! Great Conquest snorted angrily. "Okay, I don't need to hear any of this!" He spat, overcome with rage.

"They're perfect." Threw in Rain, knowing full-well that this would only trigger him even more.

"Well, that's great! I'm happy for you!" Crossly announced the grey stallion, his tone indicating otherwise. "I don't know why you had the need to share that with me, but good for you! Now, you done? Am I allowed to leave?"

"Wait! I'm not finished!" Insisted the young mare, stubbornly cutting him off.

Huffing in frustration, Great Conquest was left to fume in silence and wait for the capricious filly to end her 'praise' of the mares that were obviously so much better than him in every way possible.

"Listen, I discovered a shockingly surprising truth this morning." Rain said, her lovely eyes searching his. "Yes, Conquest, they are absolutely perfect...I could not have asked for better mentors than Silver Moon and Aranda...they are perfectly wonderful...but...b-but-" Here, her voice started to quiver, as she lost it, choking on her words. "...but they aren't you!" She cried, tears spilling out of her blue pools. "Today I found out just how much I miss my micromanaging, obsessive, control-freaky, protective and ever-so precious and loving Conquest!"

It is safe to say that Great Conquest was definitely not expecting such a sentimental outburst from Rain, who had been nothing but jaded over the past couple of weeks. He was so taken aback upon hearing her declaration that for a small second, he froze in confusion. But then noticing the mare's miserable state he quickly pulled himself together, moving forward to embrace her. "Awe no...don't cry. Please, there's no need for tears, darlin'."

"I don't know why I'm so emotional." Rain mumbled in a muffled tone, sniffing as she pressed her nose in Great Conquest's shoulder. "Tears won't stop." She whinnied as the liquid continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Mood-swings are natural in your delicate condition." Explained the grey stallion, gentle smile dancing on his muzzle. "Shh...there, there. You're okay."

"Please, take me back! I want you as my guide." Begged Rain, as though her whole life depended on it. "Forgive my cruel words. Sometimes I get so angry and I don't even know why. The next day I feel happy, the day after that I may burst out into sobs...like now. It's such a strange feeling. It's like I'm falling apart!" Explained the frantic Rain.

"Hey, it's alright. Breathe. Breathe." Great Conquest told her soothingly, nuzzling her nose with his soft touch. "Like I said, it's normal. Hormones have a way of effecting us all." He said, already forgetting his previous anger and assuming the role of a wise advisor.

"So you'll take me back?" Meekly nickered Rain, her innocent expression reminded one of a foal.

There was an intense pause, as Great Conquest silently stared at her, doubling Rain's nervousness and anxiety.

"Take you back?!" He neighed suddenly. "You can count on it! I've missed you too!" He exclaimed, throwing up his head and triumphantly leaping on his hind legs, he spun around.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Joyously squealed Rain, as she too attempted to rear up but was instantly stopped right there.

"No, let's not over-excite the unborn, little one." Great Conquest advised against it.

Rain couldn't conceal her bright grin of happiness. _Yes, indeed! Her self-appointed mentor was back in business!_

* * *

Spirit felt as though in just one night he had transformed from a lover and mate to a father, a brother and even a mother... _darn it,_ if he were a female, he'd probably be a prosperous nurse-mare by now! He had become positively sure that if he were to find out, in that very second, that he was to be a sire, he'd be readier than ever, thanks to the unexpected responsibility of having to foal-sit Nova. And by 'foal-sitting' he was quite literally _foal-sitting_ her. The only thing lacking was the 'nursing' part... for obvious reasons. Yet Spirit was convinced that it would certainly be an option if he were a mare.

When he had returned to the herd, Nova was despairingly with hopeless desperation, waiting to receive some kind of good news. Her naive faith in him and Bolder to heroically rescue Onyx and the rest of the bachelors almost crushed Spirit's heart. How was he to break the horrid report to the innocent filly? It would certainly shatter her into pieces. Despite his conflicted thoughts, however, he found it wise to not hide anything from her and to give her an honest account of all that transpired by the hut of the two-leggeds. Nova deserved to know the truth. Alas! He'd be regretting that decision sooner than expected. The young stallion tried to narrate everything to the shattered filly as delicately as possible, not wanting to escalate the upsetting situation even more. The truth was devastating, yes...but if he could find an easier way to break it down to her, maybe...just maybe, she wouldn't suffer as much. _Hah! Some thought!_

As soon as he finished speaking, to his shock, headstrong Nova refused to admit defeat and loss. She held out final hope of Bolder accomplishing the task all on his own.

"We aren't sure if that will work." Said Spirit. "You must be prepared for the unfavourable outcome." He told her gently.

"No! No! No!" Sobbed Nova and wept uncontrollably. "I will never accept that! Never!" She continued to whimper, shedding so many tears that Spirit thought she'd cry a river.

Realizing that now was not the time to reason with her or lecture her, he let her weep and simply held her in a tight, comforting embrace. Perhaps, this was what she needed to get over her grief and afterwards, she'd be more willing to see things rationally. But every time any of the herd members would draw near Nova to offer their 'condolences' about her loss, she would snap at them like an immature child, unwilling to listen to anything they had to say. On several occasions, she almost got into a heated fight with the other mares for telling her to move onwards with her life. It took all three of them; Cloud, Spirit and Esperanza to calm the enflamed state of affairs. And by sunset, Spirit felt like he was looking after an unruly brat, who either spend her time sobbing bitterly, or just taking out her sorrows on everyone else. The only one who could somehow get through to her was Spirit and generally, his tactic was pretty simple; he would cling her close to him, letting her vent her frustrations, anger and anguish, or he would tell her a pleasant story to somehow set her mind at ease...to give her something nice to think about.

Presently, Nova, after a considerable amount of consoling from her new 'mother', finally drifted off to sleep. Her body was comfortably nestled into Spirit's form, as he lay beside her, cradling her in a manner with which dams held their newborn offspring. He didn't remember the last time he felt so utterly exhausted and drained. The latest events had been an emotional, physical and quite the hectic journey. _So this is how his mother felt whenever she had to deal with his rambunctious outbursts?!_

Indeed, Spirit knew that the news he had delivered to the poor, naive Nova wasn't easy to take in. However, he had hoped that she would be more mature about it...more accepting of the heartbreaking report. After all, Onyx was her brother...not her mate. She could deal with his loss. And it wasn't as though he was dead, he had been captured and was going to lead a new life. Why was Nova overreacting so much? Why was she behaving like a small, capricious little foal? Why was it so hard for her to be brave? Catching himself in time, Spirit silently cursed himself for his atrocious thoughts. He was being heartless and he knew it!

Nova was still a filly...she was sensitive and had a heart of gold. Obviously she and her older, full brother were incredibly close. He had witnessed their bond–despite all the teasing–that certain afternoon day. Hearing this awful news would be like a knife stabbing her heart. They were a family and she couldn't bring herself to lose him so brutally. How could Spirit blame her for being so shattered? He was acting like a hypocrite...if he were Nova, his reaction would be somewhat similar.

However, these reproachful thoughts towards himself, did not take away the feeling of complete discomfort and unsettledness in Spirit. There was something so unnatural every time he thought about Nova as more than a friend. Especially after today. It was as though she had become his sister now, which made him sick to his stomach and all he wanted to do was blank out all of the memories of the intimate moment between them, as if it never happened. When he looked at her, he saw a young filly who still had a lot of growing up to do. And he certainly didn't think she was ready for a romantic mate. What she needed was a father and an older brother - an experienced guide, who would help her reach her full potential. Her bravery, independence, confidence was already planted in her...all it needed now was nourishment for the fruits to blossom. Nova required a patient, wise nurturer, not a lover or a breeding partner. She wasn't even fully mature... how was she supposed to raise their offspring when she herself needed a parental figure to raise her?

Spirit did not wish to be both her mate and her father at the same time. There was something so utterly wrong and disturbing about that fact. He had to make a clear choice between these two options.

_"Never again." _He silently thought to himself, making a resolute decision as he closed his eyes, dozing off.

* * *

As the morning light dawned on the wild plains of the West, Spirit was roused from his restful state when he heard hoofbeats crunching in the snow. Instantly thinking that it was Bolder that had returned to deliver him a satisfactory announcement, he leaped up on his feet, shaking the white powder off from his coat, but it was then he noticed that Nova was nowhere to be seen. Before he could come to some sort of conclusion on her whereabouts, he spotted her purposefully trotting forward to meet the arriving horse.

"Oh father! Father!" She called loudly, her voice ringing in relief. "I'm so glad you're here!" She ran towards the approaching black stallion, whom Spirit recognized as the honourable sire of Nova, Raven.

"My daughter." The great horse nosed his offspring in a greeting and affectionately pulled her close to his heart.

"Oh, father..." Whimpered the filly. "I have a horrid news to share with you."

"It's alright, Nova. I already know it, which is why I've come." Responded the wise stallion calmly, his eyes shifting towards Spirit, who slowly and respectfully drew near to the father and daughter.

"Hail, O, Raven." He bowed ceremoniously. "And please, accept my sincerest apologizes for the disgraceful behaviour I showed you, on our last meeting."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Generously smiled Raven, pleased to find the son of Strider back to his normal self. "In fact, I have made my way to you because I wanted to thank you for being gallant enough to seek out my oldest son. You and the Lone Stallion – the offspring of Flint, have earned my gratitude and utmost respect for trying to aid Onyx. I truly appreciate the heroism you two showed and risked your freedom for him. Yet, I'm grieved to inform you that your chivalry won't be necessary."

Spirit wasn't surprised to find that Raven was in the loop when it came to the latest, devastating events about the capture of the bachelors, but he couldn't understand why the honourable horse had told him that their efforts to save them where no longer required.

"What do you mean, father?" Nova asked, knitting her brows in a frown, as if she had read Spirit's thoughts.

"My dear, we must move onwards with our lives." Began Raven, with a lecturing tone of a sire. "What happened to Onyx is truly gut-wrenching, however, he was old enough to know better and to prevent it with wise decisions. I told him to settle down and stop hanging around those imprudent horses. Did he listen? No. And now, he is paying for it severely. Your mother is overwhelmed with sorrow and it was reported to me that you weren't doing quite well either. But such is life...we, Mustangs, do not have the privilege to dwell on misfortunes and mourn for our loved ones for too long. We must be brave and take heed...we must look at it as a lesson to learn from."

"No, father..." Nova shook her head, her pretty eyes were once again watery. "There is a way to help Onyx. Spirit and Bolder are going to-"

"Do not force your band stallion to risk his life for them! His duty is to guard his herd, not care for your foolish brother." Sternly cut in Raven. "I disapprove of such notions. I know that the son of Strider has a generous heart, but enough is enough. And leave Flint's offspring out of this...he owes you nothing and quite frankly, I find it odd that he would even join to help in the first place."

"Are you saying that we should accept the loss of Onyx?" Silently weeped Nova, tears streaming down her face.

"Nova's right." Spirit couldn't bear to stay silent any longer, not wanting to upset the filly even further. In these dark hours, he had grown increasingly protective of her...just like a caring parent would be of their young one. "We mustn't lose hope. There's still a way."

"What way?" Scoffed Raven, as Cloud, Esperanza and the rest of the herd members walked curiously towards the little party. "He cannot possibly return to the wild after...after losing everything that makes a stallion...a stallion."

"Yes, but he and his friends have a chance to lead new lives amongst kind-hearted humans." Pointed out Spirit, speaking positively for Nova's sake, rather than Raven.

"I've never heard of anything more ridiculous." Raven dismissed his words abruptly. "Two-leggeds are nothing more than vermin on this earth. No horse will ever be happy amongst them."

"I beg to differ." Spirit interjected right away, feeling personally attacked by the stallion's untrue statement. "Not all two-leggeds are cruel towards our kind, and I've experienced it first hand." His heart swelled with indignation at the insulting words of Nova's sire.

Sensing the undesirable tension between Spirit and Raven that began to crack in the air, Cloud suddenly exclaimed, attempting to divert Raven. "How wonderful it is that you've come! Let me give you a proper welcome."

It didn't take long for the genteel Esperanza to join in, very diplomatically and charmingly. "Raven, the great stallion of the Southern lands, it is an honour to have you in the herd of Cimarron. Perhaps, you'd like me to show you around?" She suggested with a courteous bow.

While Cloud's greeting was met with indifferent but nevertheless, respectful nod, Esperanza's offer on the other hand, was accepted almost instantly.

"I didn't realize the herd of Cimarron possessed such beautiful mares." Raven responded softly, his attention was now fully on the lovely, palomino lead mare and no one else. "You must be Esperanza?"

"Thank you and yes, you are correct." Smiled Esperanza graciously, bowing her head in respect.

"I think you'll have to keep an eye on your mother, Spirit." Commenced Raven in a complimentary tone, becoming easy-going once more. "One of these days some stallion may try and steal the beauty for himself."

"You are very kind." Blushed Esperanza and Spirit couldn't help but chuckle at the flattering assertion.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He nickered meaningfully, but was still quite amused at that thought.

Even though, Spirit and Esperanza both saw Raven's remark as nothing more than just a harmless pleasantry to pay his respects to the lovely lead mare, Cloud unwittingly found himself annoyed and irritated...the worst part was, he didn't know why. However, it was safe to say, that he didn't like it one bit.

Before he could say something in protest, Raven turned to his grief-stricken daughter. "Come, Nova, let us allow the wonderful Esperanza, here, to show me around. You wouldn't mind accompanying your father, now would you?"

"Of course, not." Whispered the filly as the palomino mare led the father and daughter away, politely introducing the black stallion to the herd members.

Cloud was fuming and he couldn't understand the reason for it. He stared at Spirit in outrage. "Can you believe this?"

"Yes. Gotta go!" The young stallion responded, clearly way too absorbed in his own contemplations to give any thought to Cloud.

"Where are you going?"

"Nova needs a mother figure." Was the puzzling answer Cloud heard as Spirit set off to catch up with the small group.

* * *

The Lakota horses were all huddled together as the windy blizzard continued to plague their territories, filling up the snow into huge, mountain-like piles. The humans had found refugee in their teepees, some of them were sitting together by a large camp fire, trying to get warm. Even though, the horses weren't typically as uncomfortable as their two-legged friends, it was still an unpleasant sensation every time the wind blew the snow flurries in their faces. It was a gloomy evening, everyone was sick and tired of winter and were counting down days for the arrival of spring.

"Ughh..." Midnight sulked moodily. "I wish it did something else than just snow up here."

"I know." Agreed Silver Moon in a melancholy tone. "We've had a blizzard every day for the past two months. I'm going crazy with this unbearable weather!" She exclaimed angrily, stomping her hoofs in the snow, looking unsatisfied.

"Aranda, why don't you tell us one of your interesting stories about the wild life of Mustangs?" Suggested Blossom, hoping that this would cheer up her downcast friends.

"Oh no." Muttered Rain in response. "I certainly do not wish to hear about that ever again."

"Oh yes, go on. Tell us about the wild, fiery stallions." Midnight perked her ears expectantly, mischvious gleam brightened her gaze, which earned her an eye roll from Great Conquest.

"Please, Aranda." Silver Moon insisted, as the old mare sheepishly glanced at the young paint.

"I can't stand it again!" Rain snapped, just as Aranda thought she would.

"Oh Rain, you are such a bore." Midnight commented, very irritated and huffed away. "It was only a suggestion to amuse ourselves."

"Find a better amusement." The paint mare retorted sharply.

"How about we chase one another?" River proposed happily.

"Not in this blizzard!" Midnight objected.

"Yes, that sounds simply awful." Added Silver Moon in agreement.

"Then Midnight, why don't you get one of your humans to paint pretty, new markings on you." Blossom interposed, sounding excited about her new idea.

"What's the use when there's no one to admire it?" Whinnied Midnight.

"_No one?!_" Great Conquest snorted shockingly, quite offended at the mare's crude remarks. "Well, I like that! You hear that, boys? We are _no one._" He stared back at Red, River and Blaze.

Rain sighed, realizing that they were all feeling extremely gloomy under the ugly weather and if they didn't find some entertainment, they'd soon start bickering with one another.

"Have you ever tried playing hide and seek?" She recommended, suddenly struck with a plan. "Little Creek and I used to pass are time like that often."

"What's it about?" Great Conquest furrowed his brows.

"One player closes his or her eyes for a brief period, (often counting) while the other players must hide. The seeker then opens his eyes and tries to find the hiders; the first one found is the next seeker, and the last is the winner of the round." Explained Rain, stirring up the interest of her friends.

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Red announced intrigued.

"And it'll be quite the challenge to find one another in this weather!" Takoda threw in, who was always desperate to do something daring.

"Who wants to be the seeker?" Blossom announced eagerly.

"I'll go first!" Midnight volunteered and soon everyone was scrambling off to find a decent hiding place, including Rain who was very content with her success to turn the gloomy atmosphere around.

She was about to take cover under a large, trunk of a pine tree when suddenly, the mare found herself abruptly thrust into a nearby bush by something or someone strong. It was dark and she couldn't figure out what had happened. Before she could blink and focus her vision, she heard a whispering, pleading sound.

"Don't be frightened, it's me, Bolder."

"Bolder!" Gasped Rain in shock, her blue eyes wide in horror. "What is this? Another shameless attempt on abduction?!" Heat rose to her cheeks. She had become so furious, that she was sure she'd be capable of killing him right then and there.

"No! No! Please, listen–" The young stallion ventured to explain himself, frustrated that he had received from her the exact reception he feared he would.

"I'll scream!" Warned Rain, hissing through her teeth and swinging round in a threatening manner.

"No, please...I know you hate me, but–"

"HEL–" Before she could do more damage, Bolder swiftly, but gently pulled her tight to him, muffling out her cries with his neck. "Shhh...stop it." He entreated, as Rain struggled to free herself from his powerful grasps.

"I'll let go if you'll stop screaming." Quietly promised Bolder to Rain, who fought hard to get away from his strong grip, yet with no beneficial results.

"Please, Rain...I don't mean to treat you so uncivilly, but this is a matter of life and death. You must listen to me." Bolder continued to implore, while Rain kept her relentless grapple to detach herself from him, fighting hard against his firm hold. The stallion drew her even closer to him, stifling her defiant squeals, softly nipping at her to stop protesting.

At last, Rain comprehended that struggling with a tough stallion that had even defeated a bison bull, was useless and very exhausting, so she seized her hysterics and glared at him angrily. Once noticing that the feisty mare had managed to calm herself, Bolder released her strong grip from her.

"I know you want nothing to do with me, but I promise this isn't about me. The life of eight horses depend on you, Rain. You must hear me out."

"What is it?" Firmly said Rain, letting out a sharp exhale, her eyes throwing sprinkles of fire.

"The two-leggeds have captured a bachelor herd and they are treating them horribly. The stallions have been mutilated...they are in desperate need of our help."

Rain looked at him in silence for a moment, listening to him expressionless and then prompted to depart from his presence, as though she had not heard anything at all, ignoring him completely.

"Rain! Wait! Didn't you hear what I said?" Bolder called her in deep confusion, and jumped in the front, not letting her leave.

"Out of my way." Harshly said Rain, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Weren't you listening?"

"No, I did hear you the first time. I just missed the part where that's my problem." Sarcasm in her voice was clear and unmistakable.

Bolder hung his head in dejection. "Please, Rain..." He beseeched. "Those horses are in grave danger...they've been cut, mutilated like-"

"Gelded." Corrected Rain.

"What?"

"Look, Bolder, those stallions should've known better than to wander so carelessly from the safety of their wild homeland and into the human settlement." She spoke up coolly. "Wild horses must stay away from the domestic environment. And as for gelding...they'll be fine. It's not as bad as it sounds."

"What are you talking about? They were bleeding!" Bolder couldn't believe Rain's indifference. Was she the same caring, fearless and compassionate mare he fell in love with?

"It's normal after that kind of surgery. They'll heal...we have plenty of geldings around here and they are happier than most stallions. They don't have to deal with constant testosterone raging in their system. And while that practice isn't as common amongst our village as with the pale-faced humans, there are individuals that whole-heartily believe that not every stallion is worthy of breeding. They say that inferior horses should not even think about procreating. And lately, I happen to agree with them. Now, if you'll excuse me." She finished unfeelingly and was about to withdraw from the stunned Bolder's presence.

"But Rain, those humans are abusive towards them. We can't possibly abandon them. They need to be rescued. I refuse to believe that you actually mean those harsh words. No! You are so much better than that. Please, try to understand where I'm coming from." The hopeless desperation in Bolder's trembling, pleading voice, surprised Rain on many levels. In that moment, she realized that this wasn't some kind of a trap on Bolder's behalf to get her attention. He was truly dejected, distressed and desperate for assistance. Why he had come to her? She knew not...but at least, he was saying the truth. He actually sounded genuinely heartbroken.

"H-how can I help?" Rain's proud bearing and hostility towards him suddenly dissolved. Bolder stared up at her and observed that her beautiful features had changed. Her previous firmness and annoyance had transformed into empathy. She had grown solemn and even shy...or was it embarrassment for the words she had uttered? Bolder couldn't tell.

"Is there a way your village could take in eight more geldings like they did in the summer?" Faith was restored in Bolder.

At that question, Rain let out a slow gasp, her blue eyes almost popped out of her shells. "W-what did you say?" She mumbled in disbelief.

"I said if there's any ch–"

Bolder did not get an opportunity to finish when Rain immediately blurted out. "Did Spirit send you?"

It was the Lone Stallion's turn to freeze in shock, as though he were caught in his own web.

There was no point in lying to a clever mare like Rain. "Yes." He admitted lowly.

Rain needed couple of minutes to compose herself after uncovering this unexpected secret. She huffed in frustration and faced Bolder again. "You two know each other? How are you entangled in this?"

"Honestly, I don't even know. It happened so quickly...look, Rain...none of this is important right now. We simply need your help."

Rain didn't know whether to feel flattered that Spirit had so much trust and confidence in her and the Lakota village, ( even after everything that transpired between them) or feel upset that he had asked Bolder to go to her instead of coming to her himself with that exact same request.

She tensed, her heart started to race in nervousness as she timidly gazed up at Bolder. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No, that's not my place." Came the tranquil response from the blood-bay stallion, that soothed her worries. She was so glad that Bolder had shown her respect and didn't go gossiping about her delicate state. There was a silent interval, until the paint mare resolved to speak up.

"How many horses have been captured?" Rain asked, making up her mind to do whatever was in her power to aid them, putting her personal feelings aside.

"Eight. All of them gelded and marked. I think-" Bolder didn't get to finish when Rain suddenly cried out in despair.

"They're branded?!"

"B-branded?" Bolder repeated, not recognizing the terminology that the mare had used.

"Do they have strange, but similar markings on their rumps or on their necks?" Anxiously questioned Rain. Bolder noticed that she had become increasingly disturbed upon hearing that news.

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"You should've started with that!" The mare exclaimed, visibly troubled than ever.

"What does _branded_ mean?"

"It's a cruel practice where humans mark our kind with an extremely hot iron." Rain explained, her voice shook in terror at the thought of it. "The pale-faced two-leggeds claim their horses that way."

"What are you saying?" Bolder nickered in concern, dreading to hear her response, for something told him that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"It means that there's nothing we can do."

"Not you too, Rain. Please, don't say that."

"I'm really sorry Bolder, but I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint." The mare told him, very dismayed on what she was about to elaborate. "There's no way the villagers will accept those mustangs now. Once a horse gets branded by the pale-faced, they become their property. If our tribe were to take them in, they'd be accused of theft and that's exactly what the evil cavalry soldiers want; to find an excuse and attack us again! I'm so sorry, but no one would risk it...not even my sympathetic Little Creek. And he isn't in the chief's good graces right now. He won't take any chances to disgrace the tribe. It's impossible. I'm sorry."

Bolder felt as though he was being punched right in the gut and knocked down in utter defeat.

"It's too late to do anything. The only hope I have is that they find good homes." Rain spoke weakly.

"I see..." The young stallion glanced at the snow-covered ground, trying hard to be brave. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I didn't do anything, Bolder. I wish I could though..." The mare responded sadly.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

The attention of the two horses was caught by that sudden, excited ringing neigh of Midnight. And it was then, Rain realized that she and her friends were in the middle of a hide and seek game.

"Oh, Bolder, I have to go." The mare said, peering over her shoulder to see what was happening in the camp. "You need to leave before anyone sees you."

"Rain," The gentle, but very forlorn nicker that escaped the stallion, halted Rain in her step. "please, forgive me for everything. I haven't been myself lately and I'm ashamed of it. I said despicable things. I hurt you...I am so sorry."

Whether it was the guilt-ridden countenance of the Lone Stallion, or this miserable, distressed and shattered feeling of defeat, Rain's heart instantly went out to him.

"I haven't been myself either." She smiled faintly. "I forgive you."

That was all Bolder needed to hear to find a small measure of peace in his agonizing thoughts. For him, the loss of those bachelors was the first defeat...he was going to disappoint someone he cared about for the very first time. But Rain's sweet words and forgiveness made it all bearable.

"However, I'll have to ask you to never come back here again." Urgently requested Rain as she walked toward him. Her blue eyes were lit so beautifully, Bolder thought he could get lost in them. "It's only matter of time till you get captured too. Promise me that you'll go deeper into the mountains, where there aren't any two-leggeds about. While for the most part, humans here are all gentle, they will still not miss an opportunity to obtain a wild stallion. Trust me, you're better off without me. Go, and don't look back."

"Rain-"

"Don't argue with me. You know that I'm right. I won't forgive myself if your freedom got taken away for my sake." Persistently spoke Rain.

Bolder didn't say anything, he simply nodded slowly in response. After a very short pause, he gazed at her and said. "Goodbye."

Rain was very tempted to inquire about Spirit's well-being, yet pulled herself together in time and settled on a silent nod of acceptance. There was no need to ask about him...if anyone could take care of himself, it was Spirit. She quietly watched Bolder merge in the dark shadows, dissolving from her sight. Sighing sadly, she turned back to her friends, who were in a heated game of hide and seek. Somehow, she no longer felt like playing with them as a tiny tear spilled from her blue eye.

* * *

It was the third night since the strange adventure of Spirit and Bolder had occurred. The young, golden stallion was restlessly waiting for the son of Flint by the edge of his home. He paced back and forth, wondering how the entire exchange between Bolder and Rain went down. At last, he spotted a dark silhouette of a lone horse, sharply illuminated by the silver beams of the moon against the snowy landscape, creating an otherworldly image in front of him. Bolder had been true to his word. It indeed took him two full days to accomplish the challenging task. The golden stallion slowly strode over towards the visitor, not wanting to create unnecessary tumult amongst his resting herd members. When they came in contact, Bolder did not have to say anything, because as soon as Spirit took one good look at his expression, he comprehended everything right away.

"Because they're branded?"

Bolder nodded his answer; he was so dejected and conquered.

"I feared that would happen."

"I suppose we'll have to accept this loss." The Lone Stallion rasped out.

"Say nothing to Nova."

"Too late." Plainly replied Bolder, gesturing him something.

Spirit jerked his head, only to find the filly standing behind him, tears rolling down her face like waterfall, but despite it all, she remained very silent. Spirit rushed towards her and nudged her close. "It's okay, sweetheart. Come here." He embraced her comfortingly as Nova clung tight to him.

Bolder observed the two horses for a moment in complete sadness. He hated seeing Nova so heartbroken and he hated that he had proven to be useless and a disappointment when it came to helping her brother. "I'm sorry." He whispered, knowing full well that the filly had not heard him and before Spirit knew it, the Lone Stallion was gone and once again, disappeared as a phantom.


	14. Spirit Of The West

...

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Spirit Of The West**

_"They say the Mustang is the Spirit of the West" _

* * *

Mustangs...we are what we are.

We are the Spirits of the West.

We are not the battle-tested cavalry horses or the celebrated, ribbon-adorned, competitive show breeds. We are not even the warrior horses of the fearless two-legged tribes, embellished with paintings, beads and feathers. We are Mustangs...countless generations evolved by the trials of nature, that must prove ourselves strong, sure-footed, regal, intelligent from the day we are born, in order to pave our way through our own wild society in the name and spirit of freedom. The tests of nature are harsh... and at times, can be rather challenging yet, there's no denying the racing beat of our hearts whenever we gallop freely on the vast territories of our home, for we are fully connected to it. Some might even say, we are nothing less than boundless power, beauty and glory, thriving on unforgiving lands.

The wind calls my name, the sun warms my soul, and the trees whisper a song of the wild just to the ears that have the ability to listen. All I stand for, all I'm made of...is here. Oh yes, it's here...this is where I belong.

No, we are not decorated with beads and feathers, we do not charge in wars for our humans' sake. Most of our kind have never been touched by a cold metal that digs in the flank or the bit that swells the tongue. True... I, myself, had the unfortunate opportunity to experience the cruelty of those man-made tools and learn from it. The memories are unpleasant, but I've learned to appreciate what has been given to me as a gift since the beginning of my life's journey now more than ever. I shall never take it for granted. So no, we are not furnished with fancy blankets and saddles and we do not carry humans on our backs with high-stepping gaits. What we are adorned with is mud, rain, snow, pride and wind-tailored manes, learning humility through our elders along with the rhythm of our society and the tune of the magical seasons.

It takes so much more than 'force' to conquer our spirits and our hearts. Often we, mostly the stallions, are covered in scars...I have even sported them myself on numerous occasions. But I will say it once and for all, scars don't matter to us, they are the marks of the battles we have won for ourselves. They tell our stories like no other.

As I stand here, contemplating on what is Mustang, my mind turns to the destiny that calls to me. The thrill of adventure in my heart that urges me to gallop so free upon the remotest desert and plain, mountain range or valley green. How unexplainable is the feeling I get whenever I race the limitless wide, open spaces alongside my herd. I believe the drumming of our hooves can be heard across the entire West, because our hearts are one. The wind is my friend, whipping through my mane and every time I look back, I see my mother, family and friends following me...the grey dust can just barely hide their gleaming coats. What else one could ask for? Under the starry skies, the Eagle cries of our friendship and the bellowing, trumpeting sound of the great bison reminds me that nothing should come between my homeland and I. Between my family and I.

Some may say I'm young, yet already a stallion in his prime. I have only seen six summers and perhaps, one more. I know that there's still a great deal to learn...I have yet to grow and truly face the future predestined for me.

But what is my destiny? Could it only be the misadventure I put myself through that one, fateful night where I disobeyed the sage warning of my mother and visited the two-legged camp? Indeed, after those events, my life changed forever. And through the hardship and struggle, I've learned what true friendship is about. What it's like to fall madly in love and what it's like to be truly free. At the end of my first adventure, I thought my life would get better. But that was a romantic notion that I needed to get rid of.

No! New complications and trials were thrown at me almost immediately. I've loved and I've lost. Have I gained anything from that bitter experience? For now, I can only say 'pain'. It seems to me that I am my own greatest enemy. I have yet to learn to reign in my temper...to learn to not let my emotions run high and think before I act. After all, these are my biggest flaws that continuously cause me nothing but trouble and sorrow. In many ways, the misadventures that befall on my head are my own foolish doings. I need to slowly let go of my impulsive and reckless nature and be the best leader I can be for the herd...especially for my mother, who steadfastly believes in me.

While I greatly treasure and value the life I have, the last couple of months have made me feel as though I have everything but at the same time, nothing at all. I cannot explain it...one has to undergo it to really understand my conflicted emotions. I am ashamed to admit that for quite some time now, I've been possessed with jealous thoughts, envying someone who should never been envied in the first place. A horse alone cannot exist. Yet, I've been yearning to be in the place of He-Who-Stands-Alone, also referred by most as the Lone Stallion. But then I only have to glance at my homeland and my herd once, and suddenly those shameful thoughts dissolve like snow in spring sunshine.

After many sleepless nights, I've concluded that it's not the solitude I long for...it's freedom.

You may ask, _"aren't you already free, silly son of Strider"?_ And you are right. Yes, I am physically free...I live the life on the wild prairies and the rugged mountains. However, make no mistake, that does not signify that I'm free to follow my heart's desires. Mustangs have a traditional, sophisticated way of life that has been passed down from generation to generation. We have complex dynamic...a social order and necessary rules that need to be followed, observed and executed. Anyone straying from that path, is considered either a recluse, living on the outskirts of our lands somewhere in the shadows, or an old horse whose life is coming to an end.

You see, not everything is as good as it sounds. My home may seem like a paradise, but it definitely isn't one when your heart and spirit aren't entirely free. I don't mean to bore you with my general analysis and deep contemplations anymore...some of them are still unclear to me as I try to make sense of it all and some are just better left unsaid.

I am inclined, however, to share the biggest, latest and the grandest news I've received and it's bound to change my life forever and navigate it in a completely different direction, opening up a whole new path for me. When I first heard it, I could scarcely believe it. A new, exciting responsibility has been placed on me... I am to be a father!

Yes! I can hear the triumphant exclamations all around me. _Finally, Spirit...after six years of gallivanting about is going to be a sire of his very first offspring!_

I'll be honest, this unexpected news took me by surprise and I needed couple of days to process all the information flung at me and start reasoning somewhat straight. It is quite the joyful event, but it did not fail to bring me a certain amount of heartache. Why is it that the ones we love and trust the most hurt us the most?

I'm sure you're all wondering how this happened. The truth is, I don't even know. In fact, I'm trying to suppress those disagreeable memories myself. And besides, I'm sure you're all familiar with the process. If not...educate yourself!

_"When did this happen?"_ You might ask.

Sometime last mid-spring...or perhaps, early summer? I cannot remember exactly.

When did I find out? Well...it all started seven moons ago, one frustrating evening. I had once again messed up badly...very badly, might I add. Everything was a blur...until a new path - a new, life journey arrived, coming toward me with purpose. And so, in just one night, I truly became a different horse. Every ounce of selfishness, resentment, anger, had to disappear and be replaced by a new, unfamiliar responsibility that is known as fatherhood. The passage of my changed life commenced seven days ago...that's where the beginning of our story is.

Am I ready for this? I don't know...

One thing I do know, is that I will try to the utmost best of my abilities and be the worthy sire of the little one that is to join the Cimarron herd in four or five months. The anxiety and nervous excitement still rage in my core and by the passing hour, I'm growing more and more convinced that perhaps, my destiny is closer than I imagined.

So with all this being said, I shall return back to my first statement.

Mustangs...we are not the feral, vermin species that need to be hunted and used as slaves for the pleasure of the two-leggeds as most humans like to think. But we are not perfectly flawless either as some romantics claim. We are Mustangs...we are Spirits of the West. Not perfect, but not deficient either. We are somewhere in between, learning to pave the path for the new generation as the old generation did for us for many, many years.

We are Mustangs...we are what we are.

* * *

**This is a short 'filler' type of chapter that I decided to write in honour of the protagonist of the movie, and one of my main characters, Spirit. I felt like he deserved to have his own narrative somewhere in the story and now was the best time for it. This small chapter also served as a preview of what is to be expected next. Yes, things are about to get super, duper exciting. **


	15. An Invisible Rival

...

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**An Invisible Rival**

_"You should've got a better bed_

_Better for your head_

_Better heads need shut eye" _

_– _Shut Eye by Stealing Sheep

* * *

For almost a month, the plains had seen nothing but snow and jarring, bitter cold, accompanied by heavy, blizzardy winds that were quite typical in the winter season. Just like most of the wild animals that were connected to the land, the tribe of Lakota also learned to adapt to such harsh conditions, not only managing to survive in the rough territory, but as the matter of fact, thrived in it. The people had hunted sufficient amount of buffalo to keep them warm and sustain them with proper nourishment throughout the cold season. The peaceful, quiet atmosphere of the winter reflected in calm, stillness of the entire village. It was the time of contemplation, where young and old – child, youth, adult and elder – passed their hours by a warm camp fire, listening to the teachings, stories and legends that the wise Elders of the tribe narrated.

There was tranquil serenity in the hearts of the villagers as they relaxed and went on about their daily chores with a light ease, that did not convey worry of what the future might've brought them. Almost all of them felt that way except...perhaps, to the exclusion of a certain young man, who could not subdue the restless spirit that flared inside him. He couldn't help but hear a very clear, inner voice in his head that kept urging him to seek answers.

_Where to start? Where to begin?_ The young man often thought to himself with no positive outcomes. In the eyes of the village chief and the Elders, he was nothing but an inexperienced failure. Yet what could he do to those echos that called to him? That spoke to him about the Tatanka Ska...of the white buffalo calf that was to bring him closer to his destiny? Why did he continue seeing the vision of the pale calf? Why couldn't he capture the animal during the hunt? _What was the meaning of all this?_

After many nights of lying in his tepee, in a completely wakeful state, Little Creek finally came to a decision. A firm determination to take matters into his own hands and uncover the answers that haunted him, crossed his mind. No longer would he sit around, waiting for the clarified responses to arrive to him. No! He himself, would venture out and pursue the destiny that had been calling him since the beginning of autumn.

* * *

Predominately, Rain kept in close company of Silver Moon, Aranda, Blossom and Great Conquest, finding comfort and encouragement from her supportive friends. Great Conquest carried on with his 'mentorship', taking his new, winter job rather seriously, no doubt. But Rain had also pleasantly noted that the grey stallion was not as overbearing and insanely obsessive as before. Despite his advices and dedicated interest in her delicate condition, he still gave the young mare the space she needed and did not pressure or force her into anything she wasn't comfortable with. He did not even lecture her about 'routines' and proper 'exercises' like he used to...did not offer her guidance until Rain herself came to him with questions. It appeared as though Great Conquest had at last learned to control his fretful, overprotective behaviour.

So thus, Rain, for the most part, remained in serene, calm, resting and reposing mood to make sure that the unborn foal was stress-free and snuggly safe in her belly. As the sole expecting mare of the tribe, she was constantly doted over by all of her herd mates, the villagers and of course, Little Creek, who continued monitoring her pregnancy with keen, accurate check-ups.

Still, despite the seemingly tranquil surroundings, she could not stop her mind from drifting back to that disagreeable day where Bolder had appeared to her and begged for assistance in rescuing the trapped mustangs. Rain often wondered whether she had been too quick in refusing to help him, and yet, at the same time, she couldn't deny the danger and utter risk that action would've brought her blissful home. The Lakota Village was her homeland and she felt a certain level of responsibility when it came to keeping the place and its inhabitants protected. She knew that no matter how difficult that decision was, it was still in the best interest of her homeland... of her herd mates, as well as Little Creek and his people. Endangering an entire tribe for eight, branded bachelors was not worth it. If only there was another way to somehow save them...

Rain also frequently thought and pondered about Spirit, especially after discovering that it was indeed he who had sent Bolder to her. What was he up to now? Was he upset and disappointed that she could not aid them? Did he understand why she had declined to help? Did he even think of her at all? She couldn't understand why it was so important for her to know all the answers to these questions. After all, why did it matter? She and Spirit were no longer together...who cares what he thought of her? But no! Deep down, she did care...she cared a great deal. And the truth was rather simple; she had missed him.

In spite of everything that had happened, she still loved the golden stallion unconditionally and could only hope that he did not resent her for abandoning his homeland and leaving him so heartbroken. How was she to know that Spirit himself was tortured with the exact same sentiments? How was she to know that he too often wondered if she remembered him at all?...Of how he reflected on his painful mistakes and what he could've done different to prevent their devastating separation almost every, single day.

One morning, Rain was once again, deeply contemplating on all these matters when she suddenly, without any warning, felt a kick in her womb. Letting out a surprised gasp, she stared up at Blossom and Silver Moon, who were currently busy munching on their breakfast.

"What's wrong, Rain? You look startled." Commented the dapple-grey mare, Silver Moon, once noticing the paint mare's shock.

"My foal...it's...I think it just kicked." Rain murmured her reply, lowering her head towards her growing stomach in curiosity.

"Oh really? That's a wonderful news!" Blossom exclaimed cheerfully.

"It can get rather irritating though." Added Silver Moon, speaking strictly from her own experience. "Was that the first time you felt a kick?"

"Yes." Nodded Rain, trying to get used to the strange, new sensation. "Now it's fluttering a little bit."

Silver Moon and Blossom observed the tiny movements in the painted mare's belly and giggled. "My, my! What an active little one you got there." Silver Moon chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

"Seems brassy." Blossom pointed out.

"It's a good sign. You have a healthy foal." Silver Moon informed with a proud, excited tone lacing her voice.

Rain couldn't help but smile brightly at that, her heart skipping in joyful excitement. It was such a fascinating feeling! There was a living, breathing, tiny being inside her. "Oh! I must tell Great Conquest!" She said right away, remembering the stallion's request to fill him in as soon as she had sensed a first kick. Barely hearing the agreeing nickers of the two mares, Rain turned, briskly snapping into a small trot and went off to find Great Conquest.

"Conquest!" She called, when her blue gaze settled on the figure of the grey, war horse. The stallion stood at the edge of the village, was tied to a nearby tree branch, wore his bridle, had a blanket draped over his body, and a couple of packs were placed on him. His entire image gave off the impression that he was ready for a journey.

"Rain!" Great Conquest sounded slightly alarmed. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt a kick! My foal just moved!" Rain announced, her pretty eyes sparkling in the sunny, winter day. It was only after she had exclaimed the exciting news, she began to perceive that something was different about the grey stallion.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Declared Great Conquest enthusiastically, dancing in the same spot, throwing up snow with his forelegs. "Excellent! The baby is in good shape!"

These joyous, happy remarks, however, were ignored by Rain, who knitted her brows in a frown as she observed the stallion's 'saddled' form. "Where are you going?" She nickered in confusion.

"Oh..." The eager voice of Great Conquest dropped. "...ah... just a little expedition."

"With Long Knife?"

"No."

Rain lifted her brows questionably, her expression coming off quite demanding. "Then?"

Great Conquest chewed on his bottom lip uncomfortably, debating in his head whether to tell her the truth or not. Well...she was going to find out sooner or later.

"With Little Creek."

"Little Creek!?" The mare's eyes popped open in shock. "I don't understand..."

"Relax Rain. It's just a small undertaking." Waved it off the grey stallion, already disliking the concerned mare's reaction.

"I thought you were supposed to heal for the winter." Spoke up Rain, as she attempted to make sense of the queer situation. "And why would Little Creek leave me? Where are you two going anyway?" She blinked her long lashes, puzzled at how sudden and unexpected this decision was.

"He is not leaving you." Scoffed Great Conquest, rolling his eyes at Rain's possessiveness when it came to her human. "He is simply going on a small trip and my owner insisted him on taking me as his mount. He couldn't possibly go with you; you are in foal, remember? And as for me, don't you worry. It's not a serious mission. I'm more than capable of carrying a rider on a small journey."

"B-but..." Rain began nickering meekly, as if she were a foal, whose parents were just about to leave her. "...where are you going?"

"I'm not too sure. My owner, Long Knife, spoke of a white buffalo or something of that sort."

"A white buffalo?!" Rain cried, overcome with anxious thoughts. "How is that safe? I'm coming with you!" She suddenly spoke up in determination. If Little Creek and Great Conquest were not backing down from this imprudent mission, then she was going to make sure that they were both safe by going along with them on that expedition.

"Don't be silly! You are expecting!" Great Conquest's ears lay flat against his head. He knew Rain's stubborn, headstrong nature and how she cared about her close friends, but there was no way he would allow her to accompany them. It was out of the question. "What are you thinking, foolish mare? How can you even suggest such a thing?"

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Firmly said the persistent Rain. "Venturing off to seek a white buffalo calf can only mean trouble."

"We are not hunting it down, Rain. Little Creek just wants to find it, that's all."

"How do you know?" Challenged the mare.

Great Conquest huffed in frustration. "Because my human would not have insisted Little Creek to pick me if that were the case. He still wants me to take it easy before I fully heal. Trust me, Rain, you have nothing to worry about."

No matter what the grey stallion said to her, Rain's nervousness and concerns did not go away, instead, they doubled. She could not permit herself to heed and believe his words.

"Even better. If it's not a dangerous undertaking, then that means I can go too." The young mare proclaimed. "I am going and that's final."

"Too bad... Little Creek won't take you. In fact, I won't go anywhere until you remain behind." Protested the stallion warningly. "For once, why can't you do as I say? I'm your mentor on this pregnancy journey, am I not? So I make the call whether you stay or go."

"Don't boss me around, Conquest." Retorted the mare, snorting in annoyance.

"Don't argue with me, Rain! You have a responsibility to your unborn foal. At least think about your offspring, for goodness sakes! Don't worry about Little Creek...trust me, I'll take good care of him." Explained Great Conquest, his voice rising in forceful, establishing firmness. He knew quite well that once Rain stubbornly made her mind on something, it was almost impossible to make her rethink that decision.

"Who'll take care of you?"

Great Conquest let out a soft exhale, feeling touched that she worried about him also, not just for Little Creek. "I promise, we'll both come back to you safe and sound. Now please, hear my words and abandon the foolish idea of going with us."

Rain gazed at the grey stallion's meaningful stare for a moment, slowly realizing that arguing and rebelling against him was not the smartest plan.

"Fine," She mumbled quietly, releasing a sharp air from her lungs. "I'll stay."

Great Conquest cocked his head to the side, lifting his one eyebrow skeptically. "Will you?"

"Have it your way. I will stay." Pouted Rain, for a second, looking as though she had given in. Or perhaps, that was simply what she wanted the grey stallion to believe. In truth, her plan was different; she would secretly follow their trail once Little Creek and Great Conquest were out of the village. There was no need to overcomplicate things.

"Good." Smiled the stallion in satisfaction, seemingly buying into Rain's words without any doubts.

As he had said this, Little Creek himself arrived, leading the gentle, old Aranda with a long rope. He walked up to Rain and greeted her with an affectionate, loving pet. "Hey, my sweet girl. I've finally decided to seek out the answers for my own. I know you want to come with me, but you are carrying a foal. You must stay absolutely safe." He whispered to her soothingly, scratching her withers and then planted a small kiss on her velvety nose. Rain let out a soft whinny and nudged Little Creek into an embrace. "I know, my girl, I know..." Slowly the boy slipped a stray end of Aranda's rope around the painted mare's neck and then tightened it in a loose knot.

When Little Creek pulled away, Rain came to a sudden, horrible realization; she was stuck to the older mare with no chance of escaping!

"Wait! What the-" Fidgeted the young mare.

"Oh yeah, did I mention neither Little Creek or I trust you?" Came an entertained chuckle from Great Conquest. "Knowing your cunning, feminine mind and saucy tricks all too well, we decided to leave you in Aranda's care. Let's see how you'll follow us now."

"That's not fair!" Neighed Rain, completely and utterly vexed that Little Creek and Great Conquest had outsmarted her this time.

"I'm sorry, my girl. I cannot let you come with us." Gently spoke Little Creek as he tried to settle the frustrated mare. "Now, you behave yourself and listen to Aranda." He told her, offering her a small, but delicious treat.

Rain took it gratefully, however, that was not sufficient to ease her overall agitation. She stared at Little Creek in sadness, her heart raced with anxiety as he bid goodbye to Long Knife and swung himself up on Great Conquest's back. With one last look at his loyal mare, he asked the stallion for a fast canter and the two were swiftly out of sight.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Repeated Rain, tiny tear dropping down her pretty face.

"Don't say that, dearie, they will be back before you know it." Aranda comforted, pressing her forehead against the young mare's neck and then began leading her back to the camp, tugging on the rope gently.

Rain had no other choice but to comply, for she was stuck to the older mare...there wasn't much she could do anymore, even though every part of her body told her to somehow snap the rope and run after Little Creek and Great Conquest. Her strong desire to release herself from the bounds, however, had to wait. After all, in a way, Little Creek was right. Her first and foremost responsibility lay in keeping her unborn foal safe and protected. And yet, she could not ignore the muffled sound in her head that kept telling her to gallop towards them and stop their foolish mission, because otherwise, neither Little Creek nor Great Conquest would return to her.

* * *

"Spirit! Spirit! Come, join us!" Lightening sang out with a youthful jubilation as he pranced in a large circle alongside other colts and fillies of their two bands, while Cloud stood positioned in the middle, carefully surveying his enthusiastic students.

"I will...in a bit." Promised Spirit, winking at the eager colt playfully and attempted to get across the other side, without interrupting the training session.

"Merciful heavens!" Cried out Cloud, poking fun at the young stallion. "Did I hear it correctly? Spirit himself is going to grace us with his presence? What madness is this?" He joked, laughing away as he shook his long, pale mane.

"Damn right I will." Mischievous grin animated the young mustang's features. "I plan to be the best." He turned to the older horse with a cocky smirk.

"Hear that, boys? You'll have a competition!" Cloud declared proudly, unable to hide a spark of amusement that gleamed through his expressions. "How exciting is that!"

"That maybe, but we're younger, so we'll always have an advantage." Cloud's little son proclaimed with a snobby attitude, thrusting his nose up in the air in self-importance. That small, cheeky action of the yearling colt caused both Cloud and Spirit to laugh out loud.

"You know, he's not wrong." Spirit admitted, sounding very entertained.

"He takes after his mother. He's just as forward and confident as she." Commented Cloud, not knowing whether to approve of the qualities his young son possessed or not.

"What's wrong with being confident?" Spirit shrugged simply. "I like him." He added with a smile and spun round, his attention was suddenly fixed on the dark-colored, distant filly, that was presently standing by the border of their territory, looking quite lonesome.

"I'll join you later." He notified the older stallion as Cloud nodded in response, and then Spirit moved off to seek out the dark filly.

When the stallion approached and came closer to her, he nickered his throaty greeting to the young mare, nosing her in a friendly gesture. "Hey, Nova...why are you alone?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was simply contemplating..." Saddened reply was all Spirit received from the filly.

"You haven't been eating all too well lately. Come, let me dig out good grassy area for you."

Nova allowed a small, faint smile to emerge from her emotionless face. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

Spirit sighed, knitting his brows in a frown. "Are you sure? You're worrying me." After the shattering news – concerning Onyx and his friends – Bolder delivered to them, Nova had remained very quiet on the matter. It seemed to Spirit that she was grieving but in her own, silent way, which made him even more concerned. He noticed that the young mare did not have a good appetite for almost five days in a row. That was not a good thing, certainly not in the winter time when all creatures of the land needed proper nutrients to survive the harsh weathers.

"I'll be fine, really." Assured Nova, breaking into a bright grin. "You've been so caring and so protective over me. I truly appreciate it." She reached over and stroked his cheek with hers. "It's almost like I have a second mother." She giggled teasingly.

"It's my job to worry. I'm your band stallion, remember?" Reminded Spirit, unimpressed at being compared to Nova's dam. Even though, he himself, realized that over the pass few days, he had indeed treated her as would a parent.

"You may stop now. I'll be okay, I promise." Nova buried her nose in his neck, breathing in his masculine scent. He smelled like the wild mountains and the snow. "You are too sweet."

"Alright, but you'll still have to eat and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Spirit said gruffly and quickly pulled away from Nova's embrace, feeling uncomfortable at their 'closeness'.

"Perhaps in an hour or so?" Suggested Nova, ignoring the sudden, cold mannerism that Spirit had displayed.

"Deal." Nodded the stallion, quite satisfied with her response. "I'll hold you to it."

"Thank you..." After a short silence that passed between them, the mare spoke up again. "...for pretty much everything. What you did with Bolder...I certainly was not expecting that from either one of you. For you to just put your personal feelings aside, in order to help me out, meant the whole world to me. I don't know what to say. You both pleasantly astonished me, even if the final outcome was not exactly what any of us hoped for." She added the last words in a sorrowful tone and her head dropped in dejection.

"Your welcome. I wish I could've done more." Spirit nickered gently. "But that doesn't mean I like that shadow horse, so don't get any ideas. We are not friends and I still can't stand him." He disdainfully interjected the last two sentences, causing Nova to giggle in amusement.

"Got it." She beamed, her previous melancholy melting away.

Spirit smiled in reply, remaining quiet for a moment, before making up his mind to say what had been troubling him recently.

"That day..." The stallion commenced slowly, changing the topic of their conversation. "...when you told me you were going to visit your natal band...why did you lie to me? Why did you go to He-Who-Stands-Alone?" Spirit had been very curious to know the real reason as to why exactly she had visited the Lone Stallion. But so many things had transpired since then, that it was no longer as important to him. Yet it seemed that the time to uncover the truth had at last come.

"He has a name." Nova said tartly.

"I know...Tell me, why did you go to _Bolder_?"

Nova stared down at her dainty legs with a sense of embarrassment and discomfort that was quite evident in her body language. She hesitated in giving him a truthful response, unpleasant sensations of doubt surged through her nerves. "Um..." She blushed pink and curled her upper lip. Shutting her eyes, the young mare let out a small exhale to stabilize her pounding heart beat.

"I just...I feel... I feel like..." Nova struggled to begin her explanation.

"What is it?" Impatiently snorted the stallion. "Please, tell me." Patience was not exactly a 'virtue' in Spirit's opinion.

"Lately, I feel like I'm...battling an imaginary mare that lives inside your head." Blurted out the filly, pushing aside her stray lock of creamy mane in nervousness. "I'm so tired of competing with someone that is not even here and only resides in your memories. It's so emotionally draining and...I'm utterly exhausted of having an invisible rival."

"What are you talking about?" Blinked Spirit, extremely confused at Nova's 'made-up' excuse for lying to him and running off to seek out Bolder. "First of all, Rain's not imaginary and second of all, what does that have to do with you lying to my face and then gallivanting off to some stallion? Who, by the way, you know that I dislike greatly."

"See, that's what I mean... it's always about your precious Rain. Spirit, I'm tired of having to constantly compare myself to an invisible mare who continues living in your dreams."

"There's no need for comparison." Spirit rolled his eyes. "And you are being kind of unfair, don't you think? You can't expect me to forget her overnight."

"Everybody else seems to have no problem with moving on except you." Nova vented, her voice coming off rather capricious in anger and frustration. "I gave myself to you, only to be called Rain afterwards!"

"Keep your voice down." Cautioned Spirit, once he noticed that the emotional agitation of the filly was slowly but surely, drawing the unwanted attention of the nearby herd members.

"You refer to her as 'my love' in your sleep! How do you think that makes me feel?" Burst the heartbroken Nova, pouring out all of her concealed bitterness that she had been keeping to herself.

"I think you need to calm down, Nova. Why don't we join Cloud's lesson? You can be my partner for the courting class." Tactfully offered Spirit, concluding that at least one of them had to remain level-headed and defuse the growing tension that had begun to crack high in the air, the moment the filly had mentioned Rain...or else, this could end quite badly. He had been mistaken. It was a wrong time to start up such a 'heavy' topic.

_Alas! _It would've been better if he had said nothing at all.

"What? A courting class?" The filly questioned in outrage. "I thought you were giving _us_ a chance!"

"Well, I'm not an expert..." Spirit looked around sheepishly, slightly taken aback at Nova's aggressive eruption. "Apparently, there's a lot that goes in to being a successful band stallion." He spoke to her with a light-hearted ease, completely missing the distressed mood of the filly or her point, as he was to engrossed in his attempt to somehow divert her upset mind.

"I can't believe you." Muttered Nova, her trembling voice choked in utter disappointment. "You're thinking about creating a harem?"

"Ummm...those are the rules that we all need to abide by and execute, Nova. I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this. It's nothing you haven't heard before."

"OH! I see!" Exclaimed the young mare with a furious neigh, feeling awfully insulted. "So it's completely okay to break those rules when your _precious Rain_ is concerned, but when it's about me, you go back to being a _perfect _band stallion, is that right? Did I catch it correctly?"

"Okay, your behavior is immature and very childish right now." Hissed Spirit through his teeth, growing increasingly tired of having to put up with Nova's unexpected, temper tantrum.

"No! Why? Why does it have to be that way?" Provoked Nova challengingly, losing all her patience and composure. "Why is it alright to bend those so-called 'rules' for Rain, while you treat me like I'm nothing?!"

"That's not true–"

"Why then, am I looked upon as one of your silly herd members? Why are you only willing to fight for Rain? Why are you only disregarding traditions for Rain? Why are you taking no notice of the 'rules' whenever _she_ is concerned? Why, Spirit? Explain to me, why?! Why?!" Screamed Nova, powerless to hide her envy.

"Because I love her!"

What followed this was absolute stillness. Everyone in the herd had stopped what they were doing and stared dumbfounded at the two, overdramatic horses that were obviously having a really heated dispute. Only after Spirit had exploded on the demanding filly, did he comprehend the words that had slipped from his mouth so involuntarily. Too late did he understand the gravity of what he had spat out loud so very bluntly.

"...and me, you don't." Deduced Nova lowly, as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"No, wait...that's not what I-" Spirit took a step towards her, but Nova snapped at him instantly.

"Stay away!" She gnashed her teeth. "Don't touch me! I feel so stupid and so used!" She squealed, shaking her head in disbelief. "What was I thinking? Thank you for finally confessing the truth!"

"Enough Nova, you're making a scene." Quietly implored Spirit, as he glanced at the shocked faces of Cloud, Esperanza and the rest of the herd members.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Am I embarrassing you_ 'mother_'?" Indignant Nova spat unhappily and twirling round, began to canter away from his presence.

"Wait! Where are you going?" The young stallion chased after her in desperation.

"Back to my real parents! I don't need a fake one!" Nova bucked, throwing up her heels, almost hitting Spirit in the process. And truthfully, in that very moment, she wished it did, but the stallion was too fast in his reflexes and dodged the attack swiftly.

"You have a lot of growing up to do." Lectured Spirit, trying to stop the furious mare from leaving. He jumped in front of her, blocking her path. "Let's talk about this rationally for a second." He proposed, attempting to keep his tone somewhat calm and collected, despite the overflowing, tempered and flaying emotions.

"Go to hell, Spirit!" Nova threatened to bite him, as she forcefully pushed him away from her personal space. "And out of my way, you jerk!" She was having none of it.

Spirit stumbled back, his tolerance level slowly running shorter and shorter. "Fine!" He fumed in wrath. "Run back to your parents! They certainly need to do a better job in raising you properly, you spoiled, ungrateful, little brat!"

"Aaaannnd...another one bites the dust." Disappointed Cloud remarked in the background as Nova sprang into a fast gallop, rapidly departing from their territory, and faded into the wintery landscape.

Once she was gone and out of sight, Spirit glared back at the frozen band members, that were all standing there, gawking at him in utter shock and silence. "What are you all staring at?" Cried the displeased stallion. "The show's over!"

* * *

_"Remember, my, son, our kind cannot exist alone." - Flint  
_

_"If you won't find any mates, you must join the bachelor bands." - Beauty_

_"No horse should roam in solitude!" - Azogar_

_"You are a pathetic recluse that hides in the shadows." - Spirit_

_"You aren't bold, you are just a lone horse." - Rain_

_"Why must you live as a solitary cat?" - Flint_

_"There is safety in numbers." - Beauty_

_"Mustangs do not stand alone." - Flint_

_"Why, if it isn't the Lone Stallion!" - Azogar_

_"A stallion that drifts across the prairies as the lone wolf will only meet his demise." - Northern goshawk _

_"I prefer the Lone Stallion, there's nothing bold about you." - Spirit_

_"Tis a tragedy when a young horse finds himself isolated." - Woodland creatures. _

_"You think you're perfect and virtuous, simply because you've chosen a life of solitude – an easy way out! You are afraid to face your own fears." - Rain_

These were the assertions, warnings, and advices that Bolder's mind kept replaying over and over, again and again, whether he liked it or not...the echoing sounds of these words heralded, continuously flowing back to him as the waves on the water and no matter how hard he tried, they did not seem to die away. The young mustang wandered in the thick, layers of white snow, walking through it slowly in the winter's charming twilight. The moon had already risen, half of it was cloaked in the moving clouds, while the other half, glinted its silvery light, enhancing the muscular outline of the Lone Stallion. He traversed across the open grassland, mentally reproaching himself for being so careless. It was bad enough he had chosen to lead a solitary life, and now he was risking his safety by leaving the protective cover of the forest around night time. But he could not help it...he wished to venture out and explore the limitless world around him all on his own. If he were being completely honest though, the main cause of his evening wander was because of how conflicted he felt. He needed to get a fresh perspective on certain things and a peaceful stroll in the wintery plain sounded just right

Bolder liked his life, yes...But another part of him, was also debating whether he had made a correct decision in choosing to stand alone. He couldn't drown out those echoing, vibrating sounds that buzzed in his ears. _"A stallion that drifts across the prairies as the lone wolf will only meet his demise." _He knew that there was at least _some_ truth in these wise words of caution. Yet he couldn't understand why that same phrase was not to be applied on other stallions. After all, Onyx had been living with a bachelor band and that did not guarantee him security when it came to escaping the malicious two-leggeds. Who was to know which way of life was better or far superior than the other?

_"No one knows the right answer...in fact, there isn't a 'right' answer to being with." _Bolder thought to himself.

In spite of his firm belief, however, he still felt so lonely...and he was positively sure that he would not have fallen pray to such sentiment, had it not been for a certain, young mare. Why did he have to go ahead and fall in love with her when he knew that he'd end up with a broken heart? Why did he build up naive, foal-like dreams in the first place? How foolish could one get?

"A horse alone _does_ exist...and it's me." Muttered the stallion, resolving to cease pitying himself and start a new life from that moment and forevermore. He would live out his days like mysterious, casting shadows of the thickets that only appeared in the dark. There was nothing wrong with being invisible...the beauty of the night, the moon, stars and the forests would always belong to him.

_What of Rain?_ Well, he would respect her wishes and forget about her. Although, he doubted he'd ever be able to entirely abolish that beautiful mare from his heart and mind.

With these heavy thoughts, Bolder was just about to turn back to the cover of the woods, when his ears flicked backwards upon detecting a strange noise. There were horses in the distance. Flaring his nostrils, he scented a stallion and a mare, and from where he was standing, it looked as though the stallion was chasing after the mare.

"Oh no." Inwardly groaned Bolder. _What now? _It was winter! The time of pursuing females was reserved for spring and summer months. Why couldn't these hormonal studs settle down for at least the cold season? Powerless to hide his rage, the lone mustang spotted just how aggressive and cruel the stallion was in his approach towards the mare. There was simply no rest for the weary, was there? This was probably another, mindless and reckless decision on his part, but he couldn't bring himself to do otherwise. Glancing down at his scars for a moment, the son of Beauty and Flint took a deep breath and cantered over to put the miserable bastard in his place. _Didn't his parents ever teach him how to properly treat mares?_

* * *

"That's it...that's what's going to kill me; you will drive me to an early grave!" Fussed the grumbling Cloud as he angrily paced back and forth in front of Spirit, who in turn, was rolling his eyes at him. "I cannot fathom you anymore! You are such a lost cause!"

While the two stallions were bickering amongst each other, Esperanza and the herd members were all huddled together, waiting for them to finish their tiresome argument. Indeed, several times, Esperanza was even tempted to interfere, but she managed to hold her peace and observed the two stallions as a dam observes her infantile offspring.

"Get off my back, Cloud." Sharply retorted the young stallion, snorting at him, incredibly frustrated at his non-stop rebukes. The last thing he desired in that second was to listen to the older horse's constant, nagging criticism. Enough was enough! _There is only so much one can take in a single day. _

As though an idea had formed into his head, Cloud suddenly stopped in front of the young stallion, pinning his ears flat quite threateningly and stomped his foot on the ground. "I don't care what you say. You will go and apologize to her! You hear?"

"Absolutely not!" Objected Spirit. "There's no way, I'm begging for forgiveness from that mannerless, disrespectful, little brat. If she wants, she can come back when she grows the hell up. Till then, I refuse to deal with her. I'm sick and tired of raising bunch of foals!"

"You are in no position to be picky! You need offspring!" Cried Cloud, not even planning on reasoning with him.

"So we're back to that obsession?"

"You will bring her back, dammit! Or so help me, I swear in the name of your sire, I'll drag you there myself and make you apologize!" Furiously warned Cloud, his eyes flashing in uncontrollable anger.

"I'd like to see you try!" Insolently dared the younger horse.

"Oh, you don't know what I'm capable of in my wrath, Spirit." Cloud started, his voice shook with intense fierceness. "I'm the one who's tired of watching your silly, immature antics. Now, go get that mare back! We've all been patiently waiting for you to finally settle down and this is what you pull on us? I'm not even kidding, I'll make you produce your offspring myself, if you won't comply!"

The son of Strider glared at him in utter shock of disbelief and outrage. _Oh, the insanity!_ Cloud had clearly lost all of his brain cells! How more of a lunatic could he be?! Spirit was just about to open his mouth and fire a witty response, when all of a sudden, there came an unexpected sound.

"Whoa! Hold on there, you creep."

Spirit and Cloud both jerked their heads towards the odd voice, quite startled at the unpredicted appearance of a stranger.

"Before forcing him to make new foals, I suggest taking care of the ones that are already on the way. Wouldn't you agree, Spirit – or should I say _upcoming father_?" A very familiar black mare came into view, smirking at her stunned audience with a malevolent shimmer in her dark eyes.

"Misty?" Spirit mumbled, overwhelmed with a stupefied confusion.


	16. A Blast From The Past

..

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**A Blast From The Past**

_'"If we're only ever looking back, we will drive ourselves insane. _

_As the friendship goes, resentment grows. We will walk our different ways." _

_– _Bad Blood by Bastille

* * *

Snapping into a full on gallop, Bolder raced towards the two horses and skid to a sudden stop as he sprang in between the quarrelling mare and the stallion. Pinning his ears with a hostile body language, he courageously faced the aggressor, pawing up the ground with a shake of his regal neck. "That's no way to treat a mare!"

Both of the horses ceased their bickering and looked startled at the unforeseen appearance of the young loner. It was clear that they were so consumed in their own troubles that barely had paid attention as to who may have been lurking in the background. The bay roan stallion seemed quite taken aback, as he eyed the intruder cautiously. Then to Bolder's surprise, instead of throwing him a challenge, the bay roan's maddened expressions changed into relief.

"Oh! Thank goodness!" He exclaimed, sighing happily. "She's all yours! Take her!" And with that, he rudely shoved the mare to Bolder, promptly swung back and broke into a fast canter. "I never want to see you setting foot in my territory_ ever_ again, you evil shrew!" He neighed furiously, giving the mare a final warning as he swiftly departed from their presence.

"May you rot in hell, Copper! Rot in hell!" Screamed the mare right back at him enraged.

Everything was happening so quickly, that Bolder didn't have enough time to register what exactly had transpired or why the two horses had been in such a heated dispute, or why on earth did the bay roan dash away so suddenly. The relieved stallion, whose name happened to be 'Copper', was already gone and out of view, blending in the dark landscape. Instead of fighting Bolder, the horse had 'thanked' him as if he had done him some sort of a favour. Betting his lashes in confusion, the lone Mustang's eyes shifted on the black mare. "Is everything alright? Did he hurt you?" He inquired with a gentle nicker.

The mare was glaring after the roan stallion with narrowed eyes, her glower throwing sprinkles of fury. "I'm fine. Copper's just an ignorant dumbass, that's all." She replied once the stallion was no longer in sight. The mare's coat was entirely black except for the white socks on all four of her legs. "Thanks for your help, but I'm not interested in joining your harem, so why don't you make like a tree and leave? Go back to your herd and let me deal with my own problems." Her voice came off cold, ungrateful and not to mention, very unfriendly.

Bolder knitted his brows and couldn't help but roll his eyes. He certainly did not expect such a haughty reception from the mare. A simple 'thank you' would certainly suffice! There was no need to be so impertinent.

"I don't have a herd."

As soon as he said that, the black mare's cool, uncaring, indifferent attitude was instantly replaced by compassionate pout that formed on her lips. "Aww...see, now I feel bad. This was probably your chance to win yourself a first mare and here I am, refusing you so flatly." She spoke, imparting nothing but pity towards the young stallion. She paused for a moment, taking a good look at his masculine physique.

"Tell you what, give me few months and once I'm rid of this _inconvenience._.." The mare distastefully motioned her head towards her swollen, growing belly. "...I'll consider your offering." She finished with a seductive little wink. "Okay, cutie? Now, return to your bachelor buddies."

Bolder became even more confused. "No, I'm not in a bachelor band. And you've got this all wrong; I ain't looking for a mare..._well,_ at least not anymore." Disoriented young horse went on to explain. "I simply thought you were in trouble and needed help. That's all there is to it."

The mare's dark eyes widened in disbelief. "My, my...looks like chivalry still exists. I thank you for your gallantry but allow me to ask...how is it, that a handsome stallion such as yourself, has no band to associate himself with? Our kind cannot function alone."

"Yet here I am." A sad smile of irony, grazed Bolder's lips. He was so bored and done with answering the exact same question to every single horse that was surprised to hear of his unusual behaviour.

"Indeed." The black mare observed him slyly, overcome with great interest. Her previous indifference had washed away as soon as Bolder had told her that he was a loner and not in search of a mate. Now all that was left in her was intrigue and curiosity. She had never heard of anything so unlike their species before and besides, this stallion was so dashing. It was a real shame that he was all alone. After studying him for a considerable amount of time – which kind of made Bolder uncomfortable – she remarked with a smirk. "Ahh...I recognize that _look_."

"What look?" Strider's nephew frowned.

"Your _look_...the look of a rejected lover."

_H-how did she even...?_

Clearing his throat in embarrassment, Bolder attempted to deny the accurate statement of the mare. "Erm...no, no. That's not-" He shook his head with an uneasy, awkward smile, hating how evident his deeply buried feelings were.

"Oh come on, hun... there's no lying to me." The mare interjected, growing quite amused at the young stallion's reaction. "I know it because I've experienced it myself."

"You have?" Hesitantly said Bolder.

"Unfortunately, I have." Confirmed the mare with a nod. "I know what it's like to be young and infatuated with someone who doesn't care about you the same way. But trust me, it's a foolish thing. It will definitely go away and it'll get better with time." She comforted in her own way.

"You speak as though you were old."

"I've dealt with so much crap that sometimes I feel like I've lived a century." Confessed the mare, as if she had been carrying the weight of the world on her back. "But tell me, hun, how long have you lived as a solitary creature? You look to be no more than four or five at most."

"About a year."

"And how are you liking it so far?"

"It was tranquil and perfect..." started Bolder honestly.

"...until you met _her_." Ended the mare knowingly as she began to shuffle her legs forward and closer to him. "Oh, the pain of unrequited love!" She declared in a dramatic fashion.

"She's a fool for not appreciating what's in front of her. But then again, inexperienced fillies can be very silly. What is your name, sweetie?" Her gaze was glued on him, as her eyes pierced his with a dark glow that did not fail to send a freezing shiver down Bolder's spine. He couldn't explain why he felt that way every time she spoke to him or looked at him. There was something so devious about this mare and yet, he couldn't put it into words.

"It doesn't matter. You may call me the Lone Stallion as everyone else." What was the point of telling her his birth calling when all the creatures of the land referred to him as the Lone Stallion?

"That's very generic, don't you think?" The mare snorted in disapproval. "Handsome sweetheart like you, deserves a proper calling. Wouldn't you agree, _...moonshine?"_ Her mischvious gaze traveled to the stallion's unique, but faint, white marking on the forehead that resembled a half moon.

Bolder instantly let his thick, auburn forelock cover the vague, spotty symbol, quite embarrassed that she had managed to notice it. "Oh, it's nothing." He blushed.

"I think it's cute."

"It makes me look stupid." He groaned, muttering the words out in annoyance. He had never liked his distinctive but thinly-lined marking ever since he were a foal, and managed to successfully hide his _'blemish'_ as he called it, up until now.

"You are way too modest." Commented the mare, amused at the fact that a gorgeous stallion such as he, was so oblivious of how devilishly attractive he was. And in a way, that was precisely what made him so irresistible. He was completely unaware of his beauty, strength and striking presence. "If you won't give me your name, I'll have to call you Moonshine, then." The mare teased, after a short interval.

"It's the Lone Stallion." Calmly replied Bolder.

"I am Misty." The mare grinned as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Misty." Bowed the blood-bay politely. "If you'll allow me, I'd like to escort you to where you're headed. Night time can be beautiful but it's also dangerous."

"I'm fond of the night." Responded the mare with a sultry drawl. "Everything fascinating always happens at night." She breathed softly.

"I thought most of our kind were in love with the sun?" Bolder cocked his head to the side, raising one of his eyebrows in curiosity.

"The sun is overrated if you ask me. There's something very charming about the gleaming light of the moon at night." Misty leaned nearer to him suggestively, eyeing the young stallion as though he were nothing more than a piece of hay to be devoured.

Bolder abruptly backed away from the confident, provocative allure of the mare, as the uncomfortable sensation gripped at his muscles. Letting out an exhale, he cleared his throat. "So... how did you get over him?"

"Get over who?" Misty was surprised at the sudden change of topic.

"Your infatuation."

"Oh honey! I didn't..." Giggled the mare teasingly. "...I got under him." She added with mischievous wink, but then frowned unhappily. "Hence why I am carrying this foal now." She did not look all too pleased nor excited about the prospect of being a mother.

"That... doesn't sound very romantic." Cringed Bolder.

"Who said anything about romance?"

Bolder pressed his lips together, quite puzzled and confused at the mare's foreign remarks. "Apparently, no one."

Misty laughed again, shaking her long, dark mane. _Gotta love the strong, silent type._ "You are so innocent, Moonshine...I bet you haven't even..." She closed her mouth, stopping suddenly and shot him a flirtatious look. "Well..._have_ you?"

"I don't know what you are implying." Quickly dismissed Bolder, unwilling to give any thought to the mare's forward question and started to move off. "Look, are we going to head out or not?" He sighed, trying to divert her attention.

"Oh, come on, you _know._" Insisted Misty, not ready to abandon the 'fun' subject at hand. "Have you _ever...well?"_ A playful smirk spread across her dark features.

"I have never bred a mare, if that's what you're asking me." Admitted Bolder as his eyes focused on the winter scenery up front. He didn't know why he had become so self conscious and vulnerable at that second. "Can we go now?"

"Ugh, you are so perfect." Suspired Misty, gazing at him longingly. "If only I weren't in foal." She rolled her eyes, scowling in vexation. "Anyway, you are a sweetheart for offering me company but sadly, I'll have to decline. I'll take it from here myself." She flicked her tail with a gentle motion and walked forward, crunching slowly in the snow.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Moonshine." Grinned back the mare. "Cimarron lands aren't too far from here."

"Cimarron?" Bolder froze in shock.

"Yes, well... that's where my unborn foal's _daddy_ is. I need to tell him the news. Oh, he'll be in for a nice treat! I can't wait to see his horrified face!" Prattled the entertained mare, already imagining the stunned expressions of all herd members. Taking great pleasure in the fact that she was about to cause a huge disturbance in the peaceful band.

"Spirit sired your foal?" Bolder gaped at the mare, disbelief written all over his handsome features.

"You know that cocky bastard?" Misty crinkled her nose in antipathy.

"Almost everyone knows of him." Said the stunned Bolder.

Misty scoffed, rolling her eyes once more. "I suppose you're right." She let out a sharp hiss. "Can't believe I used to fancy that hot-shot. Oh well, gotta go and give him a scare of his life."

"I can't believe this..." Bolder mumbled to himself before calling after the black mare. "Hey Misty! Are you going to be alright?"

Misty gazed back at him, a seductive smile appearing on her muzzle. "I'll be just fine, sweetie. Hope to see you again sometime... perhaps in the Spring?" She suggested flirtily. "And who knows? Maybe you'll put your hidden, unpractised skills to the test."

But Bolder wasn't really listening or paying any heed to the coquettish mare. He was still under the impression of the revelation that she had given him, trying hard to process the unexpected information in his head. _Spirit sired both Misty and Rain's unborn foals?!_ _Did Rain even know about this?_ _Was that the very reason why she bolted from him in the first place?_

"Are you absolutely sure you're talking about Spirit, the lead stallion of the band of Cimarron?" Bolder questioned yet again, still in denial at the news.

"Do you know anyone else that's named Spirit in the herd of Cimarron?" Scoffed the peeved mare, and then knitted her brows. "Why? Are you acquainted with him?"

"Alas, I am." Miserably responded Bolder, powerless to hide resentment from his voice that had begun to lace his tone. "Can't believe he'd be such a jerk to Rain..." He whispered to himself in frustration and Misty was unable to hear that sentence. "Has he made it his mission to mount every single thing that moves or what?" He spoke up loudly, becoming absolutely revolted and angry at the son of Strider all over again.

"Hah! Welcome to the lives of 'real' stallions, Moonshine." Cackled Misty.

"...And that's why I'm glad I'm a recluse."

* * *

The lovely, bright sunshine glittered the pure snow in sparkles, the boundless, wild lands were covered in soft mantles of the white substance. It gave off the impression of magic..enchantment was woven in the lives of wild Mustangs, and more the elegant mare lived amongst them, more she loved and admired it. The world all around her was wrapped up in nothing but whiteness...in fact, her stunningly pure, white coat was almost invisible as she blended with the winter surroundings so perfectly.

Her blue gaze wandered over towards a young two year old filly...she was her firstborn daughter. So lively, so beautiful. The white mare was proud of her. The filly's burning, chestnut hide was definitely inherited from her handsome sire, while the white spots around her body were from her dam. The mare mused in silence as she regarded her pretty daughter, wondering what was going on in her adventurous, little head. She was just like her father...headstrong, brave and very daring, ready to venture out into the unknown and explore unfamiliar, new places. That scared the mare at times as she worried for her daughter's safety. She had lost her fearless father to harsh winter in the mountains...a horrible avalanche had taken him from her. And she wouldn't be able to endure the loss of her only reminder of the noble mate she once had.

Truly, her life had changed so much since her beloved mistress had set her off into the wild. Maria, her sweet, loving owner, hoped that her prized mare would be able to survive the cruelties of war by joining the mustang way of life and she hadn't been wrong. Thanks to the wise stallion, (who was known as ' the untameable Raphael' among the humans and 'Rogue' among the horses) and Paco the friendly burro, the white beauty had found her place among the wild herds.

It had been two years since the passing of the brave stallion - her true love. Bonita missed him dearly but she now had a new family to dote over: First and for most, she had been blessed with a beautiful filly, who was as spirited as her sire. Also, the elegant white mare was to give birth for a second time! She was in foal again! Her new mate and lead stallion, Smoke, was no Raphael, but he was kind, gentle and caring. It was impossible not to love and appreciate him. And she also had wonderful, supportive friends by her side. Paco was always her loyal friend and Aranda was the lovely, bay mare that had grown so close to her that they were inseparable as twin sisters would've been.

Bonita smiled, breathing in the frisky, fresh winter air, grateful for another glorious day in the wild. Her eyes were lingering on her pretty daughter, who was almost mature enough to go off on her own and her motherly heart sank at that thought. _La Sierra_...she had called her filly in honour of the mountains that her tender, mistress Maria had often spoken about. It was just like yesterday when the tiny foal was born...

...Where did the time go?

In a sudden flash, she was nearly grown, and presently another foal was on the way and Bonita couldn't help but wonder if it would be a colt or a filly. Three days ago, due to stern blizzardy storms, Smoke and Bonita had agreed to lead the herd in the northern side of the country where they'd remain till the cold weather abated. Bonita knew that the charm of the new territories was too much to resist for the curious filly like her daughter, but she had firmly cautioned her to stay with the family. And while the filly had been upset at first, she reluctantly complied anyway. Currently, her daughter was standing on a small hill, peering over at the neighbouring horses below, wishing she could meet them.

Bonita swished her long, pale tail and continued soaking up the warm sunshine of a fine, winter afternoon. She needed to get some rest; she was growing uncomfortable by the minute...the foal would come very soon and she couldn't wait to meet her new little one.

The vibrant, splashy-coated filly gazed down at a group of horses that had gathered around a small water hole. Due to the sunny weather, the frozen river had melted in some of the places and created a small pool where young members of the herds were splashing and playing in it rather joyously. Sierra watched them with a sad, yearning smile on her lovely countenance._ If only she could join them somehow._ Or at least venture out on her own to traverse and explore the new, fascinating lands, but her protective mother would have none of it. She never let her out of eyesight. Sighing regretfully, the filly contented herself in observing the fun-loving horses below, who were all so young and so unconscious of the fact that a beautiful, lithe creature was gazing intently at them.

There were three main herds that formed together to get a drink of water. The foals from each band, bounded after one another, racing back and forth, playfully spattering the water at each other. Among their group, a brilliant, golden yellowish colt – who looked to be no more than seven months old – captured the filly's attention the most. He was so bouncy, energetic and spirited. He was bursting with personality and life! One moment he was splashing water at his friends and the next, he was prancing in the snow with yearlings and two-year old colts twice his size. Sierra watched him in amusement, quite enthralled at the little rapscallion's stunts and his fearless character. "_If I have a sibling like that, how fun it'll be!" _She thought to herself, as a bright grin animated her lovely features.

"Sierra!" Called the gentle, bay mare. "Come, join us, darling."

"Coming, Aranda!" The filly took one last look at the neighbouring horses and at the golden colt, blazing as the fireball in the sunshine and then, trotted off towards her family.

The next day it started to blow up rough again, and all the animals tucked themselves under sheltering trees or into rocky caverns. Sierra was restless and Bonita seemed very restless too. Smoke watched them both anxiously. By nightfall dark swollen clouds were massing overhead. Even in the valley a heavy, hot wind reached down and sighed in the trees. Bonita had left the herd but she had not gone towards the cliff path. Sierra saw Smoke - their protective lead stallion and the sire of her mother's unborn foal - edging after her, though not going close. Sierra observed curiously as the entire band huddled closer together. Paco, her mother's loyal, burro friend, kept a watchful eye out on the herd also, aiding Smoke in his leadership duties.

Sierra crambled up onto a ledge of a rocky ridge that reached out into the valley. The big drops of rain were starting to beat against her. It was going to be a wild night. She could see Bonita, so heavy with her unborn foal, walking slowly along below a cliff face, through low bushes. There was a little cavern in the cliff, filled with soft, white sand that had been dropped by the river in particularly high floods. Perhaps her mother had thought of sheltering there? Then suddenly Sierra felt a surge of an excitement which she could not quite understand. Could it be that the foal was going to be born?

Would it be a colt, just like that golden rascal she had seen the day before? For the first time, Sierra felt strongly how she and the new foal, her brother or sister, and her mother, Bonita were bound together. They were going to be a big family now and she was so excited. Ever since she were a little foal, she had no one to play with but yearlings. She had always hated being the youngest one of the herd, but now she was going to be the eldest member, and she was to help her mother and adoptive father raise the little foal. In an instant realization, she knew that to run with any other herd would be dull, so dull, unless the herd's stallion had a strange quality about him that mesmerized and excited her. No matter how much she loved her family, she knew that her destiny was supposed to be different; her adventurous heart was skipping and calling her to go... to seek out new places. But even then, she knew that she and her offspring would always be interweaved in these wild lands. Always and forever...she belonged here as an untamed, unbroken, free spirit and so would her descendants.

Forgetting all else but her excitement about the new foal, Sierra sprang down off her ledge into the gloom of the approaching stormy night, and, as uncertain as Smoke had seemed to be, walked in the same direction as that taken by Bonita. She could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. Spring was coming, with thunder and new foals; with rushing streams and the first, warm, eddying scent of rain. Sierra raised her head to sniff the air and as she did so the sky above was riven with branching lightning. She stood there as Paco, Aranda and the rest of the herd moved towards her, everyone anxiously waiting for the arrival of the new foal. Nothing came...no sound, no nicker. And so, they waited and waited. Sierra's eyes began to tire and her head was drowsily dropping. Powerless to resist her exhaustion, she drifted off to sleep.

Once the morning light shone, the filly jerked awake. Paco and Aranda had protectively taken their place by her side; one to her right and the other to her left. Numb mist seemed to envelope her in silence, through the heavy fog she could see the shadows of the stallion and his mare and a tiny foal at their feet. Encompassing grey mist hung low, everything was so obscure. In the hush that followed, Sierra heard a funny nickering whinny. No longer uncertain, she hurried towards the sound. Smoke, Bonita and the newborn foal, emerged from the thick fog, meeting Sierra half-way. A misty shape seemed to appear in front of the coming two year old as her eyes settled on the defenceless, dark-colored filly, who had so clearly taken after her sire when it came to appearance.

"How lovely she looks," Sierra said happily, eyeing the white socks on the tiny, black foal's legs. "We should call her..."

* * *

"Misty?" Spirit spat out her calling in such a disgusted manner that for a moment, anyone observing him would've thought that he had seen something or someone absolutely nauseating.

"Surprise, surprise." The black mare grinned, spiteful smirk forming on her lips. "Did you miss me?"

"You've got some nerve to show up here after what you did!" Angrily lashed out Spirit. "If you weren't a mare, I'd knock you in to the next century by now, you vile hag!"

"Now, now, violence is never the answer." Misty gritted her teeth, her ears instantly lay flat against her head as she shot Spirit a death-stare.

"What are you doing here, Misty?" Interfered Cloud impatiently, regarding the mare with nothing but contempt. "You aren't welcome in our herds."

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you, Cloud." The dark mare threw at him audaciously, not even bothering to show an older stallion the courtesy or respect he deserved. "This doesn't concern you. I'm here for Spirit."

"I want nothing to do with a wicked witch of the west!" The young stallion exclaimed, barely able to contain the raging fury inside him.

"And you think I want to get close to a crazed lunatic like you?" Sharply retorted the mare, taking great offence at Spirit's stingy statement. "But thanks to your inconsiderate actions, I'm carrying a foal now...so I've come to let you in on the news: You're going to be a father."

There was a pregnant pause. Cloud's jaw hung open, while the rest of the horses, including Esperanza and Willow gasped in shock as they came forward with stupefied expression on their faces. Every single one of them was utterly horrified at Misty's revelation, their eyes widened as dinner plates. Spirit, however, burst into an uncontrollable fit of a hysterical laughter, breaking off the dead-silence.

"That's the funniest thing you've ever said in your entire life, Misty! Really, thank you! I needed it." He sniggered, trying to subdue his obnoxious chuckling.

"You think I'm joking?" The mare hissed, narrowing her eyes in disbelief. That only caused Spirit to laugh even harder as well as louder.

"No, truly... stop. That's quite enough!" He attempted to suppress tears that were escaping from his eyes as he continued chortling.

"This isn't a joke, you clueless ape!" Cried the frustrated mare. "I am in foal and you are the sire!"

This time, Spirit ceased his hysterical outburst and glared at the mare solemnly, his nostrils flaring in scornful resentment as he spoke up. "Do you honestly think me so dumb as to fall for your manipulative lies? You've been gone for what? Almost nine months if not more, and you want me to suddenly believe that I am the sire of your little demon? Please! I know all about your vulgar nature. And I don't even want to think about how many studs you stood for. Some idiot stallion probably covered you and now you want me to take on that responsibility. Well, you can go back to where you came from. I ain't falling for your bullshit story!"

"Hear! Hear!" Cheered the eager Cloud. "You tell that vulgar, Spirit!"

"Excuse me?!" Misty shrieked indignantly. "Vulgar?!" She let out a bitter scoff as her eyes traveled towards the silent mares. "Can you believe these two judgemental hypocrites? Why, Spirit...have you forgotten what happened between us or would you like me to remind you?" She turned back to the young stallion, trapping him under her ferocious glower.

"That won't be necessary. I already have nightmares from it!" Snorted Spirit. "It gives me the creeps...it's like bugs crawling all over me."

"Bugs?" Misty said, sounding unimpressed.

"I'm sorry! You're right. _'Snake'_ would be a much more suitable term to define you." A wicked smirk animated his features.

"_Snake?_"

"Or a viper, rattler, serpent ...you get the idea."

"Ah! I see how it is...you've had your way with me and now you want to toss me aside as though I were your toy! Hah!" Screeched Misty. "I don't think so. You better grow a pair and accept this responsibility because I'm not going anywhere!" She crowed triumphantly.

"I don't believe it!" Spirit fired back, resolutely making up his mind to drive the mare away from his herd once and for all. "Now be gone or sure as fate, I'll send you flying myself!"

"Are you for real? Look at my stomach, you blind bat!" Her irritating voice hollered.

"I said I don't believe it!"

"Misty, get out of our territory before we lose it." Cloud warned, striding towards the black mare purposefully as he attempted to put pressure on her with his authoritative presence.

"Your ignorance baffles me." Misty stomped her foot, baring her teeth threateningly at Cloud once he neared closer to her. "Fine, you two stallions are stupid beyond reason. But why don't we question the experienced mares?" Her malicious glare focused on Esperanza, Willow, Goonda and Scarlet. "Your esteemed lead mare knows that I'm saying the truth. Isn't that right, Esperanza? Didn't you banish me while knowing that I was carrying your grand-foal?"

Esperanza remained quiet, her heart thumped in anxiousness as she lowered her gentle eyes, unable to find an appropriate response for the dark mare.

"Leave my mother out of this, you lying snake!" Spirit shouted, barely managing to hold his fiery temper in check. "If this is your pathetic attempt to weasel your way back in to my life, well... think again, cause it ain't working!"

"She's saying the truth, my son." Esperanza's voice rose in a quiver.

"What?" Spirit jerked his head back at the palomino mare, while Misty couldn't help but grin in satisfaction.

"I _did_ drive her out of the herd after she told us that she was expecting." Esperanza admitted with a heavy heart. "I thought she was making it up, but I've been so mistaken. She's indeed carrying your foal. I'm convinced now more than ever." The lead mare dropped her head sorrowfully, her gaze was glued on the black mare's growing belly.

"No...you wouldn't hide something like that from me." Spirit shook his head, unwilling to accept that his mother had been so dishonest with him. "Please, tell me that you had nothing to do with this." He implored desperately, feeling of doomed helplessness overtaking him.

"It's not her fault." Cut in Willow, Strider's older sister. "We were the ones that persuaded her to banish Misty because we were frightened. She tried to kill Rain. We didn't want to have someone capable of murder amongst ourselves."

"That is a nonsensical lie!" Shrieked Misty, before Spirit could open his mouth to answer his aunt. "I've never done anything like that. Yes, I dislike Rain and I'm glad she's gone. And yes, I even celebrated when she dumped your sorry ass." She told Spirit gleefully. "But I didn't try to kill her. That is a very serious accusation and none of you have the evidence for it."

"Are you saying that Rain was lying when she told me that you deliberately pushed her off?" Scarlet broke her silence, no longer able to listen to Misty's spewing rubbish.

"Of course, she was!" The black mare's squealing voice, almost made Spirit's ears bleed as he groaned in frustration. "She was a jealous, selfish brat! She threatened to banish me from this herd more than once."

"Shut your trap, Misty!" Spirit spat, ready to reach over and strangle the shrew right then and there, but he managed to pull himself together when his eyes caught the glimpse of her delicate condition. "Rain's not here to defend herself...your words mean nothing."

"Aww, you're so pathetic." Mocked Misty with an amused smirk on her face. "Still protecting her hide after all she put you through."

"Wait, so you're indeed carrying Spirit's foal?" Cloud chimed, a horrid realization hitting him as he tried to figure out what to do in such a conflicting situation.

"Yes, I am!" Confirmed the black mare, glaring at no one but Spirit.

The young stallion stared at his audience in dumbfounded stillness, as though he were witnessing a dreadful catastrophe unfold before his very own eyes. Slowly, slowly he backed away, shaking his head in shock. "N-no." He muttered. "This...can't be happening."

"Spirit?" Esperanza took a step towards him, rather concerned at his reaction.

"How could you keep this from me, mother?" Angrily snapped Spirit and twirling round on his heel, he burst into one of his whirlwind gallops and took off.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Misty screamed after him.

"Could it be that the idea of sharing a demon foal with you scared him out of his wits?" Cloud commented slyly.

* * *

**NOTE: This chapter took some of the inspiration from the Spirit of the West books by Kathleen Duey. The names and the characters were taken from those short novels that came out in 2002 along with the original movie. Anyone interested to find out more about how Strider and Esperanza met or how Bonita became a wild horse or how Sierra joined the Lakota village, you can find these books on**** Amazon.**


	17. Star-Crossed Lovers

...

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

_"Shot through the heart and you're to blame_  
_Darlin', you give love a bad name" _

_– _You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi

* * *

Spirit had taken off so swiftly and with such speed that it seemed as though he was being carried by the wind itself...touched by the wings of the mighty Eagle once again. He ran like the blackened silhouette in the distance, glowing by the light of the moon, galloping away and creating music with his feet as they cluttered against the stones or at times, crunched heavily in the snowy ground. This was not one of his enjoyable gallops, but rather a desperate measure to clear his mind that was about to explode from all the horrific revelations that had been thrown at him just a moment ago. He was angry! He was frustrated! He needed time for himself! Spirit pushed his legs harder and harder, almost trying to weary himself out on purpose, bolting forward like lightening flash in the stormy sky.

Why had the sneaky Misty returned to plague his life with such a terrible news? Why was he to be a sire of her monstrous spawn?

_She is lying! She must be lying!_ There was no other logical explanation for it. However, despite his rebuttal, he couldn't deny what had happened between him and the black mare, no matter how hard he wished to forget it. So then, why had his mother remained silent about the whole matter?_ Everyone lied to him!_ He felt like an ignorant fool! And again, he couldn't help but realize that all this chaos was once more a product of his own stupid mistakes._ Oh, he deserved to be severely punished somehow! _If it were physically possible, he'd kick his own behind for such a disgraceful behaviour. Now, more he thought about his troubles, more sick he became and more he resented himself. _What were you thinking, you idiot?!_ He bitterly thought, fuming with uncontrollable rage.

Untamed, unsoiled, and free, the stallion continued to hope, pray, and desire for all this to turn out to be a dreadful nightmare and that soon, he'd wake up from it. The icy wind bit grievously into his face, as if it were thrusting icicles up his nostrils. With perfectly timed movements, Spirit gave off the impression of effortlessly gliding across the wintery plains. Any onlooker would've right away mistaken him for his father...that is, if they had known the magnificence of that great, black stallion. Outwardly, Spirit not only looked breathtaking as he dashed over the wild ranges, but also awe-inspiring. Perhaps even like a beautiful creature from mythical legends. Inwardly, however, the handsome stallion was not in his right state of mind. _Not. one. bit._

Overcome with reckless thoughts, the golden Mustang, exposed himself to utter danger, impulsively rushing in a small circle of wolves that had just finished hunting their game. The pack was in the middle of sharing their dinner, devouring the carcass of a deer when Spirit carelessly darted in their midst. The truth of the matter was simple; the young stallion was no longer thinking rationally and all he wanted to do was cause trouble. After all, he happened to be quite good at it!

In fact, he had become determined to get himself 'beaten' at least slightly or challenge himself in some harsh way, for he believed that he was the one that deserved punishment for what had occurred. The wolves scattered around when Spirit rushed through them so rudely and unexpectedly. The two bravest members of the pack attempted to defensively jump on the stallion, and even managed to leave scratches on his shoulders with their claws, but Spirit was quick to fire powerful kicks in their direction. Because the pack consisted of only six members - and three of them were still small pups- it was more than likely that they wouldn't be able to take down a furious, thousand pound animal without getting severely injured. The alpha wolf was not about to risk losing his family so pointlessly and besides, they already had the food they needed. There was absolutely no reason to start up a heated fight with this crazy horse. He quickly stepped between his pack and the fiery stallion, growling angrily.

"What are you doing, insane Mustang? Do you have a death wish? Leave us in peace. We mean no harm to you."

Spirit shook his neck to and fro, showing-off, as he pounded his legs, stomping up the snowy ground fearlessly. Snorting loudly, he bucked and continued galloping away as if the entire exchange had been nonexistent, ignoring the sharp pain that the wolf attack had caused on his shoulders. Suddenly, the stallion's ears caught the familiar cry of the Bald Eagle. It was his friend! And while generally, the symbol of freedom had provided companionship to the young stallion, that night was going to be different.

In that moment, Spirit was not thinking about a friendly race nor companionship, but rather a challenge. Daringly he neighed to the Eagle, inviting him for a race as he tossed his long, black mane in the air. He was going to race the Eagle not because he loved it, but because of his desire to win. He wanted to beat it as easily as he was always able to. At least, that was the only thing he could do _right_ these days. Racing with the Eagle...soaring with the wind_...yes,_ Spirit was finally in his element.

No more Misty! No more mindless talks of foals! No more childish outbursts of Nova! No more fights with irritating Bolder! No more overbearing lectures of Cloud! No more lies from his very own mother! And most importantly, no more longing thoughts of Rain. _As far as he was concerned, they could all go to hell!_

The Bald Eagle called down to him, accepting the challenge that was flung at him so arrogantly with a slight amusement. But Spirit didn't think that much of it...He felt so furious and enflamed that he truly believed in that very moment, he was capable of taking down ten cougars if he wanted to. And the mere fact that his flying companion had responded to his provocation was enough to ignite fire inside of him.

As he continued to gallop like the wind itself, his speed began to increase, pulling him directly under the Eagle's shadow. Noticing that action of his, the king of the sky put on a burst of speed; in no condition was he ready to lose to his cocky, overconfident, young friend, who seemed to be in a very temperamental mood that night. Spirit had always been respectful towards the mighty bird of the heavens and yet in that hour, it seemed that he had lost all his manners. Which was exactly why he was going to lose!

Spirit imitated the Eagle's sudden burst of speed and lengthened his stride, darting even faster than before, but as soon as he displayed his special little move, his hooves slipped on the icy ground and the stallion stumbled, losing his footing and stability, and found himself falling down hard.

* * *

"Ouch!"

An energetic little colt slid on the icy ground, slumping himself in a nearby pile of snow. Almost his entire body ended up buried in the white substance with the exception of his dark tail. Not even a minute had passed, and the determined youngster bounced right back up, trying to balance himself on his long, lanky legs that didn't seem to fit with his overall frame. At least not just yet...for the colt was in that awkward stage of 'growing up' where some of the parts of his body grew faster and the rest still needed to catch up and fill out..._a lot. _For now, it seemed that his lean, thin but long limbs were always in his way and he never really knew what to do with them.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" A strange, soft nicker made the yellow colt wince in surprise. His brown, curious eyes widened when he noticed a pretty, flashy-colored filly staring at him concerned. Unlike his awkward, lanky bearing, this filly looked almost fully grown and very beautiful. She was most certainly few years older and maturer than he.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Carefree youngster responded, shaking off the white powdery snow from his golden coat. He was about to open his mouth and inquire about the strange filly and where she had come from, when he suddenly froze, as if recalling past events and frowned. "Whoops."

"What is it?" The filly pouted, knitting her brows.

"Nothing. I'm just not supposed to be talking to strangers." Remembered the colt his mother's wise, cautious teachings.

"I don't represent any danger." The filly began to clarify, feeling slightly offended. Ultimately, she was only trying to be friendly. "I'm part of a neighbouring herd that just arrived to these lands. My name is Sierra."

"Oh, I know that. It's my mother that always worries." The happy-go-lucky colt explained.

"Mine's like that too. She's very protective." Understandably nodded the filly, whose calling happened to be Sierra.

"Aren't you a little too old to be treated like a foal?" The yellow colt inquired with a tilt of his head, eyeing the older filly with interest.

"I'll turn two in a month." Announced the bright-coated filly. "So I suppose you could say I'm mature enough to become independent."

"Cool! And I'll be a yearling this Spring!" Cheerfully exclaimed the colt, proud of how 'grown-up' he was. "When I'll become a two year old, I won't take orders from nobody."

"Not even your mother?" Teased the filly with a giggle.

The colt paused, thinking about the tricky question for a little while. "Hmm...well...maybe. But she won't have to control me at that age cause I'll be a lot smarter. Just like your ma should let you go off on your own and explore the world!"

Sierra smiled sadly at that. "I wish she would allow me to at least play with colts and fillies my age but instead, I'm stuck foal-sitting my baby sister."

"Ew!" The golden colt curled his upper lip in disgust. "That sounds awfully boring." He wrinkled his dark nose.

"I was excited at first, but my little sister is kind of a brat."

"You'll have to care for your own offspring anyway once you're all grown up." The yellow colt went on to explain, believing himself very sage. "Why would you want to waste your time with that now? Look around you! The thrilling adventures are boundless and you can experience it all!" He spoke with so much enthusiasm that his eyes were shinning as the rays of the sun. "Which is why I've made up my mind not to settle down and have foals because they'll hold me back from all the wonderful escapades that I'm destined for." He added right away, dancing in place at the idea of the marvellous adventures that awaited him.

Sierra giggled. "You wish to be all alone?"

"Why not? I've seen a lone wolf once and he was fascinating! I could be just like him." Excitedly answered the eager youngster and attempted to imitate the typical howling sound with which the wolves are known for.

"A horse alone cannot exist, silly." Corrected Sierra in an older-sisterly fashion that she was so accustomed to. "And besides, do you mean to tell me that you don't want to run with a herd?"

The colt sighed, pondering on her words with a thoughtful expression. "Well...I don't mind taking my father's place in the Cimarron herd. I just don't want any ugly foals..."

"Not even a mate?" Sierra raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Gross! No! That's even worse!"

The colt's hilarious reaction of abhorrence caused the coming two year old to laugh out loud. "You'll change your mind once you're grown. But tell me, what were you doing just now when you fell?"

The youngster's brightened features darkened. "Oh...uhhh... I was attempting to race the Eagle." Sheepishly responded the golden colt.

Sierra gasped. "Why?" _This colt did not fail to surprise her on many levels. He was different and so outrageously fun!_ She had never heard of a horse 'racing' with the eagle before, especially a horse so little.

"I wanna be the fastest of them all and I figured if I could outrun the swiftest and wisest creature of the land, there's nothing I won't achieve in life!" Proclaimed the dun colored youngster as he proudly shoved his nose up in the air.

"That's a lot of ambition for someone so young." Chuckled Sierra, sounding decidedly like a parent. But she couldn't deny that her heart also longed to reach something unattainable... she so desperately desired to venture off and experience the glorious thrill of adventure. She wished to see the strange world around her. It was so big, so wide and so wonderfully exciting and this colt in front of her, was making her yearn for it more and more.

"I want to be the best or nothing. There's no in between for me." Said the little rascal. "Even if the Eagle pays no mind to me now...someday, I'll race him and I'll win." A fierce determination surged through his veins.

His passion for life and adventurous spirit was incredibly contagious for the already desperate filly. "I wish I were that daring."

"You can join me and we can go on fascinating expeditions together." The colt offered, flashing her a friendly, warm grin.

"Maybe someday." Sierra's eyes wandered towards the blue mountains in the distance as she quieted for a moment. "What's your name?" She spoke after a small interval, her ears perked forward as she observed the spitfire colt in front of her.

"SPIRIT!"

An extremely angered neigh rang all the way from the other side of the valley, followed by a very noisy crashing sound. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" As if on cue, the golden colt sprang in alarm at that. "Yikes!"

"What happened?"

"It's my aunt, Willow." The colt – who was apparently called Spirit– scowled.

There came another loud whinny, but a lot softer than the first furious exclamation. "Spirit! You come here this minute!"

"And that's my mom and I'm guessing I'll be grounded for a week if not more." Muttered the colt as he hung his head. It didn't seem as though this was the first time the little trouble-maker had gotten himself in such a pickle.

Sierra stared back at the colt. "Why? What have you done?"

"I tried to make a trap to catch a wolf or a big cat, but I think I've trapped my aunt instead."

_ This youngster was really something!_ "Where did you learn to make a trap?" Wide-eyed Sierra gasped, attempting not to laugh out loud.

"Oh, I watched a beaver building things the other day and it looked fairly easy so I figure-"

"Spirit! Don't make me come there!" Esperanza neighed again warningly, her patience running shorter.

"Whoopsie! Gotta go! Was nice talking to you!" Quickly said the colt and galloped off to his herd, leaving the very entertained Sierra gazing after him. It didn't take long for the coming two year old filly to hear the gentle call of her mother's friend, Aranda asking her to come back to the band and stop wandering off. She threw up her head and answered, promptly swinging round towards her family. Even though, this was the first and the last time she would ever see the spirited colt again, something had changed in her after this short exchange. Thanks to the youngster's eagerness and wild sense of adventure, she too had become even more determined to follow her dreams and pursue her racing heart wherever it directed her. Unfortunately, the young, curious filly was not experienced nor wise enough to realize that reckless, impulsive expeditions only brought trouble. And because she lacked so much knowledge, she was bound to run into difficulties..._difficulties_ that would change her life and the life of her family forever.

* * *

The early morning light struck the pure white landscapes, revealing the remnants of the previous events in striking patterns. Every trail that was taken the day before, every patches of grass that was dug out from the snow, every hoof-print that was produced during a playful exchange of the youngsters or fierce gallop of a certain stallion. The black mare miserably observed the gorgeous winter's day with her dark eyes, as though the crisp, clear air and lovely shades of the sun were irritating her inner demons. Narrowing her intimidating gaze, her focus settled on the nearing stallion and as soon as their eyes met, a cold, hostile glare animated both of their expressions. Misty surveyed the incoming stallion with a resentful stare. Spirit's usual golden, shiny coat was smeared with dirt and muck, his beautiful long mane was tousled in wind-knots and there were considerable amount of burs stuck in his tail. On top of his disheveled appearance, he had scratches around his shoulders – as if a wolf or a big cat had jumped on him – and a split lip that was still bleeding. Needless to say, he was a mess.

"Yeesh...what the hell happened to you?" Snorted Misty in disgust once the young stallion got into closer range.

"Ditto." Spirit grunted, shooting her the exact same look of revulsion.

"Oh, you really wanna know? _You_ happened!" Screeched Misty as Spirit quickly started to pass her, avoiding her like the plague. It was way too early to listen to this virago. He was tired, exhausted...it had been an eventful night and he wasn't about to stand there and pay any heed to Misty's spewing crap. The morning had just commenced and she was already on his back!_ UGH! _

Spirit's complete lack of interest and his choice to ignore Misty as though she did not exist at all, fueled the mare's anger even more as she screamed at him demandingly.

"Look, I think it's time for you to stop your immature gallivanting! Neglecting your duties as always–" She trotted up to him, deliberately placing herself in his way, appearing as overbearing as possible.

"I'm not neglecting them and get out of my face!" Spirit snapped, baring his teeth at her.

Misty let out a bitter chuckle. "Well, I'll be in _your face_ there for at least five months, if not more. You might wanna get used to it, hot-shot."

"And you better get used to how things work around here. You are in a herd - a family!" Spirit turned to her in rage. _This shrewish mare never failed to get on his last nerve._ "If you stay, you can't just roll around with your padded ass and irritate everyone else! You gotta contribute to the society!"

"Carrying a foal _is_ a huge contribution, Spirit." Smirked Misty, her eyes flared with an evil glower. "But of course, how would a clueless colt know that? So far the only thing you've accomplished in your miserable life is cause trouble."

Spirit groaned, twitching his jaw angrily. "You'll obey me and follow the rules, or else, I'll send you back where you came from!" He warned menacingly, disregarding her audacious words.

Scoffing, Misty was unable to hide her deep feeling of hatred and despise. "Like hell you will, you cocky bastard. Remember, I'm in foal! If you banish me, you'll be heartlessly kicking out your own offspring. And if you think, _even for a second,_ that I'll take orders from some ignorant, know-it-all prick, you are more stupid than you look!"

Spirit glared at the insolent black mare in utmost fury and disbelief, his blood boiling with intense rage. He had to fight hard against all of his instincts that kept telling him to whop the mare's toosh. "_You don't hit mares! You don't hit mares!_ _She's in foal! She's in foal!_ " He desperately tried to calm himself.

"Stop staring at me like that!" Continued the indignant Misty. "As if this whole thing is my fault. _You_ did this! You are the one that's responsible for this mess in the first place! So I suggest you wipe that glare off your face!"

"You can't be serious!" Spirit cried, bursting enraged. _Just when he thought she couldn't get any more infuriating_! "How's this all _my_ fault?!"

"That's right." Spat Misty. "If you could learn to control your urges, none of this would've happened!" She accused, her voice shrieking with a high-pitched tone.

"What kind of crap are you spouting, you psycho?! Should I remind you whose genius idea this was?"

"Whose?!"

"_Um...Spirit, I want a foal. I want a foal. I want a foal!_" Spirit mimicked Misty, making his voice all squeaky and irritating, as he mocked her from head toe. "There you have it!"

"_Okay_, first of all, I sound _nothing_ like that." The black mare rolled her eyes, quite offended at Spirit's perfectly executed display of her former, annoying actions. "And second of all, you shouldn't listen to everything I say. I say a lot of things I don't mean." She added with a small mutter under her breath.

"You must be joking." Blinked Spirit, shocked at how insanely deluded Misty actually was. "You know what? Instead of blaming everything on me, why don't you put your tail down once in a while?"

"Excuse me?! How dare you?!" Gasped the furious Misty and turned round, attempting to kick at his flanks but Spirit darted on the side, dodging the blows. "Oh yeah? Well maybe, _YOU _should've kept it in your sheath-"

"Have mercy on us!" Exclaimed the dismayed Cloud as he and Esperanza swiftly cantered over towards the two horses, who were extremely close to ripping one another into shreds.

"For goodness sakes, Spirit!" Esperanza neighed, stomping her legs and shaking her head in stunned disbelief. "I won't be able to survive another minute here if you keep this up. Is this honestly how it'll be from now on? With you two constantly at each other's throats?" The palomino mare stepped in between them, her meaningful gaze darting from Spirit to Misty. "You are to be parents! Please, show at least _some_ class and dignity. What is this petty, immature exchange? You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. The both of you!"

Misty kept glaring coolly at Esperanza, her countenance conveying everything but remorse, while Spirit stared down at the ground in shame.

"I know there's a lot of bad blood between you but we must think of the little one. The foal is innocent. Please, please, try to put your resentment in the past and be civil to one another." Implored Esperanza, her gentle eyes were now solely focused on Spirit. She knew that unlike Misty, Spirit would be able to understand where his mother was coming from and heed her wise advice. "I know it won't be easy at first, but neither of you have much of a choice."

"You're going too far ahead, mother." Began Spirit. "I'm not even sure if she's carrying my foal. This snake could very well be lying like her usual, manipulative, fake, sneaky self" He fired a disdainful glower at the equally vexed Misty.

"Oh, here we go again! Still in denial, are we Spirit?" The black mare responded begrudgingly. "Are you blind or what? I'm nine months pregnant. Now you do the calculation and tell me when the foal was begotten."

Spirit snorted. "How the hell would I know? Your promiscuous reputation precedes you." A wicked smirk animated his features.

"Watch your tongue, or I'll pull it out!"

"You know, he is not wrong." Cloud joined in.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, mister creep." The black mare hissed at him.

"Stop it!" Esperanza barked, shaking her head in disappointment. "That's quite enough." Her brown eyes wandered back to meet Spirit's gaze. "Please, my son, end this animosity."

"She tried to kill Rain." Spirit said, his voice rose in aggravation as he was unwilling to forget just how vile Misty's deeds had been, especially when it came to his beloved mare.

"Wow! You don't have the evidence for it and yet continue to shamelessly indict me!" Misty declared loud and clear.

Esperanza pressed her lips together, staring at no one in particular, looking lost in thought. "She's right, Spirit. We don't have any proof and no one saw her attack Rain." She calmly spoke up afterwards. "It's wrong to make such a blatant accusation."

Spirit silenced, he loathed the fact that his mother was absolutely correct when it came to the entire complex situation. "I guess not." He murmured under his breath, forcing himself to accept that perhaps, Misty was not as cruel and villainous as he had originally imagined. But the questioned still lingered in his mind... _Why would Rain claim such a thing if it were not true? Unlike Misty, Rain was not a compulsive liar._

"So, why don't you two put the unpleasant past in the past for _at least_ a certain period and start over?" Kindly proposed Esperanza, ready to give Misty a second chance. After all, she was to be the mother of her grand-foal. "Go back to when you were both happily in love and romantic."

Spirit and Misty's contemptuous glare changed into a surprised gasp. They stared at each other for a moment with a poker face and then, incapable to prevent their true feelings, exploded into an uncontrollable laughter. Their frenzied spasm shocked both Esperanza and Cloud, who were definitely not waiting for such a reaction from either of them.

"In love!" Spirit laughed away.

"She said _'romantic_'! " Misty cackled like a hyena. "That's hysterical!"

"Yeah...we're the real star-crossed lovers over here!" Sarcastically spoke Spirit, making Misty laugh even harder as the two of them continued their unhinged fit.

"Oh, that's a good one! _Star-crossed lovers!_" Misty leaned on Spirit's shoulder giggling without a break.

Spirit thought that in a second, tears would escape his eyes from all the laughter. "Thanks, mother. That really cheered me up." He sniggered, attempting to subdue his chuckling.

"Owie...my stomach hurts from all this laughter." Chortled Misty. "Oh, Esperanza! That was hilarious!" She exclaimed, finally catching her breath.

Esperanza gaped at them dumbfounded, while Cloud looked confused as a little colt. _What the heck was going on?_

"Now, that's enough of this nonsense or I'll lick the tar outta both of ya." Cloud began sternly. "You two are ridiculous! Listen to what Esperanza says without such absurd exhibitions."

"_Her_ words were absurd." Misty retorted.

"Alright, it doesn't matter." Huffed Esperanza. "Important thing is that you both got the point. Stop your immature arguments and start displaying responsible behaviour."

"You are the ones to talk." Spirit said, fiercely eyeing both his mother and Cloud. "You've known about Misty's supposed pregnancy for almost a year and never bothered to tell me. Didn't I deserve to be in a loop before you independently decided to banish her? Why wasn't I informed that I might be a father?"

Esperanza couldn't shake away the guilty sensation upon hearing those words. "Look, my son...I made a mistake. I simply thought that–" Began the palomino mare but was quickly cut off.

"I trusted you mother. I trusted you_ both_." Spirit's eyes settled on Cloud as well. "And not once did you think that maybe, _just maybe_, I had a right to know about this. Not once!" His voice fell in sadness and utter disappointment. "I suppose the ones we trust the most, hurt us the most."

"No, Spirit, please don't say that." Beseeched Esperanza, getting rather emotional as tears threatened to spill from her lovely eyes. "I was only trying to–"

"I completely agree with Spirit." Upstart Misty interrupted suddenly. "He deserved to know the truth. It's quite an important matter, don't you think?"

"Stay out of this, Misty!" Snapped the irritated Cloud.

"Don't tell me what to do, creepy, old pervert." Misty fired back.

Letting out a deep, frustrated sigh, Spirit rolled his eyes, ready to move on when Cloud, choosing to ignore Misty, decided to stop him instead. "Spirit, wait! Let's talk about this–"

"You know what, Cloud? I think it's time for us to part our ways. We've been staying together for quite a while now and it's getting a little crowded." Announced Spirit in a cold tone. "I'll be moving my herd back in the Cimarron valleys first thing tomorrow." And with that, he walked away, not even having the grace to wait for the older stallion's answer. As soon as Spirit started to proudly stride on, Misty trailed after him with a snobby air, smirking at both of the palomino horses with a prevailed, malicious expression.

* * *

The sky had darkened, another day had passed and the night had arrived in its place once again. The blacker the night got, the brighter the silver moon shone, and the dimmer were the wild, untamed lands. The stallion of the band of Cimarron, stood proudly on a small hill, gazing up at the sky that was lit with strong glows of the little dots known as the stars. The heavens seemed so close and yet so far away in that beautiful moment, the time and the space had altogether ceased to exist. The deep shades made the view even lighter as the moon gleamed over the stallion's golden coat. It was as though future was calling him with a sky's welcoming glow, but the past was also pulling him back with a dazzling fire. The memories...the wonderful images of things that had already happened floated in front of him. The lovely, sweet sounds echoed through the breeze.

_"When the Sun and his brother the Moon were born, their mother died. They emerged from her womb and found all that was left was her body. They did not have the chance to know her sweetness, kindness or warmth. But the Sun, in honour and gratitude, gave her body to the Earth from which was to spring all life. Thus her goodness would fill the land, making it rich and bountiful. And the Moon opened her breast, and from her heart drew forth her soul in form of stars, placing them in the night's sky so she would never be forgotten. And so, there stands the monument to those whose lives had been given up to the Giver of Life." _\- Rain

Spirit drew in a deep breath, his eyes wandering around the semidarkness illuminated above his sight. He liked to stare listlessly at the night's sky for long because he felt that it was the only way he could be embraced by the gentle soul...only way with which he could subdue the frustration, confusion and heartache. He observed in durations of time, as if his gaze would compel the stars to align to breathtaking ends. But no...they were put, scattered in their perfect place as usual. Perhaps the moon preferred her lovely star friends to remain as they were and Spirit realized that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ohhh, lover booyyyy!" Screeching crowing of that same, old irritating voice reached Spirit's ears again as he groaned, already finding himself utterly irked. "My star-crossed love-bug! Where are you?" Ridiculed Misty, trotting towards him with a loud cackle.

"And just like that I'm no longer feeling sentimental." Muttered Spirit to himself, before assuming a sarcastic 'lovelorn' look on his countenance. "Why if it isn't the star of my moon or the sun to my cloud or something stupid within those lines that only amorous idiots say." He rolled his eyes.

"You're forgetting that we're a _romantic_ couple." Misty jested as she came up to his side. "Is that all you've got, my charming darling?"

"No, no, there's more." Skeptically went on Spirit. "You set my soul ablaze, your smile is my cure, your beauty blinds me... romantic sigh...something, something...blah, blah, blah...virtual kiss...and I'm bored." He gave up at last.

Misty snorted in amusement. "Not too long ago, you used to be that sentimental moron. So glad that ridiculous phase is finally over now. No offence to Esperanza, but I think her statement was hysterical. I mean we might've not had a dull romance but hey, there was _passion_. And given a choice, I'll take passion any day." She grinned mischievously.

"You don't believe one can have both in a relationship?"

"Pfft...yeah right!" Giggled Misty. "Why? You think it's possible?"

"I couldn't care less, to be honest." Spirit swished his long tail indifferently.

"Oh? How come?" The black mare raised her eyebrow.

"Hmm...let me think." The stallion started with a bitter sarcasm, pausing for a second. "One shatters your entire heart and the other ends up looking like... _this._" He stared at Misty in disgust. "So no thanks. I'll pass."

"Ah! You've turned into a cynical skeptic. I like it...suits you way more than that lovesick idiocy." Teased the dark mare.

Spirit grunted in response and then after moment of silence spoke up, sounding quite irritated. "Can we please skip to the part where you tell me what you want?"

"I simply wanted to say '_goodnight'_. Relax, no need to be so–"

"Great! So nothing of importance!" Triumphantly cut in Spirit. "Then allow _me_ to have a word."

Misty closed her mouth and eyed the stallion suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Look, despite our ups and downs, I agree with what my mother said this morning. We should try and be civil to one another...at least for a little while." Calmly proposed Spirit.

"Fine by me." That's all Misty said in reply.

"But before we get to it. I think we need to establish ground rules."

"A what now?" The mare became very unimpressed upon hearing Spirit's sentence.

"Three set of principals that you'll abide by."

Misty couldn't help but scoff at Spirit's assertion. _The nerve of him! _"I have to follow rules?"

"We all do. That's how herds function, Misty. I shouldn't be the one reminding you that."

"Okay. What are these_ important rules _that I have to keep, O, Great Stallion of the Cimarron?" Mocked the vexed mare.

"First things first: You will remain with the herd and stop wandering off wherever you please. Since you claim that you're carrying my foal, I'd like to have you in my eyeshot."

"I get it. You want me to become your property with no personal life outside this tiresome herd." Concluded Misty, her voice quivering in anger.

"Just obey the rules without snarky comments." Spirit told her sternly before continuing. "Second: You will not cause any disturbance here. You'll listen to my mother and aunts without a word and obey them. Understood?"

"Yes." Misty hissed through her teeth.

"Good." Smiled the satisfied Spirit as he went on to instruct her with the final regulation. "And last but not least: No more flirting with every stallion that comes your way. Got it?"

"Excuse me!? That's not fair!" The mare's patience burst right then and there. "It's my life! You can't order me around like that!"

"If you want to remain in my herd, you'll do as I say." Repeated Spirit, refusing to reason with her.

"I can't believe this!" Exclaimed Misty. "I won't let you turn me into your boring, prudish mother."

"Careful! Watch what you say about my mother." Dangerously warned Spirit, his eyes throwing daggers. He was not kidding around anymore. _No one speaks of his mother that way, certainly not this witch!_

"Look, if you're talking about Cloud, no need to worry. I won't get close to that creep."

"Yeah, not Cloud, not anyone. You are to be a dam, so I expect you to act properly and stop seducing everything that moves."

"Flirting is like my second nature; you can't forbid me to do that. You might as well just tell me to cease existing." Dramatically spoke Misty.

"Yeah...I wish." Mumbled Spirit to himself before speaking up loudly. "Are you even listening to yourself? You're in foal! Settle down, will you?"

"It's when a mare's pregnant that she has the most hormones, you ignorant fool."

"Well, that's your misfortune." Spirit said plainly. "Learn to control your urges."

"Ugh!" Misty rolled her eyes, snorting in fury. "Can I at least flirt with you then?" Hopelessly begged the mare.

"Not if you can help it."

"What if I can't?" Whinnied Misty. "Making you feel uncomfortable is how I thrive."

_Was she serious?! _"Fine...whatever. Knock yourself out. But don't expect me to do the same, and try to abide by these three basic rules, alright?"

"Alright." Misty huffed in displeasure.

"Great! Now, leave me in peace. It's late and we had a long day." Commenced Spirit, as he began to depart from her presence but suddenly, Misty jumped in front of him, abruptly blocking his way.

"Wait! Spirit!" She exclaimed desperately. "What if I told you that... I still love you?"

_What on earth? Was this mare completely unhinged or what?_ She had obviously taken their previous sarcastic '_lovers game'_ a little too seriously. Spirit knitted his brows in confusion, clearing his throat. "I'd say you're full of it and then laugh in your face. Nice try though."

"No. Really." Insisted the black mare. "I think we were meant to be together. It's like we're bound to each other, no matter how hard we try to deny it. Fate just keeps bringing us back and into each other's embrace." Misty ardently went on to fortify her position.

_What the._..? Spirit gawked at her in shock. "Wow...you're really going to make me accomplish the impossible; I'm about to vomit."

"I'm being serious, you oaf!"

Spirit was unable to stop himself from chuckling. "Oh Misty...you never change. I know exactly what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work."

"Spirit...I mean it." The black mare kept on persistently. "We would make a wonderful pair. After all, we're going to have a baby together."

The stallion laughed again. "You don't get it do you?"

Misty stared at him coolly. "Get what?"

"...You give love a hideous name, Misty. And I'll be damned if I ever fall for your bullshit. But like I said...nice try." And with that, their conversation for the night was over.

* * *

**Very ironic chapter for Valentine's Day ! **


	18. Monster

...

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Monster**

_"All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry? _

_It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?" _

\- Bad Blood by Bastille

* * *

"Just how long are you plannin' on keepin' us here?"

A dissatisfied grumble slipped away yet again from a sullen old man as he tried to keep himself hidden in low pointy shrubs. He shuddered, chattering his teeth violently, clumsily blowing his hot air and attempting to keep his gloved hands warm by rubbing them together.

"And just how long are you plannin' to whine?" Sharply responded a younger man, crouched next to him; his cool, grey eyes scrutinizing the peaceful Lakota settlement that lay ahead.

The gusty wind had started to steer stingly once more, flurrying the cold snow from the ground and into the faces of the two men. The sun had long set and the darkness enveloped the surroundings, making the atmosphere empty, chilling and somewhat unnerving, except for the cozy, inviting light that shone from the tribe's camp.

"Damn it, Johnny! You're stubborn as a mule! Let's get outta this godforsaken place." Urgently insisted the older man. "Your Injun's not here."

"Shh...keep it down, Gus." Spoke up the collected young man, not taking his stern gaze away from the village. "He'll show up."

"We've been spyin' on this village for two days. He ain't here. What if he relocated or somethin'? You know how these savages are... always on the move and up to no good."

"Not possible." Dryly answered Johnny.

"What makes you say that?" Old Gus turned to him in surprise.

A small smirk tucked on Johnny's thin lips as he finally acknowledged his companion with his cool stare. "See that paint filly over there?" He pointed his finger towards the settlement. Currently the villagers had gathered around a large campfire and were singing prayers and playing drums in honour of the winter's coming end. Intrigued, Gus leaned forward straining his eyes in order to spot what Johnny had designated to show him.

He cursed under his breath. "Those hostile, dirty Indians have mottled ponies everywhere. Which one are you implyin'?" Mumbled the angry, frustrated old man in confusion.

"There's only one paint and she's tied to a bay horse. Look!" Johnny bumped his shoulder, getting slightly impatient at the grumpy old man.

"Oh, I see!" Gus said, at last noticing the bright-coloured, beautiful mare in the midst of the fire-lit campsite. "She's a purty thing, but what's that gotta do with anythin'?"

"That's the Injun's horse. If he had moved as you suggested, he would've taken the mare with him."

"Hmm...what if he didn't want her?"

"Don't be an idiot." Groaned Johnny. "I've been here twice before and he seemed to really prize that filly. Not to mention, she looks to be in foal from what I can tell. You know how much value she has to him? Horses are the primary possession for these people and I highly doubt he'd abandon his treasured filly – who by the way, might deliver a new foal – and relocate somewhere without her. There's no logic to it." Explained the young man sensibly.

"Alright, then where do you think he's hidin'? We've been here for almost two days and haven't detected any sight of that dirty dog."

"Who cares? Important thing is that he'll return."

"So we should come back later?"

"No."

Gus blinked, feeling quite uncertain of what Johnny meant by that. He glared at his companion rather questionably. "Come again? I'm tired of being here. I'm cold and I'm hungry. I wanna go home!"

"We will..." Nodded the calm young man. "And we'll take his mare too." He also added unswervingly.

"Why?"

"I just told you; he values her the most."

"So?"

"Are you really that dumb or just naturally blonde?" Johnny asked, surprised and very embarrassed at his friend's inability to comprehend his schemes. "If we capture the filly, the boy'll be sure to come after his property and then he'll have no other choice but to tell us how the hell he managed to tame that devil."

"Ohhhhh... I see...so we'll use the filly as bait." Gus spoke, his eyes sparkling at that thought. It was always so maddeningly exciting when Johnny pulled off impossible stunts.

"More like an exchange. If he'll help us trap the wild stallion, we'll give him his mare back. If not, I'll keep the mare as well as her foal, and we'll find another way to catch the devilish horse." Smiled the young wrangler in reply, his countenance was gleaming malevolently._ Oh, he was good! So good!_

"You already have a devil for a horse." Gus remarked, as his nervous gaze wandered over towards the liver chestnut Arabian steed, solemnly tied to a nearby branch. "He downright sends shivers in m'a entire body."

"Well, only a bigger devil can defeat a devil. Ain't that right, Diablo?" Johnny said, looking at his new stallion in amusement.

The liver chestnut remained silent, as he stood there frozen with an unreadable, cunningly stoic expression, just as a bloodthirsty predator does when scouting its prey. And even though, one couldn't really put a finger on it, there truly was something accursed about him...he was extremely beautiful and so different. But this was no ordinary beauty... the beauty which he possessed was dangerously alarming... chilling enough to intimidate even the most experienced horsemen out of their ultimate wits.

* * *

There was that familiar scent in the air...the wonderful scent that foretold of the coming Spring despite the snow and bitter cold. Blowing winter-wind howled, carrying its rustling sounds just like the trumpet of prophesy, apprising all the creatures of the wild that the warmth of spring was no longer as far behind as they all believed. Oh, how sweeter appeared the days now...every hour led the earth closer to that exciting season. The song of the Western bluebird was often heard in the mornings as it rejoiced in the new beginnings and the nature's delightful changes that were slowly but surely approaching the wild ranges of the West.

"To develop a healthy top-line and strong muscles around your body, you'll have to exercise more." Cloud instructed his eager yearling son, who kept nodding at him with his big, innocent doe-eyes. "Remember to tuck your stomachs, always step with your right and arch your necks." The palomino stallion called out loudly, efficiently studying the movements of the trotting colts that circled round him. "Spring is just few months away. You should be able to live independently and join the bachelors soon. I expect good results."

Cloud's gaze followed and traversed over to every one of his motivated students, and from time to time, he made small corrective comments as would a good educator when suddenly, his attentive focus settled on Lightening, Williow's son and Blizzard, Goonda's son, who were both prancing alongside his own offspring. _How strange_...Cloud blinked his lashes in confusion. What were they doing mingling amongst his band? Before he could inquire about it, however, the older horse was unexpectedly neared by the lead stallion of the herd of Cimarron.

"Spirit? I thought you and your clan left couple of days ago." Muttered the taken aback Cloud.

"I couldn't leave...not just yet." Strider and Esperanza's son nickered softly, his whole aura transmitted certain level of shyness about him and he bore a reserved appearance. It was very unlike the usually fiery, bold and confident Spirit, Cloud was accustomed to. "I couldn't allow myself to leave without apologizing for my ill-mannered behaviour towards you."

The pale gleaming stallion found himself utterly shocked upon hearing those words. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Oh, but I do." Insisted Spirit right away. "I shouldn't have been so rude and disrespectful. That's not how I was brought up and therefore, I ask for your forgiveness, Cloud." He bowed his head, lowering his brown eyes in reverence.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Benevolently replied Cloud, unable to stop himself from grinning. "You were right. Esperanza and I shouldn't have hidden the truth from you. I suppose, we thought that by not saying anything about Misty, we were sparing you from unnecessary trouble. We've been proven wrong and I'm the one that's sorry."

Spirit firmly shook his head, refusing to accept that his actions were justifiable, in spite of what Cloud had said. "No, you've been a good friend and mentor." A small, grateful smile tinted his lips. "Yes, we drove each other a bit insane..." He paused with a chuckle. "...but overall, I was honoured to be sharing grazing grounds with you. Which is why I ask that you forget my previous, ignorantly stated words and join me to the Cimarron valleys."

Cloud was pleased and quite touched to hear such unprecedented sentiments from the young stallion. Nevertheless, he gently shook his head. "As much as I'd like to, we both know that the time to go our separate ways has come. I'm not saying this because I'm sick of you, don't get me wrong..." He joked light-heartedly, causing Spirit to laugh. "...I simply think that you are more than capable of leading your own herd without any outside assistance. You've got this."

"Wait, no. No. NO." Spirit's eyes widened in alarm, as though his one and only hope had gone and slipped from his grip. "That's so not true. I need your wisdom and experience now more than ever. I don't know anything about how to be a proper band stallion and Misty's in foal and Spring is coming and I still–"

"Hey, breathe...you're okay." Cloud interrupted, once perceiving the inner anxiety that prompted to overtake the young stallion. "If anyone can victoriously pull through difficulties, it's you, Spirit. Don't panic, for you have great courage and you are stronger than any horse I know. You'll be fine." Kindly reassured the older stallion.

"I appreciate your encouragement...I really do. But we both know how untrained I am in the ways of our wild society." Strider's son spoke uneasily. "I'm lacking all the experience, all the mandatory teachings that guide the social dynamics of herds. I'm a horrible band stallion. I need you now more than ever." Desperately beseeched Spirit. "Please, don't leave me hanging." And altogether he began to sound like a newborn foal who had lost his dam.

"Shut up!" Cloud commanded, rebuking him in a fatherly fashion and gave him a firm nip on the shoulder. "Stop acting like a little colt. I won't allow you to say such absurd things about yourself!" The stallion's meaningful expression deepened; he silenced for a second, heavily drawing in his breath, right before continuing.

"I was wrong to force you to become something you are not. You should never change for the sake of being just like everyone else. No, that won't do. Forget all I taught you and...now this may sound very silly but bare with me." Cloud hesitated, knowing that what he was about to say would sound nothing like him. Eyeing the surprised Spirit for a moment, he decided to carry onwards with his speech and finish what he had started. "...just follow your heart."

Spirit stared at the older horse in puzzlement. Taking a deep exhale so as to prolong his dumb state, Spirit scavenged for some kind of response to stutter from his mouth, however, Cloud out-stripped him.

"I know how contradictory I sound to you." He admitted quietly, snorting out the cold air from his nostrils. "But I truly mean it. You don't require me to teach you anything and you certainly shouldn't be like anyone else. Because whether you like it or not, Spirit... you are different. You have achieved incredible, unthinkable deeds. Not even your brave father was successful enough to return back to his family...and yet you have. So no, you don't need me to nag you on how to be a 'proper' band stallion, whatever that means. You must simply follow your intuition...and whenever you feel as though you are stumbling, lost or unsure of something, listen to the wind...pay heed to the sage warnings of the eagle...observe the flowing river...let the light of the sun direct your path...there is so much wisdom in our wild world. It's all around us and they're all here to guide you. For we, the Mustangs, are part of this land...we belong here and we shall always belong here. As long as you keep that in mind, you'll be able to pull through anything. I believe in you. You've got this, Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken." Cloud completed his worthwhile declamation and bowed his head ceremoniously, paying tribute to the son of Strider in deep admiration.

If the first part of Cloud's unforeseen speech had come as a bewilderment to Spirit, now he was downright astonished, as he stood there, stupidly gawking at the pale horse, unable to find anything appropriate to say in his answer. "Thank you..." Spirit finally managed to scrape out of his frozen vocal chords.

"I'm proud of you...and I'm sure Strider would've been too." Warmly smiled Cloud.

Spirit extended his nose and exchanged breaths with him in a friendly, affectionate familial manner. "Thanks for being like a sire to me."

Cloud was just about to make a kind reply when suddenly, a strange, foreign scent that swirled in the breeze caught both of the alert stallions' attention.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cloud shot Spirit a pointed look.

"You gotta be kidding me." The younger stallion spoke up, his eyes narrowing in anger, once he quickly scanned over his surroundings and noticed the source of all his troubles. It was Misty! The shameless mare had wandered some yards away from the main herd and was at present, provocatively interacting with a rogue stallion.

"I'll handle this." Spirit grumbled to Cloud and as quick as bolt of lightening, snapped himself into a swift gallop, almost ready to knock someone all the way and to the other side of the Mississippi River. Preferably Misty!

Upon storming on the scene as the whirlwind itself, the strange, bachelor horse spooked away when he saw the furious Spirit, and instantly broke off his engaging exchange with the black mare. It was only when he jumped so violently, did Spirit realize that the _'rogue'_ horse was barely a three year old...he was a colt who had probably just left the security of his natal band to join the bachelor herds. _Leave it to Misty to find naive, innocent souls to prey on._

"What the heck is this? Your new boy toy?" Demanded Spirit, paying no mind to the stallion, glaring at the black mare instead. "What are you doing?!"

Misty did not even acknowledge his presence, she kept gazing at the dark brown stallion in front of her. "Oh...sweetie, this crazy stud over here, is my former 'lover' so to speak. He still thinks he's entitled to own me. What an ass, am I right?"

"What did you say?!" Spirit gritted his teeth, glowering at the two horses in utter fury, while Misty giggled gleefully, entertained with the situation. "_Crazy?_ You haven't seen crazy!" He threatened both of them.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. There's been a misunderstanding-" Nervously gulped the bachelor, trying to steady his racing heart. "I didn't know she had a band stallion...um, I was only-"

"Listen, buddy!" Spirit spat, striding up to the anxious horse, intimidating him even more. "I don't know what lies she told you, but she's in foal. So, why don't you postpone your little _'romance'_ for a while? In fact, I'll gladly let you have her once the time comes. For now, unfortunately, she must stay in my band...as much as I hate it." He added the last part quietly and curled up his upper lip at the mare in distaste.

"Oh...uh...I didn't know she was expecting." Muttered the horrified, young stallion. It looked as if his eyes were about to pop right out of his head. He gaped at the mare's round belly in shock, mentally reproaching himself for not noticing her condition before.

"Jeez...you're so possessive." Mumbled Misty, finally letting her dark glare settle on Spirit, who was still staring at the stunned brown horse.

"Well, now you know. So beat it!" Ordered Spirit with a mighty exclamation. The confused bachelor didn't need to be told twice, he swung round and before they knew it, was out of their territory as though he were never there to being with.

"Studs... you're all the same." Misty said in disgust after the bachelor was gone and out of sight.

"Misty, what the hell were you thinking? I thought we agreed; no more flirting with every single stallion on the prairies!" Yelled Spirit as he turned to her with his commanding presence.

"You're so hot when you're angry." The black mare drawled, teasing grin flashing her dark countenance. "I'm loving this."

"Are you serious right now?" Huffed Spirit, his jaw almost dropped in disbelief. "You promised to follow the rules I set for you! It hasn't even been a week and you're already inviting bachelors in my herd? Are you completely and utterly out of your mind? What is this insanity?"

Misty let out a petty, dissatisfied scowl. "Okay... screaming isn't that attractive, so just keep your voice down, hot-shot." Smirked the black mare as she raised one of her brows curiously. "What? Why are you trying to murder me with your glare?" She questioned the silent stallion.

"You promised."

Misty couldn't help but cackle loudly at that small sentence. "Yes, I did...but then I remembered that I never keep promises."

"You are testing me, Misty, and I would kindly advice you against it. If you don't want to see my bad side, that is." Cautioned the golden-colored stallion, setting his jaw in a tight grimace.

"Well, now I'm intrigued." Misty's eyes gleamed darkly as she coquettishly moved towards him, swaying her hips to and fro with an evil smirk on her face. "I want to see this _'bad'_ side. Care to show me?"

_Oh brother!_ This mare had a sick way of making everything sound inappropriate! Spirit snorted in frustration, angrily tossing aside his black forelock that was constantly getting in his eyes and adding more annoyance to his already irritated state. "Flirting won't get you anywhere with me. I know your tricks all too well and they're getting very old, by the way. You won't seduce me. Now move your butt back to the herd." He pinned his ears, dropping his neck low, ready to force her back if he had to.

Misty bucked in protest. "Pfftt... Don't flatter yourself, as much as I find your whole _'bad boy'_ image somewhat sexy...my heart longs for the mysterious, handsome moonlight I met the other day. I can't seem to stop thinking about him."

Spirit scoffed and couldn't eliminate the strong urge to roll his eyes. _How typical! What can one expect from this shrew?_

"I'm afraid, that poor unfortunate soul, whose life you've decided to ruin next, will have to wait for a little longer. Back to the herd. Now!" He ordered, giving her a stern shove towards the direction of the two bands.

"Do you honestly think I'll meekly comply to your idiotic demands?!" Furious Misty lashed out at him as the stallion stopped in his tracks and glowered at her. "You think you can intimidate me just because you have male parts and arrogantly believe you run the show? Well, screw you, Spirit! I belong to myself and I'll come and go as I please. No one owns me and tells me what to do. No one! And you won't be able to do anything about it. I forbid you to treat me like dirt!" Said Misty and pivoting round, smacked her long tail right in Spirit's face. "Just try and boss me again." She warned dangerously, before triumphantly strolling away from him and back to where the herds were stationed at.

Spirit quietly fumed after the retreating mare, seething from head to toe with unexplainable sense of infuriation. _That was it_...Misty had crossed a huge line this time! She was messing with a wrong stallion! But if that was truly how she wanted to play her little, twisted games, well...he was more than ready to join in and show her what he was made of...having him as an opponent would be the most inconvenient and tiresome experience ever, because he would outsmart her and be ahead of her cunning tricks every single time. _"Just you wait, Misty...just you wait..."_

* * *

"So...I guess this is it." Cloud puffed air from his strong chest as he attempted to search for right words to say to the lovely lead mare of Cimarron herd.

"Thank you for everything." Esperanza dipped her head gently. "You've been an important asset to our family." She smiled up at him with her soft gaze. "This is not a goodbye, we'll see each other soon."

"You're very welcome and yes, absolutely." Cloud's features brightened. "I'll always be around." He promised.

"Take care of Scarlet and her twins for me, alright?"

"You can count on it." The stallion told her sweetly, but there was a certain amount of gloominess written on his countenance. Before Esperanza could ask why that was, their conversation was cut short by disagreeable squealing sounds coming from their herds. A small commotion had been stirred up by Charm, Scarlet's yearling filly and Sky, Cloud's young colt. Both dams, Scarlet and Wildflower, had jumped in between them, desperately trying to calm down the inflamed youngsters that were latched on to each other and stop them from getting hurt.

Without a further thought, Cloud raced forward where the ruckus was and furiously drove his son away from the filly, giving him a small bite on his rump. The colt yelped, springing backwards.

"What is this? Didn't I teach you to treat fillies with respect?!" Lectured the disappointed Cloud. "Where are your manners?"

"She started it!" Whimpered little Sky.

"It doesn't matter! We never fight mares and fillies. That's rude and very unchivalrous. I thought I taught you better."

"But dad..." Whined the colt unhappily.

"No buts!" Exclaimed the angered Cloud. "No matter what happens, you must always take the high road. Never ever stoop so low as to beat a mare. I taught you how to court a filly not how to kill her."

"I'm going to kill her!" Spirit trotted past the father and son, raging and blurting exasperated words to himself.

"Oh boy..." Cloud whispered, his eyes following the frustrated young stallion. Looking back at his confused colt, he spoke up calmly. "Go to your mother and then apologize to the filly. Oh, and don't listen to Spirit." He quickly added as Sky nodded, complying right away, quite relieved that his sire's wrath had abated and ran off to rejoin the group. Meanwhile, Cloud decided to find out what was ailing the son of Strider. Judging from how infuriated Spirit looked, Cloud thought he might have an idea.

"Erm...Spirit...I know that Misty is the she-devil from the underground, but please, keep your wild emotions to yourself." Tactfully commenced the older horse, as he neared the son of Esperanza. "You aren't exactly setting a good example for my young students."

Spirit let out a heavy sigh, pounding his foreleg on the snowy ground, endeavouring to compose himself. "I know. I'm sorry, Cloud. She's just pushing me over the edge."

"Yes, and it seems like you're dragging me down with you."

"Don't you worry, Cloud." Spirit assumed a determined ambience, pausing for a second. "Things will be changing from now on. I'm done playing nice."

* * *

The next day came, bringing the March wind roaring like a lion in the sky and made the horses shiver as it blew by. For this reason, Spirit delayed his return to the Cimarron valleys and remained with his band in Cloud's territory, waiting for the blizzard to ease off. Because the herd members had all grown closer over the past few months, they were more than happy to stay together and share each other's company, except for Misty, who was sulking miserably by herself, especially every time she saw how happy Scarlet looked in Cloud's family. Quite frankly, it was utterly sickening to witness her joy and Misty couldn't help but wear an angry scowl on her face. Realizing that the peacefulness of the herd members was irritating her inner demons, she prompted to drift away from their group, seeking solitude. _Perhaps, I should go and find that young, lone stallion?_ She thought to herself. Yes, that sounded about right. She could do whatever she wanted to do. She would come and go as she pleased.

However, as soon as she began to shuffle her legs forward, Misty noticed that Willow and Goonda were also subtly shifting towards her. Misty stared at them suspiciously, before dropping her head to poke around the snowy and brownish ground, pretending to look busy, but she still kept one eye on the two mares. Nothing happened. Strider's sisters had stopped and were back to searching for some good grass to eat. Misty allowed herself to slowly move away and again she noted how the two mares edged towards her. _What the heck? _She came to a sudden, frustrated halt and both Willow and Goonda stopped in their tracks once more. Were they spying on her?! She was about to gallop away from them when Willow immediately leaped in front of her, blocking her path and shook her head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The black mare was stunned. It were mostly Willow and Goonda that stuck so unbelievably close to her, but she also began to notice that other herd members were very much involved in keeping her positioned in the band. All of a sudden, Misty's dark gaze caught the sight of the the golden stallion, who was currently rather playfully prancing in tight circles, shaking his regal neck and neighing to his flying companion, the Bald Eagle. Misty was definitely no fool and it all started to make sense to her. _Spirit! _Her blood boiled in fury. He was somehow behind this, no doubt!

"Hey, hot-shot!" She screamed, her nagging voice ringing out in annoyance. "What is the meaning of this?!" She cantered over to him and glared at him demandingly.

"Oh, hey, Misty. Is everything okay?" Nonchalantly responded Spirit, showing no interest in her at all, his focus still concentrated on the wise bird.

"Why are your aunts shadowing me?!" Accusingly asked Misty, stepping further into the clearing to demonstrate that she was not pleased one bit.

"I don't know what you mean." Simple reply from Spirit, made the black mare gasp sharply. It was obvious that the cocky stallion was taking great pleasure in getting on her nerves.

"Stop playing innocent. They're following me everywhere and when I tried to leave Willow forcefully got into my personal space!" The mare narrowed her eyes in distrust, a huff of smoke was released from her nostrils.

"Well, then...why don't you stay with the herd and she won't get in your _'personal'_ space anymore?" Suggested Spirit innocently, powerless to prevent a small smirk that appeared on his muzzle.

"You unfathomable bastard. Is this your way of keeping me here against my will?" Her disdain for the situation was highly visible. "Am I your captive now?"

"No need for dramatics, Misty. I'm not enjoying this at all, but you'll have to remain here till my foal is born. I asked you kindly to abide by the three principles, didn't I? But no, you decided to trick me and well...guess what? I also happen to have nice, little stunts of my own. Your heedless behaviour caused me to reinforce the rules. Again, I wouldn't have done this if you weren't carrying my foal."

"_Your_ foal?!" Cried the indignant Misty. "Last time I checked, I am the mother. Your tiny contribution means nothing."

"If it weren't for my '_tiny contribution' _you wouldn't be in foal, so shut your big mouth!" Spirit fired back with contempt.

"Entitled bastard. I hate you." Scornfully hissed Misty through her teeth.

"Feeling is mutual." Spirit retorted and leaned closer to her. "Don't mistake me for one of your boy toys, Misty. I don't play around."

"Go screw yourself." The black mare shot him a dirty look.

Spirit scoffed mockingly. "I don't even know how that's possible, but hey! What the hell, I'm open-minded. Although, why would I need to do that, when I have you as a desperate volunteer that keeps throwing herself at every male?" Laughing at his jokes, the stallion began to stride away from her disagreeable presence.

"I hope you die like a dog!" Misty shrieked after him enraged, causing a scene.

"Yeah, okay."

"Why couldn't you just stay captured?! I despise you! You hear?! I wish you had fallen off a cliff or something!"

"Stop baying like a bitch. You're stressing the unborn foal."

"I'm not even kidding, I want you dead!" Misty neighed and charged at him aggressively, kicking her heels at his flank.

"Yeah, well...get in line." Spirit shrugged, swerving from her attack. "Oh and grow the hell up. Do you really think you'll hurt my _feelings_ by name-calling? You're hilarious." He chuckled.

Misty took a step back, her tongue floundering for something to say...something _really_ hurtful. She stared at the ground for a moment. Frustrated exhalation puffing from her nose before locking eyes with him. "You know, I still have such wonderful dreams every time I replay that _romantic _scene of Rain dumping your sorry ass. Oh...it was indeed a glorious day."

"Hmm...nice try."

"Truly it was." Continued Misty, her eyes gleaming cruelly. "Poor, stupid Rain...she was so shocked and shattered when I told her the truth. It was like I saw her entire heart ripping right out of her chest. It was pathetic and so well deserved. And then that little idiot actually tried to defend you and called me a liar, only to be so heavily disappointed. It was the best day of my life." Giggled Misty maliciously, knowing full well that she had managed to get under his skin this time.

Spirit's unconcerned expression soured as soon as he heard those harsh words. Where once sat a carefree smirk, his strong punctuated face quickly melted into the gloom. "You told her on purpose." He concluded with a shake of his head.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was supposed to be a secret." Naively drawled Misty. "I thought there were no secrets between you two love birds." She ridiculed.

"Why? Why, Misty? Why do you take so much pleasure in torturing others?" Spirit asked suddenly, his whole bearing had changed. He quickly went from nonchalant and slightly amused to provoked and now to extremely sorrowful. "I don't understand...out of everyone, you should know what it's like to be abused. Yet you rejoice in others suffering whether it's physical or emotional. Why? What did that blue roan savage do to turn you into such a monster?" Questioned the downcast Spirit, pitying the mare in front of her. "Scarlet was also in a similar situation but she never let her experience define her. You, on the other hand, have an ice for a heart. I feel sorry for you...I really do. I tried to be nice to you...I was your friend –"

"With benefits." Interrupted Misty, throwing daggers with her eyes.

"I didn't do anything you didn't wish to do. And besides, stop pretending like you ever cared for me. Yes, at first, I actually believed that your resentment towards Rain and I, was because you were jealous. But no...no, no, no. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You used me as a tool to suit your hidden intentions. I mean, that's why you were so desperate to have a foal, isn't it? You wanted to have some sort of status to climb high and become a lead mare. You are power hungry and I don't even want to think about what you'll do if you were ever to receive such ranking. I don't doubt for a second that you saw Rain as a threat and tried to get rid of her. No one matters to you, but your self and your constant desire for power. What kind of mother will you make? A horrible one! This is precisely why I've decided to keep you here against your will, because our unborn foal deserves to have at least one sane parent. I'm far from perfect, but at least, I'm trying to do the right thing... while you don't want to change. My poor foal has a monster for a mother. A monster." Spirit ended his despairingly hopeless speech in a sad, low tone and turning round, walked away from the black mare.

Misty, however, had successfully managed to keep her composure during Spirit's dolorous discourse, but as soon as he left her side, she let a small tear spill from her dark eye for the first time in forever. "_Monster_...but who turned me into one?"

"O, daughter of the mist and fog...whom do you blame your evil deeds? Do you speak of the blue roan stallion that now lies dead by the canyon?" Said the wise eagle, flapping his magnificent wings and sitting himself on the branch of an oak tree. He eyed the black mare compassionately, as though understanding her point of view.

"No."

"Then who?"

What followed this was stillness. The air was cold and cluttered. The atmosphere almost mocked the black mare with how calm it was, while all she wanted to do was scream in silent torment. Barely holding her voice from quivering, Misty decided to speak. "...my family. Particularly my mother and sister." She muttered strenuously and laughed bitterly. "_What kind of mother will you make?_ He says to me. How would I know when I never had a mother to being with?"

"Your mother...of course, you had her. A white mare of Andalusian and Arabian blood. Bonita...they called her." The Eagle told her.

"Yes, that is true. She used to be a domesticated horse and perhaps, that's exactly why she failed as a dam..." Misty's glaring pools darkened, as she lowered her muzzle to the damp, cold ground. "She favoured my spoiled, selfish sister, who was perfect in her mind, all because she was the daughter of her beloved, deceased stallion. I always suspected it but then one day, it became a reality when my uncaring, ego-centrical, sister ran away from the herd. She believed she was better than us and even though I was very young, I remember how distressed the entire band was. Whole world seemed to revolve around my self-centered sister. And my mother, well, she left me and ran off to find her precious daughter. I was only six months old...I was still nursing and yet she unfeelingly abandoned me for her older daughter, who could fend for herself. Unlike me..." Misty lifted her head to look at the intelligent, stoic expression of the Eagle, before continuing with her narrative.

"Yes, my father was in the herd with me, but he was so worried about my sister and my mother that did not even notice me. I was just a pesky nuisance that got in everyone's way. There were no other foals to play with and the adults were all anxious. I was so scared, bored and hungry...I wanted my mother back. I couldn't help but feel as though my sister had stolen her from me." The black mare bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes for a second, trying hard to keep herself collected.

"That same night, the herd was unexpectedly visited by a blue stallion. I still remember his scent...he was bulky, stained with blood and sweat. He terrified me... I was very little but even I knew that he had come to kill. And that, he did...he maimed my father right before my eyes. The mares in the herd scattered but I just froze there, unable to do anything. I haven't felt such terror ever since. He forcefully took me back with him while my unfortunate sire was left to die a slow torturous death. I couldn't even cry...I wanted to, but the shock and horror was far too great to let me produce liquid or sound. All I could do was hope that my mother would somehow come back for me and save me..." Hysterical, painful laugh escaped Misty's lips, as she derided her own self.

"How stupid and naive I was. She never came...whenever I tried to fight back, the stallion would beat me. Other mares in his band had it worse, so I never complained. But then I became of age, and the abuse doubled. Basically we were all there to keep him satisfied and if anyone protested, they died. Several mares were beaten to death. A year passed and his son took over...the blue roan that was called 'killer'. He was worse than his father. Brutal, stone-hearted and cruel. 'Blackie' he called me...neither father nor son ever bothered to learn my name. Over time, I grew to accept my fate and got used to the fact that my mother would never come to help me...no one was going to save me. I was all alone. So I dealt with it...I didn't protest him and I let the beast have his way with me. Afterwards, I discovered that I was going to have a foal." Misty shot the surprised Eagle a cool, blank look.

"I didn't know what was expected of me as a mother, but what I did know was that the foal was going to give me some sort of purpose in life. So I was actually looking forward to becoming a dam...but that wish was also rudely taken away from me. I still recall that cursed, spring day when I delivered my son, as if it happened yesterday...he couldn't stand up, he had a broken spine and I knew right then and there that he wouldn't make it. The blue roan stallion killed him before my eyes. I knew it was for the best and that he was putting him out of his misery, but part of my heart died with him that day. It is sickening to watch your offspring that you carried for eleven months be murdered so ruthlessly." Tears streamed down the black mare's face as she shuddered at the torturous memories.

"After that, I promised myself that I would never endure such painful loss...so every time I found myself in foal, I terminated the pregnancy right away. It was difficult to do it for the first time...it was as though I was ending an innocent life, but then it got easier over time. After all, what kind of future would my offspring have if they were born into such a terrible band with such a disgusting savage as their sire? And I myself, didn't have the warmth to give to them as do mothers...that role wasn't for me.

Long story short, one summer, my life took a strange turn. A beautiful, golden-coloured stallion, who shone as the sun itself, swooped in one day and defeated my villainous band stallion. I don't know how he had done it...but he brightened my life for sure. Things began to get better slowly. I don't know anything about 'love', but I quite liked my spirited rescuer and found his herd to be charming. It was really different from everything I knew. Spirit was adventurous and charismatic and I had fun with him. He had this thrilling way of making me forget my horrific past... until he too, just like everyone I cared about in my life, left me. He was captured and all hope of him coming back was lost. Esperanza continued to have faith; I however, did not have any positive thoughts. I couldn't...all I knew was that everyone abandoned me in my life.

And yet, he did come back and proved me wrong, unfortunately, my happiness was short-lived. It was like a nightmare when I first saw him standing next to _her_...and the worse part was...she reminded me of...my sister. My spoiled, selfish brat of a sister, who was the very reason of all the hellish troubles I went through. That paint Rain had her aura, her fragrance...not to mention, her beauty, and she too used to be domesticated like my uncaring mother. Even though, she hadn't done anything to me, she represented everything I loathed. And as if taking Spirit, – the only horse I trusted– wasn't enough, she also took away my hope of becoming a lead mare someday. I resented her so much...it wasn't her fault for reminding me of my disgraceful family. In a way, she was innocent but goodness, I _hated_ her with a passion and hate her still. I couldn't allow her to ruin my life...no, not this time."

Misty drew in her breath, trying hard to stop herself from weeping, knowing that it only made her appear weaker and more than anything, she detested being fragile. "So yes, I did push her that stormy night, in hopes of securing my rightful place. You want to call me a monster for that? Fine, I'll be a monster...I no longer give a damn."

* * *

**I've been wanting to write about Misty's past for so long, since the first installment of this story to be exact. But I needed to develop the story more...I hate rushing, which may drive some of my followers impatient. I apologize for that, nothing I can do though. It's my style. As many of you may know, I always try to expand characters and deepen their arcs. That's what makes them relatable I think. No one is perfect in my stories; they are all flawed...**

**I hope this chapter was not too depressing. I realize that it's quite different from my usual writing. **

**Before anyone asks: Yes, mares can abort their own pregnancies.**

**For the next chapter we will leave Misty and Spirit for a little while, and the focus will shift to our other characters who are in interesting situations. **

**Thanks for the support! Till next time. **


	19. Spirited Away

...

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Spirited Away**

_"The world is a vampire, sent to drain. Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames._

_And what do I get, for my pain? Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game." _

– Bullet with Butterfly Wings

* * *

Rising from the fire like a phoenix, ash was morphing into flights of flaming darts. And shadows marked the fringes of light extinguishing all unwary sparks. All the eyes followed the rhythmic flow that blazed in the middle, sharing the warmth and beauty in the cold, winter's night. Bursts of laughter, drums, songs and brotherhood fueled the Lakota campfire, as though unifying the tribe with its flickering flames. There was serene tranquility...peacefulness that saturated the soul and it truly felt like genuine magic when all the worries and anxieties ceased, and instead were replaced by harmony.

While the two-leggeds found peace and calmness in each other's presence, their four-legged companions were soaking up the heat of the blazing flames along with their own herd mates. How wonderful it was when everyone lived in tranquil consonance.

"...and so, beautiful warhorse you will be, showing native pride by standing next to your great warrior's side. Our hair is always braided up both tail and mane to keep the bow and arrow of the rider free for the right aim. Eagle feathers are woven into our manes as a symbol of speed and agility. An eagle feather is earned, not given free, just like your mother had to earn hers. Colors, symbols, are picked by our owners; some have circle around the eyes as it stands for alert vision. Zigzag running down the neck, red and white...red represents war, mourning and peace finite. Painted horses will always be the pride of the tribe...and if you'll be very good, you too will become the prized addition to our courageous society. Now sleep tight, sweet, little one. For you have a great deal to learn once you'll join our complicated but wonderful world." River, the bay gelding finished his story-telling to Rain's swelled stomach and pushed his legs up to standing position.

"Wow..." Entertained Rain remarked with a smirk. "That's a lot of information for someone who isn't even born yet." She teased, as she lay, nestled by warm piles of hay next to the gentle Aranda, her legs comfortably tucked under her belly. Both of the mares were resting for the evening, while River took it upon himself to keep them and the unborn foal some company.

"Well, the foal needs to be ready for the responsibilities." River explained simply, shaking the dust from his coat. "And besides, Great Conquest designated me to talk to your little one in his absence at least once a day. Apparently, it's very essential for their development; they can hear and sense everything we say."

"Great Conquest is so well informed; it's kind of surprising." Commented Aranda, looking over at Rain. "I've never seen a stallion so involved in the upbringing of a foal...a foal that is not even his to being with."

Rain couldn't help but giggle at that statement. "My pregnancy is his winter project, and even from far away he manages to dote over us."

"To be honest with you, we are all so excited to see whether the foal will be a colt or a filly. We even made a small bet about it." Eagerly spoke up River. "Great Conquest believes it'll be a colt, Blossom said filly, Blaze said colt and I'm saying filly. The losers will collect all the apples and offer them to the winners."

"Sounds like fun." Aranda nickered warmly. "I also agree with Blaze and Great Conquest... I think it'll be a colt."

"Not a chance!" River shook his head, quite sure of himself. "You better start collecting those apples now."

"Arrogance loses in the end, just so you know, young horse." Aranda responded wittily and let her eyes shift on the quiet Rain. "What do you think Rain? Will it be a colt or a filly? Mother's intuition is usually the correct one."

"Um, I'm not sure..." The paint mare replied sheepishly. "I'll be glad either way. But I think that Little Creek wants to know what it's like to raise a colt this time."

"See? Your owner agrees with me." Aranda neighed victoriously. "It'll be a colt!"

"No, it'll be a filly!" River argued. "Trust me, Silver Moon's stomach was bloated when she had her colt, but Rain's not so large...it can only mean that she'll have a filly."

"That's the silliest reasoning I've ever heard." Aranda huffed, rolling her eyes at the imprudent young horse.

What followed this was another round of loud exclamations about why their opinion was the accurate one, but Rain seemed to lose herself for a moment as the voices around her faded and died down. Her blue eyes focused on the campfire that burned low, scent of wood and smoke rising higher. She closed her eyes, taking a small inhale.

_A golden-dun stallion and a bright, painted mare strolled in the active camp of the Lakota village. Both of them intently observing the two-leggeds as they prepared food, while their hungry little children waited in anticipation. A dapple-grey mare, followed by her yearling colt, passed the couple with a polite nicker. The stallion smiled at the two, his face lighting up._

_He looked back at the young mare beside him, his tender gaze searching for her eyes. "How about it?"_

_"How about what?" The mare knitted her brows in confusion._

_The stallion chuckled, naughty expression animating his handsome countenance. "Oh I think you know exactly what I mean, pretty mare." He winked mischievously._

_The mare shot him a questionable look, pursing her lips with a sly smirk._

_That made the stallion laugh even more, leaning closer, he brushed his muzzle on her nose gently, his eyes twinkling brightly. "How about a pretty little filly, looking exactly like her beautiful dam?"_

"Rain..."

"...Rain?"

The paint mare blinked her blue eyes open and was immediately brought back to the present. She jerked her head towards the inquisitive expressions of River and Aranda.

"Rain, are you listening?"

"Ah...um, sorry...I was...what were you two saying?"

"We asked if you had any names in mind for your foal." River repeated.

"No, not yet. I'm not in a hurry." Rain told him softly. "I think the right calling will come to me once the foal is born."

"I agree, my child." Nodded Aranda. "That's the wisest decision."

Short minute of silence seemed to pass over the three calm individuals, when suddenly River broke the stillness with his curiosity. "What about Spirit? Did he want a colt or a filly?"

"River!" Aranda snapped at him, knowing that memories of the wild stallion would only hurt Rain's already shattered heart.

"Sorry. I was just wondering." Retorted River.

"You don't have to answer him, Rain." Aranda spoke to the quiet, young mare in a motherly fashion.

"No, it's okay...that's actually a good question, because I'm not too sure..." Rain paused for a moment, her gaze concentrated on the far-off landscapes, where she believed the Cimarron herd galloped beside the spirited stallion. Their lively images seemed to take form before her very own eyes. Spirit running across his wild lands, followed by the lovely palomino mare and the rest of the horses as the eagle flew above them, crying of freedom and majestic beauty of the untamed world in which they lived.

"A filly...I think he wanted a filly." Rain confessed with a faint, sad smile tucking her lips.

* * *

In the very early hours of dawn when everyone was still sleeping sound, and the blaze of the fire was no longer burning, but rather reduced to embers on the ground, a distanced bark of a dog stirred Aranda from her dozing state. Thin wisps of smoke rose, a visions of ethereal silhouette of a mare reaching high, and yet it disappeared in wistful sighs before reaching the dawning sky. Then she heard a far away neigh...it was a desperate call. Aranda's nostrils flared as she forced her body to stand up, the smell of the scent of campfire was distinct but there was also something else...something new. Strange smells were swirling all around her. She jumped at the realization and looked over where Sierra and Storm's daughter was supposed to be. Alas! The rope that tied Aranda to the young paint was cut and the filly was nowhere in sight.

"Rain!" The mare called in panic. There came no answer. "Rain, where are you?!" Her voice trembled in alarm, overtaken by terror.

Some of the herd mates that rested nearby, threw up their heads in answer. "Aranda? What's bothering you?" The chestnut stallion, Red trotted over to her, sounding slightly annoyed at the older mare's noisy cries at such an early hour of daybreak.

"It's Rain! She's gone!" Aranda neighed frantically. "The rope has been cut by a knife. Someone has taken her!"

"What?" The stallion exclaimed in shock. "That's impossible. We would've sensed if strangers had come in the night."

"We have dulled our senses once again." Mourned the older mare. "There _was_ a strange presence and we didn't pay attention to it." Tears leaked from her eyes as she looked up to the sky. "Oh Rain, what has become of you? Please...stay safe. Stay safe."

Rain never knew how the men had caught her. She had not seen them in the late hours of midnight, when every human and horse retired to rest. They had been very silent, cunning and had purposefully stood on the outskirts of the village so that the wind directed their scent to the other side and away from the camp. Her sharp senses however, still apprehended that a stranger had come to her, but before she could make a sound and awaken the sleeping Aranda next to her, the rope, which connected her to the gentle mare, was swiftly cut and she was lassoed by the pale-faced two-legged, who was mounted on a very frightening and unique looking stallion, that kept sending shudders down her spine every time he snorted. His reddish eyes terrorized her and before she knew what was happening, they were all galloping away from the village.

The night's harsh blizzard seemed to maneuver her and her desperate squeals were subdued by the roaring wind. Rain only knew that in the immense, twisting wind, the flailing ice, and the flying sticks and branches, a man, whose horse was quite beyond like any stallion she had ever seen, galloped alongside her for quite a distance, driven by the wind. The stallion was so swift, so frightening...so different. The terror of the storm and the devilish looking horse had filled Rain so that she was unable even to think of the man, or to realize, as they neared the end of the valley, that another man had come up on the other side – two men were now encircling her as though she were their prey.

Rain could only think of the ice-filled air, the great tearing wind, the branches and leaves hurtling by the thick air that roared, lifting her with it. Even when the rope encompassed her lithe neck she thought a branch had hit her. Blood was running down her shoulder from a deep cut made by an arrow of ice. The rope flying unseen through the driven ice was just something else out of the storm to bruise and cut. She madly galloped on. The rope tightened, but there was so much terror within her, even in the air that, for a moment, she felt no additional fear. The wind was flogging her, beating her, lashing her. As she tried to race ahead from between the two men, she came to a horrific realization that the bruised feeling round her neck was something actually there, holding her against her will – that she was roped and held strongly by a pale-faced man. That same man that had been creeping about the Lakota territory...the one that she and Great Conquest had spotted almost a month ago. Horrified suddenly, beyond any horror of the storm... the horror like a madness rising within her – Rain propped with her hooves dug into the mud, sitting back on her haunches, but the rope bit in cruelly like a burning bite on her neck: the men and their horses were ready. The rope was paid out to hold her, and the second man halted, pivoted round, and was back beside her in a flash, lying his whip across her rump with a light, commanding touch that sent a colder chill through her than any real cut.

Rain sprang forward, tingling from ears to toes. The rope bit into her neck again. She was caught. Held between the two men and roped, they could now force her whither they willed. She had never experienced anything so unpleasant and disturbing amongst the two-leggeds. Never in her short life had she been handled so roughly and forcefully by humans. _So, this is how Spirit must have felt when he had been captured._

She screamed in terror, panic seizing her as she began to worry for her unborn foal. The winter tornado passed, leaving its drifts of ice like snow, and its swathe of broken and uprooted branches all around the territory. The two men forced her into the smashed forest on the ridge, and they were high up in the trees above the Lakota's settlement. As the morning light struck the sky, she heard Aranda's desolate neigh. Rain answered, sending her a warning cry: then she went wild with fear and anger. If it was a fight they wanted, she'd give them a good fight. She felt a storm of blood rise within her, beating, surging. There, below some high ash trees with their heads all broken, their branches and bark hanging, she abruptly pulled back, she lay down, she kicked and struck with all the strength she could gather, she reared and struck again. Her neat hooves cleft the air and struck flesh. She was not going to let them take her! She had to fight for herself and her unborn little one. There was no way that she would give in. She had become crazed with determination to get away from her captors.

Rain's blue eyes were wild, her nose was pinched, the nostrils fiery red. The stocky man with the rope let it out and took it in, as she pulled back or rushed towards his solid brown gelding. The younger man, mounted on the frightening stallion, cracked a whip beside her and let it fall lightly on her rump, but never hard enough to cut her beautiful paint hide. But as Rain desperately fought on, the men lost some of their coolness, and their less expert handling made her feel even wilder and stronger, so that she fought them like a demon, and, while they were trying to keep her paint coat unmarked, and took it easy on her for not wanting to accidentally harm her unborn foal, their own horses, however, were slashed by her hooves till the blood ran. It was quite evident that neither of those men had expected the filly to react so savagely and give them so much trouble. They were very taken aback. She no longer resembled a calm, domesticated, well-mannered young mare. It was as though they had roped a wild Mustang and ripped her away from her untamed homeland. There wasn't a single ounce of domestication in Rain at that very moment.

She fought and fought until the Arabian stallion became so furious with her antics that suddenly, and without the owner's consent, lunged at her and gave her a severe, brutal thrash on the flank, almost knocking her backwards and on to the ground.

"Hey! Whoa, Diablo!" Johnny tightened his reins on the raging stallion, pulling him away from the mare. "Whoa!"

Rain was flecked with foam and streaked with sweat, as she attempted to keep herself from stumbling and from the devilish horse's reach. When she was at last exhausted and unable to move, the rope was still round her neck and she was held captive by the pale-faced. With one man pulling her and one driving her onwards, they took her off somewhere. She wasn't exactly sure where their destination lay, but she was frightened of the cruel, unfeeling stallion. The stallion, who, given the chance, would without doubt mercilessly kill her. She was so tired that she could only think of how she longed to lie down... just to lie undisturbed on the wet, storm-marked ground beneath the great trees. Her legs dragged on slowly, as she tried to keep her tears concealed. She constantly looked at her stomach, hoping that her unborn foal was alright.

All of a sudden, there was a confused, rushing sound in Rain's ears. When the sound cleared away she could hear the whispering bush … then she thought she saw something … but the men pulled and drove her and she was too exhausted to struggle any longer, too tired to focus her attention on anything that might be moving through the forest. She went on, not fighting but still resisting, leaning backwards on the rope, moving slowly, and at last she looked to the right, straight through the trees, and thought she saw a shadowy form of a horseman. On she plodded, staring furtively, and not too often, through the bush to try to make certain whether or not it was just a dream of shadows flitting, a dream of her caring owner and friend. Wearily she plodded on, and each time she dug in her hooves and pulled back, the rope cut her neck, the lash of the whip stung her flank or her rump. Even so she kept pulling back, and while she leaned all her weight on the rope she rolled her eyes sideways to see if that strange horseman kept close. Each time she looked the warrior and his horse still seemed to be there, coming towards her. It gave her strength to know they were nearing her. Could it be Little Creek and Great Conquest? Could they succeed in freeing her?

"And look what we have here." Gus spoke up as the Lakota brave on his grey stallion, emerged from the cover of the bushes. It was very obvious that the boy had not been expecting to meet the pale-faced or to see his precious mare captured. He was on his way of returning to the village when he was met with this unforseen situation. "The dirty Injun has found us way earlier than we had predicted!"

"Told you." Smiled Johnny maliciously and pulled a pistol, aiming at the frozen, shocked Little Creek. "Get off your horse and come with us. Now!" He threatened.

Rain let out a warning cry, urging Great Conquest to gallop away with Little Creek on his back, so that at least they could be safe, but neither of them moved. Little Creek remained silent for a moment, tense air cracking among them, and suddenly sprang forward, impulsively snatching his bow and arrow. Johnny, however, was way quicker as he pulled the trigger and to Rain's utter horror, there was a familiar, sickeningly deafening sound of exploding gun fire. Rain watched in terror as Little Creek was instantly shot and knocked right from Great Conquest's back, who in turn, reared frantically, and swiftly bolted from the scene, disappearing in the forest.

Before Rain could realize whether her human was alive or not, the man who had fired his gun, dismounted from his horse and seized the panting Little Creek, vigorously pulling him up from the ground and on his feet. In no time, the white man managed to tie Little Creek's hands together and forcefully pushed him up on Rain's back.

"That wasn't very smart of you." Johnny shook his head as he climbed on his own steed again.

"Dirty Indians are stupid as they come." Gruffly commented Gus, who was still firmly holding Rain with the end of his lasso.

Little Creek was too hurt to say anything; he rested his head on Rain's neck, unable to support his own body weight. Rain's heart meanwhile, kept thumping hard as tears continuously rolled down her cheek. This was such a nightmare. She could feel Little Creek's blood dripping down on her, staining her hide and shivered. She could also hear his heavy, strained breathing, which made her even more anxious and she began to fear for his life.

"Hang on..." Rain nickered. "You'll be alright. I'm sure Great Conquest will find help." She whispered to herself, trying to find comfort in staying optimistic.

Then the pressure on her neck doubled and she felt a whip touch her haunches, and once again she was forced to keep following after the two ruthless men and one demon looking stallion.

* * *

As the evening dawned on the ranges of the untamed west, a young, lone traveler came to a halt at the edge of his sire's territory and took a heavy inhale. His brown eyes shifted from the mob of mares, foals, his beautiful mother and noble sire Flint, and towards the smaller herd that foraged next to the main band through the snow, munching on the dried grass that was hidden under the white covers. His attention mostly lay in that particular group, whose stallion was an arrogant silver grullo. Bolder allowed himself to breathe again, trying to shake off the negative, anxious sensations from his mind. He had come this far already – he wasn't about to turn away. He had to finish what he had started. Swallowing a tight knot that formed in his throat out of nervousness, the blood-bay stallion assumed the most confident and bold posture he could master, and as was accustomed to a handsome horse as himself, proudly strode over to meet his distanced family.

Beauty, the lead mare of Flint's band and the youngest full sister of the deceased Strider, was the first to detect the familiar scent of her firstborn. When she suddenly jolted her head upright, Flint's ears perked forward as he stared over where his mate's focus was fixated.

"Why, if it isn't the coward of the century!" Scornfully announced grumpy Azogar, moving forward to get a good look at his nephew.

Bolder was met by his loving mother half-way and they nuzzled affectionately. "I've missed you so, my son." Beauty said softly, relieved to see her firstborn safe and sound, despite all the troubling rumours that she had heard about him.

"I've missed you too, mother." Gently nickered Bolder as he brushed his nose on her cheek. Once the dam and her offspring exchanged a tender greeting, Beauty backed away to allow Flint to salute their son.

"To what do I owe this unforetold pleasure?" The respected stallion remarked. "How is it that you've come to visit us?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely here to see you, my dear parents." Bolder admitted modestly. "I've come because I found out that Azogar was staying here for the winter. I'm here for my uncle."

Flint and Beauty glanced at each other in surprise, while Azogar, who had been standing in the back all this time, instantly lunged at him. "Me?! How dare you show your disgraceful self to me after what you did, you no-good waste of space!" He furiously bared his teeth at the blood-bay, his eyes rolling in his sockets in deep resentment, as he pushed Bolder with a rude shove.

"Azogar! Let's not get physical for no reason." Flint warned, his voice rising in anger.

"He doesn't need you protecting his hide." The silver grullo hissed at his older brother, but backed down anyway.

"I'm not here to start up a fight." Bolder restarted the conversation calmly as he regained his composure, his tranquil eyes shifting towards his frustrated uncle in remorse. "I've come to make peace with you. You deserve an apology after what I did. I'm sorry for using you and lying to you."

"An apology?" Flint repeated in shock, not understanding why his son owed his foolish brother any kind of apology. After all, in Flint's mind, Bolder had done nothing wrong...the young stallion had only played his games wisely and cunningly in order to get himself a mare.

"Yes, I was not honest with him." Nodded the Lone Stallion regretfully. "I behaved just like any stallion on the prairie would, and yet I had promised myself that I wasn't going to be like them. I betrayed the trust of my uncle...I betrayed my family. I'm sorry, uncle. Please, accept my apology and let us start from the beginning." He lowered his head to the ground, bowing to Azogar in deferential manner.

"An apology, huh?" The silver grullo snorted, glowering down at him with contempt. "Well, my dear nephew,...you can take that apology and stick it up your–"

"Azogar!" Flint fumed, as he gave his impertinent younger brother a firm nip on the neck. "I won't tolerate any sort of crudeness or disrespect in my herd. I do realize that this state of affair doesn't concern me, but since you are both in my territory, I expect you to at least solve your problems civilly."

Azogar didn't say anything, however his evil glare was enough to let both father and son know that he was not at all pleased. Bolder let out a sharp exhale from his lungs before looking at his uncle again. He knew that Flint did not blame him of the fallout he had with his uncle, but still it didn't matter. Whether Azogar as a whole was right or wrong, or whether he deserved to be tricked so cunningly was not a valid justification for Bolder's actions and he knew it. In a way, it was the grullo's fault for being imprudent enough as to fall for Bolder's untrue words of advice, but his foolishness did not signify that Bolder - his nephew - had any rights to mislead and use him. Which was exactly why the young loner had determined to apologize to him and make amends with his boisterous uncle. They were family...they had the same blood running in their veins.

"Azogar, please...I wasn't thinking clearly." Continued Bolder ashamedly. "When I realized that you were after the only mare I've ever wanted, I just got so blinded by my jealousy and anger." He explained, his tone conveying penitent thoughts.

"_Aww_, now you want me to feel sorry for you?" The grullo horse scoffed. "Unbelievable!"

"No, I simply want to make things right again. I ask for your forgiveness, uncle. We are family and there shouldn't be any bad blood between us."

Flint and Beauty observed their firstborn son in admiration. It was rare to see a young, bachelor stallion care for anything else besides obtaining fillies. Their son was truly an odd one...but in a good way. He valued his family, he acknowledged his flaws, he was polite, calm, collected, did not hold grudges and on top of it all, was an excellent warrior. He had a true bold soul, and yet never flaunted it. He was pretty much perfect. Flint was shocked that mares weren't throwing themselves at him by now. Perhaps, his only imperfection lay in the fact that he had chosen to be a solitary creature? That decision alone, was enough to repulse any mare on the land. A horse could not exist in isolation...it was unheard of. Their species were social creatures and no horse could lead a good satisfactory life in lonesomeness. There was a reason why they all lived in herds. Safety was in numbers and it seemed as though Bolder did not comprehend that on purpose. Either way, Flint and Beauty both hoped that their son's solitary life was a phase and that he would soon come back to his senses.

"You don't deserve my forgiveness." Azogar said harshly, after a moment of contemplation. "You tricked me and made a complete fool out of me!"

"Oh, come on!" An annoyed girlish nicker made the small group stare over at the herd. Raven's daughter came into view, as she half timidly, half confidently neared the four horses. "You forgave me and accepted me in your band, so why can't you forgive Bolder as well?" She demanded from Azogar, narrowing her eyes at him in vexation.

"Nova? What are you doing here?" The Lone Stallion's jaw hung open.

The filly of Raven and Sirius, however, ignored his question and instead, continued glaring at the grullo horse before her, who was becoming uncomfortable with her piercing gaze. "Seriously...just accept his apology and be done with it."

"Oh, fine." Sighed Azogar, shaking his neck proudly. "I suppose I could forgive you too, nephew..._eventually_."

Bolder was no longer listening to Azogar, all of his awareness and attentiveness had been stolen by Nova. He walked towards her in confusion. "I don't understand...why are you here?" He asked in a low nicker, his eyes never leaving her. Nova dropped her gaze and shyly looked at the ground.

"She's here because she finally realized who the best stallion in the West is." Announced Azogar in his conceited and distasteful fashion. "Isn't it right, my dear?" He smugly nudged Nova, who nodded in agreement but did not lift her eyes from the ground.

"What happened? Why did you leave Spirit?" Bolder kept pressuring her for a truthful answer. "I can't believe this. You're with Azogar? What are you thinking?"

"Excuse me?" Gasped the offended Azogar. "And to think, a mere second ago he was apologizing." He commented to the silent Flint and Beauty.

Bolder paid no heed to Azogar's snarky remarks, he was too concentrated on the filly before him. "Nova, look at me!" He told her firmly. "What happened? What have you done?"

"What have I done?" The young mare locked eyes with him at last, her emotions running high in indignation. "Nothing! I was just sick and tired of being everyones second choice."

"What? What are you talking about?" Frowned Bolder.

"All Spirit cares about is his Rain! Even though she has abandoned him!" Cried the mare as the horrid memories of her heartbreak rushed back into her mind. "And you are obsessed with this capricious Rain as well, so why are you pretending like my life choices matter to you at all?"

"You're being ridiculous." Bolder blinked in stunned puzzlement. It was safe to say that he wasn't expecting such a revelation from Nova. He always thought of her as someone with a very clever head on her shoulders. This was so unlike her...

"Oh, am I?" Challenged the mare angrily. "I know my worth and I'm done playing second fiddle to that domesticated pet! You and Spirit can kill each other for her if you want. I don't care anymore!" She spat in agitation and turned away from Bolder, ready to end the heated conversation, but the stallion was swift enough to stop her in her tracks.

"This isn't you, Nova." He spoke to her softly. "You are hurt, upset and you are lashing out. This isn't you. The Nova I know would never settle for this life to spite others. After all you went through to get away from Azogar, you come back to him in the end? Nova, what is wrong with you? I thought you were smarter than this." He lectured, his heart becoming heavy with sadness.

"Remind me how you wanted to apologize again?" Azogar muttered in the background. "Not a minute has gone by and this loser is already trying to steal my mare. You ass!" He raged, but did not make an aggressive advance on his nephew. Whether it was because of Flint standing there, or whether he was wary of challenging Bolder himself was unclear, but something was certainly holding him back.

"This may not be the smartest decision." Agreed Nova, looking at no one but Bolder. "However, at least, I'm Azogar's first choice and I don't have to be in Rain's constant shadow."

"Are you serious?" Bolder's eyes widened, his expressions transporting stupefied confusion. "First of all, that's a lie! Azogar's first choice was Rain as well. That's why he and I had such a huge disagreement in the first place. And second of all, no offence to you, uncle, but he'll take any mare that has an ability to come into cycle. What is wrong with you, Nova?" Harshly rebuked Bolder, shaking his head in utter disappointment. "Have a little respect for yourself!"

"Virgin alert!" Exclaimed Azogar obnoxiously, as he trotted up to his nephew and postured, pounding his legs and throwing snow around him. "Nobody wants a relationship advice from an inexperienced, lonely little colt, so why don't you do us all a favor and back the fuck off?"

"Flint, please, do something." Beauty begged her mate, once she realized that the situation was becoming even more tense by the second.

"Shh...we are the quiet onlookers." Flint whispered to her calmly. "Our son is old enough to take care of himself." Beauty whimpered at her stallion's stern words, nevertheless, she remained composed, hoping that there wouldn't be any ugly fights between her firstborn and Azogar.

Bolder and Azogar came face to face, almost touching noses as the silver grullo horse threw sprinkles of fire with his raging glare.

"I'm sorry, uncle, but Nova is not thinking straight. Let her go, she isn't herself. Don't take advantage of her." Peaceably implored the young blood-bay, ignoring Nova's gasps of protest.

"I see what you're doing, you insolent coward." Concluded Azogar, gritting his teeth at him. "You are too afraid to fight and challenge me for her and therefore came up with an easy way out."

"No, that's not–"

"I'm sorry, what? Does the little _virgin_ have something to say?" The grullo horse thrust his nephew with a vigorous ram, making him stumble backwards.

"Uncle please, don't start–" Desperately entreated Bolder, hating how things were slowly coming out of control, but he was still trying his best to remain level-headed.

"Shut your hole! You coward!" Exclaimed the furious Azogar. "You are a lying manipulator."

Flint suddenly let out a loud, throat-clearing noise, in order to draw attention towards himself, which proved quite successful. When Bolder and Azogar looked over at him questionably, Flint prompted to speak. "This may sound like a biased opinion, but Azogar...I would suggest you stay cautious when it comes to testing my son. You call him a coward, and yet have forgotten that this young stallion, here, was the only horse that battled a great, bison bull and won. He is also the only stallion that challenged the son of Strider and was unbeaten by him. So be careful, my dear brother...that is, if you don't want your ass to get trashed."

"He doesn't require you to lift his tail!" Azogar spat, staring at the father and son in hostility. "As you said, this isn't your affair."

"Oh, I know that. I'm simply looking out for you, brother." Flint shrugged.

"I'm not here to start a fight!" Declared Bolder, who was more than done with the craziness around him. "And I'm not stealing anyone from you, uncle. Nova doesn't love you...she is in love with Spirit and the only reason she joined your herd is because she's mad and heartbroken. Do you really think taking advantage of her vulnerable state is chivalrous? Please, just let her go. You are better than this."

Azogar grunted, rolling his eyes at him in disgust. "I'm not holding her here against her will. She is free to do as she pleases. Nova, do you want to leave?" He turned to the filly innocently.

"No, and I would kindly appreciate if Bolder stayed away from my business." The young mare responded sharply, glaring at the young stallion in displeasure.

"She is not thinking clearly right now." The blood-bay stallion told his uncle plainly. "Don't listen to her mad words. Just escort her back to her family."

"Hmm...and why would I want to do that?"

"Because deep down you are gallant and honourable and would never use a mare to suit your selfish desires. Once again, I ask that you understand Nova's desperation and let her leave. She is only here because of her anger at Spirit. That's all."

"You don't know that!" Screamed Nova, her pride was hurting and she felt ashamed and 'exposed' by Bolder's assertions about her. "Stop prying your nose in my life!"

"Okay, so let me get this straight: You don't want Nova for yourself, but you want me to let her go because she is upset at another stallion? I'm very confused." Azogar blinked and stared over at Flint, waiting for some kind of explanation from him, but his older brother was just as confused as he.

"Something like that."

"You are an idiot." Azogar derided and couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud.

"If you two can't agree, why don't you challenge each other and the winner keeps the filly?" Flint proposed, eager to solve their ongoing quarrel once and for all.

"Flint!" Beauty gasped and pushed him, completely outraged. "Are you crazy?"

"Well, that's how stallions solve misunderstandings, especially when it comes to mares."

The blood-bay sighed sorrowfully. No one seemed to understand what he was hoping to accomplish. It was as though everyone had their own way of comprehending his point of view.

"I don't want to fight my uncle. I came here to make peace with him, father. And I'll try to keep that promise." Bolder spoke gently and let his eyes rest on the young mare. "Nova, you are of course, free to stay wherever you wish and with whoever you wish, but I'm worried about you. One day, you might turn back and regret this reckless decision." Saying this, the young, disappointed stallion gazed at the filly one last time and trotted away from his father's territory.

"What else can one expect from a virgin..." Mumbled Azogar to himself as his dark glare followed the departing figure of the young stallion, who currently broke into a fast canter and was swiftly out of their sight. "Nova, listen, don't pay attention to...Nova?... Nova?" The silver grullo glanced around and came to a sudden realization that the pretty mare was no longer among them. "Where did she go?" He questioned the silent Flint and Beauty, completely stunned at the strange turn of events.

"Did she evaporate?"


	20. Ghost Horse

...

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Ghost Horse**

_"You live by the moon and the stars in the night...a ghost in a storm."_

\- Son of The Wind by Tiddas

* * *

Bolder trotted slowly, almost daintily through the scant moonlight, shadows danced across his back, he entered a dark canyon. Through walls of rock rose high above him, shades skipped past and he had an uncomfortable sensation of mysterious pair of eyes watching him greedily. Young, strong and eager, the blood-bay cautiously drank of the blue green pool that was filled up in the canyon from the rain and snow. How strange did the lands seem in the night. Twice as lonelier, twice as desolate. What would happen? A lone stallion, in a canyon of stone, in a box, cornered and with an eerie presence that he could sense deep in his soul. Bolder was getting slightly nervous, he could hear the odd whisperings through the gusty March wind...it was the wind of future. It murmured of the last fling of winter and of the coming spring that was to bring the secrets of life with it. "_H__e who stands alone is one with the ghost...a wraith has vanished below...below...a phantom that drifts across the west...you'll be gone...gone..."_

What devil spoke these so-called prophetic words? Not the crows? Surely it were the bloodthirsty ravens, waiting to pick his bones clean as they lay whitening in the bleaching sun. Wasn't that simply a 'charming' addition to his already unsuccessful evening to make peace with his uncle, or to help Nova understand that she was more than just a piece of property for different stallions to toss around? Perhaps, he needed to forget everyone and leave them to fend for themselves? He could focus on his self growth and find inner calmness again without having to worry about anyone else.

"Forget your doltish uncle, forget the demanding lectures of your sire, ignore the childish Nova, don't ever envy the arrogant son of Strider...and most importantly, abandon your desires towards the painted mare. You shall never possess her."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Bolder's thick, auburn forelock draped over his forehead, covering his eyes as he slowly seeped from the small pond. Ripples of tranquility lapped over him. He drank in this new place, so fond of serene feelings that started to course through him. So fond of the sudden peace that encircled him. Everything appeared even more calm and silent than before. Why did he value seclusion so much? He had no appropriate answer to that.

_"Obsession leads to destruction..."_ He recalled the somewhat 'interesting' words of Azogar, becoming stiff for a moment as his mind raced back to all his life choices. "_Obsession and love are not the same thing_." He assured himself. But again, what did he know about love? He had a very limited experience about life in general...he had only lived five summers. What did he know about the world at all? He was so young and so...'_inexperienced' _as Azogar had told him.

Perhaps, it was time to rethink his decisions and priorities? What if he was guiding himself to ruination with his unbalanced way of life? Seemingly from nowhere, the young stallion began to have the impression of some kind of outer entity observing him yet again. It wasn't just a sensation anymore. His eyes followed the moonlight as he spotted a faint, black shape that formed into a horse right at the entrance of the canyon. Bolder was puzzled, unable to understand if what he was seeing was a phantasm or reality. The dark figure of the horse shimmered in the moonbeams of the night and all at once the stranger snorted loudly. Bolder's heart jumped, but nevertheless, he allowed himself to take a step forward towards the intruder. The mysterious horse's silhouette was very still and unnerved. This gave Bolder more confidence to walk further in order to make out who this unknown watcher was. The pale gleam of the moon outlined the shape of the mysterious horse. Bolder's gaze widened when he noticed that his visitor was an unusually black stallion, who materialized from the shadows themselves. His coat was as dark as raven's wings. Nostrils flared, rage pulsing through his body, fog blossomed from his nostrils, he pawed the ground, cutting chunks from the stone.

The mysterious stallion reared on his powerful legs, shaking his noble head and strong neck to and fro, his mane rippled in the moonlight with a celestial glimmer. He spun, turned and galloped out of the canyon in the opposite direction, where he had come.

"No, wait!" Bolder neighed desperately and charged after the vanishing horse. He ran speedily, trying his best to not lose the sight of the black stallion, who was already mingling with the dark night and getting away further and further from his reach. Thundering on, Bolder's hooves cut his sign deep into the ground, not bothering to think that any man or horse would now be able find his trail and follow him. There was only one thing in the young blood-bay's mind; he wished to catch up to the mysterious black horse that had appeared to him. He didn't know how to explain it, but something about the strange stallion was as though Bolder had known him all along...as though this strange spectre of a horse had all the answers to his life as well as his destiny.

"Bolder!"

The lone horse came to a sudden, unexpected halt as he swung his body round. "Nova?" He panted, trying keep his rapid breathing under control again.

"Are you running away from me?" The filly frowned in concern as she trotted up to him.

"No! There was this–" Bolder looked over his shoulder and realized that the black stallion had vanished as would a spectre from a vision. He had disappeared just as swiftly as he had appeared. "There was this...horse." The young blood-bay gasped.

"I didn't see anyone." Nova cocked her head gently, moving closer to him. "I only noticed you galloping with so much desperation that I began to think you had sensed my presence and decided to run away from me."

Bolder was perplexed. Where had the black stallion gone? Was he a phantom that only appeared to him? How was it that Nova had missed seeing such a magnificent creature? He stood frozen, powerless to find any logical explanation to the strangeness that had happened a moment ago. He looked down at his hooves, knitting his brows in confusion.

"Are you alright?" Nova nickered softly.

"Yes." Bolder stared up again and decided it was best to keep the enigmatic occurrence to himself. After all, even if he attempted to explain it, nothing would make any sense. It already made zero sense to him...let alone telling all this to Nova.

"Why are you here?" He finally spoke to the young mare, changing the subject. "Do you make a habit of spying on every stallion, or is it just me and Spirit?"

Nova blushed hard as colour rose to her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Bolder...I don't even know. I guess, I was just, uhh ...you were right about everything. And because you were right, I got so mad. You clearly understand my motivation as to why I joined your uncle's herd. It's true...I'm so hurt and I'm not thinking straight." She whimpered in sadness and lowered her head, trying to hide her tears. "I've been behaving like an immature little foal lately. The fact that you risked Azogar's fury to get through to me really...touched me. And I wish to know why you did what you did. Why did you stand up for me, even when I was so rude to you?"

Bolder smiled faintly at that. "Isn't it obvious?...you are my only friend, Nova, and I care about you a lot."

Liquid water escaped from Nova's lovely eyes. "And it seems like you are _my_ only friend. I care about you too, Bolder." She cried softly. "I'm sorry for being so difficult. You don't deserve to be treated that way."

"It's okay...it's all in the past now." Bolder comforted and went up to her, gently pulling her in his embrace. "I'm glad you finally realized that my uncle is not worth your time."

Nova sniffled, burying her nose in his neck. "Thank you."

"Would you like me to escort you to your natal band?" Bolder suggested sweetly, after the two broke apart.

"Yes, I would love that." Gratefully nodded the filly.

"What happened this time...with you and Spirit, if you don't mind me asking?" Bolder's mind drifted back to the appearance of Misty, who had claimed that she was carrying Spirit's foal. Could it be that her arrival shattered hopeful Nova's heart? But then again, why would she care? Every normal band stallion always had more than one mare and a lot of offspring. Nova was probably accustomed to ordinary harem rules.

"I no longer wish to be in Rain's shadow."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that no matter what, Spirit's heart and mind are still possessed by a mare that abandoned him." Elaborated Nova, her voice rising in agitation. "I know you are in love with her too, and my words are probably hurting your heart, but I simply can't stand her."

"You don't even know her." Gently spoke Bolder, holding no judgement on the devastated filly. He perceived her feelings perfectly. In a way, they were both so similar.

"Well, do you like Spirit?" Nova raised her brows. "What do you think of him?"

Bolder sighed, realizing where she was headed with those questions. "No, I don't like him. I find him to be conceited and very arrogant, despite his heroic deeds."

"See? That's exactly how I feel about that mare. She strikes me as vain and selfish."

"But she's not though." Insisted Bolder. "You can't say that without knowing her."

"I can argue the same thing about your feelings towards Spirit. You don't know him either." Nova challenged confidently. "So, you see? We are both in the same position."

"I know Spirit more than you know Rain, alright?" Bolder said forcefully. "But there's no point in discussing this because it will only bring disagreements."

Nova agreed quietly and let out an ironic scoff. "How can we be so alike? You and I? It's kind of crazy when you think about it."

"I don't think we're alike. We're just in a very parallel situation."

Nova smiled sadly at that. "What are your plans?"

"Nothing...I'll continue my peaceful life..." Bolder shrugged simply.

"...As the Lone Stallion?" Chimed the filly.

"I guess so. And how about you?" Bolder stared deeply into her eyes.

"I'm not too sure."

Bolder took a heavy inhale before softly letting out his breath. "Listen Nova...you were named for the large increase of brightness that a star can suddenly display in the night's sky. Please, don't let anyone take that glorious brightness away from you. Not my uncle, not Spirit...not even me. Don't hesitate on calling me out on my bullshit if something like that ever happens." He winked at her, chuckling lightly.

The young mare couldn't stop herself from giggling. "Deal." She promised with a beautiful grin.

Pleasant, harmonious atmosphere that seemed to encompass both Bolder and Nova rapidly dissolved when all of a sudden, a frantic horse came into view, galloping in disorientation, darting here and there in utmost panic and urgency. The sight of the stranger shocked Nova, as she instinctively shied behind Bolder. It was clear from the scent and figure, that this grey coloured horse was a stallion, but he was unlike anything the filly had ever seen in the wild before. His masculine form was tinted with odd painted symbols, his long mane was adorned in eagle feathers and beads. What a fascinating sight it was for the young mare, who had always heard about the infamous 'warrior' horses and yet, never got an opportunity to see them in full flesh. However, the grey stallion did not appear very proud and stoic as was generally expected of the war horses of the two-legged tribes, he was rather distressed and agitated. He was so engrossed in his own troubles that barely noticed that the two wild mustangs were observing him curiously. He would've stormed past them blindly, had it not been for Bolder, who recognized the alarmed stallion.

"Great Conquest!" He called, snapping into a canter to get close to him, while Nova immediately followed his suit. "What are you doing here?"

The grey war horse jolted in response, his eyes were still surveying all of his surroundings mistrustfully. It was quite evident that he was lost and confused. "Who are you? What's going on? Where am I?"

"I am–"

"Oh right! You're that Mustang Rain brought in our homeland last summer." Quickly spoke Great Conquest, panting hard as sweat continued to drip from his forehead. "Listen, I need you to tell me where I can find Spirit! I can't discern these unfamiliar territories and I can't find my way back to the village! I've lost all sense of direction!" Great Conquest's dismayed trepidations startled Bolder.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" The Lone Stallion questioned, as he began to comprehend that no tribe horse would ever show up on the untamed lands unless something dire had transpired.

"Little Creek ... Little Creek and I...We ahh... went on an expedition to find a white buffalo a few days ago..." Anxiously puffed the frantic war horse, attempting to steady his petrified state and compose himself somehow. "...it all proved unsuccessful. We couldn't find the herds and when Little Creek finally decided to return back to the village, we were met by the pale-faced two-leggeds: they have taken Rain! They shot Little Creek with their firearm and before they could catch me as well, I bolted from the scene in hopes of getting help, but I can't find my way home or anywhere...I don't know how to navigate through this vast wilderness! I'm lost! Both Rain and her human have been captured!" Exclaimed the flustered stallion, powerless to control his racing emotions. "I have to get Spirit!"

"What?! They captured Rain?" Bolder cried, overwhelmed with utter dread and horror.

"YES! Are you deaf?!" Screamed Great Conquest. "I don't have time to repeat myself, I have to get help right away!"

"Who were these men?" Instantly threw in Bolder.

"I don't know. They were pale-faced!"

"You must lead me to where you last saw them right now." Anxiously cut in the young, lone stallion again. "We'll be able to find them if we follow their trail."

Great Conquest scoffed, rolling his eyes at him. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I scarcely know you. I'm not trusting a stranger." His gaze then focused on the timid Nova, as he finally acknowledged the filly's presence. "If either one of you know where Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron roams and share it with me, I'll be much obliged."

"Spirit?!" Bolder neighed in shock, pounding his strong legs in protest. "Are you crazy? We mustn't lose time! Before you get to his lands, Rain might be gone forever."

"It's true." Softly nickered Nova, stepping forward and locking her pretty eyes with Great Conquest. "The Cimarron homeland lays far behind the blue mountains. It will take you at least a whole day to get there."

Great Conquest's former hopeful expressions fell. "So it's over..."

"No! I'm still here, aren't I? Show me the way, I think I know the cruel two-leggeds you're talking about." Interfered Bolder in desperation. "We may just be able to find them."

"What about her?" Smugly said Great Conquest as he glanced over at Nova's direction. "We can't possibly let a little filly be part of this dangerous mission."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much." The daughter of Raven and Sirius snapped angrily, feeling very insulted by the grey stallion's demeaning words. "I'm a wild mare. I am a mustang, my heart is made of the wilderness." She said indignantly. How dare he call her a 'little filly'?! Who was he to tell her what to do and what not to do? _Ugh, the nerve of this human pet!_

Great Conquest couldn't stop himself from smirking at her in amusement, but before he could actually say something in response, it was Bolder that beat him to it.

"Alright, it doesn't matter. We must get going right away!" He said at last and motioned the war stallion to start moving along. "The longer we carry on with useless conversations, the more time we waste. Let's just go."

"You're right." Great Conquest nodded and broke into a fast canter. "Try and keep up, ladies!"

Bolder raced after him without a second thought, his mind was only filled with the necessity of rescuing Rain, however, Nova huffed in annoyance at the war stallion's high and mighty attitude. "How ill-bred." She muttered under her breath and followed the two horses, unsure of what was expected of her and yet determined to be of any help for Bolder, who without doubt, required at least some assistance. For once, she would ignore her disagreeable feelings towards the painted mare and do the right thing. Although, the overconfident, domesticated, war stallion made her less than enthusiastic about the entire undertaking.

* * *

When the two men and their new prisoners reached the lonely, little hut at the first daybreak, the dejected Rain felt Little Creek rudely shoved down from her back by one of their captors. Grunting in pain, Lakota boy balanced himself on his legs, his hand was pressed against his wound in efforts to stop the bleeding. Johnny, the younger of the two wranglers, immediately untacked and led his liver chestnut stallion in a small corral and afterwards, turned his attention back on the struggling Native American. Before Little Creek could move off to defend himself or to come to his senses, he was abruptly grabbed by the shoulders and forcefully dragged inside the cabin.

Rain wished to object and hinder them from hurting her human, unfortunately another man was right around her, she felt the touch of his whip then his horse's shoulder was beside hers: she even felt a man's leg against her, and she was hurriedly urged to trot onwards again and suddenly she was left alone. She heard a sound behind her of timber thudding on timber. She slowed up then, propped to a standstill, her chest and neck against the timber rails of a high fence. She turned wildly towards the hills that encircled the area, but the fence was there too. Round she went and round, but the high fence enclosed her. She was trapped in the pen and there was no way of escaping! She smelt the smoke of the pale-faced humans' campfire and it only added to her frenzy. She neighed with a desolate cry, paying no heed to the fact that there was a quiet, brown gelding in the corner of the inclosure too, who was staring at her in curiosity.

"Hey, it's okay. They won't hurt you." He nickered to her softly, trying to comfort and calm her down.

Rain's anguish and concern was so great that she could not even hear the tranquil horse. She ceaselessly continued to prowl round and round the tall, stout fence. Neighing and whinnying, her blue eyes were only focused on the cabin where the humans, no doubt, were having a heated discussion. The older, stocky man had dismounted his own horse as well and tied him to a nearby post, right before entering the hut. Anxiety rose in Rain's racing heart as she wondered what these villainous two-leggeds were planning to do with her poor human friend. Night came, and heavy darkness along with it. After a while the moon rose, full and round, to illuminate all the living creatures that lived under its sheltering gleam. Paint mare's flaxen mane was lit with silver star-like shimmer as she plodded on round the yard, hour upon hour, as the immense moon flooded the eastern horizon, as it swung up and up the sky, and as the hours of the night wore away and it went lower and lower in the west. Plodding and trotting on tired and aching legs, Rain went round and round the yard...pacing, worrying, hoping that somehow she'd wake up from this utter nightmare.

Once she raised her nose to the moon and neighed a wild cry to Spirit, to Great Conquest, to Bolder, and to anyone really...it was a cry for freedom, and throughout the wilderness every animal and bird stirred uneasily, looking with fear into the night.

Slowly, her beautiful blue eyes seemed to tire from staring at the cabin so long and she was exhausted from all the pacing. Sniffing sorrowfully, she allowed herself to inspect the brown horse that was silently keeping her company in the round yard. He looked gentle and kind, unlike the demonic stallion that trotted in his own corral right across from her.

"What are they going to do to him?" She snivelled like a foal, shuddering at the mere idea of anyone hurting her dear Little Creek.

"Don't fear, the master simply wants to talk to him." The horse replied calmly.

Rain snorted, not buying his words for an instant. "I have a hard time believing in that lie. He shot my human and nearly killed him."

"Trust me, he wants your owner alive." The brown gelding assured.

Rain furrowed her brows. "Why? I know you...you and that man have been stalking us for a while now. Why is he doing this? I don't think my friend is even acquainted with your owner. So why has he come for us?"

"Because my master wants to obtain the Ghost Horse."

"A what?" Rain gasped in confusion. "Did you say, _ghost horse_?" She repeated.

"Yes..." Hesitantly nodded the brown gelding. "Ever since hearing the legends, my master has become obsessed with the idea of catching the phantom stallion."

"I don't think I understand." Mumbled Rain, growing even more confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"Do you mean to tell me that you haven't heard of the wondrous tales that have been told about a wild, ghost stallion?" The horse asked in surprise, his jaw almost dropped to the ground.

Rain shook her head, very taken aback. "No, I have not." What 'ghost' stallion? Where was this horse going with this nonsense?

"Have you been living under a cave? Almost seven summers ago, a group of wranglers such is my master, came together to catch themselves a beautiful, wild stallion, who was quite frankly, an undisputed King of the West." The brown gelding began to narrate the fascinating story that had been circulating amongst the domesticated horses and cattle. "He was cunning, crafty, extremely fast ...some say he was swifter than the eagle and was often seen in the dark hours of the night during the full moon. Many two-leggeds attempted to claim the magnificent beast as their own, but none proved successful. Until one day...when a bunch of cowboys got together with an important agenda: To hunt down the famous, King of the West once and for all."

Rain's colourful ear-tips perked forward, she was suddenly struck with a deep sensation of intrigue and there was something so recognizable about the story she was hearing.

"And so, after a long chase across the prairies, the mighty stallion fell victim to the most dreaded predators in this world: Man. But even as he was caught, his untameable spirit would not be broken. With one last desperate gallop, the stallion dashed on and leaped from the cliff, seemingly choosing death over captivity."

Rain's mouth formed into an O shape, but the brown gelding continued without slowing down the narration of the mysterious tale.

"While those wranglers came back empty-handed, the story about the tragic hero was wide-spread among the domestic horse herds and even among other ranchers. One of the cowboys that heard this incredible tale was my master. Now, master is a very confident and driven individual. He takes pride in the fact that there is no horse in the world that he can't tame. And in some ways, I consider that to be true."

"How so?" Rain asked, her tone conveying irritation at the blatant statement.

"For starters," the brown horse paused and tossed his head, gesturing towards the corral where the liver chestnut was staying. "you see that stallion over there? He has an evil, demonic spirit, I tell you. The first moment he arrived here, he almost tried to murder me. He aggressively lashes out without any reason and enjoys hurting others. I don't know if you noticed or not, but he comes from a different place. He is a desert horse, raised in the far East were the sun and the moon first rise over the lands. Shaytan...they called him in the native language of the country he comes from, but now my master refers to him as Diablo. It essentially means the same thing: Devil."

Rain felt a cold shiver run down her spine and she shuddered violently as she heard his name. There was truly something really frightening about that stallion and his calling seemed to describe him perfectly.

"Despite his horrific temperament, my master managed to tame him with his expertise and skillful handling. Even though, everyone, including the previous owner, were completely terrified of him... as they should." Carried on the brown horse with his explanation."Don't get me wrong, Diablo is still as evil as before but now he subjects to my master's wills and desires only. At least it seems like he does." He quietly added, smirking slyly to himself. "So back to the tale of the ghost horse...my master sees that phantom as the next challenge."

"But why do you call him a phantom? Didn't you say he died? And what's my owner got to do with any of it?" Rain bombarded him with further questions.

"Well, here's the catch. My master is actually convinced that the horse did not jump to his doom but rather faked his own death."

"That's absurd!" Exclaimed Rain in disbelief.

"Listen to the entire story before jumping into conclusions." Cautioned the brown gelding calmly, right before continuing. "Two summer's ago...almost every creature on the land heard of a certain wild stallion that was captured by the wranglers and sold to the cavalry. Nevertheless, this stallion not only managed to keep his unbreakable spirit intact, but also managed to escape from the grasps of the two-leggeds, unleashed a forest fire, rescued other captured horses, and on top of that, flew over a canyon and finally earned his freedom. After hearing these legends, my master became convinced that the only wild stallion capable and cunning enough to achieve such great deeds, would be none other than the infamous King of the West, also known as the Ghost Horse.

You see, he did not leap to his downfall and die that mysterious day...how could he when he has the ability to fly? Even I know that he is no ghost, although he does seem to vanish like one. After all, I've chased him couple of times and I know that he is as real as you and I standing here. And now, to answer your previous question...your owner apparently is the only human that successfully earned his trust and even got to ride him. He and the Wild Spirit soared over that canyon together, which is why my master has captured your human in hopes of gaining some sort of information regarding the stallion's whereabouts."

Rain couldn't believe what she was hearing. She gawked at the brown gelding as a frozen statue would, her blue eyes round, her mouth wide open. "He wants to capture...S-spirit?" She gasped, after the first wave of shock was gone from her. She fluttered her long lashes, still processing every single thing she had heard a moment ago.

"So you know the ghost horse?"

"Spirit is no ghost." Rasped out the stunned Rain.

"Well, yes...some call him Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken." Nonchalantly agreed the gentle gelding. "But they are mostly the ones that aren't familiar with his suicide story, or else they'd name him a Ghost too. You know, some actually claim that he really is just a specter, but my master and I know better."

This time, Rain did not say anything in response, she was way too perplexed to speak up and anxiety doubled inside her soul. All of her previous worries for Little Creek came rushing back, but now they were accompanied by the agonizing concern for Spirit. What was going to happen? This insanely obsessed two-legged man seemed so determined to reach his goal to the fullest, that even mercilessly went so far as to capture her and Little Creek without considering repercussions for his vile actions. However, something told Rain that he was indeed very calculated, cunning and extremely dangerous. Getting away from him was not going to be easy. What also bewildered the young mare was how this brown horse and his master had combined two different events together. They had obviously confused the father and the son into one being. There was no such thing as phantom stallion. That unfortunate, but courageous Mustang had indeed leaped to his death. Spirit however, had soared in the sky with victory, not with tragic doom.

Ghost Horse... well, if he truly existed, he was definitely nothing compared to Spirit. In Rain's mind, no horse would ever come close to her beloved stallion.

Not a single one.


	21. Remember The Time?

...

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

**Remember The Time?**

_"Do you remember...How__ it all began?_

_It just seemed like heaven so why did it end?" _

_– _Remember The Time by Michael Jackson

* * *

The morning was bright with spring in the air, the happy earth looked at the endless sky yearning for the mild, rain showers that were to nourish the lands. The Eagle soared high above the ridge, crying of the seasonal changes and the beauty that was to come with it. He flew higher and higher, his magnificent wings were spread wide, claiming heavenly heights. The sky belonged to the eagles, even during the storms. Below, the sublime, free-flying creature, galloped a fiery golden stallion, racing against the wind in animated exaltation, throwing up his regal head to his companion every now and then to make sure they were moving together. This was not a challenge or a friendly race, but rather a jointly demonstration of their excitement and happiness of being wild and free in the rugged, untamed country. If the Eagle believed that he owned the glorious sky, the striking stallion on the other hand, felt as though he owned the world. He thundered unbound, his dark mane and tail whisked by the blowing breeze of the early spring weather. How swiftly was this wild horse flying, as if the wings of the mighty Eagle were gifted to him as well. His formidable strides of fortitude were never chained to the ground.

The horse and eagle met each other on the hill of the Cimarron valleys, and just like they had done many times before, paid tribute to one another. Spirit reared high up on his legs and neighed to the King of The Sky, shaking his neck proudly. "I never realized how I had missed my own lands." He admitted, taking a good look at the Cimarron Homeland. Indeed, ever since joining Cloud's herd, the two stallions had kept their bands in western plains, but being back to his valleys which his sire and dam had discovered and claimed as their own, was truly satisfying.

"Child of the west wind, what's this I see?" The amused Eagle, playfully grabbed the stallion's black forelock with his claws. "You've got spring fever. Perhaps, you can go down at the water hole? Lots of beautiful fillies are flocked there, currently." He winked with mischief, knowing full well that it would only irritate Spirit.

"Not you too!" Exclaimed the stallion, grunting in annoyance. "One pregnant mare is enough, don't you think? Or have you decided to play a matchmaker too?" He chuckled.

"All I know is that if I were a handsome, young stallion, I wouldn't be wasting my time in racing a bird." Light-hearted, frisky response came from the wise creature as he flew away in the distance. "I'll see you later, son of freedom!" He bid goodbye to his friend and soared up in the clouds, disappearing from view.

Spirit shook his head with an entertained, little smirk and turned back to his herd. "Good morning, mother. How are you?" He greeted the lovely palomino mare, that stood in the front, ears perked in alertness.

"You're awfully cheerful today." Remarked Esperanza, smiling warmly at her son. "Am I missing something?" Of course, she was more than glad to see her Spirit looking happy. Lately all he had done was brood in silence, which was unlike the spirited colt she knew and loved. In fact, Misty's unexpected return and shocking revelation had created a slight rift between mother and son and Esperanza was hoping for the unpleasantness to finally go away.

"Don't get me wrong," she quickly added. "I love seeing you like this." She nickered and softly nuzzled her only offspring.

"I don't know what it is...maybe it's our Cimarron country that gives me this sort of feeling or perhaps, the Bold Eagle is right and the Spring is getting to me." Mused Spirit.

"Spring is a wonderful time." Agreed Esperanza gently. "It's a little hectic for our kind, but still quite marvellous. I'm so excited for the arrival of your foal."

Spirit grinned. "Yes, I am too. But..." His voice dropped as he hesitated to continue.

"What is it, my son?" Esperanza frowned. "It's Misty, isn't it?"

"Well, not really...I can handle her."

"What then, is troubling you?"

Spirit let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know if I'll make a good father." He confessed in a low tone.

"Why, of course you will! Don't ever doubt that, Spirit!" Insisted Esperanza, rather surprised to hear such passive words from her confident son.

Spirit smiled faintly at her mother's defensive response. "Thanks, mom. I appreciate your faith in me...but–"

"No buts, my boy!" Esperanza exclaimed instantly. "You will make a great father. You are responsible, brave, strong, caring and compassionate. You'll do just fine...I know it."

Spirit dipped his head and nuzzled his dam lovingly. "Mother?..."

"Yes, dear?"

"I know my sire never knew me, but I wonder what kind of father was he to his other foals?"

Vague smile tucked on Esperanza's lips. "He never had any other foals." She replied, puzzling Spirit greatly.

"What? How come?" Gasped the young stallion. "How old was he when he passed away?"

"Around 5 or 6..." Responded the mare with a sad, weak whinny. "You have so much of your father in you. Perhaps, one of the reasons I kept pushing you to be more like Cloud and other band stallions was _fear_...I was afraid...still am. Your actions, your mind-set...everything you do is so much like Strider and it scares me. I don't want to lose you like I lost him." Esperanza whimpered, tears suddenly threatened to spill from her brown eyes.

"Don't worry, you won't lose me." Promised Spirit, sweetly nuzzling his mother yet again.

"He knew that I was in foal." Esperanza said, after the two split apart their short embrace. "And he was so excited to be a father. In the end, he mostly sacrificed himself for the two of us. He gave us a chance to escape from the two-leggeds." Her voice quivered, as she drew in a deep breath, attempting to push sorrowful thoughts from her. "Anyway, I believe you'll make us both proud. Just try not to fight with the _she-devil_, alright?"

The last sentence eased up the depressing mood and Spirit couldn't help but chuckle at the snarky remark of his mother. "No promises on that one." He joked with a laugh.

"Come on, Spirit." Esperanza nipped at his forelock.

"Okay. Okay. I'll be nice to her." Playfully spoke the young stallion. "Which reminds me, I gotta go see her now."

"Good luck, my son."

"Thanks, mother."

* * *

As predicted, the notorious black mare was sulking by herself, completely isolated from the rest of the herd members. Not only were the other horses cautious of being around her due to exposure of her recent, cruel deeds, but she too was not putting in any kind of effort to win their trust back. Only Willow and Goonda were keeping a close eye on her from few yards. Letting out a frustrated huff, the pregnant mare attempted to dig out forage from the snow. The early spring sunshine had melted most of the snow from the lands, but the white substance was still covering some of the best grazing grounds. And it wasn't as though the grass was any good. It was so dry, patchy, plain and the taste was absolutely terrible.

_Fine._

Maybe it wasn't as _'terrible'_ as she professed, but Misty had high standards and wasn't all too pleased with her breakfast. It only added to her already vexed state. She deserved so much better! She was stuck in Cimarron valleys against her will! Stupid Spirit had appointed 'spies' to watch her every move, her belly was oversized and SO uncomfortable, and no one cared about her feelings! It was too much to bear!

"Morning Misty!" The sudden appearance of the golden dun stallion, snapped the piqued, black mare from her angry contemplations.

Misty gave Spirit a look of complete disgust and snorting to herself, rolled her eyes at him, averting her attention.

"Come, I want to show you something." Beckoned the young horse in a friendly fashion, ignoring her foul mood.

"Screw off!" Misty's ears lay flat against her head. "You called me a bitch and treat me like I'm lower than dirt, so forgive me for not having the nerves to deal with you right now. Not to mention, my bothersome condition is totally your fault!"

Spirit wanted to groan in utter exasperation. _How typical!_ He had anticipated to hear just that from a mare like Misty, but it was still so annoying having to listen to her complains, as if she were an innocent victim.

"Well, you told me to die like a dog, so I guess that makes us even. And last time I checked, it takes two to conceive a foal. Seriously, Misty...just get over it and come with me. If you comply you might actually enjoy it. Come!" He invited and turned round, ready to lead her to where he was headed.

"Ugh, do I have a choice?" Grumbled the displeased mare, slowly dragging her feet to trail after him. "It better be worth it!"

"You won't regret it."

"At least I have a nice view." Commented Misty slyly and teasingly.

"Thanks for the compliment." Smirked Spirit. Her flirtatious nature never seemed to die down.

The stallion and the mare passed the herd and plodded up to the infamous Cimarron hill – Spirit's favourite spot to guard the band, which was also known as the leader's position – and Misty was actually quite taken aback. She always day-dreamed that one day when she'd become a lead mare, she'd take her spot up there alongside Spirit. Could it be that her wishes were about to be granted? What was happening? But then Spirit dumped a bucket of cold water with his next words, rudely awakening her from her fantasies.

"Voila!" He stomped his foot on the ground and sniffed the grass. "I found it this morning. Enjoy."

Misty eyed the lush, greenery that had erupted from the blanket of snow. It looked so fresh! It was very vibrant and smelled so sweet; it was the first spring grass. It was definitely not what she had hoped for, however, it would still manage to lighten up her gloominess. "Ahh! First taste of Summer!" Cried the joyful Misty and prompted to devour her new, delicious breakfast.

"Easy there, don't choke on your food." Spirit said, unable to hold in an amused laughter.

Misty shot him a death glare and continued ripping the springy turf from its roots.

"See? Told you, you'd like it."

"Can you shut up and let me eat in peace?" Inflamed, moody mare snapped angrily.

"Okay. Don't eat me." Spirit took a step back, realizing that maybe messing with a pregnant, hormonal mare, who was also very bad-tempered naturally, was not exactly the smartest decision.

"Wait..." Misty stopped half-way, her mouth still full of grass as she glared at the stallion suspiciously. "...let me guess...your winged friend blurt out to you what I told him the other day, and this is your way to show pity, isn't it? I don't need a pity party, Spirit!" She spat in rage, almost throwing the pieces of food in his face.

"This isn't a pity party. Calm down." Spirit answered simply. "And yes, he did tell me some of the things you said to him, but rest assured, it won't make me pity you. The only one pitying you is you. All you do is seek excuses and justifications for the monstrous actions you've committed. Just grow up!" Harshly ordered Spirit, right before continuing with his speech. "Stop letting your horrible past shape you as an individual. How can you not see that by behaving in such a way, you're actually letting those that hurt you win? You've given up on yourself...on your kindness and have become exactly like those that mistreated and abused you. You tried to kill Rain! How could you dare to do something so malevolent?"

"I don't require lectures from you." Commenced the spiteful Misty. "Stop acting as if you were virtuous. I mean, how many stallions did you try to kill?"

"That's not the same thing and you _know_ it." Spirit rasped out, infernal vexation slowly rising inside him. "Besides, I only fight for self-defence and for the protection of my herd."

Misty snorted. "Hmph... let's just say that I was also defending what was supposed to be _mine._"

"Rain did nothing to you!" Every time Misty uttered her nonsensical words, Spirit was become more and more furious.

"She stole my place! Just because you found her attractive for your selfish pleasures, doesn't mean that the domesticated, brainless pet would make a good lead mare!"

"Ha! And what?! You... _would_?" Mocked Spirit in disbelief.

"At least I know that a lead stallion has more than one mare." Misty replied with a prevailed, evil smirk. "Though her hysterical, dramatic outburst is still making me laugh to this day." And saying this, she giggled quite happily.

Spirit shook his head, trying his best to compose himself and take the high road. It was impossible to get along with this witch of the west! No matter how hard he tried, she always managed to infuriate him and drive him to madness. _Not today, though_. He was not going to give her that satisfaction. _No way!_ He watched her with a solemn expression, patiently waiting for the braying mare to finish her obnoxious cackling.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing." She said at last. "This is supposed to be sad and all, but it's still so damn hilarious!"

"Laughing is the best medicine they say, so laugh away." Spirit hissed through his teeth, enduring the intolerable mare with great perseverance.

All of a sudden, as though the young stallion's desperate prayer had been answered, Misty's carefree, gleeful countenance changed and she let out a loud yelp. "Ouch!" She swiftly gazed down at her oversized, giant-looking belly.

"What's wrong?" Spirit knitted his brows in concern, stepping forward to inspect her.

After a little pause, Misty spoke up. "Oh, it's nothing." She waved away. "The foal is kicking in the womb... it's normal."

A bright grin of excitement and joy spread across Spirit's features. "Wow! Really?"

Misty stared at the stallion, raising one of her eyebrows in confusion and nodded slowly. "Yeah... here, come and place your ear on the left side of my stomach." She motioned him, slightly surprised at Spirit's jovial reaction. She never had a stallion so thrilled and enthusiastic about her foal before. She had to begrudgingly admit that the whole thing was kind of...sweet and touching, actually.

Spirit nosed her stomach with a gentle, soft nuzzle, his ears pricked forward as soon as he noticed the movement. "It kicked again!" He exclaimed, beaming from head to toe. "This is amazing! I love our foal so much already." His eyes were glimmering brilliantly in the sunshine as he continued to brush his nose against Misty's round belly.

The black mare was powerless to stop herself from smiling. She couldn't understand why, but she found this moment so precious. She had been in foal so many times that she had lost count, and they were always miserable, horrific experiences for her...yet _this_ was so different. It actually made her look forward to meeting her little one. No! _Their_ little one. How could someone be so caring and ...perfect? _Wait, what?!_ This was Spirit! The same stupid, annoying freak that was ruining her life. Nevertheless, every negative feeling towards him seemed to vanish in that very hour. Why? She could not explain it.

They were both living in the present, and felt connected now more than ever.

"Looks like the foal is taking after its crazy sire." Remarked Misty, for the first time, a genuine, mild-mannered cheerfulness was conveyed from her face.

"Or after its insane dam." Spirit retorted teasingly. "How fascinating, no? You're carrying a tiny life inside you."

"That's what we, mares were cut out for, I suppose." Hesitantly said Misty as Spirit looked up at her, and the two locked their eyes.

"I know you'll make a good mother, if you set your heart and mind to it." Soothingly encouraged Spirit. "For now, my only wish is for us to somehow get along with each other. Our foal did nothing wrong...we must try and be worthy parents."

"Hate to admit it, but you are right." Accepted Misty.

"Let's try and be friends."

"With benefits?" Seductively provoked Misty, her eyes lit with gleeful spark.

Spirit laughed at that. "First give birth and let's talk about that after." He winked, causing Misty to giggle as well.

How strange it was that a simple thing such as a kick from an unborn, fidgety foal, brought them together again, making both Spirit and Misty reconsider their former, questionable behaviours against each other and finally let go of their resentment, especially on the black mare's part, who was filled with nothing but hatred. How curious it was that she had forgotten all about it.

* * *

"All stop!"

Unforeseeable, abrupt halt of Great Conquest almost caused galloping Bolder to awkwardly crash into him, and Nova came very close to bumping into Bolder's rump. The two horses froze, their nostrils flared in alertness, ears couldn't be more forward and eyes were wide, as they expectantly gaped at the grey Lakota stallion.

"This is it. I actually found it." Great Conquest mumbled in pride, hardly believing what he had just pulled off all on his own in a foreign territory without a rider. "This is where Little Creek and I were met with that terrible scene!"

Observant Bolder surveyed the flat; they were high up the ridge, deep into the trees were a small dirt path could be detected. Without further hesitation, he began a detailed investigation of the surroundings, sniffing every part of the area to get any useful clues or hints about the unfortunate occurrence. The branches were broken from the severe winds and storm, some of the trees were uprooted and there were lot of hoofprints on the half-melted snowy ground. In fact, he could also make out couple of footprints of the two-legged creatures.

"A stallion...a gelding, I presume, and three two-leggeds. One Lakota boy, two pale men." Bolder spoke up afterwards, quite sure of his discoveries. "And last but not least... a pregnant mare."

Great Conquest's jaw hung open in shock. "H-how did you gather such an accurate information from just nosing about?"

"If you don't have all of your senses developed, you won't last a day in the wild." The blood-bay stallion responded nonchalantly.

"Just a heads up though, Little Creek was shot with a firearm." Warned Great Conquest. "I'm not even sure if he's alive."

"What's a firearm?" Bolder cocked his head to the side, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"A metal weapon that the humans use to intimidate one another or any other specie for that matter. It can actually end a life...so beware."

"Is that the reason why there's a scent of blood lingering around here?" Strider's nephew analyzed.

"Wait a second," Murmured Nova, gasping from the unexpected news she had received a moment ago. She had barely paid any attention to what the two stallions were discussing, for she had become way too consumed with the grave thoughts of something else. "Bolder..." Her eyes shifted to him questionably. "...did you say _pregnant_ mare? Is Rain... in foal?"

"Yes, which is why we must hurry and save her right away." Great Conquest stated hurriedly, failing to notice the paled expressions of both of the horses. "So please, little filly, cease asking unnecessary questions and let's get a move on!"

"Is Spirit the sire?" Nova drew in her breath, her heart sinking with dread and inner anguish. She kept staring at Bolder, completely ignoring the words of Great Conquest, besides the part where he had confirmed about the paint mare's pregnancy.

"I'm afraid so." Bolder nickered quietly, comprehending and sympathizing with Nova's pain of agony and heartbreak. Just few months ago, he had experienced the exact same shattered devastation upon finding out the truth. He knew exactly of what she was going through and it hurt him to see the pretty filly so crushed. It was as though he was watching himself in the mirror. He slowly walked up to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"What the heck is going on?!" Great Conquest neighed impatiently. "We're wasting time! Can you two postpone your romance and concentrate for a second?!"

On that note, Nova and Bolder quickly broke apart from their embrace, feeling a little embarrassed at what the war horse had suggested. The blood-bay stallion was about to make a stern reply when the young mare suddenly cut in. "Sorry, you're right. We have an important task to accomplish." Nova assumed a stoic air, pretending not to look or sound effected with the revelation of Rain's condition.

"Look!" Exclaimed the daughter of Raven and Sirius, as she studied the encompassed area. "There are more hoofprints below." She urgently strode down the top of the range and gestured to the two stallions, glancing back at them in eagerness. "See? This is where they came from and their destination lay up North. That's where they were last headed."

Great Conquest's eyes were round and wide. "The village! The pale-faces were returning from _our_ settlement, where they had captured Rain and forcefully dragged her up here just right before running into us! It makes perfect sense now." He spoke in realization, as the wheels in his head began to turn. "This means we aren't far away from my homeland. I can still find my way back and–"

As Bolder silently listened to Great Conquest's loud conclusions, he was all of a sudden, struck with a functional plan. "Do you think you can go to your village and somehow acquire the help of your two-legged friends?" He interrupted the grey stallion.

"We won't be able to save Rain and the human without their assistance. You need to round up a rescue party, while Nova and I go search for the location of those men...even though, I already have an idea as to where they are." He added the last sentence mostly to himself, instant flashes of his and Spirit's travel raced back into his mind, as he remembered their interesting journey. He had no doubt that the men who had taken Rain were the same men that had tried to hunt down and capture him and Spirit.

"That was my original thought. So yes, I most certainly can!" The grey war stallion agreed almost immediately. "My owner is a skilled tracker and hunter. He'll be able to find his friend in no time. We'll make those pale-faced devils regret for crossing us like this." Great Conquest gritted his teeth threateningly, overcome with unexplainable wrath.

No one abducts Rain and gets away with it!_ No one!_

* * *

_Rain watched as Spirit tipped his ear, and just stared at her. She admired his gorgeous dun pelt, and how it shone like gold in the cool water and sun. His deep brown eyes were so bright and twinkled in the rays of light that beat down upon both of them. He was so majestic and powerful and she wanted him to stop worrying about unimportant things. The brute was gone, the herd was safe, Esperanza was unharmed, and she and Spirit were sharing a beautiful day together. They needed to simply enjoy this time without thinking about unpleasant encounters and bad scenarios._

_The stallion paused, almost reading all of her thoughts in understanding. His solemn demeanour changed as he eyed the mare with an evil little grin. Without hesitation he reared, bringing his full weight crashing down into the still, clear water. Just as his eyes disappeared beneath the massive wave he had created, he saw his wake completely drench the unsuspecting Rain._

_The paint mare gave a muffled cry of girlish way, as the huge wave of cool water plunged down upon her entire body. Her flaxen mane struck downwards with water, her whole form darkened, but nonetheless, a glimmering sheen over her pelt._

_Spirit resurfaced up, gasping for air, he raised an innocent eyebrow, spitting water from his mouth. "Good day for a swim, eh?" He questioned, ignoring the soaked state he had left her in. He paddled around her with his head just above the surface. His hooves scratched the smooth lake rocks with ease, as he tried hard not to chuckle at how doused his sweetheart looked._

_"For you, maybe!" Rain gasped, when the water had settled and her vision was no longer blurry. She shook her neck, her sodden mane rattled around as the extra water sprayed around the lake. Rain glanced at the stallion with a cheeky grin and snorted at his innocent expression. "I ought to get you for that." She giggled with a threatening little glare, her muzzle balancing a bead of water on the very tip._

_"So come and get me, then." Spirit grinned back mischievously._

The young paint mare jolted, her blue eyes flew open, grey dawn seeped into the sky: only the faintest light filtered through the trees to stir the darkness, and to Rain, more asleep than awake, the dawn seemed to come with tremendous aching sensation in her stomach. Her head felt so heavy that she could not lift it. She was tired, and so very exhausted. Her legs and body were the fallen trunk of a tree and its branches, inert on the ground. A very sharp pain pinched her on the belly again and this time, she forced herself up on her feet. What was happening to her? Why did she feel so abandoned and alone? She was far away from Spirit...Little Creek had been dragged into a small hut and she had no idea what had become of him. He was in there with those monstrous people! And now, as if all this emotional stress was not enough, she was suffering physically too. Sniffling weakly, she allowed herself to stare down at her stomach. "No, no, no." She sobbed quietly, shivering at the sight of her leaking blood. "This can't be happening." She cried.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The brown horse awoke, hurriedly walking up to her with an inquiring gaze. His eyes were about to pop from its shells when he realized that the mare's hind legs were covered in familiar, dreadful red substance. "Dear goodness, are you okay?!" He raced to her side immediately, trying to support the young mare's weight and stop her from collapsing.

"I'm losing my foal..." Rain whimpered, tears streaming down her pretty face. "...my foal...I'm losing my baby."

* * *

_Spirit slowly turned, hesitating in his step. The mare looked so beautiful silhouetted in purple lavender, he nearly lost his breath. In her sparkling crystal eyes he kept seeing ribbons of colors that all together excited him and made him nervous. And with surprise, the stallion's mind wandered to the perfectly symmetrical foals she would bear, no doubt possessing her mind-blowing beauty._

_The soft spring breeze smelled sweetly of the summer grasses, and of Rain's pungent, lovely scent. Tossing his forelock to the either side, he tried to compose himself and steady his quickened heartbeat. Even though he was anxious and nervousness seemed to rush through him, he decided to pull himself together. He was going to ask her, no matter what. "Rain," he muttered breathily, his heart continued thumping heavily against his chest. "how would you feel about becoming a dam?" Spirit's eyes caught her gaze and then he looked away, sensation of slight timidness surfaced up again. Why did this little mare make him so weak on his knees?_

_Rain was dumbstruck at his heartfelt question. She knew this was something they had both discussed once, when they were back in her homeland, but in a very light-hearted and teasing manner. It was almost like a mischievous pleasantry...nothing serious. This time however, Spirit appeared to mean it. He seemed so earnest and sincere when he had asked her this important question. Her own heart skipped a beat as she sheepishly averted her gaze from him. To be honest, Rain had never really thought of herself as a dam or a mate...perhaps because her previous life had been so different from this new one. She had always longed to be with her human friend and protect her homeland by becoming a worthy war horse as her sire once was. Things had drastically changed for her since then._

_The beautiful paint remained silent as she contemplated on what her stallion just asked her. Spirit's deep brown eyes danced in the sunlight, his ears flicking back and forth as he attempted to read her body language. Being honest was always the trait he valued, and he preferred to get it off his chest and tell her everything he felt and desired. What troubled him however, was how she felt about this whole situation. When they had stood on the lakeside, warming their wet coats in the sun, what did she mean when she spoke about the evening? And what if he scared her off for good with his overbearing advances? Rain was still so young...maybe she was not ready to be a dam yet. Would she answer him honestly? Or would she try to come off nice and not hurt his feelings? Either way, he would not be disappointed._

_Silence lasted for about a minute or two and then Rain slowly began to turn away from him, walking at a steady pace back towards the trail they had taken to get to Spirit's secret monument place for his father. Rain had remembered the way quite well with her sharp senses. "Truth be told," she nickered with a calm and gentle tone, pausing for a minute, her eyes glanced back at the stallion, who had been waiting for her answer with a pounding heart. "I never thought of myself as a mother." she continued to whisper loud enough for him to hear._

_"But...I guess things do change." she smiled with a mischievous little grin, as she shifted her blue gaze back on the trail._

_Spirit couldn't help but smile softly at that as his soaring heart calmed down a bit. He had not scared her away! Instantly he set off after her, matching her stride step-for-step with his own. The path was easy enough to follow, he had no qualms about letting Rain, a mare, lead him onward. In fact, he admired the fact that she had quickly learned to navigate in his wild home._

* * *

Misty was prattling...AGAIN!

Ever since Spirit and Misty decided to put their past behind them for a certain period of time, the black mare had become somewhat tolerable. She was no longer as cruel and downright horrendous with an unbearable attitude and her screeching voice. She tried to subdue her hostile nature and to Spirit and Esperanza's surprise, attempted to find common ground with the other herd members. And while the young stallion was all for this new change in his baby mamma, he was now slowly realizing that Misty had radically gone from an evil sorceress to an incredibly tiresome, talkative, nosy mare that would not shut her mouth. Granted, she had ceased complaining about having to stay in Spirit's band...she was actually sticking close to the young stallion as though she were part of his tail. But unfortunately, because she talked so much and mostly about utter nonsense, Spirit was regretting his decision about becoming 'friends'. Every minute, every hour, ever DAY! There was no stoping her running mouth as she kept on and on and on and Spirit began to envy the deaf. She spoke of every silly thing she could think of.

_"Well, don't you worry, if she keeps this up, you will go deaf."_ He told himself. Ugh, and she was so loud! Her unnecessary chattering...every creature on earth would be able to hear her. Spirit was convinced that the irritating mare was doing it on purpose to get on his nerves. There was no other logical explanation for it. Maybe he could ask a predator to rip his ears off? That could do it.

The worst part was that Misty had assumed a role of an experienced 'teacher' and she was sharing her so-called 'wisdom' with Spirit's young cousins. Presently, even though, the golden stallion was some distance away from the talkative, annoying black mare, he could still hear her lecturing and enlightening the young mares of the Cimarron herd. Spirit couldn't hold in a laughter, when he comprehended the topic of their discussion._ How ironic it was! _Misty...the promiscuous, flirtatious Misty, was educating the fillies about safety of mating. Unbelievable! A pregnant mare, lecturing others about safe sex. Just how much more ridiculous could she get?!

_"Just ignore her, just ignore her. She could be a whole lot insane...this is good." _Spirit tried to convince himself, and yet her overbearing voice kept ringing in his ears.

"Remember, if you want to just fool around, have fun and not end up like me, you have to make sure that you stay away from stallions in spring and summer months. Especially spring...like starting from now." Cautioned Misty. "Trust me, I would know."

"Oh, we trust you, alright." Grumbled Spirit from his spot. "Nobody has doubts about your reputation."

"Shut up Spirit!"

The stallion rolled his eyes and continued nibbling the brownish coloured grass. Even if most of the snow was gone from their territories, the food was still not fresh except few patches that emerged from here and there. The lands longed for the spring rain. It was rain that would awaken the beauty of nature and yet, it was not coming. So, his true love – Rain– left him and now the element itself for whom she was named for, seemed to abandon his country as well? What the actual hell?

"Are you saying that we should hide in spring if we don't want to get pregnant?" Innocently asked Bella, Goonda's oldest daughter.

"Yes, indeed, because if you don't heed my advice and go searching for romancin' instead, you'll end up exactly like me." Guaranteed Misty. "Spring is a horrible season for it...it usually seals the deal. So please, if you fillies still aren't ready to be in foal, simply stay with your mothers."

The last two sentences of Misty made the young stallion freeze and harden into stone, all colour drained from his face as he jerked his head up. _"Seals the deal..." _Completely overwhelmed with his sudden realization, Spirit bolted towards the small group of mares. "What...did...you just say?" He rasped out in shock.

Misty wrinkled her nose and huffed. "I said a lot of things, Spirit. If you were interested, you should've paid more attention. Jeez!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Roared the stallion, as he repeated himself even louder, looking frantic and so pale, it actually stunned Misty.

"Nothing big." Nervously interfered Bella. "She was only cautioning us to stay in the band during the spring months. That is, if we don't want to be in her situation."

"Stop screaming like a freak!" Added the agitated Misty.

"Merciful heavens above..." Spirit slowly backed up, petrified and dumbfounded. "Well...I'll be." He panted, barely able to breathe.

"What is wrong with you? Have you seen a ghost?" Misty glanced behind her shoulder, slightly frightened and astounded at the panicked state of the stallion.

"I've been so stupid! So blind!" Spirit exploded suddenly, and swinging round in a frenzied fire that surged through him, took off.

"Where on earth are you going?!" Screamed the black mare after him, as Esperanza and the rest of the herd members snapped their heads to see what was happening.

"Spirit, what's wrong with you?" The palomino mare darted forward, calling for her son in desperation.

"Make sure Misty stays put in our herd!" Spirit neighed his answer, but did not slow down for a second.

"But where are you going?"

"I have to see Cloud!" Came the anxious response.

Esperanza watched her golden offspring disappear into the morning fog and stared back at Misty, feeling incredibly perplexed. "What just happened?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"What did you tell him?" The palomino mare demanded angrily.

"Nothing. I wasn't even talking to him." Retorted Misty. "I seriously don't know what got into him."

Esperanza snorted. This was all too crazy. What business did her son have with Cloud? Why was he so unsettled and frantic?

"Fine, just worry about your unborn foal. You have to be a good mother in order to raise him properly."

"If I were you, I'd refrain from giving counsel to others in regards to raising foals, considering your own colt still needs a lot of work." Misty replied disrespectfully and strode away from the lead mare.

Esperanza was far too perturbed about Spirit's unexpected outburst and action to give too much thought to Misty's rude statements. "What could be troubling him?" She wondered to herself.

* * *

**Any guesses as to what shocked our Spirit? **

**Share your thoughts!**

**I hope everyone is staying safe in relation to the recent virus outbreak. We should all take example from the Lone Stallion, Bolder and remain isolated in order to stay safe and healthy. Take precautions.**

**To Starstablegal: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate your support, but did you actually read all 20 chapters in ONE day? 0_0**

**I know I should've asked this a long time ago...but any of you have a favourite character from this story? **


	22. A Deal with the Devil

...

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**A Deal with the Devil**

_"I gotta make a break from here, find a way to disappear." _

– You Can't Take Me by Bryan Adam (Alternate Version)

* * *

The wooden floors of the small hut creaked every time the spur booted cowboy strode back and forth. It was quite evident that the young man was cross and growing rather impatient by the passing minute. His older, stout, short companion stood leaning against a small table, his hands clutching the long rifle as though his entire life depended on that man-killing weapon. Releasing a sharp, irritated breath from his lungs, the wrangler ceased his pacing and stood directly in front of a young, Native American captive, who was sitting on a chair in the middle of a stuffy old cabin, encircled by the two captors as predators often surround their prey. The cold, grey eyes of the displeased, white man pierced the glare of the stubborn Lakota as they came face to face.

Johnny grabbed a nearby stained, used towel and tossed it over to the Native American. "Press it on the wound, it'll heal faster."

Grunting at the sore, aching sensation that vibrated through his shoulder, Little Creek was glad to have something with which he could stop the bleeding.

"Listen," Johnny restarted his talk. This time, attempting to come off more diplomatic and polite in his approach. "I know you doubt us, but I ain't here to harm you. None of that stuff, right Gus?" Johnny smirked at his friend, who nodded with a malicious expression on his face. "We actually want your help."

"My help?" Little Creek stared at the man in surprise, almost ready to burst out into a mocking laughter of disbelief.

"Well, of course you stupid Indian!" Grumpy Gus exclaimed, unable to control his hot temper. "How else are we gonna catch the Ghost Horse?"

"Ghost horse?" The Lakota repeated in shock. "W-what?" He knew that the pale-faced were strange creatures, but he never realized that they could be this deluded.

"Calm down, Gus." Chimed in Johnny. "No need to get all riled up." He calmly instructed his friend and then shifted his cool gaze back on the Native American. "You see, we heard about how you and the wild Mustang flew over a canyon a while ago. In fact, the legend has it, that there was a certain wild stallion that jumped to his death to avoid capture. The horse you rode is special and you may not realize it, but I'm sure he's the same phantom I heard many cowboys talk about over the course of seven years. Ever since hearing these stories, I've grown determined to catch that devious ghost of an animal, but without much success. Now, I keep wondering how the hell did you manage to trap that demon and even went as far as to ride him?"

"Wait, what? A...G-ghost? As in Spirit?" Little Creek mumbled questionably. "He is no ghost."

"That I know quite well." Agreed Johnny. "The only reason some folks around here called him a Ghost was because of his tricky suicidal stunt. Didn't realize horses could be that smart, but apparently some are." Chuckled the young man as went on to continue. "You can call him whatever the heck you want, but tell me this...how on earth did you trap that devil of a Mustang? What kind of sorcery did you use? Come now, tell me."

Little Creek shook his head. "You shot me, forcefully captured my mare and now you're expecting me to ignore all that and give you answers? How dumb do you honestly think I am?" Scoffed the young Lakota, rolling his eyes in confusion. These pale-faces were absolutely ridiculous.

"For a dirty Injun, your English ain't so bad." Johnny commented light-heartily, paying no mind to what Little Creek had said to him. "I'll ask you once again, how did you trap that stallion?"

"I'm not telling you shit!" Cried Little Creek in anger. "He earned his freedom and deserves to remain free!"

"Why, you little savage–" Gus hissed through his teeth, as he made a furious advance towards the Lakota boy, but was instantly stopped in his tracks by Johnny.

"Okay. So let me get this straight." The composed wrangler spoke up, nudging the crabby Gus to stand behind him and relax. "It's alright for YOU to capture and ride that stallion, but no one else is allowed to achieve that? I don't like your flawed logic. You think you're a horse whisperer or something?" He spat in disgust.

Little Creek took a deep inhale, before exhaling with a heavy sigh. "I only rode him after getting his permission. It was an unusual circumstance...we were running away from the cavalry and there wasn't another option for me. The stallion let me ride him because I had earned his trust, and because I didn't seek to exploit him. You pale-faces always believe that you're entitled to everything that belongs to Mother Earth. You don't respect nature and its inhabitants. You don't understand that we're all connected to this Earth. All you want is to selfishly take...take and take, until there's nothing left for Mother Earth to give us."

Johnny and Gus glared at him as though he was speaking gibberish. They were both very close to exploding into a hysterical laughter, yet miraculously managed to pull themselves together. Clearing his throat, Johnny proceeded to talk. "Um...that's quite a story you got there. Very _touching_." He ridiculed sarcastically, earning a chortle of agreement from his companion. "I don't need your voodoo nonsense speech. Simply tell me, how did you trap and tame that horse?"

"I didn't tame him. I respected him for what he was and set him free!" Firmly insisted the annoyed Little Creek, becoming more and more outraged at the two men. "His spirit would not be broken, even the Colonel realized that and let him go."

"Well, I ain't no Colonel. His job is to watch over the army, my trade is in horses. I was born to wrangle these animals, no matter how tough, stubborn or cunning."

"Some legends can never be tamed." Little Creek stated, his words had a sense of finality to it. He was done listening to the ignorant pale-faces.

"Let me be the judge of that." Winked Johnny, an evil smirk spreading across his countenance. "How did you trap him? What tools or methods did you use?" He kept on questioning him relentlessly.

Little Creek gaped at the man in puzzlement. _Unbelievable!_ He wasn't about to give up, was he? "Are you deaf? I ain't telling you shit!"

"That's a mighty big mistake, you dirty dog." Gus groaned, clenching his rifle so hard that it almost drew blood from his knuckles.

"Gus is right." Johnny said, his voice dropping in disappointment as a mocking pout appeared on his lips. He confidently walked over to the window and paused. "You think I don't have a plan B? You better answer me while I'm asking you nicely or else–" As Johnny was threatening Little Creek with these harsh words, his grey eyes were concentrated on the round yard where he had confined his trusty gelding and Rain inside. "...oh no. What's that?" Johnny muttered to himself, as soon as he spotted that the young, painted mare was lying on the ground and looked to be in great affliction. "What's up with your horse? ...Is that b-blood?" He gasped.

Little Creek flew up from his seat and ran over to the window, forgetting all about his own troubles and wounded shoulder. "Rain! No! She's in foal! Please, she might be having complications I have to–" The frantic boy didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, for he was promptly seized by the furious Gus, and vigorously thrown back on the small chair. "Sit your ass down!" He warned, aiming the rifle right at him.

"She may die! I have to help her!" Begged Little Creek in utter desperation.

"Shut up!" Gus ordered, not caring at all about 'stupid', 'dumb' animals. "Who gives a crap about your stupid filly? I'll blow her brains out if necessary."

An idea formed into contemplative Johnny's head as he observed the scene unfold before him, his eyes suddenly brightened in triumph. "Well, well...isn't this a nice turn of events?" He smiled, striding back towards the distressed Lakota boy. "You know, you might be right. It does look like she's miscarrying. I've seen plenty of mares in those unfortunate conditions and her situation appears to be quite similar."

"No, please! I can heal her just let me–"

"You wanna help her?" Johnny smirked malevolently. "The good news is...there's still time. I will let you save her and her unborn foal, if you tell me how you managed to snare that Mustang."

Little Creek's heart was ripping into pieces, his stomach flipped upside down. What nightmare was this? He had to make a choice between Spirit and Rain? His head was beginning to spin from all the stress and anxiety.

"Hello? You're running out of time...hey, it might be too late. She may just die or lose that foal." Johnny pressured the frustrated young Lakota. "Are you telling me or not?"

Little Creek was silent for a second, feeling so powerless, so incredibly sick with worry and at complete mercy of this cruel man.

"Your mare and the foal are dying!" Shouted Johnny, his patience reaching its limit. "For the last time, how did you manipulate that stallion?!"

"With her! I used her! I used Rain!" Exclaimed Little Creek in a crazed frenzy, breaking down at last, his mind only thinking about his precious paint friend, who desperately needed him in that very second. "Please now, allow me to save her!" He sprang up from his seat once more, restless and agitated as ever.

"Ahhh...just a minute." Johnny blocked his path, grinning from head to toe at the sudden revelation. "I'm gonna ask you to explain it more in detail. You used your mare, you say? How?"

"Yes! Yes! I distracted him with my mare and over time, he grew fond of her and wasn't as desperate to escape. Now please, have a heart and let me get to her!" Implored the hopeless Little Creek.

"That is genius!" Johnny clapped his hands together, very entertained at the mere idea. "You used the oldest trick in the book. Enticement by an alluring female? Hmm, why didn't I think of that?" He turned to Gus, laughing with glee.

"Maybe you should've bought yourself a filly instead of that Arab stud?" The amused man responded.

"Will you let me help her now?!" Cried Little Creek, rushing towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." As the Native American raced out of the cabin, the two white men followed after him with loaded guns. Johnny shifted his grey eyes on Gus, gleaming with victory. "Things just got a whole lot easier."

* * *

Cloud and his herd roamed peaceably in their large territories, enjoying the slow changes that were brought by the new season. Early Spring had arrived on the untamed lands once again with grey, quiet skies, and brown, quiet earth; leafless and sad and lonely enough out in the wilderness in the damp and silence, yet the band of mustangs felt the same old rapture of pure delight in the first breath of spring that they sensed every year. For most of the wild inhabitants of the western plains, the world was full of hope, beauty and love. Now if only the sweet sounds of rain could hurry up and nurture the rough country with its soft, warm showers, producing the fresh breath of life once more.

Cloud gently rested his head over Scarlet's withers, closing his eyes in tranquility, taking in the lovely scents of the early spring that swirled around him. The breeze was delightful, carrying the magic of the wild all across their lands. Cloud found himself drawn to the serenity and was determined to make the most of the charming season, before it got too hectic and busy with mares giving birth, with stallions courting fillies or fighting over them.

"I wish that rain would come sooner so that we could have sweet, new grass to graze." Whinnied Scarlet's almost two year old colt, Lucky. "I'm so bored of eating this dirt."

"I know, darling, but we have to be patient." The caring mother reminded him with a gentle nicker. "Do not complain and be grateful for what you have."

"Perhaps we could do a rain dance?" Jested Cloud, making the downcast colt laugh. "You aren't the only one who's hoping for spring showers, kiddo."

"Will the rain dance work though?" Doubtfully questioned Sky, Cloud's son from Wildflower.

"We could always try?" Lucky suggested, eagerly turning to his twin sister. At this point, he was willing to do anything for some fresh greenery.

Cloud shook his head in amusement. "Hah! That's the -"

"Spirit?!" Startled Wildflower, the lead mare of Cloud's band neighed, upon the unexpected arrival of the young stallion of the Cimarron. He stormed towards the restful group with so much turmoil and excitation that the horses leaped away from him in alarm.

"Cloud!" Burst Spirit, looking all flustered, distraught and utterly overwhelmed with frenzy. "I need you!" He panted, barely able to catch his breath. He had galloped full speed from his territory to Cloud's in matter of thirty minutes. "...Last Spring!...Rain...same day!..In the river...swimming and then...moonlight...two foals!...I can't breathe...need oxygen!" He gasped, exclaiming confusing fragments frantically, as the sweat he had worked up continued to drip from him. "Ouch...cramp...cramp!"

"Whoa, whoa...slow down." Cloud said, quite stumped at Spirit's aggravated state. "Calm yourself. I can't understand a thing you're saying."

"I think he's trying to tell us that rain's coming!" Happily cried out Lucky. "Hurrah!" He bucked joyfully.

"Yay! Look, the sky has darkened!" His twin, Charm shouted with equal glee.

"Could it be?" Wondered Scarlet, staring curiously at Wildflower.

"Hmm, yes...the weather is changing." Mused the lead mare, her eyes looking up at the gloomy sky.

"Rain!" The herd neighed in jubilation, excited at the prospect of the beautiful changes and all of them reared up simultaneously. "How wonderful!" They cheered, neighing in celebration.

"What? No, you idiots! He is clearly talking about _his_ Rain and not real rain. Am I right, Spirit?" The very irritated Cloud corrected, staring at the breathless young stallion.

"Yes! I need your experience and expertise now more than ever!" Pleaded the desperate Spirit, attempting to regulate his racing heart and breathing. "I've been so stupid... blind!...I can't... I just can't...believe...this!..."

"What happened?" Cloud neared him, his gaze glued on the son of Esperanza. "Do you want to get a drink first and compose yourself?"

Spirit nodded without saying anything and Cloud quickly led him down a small creek that ran alongside his territory. The young stallion dropped his head and slurped the water, thankful to finally satisfy his extreme thirst. He had been so carried away with his rushing thoughts and emotions that did not even realize just how dry his mouth had become. Slowly his pounding heart eased up, he was no longer sweating and he had returned to his collected state.

"Now that you've relaxed, explain to me once more what befall on your head this time." Cloud commenced in a fatherly fashion, when he noticed that Spirit appeared a lot calmer.

"How many foals are you expecting this spring and summer?" The young stallion blurted right away.

"Um..." Cloud was taken aback at this unforeseeable interrogation. "five...why?" He knitted his brows, looking lost and confused.

"And when were they begotten?"

"Aahh...about ten or nine months ago. Why are you asking me this?"

Spirit's eyes traveled towards the pregnant mares in Cloud's band and then he stared down at his hooves, contemplating deeply about something. "After you...well, you know?...did they all conceive?" He looked at Cloud again, sounding somewhat uncomfortable and disoriented.

"Of course! I know my job." Cloud answered, offended that Spirit would even imply such a thing. "I mean, there are instances where you can't predict the outcome, but if you know what you're doing and _when_ you're doing it, it's mostly accurate. But again, why are you asking me all these weird questions? Are you alright?"

"No, not really." Spirit mumbled, looking considerably pale. "I think I'm gonna pass out."

"Seriously, Spirit, what's going on? You're worrying me." Cloud said, studying the sickly looking horse in front of him with fear in his eyes.

After what seemed like hours of dreadful silence, Spirit finally spoke.

"I think Rain's in foal."

"Rain...as in the filly that left you almost a year ago?"

"Yeah, who else?" Snapped Spirit. "Do you know any other Rains?"

"And why exactly are you convinced that she's carrying your foal? What makes you think that?" Questioned Cloud, disbelief written all over his skeptical face.

"Reproduction."

"Oh, right." Cloud coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Are you sure though? How long has it been since then? Why is it that you just recently considered the possibility of it?"

Spirit sighed. "I'm not sure about anything, okay? That's why I came to you, hoping that due to your experience, at least you'd be able to give me some kind of an answer."

"How can I give you an answer? I wasn't the one frolicking." The older stallion joked, annoying the already frustrated Spirit even more.

"I know that." Spirit snorted angrily. "Look, I really don't have time to mess around. Either you help me or not...I can figure this out without you, but it might take me longer."

"Okay, I'm sorry. You're right." Cloud nodded in understanding. "This isn't funny. Tell me, did this happen before she left you or after, when you went to get her back?"

"Before...obviously."

"So late spring and not summer. See, there's your answer right there. If it happened before, then Rain would've told you about her pregnancy when you visited her."

"What if she didn't know either? Perhaps, I should be asking these questions to mares?" Wondered Spirit in desperation, glancing over his shoulder at the herd members that stood in the distance.

"No, no. You're with the right horse. We can figure this out." Cut in Cloud, eager to solve the puzzle himself. "She might've not known at that time, but like I said, there's no guarantee to anything. You have to have some bases to what you're claiming."

"It was springtime, we were trying to conceive." Spirit explained, his voice quivering in anger. Why was Cloud making everything even more difficult? "Isn't that enough for an evidence?"

"Okay, but how many times did that happen in the spring though?"

"Just once."

"Then you're safe." Cloud concluded, very pleased with his easy prognosis.

"Then how come Misty's pregnant?"

"Oh...that happened just once too?" Cloud asked hesitantly.

"Why on earth would I want to be with that thing more than once?"

"I don't know! Why would you even want to touch that shrew at all? I'm confused." Cloud retorted as he paused for a moment, trying to make sense of the complicated situation. "You know Spirit, some mares catch it and some don't. It's really a way of nature."

Spirit rolled his eyes. He wasn't getting anywhere with this...in fact, his anxiety was doubling, thanks to Cloud's foolish mutterings.

"I cannot give you a definite answer because I wasn't there. If anyone should have some understanding it's you and Rain. In truth, there's absolutely no way of knowing it for certain. Unless, maybe you tell me in detail about both encounters with Misty and with Rain, and I'll be able to assess it based on what I heard?"

"Okay, that's disturbing." Spirit curled up his lip in abhorrence.

"Well, that's the way it is. I cannot help you if I don't know the details."

"You want a detail?" Spirit twitched his jaw in vexation, slowly losing his cool all over again. "Okay. Here's the only one I'll give you: Both of the encounters happened on the same fucking day!" He cried furiously.

"OH!" Cloud's eyes widened. "You should've started it with that."

"Another thing, Misty wasn't supposed to get pregnant."

"...while Rain was...hmm and if Misty did, why wouldn't Rain? I see, what you're saying." Cloud analyzed thoughtfully. "Yeah, well...that kinda seals the deal. Unless of course, there was something physically wrong with Rain."

"There's nothing wrong with Rain."

"Well, then...I'm afraid, there's only one thing that's left to say: Congratulations! Begetting two foals in one day? Even I couldn't do that." Cloud grinned, beaming with pride, as he proceeded to do a celebratory posturing.

That was the moment Spirit understood...he had wasted all his precious time for pointless investigation. He had gained absolutely nothing from this. Why did he even bother coming to Cloud when he could've chosen a wiser path? "I have to go." He swung promptly, and broke into a canter.

"Wait, where are you headed?" The light palomino stallion swiftly caught up to him, matching his stride.

"Where do you think? I can't bear this uncertainty! I will discover the truth from the source itself."

"You're going to find Rain?" Gasped the stunned Cloud. "Spirit, think about this for a moment. What if you go to her and she isn't in foal? Or maybe she is but from someone else? Do you have any idea how humiliating that will be for you? You'll feel like a complete idiot!"

"I already feel like an idiot for not realizing this sooner!" Spirit answered hurriedly, transitioning his canter into a rapid gallop. "Please, watch out for my band while I'm gone." He told Cloud and then faded from view.

"I will!" The stallion promised, too tired to argue with the strong-willed son of Strider. Snorting and shaking his head as he watched Spirit merge into the rugged landscape, Cloud trotted back to his herd, announcing loudly. "Alright everyone, get ready! We're heading out to the Cimarron valleys. Wildflower, you lead and I'll be in the back."

"Is everything alright with Spirit?" Scarlet inquired softly, as the horses around her moved about restlessly.

"Yeah...he sired not one but _two_ foals, I think." Cloud answered, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Son, remember..." He stared at his naive colt, warning him very meaningfully. "Stay away from domesticated fillies or you'll end up in a whirlwind just like Spirit."

* * *

Not even a minute had gone by since Bolder and Great Conquest's mutual agreement to get the assistance of the Lakota people, when the proud war stallion instantly turned on his heel, aborting the mission.

"On second thought, scratch that." He decided, trotting up to the departing Nova and Bolder. "I'm coming with you."

"What are you doing? I thought we agreed." The blood-bay stallion mumbled, blowing out sharp air from his nostrils. "You go to the village and I'll go find Rain and her human."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Great Conquest expressed firmly, his eyes coldly glaring at the perplexed horse before him. "I know nothing about you. I won't take such a risk as to trust some odd loner with Rain and Little Creek."

"Are you serious right now?" Declared the irked Nova.

"No one's talking to you, missy!" The war stallion snapped at her, pinning his ears in hostility. He didn't know why, but this filly was getting on his last nerves. And it didn't help that he found her really attractive.

"We don't have time for this." Bolder began calmly, trying to keep the tenseness as minimal as possible. "Why can't we put our personal feelings aside and focus on what's important?"

"I _am_ focusing on what's important." Insisted Great Conquest. "I refuse to abandon Rain and Little Creek to bunch of strangers. Besides, last time Rain spoke of you, she was pretty damn pissed. So no, I'm coming and I'll rescue them myself." He snorted in resolution.

"You know Bolder," Nova nickered softly. "Perhaps he is right? I think it's a lot better to do this on our own without two-legged intervention. Those creatures cannot be trusted." She stated the last sentence rather nervously, a quick flashback of being chased and almost hunted by the humans made her entire body shake.

"You do have a point." Bolder nodded, reflecting on the matter once again.

"What? No, that's not the reason why I chose to remain here." Great Conquest spoke indignantly. "I'm here not because I don't trust my humans, I'm here because I don't trust _you_." He emphasized, glaring mistrustfully at Bolder.

"Fine, whatever. I'm sure we can handle this without the two-leggeds." Quickly said Bolder, desperate to end the futile arguments and continue searching for Rain. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, but remember, I'm keeping my eye on you." Great Conquest snorted, swishing his tail with an aggressive warning. Bolder was confused, he could not understand why the war stallion's demeanour had changed in regards to him. What did he do wrong? How could he have known that Great Conquest, unaware that Rain had long forgiven Bolder, still viewed him as a stallion that had hurt his good friend.

_"I never wish to speak of those disgraceful horses." _ Recalled Great Conquest Rain's outraged exclamation about both Bolder and Spirit. And while he decided not to make any hasty assumptions about a stallion like Spirit, he did not hold back from passing judgements on the blood-bay horse, who had been irritating him since the first day Rain brought him in the Lakota settlement.

As the unlikely trio started to follow the obscure tracks, Bolder paved the way, certain that he knew where the two-leggeds had taken Rain and her human friend. Great Conquest silently trailed after him with Nova by his side, each one of them lost in deep thought. Bolder walked down, quietly, and keeping hidden in trees, but he strode with noble bearing, as befitted a young stallion who was beautiful, wild and clever. When the three horses reached the fringe of the trees, Bolder urged Nova and Great Conquest to not go into the clear country, but rather wandered round the edge of it, looking for any signs and listening. Then suddenly, as though out of nowhere, Bolder spotted Rain's hoofmark. The blood-bay stopped dead. He had not ever thought that the humans had come this way, after all, the location that he and Spirit had scouted out weeks ago lay in an opposite direction. Why was it that all the spoors and marks where indicating them to go up North?

"I was wrong." Spoke up Bolder, finally registering that the two-legged place he had snuck upon, had nothing to do with the current circumstances. "She isn't where Onyx and his band was taken. It's a completely different route."

"Meaning?" Great Conquest raised his brows questionably.

"Meaning that Nova was right. We have to go up North." Bolder responded, as Great Conquest eyed the filly with an impressed look. "I'm no longer sure whether these men are the same that chased Spirit and I. They could be a whole new threat." Bolder said anxiously, growing increasingly distressed.

"It's alright, we've got this." Great Conquest encouraged, slightly taken aback at the blood-bay's troubled state.

It took very little seeking for them to find a full set of hoofmarks – another and another – and thus learn the way the two-leggeds had gone. Scent still hung. It was not very long since Rain and her captors had headed upwards for the higher mountains. Night would come before the three horses would reach their destination, and though Bolder would be able to follow scent, tracking by night would not be so easy. Thus, the two stallions and one young mare kept going until dark, and then started off as moonlight sent cold fingers of light into the forest.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you that staring is impolite?" Great Conquest broke the cracking silence, smirking at Nova with an entertained expression. "Not to mention, creepy?" He added in a whisper, causing the filly to look away, utterly embarrassed. She silently cursed her own foolish self under her breath. How could she be so careless as to become so engrossed in observing his strange looking symbols that were painted on his body, and didn't even realize that she got caught?

"Erm...sorry, I was just...uh–"

"Wondering about my markings?" Great Conquest questioned knowingly, unable stop himself from grinning. "You know, you could just ask, right?"

"I've never seen anything like that." Admitted Nova with a timid gaze. "Why do humans decorate you in such a way?"

"It's a great honour. The warriors from our village paint their faces when going to battle and their horses are also adorned with similar symbols." Explained the grey stallion, part of him pleasantly surprised that a wild filly, especially one so beautiful as she, would care about the two-legged culture he belonged to. "My owner believes that these markings are for protection and a blessing from the Great Spirit."

"Great Spirit?"

"The Creator of the world."

"Oh..." Nova's soft eyes fell, her silver forelock covered half of her lovely face.

"So...what's the deal with you two?" Great Conquest said teasingly, gesturing towards the silent Bolder that was traveling in the front, paying no heed to what the two in the back were discussing. "Are you mates?"

"What? No!" Nova said dismissively, shocked at the mere idea. "We're just friends."

"Ah! I see," Great Conquest smirked, his eyes brightened with a mischievous gleam. "I too have many friends...and later end up in foal."

The outraged, scandalized gasp from Nova made the war stallion burst into a laughter. "Take it easy, I'm simply joking. Isn't that how you wild horses live, anyways?"

"Not everyone." Snorted Nova in disapproval. "And if you make a joke and no one laughs except you...hint: your joke isn't funny."

Great Conquest couldn't help but smile at the feisty filly in front of him. He never realized that wild, free roaming horses, without human care, could be so exquisite. Her coat was chocolatey dark, and her mane shone like silver with dark strands of hair running in the middle, the moon's glow caught it, making her appear as though she herself, was one of the gorgeous stars in the sky.

"Stop your blithering, you two!" Bolder hissed, swinging back to them in urgency. "We made it. Look!" He tossed his head towards the smoke that was coming out from a small hut's chimney.

"Is Rain there?" Great Conquest jumped forward.

"I can't see just yet, but for goodness sakes, hide in the bushes. Now!" Bolder instructed both Great Conquest and Nova sternly, and shoved them in the trees. "Stay quiet."

"Are you sure this is the place?" Argued back Great Conquest, hating how rudely the blood-bay stallion had pushed him. "What if you made a mistake again?"

"This is where the tracks led me. Now, I realize staying silent isn't something war horses like to do, but you don't have a choice. So please, shut it." Hurriedly ordered Bolder, his eyes scanning the small cabin ahead. There were two round yards, smaller than the ones he and Spirit had seen and in each one of them two horses were staying. Gasping in recognition, Bolder identified Rain trapped in a paddock, next to her stood a brown horse and..._wait, was that her human in there too?_ _And why was Rain lying down? Was she giving birth?_ Bolder's head started to whirl with racing, apprehensive thoughts. Two other men, whom Bolder assumed were the captors, seemed to be standing nearby the pen as well. What was happening?

"That's Rain!" Exclaimed Great Conquest, becoming jumpier and jumpier by the second.

"Shh...Be silent or they'll hear us." Nova entreated with a whispering nicker.

Before Great Conquest could make a reply, it was Bolder that spoke up. "She needs to know that the help has come."

* * *

Having her dear Little Creek by her side was somewhat heartening for the suffering mare, but the physical and emotional pain she was experiencing in that moment, was far too great to endure. She whinnied, straining her voice, feeling incredibly weak to support herself and stand up somehow. And so, there she helplessly lay as Little Creek remained beside her, gently stroking her stomach, whispering sweet words of comfort.

"What's up with her?" Johnny asked, sounding bored as he lit his cigarette. "Is she giving birth or miscarrying?"

"I don't know." Little Creek answered mournfully. "I don't have my medicine bag to heal her. I'm very worried."

"Well, that's no good." The cowboy said, suddenly becoming rather concerned. "I thought you had this under control."

"She's bleeding and I don't know why." Little Creek fretted fearfully, his hands trembling from stress. "We can't lose the foal..."

Despite all the supportive, caring words, Rain still sensed that her friend was quite disturbed about her current condition, and that made her even more anguished. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her baby...not after everything she went through to bring her darling foal to the world. Frankly, she would rather die than see her offspring meet that terrible fate. _No! No! _She sobbed silently, tears filling up her blue eyes. She was growing so incredibly frail, exhausted and incapacitated. No matter how hard she tried to remain strong, she grew weaker and weaker... it was too hard to be strong. She couldn't hold her own anymore. The torturing ache in her entire body was severe and more painful than anything she had ever experienced before, including the time she got shot. Regardless of the agonized mare's horrible state, her affliction doubled every time she thought of her unborn foal.

"We can help her still..." Stoically spoke Johnny. "But first, tell me, is she carrying that wild stallion's foal?"

"What difference does it make?"

"It makes plenty of difference to me. Spit it out!"

"Y-yes, I think she is." Confessed Little Creek quietly.

Johnny looked as though he had just heard that his late grandparents had left him millions of dollars for inheritance. "So here's what's gonna happen." He began with a triumphant smirk. "You're gonna help me catch the sire and I will help you deliver his foal. Deal?"

"Deliver the foal? It's early!" Exclaimed the panicked Little Creek. "It's her first time, she shouldn't be giving birth now. If anything, the foal should arrive late."

"Ahh...so she is a maiden. Well, either way, you don't have a choice. The mare will miscarry if we don't interfere." Johnny explained rapidly, taking off his jacket and throwing away the cigarette from his hand. "Do we have a deal or not? Will you help me trap the Mustang if I help you save his foal?"

Little Creek felt paralyzed. Why was he forced to make such a terrible choice? He stared at his struggling, tormented mare in fear and then he stared up at the night's sky. He couldn't waste another moment when it came to Rain and the unborn foal, but he could delay the ensnarement of Spirit...after all, he wasn't even there to being with. What did he have to lose? It wasn't as though Spirit was being captured in that very second. The Lakota boy could win some time by playing along with these men, and then he'd have to find a way to break out of this damned place once and for all.

"Fine. We have a deal." Supposedly gave in Little Creek. "I'll help you trap the Mustang."

"No, Johnny, you don't need his help at all." Gus interfered out of nowhere, and to Little Creek's utter dismay. As if he had read the Native American's thoughts. "If you keep the mare, she'll bait the stallion. I mean, the Injun's trick is this mare, isn't it? Why do you need him at all? We only need his mare."

Looks like the grumpy old man wasn't as useless as Johnny originally believed.

"Now you're thinking." Nodded the cowboy. "As long as I have her, we'll always have an advantage."

Little Creek froze into an icicle, his heart stopped beating for a second as he comprehended that he was no longer an asset for the two villainous men. His life seemed to flash before him...the death was near. Dreadingly he realized that as soon as he told them about Rain's influence over Spirit, he had pretty much given away his own life. He was solely an obstacle in their way now. Nothing else. Little Creek's ultimate fear came true, when Johnny reached out and aimed the pistol right at him once again. "It was nice knowing you."

Rain let out a muffled squeal of utmost anguish, but for the life of her she couldn't stand up to save her human. She felt as though she was having an outer-body experience, where she could see the evil deeds happening around her and yet, was powerless to stop it...any of it. She was dying...her unborn foal was dying also, and now Little Creek was about to be murdered before her very own eyes. This endless nightmare couldn't get any worse!

_"This is what happens when you make a deal with the devil."_ Little Creek told himself, bracing and shutting his eyes tight, ready to meet his end.

As though brought by the sudden stir of the wind, powerful cry of a stallion, filled with nothing but courage and bravery, echoed loudly and clearly across the land, making the two men instantly forget what they were doing and listen. Johnny's dog started barking hysterically, while Diablo, who had been confined in his yard, neighed an answering call, threatening the intruder to stay away.

"It's him!" Johnny exclaimed, lowering his pistol and forgetting about his former undertaking. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a thrilling sensation in his veins, as he squinted his eyes to make out a silhouette of the wild stallion.

"The Ghost?" The stupefied Gus muttered, his mouth almost hung open, eyes were wild with strange fear. "H-how did he...find us so soon?" His voice shook, he was absolutely petrified.

Even Little Creek became confused and stunned with shock. He stumbled back to his paint mare, feeling extremely dazed. Scratching his head in unsureness, he blinked, his gaze focusing on the surroundings. "Spirit?" How did he get there so soon and at such a perfect time? Was he truly some kind of an otherworldly horse that possessed magic?

Everything became dead quiet once more, and while the humans were debating whether the fabled Ghost had showed up or not, the fatigued, hopeless Rain had recognized the cry of the invisible stallion. Unlike the humans, she knew exactly who had arrived. It wasn't Spirit, it was Bolder! She lifted her head up feebly and straining her low voice, nickered to him.

That stallion had been her guardian angel since the day she joined the wild herd of Cimarron. He was always there when she needed him the most. Always silently watching out for her...how devoted he was to her. So perfect...so loyal, brave, true and most importantly, he loved her so much. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her and he was proving it with his every action. How miraculously he had come to her rescue even when all hope had been lost. He was the light of the moon that shone in her dark world, awakening her from the ghastly nightmare. Right then and there, Rain resolutely made up her mind.

"_Oh Bolder...if you redeem us from this hell, I will be yours forever._"


	23. Run To You

...

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Run To You**

_"I gotta fight another fight, I gotta fight with all my might." - You Can't Take Me by Bryan Adams._

* * *

After his strikingly bold cry, which was the neigh of the coming victory as well as solace for the captive mare, the young, blood-bay stallion for a while, moved silently through the trees parallel with where the small hut was located, watching and watching Rain. The two men seemed to be dumbstruck at his sudden, roaring announcement, possibly trying to figure out where the stallion cry had come from. In fact, the two-legged captors had become so transfixed with the unanticipated arrival of the mysterious stallion, that they did not even hear Rain whinnying softly when she weakly lifted her head, looked through the bush and spotted Bolder. Before the men could notice his presence, the Lone Stallion had to do what he did best – merge in with the shadows and disperse from their view. Very cautiously, but quickly, Bolder trotted back to the thick bushes on the other side, where Great Conquest and Nova were hiding and spoke.

"Rain knows that the help has come. Now all we have to do is divert the two-leggeds and get her and the human to safety."

"Do you have a solid plan?" Demanded Great Conquest impatiently.

"Yes, I will lead their captors away, all the while you go down there and free Rain."

"What about the frightening stallion in that yard?" Nova asked, her tone apprehensive and uneasy.

Great Conquest and Bolder's gaze focused on the paddock the filly had pointed out. A liver chestnut stallion, whose built and frame was unlike any horse either of the three onlookers had seen, paced about restlessly. Bolder shifted his stare at Great Conquest, slightly worried. "He does seem aggressive. He is aware of our presence and will do anything to stop us."

"Wait, is there another horse with him?" Great Conquest cut in suddenly, as he snorted in confusion.

* * *

A desolate neigh, quite different from the courageous cry they had heard moments ago, rang in preoccupied Johnny's ears, snapping him from his bewildered state. His attention was back on his own horses as he noted with great displeasure that the horse in Diablo's pen, had sunk to the ground and was presently whinnying out of agony, most probably the unfortunate creature was gasping for his last breath.

"Damn it, Gus! Didn't I tell you to shoot the poor bastard? Instead you had to go ahead and bring him here!" He exclaimed angrily in frustration and snatching the long rifle from his less competent friend's hand, he cocked it, walking up to the paddock of his Arabian steed and the dying horse. The man was at his wit's end with all the pesky obstacles that seemed to be getting in his way when it came to trapping the renowned stallion of the Cimarron.

Little Creek, comprehending what Johnny was about to do, moved closer to Rain, holding the pregnant mare in an embrace, as if to prevent her from hearing or seeing what was about to happen. Rain was still lying on the ground, powerless to stand up, but she had managed to raise her head and was currently conscious of the horrifying preceding that was taking place. Her heart lurched within her chest and she shut her blue eyes, burying her nose in Little Creek's arms.

"Aww...the poor fella. He has been struggling for weeks." The brown gelding of Johnny, who had been confined in the same yard as Rain, and was presently being tacked up by Gus, commented lowly. "I'm glad master is finally putting him out of his misery."

"W-what happened to him?" A quivering noise escaped Rain's trembling lips.

"He was rounded up months ago with his bachelor band. While his herd mates were cut and sold just fine, this fella had some kind of an infection due to the surgery. My master thought he'd get better, but he didn't." The gentle horse explained and hung his head in sadness, causing Rain to shudder violently at his words, while Gus uncaringly threw a saddle on the horse's back.

The paint mare instantly remembered the time when Bolder had come to her, begging for her assistance to release a captured bachelor herd. Regrettably, she couldn't offer to do much and therefore, it was twice as chilling to hear that this poor horse was about to be killed so mercilessly. If only she had done something sooner...she couldn't help but feel guilty and utterly sick to her already aching stomach. Tears built up her blue pools and Rain let out a fearful whimper. In that moment, she prayed for Bolder to somehow swoop in and deliver her and Little Creek from this excruciating, endless torture. She couldn't bear to be in that dreadful place any longer. All she wanted to do was get away...far, far away.

* * *

"Oh dear goodness, it's...Onyx." Nova whispered in tremor, as soon as she recognized the collapsed horse that Great Conquest had inquired about. For a split second, she stared at her brother in perplexed stillness, feeling completely confounded and helpless, yet she could not understand why he was unable to support his weight and stand up. What was wrong with him? But when the three, secretive eyewitnesses observed one of the two-legged's grabbing a long, metal weapon, and purposefully move towards the agonized horse, Bolder and Great Conquest gasped in realization of the severity of the situation. Before anything even more horrendous could transpire, and before Nova could scream with a loud voice, Bolder urgently and very desperately turned to the grey, war stallion.

"Get her out of here, now!"

Great Conquest didn't need to be told twice, as a warrior who had participated and seen many bloodshed, he knew exactly what was going to happen and if Nova shrieked, she would give away their hiding place. Besides, she shouldn't be allowed to watch such a graphically dreadful scene anyway. Swinging rapidly, Great Conquest, with a forceful propel, drove Nova further from the hut, making it impossible for the protesting filly to see the nightmarish deed.

"What are they going to do to him?!" Neighed the hysterical Nova in terror, part of her perceiving the agonizing occurrence and another part, refusing to come to terms with it.

"Keep her quiet." Hissed Bolder, as he watched Great Conquest snaking the filly far and away.

"NO! Onyx!" She instantaneously and to Bolder's dismay, let out a petrified, but loud squeal that could even be heard on the opposite banks of the Yellowstone River.

What followed Nova's noisy outburst was a tremendous, ear-piercing sound of the man-made weapon that never failed to send fear even into the most bravest creature, and the torment of the dark horse was finally over as his heart stopped beating. Bolder had become white with horror because of what he had witnessed and for a second, he stood, rooted in one place, absolutely immobile.

While Great Conquest had succeeded in getting further away from the cabin together with the scuffling, frenzied, hysterical Nova, Gus and Johnny had both heard their loud fussing and had spotted the young stallion hiding in the bushes. Because it was midnight, and the light of the moon was covered with enormous, black clouds, Johnny could only make out a shadow of the mysterious stallion. Bolder was similarly built as Spirit. If it weren't for their different coloring, their physique was almost identical and at night, they resembled one another as though they were one and the same.

"We got him!" Cried the triumphant Johnny, believing the Lone Stallion to be his fabled Ghost Horse and suddenly, grabbing a lasso, he mounted his already saddled brown gelding that Gus had tacked for him. "I swear I'll catch that demon now!" Digging the spurs in the poor horse's flank, the mad gallop was initiated as he raced towards where Bolder stood. Automatically, Gus forgot about everything and everyone, and jumping on his own horse, swiftly darted after his crazed, obsessed friend, who was whooping and cheering in victory.

It took Bolder several seconds to comprehend what was happening. And as soon as he came to an alarming realization that he was being targeted, he spun round and soared away, fleeing from his relentless captors, who were in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile, Little Creek, was slowly but surely growing weaker and weaker. The bullet from his shoulder wound had not been taken out and his body was not accustomed to having a foreign, metal object stuck inside. On top of it, his continuous bleeding had not ceased and because of it, he had grown rather feverish. Upon noticing that the two men were no longer concerned with him and Rain, Little Creek feebly turned to his heavily pregnant mare.

"Come on Rain, you have to get up." He panted, imploring her to rise. "You can do this. I believe in you." He clucked his tongue, encouraging the struggling mare to stand up. "You have to do this for your foal. You have to be strong, my girl. Please, do it for _both_ of us." He entreated in utter desperation as he stared deeply into Rain's blue eyes.

Something about the way the warn out Little Creek spoke to her and supported her, made the young mare's spirits return to her, almost reviving her from her anguished state. She knew just how hopeless her owner was. He was wounded and suffering, but he couldn't bring himself to let Rain and her unborn foal face the same disastrous fate as he was presently facing.

Collecting all her strength, Rain desperately attempted to force her frail body up from the ground. It took all of her efforts and all her pain, as sweat drenched from her forehead.

"Good girl! Come on. You've got this." Continued Little Creek as he placed his arms underneath her body and assisted her to push herself in a standing position. After three failed tries, Rain had successfully managed to shakily stand on her four legs again. Without losing much time, Little Creek opened the paddock gate and quickly led his mare out. Knowing full well that his loyal Rain would not abandon him, Little Creek resolved to desperate measures.

"Go! Get out of here!" He gave her a firm, but gentle smack on the rump. Rain was startled at his action, but she did not think of leaving. She gazed at him in sorrow, sensing what he was asking her to do and dreading it altogether.

"I'm sorry, girl." Taking a deep, heavy sigh, Little Creek grasped Johnny's whip that he had dropped in his hurry to capture the stallion, and cracked it beside Rain, hoping to frighten her away.

"Get out of here, Rain! Go, save yourself and your foal! You are my number one, remember that." He spoke to her frantically and attempted to chase her out of the area, his gaze glossy from tears.

Trembling with physical and emotional affliction, Rain decided to listen to her guardian's desperate appeals. "Goodbye, my dearest friend." She let out a devastated cry of utmost grief and broke into a lope, forcefully ripping herself away from Little Creek. She had realized in misery that as an upcoming mother, her primary responsibility lay in her foal's safety.

Little Creek released a relieved exhale, as he watched his steadfast mare canter freely and depart from the hellish nightmare that they were stuck in. He hoped to the highest heaven that she would meet up with Spirit, give birth to his healthy foal and then all three of them would run far, far away to their wild lands where no human would be able to find them. That, of course, was just a wish. He silently prayed to the Great Spirit, asking him to give strength to the fleeing stallion and avoid capture once more as he had done many, many times. Little Creek's head began to spin, he shivered and his eyes became blurry as his gaze shifted towards the dark sky. The last thing he saw was a majestic image of a bald eagle, soaring across the limitless world and uttering a mournful, high-pitched cry. Was it a reality or a vision? Little Creek didn't have too much time to dwell on it, because suddenly, everything went blank.

* * *

Bolder galloped through the night, his pursuers rapidly gaining up on him. Since both of the tamed horses had been well rested before the chase began, neither of them had a problem going as fast as the escaping stallion. In addition, both Johnny and Gus were whipping and spurring their horses with all their might, urging them to gallop as swiftly as they could, desperately attempting to trap the prized Mustang at last. The moon cast its eerie light in the trees, creating ghostly shapes in the trees, which added to Bolder's anxiety. Due to darkness, Johnny could barely see the racing silhouette of the stallion ahead of him, but he was almost sure that it was he, who he had wanted to tame for so long now.

Johnny got his lasso ready, as his horse came up to Bolder's flank. The flighty stallion and his two determined hunters darted through and out of the forest and presently an open country lay ahead of them. Bolder's heart was thudding with fear and anger. He was growing nervous in despair. None of it was supposed go like this. Onyx had been shot dead, Great Conquest and Nova were nowhere in sight, Rain's human was hurt, and the mare herself seemed to be in labour. The circumstances were dire and incredibly chaotic. His thoughts were completely scattered, and more he panicked the more he lost control of the situation as well as his cool. If he got captured, who would be left to rescue Rain, her human and himself? Where had Great Conquest and Nova vanished? How many two-leggeds had stayed behind in that hut? Were there more of them guarding Rain and Little Creek? Did that stallion in the paddock represent danger to Rain? All these distressed, racing emotions were making Bolder flounder. His eyes focused on the outstretched territory that lay in front of him. Evading capture would be so difficult in an open country. The shielding trees of the forest were far behind him, and all Bolder could think about was what he could do next to get away from the persistent men.

To the hopeless young stallion's terror, the ropes went flying through the moonlight and hit his shoulders. It was a real close one and Johnny cursed under his breath. This caused Bolder to accelerate his speed, even though he was becoming exhausted and desperate by the passing second. He had never undergone anything like this before. All of his instincts were telling him to run, to flee from the possible doom. The first time he had been chased was alongside Spirit, and while that experience was challenging enough...at least, he had not been alone. But now, Bolder was all by himself against two cunning men and their two agile horses. He was also diverted in his thoughts and unable to concentrate on anything. He was worried for Rain, for Nova, Great Conquest, Little Creek and for himself. His high-strung sensations only doubled his levels of stress. He was too frightened to plan, all he could do was gallop onwards, pushing himself further and further away from the pursuing two-leggeds.

There were no trees, no timber, nothing where Bolder could somehow find refuge. Bolder was nearing the edge of the open country, and noticed that not too far ahead, a cliff lay before him. Terror went through him when he realized that he was being driven right over the high ridge and if he didn't stop, he'd plummet down to his ruin. A tough choice had to be made: Die as a free soul or stay alive as a captive.

"We got him now!" Victoriously cheered Johnny. There was nowhere to run for the wild stallion. It was over...or so he thought.

Bolder didn't have time to think, he stumbled, his legs seemed to fail him and a lasso was whistling from both directions, but clipped him on the ear and fell to the ground like a dead snake.

_"He who stands alone...is one with the Ghost." _For a split second, the Lone Stallion spotted that right ahead, at the very edge of the cliff, a shiny black stallion was rearing on his hind legs. A shudder went through him and before he could blink, the dark phantom extended his stride and leaped from the ridge. This caused Bolder to tumble backwards in utter confusion and immediately a rope soared through the dark sky and would quite successfully fasten round on Bolder's neck, had it not been for a certain, golden-colored stallion that cut in, aggressively charging at Gus on his chestnut horse and knocking him flying.

"Damn it all to hell! This wasn't your Ghost!" Shouted Gus as he crashed on the ground really hard, while his horse spooked and bolted away from the scene.

Nevertheless, the rope that was meant for Bolder fell on the interfering golden stallion's neck, and just then, he also got a blinding cut across the eyes with Johnny's whip.

"I cannot believe this!" Cried the triumphant cowboy. "I've caught the devil at last!" All of Johnny's attention was now on his esteemed prize, as he forgot about the existence of his fallen companion as well as Bolder, who was panting breathlessly in puzzlement.

"I'll handle this! It's me he wants! Go, save Rain!" Bellowed Spirit, turning to the blood-bay stallion with extreme urgency. Even though, Bolder had countless questions in that moment, he did not hesitate to comply and without further thought, swung promptly and galloped back to the cabin, leaving Spirit to deal with the relentless two-legged creature by himself.

Before another lasso could entangle him, Spirit swiftly spun and made a wild rush at Johnny's horse, almost causing the wrangler to fall off. Then Spirit reared high, leaping away and snapped himself into a mad gallop. The rope must have burnt the man's hands as it rushed through them. He heard him swear. He felt him tighten his hold on the knotted end of it, but nothing would stop Spirit now. Rotating, the stallion changed the course of their direction as he galloped back to the trees and away from the cliff. Johnny still desperately held the end of the rope and Spirit must indeed fly if he was to rid himself of the two-legged completely.

The golden stallion raced back through the forest and the night, past branches that were like hands to hold him, over logs, over rocks. The man was close behind him, trying to catch up, trying to take in the slack of the rope. He galloped through a stand of thin tree branches so close together that there was hardly space for him to go between them. There came a ghastly pull on the rope, as the man went on the wrong side of a tree, then a thud and the sound of a horse galloping without a rider. Spirit was stopped short in his stride and spun round by the rope, choking and gasping for breath; then he felt the rope go absolutely slack, and saw the man, on foot, blundering towards him.

The stallion turned and fled, the rope trailing beside him. Ahead of him, the forests were thinning out and the open country was in view. He could distract the two-legged longer and give Bolder time to rescue Rain and Little Creek. In truth, Spirit, after his fruitless conversation with Cloud had started off towards the Lakota settlement, but by evening, the Bald Eagle had alerted him that both Rain and her human friend were in a huge trouble and needed his help now more than ever. As soon as he had heard the grave news, Spirit flew across the lands, searching for the two-legged cabin where Rain and Little Creek had been taken.

Currently, for a brief moment, Spirit forgot the trailing rope. The tame gelding of Johnny was standing in the clear country, its bridle reins hanging from the bit. It began to trot sideways, avoiding the reins. The man was coming, and the horse stopped and waited, trembling at the strangeness of being saddled and bridled but riderless in the mountain night. Johnny was realizing his foolish mistake as he walked up to his horse. He should've taken Diablo with him instead of Brownie. He was positively sure that if Diablo had been there with him, he would've caught Spirit and even that other stallion that resembled the golden horse, without a problem.

Spirit continued to gallop, as he sped on over the valleys. Presently there came the beat of the tamed horse's hooves as it raced purposefully after him, the man on its back once more. For a moment, despair seized through Spirit, but then hope followed. True, the man was close behind, yet that also meant that he was far away from Rain. Bolder had more than enough time to get to her and Little Creek, and somehow get them both to safety. He simply had to!

Miles and miles of outstretched lands lay between Spirit and the safety of his own Cimarron Homeland. He still had a rope hanging from his neck as he galloped on and on. Somewhere nearby, he heard a cry of his Eagle friend, who reminded him that no matter what, he needed to remain free. Spirit wanted to throw up his head and answer, but he decided against it, realizing that all his concentration and focus had to be on his pursuer.

A dark line of trees was ahead of him and above him. In the trees he might hide himself better … Surely a wild stallion could escape from a man in the darkness … but he had that accursed rope around his neck. Through the trees he galloped. Spirit felt the rope snagging and, without understanding, went faster. All of a sudden there was no ground in front of him. He propped and could just see the faint light of a small creek not far below him before he jumped. There was a sudden, sickening pull on the rope that swung him round in mid-air. His hind feet touched the ground, but his forelegs could reach nothing. The rope was tight, strangling him just like that horrendous day when a chain round his neck had almost choked him to death, while escaping from the forest fire that he had created. If it weren't for the appearance of Little Creek, he would've died that day. But...who would save him now? Little Creek needed help himself. Spirit was supposed to be the rescuer...almost everyone relied on him.

What was going to happen to Rain and their possible foal if he died so stupidly? What if Bolder couldn't get her to safety fast enough? What if the man, realizing that the horse he wanted had died, went after Bolder and Rain instead?

Then Spirit did indeed panic. He desperately scrabbled at the little rock cliff with his forefeet, but could get no hold and only swung around on his hind legs. Up there, in the darkness above him, a branch or a fork in a tree must be holding the rope fast. The strength flowed out of him as the loop tightened round his neck and stopped his breathing. The darkness in front of his eyes was not just the darkness of the night, and he saw bright lights where no stars were. Through the roaring in his ears he heard a sound and then a voice. Something rough and scratching slipped over his head and ears, and the suffocating tightness of the rope was suddenly released. Spirit's forefeet dropped to the ground but his knees gave way and he collapsed onto the bank of the little stream. The gulps of air with which he filled his lungs began to bring back strength to his limbs. The dancing light faded from in front of his eyes. After a while he could very well have got up, but he felt the rough rope halter on his head and could see the outline of a man standing close to his shoulder. Spirit continued to lie on the ground, gasping for breath, wondering what to do, hoping the man might let go the rope for a minute. And as he lay there and listened to the fearful rasp of his breath in his throat, he thought he saw a magnificent black stallion go past, stepping high – proud, free horse that could only be his father – but this was all just his imagination: he was alone in the night with a halter on his neck, and a man standing beside him. What could he do?

Perhaps he might pretend he was dead. Spirit had done something of that sort before quite successfully. He let himself flop over onto his side, let his breathing die down till he hoped there was no visible movement of his flanks. He tried to look utterly collapsed. A growling thunder could be heard in the distance and a faint mist of rain had started to come down at last, its gentle drops falling on his face very softly. The sounds of a cricket in the grass, of a bird stirring in its sleep, only made the silence deeper. Then from far away, towards the mountains, came the Eagle's cry, distant but clear. Spirit knew he must lie still and show no sign that he was alive. Not even a nerve twitched. The Bald Eagle's cry came from even further away, and now, as he lay playing dead, the untamed lands seemed to be full of whisperings of long ago – old horses and old times. _"You are one of us,"_ the horses of long ago were saying. _"You have courage and you are learning wisdom!"_

And it seemed to the exhausted Spirit that the one who spoke was a mighty black stallion with a noble bearing and great, wise dark eyes. Spirit, who was so tired that it was not very difficult to pretend that he was dead, knew he was only dreaming, that there was no herd of wild horses near him, no Alma, his wise maternal grandmother, and surely no Strider, his magnificent sire. The man did not move, never relaxed his hold on the rope, never ceased to watch. The grip of the two-legged tightened on the rope but Spirit would not move his head, as he lay absolutely still. He hoped that by now, Bolder had managed to rescue Rain and Little Creek. Surely, he wouldn't run into other troubles, would he?

Either way, Spirit decided that he was done playing around. It would have been easy to break away from a man who was standing on his own feet, but this man had twitched the halter rope round a thin sapling. For a while Spirit could not think of any way of getting free, and then he thought of the many fights he had with the other stallions and how they used their teeth to bite one another. True, this man was no stallion, but he was nevertheless, a threat. In fact, he represented more danger to him than any stallion or predator on the prairie. Spirit couldn't move his legs, but his teeth were a perfect weapon. In the darkness he could just make out the man's hand holding the rope. As the Eagle's faraway cry sounded again, he leapt up and fastened his canine teeth in that hand. With a sharp yell Johnny let go the rope. Spirit, like a streak of light in the dark and the clouds, had gone. The night received him, the woods hid him, and soon he was high up among the clouds, headed for the two-legged hut, in order to make sure that Bolder had succeeded in rescuing Rain and Little Creek – a phantom stallion, trotting, cantering, holding his head sideways to keep the halter rope away from his hooves.

Ever behind him Spirit could hear the hoof-beats of the man's horse while the man sought him on the ridge, in the gullies, and in the tangled thickets. As Spirit galloped silently through the forest, the man lost all orientation. The stallion's tracks weren't easy to detect in the night and the rain had washed away all of his hoof-prints. Johnny was once again, unsuccessful in his desperate attempt to capture the fabled Mustang. He had come really close, but in the end, had utterly failed. He had no dog to follow his scent, he had left his loyal animal back in the cabin. Only now, Johnny was realizing just how foolish he had been. Not only did he chase the wrong horse at first, but he also left behind Diablo and his dog, who were both essential in this mission. Cursing angrily under his breath, Johnny turned back to find Gus. When the sound of the man's horse was a long way back, Spirit stopped and scraped the halter off on a tree, leaving it in a coil like a snake on the ground.

* * *

Great Conquest and Nova had not gone too far from the area. The stallion had led the desolate young mare down a small pond, where she could catch her breath and somehow calm down, while he kept his attention on every detail and all of their surroundings. Presently, the rain had started to fall gently, but it did seem like soon enough, it would pour down from the sky...kind of like Nova's tears. Great Conquest's heart sank at that thought, his honey-colored eyes shifted back on the miserable filly, who was still continuously weeping over her murdered brother.

"I'm so sorry." The stallion nickered to her in comfort, moving to her side and sweetly pulling her in an embrace.

"This is horrible!" Bitterly sobbed the young mare. "First losing Spirit, now my brother...what's next?" She hung her head in sorrow, ready to drop on the ground in dejection.

"Spirit? What do you mean?" The war stallion asked, quite stunned at her statement.

"My mate!" Cried Nova. "He and I got into a heated fight weeks ago and I left him, the fool I am. I lost my love and now I've lost my brother. Oh, this is too much to bear." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Great Conquest became outraged, everything that the filly said went over his head, except her one word. "Excuse me?! _Your_ mate? What the hell are you talking about? This better be some other Spirit or I'll thrash someone's ass!" He fumed in anger.

"W- what is your problem?" Demanded the agitated Nova, very taken aback at the stallion's unexpected, furious outburst.

"Are you talking about the stallion of the herd of Cimarron?" He threw in flatly.

"What if I am?"

"That abysmal bastard!" Great Conquest exclaimed, overcome with unexplainable wrath and disappointment. All this time, he had naively defended Spirit for nothing. Why had he criticized the poor Rain? The heartbroken mare probably had no other choice but to leave him because the wretch couldn't remain faithful. And to think, she was expecting a foal from him! The grey war stallion felt like a complete idiot for being on Spirit's side for so long. Perhaps, Bolder truly was the better stallion out of them two? What a shame! What a shocking disgrace this was!

"How long have you been mates?" Sternly inquired Great Conquest, causing Nova to snort in displeasure.

"That is none of your concern, you rude lout!"

This tense exchange would've quite easily transformed into an argument had it not been for sudden rushing sounds in the trees. Great Conquest jerked his head, his nostrils dilating, ears perked forward. Instantly, his frowning features brightened up as he whinnied in relief and recognition. "Rain!" Leaping forward, he trotted on to meet the arriving mare, with Nova slowly following after him.

"Oh Rain! You're safe! Are you alright?" He showered her with desperate questions, nuzzling her affectionately. "I was so worried about you. What's this? Are you bleeding?"

"I'm fine." Rasped out the fatigued paint, barely managing to keep herself awake and standing. "I...I have to–" Her voice seemed so fragile.

"We must return to the village. Now!" Great Conquest ordered, letting the pregnant mare lean on his shoulder for support. "I've got you. You're okay."

Nova stared for a second, as she meticulously studied the paint Rain in front of her. So this was the beauty that had won Spirit's love and possessed all his heart. This was the mare over whom Bolder had lost all his senses...this was the mare over whom both Spirit and Bolder almost killed each other. This was the mare that had abandoned the Cimarron herd without a word and most importantly, this was the mare that had become her invisible rival without even trying.

In spite of the negative emotions that surged inside her upon finally encountering the acclaimed Rain, Nova noticed the gravity of the expecting mare's situation. "She's close to labour. We must lead her to safety right away." She spoke up, taking charge of the unforeseen circumstance.

"The Lakota Village!" Insisted Great Conquest. "We have to make it to our homeland."

"I don't think there's that much time." Nova argued, annoyed at the war stallion's bossy attitude.

"No, it's okay. Let's try to go to the village." Rain interjected suddenly. "My foal's not coming just yet. I know it." She panted heavily, balancing herself as she pressed her head against Great Conquest's neck. More than anything, she longed for the comfort of her home.

"I don't know where exactly your homeland is, but to get away from this place, we must go South." Nodded Nova in thoughtful contemplation. "Come, follow me. I know a quick shortcut." She said to the war stallion and commenced to trot downwards. Great Conquest and Rain slowly and carefully trailed after the determined, wild mare.

* * *

At early dawn, as the clouds cleared and rain ceased to fall from the endless sky, golden sunlight spilled over a distant hill, teasing the shadows of the high mountains. The coat of the handsome horse rippled, as though the sun itself was paying homage to the heroic stallion, atoning him for his undying fighting spirit. Creeping cautiously in the deep trees, the young Mustang found the lonely, little hut all deserted. Spirit's heart throbbed once his eyes scanned the surrounding area. He walked closer towards the cabin, and stood frozen for a moment. The gate of one of the paddocks was crashed down and inside it, a dark body of a dead horse lay motionless. A frightful frisson went through Spirit's nerves, when he identified that the lifeless horse was none other than Nova's unfortunate brother, Onyx. He stared at the pen for few seconds more, confused as to why the gate was absolutely smashed and destroyed. Who had killed Onyx? Who had crashed the paddock fence? Instantly he snapped his head, uncontrollable terror rising within his chest. Where was Rain?

Another paddock, right across from Onyx's pen, was completely empty. Had Bolder managed to rescue her? No scent was lingering...rain had washed away all the evidence of whatever transpired in the middle of the night. Suddenly, Spirit felt as though a heavy log was dropped on his back. _Little Creek?!_ There, by the gate of the round yard, a young Lakota boy was sprawled unconscious on the ground. Several emotions raced through Spirit's mind as he recognized his friend. Little Creek couldn't be dead! No! This can't be happening! Swiftly, he ran towards his trustworthy companion and lowering his muzzle, gently nudged him.

As soon as his nose touched Little Creek, Spirit sighed in relief. His body was still warm...he was alive! But for how much longer? Spirit glanced over his shoulder in desperation. The two men would be returning to the cabin soon. He had to act quick!

"Come on, my friend. Rise." Spirit nickered pressing his nose against his forehead, trying to shake him out of his dulled senses. "Please, get up." He entreated softly.

Little Creek was a fighter and in a way, reminded Spirit of himself. He couldn't be dead...not like this. He was still young, strong and Rain needed him...not just Rain, but Spirit needed him too.

"Please, please, stand up." The stallion poked him once more, tears filling up in his eyes. He could see that Little Creek was wounded and wouldn't be able to survive if he didn't receive help right away. Spirit backed off for a second, and throwing his head to the sky, neighed a lamentation. "Little Creek, you are a warrior. Get up!"

The Lakota boy stirred, but his eyes were still shut. Spirit nudged him again, breathing softly into his ear, whispering a prayer. "You can do this...rise up, my brother. Come on, please. Rise..."

In that moment, Spirit's hopes were finally answered, the eyes of Little Creek suddenly opened wide and he was met with a golden sunlight and an equally glittering stallion that dazzled his vision in beautiful rays. This image altogether made the young Native American believe that he was indeed in the afterlife. But then, something strange happened. The stallion pushed him with his nose, as though ordering him to stand up. This was no hallucination, this was reality!

"S-spirit? Is that...really...you?" Little Creek gasped in shock.

Without a second thought, the stallion lowered his body to the ground, levelling himself to the collapsed Little Creek, who was slowly but surely, coming back to his senses.

"Quick, get on my back." Anxiously whinnied the stallion, gesturing his head towards Little Creek and positioned his back in front of him. "Climb up."

"My brother..." A faint smile of respect and admiration spread across the Native American's features. "You came for me." His gaze became glossy, overwhelmed with happiness. Grunting and groaning in great effort, Little Creek dragged his stiff body and crawled up on the stallion's back, who immediately helped him up and then, rose on his legs once more, breaking into a swift gallop. Little Creek was unable to stop himself from cheering in excitement, as all the memories of their adventures rushed back to his mind. If this wasn't a miracle, he didn't know what was.

Thus, the two kindred souls thundered across the untamed West, making their way to the Lakota settlement, under the golden rays of the magnificent sun.

* * *

By evening, thanks to Nova's quick-witted and sharp sense of direction, Great Conquest and Rain had found their way faster than they had both anticipated, back to the Native American village. Physically, the paint mare seemed to be holding up fine. Strength had returned to her, instinct of survival had kicked in and she was no longer experiencing deep pains around her stomach area. All night, Nova had rapidly led them off to the South, and as soon as the falling rain ceased its spring showers, Great Conquest's confusion dissolved and he singled out an accurate path towards the Lakota camp. Rain was still weak, for she had not eaten anything during their pressing journey. When the trio made it safely to the settlement, they were instantly met by the worried horses as well as humans. Long Knife was especially concerned for Little Creek, once he noticed that both Great Conquest and Rain had returned without him. The humans were anxiously debating on what to do, trying to ask the wise council what appropriate measures to take. They knew quite well that the two white men had snuck into the village, but weren't exactly sure if that had anything to do with Little Creek's disappearance.

Rain was swarmed with numerous questions, as the worried mares of the village formed a defensive circle around her, crowding her with inquiring nickers. Out of all her friends, the gentle, old Aranda was the most relieved to have her best friend's granddaughter safely back home. In many ways, Rain had become her own. The paint mare's head started to hurt with so many inquisitive horses flocking her. All she could think about was how she had abandoned her poor human, leaving him in that dreadful place with those monstrous pale-faces. The sensation of guilt washed over her yet again, as she started condemning herself for Little Creek's fate. It wasn't right to be back home when her human was not here. This place was not a home without him. It felt so strange, so unnatural. How could she be so selfish as to desert her best friend? She should have known better.

Her blue eyes quickly tried to find Great Conquest nearby. If anyone would stop her and get in her way, it would be the overprotective war stallion. Luckily, he was nowhere to be seen. In fact, Great Conquest had become consumed with the thoughts of the wild filly. When he and Rain successfully arrived to the village, the beautiful Mustang mare had vanished from his sight. He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye or to ask her if she needed a place to stay. A lovely looking filly as she, should not be traveling all alone. Although, something told Great Conquest that Nova was more than capable of taking care of herself, and yet he couldn't deny that strange feeling inside his heart. He had to find her.

Because Great Conquest was presently preoccupied with the urgency of searching the disappeared Nova, Rain had time to sneak away from the village and go after Little Creek. She wasn't sure who the wild mare that had led her and Conquest back in the village was. But even a fool could figure out that the war stallion had become quite taken with her. Either way, there wasn't much time to think about such minor things; she had to retrieve her human!

"No, Rain! I forbid it!" Aranda jumped in front of her, refusing to let her go. "It's getting dark, and you're heavily pregnant. You can't risk your life and the life of your unborn foal like that."

"I don't have a choice." The young mare insisted stubbornly. "Aranda, please move out of the way. I have to help him...I shouldn't have abandoned him." Crystal liquid escaped her blue pools. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"What about your foal? You are very close to labour." Aranda spoke to her, stunned at the mare's head-strong determination.

"Little Creek needs me." That's all Rain said and nudging the mare out of her path, she cantered off.

"Stubborn as a mule just like her mother and grandmother." Aranda muttered, shaking her head in disappointment and worry.

Not a minute had gone by, when Great Conquest came trotting towards her, looking as though he was searching for someone.

"Where's Rain? He asked the old mare. He had failed to seek out the wild beauty, but that didn't mean he was going to let his heavily pregnant friend escape from his protective sight.

"Young ones... always so rebellious and head-strong." Aranda remarked with an unhappy, dejected voice. "The poor filly has lost her mind. She's gone back to save Little Creek."

"What?! Is she crazy?!" Roared Great Conquest. "Why did you let her leave?"

Before Aranda could open her mouth and answer, the loud noises of the humans interrupted their train of thought. Long Knife, Great Conquest's owner, was supporting the wounded Little Creek, as he stumbled back to the camp. He was alive! The war stallion didn't know how that had occurred, or who had aided the Lakota brave, but it didn't matter at this point. The tribe encircled the two men, attempting to help the wounded young warrior. Soon enough, the medicine men came forward to inspect Little Creek's injuries and apply the necessary remedies. They quickly took Little Creek into the tepee tent and Great Conquest could see no more.

_Foolish Rain!_ If she had waited for few minutes more, she would've witnessed Little Creek return to the tribe. Without hesitation, the grey war stallion raced to catch up to Rain and bring her back, while Aranda, Red, River and Blaze followed after him in case he required extra assistance.

* * *

Rain had only jogged for a minute or two, and she was already growing rather exhausted and breathless._ Okay_...perhaps, she didn't really think this through? Where was she to go in such a condition? How was she to save Little Creek when she couldn't even help herself? Where to start? Where to begin? She felt so powerless, so useless...Little Creek had always been there for her since the day she was born, how could she forsake him like that? _No!_ Her behaviour had no justification what so ever. She must find him and rescue him somehow...by some means...And Bolder? What had become of the wonderful Bolder? Last time she saw the brave, young stallion, was when the two vicious men jumped on their horses and chased after him. Was he alright? Did he manage to escape?

She halted, pausing to try and catch her breath. "I'm sorry, my sweetheart." She hung her head, her flaxen forelock veiling her face, as her blue gaze settled on her swollen belly. "I'm a terrible mother. I'm so sorry."

Instead of being concerned with her safety and the safety of her unborn foal, Rain was torn between wanting to stay grounded in one place and her desire to make sure that the ones she cared about were alright. She couldn't stop now! She had made her decision on going back for Little Creek, and that's precisely what she would do. _Oh, her unborn foal_...she prayed and hoped that everything would be okay to her little offspring. Taking a deep inhale and then softly exhaling air from her lungs, Rain resolutely marched forward. Swinging around a blue spruce, that stood upright by the edge of the Lakota territory, the young mare was forced into a sudden standstill when she came face to face with a certain stallion she did not expect to see in that very second. Moreover, she had not even given a single thought to him at all. His fiery, but tender eyes locked with hers, and all Rain could do was remain completely frozen.


	24. Forbidden

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Forbidden**

_"They told him don't you ever come around here,_

_Don't want to see your face, you better disappear." _

_– __Beat it by Michael Jackson_

* * *

Rain's entire body went numb.

Was this a hallucination? A reality? She had become so fatigued, confused and drowsy after all the horrendous misfortunes she was forced to endure that for a brief second, she was no longer certain about either one of her speculations. And so, the mare stood, rooted in one spot like an ice statue, staring at the stallion in front of her, unable to utter a single syllable. But then, she felt his warm breath on the side of her face, heard his soaring heartbeat and realized just how close they actually were from each other...he was definitely no vision or a spectre; Spirit was mere inches away from her in full flesh. His tender gaze...it took her back, all the way back to the desert prairie when Little Creek called for her and she was met by the galloping golden stallion, thundering with pride and radiance, his eyes glued on her as though she were the sole, most precious thing he could see. She was taken back to that beautiful autumn afternoon, when Spirit leaped up and snatched an apple for her – where their love first bloomed. In his gaze she was swept back in those hauntingly mesmerizing days...swimming in the river, under the golden rays of the sun in her own homeland... dancing in the river under the silver beams of the moon in _his_ wild homeland. How strange it was that these beautiful images that surfaced up in Rain's mind, were also accompanied by heartache, the complications and all the troubles she had to go through.

_ Misty! Ugh, Misty_...that dreadful mare clouded her life. And yet, the soft, loving eyes of the stallion pulled her more and more towards the positive, wonderful existence that she used to have, erasing all the gloomy, negative aspects to it, as if they had never occurred at all.

Rain wondered if anyone ever noticed brown eyes in the sun? _His_ brown eyes? Once you were lured to them, 'brown' was no longer an appropriate way to describe them. They melted into golden rays, circling an eclipse. Every time she locked eyes with him, she could clearly see his soul, could read all his emotions without needing him to say any of it aloud. His gaze spoke on its own...they were genuine and honest, no matter what, no matter the situation. After all, didn't she get her heart stolen from those tender, but fiery eyes? Didn't she also find the painful truth in his sincere gaze? There was nothing bland about brown eyes, not even when late hours encroached; they just seemed to turn into sunset of their own. And presently, even with a bloody cut above his eyes, Rain knew that she'd gladly miss thousand sunsets just to look at his warm, absorbing eyes.

Spirit got lost in her gaze.

As soon as their eyes locked and they came face to face, he instantly forgot why he was there. All of the unpleasant events, stressful days and unsure racing sensations disappeared when he finally saw her. It was as though he was at last allowed to breathe again. Oxygen had returned to him, reviving him from his suffocating state. And all the stallion could do was just stare and stare. Her blue eyes held the power of the ocean, tugging against the moon causing the tide behind those shimmering sapphires that had bewitched him from the moment he first caught sight of her. After all, wasn't it because of this enchanting beauty that made him doubt his desire for freedom? Wasn't it those sparkling blue pools that made his heart torn two ways?

Despite the striking allure of her expression, an innocence was desperately trying to hide. And Spirit knew that for others her mask worked perfectly fine, they were hypnotized by the electric rain... mysterious and deeply captivating. But he saw past the illusion, and straight to her hidden pain...for it was he, who was the cause of it all.

Oh, how he had missed her!

He had longed for this reunion for so long...dreamed and prayed for it to happen for months. And even if he knew that this was real, that his flaxen beauty was once again standing so close to him, he couldn't help but question whether or not he was dreaming and imagining her, like he had envisioned her all summer, autumn and winter. Yet her scattering sweet fragrance throughout soft air, tingled his nostrils and he became convinced that this was no dream. He was truly beholding his Rain in full flesh. To him, it was perfection at heaven's finest. Remembrance painted his spirit, flaring and soothing the unrest inside his heart. Despite all the changes the time had made, sweet melody danced within his senses, reminding him of all the wonderful nights spent with her, scattering fragrance throughout his mind, painting his soul in bright colours. The sweet scent that had no beginning, but rather a haunting memory of an each endless caress and kiss, which awakened the fire that was altogether burning passionately but oh, so heavenly.

How long were they to stand there without a word? Lost in each other's eyes, reminiscing the blissful past?

The wind gathered together, blowing hard and gusty, bending all the trees around in articulate ways and still the mare and the stallion hardly paid attention to weather elements around them. A swift flash of lightening appeared across the dark sky, illuminating them both for a quick second and a rumbling thunder followed. Then down came the pouring ricochets, there was nothing gentle about those flowing drops. The sound of the pounding spring rain was deafening, the nature making its presence known loudly and oh, so very boldly. Although Spirit in particular, found the smell of the rain refreshing, he knew that pretty soon they would both be soaked to the bone and the young mare was already shivering, her creamy mane wet in twisted curls. Splattering into a million crystal droplets, the pouring rain seemed to envelope the two in the wind and gust, drenching and soaking them with its splashing pools. Spirit's nostrils fluttered as he inhaled the sweetness of rain's smell on a dry soil, tasting the earth with a clean deep breath. It made him want to celebrate with joy and cry all at once, a mixture of emotions hovering over him. He realized just how beautiful the world was when it rained, everything came to a stop when it poured, same as his heart stopped when he saw her...his Rain.

Powerless to resist any longer, he gently extended his nose, moving his lips to touch hers. Rain was trembling all over, but she did not shy away from his soft caress.

"You...shouldn't...have come." She finally whispered in a weak, low tone.

"Oh...Rain...my love." That's all Spirit managed to say, as he shut his eyes. It felt so right to be this close to her again...to feel her against him again.

A striking bolt of lightening flashed in the night's sky once more, accompanied by the growling sound of a violent thunder, and suddenly a horse sprang in between them. Before they both knew what was happening, Spirit found himself aggressively shoved back, almost tumbling over to the ground. From the curtains of heavy rain, he could see that four horses had encircled him, ripping him away from Rain and creating a protective barrier in front of her.

"Get away from her, you wild brute!" Cried the furious Great Conquest, as he swiftly turned back to the confused mare. "Are you alright?" He nuzzled her, anxiously studying her figure. "Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Quickly nodded Rain, still trying to register what exactly was occurring and at the same time, attempting to ignore the sharp ache that stung her stomach.

Satisfied that the paint mare seemed somewhat intact, Great Conquest's attention was back on Spirit, his eyes throwing fire. "You touch her again, and I'll mess up your pretty face!"

"You think he's pretty?" Red, the chestnut war stallion remarked jokingly. He, together with Blaze and River enclosed Spirit into a tight space, as would wolves to their prey, restricting him to one spot.

"Can it, Red!" Ever since the chestnut stallion joined the Lakota village, he and Great Conquest had developed a friendly rivalry, which consisted of them teasing one another. And while, the grey war horse did not usually mind Red's snarky comments, now was not the time for his unwelcome jests.

"Conquest, please, calm–" Rain nickered feebly from behind him, her entire frame quivering under the pouring storm, the pain in her belly growing, and all the exhaustion making it very difficult for her to process the events that were so rapidly unfolding before her.

"Aranda, lead Rain back to the camp, now." Great Conquest interrupted, his hostile glare still fixed on Spirit, as he stood in front of the paint filly in a defensive manner. "Make sure she's safe."

Before Rain could understand what was transpiring, the gentle, old mare appeared by her side, and softly beckoned her to follow. "Come, my child, you are shaking. You need to rest." The down-pouring weather and the darkness made it almost impossible for the already heavy-eyed Rain to clearly make out the situation. She was so worn out, so confused and her head was hurting. What exactly was going on? Where did Spirit come from? Where did Great Conquest and his cohorts come from? Why had Aranda arrived to the scene? Everything around her was spinning and she could barely stand on her legs. She was so cold and entirely drenched, but she knew she must continue her search for Little Creek. "No, no." She weakly shook her head, a frail voice escaping her lips. "I have to find–"

"Oh, honey, you are burning up!" Aranda spoke in alarm, when she felt the filly's heated forehead with her muzzle. "Little Creek's back in the village."

"What? How is he?" Rain's droopy eyes flew open, her own miseries were furthest thing from her mind.

"He is being cared by the medicine men." Soothingly nickered Aranda as she urged Rain away. "Come now, dear. Come with me." She nudged the young horse gently.

"Oh no, my poor human! He is hurt!" The paint mare panicked and forgetting everyone, automatically permitted Aranda to usher her away, as they hurriedly made their way back to the camp. "I have to get to him right now."

"Wait, Rain!" Spirit called desperately. He could scarcely see her silhouette in the heavy showers and with four horses covering his view, but he knew she was leaving and he couldn't stand the thought of losing her again. He made an advance to go after her, but his path was quickly blocked by Great Conquest and his three companions.

"You take another step, and I'll break all your legs." The war horse hissed through his teeth. "You'll be lamed for life."

"That, or... _castrated_..." Interjected Red in amusement. "Who knows? I may just try and adopt a brutal, but effective method of predators."

"Oh shit! He went there." Winced River, commenting under his breath.

Everyone else gaped at the chestnut stallion questionably. Once noticing that all eyes were on him, Red spoke up innocently. "What? I happen to know a lot about the punishing techniques of different species."

"Red, Conquest," Tactfully chimed Blaze. "Savagery won't solve anything...unless of course, Spirit _pushes_ us to it." He then shifted his stare back on the golden stallion, hoping he got the message and that would not be the case.

All four war horses were encompassing Spirit in a tight circle, their bitterness and dislike was evident as they cornered him in one place. Their expressions were just as ferocious as the thundering rainstorm that kept pouring and soaking all of them with water.

"Can we...please, leave my...body parts alone and calm down for a second?" Spirit cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to keep the tense air between them as minimal as possible. After all, he considered most of them his friends. He was puzzled. What did he do to deserve such severely harsh treatment from them?

"No! We aren't calming down!" Great Conquest said furiously, and the thunder sounded in the background, almost mirroring his resentful feelings.

"Conquest, please, you have to hear me out–" Spirit commenced, but was instantly cut off by the war horse.

"It's GREAT Conquest to you!" He exclaimed, there was raging fire in his eyes and in the eyes of his comrades. "And I don't _have_ to do any such thing! _You_ will be doing the listening, and _I_ will do the talking! You understand?" He fumed, his nose inches away from Spirit. "You turned out to be EXACTLY who I thought you were when you first showed up at our village! I cannot believe I actually sided with you and considered you my friend! I feel like a total moron!" Each sentence that he uttered was accompanied by the flash of lightening bolt and a growling thunder, as though he was commanding the weather himself. "Now because you saved us and have been kind to us on many occasions, I will grant you civility and will let you off with a warning: Stay away from, Rain. You stay away from her, you hear? And stay away from ALL of us!"

"Um...I never considered him a friend. I don't know him at all, so can I beat his ass anyway?" Red inquired.

"Shut up Red!" Great Conquest said to his fellow tribal horse and then glared at Spirit once more. "Beat it! You've done enough damage as it is."

"Damage?" Spirit couldn't stop himself from scoffing. "You really wanna talk about damages, _Great_ Conquest? It's ironic, considering the very reason why you and I had a serious disagreement when I first got here... someone was making an irreversible damage and it certainly wasn't me."

"Cocky, son of a bitch!" Shouted Red in rage, baring his teeth at him. "How dare you? Having the guts to stand here and guilt-trip others!"

"No, it's fine." Great Conquest dismissed it carelessly and smirked. "I agree...it is very _ironic_ to be honest. That experience changed me for the better, I started to rethink a lot of my behaviours and in a long run, served me well. But YOU on the other hand, let your 'heroism' get in your head and instead of evolving into a better version of yourself, you went backwards. Degradation took its course. Funny, right?" He glowered at Spirit mercilessly. "Indeed...very _ironic._"

"Now fuck off!" Red added, emitting nothing but aggression in his body language.

Spirit confidently stared at the furious Red, looking unfazed by his hostility. "I think you should listen to your friend, and can it."

"What did you say to me, you bastard?!" The chestnut stallion exploded, and was about to charge him when Blaze interfered, halting him in his tracks.

"Seriously Spirit, just leave before things get too ugly." He pleaded, dreading the idea of a brawl, especially at night in such a pouring rain. Besides, both Blaze and River despite everything, were still fond of the wild stallion and didn't wish to harm him.

"Just comply, will you? Let's keep this civil." Added River calmly.

"I know I made my fair share of mistakes, but you cannot forbid me to–" Spirit attempted to explain, but once again was interrupted by Great Conquest.

"I do not wish to hear another word from you! Just get out, while I'm asking nicely."

"Spirit, please listen to us. It will be for the best this way." River entreated quietly, his countenance was sad and he felt completely conflicted. "If you truly care for Rain, you will leave her alone."

"Or we'll _make_ you!" Emphasized Red, who wanted nothing more than to fight the wild Mustang since the moment he saw him.

"Do not force us to take desperate measures." Blaze cautioned. "We really don't want to hurt you."

"That's a lie! I actually_ do_ want to hurt him!" Red corrected, earning an eye roll from Great Conquest.

"Calm yourself, Red. And Spirit...just beat it, already. I don't want to see your face again."

All four horses were revolving slowly around the trapped Spirit, the thunder and lightening could still be heard and was quite visible in the distance. Rain was unceasingly dripping from all of their faces, manes, tails and bodies and yet, burning fire emanated from their eyes.

Silence, quietness, numbness, that's all Spirit could feel in that second. A rage that felt like nothingness. A scream when all is mute... a muteness. A looseness of all senses and an emotion that had no motion. And cry...his heart wanted to cry, but even the moon would not listen as the dark clouds covered it, prohibiting it to shine for the night. The dribbling water felt burly to his long mane, even his lashes were wet from the drenching rain. How could he leave? After all he went through to get to his love...he was forced to turn and abandon her and their possible foal? And if he did not obey, he would have no other choice but to fight the very horses he considered his friends. This was a nightmare. How could they forbid him to be with his beloved?

"SPIRIT!" Frantic neigh echoed in his ears as the thunder struck once more and suddenly, Raven's daughter flashed into view, penetrating the small circle and embracing the stallion in happiness.

"Oh thank goodness! You've made it!" Cried the despaired Nova, tears filling up her lovely eyes. It was obvious that she had become far too overwhelmed with stress and excitement as she threw herself in the stallion's embrace. "You won't believe how much I needed you! Oh, I'm so sorry for everything!"

"N-Nova?" Spirit gasped in shock, quite taken aback. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Where on earth had she come from?

"It's a long story. I was with Bolder and this war stallion here, but I'm so glad you've arrived!" Desperately spoke Nova, pressing her forehead against his affectionately. "I was wrong to go off on you like an immature filly. Forgive me, please take me back. I love you! I need you!" Hopeless young mare continued in utter distress. Her emotions running high and hyper.

"Nova, please... not now." Spirit begged, overcome with confusion and embarrassment when he noticed the way the Lakota horses glared at him, especially Great Conquest. He had become even more tense, twitching his jaw angrily, barely able to keep his raging fury under control.

"It's not what it looks like." Spirit said, comprehending the source of the grey stallion's wrath.

"Oh yeah?" Great Conquest was fuming.

"Maybe we should go ahead with my original suggestion, ha?" Red offered gleamingly, looking quite entertained. "It'll be a good, little experiment."

"Just because we can't reproduce, doesn't mean we don't love to try." Remarked River in the background, and this time it was his turn to receive gawking stares of surprise from everyone. After a short, uncomfortable interval, he spoke up. "I've shared too much, didn't I?" He cringed with an awkward smile on his face. "Nevermind."

Nova finally ended her frenzied outburst and glanced at the four horses that were surrounding her and Spirit with nothing but hostility. She knitted her brows in confusion, only now noticing the odd glowers they both earned. "Are they trying to harm you?" She asked in disbelief. "What are they doing?"

"I don't know, but you sure aren't helping." Responded the frustrated Spirit. He was so done with this never-ending nonsense!

"Stay away from him, you domesticated freaks!" She suddenly exploded, leaping in front of Spirit, trying to 'protect' him in her own way.

"Hiding behind a filly, you coward?!" Mocked Red. "What a joke!"

"Great Conquest, what do you think you're doing?" Demanded Nova with a scowl on her face, however, she was ignored by the war stallion as he turned his attention to Spirit instead.

"Take your leave and go. Do not make me repeat it again."

Spirit took a deep breath before releasing a heavily exhale from his lungs. "Okay. This was fun while it lasted, but now you REALLY need to get the fuck out of my way." He marched up to the grey stallion as the three others lined next to Great Conquest, creating a wall in front of Spirit and Nova.

"I'm not afraid of either one of you, and I'm losing my patience." The wild stallion stated.

"This is as far as you'll make it." Calmly replied Great Conquest. "You won't set foot in the village as long as I'm here. And there's absolutely no way, I'm letting you near Rain. Uh-uh, not on my watch. You've done enough."

"Who do you think you are? This doesn't concern you." Spat Spirit.

"I don't know how your harem functions," Began Great Conquest in a collected manner. "but we have a community here. We've got each other's backs, no matter what. If you mess with one of our friends, you mess with us. You hear me? An insult to even one of our tribe member is a huge insult to ALL of us, and a behaviour like that will never be tolerated. No matter who commits that offence. You used to be regarded as our friend too, until now. Have I spoken clearly? Do you understand why you're being asked to get the hell out of here?"

"Please, do not urge us to call for desperate measures." Blaze reminded again.

"If you want to get to the camp, you'll have to go through us first." Great Conquest declared with a sense of finality to it. "And I would advice you against it."

Spirit dropped his head in defeat, the streaming water from the night's sky had drenched him so much that his coat now appeared darker than ever. Soaking lungs, veins and spines all wet, no one was planning to leave until Spirit comprehended the message and left.

"Come, Spirit... let's get away from these pets." Nova told him, as she glared at Great Conquest in disgust. "They're insane! Every last one of them."

Spirit nodded in agreement and seemingly abandoned his idea and turned from the four Lakota warriors, trailing after the already departing Nova.

There was a long pause and even the down-pouring rain had softened.

_"Sometimes a horse has gotta do what a horse has gotta do...and this, was one of those times." _The golden stallion suddenly spun and charged back at the four horses, crumbling their so-called 'wall', sending each of the unsuspecting members flying in different directions.

"Hold him!" Cried Great Conquest, as all four of the horses snapped into a rapid gallop to catch up to the escaping Spirit.

Red was already on it. He had been the only one who saw this stunt coming all along. He didn't even allow Spirit to go as far as to gallop, but rather bit him on his hind legs and vigorously tackled him down. The earth was moist and muddy because of the falling rain, making Spirit lose his balance and slip; he was sent to the ground, as River and Blaze pounced on him and finally Great Conquest joined the struggling group. All four of them fighting against one stallion.

"Hold him down! Hold him down!"

"Stop it! You'll hurt him, you savages!" Squealed Nova in terror, realizing that she couldn't do anything to intervene.

Spirit struggled to get free, fighting and wrestling with all his might. He snapped, threatening anyone to come close enough to feel his teeth. He kicked at them as they tried to subdue his raging temper. "Settle down! Shhh.. You can't take us all! Stop resisting." Instructed Great Conquest, however all he received in response was another furious blow on his head. Even with all four of them restraining his movements, it really took a lot of effort to fight and prevail against him. He was strong and his muscles didn't even have to show it. Suddenly, Red latched his teeth, taking a firm grip on his hind legs, Blaze impeded, grasping his forelegs, River pushed his entire body weight on him so that he couldn't stand up and Great Conquest with his teeth clutched him solidly by the neck. To the horrified Nova, the scene indeed looked as though a pack of wolves had hunted down a young stag, ready to devour him into pieces.

"You're acting like predators! Stop it this minute!" She screamed, but her desperate pleas were disregarded.

"Your ego has once again gotten the best of you, Spirit." Great Conquest said through his teeth, but did not release his hold from the golden stallion's neck. Spirit panted, trying hard to wriggle out of their 'bounds.' He successfully managed to free his forelegs from Blaze's grasp and attempted to strike Red with his back legs, but instantly regretted it. For as soon as he felt his grip loosening on the hind leg, Red decided to debilitate him once and for all by afflicting the most sensitive area for a stallion. "Alright, another kick from you and I swear, I'll implement the vicious custom of big cats!" He notified dangerously. "Just try and kick again...you and River will have a lot in common, except this one's gonna hurt like hell and there's no sedative."

Puffing and panting, all soaked from the pouring rain as well as his sweat, Spirit yelped and froze, feeling utterly paralyzed as he realized that resisting further would only harm him greatly.

"Please listen to us, Spirit..." Blaze tried to reason with him. "Don't turn us into predators, we don't wish to maim you."

"You've already turned into predators." The wild stallion gritted his teeth in anger.

"Your recklessness and stubborn pride shocks me!" Said Great Conquest, as he slowly let go of Spirit's neck. "Get out of here, before I allow Red to finish his experiment."

"Let go of him!" Nova screeched, unable to stand aside and watch Spirit getting hurt. She ran up to Great Conquest, rearing and striking at him.

"Hey, relax! We don't want to harm him." The grey war horse dodged her furious kicks. "We just want him out of our territory."

"You cannot forbid me to see her." Spirit groaned breathlessly.

"I'm afraid, we just did." Great Conquest replied, looking unaffected and blunt.

Spirit lay there on the cold, wet, muddy ground in silence, feeling numb and helpless. With anger, pain and weariness he could see that the downpour had ceased for the night and the clouds had scattered, clearing in the sky, permitting the half moon to shine its silver light upon them. He felt as though the world was tumbling and falling along with him. He remained on the sludgy ground, sudden tranquil demeanour reigning over him. He no longer possessed the emotional and physical strength to fight his own friends and altogether stopped his desperate combats to get free. As soon as he managed to ease up, Great Conquest gave one quick order and all of the horses, including Red, released the stallion from holding.

When he felt that he was not restrained any more, Spirit flew up on his legs, as the worried Nova came up to his side. "Oh my goodness, are you alright?"

The stallion did not answer; he was infuriated as he glared at Great Conquest in disbelief.

"That should do it, fellas." The grey war horse announced, quite pleased with their accomplishments. "Red, Blaze, see to it that these two _love birds _are escorted out of our territory once and for all. Out of sight, out of mind."

Without a word, Red and Blaze heeded his request. "Get a move on!" The chestnut stallion aggressively thrust Spirit, who had been glowering at Great Conquest in silent rage. "Don't push me!" Snapped Spirit. "I can walk on my own."

"Then go faster! Stop crawling like a turtle." Red snorted at him as he and Blaze directed Spirit out of the surrounding area.

"Disgusting beast." Nova mumbled, shaking her head at Great Conquest. She couldn't believe he was capable of such dreadful deeds. Wasn't this the stallion who kindly comforted her when her brother had died? _Ugh!_ What was she thinking? He was a domesticated, human pet! _A savage!_ Nothing more.

"I really hope you won't end up like Rain, Nova." Great Conquest told her, his tone low and stoic. "Knocked up and heartbroken."

"Go to hell!" That's all the filly said in response and followed after Spirit.

Great Conquest watched the two wild horses as they were being conducted by Blaze and Red out of the Lakota lands and for a moment, his harsh features softened and he became all sorrowful, filled with regret and sadness.

"I wish things didn't end this way." He heard River nicker.

"Yeah...so do I."

* * *

**Fun Fact: This chapter was HIGHLY inspired by my favourite Michael Jackson song "Beat It" and also...*drumrolls*...by my reviewers that left very dissatisfied comments about Spirit! It looks**** like some of the characters also shared your sentiments. :D**

**So keep sharing your thoughts, you never know how you might inspire me!**


	25. The Art Of Distraction

...

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**The Art Of Distraction**

_"Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more." _

_– _I Do It For You by Bryan Adams

* * *

The Lakota camp was filled with night and fog, cloudy veils were drawn about the village. The fire lit in the centre had been dimmed and then utterly extinguished by the pouring, spring rain. How cold and gleaming seemed the surroundings for the young mare, as she observed humans retire in their dwellings one by one. Luckily the drenching cloudburst had ceased to fall, and Rain had warmed her body, thanks to Aranda, who had sheltered her in nearby trees and stood close to her, exchanging body heat with her. Rain slowly started to feel more comfortable and even though the sharp, irritating pain had stopped to irk her stomach, she was still very restless. At the moment, the pregnant mare was eagerly standing close to the teepee where Little Creek was being cared by the village healers. Her blue eyes were intently fixed on the tent, her ears perked forward. From what she gathered, his condition was stable. Since Long Knife and the rest of the humans didn't seem to be very disturbed, she figured Little Creek was no longer in danger. It was the matter of time to fully heal and regain strength. She was positively sure that Little Creek would soon be up and about. At least, she hoped to the Highest Heaven that it would be the case.

Her worried heart had managed to calm down for the night. The anxiety for her human and her unborn foal went away. They were both safe and she was grateful for that. So very grateful. Her throat ached with praise and her heart danced with relief, yet the other half of her heart couldn't stop thinking... wondering about someone. A certain someone she didn't expect to see that night. How did he get there? Why? Rain's contemplations were cut short when she noticed Great Conquest cantering towards her with an easy, smooth gait. Without hesitation, the beautiful mare jogged to meet him.

"How is he?" The war stallion asked, once they breathed each other's scent. His eyes shifted to the medical teepee.

"He'll be alright." Rain smiled weakly. "The medicine men did not seem worried, and neither was Long Knife. I think that's a good sign."

"Sure is." Agreed Great Conquest. "But how are you feeling? Why aren't you resting?"

"I'm okay for now, really." Rain assured, even though her eyelids were heavy and she wanted nothing more than to sleep off her weariness. But there was something else that she desired to know which drove her restless. "Conquest, what happened with Spirit? Why was he here? Where is he? Or was that all my imagination?"

"Rain, please!" The stallion snorted in displeasure. "He is not worth your imagination." He pounded his foreleg in the muddy ground.

"Where is he?"

"Headed home." Plainly said Conquest. "I sent him away."

"Why was he here?" Rain furrowed her brows in confusion. "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"He was here to collect his little toy." The war stallion hissed through his teeth angrily. He grew so furious every time he thought about Spirit and Nova together.

Rain became quite perplexed. "A... toy?" She repeated questionably.

"The wild mare that helped us get to the village. Nova."

Rain felt as though another freezing downpour had soaked her entire body. "Oh...she is Spirit's mare?" Her voice emitted melancholy.

"Yeah, somehow she ended up in Bolder's company and I guess Spirit left his herd to retrieve her." Great Conquest purposefully left out the part where Spirit told him that he had come to see Rain. Unfortunately, the war horse had become so blinded by anger that he decided to interpret the situation as he saw it, making false assumptions. "I sent them both home."

There was a short pause. The paint mare stared down at her hooves, unable to say anything in response. She was surprised at herself...she wasn't supposed to be so affected and upset by this and yet...

"Rain, he is out of sight, which means it shouldn't be difficult to get him out of your mind too. I'm so ashamed of how stupidly I acted and instead of defending you, I sided with that betraying liar first. Please, forgive me. I didn't know that you left because of that filly...I'm an idiot." Great Conquest extended his nose to her and affectionately rubbed it.

"It's all in the past now, Conquest. Don't worry about it." Rain nickered softly, her lovely blue eyes were downcast. "And it wasn't because of that mare." She added lowly, her heart sank as she spoke.

"What? There was another?" Gasped the horrified war stallion. "That bastard!"

Tears were threatening to spill from Rain's blue pools as the shattering memories emerged from her past once again. She shook her head, not wanting to let the unpleasant thoughts get to her. _No!_ She had moved on! She had no rights to get fazed by Spirit's relationships with other mares. "I don't want to talk about this, Conquest. I...I'm so exhausted. It's been a long and tiring day. I shall retire."

"Yes, of course." Immediately nodded the stallion, but before Rain could leave, he suddenly remembered his duties. "Oh, wait! How is your pregnancy coming along? You do look bigger. The foals do most of their growing in the last trimester." He carefully studied her figure.

"Silver Moon and Aranda said that it's still bit early and-"

"Are you waxing?"

Rain's eyes were as round as the moon in the sky, upon hearing his question. "E-excuse me?"

"Well, usually wax determines when the baby's coming."

"H-how do you know that?" She asked stunned.

The stallion blinked. "Um?...I'm your mentor on this pregnancy journey, Rain. If I'm not familiar with such important details, then what the hell am I doing here assisting you?" Great Conquest explained and shrugged.

"Yes, but I-"

"Hmph!" The grey stallion rolled his eyes in dissatisfaction. "You thought this was just a mere hobby for the winter, didn't you?"

Rain giggled. He had seen right through her. "Well...kind of." She admitted with a teasing smirk.

Great Conquest couldn't help but laugh at that too. "Surprise! I'm actually educated."

"You really are something, Conquest." Rain grinned at him with a warm beam. "I'm glad you're by my side."

"Me too." Smiled the war stallion. A tranquil silence came over the two friends again. Rain's heart had returned to bright cheerfulness, thanks to the stallion's easy-going, humorous nature. How wonderful it was to regain the old friendship with Great Conquest, as if they were little youngsters again. Things had become so complicated after they grew up. Great Conquest's fun, caring attitude had changed into obsessive possessiveness when maturity hit them both. It was so refreshing to finally have same old Great Conquest from foal-hood return to her.

The war stallion suddenly jolted, breaking off the peaceful stillness, as he became his micromanaging self once more. "But you didn't answer. Are you waxing? I mean, I know that you are a maiden mare but...what did Silver Moon tell you? You know what? Just let me see. I'll decide for myself if..." He was about to lower his head under her oversized belly when Rain pinned her ears, overcome with embarrassment and annoyance.

"If you duck down, I swear I'm going to smack–"

"Okay, okay. Don't kill me." Chuckled Conquest, backing away from her.

"How rude! That's not something you should do to a mare. " Rain rolled he eyes with a mischievous air. "Goodnight." She swung round and trotted off, giggling to herself.

"Goodnight! But this isn't over though!" He called after her and shook his head. "I'm your mentor!" He reminded her loudly.

"Yeah, yeah.."

The stallion chuckled at the unenthusiastic reply from Rain, snorting to himself. "Oh...mares."

"Great Conquest," A gentle whinny made the amused war horse glance back. It was the sweet, old Aranda cautiously and politely nearing him.

"Yes? Is something wrong, Aranda?" He inquired kindly.

The wise mare nodded, pausing for an instant, not wanting to come off impertinent in her reproach. "I think...you were unfair to the wild Spirit." She spoke up at last. "The free roaming mustangs have a different way of life. Their social dynamics and traditions are distinct for horses like you. River told me what you did and...you shouldn't have been so unkind."

The grey warrior huffed. "He hurt Rain."

"Listen, son...I lived among the wild horses for many years, and you need to understand that they follow rules that help them survive and cope with the harsh conditions. Safety is in numbers in the wild, and freedom has its own price. Mature stallions must gather mares for their herd...they cannot afford to have a small family. The larger the band is, more protected they are." Aranda went on to explain with a calm tone, trying to get through to the angry horse as delicately as possible.

"I've heard about that, but it still doesn't change the fact that he broke Rain's heart. That shouldn't be an excuse." Firmly insisted Great Conquest and for a moment, fell silent. He was quietly debating whether to state his next words or not. Taking a deep breath, he decided to go ahead with it anyway.

"You know, I once tried to harm her..." His voice shook upon the memory. "I hated myself so much for that...still do at times. Rain and I grew up together, we knew each other from foal-hood. She was so beautiful and so bright...I loved spending time with her. I always thought that we'd end up together. After all, in my mind, it was written in the stars. One summer, that dream came crashing down when she rudely rejected me and..." He didn't know how to continue the next sentence. It made his skin crawl as he reluctantly recalled his atrocious behaviour. "...I lost my mind with jealousy and lashed out, almost committing a disgustingly vile offence. After that, I promised myself that I would never ever hurt her again. How could I? She is my closest friend. And I also promised myself that I would never let anyone else mistreat her... physically or emotionally."

Aranda observed the agonized and guilt-ridden horse before her, conveying sympathy towards him. "You still love her?"

"I always loved her." He admitted quietly. "Though, this love that I feel for her now is different from what I felt years ago. It was more lustful and inconsiderate to be honest. Now, I just love her the way I loved her when we were yearlings. I love her as my sister. A sister I never had."

"You are a good stallion, Great Conquest." Aranda nickered softly. "You've learned from your errors and changed for the better...which means that you should understand more than anyone what's it like to realize your mistakes and show remorse. Do not judge him so harshly...he loves her too." As the old, bay mare said this, she turned and walked away from the grey stallion, leaving him in his deep thoughts. It was in that second, Great Conquest spotted Blaze and Red proudly returning back to the camp, and he realized that Spirit and Nova had been successfully escorted out.

* * *

"And then...there was this...loud, deafening noise and I knew he was gone." Sniffed Nova, tears rolling down her cheeks as Spirit held her close, comforting her gently.

"I'm so sorry. That must've been horrific to witness."

They were both currently standing in a small glade, about a mile or two from the Lakota settlement. The moon was glowing, which was a welcoming surprise after the cloudy downpour that had occurred an hour ago. The world around them was still wet, the rain drops were still dribbling from the branches, the grass was moist, reflecting both of the horses' inner anguish and distress.

"Thankfully I never saw it, but I still sensed it." Nova hung her head, shuddering at the recollection of the tragic event. "Oh Spirit...life is so short to waste time in silly fights. I was so foolish to argue with you like that. I acted immaturely. Please, forgive me..." She said mournfully. "...accept me in your herd. I won't be a nag, I promise."

"Shh...it's okay, Nova. I wasn't entirely on the right either." Spirit smiled faintly at her. "And you're always welcome in my band." He added with a soft nicker.

The filly's devastated expression brightened at that. "Oh, thank you!" She leaped on her hind legs joyously. "I'm so glad we finally put the past behind us."

"So am I." Hesitantly spoke Spirit, feeling conflicted. Something told him that the mare had interpreted his words in her mind very differently and it only doubled his complicated life.

"Let's get home and forget all these troubles once and for all." Nova exclaimed rather enthusiastically and broke into an exuberant gallop. Spirit darted after her and for a brief moment, the filly actually thought that their stride was matching, but then the stallion suddenly extended his pace creating a large circle and spun back.

"Um, Spirit?" Nova stared behind her in confusion, slowing down to a trot. "Home is this way, if I'm not mistaken." She motioned her head towards the direction they had originally taken.

"I know." Said Spirit, yet he did not make any effort to fix his 'lapse'.

"Please tell me you aren't going back to the village." Nova muttered dreadingly, jogging up to him with an expression that clearly questioned his sanity.

"I can't, because I am."

"You're crazy!" She burst, overwhelmed with horror and disbelief.

Spirit stopped and turned to her with a mischievous grin animating his features. "How did you guess my middle name?"

"This isn't funny." Nova snorted. "Those savages tried to mutilate you! You know what that means, right? Goodbye freedom and hello captivity!"

Spirit snickered at the mare's brassy statement. She was not wrong!

"Nova, don't worry–"

"Why are you being so careless?" Her voice quivered in anxiousness. "This is exactly what happened to my poor brother. Not only did he lose his freedom, but also his life. Is that what you want? I cannot bear it!" A small lump rose in her throat, as she tried to fight back her tears.

"Nothing of that sort will happen to me, I promise." Spirit assured her, extending his nose and stroking her softly. "Besides, I'm not afraid of bunch of domesticated horses." He waved it off, cocky smirk appearing on his lips. He couldn't help it, there was nothing he wanted more than to reunite with his beloved.

"Spirit, don't underestimate them. They almost ripped you into pieces. Please, let's just go home."

"I can't. This is my foal we're talking about... I have to be there. I didn't get a proper chance to meet–"

"Spirit," Impatiently cut in Nova, blowing air through her nostrils. "if Rain wanted you to be in her foal's life, she would've come to you herself. Her silence can only mean one thing...she doesn't want you getting involved. Respect her wishes and let's go in peace while we still have the chance. Do not take such a risk, I beg you. I lost my brother to brutality, I cannot lose you either. It'll be too unbearable." She sobbed meekly.

Spirit exhaled with a heavy sigh. There was some truth in Nova's words, no doubt... however, he had set his entire heart and mind on the matter. Which meant that nothing and no one would ever get in his way. No matter how rational their words sounded. He was going to accomplish what he had originally determined to carry out, and there was absolutely nothing Great Conquest or his minions could do about it.

Resolutely, the stallion spoke up. "What happened to Onyx is tragic, indeed, but we're in a different situation. I'm fortunate to have you by my side. You will help me achieve my plan, won't you?" Yes, in a way, he was once again risking his very freedom. If those angry horses stripped him off his pride, he could very well just forget about living in the wild and find himself a human owner. But with all things considered, Great Conquest and Red with their little ultimatums weren't going to scare him off. Spirit had dealt with way more dangerous creatures and elements before. This was hazardous for sure, but nothing he couldn't handle... At least, that's how he encouraged himself. Positive thoughts were the way to go. In the end, it was all worth it and he would try to do everything in his power to get back to Rain and their unborn foal.

"How can I help?!" Nova squealed in shock. "I was completely useless when those savages attacked you! I couldn't stop them. Don't rely on me, abandon this foolish undertaking right now."

"Nova, Nova, Nova..." Spirit shook his head, looking slightly disappointed. "You are not useless. You're way more capable than you give yourself credit for. Trust me, I have an idea and it can only work if you assist me." He gazed deeply into her eyes. "Please, I need your help. I need _you._"

The young mare fell mute for a second or two, as she pondered on his desperate pleas. How could she resist those beautiful, fiery eyes that were staring right into her soul? "Fine!" She gave in dissatisfied. "But it better not be something reckless."

"Reckless? _Me?_" Laughed Spirit innocently. "Never."

* * *

The two wild horses stayed in the glade for the night. Spirit believed that his scheme would only succeed if they waited till daybreak. That was not only the peaceful, silent hour before the usual bustling started in the village, but it would also give them enough time to make Great Conquest think that they were both long gone.

"If we go back now, they'll be sure to catch us..." Explained Spirit. "Let them believe that we're on our way home...and right at the crack of dawn, when no one suspects our return, we'll reappear with an efficient plan."

Thus Spirit and Nova remained in one place under the ragged stars, hidden behind clouds. Midnight seemed to be guarding the silence in the dim clearing, as the cool breeze brought the whisperings of the future that was altogether vague and clear. The filly huddled closer to the young stallion, breathing in the cool night air as it floated by without a care. Nova's tired limbs relaxed, her head lowered and she slowly drifted off to sleep. Spirit gently rested his head over Nova's withers, but unlike her, he could not let go of his restlessness and obtain stillness inside his heart. All of the thoughts of midnight crowded his racing mind. How could he possibly relax or smile when _she_ was gone, miserably present in his own mind, but faithfully out of sight? Nova was there, by his side...and yet, he still felt so lonely. His heart was empty, left with just midnight memories. He reminisced about the warmth that once held his love for _her_ in place, the warmth that sparked the fire that once burned so bright, and the warmth of _her_ skin while he caressed _her_ sweet face in the heated dark of the midnight. But soon all of these midnight memories would fade into the cold loneliness scattered with undeserving rage. He feared that soon, he'd realize that the times they shared and the love they made would slowly disappear into the night, overtaking with nothing but anger, bitterness and jealousy. He would no longer have these midnight memories, and despite other individuals around him...he would still feel completely and utterly deserted without his Rain.

As soon as the first light struck the dark sky, Spirit and Nova made their way back to the Lakota territory, coming to a halt at the hill that overlooked their lands. Everything was quiet, the horses were resting in the meadows, the humans were in their little dwellings that resembled clouds to the two mustangs. However, just as Spirit assumed would happen, he spotted Great Conquest keeping close guard at the edge of the camp. His eyes were closed, his ears lay slightly back and overall, the grey stallion appeared to be quite at ease, but that did not signify that he was unaware of his surroundings. The hours of cracking dawn were extremely tranquil...nothing moved. Not even the trees seemed to stir from their sleep.

"Good thing I've come prepared." Smirked Spirit to himself. His confidence however, did not calm down the anxiety of Nova, who was trembling and rethinking her decision.

"Ahh..maybe this was a bad idea?" She nickered nervously. "I mean, you cannot disrespect Rain's wishes. She would've told you if she needed your help with raising the foal. She's probably fine on her own. Perhaps, she won't be too happy with you for invading her privacy like that?"

"Well, sucks to be her, then." Spirit snapped. "I ain't going nowhere until I straight things out. Now please, stop fretting and let's get on with it."

Nova chewed on her lip, looking stressed and lost. "What's the plan?" She asked after a pause.

"Here, stand against the wind, so that they won't scent your presence." Gestured Spirit and proceeded to explain his idea. "The plan is simple. We're gonna adopt a predator strategy: The art of distraction."

"A what?"

"Wolves, when targeting their prey, first distract the leader of the herd, while one of the members sneaks in to steal the selected quarry when the defender is not watching."

Nova's wide eyes and terrified expression upon hearing his words made Spirit laugh out loud.

"Okay. That wasn't a good example. What I'm trying to say is, that we need to distract Great Conquest."

"First of all, I'm a little disturbed." Nova confessed in shock. "How do you even know that ruthless predator strategy?"

"If you want to be a good protector for the band, you must know your enemy."

"Alright, and you want us to become wolves and they're the... prey? I don't get it." Nova mumbled in confusion.

"No, no. I simply meant that we should divert the attention of Great Conquest." Clarified Spirit. "And by 'we'...I mean _you._"

"What?" Gasped the young mare. "You want _me_ to distract that psycho?"

"Oh come on, he's not so bad."

"_Not so bad?_ He literally threatened to break your legs!"

"That was just a cheap talk." Shrugged Spirit with a light-hearted chuckle. "And he was only being protective, that's all."

"He's insane. Quite frankly, I'm afraid of him."

"Listen, if you manage to divert Great Conquest, his henchstuds won't even know I'm here. We must lure the leader in order to weaken the defence."

"Look at that predator talk." Nova commented slyly, slightly amused and slightly disapproving.

"Well, you gotta do what you gotta do." Smirked the young stallion.

Nova sheepishly glanced over her lithe shoulder, reluctant and unsure of everything. "Look, I really don't think I can do this. How am I supposed to distract him anyway?"

"I'll leave that up to your creative imagination." Winked Spirit.

"What? No, no...no...no. I may be a wild horse but I don't have a wild imagination like you do." Nova argued anxiously. "I don't know what to do. This will be a total fail."

"Oh come on! You females are always so great at it!" Spirit assured her. "Flip your mane, bat your lashes, I don't know...do what you must. Oh! Oh! You can even use a rope that's lying right there to trick him!" Spirit nudged her, motioning towards the Lakota camp with sudden excitement. "I believe in you!"

"R-rope? You've clearly lost your mind. There's no way I can do any of that."

"Why not?"

"I'm too shy for such things. I'm sorry, but I can't–" Nova spoke quietly as heat rose to her cheeks.

"Please, Nova...this is for my foal." Implored Spirit. "And besides," He tossed his dark forelock, cheeky grin appearing on his face "...we both know you aren't as _shy_ as you make it seem." He winked teasingly.

The last sentence caused the filly to blush crimson red in embarrassment. "Oh, stop it you." She playfully pushed Spirit away from her. "That was a completely different circumstance."

"This is a different circumstance too." Insisted the stallion. "Please, this is about my foal. I can't do this without you."

"Hmm...I don't know." Debated Nova, still very hesitant about the whole matter.

"You've got this! You can divert him. You're smart and you're charming...you possess all the qualities to make this a success."

Nova couldn't help but smile timidly at that. "You really think I'm charming?"

"Yes."

Taking a deep breath, the mare nodded in acceptance at last. "Well, okay. I'll try my best."

"Perfect!" Spirit pulled her in a quick hug. "Thank you!"

"But I'll do things my way." Nova threw in almost immediately. "I'll improvise."

"Yes, of course!" Eagerly nodded Spirit. "Like I said, you can use the rope."

"Okay, what's with you and the rope?"

"Um..._personal_ experience?"

"You tempted someone with a rope?" Nova stared at him questionably.

"No. Not me. I'm not that talented, but never-mind, just go...I'll wait for your signal in those bushes over there."

With another deep breath, the mare strode forward. "I can do this." She told herself again and again. "I'm confident, I'm charming and I'm smart...I can do this..." Her self-assurance didn't last for long. As though another air took over her, she suddenly swung round and trotted back to Spirit. "Oh no. What was I thinking? I can't do this..."

"Oh yes, you can! None of that talk!" Spirit exclaimed in frustration. "Go!" He nudged her.

"Fine."

* * *

Gulping fearfully, Nova shut her eyes for a second and then reopened them, slowly striding toward the camp. She could hear the racing thuds of her heart in nervousness, her anxious thoughts almost made her stumble. She almost turned back yet again when she noticed that Great Conquest had suddenly become alert and his focus was now fixed on her. "You've got this." She comforted herself. But she was so frightened... this war stallion was surely demented! What if he threatened to break her legs as well? "Oh...don't go there, don't go there." She told herself, realizing that it only added to her anxiety. Then she saw the grey horse narrowing his eyes, pinning his ears at her in hostility and trotting forward to meet her.

"Okay. This is it." She took a deep breath and let out a heavy exhale.

"Nova?! What the hell are you doing here?" Great Conquest demanded angrily, as soon as he came near her. There was disbelief written all over his countenance.

"Uhhh..." Nova froze, forgetting everything Spirit had suggested her to do. "...I...am...I uh..."

"Why are you here?! Did _he _sent you?!"

His aggressive bark made her jump in panic, all the previous recommendations discussed with Spirit flew away from her head._ Quick!_ _Say something!_ _ANYTHING!_ "Um...oh dear gosh! I've fallen down!" She announced in a very awkward manner and collapsed her body on the ground.

"No, what are you doing?...that's not attractive." Spirit muttered, cringing at the display before him.

"Are you okay?" Great Conquest furrowed his brows, taken aback at the unforeseen reaction he had received from the filly.

"Alas, I'm not!" Dramatically declared Nova. "Spirit and I got into another argument and I left that brute once and for all! I didn't know where to go...I was all...all alone at night and...and then I sprained my ankle." She forced tears on her face, appearing as disheveled as she could master. "Oh what a world! What a miserable world I live in! I had nowhere to go...please, don't be mad at me. I'm only a poor victim. Owie..."

It was quite certain that Great Conquest did not expect to hear such woes of exclamation from the wild, young mare. "Which ankle?" He asked in concern, lowering his head to her legs.

"Ahh..." Nova paused, trying hard to come up with a suitable answer. "...um...ALL of them!"

"_All_ of them?" Great Conquest repeated in stunned confusion.

"I know! Woe is me! I can barely walk!"

"This is SO not what I imagined." Spirit whispered to himself. It was way too painful to watch Nova struggle like a dying fish out of water. This was definitely not attractive, but wait...for some weird reason... it _was _distracting.

"Can you stand up?" Great Conquest inquired, his voice suddenly became concerned as he nosed her gently.

"OUCH!" Nova screamed with an overdramatic outburst, making the grey stallion jolt backwards, while Spirit felt like recoiling in a shell and never coming out in the world ever again, thanks to Nova's horrible performance.

"We're doomed." He concluded, shaking his head in embarrassment. It would only be matter of seconds till the war stallion comprehended their uncoordinated, ridiculous stunt.

"Does it hurt?" Great Conquest asked; still, by some miracle, unable to see right through Nova's poor acting.

"Yes! It's so bad." The young mare continued as she lay on the ground, looking helpless and innocent. She desperately stared behind Great Conquest and silently gestured, tossing her head sideways, indicating Spirit to start sneaking in the camp already. Unfortunately, her cue was missed by the wild stallion and she ended up resembling some sort of a retarded swan.

"Um, what's with your neck?" Great Conquest questioned hesitantly, utterly shocked at everything that was transpiring in front of his eyes.

"Oh...uh...I have a neck sprain too." Nova bit her lip, cringing at her own self. _Neck sprain? What the heck? Doesn't matter, just play along!_ She flipped her hair, hoping that this could 'entice' the stallion somehow and yet, it made her look even more awkward, because now part of her mane was stuck to her mouth. "Blah!" She spit out strands of hair, appearing anything but seductive.

"Are you...oh-okay?" Great Conquest spoke, looking decidedly frightened.

"How can I be okay when I can barely walk?" She said, her heart lurching within her chest, as she hurled her head once more, attempting to signal Spirit again. It did not work and she was losing her patience. She was at her wit's end with all this nonsense! "MOOOVEEE!" She finally neighed at him, which at last prompted Spirit to snap out of his dazed state and slowly begin to creep in the settlement. Truth be told, he had become so preoccupied with Nova's clumsy, awkward display that for a second, he forgot why he was there in the first place. All he wanted to do was jump in and somehow get the hopeless Nova out of that unpleasant situation.

Great Conquest was about to glance behind him when Nova swiftly stood up and threw herself at him. "Oh please! You must support my weight!" She batted her lashes rapidly, which produced an even more of a negative effect because now she looked as though she was having a seizure.

"Who were you talking to?" The stallion lifted his brows suspiciously, but nevertheless allowed the young mare to lean her swaying body on him.

"Me? No one."

"You said 'move'?"

"I said MOOOOO." Clumsily corrected Nova, letting out a nervous laugh. "I was imitating cows. Cattle are such fascinating species."

"R-right." Great Conquest gaped at her in shock. He figured that severe ache in her ankles and the trauma of losing both her brother and her 'beloved' Spirit made her go absolutely nuts. "Do you want to try and get a drink? I'll lead you to the river?" He offered courteously.

"How kind of you! You are SO gallant!" Nova exclaimed little too enthusiastically, startling Great Conquest in the process with her squeaky voice. Anxious to appear normal, she spotted the rope Spirit was referring to earlier and grabbed it with her teeth. _What should I do now?_ She awkwardly played with it, swinging it high in the air and before she knew it, accidentally smacked Great Conquest right across the eyes.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" Cried the stallion. "Are you trying to blind me?"

"Oops...sorry. I'm so sorry." Nova cringed, throwing the rope back on the muddy ground. "Ugh, I knew this was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have listened to him. A rope?" She muttered under her breath.

"Let's get you down to the river before you injure someone." Great Conquest said, shaking his head in utter confusion.

Although, taken as a whole, Nova's stunt was an utterly miserable attempt on the art of seduction, it certainly worked as a distraction and Spirit managed to get through the camp without being noticed by Great Conquest, who presently, was supporting and guiding the young mare to the river.

* * *

**A big round of applause for Nova's flirting skills! :D**

**So, in order to celebrate Easter, I thought I'd treat you guys with 2 new chapters this week! Next one, titled as "Written In The Stars" will be posted this Sunday. Stay tuned for that and in the meantime, share your thoughts on this one!**


	26. Written In The Stars

...

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Written In The Stars**

_"If it takes a day or a hundred years,_

_Me and my heart are gonna be right here,_

_to pick love up where we put it down."_

– When You Come Around by Deric Ruttan

* * *

Rain couldn't sleep that night.

She didn't know whether it was because of the uncomfortable position her foal seemed to be rotating in, or maybe she was still worried about Little Creek's health and Bolder's safety, or perhaps...her mind was once again immersed with thoughts of someone she didn't really wish to think about? Who knew really? It could be all four. After shifting her heavy body here and there, trying to switch up her resting spot, she came to a very irritating realization that she wouldn't be able to find peace that night. Sighing, she slowly left the comfort of the sleeping herd and sneaked off to her absolute favourite place in the Lakota territory. She hoped that maybe whatever ailed her would dissolve from her mind if she visited her special getaway. The apple trees would be in full bloom soon, reminding her once again of her carefree days as a young filly, but without doubt, the beauty of this place would also bring her memories that she was so desperately trying to forget. A gentle breeze swayed her flaxen forelock, as her sparkling eyes were drawn to the dark sky. Most of the clouds were covering the shining stars that night, but she could still discern the bigger, bright ones beaming down at her together with the half moon.

How sublime were these fire balls, so bright, yet so far away. She wondered if her parents watched over her in the form of stars, especially the two glittering ones that were currently showing even in the dark clouds. Rain knew that by morning, they would be gone, but she wished that they would stay. She wouldn't feel so lonely with such marvellous lights shining upon her. After all, no horse can survive in solitude for long. That thought made her remember the Lone Stallion, Bolder...how wonderful he was! How kind, steadfast and loving. He didn't deserve to be abandoned and remain in his forest home all on his own. What if...she and he could? She blushed, shaking her head at that thought. But then again, what was so bad about it? Two lonely souls coming together...they wouldn't have to be alone anymore. What if her destiny lay with him all along? What if she had been too blind and too in love with someone, who didn't suit her at all, to see the truth? Could it be that she and Bolder were meant to be from the start? One, brave young stallion completely devoted to her and she devoted to him? Yes, that was it. It made so much sense to her. So then why couldn't she get the image of a certain golden horse, thundering across the plains, out of her mind?

She felt like gazing at the beautiful stars all night, studying their shape, their size, their stories too, she'd learn them all by heart. For they say that future is in the stars, written with their glowing light on the inky black of empty space, where it echos in the night. _Who would she be_, Rain wondered? What would the birth of her sweet, little foal bring in her life? Would her life be happier or more complicated? She wasn't sure, but she would try her utmost best to be a worthy mother, even if she didn't know what that was like. Her own mother had been with her for a very short period of time...she was raised by a human. Would she make a good dam at all? She wanted to ask the stars all these questions, but they were much too far away that even if they answered her, she knew she wouldn't hear the words they'd say. But she'd wait and watch them every night for endless spots of time until she learned to read their words and their secrets became hers.

The crack of dawn hit, the smokey mists of night and the stars slowly faded into the new light of an early day. Rain had been so engrossed in her musings that she hardly noticed that an early hour of morning had arrived. The old nightlife needed to be somehow forgotten. She made up her mind that she wouldn't allow anything from the past penetrate the force of the future. It must all remain where it belonged...forgotten.

But how could something so important be lost? She stared down at her round belly, comprehending that the tiny life inside her, consisted of both the past and the future. It was believed in many tribes that dawn would fade the night away. Day would take over and the darkness would subside. But Rain knew that the night is never truly forgotten. Without the beauty of the night, there would be no day...without the night, there would be no beauty of dawn. Who was she kidding? Memories of night can never fade, for the light of day is always met with dusk, and dusk shall once again bring the images of night in all its beauty.

_"Dawn may begin,"_ Rain whispered to herself. _"but it is not a mean to an end." _

Dusk would return the night to the world, old memories once again becoming reality.

And then, as if fate was playing a cruel joke on her, she felt it again...the same presence that she recognized from the night before...out in the cold rain. She didn't want to look back, but her prey instincts were too strong to ignore.

Startled, she spun round, only to be met once again by those familiar burning eyes. "_You_?!" She cried in shock, even though part of her had already sensed who it was without having to turn.

"Shh...please, stay quiet or else they'll hear you." Pleaded the stallion, as he slowly took a step towards her. He wasn't sure how much longer Nova would be able to keep Great Conquest diverted with her terrible attempts on flirting.

Rain cautiously backed up, as she typically would in front of a dangerous predator. Her subtle action didn't go unnoticed by Spirit, who came to an instant halt, staring at her in sadness. "Are you afraid of me?" He looked so very hurt by the mere idea.

"How-wha -how did-what are you doing here?" Rain stammered, unable to stop herself from gasping, her blue eyes round in surprise. How could he just appear and disappear like a phantom? "What are you, some kind of a ghost?" Perhaps, those pale-faced humans were right to think of him as a spectre?

Spirit chuckled at her reaction. "Thanks for the compliment." He grinned.

"It's not a compliment!" She snorted angrily. "How did you even get past–"

"Your self-appointed bodyguard?" Spirit interjected with a mischievous smirk. "I used your trick. Granted, it was very poorly executed but hey, it worked."

_Unbelievable!_ Rain gawked at him with her mouth almost hanging open. "I thought you left."

Spirit's playful expressions changed, as his tender eyes now conveyed longing and sorrow. "How can I leave when everything I need is right here?"

Rain turned her head towards the trees, incapable to face him. "You shouldn't have come." She mumbled quietly.

Spirit neared her, trying to search her beautiful eyes. "Rain, please, please...look at me." His gaze shifted on her swelled stomach and then back at her.

Still Rain couldn't find courage to face him, as she stared at the ground, her heart racing within her chest. Why did he have to come so close to her? Again, she tried to move off, but Spirit blocked her path, inches away from her now.

"When were you planning to tell me?"

The extreme silence that followed his gentle question, made Spirit very shattered. "I see..." He concluded, fighting back liquid that built up his eyes. She wasn't planning to tell him anything.

It was then, Rain stared up and finally decided to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, Spirit, but it would only complicate everything even more. We said our goodbye and that was supposed to be _it_. Why make everything so difficult? You shouldn't have come back." She shut her eyes, averting her gaze from him once more.

"Rain, we share that foal together...we are connected, like it or not."

"You should go!" She suddenly ordered him, not wanting to listen to him, in case he made so much sense that she'd be forced to change her mind on her decision. "Conquest told me that you already found your mare, so now leave before you lose her again."

"What are you talking about?" Spirit became confused.

Rain huffed impatiently, irritation and anger taking hold of her. _Ugh, jerk!_ Leave it to Spirit to act all innocent when mares were concerned. "The wild filly you were looking for...from _your_ herd? What? Did you lose her yet again? I mean, what's holding you here? Just go home."

"Wait, what? You mean Nova?" Spirit blinked.

"Whatever her name is."

It was hard to ignore and not get wounded by Rain's cold tone. "I didn't come here because of her." He spoke softly. "I wasn't even aware that she was present. After bringing Little Creek, my only desire was to–"

"_You_ rescued Little Creek?" The mare stared at him.

Spirit nodded quietly, still very upset that no matter how hard he tried, he was failing at winning her civility, let alone her love and trust.

Rain was silent for a moment, processing the new information she had just received. _Of course! _Why didn't she think of it sooner? Who else would save her human? Trying to mask her inner emotions that surged her heart, and hoping to come off distant and cool, she assumed a proud, indifferent air. "So what, are you denying your ties with her?" She accused.

For a second, Spirit could've sworn that something had changed in the young mare...as if she had let her guard down. Her piercing eyes had become all warm and loving, but then just as suddenly, she went back to her defensive, annoyed state, resembling a winter ice pellet rather than sweet drop of summer rain.

"I'm not exactly sure what Great Conquest told you." Spirit admitted in a low voice. "But I'm not gonna deny anything. What you heard is true...I couldn't stop thinking about you. I really needed to forget you, at least for one night."

Rain rolled her eyes. _Predictable excuses!_ _Don't fall back into his charms! No matter how guilt-ridden and anguished he sounds! _Scoffing with a shake of her head, she asked another blunt question. "Aha...and how's our dear Misty doing these days?"

_Damn, she was ruthless!_ Spirit's heart sank. He couldn't get through to her! She was still so mad and shattered, and so unwilling to listen to him. "Misty?"

"Yes, is she in good health? As round as me, I presume?"

_Ouch! _Spirit nodded, as the waves of dejection crashed over him. He knew right away what she was hinting at. "She's fine." He didn't have to say anything else, Rain could read the subtle words quite clearly as well as his body language.

"Well, she certainly predicted the future!" Rain let out a bitter laugh. "We're baby buddies, I guess."

"Oh, please, Rain! Don't do this to us." Desperately entreated Spirit. "What happened can't be changed, but it _can_ be improved. I love you so much. I've always loved you and I know that deep down, you feel the same way." He gently tried to nuzzle her, but was instantly rebuffed.

"You don't know what I feel!" The mare snapped. "Stop making assumptions!"

Spirit released a deep breath from his lungs. Rather than choosing to concentrate on what he was presently trying to tell her, she was once again fixated on the past. He didn't know if he would be able to compete with that, considering that no matter what he said, Rain would still stubbornly focus on her rage than anything else. Well, least he could do was try again and again. He wasn't going to give up!

"Rain," He commenced tenderly. "this _distancing_ thing isn't working. We both know it. I'm losing my mind–"

"Stop messing with my head!" The paint mare burst, her voice shaking as she became overwhelmed with emotion. "We've been down this path before. Why did you have to come? I was doing fine without you. You need to leave...out of sight and out of mind, as Conquest says." She hung her head, enable to directly meet his eyes. "Please, just... go away." She implored ever-so quietly.

"See?" Spirit nudged her softly, trying to lift her chin so that he could admire her pretty, blue eyes. "You can't stop thinking about me either. We belong together Rain...wild and free, side by side, along with our foal. The foal that's connecting us now forever."

"No!" She said sharply and once again, escaped his passionate gaze. "_This _is where I belong and so does my foal." She insisted with certain amount of stubbornness.

"_Our._" The stallion corrected her, slightly insulted and hurt at the fact that she didn't consider him in their offspring's life. She wasn't Misty. She couldn't possibly be so cold-hearted. "You aren't the sole decision-maker in our foal's life. It takes two to conceive, remember?"

"I'm carrying for almost eleven months, so _yes_ I am." She responded sharply, sounding quite outraged at his words. "The foal will be staying here with me and Little Creek, where we'll properly raise the little one in the village."

Spirit was stunned, he felt like an arrow had pierced his entire heart. _What heart?_ Did he even possess one any more? It had been completely and utterly smashed. "You...you can't deprive me from being a father to our foal." He muttered in disbelief, his very soul was being crushed in that moment.

"That obviously is not my intention." Agreed Rain. "But I think I deserve to be a full-time mother to our foal, considering this baby will probably be my only one. And unlike _some_ individuals, I plan to do this just once."

"I'd never dream of taking that role from you." Spirit assured her with a soft tone, his longing gaze settling on her eyes again. "Which is why I'm asking you to come with me, where we can both be–"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" The young mare shook her head in horror. Last thing she wanted was to look at pregnant Misty all day and become _'baby buddies' _with her. She shuddered at that thought.

"Listen, Rain–"

"You'll have plenty of opportunities to sire foals with other mares. I mean, Misty's expecting too and who knows? Maybe your new toy is as well... So please, don't you dare steal this one thing from me! I refuse to be left with nothing!"

Spirit felt so desolated, anguished and so very disappointed in that second. He didn't wish to take anything from her...he wanted to be part of it. How could she not see it? Why had this become a battle of which one of them would win and be entitled to the trophy? He didn't just yearn to share his life and homeland with his coming foal, but also with her. How could she not see and sense that? This wasn't just about their offspring. This was about their love that for Rain apperantly, no longer existed.

Noticing just how upset and heartbroken the stallion had gotten at her harsh statements, Rain spoke up in a friendly manner, hoping to thaw the ice. "You can always come for a visit. I'm not against you getting to know your own foal. Far from it. You are more than welcome to spend time with us. I'm sure Little Creek would be thrilled to have you here, from time to time." She said, a faint smile tinting her lips. "He'd love that."

"Would you?" Spirit asked quietly, looking as if he was about to shed tears.

"Me?" Rain raised her brows questionably.

"Would _you_ love that?"

"Well...of course, I want us to remain good friends."

"Friends?!" That was the moment the stallion lost it. This was simply too much to bear! Was she completely mocking him?

"You can take that lousy friendship and toss it in the river!" He cried unhappily.

"Spirit–" Rain attempted to calm him down, but she was instantly cut off.

"You know what I think of you, Rain?" He snapped at her, sounding altogether furious and distressed.

"No, but why do I get the feeling that you won't hesitate to tell me?" The mare narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think you're a coward!"

Rain gasped. "How dare you?" She said indignantly.

"That's right!" Spirit confirmed, adding insult to her injury. However, at that point, he honestly couldn't care less about her wounded pride. She had teared his own heart into million pieces, squashed and stomped on it so uncaringly, she could deal with her pride being affected.

"You're afraid to fight for what's real and pure. I love you...we're going to have a foal together and yet you much rather let one mistake ruin everything that's so true and powerful! We were meant to be together, how can you not see that? How can you not see that you belong in the wild by my side? Even Little Creek realized it. Call me sentimental, but this was all written in the stars. You've given up on us...you've surrendered so easily..." His brown pools had become glossy. "...but I refuse to lose hope. No matter how long it takes...days, weeks, seasons, years even...it doesn't matter. I'll wait for you. I know you'll come around one day, and when that happens, my beating heart will be right here...ready to pick love up where we put it down. In the meantime, I think of you as nothing but a coward. Plain and simple. You don't seize the opportunity...life is too short to waste in bitterness, but that's all you want to do!" He spat, his voice shaking with emotional anguish.

A small tear escaped Rain's blue eye, as she tried her best to conceal it. "If you have nothing else to say, you should...go now."

_Stubborn as a mule! Probably worse than a mule! _Spirit shook his head. She was really set in her ways. "Rain, I love you-"

"No! You've said enough. I don't want to hear any of it again! Just leave me alone!"

"Alright..." Spirit nodded, surprising Rain with his sudden obedience. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing for me and I will leave you alone." He promised.

"Are you serious?"

"Just say it!"

Rain opened her mouth to object, but then she realized that it would only work against her. "Fine! I feel nothing for you."

Spirit chuckled. "You didn't look me in the eyes."

"I did!" Rain argued, growing more and more irritated.

"No, you didn't."

"You're delusional and you're imagining things."

"Then, say it again." Challenged Spirit. "And this time, make sure you look me in the eyes."

_How ridiculous! _Scoffing and rolling her eyes, she huffed in frustration. Fixing her piercing gaze at him, she said at last. "I feel _nothing_ for you. Happy?"

Spirit smirked. "You're a bad liar."

"BAD LIAR?! WELL, I SHOULD SAY!" Roared Great Conquest, galloping towards them with purpose, as Nova closely followed him, attempting to catch up. He was swiftly upon them like lightening, raging from head to toe. "I warned you once, and I won't do it again! You're SO done, Mustang!" He gnashed his teeth at Spirit, vigorously pushing him away from Rain as he leaped in between them. "You think I wouldn't be able to uncover your little circus?!"

"Spirit, I'm sorry, I tried but he noticed that I could walk just fine and–" Nova nickered anxiously, trying to explain the situation.

"Yeah, no shit!" Exclaimed the angry war stallion. "Your performance was really crappy!"

"Excuse me?!" Nova stared at him, looking very offended at his words. "For your information, you still bought it. You only realized the truth mere seconds ago." She taunted.

"Shut up!"

"Hey!" Spirit interfered, overcome with anger. "Watch what you say to Nova." He cautioned. "Leave her out of this. It was my idea."

"You're right, I should just kick your ass." Great Conquest agreed, glaring at him in hostility.

"That won't be necessary." Rain chimed, calmly walking up to the grey stallion. "Spirit was already leaving." She shifted her cool gaze on the wild mustang. "Weren't you?"

Spirit stared at her in melancholy, his heart was long sunken, his soul was crushed. She couldn't mean any of that...his beloved Rain...No... Before he knew it, Red, Blaze and River together with Aranda and Silver Moon trotted up to them, curious to see what the commotion was about.

"YOU AGAIN!?" Screamed Red once he recognized the wild stallion. Rearing up and posturing aggressively, he exclaimed in rage. "You didn't quite get our message, did you?!"

"Stop yelling, you're hurting my ears." Spirit said flatly, completely unfazed by the obnoxious stallion. He had far more important things on his mind to give any thought to that upstart.

"When I'm finished with you, your ears will be the least of your worries!" He threatened.

Spirit finally acknowledged his overbearing presence and smirked. "Easy there, stud. The big cats you mentioned the other day, are referred to as panthera leo. They inhabit the African savanna that lies so far away from our world. And believe it or not, I too happen to know few things about their fighting methods, so let's just not even go there."

Immediately Red fell silent, his blood was boiling in wrath when Great Conquest interposed. "That's fine, Red...Spirit was just leaving anyway. There's no need for violence. Oh and Nova," He let his eyes wander towards the young mare. "Your flirting skills need a LOT of work. Honey, you were awful."

"Don't 'honey' me!" Feeling utterly insulted, Nova scoffed in outrage and stared at Spirit, seeking support from him. "Can you believe this domesticated pet?"

"I'm actually with him on this one." The golden stallion confessed with an awkward smile.

"Jerks!" Snorted Nova, stomping her foot in vexation. "Let's see how you'll handle it on your own next time."

"Oh, don't you worry," Rain was unable to remain quiet any longer, as she inserted with a sarcastic tone. "I'm sure Misty would be delighted to give you some tips on how to be extra slutty."

"Misty?" Nova furrowed her eyebrows. "Who's Misty?"

"Wow...so he lies to you too?" Rain remarked with a sly smirk. "Glad to know I'm not the only one."

"Yeah, who's Misty?" Great Conquest wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Ask Spirit." Rain sneered, shooting him a pointed glare.

The wild stallion didn't say anything in response. He was too hurt with Rain's unfeeling behaviour to utter a syllable. Her sharp-tongue and unforgiving attitude stabbed his very spirit. He truly felt completely defeated.

"Ah, I see!" Great Conquest announced in disgust. "She's probably the one that–"

"There's no point in discussing this." Rain quickly added. "It's in the past now. We're all moving on. Which reminds me, that it's time for you two to get going." She observed, quite pleased with herself. "Although, if I were you Spirit, I'd probably tell her about Misty. That is, if you don't want to lose your new prize or toy... whatever she is." She completed her stingy words, and averted her eyes from the devastated stallion.

"You heard her! Time to disappear!" Great Conquest announced as he shoved Nova and Spirit forward. "Out! Out! Both of you!"

"Don't touch me!" Nova protested, throwing up her heels and trotting onwards. "I'll gladly go if that'll get me out of your ugly company!" She shot back.

Great Conquest rolled his eyes and turned to the silent Spirit. "You too, pal. Enough is enough. Beat it!"

"You know, for someone who criticizes Misty," Spirit spoke up, his attention fixed on Rain. "you sure sounded a lot like her."

"How?" The mare dismissed with a scoff. "I only said the truth."

"Yeah, the so-called 'truth'...with the intention to hurt others. Good for you Rain, you succeeded." Spirit nodded sadly and with a final glance at Rain's direction, who made sure not to look at him, caught up to Nova and rapidly galloped from the settlement, both of them dusting up a storm as they left.

Red was yelling swear words at him as Blaze and River attempted to subdue his fury. While Great Conquest shook his head and stated with a snarky comment. "Wild horses...they're so crazy."

"You can say that again." Rain agreed with a quiet nicker. Only the gentle old, Aranda stood in the background absolutely still, looking very pale and confused. She had heard everything in the heated disagreement, but what caught her attention the most was the mention of a very familiar name.

"Perhaps, you could give Nova few pointers?" Teased Great Conquest suddenly. "I mean, she was so bad."

"Oh, shut up!"

"What?" A naive, innocent smile spread across his face. "You should've seen the pathetic display."

His jokes, however, were flying over Rain's head because she was deeply concentrated on something...something _important_, it seemed. "Did you know that it was Spirit that rescued Little Creek?" She spoke up after a small pause.

"I...damn...I had no idea." Great Conquest's rasped out in puzzlement. All this time, he believed that the wild stallion had been forced to leave his herd in order to retrieve Nova...and to somehow weasel his way back in Rain's life. This was unprecedented for sure!

"Which makes me so worried now..." The paint mare continued, anxiousness taking over her frame. "If Spirit saved Little Creek, and you and that wild filly helped me get to the village...then...what happened to Bolder?"

* * *

**I don't know Rain...maybe I'll answer that question in the next week's chapter?**

**Happy Easter everyone!**

**Who is making the most sense these days? Is it Spirit? Is it Rain? Is Rain being a bitch due to her pregnancy hormones or could she be falling in love with someone else? *Cough* Bolder... Or perhaps, Spirit just doesn't understand the concept of 'social distancing'. Get on with times, Spirit! Rain's in quarantine! Just kidding! :D**


	27. Ray Of Hope

...

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Ray Of Hope**

"_But I wont give up hopin'_

_The spell can be broken" -_

When You Come Around By Deric Ruttan

* * *

"Aaaand...

...one, two, three, four...JUMP!"

As soon as the order was given, the eager colts vertically sprang high in the air, producing a backward kick with the hind legs at the height of their leap, every one of them displaying the mesmerizing motion in synchrony.

"It was a lot better this time." Observed the satisfied Cloud, once the movement was executed. "Remember that capriole isn't just used to demonstrate excellent fighting skills, but it is also an elegant dance to entice fillies. You must keep that in mind when practising your airs above the ground. It has to look graceful yet fierce. It's a balancing act of both of these elements." As Cloud spoke with certain amount of pride in his voice, he noticed that amongst the young, coming stallions, one student was missing.

"Ahem..." He cleared his throat in displeasure and let his eyes wander towards the grazing mares. "Willow," He nickered politely to Strider's sister, who in turn, lifted her head and looked at him expectantly. "Where is your son, Lightening? He cannot be missing final classes."

"He decided to accompany the fillies down to the basin."

Cloud shook his head. "He'll be moving out and joining the bachelor herds in a week, least he can do is get ready."

"Oh, don't worry Cloud," Esperanza chimed with an easy-going smile. "You know how young ones are, always looking for a bit of independence. I think Lightening is learning a lot about the role of a band stallion by providing protection for our fillies."

"Hmm...I suppose so." Reluctantly agreed Cloud. "Although, I'm not too sure if leaving the herd to gallivant around was such a good idea. Spring is near and you know what that means..."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Assured Esperanza as Scarlet and Willow nodded in approval. "They aren't too far away from our sights either. If something were to happen, we would hear."

"And they'll be returning soon, Cloud." Interjected Goonda. "So, there's no need for troublesome thoughts."

Cloud shrugged his shoulders, huffing to himself. "Well, there's always a reason to worry. They're young and brash and make foolish mistakes."

"Let's give them the benefit of the doubt." Esperanza nickered softly. "Lightening is a coming three year old, it's only natural that he wants to be protective. I remember Spirit was that exact age when he took over the herd duties of a band stallion."

"That young, huh?" Cloud commented with an impressed smirk.

"Oh he couldn't wait much longer. He was so impatient." Beamed the palomino mare upon the memory of her enthusiastic son. "Speaking of impatient," She lifted her brows, unable to hold in a giggle. "look at that little rascal over there."

Cloud shifted his gaze towards where Esperanza was gesturing and found himself surprised when he spotted his three day old little colt, trying to imitate the young stallions from his courting class sessions.

Chuckling heartily, Cloud trotted over to the youngest member of his family and gently nudged him back to his dam. "Wait couple of years Bolt, you're far too young for this, my boy. Go to your mother now."

"Aww, how adorable he is." Sweetly smiled Esperanza, her heart melting at the sight of the newborn foal, who was presently bouncing back to his protective mother. "I love foaling season."

"Who doesn't?" Cloud grinned. "Can't wait to meet all my children. And of course, Spirit's foals are due this Spring too. How exciting!"

Brightness in Esperanza's warm eyes dissolved, she lowered her head sadly. "I hope he'll succeed in convincing Rain to return to our herd. I really want to be able to meet both of my grand-foals."

"Let's remain positive and hope for the best." The stallion told her, an encouraging smile tucking his lips.

* * *

The cold winter had passed and now came the beautiful spring, that was brought by the rain showers the day before. The stormy weather of the previous day had faded, the warm sun was shining brightly around the lands, blossoms were slowly budding on the naked branches, soon flowers would open and smell of sweet perfume. The newly hatched baby birds were causing the mother birds to sing their song lovelier than usual. The wind's soft breeze passed through the tall trees and into the sweeping manes and tails of the young mustangs. Life was all around them with beautifully fresh purple flowers on a hill, clumps of wet frost on the ground, soft grass was dancing around their legs as the birds chirped in the woods. Weather was good, melting the cold mountain tops, as the frosty snow quickly ran down. Bright, shiny sky was crystal clear and fresh, crispy scent of life, filled the air.

An upcoming-young stallion with a brown coat and white stockings on his legs, was grazing quietly in the basin meadow, pale purple mist hanging low as he twitched his ears. Despite his relaxed state, his main focus lay on the dancing fillies that were splashing playfully in a small creek. Sparrows and larks sang in pines and tall aspens. The stream hummed of limpid gurgles, every time the delicate legs of the young horses dashed inside, throwing up sprinkles of water all around them. Nearby, elks with locked antlers scrummed among the wildflowers and Lightening couldn't help but notice grasshoppers leaping in the bushy meadows so joyously. Feathery golden wind billowed in the canyon breeze, lively streams were rushing effortlessly onwards. How wonderful it was to be wild and free in the Cimarron valleys!

The colt stared at his band sisters, who were so engrossed in their frisky games, that no longer perceived his presence. "Are you finishing up soon? I'm gonna miss my lesson with Cloud." He whinnied at them, but his words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Snorting and rolling his eyes to himself, the young horse raised his voice. "Bella! Pearl! Rosebud! Charm!"

The four fillies stopped their playful prancing and spraying of water, and looked over at their band brother. "What now?" Bella huffed.

"Let's go!" Lightening pawed the ground with his leg impatiently. "You've been here for over an hour. I can't miss my last class with Cloud."

"Oh, boohooo...poor Lightening won't be able to win himself a mare." Cloud's cheeky, yearling daughter teased. "My father says that all colts are brainless."

"Shut up, Pearl!" Snapped Lightening. "You're definitely no embodiment of intelligence." He retorted snarkily. "Now be done with it and let's return to the herd."

"Please, Lightening, give us few more minutes." His biological sister, Rosebud implored. "I know you can be a good, patient brother when you want to." She pouted innocently.

"Fine." Grunted the colt. "Just hurry up."

"I agree, colts _are_ brainless." Rosebud whispered in Pearl's ears and the two burst into a giggle, but Lightening had heard them.

"Yeah, keep that attitude up ladies, and no stallion will accept you in their bands." The colt fired back. "I know I won't be looking in your direction at all, Pearl." He snickered, stinging the arrogant filly with his sharp words.

Cloud's yearling daughter scoffed at that comment. "As if I'd want _you, _a silly colt_, _as my herd stallion."

Bella chuckled. "No, you have your eyes on our other cousins, don't ya?" She grinned knowingly.

"Well, I'll have you know that Blizzard doesn't like Pearl's snooty attitude either. And Dragonfly once told me that he'd rather poke his eyes out than choose Pearl as his mate. So forget it, missy." Lightening childishly stuck his tongue out at Cloud's daughter and laughed at her outraged expression.

"Pfftt!" Pearl scoffed yet again. "Like I care! Why would I need to attract the attention of dim-witted colts? Once I'm fully grown, I'm going to be joining Spirit's herd, now he is the REAL stallion."

Lightening burst out laughing at that. "What makes you think my oldest cousin would want a spoiled, little brat as his mate?! He considers you as nothing but a foal!"

"You're just jealous. Wait and see...you'll be surprised." Pearl finished with a mischievous wink and assuming a proud air, trotted back in the crystal pool, holding her glistening tail high.

"Race you down the river bank?" Charm, Scarlet's daughter, suggested the fillies with a sudden excitement.

"It's on!" All four of them snapped into an exuberant gallop as they swashed in the water with mad enthusiasm.

"And that will be it for the day!" Lightening neighed after them. "We'll be going home!" He shook his head as the fillies disappeared down the stream and he was once again ignored. Perhaps, choosing to play their protector for the day was harder than he originally imagined? Maybe it would've been better if he stayed back with Cloud and the colts? At least they weren't so unbearable!

Bella was the first one to reach the bank of the small river, but her light-hearted excitement was cut short when she caught sight of a strange stallion, moving rather slowly towards the water. She came to a sudden freeze, as the other three fillies crashed in her flank, halting in their steps. "Back away...carefully. I don't think he saw us." Whispered Bella, nervously glancing at her friends, as they stumbled backwards in caution. The exhausted stranger lifted his head, his hollow eyes settling on the four, frightened fillies. His interest did not lie in the young horses...all he wanted was water. He dragged himself forward, forcing his worn out limbs with a lot of strain and effort to get to the river. Bella realized that the stallion did not represent much danger, for he could barely stand on his feet. He was unable to support himself and walk properly. He could put no weight on his right front leg and his hip was torn as a huge lump set on his quarters. His desperate struggle to get to the water somehow, proved to be futile, his knees gave way to weakness all at once and he collapsed by the bank, crashing with a heavy thud.

"Oh dear!" Gasped Bella in shock, as she sprang towards the strange stallion that appeared to be completely lifeless.

"No! He could be dangerous!" Rosebud warned, conveying panic in her tone. "Get away from him!"

Bella did not heed her friend's caution, and trotted up to the unconscious stallion's side, gently nosing him and taking in his scent.

"Is he dead?" Wondered Pearl, quite hesitant to get close to the outsider.

"No, he's still breathing, but he's in a very bad shape." The filly observed, as her eyes fell on his swollen flank and numerous bite marks and gashes on his body. "Call Lightening!" She quickly turned to her three friends. "We must alert our herd leaders!"

The eyelids of the young stallion fluttered very lazily, his breathing getting heavier and heavier by the passing second. He mumbled something about rain in a muffled voice. "Hold on, we'll get help." The filly assured kindly and swung back towards her band members.

In no time, Lightening was upon them, looking as stunned as ever. "What's going on? Who is that lone horse?"

"He is a stranger to me." Explained Bella. "But he'll die if we won't do something."

"Okay, come with me and lets notify Esperanza and Cloud." The young horses broke into a rapid gallop and made their way back to their herds.

* * *

Misty was bored.

Was she the only one fed up with this never-ending pregnancy? She scowled, wrinkling her nose in annoyance when she noticed that Cloud's mares, that were in foal, seemed to be quite at ease with their delicate state. Some were lying on the soft grass, soaking up the lovely sunshine, some were busy with grooming one another and some were happily playing with the newest member of the herd, little Bolt that was born three days ago. The foaling season was upon them and every horse was looking forward to meeting new additions to their family. It seemed as though she was the only one in a foul mood...as usual. Her stomach was oversized, her legs were always tired, she couldn't find a decent spot that made her comfortable, she couldn't scratch her itchy shoulders without pressuring her heavy body, and on top of it all, everything and everyone drove her mad. Even the delicious, freshly grown grass seemed too bland for her taste. She couldn't wait for the foal to be born soon and at last relieve her from the discomfort. The intolerable sensations around her belly would finally go away!

"Get out, get out, get out." She muttered, silently begging her little one to arrive already. Then her mind wandered back to Spirit and the fact that he had gone to somehow win back Rain. Involuntarily Misty's dark expressions brightened up at that. She could see the picture perfect countenance of Rain when she found out about her pregnancy. It would be another scandal to behold! The only thing she regretted was that she wasn't there to admire the show of Rain exploding on Spirit again. But thankfully, these thoughts really did manage to cheer her up, as she continued to giggle. _"Poor, stupid Spirit." _Misty felt like petting her own self for creating this entire drama._ "What can I say? I'm great at messing everyone's lives. It's truly a talent."_ She marvelled at her accomplishments.

"My, my...is Misty being cheerful for once?" Esperanza remarked with a teasing smirk, as she neared the black mare, looking pleasantly surprised.

"Of course. If it weren't for me, that domesticated pet would still be here." Replied Misty, evil smile appearing on her muzzle. "Damn, I'm good."

Esperanza's face soured at that. "And here I was, thinking that pregnancy had made you somewhat tolerable."

"Wrong! She's still the same demon we all know and hate." Cloud joined in, flashing Misty a devious grin. "I hope the foal won't come out as a scary hybrid of a horse and demon."

The black mare narrowed her eyes at the stallion. "What do you see in him?" She groaned in disgust, her gaze shifting on the quiet Scarlet.

"We'd love to explain, but I'm afraid your vulgar promiscuity wouldn't allow you to understand." Cloud smirked triumphantly and Scarlet was unable to retain a giggle.

"You two are pathetic." Drawled Misty in irritation.

"Not as much as you." Winked Cloud.

"Please, let's remain civil, shall we?" Esperanza began, attempting to keep the peaceful atmosphere.

Just then, sudden sound of approaching hoofbeats, diverted their attention from the present topic. "Lightening? Rosebud?" Willow inquired in confusion, once she noted the alarm of her children.

"We found a lone stallion down by the river bank! I think he's dying!" Panted the colt, trying to regulate his rapid breathing.

"What?" Cloud cantered over towards the young horses. "A strange stallion on our territory?"

"Yes! I think he'll die if we won't do something." Bella added anxiously.

"Wildflower, Scarlet, please watch over the herds while we go check on this stranger." Esperanza asked the two mares.

"Show us the way." Cloud ordered Lightening. "And you fillies, stay back with your mothers."

The stallion's words were ignored, because as soon as Esperanza and Cloud snapped into a gallop and followed after Lightening, the curious fillies and their mothers all ran after them too, not heeding the calls of Cloud's lead mare Wildflower. Scarlet decided to accompany her daughter Charm and the twin, Lucky, also went along with his mother and sister. Even the pregnant Misty decided to tag along.

"Misty, you're in foal!" Snorted Wildflower angrily. "Stay back."

"Are you kidding? Things finally got exciting in this boring herd. I'm most certainly going!"

"Who am I staying here for?" Wondered Wildflower in annoyance, as she watched the black mare trail after the departing 'rescue' party.

* * *

Before they all knew it, Lightening had led them to the basin where he and the four fillies had first discovered the lone stranger. It was then Cloud remarked that some of the members of his herd and Cimarron herd had decided to accompany them too. He glanced around in disapproval, as the band horses flocked him and Esperanza. "What is this?" He said, looking very vexed. "Didn't I tell you to remain back?"

"Oh, but we're all so curious." Scarlet answered, half timidly and half confidently.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Cloud snorted, trying to drive them back to the base.

"But the satisfaction brought it back to life." Slyly retorted Misty.

Cloud rolled his eyes, as he came to a very irksome conclusion that convincing all of them to turn to Wildflower and the rest of the remaining herd, would only be a fruitless waste of time.

"He's down by the bank!" Lightening's neigh jolted the stallion from his irritated thoughts and back on the current task. "Okay, everyone, just stay behind me." He instructed as they trotted after the eager son of Willow.

Once they were close enough to discern the collapsed horse, Cloud was the first to exclaim in alarm. "It's the Lone Stallion! Flint's firstborn!"

"Is he still alive?" Esperanza questioned dreadingly, taking cautious steps towards the suffering stallion with Cloud moving by her side.

"He was breathing when we found him." Bella explained with a worried nicker, as she stood shaking next to her mother, Goonda.

Suddenly Cloud decided to use that unfortunate circumstance to educate the youngsters. "And THIS is why no horse can exist alone. We are herd animals and our survival lies in numbers."

"Cloud, not now." Esperanza told him tactfully. The band stallion had picked the wrong moment to lecture the young ones about life!

While everyone else stood frozen in fright upon witnessing such an awful sight, both Esperanza and Cloud did not shy away from walking up to the unconscious young stallion to investigate further. Cloud lowered his head to the blood-bay, nearing him and carefully taking in his scent. He was still alive...for now. Esperanza and Cloud both studied his figure; the young horse's flanks were sunken in, there was an enormous big lump on his hip, he was covered in bloody scars, bruises, and nasty bites. His rippling coat was dirty and stained with sweat and blood. He seemed to be seriously dehydrated, he could scarcely open his eyes and his breathing was so strained. There were instances where Cloud had a difficulty hearing his heart beat, and he began to fear that slowly and torturously the young stallion was meeting his end.

"He's still alive, but I don't know for how much longer." Cloud analyzed, shaking his head with a sorrowful neigh. "Flint will be heartbroken."

"Oh no! Poor Moonshine!" Cried out Misty in recognition, as she detached herself from the group of herd members that were standing few feet away and jogged closer to the dying horse.

"You know him?" Esperanza stared at her, quite surprised.

"He tried to save me once." The black mare said, her gaze never leaving the weak form of the young stallion. "I can't believe he's dying." She sniffed sadly and watched the tormented young horse before her in sympathy.

As the downcast Misty was saying this to the equally upset lead mare of Cimarron, Cloud was still meticulously examining the wounds and the overall condition of the afflicted horse. The Lone Stallion's eyelids opened for a brief second, he was quivering all over and Cloud sensed that his temperature was higher than normal. He was burning up like fire and currently muttering something in a very delirious state. "I...have...to...s-save...r-rain..."

All of a sudden, as if a dreadful realization hitting him, Cloud leaped back like a locust, recoiling from the young horse in utter panic. "Oh shit! Get away from him! Everyone, don't come near! Stay back, stay back, I say!" He snapped, pinning his ears and herding both Esperanza and Misty towards the rest of the group. "Clear out! Out! There's nothing we can do! He's dying and if we don't get out of here, we may catch the same illness!"

"Illness? What's wrong with him?" Esperanza questioned in confusion.

"He's got the curse of the mad wolf."

"Oh no!" Came the simultaneous cry of pure terror from everyone around him.

"I think I should just put him out of his misery before he becomes dangerous to our society." Spoke Cloud, looking very pale and grim.

"No wait, he's too handsome to die." Misty interfered out of nowhere. "He's such a sweetheart. I wish I could adopt him."

"What the hell is wrong with you, you dumb mare?!" The stallion gnashed his teeth at her in rage. "There's no time for your stupid jokes, we're in a severe situation!"

"Are you sure that it's the curse of the mad wolf?" Esperanza asked, her voice trembled in horror.

"He has a predator's bite marks on his neck and shoulders." Confirmed Cloud with a nod. "I'm quite positive. He's showing all the signs too. He is delirious, hot as fire, sweating, and soon he'll start foaming. We have to get out of here right away. Esperanza, lead everyone back to Wildflower and the rest of the herd now!" He turned to the terrified palomino urgently. "I'll join you after I deal with him."

"You can't kill him!" Argued Misty.

"If I don't finish him off, he'll be the end of us all!" Shouted the furious stallion. "Don't bicker with me and get out of here!"

"Come Misty," Gently nickered Scarlet. "You're pregnant. You need to keep your unborn foal safe."

"Did anyone touch him? It's very important to let me know." Cloud turned to the four fillies and Lightening demandingly. "We cannot risk contracting the curse."

"I was the only one who got close to him." Explained Bella, her eyes wide in terror as the other four young horses shook their head. "I only breathed in his scent, that was it." She finished nervously, a tremor of trepidation raced through her.

"Do you think she may still catch it?" Goonda asked, panic slowly rising within the frightened group of horses. "How risky is this situation?"

"It's hard to say for sure." Cloud responded with a sullen stare. "Perhaps, I caught it too? I was fairly close."

"Okay, everyone! Let's get out of here right now!" Esperanza began rounding up the terrorized herd members, attempting to appear collected. If she showed fear, it would only create more disturbance and panic. They were all quite agitated as it was, no need to add fuel to the fire. "Cloud," She shot the stallion a meaningful, pointed look. "You know what to do."

"For goodness sakes!" Misty shrieked all of a sudden, unable to remain silent for long as she refused to follow Esperanza's lead. "You're all being way too dramatic! No one's going to contract the curse, unless one of you decides to stick their tongue down his throat!"

"How do you know?" Cloud raised his brows.

"Trust me, I'm not as clueless as_ some_ like to believe."

"Let's put him out of his misery and get out of here." Willow insisted, ignoring the black mare's words.

"I'll finish him off, you all go." Nodded Cloud in agreement, as Esperanza commenced to direct the small group away.

"No!" Stubbornly cried Misty. "There's still hope for him."

"How can you say that?" The lead mare of Cimarron blinked in shock. "He's been cursed. If we don't act fast, he'll become aggressive and extremely dangerous for himself as well as us."

"He'll damn us all!" Interjected the angered Cloud. "I'm done explaining this to you, now get going!" He nipped at her flank to get her to move forward, but Misty snapped back at him.

"He won't! There's a way to heal him."

"What?" Everyone gawked at her in complete puzzlement.

"There's this herb...Touch Of The Teardrop." Misty spoke up confidently. "I know where it is...I just need someone to accompany me. I don't think traveling alone in my last trimester is smart."

"What makes you think we'll trust you?" Cloud rolled his eyes, scoffing at the black mare. He was so done with Misty's upstart outbursts.

"If there's one thing I know well, it's how to nurse injured horses back to life...I owe that all to my abusive band stallion." She added the last sentence quite bitterly.

"What if you're too late and he grows dangerous?" Esperanza asked, part of her wanting to side with Misty, but another part still concerned for the safety of the herd.

"If you continue to hold me with these questions, he WILL become dangerous." Misty said firmly.

Esperanza stared at Cloud, looking lost and conflicted. "What do you say?"

"I say we get rid of him while there's still a chance."

"But what about poor Flint? He will be devastated to hear that his son was killed so mercilessly." Scarlet joined in. "I'll go with Misty. Let's try and save him."

"We're all mothers here." Goonda agreed. "I can't imagine the horror of this young stallion's dam if she were to find out what we did."

"He's doomed as it is! If we don't react right now, he'll finish us off!" Cloud presisted, disbelief written all over his face. Were they seriously trusting Misty's words? MISTY'S?! Of all horses on the prairies?! "And Flint would agree with me!"

"But Misty said–" Scarlet started to talk and was instantly cut off by the displeased stallion.

"Misty tried to kill Rain! How can you trust anything that comes out of her vile mouth?!"

"Let's give her the benefit of the doubt." Esperanza spoke up at last, after a moment of consideration. "The plant she mentioned truly does exist...Strider told me about its miraculous effectiveness when I cut my leg on our first day as band leaders. Misty," She turned to the black mare. "Scarlet and Goonda will accompany you. Find that cure and come back as quick as you can."

"Thank you." The black mare smiled, nodding at her with a grateful bow and hurriedly trotted off.

"Why did you do that?" Cloud told Esperanza, shaking his head in aggravation, as he watched the three mares disappear into the landscape.

"Because it's not every day Misty decides to save someone."

* * *

What started out as a swiftest gallop to leave behind the human settlement as quickly as possible, soon transformed into a canter, than an easy lope and currently, it had transitioned down to a trot. How ironic it was that the two beautiful horses were once again back in that exact same clearing where they had first developed a tricky scheme to sneak into the Lakota village only the night before. Spirit had been full with optimistic hopes that day...but now, he felt crushed and so defeated. Nova detected that the stallion was falling behind. In fact, he was not even trotting anymore, but walking and dragging his feet rather sluggishly. Pausing, she turned back to him with an inquiring gaze. "Spirit? Are you coming?" She could sense his inner anguish and dejection.

"Is it okay if I lie down for few minutes?" The golden-dun stallion nickered feebly at her.

"Um...sure." Nova furrowed her brows, overcome with concern. "Ah-are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Spirit nodded, trying to appear unaffected, but he was really tiring from having to be strong all the time. His knees buckled and he crumbled down to the ground with a heavy sigh. "Let's take a short break...I'm exhausted...so exhausted." He admitted quietly, rolling on his side and closing his brown eyes for a moment.

The extreme weariness from the recent events that Spirit experienced had taken quite a toll on him. It smashed him all at once and he started to feel so discouraged and utterly worn out. It had been three full days since he had gotten a drink or a decent amount of rest. He had to race from that obsessively persistent human, was almost strangled to death by his rope, had to help wounded Little Creek get home, not to mention physical and emotional fight with Great Conquest and his cohorts was absolutely draining. And on top of it all, as if all those troubles weren't enough, Rain had added to his torments by ripping his heart out and stomping on it so ruthlessly! He wished for some sort of a miracle to come soon and end it - all of it.

"I don't mind taking a break." Nova told him sweetly. "I actually wanted to stop for breakfast." She said, attempting to keep her tone cheerful and positive. She could see how hurt the young stallion was and didn't want him to dwell on negative thoughts for too long.

Spirit did not respond, as he lay on the cool, hard earth in stillness with his eyes shut. Nova took a bite from the fresh greenery and stared at the silent horse before her. "So I take it...Rain wasn't very open about talking to you." She spoke up hesitantly.

"Oh, she was open alright." A bitter chuckle escaped the reclined stallion.

"What did she say?"

Spirit fluttered his lashes open. "To summarize the whole thing...she told me to fuck off."

"Oh?" Nova's shocked expression caused the stallion to scoff.

"Well, obviously she didn't use those exact words..." He went on to explain. "It was more beating around the bush with careful terminology to come off sensitive and all that nonsense. I would've appreciated the simple but honest 'fuck off' better. It would've saved us a lot of time." He grunted, throwing his head back on the ground.

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference." The young mare jested with a giggle.

"Good." Smirked Spirit in response.

Despite the laughs and jokes, Nova's heart went out to the stallion. _That wretched Rain_! She didn't deserve so much attention from neither Spirit nor Bolder. She was stuck up, proud, selfish and so self-absorbed. "I'm sorry." Nova said after a moment of interval.

"Don't be." Waved away the stallion, stretching his legs underneath him carelessly. "She'll come around."

"How do you know?"

"Because no one can outrun their destiny. I mean, you can certainly try, but sooner or later, it'll catch up to you."

"And you happen to know what her destiny is?" Nova raised her brows skeptically.

"It's not something you _know,_ but rather something you _see.._.way up high... it's written in the stars." Replied Spirit, his voice calm and very self-assured.

Nova's gaze was instantly drawn to the clear, blue sky as she pondered about what Spirit said for the very first time. Indeed, she had never really given much thought to things such as 'fate' or 'destiny'. Perhaps, she really did have some 'growing up' to do? Once night fell, she'd definitely observe the stars more closely.

Noticing the perplexed and slightly confused look of the filly, the stallion went on to elaborate. "It's like when we first come into this world...under the limitless sky...the first breath we take, the wind calls us and we see right away that we were destined to be free, no matter how hard those two-leggeds try to take that liberty from us. We still know that our spirits were never meant to be broken. On second thought, I guess...it is something one _knows_ and feels. It is predestined to us from the very beginning."

"That's understandable." Agreed Nova with a gentle nod, her lovely forelock swaying in the early afternoon breeze. "It's a lot easier for us to see our own destiny. But in regards to everyone else... that's bit hard. How can you force someone to see what they refuse to see?" She mused, as though asking that question solely to herself. "What if they believe that fate has something else stored for them? In their mind, they may be on a completely different life path from that of ours."

"Very true..." Spirit lifted his head from the grassy meadow. "...in that case, all you can do is hope."

"Hope?"

"Hope that someday when they look up at those twinkling stars...they will see what you see."

"What if they don't?"

"Then, I suppose you'll die hoping." Spirit placed his head on the ground yet again.

"And that sounds like an intelligent alternative?" Nova knitted her brows.

"It's better than giving up." Spirit answered in full confidence. "My mother once told me that to lose hope is to lose yourself...and to lose yourself is far worse than death."

Nova slowly walked up to the stallion, as he lay peacefully on the grassy meadow and towered over him. "Your mother is very wise." She smiled faintly, her longing gaze focused on Spirit's fiery eyes. "Thanks for the advice."

He instantly understood what she meant. Pushing his legs up, the stallion stood from his reclined position and shook the dust off of him. "Listen, Nova..." He commenced, feeling somewhat awkward.

"Nope!" The filly shook her head. "I don't want to hear it. I have the right to hope that someday you'll see... what _I_ see." She flashed him a sassy grin.

"Fair enough." Spirit couldn't stop himself from smiling in amusement. If only it were that easy...she was such a lovely creature. They could be happy together if it weren't for his heart that seemed to be utterly chained by someone else.

"Do you hear that?" Nova's sudden question snapped Spirit out of his momentary contemplation.

"Hoofbeats?" Spirit said in recognition.

"Could it be that horrid man?" Anxiousness overtook the filly.

Spirit's ears perked forward, his nostrils trying to catch scent of whatever threat was coming towards them. "No, his horses are shod."

Without warning, there rang out an echoing neigh that was addressed to Spirit.

"Oh no! It's those domesticated pets again." Nova whinnied with apprehension.

"It's River." Identified Spirit, slightly taken aback. What could he possibly want from him?

"Don't answer him. Let's just go!" Desperately begged Nova, hating the idea of having to deal with those savage horses once more.

"You're right." Quickly nodded Spirit. "Let's get outta here!"

Before they could break into a gallop, however, River's loud neigh blasted yet again. "Spirit! Are you here?! Please, do respond!" He sounded so hopeless and seemed to be in such a dire state.

Powerless to resist, the stallion threw up his noble head and neighed him an answer.

"Here I am!"

"You shouldn't have." Muttered Nova, very dissatisfied.

The pounding sound of hoofbeats got closer and closer. In few seconds, Spirit spotted two horses appearing at the end of the valley, both of them seemed to be out of breath. Evidently they had been galloping full speed.

It was River and Blaze! They halted halfway once they saw that wild Mustangs were still lingering in their area.

"Thank goodness! You're here!" Shouted River with relief.

"Is everything alright?!" Inquired Spirit in confusion.

The two Lakota horses did not waste time in getting closer to them, but rather began to swing back to where they had come from.

Panting and trying to steady their respiration, they cried as loud as possible.

"It's Rain! She's having the foal!"

"What?!" Spirit hardened into stone.

"Well, don't just stand there like a tree!" Exclaimed River. "Come on or you'll miss the whole thing!"

Saying this, the Lakota horses turned and hurriedly hustled back to the village.

"I'm...going to be a father." Perplexed Spirit blinked, staring at the equally shocked Nova. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He exploded gleefully, the exciting event suddenly dawning on him all at once, as he flew after the departing River and Blaze.

"Can't believe I'm voluntarily headed back to a human settlement for the THIRD time." Nova shook her head and swiftly followed the ecstatic stallion.

* * *

**Are we doing a colt dance or a filly dance?**

**NOTE: In my story, the wild Mustangs refer to rabies as 'the curse of the mad wolf', in case some of you didn't understand.**


	28. The Curse Of The Mad Wolf

...

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**The Curse Of The Mad Wolf**

_"Knew he was a killer first time that I saw him_  
_Wonder how many girls he had loved and left haunted_  
_But if he's a ghost, then I can be a phantom_  
_Holdin' him for ransom"_

_– _Ready For It by Taylor Swift

* * *

"If Spirit saved Little Creek, and you and that wild filly helped me get to the village...then...what happened to Bolder?"

"Bolder?...I'll be honest, Rain...I completely forgot about him." Great Conquest spoke up hesitantly, after an interval of short silence. He lowered his head, unable to escape the feeling of shame that suddenly seemed to flow through him. "Let's hope he's okay. I mean, he's been a wild horse all his life. He can surely take care of himself. I'm positive." He attempted to sound somewhat convincing, comforting not just the worried mare with these words, but his own self as well. There was a pregnant pause. Was Rain even listening to him? The grey war stallion halted in his steps and turned to look at the quiet, young mare, who had failed to respond to him. "Rain? Are you alright?" His ears flickered towards the beautiful paint.

"Um..." Rain looked as though she had been chained to one spot, her legs were immobile. "...Conquest?"

"...R-rain?" The stallion furrowed his brows in uncertainty.

"I...I think..." She commenced, her voice scarping out of her throat timorously. "...I think my...my water just broke." Her blue gaze pierced the confused Great Conquest.

"Impossible!" Dismissed the 'all-knowing' stallion. "You weren't even waxing."

"But my water broke!" The mare said forcefully, becoming all anxious and agitated.

Silver Moon and Aranda, who had been grazing few feet away from the two horses, but still kept watchful eyes on the heavily pregnant Rain, hastily rushed to her side as soon as they noticed her state. "Oh dear!" Exclaimed Aranda in excitement. "The foal's coming!"

"You're okay, Rain...you've got this." Silver Moon assured, giving her an encouraging nuzzle.

"What are you two talking about?" Great Conquest scoffed, staring at the mares with a dumbfounded expression.

"I'm in labour, you idiot!" Rain cried at last, yelping in pain and discomfort.

"What? Isn't it early?" Wondered the stallion, but nevertheless raced towards her, trying to support her weight as his mind finally started to process the thrilling event. "Lean on me...okay, okay! It's happening! It's REALLY HAPPENING!" He announced, overwhelmed with anxiousness. The foal was arriving, after all!

Rain moaned, razor-sharp ache doubling around her swollen belly. Bracing herself against the excited stallion did not relieve the severe tension in her abdomen. Part of her began to worry that an early delivery could be dangerous for her coming foal. But another part of her was so ready for the throbbing and painful heaviness to leave her body, her muscles and bones. The awful soreness and ache...it was tearing her open inside. She haunched over, dropping her head and tucking it towards her huge stomach.

"Hey Rain! Look at me," Great Conquest attempted to lift her chin. "Take deep breaths, deep breaths. In and out, in and out." He demonstrated, rapidly losing his composure with over-excitement.

"Yes, that's it. Remember to breathe!" Enlivened Silver Moon added.

"Breathe, Rain. Breathe." Aranda's voice rang out.

"Yes, in and out. Inhale and exhale!" Frantic grey stallion mentored, as the other Lakota horses curiously trotted towards them, flocking around Rain.

"I'm TRYING!" Snapped the frustrated mare, scaring the restless horses with her angry outburst. Pain...that's all she could think about. There was so much pain. Burning, tearing, gripping, white, hot pain. And Great Conquest's hysterical fussing was definitely not helping! She sucked in her breath, attempting to exhale the air from her lungs rather slowly. She felt submerged with everyone encircling her, uttering different words of encouragement or advice. It was all too much! She needed to get away from them! She needed privacy! The aching sensation temporarily faded from her stomach and Rain found herself sighing in relief.

"I'll do this on my own." She collected all of her strength, panting hard. "Leave me in peace...all of you."

"Yes, of course." Aranda agreed almost immediately. As a former wild horse, she knew that mares required tranquility and bit of seclusion while giving birth. "Clear the way, everyone! Let her get some air. Nature will take its course." She told the other Lakota horses, as Rain plodded towards the apple trees, hoping to be left in solitude.

"We'll wait for you here." Silver Moon smiled in happiness.

"But what about Little Creek?" Great Conquest asked, looking all frenzied. He was certainty not thrilled about having to be forced away from Rain's side. He figured it would be a lot safer if at least her caring human were there, watching out for the paint mare in case of emergency. "I'll alert him!"

"No!" Rain's ears instantly lay flat. "He's healing. Let him rest." As she said this, the uncomfortable pain stung her again, returning to hurt her belly once more. "Just..." She groaned, focusing on her strained breathing. "...get...S-spirit." She gasped out.

The heat, the horrible, aching sensation send shivers around her body, her stomach was hurting so bad that she could barely concentrate on anything else. The contractions were simply too harsh for her inexperienced physique. In her desperate grapple to withstand the pounding cramps on her swelled up stomach, she could think of only one thing that would solace her. "Call...Spirit...catch up to him. I'm sure he hasn't gone too far." The pain subsided again, giving Rain a moment to speak. "I need him...I want him here."

"Spirit? What? Why?" Great Conquest frowned in displeasure, quite taken by surprise with Rain's unexpected request.

"GET THE FATHER OF MY FOAL, PLEASE!" Screamed the young mare on top of her lungs, as the throbbing, torturing ache rushed back to inflict pain on her yet again.

Realizing that Rain's demand was truly serious, Great Conquest nodded nervously. "Right!" He stumbled and gulping in anxiousness, turned to River and Blaze. "You heard her! Get the sire!"

"You want _us_ to go?" Blaze questioned reluctantly, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Go ahead, damn you!" Burst the impatient, grey stallion.

"Like _now_?" River asked in confusion.

"No, _tomorrow_!" Sarcastically ridiculed the flustered war horse. "YES, _NOW_! You absolute MORONS!"

Luckily Great Conquest had to shout no more because the two horses exploded in to a swiftest gallop they could master and flew out of the camp, desperately attempting to overtake Spirit.

* * *

_The ancient legend says that on a distant hill, he watches the pack...his pack, as they wander through the flatlands below. Once upon a time, he was a strong and fearless leader, who commanded their respect, but as age became his enemy, a new alpha male has taken his place. The scars he bears tell of a time when strength and dominance were his closest allies and obedience ruled his realm. Cast out and away from everything he held dear, he is now called the LoneWolf as he drifts in solitude, his heart heavy and oh, so empty. The chill of the wind cuts through his once prized coat while he gazes upon the pack one last time. Big white wolf, is king no more. He has become nothing but an outsider, whom his family and friends now reject. As time begins to slip away, he knows his days are numbered. His heart once held love, loyalty and companionship, now it is slowly growing into a shred of ice and getting darker and darker. Love has transformed into hate, loyalty has faded into treachery, and he no longer seeks friendship but craves blood. A word has spread across the lands that there is a cursed wolf roaming in solitude. At night he howls no more but like a silent hawk swoops on his own kind. He has become mad, some say...his bite results into same madness. Foaming, growling with red, blood-shot eyes, he knows he is meeting his end. But he won't be going alone...he will be taking as many creatures with him as he can. If he is cursed and doomed to this misery, so will everyone! "It's the mad wolf's curse!" Caws the golden Eagle in the limitless sky. "Stay away!" But who can predict when the night arrives and he attacks? His sharp bite has the ability to curse others...it causes the same mad havoc on any animal that falls prey to his vicious teeth...be it a carnivore, omnivore or a herbivore. Woe to those who catch the Curse Of The Mad Wolf! For they are bound to go as mad as he...they are bound to curse others as he...they are bound to meet their demise as he..._

* * *

A pale, gleaming palomino stallion was standing in the middle of the Cimarron valleys, half of his attention was fixed on his own herd and Spirit's herd, and the other half was focusing on the young Lone Stallion that was still lying unconscious on the bank of the river. He had asked Blizzard and Snowstorm, coming three year old colts from Spirit's band, to guard the son of Flint closely, while Misty, Goonda, and Scarlet, accompanied by Lightening, had gone off to find the special herb. He wondered if he was risking the safety of his family by listening to Misty. His mind couldn't stop thinking about the ancient legend of the mad wolf's curse. There was a reason why all the living animals feared that disease so much. It was incurable...or perhaps, no one tried to cure it until now? Anyone that became affected by the curse was quickly killed before they became dangerous to the society.

Cloud's heart was racing like no other. What if Bolder started to show signs of aggression and were to bite one of the herd members? He hoped that the mares and the colt would return soon with a good news. After all, if Esperanza had allowed them to go and find the plant, who was he to object? Misty was from Spirit's band...Cloud did not have a final say over her. But he was debating whether it was a reasonable decision to have his own family involved in a hazardous undertaking like that. These doubts caused him to send word to Flint, the father of the cursed stallion. He deserved to know about the type of situation his firstborn was stuck in. Just then, Cloud's train of thought came to a sudden stop, when he noticed his beautiful, strawberry appaloosa lead mare, Wildflower, making her way towards him, with Esperanza jogging by her side. From what he could see, both of the mares looked rather unnerved and troubled. Who wouldn't after these frightening events?

"Cloud," Nickered Wildflower, giving him that familiar look he knew too well. She had the same expression every time he did something that displeased her. "Esperanza tells me that you have decided to spare the cursed stallion. What are you thinking?" She demanded, glaring at him in disbelief. "Wisdom has abandoned the lead mare of the Cimarron, but we will not be following her path."

"There's still a chance for him to survive." Insisted the creamy mare. "There's this –"

"Herb. I know." Cut in Wildflower, rolling her eyes at Esperanza. "What makes you think it will work? No one has tried to heal the curse of the mad wolf before. This is reckless and stupid!" She snorted.

"Calm down, Wildflower." Cloud chimed tactfully. "I realize you're worried, but getting upset won't solve the problem."

"You're right." Nodded his lead mare in agreement. "You know what will solve the problem though? Getting rid of that infected horse!"

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh, considering that we may be able to heal him?" Esperanza spoke up. "Imagine the pain of his mother and father when they found out–"

"If we don't do this, he will endanger our own children!" Wildflower argued back. "But wait...why would you care? Your son isn't even here, so that's not a problem for you." She narrowed her eyes at Esperanza angrily.

"Wildflower!" Cloud snapped at her. "Know your place!"

The mare immediately quieted down, however the tensions between them were truly rising high. Sighing, Esperanza commenced with a soft tone. "I know that this isn't simple. It's hard for all of us. I too have a responsibility for my herd, you aren't the only ones. Now is the time to come together...we can't be against each other. Not now, not ever."

"Esperanza's right, my dear." Cloud turned to his lead mare, after a moment of silence. "Let's wait for Misty to come back. If the cure won't work, we'll go back to our first plan. Alright?" He nuzzled her affectionately.

"Alright." The mare sniffed. "I'm just so scared."

"We all are." Esperanza told her softly. "But we must stay strong."

"You are right. I'm sorry, Esperanza." Wildflower nickered apologetically. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay...I understand." The lead mare of the Cimarron band flashed her a kind smile.

"By the way," Cloud cleared his throat. "I have deemed it necessary to inform Flint about his son's severe state. I asked the meadowlark to send word to him."

"Yes, he deserves to know." Esperanza replied, her eyes were downcast in sorrow.

"I'll see how the rest of the band is fairing." Wildflower excused herself and rejoined the herd members, while Cloud and Esperanza stood side by side, both of them lost in their contemplations.

"If that herb does indeed work, and if that young stallion somehow manages to heal, we still won't be out of the woods yet." The stallion began gravely, thinking hard on what to do. "That's what worries me the most."

Esperanza stared at him in horror. "The source? You're concerned about the predator that bit him."

"Yes." Nodded Cloud, looking even more disturbed. "There's a mad predator on the loose, that won't shy away from attacking any creature and transmitting the curse."

"Do you think it's a wolf?"

"Not sure...the claws were deep, the bite was pretty nasty...any predator can leave a mark like that, especially if they have the mad wolf's curse."

Esperanza's stomach dropped, she tucked her tail between her legs, her heart lurching within her chest.

"I fear if we won't find the source of the curse and stop it, we'll all be doomed. It's just the matter of time."

"You want to kill the predator?" Gasped the palomino mare.

"It's the only way. Whatever specie it is... it has already grown far too dangerous. No cure can save it." Cloud went on to explain. "Helping the Lone Stallion is one thing, but curing him will be utterly pointless if whatever is spreading this curse by these vicious attacks is still out there."

"What if Spirit runs into it?" Esperanza whimpered suddenly.

"No, he is safe in the village." The stallion shook his head, quite confident of what he was saying. "Don't be concerned about him."

Cloud and Esperanza remained silent; both of them wondering how on earth could they – prey animals – kill a ferocious predator that had the curse of the mad wolf. But it needed to be done somehow...some way...

* * *

Fire.

He felt like he was tossed into the depths of fire.

Sweat was continuously dripping off his blood-bay coat, the warm sun was shining brightly, making his burning sensations even more intolerable. His head was pounding as though sooner or later his brains would explode from the intense pain. His bitten areas were so itchy, but he was so weak that he was unable to scratch himself. His mouth and throat had become increasingly dry. _Water!_ All Bolder could dream about was a tiny drop of water. It was pointless. He couldn't move. It was so agonizing and torturous to be this close to the river and yet, so powerless to reach it. His entire form was trembling...he wanted to stand up, but he could not even open his eyes. Where was he? From time to time, his lids would flutter lazily and with a very blurry vision, he would see the silhouettes of two young horses, keeping watch on him. Then everything would go blank once more. _Voices! _He could also hear strange voices...some seemed to be almost real. There were mares and a stallion discussing something in a heated conversation, but it was faint and so vague to clearly understand what they were saying. Before Bolder knew it, the voices died down and completely faded. The most persistent sound, however, that always buzzed in his ears was the echoing, haunting neigh of a strange stallion. _"He who stands alone is one with the Ghost..." _

Then the eerie images from his latest memories swirled before him, even with his eyes shut tight, he could not escape from seeing those odd pictures. The hallucinations were utterly chilling. His spirit stood, watching his own, physical figure fighting a raging stallion. The stallion he sparred with was savage...he looked different from the horses he had seen. His body was very slim, his muzzle was dished and pointy and he was so merciless. He had broken the fence so easily and had whirled himself on Bolder so swiftly, that he had not even managed to blink. He didn't have time to register what was happening. The fight was exhausting...Bolder remembered that in that moment, all he could think about was Rain. Where had she gone? Spirit had asked him to save her. Wasn't she supposed to be in the other paddock? The man's stallion was so nimble that Bolder could not strike him properly. He was out of the way as quick as lightening and the distracted Bolder had a hard time defeating him. And then it suddenly happened...the fierce predator had launched on them. The two-legged's swift stallion had darted out of the way in time and disappeared somewhere in the forest, leaving the worn out Bolder to face the enormous, foaming, maddened grizzly all by himself. He was bitten, he was pounded, crashed, banged, and just when he started to think that it was all over, a strange spectre of a horse that emerged out of nowhere, scared off the ferocious bear.

He was no regular horse. The black stallion had a ghostly, supernatural appearance. He breathed fire, his neigh was petrifying and one look from him send the enraged predator running for his life. Bolder had seen the vision of this black stallion before. He had seen it in a cave, tried to race after it with no success...and he had also seen it leap from a cliff. This was certainly some sort of a spectre. A phantom...nothing more. The black stallion led him through the night, and Bolder was too hurt to question the otherwordly happenings around him. All he could see was that the horse's hooves weren't touching the ground...he was floating like a Ghost. These were the dreams, memories and hallucinations that very sick Bolder kept replaying in his mind again and again. _"Ghost...one with the Ghost..."_

* * *

"Well?" Expectantly stared Cloud at Misty.

The three mares and the colt had just returned from their short expedition, and Cloud was impatient to hear good news.

"This is it." Said Misty through her teeth as she held the plant in her mouth.

"We have to place this on the stallion's wounds." Scarlet explained softly.

Cloud nodded and led them down to the basin where Blizzard and Snowstorm were guarding the agonized creature. Esperanza eagerly followed after the small group.

"Here, I'll put it on him." Cloud told Misty and took the herb out of her muzzle. "Stay back, you're pregnant. If he bites you, you'll be screwed."

Misty rolled her eyes at the stallion's blunt statements, but still complied to his orders. "Try to press it right on the bite mark." She directed.

Once Cloud gently placed the healing plant on the stallion's gashes, he turned to Misty with a suspicious glare. "If this proves to be one of your tricks, I swear, I'll make you regret the day you were born."

The black mare scoffed. "You still don't trust me?"

"No one does. You tried to kill Rain!" Cloud exclaimed, pinning his ears at her in hostility.

"And how many stallions have you tried to kill?" Misty retorted with an all knowing smirk.

"It's not the same thing!"

Misty let out a bitter laugh. "Do you guys smell that?" She turned to the other horses, that had remained quiet in this exchange. "It smells of hypocrisy in here."

"...ah...ghost horse...rain...spirit...I have to save..." Delirious mutterings from the unconscious Bolder, snapped both Misty and Cloud out of their tense argument. They perked their ears forward, straining their hearing and observing the tormented young stallion more closely.

"Shh...it's okay, Moonshine." Misty nickered sweetly. "You're okay. I promise."

"Did he say Spirit?" Wondered Cloud in confusion, as he caught some of the fragments from his disoriented mumblings.

"I thought I was the only one who heard it." Esperanza said, nearing them with anxiousness.

"Oh relax! Not everything is about your precious Spirit." Misty groaned. "He is incoherent. Let's not take his every word seriously."

"So what now?" Cloud snorted. "How do we know if he is healed?"

"We'll just have to wait." Misty responded, not ripping her eyes off of the blood-bay stallion. "Usually it takes a day or two to notice a positive change."

It was definitely not what Cloud wanted to hear, but what else could he do? Begrudgingly he nodded and started to lead the group back to the main herd.

"I'll stay with him." Misty announced all of a sudden.

"Out of the question!" Cloud barked. "You're in foal. Don't be stupid."

"Someone needs to monitor him." Insisted the black mare.

"Which is why Blizzard and Snowstorm are staying here!"

"Blizzard and Snowstorm need to get a break and besides, poor colts know nothing about assisting a wounded, not to mention, _cursed _stallion. I can handle this." Misty spoke in determination.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Cloud was too tired to argue with the stubborn mare. "But if something happens, you're responsible."

As Cloud, Scarlet, Goonda, and the three colts strode back to their base, Esperanza lingered behind, curiously watching Misty.

"I don't understand," She commenced, her gaze settling on the head-strong black mare. "why are you set on saving him? _You_, of all horses?"

"And why not? You don't think demon has a heart?" Misty smirked with an innocent shrug.

Esperanza did not answer, but her silence conveyed just how confused she was at Misty's actions. How was it that this mare was the only one who stood up for his life, while everyone else, including Esperanza herself, was so quick to sentence him to death?

"I think he's way too handsome to die." Misty answered plainly.

"So, if you didn't find him good-looking, you'd condemn him to death as well?" Esperanza raised her brows.

"Pretty much."

The gasp of the lead mare caused Misty to giggle. "What? Ugly stallions shouldn't be adding to our gene pool. It's as simple as that."

_Typical Misty! _Esperanza shook her head and trotted off towards the rest of the herd. Misty was crazy! But at least, her bizarre and selfish motives were somewhat helpful to the innocent soul.

The sunset came, woven of soft light, and tender colours persisted late. Misty lifted her head from grazing and studied the beauty around her. Gold were the great trees overhead, gold the leaf-strewn grass, meadow and wood and stream and all the world seemed to lacquer of gold, expectant as a dream. It had been a while since she paid any attention to nature's glory...she never particularly took interest in it. But now, as she stood next to the unconscious young stallion, by the bank of the river, she realized that life was good and freedom was even better. Only now she began to dwell on how lucky she was to no longer suffer under the abusive band stallions she used to have.

"Look at you, saving lives from the womb." She spoke to her unborn foal for the very first time. As if hearing her, the foal twitched in her stomach, giving her a small kick.

"And what does that supposed to mean, you little devil?" She said, quite amused at the tiny life inside her. "Now, now...don't bother mama...wait a little longer. Give me two more days, okay?"

"...the ghost...I am..." Grunted Bolder, as he began to stir from his reclined position. "...have to..." He opened his eyes, his auburn mane all tousled, his body shaking.

"Hey...shh...lie down." Misty turned to him, angling the herb in the correct spot again. "Stay there, Moonshine. Don't move, or else the cure won't work."

Bolder glanced around, shifting his stiff neck towards the river. "Water..."

Getting up was out of the question, but the black mare knew that the stallion needed at least a drop to quell his extreme thirst. She lowered her muzzle to the river and splashed it on Bolder's face, hoping that his burning sensations would be relieved with the cool, fresh water. "That's all I can do for now."

"Th-thank...you."

"Your welcome." Misty smiled. _Genuine smile?_ Well, that was new!

Again Bolder tried to move, he was growing restless by the second. "Ghost...I'm one with the... g-ghost..."

"Well, if you're a ghost, I'm a phantom." Winked Misty and gently pushed him back on the ground. "I can't let you go, sweetheart. You need to heal first."

Who knows? Maybe she wouldn't be able to let him go at all? If only there was a way to keep him with her forever...if only.

* * *

** I am making a fun contest! Everyone willing to participate has to write their username or nickname, so that I can differentiate you from 'Guest'. Anyone that guesses Spirit and Rain's foal's gender correctly and provides good, supporting details as to why they think if it's a colt, filly, or even twins, will have the opportunity to help me pick out the foal's name! First one to guess correctly and provide sufficient supporting details will have the honor of naming the offspring! Remember, anyone that is a guest and wants to participate, should write their name so that I can announce the winner properly. Write your thoughts in the reviews section. Do not private message me about it.**

**Also, DO NOT reference or use spirit riding free as an example. I do not like that show at all and do not consider it as canon. So, anyone claiming that it will be a colt because of that show will lose for sure! No offence to those that like the series though. But it has nothing to do with my stories.**

**Good luck and hope you'll have fun guessing! **


	29. Child Of The West-Wind (I)

...

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Child Of The West-Wind (I)**

_"Here I Am, this is me,_

_I come into this world so wild and free" _

_– Bryan Adams_

* * *

Strider and Esperanza's son was said to be the fastest horse in the west.

Not only was he as swift as the racing wind, but he could move with such rhythm that at times, he resembled the gliding, winged-spirit from ancient myths that had the ability to fly across the land with very little effort. So it was truly no surprise that upon receiving the grandest news of his existence, the young stallion easily caught up and outran both of the Lakota horses, arriving at the camp before either River, Blaze or Nova could get there. He was met by the pacing Great Conquest, who was so flustered and so out of breath, that for a moment, Spirit actually thought that he was the one giving birth.

"Spirit! Oh thank goodness, you're here!" Gasped the war horse, quite relieved to see him. "I thought we'd be too late!"

"Where is she?" Spirit's eyes quickly surveyed the area, as he hoped to catch at least a glimpse of his beloved. He was barely paying any attention to Great Conquest's rumblings, his mind was filled with just the thought of Rain and their coming foal.

"By the apple trees– "

The wild stallion didn't need to hear anything else, he immediately broke into a canter and Great Conquest hurriedly followed after him, with Blaze, River and Nova finally catching up to them.

"It's important to know that she's in a transitioning stage right now." The grey war horse went on to explain in a frantic manner. "Uh, that's when the fetus engages the cervix, and OH! I almost forgot about the explosion of fetal membranes! And the placenta! The premature separation of the placenta!" Great Conquest panted like an utter lunatic, scaring the soon to be father with his bizarre outbursts.

Spirit froze in his steps and gaped at him with a dumbfounded expression, his face conveying confused fear at the frenzied state of the war stallion. "Um...?"

"Placenta is a bright, red velvety, intact chorioallantoic membrane between the vulvar lips before foal is delivered." Hysterical Great Conquest continued to explicate in graphic details.

"_Ew_. W-what's wrong with him?" Spirit looked decidedly frightened of the grey horse's abnormal actions, as he stared at River and Blaze questionably.

"Ignore him." Aranda trotted, she and the rest of the mares, meeting the group half-way to the apple trees. "He's just very excited."

"He's been mentoring Rain for the winter." Silver Moon added. "Thinks he's some kind of an expert on pregnancy. There, there, Conquest. Take deep breaths." She told the flushed war stallion, who was about to pass out with overreactions.

"I can't help it, I'm losing my composure." He puffed air out of his chest, wheezing like a maniac.

"Oh-kay...relax, buddy." Spirit forced an awkward smile on his countenance. "Inhale and exhale. You're making me nervous too."

"Sorry, sorry." Gulped Great Conquest, nodding at him eagerly. "I understand. I'm just so anxious."

"It's gonna be okay." Spirit assured and turned to the mares. "Where's Rain?" He asked urgently.

"She's lying in the shade." Aranda informed him.

"Careful..." Red interjected with a wicked smirk, as the other Lakota horses drew near. "I suggest you stay few feet away from her, in case she decides to bite."

Spirit rolled his eyes at the annoying chestnut stallion and ignoring his words, rushed to where his beloved was reposed.

"There's really no getting rid of him, is there?" Red commented distastefully.

* * *

The afternoon spring sun was brightly shining down on the young paint mare. The luminous rays blinding her vision and adding to her irritation. She was glad to be getting some shade in her favourite place; the gentle breezy air was swaying and cooling her over-heated body, but unfortunately, it did not relieve her from the severe ache that always accompanied the nature's most miraculous event. She thought fondly of her mother, even if the memories were far too distant and wondered how she was able to pull it all off. She remembered what it was like to be next to her protective presence as the rain poured on her hide. She recalled the warm nuzzles and soft love that her dam showered her with as soon as she was able to stand up. Would she be as sweet, caring and perfect to her own foal as her mother, Sierra had been to her? What if she was too inexperienced to handle such a huge responsibility? And what of Spirit? ...would he come to her after all the terrible things she had said to him? She had intentionally and quite ruthlessly shattered his beating heart just mere hours ago. He probably wanted nothing to do with her or her foal ever again! He had compared her to none other than Misty. _To that monstrous, shrewish Misty!_ That's how much he hated her now.

A sharp pain rippled through her body, abruptly putting an end to her contemplations. She groaned as she squeezed her crystal eyes closed and the agonizing throbbing sensation worsened. She attempted to take deep breaths to somehow soothe herself from panicking with anxious thoughts. Her bowels churned and contracted in discomfort, forcing out a yelp to escape her lips. Grunting with great effort, the paint mare tried her hardest to push, but nothing happened. Her contractions were so strong, the next being more intense than the last, yet never making any progress.

"Rain!"

A familiar voice rang out, as the beautiful, young mare fluttered her lashes open and found herself staring into Spirit's tender gaze.

"Oh, Spirit..." She nickered feebly, disbelief written on her pretty features. He had come to her despite everything that had happened between them! "I'm very sorry for being so rude and hurtful-" she commenced, forcefully lifting her head to extend her nose to him in a greeting.

"No, my love. Don't even think about that." Spirit shook his head, nuzzling her softly and gently pressed his forehead against her neck, pushing her back on the grass. "You must concentrate on our foal now. You're doing amazing so far." He encouraged, half of his heart melted right then and there when he realized that she was apologizing to him during such a critical time! Maybe not all was lost? Maybe she still harboured feelings for him? Maybe they could get through these difficulties somehow and be a real family? _No time for that, Spirit! Focus on the present! _He told himself.

"Yes, Rain, concentrate on your breathing." Anxious and over-excited Great Conquest joined in. "This is the moment where the cervix dilates. I think it needs to be at least 10 centimet-"

"Conquest please!" Spirit snapped at him impatiently. "Stop that right now."

"Okay, I'm shutting up."

"It hurts...I can't..." Gasped Rain, as she tried to push hard again and again, but with no positive results.

"That's it. You're doing perfect." Spirit comforted her, his tone coming off calm and composed. From the outside he truly did appear collected, especially compared to the frenzied Great Conquest. Inside however, he was restless, nervous, excited and happy all at once. He was experiencing so many emotions that it was incredibly hard to explain what exactly he was feeling in that unforgettable moment.

"You're in a transitioning stage, Rain." The grey war horse spoke up yet again, unable to stay still. "This is where you have to gather all your strengths and push and push and push and push–"

"CONQUEST!" Spirit and Rain both yelled at him simultaneously.

"Aaand shutting up starts...now." The apologetic grey stallion bit his lip.

"Alright, all of you just give me some space." Rain panted, as she came to a very irksome realization that she was being swamped with curious onlookers once more. She felt crowded again and it only added to her discomfort.

Aranda turned to the other horses and pinning her ears, she directed them away from the apple trees. Not too far that they couldn't see the wonderful event, but enough to let Rain have the much needed solitude. "You as well. Conquest, Spirit." She called them, as both the grey and the dun reluctantly began to withdraw.

"No, Spirit!" Rain suddenly changed her mind. "You stay...stay with me."

The golden stallion didn't need to be told twice. That's what he desired the most in the world - to stay by her side... forever. "I'm right here, love." Her assured, moving closer to her and stroking her cheek affectionately. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Just tell her to breathe, okay?" Great Conquest reminded anxiously, not ready to abandon his 'mentoring' post just yet.

"I've got her, don't worry. You need to breathe as well." Spirit responded to him, as the frantic grey stallion jogged off to where Aranda, Nova, Silver Moon and the other horses stood, patiently waiting for the arrival of the little bundle of joy.

_How strange!_ Marvelled Nova. She had never seen mares in labour allow stallions to get so near them up until now. They would always snap at anyone that came too close to them, be it a band sister or a mate. In fact, once the time for foaling approached, heavily pregnant mares went off somewhere secluded from the herd to deliver their foals in peace and quiet. This was truly an unusual sight, but nevertheless quite heartwarming. Perhaps, things were different in domesticated environments? Or perhaps...Rain loved Spirit too much to let her instincts guide her?

"I can't believe this is finally happening!" Fussed Great Conquest, powerless to stop himself from overreacting. "I can't breathe! This is way too nerve-wrecking!" He paced back and forth in front of the stunned Nova. "I wonder how big the foal will be? Will it be a colt? A filly? Ahh! The suspense is killing me!"

_Were all domesticated horses this weird?_

"Try to remain calm." Nova said, even though she knew that her words weren't even heard by the euphoric stallion.

* * *

Spirit stood next to the labouring mare; for the first time in quite a while, feeling completely useless. He could do nothing but watch her struggle to give birth to their offspring...well, except for uttering comforting words here and there. He had never witnessed foaling so close up before. Scarlet had delivered her twins away from the herd and so did every mare that lived in the Cimarron band. This was truly new to him, incredibly exciting, different, and way more special. After all, Rain was giving birth to not just any foal...it was _his_ foal.

Even though the late afternoon sun shone favourably upon her gleaming, sweaty pelt, deep within her heart, Rain knew that something was wrong. There's no lying to a mother's intuition. She was tiring by the second, the hours had been dragging on and on and yet, there was still no sign of her little one.

She raised her head with a soft groan. "Spirit, I thought I could do this on...my own." Her voice came out of her throat very weakly. "But I can't." She cried, tears slipping out of her blue eyes.

"You're doing great, Rain. Don't get scared now." Spirit reassured boldly. "I'm right here. You can do this." He caressed her sweetly and once again, let his muzzle press her head back on the soft grass. "Try to push more."

"Please, just...take a look and tell me if you see the foal." Rain sniffed, drawing a deep inhale and exhaled air from her lungs slowly as she attempted to relax her body. "Tell me if something's wrong."

"Okay. I will, my beauty." Spirit nodded right away. "But I want you to stay calm. Don't worry too much." He nestled her lithe neck and walked over to her hind end a bit hesitantly. He was really nervous. Spirit knew very little about pregnancies, but he sure knew they were quite painful. He definitely was not as informed as Great Conquest. _How on earth did that war stallion gain so much knowledge about this subject anyway?_ He wondered to himself, as he slowly and reluctantly took a peek. While the view was certainly too much for his inexperienced self, he knew that it would be ridiculous to shy away from such things. He was the father of this tiny creature and this was all natural. It was the miracle of birth!

_If you can make a foal, you sure as heck can look at the full delivery._ He told himself. For a second, Spirit stood absolutely still as he studied the situation in slight confusion.

"Well?" Rain nickered with a frail tone.

"Like I said, you're doing perfect." Spirit went over to her and forced a smile on his face. "Just relax and...I'll be right be back." He told her quickly, trotting towards where Great Conquest, Nova and rest of the Lakota horses were stationed at, observing and waiting for the good news.

"What is it?" The grey stallion jumped excitedly.

"Look, I'm no expert on pregnancies," Spirit started, feeling uncomfortable as he faced Great Conquest. "but even I know that there should be a head sticking out of there by now."

"There isn't?" The war stallion's eyes almost popped from its shells.

"Well...no, I didn't see it."

"What did you see?" Nova questioned in concern.

"Uh, lots of stuff that I won't be able to unsee, but definitely not a head." Spirit explained awkwardly.

"What about legs?" Great Conquest asked suddenly. "Did you see tiny legs?"

"I did see tiny legs."

"Okay, that's a good sign." A bright grin animated the grey stallion's countenance. "The head will follow."

"Yes, but I think..." Spirit responded, his expressions conveying nervousness and worry. "...I think it were the _hind_ legs."

"What?!" Cried Great Conquest, overcome with horror.

"Oh no! Not that!" Dreadingly exclaimed Aranda and similar sentiments could be heard from the other mares.

"Why? What's wrong?" Spirit became even more concerned and anxious.

"The foal is breech."

"Simple words, Conquest!" He burst at him in frustration.

"It means the foal is facing the wrong direction." Aranda explained.

"What can be done?" Spirit questioned desperately.

"I...I really don't know." Great Conquest looked hopeless, panicked and ready to drop unconscious from all the stress he was experiencing.

"Foals like that don't make it in the wild." Nova spoke, her voice shaking in terror.

"Maybe not in the wild, but you are forgetting we're with the humans." Aranda replied optimistically as she shifted her gaze on Spirit. "The foal will need to be turned before it can be born."

"Got it!" Spirit nodded right away, comprehending what the older, wise mare had indicated and rushed back to his beloved's side. He was going to take control of the situation! One way or another, they would deliver a healthy foal that day.

"S-spirit, what's going on?" Whimpered Rain. "Is our baby alright?" She winced in pain, barely able to keep herself from crying.

"Listen Rain, you can do this." He gazed into her blue eyes meaningfully. "I want you to stay strong and I need you to trust me." He nuzzled her, giving her a soft brush on the nose.

"W-where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go get Little Creek." Spirit told her soothingly. "I'll be real quick, I promise. You won't even know I'm gone."

Too hurt and exhausted to argue or question him further, Rain decided to do as he asked and trust him. She nodded and closed her eyes, keeping her heavy breathing under control. Spirit gave her a one last kiss and galloped towards the camp, but not before ordering Great Conquest and Aranda to go and comfort Rain in case she required assistance.

The grey stallion was too freaked out to comfort anyone; he needed calming down himself. However, the tranquil Aranda and Silver Moon were there for Rain, while Great Conquest kept panicking on the sidelines.

"Oh! This can't be happening! I can't! This is too much for me!" He panted and fretted, completely overwhelmed with anxiety.

Nova wanted to help him relax some way, but she didn't know how. She was just as confused and worried as everyone around her. She was also incredibly wary of being so near to the domesticated horses and people. She started to feel like a fish out of water as she hoped and prayed for Spirit's foal to finally be born without further complications and relieve everyone from this utter stress.

* * *

**I'll be evil Misty and I'll terminate this chapter here! :D Next one will be posted on Sunday and I will also announce the winner of the contest! Thank you to all who participated and to those that continue to motivate me by sharing their thoughts!**


	30. Child Of The West-Wind (II)

...

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Child Of The West-Wind (II)**

_"Here I Am, this is me,_

_I come into this world so wild and free"_

_– Bryan Adams_

* * *

"Well, the Medicine Man said that your wound is looking a lot better." Long Knife spoke with an easy-going flair in his voice, as he helped his friend wrap a fresh bandage around his shoulder. "It has healed up real nice."

"That's good to know." Little Creek smiled, trying not to wince at the pain that the folded material produced on his injury. "I was growing bored all alone in this teepee."

Long Knife shook his head, chuckling heartily. "You're crazy, you know that? It hasn't even been a day and you're already thinking of gallivanting about."

Little Creek let out a small sigh. "I don't like being cooped up in one spot. Besides, I feel a lot better now, thanks to a fine nurse." He winked with a teasing grin and shoved Long Knife, nudging him on his shoulder.

"Hey! Careful, or I'll push you right back." His friend laughed. There was a short moment of silence, as the two Lakota warriors became solemn. "I miss our old pal, Singing Eagle." Admitted Long Knife, after the pause. The memories of the brutal cavalry attack surfaced both of their minds. It had been a terribly frightening day...so many people had been lost, so many horses. It was a tragedy.

Little Creek was surprised to hear such sentiments from his usually grumpy and stoic friend. "Me too."

"So then, what the hell were you thinking?" Long Knife demanded, anger suddenly taking hold of him. "I lost one friend already, I can't lose another. Even if he tends to be quite annoying at times."

Little Creek couldn't stop himself from grinning. "I'm sorry, Long Knife. I just had to find the Tatanka Ska...I had failed the tribe–"

"Forget about that buffalo!" Interrupted his friend in displeasure. "Get over it. It's not the end of the world and our village can do without it just fine."

"You don't understand." Little Creek muttered his response. "It's not just about the tribe. It's about _me_...I had these strange, dream-like visions–"

"I know you feel like you're disgracing your father's legacy, but that's all in your head." Cut in the frustrated owner of Great Conquest yet again. "No one expects you to be like him. You are _you._ Your path is different from that of your father's. We understand that and we don't hold that against you...at least not me." He added the last few words quietly. "Please, stop risking your life so pointlessly. Who knows? Someday, the tribe may need you and because of your foolish undertakings, you may not be here to guide us."

Little Creek lowered his eyes, a feeling of guilt and shame washed over him. "I know...I'm sorry."

"And that pale-faced man?" Long Knife asked. "What business did he have with you? Is he with the cavalry?"

"No, I met him when I was riding back to our village." Little Creek explained. "I had failed to find the bison and so, I was coming home when I spotted those men. They had captured my dear Rain too."

"I swear, if I see them lurking around our village again, I'll kill them." Long Knife's eyes flashed with fury. "Can't believe they shot you over a horse."

"You know how those white men are."

"Indeed."

The two friends fell silent once more, both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, when Long Knife broke the stillness. "So, how did you escape from him? Who or what saved you?"

Before Little Creek could open his mouth and respond to the question, an echoing neigh of a thunderous stallion snapped the two friends from their gloomy state. "Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken!" Cried the young warrior in recognition as he stormed out of his teepee tent.

There he was! His beautiful and glorious Mustang friend, with dark flowing mane and body of gold. His head was held as a king's should be, and his gaze was fierce and so very bold. Little Creek's face lit up and his eyes instantly brightened. "My friend, you've come to me!" He stretched his hand out to him. "You saved my life yet again."

Spirit let his human friend stroke his muzzle for a minute, very glad to see him alive and healthy. But then anxiousness and over-excitement got the best of him. He half reared, squealing and whinnying, pawing up the ground restlessly as he poked Little Creek softly, motioning him with his head to follow him.

"What's wrong?" Wondered the confused Long Knife.

"I think it's Rain!" It suddenly dawned on the young Lakota boy. "She's close to her due date. Okay, Spirit...okay." He nodded at him, scratching his withers. "Come, show me your girl." And he jogged after the cantering stallion as they both hastily made their way towards the apple trees.

"What's going on?" Dancing Cloud drew near, glancing at Long Knife in puzzlement.

"I think our Little Creek can talk to horses." Was the reply he received from the equally perplexed Long Knife.

* * *

Rain knew that something was wrong.

Something was definitely not right with her foal. True, she was a maiden mare; she was inexperienced, and this was her first time giving birth, but that did not signify that she was incapable of telling the difference between a smooth delivery and a complicated one. The painful contractions around her swollen belly were agonizingly torturous and no matter how hard she pushed, there was no progress and no sign of her little foal. The fact that Spirit had swiftly raced to get Little Creek's help, added to her worry. If everything was alright, why did he go to acquire the assistance of their human friend? Her labour had dragged on for far too long. It seemed to her that she had been lying in the same position for hours and hours...even the sun was slowly sinking back to the earth. She could hear the buzzing sounds of the hysterical and frantic Great Conquest, could hear Aranda and Silver Moon's comforting nickers too, but their encouragement was all in vain. What she longed for was for Spirit to return quickly with Little Creek and for her foal to arrive safely into the world.

Squeezing her blue eyes shut, she groaned as the harsh, stinging ache throbbed her stomach once again. It was too unbearable! She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to last. The foal was probably stuck and couldn't slip out on its own without extra assistance. She had seen mares foal in the village and almost always, in the time of crisis, a Lakota woman would aid in the birth. Part of her felt relieved that she was not in the wild anymore...she wouldn't be able to handle her first delivery without the help of her dear human. It was becoming so obvious that she wasn't cut out for the mustang way of life, no matter how hard Spirit tried to assure her otherwise. From not fitting into their social dynamics, to not being strong enough to give birth without the help of the two-leggeds, Rain came to a sad conclusion that she was not meant for Spirit's untamed life.

Galloping sound of hoofbeats and running sound of footsteps, made Rain open her crystal pools. She sighed in relief when she spotted desperate Little Creek and Spirit rushing up to her side. Oh, she was so glad to have them both with her in such a difficult time! They were the two of the most important individuals in her life. In that moment, she couldn't help but think that with these two significant males supporting her, there was nothing she wouldn't be able to do. Even if things seemed hopeless, she felt that somehow it would all be alright. Everything would fall into place. Everything was going to be okay, because both Spirit and Little Creek were there for her.

"Easy girl...easy." The young Lakota's soothing tone made the agitated mare relax as he kneeled down and rubbed her huge belly. He felt her stomach and moved to her hind end, examining her quietly for few minutes, while Spirit gave the struggling mare a tender nuzzle.

"You're doing great, Rain." He told her lovingly. "It's gonna be okay, I promise." Despite the inner anxiety and extreme sense of restless concern, Spirit somehow managed to reign in his emotions and remain composed for Rain's sake. Besides, he really trusted Little Creek with his life and was absolutely sure that the kind human would do everything in his power to help their foal.

"Alright, Rain..." Little Creek confidently stood up as though he knew exactly what he was going to do, gently pressuring the young mare to rise as well. "Come on girl, let's get you in the paddock where we'll deliver the foal."

Spirit nudged her with a soft touch, encouraging her further to get up. "You can do it, Rain... come on, my love."

With both Spirit and Little Creek heartening and motivating her physically as well as emotionally, Rain forced herself up, rising to her feet with a strong effort. She stood splay-legged in order to balance her overweight body. Panting and sweating hard, she slowly followed after Little Creek as he led her towards the round pen, with Spirit bracing her shaky physique.

"You got it, girl." Little Creek smiled at her. "It'll be okay."

"Great job, Rain...you're doing amazing." Spirit added with a gentle whinny.

Rain attempted to not focus on the pain so much and busied herself with regulating her breathing, as she heaved her exhausted self to the fenced enclosure.

Little Creek urgently called for Long Knife and White Doe, asking them to bring fresh towels and guided Rain inside the pen, helping her to get down on her legs once more. "There you go. Easy...shhh...lie down now."

Spirit was left outside of the paddock, while Long Knife and White Doe hurriedly hustled inside to assist Little Creek with whatever he required and handed him fresh cloths. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait here, my friend." The Lakota boy petted the wild stallion on the nose. "We'll take it from here. It's gonna be okay, I promise."

Spirit felt his heart sink when he understood what was happening, but he knew it was for the best. There was truly nothing else he could do anymore. He needed to trust Little Creek and let him handle the life of his and Rain's tiny foal.

"I'll take care of your family." Little Creek vowed to him and turned to concentrate on Rain, as Spirit nodded and reluctantly walked to the open field, where Great Conquest, Aranda, Nova, Silver Moon and the rest of the tribe horses stood waiting. He knew he could've remained close to the fence of the pen, but figured it was better if Little Creek and the other humans didn't have any distractions. In spite of the small distance between them, Spirit's eyes were glued on the round yard as he hoped and prayed for the safety of both Rain and their foal.

* * *

Soft silvery clouds blanketed the evening sky. Seasonal changes of spring weather brought the raindrops once more as it beat the earth in hushed cadence, softly singing the world its maternal lullaby. Sudden peaceful tranquility fell over the lush territory of the Lakota settlement. It was that same sort of calm reassurance one gets when it is still quite early in the morning, before the bright sun rises. However, this was not the morning. It was as though nature was whispering a greeting to a sweet, new life that was about to be born very soon. The meadows, high in the hills of the Lakota country were a stunning jade colour in the damp evening. On the outer skirts of the serene camp-side, the emerald fields were occupied by the group of excited equines. Their crests were high, their ears were perked forward, focusing hard on the round pen that was located on the right side of the settlement. It was rather secluded from the general bustling, active camp, which was exactly what the individuals inside it needed: Some peace and quiet. The pelts of these eager creatures, that stood awaiting for the wonderful news, shone with all the glossy radiance of good health. Their manes of varying hues hung limp against their powerful necks, dripping with rain. But though their admirable bodies stood drenched, their eyes leapt with merriment and frivolity.

This was a happy, but nevertheless, anxious group. They were waiting for something important. Some couldn't contain their excitement, some pawed up the ground impatiently, some paced back and forth in restlessness and some were too overwhelmed to do anything but stand and wait. Among them was a grand stallion – handsome and proud. His dun-skin coat had a metallic sheen to it in the wet weather. His frame was impressive, his posture was noble. By instant appearance he looked to be made of wind, not earth. So finely tuned were his tendons and chords that they seemed liquid gold sliding in and among the other horses. His chocolate eyes danced and a smile tipped his dark-strained maw. He strutted back and forth, sometimes moving in with the other horses, sometimes trotting closer to the paddock, his neck arched with pride. He was proud. Why wouldn't he? He was to be a father for the very first time! And it wasn't just any mare that was delivering his foal...but rather his one and only love – the one that was actually named after the mysterious element that is rain. Despite his collected and easy-going exterior, the young stallion's heart was soaring like the eagle in the limitless sky. His black mane was soaked in the pouring liquids and his eyes were strained, as he tried to fix his gaze on the round yard where the most exciting event was taking place.

_Spirit_..._Rain_..._born of the wind...born of the rain... _Thunder rumbled restlessly over the village, and the rain increased. Three lightening sheets illuminated the clouds for a brief moment. The young stallion, who stood slightly distanced from the other awaiting group of horses, would soon receive the grandest new of his existence, and mother nature could do nothing but send ominous warnings.

"What's taking so long?" Fussed the grey warrior as he stomped and paced in front of the Lakota herd members. He glanced over at the detached golden stallion – the soon to be father – and wondered how on earth did he manage to stay so composed.

"Great Conquest, please," Chimed the elderly mare, Aranda. "We must keep our nerves. I'm sure Rain's doing great and the humans are helping her."

"I...I don't think I can take this suspense." Whinnied the grey stallion, causing the beautiful, wild filly to laugh out loud.

"If you're reacting like this to Spirit and Rain's foal," Nova started cheekily. "how will you be able to handle the birth of your own foal someday?"

"Oh, I don't even want to think about it." Confessed the over-excited war horse. "I mean, I did sire couple of foals for other tribes, but that's different...I never really knew the mares and probably will never know my offspring. But I know Rain! I care about Rain! And I've been mentoring her since late autumn...ugh, this is sure to drive me crazy!"

Nova pursed her lips as she furrowed her brows. She did not say anything in response, but was unable to stop herself from thinking if this Great Conquest harboured deep feelings for the paint mare. Was he in love with her too?

"She's like a sister to me." Great Conquest told her, as though reading her thoughts.

"I see." Sadness emitted the voice of the young mare. Involuntarily, her mind drifted back to her killed brother...Onyx. She shifted her lovely gaze back on the handsome, golden stallion and smiled softly. She was happy for him, but she wished they could return to the wild herd soon. She was growing so very homesick. With her contemplations and her eyes steadfastly fixed on Spirit, she failed to notice that Great Conquest was now gazing at her in admiration. She looked back at him and the grey stallion quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to be caught staring. But for a brief second, his inner anxiousness had faded away and was replaced by thoughts that had nothing to do with Rain or her foal. And if Nova were to find out of what he was pondering about, she'd be very surprised.

* * *

While for the most part, Spirit had prevailed over his restlessness and had remained collected and distanced from the round yard, as soon as his eyes suddenly caught the sight of Little Creek pulling the tiny legs out, he snapped into a canter to get a closer look, happiness and worry hitting him all at once.

"Come on, girl..." Little Creek spoke, his hands holding the foal's legs, as he gently but firmly tugged on it. "One more push, Rain...one last push." He grunted.

"She's doing so great." Long Knife commented, his gaze eagerly fixated on the paint mare.

"This is so exciting. Good girl, Rain." Interjected White Doe. "Come on, Little Creek, you've got it." The two friends supported, as they held on to Rain's head, trying to keep her calm and relaxed.

Spirit let out an ecstatic whinny, unable to contain his happiness any longer as he trotted up to the fence, tossing his noble neck in the falling rain.

"She's almost there, boy. Almost there." White Doe told him sweetly.

The struggling Rain pushed the hardest she could master and Little Creek took a deep exhale, as he pulled strongly on the tiny creature. One last push and pull! The young mare gasped as the foal finally slid from her body, and landed softly upon the dew-sprinkled grass. Little Creek sighed in relief. At last the shoulder of the tiny creature had dislodged itself from behind her hipbone, allowing it to enter the world apart from any more complications. For a few moments, Rain lay completely still, wet in the downpour and utterly exhausted from the entire day's events, until a strong instinct made her stand upon her quivering legs. Breathing heavily, she turned to see the first glimpse of her newborn, as Little Creek and his two friends slowly backed up, giving her the chance to bond with the little one without further interference.

Spirit reared on his hind legs and neighed, overjoyed with exhilarated happiness. Rain smiled beside her weariness, as she lowered her nose to the foal and nuzzled its damp hide, busying herself with cleaning it up, whilst Spirit, Little Creek, Long Knife and White Doe peered at the two with elevated contentment. The downpour had thankfully ceased.

"It's a...

it's a... colt!" Cried Little Creek happily, jumping up and down with joy as he embraced the equally excited Spirit. "Great job, bud! You have a son!"

As the new mother continued to lick against the fur of the tiny creature, the little colt was encouraged to breathe and his coat coloration was becoming much more visible. He was a buckskin with pinto patterns, displaying the hide of his golden sire and the white markings of his sorrel dam. To Rain's surprise, the splashy design upon his pelt resembled wings, much like those belonging to the Bald Eagle. And there was also a very peculiar thing about his features, that took the three humans and Rain by great surprise...something that a wild horse like Spirit wouldn't be able to detect or understand its meaning. The colt's chest and legs were golden as well as the markings on his flank, but his face and half of his neck were entirely white with only his poll at the top dipped in gold as though a crown was placed upon his head. But in every other way, he was the perfect representation of both of his parents.

"The medicine hat horse! He is the medicine hat horse!" Long Knife and White Doe raved in disbelief and eager excitement.

"Unbelievable." Muttered Little Creek, his eyes were wide in puzzlement.

Rain moved aside, nudging the colt at the rump to encourage him to stand. The tiny foal at first, seemed more concerned with remaining on the ground, still slightly shocked about the whole situation of being born. But he soon attempted it, and after a few unstable wobbles into the wrong direction, the colt managed to steady himself on all four legs. It was obvious he was a quick learner, and he might indeed be a fast runner like his father as he grew up, but most of all, he was looking very heathy and sturdy. After waiting a few cautious moments on his forelegs, just to make sure there was no sneaky trick about to take place, the colt stepped to one side. Then he stepped back, and then he went to the side and tried a little circle, his confidence building. But then Rain gave him a gentle nip to his fuzzy little quiff of a tail and the curious colt turned to her, flicking the fluff line eagerly. Rain nuzzled him, covering the tiny creature with kisses, but at the same time, taking special care to cradle his furry little face. He nickered as he did so in a high, baby voice and her heart nearly melted with love for her son. Rain couldn't believe that she could produce something so perfect and beautiful and was completely entranced with the tiny bundle of legs.

Spirit stood frozen as he watched the wonderful, heartwarming scene unfold before him. What a beautiful moment this was! So unforgettable! Teary Little Creek was scratching his neck, both of them allowing Rain and the colt to form a bond before anyone else could cut in and meet the young creature. It was crucial and very important, but Spirit couldn't wait to get closer to his son. It was like a dream! Better than a dream!

The colt knew straight away where to go and started to suckle eagerly, as Rain snorted in amusement. He was a hungry little fella!

She smiled, her blue eyes meeting Spirit's tender gaze, who was beaming from head to toe. And for a minute, their eyes locked and everything seemed perfect...so perfect.

* * *

"It's a colt!" Neighed Spirit with a thrilling enthusiasm as he galloped back towards the awaiting group of Lakota horses and Nova.

"No way!" Sprang up the zealous Great Conquest. "A colt?! I KNEW IT! I have a nephew!" He screamed, embracing Spirit for a second, before realizing the oddness of it and taking a step back.

Nova, Aranda, Silver Moon and the rest of the equine companions of the two-legged tribe cheered loudly and very happily upon receiving the joyful news.

"Congratulations!" Nova grinned, her face lit with happiness.

"How wonderful!" Aranda exclaimed.

"Looks like you aren't that useless." Red smirked deviously, as River and Blaze rolled their eyes at him.

"I'm...I'm...an uncle." Great Conquest mumbled in a daze, his head suddenly spinning from over-excitement. This was all too much for him. As he said this, the grey stallion tumbled over and dropped unconscious on the ground, unable to handle so much joy.

"Oh, goodness!" Nova became slightly alarmed, but Spirit was so euphoric and rapturous, that he failed to pay any attention to it.

"He's amazing!" He continued to explain, barely managing to stop himself from squealing. "He's so cute and he has this adorable four legs...and a head!"

Nova giggled, very entertained with the stallion's overwhelmed state. "It's a relief to know that he has legs and a head, Spirit."

"Come, you wanna see?" Spirit invited eagerly.

"That's okay, Spirit. We'll let you guys bond with the foal first." Silver Moon spoke up wisely. "We'll meet him tomorrow." It wouldn't be ethical to crowd the poor, little creature at such a late hour. He was probably tired from coming in the world and obviously Rain too needed some peace and quiet, after all the struggle she went through.

"She's right." Nodded Nova. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you!" Said the stallion and swung round, delightfully racing back to his beloved's and his son's side.

Once Spirit had gone forward to the round pen, Nova awkwardly turned to the other horses. "So...who's gonna help _him _?" She asked, her eyes focusing on the collapsed grey stallion.

* * *

The night had fallen, with clouds finally clearing from the sky and full moon shone brightly around the Lakota lands. Little Creek had immediately called in a meeting of council, to inform them that a sacred Medicine Hat horse was born to the tribe. A Medicine Hat horse was believed to have a magical ability to protect its rider from injury or death in battle, and were thought to have special powers to warn their warriors of danger and to find wild game hiding in forests or canyons. They were considered to bring good luck to whichever tribe possessed them, so much so, that it wasn't uncommon for other tribes to try and steal them from their original owners. They were valued and prized over any other horse...after all, they were said to have supernatural capabilities running in their veins.

Meanwhile, the tiny colt stood and drank his mother's milk quite blissfully and for longer than expected. Rain was patient and kind, even though completely worn out, she waited for him to finish, before getting some rest. She lifted her head when she noticed that Spirit had slowly entered the enclosure, which Little Creek intentionally left open. Still very overjoyed and excited, he propped to a standstill and just gazed at his beautiful family. Once the colt satisfied his extreme hunger, Rain cautiously led him towards the stallion in order to properly introduce the tiny being to his father. She came forward, guiding her little son, who was pressed against her flanks.

Spirit extended his muzzle to the paint, as her sweet, soft nose touched his. The foal became more and more confident, while he watched his mother nuzzle the great horse. He let out a small nicker, curiously stretching his cute face towards Spirit, who lowered his head to him, breathing in the foal's scent. "Hello, my son." He whispered warmly, brushing his cheek against the small creature, who was currently staring at him with his big blue eyes that had become more prominent only a minute ago. The colt nickered again and pulled on his father's forelock quite boldly, before shying back to his mother as though realizing that he had been a little too confident.

"He has your eyes, Rain." Spirit remarked. "But I fear, he'll be a hoof-full." He shook his head with a slight chuckle.

"Just like his father." Rain stated teasingly. "Thanks for being here." She added, after a minute of stillness.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Thank you for having me." The stallion's gaze intensified, burning into Rain's eyes as she smiled timidly and averted her crystals.

Even though very curious about the new world, the little colt could not fight off the deep exhaustion. Yawning, he nestled his small body next to his protective dam, who lay beside him, draping her lithe neck over the fragile innocence. "Go to sleep, my love." She murmured to her son.

Spirit noticed that the chilly wind that had started up again was making Rain shiver as she tried to keep their foal warm. "You'll freeze like that, Rain." He spoke up with worry, stepping towards her, and got down on the ground with her, pressing his body against the mare as he shifted himself closer to her as possible. "Is that okay?" He inquired hesitantly, not sure of how she would react about them being so near each other.

"Yes, that's fine." Rain nodded with a grateful smile. "Thanks." His hot temperature seemed to melt her cold body and the warmth spread all over her and their foal, since now she was able to keep the tiny bundle of joy warmer too.

Spirit lovingly placed his head on the nape of her neck as Rain allowed her blue pools to close at last. "He is perfect." Spirit whispered to her, his gaze fixed on the sleeping colt. "Thank you."

"He is wonderful, isn't he?" Agreed Rain with a sigh. She couldn't believe her eyes...he was such a special, little darling. Not to mention, his unique pattern on the head made him sacred and a good luck to the entire village, not just to the new, proud parents.

"Tomorrow you'll have to tell me all about the Medicine Hat horse thing that Little Creek and the whole tribe is raving about." Spirit reminded her, sounding very intrigued.

"I will." Mumbled the young mare, unable to resist the extreme fatigue that washed over her as she drifted off to sleep in exhaustion.

"I love you..._forever_." Spirit breathed into her ear sweetly, even though he knew that she did not hear him in that second. Thus the small family of three, slowly went off to a blissful slumber under the starry sky and the silver beams of the moon.

* * *

**I had so many people predicting that the foal would be a filly. And the reasonings behind it were actually on point, but unfortunately, that was not the correct answer. I had several people betting on a colt, but the winner of the contest can only be one person: Congrats Danny49! You were the first one to say colt and provide good, supporting details as to why you thought that way. You have the honour of naming the foal or suggesting the names for him...that is, if you want to. :) Please, make sure when you start 'fishing' for names to stick to how I name my equine characters. They have to be close to their personality, should be named after nature's element or something that describes their characteristics. The calling shouldn't be a simple human name like "Bob" or "Jack". Good luck and Thank You to all who participated!**

**Please share your thoughts!**


	31. The Distance

...

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**The Distance**

_"How do you fall in love?_  
_Harder than a bullet could hit ya_  
_How do we fall apart?_  
_Faster than a hairpin trigger"_

– River by Bishop Briggs

* * *

Clouds gathered together in the night's sky, blanketing over the beauty of the moon and the sparkling stars, hiding them from view. Somewhere near the territory, there would be rain showers, for the thunder was making itself known with a distant grumbling, announcing the arrival of spring and the coming summer. The Cimarron valley however, had managed to stay dry. The wind nevertheless, blew the flowing manes of the magnificent equines that dotted the evergreen fields, a wispy cloudy haze that encompassed the surroundings made it almost impossible not to look up and call out to the breeze. The mustangs threw their heads to the misty sky; the weather reflected the cloudy thoughts and anxious spirits that restlessly raced through the herd members and their leaders.

The palomino lead mare raised her elegant head, her chocolate eyes curiously watching the incoming stallions that were presently cantering towards them. Cloud had been expecting their visit since early afternoon, and relieved that they had finally come to call, he strutted over to meet them. Esperanza and Wildflower remained behind with the two herds, but both of the mares had their ears perked, their eyes were focused on the three stallions as they wondered how this short interview would turn out. After all, the topic was an extremely important matter that concerned all the creatures of the untamed land.

The brown, chivalrous stallion was quickly identified as Flint, one of the most respected and loved leaders around the Wild Western Plains. Next to him trotted the silverly grullo horse – his youngest brother – Azogar.

Cloud greeted the two brothers ceremoniously, as was the custom among the wild stallions. They breathed each other's scent, pawed the ground, sniffed at the flank and then stepping back, let out a wild squeal.

"My noble stallions," Commenced the pale gleaming palomino first. "I'm glad you responded to my message and came without hesitation. As you both are aware, we're going through a rough time. It seems that the ancient curse of the mad wolf has come back to plague our lands." Explained Cloud with heavy words.

"When I first heard it, Cloud...I could scarcely believe it." Admitted Flint. "Even now I can't face the truth. The meadowlark told me that my unfortunate son has been damned with the curse."

"Alas! It is true." Mournfully confirmed Cloud in response. "But you must not lose hope. Currently, the young stallion represents no harm. One of the mares in the Cimarron band found a herb that may heal him."

Flint's worried expression dissolved at that, as the sense of relief washed over him and hope returned to his heart. "What herb is this?"

"Touch of the Teardrop. I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I." Muttered Flint and furrowed his brows.

Obnoxious Azogar suddenly cleared his throat, breaking his silence. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think we're old enough to know that mad wolf's curse is incurable. If my nephew has truly been infected, it means that sooner or later he will grow aggressive and will doom us all. Why get false hopes?" He snorted in displeasure.

"I understand your fears perfectly well." Nodded Cloud at the nervous horse. "I was of the same opinion until I realized that things are different with him. His condition is stable...we managed to apply the remedy while he was in a transitioning period. I think the curse was not yet activated, which means that he may be able to heal."

"Where is he?" Flint asked, trying to look unaffected and cool from the outside, but inside, the father's heart was sinking in utter devastation. Bolder was his first born from his favorite mare, Beauty. He had been such an unusual little colt from the day he entered the world and even now, as he grew older, there was something unique about him. Flint wouldn't dare to say it out loud, but he treasured the Lone Stallion of all his offspring. It was silly of him to pick and choose like that and yet, he couldn't help it. Bolder was different and even if his recent decisions weren't exactly what Flint approved of, he still admired and loved his son greatly.

"He is unconscious by the bank of the river. One of the mares is keeping a close watch." Cloud informed him. "As I said, let's not be too alarmed about him. He has a chance to get better."

"Bullshit!" Azogar scoffed, refusing to accept Cloud's rational reasonings. "Forgive my language, but what you just said is a big dump of complete nonsense!"

"Azogar! Watch your tongue please." Flint cut in, glaring at him in disapproval. "Excuse my impertinent brother, Cloud." He turned to the pale stallion apologetically. "He's been keeping his herd with mine for couple of months now, and it seems like he has forgotten the ethical rules, since I tend to be so forgiving of him." He shot a meaningful glower at grullo horse once more.

"How is this even a conversation?!" Fiercely argued Azogar, not backing down, ignoring all of his brother's statements. "Do you realize the severity of the situation? You are keeping a cursed animal in our midst, and trusting unproven words of a simple-minded mare!" He cried angrily, as he went on to continue his speech. "The ancient curse of the mad wolf has wiped out many of our ancestors and other species in the past. Why are we risking so many lives for just one foolish colt, who BY THE WAY, could've avoided it, if he had stopped roaming alone like a solitary big cat!"

"He is my son, Azogar!" Exclaimed Flint, frustration and confliction overwhelming him all at once.

"And he is my nephew!" Azogar stared at his brother sternly. "But he was very irresponsible and now he is paying for it. A lone horse will only meet his demise. Certainly, this is a tragedy and he will definitely be missed. But please, let us not forget what's important here: Safety of everyone else. We can't be damned because of his stupid choices!" Spat the furious grullo horse, making his words clear and unmistakable. "I say we get rid of him...the sooner the better."

"I forbid you to speak like that about my firstborn son!" Flint hissed through his teeth, still managing to subdue his wrath and stay composed.

"You and Beauty can make other sons." The younger brother rolled his eyes. "It's not the end of the world. With that being said though, do you know what will be the end of all species? If we continue to believe in the 'healing' crap that some mare made up!"

"My noble stallions!" Cloud interposed, unable to hold his peace much longer. "I beg you, let's not get overly emotional. It will only blind us and turn us against each other." He spoke tactfully, attempting to secure the calm atmosphere before things got out of control. "We have a much more crucial and frightening problem to solve. You see, I don't want to spread panic, but-"

"The source." Flint said knowingly, comprehending what Cloud was referring to right away. "The cursed predator that's transmitting the malediction is still out there."

"Yes, exactly right."

"Well, that's ironic!" Blurted the dissatisfied Azogar, digging his hooves firmly in the ground. "You two make no sense. You're concerned about this maddened predator and yet, continue to keep a cursed animal under our very own noses! We have to deal with this issue one by one!"

"The Lone Stallion is not dangerous." Cloud insisted. "He was in the transitioning period...we reacted quickly in an early stage. However, the predator who bit him has already activated the aggression, which is why I think it's so important to focus on that, rather than on the horse that has a chance to heal. If this plant proves effective, we may not be as doomed as we originally believed. It's worth finding out." He explained in a calm manner.

"The beast that's inside him can awaken at any moment!" Insisted the head-strong Azogar, unwilling to accept Cloud's words. "And once he does, we will ALL be quite literally screwed!"

"So what do you suggest we do?!" Burst the enraged Flint, all of a sudden. "You want me to kill my own son?! Is that it?!"

"He's dying an agonizing death as it is! Might as well put him out of his misery!"

"Please, let us remain civil!" Cloud implored desperately. "We cannot lose our heads, and there will be no more talk of ending his life. I don't care how rational your logic is." His eyes shifted on the grullo stallion. "As I mentioned before, I want to test out that herb and its effectiveness. For the moment, Bolder does not represent any danger to us and if we want to rid ourselves from this curse, we will have to find out who the carrier of the source is. If anyone should have some idea about it, it's your nephew. So at this point, it's in our best interest for him to get better or else, you will prove absolutely right. With no remedy and no knowledge of who the vicious predator is...we will ALL be screwed! Is that what you want, Azogar?"

"Forgive my intrusion." A feminine nicker made the three stallions terminate their heated argument and jerk their heads towards the approaching golden, creamy mare. "As the sole representative and leader of the Cimarron herd, I believe it's my duty to inform you all that the young stallion was found on our territory. So automatically that means that his fate lies in the hooves of Cimarron herd members. I, as the lead mare, have decided to keep him under our protection. In fact, one of my band mares was the first to suggest to heal him. We will not allow you to end his life and that's final." Esperanza finished her confident announcement and bowed politely to both Flint and Azogar. She had overhead what their discussion was about and found it necessary to cut in and clarify her position.

"I am grateful for the compassion and kindness you are showing my son, fair lead mare of Cimarron." Flint nodded at her in reverence. "But it cannot be made without the consent of the band stallion. Where is your offspring? The lead stallion of Cimarron? Where is Spirit? Does he approve of this decision?"

"Of course, he would NEVER approve of this!" Azogar interjected rudely. "He hates your disgraceful son! Bolder tried to steal his mare on many occasions and let's just say Spirit was not too thrilled about that."

"Spirit is absent for the time being" Esperanza spoke up with a courteous smile tucking her lips. "But I'm sure that despite their differences, my son would never agree to killing your son so ruthlessly. I know Spirit like no other, and he would be of my opinion as well. I have no doubts about it." She assured the concerned Flint.

The nearing trotting sound of hoofbeats, interrupted the small group from their conversation yet again. They turned to see a black mare with white socks on all four of her legs, jogging purposefully towards them.

"Misty? Is everything alright?" Esperanza whinnied softly, once recognizing who had come to them.

"He is awake!" The black beauty cried happily, alerting the three stallions and one mare with the exciting news. "He stood up! The herb worked!"

"What?" Gasped Cloud in shock. "That fast?"

Nothing could be heard afterwards. All of them were rushing behind the eager Misty to see the miracle for themselves. Flint was the first one to break into an urgent gallop, feeling of joy and relief spreading through his entire body. His Bolder was safe!

* * *

Spirit did not remember the last time he slept so deeply and so peacefully lying down... probably when he was still a tiny colt, snuggled up to his loving mother's flank without a single care in the world, up until now. Having Rain by his side and their sweet little foal, made him forget all the complications in his life. He was focused on the beautiful present...oh so very perfect present. For a limited time, he felt as though he was in a sublime dream where he believed that everything wonderful could be possible. His beloved Rain was next to him along with their newborn and his heart was finally at ease. His broken, shattered heart seemed to piece itself together. This felt so right, so perfect ...it couldn't be wrong.

With a blissful sigh, the golden stallion rotated on his left side as he stretched his strong legs underneath him and it was then he realized that he was reclined on the grassy ground all alone. Fluttering his eyelids open, Spirit was greeted by the morning, spring sunshine that brightly peeked at his brown pools. Softly he lifted his head from the soft grass and concentrating his blurry vision, glanced around. Rain and the colt were no longer lying next to him, but rather stood in the centre of the round pen already indulged in their delicious breakfast. The colt was eagerly drinking milk from his mother, while Rain tranquilly nibbled on the emerald colored greenery.

A delighted smile spread across his lips upon seeing his little family. They were just so perfect and so beautiful...it made his heart soar in utmost happiness. The stallion pushed his legs up, rising from his restful position and shook the slumber away from him.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked Rain, as soon as her glowing gaze settled on him.

"Now, why would I wanna do that?" The mare smirked at him with a mischievous gleam in her twinkling eyes. That same expression that stole his heart in the first place. "You looked so peaceful and innocent...you needed to get some rest."

Spirit chuckled lightly. "I could've helped you."

"With what?" Laughed Rain, shaking her head. "Guiding our son to suckle? I think he does that quite well on his own." She grinned teasingly and peered at the hungry baby, who was not planning to finish up just yet. "He has a good appetite, that's for sure."

"Well, that's great to hear." Spirit beamed in satisfaction. "He will grow up strong." He walked forward as he neared Rain and extended his nose gently to her, but the young mare did not nuzzle him affectionately like she had done the day before. She quickly moved away from his touch and dropped her head to graze. "You...um,... should eat."

Spirit decided to ignore her action, but it definitely did not go unnoticed. Nodding, he slowly lowered his head to the sweet smelling grass. He had not eaten properly for almost four days in a row now and hunger was taking hold of his stomach. In spite of it though, Spirit lazily munched on the greenery, most of his attention was on the quiet Rain as he wondered what was going on in her pretty head. She was such a mystery to him sometimes. He grazed toward her, so that their noses brushed and this time, she did not shy away from him. Spirit found himself thinking far more of her than of the grass. Her skin was so soft, it shimmered in the lovely morning. And in the gorgeous sun, he could not stop himself from gazing and admiring her sparkling eyes. They were so vibrant and everlasting, with her flaxen mane dancing in the air as though the wind was its partner.

"I'm going to keep my promise and tell you all about the Medicine Hat horse belief that tribe has." Rain spoke up, lifting her head from the lush greenery. Spirit averted his eyes right away, hoping she did not catch him staring at her for so long.

"I'm all ears." He nickered his reply, his eyes looking down as he pretended that he had been engaged in eating all this time.

"Our son has a golden patch around his poll and forehead area, while his face and neck are all white and he also happens to have blue eyes. These unique markings make him the sacred Medicine Hat horse. The Medicine Hat, also known as War Bonnet horses are said to have magical abilities that no other horse can possess." Rain went on to explain to him with so much enthusiasm, that it made Spirit want to chuckle in amusement. "Little Creek told me that Medicine Hat horses saved their riders from arrows and bullets that were directed at them in battle. They have kind of like a sixth sense where they understand things that no other creature can comprehend or see. And they are a mystical force to be reckoned with. Moreover some say that the Creator speaks through them."

"Interesting..." Said Spirit, sounding quite entertained at what he had heard from her. "Although, I fail to see the 'supernatural' aspect of it."

"I just told you about their otherworldly capabilities." Rain blinked her long lashes in confusion. "Weren't you listening?"

"Charging in battle and protecting a rider is not supernatural, Rain. Every loyal friend will do that. You've done it as well. And who is to know what kind of sense they have? I think we are all different in that regard. I believe the Creator sometimes speaks through the Eagle, not just the Medicine Hat horses or whatever they're called." Spirit shrugged, as he shared his own opinion on the matter.

"So you don't believe in the legend?" The paint mare pursed her lips.

"I don't know." The stallion eyed her playfully. "Do you?"

"I think there's some truth in every legend."

"I suppose you are right on that one." Spirit agreed with a gentle nod, his tender gaze meeting her blue eyes. "Hear that son? You may have magical powers." He glanced at their colt with an amused grin on his face.

"Speaking of legends," Began Rain, as she turned to see what her little foal was doing. He had finally ended his breakfast and was now currently soaking up the warm sunshine by peacefully lying on the soft grass in front of his parents, while the protective Spirit and Rain towered over him. "there's this strange tale going around the pale-faced humans about you and your father."

"Oh?" Spirit's dark forelock draped over his brown pools.

"You know the obsessed man that captured Little Creek and I? He actually believes you and your father to be one and the same stallion."

"What?" Spirit snickered at the ridiculous notion. "How is that possible?"

"Well, apparently, " Rain carried on, her blue gaze fixed on the restful, little darling as she nuzzled him sweetly. "he thinks your father is you and that you faked your suicide or have returned from the dead... something like that. And he calls you the Ghost horse. I heard it all from his gelding." Rain giggled. "Isn't it funny?"

Spirit gawked at her, quite stunned at everything she had told him. So this is why that man had become so fixated on snaring him! He thought he was capturing a fabled legend!_ What a fool!_ "Wow...just when I thought the two-leggeds couldn't get more stupider." He snorted and shook his head.

Rain smiled in response, unable to stop herself from grinning at his snarky comment. Spirit gazed at her; when she smiled, her sapphire eyes seemed to smile with her, exploding into an impossible beauty. Perhaps, he should tell her again how he felt? What if now was the time to at last put the past behind them and start over? Spirit's heart quickened in nervousness... what if she refused him? His stomach dropped in sadness at that thought. What if she had been truthful that day when she had looked into his eyes and proclaimed that no longer had feelings for him? Least he could do was try again...he couldn't bring himself to give up, especially now that they shared the tiny bundle of joy together.

"Rain," He started calmly, trying hard to retain his racing, wild emotions at bay. _Here goes everything._ He thought to himself. Oh, why did this little mare have so much power over him? She seemed to be holding all of his spirit...it was crazy!

"Hmm?" She locked eyes with him.

Spirit did not have a chance to go further with his attempt, when suddenly the little colt leaped back up on his feet and trotting in-between his parents' long legs, started to zoom around them friskily.

"Aww, look at him go!" Marvelled Rain as she followed after her lively colt. "Settle down, sweetheart." She laughed, while the colt threw up his heels with energetic little bucks, speedily running away from his dam and galloped into tight circles.

"Attaboy!" Spirit chuckled, snapping into an easy lope, and caught up to the rambunctious foal, gently snaking him back to his mother. "Don't hurt yourself, son." He nestled his muzzle on the colt's cute face, who in turn gave him a high-pitched baby whinny.

It was then, Little Creek came to them, opening up the gate of the enclosure with a brightest grin on his face.

"Oh perfect!" Rain exclaimed happily, once she saw her human. "We are allowed to go in the fields and meet the herd."

"Come my friends!" Little Creek called them excitedly, as he stood by the entrance.

Rain tossed her flaxen mane and led her antsy colt out of the pen with a high-stepping gait. Spirit and Little Creek both watched the mare and the foal in stillness for a second, taking in their elegance and beauty. The colt was so perfectly formed, his frame was strong, but so lovely and good-looking. He would grow up to be a handsome horse for sure. Rain turned back to Spirit, tilting her head to him with an inquiring gaze. "Are you coming?"

"Y-yes." Spirit was jolted from his contemplations and he eagerly strutted after them, glowing with pride.

* * *

Groaning because of the uncomfortable pain that pounded his head, the grey stallion rolled over, finally managing to open his eyes. "Am I...in paradise?" He mumbled, the first sight he caught was the graceful features of the wild mare, Nova, whose silver mane was brilliantly shining in the morning sun.

"No, you're still alive." She responded, smirking at his dumbfounded countenance.

He slowly hoisted himself up on his shaky legs, a bit disoriented from being passed out for almost an entire night. "I thought angels only existed in the after-life." He told her with a smile.

That remark caused Nova to blush crimson and she avoided eye contact with him. "Finally! I thought you had died or something!" Red joined in, as the rest of the Lakota horses drew nearer.

"How long was I out?" Great Conquest asked his friends, still looking very confused.

"The whole night." Blaze snorted and shook his head. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh...let me think..." Wondered the grey stallion, muttering things to himself. "Oh!" His gaze widened in excitement, as the latest memories rushed to his mind. "I BECAME AN UNCLE!" He instantly reared with an exuberant neigh. "Rain gave birth to a colt!"

"And he's back to normal, ladies and gents." River turned to the other horses in amusement.

There was an animated whinny of approaching horses as the herd turned and found themselves staring at the trotting Rain and her little colt, accompanied by the joyful Little Creek. Spirit was lingering after the three individuals, his jog had eased down to a simple walk. It seemed as though the entire village had gathered to meet and greet the newborn colt – Their Medicine Hat Horse. Be it a four-legged or a two-legged, all creatures were praising and marvelling the stunning, but tiny foal that was so unique and loveable. Rain proudly showed off her son, the young mother's heart soaring with pleasure, as the Lakota horses came one by one to sniff at the adorable newborn. The villagers also crowded the fields, every last one of them congratulating Little Creek for being the owner of the sacred Medicine Hat horse. It was such an honour to possess a colt that was so revered and appraised by many tribes. Little Creek's cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much, as the warriors and tribal elders studied the foal and came to a conclusion that indeed, he had all the qualities to make him such a stand-out in their village.

"We have luck." Announced the chief. "Our tribe has been blessed with a supernatural animal. Little Creek," He acknowledged the young Lakota with a respectful nod. "you have the responsibility of raising a great war horse. A horse with powers given to him by the Creator himself."

"I will not disappoint." Little Creek responded, trying hard to remain collected and dignified, even though all he wanted to do was leap and whoop from happiness.

While the humans were excitedly chattering amongst themselves and felicitating Little Creek upon the wonderful news, their four-legged companions in the meantime, were being introduced to the newest member of their society. Each of the horses of the Lakota herd cautiously came forward to breathe in the youngster's scent. The colt was extremely curious and bouncy of the new surroundings and so many new visitors. He confidently wobbled back and forth, raising his little tail as though comprehending that he was the talk of the village and soaked in the praises. Rain stuck very close to him, following after the zooming foal as clockwork.

"He is so beautiful." Aranda commented, her heart melting at the sight of the tiny bundle of legs.

"Look at those blue eyes and golden-dipped poll." Silver Moon remarked in awe.

"Rain! He is amazing!" Great Conquest exclaimed, his eyes never ripping from the proud, little colt. "I can't believe it! He will make an excellent war stallion! I will teach my little nephew EVERYTHING there is to know! And by the way, to those who thought it would be a filly..." He smirked teasingly. "...You owe us apples."

Everyone laughed at that last statement; some playfully protested, some agreed. But in the end, they were all thrilled and utterly ecstatic for having such a glorious little one join their village.

"I can't believe we have our very own Medicine Hat horse!" River declared joyously.

"What a warrior he will be!" Blaze added, observing the beautiful colt with admiration. "The pride of our tribe for sure!"

"Hear! Hear!" Came similar acclamations of tribute from the rest of the herd.

Spirit stood few feet apart from the commotion, feeling completely out of place and unwanted. With the two-leggeds congratulating Little Creek and the Lakota horses proclaiming their joy upon the birth of the great 'war horse', Spirit realized that he was undesirable and unwelcome in their midst. Obviously most of them would never confess it out loud, but it was clear that to the Lakota members he was probably the one to be wary of. After all, he may try and steal their precious Medicine Hat foal from their village and take him back to the wild. His heart sank as he came to a devastating conclusion that Rain was not planning on going back with him. She was so happy here! Her smile was vivid and so picturesque as she reveled among the excited horses, along with the lively colt, who seemed just as happy as his dam to be in the village. Perhaps, this was where they truly belonged? Melancholy took over the young stallion; his previous hopes, dreams and elation dissolving like snow in the spring sunshine. The only one who noted Spirit's sudden distress was the quiet Nova, positioned on the opposite side of the meadow. She fathomed the source of his angst, but she did not know how to help him. The only solution that she could think of was for them both to return back to the wild, where _they _belonged and let the domesticated horses have their own life with the humans.

"Mustang," Arrogant Red moved in on the withdrawn Spirit. "I think you overstayed your welcome."

"What's it to you?" The golden stallion's eyes shifted from the lively horses in the field and on to grumpy Red.

"It's time to beat it. Can't you see that you aren't welcome here, pretty boy? Wild mustangs don't belong with us." He spoke to him harshly, rubbing salt in Spirit's already wounded heart.

Spirit stared down at the ground in sorrow. What could he possibly say? Red was absolutely right and it hurt him so much to admit that.

"You are unwished for, unwanted, unwelcome and I think it'll be better if you left. And take your little toy with you!" He snapped at him, baring his teeth in hostility.

Before Spirit could find emotional strength to reply to the ever so irritating stallion, a familiar voice chimed that he did not expect to hear in that second.

"You are forgetting yourself, Red!" Rain walked forward, the little colt pressed against her flanks, wobbling beside her. "You have no rights to refer to the father of my foal that way."

"I was just–" The stallion attempted to justify himself, but was immediately cut off.

"Not only is he the sire of our tribe's sacred Medicine Hat colt, but he's also the one that saved many of us on numerous occasions. Our tribe owes him so much. He will always be the heart of this village and he doesn't require invitations from_ you_ to get here!" She spat angrily, narrowing her eyes and pinning her ears at him with a fierce expression. "Don't you_ ever_ say that he is unwelcome, or I'll show you who really is unwelcome."

Spirit's jaw almost hung open as he stared at the vexed Rain in puzzlement, quite shocked that she had come to his defence, while Red seemed to be taking his words back in nervousness.

"I wasn't trying to be rude, I was..." He paused for a moment, glaring at Spirit with a devious smirk. _Hah! _He would get him this time! "You see," He cleared his throat. "I was merely suggesting him to get going, considering he has another foal on the way. That's what Conquest said anyway, so if he doesn't want to miss the birth of his other offspring, he should think about leaving now." Red finished with a prevailed, triumphant smile and left their presence.

Spirit and Rain looked at each other in silence, both of them realizing how true Red's words were. "He can be such a jerk sometimes," The paint mare snorted, rolling her eyes. "...but he is not wrong, Spirit. If my memory serves me right, Misty's due date is near."

Spirit nodded at her in sadness. "I know." He said quietly.

"With all things considered, perhaps, you really should go...if you don't want to miss the birth of your next foal, that is."

"Yeah...I should." He answered hesitantly, his eyes traveling to their cute, little son that he had to leave behind.

* * *

Spirit and Rain strolled further from the bustling activity of the camp, and made their way to the edge of the Lakota territory, as they had done many times when they were tied together in the village. The day old colt was bouncing by his mother's side, his energy level finally dropping low as exhaustion from the exciting morning slowly ruled over him.

"We should think about what to call our son on your next visit." Cheerful tone emitted Rain's light voice. "Little Creek will most likely give him a Lakota name to suit him in battle, but I was thinking we could give him another calling too."

Unlike Rain however, Spirit was not as merry and happy as before. Something had changed in his demeanour and the paint mare couldn't figure out what it was exactly. "War horse..." The stallion mumbled, observing his innocent offspring with saddened eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rain frowned. "Please, don't pay heed to Red's cruel remarks. He is just a jerk." She instantly added.

"It's not that, Rain." Spirit dismissed right away.

"Then, what is it?"

The stallion took a deep breath, sighing heavily. "I wish you both were coming with me."

"Look Spirit–" Rain started uncomfortably, trying to search for the right words to explain herself without hurting him too much, but Spirit interrupted her.

"I know what you'll say..." The stallion met her lovely blue eyes. "That you belong here and our son was meant to be a warrior, but that's not his destiny or yours for that matter. Being a war horse is not something to be proud of."

Rain's soft expressions hardened at that, as she attempted to pull herself together and not take Spirit's blunt assertion very personally. "How would you know?" She blurted with a cold glare.

"That being a war horse is not something to be proud of?"

"Yes!" She tensed, narrowing her gaze at him. "And let me guess, being a wild horse is better in your ignorant opinion?"

Spirit released a sharp air from his lungs, becoming frustrated. "I don't want our son to pointlessly charge into battle and get killed. And for what? Because some two-leggeds couldn't solve their problems amicably. Battlefield is not our place. No horse should fall victim to war. It only concerns handful of humans and I think it's wrong to drag innocent souls into it. Certainly not my son!"

_Oh, great! Here we go again!_ Rain rolled her eyes in disbelief. "It is an honour for us to fight and _yes,_ even DIE for our friends and homeland. That's loyalty and bravery, Spirit. It's also partnership between horse and rider. Something you know nothing about."

"I know what it's like to fight for my family and friends, Rain!" Spirit exclaimed, bit too firmly as his voice rose in anger. "But it's one thing to be loyal to your loved ones, and another to dedicate your entire life to warfare that doesn't even concern our kind in the first place. How can you support that? Didn't your sire–"

"Don't!" Rain snapped at him. "Don't you bring my father into this!" She cautioned, getting very irritated and emotional, as she tried to keep herself collected.

The stallion instantly regretted their heated exchange. "I'm sorry." Spirit shut his eyes for a second, realizing that this sensitive subject would only make everything even worse between the two of them. And the last thing he desired was to argue with Rain in front of their newborn foal.

"We should abandon this topic before we both lose it and regret what we say to one another." The young mare suggested, this time her tone was calm and no longer as agitated. It seemed like she too was of the same opinion as Spirit.

"Yeah, you're right." The golden-dun stallion agreed.

"So I suppose we'll see you in a week or two?" Restarted Rain their original conversation in a cordial manner.

"I'll come as soon as I'll get the chance." Spirit promised her softly. "I only wish the distance wasn't so great. It takes at least three full days to arrive here."

"I know. The distance between us is truly great." Rain nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, though..." The stallion forced a smile on his face. "The distance won't stop me from seeing you two." His brown eyes wandered towards their sweet colt, who was presently preoccupied with drinking milk from his dam yet again.

"Friends?" The young mare offered, her blue crystals focusing on his warm expression.

Spirit regarded the beautiful paint with a longing gaze for a moment and then shifted his eyes towards the far-away mountains in the distance, the rays of the sun burning into his golden pelt. "Don't take this the wrong way, but...I'll pass on that one. I don't think we can ever be friends."

"W-why not?"

Spirit held her gaze once more. "You know why." He spoke painfully.

Rain watched him in silence, sensation of guilt and sadness tugging at her heart.

"If I accept your offer, that'll only mean that I have given up on us and...I can't seem to let go...not just yet. Truth be told, I don't ever want to." He confessed with a gentle bearing. Despite the heartache, his tone was conveyed in a soothing and tranquil way.

"Can we at least be civil?"

"I am civil. Of course, we can definitely be more than that...just don't expect me to click my heels and dance around you as though nothing happened like–"

"Great Conquest." Rain interjected knowingly.

"Yes, like Great Conquest." Confirmed Spirit, faint smile tucking on the corners of his mouth.

"Well, that's okay...you were never that good with your manners anyway." The flaxen mare winked as a mischievous smirk animated her pretty features.

"I lost my stubborn teacher. So I guess, I forgot everything she taught me." Even though joking, there was true desolation in his honest answer. "They say that old habits die hard."

There was a short interval of uncomfortable still, silence. Rain felt slightly awkward, not knowing how to carry on the conversation.

"Travel safely." The mare told him at last, as the colt ended his lunch for now and wobbled over to his tall sire. He nickered at him with a small whinny, his round blue eyes looking at his magnificent father in amazement.

"Goodbye, my son." Spirit lowered his head to the little one and nuzzled him with great affection. "I love you and miss you already."

Again the colt squealed with a high-pitched baby voice and licked his father's nose. "I'll see you soon, my little warrior." Spirit assured and stared back up at Rain. He wished to tell her that he loved her and would miss her, but figured it was for the best to keep that to himself. It wouldn't change anything, so instead he settled for a plain "Farewell." He was about to turn when...

"Oh! Wait, Spirit!" The young mother called him, suddenly remembering something important.

"Yes?" The stallion halted in his steps.

"If by chance you run into Bolder, can you tell him to stop being so elusive and at least let me know that he's alive."

"Bolder?" Spirit knitted his brows, confusion written all over his countenance. "I thought he led you in the village..."

"No, Great Conquest and the mare from your herd helped me." Rain explained. "The last time I saw him was when those despicable humans chased after him."

"What?" Spirit blinked, becoming even more dumbfounded. "Those men were after me and once I arrived to the scene, Bolder went back to the cabin to find you."

"I didn't see him."

Spirit was silent for a minute, growing rather pensive in his contemplations. Indeed, he had not given any thought to Bolder's fate. What had happened to the unfortunate recluse? Did the smashed fence of the paddock by that hut had something to do with his disappearance? And why on earth was Rain so concerned about him? He couldn't fight the sense of jealousy that surged up to him, but nevertheless he nodded. "If I see him, I'll be sure to pass on the message."

"Thank you."

"And don't forget to invite me to your union ceremony." Spirit muttered under his breath sarcastically and with some bitter edge to it.

Rain could've gotten upset at his unruly, envious comment, but she decided to take a different route. Giggling in amusement, she teased. "I would, but I only invite friends."

_Damn, she was good!_ He had to hand it to her for that witty comeback. "You... got me." The stallion couldn't stop himself from smiling, as he let out a light-hearted chuckle.

"I got you _good_ too." Laughed Rain.

"Yeah, you really did." Spirit begrudgingly accepted his loss, powerless to hold back an entertained grin.


	32. The Black Stallion

...

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**The Black Stallion**

"_Under the moonlight you see a sight _

_That almost stops your heart." _

_\- _Thriller by Michael Jackson

* * *

Pastoral black silhouette entranced by the pastel shades of blue, faded pink and amber. A tall lone evergreen stood etched in its surrounding while the sunset burned, lighting the territories of the Lakota settlement with red and golden glitters. By that tree stood the blazingly handsome stallion as though carved of the wind and sun itself. He gently pressed his dark nose against the outstretched hand of his human friend – his brother under the sun. Both of them saying temporary 'goodbye' to one another.

"Don't worry...free Spirit." Whispered the Lakota boy, stroking his muzzle with deep affection. "I will take great care of your little family. I promise, my brother." He allowed a soft, assuring smile tuck his lips. "Once again, thank you for looking out for me. You will forever be my best friend and I give you my word - the word of a Lakota akicita - no one will take away your freedom. Run wild and run free forever, my wonderful brother of the wind and sky."

With that, Little Creek wrapped his arms around Spirit's strong neck and pulled him into a fond embrace. The stallion blew gently through his nostrils, comprehending and sensing every word that was uttered from his two-legged brother. The sunset had brought a certain lonely feeling to Spirit, as he realized that unfortunately, he had to rip himself away from Rain, their colt and even his human friend once again. He loved his freedom and his wild homeland, but without a certain young mare and now also without the tiny fruit of their love, his heart was doomed to remain empty. In fact, it seemed to him that he was actually leaving his very heart behind. It was a beautiful warm, spring sunset and yet to Spirit, it was only filled with the haunting memories of what he used to have in the village. It made him wonder where this lonely feeling flowed from... Perhaps, it was because when the one is with an individual they love, they're more enraptured in their beauty than the sky's. But when the heart is alone, the one only has the colours the sunset paints for comfort, instead of the sweet touch of a beautiful lover.

There was also something very different about the manner with which Little Creek chose to convey his emotions. There is no lying to the sensitive nature of a horse, especially one so attentive and thoughtful as Spirit. He could tell that their exchange, despite the friendship and mutual fondness they had for each other, was different this time around. Little Creek was not making an effort to listen, read and understand Spirit's feelings on the matter at hand. He didn't care to know what he thought of leaving his family behind, but rather Little Creek tried to convince Spirit to understand _him_ instead and accept _his_ decision. It was obvious to the stallion that the human friend of his was too excited at the opportunity of finally 'proving' himself to the tribe to consider what truly mattered. Spirit knew deep down in his heart that if Little Creek analyzed the circumstances more, without focusing about his tribe's ancient beliefs, customs and traditions, he would realize where both Rain and the tiny colt belonged.

For now however, the golden-dun stallion had to satisfy himself with the promising words that his friend spoke and simply trust him when he said that he would take good care of both Rain and the colt.

While Little Creek and Spirit were exchanging their goodbyes, Rain had led her newborn further away from the two individuals, giving them both space to interact with one another in private and without any distractions. Besides, she and the foal had already said their goodbyes to Spirit, and she didn't feel like doing it again and dragging the whole process even more. The sooner he left, the easier it would be for everyone. She was silent, as her sparkling eyes settled on the distanced figures of Little Creek and Spirit. Instantly she remembered that one evening where her human and the wild stallion had bonded for the first time in the round pen, and that memory warmed her soul. She had been so full of hope and optimism that lovely evening...so much had changed since then.

Her darling foal was exhausted from the overwhelming first day of life and had reclined on the grass in front of her hooves, restful little snores could be heard from him. She watched him sleep soundly with a huge smile plastered on her face. She was so enthralled with the stunning small creature. How beautiful he was! And to think, he was her son. How was she capable of creating such an exquisite life? It was indeed a miracle. The longer she observed her adorable offspring, the more determined she became to be a good mother to him.

After few minutes of admiring her lovely colt, Rain's sapphire eyes wandered over to a chocolate coloured mare that stood on the outskirts of the village, patiently waiting for the stallion to finish his farewells and join her to go on their way. Her silver mane was swaying gorgeously in the evening sunset, her gaze was only fixed on the handsome stallion.

"You must be Nova, right?" Rain nickered to her, tossing her flaxen forelock from her blue eyes.

When the wild filly noticed that she was being addressed, she shifted her gaze to Rain and slowly and quite reluctantly walked over to her. It was rude to not respond to a question and moreover, remain so far off when someone called you, be it a stallion or a mare. Truth be told, she wasn't all too thrilled about having to converse with Rain, but apparently she didn't have much of a choice.

"Yes, that's right...I am Nova." She forced a fake smile on her countenance, as she neared the beautiful paint.

"Nice to meet you, I am Rai-"

"I know who you are." The wild mare cut her off coldly.

"Oh, okay, well..." Rain found herself slightly surprised once noting the cool and unfriendly demeanour of the mustang filly, but she decided to ignore her impolite manners. She was probably wary of domesticated horses and the two-legged environment. It was natural. "I just wanted to thank you for helping Conquest and I get to the village."

"Please, cut the crap!" Nova snorted suddenly.

Now Rain was shocked. "Ex-excuse me?"

"There's no need to play all sweet and nice with me, considering I already know the type of mare you are."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Rain stammered, batting her lashes in confusion. It was safe to say that she definitely did not anticipate such a reception from the strange mare.

"I don't like you." Plainly and honestly spoke Nova. "I don't appreciate conceited, haughty, selfish mares."

"You don't even know me." Rain gasped, fighting hard against the insulting words of Nova that were stinging her. "Why are you making such untrue assertions?"

"Trust me, I know all there is to know. Heck, I've witnessed it with my very own eyes!" The wild mare exclaimed angrily, swishing her long tail in irritation. "You take pleasure in breaking hearts and making everyone bend to your whims. Just few days ago, you ruthlessly shattered Spirit's heart AGAIN and very rudely kicked us out of the village, but no wait...then all of a sudden, you changed your mind again and summoned us back! You want everyone to comply to your wishes _whenever_ you want it and _however_ you want it. And I'm so sick of it. I am utterly fed up with your incredible selfishness and unfeeling heart." She spat mercilessly, her ears lay flat against her skull.

"Who do you think you are, anyway?" She continued, not giving the stunned Rain a single chance to speak up in her defence. "You think the whole world revolves around you. You play with the feelings of Spirit and even Bolder, and when you get called out for it, you assume this phoney innocence. How cruel can you get?" Nova questioned in rage, her sealed emotions at last bursting with irrepressible fury. "You referred to me as Spirit's toy! You're framing him as if he were a brute using mares simply for his–"

"No, that's not-" Rain shook her head, unable to stay quiet any longer, but did not get an opportunity to express herself.

"Lips moving still talking!" Nova lashed out, she glared at her with narrowed eyes. "And you know what amazes me the most? On top of it all, you are so freaking spoiled! You know, some of us actually have real problems to deal with...like seeing our families captured and having to witness the death of a loved one but NO! Poor, pampered Rain has more important issues: the stallion, who would gladly DIE for your love, paid attention to another mare as was expected of him. _Oh no!_ How will you ever survive, you selfish brat?!" She mocked furiously. "So you decided to run off and keep TOYING with Spirit's feelings. You've shattered his heart time and time again! One day you're hot, the next you're cold. You don't even know what the hell you want! But dang, it's fun for you to see how everyone worships the ground you walk on." Inflamed Nova carried on with her long-concealed speech. It seemed as though the resentful feelings she harboured towards Rain had been very restrained and all of a sudden, they finally erupted, exploding out of her and she didn't know how to close the gate. Her breaking point was that afternoon when almost the entire village ignored the stallion, as though he was nothing but a pesky obstacle in their way.

"I love Spirit so much." Nova confessed to her, tears streaming down her cheeks. "And it hurts me to see him so broken because of an arrogant and evil witch! You torment him emotionally, while your savage bodyguards inflict him physically. Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?" She sobbed, her voice choking in her throat.

Rain's sapphire eyes were filled with liquid water and her lips trembled. "Wh-what do you mean by 'physically'?" She couldn't stop herself from crying.

"I mean your war stallions! Those domesticated freaks almost mutilated him few days ago and ALL because of _you_! You selfish shrew!"

"They...they wouldn't do that." Rain stuttered, overwhelmed with everything she was hearing from the enraged mare.

"Enough with that naive act." Nova ordered harshly. "Just stop...please, stop torturing him. Fine, you don't love him anymore, but why are you playing with his feelings? Let him be happy with the one that truly loves him."

"The last thing I want is to cause him pain." Rain admitted as watery liquid escaped from her crystals. "I really don't want to be selfish–"

"Well, judging by your actions that's exactly what you are." Nova told her flatly, staring at the paint mare with great dislike. "This will probably sound severe, but honestly...I much rather hang with a mare like Misty than with you." Disdain in her tone was clear as mud.

Rain's overflowing sensation of guilt and sorrow quickly transformed into anger at that last statement. "You don't know what you're talking about!" She fumed. "Misty is capable of horrible deeds!"

"I've heard how vile she can be..." Agreed Nova with a nod. "which further proves my point about you two. This Misty mare is evidently a witch, but at least she isn't hiding her true intentions. She is a dangerous wolf and that's precisely how she presents herself to others, while you on the other end, pretend to be a sweet, innocent, little lamb, when in reality you are just as heartless as she is!"

Rain was staggered, her voice seemed to get lost somewhere, for she couldn't scrape out a single word. The immense venting from a mare she didn't even know personally, really submerged her with burdensome feeling and she was absolutely stupefied.

"Nova! Let us go!" Spirit's loud, thunderous neigh terminated the wild filly's raging speech. She threw up her head and answered to the stallion, who was presently waiting by the hillside, ready to journey back to his homeland.

"Coming Spirit!" With a final glare of hostile scorn, Nova snorted at Rain and galloped off towards the golden horse. But not before cautioning the paint with a low, threatening tone. "I won't let you hurt him anymore. Stay away from Spirit, you hear? You don't deserve him."

The paint mare watched the two untamed mustangs depart from her village with lots of tears building up her eyes. She hung her head, the flaxen forelock draping over her as a silky veil. So many emotions were racing through her in that second, that she did not know how to handle them.

"What was that about?" She heard Great Conquest's nicker, as he trotted up to her. "Nova seemed rather pissed."

Rain remained silent for a minute or two, her swollen gaze settling on the resting little colt again. "Did... you hurt Spirit?" She blurted afterwards, her cool glare now focusing on the grey stallion.

"What?" Great Conquest was taken aback by her unexpected question.

"Did you and the others brutalize Spirit when he brought Little Creek back in the camp or not?" She demanded, fresh set of tears spilling from her blue eyes.

The war stallion groaned in annoyance. "As I told you before, we asked him nicely to go home but he wouldn't listen." Great Conquest went on to explain, justifying himself.

"And that makes it okay for you to hurt him?!" Rain gasped, a big lump caught in her throat.

"We simply restrained his movements, that's all. Come on, Rain...did he look 'damaged' to you just now?"

"How could you?" The mare shut her eyes for second and sighing heavily, she lowered her head to the sleeping colt, lovingly nosing him to stand up. "Let's go, sweetheart." She encouraged her son to rise and guided him towards the fields.

"Rain, wait!" Confused Conquest called after her.

"I wish to be left alone." Silently wept the mare.

By the long, dark trees and bushes that encircled the rolling hills of the Lakota settlement, was a horseman camouflaged in the branches.

"Hmmm... Johnny would love to hear this." He grumbled as he studied the beautiful paint mare and her tiny colt from the distance, and snapping his gelding into a gallop, swiftly rode away from the area before anyone would notice his unwelcome presence.

* * *

The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees, and the moon, peeking from the black clouds, was ghostly pale in the misty night's air. The stream was a ribbon of moonlight flowing over the moor. A far-off howl of a wolf shook the young horse to his core, as he stood by the bank of the little creek barely supporting his weight. Still he could not put his right leg down without experiencing an unbearable pain, and his strong, muscled frame was scarred, bruised and torn with brutal bites and kicks. Despite the ache all over his body, the young stallion was grateful to at least be able to heave himself up from the ground and get a drink of water. The moon was high, glowing with a dimmed, almost fading light. There was silence – unearthly silence for a moment. And then it came again...an eerie neigh of a desolate horse.

_"He who stands alone is one with the Ghost..."_

Bolder trembled, he lifted his head up to the dark sky and for some odd reason, could sense otherworldly spirits in the windy fog. Their whispers could be heard as they floated and drifted slowly across the lands.

_"...One with the Ghost...the Ghost..."_

The young stallion snorted in disbelief, his eyes trying to adjust to the strange glow of the moon. He could discern sinister shadows in the misty moonlight and one of them was strangely familiar: A black stallion appeared and vanished in front of him as quick as lightening. Bolder jumped back at the unprecedented sight, but then a realization hit him and he eased up. Somehow he knew that this valley was the Ghost horse's. It belonged to the black stallion, in some mysterious and unexplainable way. After all, wasn't this black spectre the one that led him here in the first place? But why the Cimarron lands? Could this Ghost be...

Pounding sounds of multiple hoofbeats snapped the lone horse from his puzzled, pondering state of mind. He weakly turned his regal head and found himself staring at the three familiar stallions and two mares. He identified his own gallant father, grumpy uncle and respected Cloud in an instant. He also recognized Misty, considering the dark mare was the first horse he saw when his lashes first fluttered open and behind her, trotted the palomino mother of Spirit, Esperanza. She was such a beautiful mare, despite her age. Still strong and classy as always. Even a young horse like Bolder couldn't help but admire her.

"My son!" The relieved Flint exclaimed, as he jogged up to him and breathed in his scent. "What have you done to yourself, colt?"

"F-father." Bolder smiled, surprised at his sire's show of affection.

"How are you feeling, Lone Stallion?" Questioned Cloud, still bit hesitant to get too close to him in case the terrifying curse was lingering in his system.

"A lot better, thank you for asking, noble Cloud." Courteously answered the blood-bay and bowed his head to him in gratitude. "I want tell you how much I appreciate that you took the time to heal me, instead of getting rid of me. Not many would take such a risk... I don't know how to properly thank you."

"Well," Uncomfortably cleared his throat the stallion. "actually, you must thank Misty, she was the one who insisted that there was still hope for you."

Bolder's gentle eyes shifted on the black mare with shiny white shocks on all four of her legs. "In that case, I owe you my life, Misty." A soft smile grazed his lips. "Thank you." He told her and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Your welcome, Moonshine." Grinned the black mare with a cheeky gleam in her eyes.

"So what the hell happened to you?" Interjected Azogar, studying all the numerous cuts and wounds on his nephew's body. "The mad wolf's curse wasn't activated in your system and that's how the plant healed you?" He raised his brows skeptically. "Or were you infected at all?"

"Let's not overwhelm him, he's still very weak." Esperanza chimed.

"No, that's alright, lead mare of Cimarron." Bolder spoke to her with a gracious smile. "I may be weak physically, but I can still answer your questions."

"My son, how did this happen to you?" Flint threw in right away. "What sort of predator attacked you?"

"How did you get away from him?" Azogar questioned eagerly.

"It's very important that you tell us all of the details." Cloud joined.

"Can't believe the herb actually worked." Misty muttered to herself, as the three stallions continued interrogating Bolder.

"What did you say?" Esperanza overheard her remark and stared at her in shock.

Misty glanced at the lead mare with an amused smirk on her face. "Touch of the Teardrop obviously has effective healing powers, but I was unsure if it would be able to cure the mad wolf's curse."

"So you lied to us?" Esperanza's mouth dropped. "You yourself had no idea what you were doing and merely experimented?"

"Pretty much." Nodded the mare innocently, quite proud of her accomplishment.

"Unbelievable." Spirit's mother murmured and shook her head. _Typical Misty strikes again!_

"So let me get this straight:" Flint's voice suddenly rose in wrath, as he regarded his son with uncontrollable anger. "You risked your life for a two-legged and his domesticated filly pet, then got into a fight with another two-legged's stallion and then a predator carrying the curse of the mad wolf almost devoured you? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" Shouted the stallion so explosively and so loudly for the very first time in his entire life. He was maddened with rage and infuriation.

Flint rarely got this mad, but when he did...it was never a good sight to witness. Even Cloud and Azogar jerked backwards. Esperanza and Misty cowered in fear, but young Bolder stood his ground, not even flinching. He had dealt with so much over the past few days, that his wrathful sire did not represent anything frightful anymore.

"Calm down, father."

"I almost lost you! Don't you dare tell me to calm down, you foolhardy child!" Rebuked Flint, his eyes throwing fire.

"You are an utter DISGRACE!" Azogar spoke up, not wanting to miss an opportunity to bring his nephew down. "Can't believe we are sharing the same blood." He snorted in disgust.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." Bolder muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"My noble stallions," Cloud coughed, hoping to get their attention and somehow calm the tense atmosphere. "once again we are growing overly temperamental. Let us not forget the importance of this meeting. The source...we need to know about the source. You can discipline your son later, Flint. What has been done cannot be changed." He calmly said to the brown horse and then looked at Bolder again. "What kind of predator attacked you? A wolf? A cougar?"

"A grizzly bear."

The petrified expressions of pure terror that followed Bolder's response could make an individual's blood curdle. There was no life left in their horrified faces...every last one of them froze in trepidation as though they were gaping at their death already, their lives flashing before their very own eyes. All colour drained from the listeners and Azogar especially, looked as if he was about to kill himself before the infected bear got to him.

"Okay...um...wait a minute, this can't be true, this can't be right." He prattled in panic, quivering all over. The rest of the group still couldn't find it in them to speak up. "If it's a...if it's a...a bear...and not just any bear, a fucking cursed GRIZZLY, how on earth did you even survive?" Demanded the hysterical uncle from his nephew.

"You won't believe me if I told you." Rasped out Bolder.

"TRY ME!" Screamed Azogar, completely losing his composure because of the extreme stress and anxiety. He was very close to having a panic attack.

"Our very own kind frightened away the bear."

"What? You mean a horse?" Cloud broke his silence at last, his eyes were wider than the untamed landscapes of the west.

"Yes."

"What sort of horse possesses such strength?" Flint rejoined, his paled countenance somewhat reviving.

"You mean to tell us that a simple horse scared off a vicious, cursed predator?" Misty snorted, not buying his words even for an instant. "Yeah right, try again sweetie. I think you hit your head on the ground way too hard." She cackled.

"It was not a simple horse, but rather a phantom." Bolder whispered his reply, he himself just as confused as everyone around him.

"And that confirms it...you lost your mind." Misty concluded, pouting at him in fake sympathy.

But the palomino lead mare of the Cimarron herd had grown rather grave at Bolder's strange statement. "What did this phantom horse look like?" Esperanza inquired nervously.

"He was a Black Stallion."

* * *

**Just want to give a quick shout out to my newest reviewers Sabrina, Owen O'Henry and Yubel578. I really appreciate every single review and am incredibly grateful for all of your support! It never goes unnoticed. Also huge THANK YOU to Reader313 who contacted me from Switzerland and loved my first story "Loyalty and Love" so much that asked for my permission to translate it in German and post it on their fanfiction site for those who can't read English. I'm excited to see how that turns out! **

**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and share your thoughts with me. It's super motivating and helpful. Stay tuned for more.**

**Happy Sunday!**


	33. Promise

...

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Promise **

_"Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_ Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me" _

– My Immortal by Evanescence

* * *

"A black stallion?" Esperanza repeated in a whisper, something had changed in her warm, liquid eyes. She didn't know what rushed over her, but her heart started to beat fast against her chest, as though a precious memory, deeply pushed back in her mind, surfaced up again.

"Yes." Quietly confirmed Bolder.

"Pfftt!" Misty giggled. "A black phantom horse. Was he a mythical equus unicornius or equus pegasusius?" She derided, not even attempting to retain a mocking laughter.

"Son, are you even listening to yourself?" Flint questioned, his voice coming off stern and unamused. "You sound deranged. I fear the mare is right:" He glanced at Misty, before regarding Bolder once more. "You've lost your mind."

"Look, father, I know how this sounds, okay?" The young stallion sighed, feeling of helpless frustration submerging him. He himself couldn't explain the oddness of the situation and the strange 'ghost horse' that had been appearing to him lately, but he wanted to be honest nevertheless. "Believe me or not, there really was some kind of a mystical shadow stallion that frightened away the cursed bear. And the truth is, I would've died if that ghost hadn't shown up."

"A ghost?" Scoffed Azogar, shaking his head, disbelief evident on his smug countenance. "A grizzly bear carrying the mad wolf's curse is on the loose and yet, you are wasting our time by telling us bunch of fairytales! Why are we even listening to this lunatic?" He stared at the other horses, snorting disdainfully at Bolder's direction. "It's clear that he's gone mad."

"I suppose this is what happens when a horse roams in solitude for too long." Cloud spoke in disappointment.

Bolder exhaled heavily and dropped his finely formed head, his thick auburn forelock covering the half moon shaped marking on his forehead. Why did he bother telling them anything at all? Now his unbearable uncle would never run out of reasons to mistreat and bully him. As if he needed reasons to begin with.

He could see how skeptical and confused Flint, Cloud, Azogar and Misty had become after hearing his eerie claims, but the beautiful mother of Spirit had the expression of someone who had just received an emotionally stirring news. Before Bolder could analyze and study what she could've been thinking, she was the first to speak up.

"H-how did you end up on our territory?"

The way the lead mare had asked that question made the young blood-bay realize that she anticipated his exact answer, but still wanted to ascertain it from him.

"He led me here." Lowly nickered Bolder, affirming her suspicions.

That had done it. Esperanza didn't require to hear anything else. Her inner emotions rose high and were now overflowing her. Tears suddenly spilled out of her chocolate pools, her lips trembling, heart soaring.

"Strider." Unable to keep it together, she gasped and swinging round, hurriedly galloped from their presence.

"Esperanza!" Cloud called, immediately running after her. "Wait!"

Bolder was stunned at the lead mare's unexpected reaction and so were the rest of the spectators. "Was it something I said?" He asked, hating to be the cause of the lovely palomino's distress. "I was only–"

"It seems like she thinks your 'ghost' horse is her deceased mate, Strider." Misty explained with a slight smirk. "Nice job, Moonshine. You just gave her false hopes."

Bolder's jaw almost hung open at that statement. _Strider?_ Could it be? _Spirit's sire?_ The magnificent black stallion was quite fabled around the untamed lands for his tragic sacrifice. However, it had never occurred to Bolder that perhaps, it was indeed Strider's phantom that he had been seeing all this time, until now.

"I cannot believe it." He murmured. "It...could be... Strider." Bolder's mind went back to when he spotted a wraith-like image of a certain black stallion leaping from a cliff, all the while the two-leggeds almost raced him over to his death, right before Spirit had jumped in to save him. Was it truly the spectre of the mighty Strider?

"This is an absurd!" Cried Azogar, completely outraged. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?!" He shouted obnoxiously.

"Azogar for once, please, simply shut up!" Flint snapped at him at last, his patience reaching its limit.

* * *

_The sun seemed so happy that day, as it illuminated the shiny, golden pelt of a beautiful filly. The sweet smelling flowers of spring were on their way, swaying to the colours of life and everything was so calm and bright. There was no need to feel the fright for the new beginnings were approaching the lands. The creamy filly stood with poise on a high plateau, overlooking the territories below. In spite of the gorgeous surroundings and the warmth of the season, the little mare had slight anxiety in her heart. She turned to the handsome young stallion, who was positioned by her side. His dark coat was silky black as though made out of the feathers of raven wings. He was strong, yet nimble and lightly built, with certain elegance and nobility about him that really gave him the impression of a natural born ruler, even though still so young and probably inexperienced._

_"I don't know about this." The filly nickered nervously to her gallant companion. "Maybe it would've been wiser if we had stayed in our old band?"_

_"Our old band scattered." The young stallion told her with a gentle demeanour. It wasn't the first time he had heard such conflicted sentiments from the little beauty. In fact, the first time, they got separated from their original herd, the filly had insistingly tried to find them. "And there's no point in searching for them. We always wanted to discover a new home for us anyway, where we could be together. Well, now's our chance." _

_"I know, but–"_

_"No buts, my love." He cut her off, smiling warmly at her. "It's going to be okay, I promise. We will find a peaceful valley, where there's plenty of grazing areas, mountains, rolling hills with waterfalls and rivers nearby. That's where we'll start a new life...our new free way of life." He told her, painting a wonderfully scenic picture before her and nuzzled her neck lovingly. He knew that this was a big step for them both, but he wholeheartedly believed that they could withstand even the scariest of storms together. _

_"And so, we'll establish our own herd," The golden filly added, lively enthusiasm awakening in her as she expanded on their dreams. "and we'll have a hundred of foals and we'll live happily ever after."_

_"A hundred?" Chuckled the black beauty in amusement. "That's a lot of work."_

_"Are you afraid?" She teased with a mischievous grin. _

_"No, I'm excited." He leaned in, brushing his muzzle on her soft nose. "I love you, Esperanza."_

_"I love you too, Strider."_

_"I'll always be with you." The black stallion whispered to her as the tranquil, spring breeze swept their gorgeous manes and tails. "No matter what happens, we'll never part."_

_"Never." The creamy young mare shook her head. "Together, forever."_

_While the golden filly was cheerful, and spoke out of carefree innocence, the young stallion was serious in his conviction. "I mean it." He said firmly, his dark gaze looking into her gentle eyes. "Even if something were to happen to me, I'll always be here. You may not see me, but I'll be with you, forever. I promise." He gave her his word._

_"Strider, why are you saying such things?" The golden filly frowned._

_"Because we must be ready for anything that comes our way."_

_"If you won't be here, then... I don't want a life like that. I'll never part from you. We'll die together." The filly announced in stubborn determination._

_The black colt smiled softly at that, shaking his head. "There's no such thing as death. There's simply a transformation, where an individual becomes a heavenly spirit. Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean they're gone." The young horse went on to explain philosophically. "You can feel them everywhere... especially your loved ones. In the stir of the wind, the movement of the soft grass, the endless sky up above, the changing whispers of seasons. Everywhere."_

_"You won't leave me, will you Strider?" The filly whinnied with a naivety of a foal._

_"Never. I will always be with you, no matter what happens. I will guide you and protect you and our herd forever." He vowed. _

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise." He told her sweetly and pulled her into a tender embrace._

* * *

"Esperanza!" Cloud found the palomino lead mare weeping at the leader's position, also known as the Cimarron hill, where Spirit usually guarded the herd. The stallion worriedly trotted up to her. "Please, don't pay attention to what that fool colt said. He hit his head hard and lost all sense of reason."

"Could it be... Strider?" She lifted her chin, tears still streaming down her face. "How could I forget his promise." She wept silently.

"He's messing with your head." Cloud insisted. "He doesn't even know what he's talking about. There's no such thing as ghosts and phantoms, alright?"

Esperanza shook her head, unwilling to listen and heed the words of the stallion. "No, he promised that he'd always be with me and our band. Perhaps, I too will be able to see him?" Her eyes suddenly brightened at that thought, as she became full of hope and optimism.

Cloud looked startled at Esperanza's last sentence. "Let's not get irrational now. Don't let the Lone Stallion's nonsensical claims, blind you from reality. You cannot listen to that horse, he was cursed. He is delirious." Cloud attempted to explain in a logical manner.

"He didn't know if the ghost was Strider or not, only I recognized that." Spirit's mother argued passionately. "You know why? Because I remembered his promise to me."

"What promise?"

"He assured me once that no matter what happened, no one would separate us and even in death... he'd be here." Esperanza's voice chopped, she was shaking all over and was completely overwhelmed with racing emotions.

"Yes, but why would he appear to Flint's son, of ALL horses?" Questioned Cloud, very confused at the mere idea of it. "Don't you think that's bit random? If anything, he'd look out for you and Spirit, not some odd, lone colt."

"It is strange." The elegant palomino agreed, sniffing sadly. "Oh, goodness...how I miss him." She broke down, unable to hold her composure.

"I do too." Cloud admitted, letting her sob for a moment and get it out of her system, before speaking up again."But this is all make-believe and superstition." He clarified, very confident in his utterance. "Please, instead of focusing on mythical ghosts, let us concentrate on what's important. The cursed grizzly is still out there, ready to attack anyone that comes his way. Thankfully, so far, we are prepared since we discovered the herb that can heal us, but sooner or later, we'll have to find a way to get rid of the source. That's what Strider would've wanted too."

"Yes, you are right." Nodded Esperanza, forcing herself to cease crying. "Spirit should be back in couple of days and we'll think of what to do together." Sucking in her tears, she assumed a dignified air once more.

"Exactly, we are in this together." A gentle smile spread across Cloud's lips, as he pulled the mare into a hug. "It's gonna be okay."

Still, despite pushing her thoughts away, Esperanza could not stop pondering about the promise that had been given to her by the love of her life. A promise that he said he would keep forever.

* * *

In the wondrous star-sown night, in the first sweet warmth of spring, Rain watched her day old colt peacefully lie in the soft grass and sleep soundly. He was the only one who could make her sadness wash away. Before meeting Spirit, Rain thought that she would never love anyone more than her human and guardian, Little Creek. Then came Spirit, who conflicted her in every way possible and ultimately stole her heart. He also managed to shatter her heart a few times too, and presently, she became absolutely convinced that she would never love any other individual as much as she loved her sweet, little son. Is that what motherhood was all about? She mused as her blue eyes observed the resting foal in front of her. Rain stood, towering over him protectively; she was fully awake as she listened to the glad song of the earth. Murmuring of the soft breeze could be heard, as it gently moved the lush grass. The Lakota camp was peaceful once again. The horses were all resting in the fields nearby, while the humans were retiring in their teepees as usual. Rain had taken her spot close to Little Creek's sleeping tent, while the song of the tranquil night continued. Only the wise heart – the one willing to listen – could hear the thrilling note of the tree-frog under the hill. And the clear and watery treble of his brother, silvery shrill. And then, Rain's mind wandered away, unable to stop herself from thinking about Spirit and about what the wild mare, Nova, had said to her that evening.

"Rain," He heard a familiar whinny of Great Conquest. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

The paint mare turned around as the grey stallion neared her. "Shh...my son is asleep and I have to rest as well. Maybe next time." She spoke to him coldly and averted her eyes.

"Oh please, Rain." Implored the grey war horse in a whisper. "You've been avoiding me today and I–"

"You hurt Spirit." She interrupted, snorting angrily at him. "I really don't feel like talking to you."

"Come on, we didn't hurt him at all. We simply held him down till he relaxed." Justified the stallion in his defence.

This only produced a negative effect. "All _four_ of you jumped on him?" Rain gasped in shock. "Are you savage predators that you'd do a thing like this?"

"He was the one that started it." Disputed Great Conquest. "He was the one that hurt you and when I asked him civilly to leave, he attacked us. We had no other choice but to be slightly more aggressive. But we didn't do anything too crazy."

"Nova said that you threatened to mutilate him."

The grey stallion scoffed, dismissing that claim almost immediately. "Yeah, right. I mean, okay, _maybe _we did. But it was just a warning, we weren't actually gonna go through with it. I don't even know how that's done, I'm not a big cat. I mean, Red is more informed about those punishing techniques." He explained – as if it made things any better – while he looked innocent and naive. "And anyway, Rain, he deserved it. He broke your heart."

"Still, you had no right to behave like a beast." Rain's blue gaze was swelling up. "I can't stand the thought of you hurting one another because of me. That will only inflict more pain on me, you understand?"

"I get what you're saying, but like I said, I won't let anyone disrespect you." Great Conquest argued, persisting his point. "Whoever it may be, they will face my wrath, be it Spirit or some other idiot."

"That's the problem." Rain rolled her eyes, sighing in frustration. "You need to learn to control your temper. You are notorious for crossing lines in the name of defending me and I don't like it. Besides, this is Spirit we're talking about. He would never –"

"Hurt you?" Cut in Great Conquest with a wide, mocking stare. "That's exactly what he did. Why the heck are you protecting him after all he put you through?" He demanded, scoffing in disbelief.

Rain lowered her head, her sapphire eyes shifted over at her sleeping colt for a moment, as the flaxen forelock covered her pretty features. "Because...I...he is the father of my foal. That's why." She blurted, sounding somewhat unconvincing. "Please, promise me that you won't hurt him ever again, or anyone for that matter, because of me?" She looked up at the grey stallion with hopeful gaze.

"Oh, alright. I promise." He gave in at last.

"Thank you." Smiled the mare, her blue eyes sparkling brighter than the stars.

"Come here, you." The stallion pulled her in a tight hug. "I love you, you know that? Obviously, not _that _way." He quickly added.

"Right." Giggled Rain, burying her nose in his neck. "I love you too, and did I mention how _sexy _you look tonight?" She stepped back, admiring him with a teasing wink.

"See, few years ago, I would've died to hear that comment from you" Admitted Great Conquest. "and yet, _now_ I feel a little grossed out."

"That's _exactly_ why I said it." Rain chortled, laughing at the disturbed expression of the grey stallion. "My job here is done."

"Are you trying to put me off on purpose?" Chuckled Great Conquest, snorting at her with an amused smirk. "Not cool!"

"Oh, what are friends for?" Jested Rain light-heartedly.

"With that being said though..." The stallion paused, playfully eyeing the beautiful paint mare. "you have to promise me, as my best friend, that in ten years, if I won't find anyone, we'll get together. Horse alone can't exist and frankly, I don't want to end up all lonely and miserable."

Rain snickered, glancing behind her shoulder with an uncomfortable smile.

"What?"

"Here's the thing...I already promised River."

Great Conquest gasped, very offended as his mouth formed an O shape. "Ah! Excuse me? River's a gelding."

"Precisely." Laughed Rain and nodded at him, a huge grin spreading across her lips.

* * *

"Johnny! Johnny!" Cried the flustered man, as he eased his galloping horse into a standstill and dismounted.

"What is it, Gus?" The young man asked with slight disinterest, while he continued fixing up his broken fence. "I thought you was gonna help me today."

"I was lookin' fer yer Diablo." The stout friend informed him, taking off his cowboy hat to wipe sweat that had formed on his forehead.

"Well, any sign of him?" Johnny's eyes finally acknowledged him, as he regarded the chubby man demandingly.

"No, nothin', but I found somethin' else that might interest ya." Cunning smile tucked Gus' mustached lips.

"Like what?" Johnny crossed his arms.

"I was out spyin' on the Injun's village. And guess what? His little mare just foaled."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and guess who was there for a visit?"

The sharp, grey eyes of Johnny widened at that last question. "The devilish Mustang?" He smirked triumphantly.

"That's right. I don't think he plans to stick around, but we might see him often since his mare and foal are both in the camp."

"Ain't that sweet?" Johnny commented, his face was lit with delight for a second, but it suddenly darkened again. "Ugh! Just when things start to get easier, my stallion disappears!" He threw his hands in the air, kicking dust with his boot angrily.

"We'll find Diablo." Gus assured him. "He can't be far, he'll come back to his familiar place sooner or later."

"Yeah, and when he does, I'll get me that Mustang. I swear on it." Johnny proclaimed confidently.

* * *

In the wild soft spring darkness, the frail white stars moved softly over the sky. The two free spirits had been galloping swiftly for hours, but as the night overtook the evening, they slowed themselves down to a trot, searching for a secure place to rest for a little while. The stallion led the mare along the curving pathway, and down a hill they bounded quickly. Right at the bottom was a peaceful looking glade with one sheltering tree uprooted in the centre. Not too far from the area, a streaming sounds of fresh water could be heard.

"This is a great spot for the night." Nova nickered ecstatically, waving her silver tail like a banner in the breeze. "It's so quiet."

"Yeah, a little too quiet." Spirit observed as he scanned the surroundings in alertness.

"I think it's fine, relax." Nova shrugged and jogged over to grab a bite of fresh grass.

"If you say so, m'lady." Joked the stallion, throwing his black forelock up and from his eyes, as he joined her by the sheltering tree. Its branches were already blooming, sweet scent of their fragrance filling the warm night. Some of the petals from the flower blossoms swayed in the breeze, gently falling and tangling in Spirit's long mane.

As Nova comfortably grazed, she noticed that the young stallion was consumed with deep thoughts, and utterly lost in his contemplations. She guessed where his mind was lingering, yet still asked him.

"Are you okay?"

"So, how bad is it that I actually wanna turn back and drive both my son and Rain to where we belong?" He announced, breaking his train of thought.

Nova bit her lip, not wanting to burst into fits of giggles. "Probably quite a normal behaviour for any band stallion, but I think Spirit knows better." She winked.

"Grraah..I hate Spirit!" The stallion snorted furiously, pounding his strong foreleg in the ground. "Why does he always have to do what's right?"

"Making right decisions is annoying." Groaned Nova in agreement. "Such is life though. Bad choices are always easier."

"Tell me about it." Muttered Spirit, loathing his inner conflicted struggles.

"Speaking of bad choices, tell me about Misty." Nova suddenly changed the topic, curiously leaning forward with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Misty?"

"Yes, is she your former flame?" She asked expectantly.

"She's my pain in the... you know...where the sun don't shine."

"And yet you two are going to have a foal together?" Nova stated and raised her brows. "Great Conquest might've mentioned something about it." She immediately added, once noting the surprised expression of Spirit.

"Wow, he talks a LOT, doesn't he?"

"Oh, just tell me." Eagerly presisted the filly, unable to reign over her curiosity.

"Well, there isn't much to say...one moment I was free, and the next, she shows up and tells me that I'm gonna be a father. Yay me!" He remarked sarcastically.

"I meant the beginning." Nova let out a sharp exhale. "How did you two meet? Was she your mare?"

"I won her from the blue roan stallion, known as the Killer. And then, we became close. Not very close, but close enough to consider her a friend of mine. What a mistake that was." Spirit narrated with a certain amount of reluctance. "She's a piece of work to put it lightly. I suppose, I never blamed her for it because of all she went through, and that's exactly why she grew worse and worse over time. One thing she's excellent at, is that she can seduce anything that moves."

"Wow! A skill of a lifetime." Laughed Nova, shaking her head. "I should ask her to give me some lessons."

"Oh, and she adores to show off her 'wisdoms' too." Spirit chuckled, before continuing. "She's crazy, evil and drives me mad almost all the time. A real shrew, I tell ya, but... lately, we haven't been at each other's throats as much, so who knows? Perhaps, the birth of our foal can change her stoned heart." Spirit's eyes wandered towards the dark sky that was lit with the beaming moon and the shiny stars. "In a way, I hope so. I really hope so."

"Would you ever...consider to re-establish your relationship with her?" Nova questioned.

"I never had a relationship with her...well, apart from...you know, physical stuff." He cleared his throat, slightly self-concious. "But that was only during springtime."

"I see..."

For a moment, a calm, peaceful silence fell over them as the night wind blew through their ears, bringing a recognizable voice of a soaring creature.

"Son of Freedom!" Cried the Bald Eagle, spreading his magnificent wings in the boundless sky. "I bring news!"

"Hail, my faithful friend!" Spirit reared up to him in sudden excitement, very happy to see his majestic companion. "I too have great news to share!"

"You go first, Child of the West-wind." Said the Eagle, flying down to his four-legged friend and using his claws, playfully pulled on the stallion's thick forelock as he had done to him since Spirit were a trouble-making youngster.

"Rain and I share a son! She had a colt!" Spirit danced in one spot, twirling around the wise bird.

"What an excellent news that is! And much needed, for I bring you unfortunate tidings."

Both Spirit and Nova frowned at that declaration, anxious feelings rising within their hearts.

"Speak, O, wisest creature of the land." The stallion told him, after a short interval.

"A grizzly bear is carrying the curse of the mad wolf. He is on a rampage and must be stopped before he transmits the deadly curse to other species. I wanted to let your herd know it first, but in the end, decided that it would probably be for the best if you knew first, considering you are their leader. Please, hurry home, free Spirit!"

The stallion didn't need to be told twice, as soon as he heard the words of the King of the Sky, he and Nova instantly forgot all about their resting plans and snapped into a rapid gallop, racing back to Cimarron homeland as fast as their hardy legs could take them.

* * *

**Next chapter will be posted on Sunday! Share your thoughts :)**


	34. Getting Together

...

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Getting Together**

"_Tell them the truth, _

_But they think it's just made up"_

_-_\- Legendary by Welshly Arms

* * *

The Eagle flew ahead of the galloping horses, knowing full well that even though the son of Strider was desperate to swiftly get home, he would still have to wait for the lovely filly to catch up. Nova was fast, but definitely not as fast as the golden stallion. He was fleet as the wind and fierce as the fire when he moved. Surely, for Nova's sake, he must travel slower. And so, it was the Bald Eagle's responsibility to fly ahead and alert the awaiting herd that their esteemed protector and leader was coming back. Flaying its glorious wings in full flight, shooting into the heights of unlabored ease and enjoying the kisses of the passing breeze, the majestic bird glided on. Quickly disappearing into the seamless sky, the king of freedom soared over the crags and peaks, displaying many aerial fleet. The regal bird circled, dived and dipped, springing and swaying on the flapping wings. Floating solitarily over the sailing cloud, he soon reached the valley of Cimarron.

"All is well! All is well!" He cried, circling the territory with a high-pitched proclamation. "The band stallion is returning! Fear not, fear not! All will be well!"

Esperanza, Cloud and the entire herd was very relieved and happy to hear the good news of Spirit's return. Due to the recent discovery that the mad wolf's curse was upon their lands, and the uncertainty the whole situation caused, on Cloud's suggestion, Flint decided to temporarily move his herd to the Cimarron valley, in order to remain near his recovering son and also await for Spirit. Azogar, who had been staying close to his older brother, found it wise to follow his suit, and also led his family to Spirit's homeland. They, just like Cloud and the rest of the horses, were quite pleased to hear that the son of Esperanza and Strider would be back soon. It was crucial to get together and have a serious discussion about the cursed bear. And considering how the first 'victim-finding' occurred on the banks of the river that belonged to deceased Strider's territory, it was a requirement that whatever decision was to be made about the tense situation, it had to be done under the supervision of the current lead stallion of the Cimarron.

Just when the sun began to sink back to the earth, slipping out into the waves of watercolour that break themselves upon the shore of the horizon, the golden-dun stallion came into view. His rich, glossy pelt was radiating the metallic sheen of the sun. Behind him cantered a dark, chocolatey young mare, her mane and tail that were half brown and half silvery, shone like stars in the night's sky.

The stallion eased himself into a lope, and joyously tossed his head. Despite everything, he was glad to be back home. After all, this was where he belonged...he'd always belong here...wild and free. As the two approaching horses neared the territory, their eyes widened upon the sight of a large herd. Spirit didn't remember leaving so many band members behind. In that second, his nostrils flared and he detected the scent of more stallions than he had originally left. Esperanza let out a greeting neigh of happiness, and almost immediately, she and Cloud detached themselves from the rest of the group to meet Spirit by the edge of their homeland. Not a moment had gone by when Spirit noticed that behind his mother and Cloud, three other stallions and Misty – still heavily pregnant – trotted towards him...one of the stallions looked to be in uncomfortable pain. It didn't take too long for both Spirit and Nova to identify the males as Flint, Azogar and..._Bolder?_ Why it was truly the lone Bolder! What on earth was he doing here? In fact, what where they _all_ – along with their herds – doing in the Cimarron valley? Momentarily, Spirit had become very, very confused by the unprecedented visitors.

Once they all neared each other, Cloud was the first to speak up. He was in such an urgent hurry, that didn't even allow a formal, customary meeting among the band stallions.

"Spirit! Thank Heavens, you're back!" He exclaimed in relief. "As you can tell, we are in an unusual circumstance." He motioned his head towards Flint, Azogar and Bolder. "The ancient curse of the mad wolf has returned to plague our lands."

"I know, Cloud. The Bald Eagle informed me." Spirit nodded at him, looking grave and thoughtful. "I didn't realize you were aware of the situation and... Bolder? May I ask what you're doing here?" He stared at the silent blood-bay stallion in surprise.

"Greetings, the son of Strider." Flint chimed respectfully, exchanging breath with the younger horse. "My son was attacked by the cursed bear. I hope you won't mind that we have stayed in your territory. Cloud thought it would be prudent for us to wait for you here, and make a decision about it together."

"Not at all, worthy Flint." Spirit responded, politely bowing to him in reverence. "You and your family are welcome to remain here as long as it may be necessary." Even though his words were uttered in a collected, dignified manner, Spirit couldn't help his confusion and shock about Bolder's condition. "Yet, I have to ask... how did you manage to survive if you were bitten by an aggressive bear? I thought the mad wolf's curse was fatal." He gaped at Bolder in a dumbfounded state, while Nova quivered at the sight of the bruised and wounded young loner.

"Oh, what happened to you?" She whispered fearfully.

"There's apparently a herb, which can heal the curse at an early stage." Cloud explained, before Bolder could find it in him to speak up.

"What herb?" Spirit furrowed his brows.

"Touch of the Teardrop." Misty interjected with an amused smirk on her dark features.

"A what?"

"Misty saved him." Cloud clarified quickly, causing Spirit to gasp in puzzlement. Now he had grown even more stupefied! Since when did Misty the _shrew_ start saving lives or care about others' well-being? His head was spinning from these unexpected revelations. What was going on? He had been gone from home for no more than a week, but to Spirit however, it seemed like already a whole year had passed. He was met with so many unforeseen circumstances.

Nova was quite taken aback as well, sudden admiration for the black mare arising in her. She had heard vile things about Misty and yet, the black mare had rescued someone with a mad wolf's curse. Her parents had cautioned Nova about how risky it was to get close to an individual with that frightening illness. But Misty had been so brave, so selfless, and she had helped Bolder, even when she was pregnant! Perhaps, Spirit's hope was coming true and she was changing for the better? _Well, she's certainly better than that spoiled, rotten Rain! _Nova made a conclusion in her mind.

"My son," Esperanza nickered, stepping forward. "I know we are in trying times, but before we start discussing unpleasantries, please, tell us whether your journey was successful or not." The lead mare didn't have to say more, Spirit comprehended what she meant right away. She was clearly interested about Rain's pregnancy.

"Oh, right..." He muttered, pausing for a suspenseful minute, as he took a deep breath and regarded his eager listeners. "Well, few days ago...Rain gave birth to a healthy colt. I have a son!" He announced, his eyes glowed brilliantly, mirroring the gorgeous sunset.

What followed this pronouncement was a big round of praises and exultation.

"I have a grand-foal!" Esperanza cried out in happiness, nuzzling her son lovingly. "Oh, I'm so excited for you, my darling." Tears of joy filled her gaze, her heart swelled with rapture and love.

"A colt! Congratulations!" Cloud added, grinning at him with pride. "That's amazing!"

"Attaboy!" Whistled Azogar. "Firstborn son!"

"What a blessing!" Joined in Flint. "All the best wishes to you and your growing family."

"Thank you, thank you." Smiled Spirit, nodding at them gratefully as the sensation of elation returned to him.

"First time father! Woohoo!" Continued the prancing Azogar, swaying his neck to and fro. "You finally joined our club!"

"I still can't believe it." Spirit laughed, as the stallions crowded him with over excitement, especially Cloud and Azogar.

"Congrats, Spirit." Quietly nickered the distant Bolder.

Spirit acknowledged him with a faint smile. "Thanks."

While for a minute, nothing but sounds of jubilation could be heard from the ecstatic party, it didn't take long for Spirit to hear a noisy and angry exclamation of a certain mare.

"What? Ugh! Damn it! That sucks!" Misty pounded her legs, kicking up dust as much as her delicate state would allow her. "Stupid brat! When the hell did you manage to knock her up?! And it had to be a colt! Grraah! This sucks! Sucks! Sucks! Damn it all to hell!" She gritted her teeth in fury, not at all aware that she had drawn everyone's attention and they were all currently staring at her with wide eyes.

Spirit cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Thanks for the _kind_ wishes, Misty."

It was then the black mare realized that her inner thoughts had been expressed rather too loudly and she ceased her temper tantrum. "Oh, I mean...ahem..._joy_ to the world! Congratulations to you and Rainy! Love you both." She assumed a fake tone in her voice and sarcastically blew a kiss at Spirit.

The stallion sighed with a roll of his eyes. _Classic Misty._ He wasn't even surprised at her hissy fit of a reaction.

"Um...my son?" Esperanza changed the topic, as she gazed at her offspring in concern. "Where is Rain and the colt? How come they aren't with you?"

The young stallion's expression darkened at that question, he dropped his head as the shattering memories overtook his longing heart once more. "The colt will live with Rain in the villa–"

Spirit didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Misty instantly leaped up upon hearing his words, her countenance was bright with nothing but glee. "YES! And we're back in the game! Back right on track! Woohoo!" She triumphantly glanced at her oversized belly.

Again everyone gawked at her as though she were completely insane, and once again she realized that her obnoxious outburst had been really loud. "I mean, uh... that's so _sad._" She pretended with a fake pout, putting very little effort in hiding her delight.

"Your sadness is evident." Spirit said and shifted his eyes from the black mare. There was only so much of Misty he could take, especially now. Desperate to push his melancholy thoughts about Rain and their little son from his mind, the stallion forced himself to concentrate on the important matter that still needed to be addressed, discussed and ultimately decided.

"Look, I can't seem to wrap my head around this..." He regarded Bolder's numerous injuries for a moment, curling his lip in apprehension. "How did you escape the grasps of a grizzly bear – a cursed – bear, to be precise? How are you alive after such lethal attack? I'm confused."

The only answer he received from the lone horse was "That... is one hell of a story." and then there was an interval of dead silence. Everyone quieted down, some of them exchanging strange looks amongst each other.

The awkward stillness dragged on for few seconds more until Spirit spoke up impatiently. "So, will one of you tell me this _'hell of a story'_ or...?"

"Well, um..." Cloud debated in his head on how to explain the whole 'ghost rescuer' affair to him.

"Some kinda weird stuff goes in my nephew's mind." Commenced the silver grullo horse. "What can I say? There's no need to repeat the load of bullshit that came out of his mouth!" Scoffed Azogar, blowing through his nostrils.

"Azogar!" Flint glared at him warningly. "Control your tongue!"

"Well, it's true! He spoke nonsense!" The grullo argued back at his brother.

"Like what?" Spirit demanded, unable to conceal his irritation about the fact that no one would convey the information in a clear manner.

"Oh, fine! I'll tell you!" Groaned the annoyed Misty at last, her eyes rolling in their sockets. "So in short, Moonshine here, was – wait...who's this filly?" Misty's focus settled on the daughter of Raven and Sirius as she raised her eyebrows curiously, for the first time noticing the timid young mare.

"Just tell the story." The golden stallion insisted.

"Who are you? Seriously, who the hell is she?" The black mare turned to Spirit, seeking answers from him with a very snooty attitude.

"I'm Nova." The pretty, young mare nickered.

"She's a... friend of mine." Casually stated Spirit. "Now please, go on and tell me what happened."

"You mean the same type of _friend_ I was to you?" Misty drawled with a naughty expression.

"Misty!" Spirit snapped. "Are you telling the damn story or not?!"

"Oh yeah, right." The mare was jerked back to her previous intentions. "Basically, Moonshine claims that the ghost of your father frightened away the bear and then led him here, to Cimarron, in order for him to recover. Oh and then I saved him! The end."

Another moment of deep silence fell over the group. Spirit was blown away with shock, his mouth hung open. "Uhh... what?" He finally rasped out, after he was able to recover from the very unexpected news. "You mean to tell me that somehow my late sire's ghost has been summoned from the after-life and of ALL horses, he made it his mission to haunt _you_?" He batted his lashes, staring questionably at Bolder.

"I never claimed it was Strider."

"It's my fault." Esperanza threw in, as she proceeded to explain with caution. "I'm afraid, I let my emotions overwhelm me and it led me to wrong conclusions."

"It doesn't matter! None of this matters." Grunted Azogar, his ears lay flat against his skull. "Strider or no Strider, my nephew says that a supernatural phantom horse saved him, which makes me believe that he has officially gone mad!" He finished with a disdainful snort.

"There's no such thing as ghosts or phantoms..." Spirit mumbled in unsureness._ Or is there?_ His mind raced back to that morning talk he had with his beautiful and beloved, Rain. She had told him that both he and his father were labeled as one and the same 'ghost' horse by the pale-faced humans. What did all this mean? He wondered in slight intrigue and confusion.

"The truth is that he was saved by a mysterious element." Esperanza spoke firmly, confident in her conviction. "If it weren't for that mystical horse, this young stallion would've been mauled to death. There's no way he could've survived the brutal attack and we all know it."

"Exactly right." Agreed Bolder with a slight smile tucking his muzzle, thankful that at least one individual was willing to listen and understand him, and not christen him as some sort of a 'deranged' lunatic.

Cloud derided. "No, this is simply too ridiculous. Might as well start believing in the existence of mythical creatures like unicorns, kelpies and pegasus." He shook his head, quite dissatisfied with the whole situation. All this discussion about ghosts was so pointless and not to mention, plain silly!

"I must disagree, O, noble, Cloud!" On cue, the cry of the Bald Eagle reached their ears, as he flew over them and flapping the glorious wings, neared his golden-dun companion. "I believe in the mythical pegasus..."

"I beg your pardon?" The pale horse tilted his head.

"...he just happens to have invisible wings." Added the Eagle, playfully pecking Spirit's long, black mane and winked at him.

"Probably the greatest compliment I've ever received." Spirit said, not bothering to hide the enormous grin that spread over his face. "It's especially flattering coming from you."

"Any time, brother! I speak only the truth!" The ruler of the sky replied as he circled around the son of Strider, while the others just watched their small interaction in fascination. A horse and an eagle? How intriguingly strange! How admirable was their friendship, even the foolish Azogar could not deny it.

"Yes, but you understand the point I'm trying to make, don't you?" Cloud restarted the conversation. "We cannot let ourselves be misguided by superstition when a real dangerous predator is on the loose."

"That is why I remained here, son of Strider." Flint interposed immediately, his eyes traveling to Spirit. "As long as that cursed bear roams alive, we shall never be safe. In fact, I hate to say this, but no creature is safe from this accursed disease. We have to do something about it."

"You are right." Spirit nodded at Bolder's father, lost in contemplation. "The only thing I can think of is...we have to kill it." He spoke up, after a moment of thoughtful stillness.

"What?!" Shrieked Azogar, all hair rose on his back. "How the fuck are we supposed to do that? Are you crazy?! It's seems like ALL of you have gone mad!" He stared at the four stallions in outrage and utter panic. Terror was overtaking him yet again and he didn't know how to calm himself. "Let me remind you, in case you forgot that we are _PREY_ animals! We have evolved as _prey_, who _RUN_ from danger, not run _IN_ to it!" He spat, almost spitting his saliva at Spirit.

"Yes, but we can also stand and fight." Spirit argued his position.

Azogar let out a mocking chortle. "Right. Yeah, we '_fight_' each other for the security of our herd, territory and mares, or breeding rights, but certainly NOT raging, cursed bears that could have us for lunch in a blink of an eye!"

"Well, maybe it's time to change that cowardly attitude." Spirit persisted, not daring to give in to Azogar's fearful, emotional explosions. "Maybe now is the time to band together and fight for our safety and the safety of our loved ones. Most of us are lead stallions and fathers here...we have responsibility to our families."

"So you're proposing suicide as a solution?" Bolder broke his silence. "How responsible." He added with a certain level of sarcasm.

Spirit tensed at the blood-bay's snarky statement, but didn't say anything in response.

"This is madness!" Shouted Azogar. "I'm not letting a cursed grizzly rip me into shreds. No, thank you, Spirit! If you have a death wish, go right ahead! No one is stopping you." He shot him a cold glare. "But don't count me in your twisted plans."

"Let us calm down. Please!" Flint interfered, anxious to thaw the ice that was so rapidly building around them.

"He is right." Cloud agreed. "Screaming and arguing won't solve anything. The truth of the matter is that we must get rid of the source somehow–"

The young, blood-bay son of Flint realized that he had been quiet for too long. "Forgive me, Cloud, but I must speak." Bolder cut in politely, his eyes surveyed the group with solemn demeanour right before he began in a collected tone. "I've been attacked by that cursed bear. Now believe me when I say that there's absolutely no way any of you are strong enough to kill it. He is too large and far too vicious. The curse is driving him faster and faster to savagery...if you, for one second, think that _we – _prey animals – can take him down, you're sorely mistaken. This will be nothing but a suicide mission." Although his speech was for all to heed, his eyes were only fixed on Spirit when he spoke.

"What's the matter, Lone Stallion?" Spirit smirked. "Frightened that easily, huh?"

"I'm just warning you." Bolder said indifferently. "Recklessness won't get you far, Spirit. Stay cautious."

"I agree with my nephew." Azogar instantly changed his tune. "He speaks with wisdom."

"So what do you suggest we do, then?" Spirit glowered at Bolder, for some reason feeling personally attacked with the mighty and arrogant air the blood-bay had suddenly assumed in Spirit's opinion. "We should simply stand back and wait before it attacks more individuals, like bunch of spineless cowards?"

"I say we find someone who can help us." Bolder replied, as though he had already calculated everything in his head.

"Who could help us?"

"The very horse that saved my life."

"You mean the _Ghost_?" The shocked Cloud stared at him questionably.

"Son...what are you talking about?" Flint asked him, and at the same time was dreading to hear his answer.

"You say there's no such thing as phantoms, right?" Bolder continued, his gaze once again on no one but Spirit. "Well, fine. That maybe true, but there's no denying that somewhere here is a very powerful stallion, who can scare off even the most ferocious predators. Why don't we find him and acquire his help?"

"How are we gonna do that?" Spirit muttered, growing more and more confused. "You say he's otherworldly. If he indeed exists, he won't just show up because we want him to."

"That's why we have to band together and catch him."

Azogar cackled, scoffing and puffing in annoyance. "Oh for goodness sakes! I've spoken too soon; you're just as crazy as Spirit. You're pretty much sending us on a wild goose chase! And to what? To catch a horse that may or may not exist... A freaking ghost!? Are you kidding me right now?!"

"Oh yeah? And you have a better idea, uncle?" Challenged Bolder.

"Screw off!"

"Stop it!" Esperanza exclaimed, unable to stay meekly silent any longer. "This is outrageous. You can't seem to settle this without an argument. That won't do."

Cloud released a heavy exhale. "All we do is bicker. It won't get us anywhere. Let's try to remain calm and make the most logical decision as possible."

"How are we to make a logical decision when this whole thing has no logic?" Spirit inquired.

"Ahh!" Jumped Azogar suddenly, recoiling back as though he had spotted a literal spectre. "You're leaking!" He screamed at the black mare.

"Excuse me?" The insulted Misty snorted at him in disgust, but in few seconds the realization hit her. "Oh! Oh!" She looked down at her huge stomach. "It's time! My water just broke!"

The stallions, except for Spirit and Bolder, all skittishly leaped away, looking quite disturbed and startled about the uncomfortable nature's miracle that was known as birth.

"Gross, don't do it in front of us!" Requested Cloud, cringing at the sight. "Go find a secluded place."

"I second that." Azogar gulped, trying to fix his eyes on anything and anyone but Misty. "Eww."

Spirit and Esperanza had both rushed by Misty's side as she attempted to catch her breath. "That's fine, I'm fine. I'll...just walk to a spot I picked out– AHH!" The painful contraction gripped her body without any warning and she shuddered in ache. "Damn, this is never... fun." She panted.

"It's okay, Misty. We're right here." The anxious Spirit encouraged, hurriedly leading her back to the main grazing grounds where the rest of the herd awaited. "You're gonna be okay. Breathe, just breathe."

"My head hurts, stop talking!" Snapped the black mare. "I don't need foal-sitters...I can do this on my own!" As she said this, another severe cramping spasm throbbed inside her and she halted, shrinking for a moment while Spirit allowed her to lean her weight on him. As soon as she regained her composure, however, Misty turned and lashed at both Spirit and Esperanza. "Stay away!" Her ears lay flat. "Leave me in peace!"

"She's right, Spirit." Esperanza agreed almost instantly. "Mares need their space when giving birth." She explained to her worried son as Misty left them, solitarily trotting down the basin to deliver her foal in private.

"But...I'm the father." Spirit spoke insistingly and made to race after the heavy Misty, when Cloud, Flint and Azogar sprang in front of him, freezing him in his tracks.

"Do you wanna die earlier than expected?" Azogar questioned in stunned confusion. "Mares are vicious demons around this time. Stay the hell away."

"Yes, let us wait on the hill." Cloud beckoned him to follow, while Flint nodded in agreement.

"No, I have to be there for her, in case something were to happen." Spirit shook his head, very determined to run after the pregnant mare.

"Spirit, it's not ethical." Esperanza reasoned gently. "Remain here with the stallions. She will be fine, me and the mares will keep an eye on her. But in the end, she must have her space." The palomino tried to persuade him with prudent words.

"Yeah, okay mother, whatever you say." The enlivened stallion was not even listening to her, as he urged himself into a canter and galloped to catch up to Misty.

"No, Spirit!"

"Aaand he's gone..." Cloud commented in the background.

"And I thought my son was stubborn." The amused Flint remarked to Esperanza, slight smirk animating his muzzle.

* * *

It was not a process that was unfamiliar to Misty, the wild born daughter of the courageous Bonita, but nevertheless it wasn't enjoyable one bit. She lay down by the basin shore, taking great comfort in the soft, dribbling sounds of the calm, rippling water below. Her first unfortunate foal had been delivered in the meadows and the black mare trembled at the horrible memory. She didn't wish to have a single reminder of that dreadful day. No! That's why this time she made sure to stay away from the open grassy areas. This foal would be healthy and she would give birth to it in peace and quiet, without the curious herd members prying their noses in her business. She pushed hard, already panting and puffing from exhaustion, working up quite the sweat. In place of the warm sun now shone the gleaming moon, glowing upon her glossy, dark pelt.

"Misty!" A neigh of a familiar stallion reached her strained ears. "I'm here, what do you need?" Spirit jogged up to her side, desperate to be of some use.

"Which part of 'stay away' don't you understand?" Huffed the black mare, as she threw her head back on the ground, attempting to steady her heavy, constrained breathing.

"Retreat to safety!" Neighed Cloud, from the distance. He, together with Flint and Azogar, stood on the Cimarron hill, watching out for Spirit in concern.

The young stallion rolled his eyes, ignoring the so-called words of caution that escaped Cloud. "Listen, Misty, I could...ah...um, I got it." He said nervously, trying his best to search for anything to do in order to help her. "I could tell you if the foal's coming. Push, there you go." He restlessly paced, moving behind her in excitement.

Misty let out a sharp yelp from the uncomfortable pain and then hissed at Spirit. "You look down there and I'll kick you right in the face!" She screamed.

"Okay, then I'll just...I'll cheer you on from here." Spirit told her, as he too attempted to take deep breaths and relax somehow. He shifted himself to the struggling mare's side and lowered his head to nuzzle her comfortingly.

Misty moaned in utter agitation. "Spirit, I swear, you touch me and I'll kill you!" She snapped, her teeth almost latched on him, but he swiftly jolted backwards, successfully dodging her bite.

"Abort! Abort, before the dragon eats you!" Azogar's ringing exclamation could be heard next.

"Retreat to safety!" Repeated the very concerned Cloud. "Come here, Spirit!" He neighed.

Realizing that he had mistaken Misty's situation with Rain's labour, Spirit decided to heed the words of the worried males. "Okay...aaaannd we're retreating to safety." Muttered Spirit and swung away. "Good luck, Misty! Call me if you need anything!" He still instructed her, before galloping to where the three stallions and their herds, including the Cimarron band, awaited for the wonderful news.

"Screw you! This all your fault!" Shrieked Misty, another unbearable wave of aching sensation pounded her stomach, as the contractions doubled, continuing to torment her.

"Yeah, yeah. My fault..." Spirit grumbled under his breath, trotting up on the Cimarron hill and he rejoined Cloud, Azogar and Flint.

"As if she wasn't the one that came on to me or anything!" Shouted the golden horse, loud and clear enough for Misty to hear.

"Oh, boo freaking hoo, Spirit." Mocked Azogar in fake sympathy. "Mares are throwing themselves at you. Oh no! What a harsh world! I'm handsome, mares and fillies love me, eagles compare me to pegasus and bisons are my friends, and the entire West knows about my heroic deeds!" He prattled with bitter sarcasm. "Oh no! My life sucks! Look at me, I'm the unlucky Spirit! Pity me! Pity me!" He ridiculed angrily.

"You really think I'm handsome?" Laughed Spirit in amusement.

"Oh, shut your trap!"

* * *

While Spirit and the three band stallions waited on the hill, Esperanza and the herds remained silent in the valley below, their eyes fixated on the distanced young mare. This was definitely a natural and very normal occurrence for all of them. But they couldn't deny their excitement and anxiousness over Spirit's foal. After all, this would be the very first offspring of their lead stallion that would be delivered in the territory of Cimarron as it should have been, unlike Rain's colt.

Bolder was separated from the rest of the group members, feeling slightly on edge and uncomfortable with this sudden alteration of his solitary life. After all, it had been so long since he had lived in a herd environment. So many roaming horses and their constant chatter were overwhelming him. His mind involuntarily raced back to Rain, as he wondered how she handled her very first labour.

"I feel like I just saw this." Bolder's train of thought came to a pause, when he noticed Nova walking towards him. "I'm having a Deja Vu." The filly admitted.

"You witnessed Rain's foaling too?"

"Yep." She didn't sound very thrilled about it.

"How is she...oh, and the colt?" He quickly added, acknowledging that Rain was now a new mother with new responsibilities.

"She's just great and so is the colt. The whole village is bending over backwards to make the 'pampered queen' feel as comfortable as possible." Tartly spoke Nova, her tone conveying nothing but resentful disdain towards the paint mare.

Bolder frowned upon her stingy, bitter words. But before he could open his mouth to respond, Nova interposed, her eyes concentrated on his injured, right front leg that he held up high, unable to put any weight on it. His body was covered with bites, bruises, nasty gashes and wounds. It made Nova shudder when she imagined a cursed grizzly attacking him so viciously.

"What have you done to yourself?" She whinnied with a mournful gaze. "How many times have you risked your life like this? I'm so sick of seeing you all beat up."

"I'll be fine..." The young loner tried to assure the dismayed mare. "This isn't the first time I survived something like this and it won't be the last."

"That's where you're wrong, Bolder!" Nova stated, frustrated anger surging up her. "I fear your luck may soon run out. You can't cheat death for long and you can't continue living alone. A horse alone will only meet his demise. We are herd animals. Perhaps, you should rethink this crazy decision of yours and either start gathering mares or join the bachelors?" She fretted, letting out a sharp air from her lungs.

Again, Bolder opened his mouth to reply, but Nova cut in, not giving him an opportunity to do so. "I already lost my brother, please don't deprive me of my friend too." She implored, locking eyes with him. Her expressions were sincere and so caring, that it warmed Bolder's heart.

"I won't. I promise." Smiled the young blood-bay. "I don't want to see my best friend's tears ever again." He assured her and gently pulled her in a hug. "I won't be the reason for your heartache, Nova. I give you my word." He whispered in her ear sweetly.

"Best friend?" The filly grinned, immediately her face brightened in delight.

"Of course...I mean, it's not like I have any other friends." Chuckled Bolder, causing Nova to giggle as well.

Just then, their cute little moment was rudely interrupted when the two young horses beheld a strange sight of a panicked black mare, whom they recognized as none other than Misty, bolting far away from the Cimarron surroundings with Spirit desperately chasing after her.

"Misty! You're a mother now! Come back!" He cried in urgency, as he swiftly galloped behind the black mare, both of them rapidly vanishing from view, leaving nothing but dust in the night's air.

Nova and Bolder gaped at each other in confusion. However, they became even more shocked and downright puzzled when they spotted Esperanza, Scarlet and few of the other mares protectively encircling what looked like a newborn foal, barely balancing its tiny body on its longer legs.

What on earth had just happened?

"Ah, I love the Cimarron herd." Azogar glanced over at his older brother. "We should come here often. There's always something dramatic happening."

"Are you serious?" Flint snorted, shaking his strong neck. "I've been here for only two days and already want to kill myself."

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day, from the mother of the year herself, Misty! :D**

**It wasn't easy having to work with so many characters interacting into one chapter. They are all very different in personalities, so it was interesting to figure out how their discussion/arguments would turn out. Hopefully, I succeeded in sticking to their characteristics. **

**Don't forget to share your thoughts and thanks for the support as always!**


	35. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

...

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes**

_"When you close your eyes, what do you see?_  
_Do you hold the light or is darkness underneath?"_

\- Man Or A Monster by Sam Tinnesz ft. Zayde Wolf

* * *

A silent breeze stuck the night, the clouds had grown dark as they became one with the sky, wrapping around the moon and hiding its gleaming beauty from the land. Spirit restlessly paced back and forth on the Cimarron hill, as his mind circulated everything. His rushing blood was pulsing through his veins, while the silence and anxiousness of waiting began to penetrate his thoughts. He didn't trust Misty for a second and to be away from her and the unborn foal, made him even more nervous of what was yet to come. He was too far from the birthing scene and the darkness enveloped the surroundings so much, that the young stallion couldn't see the mare from where he was positioned even if he tried. But then again, this was how almost all mustang mares delivered their offspring. Perhaps, he needed to heed the prudent words of the experienced band stallions and his mother, and somehow calm down?

"Would you stop your pacing already?" Azogar suddenly burst, his patience running shorter and shorter as he observed the agitated soon-to-be father. "My eyes got tired from watching you."

Presently, Spirit was in the company of Cloud, Flint and Azogar. Even though, the three stallions had remained quiet for a while, and allowed Spirit to convey his racing emotions as he desired, eventually they all got bored of watching him stride back and forth like a panicked stag.

"He is right, the son of Strider." Flint agreed gently and courteously. "I know this feeling is new to a young sire like you, but try to relax."

"I remember my first time..." Joined Cloud, smiling fondly upon the memory of his first fatherhood. "...it was pretty intense, but then it gets easier."

"Yes, indeed. Now it's simply another normal occurrence." Flint nodded in agreement.

"I personally get annoyed sometimes." Azogar spoke up. "When my mares announce their pregnancy, I'm like...'_Again?! Weren't you just in foal?_'" He cackled, shaking his head with an amused snort. "It's like there's never a break."

Halting and raising his brows, Spirit stared at the grullo horse distastefully. "Well, if you don't like it so much, how about backing the hell away from them?"

"Uhh...why?" Frowned the silver grullo, not comprehending the meaning of Spirit's statement.

Spirit blinked, looking very unimpressed. _Was he serious?_ "Why to prevent getting them in foal, of course!"

Azogar let out a shocked gasp. "What? You mean like even in...Spring?" He did not seem least bit pleased about that suggestion. In fact, he was stunned that Spirit would tell him such an unheard of, ridiculous thing.

"Duh!"

"Naaah! We have urges!" Scoffed and dismissed Azogar, glancing at the other two lead stallions. "That's the dumbest advice I've ever heard. Right?"

"Yes, it is quite silly, I must say." Agreed Cloud, unable to contain a surprised chuckle. "Spirit, don't turn us into you, please."

"Or worse!..." Azogar exclaimed dreadingly, pausing for a suspenseful second as he regarded the male companions before him."... don't turn us into Bolder!"

The golden-dun snorted with a roll of his eyes, slightly amused and slightly irritated at them. "Oh, no. Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of turning you into that gelding."

Cloud and Azogar heartily laughed at his jest but soon after, they both ceased their cackling and gaped at one another in confusion, realization hitting them. "Wait... what's a gelding?" Hesitantly questioned the wide-eyed silver grullo.

"You don't wanna know." Was the only plain response from Spirit.

Flint had stayed silent in this exchange, his expressions were unreadable and solemn. For a brief moment, he appeared to be lost in deep contemplation, until Cloud raised his voice, speaking up in an excited manner.

"Hey, since we're waiting here, why don't we entertain ourselves with a small game?" He proposed to Spirit, bright grin animated his muzzle.

"A game?"

"Yes! For example, I have a joke for you." The pale palomino said.

"Okay. I'm listening." Spirit's ears moved forward as he looked at Cloud expectantly.

"What do you call Misty in the dark?"

Spirit smirked with a mischievously knowing gleam in his eyes. "Pfft! That's easy. You call her a nightmare."

"That's it!" Cloud chortled.

At that, all four of the stallions, this time Flint included, exploded into a hysterical laughter, and only stopped their frenzied fit when they noticed Esperanza trotting up to Spirit in ecstatic happiness. "She gave birth! Misty just delivered your foal!" She alerted them the thrilling news.

"Are they both alright?" Spirit's heart beat fast against his chest, eager enthusiasm overwhelming him. He had become a father for a second time! What a marvellous feeling this was!

"From what I could see, yes." Esperanza nickered in a soothing tone. "But then again, I didn't dare get close to the area. Misty needs privacy to bond with the newborn foal."

"No, what Misty needs is a good wake-up call!" Spirit blurted angrily, hating to be deprived from one of his foals once more. He could tolerate Rain's demands, even if they happened to be unreasonable at times, but Misty?! _No!_ She was too much! She was the one that caused all this mess in first place. She was the one that got between him and Rain and ruined his life. She was the one that attempted to kill Rain! She was the one that ultimately made Bolder and Rain's meeting possible! She was the beginning of all his troubles and therefore, Spirit wasn't about to walk on eggshells for the Shrew of the West. _No siree!_

"What do you mean, my son?" Esperanza inquired, warmly gazing in his eyes.

"What I mean is that no one will stop me from meeting my foal! No one! And I don't care if that's disrespectful to the mother or not!" He snorted with final determination and bounded down to the basin, with Esperanza hustling after him.

* * *

After a good hour of straining pain and uncomfortable struggle, Misty lay breathless on the cool ground, her swelled stomach was no longer oversized. Thankfully the birth had been fairly normal. She could sense from previous experience that the foal because of its incredibly awkward hanging position, was very big and quite late. The legs had slipped out quickly along with the head, but it was just the shoulders that seemed to be difficult, and she was quite embarrassed by this undignified position. Misty had been concerned for the foal's breathing during the whole labour. Perhaps, she should've let Spirit remain with her and watch? _Ugh, no!_ She instantly decided against it. That idiot had done enough as it was! It was his fault she was in this severe torturous ache! And so, after what seemed like an endless tormenting agony for the struggling mare, the foal finally entered the world. Misty could not help but sigh in relief once her offspring was out of the womb, and she allowed herself to lie still and catch a bit of rest for a minute from all the enormous, painful strain she had just gone through.

At the sound of Misty exhaling heavily and the foal stirring itself on the cool earth, Spirit and Esperanza hurried over to investigate, but still remained few feet away from the new mother as well as the newborn, permitting Misty to be the first to meet the little creature.

"Please be a colt, please be a colt." Muttered the black mare to herself. Now came the most nerve-wracking part for her. To at last find out the sex of her foal. It would be quite a disappointment if after all this throbbing ache and struggle she endured, to be met by a useless filly. Rain had delivered a colt, and if Misty did not give birth to a son, the domesticated pet might be the one to steal her 'rightful' lead mare's place. _No!_ Misty had worked way too hard for this. _It better be a colt!_

Already the newborn foal lay on its side, thrashing its legs this way and that in confusion and then suddenly, it altogether stopped moving. Misty lifted her head, stretching her nose towards the little bundle to sniff it and get a good look at it for the very first time.

"It's..a...

...

...a...

...YES!" She screamed gleefully, as soon as the scent of her newborn reached her nostrils. "I have a son!" She exclaimed with an euphoric joy.

"An-another son?" Spirit rasped, momentarily feeling increasingly swamped with unexplainable sensation. He stood utterly dazed as the colt just as suddenly as before, wobbled about so that he could lie next to his mother. And once in a relaxed position, he began to breathe rapidly. He was already just as exhausted as his dam but there was so much more that had to be done before the colt could be left to sleep.

Misty was not allowed to rest for long either, and all of a sudden, overcome with boastful excitement for producing a big, burly colt – a future band stallion, in her opinion – she enthusiastically rose to her feet to inspect the newborn. The ground the youngster had landed upon was hard and cold, the black mare was slightly nervous as to whether she might have chosen a bad birthing spot for her young one. But the colt let out a tiny snort, rather like someone blowing their nose, and still lying unbothered, turned his head up to his mother. The colt's hide was damp and dark, but Misty made herself busy and began to clean it up, snorting gently whilst Spirit shifted towards the two, curiously peering at them.

"Congratulations!" Esperanza's brown eyes were watery with happy tears, as she nuzzled her son lovingly. "Another sweet colt." They had both been standing six feet away from the new mother and the foal, until Spirit went over to greet his newborn.

When Misty noticed Spirit nearing them, she couldn't help but grin in triumph "Told you I was back in the game." She smirked, gloating maliciously. "Take that Rain! I have a colt too!"

"Are you serious right now?" Spirit gritted his teeth, powerless to hide his anger. They had just become proud parents of the darling colt and all Misty could think about was competing with Rain? _Un, freaking, believable!_ What else did he expect from a shrewish mare like Misty, anyway? _Ugh...the witch._

The new, swaggering mother ignored Spirit's words and stared down at their son, who was currently still lying on the ground, his lanky legs were curled up under his small belly and his rapid breathing had died down.

"Why isn't he standing up?" Misty asked Spirit, sudden concern very evident in her tone. "I nudged him couple of times and nothing...could something be... wrong?" Her heart skipped a beat, and automatically, unable to help herself, a frightening image of the very first doomed colt she had delivered flashed before her eyes. "What's wrong with him?!" She panicked, her voice rising in trepidation. Her entire frame shook with nothing but indescribable terror that caught Spirit off guard.

"It's okay, he's probably very tired–" Spirit went on to explain in a calm manner, completely oblivious to Misty's horrifying thoughts as he gently moved to breathe in the scent of his new offspring. He was no Mr. Experience in such matters, but truly from what he could tell, their son looked very healthy. Moreover the young one was also quite large in size and burly compared to Rain's dainty, tiny colt.

However, as soon as Misty saw Spirit touching the reclined foal, she let out a terrified shriek of utmost horror. "No! Don't kill him!" She yelled in frantic shock, quivering all over. "I can't watch this! No!" She shook her head, while Spirit gawked at her in stunned puzzlement. He had never seen Misty in such a hysterical state.

"What are you talking about? Are you okay?" He questioned, as the black mare trembled, her eyes wild with dreadful fear.

"Please! Don't! I can't watch this! I can't watch this!" Overwrought with madness and alarm, Misty couldn't hear the soft, reassuring nickers of Esperanza, Spirit and the couple of other mares that drew near them. All she knew was that she could not bear to witness another one of her foals killed so mercilessly. Shaking all over, she suddenly swung round and bolted from the scene.

"Misty! Stop!" Spirit cried, very taken aback at the unexpected turn of events. Never in a million years did he see this one coming.

"The colt's fine, we're with him." Esperanza turned urgently to her confused son, while Scarlet, Willow and Goonda came forward and encircled the newborn in a protective way. "You go after her! Bring her here quickly! The foal needs his mother." Esperanza instructed as Spirit nodded and snapping into a gallop, raced to retrieve the panicked black mare.

"Misty! Come back! You're a mother now!" He neighed loudly, dusting up a storm as he speedily flew after the departing mare in the late hours of the night.

* * *

In many ways, one could say that Misty was running away to never experience fear again, she was fleeing from its frustrating power that for some reason, always came back to haunt her. She had tried to withdraw herself from the influence of her traumatic past, so as to never to be in its bondage, so as to never to panic again, and yet unwittingly, not once had she been free from the evil spell of her past that she so desperately wished to escape. This night was no exception. In fact, it was an overflowing emotional explosion, as the earth thundered under her hooves and her heart cried. The fear acquired from her unforgettable past, blinded her with nothing but terror, it had so much power over her. It seemed to control all of her aspects in life, no matter how hard she tried to block it out. The rate at which her heart panted for comfort when astonished and overcome with fear was beyond measurement. Her heart and very soul seemed to suffer consequences whenever she fell victim to this frightful predicament. She despised self pity and being classified as the victim and yet, all she could think about was how to run away from everyone and everything that reminded her of her past life.

Hollowness in her chest, barely breathing and feeling of drowning in invisible tears, Misty's maddened gallop was abruptly brought to a halt, when a swift flash of golden yellow rushed up to her, and suddenly slammed on her left side, sending her flying on the ground with him falling on top.

"Get off of me! You beast! You savage!" Shrieked Misty in defiance, kicking up her heels to dislodge the stallion from her, but he was just too strong and she was too exhausted.

Spirit tried his best to dodge her fierce blows, and at the same time, attempted to find perfect balance between holding her down firmly, so as to not let her get away, and trying not to cause further damage by accidentally hurting her. The balance he hoped to achieve wasn't working so well. Unfortunately, this was the only possible solution he could think of that might somehow stop the crazed mare in her tracks.

"I can't watch his death! I can't!" Misty cried, struggling and panting hard to grapple out of his grasps. "No! Let go!"

"Misty! Listen to me! Listen!" Yelled Spirit, hoping to get through her panicked state, but she was too frenzied to heed his words.

"Don't kill him! Don't kill him! I beg you!" She continued her hysterical outburst, blinded with nothing but uncontrollable terror.

Looks like he didn't have much of a choice but to use slight aggression to shake her out of this insanity."That's enough!" Ordered Spirit and bit at her withers, which caused Misty to let out a sharp squeak and freeze. Once she quieted down and ceased to fight him, Spirit backed off a little, but still held her body down with his.

"Please..." Tears rolled down Misty's face as helplessness overwhelmed her. "I don't want to see him die..." She sobbed in silence, quivering under him fearfully. "I won't survive it this time..."

"Misty, look at me." Spirit told her softly. "Our colt is healthy and strong. He is more than alright. He is perfect, do you understand?" He assured with a gentle demeanour, but his tone was firm and confident. "You have nothing to fear. I promise you."

"So, you...you are n-not going to...kill him?" She stammered innocently, life slowly returning to her.

Spirit was really hurt at such a disgustingly vile accusation, but he couldn't find it in him to blame Misty. He had comprehended that her hysterical behaviour was due to her horrific past. "I would DIE for him. How can you even suggest such a thing? He is my blood, he is my son and I love him more than life itself."

There was an interval of peaceful silence as Misty stared at him with a sad, empty expression. For the first time since Spirit met the black mare, she seemed to appear naive, innocent and guiltless.

"I'm... I'm so, so sorry." The mare stuttered out and began to weep, coming back to her senses as Spirit finally released her, softly helping her up on her feet and pulled her close to him in a fond embrace.

"It's okay. You're okay." He comforted, while the black mare buried her nose in his warm neck and shut her eyes tight. They remained like that for a minute or two, with Spirit allowing Misty to get all of her concealed emotions out of her system.

"Our son needs you." He spoke up, afterwards. "I'm guessing he's hungry. Come." He beckoned her with a reassuring, kind smile.

"Yes, I need him too." To Spirit's surprise, Misty nodded and smiled back, as she slowly followed him to the territory of Cimarron, at last looking calm and collected as though nothing had happened at all.

* * *

Once the stallion and the mare returned to the anxious, awaiting group of Cimarron herd members and their allies, Esperanza whinnied with a sigh of relief while the wobbly dark colt – surrounded by his caring aunts, cousins and uncles – stumbled over to his dam, desperate and eager for a drink of milk. Snuffling from wide black nostrils, Misty nuzzled her foal as they reunited in a sweet cuddle. As soon as Misty's nose touched her little offspring, she felt a strange tranquility gushing in her heart. She felt relaxed and completely filled with serenity. The new mother nudged her long-legged, burly colt closer to her, gently directing him towards the source that had the ability to quell his hunger as well as help him grow. With a head held high, the dark foal moved to suckle in eagerness.

"Alright, clear out!" Spirit turned to the curious spectators. "Nothing to see here. Go to sleep!"

"What do you mean _'nothing to see here'_?" The dissatisfied Azogar snorted. "You just had another son!"

"Not to mention, _two_ sons in _one _day." Cloud remarked in awe. "Congratulations yet again!"

"TWO sons in ONE day?!" Repeated the shocked Azogar. "Teach me your ways!" He begged the golden stallion.

_Oh, brother!_ "Seriously, you all need to give us some space." Spirit insisted, as he gestured for the over-zealous, excited band stallions to walk back to their respective spots.

"Azogar, get over here." Flint neighed at him from the other side of the meadow. He had taken his place on the left pastures of the principal grazing ground. It was true that for a while, Flint, Azogar and Cloud had relocated to the Cimarron valley, but they still needed to keep a respectful distance between their bands.

"Let's talk in the morning, okay?"

"But how did you...isn't this like your first time?" Demanded the stunned silver grullo. "How is it possible to beget two sons in one day?"

"I don't know, call it a beginners luck I guess? Now go to sleep." Spirit said quickly, hoping this would do the trick and he escorted them away from the main Cimarron band.

Spirit let out a deep exhale when the much anticipated stillness floated over his herd at last. He slowly shifted himself closer to Misty and their colt, yet took care not to get very near. He figured that both the exhausted mother and their son deserved some peace and quiet to connect and bond with one another. He watched the black mare get down on the grassy ground as the foal lay his small body next to his dam. Misty cradled him tighter to her side and placed her head over the foal.

"Sleep well, my little band stallion." Misty whispered contentedly, beaming with great pride. "Looks like my unreachable lead mare dreams are finally coming true."

"Excuse me?" Spirit furrowed his brows. "I'm still here and so is my mother." He frowned, looking very displeased.

"Well, you gotta die sometime." Misty shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Yep, and she's back to normal." The young stallion shook his head, glancing over at the silent Esperanza.

"I think he's going to be a sooty buckskin." The creamy mare told her son softly. "He's quite dark now, but has golden strands of hair all over his body." She spoke, her gaze studied the sleeping colt. "Once grown, he will have a beautiful bronze color on him...like that of the dust of the desert plains."

"Desert Dust..." Mumbled Spirit, staring at his mother with a bright grin. "That's sounds like a nice calling, don't you think?"

"It is perfect." Agreed the beautiful palomino.

"I like it. We'll call him Dusty for short." Misty added suddenly, lifting her head in approval.

"I thought you were asleep." Spirit said, surprised that she had overheard their small conversation.

"I am." Smirked the black mare, resting her head back on the dozing colt and shut her eyes once more.

* * *

After admiring his colt for almost half an hour, Spirit decided to do his rounds and patrolled the territory. He didn't have to worry too much. His valley was temporarily inhabited by the three other band stallions, who served as extra protection for their entire clan, however, the golden-dun stallion still felt uneasy, every time his mind went back to a certain 'ghost' that they had discussed few hours before. Spirit stopped at the edge of his homeland, his burning eyes settled on a reclusive blood-bay, who was presently stationed by the streaming river alongside an unfamiliar mare. From their interaction alone, Spirit could tell that the lovely female was the mother of Bolder. She nuzzled her son affectionately and then bidding him goodnight, hurriedly jogged back to her own band, not wanting to remain far from them for too long. As she passed Spirit, the mare acknowledged him with a courteous nod.

"Goodnight, son of Strider."

"Goodnight, the lead mare of Flint." Spirit replied nonchalantly, ignorant that this very mare was the youngest sister of Strider and accordingly one of his aunts.

"Hey." He greeted Bolder, walking forward and standing next to him. "Don't you wanna join one of our bands for the night?" He proposed. It wasn't safe for the young, wounded horse to remain distanced from the protection of the herd, especially in the late hours of the night. How was he to catch a good sleep if there wasn't anyone watching out for his safety? He needed to huddle with the band.

Bolder pursued his lips, trying not to smile in amusement. "I'll tell you the same thing I told my dam...I'll be okay. But thanks for the invite."

Spirit rolled his eyes, realizing that worrying for Bolder's security was not his responsibility. "You aren't used to the herd environment anymore." He commented.

"I guess you could say that." Nodded the blood-bay, his ears flickered towards Spirit. "I like having my own space."

"Well, then...suit yourself."

"Congrats on another son." Bolder threw in, before Spirit could turn away and leave.

"Thanks." The golden stallion's tone came off cold and quiet, even though he tried to sound polite. There was something about this lone horse that irritated Spirit and he didn't know why. Or maybe he did and was reluctant to admit it? "Listen...I..." Spirit cleared his throat, regarding the blood-bay for a moment. "I don't necessarily believe in ghosts and phantoms, but I do believe that you have no reason to lie to us. Which is why, I've decided to go ahead with your plan."

"You mean to acquire the help of the Black Stallion?" Bolder questioned, quite taken aback that Spirit, of all horses, had trusted him.

"Yes. When do you see him usually?"

"I've only seen him three times." Confessed the Lone Stallion. "And all three sightings were at night...under the light of the moon."

Spirit's gaze was drawn to the dark, cloud sky. The thick, white substance was currently covering the shiny stars and the moon.

"He may not be a ghost, but he's powerful and seems to like playing hide and seek." Spirit paused for a moment. "Tomorrow's supposed to be a full moon. Let's see if your new friend visits us then. And if he does, we'll be ready for him." He pierced the silent Bolder with a determined look.

"Perhaps, he draws his power from the moon?" Wondered the blood-bay mostly to himself, yet he said his words loud enough for Spirit to hear.

"I don't believe in superstition and mystical powers." The golden-dun dismissed right away. "And it's definitely not my late father's phantom." He insisted, involuntarily his thoughts were once again filled with what Rain had told him days ago. How the pale-faced two-leggeds had made him and his sire into a one 'ghost' horse, whatever that meant.

"I don't know..." Sighed Bolder. "Flying over a canyon is pretty darn mystical, don't you agree?" He asked, teasing smirk tucking the corners of his mouth.

Spirit chuckled, shaking his head with a snort. "That's not mystical."

"The Eagle happens to think so."

"Do you?"

"I don't know...do you want me to?"

"No."

Bolder tossed the auburn, curly forelock out of his eyes and nodded at him. "Goodnight, Spirit."

"Goodnight." The golden horse was just about to swing back to his restful herd, when he suddenly remembered something he was asked to do. "Oh! Hey, uh..." He hesitantly turned to Bolder again, debating if he should say anything at all. "When you'll heal completely, you should...go visit Rain. Tell her you're alive... she's ah... worried for your safety."

Bolder couldn't retain a vivid smile on his countenance. She was concerned about him? That was like a sweet spring song of chirping birds in his ears. "And you're telling me this because?..." He raised his brows, slightly confused that Spirit was the one to initiate this sensitive topic.

"Because she asked me to."

In spite of his sudden racing heart and surging happiness upon hearing those words, Bolder spoke with sympathy. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you two."

"Oh, please!" Scoffed Spirit. "Let's not pretend like this isn't exactly what you wanted." He glared at him bitterly.

"Lose the attitude, Spirit." Cautioned Bolder, glowering right back at him. "It's not my fault you got dumped. That's your own doing."

"So, are you trying to say that you weren't the one that diverted me with your obnoxious uncle in order to swoop in and steal Rain, like a sneaky, cowardly predator stalking its prey?"

Bolder twitched his jaw in an uncomfortable silence, unable to find a good justification for his rather shameful actions.

"What? Am I wrong?" Spirit challenged, spitting out his sentence forcefully.

"No."

"Hmph... you're a jackass." Spirit concluded in anger.

"And you're an entitled prick." Retorted Bolder.

Spirit released a sharp, agitated air from his lungs, striking the ground with his right foreleg. "I'll let this one slide cause of your injuries, but if it were a different day, I'd knock you in this river."

"Threatening someone while they're hurt?" Bolder questioned, smug smirk appearing on his face. "Chivalrous till the end, Spirit."

"Your end." Hissed the stallion of the Cimarron and spun back to his herd. He was done with the annoying recluse for the night!

* * *

**Next chapter will update on Sunday!**

**Response to reviewers:**

**Owen O'Henry: The future of this story is written down on my scrap paper and I refer to it for new chapters, as well as expand and add more details on it. I haven't thought about crossovers or other continuations, but there's still more chapters to go till we reach the conclusion of this story. I hope you'll stick around for that and who knows? I may get inspired in the future and write more. Again, thank you for the support as always. I appreciate it. **

**To one of the Guests: The Eagle is definitely far from the silly, but lovable Jaskier. And his friendship with Spirit is really different too. But if he were a human in medieval times, I would imagine him as a wise figure, and even as a 'bard' that speaks poetically and sings interesting songs that profess about things yet to come. Also, I want to hear the full version of your spin on the Witcher song now! :D **


	36. To Catch A Ghost

...

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**To Catch A Ghost**

_"Ain't backin' down, no_  
_We goin' big_  
_Ain't stoppin' now_  
_We get after it"_

– Light That Fire by Oh The Larceny

* * *

As pretty as a lovely painting from an artist's chamber, the beautiful, young mare galloped through the fields full of life and bold spirit. Her graceful stride so far apart with her head held high, as the sweet, spring breeze flowed her mane of gold and silver. She was so happy with her thoughts in the blue sky, across the emerald meadow she pranced with her darling foal by her side. Their skips were playful and airy, as the tiny, blue-eyed colt kept beside his mother, staying close with her every stride. He looked to her, imitating her every move with delightful eagerness. The foal was barely a week old, and yet his soul was filled with nothing but mischievous energy. His mother, although young and inexperienced, seemed to know his nature well and therefore, took him out for a lively gallop through the fields, so that the hyper colt could stretch his wobbly legs. He looked to her every step of the way and as he ran, the tiny creature lost his footing. Down he went, stumbling onto his little belly with hardly any weight. His attentive mother came to an instant halt, standing over him with a proud smile on her lips. He had his first fall! Not even a week old and already embracing and experiencing the big, new world extending ahead of him. _The little warrior_...

Lowering her soft, velvety muzzle to the dainty colt, she helped him to his feet again and demonstrating her moves, taught him the proper way to balance on four legs and glide across the fields. The tiny foal of few days old, the mare's pride and joy, watched his beautiful mother setting the pace with wide-eyed stare and immediately proceeded to emulate her steps. The young dam felt the happiness of having her first baby boy and her heart soared upon gazing at the spirited, active, little creature.

Finally the mother and son finished stretching their legs and it was now time to take her tiny colt back to the ones she held dear...back to the bustling camp. As they rejoined the village horses, the bold colt pranced over to his favourite human friend, not at all nervous of leaving his mother's side.

Rain shook her head, not knowing whether independence and adventurous nature her colt showed was a positive or a negative trait. She grazed alongside Silver Moon, Aranda and couple of other mares from the tribe. Unable to stop herself, she grinned at the sight of her excited colt and happy Little Creek interacting with each other. The young Lakota was presently scratching the withers of the tiny foal and giving him all the love and affection. He pretended to sound upset at the small rascal for sneaking into his teepee that early morning and giving his mother a momentary scare, but he couldn't pretend for long. He had found the whole thing quite amusing, unlike Rain, who had woken up only to find her colt gone from her side. Luckily, the new mother didn't have time to worry too much, Little Creek had led the mischievous foal back to her fairly soon. The energetic colt couldn't help it. He was just too darn curious for his own good and since his mother had been staying close to a particular teepee tent, that looked like an enormous earth-cloud to the tiny creature, he decided to investigate. Finding his human friend inside was an unexpected, but pleasant surprise!

Now that Rain thought back about the eventful early morning they had, she snorted with an entertained expression. "Not even a week old and already a handful." She remarked, observing Little Creek and her colt's cute exchange. "I fear, my human will grey out ahead of time."

"Oh dear... taking after his sire, I presume?" Giggled Silver Moon, finding it hard to not laugh at the silly antics of the youngster.

"Most probably." Rain muttered under her breath, realizing that he would grow even more adventurous and mischievous as the time passed. "I really don't want him to take after his father in that aspect." She admitted to the dapple-grey mare. "I suppose having a wild streak is natural, but I just don't want it to turn into a habit where he disrupts our way of life. He's not in the wild."

"Well, you can discipline him by teaching him what's appropriate and expected of him and what's not acceptable." The experienced mare explained to her casually. "That's what I did with all my foals and look what nice companions they made to the humans."

"Isn't he still too young for discipline?" Wondered Rain, unsureness evident in her voice. She didn't know anything about raising foals with a proper care and even though, it was normal to feel uncertain as a first time mother, Rain had hoped that she wouldn't be doing this alone... not without a loving mate by her side.

"It's better to start them early." Said Silver Moon. "I know your human intends to train him once he grows up into a yearling, but before that, you must give him guidance about our social rules. It falls upon mothers to teach their foals good manners."

Rain glanced at her frisky colt with a sad smile. "I'm so inexperienced. I don't want to make any mistakes." She chewed on her bottom lip, staring down at her hooves.

"Don't worry, Rain. It's your first time. You should've seen me with my first foal." Encouraged Silver Moon. "I think I know someone who can help you achieve your goal."

"Really?" The paint mare's sparkling blue eyes were filled with hopeful expression. "Who is it?"

"We call her Lady, or at least that's how she wants to be addressed."

"The older, white mare that our village acquired after I left with Spirit?"

"Yes."

Rain looked surprised at that revelation. "Huh...I didn't know she had so much knowledge about the subject. Wasn't she stolen from the pale-faces?"

"Yes, she used to be a breeding show horse for her masters. She had like million foals, and preformed this fancy thing called...dressage or something. Basically, she's everything you need. She knows all about discipline, proper manners and an acceptable behaviour in foals. Not only will she help your colt get rid of that unwanted wildness, but she'll turn him into an acceptable village horse with charming manners."

Silver Moon's confident, assuring tone as well as her enthusiasm, was contagious. "I will speak to her." Rain decided with a bright grin. "She sounds like exactly what I need."

"She really is. Although, not very friendly with strangers." Silver Moon cautioned.

"Right. Can you blame her?" Rain shrugged plainly. It was strange that this elderly mare 'Lady' had been living in the camp for quite a while now and Rain never had an opportunity to actually meet her. But then again, so many exciting things had befallen her that she didn't find time up until now.

"I can't believe I've never introduced myself to her."

"Oh, she's very distant even with us." Silver Moon told her. "I think she misses her old pampered life. I've mostly seen her hanging around humans. I suppose our manners aren't refined enough for a fancy show horse."

"Maybe you could speak to her first since she already knows you? And if she agrees, I can meet with her after." Rain replied, once more overwhelmed with uncertain thoughts, as she hesitated in her steps.

"We could do that." Silver Moon accorded almost immediately and plodded over to the fields. "I'll catch you later, Rain!"

Rain nodded at her friend and then threw up her head, nickering at her foal to finally come to her side. Little Creek was busy with his chores and shouldn't be distracted for so long. "Come here, sweetheart!" She called, as the colt left the human and wobbled back to his mother.

"That rascal still needs a name." Long Knife said to his ecstatic friend.

"I know...I'm working on it." He responded, his eyes still glued on the lovely mother and son pair.

"Give him a fierce calling that's perfect for battle. You intend on making him a war stallion, right?"

Little Creek frowned at that, pausing for a moment. "We'll see..."

Rain nuzzled the tiny face of her sweet colt as he hid himself under her stomach, eagerly shifting onward to get a drink. It was then her sapphire eyes noticed the distant, old Aranda watching them with a saddened countenance. Rain remembered that for the past few days, the gentle mare was not herself. It seemed to her that there was something ailing the elderly mare. But what exactly? Rain had no answer.

"Are you alright?" Rain at last chose to confront her, shuffling her legs to the silent mare once the colt was done suckling.

"I'm fine, dear." Aranda lied with an ease.

"Are you sure?"

The elderly mare regarded the beautiful little colt for a second and then forced a smile on her muzzle. "I'm sure." She looked up at Rain again.

Sighing, Rain decided that she'd give the mare the benefit of the doubt. "Alright, we'll see you later, then." She was about to direct her foal away, when Aranda spoke.

"Rain," Her voice was soft and nurturing, like that of a loving grandmother. And in a way, she really had become the young paint's grand-dam.

"Yes, Aranda?"

"Remember my child to listen to the wind...for it talks. Listen to the silence, it speaks...and most importantly, listen to the heart... it knows."

Rain remained quietly dumbstruck when she heard the pondering words of the wise, old mare. Her stillness allowed Aranda to continue. "Also, keep in mind my dear, that some wild spirits can never be tamed no matter what technique or whose help you use." And with that, the old mare left Rain's presence.

* * *

"Da...da..." Spirit repeated for the fiftieth time, not daring to give up on the very challenging task of teaching his newborn son his very first word. "Can you say...da da?"

Yet again, the relentless, hopeful father, - to his chagrin - was met by nothing but dead silence. And maybe few chirping sounds of birds.

The dark, burly colt, as he lay reclining at the feet of his mother, gawked at the magnificent stallion with a lost look, his big round eyes conveyed the emotions of awe and slight confusion. He snorted, whinnying lazily in response, unsure of why this tall horse was so close to him and kept saying the same word over and over again.

"Oh, come on, Dusty." Huffed the disappointed Spirit, blowing through his nostrils. "Please, say 'dada' for daddy." He implored once more.

Grunting with agitation, Misty rolled her eyes in her sockets, letting out another irritated groan. "Ugh! You're soooo pathetic."

"What's wrong with wanting to teach my son his first word?" Snapped Spirit in frustration.

"Apart from you looking really stupid, our son's not even a day old. Cut him some slack. No need to get all control-freaky. Besides, his first word is going to be 'mama', so you're struggling in vain." She emphasized the last sentence with an evil smirk appearing on her lips.

"Like hell it will!"

"I'm his _MOTHER_!" Spat out the black mare, assuming an arrogant bearing. "I carried him in my womb for eleven months. I gave birth to him...I was in _pain_ for him. What the heck did you do? Uhh... nothing! Do you see why I deserve to be the first one he calls?" She raised her brows with a prevailed grin.

"Yeah, and none of it would've been possible if it weren't for me." Winked Spirit triumphantly. "So, I guess we're back to_ dada_."

Misty scoffed and scowled at him. "Producing a sperm is not the same as producing a foal, which _I_ did."

"That's just the most moronic excuse I've ever–"

"Oh my..." The quarrelling parents heard an intrigued – perhaps even _amused_, nicker of their silver grullo neighbour. "Don't you think it's a little early to be teaching him how reproduction works?" Azogar chuckled, teasing grin spreading across his face. "Although, some say, earlier the better. I personally like to demonstrate it, instead of blubbering about it for half an hour. You give them a live show and they learn fast." He neared the two horses and the little colt with a swaggering walk.

"Why is this weirdo here?" Misty muttered, glancing at Spirit questionably. "Aren't you supposed to be on _your_ side of the pasture?" She turned to Azogar with a demanding tone.

"Okay, first of all, I'm your guest. Be courteous." Replied Azogar, clearly feeling insulted the way the black mare addressed him. "And second of all, I'm here because your bossy mate called in a meeting."

"I'm not her mate and the meeting doesn't start until afternoon. It's still an early morning and most of the herd is resting." Spirit spoke up.

Azogar shrugged. "Oh well...they say, early bird gets the worm."

Misty curled her upper lip in utter disgust. "You happen to like _worms_?"

"No, it's a figure of speech, my dear." Corrected the grullo. He arched his neck and postured closer to Misty, trying to impress her by flexing his muscles. After all, it was springtime and she would been in season soon. It was only nature. Spirit rolled his eyes at that, but didn't say anything. In full honesty, he couldn't care less.

"Well, well, would you look at that beauty..." A flirtatious smile flashed on Misty's countenance and her eyes suddenly brightened with a coquettish expression. "Get out of my way." She ordered the strutting peacock in front of her.

"What?" Azogar frowned, confused at her reaction. He thought she had become impressed by his extreme handsomeness, but unfortunately, he couldn't have been more wrong.

"You're blocking the view, dummy." Misty strained her eyes to catch a glimpse behind the grullo.

"I _AM_ the view." Huffed the boastful Azogar.

Spirit was unable to suppress a chuckle. "Confidence...How sexy!" He ridiculed subtly, knowing that Azogar was too foolish to realize that he was actually mocking him.

"Thank you, Spirit. See? He appreciates true beauty." Azogar looked back at Misty with a smug smirk.

"I sure do." Came the sarcastic response from the dun.

"And you'd probably find me irresistibly attractive if you were a mare, right?" Inquired the pretentious grullo.

Now Spirit stared at him, looking quite frightened and disturbed. That was too much even for a joke. "Okay. I think we're getting into a weird area here."

"Gosh, you two are idiots." Misty remarked.

It was then, both Spirit and Azogar glanced over their shoulder and realized that the object of the black mare's interest was a certain young, blood-bay stallion, standing at the edge of the Cimarron valley in complete solitude. The sun embellished his coat in a rippling, rich, burgundy colour and swayed his wavy mane in the gentle wind. In spite of his bruises, he was so enchanting to look at.

Spirit settled on rolling his eyes distastefully and lowered his head to the colt again, while Azogar hung his neck, feeling rather humiliated. Being preferred over Spirit was something he got used to a while ago, but being rejected for his lone nephew?! That was simply too insulting!

"So, what's his story?" Curiously leaned forward the fascinated Misty.

"Whose? My dull nephew's?" Grumbled the displeased Azogar.

"Yes."

"He has no story." He snorted, having a hard time concealing his envy.

"Everyone has their story to tell." Misty drawled, her gaze was still focused on the far-off stallion.

Azogar dug his hooves in the ground, swishing his tail so angrily that his own smack hurt him. "It's short and sad actually. Lonely, creepy, pathetic, cowardly, and um, he's... what's the other word for needy and desperate, Spirit?" He asked the quiet dun.

"Hmm...a thirsty stalker?" Spirit suggested with an entertained snicker.

"Thirsty stalker! That's it!" Exclaimed Azogar excitedly. "I mean, I would know...I was one myself. Sometimes still am, just ask Velvet or any one of my mares."

The unimpressed stares he received from both Spirit and Misty made the grullo a little embarrassed. "I shouldn't have said that out loud." He coughed awkwardly.

"Anyyywayyy..." Misty shifted her attention on Spirit, more than ready to forget the crap that came out of Azogar's mouth. "Why does everyone call him the Lone Stallion?"

"Because he's a lone stallion. Duh!"

"But why not Bolder? Isn't that his actual name?" Misty tilted her head to the side. "I do like Moonshine better though." She quickly added, murmuring under her breath, her eyes traveling back to the distanced blood-bay.

"Who cares?" Scoffed the disdainful uncle. "If it were up to me, I'd call him a Pathetic Virgin. But no one asked me to christen him so..."

"No one's gonna judge you for it either." Spirit interposed with a laugh.

"Then, I know who to invite at the naming ceremony." Chortled on the grullo horse, causing Spirit to chuckle again.

"Wow...I sense bitterness and jealousy." The black mare came to an accurate conclusion. "While I'm not surprised at his uncle, I am however, surprised at _you._" She shot Spirit a piercing glare. "What's going on? There is some kind of unexplainable, tension between you two, it was obvious even when we were having that discussion about the curse yesterday. I noted the way you glowered at each other. Am I missing something? You know what? Don't tell me. I'll figure it out myself." She took a deep inhale and exhale, nudging her restful son up on his feet. "I personally find it interesting how I happen to know more about Moonshine than both of you combined. Oh and..." The black mare had begun to walk away when something halted her.

She spun round, facing the two stallions with a seductive smirk. "...I wouldn't hurry with changing his name. You never know what might happen." She gave Azogar a quick side-eye. "Come along, Dusty. Let's survey our herd as the upcoming lead stallion and lead mare."

"Over my dead body!" Spirit exclaimed fiercely, his hot-temper rising. How dare she imply that she was going to be a lead mare?! Who the hell gave her that right? So what if she gave birth to a colt? That signified nothing. Absolutely nothing! Who could ever be insane enough to trust Misty with such an important title and role?

"Yeah, that's what I said." The black mare replied with an innocent blink of her lashes. "It'll happen _after_ your death...and considering your reckless nature, combined with the fact how you can't resist the thrill of danger, I'm assuming I won't have to wait for long." Saying this, she trotted off, leading her colt back to the main grazing grounds where the herd roamed. She was excited and so impatient to show off her handsome son and queen it over everyone that she had produced a future band stallion.

"The mother of my foal..." Spirit sighed, snorting through his nose with a shake of his neck. "Ain't she charming?" He turned to Azogar with a sarcastic jeer as Cloud joined their company, greeting them good morning.

"Morning, Cloud."

"Top of the morning to you, noble Cloud." Azogar acknowledged the superior, older stallion with a bow and then regarded Spirit, resuming their original conversation. "She's easy on the eyes, but after that terrible experience with crazy, fickle-minded Nova and that domesticated filly, I really don't want to get involved with any of your mares. No offence, but they're kinda on the crazy side."

"Hmm...I see a pattern here." Mused the very intrigued Cloud, as he carefully analyzed the words of the grullo.

"Pattern?" Spirit repeated questionably. "What pattern?"

"Remember how we discussed certain 'types' in one of my courting classes?"

"Yeah?"

"And remember how you said that you didn't have a type?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I think I just figured out your type..." Cloud spoke with enthusiasm, his smile wider, as though solving a difficult mystery. "You have a thing for crazy mares!" He unraveled and let out a hearty laugh.

"What? No, I don't." Spirit protested with a dismissive scoff.

"Darn right you do!" Persistently spoke Cloud. "First the alluring, beautiful Rain, more in love with the two-leggeds than her own kind. Not to mention, over dramatic, impulsively stubborn as she abandoned you and travelled back to humans all alone and even now, she chose to raise your colt with them rather than you. Then we have the so-called shy, but pretty daughter of Raven. Immature, creepy, stalker that relentlessly followed you until you accepted her in the band and from time to time, has hysterical outbursts caused by insane jealousy. And finally, let's not even talk about the _She-Devil_. I think we all know that if there's a queen of craziness, it's definitely Misty. So there you have it, all crazy mares of Spirit in a nutshell."

Desperately searching for a comeback, Spirit stammered to find an excuse, or a justification. _Something! Anything!_ "Nuh-aah... What about...uh.. wait! What about Scarlet? She's not crazy! HA!"

"Jokes on you, she's with me! Which proves that you only stick with crazy mares. Muhahaha!"

"Yeah, because he is just as crazy as them!" Threw in the gleeful Azogar, enjoying the entire exchange.

Now that Cloud had ended his speech of discovery, and also had defeated Spirit with a great comeback, he and Azogar were free to let out a roaring laughter, almost exploding into tears, which they _did_ do quite happily.

"That was amazing!" Howled the cackling Azogar.

"_Ha ha_..." The golden stallion narrowed his eyes, looking extremely unamused. "Humour based on my complicated life. Let's laugh at Spirit's expense, shall we? Isn't his life so hilarious?" With that, he rolled his eyes and strode away.

"Come on, it was merely a joke!" Cloud called after him, making sure to add in a low voice. "A _truthful_ joke...but a joke nonetheless!"

* * *

That very afternoon Spirit informed Flint, Cloud and Azogar that he had decided to listen to Bolder's proposition and was going to acquire the assistance of the mysterious, black stallion. The problem with that announcement was that it confused the other three, causing quite a stir among them. Uncertain questions such as _'what if he doesn't exist?'_ or _'what if it's all in Bolder's head?' _followed his pronouncement. And even though, Spirit tried his best to assure them that for now, this was the only option they possessed, Flint's inquiry made him wonder whether he had chosen a wise path.

"What if he refuses to help us?" Bolder's sire had asked bluntly. "If he is indeed real, and hasn't shown himself to us by now, who is to say he should be trusted at all? What games is he playing with us? He's a lurker like a predator." Flint deduced, his tone bearing doubt and suspicion.

"Well, if what you say is true..." Commenced Spirit, determination blazing in his eyes. "that means, he has messed with the wrong stallions, cause we'll catch him tonight and his hide and seek game will be terminated."

"Why tonight? How do you know he'll appear?" Cloud asked.

This time, it was Bolder that responded tranquilly. "Because all three sightings of him was by the light of the moon."

"The full moon will be up in an hour or so, I want you all to take your positions as we discussed earlier and keep your eyes open." Spirit instructed, reminding them of the plan they had devised. "Bolder will come with me, the two of us will guard the rear and Azogar you'll be stationed at the Cimarron hill. Flint, Cloud, you two know your places, right?" He looked at the older, experienced stallions with a trusting expression.

"I'll patrol the left border of the valley." Flint nodded.

"And I'll be positioned by the right border. Cloud told him.

"Perfect." Spirit inhaled happily, glad that everyone was involved in the scheme and there wasn't any arguments. "Now our herds will remain in the centre of the valley. The lead mares will keep an extra eye out if anything out of ordinary occurs. I already directed my mother to alert us if she sees something suspicious. I can only hope your lead mares are aware of the situation and will follow the drill as well."

"They will, son of Strider. They will." Assured Flint confidently.

"One more thing, the first one to spot the strange horse has to signal the rest of us." Spirit continued to explain further. "And if you see him escaping, what do we do?"

"We get after him." Came the simultaneous reply from the four other stallions.

"That's right. We give chase." Spirit confirmed. "He won't be able to run from the five of us."

"Do we pounce on him after?" Azogar inquired curiously.

"Yes, that should be the final solution." Cloud expanded with a nod. "If nothing stops him, we'll just have to bring him to his knees."

"Hopefully that won't be necessary." Quietly interposed Bolder, who was still having difficulty walking, let alone galloping and chasing someone.

"Alright." Spirit released a deep air from his lungs, observing his comrades with a proud gleam in his eyes. "Everything's clear? Let's take our positions now and let us be ready for him."

Once the young stallion of the Cimarron had finished speaking, the five horses split into different directions, each of them gave one another a quick nod of 'good luck' and marched over to their designated spots.

It was going to be a long night, but they were prepared for it.

* * *

The moon rose over the dark, starry sky with warmth and light, fiery yet wise. It seemed as though the entire territory of Cimarron was beholding its magic. It gazed over all, illuminating the landscapes with loving energy of gentle glow. The silent Bolder stood next to Spirit, his mind was racing back and forth with anxious thoughts. He forced himself to believe that what his sire, Spirit, Cloud and uncle were saying about the 'ghost' was true. There was no such thing as phantoms, or supernatural elements of a mystical being. There was no ghost. This strange horse was probably a lone stallion just like him, and tonight they were going to catch him at last. He assured himself of rational reasonings, yet deep inside his soul something whisked and fluttered. The blood-bay didn't realize how consumed he had become in his own contemplations until Spirit broke the stillness with a soft nicker.

"Hey, you okay?"

Bolder jumped in a skittish manner, not expecting to be jerked away from his compulsive reflections so suddenly. "Ah...yeah, I'm fine." He pretended.

Spirit raised an eyebrow at his rather pathetic attempt on lying. "I see..." In full honesty, he didn't wish to spend his time alongside Bolder, but the blood-bay was hurt and it was not prudent to leave him stationed all on his own. Besides, if this so-called 'ghost' appeared to the loner, Spirit wanted to be there and make sure he didn't get away. "I wanted to ask you about what happened back at the cabin...the man's fence was broken down." Spirit started with a certain amount of reluctance in his voice. "Did you... fight with one of his horses?"

"His stallion fought me."

"Did he win?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Said Bolder knowingly.

"Not necessarily."

That caused Bolder to smirk a little. "He was winning until that bear showed up." He admitted, not at all concerned if this would paint him in a 'weak' light.

"How can a domesticated horse prevail against a wild one?" Spirit was stunned. He had fought Bolder couple of times, and even though he hated to confess it, he knew more than anyone how strong Flint's son could be. It was downright impressive. "You're no weakling."

Bolder wasn't used to being complimented or admired by other stallions, especially by his literal rival – Spirit. But he sure was glad to hear that small sentence of praise from the golden stallion. "Thanks...he was really athletic though." The blood-bay told him. "Very lithe, his nose was strangely shaped and he was quick as lightening. I don't think I've seen such a breed amongst mustang herds."

"Interesting." Spirit furrowed his brows, wondering what sort of horse could the man have bought for himself. He had only see his brown, fast gelding. Had the cunning man acquired a new steed in hopes of capturing him faster?

"The cursed bear scared him away." Carried on the blood-bay. "I still don't know if he got attacked or not."

"And afterwards, the mysterious black horse showed up?"

"Yeah."

Spirit let out a subdued laugh and shook his head.

"What?" Questioned Bolder.

"Nothing...I guess, you were right when you called it a '_hell of a story'_."

"I don't lie." Winked the blood-bay with self-assuring confidence, earning an eye roll from Spirit.

As the hours dragged on rather slowly, the damp darkness befall the land and the grey fog settled in. Misty clouds floated across the full moon, and the hearts of the awaiting mustangs leaped within their chests. Far away howling of wolves pierced the smoggy air and involuntarily, the centered mares, colts and fillies huddled closer together, pressing their bodies for warmth and comfort. There was something so strange about this night and no one could find a suitable reason as to why it was that way. Odd whispers echoed through the black, eerie night with scrapings and rustlings, yet nothing in sight.

As another hour of strange silence passed, the herd started to doze off, with Misty and her colt being one of the firsts to fall asleep. One by one, everyone gave to a peacefully restful state. Even the alert lead mares couldn't fight the drowsiness of the late night. Esperanza tried hard to prevail over her exhaustion, but after a moment or two, her eyes closed tight. The foolish Azogar went as far as to lie down on his side and snored quite blissfully, content that he was being 'protected' by so many stallions. There was no need for him to keep guard when four other males were more than eager to stay up all night and watch over their herds as well as each other. Cloud and Flint were both in a rather relaxed mood. They weren't asleep, but were in a leisure state as well. Spirit's eyelids became heavy with weariness, he hung his head in a reposeful manner, yet his senses were still strained with awareness.

Only Bolder remained fully wide awake, his nostrils flared in anxiousness. He couldn't relax as the others...how could he? A quiver went through him, goosebumps rising on his back. He felt so faint, as if in a dream, but he knew that this was no dream. The foggy wind carried a familiar whisper. _"One with the Ghost...He Who Stands Alone...Is One...With The Ghost..." _Bolder threw his head up, noticing that Spirit had not stirred from his place. Was he the only one that could hear these eerie calls? The young blood-bay took a deep inhale, trying to regulate his racing heart. When he lifted his gaze from the ground, however, his focus was drawn by ghostly eyes flowing in the distant bushes. Bolder stared in a frozen state, unable to utter a single syllable. It seemed to him that it was getting closer and closer in an instant. The silhouette of a dark shadow was gliding through them. Stiff and confused, Bolder shut his eyes tight, holding his breath with all his might. Could it be that this was all a hallucination? Was he really losing his mind? Perhaps, Azogar was right when he had called him 'mad'. He heard a swishing past in the chilly breeze, which caused the young stallion to open one eye and suddenly exhale in relief. There was nothing.

"The Black Stallion!" A ringing neigh of Cloud from the other side of the pasture, snapped Spirit out of his calm demeanour, his ears now lay forward in tense alertness.

"Did he see him?" Bolder glanced back at Spirit. _So, he wasn't the only one, after all!_

"He's running away!" Another cry of desperation could be heard from the pale palomino. "We have to get after him, boys!"

"On it!" Spirit shouted on top of his lungs, rudely awakening the sleeping Azogar, as he raced past him and through the night towards Cloud.

"Get him now! Now!" Exclaimed Flint. He and Azogar immediately left their positions and swiftly rushed after the galloping Spirit. Bolder, however, was not as fast as the rest of the stallions because of his injury. He could barely walk, but nevertheless, he too limped onwards to catch up with them. He was so relieved and glad that he hadn't been the only one to spot the phantom horse. The truth would soon come out!

* * *

Nova was one of the first mares to be jolted out of her peaceful sleep, as the frantic screams of the stallions echoed across the valley, causing her to harden into stone and listen.

"Don't let him get away!" Neighed what sounded to her like the voice of Cloud.

"Jump on him, Spirit! Pounce!" That was certainly the foolhardy Azogar.

"Hey, stop! Stop!" The cry of the golden stallion reached her next.

Before the puzzled Nova could understand what on earth was transpiring, she noticed Esperanza and couple of other mares, including Misty with her foal, detaching themselves from the herd and hurrying towards the scuffling noises. Esperanza halted, snapping back at the black mare. Her ears were pinned against her skull, as she warned her to stay with the band where she and the colt would be protected. Misty scowled, but thankfully, decided to heed the lead mare's order.

All of a sudden, there was a loud thud as though someone had been crushed on the ground. This only caused Nova and Esperanza to increase their speed as they galloped over to the very edge of the Cimarron territory. Even from the distance, they could make out that there was a fierce tussle going on. All except the lamed Bolder, were wrestling on the ground with someone. They were shouting on top of each other. Nothing could be heard in a clear way.

"LET GO OF ME YOU PSYCHOS!" Was the only exclamation that rang out in a furious neigh.

The chaotic struggle instantly ceased, and the stallions leaped away, backing up with mortified gasps. There, in the middle, a black stallion rose to his feet, looking disheveled, shocked and utterly scandalized.

"Papa!" Nova squealed upon recognition, trotting towards her great sire and embraced him with a tight hug. "What were you doing to my father?" She turned to the embarrassed stallions in horror.

Nervous, clumsy and embarrassed fragments of explanation followed that question.

"We were just trying-" The terrified Azogar started.

"You see...we uh...we were only-" Flint searched for appropriate words, yet found nothing. Never in his experienced, respectful life had he done anything so remotely unbecoming and outrageous.

"This can be explained!" Said the ashamed Cloud, not believing his very own eyes. "Oh, Raven. We apologize..."

"This was a misunderstanding." Gulped Spirit, a huge desire to crawl in a hole and never show his face again sprang in his mind.

"Are you a pack of wolves that you'd attack me likes this?!" The enraged Raven demanded, glowering at them with his enflamed eyes. "What happened to a thing called _'respect'_, damn it?! Is this the way you treat your guests, the son of Strider!?"

"No, no...uh." Spirit's voice got lost somewhere in his dry throat.

Raven glared at the older stallions. "Flint, Cloud? Really? Is this the kind of greeting I deserve for wanting to come here and inform you about the mad wolf's curse?" He spoke to them in disbelief and disappointed. "I've never been treated so insultingly in my entire life! And by my own kind too!"

Every utterance of his stern, but well-deserved rebukes was like a stingy blow in the chest. The guilty stallions winced at his every single word, cringing at their own stupidity. This would definitely go down in history as the worst attempt on catching someone.

"Please, forgive our imprudence, noble Raven." Cloud cleared his throat, trying to assume an easy-going air. "You know how these young ones are! Always so mischievous and reckless." He let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Oh, the fool colts." He shook his head, snorting at the blood-bay and the golden-dun with a disapproving expression. "Silly Bolder was convinced we were being haunted by a ghost and impulsive Spirit decided to catch it. Can you believe them? Children! Bunch of immature children, I say! Ignore them." He forced another awkward smile on his face.

Raven remained unimpressed. "You were the first one to jump me."

"I was?" Choked the uncomfortable Cloud, staring helplessly at the others. "My bad..."

"Thanks a lot, Cloud." Spirit glared at him, not at all pleased that the older horse had been so quick to blame everything on them in order to save his own face.

"And YOU!" Spat out the sire of Nova, his attention fully fixed on Spirit. "How many times must you disrespect me? First you take my daughter away from me and that's fine, then you try to steal my mares, that WASN'T fine and now THIS? Have you no shame at all? Are you still drugged? Did he made you all eat those herbs?" He turned to the rest of the stallions. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Well, that's one way to impress your future father-in-law, you drug addict." Cackled Azogar, probably the only horse who found amusement in this rather mortifying situation.

"Raven, please, we can explain-" Spirit attempted to straighten things out, but with no success.

"Silence! I've heard enough!" Exclaimed the angry stallion as he protectively pulled the confused Nova closer to him. "Is this how you treat my daughter as well? You vicious beasts! All of you! No respect for the sire or his offspring?" Being the filly of his favourite mare, Nova always held a special place in the black stallion's heart. He wouldn't allow anyone to mess with his little girl.

"Nahh, your daughter is a mighty fine thing." Azogar blubbered carelessly, with no filter or consideration what-so-ever. "We respect her, alright. Hell, if it were up to me, I'd be _respecting_ her all night long." He chortled at his own, crude joke, glancing over at the other stallions, hoping to earn a laugh of agreement from at least one of them. Instead, however, all the grullo was met with was their extremely terrified expressions. They gaped at him questionably, each one of them wondering if Azogar had gotten bored of living. Was he asking for death?!

"What did you say, you freaking pervert?" Raven slowly released Nova from his embrace, and stepped forward to face Azogar in a dangerously threatening body language.

Sweat formed on the frightened grullo's forehead, as he swallowed hard, tucking the tail between his legs in nervousness, he took a step back. "Hey, hey, don't get upset. I'm just talking here, he's the one that actually gets hot action with your daughter!" He quickly motioned toward the horrified Spirit, mercilessly throwing him in the fire.

How this extremely painful situation would've turned out will forever remain a mystery, because the wise, palomino lead mare, suddenly broke her peace as she chimed with a polite bow and changed the course of the flow. "Hail, O, Raven! Please, accept my sincerest apologies on behalf of these ruffians. The Cimarron herd is always honoured with your visits. In fact, please allow me to offer you our delightful grazing pasture. The newly grown grass is delicious and oh, so sweet. I would be honoured if you grazed with us. I shall explain these unusual circumstances to you over the fresh bite of greenery." She smiled at him, her eyes shining beautifully in the night, as she demonstrated her perfect skills in tactfulness and diplomacy. Something the boastful band stallions could definitely learn from her.

It was very difficult to resist the charming elegance the attractive lead mare displayed. The furious Raven immediately softened and a genuine smile of contentment spread across his features. "It's always such a pleasure to be in your company, Esperanza. I shall accept your offer and you must clarify this rather humiliating treatment I've endured." He said, as he followed after the lovely palomino mare, who led him towards the herd. "I hope a good explanation can be found for it."

"Of course, everything will be clear in few minutes, I assure you." Responded Esperanza, while Raven beckoned his daughter to go with them as well.

"Come with us, Nova. I've missed you, my girl."

The filly grinned brightly and trotted over to her sire in order to keep him company. "So did I, father."

The stiffened stallions were finally allowed to breathe, as they slowly shuffled their legs forward. "Phew...that gave me a momentary heart attack." Said Cloud, his eyes fixated at the withdrawing Esperanza and Raven. "Come along, boys. It's all good." He told the others and trailed after the lead mare, Raven and the dark filly.

Before Azogar could move, Flint grabbed on to his mane and jerked him back. "Ouch!"

"Not so fast, little brother." Whispered the very irritated Flint. "If you'll ever embarrass me in front of our hosts and visitors again, I promise you, I will rip out your vile tongue!" He threatened, hissing through his teeth angrily.

"Good, cause if you don't, _I_ will!" Interjected Spirit, throwing daggers with his fiery glare.

"Gee, you just say one thing and everyone's at your throat." Huffed Azogar as the three stallions quickened their stride to catch up with the others.

Only the lone blood-bay had lingered behind, his body tensed, his heart trembled and once again, all fur rose on his back when he felt that same, eerie presence from before. His eyes widened as soon as he viewed an unearthly vision of the black stallion standing on the Cimarron hill. He was right in front of all of them! And it certainly was no Raven. The mysterious stranger reared on his hind legs and produced a thrilling cry that chilled the blood. It was loud and clear enough for all to hear! Surely, everyone would be able to see as well as hear him now! The black stallion was illuminated by the glow of the moon right before their very noses. He was stationed at Spirit rightful place!

So you can imagine the pure shock and trepidation of Bolder, when instead of the petrified disarray he hoped the mystical stranger would create in the others, he perceived that no one had paid attention to their mysterious visitor or noticed anything unusual. They all blindly, including the generally attentive Spirit, passed the hill in utter ignorance and continued chattering amongst each other as though they had seen nothing. Absolutely nothing at all! White with unexplainable sensation of fear, Bolder at last came to a dreadful realization that the horse he was looking at was truly a phantom that only he could see, and no one else. He blinked, submerged with alarming thoughts and opening his eyes, noted that the black spectre on the hill was no longer in sight. Bolder was quivering all over. Was he losing his damn mind? Perhaps, roaming in solitude really drove him to madness?

The soft wind brought by a dim light of the moon, just like a will-o'-the-wisp, swayed and stirred around in the young stallion's ears.

_"He Who Stands Alone, Is One With The Ghost."_

* * *

**I hope the humorous chapters are balancing out the darker elements of this story. Drama and action is still on the way though. **

**Question of the day: Would you rather have a friend like Misty or Azogar? XD**

**Response to Starstabelgal: Bolder is a blood-bay with dark mane and tail. The sunlight and moonlight give off the impression that his locks are auburn. So I guess, in a way that's bit unrealistic. But then again, have you ever heard of a stallion in the wild choosing to live all alone?**

**Anyways, share your thoughts! **


	37. Time-Out

...

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Time-Out**

_"I've come too far to quit_  
_Step back I'm goin' in"_

– Legends Are Made by Sam Tinnesz

* * *

The morning sun glittered and shimmered the golden pelt of a young stallion dancing on the hill like a glancing breaker, like a storm rearing in the sky. In his ears, the wind, that wanderer and spy, sang of the magic of all that was free, untamed and so wild. As the glistening stallion soared across the vast territory of Cimarron, his dark, tousled mane netted the rays of the sun. Galloping in the ruggedness of the wild, his muscles brushed to a shine rippling down his calves to embrace the ground beneath the ironed hooves shaking it up, tormenting its calm, whipping up tremors that know no chains and travel far. The cool breeze of an early morning refreshingly blew in his face, as though urging him to go faster and faster.

Running...

There was nothing unusual about this. Anyone that was familiar with the golden horse, knew that he was exceedingly exceptional at it. He was like the son of the wind itself, gliding and flying over the ranges with an ease. But to the stallion of the Cimarron, it was what comforted him when his heart was shattered, what soothed him when his mind was filled with racing emotions and what helped him celebrate whenever he was feeling joyous. Galloping freely across the untamed land was his solace, encouragement and outlet, all at once.

The Eagle friend of the stallion was accompanying him for a while, but then as though realizing that the son of Esperanza required solitude, flew high up above and left him in his contemplations. Everything remained the same for the golden-dun until he spotted from the corner of his eye, another horse catching up to him. Spirit shortened his stride once he recognized that the galloping horse was none other than his crazy mare, Misty.

Slowing down to a jog, Spirit waited for the black mare to tell him what was bothering her. Perhaps, there was a problem in the herd and she had run up to inform him of it? Another part of him doubted it. His herd was safe. Bolder couldn't be trusted and Azogar was an idiot, but Cloud and Flint were noble stallions who were more than reliable in such circumstances. And besides, it was a peaceful morning, Spirit would've noticed if something wasn't right. His confusion doubled when he realized that Misty wasn't planning on telling him anything at all, but simply jogged right beside him in silence.

What the hell? What did she want with him now? Why couldn't he just catch a break from the Shrew of the West?

"Uhh...what are you doing?" Spirit asked at last, uncertainty plainly written on his countenance.

"What does it look like?" Misty said as she matched her pace with his. "Running."

"I'm not blind, I can see that."

"Oh, I need to get in shape after carrying our foal for so many months." Misty explained, as if it was the most natural and obvious thing ever, and shrugged with a snort. When she saw Spirit breaking into a fast canter, she imitated his movements to stay close to him. "So I thought why not exercise? Don't worry about Dusty. I fed him already and his grand-dam is more than happy to watch over him for me. Isn't Esperanza just great?" She grinned.

"That's fine, but why are you following _me_?"

"Well, I thought it'd be nice if we did cute little couple things together." Misty nickered cheerfully, loping after Spirit with a swish of her flowing tail. "Like stretching our legs together, mutual grooming sessions, grazing at the same time and– oh! oh! Summer's coming, so we could go for a swim!" She prattled with an excited shriek.

Spirit almost stumbled on the dirt path when he heard the mare's terrifying words, and halted to a sudden freeze. _She can't be serious!_

"W-what the...?"

"Now I know, we were never one of those couples that are all lovey-dovey like birds of a feather." Misty quickly went on to continue. "But I think it's something new and we should give it a try? Yeah, it's cliche and downright ridiculous but–"

"What are you talking about? We were never a couple." Spirit rasped, looking incredibly distraught at the mere idea of it.

"Okay, _'friends'._..sure, whatever makes you sleep at night, but I think we should–"

"Yeah, I don't think so, Misty." Spirit shook his head firmly. "I really don't think so." He didn't know what exactly was brewing in her insane mind, but it was safe to say that he did not like it one bit.

The black mare frowned in disappointment. "You don't like my suggestions?"

"No, they're great...except, there's one tiny issue: We are NOT a couple!"

Misty rolled her eyes with a mocking scoff. She had expected to hear from him something within those lines. "Am I in your herd?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

"Were we together...you know, _intimately_?" Misty stared with a haughty expression.

"Unfortunately."

"Do we share a foal together?"

Spirit understood where she was headed with all this nonsense talk. "Yes..."

"Do you happen to be my band stallion?"

_Yup!_ He had guessed it correctly. "Yes." Spirit sighed.

"Thank you!"

"I get what you're saying–" The stallion cleared his throat, puffing out air from his strong chest.

"I mean if you don't like the lovey-dovey crap, we can go back to being _'friends'_." Misty cut in with a flirty smirk, prancing around him with a flutter of her lashes. "I don't mind at all." She winked seductively.

"...or you could simply stay the hell–" Spirit opened his mouth to talk, but Misty flicked her tail at him to hush him out.

"Shh. Let your body do the talking." Misty drawled, leaning in and stretched her nose to nuzzle him, yet Spirit snapped, rebuffing her advances.

"Get the hell away from me, you freak-show!" He bared his teeth.

Misty jerked backwards with an amused smile and snorted. "That's not very nice." She smirked.

Spirit took a deep breath, trying to rationalize the odd behaviour of the mare as well as keep his fiery temper under control. "Listen, Misty, I don't know what you're–"

Misty however, as though spotting something or someone in the distance, jumped closer to Spirit, looking quite startled. "Oh goodness! Quick! Pretend you're talking to me!"

"I AM talking to you!"

The black mare had presently become extremely anxious, which further confused the already confused Spirit. "You know what? Forget that, and press your body against mine!" Misty nervously pulled him towards her.

"What the hell?!" Spirit jolted back in abhorrence. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Ahh, shit!" Misty spat angrily, glancing over her shoulder once more. "Now you're late and you missed it!"

"Missed what?"

"It's fine, we'll try again, I guess." The black mare muttered to herself.

"Try what?"

Misty assumed a confident posture and tossed her forelock from her eyes, smirking with a coquettish wink. "I'll see you later, hot-shot. We'll do it correctly next time." And with that, she spun round and trotted from his presence.

"Do WHAT?!"

Spirit's confusion sky-rocketed and he shuddered in disgust. _Ugh, what a gross morning! _You could sure count on Misty for successfully ruining someone's day.

* * *

Spirit returned to the main base of the Cimarron land shortly after Misty. He was still very confused and excessively irritated at the black mare's unprecedent, odd behaviour. Did she come up with a new way to annoy him? By playing these stupid guessing games? She was asking for trouble and was once again, getting on his final nerves! Perhaps, it was the foal heat? Or perhaps...Misty really wanted to start from the beginning? After all, they did share a foal together. Cute little Dusty deserved proper parental love and environment. Maybe, now was the time to let go of old grudges and bitterness... Should he give their relationship another chance? He wondered to himself as he neared the herd. His head was lowered and he dragged his legs, shuffling forward rather slowly. What he did not expect to see in that second was a tall, dark shadow of a burly horse. Spirit jolted once he lifted his head and found himself looking at the grim sire of Nova.

"Did I startle you, the son of Strider?" Raven spoke, half smile of amusement tainting his lips.

Spirit shook his head, suddenly acquiring a different air of self-assurance and postured to him in full confidence. _Startled? Never!_ It took a lot of effort to frighten him. "I don't scare easy."

Only after Spirit blurted out that cocky remark, did he realize that this would paint him in a much more negative light. Judging by the older stallion's raised eyebrow, he could clearly tell that Raven was unimpressed. He figured the black horse wasn't too enthusiastic about him, considering their history of misunderstandings and mishaps, one of which was quite fresh in Raven's mind no doubt. Cursing under his breath, Spirit tried to fix his lapse. "What I meant is-"

"You aren't easily intimidated by others. I get it." Knowingly stated the sire of Nova. "I don't have a problem with youthful cocky attitude. As long as you ain't all bark and no bite like Azogar." He regarded Spirit for a second and smiled proudly. "...from what I've heard, you aren't, so that's good."

Spirit found himself pleasantly surprised at the older stallion's words, but then he remembered the embarrassing night and averted his eyes from him in awkwardness. "Speaking of Azogar, what he said about your daughter and I -"

"Father, you're still here?" The girlish nicker of Nova interrupted Spirit. She joined the two stallions, slightly taken aback at the sight of them interacting. "I thought you left." She pressed her nose against her sire's neck, nuzzling him affectionately.

"I was just about leaving when I ran into your mate." Raven replied, nuzzling his daughter back.

"Oh, father, we're not-" Nova attempted to explain, but was cut off by Raven, whose eyes were bright with delightful approval.

"Look, I don't care what that foolish Azogar blithered. I'm certain he spoke out of jealousy. I'm actually looking forward for grand-foals from my favourite daughter." He grinned and pulled his filly in an embrace.

"Uhh...What?" Spirit and Nova both gasped, their eyes bulged so wide that they were just about to burst right out of their heads.

"G-grand-foals?" Spirit repeated, swallowing hard. Okay, _now_ he was scared. As if his own mother and Cloud weren't enough, Raven too had decided to hop on his back with that 'offspring' obsession? Oh, the horror!

"Yes!" Happily confirmed the excited stallion. "I know you have a colt and congratulations for that, but I really can't wait for my own grand-foals. I don't have a single one yet, and it would be wonderful if my sweet Nova became a mother." He finished, beaming from head to toe.

A high-pitched squeak of nervousness escaped from Nova, while Spirit let out a forced laugh. "Right... that's... _just_ great." He almost choked on his own saliva. Was it only him, or did it suddenly get very humid? He was sweating and it wasn't because of his mad gallop earlier.

"Well, I won't take much of your time. I must return to my own herd." Raven continued speaking with optimistic light-heartedness. "I'll leave you to it, my little love birds." He smirked with a mischievous wink. "Get busy!" He playfully pushed the stiffened Spirit and started laughing.

Spirit laughed as well, but mainly because he was desperate to conceal how uncomfortable he actually felt. "Haha, funny!" He anxiously glanced at Nova, who looked stunned enough to faint.

"Isn't that _funny_, Nova?" He nudged her, hissing through his teeth and snapped the mortified filly out of her frozen state.

"Y-yes, SO funny!" She agreed immediately, her voice cracking. She was doing a horrible job at pretending and to hide her nervousness, she settled on giggling in an extremely awkward fashion.

"Alright then, I'll see you both soon." Raven smiled in satisfaction, as he broke into a breezy lope. "And hopefully, you'll surprise me with good news on my next visit!" He added loudly and increased his speed.

All Spirit and Nova could do was nod, smile and laugh awkwardly in response. Once Raven was far enough to not be able to over-hear their words, the young mare turned to the stallion. "Please, tell me you're fake laughing too."

"Oh, the tears are real."

* * *

It was a dazzling, warm mid-day of late spring, birds were chirping, children were playing and once again, the peaceful camp was full of bustling activity. The new season brought out new changes and the Lakota people were preparing for their new routines. They would resume their hunting parties, sun dance celebrations, and visitations of different tribes. The warriors were preparing to make alliances with neighbouring tribe members to strengthen their villages against the army of blue-coats, also known as the US cavalry. Among the four-legged companions of the humans, certain young mother and her little son were grazing under the lovely shade of apple trees. Well...to be precise, it was the mare that grazed, while her tiny colt zoomed around her energetically, throwing up his little kicks and bucked joyously. Rain raised her head from the grass and giggled at her hyper foal's antics. Would he ever learn to settle down? He was so playful. The colt nickered in a baby voice, prancing toward his dam and hid himself under her long legs. Rain snorted, rolling her eyes, powerless to hide her amusement. He only relaxed when he was hungry.

The young mother's focus lay entirely on her suckling son until she sensed another horse approaching them. Glancing up, she noticed cremello coloured mare, quite advanced in years, greeting her with a polite nod. "Rain, I presume?" She spoke, once they extended their noses to one another.

"Yes and you must be Lady." Rain smiled courteously despite being taken by surprise with her unexpected visitor.

"Silver Moon just told me about you." The white mare commenced, her pink nostrils fluttered as the dark circles around her eyes gave out her age and experience. "I am not usually known to love spending time with _tribal _horses." There was a certain amount of disdain as well as contempt upon uttering the word _'tribal'. _It was quite evident that this Lady was not impressed with her new life and clearly viewed herself as far more superior in breeding than the rest of the village horses. After all, her bloodlines traced back to the glorious Akhal-Tekes, while these tribal horses were related to the inbred mustangs – poor excuses for her kind. In spite of her scorn, there wasn't much she could do. The 'hostile' Indians had stolen her from the pale-faces and she needed to get used to her new environment.

"However, after learning that your grandmother is none other than Bonita, I felt inclined to offer you my services. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that at least one horse in this godforsaken wasteland has some what of a good breeding in them."

Rain forced an uncomfortable smile on her face, not sure whether to take Lady's words as a compliment or an insult. "You knew my grand-dam?"

"I was acquainted with her, yes. Her owner boarded her at my master's stables for a week or so." Continued Lady in a supercilious manner that was very in character for a snob like her. "She was a nice filly from what I remember. A perfect mix of Andalusian breeds and Arabs. As a two year old, she was incredibly well-behaved. Even her movements were that of a dressage horse. It's a pity she ended up among the wild inbreds, she would've made a fine performance horse...but I digress."

Yet again, Rain wondered if she should be offended at her articulation, or honoured that a picky mare like Lady chose to come to her herself.

"I believe you and your colt, as the descendants of Bonita, are worth my valuable time. So I am willing to do whatever I can to educate you in perfect discipline as well as proper behaviour."

A bright grin of relief spread across the young mare's lips. "Oh, that is so very kind of you. I truly appreciate it."

"Before we get to it, however, you must remember my number one rule." Cautioned Lady in a serious tone, piercing Rain with her cool eyes. "You have to follow all of my guidance in efficient detail. Otherwise, it will only prove to be a futile experiment. Do you understand, my dear?"

"Yes, absolutely." Rain nodded eagerly, more than willing to heed the older, wiser mare and become experienced in motherhood.

"Now from what I gathered, your colt..." She glanced at the youngster who was happily drinking his milk. "... has a wild streak and you're afraid that it may transform into a greater nuisance once he reaches maturity."

"Yes, you see...he's a Medicine Hat horse. The village relies on him for good luck." Explained Rain, staring down at her innocent darling, who was completely oblivious of the high expectations that he had to live up to. "He's supposed to be a symbol of the tribe's strength. The leading war stallion."

"I sense a 'but' coming." Lady interposed knowingly.

"But...I fear his developing wild personality may hinder him from the great destiny of a war horse. He is my first foal and I'm so inexperienced as a dam. I can't help thinking that I may not be able to educate him properly." Rain admitted sheepishly.

"I must ask, who is his sire? Is he in the camp by any chance?" Lady questioned, her eyes wandering towards the tribal stallions.

"Oh, uh...no. He lives in the wild." Rain replied quietly.

"Hmph...that could pose as a problem."

"Really?" Rain frowned, pouting in disappointment.

"Well, yes...think about it. Your colt doesn't just have your traits, he also most likely inherited his sire's wildness. Not to worry though, we can fix that. It will require discipline, time and patience. As a mother of twenty offspring, there is nothing I cannot handle." Assured the elder mare in full confidence and smiled proudly as she mused about her many accomplishments.

"That's so relieving to hear." Rain sighed, as though a heavy weight had been lifted from her back. "I'm sure Spirit won't mind either–"

"Spirit?"

"That's his father."

"Oh, no dear. No." Lady firmly shook her head. "In order to succeed, you must cut ties with that wild, inbred stud of yours."

"What?" Rain's stomach dropped for a split second.

"He's going to mess up the whole program."

"Are you saying that he can't visit his son?" Rain questioned, her voice laced with shock and sadness.

"Why? So that he can come and confuse the poor colt with his different mindset and vulgar way of life? Is that what you want? For your unfortunate colt to become conflicted?"

Rain's heart sank at that thought as she regarded her sweet, innocent foal. "No, of course not." She knew more than anyone what it was like to be torn between two worlds. And the mere idea of her adorable, tiny colt struggling with those same, conflicted sentiments as she, was just too unbearable. But what about Spirit? He would be utterly devastated if she forbid him to see his own son. Oh, why was she thrown in such a turmoil?

"No, uh...I don't know if...I can be so cruel to Spirit." Rain spoke shakily, liquid water filling her eyes. "He loves his son so much and–"

"He'll survive just fine. Trust me." Lady guaranteed. "I'm positive that vulgar has plenty of other mares and foals lining up. He couldn't care less about–"

"But he loves–"

"What?" Huffed the cremello mare. "Let me guess, he assured you that you are his favourite, who holds all his heart and he'll always love you and your colt more than anyone else?" She derided, her expressions conveying nothing but pity towards the young mother.

Rain lowered her blue pools. "Well..." Small lump caught in her throat, and she was unable to find a suitable response.

"Oh honey, that's just something stallions like him say to get you to stand for them."

"Not Spirit." Whispered Rain as the tiny tear rolled down her cheek.

"The decision is up to you in the end." Lady shrugged, sounding uninterested in the young mare's troubles. "But I would advise you to think about what's _best_ for your son."

And with that, the cremello left the conflicted paint alone in her reflections. Rain watched her go and gazed back at her colt sorrowfully. The little darling had finished suckling and was presently rubbing his small muzzle against his dam's flank. Lowering her head gently to the tiny creature, Rain nuzzled him with kisses. Ultimately, the frustrated dam came to a shattering conclusion that Lady was right. Every mother's number one priority would always be the well-being of their child, no matter what it cost them. No matter what.

* * *

Back in the untamed ranges of the Cimarron homeland, Spirit was glad to find Cloud, Flint and Azogar detached from their individual bands, and conversing amongst themselves, what looked to be a heated dialogue. _Perfect! _They were together and Spirit wouldn't have to spend half of his time gathering them from their herds and calling another meeting. As soon as they spotted the young stallion joining their midst, the discussion instantly ceased as they stared at Spirit with an uncomfortable silence.

Spirit was surprised at their sudden awkwardness, yet he settled on ignoring it for a while. First and foremost, they needed to resolve a very important matter, which happened to be a total disaster the night before. "My noble stallions, let's be honest...our attempt yesterday was a complete failure."

"Not just a failure, Spirit." Corrected Cloud. "It was a calamity!"

"Right." The young stallion agreed with an embarrassed nod. "Luckily, my mother is a wonderful diplomat and I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Raven left in great spirits." Of course, his 'great spirits' were resulted by frightening both Spirit and Nova with the offspring talk, but_ hey! _ At least, he was no longer pissed. Spirit thought to himself quietly. "Now we must concentrate on the cursed bear." He spoke up.

"Yeah...about that." Cloud commenced hesitantly and glance at the solemn Flint. "You see..." He coughed, clearing his throat. "We have decided to find a solution to that problem for ourselves."

"Yes, I know. Which is why I was thinking we should forget about the nonsense ghost belief and–"

"_Without_ you, Spirit." Azogar blurted, while Flint and Cloud exchanged an uneasy look.

"What?"

"Last night's incident was caused by your and Bolder's incompetence." Cloud said, trying to come off as delicate as possible. "We went along with it because we trust you, but it proved to be nothing but a wild goose chase as Azogar had predicted. Therefore, Flint and I have determined to take this situation upon ourselves."

"You're dumping me? Is that it?" Spirit gasped, his ears lay flat against his skull.

"No, son of Strider. Of course not." Flint interfered tactfully. "We simply think it'll be better if you stay behind with our herds and leave this affair to us. We are more or less older and experienced than you. And by _'we'_, I mean Cloud, Raven and I."

"Excuse me?!" Azogar gasped insulted.

"Oh shut up, brother."

"Yes, Bolder cannot guard all four bands on his own. He's injured." Cloud added in agreement, hoping their decision made sense to Spirit. "We trust you can look after our families while we figure out how to get rid of that cursed bear."

"Wait, Raven's in on it too?" Spirit asked stunned. "This is ridiculous! Yeah, I made one mistake, but you can't blame everything on me and Bolder. You're all responsible for that humiliating occurrence just as much as Bolder and I."

"Spirit, please...do not argue with us. I know you mean well and you want to help, it's just that..." Cloud started reluctantly. "...I don't know if you have noticed, but you always cause so much havoc with your crazy ideas. Now it might've worked for you when you were captured by the two-leggeds, however, we're dealing with a different circumstance here. Recklessness won't get us far...we need wisdom of the wild."

"Do you even have a solid plan?" Spirit demanded angrily.

"Yes and no...Raven's going to round up other experienced lead stallions, so that we can–"

"What?! You're gonna stir up panic that way!" Spirit protested. "If the word about the cursed bear spreads, it'll only cause uproar."

"Our plan is still in development." Flint chimed calmly. "We'll have a good understanding of the solution in few days. Please, do your part, son of Strider and focus on protecting the herds. You and my son will have to stay back if the three of us are unexpectedly forced to leave."

"Think of it as a 'time-out'..." Cloud interjected with a faint smile. "You've done enough already, take a breather. Just relax and concentrate on your new foal. Leave this job to the big boys, Spirit."

Spirit glared at the three stallions for a second or two, before forcing out syllables. "You're making a mistake...but fine, have it your way." He spun round and plodded over to the herds.

* * *

_Time-out?..._

As if he were a little colt in desperate need of scolding and punishment. What an awful day this turned out to be! First Misty ruined his morning, then Raven with his idiotic offspring talk and now these three? Spirit grumbled silently, pounding his legs and swishing his jet-black tail to shoo away the pesky flies. Exhaling heavily, he regarded his herd for a moment, then took a look at the bands of Flint, Azogar and Cloud and sighing, walked up to the Cimarron hill to watch over them as he was tasked to do. His brown eyes shifted towards the black mare and the dark colt. Upon the sight of his son, he couldn't retain a smile from his face. Perhaps, he could go down to them and spend time with little Dusty? But that meant that he would have to endure Misty's intolerable presence too. _"Oh well, comes with a territory." _He was about to move from his spot when he heard the call of his eagle companion.

"Oh-uh...Spirit is silent... do I sense another crazy plan formulating?" He jested and friskily circled around the sullen stallion.

"No, I'm taking time-out apperantly." Spirit rolled his eyes.

"That's not gonna stop you and we both know it." The Eagle grabbed his forelock and playfully pulled on it with his claws.

"You know...I think it might just." The stallion snorted. "I could use a little break from constant action. My son needs me." He threw up his head to the Eagle with an acknowledging whinny.

"That's exactly why I'm not buying the _timeout_." Winked the bird in a mischievous manner and soared away.

Spirit shook his head, his eyes following the majestic creature flap his large wings and vanishing high up in the clouds. Sometimes, he wished he were an eagle.

"Can you spare a minute?"

Spirit turned only to find Bolder limping towards him with painful effort. _Ugh, great! _The agitating loner was here to add to his miserable day. What a _wonderful_ way to finish off the catastrophic hour.

"What do you want?" He growled at him.

"I'm assuming my sire and Cloud already informed you about–"

"About putting us in a time-out like bunch of foals? Yes!" Spirit gritted his teeth. "I can't believe I trusted your ghost story. This is all your fault." He spat, throwing daggers with his eyes.

Upon the mention of the phantom, Bolder's skin pricked and involuntarily he trembled. The memory of the night's black stallion appearing in front of everyone, yet making himself visible only to him, made the young blood-bay shiver with unexplainable sensation of fear. Either he was really seeing supernatural elements or he was losing his damn mind. Both case scenarios frightened him.

"Listen, their plan is far more insane than what I had to offer."

"How so?" Spirit grunted coldly.

"They intend to gather strong band stallions and attack the bear."

"I thought Azogar was too afraid to kill the cursed predator."

"Like I said, they're gathering other band stallions. My uncle may not fight, but I know Cloud and my father most definitely will." Bolder glanced at his hooves, pausing for a second. "And that's what I'm worried about. If we won't stop them, they'll die."

"What for? I'm sure cohorts of many stallions can take down one grizzly."

"He has the curse of the mad wolf." Bolder persisted, his voice rising, his tone meaningful. "They may be able to kill him in the end, but there will be slaughter. At least one of the stallions is bound to get hurt. And you shouldn't rely on that herb to heal them. As much as I'm grateful to Misty, that plant only worked because the bear did not bite me. The venom wasn't in my blood."

"What are you talking about? You have bite marks all over you." Spirit scoffed.

"Yeah, that's from the stallion, Shaytan...the man's horse."

Spirit furrowed his brows, confusion washing over him. "You were attacked by a cursed bear, yet not bitten? How's that possible?"

"Until now, I thought he had bitten me, only last night I remembered that when he wanted to sink his teeth into me...what's the point?" Bolder sighed and stopped, suddenly changing his mind. "You don't believe me anyways."

"The ghost saved you. Is that what you were trying to say?" Spirit groaned, too irritated to even roll his eyes at him.

"Never mind." Bolder muttered under his breath. "All I'm saying is that if one of them gets bitten, the whole point of killing the cursed bear will be lost, considering another animal will become dangerous. I really don't want to see my father being put down."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you were the only one that trusted me about the ghost."

Spirit stared at the blood-bay stallion in silence, the wheels in his head began to turn. "You're right. We don't want to spread the curse...their plan will only result into more infected creatures."

"They're depending on the healing powers of that herb. What they don't understand is that I wasn't saved by some plant... I was saved by an unearthly force. I know you don't believe me either, but at least you're willing to listen." Bolder confessed.

There was a small interval as Spirit carefully took the Lone Stallion's desperate words into consideration. Truth be told, no one had ever heard of a cure for the mad wolf's curse and even if the Touch of the Teardrop was an effective healing plant, it just seemed too unlikely that it could save the inflicted animals from the deadly curse. The fact that Bolder did not display any kind of aggression after being attacked by the predator also served as a testament that his blood hadn't been poisoned. But how then was he saved? Did the ghost really exist? Spirit head's was already starting to hurt from all these confusing questions and no logical answers.

He released an exhale from his lungs and looked at Bolder. "The grizzly needs to die without contaminating anyone else." He said this and started to trot off. If he was to come up with a successful plan, he required to be left on his own for a while. As a new father and responsible band stallion, there was no way he could step aside and allow Cloud, Flint, Azogar and whoever, foolishly endanger their lives as well as their herds. He couldn't quit now...not ever.

"Where are you going?" The reclusive stallion called after him.

"To think!" Neighed Spirit his response. "Time's up for time-out."

* * *

**Question of the day: (I know most of you are more than willing to answer this one) Team Spirit or Team Bolder? **


	38. Whatever It Takes

...

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Whatever It Takes**

_"I can feel the weight_  
_Yeah, I can feel the weight of the world_  
_I can feel the pressure_  
_Yeah, I know the pain and the hurt" _

_\- _King by Zayde Wolf

* * *

_Spirit let out a high pitched squeal of joy, throwing his head up at the flying Eagle over him. "Race with me!" He exclaimed and turned to the pretty paint._

_"You're about to witness how a stallion outmatches the speedy Bold Eagle - the king of the sky." He boasted with a playful smile as the large bird accepted the challenge again._

_"This should be interesting." Winked Rain, with a girlish little giggle as she slowed her canter, her sparkling eyes waiting for the race to commence._

_"It's on." Said Spirit, who reared up and spun around with a sense of dignity and pride. The paint mare had no time to blink, when suddenly both horse and eagle burst and started their extremely speedy race. The stallion galloped forward, his hindquarters bunching and relaxing with each long stride. The unbelievable speed with which the two majestic creatures moved was incredible. Rain watched in puzzlement, her jaw almost dropped. She couldn't tell which one of them was flying. Was it the mighty Eagle? Or was it the flaming young stallion, who looked as if he had grown a pair of wings himself?_

_In minutes it was over, and Rain couldn't help but cheer loudly and happily for her strong stallion. Spirit met his companion at the edge of the river bank and sprang up, standing on his hind legs and thanked the Eagle for participating in the race. Rain caught up to them just in time to hear the Eagle mutter something and call Spirit a show-off and then he flew away, promising to return again._

_Spirit's blazing eyes shifted from the majestic bird to his pretty mare. His heart soared when she met his gaze. He still couldn't believe that she was in his wild, untamed world._

_"What do you think?" He asked, knowing exactly how impressively he had won. He puffed out some air from his chest and arched his thick neck, waiting to receive praises from his favourite mare._

_"It was alright, I guess." Joked Rain with a teasing glare, and couldn't help but laugh when she noticed the shocked expression of Spirit._

_"Alright? That's all you can say?" The stallion blinked his eyes in disbelief. Didn't she see his incredible display of sheer speed, power and strength?_

_Rain giggled, shaking her head and took delicate steps towards him. "I've never seen anything like that." She admitted gently, almost a whisper. Her head cocked with a girlish charm she had, the blonde forelock sweeping her beautiful countenance. Her gaze burned into those deep brown eyes that warmed her soul. With a batter of her blue eyes, she turned towards the water, standing as the sun brightened over her lovely form. The reflection twinkled with the light, bouncing white rays of sunlight on her chest and legs._

_Spirit chuckled, his long nose wrinkling with amusement. "Now that's more like it." He smiled softly, pulling on the tuft of her mane with his glistening teeth. The water's flowing reflection danced upon his pelt, and all at once he felt electricity surge through his bulging veins. Spirit's legs were on fire, and still gripping her mane he danced upon his back legs, arching his powerful back. He was like the blazing sun himself._

* * *

Along a clear lake's shore, the wind gently swayed the trees and moved the water in calm ripples, as the band stallion of the Cimarron stood, gazing into the crystal liquid's stillness, peering over its edge and into the dark, quiet place. He was in solitude, adrift in his deep contemplations and lowering his head to the clear stream, Spirit's eyes held the reflection of his face. Many thoughts could be seen among the water's ripples that made the young horse feel serene. It was as if one could look and view one's life history. Is there joy and happiness that this brings or does one see sorrow and pain inside? Did it bring out a simple smile or a tear that reflected up into the sunshine? Sighing, the stallion drank lazily from the river, trying hard to push away his melancholy thoughts and reflections. He snorted, shutting his eyes for a moment, powerless to shake away the feeling of shame that washed over him. Instead of coming up with a plan to rid his homeland from the mad wolf's curse, he was once again, reminiscing about the blissful past. A cracking sound of a stick, made the golden horse jerk his head, water still dribbling from his mouth.

_Damn it. _So much for wanting to stay alone. _Here comes the kelpie!_

Groaning inwardly, he forced himself to speak. "So, you're stalking me now?"

"What's wrong with admiring one's _lover_?" The black mare advanced into visibility, kittenish smirk spreading on her lips.

"It's creepy."

"It's _romantic_." Misty corrected with a provocative gleam in her eyes.

_Kill me now!_ Spirit grunted distastefully, shaking his head in utter repugnance. "Ew, no. Stop."

Misty drew near, unable to conceal her entertained expression upon noticing that Spirit had recoiled in caution, as if seeing a rattlesnake crawling in his path.

Her ridiculous behaviour was driving him mad. "What games are you playing? You're acting insane!" He burst frustrated, but that didn't frighten away the black beauty.

"Hmph...do you want to _play_ along?" She purred teasingly.

"No!" Spirit snapped. "Why aren't you with Dusty? Go take care of your own responsibilities and let me handle mine."

Misty rolled her eyes. _Oh boy!__ Still so tense and defensive._ "Relax. I just fed him and he's spending time with his grandmother and aunties. I don't want him attached to me like a mama's boy. If he is to become a future lead stallion of the Cimarron herd, he needs to learn independence from an early age." She explained simply, very exhausted with Spirit's same old, boring remarks. "You used to be so much fun... what happened?" Misty reached out to grab his forelock in a playful manner, but Spirit instantly jolted backwards.

"Whoa! Don't touch my mane. Don't _ever_ touch my mane." He warned dangerously.

At that, the mare backed off immediately. "Right, sorry." There were only handful of individuals allowed to tug, pull and play with Spirit's wild mane and Misty definitely was NOT one of them. Otherwise, you'd end up badly injured by those razor-sharp teeth of the furious stallion.

Misty stared at Spirit's empty expression, she could see in his fiery eyes that he was sad and for some strange reason, it made her sympathize with him. "Look, I know you're upset about those three idiots dumping on your stud pile, but honestly...let them worry about that stupid bear and let us enjoy this moment."

"What moment?" Spirit blinked, stunned at Misty's overbearing persistence. "There's NOTHING going on between us and quite frankly, I don't enjoy your company, I _endure_ it."

"Aww, come on..." Pouted Misty, furrowing her brows. "I'm not that bad." She pretended to appear hurt by his rudeness.

"This conversation is over." Spirit announced. "Be gone!"

Whether Misty would've at last obeyed his command or still stubbornly continued to irritate Spirit, will forever remain unanswered because suddenly, the black mare – as though spotting something frightening – skittishly reared and lunged at the unsuspecting stallion. "Oh crap! Get down!" She shoved him in panic, knocking Spirit backwards, which resulted into both of them losing their balance and off they went, landing in the shallow water with a big SPLASH!

"What the fuck?!" Cried Spirit, as he slammed down, Misty falling right on top of him. "Ouch! I think you broke my back!" He lifted his head from the waves they created, gasping for breath.

"Are you two alright?" The concerned nicker of a certain stallion reached their ears. Bolder had jogged up to them and presently was standing at the edge of the lake, gaping at the bizarre scene in confusion.

"It's not what it looks like!" Spirit shouted automatically.

"No, no! He's lying!" Misty threw in right away, not even shifting from the awkward position. "It's EXACTLY what it looks like."

Bolder was lost. He lifted his brows, cocking his head to the side. "Um..._what_ should this look like again?" He questioned in unsureness and perplexity.

"Get off me!" Spirit vigorously pushed the mare away and swiftly rose to his feet, shaking the dripping water from his dark mane. "It's nothing."

"It's not _'nothing'_." Misty stood coquettishly, swaying her tail. "Spirit just likes _dominant _mares, that's all." She told Bolder with a flirty wink.

"Oh!" The confusion finally dissolved from the blood-bay's face and was instead replaced by embarrassment.

"He does?" Spirit hissed at Misty.

"Obviously." The black mare nodded, motioning something with her mouth and nudged Spirit in the shoulder.

"Well, I just learned a new thing about me."

Bolder cleared his throat in nervous awkwardness. "I'm sorry for intruding. I uh...I thought you...never mind." He blushed. "I guess I'm just..._ old-fashioned_." And with that, he rapidly left their presence, presumably to gouge out his eyeballs.

The black mare's pools followed the departing blood-bay with a longing gaze, while Spirit stared at her in shock. "What the hell was that? _Dominant mares?_ What does that even mean?"

Misty sighed dreamily, turning her attention back on Spirit. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

"What?!"

"Shhh..." The mare whispered, anxiously glancing over her shoulder.

"You better explain yourself right now! What was all this craziness about?!" Spirit ordered, stomping his forelegs and digging his hooves in the moist earth angrily. "Why are you acting like a lunatic?"

"It's a secret." Lowly nickered Misty.

Spirit was never known for his patience. "I don't care! Spit it out! What's going on?!" He demanded.

"Fine, fine, just keep your voice down." Pleaded the mare and neared Spirit, for the first time, appearing somewhat shy. "I think I...might have..."

"What?"

Misty looked away for a moment, embarrassed and hesitant. This was harder than she originally thought. "I think I have a tiny infatuation with Moonshine." She said very quickly and very quietly.

"Who?" Spirit perked his ears forward. "Speak up!"

Rolling her eyes, Misty took a deep inhale and then exhaled slowly. "A crush on Bolder."

"Crush on Bolder?!" Spirit exclaimed in alarm, quite taken by surprise.

"Why don't you scream louder? I don't think your little paint heard you all the way in the human settlement."

"Sorry." Spirit whispered, realizing that his exclamation had been too loud.

"Let's not make a big deal out of this." Started Misty, attempting to come off normal and natural. "It's a mere infatuation and it's purely physical. It's gonna go away."

"You're the one making a big deal out of this and acting like an immature, lovesick yearling."

"Am not!" Dismissed Misty with an unconvincing scoff.

"Are too!" Spirit argued and then rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I don't care about your relationships. What I want to know is, why am I in the middle of all these childish stunts?"

Misty shuffled her legs, before speaking up to explain further. "Listen, for the first time in my life, a stallion hasn't paid any attention to me. Which is absurd, considering I'm everyone's type! But Moonshine's not even looking in my direction, let alone anything else. At first, I thought it was because I was in foal, yet now that I've given birth, nothing has changed. I mean it's Springtime, damn it! It's the season for flirting, but he acts like I don't exist. That has never happened to me, not counting you, of course." Misty added bitterly and continued. "I mean, I saved his life and yeah, he did thank me for it, but that was it. He'd much rather spend time with that silly, air-headed daughter of Raven."

"Wow..."

"So then I thought, maybe I could get through to him by making him feel jealous."

"That's why you've been acting all weird around me?" Spirit asked, not bothering to retain an amused smile from his face. _Well, whatta ya know._

Misty nodded. "I wanted to make him jealous."

"And how's that working out for ya?" Spirit chuckled with a shake of his head.

"It would've been a success if you had cooperated." Misty told him sharply.

Spirit couldn't help but laugh at that. "Pfft! I have much more important things to worry about than your non-existent love life."

"It's not love!" Misty's ears lay flat, her teeth gnashed in agitation.

"Fine, sex life. Whatever! The point remains the same."

"Wait, Spirit–"

"You're wasting your time! Trust me... he's not interested in you." Spirit said the last sentence in a low, but indignant tone. "He's in love with someone else."

"You know that as well?" Misty's eyes widened.

"How do _you _know that?"

"He told me."

"Do you know who it is?" Spirit asked, twitching his muscles in tenseness. His previous nonchalant demeanour had suddenly changed; it intensified.

Misty shrugged with indifference. "Some dumb filly no doubt. What kind of an idiot rejects that innocent sweetheart?"

Spirit's jaw tightened, his body all stiff, his ears were back and his expressions conveyed extreme displeasure and...was it also _jealousy_? Misty narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

Spirit did not respond to that question, he coughed and shifted his brown eyes from the mare. "Either way, I don't want to participate in your sick games. As much as I want him out of my way, I-"

"Out of your way?" Misty repeated, her mind racing back to the heated exchange between Bolder and Spirit. The resentful looks they shot each other, the envious, snarky comments from Spirit.

"He said he was in an unrequited love...and you just told me you want him out of your way..." The black mare analyzed slowly, her confused features were gradually replaced with a shocked glare. "Oh no." She concluded dreadingly.

"Oh yes."

"No, no, no, NO!"

"Yes, yes, yes and YES!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Squealed the enraged mare, throwing a vicious temper tantrum. "It's Rain! He's also in love with that pampered pet?!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down." Spirit told her urgently.

"Why are you so calm about this? Shouldn't you be mad?! Do something!" Misty gritted her teeth, nostrils flaring.

"What do you want me to do? Forbid him to love her?!"

Misty kicked at the dirt in raving fury. "Damn it all to hell! Even from so far away, she manages to ruin my life! She took everything from me!" Instant images of her sister, Sierra flashed before the eyes of the wrathful mare. This infuriating Rain looked so much like her and just like her bratty sister, who had taken all the attention away from the little Misty, as well as stolen her mother's love from her, Rain too was also stealing everything Misty desired. "I have nothing! While she gets everything! Your love, Esperanza's admiration, the lead mare's role and now even Bolder?! Grahhh! I HATE her!" She exploded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't stand so much humiliation! My entire foal-hood has been a living nightmare, yet SHE was spoiled from head to toe and gets everything she wants. She doesn't even have to try, everyone and everything falls at her feet, while I try SO hard and I'm never enough!" Misty wept bitterly, hanging her head, overwhelmed with utter dejection and loathing.

"Don't say that." Spirit nickered, his heart sinking at the miserable state of the black mare. "You _are_ enough." He assured with a compassionate tone and reluctantly pulled her in an embrace. "I know your life wasn't easy, but you're letting it define you and look what that brought you. Nothing but ugly hate and jealousy. You are better than this." Spirit gazed in her eyes and brushed his nose against her muzzle. "As for Rain, her life isn't all sunshine and rainbows either."

"Boo-hoo, cry me a river. She never went through what I went through." Misty spat, sounding as though she was disappointed about that fact.

"True, but let's not forget that you tried to kill her. She grew up without parents, she battled for her life from a severe gunshot, she-"

"A _gunshot_?" The terminology was foreign to the black mare.

"She was shot by a human." Spirit elaborated, shiver of terror running down his spine upon the horrific memory. "A gun is a metal weapon that the two-leggeds use to kill one another. It's fast as the wind and can destroy any creature within a second."

Misty shuddered, listening to him with a petrified countenance. She had never heard of anything so scary and terrorizing. Spirit paused for a brief moment, something in his own sentence caught his attention. "Gun...she was shot...by a human...with a gun." He mumbled. "Why, of course!" He cried out all of a sudden triumphantly. "I know how to get rid of that bear!" He flew up on his hind legs.

"What?" Misty blinked, astounded at the strangeness Spirit displayed.

"Thank you, Misty!" The stallion grinned and pulled her in another quick hug. "It's the second time your vent has opened my eyes!" Swinging round, Spirit galloped off towards his herd's main grazing grounds, while Misty jogged after him in confusion.

"Mind explaining what just happened?!" She called.

* * *

The Lakota horses were enjoying the lovely sunshine in the lush green pastures, their tails swayed in the warm breeze, their ears flinched occasionally whenever a ringing voice of cheery humans echoed through the camp. Silver Moon, a dapple-grey mare and the mother of Takoda, raised her head in alertness when she noticed Rain and her unnamed colt joining them in the fields.

"So? How did it go?" She jogged over to the blue-eyed paint, curious to find out her opinion. "How do you like Lady?"

"She's.._.intense_, to say the least." Confessed Rain, as her foal excitedly pranced towards the coming three-year old son of Silver Moon. Takoda was the youngest horse in the village, and even though considerably older than the week-old colt, he still loved to play with a frisky baby.

"Intense?" Great Conquest tilted his head. "To me she always appeared boring."

"And dull." River added with a nod.

"Yes...she..." Rain glanced around the village with an anxious sigh. "...she's got strict ideas about discipline."

Her herd mates remained silent, their ears perked up and they waited for her to continue with inquisitive looks. "She told me that if I want her as my mentor, I should cut all ties with Spirit." Rain spoke up, after a short pause.

"What?" Her stunned audience exclaimed simultaneously.

"She thinks Spirit will be a bad influence and that he'll conflict my foal with his _'wild'_ mindset."

"Oh no, I'm sorry it didn't work out, dear." Silver Moon scowled sadly. "I'm sure you can educate him on your own just fine." She encouraged.

"No...I still agreed to her terms."

"You did what?!" Gasped the shocked mare.

"You didn't!" River snorted in disbelief.

"But it's okay, it's okay, it's okay!" Rain reassured at once, mostly trying to convince herself rather than anyone else. "You see, Spirit won't be visiting very frequently and Lady can't possibly follow my every move. I figured neither of them have to know about this at all. Spirit will come see his son for a while, then he'll leave and everything will go back to normal. Lady doesn't have to know anything. As far as she's concerned, I've cut all ties with Spirit." Rain finished, sounding very proud of her own scheme.

Unfortunately, the universe seemed to be playing a cruel joke on the young mother. Ironically, as soon as Rain ceased speaking, the elder, cremello mare, trotted toward her in the meadows with an eager whinny. "Rain, honey! Since I've at last found horses that suit my good breeding and high class, I thought I'd become your herd mate. That way I'll keep an eye on you and your youngster all day long and will guide you properly on his education." She beamed in excitement, dismaying Rain in the process.

"Oh!" The paint squealed, her heart lurching within her chest. "That's..._perfect._" A fake grin spread across her features, as she vulnerably stared at her friends.

"Isn't that simply amazing, darling? I think we're very much alike." Lady professed, before being led away by a young girl to get her daily grooming session. "See you soon, dearie!"

"See you!" Rain smiled after her, but once the arrogant mare was out of sight, Rain helplessly turned to face the others. "Oh my goodness!"

"You're screwed." Red smirked in amusement.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do now?!" The alarmed Rain cried hysterically. "This is a disaster!"

"Calm down, I'm sure we can think of something." Blossom interposed with an encouraging nicker.

"The only thing you have to do is make a decision." Great Conquest inserted, his voice firm. "Either you listen to Lady and ditch Spirit, or you ditch Lady and keep Spirit."

Rain felt her legs weakening, her heart dropping and anxiousness overtaking her entire frame. "What do you guys think I should do?"

"Get rid of Spirit." Red grunted in disgust. "He's not necessary."

"How can you say that?" Snapped Silver Moon. "He is the father! He loves his son and it will completely crush him if Rain forbids him to come for a visit."

"Well, he can find solace in other mares." Red shrugged with disinterest. "He has many, I'm sure."

"Agreed!" Great Conquest interjected, hostile tone emitting his forceful exclamation. "It's no big deal for him. He has Misty and _Nova–_" Unexplainable rage rose to his face upon saying Raven's daughter's name. "I say, you ditch him. Your colt is our future leading war stallion. He is the Medicine Hat horse. Don't let his crazy, wild sire mess with his mind and confuse the little guy. His future is here in our tribe, not with Spirit. Spirit's out of the picture. End of story."

"B-but...I promised him he could see his colt." Rain trembled, her blue eyes filling up with tears. "He trusts my word. I can't break his trust...and I don't think I can wound him so deeply."

"He broke your trust the moment he decided to treat you like a toy!" Furiously said Great Conquest. "All this mess, is his fault. None of it would've happened if he had kept it in his sheath–"

"Conquest!" Silver Moon nipped at his shoulder angrily.

"Make him taste his own medicine!" The grey stallion insisted, his glare throwing fierce daggers.

"Great Conquest said everything I was thinking." Red nodded in agreement.

Rain dropped her head, feeling extremely desolated and torn. "What do you think, Aranda?" Her sapphires finally focused on the quietest mare in the field.

"My opinion doesn't matter."

"I could really use an advice right now!" Rain burst, irritated that once again, the older mare was being difficult.

"What's the point? You don't listen to sound reasonings, my child." Aranda spoke, her eyes regarding Rain with sorrow. "You, young ones never heed anyone until you get a kick in the flank." She took a deep breath and stared at Rain with a piercing gaze. "You really want to know what I think? I think you don't belong here and neither does your colt, but that's not something you want to hear." Aranda shook her head and walked away.

"Do what's best for your colt." Great Conquest said afterwards, as Rain glanced at her playful son and nodded at him.

"You're right. He's all that matters to me right now." Despite the pressure, despite the horrid sensation of hurt and pain, Rain made up her mind. Whatever it took her, she was going to make a decision that her little colt could benefit from and no one else.

* * *

To Spirit's surprise, he found the three band stallions in a very disorderly state. Cloud was anxiously marching back and forth, Azogar was ranting in an obnoxious way – that was so typical of him – and Flint stood frozen, his body language exhibiting distress and agitation. What was going on? Spirit furrowed his brows, quickly scanning their surroundings to see whether one of the herd members was the cause of their dismay. Everything appeared to be normal from what he could tell. All bands were calm, healthy and peacefully grazed on the fresh grass. He arched his neck and strutted over to the three pacing males, making sure his entrance was distinct and pronounced enough to get them to stop whatever they were doing and focus on the him. _Heck! _Every stallion liked to show-off from time to time. It's who they are, no matter their personality.

"What seems to be the problem, noble leaders?" Spirit asked, once he had their full attention on himself.

Flint, Cloud and Azogar swapped tense looks amongst each other. "We have an obstacle in our way." Flint was the first to answer.

"What happened?"

Cloud released a frustrated exhale, blowing through his nostrils and striking his leg on the ground, creating dust. "Raven's band has been tag teamed by the bachelors. He is forced to concentrate on defending his herd, which means that he can no longer help us."

"He was supposed to round up other lead stallions, so that we could go against that cursed predator." Flint added. "I'm afraid, that's not an option anymore."

"Well, perhaps, I could get them together?" Cloud wondered, staring at the brown stallion meaningfully.

Spirit was probably the only horse relieved to hear the news about Raven. Being targeted by the desperate bachelors was a natural occurrence, especially in the spring and summer months. He was positive that despite how annoying and sometimes stressful that circumstance was for the lead stallions, Raven would be able to handle himself. He was strong, athletic and experienced. He could certainly take care of himself as well as his band and teach those young upstarts a good lesson.

"Listen to me, please." Spirit addressed the three anxious stallions. "There's no need to go around and spread panic. We can do this on our own, I have a plan."

"Spirit, we've already talked about this." Cloud sighed, too exhausted to argue with him.

"Yeah, butt out." Azogar growled at him. "Why must you always stick your nose where it doesn't belong?"

"I'm sorry, but last time I checked, you three are guests on MY territory." Spirit commenced, not at all bothered with Azogar's grumblings. "The curse of the mad wolf was discovered in the Cimarron lands and according to our law, it's MY job to fix this issue."

Flint, Azogar and Cloud remained silent, they knew all too well that there was absolute truth in Spirit's words. They could not simply kick him out of the party, when he was the one responsible to find a solution in the first place.

"I know I was an incompetent leader yesterday." Spirit admitted, when neither of three spoke up. "You trusted me and followed my orders, yet I failed you. Instead of correcting the problem, I blamed it on all of us. That's not how leaders behave and I'm sorry for disappointing you. The truth is, I myself didn't know what I was doing...I just went with the flow... I was winging it. Please, give me another chance to prove myself. I finally thought of a real plan that will solve this plaguing issue once and for all. And I'm giving you my word, not a _single_ one of you will get hurt. I won't fail this time."

The sheer determination, the strong-willed attitude and the confidence the golden-dun stallion demonstrated made it impossible not to believe him.

Without saying anything, the three stallions nodded, accepting his words. "What's the plan?" Cloud questioned, after a short interval.

"I can't share too much, but you'll be required to lure the bear and I'll do the rest."

"What?!" Azogar shouted frightfully. "You want to use US as bait? Are you crazy?"

"Trust me, neither of you will get hurt." Spirit guaranteed. "The reason I'm doing this is because I want everyone to stay safe. You and your families will be safe and sound. I promise." He persuaded, his eyes flashed with intense ferocity. Cloud could clearly read just how dead-set he was on the matter and it made him slightly nervous. In fact, it made him_ fear_ for Spirit's life.

"What about you?" The pale palomino asked suddenly. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about me." Spirit dismissed right away. "I'm old enough to watch out for myself."

But there was no lying to the experienced stallion, who could notice even the subtlest of body language. "Spirit," He stared in his eyes. "how far are you planning to go?"

"All the way."

Unlike the anxious Cloud, Flint was more than satisfied to hear these assertive words. _Now, that's more like it. Speaks like a true leader._ "Alright, son of Strider. I'm with you."

"If my brother's coming, then so am I." Cut in Azogar. "And you better keep your promise. I'm too young and too pretty to die." He quickly added.

Spirit chuckled, very pleased that he had finally managed to get through the two of them. "You'll be safe." He shifted his gaze on the silent Cloud now, eagerly waiting for his decision.

"I'm in." Cloud said at last, and continued. "But I'm concerned about you, Spirit. We need you alive, you hear me? Don't do anything stupid."

"While your concern is greatly appreciated," The younger horse spoke up. "I think no matter what happens, the goal is to keep our homeland and our bands safe. If one horse is needed to make a sacrifice for them, well that's the risk I'm willing to take."

"What about your mother? And your little sons?" Cloud questioned, his heart racing at the thought of something horrible befalling Spirit.

"Cloud, if I don't do this, we're all gonna die. That herb you're relying on is useless. We have to kill the bear to stop the curse." Spirit told him firmly. "Besides, let's not think of the worst case scenario just yet. We don't know what might happen, but I'm ready for anything for my family and friends."

"We'll do everything you'll tell us to do." Flint said, while Cloud meekly lowered his head in agreement, still worried about Spirit.

"Wait, if we're killing the bear, then who the hell is going to watch our herds?" Azogar brought up a principal subject.

"That too has been decided, my friend."

* * *

The river slept beneath the sky, clasping the shadows to its breast, the crescent moon switched places with the sun. And in the late radiant west, the gold was fading into grey, burning the dimming light into the shiny blood-bay coat of Bolder. The young stallion was once again, stationed at the edge of the Cimarron homeland, seeking no one's company. He seemed rather upset and perturbed about something. His disturbance doubled when he spotted Spirit cantering over to him, tossing his mane in an easy-going fashion. All day Bolder had been unnerved because of the mysterious ghost, and to add to his troubled mind, his own sire and uncle had completely exasperated him. _Great! Now it's Spirit's turn to annoy me! _He bitterly thought to himself as the golden stallion neared him.

"Bolder," Spirit nodded.

"Spirit," Bolder acknowledged him, in spite of the distasteful feeling.

The stallion of the Cimarron was not beating around the bush. He had come to him for a reason and it didn't take long for him to blurt it out.

"Will you be my satellite?"

As soon as Bolder heard Spirit's proposal, he became even more vexed than he already was. _Of course! Same selfish offering! _Heat rose to his cheeks in anger, he was fuming from head to toe. "You're the third horse to ask me that." He rasped out, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh really?" Spirit said nonchalantly.

"Yeah!" Snapped the frustrated blood-bay. "In the morning it was my father pitying me, then my lazy uncle, who wants to frolic with mares all day and leave all the hard work to me and now _YOU_?! Go to hell, you selfish prick!"

Spirit was instantly confused. This was uncalled for. "I don't think I understand–"

"I don't need a pity party! I want to be a lone horse! It's my choice and I'm sticking to it." Bolder exclaimed, lashing out in fury. "_Satellite_...yeah right!" He snorted resentfully. "As if I have nothing better to do than orbit around you like the earth orbits the sun. Guard your own ass and leave me alone, damn it!"

"Wait a second, Bolder, listen–" Spirit started, utterly puzzled at the unprecedented reaction of the blood-bay.

"No! This time, _you_ listen!" He interrupted with a snarl. "Just because I chose a different life, doesn't make it okay for you to treat me like dump. You guys figured, oh, _poor Bolder is too foolish to gather his own herd, so why don't we use him to our advantage?_ I get it, my father is worried about me, but you and Azogar can screw off!"

"This isn't about that–"

"I don't want to be anyone's satellite stallion, least of all yours!" Saying this, Bolder spun and loped away from him as well as he was able to, considering he was still in great pain.

"Okay...that went_ well_." The extremely astounded Spirit commented.

* * *

**Thank you to those that always share their opinions!**

**Big shout out to RBD235 for being awesome and creating beautiful drawings for this story. Spirit and Rain's colt turned out exactly how I imagined him. Thank you! Anyone interested, please check out his Deviant art page. **


	39. When Fire Meets Fate

...

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**When Fire Meets Fate **

_"The fate is hitting heavy on my shoulders_  
_The rain is coming down it's getting colder_  
_Feels like I'm gonna run out of time__"_

– Still Fighting For It by Zayde Wolf

* * *

"Bolder! Wait a minute!" Spirit sprang into a gallop, swiftly gaining up on the blood-bay and cutting him off, he jumped in front to face him. "You've got this all wrong!"

Bolder came to an abrupt halt, yelping at the sudden pain his injured right foreleg produced. Although it was slowly healing, he still couldn't put entire weight on it without undergoing enormous ache. He snorted, puffing and blowing through his nose in belligerence, his ears moved all the way back to his neck and his eyes narrowed into a glare.

Noticing his defensive hostility, Spirit stepped away, giving the blood-bay space and at the same time, showing him that he was not there to engage in a fight.

"Look, I don't give a single damn about your life." The stallion of the Cimarron admitted, quite honestly and bluntly. "Don't mistake me for your family. I don't pity you even for a second. You wanna be a lone horse? Great, do you. You wanna create a harem? That's great too. Hell! You wanna get with Rain? Fine by ME!" He shouted, spitting out the words in such anger, that it clearly proved otherwise. "I couldn't care less about your miserable, pathetic existence!" Now _that_, was more or less, true.

Bolder did not say anything in response, he simply stared at Spirit with furrowed brows, waiting for him to continue. It was his turn to get confused. What could he possibly want from him, then?

"For your information, I don't require satellites! I'm perfectly capable of protecting my own herd myself!" Spirit clarified, his pride hurting at the mere suggestion. _To think!_ _He needed a lousy satellite to join the band! Pfft! _"The only reason I offered you this position is because I came up with a plan."

"A plan?" Bolder tilted his head.

"Yeah, a perfect plan that will rid us from the cursed bear once and for all." Spirit expounded. "Weren't you the one that asked me to stop your sire, Azogar and Cloud? Well, guess what? I _did_ stop their futile mission."

Bolder winced, suddenly feeling like a total imbecile. _Idiot! _He cursed under his breath, groaning inwardly at his own stupid misconception. He really must look like a complete jackass to Spirit. "Ohhh...I'm so sorry." He cringed. "I don't know what got into me."

"That's fine, I get it." Spirit waved it off. "Your sire and uncle are a bane."

"My father is overprotective and my uncle is just overbearing." Bolder explained quietly, lowering his eyes with a guilty expression. "Forget what I said, I was being a jerk." Now he was mad at himself. He should've listened to what Spirit had to say first, before leaping into silly conclusions.

"That's okay."

"So, what's the plan? You need a satellite for it?" Bolder proceeded to question him eagerly.

"Well, I'm gonna lure the bear to us with the help of Cloud, Azogar and Flint." Spirit explicated his idea. "Then we're going to initiate a chase where the three stallions will run back home, while _I_ deal with the bear."

"What are you going to do?"

"Put a bullet in his head." Spirit smirked victoriously.

Bolder's jaw hung open, his eyes grew wider than the landscapes of the West as he rasped out. "You can't be serious. How are you even–"

"Leave that up to me." The golden horse interrupted. "I have my ways. You'll be left to guard our bands while we leave and take care of this cursed predator business."

"Then say no more." Bolder announced confidently, not even bothering to pause and reflect on the matter. "I mean, if you want you can say_ hello_ to your new satellite." He added with a cheeky grin.

"Perfect! Thank you!" Spirit smiled in relief and satisfaction. What a strange world this was! He would've never imagined that he'd be entrusting Bolder, the Lone Stallion with his herd, yet here he was offering the very horse he despised, to become his temporary satellite and he had accepted it. _Strange world indeed._

"I know you're injured and guarding four bands in springtime is no easy task even for a healthy stallion, but my cousins and Cloud's sons are old enough and quite strong. If it weren't for this situation, they'd be bachelors by now. So, no worries, they will have your back. And besides, you won't have to do this for long. Cloud, your sire and uncle will all return before you know it."

Bolder nodded in understanding, heeding his every word. "That's fine. Uhh...but what about you, Spirit?" He stared at him. "What's gonna happen to you?"

Spirit glanced away, forcing an uncomfortable chuckle on his face. "Why's everybody asking me that? I'll take care of myself." He rolled his eyes.

Bolder raised one eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. "I see..." He was no fool. Even though he did not know the details of Spirit's scheme, he was aware of the extreme dangers involved in it.

"Enough chit-chat." Spirit told him and cleared his throat. "We leave tonight."

"Tonight?"

"The sooner the better."

* * *

The mountain brows, the rocks, the peaks and plateaus were sleeping. Uplands, rolling hills and gorges were in a hush, while the moorland lay in still silence. The sky was different...it had a different charm that night. It was so clear and dark blue, sparkling with million dotted stars. The moon glowed and illuminated the valley of Cimarron in a calming light. One could feel the peace and trust within, even if the thoughts of every herd member was racing, even if the emotions ran deep. Each band stallion was presently engrossed in saying 'goodbye' to their families and leaving final instructions to them. At the moment, Cloud was firmly directing his older sons to be on the lookout for the herd. Even if Bolder was in charge of watching out for all of them, he would certainly require extra assistance. Flint was also telling similar things to his able-bodied offspring and Spirit's younger cousins were more than willing to help out as soon as they heard their leader's request. Azogar's foals, however, were still very young, so their band stallion mostly gloated in front of his little herd about how brave he was for joining such a dangerous mission.

Once Spirit was done explaining their duty to his cousins, his attention shifted toward the youngest member of the Cimarron herd: His two day old colt, Desert Dust. His son was tranquilly sleeping in the soft grass, exhausted from playing and zooming around Cloud's new little foals, who were no more older than he. Spirit smiled warmly. He sure was glad that his colt had playmates his age to have fun with, unlike his son with Rain, who was the only foal in the Lakota Village. At that thought, Spirit couldn't stop the sadness that washed over him. If only there was a way for both of his sons to grow up together. The future was so uncertain, particularly now. He didn't know what was going to become of him, but he could only pray for a sound, happy life for his family. They were all that mattered to him and he was prepared to risk everything for them. Absolutely everything...even his own life.

Spirit moved closer to his restful colt, lowered his soft muzzle to him and breathed in his sweet scent. He glanced up at Misty for a brief second, who was standing next to the foal, keeping a watchful eye on him. She stepped aside, once she noticed that Spirit had neared them, giving him slight privacy with their son.

Spirit's gaze settled back on the sleeping innocence as he whispered gently in his tiny ears. "Dear son, I want you to know, day after day as you grow, lose your fears, but not your confidence. Make meaning of your existence, be in charge of your own destiny, say goodbye to all your worries. Live long and live free, untouched by mankind, yet touched by the wind. These are words that may be few, but to live well, they'll guide you. I love you."

The colt fluttered his lashes open, as his great sire blew softly through his nostrils. He was so little and couldn't express himself, but he could feel the love and warmth. He stared up at Spirit and nickered at him in a baby voice, brushing his tiny nose against him.

"I tried teaching him to say _dada_," Misty spoke up, unable to stay silent any longer. Something had changed in her cool, indifferent attitude. Her cold heart was melting and she didn't know why. The sweet sight she witnessed played a considerable impact on her. She had never seen stallions display so much love and affection towards their foals. "but his only vocal sound was a pitchy squeak...I'm sure he'll catch on though." She said with a giggle.

Spirit raised his head and looked at Misty, quite surprised. "I thought you wanted his first word to be _mama_?"

"I'm allowed to change my mind." The black mare remarked.

Faint smile of amusement danced around on Spirit's lips. He knew this was Misty's way of showing that she cared about him, despite their bitterness and long history of complications. This mare was full of surprises, that was certain.

"Misty, you will take good care of our son, won't you?" Spirit spoke after a moment of silence. "I know your mother wasn't there for you and you never got to experience parental love, but please...let that be a lesson for you to treat your own son the way you always desired to be treated and loved. I know you can do it. I believe in you." Spirit admitted, his voice was soothing and comforting. "Please, don't let me down."

Misty stared at the golden-dun stallion dumbfounded, quite touched and confused at the same time. "Why are you telling me all this?" She finally managed to open her mouth and speak.

Spirit paused before answering, contemplating on it for a second. "Well, because...I may not always be around and I want everyone that I care about to remain safe, happy and free."

For some strange, unexplainable reason, Misty felt her heart almost sinking at his response. "Don't say that. You be careful and come back to us, you hear me?" The mare said in a demanding tone. "My son needs his father just as much as his mother." She added, puzzling Spirit with her last sentence.

"I never thought I'd hear these words from you." Confessed the stallion, not even attempting to conceal a bright grin from his countenance. "Weren't you the one that was impatiently waiting for my death?"

Misty shrugged, tossing the forelock from her eyes and regarded Spirit. "I guess, I'm starting to really like my band stallion. He's a great protector and a wonderful father. And he also saved me from a monstrous beast...I owe him...a lot..." The rippling, dark mare had been collected until she reached that last part and suddenly choked on her words. "Gosh...I was so awful to him. I'm so sorry." Tears threatened to escape her eyes as she looked at Spirit. "I'm sorry for ruining your relationship with Rain. I wish I could take it back. I may not like that spoiled mare personally, but you deserved to be happy." Misty's upper lip trembled as she fought hard against her tears. She was NOT going to cry!

"Take it back?" Spirit gasped in shock. "Don't say that. I agree, the situation wasn't ideal, but if we hadn't done it, we wouldn't have this beautiful colt right now. It's all in the past and I'm sure whatever happened, happened for the best." The stallion assured with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't take it back either." Misty nodded in agreement, her melancholy immediately disappearing. "It was so much fun too." She added, winking with a teasing smirk.

Spirit chuckled, shaking his head. _Classic Misty! _ "I'll take that as a compliment." He winked right back at her.

"Don't let that go to your head." Misty playfully pushed him.

"Too late. It just did."

Misty rolled her eyes and laughed. "Studs..."

"One last thing..." Spirit turned to her, before leaving her presence. "Try to dial down the crazy with our Satellite over there." He gestured his head toward the distanced Bolder. "He's bit skittish in that area."

"You think I went overboard?" Misty asked hesitantly.

"Jumping on a stallion and pushing him in the water with you? Yep, definitely crazy." Spirit said, looking very entertained. "It was like a kelpie drowning her victim."

"Don't exaggerate!" Snorted Misty in displeasure. "And since when do you care about my _'non-existent love life'_?"

"What can I say? I'm nice like that." Beamed Spirit with a mischievous expression.

_Oh sure!_ Misty was not falling for it, not even for an instant. "No, you aren't nice. You are an evil mastermind."

"Again, I'll be taking that as a compliment." Spirit chuckled once more and walked off to where the daughter of Raven was standing.

The golden-dun stallion nosed the filly in a greeting. "I've come to say hello and goodbye at the same time."

Nova's hopeful eyes gazed into him. "I wish I was allowed to come. I can help." She insisted eagerly. "You know I can."

The stallion smiled at her fearless zealousness. "Nova, you're needed here." Spirit nickered gently. "I want you to stay back and assist Bolder. You'll act as his sentinel. He'll require all the help he can get, for he is hurt."

Nova couldn't argue with that statement, even if more than anything, she wished to accompany Spirit. "What about you? I don't like not knowing what the plan is. I once thought you had died in front of my eyes and it was the worst feeling ever." She spoke quietly, lowering her eyes to the ground. "Please, don't make me go through it again."

"I'll try to be safe." He promised.

Nova snapped her head back up. "What if that won't be enough?" She questioned dreadingly.

Spirit took a deep breath. He couldn't lie to the young mare. It truly was going to be the riskiest thing he'd ever attempted. That was one of the main reasons he decided not to tell anyone the details of the plan. They would just try and stop him, yet Spirit could not afford that. The scheme was simply too promising to let go.

"No matter what happens, you'll have to be strong." He told her, his brown eyes searching her lovely features. "If I won't return, then you'll need to take more courage...my mother will desperately need emotional support. I can trust you with that, can't I?"

Nova couldn't stop herself from whimpering at his request, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yes, you can. But please, do everything in your power to come back to us safe and sound." She desperately begged and pulled him into a fond embrace. "I love you, Spirit."

* * *

_Spirit..._

It was a soft and hushed thought from a mare standing near the flank of the herd. Her creamy hide was glowing with the pale gleam of the gigantic silver ball we call moon. Her gentle, honey-colored eyes were focused on the young stallion, weaving in and out among the other horses. As if overnight, her son transformed from a lanky, trouble-making colt into a magnificent stallion, willing to lay his own life for the well-being of his family. _So much like his courageous father_... She watched the being, who seemed not horse, but hawk as he interacted with the herd, patrolling them and making sure they were alright before he'd leave. There was pride in the lead mare of Cimarron and despite the ache, she forced a smile on her maw. She remembered the day he was born. It had been six months after her beloved mate – Strider – had passed on. She had to give life to the colt all on her own without her precious stallion by her side. But even if he wasn't there, Esperanza recalled that day as one of the happiest of her existence. Whenever she closed her eyes and the wind danced around her, she could feel Strider. She could see him in their son...he had his _spirit_, after all.

_Oh, but the pain of his absence!_ Her heart was rent in twain when her adventurous son had grown and disappeared like his sire, caught by those awful bipeds. Her strength was needed to keep the herd protected – she owed that much to Strider – but the hurt ran deep. That terrifying sensation of never seeing her son as she witnessed him being brought down to his knees by the horrid two-leggeds, was once again tugging at her heart. Her glorious son, who was thunder and lightening, had been surrounded by lassos that to the lead mare resembled bunch of snakes. It almost tore her to pieces to see him in such a state...it was as though she was watching Strider being ripped away from her all over again.

Now the poor mother was once more subjected to that same feeling of agony. As soon as she heard Spirit speak about the new plan, she realized right then and there that this may be it. Tonight could possibly be the last time she'd ever see her golden colt, who was colt no more. The young stallion did not give efficient details about what his scheme was, but the intuitive mother comprehended the great dangers of it right away. She did not need to hear direct words from him to understand what he was doing. There was no lying to a mother's heart, which was currently splitting into half, but she did not dare to stop him. How could she? Everything he was doing was for their protection and safety. Yet another part of her wanted nothing more than to shield her son from the vicious threats that he was about to face. To her, he would always be that fun-loving foal that sprayed snow all over her and his aunts one winter morning.

The palomino beauty let out a soft snort and shook her sun-kissed pelt. Her tender eyes lit up when she spotted Spirit jogging up to her.

"Mother." The stallion murmured gently, pressing his forehead against hers.

"My son." She nuzzled him, nibbling at his dark forelock. She was one of the few that were permitted to touch his wild mane. "I love you." She nickered and nestled him once more. What else could she say? As much as she wished to lecture him about safety, she was wise enough to know that Spirit was only trying to rid them from the curse with the most effective solution he could think of. Still, it hurt so much. The thought of losing her only son was unbearably torturous.

"I will do my best to come back to you." Spirit spoke in a low voice, his eyes burning brighter than the stars. "But if something happens, please... don't be upset with me. I'll always be with you even if you may not be able to see me."

_Exact words of Strider!_ Esperanza brushed her nose against him affectionately. "How can I be upset with you, my son? You are endangering your life so that the rest of us can have a secure existence." She let a small tear escape her one eye. "I'm proud of you."

Spirit sensed her pain and his heart went out to her. He didn't say anything in response, but he didn't have to. Neither of them had to. They both knew exactly what the other was feeling. It truly was saddening to see his mother so wounded, but the willful stallion had no other choice. Whatever fate had predestined for him, he would accept it.

* * *

A young stallion, positioned on the Cimarron hill that overlooked the territory, curiously observed the golden mare and her son's sweet exchange. He let out a sigh, his thick, curly mane glittering in auburn colors from the moon's powerful influence. He was responsible for keeping the herds safe now and that fact made him slightly anxious. He had never been an official satellite before...and of four bands at the same time? Yes, it was indeed very nerve-wrecking experience, but he was certain that he could handle it. He had been through so much lately...it seemed to him that there was nothing he couldn't handle. While he watched the mother and son, for a short, puzzling second, the blood-bay could discern that behind the two horses towered a black shadow. He blinked, his pulse throbbing as he opened his eyes once more and realized that the silhouette of an otherworldly creature had vanished. Either his mind was once again playing tricks on him, or it truly was that same ghost from the night before.

"Son, will you be alright?" The blood-bay turned his regal head and saw his sire walking up to him, his ears flinching forward.

"I'll be fine, father. Don't worry." Calmly spoke Bolder.

Flint nodded, powerless to hide a proud smile that tucked at the corners of his muzzle. "Of course, you will." He regarded him in admiration. "I must admit, you are the strangest offspring I have, but you are my first born nevertheless, and you are the bravest of all my children. Stay prudent."

Bolder bowed his head to the noble stallion gratefully. "Thank you. I will."

"Good luck." Flint told him as he descended the hill and rejoined Cloud, Flint and Spirit, who were all ready to depart from the lands.

Spirit's eyes locked with Bolder's for a moment and he nodded at his satellite stallion, demonstrating respect and trust. Bolder acknowledged him, dipping his neck in reverence. Whatever resentment existed between the two stallions, faded away and was temporarily replaced by mutual reliance on one another. There was no other option. The band stallion and his satellite needed to have trust in each other to keep the herds safe.

"Hey, Spirit..." Cloud began, as the four stallions set off at an easy lope towards the Grayling Creek, where the cursed bear was last seen by the Bald Eagle. "Don't you think it'll be wise for you to see Rain and the colt?" He suggested, his tone transferring uneasiness. "You know...in case something happens." His voice dropped.

Spirit slowed down to a trot and looked at the pale palomino for a moment. Even if no one knew what exactly this new plan included, almost all herd members could sense that it was extremely hazardous for the son of Esperanza. So much so, that some of them believed that they were seeing him for the last time. "I...don't know." Spirit answered hesitantly. While the golden stallion wasn't the one to give up easily or let negativity overwhelm his decisions, he was not ignorant of the situation either. He knew that challenging two of the most menacing predators simultaneously, – all on his own – could very well result into his downfall. And that was exactly what Cloud had implied. Perhaps, it would be better if he saw his son and Rain before something unfortunate were to happen to him? For all he knew, his luck may soon run out, and therefore, he had to be ready.

"I think you should go to the camp." Cloud spoke firmly and pierced him with his gaze. "Flint, Azogar and I will meet up with you at the Grayling Creek."

Spirit halted into a standstill and stared at the three stallions in silence.

"It's your decision, son of Strider...just don't have any regrets." Flint shared his own opinion as well. "Life is short; one moment we're alive and in a blink of an eye, our life can come to a rapid end. Don't worry about us, we will wait for you at the Grayling."

The reluctant Spirit nodded, realizing that the older stallions were speaking the absolute truth. Visiting Rain and their foal did cross his mind couple of times, but he had pushed it away, fearing that it would appear selfish and unreasonable on his part. After all, the threat of the mad wolf's curse needed to disappear from their lands as soon as possible and him slowing down the process because of his personal life, would come off as very self-serving. However, what if...the plan did not go as he had imagined? What if – just like his sire – he would be forced to sacrifice his life for this cause? He had to say proper 'goodbye' to both Rain and their son just in case things did not go accordingly.

"I'll be fast, I promise." Spirit agreed and the four stallions parted ways. The one swiftly spun to the direction of the Lakota settlement, and the others continued their initial journey a little slower.

"Meet you at the Grayling Creek!" Called Azogar.

"I'll see you there!" Neighed Spirit his answer as he galloped. "Stay safe!"

* * *

**I apologize for the inconsistency in my updates. The truth is, I post new chapters whenever I'm available and lately I'm all over the place, hence the irregular updates. Please bear with me while I figure out a new uploading schedule that will benefit my time. For now, I cannot give my 'Guest' readers a specific day of updates. For those who have accounts, make sure you're 'following' the story to receive alerts. Just 'favouriting' won't do the trick.**

**On a different note, I know that some of you were wondering about the main characters' ages, so because the equine years can be confusing for non-horse people, I decided to make a list that shows an equivalent of their age to human age. Hope this helps and clarifies the confusion. **

**Spirit – 7 (28 in human years)**

**Rain – 4 (24 in human years)**

**Bolder – 5 (26 in human years)**

**Misty – 6 (27 in human years)**

**Nova – 3 (19 in human years)**

**Great Conquest – 6 (27 in human years)**

**Esperanza – 12 (38 in human years)**

**Cloud – 15 (45 in human years)**

**Scarlet – 7 (28 in human years)**

**Azogar – 9 (30 in human years)**

**Flint – 13 (42 in human years)**

**Raven – 12 (38 in human years)**

**This is the list of the equine characters that have been mentioned the _most_ in my story. It's not 100% accurate, considering we humans are different from horses and there is no way we can compare our years to theirs, but this should give you a basic idea. I didn't include side characters, but if you are curious about specific individuals, let me know and I'll try to mention them in the next chapter. Thank you so much for all the love and support!**


	40. Young Hearts, Wild Spirits

...

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Young Hearts, Wild Spirits**

_"My heart is still wild_  
_People crave to watch me fall_  
_Everything you touch turns to gold"_

– Still Wild by La Mar

* * *

Like a blanket thrown over the sky, stars came out to the night, lighting a way to a lone horse, traversing over the rocky terrain of the Wild West. A warm wind blew, stirring around in gentle motions and provided companionship to otherwise, a solitary stallion. He followed the small stream towards the gully of the canyons, and he walked with springing strides, or trotted with a swift pace. Once where the ground was flat and open, he broke into a bouncing, bucking canter and the moonlight blazed through his coat. The canter soon metamorphosed into a fleet, airy gallop that altogether made the golden stallion one with the wind. He did not slow his speed that night, he did not stop for a drink and he did not rest. In his mind there was only the urgency of reaching his destination and so he went, with the moon and the stars guiding his path.

In the morning, the sun rose upon the untamed lands. It shone, warm and wonderful on Spirit's coat. He bucked and reared and galloped round, thinking how marvellous he felt that he would see his son and Rain again, even if it could quite possibly be for the very last time. And Little Creek! He would also see his two-legged friend once more and the entire village. Despite his love and desire for absolute freedom, he still admired the Lakota tribe and their way of life. They were unlike any humans he had ever met. Certainly, they were two-leggeds, but their style of living resembled and reminded the young stallion that of the wild herds, be it a bison herd or a mustang herd. They moved as the untamed creatures of the wild moved. Although, their main settlement was located in a specific area, that did not stop them from traveling across the grasslands in search of food and shelter, just like Spirit and his band would often do in different seasons. Yes, it was safe to say that the golden Mustang had learned to appreciate and admire Rain's homeland. How could he not? Three of the most important individuals lived there: His brother under the sun – Little Creek, his true love – Rain and now also, his little son had joined the tribe. How wonderful was that?

His sleek pelt was beginning to shine in the golden sun, glossy and burnished with its magnificent radiance. The breath of summer stirred the trees, swaying the green leaves gently and blowing the soft breeze in the dark, wild mane and tail of the racing stallion. On he went, not stopping even for an instant. His longing to be reunited with his loved ones was far greater than his thirst for water or his want for rest. He would not rest until he reached the village. His soul was lit ablaze, his mind was unshaken with determination and his young heart was beating so fast. The future – his future – was unknown, yet he would live and embrace the beautiful present without worrying about the uncertainties that the fate might have predestined him.

* * *

The early summer season kicked in the Lakota camp with laughter of excited children chasing their little dogs, hustle and bustle brought by new chores, warriors making new weapons, elders preparing for the late-spring and summer ceremonies and women repairing old tipis or sewing new ones. The sky was clear and blue, mirroring the crystal eyes of a beautiful paint mare and her tiny colt as they strolled through the wide, warm fields of emerald green. Rain knew that the happy atmosphere of the tribe was the result of peace and lovely change in the weather. Hope, beauty and life had returned to everyone and everything was bursting with breath of summer as the blooming flowers. A pair of palm warblers flew past the eager, wide-eyed colt, who kept absorbing his environment with an astonished little expression. He sprang after them, kicking up his heels and hopping like a bunny in the meadows. Rain stuck close to her fun-loving son, part of her admiring his energy and curious nature and another part, still kind of concerned about what this could mean for his future as a war horse. Then her mind raced back to the cremello mare – Lady – and the ultimatum that she had given her. Unconsciously, nervousness overtook her as she hung her head, flaxen forelock draping over her face as a veil. Her week-old colt bounced back to her, suddenly calling her in a sweet, baby nicker. "_Mama!_" That was the very first time he had called her that._ His first word!_

Rain's heart instantly melted at her adorable colt. She caressed and embraced him ever-so softly. "Oh sweetie, I'm right here." Her nose brushed his tiny face as he slipped himself under her legs again, very impatient to get a drink. Rain snorted in amusement, rolling her eyes and sighed. For a moment, the mother and son both enjoyed their breakfast in the glorious sunshine. As the young mare plucked the grass, she noticed that the mischievous colt had finished suckling rather quickly and was now presently rolling on the ground, stretching himself as he lay sprawled in a clumsy position.

Rain couldn't help but laugh at the silliness her foal displayed. She was just about to open her mouth and say something, when her ears detected an approaching individual.

"Oh dear! Get him to stop that at once!" It was Lady, as she rebuked in a stern manner, looking utterly displeased. "Rolling in the dirt like a pig! That won't do."

Even the colt sensed the firmness and dissatisfaction of the older mare. He stared up at her and jumped on all four of his legs, recoiling and pressing himself to his protective mother's flank.

"Good morning, Lady." Rain forced a smile on her lips, despite the uneasiness that suddenly washed over her. "I'm sure a little stretch won't harm him. There's nothing wrong with getting a good roll."

"He can roll in the grass just fine, but not in that muddy spot." Lady lectured with a huff. _Surely, this was as obvious and clear as the day! _"Do you want your foal to grow up into a wild swine or a disciplined and cultured, young stallion?"

Rain swallowed hard, her blue eyes anxiously darting from the vexed, elder mare and back to her small colt. "Well...actually, about that–"

"You know, my dear," Lady cut in, prattling on without giving a single thought to what Rain wished to say. "I am going to be very nit-picky about such particularities because in the end, it will serve your colt beneficially. Posture, stance, manner of speech, behaviour...all of this is extremely important to me. In fact, I believe that best teachers are the mothers themselves, so you, yourself must adopt all these positive traits I speak of in order to make your foal grasp on it fully." Lady did not even pause in between sentences, and only took a deep breath after she was done talking.

"Oh, don't worry, I've got my walk and posture down pat. Look!" Rain spoke up enthusiastically and with a playful, high-stepping trot, she carried herself. Prancing around with a collected, poised stride, she swung her tail side to side. "See?" She glanced at her with a proud smirk.

"Excellent posture." Nodded Lady, sounding very impressed. "Delicate steps, floating glide, keeping a straight line..." She evaluated, her pointy stare studying the spirited, yet elegant movements of the graceful paint.

"If mares are watching," Commenced Rain with self-assured confidence. "I call this walk, _Watch and Learn_, but if stallions are watching, it's called _Eyes Back In Your Heads_, losers." She finished, winking sassily and bowed her head.

"I love it." The elderly mare announced. "That's a classy way to get rid of unworthy horses."

"Yes, it worked every time." Rain agreed, giggling upon the memories of her teasing, show-off nature. "The mares thought I was full of myself and the stallions got so intimidated that I could literally see sweat forming on their foreheads." She laughed. _Serves them right for thinking she was just a piece of flesh to satisfy their selfish urges! _

Lady was more than impressed...she was enthralled with the young mare's good breeding! She certainly did not expect that from uncivilized 'tribal horses'. Definitely, without a doubt, Bonita's blood was running in the veins of this paint filly. Unfortunately, Lady refused to see or understand that any horse was more than capable of displaying similar movements, especially the wild ones, who did not require humans to force them into false frames, but rather effortlessly executed those complex motions all on their own and even more beautifully than any show horse. "In Dressage, we would call that move you demonstrated, '_the Passage'_." Lady told her with that same old, snobby air.

"I must say, you are worth my time, Rain." The elderly mare remarked again. "I feel like I'm finally getting somewhere in this godforsaken place."

Rain shifted her gaze on the foal sheepishly and uncomfortably, her brightened countenance darkened into a frown and she hesitated before speaking up. "Erm...Lady, I want to talk to you about–"

"Oh goodness!" Exclaimed the cremello, cutting her off once more. "I forgot my grooming session. That is the only thing that gets me through this uncultured community." She said, her voice conveying nothing but ungratefulness and complaint. "I will see you in couple of minutes, alright dearie?" Without even bothering to wait for an answer, she turned and left the young paint and her colt, jogging towards the active camp, while Rain watched her go and shook her head with a heavy sigh.

She plodded in the pasture, leisurely walking about, the attentive colt beside her imitating his dam's every movement. Rain had her blue eyes fixed on her hooves as she treaded with light steps, lost in her own deep reflections. The mare's mind was so occupied that she failed to notice that her curious foal had suddenly spun away from her, his tiny, golden-tipped ears perking forward as though recognizing someone. It was her son's enthusiastic and happy nicker that rudely snapped Rain from her contemplations. The young mare turned and saw her carefree colt prancing towards a certain, arriving stallion, whose golden pelt radiated the sun's power. _Spirit! Oh no!_

Had Rain not become so startled at the unexpected visit the wild Mustang payed to them, she would have taken more time to observe how familiarly the colt treated his sire, whom he had only met just once, right when he came into the world. Yet the youngster's excited behaviour and eagerness to run up to the great stallion, came as a pleasant surprise to both Spirit and Rain...although Rain had grown way too anxious to ponder on it for long.

"My son!" Spirit greeted, overwhelmed with joy as the tiny foal boldly reared up to reach his tall father's muzzle. "You recognize me." His heart almost exploded with love and reaching down he embraced the colt, who in turn, licked at his nose.

"I missed you so much." Spirit nuzzled him, lowering his head to the colt's tiny face. "You're so big!" He stepped back, admiring his son's longer, more stable legs. The foal could tell that his sire was praising him, so he proudly showed-off to his father, prancing and zooming around him with delightful little bucks.

"Spirit? What are you doing here?" Rain jogged up to them, nervously glancing back at the camp, anxiousness written all over her features. _Don't come here, Lady! Not yet!_

The stallion lifted his head, levelling himself to the young mare, his gaze now warmly focused on her. "Let's see..." He began jokingly. "I came to join the war horses."

Rain pursed her lips, her expressions emitting nothing but annoyance at his unwelcome sarcasm. "Seriously?"

"Come on, Rain." Chuckled Spirit, slightly confused at her strange behaviour. "I'm here to see my son, what else?" He wanted to add _"and you"_ but realized it would be better to omit that part for the moment.

"Th-that's great!" Rain's voice cracked, her eyes darted back to the active camp-side, her heart beating fast against her chest. "But next time, let's set specific days and hours for such visits. I don't necessarily enjoy unprecedented surprises." She explained, gulping with a nervous, forced smile as she tried to sound composed.

Spirit furrowed his brows, sensation of sadness wavered in his brown orbs. "You aren't glad to see me..." He concluded.

"No, no! It's not that." The mare protested, firmly shaking her head. "It's just...today's not the right time for visits." She professed, desperately searching for a decent excuse to escape from his presence. "We're rather busy and uh...perhaps, you could come back later?" She nudged her son, gesturing him to move away from his sire. "Say _'bye' _to your father now. Come, sweetie." She beckoned, reluctantly rotating towards the camp.

"B-but I just got here." The stallion blinked, looking very upset and stunned at Rain's reaction.

The mare sighed, feeling incredibly conflicted and torn. "Spirit...I..."

"What's going on?"

Rain blew through her nostrils, thinking hard about something as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Okay, how about you hide for a little while and then–"

"_Hide? _What are you talking about?" Spirit was completely taken aback. He did not know what to make of the oddness the mare before him displayed. He didn't have time for childish games; he was there for an important reason and he could not afford to lose precious moments. This was certainly not how he imagined to be spending his possible final hours with his loved ones.

Rain summed up courage, clearing her throat so that he wouldn't have to hear her voice break due to how anxious she was. "Alright, here's the deal."

Spirit watched her and waited patiently. Instinctively, his gaze settled on her sublime frame and her flaxen mane that always fell on her shoulders like rain showers. _How beautiful she is. _He mentally kicked himself for concentrating on something so superficial and unimportant in that second. _Focus!_

Thankfully, Rain was too consumed with her own troubles to notice Spirit's inner struggles. She coughed, flinching at the words she was about to say. "I think... you should go."

"What?" Gasped the stallion, his heart almost dropping all the way down to his stomach.

"Come back some other time where I can explain everything properly." Quickly said the mare, her sapphire eyes once again glued on the busy camp.

"You don't understand, I may not be able–" Began Spirit, trying to make sense of Rain's unforeseen behaviour towards him. He got interrupted half way by an animated neigh, coming from a cantering cremello mare.

"I am back, dearie!"

"Oh no!" Rain jolted in alarm, nearly bumping into Spirit with her frantic maneuver. "Smile, nod and be polite. Don't embarrass me." She hissed at the stallion before regarding the approaching elderly horse.

"Who is she?" Spirit whispered to Rain, but was instantly ignored.

"Lady." The paint mare turned to her, nodding her head respectfully.

"Who is your friend, Rain? I don't think I have the pleasure of knowing–" The elder mare closed her mouth as soon as she eyed the golden stallion more closely. "Where did this _rogue_ come from?" She curled her upper lip in disdain once she discerned that the horse in front of her was wild. His untamed mane was twisted in wind knots and his coat was faintly dusty with earth from having to gallop all night. "I believe he is not from the village. Am I correct?"

"Correct. This is Spirit." The young mare said, her voice shaking. "The father of my foal." She added with a quiet murmur.

"Oh!" Lady shrieked, looking quite unnerved.

"And, um...who are you, might I ask?" Spirit broke his silence as he regarded the elder mare in front of him.

The little colt stared up at the three adult horses in confusion, his round, blue eyes darting from his mother to his father and then towards the scary Lady, that never failed to send shivers down his small spine.

"You can call me Lady, young stallion." The cremello spoke, her tone conveying dictatorship. "I am the educator of Rain's colt. I am here to discipline him and make sure he does not grow up into_ you._"

Rain winced, biting her lip so hard, that it just about drew blood. _Uh-oh!_ This was not going to end well and she could already predict the near future.

"What?!" Spirit was overcome with anger as he turned to Rain. "What is the meaning of this nonsense?"

"I was afraid that our colt would turn into a brat if he didn't–"

"_Brat?_ Don't you dare call my son names, Rain!" Ordered the stallion, personally offended at everything he was hearing from both Lady and Rain.

"_YOUR_ son?!" It was Rain's turn to burst into fury. "I can't believe you just said that!" She snapped, pinning her ears at him.

"Lower your voice, young stallion." Lady commenced with a snooty attitude, shoving her chin in the air. "Stop shouting at us like a beast and be gone from our society. You are a terrible influence on this poor colt."

"Wh-what did you say?" Spirit was utterly shocked. _Did Rain truly agree with this proud, unreasonable mare?_ He tried to search her blue eyes, hoping to see the answer hidden in them, but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Please, this can be resolved amicably." Rain suddenly spoke up, defensively standing over her puzzled, little colt.

"I say, you leave at once, young horse. Right now." Lady commanded, putting pressure on him with her arrogant bearing. "It's in the best interest of the foal."

At this point, Spirit honestly couldn't care less what this conceited, old mare thought of him. His entire focus, however, lay on his beautiful, flaxen Rain. What did she think of this? She wouldn't be so cruel to him, would she? It was simply too unbearable and agonizing to consider that. "Rain, what's going on?" Despite his internal turbulence, he managed to say those words calmly.

Before Rain could find it in her to lock eyes with him and speak, it was Lady that demanded impatiently. "Didn't you hear what I just said? Go back to your inbred herd, you wild oaf!"

"Rain, please, answer me!" Desperation overtook the desolate stallion, he could feel his heart slowly crushing within his strong chest. He made a forward and slightly disrespectful advance towards Rain, but Lady shielded her from him, positioning herself in between them and blocking his view. "Stay away from her! You are muddy and gross and you are going to make us dirty!" She bared her teeth. One thing you needed to watch with every mare was personal space. They did not appreciate anyone getting close to them without consent, especially if that individual happened to be a stallion.

Spirit rolled his eyes at the vain, old cremello. She was getting on his last nerves! It had been a while since he encountered someone so annoying... even Misty wasn't half as awful as her. "Well, I'll have you know that there was once a time when Rain quite enjoyed getting_ dirty_." He teasingly winked at the paint mare, who gasped in outrage and blushing crimson, lowered her gaze. She was so glad for her sorrel coat, otherwise her embarrassment would be extremely apparent.

"You, uncultured vulgar, beast!" The scandalized Lady cried out in dismay. "It's not enough for you to come here uninvited and act so unpolished, but you must also use inappropriate, suggestive language right in front of the foal? You disgust me!" Snorted the mare in abhorrence. "I simply cannot allow neither Rain or the colt to be exposed to such vile crudeness, not to mention how upsetting all this is to me."

"Lady, please, try to calm down." Rain scraped out of her dry throat at last. As she was still speaking, the hoof beats of trotting horses nearing them made her turn around. Great Conquest, River, Red, Blaze, Blossom, Silver Moon and Aranda had all come to investigate what the noisy ruckus was about.

"Well, well, well,...look what the cat dragged in." Red narrowed his eyes into a glare when he saw Spirit.

"How are you liking your medicine?" Questioned Great Conquest with an evil grin.

"My what?"

Rain pulled her innocent foal closer to her flank, her entire body tensing up as the hair on her back pricked. For some reason, she could sense where this unpleasant situation was headed and unfortunately she felt wholly powerless to stop it. All she could think of in that second was the safety of her little son.

"This despicable savage is causing disturbance! He insulted us!" Lady practically squealed as Red assumed a posturing bravado and stomped over to Spirit, ready to defend the mares.

"You've come to the wrong neighbourhood again." He growled at him in a threatening manner, his nose almost touching him.

"Get out of my face!" Spirit struck the ground with his foreleg and arching his neck, vigorously shoved Red away from him.

That was all the war stallion required to become utterly triggered. "You dirty son of a bitch!" He shouted, as he rose on his hind feet and charged at the Mustang infuriated.

Spirit reared up, dodging the attack that was directed at him and sprang at his aggressor. He was so done playing nice! With a swift motion, he spun round and took a powerful swing at Red, throwing a furious kick at him.

"Merciful heavens!" Screamed Lady, looking terrified enough to pass out, while the other horses darted out of the raging combatants' way.

"No! Stop it!" Yelled the horrified Rain in panic, while her frightened foal hid himself underneath her, covering his tiny face in her long, creamy tail.

Red quickly recovered from the first blow and was once again leaping onto Spirit, his sharp teeth sank in the golden stallion's withers and with a forceful thrust he tackled him to the ground.

Rain whimpered, trembling in utmost terror and she screamed for them to stop. Great Conquest was presently holding on to her, keeping her close to him in his firm grasp, so that she wouldn't step right in the middle of a fierce brawl. "Get them to cease fighting!" She desperately implored the grey stallion.

"What for? This ain't no fight." Scoffed Great Conquest, who was enjoying the show a little too much. "This is just something us studs need to do every now and then to get it out of our system. Not to mention, it's Spring." He added, sounding very entertained indeed.

For a minute, the two battling stallions continued struggling on the hard, cool earth, biting at each other's necks and then Spirit managed to knock Red off of him and sprinted up. Without hesitation, Red rushed back to clip him again, but Spirit was faster. He whirled like the wind, double-barreling with a mighty pound and send the war horse flying right into the nearby tipi tent, demolishing the whole thing as the heavy stallion banged into it, creating an awful accident with a loud CRASH. It was lucky that no human was inside it or otherwise they would not have made it out alive.

What followed this was another petrified shriek from the shocked spectators, while the human villagers came running towards the chaotic scene. Little Creek was also among them.

"Dear goodness, this is too much testosterone for me!" Fretted Lady as though she was just about to faint. Blaze, River and Great Conquest hustled to the dazed Red's side, trying to help him up on his feet. His back was all torn from slamming into the tipi poles and he was bleeding. The victorious Spirit stood in the middle, panting and sweating as he tried to regulate his breathing. He soon realized that everyone was now glaring at him with judgmental eyes. Nothing but scorn, disappointed and appall could be read in their angry expressions. Humans were muttering in confusion.

"Crazy horse! Crazy horse." He heard some of them say. "Insane, wild Mustang. He has a demon."

"That wild, savage! He almost killed Red." Some of the Lakota horses nickered at one another, glowering at the wild stallion disdainfully.

Even Little Creek was gaping at him in shock, sadness and puzzlement. Spirit sensed from the way his two-legged friend looked at him that he was exceedingly disappointed in him. He had expected a lot better and he was so astounded at such a shameless behaviour. In his downcast eyes, Spirit could read quite clearly what Little Creek thought of him. _"No, not you, my brother. How could you do this?" _His eyes seemed to say. _"Why have you disgraced us?"_ That's all Spirit could see in his friend's stunned stare. Nothing but disappointment. Little Creek had such high expectations of his brave companion and yet, he had ruined it all and embarrassed him right in front of the whole camp.

And Rain! Dear Lord, the heartbroken mare was sobbing and tears were casually rolling down her cheeks. Their sweet son was quivering behind his shattered mother and all because of Spirit! The stallion was swamped with a dreadful sensation of guilt and culpability. He had messed up yet again! He had failed to set a good example for his colt and probably scared him for life. He had destroyed all chances of winning Rain's heart and on top of it all, he fractured his friendship with Little Creek. Lady had been right all along! He was a disgrace and a hideous influence on everyone. Why did he even come to the village? It would've been better if he had never showed his face to them.

Submerged in great shame and humiliation, his gaze settled on the weeping mare, his heart splitting into pieces at the sight of her. She was so upset. How many times would he hurt the poor Rain with his unthinkable actions? How many more ways would he wound her? She didn't deserve this. And the tiny colt was better off without him. _Some father he made!_ Choking on his own voice, his brown pools filled with liquid. "I'm so sorry, Rain." He rasped out. "I will never bother you again. Ever." A lump formed in his throat as he fought back tears. With that, the wild Mustang – who was way too spirited for his own good – rotated and bolted like lightening from the camp.

Little Creek made to follow, but was instantly halted by Long Knife. "Let him go. His heart is too wild." He gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "Let's clean this mess up."

Little Creek let out a deep exhale and agreed with a sorrowful nod._ Oh, Spirit...what the hell where you thinking?_

It was true, Rain was utterly devastated and she was crying, but had Spirit known the real source of her desolation, he would've stayed back and embraced her. She was completely heartbroken not because of what the young stallion did, but because of what she and her fellow Lakota horses did. They had treated Spirit mercilessly. She could've stopped all this madness and the fight could've easily been avoided, but _no._.. None of them batted an eye. They allowed both Red and Lady to be so condescending towards the very horse that often helped them. How could they stoop so low? And those glares...the way everyone glowered at him as if he was some kind of a monster. Rain felt as though someone ripped out her beating heart when she heard Spirit's last words.

"Aranda, please watch my son." She urgently turned to the gentle old mare, while the disarray in the village continued. Aranda did not need to be told twice, she nodded immediately at the young mother.

She was just about to snap into a rapid canter to run after the stallion, when Lady jumped in front of her with that screeching, irritating voice. "Rain, you take another step and I'm through with you and your colt. Don't you dare go to that vulgar savage after what he did!"

The paint mare's cold glare pierced the cremello. "No, I'm the one that's _through_ with you." She snorted furiously. "I don't want my colt to be brainwashed by a prejudiced, old hag! I will educate him myself!" Exclaiming this, she jabbed Lady out of her way and broke into a purposeful gallop to catch up to Spirit.

The elder cremello watched her go in shocked silence, her mouth hanging open and eyes popping out of her sockets. It was safe to say that she did not predict this to happen at all.

* * *

**Response to Guest Reviews:**

**Jordan: Wow...you actually seem to know the characters way better than I do. What an awesome analysis. I really loved the descriptions and comparisons you drew. Thank you so much for such a lengthy and in depth opinion. I love hearing everyone's thoughts and you really knocked it out of the park.**

**Regentvice: Your words made my day! I am so happy to know that this story has been helping you in these uncertain times. It's so encouraging and honouring. Stay strong. I know it's tough, but I hope you manage to graduate this year. Sending positive thoughts your way. Thank you for taking the time to share your opinion.**

**I appreciate the support everyone!**


	41. Satellite

...

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**Satellite **

_"Be my friend, surround me like a satellite." _

– East of Eden by Zella Day

* * *

The night sky was like a treat to the eye. The silver crust of moon swelled, shrinked and glowed as the tiny bright stars danced to the silent mellow tune, while the darkness enclosed the valleys of Cimarron. As the blood-bay horse – positioned on the hill – shut his eyes in meditation, the whispering breeze was the only sound of the night as it fluttered in his attentive ears. His gaze, as though controlled by powerful magnetism, was drawn up to the stars. Above the clouds, way up so high, a black horse made of clouds galloped and reared in the sky. A tremor of uncertainty bounced in the young stallion's core. His heart began to race again as moonlight shone in his auburn mane. Was that an optical illusion up there? That black, thundering shadow he saw...was it his imagination again? Or was he really galloping in the air? There was a faint half-crescenet moon in the sky that seemed to encompass the ghost stallion, lending him its silver sheen. Bolder couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was way up in the air...with that magnificent stallion made of dark clouds leaping way up there...above the clouds, way up so high. For a brief moment, the young wonderstruck Bolder began to envy the phantom. How wonderful would it be if he could spring and fly up so high in the glorious night's sky? Reality or hallucination, with that black stallion made of clouds jumping up there, Bolder had the sudden urge to join him. Above the clouds, way up so high, the black stallion was galloping and rearing in the star-lit sky. He was so splendid and so mild; galloping happily above the night.

The breeze gently passed through the trees and the tall grass and into the long, draping mane of the blood-bay._"He Who Stands Alone...Is One with The Ghost." _

And for the first time since the appearance of these strange visions, Bolder felt like he really wanted to become _one _with him.

* * *

Misty was jolted awake by her hungry colt, who was impatiently stomping his little legs to get a drink. She squinted her eyes as the morning sun warmly brightened up the mountain peaks, valleys and rolling hills of the untamed ranges. She pushed herself up from the soft grass, shaking the sleep from her body and nudged Dusty to suckle. She was just about to drop her head to grab a bite of the delicious greenery when she realized that the herds weren't in their usual peaceful state. There was slight disorder amongst them. Her gaze immediately settled on the blood-bay satellite, for she often looked at him. There was nothing out of ordinary in that, but what struck her as surprising was the fact that the stallion was not standing at his customary station – the Cimarron hill or the edge of the valley. That morning, he was positioned in the middle of the bands and from what it seemed to the black mare, he was organizing and lining up the herd members in different groups. Misty tilted her head in confusion as she observed the curious sight. It was the blood-bay's first day as their satellite and already he was making strange changes. He was mixing up herds instead of keeping all four bands – Cloud's, Azogar's, Flint's and Spirit's – separate.

"What is he doing?" Wondered the black mare, her eyes shifting toward Scarlet.

"I have no idea." Responded the chestnut.

Esperanza, Wildflower, Velvet and Beauty, the lead mares of their own respective herds, stood behind Bolder and did not interfere while he classified the band members into completely different groups. That was even more shocking. No lead mare would allow such a mix-up between herds. It was essential to keep all four family groups as they were, yet not once did they object Bolder.

Misty, Scarlet and couple of other mares walked toward them to get a better understanding of what exactly was transpiring. As soon as Bolder noticed them drawing near, he acknowledged them with a polite bow and spoke. "Good morning, ladies. So, you are 13, 14, 15, and 16. One from Spirit's band and three from Cloud's correct?" He regarded the confused mares.

"Correct." Scarlet said, even though her tone was more of a question rather than a confirmation.

"Very well. Misty will join the Mother Group, Scarlet will join the Mate Group and you two will also join the Mother Group." He stared at the other two mares of Cloud, who were both heavily in foal. "Please, remember your new herds." He counted them up, his attention back on the groups he created.

"Um...Moonshine, sweetie...what do you think you're doing?" Misty asked at last. "I know you aren't used to our dynamics, but you can't just go ahead and intermix our herds."

"Unfortunately, I have no other choice." Bolder explained calmly. "It's the peak breeding season and I do not want any accidental baby-making under my guard-ship. To prevent chaos, I've decided to create new herds." He gestured them to take a look at the groups. "The Mother Group will consist of all the lactating dams and their offspring as well as pregnant mares. The Mate Group will have all the adult mares that don't have young at foot, but are part of the band stallion's harem. Then we have The Filly Group which consists of all the independent daughters of the band stallions – or in Spirit's case, his cousins – mature enough to start their own herds. And lastly, we have The Colt Group, which will contain all the three-year old stallions from each herd. That way, my father's daughters won't intermingle with Cloud's sons and Spirit's cousins or visa versa. You get the idea."

"I'm sorry, but that's silly. Some of us don't get along." Misty told him, sounding very dissatisfied. "I don't necessarily enjoy the company of Azogar's mares. You can't mix us up, and I highly doubt the band stallions would be pleased to hear this."

"Well, we'll just have to make do." Interposed Esperanza. "Bolder spoke to us this morning, and we, the lead mares, think that it is a wise decision, considering most of the mares and fillies are already in season."

"One of Spirit's cousins, I believe it was Blizzard, tried to jump Nova today. That behaviour is intolerable." Bolder said. "Normally, they would be joining the bachelors and collecting their own herds, but since we are forced in these unusual circumstances, I must establish rules that will make the situation easier on everyone. Once the lead stallions return, you can all do whatever you want, but right now, I'm asking everyone to restrain themselves." He stared meaningfully at the youngster, three-year old stallions. "You understand? Please, please...leave the fillies alone."

They all nodded and everyone slowly started to join their respective groups. "Thank you for your cooperation." Bolder announced gratefully and then moved over to the quiet Nova.

"Am I with the Mate Group or the Filly Group?" The daughter of Raven inquired with a slight smirk on her face.

"I don't know. It depends...are you the band stallion's mate or his offspring, sibling, cousin?"

Nova sighed, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, at this point, I don't even know what I am anymore." Her voice was sad.

Bolder frowned. "Hmm...you can join whichever group you want, Nova. Just avoid the Colts."

The filly took a deep breath and looked up at the blood-bay stallion. "I think you're doing an excellent job, Bolder." She smiled at him. "Especially for a stallion who has been living alone for so long."

"Thank you." The young horse was touched by her sweetness. She always had a wonderful way to make him feel better. "I will admit, I was a little nervous at first, but I have a great support system." He told her gently with a soft beam. "Blizzard didn't scare you, did he? I was easy on him because it's not exactly his fault and he was very remorseful, but if you–."

"Don't worry, Bolder." Nova cut in and shook her head. "It's fine. I feel bad for them...after all the courting lessons, they were so excited to go off on their own and finally be bachelors, and the fillies were eager to join new bands and meet new stallions, but now their plans have been interrupted because of this stupid curse. We're all frustrated, I guess." She blew through her nostrils and exhaled heavily.

"Courting lessons?" Bolder was amused.

"Yes, Cloud had these winter classes where he prepared the colts for bachelor life." Giggled Nova when she saw Bolder's surprised expression. "Didn't your father ever teach you that?"

"No, not really. Shouldn't that be coming naturally?" The blood-bay wondered.

"Thank you! That's exactly what I said." Laughed the filly, as the momentary silence fell over them. "I hope they're alright." She nickered after a pause, her mind darting back to Spirit, Cloud, Flint and Azogar. "I also hope my sire manages to hold on to his band." Nova was nervous. Everything had suddenly become so complicated and uncertain. These were scary, unsure times and she couldn't get rid of her anxiety.

"We have to stay positive." Bolder murmured softly, reaching out and stroking her muzzle. "I'll be on the hill." He informed her before leaving.

"Okay." Smiled Nova. Part of her, for some odd reason, was slightly disappointed. Why couldn't he remain by her side longer? Her gaze followed him as he plodded up the leader's position. The role of a band stallion seemed to suit the handsome blood-bay, almost as much as it suited Spirit. Perhaps...even better than Spirit? Nova shook her head._ What?_ _Where did that come from?_ Yet she was powerless to conceal her emotions as her eyes studied the solemn stallion and involuntarily, she began to wonder what it would be like to have him as _her own_ band stallion. _STOP IT! _Nova pounded her delicate leg on the ground, shocked and ashamed of her ridiculous notions. She shook her head again in frustration. _It's Spring! It's Spring!_ _You're just confused and acting out of instinct. You love Bold– I mean Spirit!_

There was a disagreeable, loud snort that jerked the filly out of her exasperated, racing thoughts. Her widened eyes met the cool stare of the black mare, Misty.

"Hi, _Nova_...right?" She mare said, forcing a fake smile on her face.

"Yes, that's me. And you're Misty."

"Mmmhmm..." The black mare eyed her for a moment, her burly colt wobbling by her side. "So, tell me, sweetheart...are you and Spirit mates?"

"Uhh...I...don't know."

"You don't know?" The mare repeated slyly. "You have a thing for our satellite, then?" Her tone came off firm and angry.

"What? No!" Nova gasped, her heart beating faster against her chest. Was she reading her thoughts or? "He...uh... is my friend."

"Interesting..." Smirked Misty. "That's how Spirit introduced you too. I'll be honest, I'm confused. Where exactly do you fit?"

"Uh..." Nova blushed hard and lowered her eyes timidly. Misty was very confident, straight-forward, not to mention, beautiful and seemed to always be in control of the situation. Nova felt like the mare was asking her tricky questions on purpose and she wasn't ready to answer any of them.

"Do you fancy Bolder or Spirit? Or perhaps, you like playing them both." Misty suggested with a teasing grin.

"No! I'm not like Rain." Nova snorted defensively, abhorred by the idea. "_She_ is the one that toys with their feelings, not me."

Misty's icy stare became even more cold, if that was possible. She narrowed her eyes, her ears laying backwards. "That pampered pet plays with Bolder too?"

"Both."

"Ugh, I hate her." Misty gritted her teeth, unable to hide her rage.

"She is the worst." Agreed Nova. "I heard not-so-nice things about you as well. But after meeting Rain, I don't blame you for disliking her. She's horrible and such a fake."

Misty's dark expressions immediately brightened and she regarded the mare in front of her with a different air. "You know, Nova...I think you and I will be good friends."

"I'd like that."

* * *

Bolder overlooked the four herds; they were slowly but surely adjusting to their new groupings. It was tranquil so far. The blood-bay tested the warm wind, trying to discern unfamiliar scents that could prove dangerous to the bands. He gently flicked his long, curly tail, his tense muscles relaxing when the damp odor of predators did not reach his nostrils. There was no smell of roaming bachelors either. All was well...except for the constant intoxicating fragrance of mares in season. Now _that_ could definitely bring trouble to the inexperienced colts. Luckily, they were all separated and things appeared to be rather calm, which lowered the stress levels of the young blood-bay. It wasn't first time Bolder acted as a satellite to a herd. After all, before going off on his own, he had often assisted his sire in guarding and protecting the band. He had also provided help to his uncle, but he had never been in charge of defending four bands at the same time. He silently hoped and prayed for Spirit, his father, uncle and Cloud to succeed in their mission and come back to them safe and sound. He reflected on the night's fascinating occurrence and the vision of the Ghost horse he had seen. If only there was some way to explain these supernatural elements somehow. He was no longer frightened...in fact, he strangely felt invincible. Knowing that there was a very powerful creature watching out for him gave him strength, but still...he wished he could have clear answers.

_"One with the Ghost..." _What did that mean?

A soft nicker from a certain mare, interrupted his train of thought and made the young horse turn his head to face his visitor. The lovely palomino mother of Spirit had joined him on the hill, friendly smile spreading across her lips. "Hello Bolder."

"The lead mare of Cimarron, is there a problem?"

"No, I simply wanted to know how you're getting used to your satellite role."

Bolder dipped his head in reverence. "That is very kind of you. I am holding up just fine."

Esperanza was pleased to hear that. "I'm glad, Bolder. Your decision to split our bands into new groups was prudent. Thank you for that."

"What are satellites for?" Grinned the blood-bay.

"I know this is new to you, being a lone stallion and all, but I appreciate all your help and if there's anything we can do to make your stay here more comfortable–"

"I would never dream of inconveniencing you like that." Bolder interjected. "You've all done more than enough, and now's my turn to repay you."

Esperanza smiled again, her chocolatey eyes concentrated on the young stallion's injured leg. When Bolder spotted where her focus lay, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"It'll heal soon. Don't be concerned."

The creamy mare knitted her brows for a moment, as if debating something in her head and after a short interval, she gazed up at Bolder.

"I lied."

"I beg your pardon?" The young blood-bay cocked his head sideways.

"I told you that I came to inquire how you were doing, and while in a way, that is true...the main reason for coming to you is completely different." Confessed the lead mare of Cimarron.

"What is it?" Bolder grew curious.

Esperanza pursed her lips, her lashes fluttering as she hesitated to utter a word. "I want to know about the Ghost." She finally spoke up.

The paled expression of pure shock on Bolder's face was hard to ignore. "Um...what?"

"You said it was a black stallion...and he led you here to our lands. He saved you. I know you aren't making this up."

Sensation of relief and hope returned to the heart of the young blood-bay. "You believe me?" His jaw hung open.

"Yes." Quietly murmured the mother of Spirit.

A wonderful feeling of ease escalated in Bolder. He was not alone in this, after all. At least one horse was willing to believe him and learn more.

"What would you like to know?"

"Do you see him often?" The mare questioned. She seemed reluctant and tense about the whole subject, but the intrigue and the desire to find out the truth sparked light in her sorrowful eyes.

"Yes."

"Does he talk to you?"

"No."

"Do you know his name?"

Bolder slowly began to comprehend why the palomino mare was so eager to know the details. "No. I simply call him the Ghost."

Esperanza nodded pensively; her ears perked forward. "Whose Ghost do you think it is?" She asked, after a moment of contemplation.

"I really don't know."

Bolder's answer was honest, yet as soon as he said that sentence an image of a shadow horse observing Spirit and Esperanza's sweet exchange flashed before him. "Well...actually..." His eyes locked with hers. "I have my suspicions."

Esperanza's heart soared. "Strider?"

"Yes."

Tears filled up her brown pools. "Why do you think it's Strider?" Her chin trembled, her voice quivered.

"I don't mean to upset you. Perhaps, we should stop discussing this?"

"No!" Esperanza was desperate. "Tell me...why do you think it's Strider?"

Bolder sighed. "I didn't know him, and until yesterday, I had no idea whose phantom I was seeing. But then..."

"Then what?"

"When you and Spirit were saying goodbye, I saw a silhouette of a black horse. That same Ghost that's been appearing to me. He seemed to be watching over you two, and that's when I knew." Bolder admitted quietly.

Esperanza was once again emotionally overwhelmed. She was not ready to hear all this. It was too much and she had rushed into it. She felt dizzy, confused and utterly stupefied. She had to think about something else or she'd go insane. "You know, maybe we should stop talking about this." She rasped with a shaky voice and swung back to the herd, not even waiting for Bolder to answer her.

* * *

The mares moved restlessly about, most of them still trying to get used to their uncomfortable new situations. They were creatures of habit and the mothers were very close to their offspring even if they had passed the foal and the yearling stage. Having their children in separate group was slightly unnerving. Willow and Goonda were one of these anxious mares. Their colts had grown up and were about to join the bachelors, their fillies had grown and could very well leave the herd as well, but then the curse started and changed everything. Having them around was somewhat comforting, but they were also worried. The mating season often confused the youngsters and made them do foolish things. Just that very morning, Blizzard - Goonda's son, had stupidly attempted to mount Nova, which caused an uproar and prompted Bolder to create new groups among them. The uncertainty of Spirit's return frightened the mares as they paced back and forth. On occasion Willow stopped and stared at their satellite stallion, who stood on the hill, then her eyes would shift at his dam, Beauty – the lead mare of Flint.

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong?" Goonda lifted her head from the grass.

"There's something so familiar about that mare." Willow replied, her eyes glued on Beauty. She had been watching her ever since Flint temporarily relocated on their territory.

Goonda swished her tail as she observed the bay mare curiously. "Yes, she reminds me of us."

"Could it be that she was sired by our father?" Willow looked at her sister.

"Well, he had many mares...I wouldn't be surprised."

"Come, let us find out." Willow finally decided and beckoned her towards the lead mare of Flint. They were all in the same herd now, might as well get to know their new band companions.

The mares exchanged a friendly greeting, nosing each other and breathing one another's scent. "You _are_ our sister." Willow concluded, recognizing her distinct smell.

"Was your sire Cedar?" Asked Beauty, her doe-like eyes darting from Willow to Goonda.

"Indeed."

"I'm glad I've met you." Beauty bowed with a soft smile. It wasn't unusual for siblings to be unaware of each other's existence, but when they did meet, their scent was the most important factor in revealing their connection. They carried the similar scent as their parents. "I knew Strider had couple of sisters in the Cimarron band, but I didn't realize it were you two."

"It's us and there's also Lilac and Daffodil." Goonda said, motioning towards the other two mares.

"I'm assuming you are the one that's his full sister." Willow questioned Bolder's mother.

"Yes."

"How lovely."

Beauty gently moved the brown forelock out of her eyes. "How long have you lived with the herd of Cimarron?"

"After our band stallion was tragically struck by lightning, Spirit was kind enough to take us in." Willow expounded their story to her youngest sister. "It's been about four years."

"Spirit is a kind leader." Commented Beauty.

"Yes, and so is your son. He proved to be a considerate satellite. He will make a wonderful band stallion of his herd someday." Willow assured with a huge beam on her muzzle.

Beauty nodded gratefully. "I hope so too."

"Uh, forgive me for intruding..." A whinny of Raven and Sirius' filly made the experienced mares turn their heads to her. "I couldn't help overhearing your chat and...is that true?" Nova batted her lashes, looking incredibly astounded. "Are you truly Strider's sister?"

"Yes, little one." Beauty confirmed. "What is it to you?"

"So that means Bolder and Spirit are... cousins." Whispered Nova in awe, her mouth open, her eyes wider than ever.

"Yes, they are." Plainly said the lead mare of Flint.

* * *

Mesmerizing purple twilight darkened the day to night. The valley of Cimarron was once more serene as the sun radiated its last rays of light. The stallion on the hill-top was saluted by the moon and the stars. There was something so striking about a Summer's night. Bolder took a deep breath, thankful that his first day as the satellite of four bands had been calm and without much disturbance. He let his eyes wander towards the herds and he saw that most of them were resting peacefully. Even the Colt Group was silent, but he was sure the young stallions remained alert in case he needed assistance. Bolder groaned uncomfortably, his right foreleg still hurting whenever he put pressure on it. The tranquility of the night, however, did not seem to last long. All of a sudden, Bolder heard a distant, lovelorn neigh of a stallion calling for a mate. It echoed loud and clear all across their lands. He stiffened up, his ears perked forward and nostrils dilated. He noticed that the Colt Group had grown just as tense as he. There was another far-away cry, but this time it sounded like a different stallion. Bolder swiftly rotated and darted down to the herd members.

"Do not answer that call." He desperately warned the fillies as they threw up their heads. They had all reached that age where they would answer a stallion's call and go off to join their herds, and that was the law of the land. However, because they were in uncertain circumstances, it was an absolute must for the fillies to remain silent and not draw unwanted attention of outer males. "Please, be quiet." Bolder told them in a whispering tone, moving over to survey their group.

A third call followed and Cloud's daughter, Pearl almost neighed an answer, but she caught herself in time and instead settled on a slight nicker, her nostrils quivering. The older mares nipped at the careless fillies, cautioning them to be more prudent, while Bolder checked on their surroundings.

After few minutes of dead silence, the blood-bay realized that everything was back to normal. The unknown stallions probably left the area, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't come back. It was Spring and the competition for mares was fierce.

"Do you think we're gonna hear more of those calls?" Asked Lightening.

Bolder nodded. "It's only natural."

"As long as they don't come challenging you, my son, you should be fine." Beauty said lovingly, regarding her firstborn with a proud smile. She rubbed her head against his neck and nuzzled him.

Once the feeling of danger dissolved, the herd members calmly returned to their respective groups and resting spots, resuming their sleep. Bolder too was just about to walk back to his station, when he heard Misty's whinny.

"Why don't you stay here, Moonshine?" She said with a coquettish smirk, slowly striding closer to him.

"Where is your foal?" The attentive stallion inquired, once noticing that the little colt was not by her side.

"With his grandmother."

"Good." Bolder sighed in relief. He had been on edge and was expecting the worse. He needed to relax.

"Come on, join the Colt Group. You could use company...you're always so lonely."

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to stay on the outskirts."

Misty pouted, her eyes were laced with certain amount of seductiveness. "Are you afraid that we might entice you?" She bit her bottom lip.

Bolder coughed; something about the mare's aura making him uneasy - skittish even. "No, I assure you. That is not a problem at all. Living in solitude has helped me master the art of self-control. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have satellite duties to attend to."

_He is a tough nut to crack!_

Misty scowled. "You are not a satellite...you are our band stallion until the return of our leaders."

Bolder stared back at her questionably. "Why do you say that? That's not true."

"Come on, sweetie." Misty chuckled, shaking her head. "You are too naive. You are not a satellite anymore. You are the band stallion and _they_..." She motioned toward the Colt Group. "...are your satellites. Don't be modest, you're allowed to perform band stallion duties." And with a flirty little wink, she flicked her shiney tail at his shoulder and strode away in full confidence.

* * *

**This chapter may seem bit boring, but I promise excitement is on the way. :)**


	42. Unable To Stay, Unwilling To Leave

...

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**Unable To Stay, Unwilling To Leave**

_"Why make things complicated_  
_When we could stay like that_  
_Why make things so much harder_  
_We could be gone like that"_

_– Here With Me by Elina_

* * *

The wind moved quietly over the high, wide plain, stirring the grass, rustling through the stiff petals of white everlastings and of the big golden ones, that mingled perfectly well with the rippling pelt of a galloping stallion. On he ran with surging purpose, racing past the Lakota camp, past the small river that was part of their territory, and he was just about to fly past the apple trees at the very edge of the settlement when a despairing, familiar call reached his ears, making him freeze into standstill.

"Spirit! Please, wait!" A beautiful paint mare dashed towards him and shortened her stride, coming to a halt herself as soon as the stallion stopped.

Spirit panted, his heart throbbing, his strong chest heaving to catch his breath. "R-rain?" He gasped out, turning to face her in surprise.

The sunlight glinted on her sorrel, bright coat till it was burnished in golden red. Gold flecked her flaxen mane as she dropped her head in dejection. "Don't leave like this, please." Her utterance was barely audible, the creamy forelock covering her tearful eyes. "I'm so sorry for how we treated you. I'm ashamed on behalf of everyone."

"No, Rain." Spirit murmured, shaking his head. "You shouldn't be apologizing...I deserved it."

Only then, the young mare forced herself to look up, in spite of her sadness and guilt. Her gaze timidly meeting his. "Th-that's not true."

"It is." Spirit sighed heavily, shutting his eyes for a brief second. "Lady and Red are both right..." He paused, he seemed to be robbed of his voice as he realized that he was about to make one of the hardest decisions of his life. "I _am_ a bad influence; it'll be better if we put an end to this." His heart was crying in anguish, but his mind remained firmly set on the final resolution.

Rain could sense the stallion's sorrow as though his emotional pain was vibrating in her also. "What do you mean by that?" She asked fearfully.

Collecting himself with a solemn composure, Spirit spoke up, sounding unaffected – even though internally, his soul was crushed. "I'm not planning on returning. This was my last visit."

_Last visit? What? _Rain had the sudden feeling of oxygen deprivation pulsing through her entire core and momentarily, her heart ceased to beat. "No...don't say that...you can't leave." She whimpered softly, tears bursting out of her sapphires. "Oh, this is all my fault." Her head dropped again and she began to cry.

Spirit's heart went out to the upset mare and he slowly shuffled his legs forward, approaching her in silence. He hated seeing her like this, but what other option was there? He stood only inches away from her, his tender eyes searching hers. "My flaxen beauty...look at me." Rain could feel his warm breath on the side of her face, yet she still did not lift her pools to meet his deep gaze. With a slight, gentle motion, Spirit reached out to nuzzle her and was pleased to find that she did not shy away. He made her raise her chin and looked into her crystal eyes meaningfully. "It's not your fault...it's mine. And I'm willing to accept all retributions for it. You were right all along; I shouldn't have come back in your peaceful life."

"That's because you accepted responsibility for our foal–"

"Yes, responsibility to make_ best _choices for him." He interrupted her. "We cannot have our son torn and conflicted between two different worlds, which is why I've decided to take the first leap and step aside. It'll be easier on him this way." He assured her soothingly.

"B-but...what about you?" Rain stammered, unable to conceal the quiver in her tone.

Spirit smiled warmly at that. "My love for you and the foal will never falter whether I get to see you or not. I whole heatedly believe that both you and Little Creek will do an excellent job in raising him... _without_ me." He added the last two words with a heavy exhale.

"So, this is it...I'll never see you again?" Rain snivelled sadly as Spirit noticed a tremor run through her petite frame. And why was that thought making her way more devastated than she ought to be? After all, this was a right call. It would be a whole lot easier this way for everyone. Having Spirit torn between his herd and the Lakota village was extremely selfish on her part. Not to mention, the poor colt...he was bound to become conflicted and confused as his parents. The little darling deserved better.

The stallion took a deep breath, his gaze shifting toward the far-off, blue mountains that reminded him of his wild homeland. "Who knows what the future holds...but for now _yes_, it is a goodbye." He looked back at her in melancholy. Oh, how he wished for different circumstances where he wouldn't be compelled to leave her side.

Rain watched him with a quiet bearing as the warm breeze twisted around them lifting their manes and forelocks, the circling, whirling wind was around them and within their blood as though the thrilling spiral would carry them up, up and away across the hills. Finding courage deep inside her heart, Rain spoke up. "At least...stay with me a little longer." She whispered and pressed her forehead against his neck.

For some reason, she was not ready to accept their final separation. She was not ready to let him go only to never see him again. It proved to be too unbearable. She inhaled his scent – the scent of wood and greenery invaded her nostrils, while the images flashed her mind: wild-wind rushing through the western prairies, an eagle soaring high above the canyons, a waterfall glistening in the moonlight, a buffalo herd thundering in the untamed ranges.

Spirit was slightly taken aback by the mare's sudden show of affection. In fact, it was kind of frightening how easily she could make him swoon. "Oh Rain..." He rubbed his nose on her cheek, fleetingly all thoughts of leaving faded from his mind. From the very start, he'd been taken in by her beauty and delicacy, but what had truly conquered his heart was her strength of character and the tempest she could summon in a passion. He buried his face in the curve of her lithe neck and pressed his lips against her soft skin, nibbling ever so often in a sweet caress.

Rain sighed. "Spirit...stay." She nuzzled him all over, not at all willing to release her hold of him. She wanted him, needed him with every fiber of her being and grew more desperate to quell her thirst as their embrace prolonged. "Stay with me."

Spirit could feel her need and he would by no means deny it, but no matter how much he loved and desired her, he could not bring himself to complicate things even further. Besides...Cloud, Flint and Azogar had left their families because of his request and were patiently waiting for him. It did not seem right to make them wait, whilst he remained intertwined with this beautiful, enticing mare. He knew that he couldn't stay, but dang! He was powerless to tear himself from her. It was very challenging to resist her intoxicating charms, nevertheless, by some miracle, he managed to pull back, catching himself in time before he'd completely lose control. "I have to go." He said, his chest rising and falling as if he'd just been running.

Rain's blue eyes glistened with a deep, burning fire and she trembled, painfully aware of her unfulfilled desire. "W-where? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"It's... nothing."

"Nothing..." Rain repeated, regret emitting her frail voice. "...there used to be no secrets between us."

"Things change."

Rain nodded in understanding. _So, this is it, then._ She backed away from him, giving him space. "Goodbye Spirit." She told him sadly with acceptance.

"Goodbye Rain." Spirit regarded her with an equally distressed expression, but before he'd force himself to rip away from her alluring presence, Rain nickered.

"Wanbli..."

Spirit stared at her questionably, his ears flinching in curiosity as well as confusion.

"What do you think of the name _Wanbli_?" Elaborated Rain. "It means '_eagle'_ in Lakota. Little Creek wants to give our colt a warrior's name – _Enchanted Wings –_ for the unique patterns his coat displays, and I thought we should call him something similar."

"Those are beautiful names." Spirit smiled in admiration. "I love them both. Wanbli...Enchanted Wings." He pondered on the callings for a moment. "I think they suit him perfectly." He decided, right before adding. "The Eagle will be happy to hear that."

"I'm glad you like it." Rain beamed softly, her tone dejected as her eyes focused on the bloody slash at Spirit's withers. _That brutish Red!_

The stallion gazed at her longingly for a few seconds more, his brown orbs wandering towards the apple trees as their sweet-smelling blossoms swayed, scattering the fragrance on the gentle breeze. He was running out of time, yet all he wanted to do – all he yearned for – was remain back with this gorgeous mare and their adorable son and stay with them – with_ her_ – forever. He gathered his strength and with a final nod at Rain's direction, spun and departed from the area.

The young mare stood, silently watching him race out of her life with the swiftest gallop, and a small tear spilled from her blue eye.

"Go in peace, Spirit...my love."

There was a quiet interval, only the sound of rustling grass and couple of chirping birds could be heard until...

"_Awww_...I've become so inspired by this beautiful love story that I'm tempted to sing a romantic ballad for you two." Echoed a sarcastic comment out of nowhere, once the golden stallion was no longer in sight.

Rain jumped in fright at the unexpected intrusion, shakily rotating to get a look at the mocking stranger, that was emerging from the nearby dense forest. As soon as Rain laid her blue eyes on the approaching, snarling horse, she quavered as her heart began to race uncontrollably. The intruder was a familiar, liver-chestnut with a dished muzzle and a slim physique, his tail was almost always held high in pride.

"Have you ever heard of the Eastern tale _'Layla and Majnun'_?" Asked the amused horse. "It's a popular, but tragic legend of doomed lovers. Where I come from, the two-legged creatures often sing songs and poems about them. I also wished to do something similar and now thanks to you, I may invent a ballad for my own kind." He chuckled in entertainment. "Isn't that a marvellous discovery?"

Rain's throat dried up, her mind struggling to comprehend the unforeseen encroachment. _How long was this lurking creep spying on them? _"Diablo..." Rain rasped in terror, the sight of the recognizable stallion making her shiver dreadfully.

"Ahhh...so the desert rose remembers me." Sneered the liver-chestnut, malicious grin tinting his lips. "My real name is Shaytan and I prefer to be called just that." He drew nearer as Rain flattened her ears, cautiously stepping away from the disagreeable horse. She needed to escape him quick! Swinging round, she kicked up her heels and attempted to scream for help, but the stallion simply laughed as he snaked his neck.

"I wouldn't utter a sound if I were you." He warned with a menacing demeanour, instantly blocking her path and slowly shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk... Who are you calling anyway? Your golden Qays?" He ridiculed with a disdainful snort. "Well, he's gone, and don't even think about crying for your owner's help...if you want your son to stay _alive_, that is."

Upon hearing these nightmarish words, Rain hardened into stone, her entire body suddenly went numb. He threatened to harm her sweet colt! She knew real well just how aggressive and merciless this stallion could be. Had he not brutally charged her when she were in foal? He had no morals, no pity, no remorse. He was a true savage, capable of killing innocent beings. "No...please, I beg you...don't hurt him." She panicked, looking frantic and so hopeless.

Shaytan smirked with a smug gleam in his dark eyes. Now he finally had her full attention.

"What have you done with my colt?" Rain choked, her emotions getting the best of her as she gnashed her teeth, barely able to stop herself from biting his face off.

"Be nice or you'll never see him." Shaytan said calmly, prevailed little smile spreading across his features. "A word of advice: Don't ever leave your energetic, overly-curious foal with a hundred year old grandma. It's bound to cause you troubles."

"You monster!" Cried Rain, sensation of helplessness dawning over her. "Did you hurt Aranda?" She exclaimed, her glare inflamed.

"Maybe..."

Despite the horrifying feeling that submerged the young mare every time she regarded the devilish stallion, she couldn't help but notice scars and wounds on his body, as if he had been in a fierce fight. There was also a strange mucky scent of a predator clinging at the stallion's fur. _Could it be a bear?_ Rain wondered. She wasn't close enough to properly discern the odour, but she was almost certain that it smelled like a grizzly.

"Come, my desert flower..." Shaytan beckoned her to follow him. "Walk with me and let us go to your colt together."

* * *

"Hey, Nova! Nova!"

Bolder jogged after the chocolate coloured filly – as well as his injured leg would allow him – while she pretended as though she had not heard or seen him at all, and rapidly mingled with the herd to not be spotted by him. Unfortunately for her, the young stallion was too determined and it didn't take long for him to catch up to her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Nova, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hey, Bolder." Greeted Nova with a naive expression. "I didn't see you there." She giggled nervously.

"Are you okay?" The blood-bay furrowed his brows. "You've been avoiding me all morning."

"I was busy." The filly said, an obvious fake smile animating her countenance. "I'm foal-sitting." She clarified. "I feel like I need to gain bit of experience in that area."

"Sure, but I–"

"Did you hear that?" The young mare jerked with a skittish movement. "I think someone's calling me." She proceeded to turn her muzzle from his view, muffling out her own words. "_Nova_. See? They're calling me, gotta go. Bye."

"That was _you_." The unimpressed Bolder cut her off, placing himself in front of her. "Are you sure you're alright?" He was extremely confused with her odd behaviour and did not know how to explain it. She was steering clear of him as though he were the plague.

Nova let out a neurotic and very unconvincing laugh. "I'm fine!" She dismissed, nipping his shoulder playfully. "It's all good. I simply need to...occupy myself." Her voice cracked.

"You are not afraid of me, are you?" Bolder frowned, suddenly growing self-conscious. "I know Blizzard acted ungallantly, but I would never do anything to harm–"

"What? No, that's not it–" The filly shook her head right away. He couldn't be serious! There was no need to even suggest such a thing. In her mind, Bolder was the definition of chivalrous. Heck, he was way more respectful than Spirit!

"No, I mean it." Insisted the blood-bay. "If you believe we're a threat to you during this season, I'll understand and will keep my distance–"

"No! You got it all wrong." Nova tried to explain. "You see, that has nothing to do with it. To be honest, you're the only horse here that I trust with my life."

Bolder couldn't help but smile at her sweet statement. "You are very kind." He dipped his head courteously. "I hope your opinion of me doesn't change."

"Unless you do something crazy." Joked Nova, causing Bolder to chuckle. "Okay...I gotta go now." Her previous nervousness returned to her and she circled to get past him.

"Wait, what's bothering you, then?"

Nova paused, looking conflicted and on edge. "I...I can't say."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

Bolder became visibly unsettled. "I thought we were friends." Strangely enough, the thought of losing her close friendship devastated him. The daughter of Raven was truly the only horse he felt comfortable enough with to freely share his honest thoughts and speak his mind.

"We _are_." Persistently assured Nova. "You'll find out sooner or later, but I don't think it's my place to tell you."

This only confused the stallion even more. "Find out what?"

"Oh, don't do this." Nova begged, hardly able to contain herself. "I really can't say." And with that, she broke into a brisky canter and left him, rejoining her Filly Group.

Before the young blood-bay could get a chance to go after her, he heard a familiar voice. "Fillies...always require chasing." Remarked Misty in the background, half of her attention fixed on her fun-loving colt, who was zooming with the foals his age, and another half fixed on Bolder, as she drew near him. "It's the mares that are brave enough to go after what they want." She winked with a teasing smirk.

For once, the young stallion appeared quite glad and relieved to see her. "Afternoon, Misty, I actually wish to speak to you about something."

The black mare was immediately intrigued and her face brightly lit up. "Hmm...let me guess, you finally decided to accept your band stallion role?" She suggested excitedly.

"What? No. I'm a satellite."

Misty scowled, huffing in dissatisfaction. "Well, that's boring." She rolled her eyes.

Bolder glanced behind his shoulder for a brief second and then whispered to her. "Do you have a minute? I'd like to talk to you in _private_."

Misty raised her eyebrow scandalously. _Now, that's more like it. _ "Um...why not." She shrugged; her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Scarlet, please watch Dusty for a moment." She turned to the group of mares and then followed after Bolder, as he led her by the edge of the Cimarron homeland, where no one could overhear their conversation.

"So... what is it, Moonshine?" She fluttered her lashes, swishing her jet-black tail with a flirty smile.

"I don't know how tell you this." Bolder started, already second-guessing his decision.

_Aww, he is so adorably shy. _Misty leaned in coquettishly. "Go on..." She encouraged in full confidence.

Bolder shut his eyes, attempting to steady his thumping heart and drew his breath. _Just say it. _"We have a treacherous snake in our midst." He quickly blurted out, shocking the black mare.

Whatever Misty was hoping to hear from him came crashing down on her head. A rude reality awakening her out of her dreams. "What?" She jolted back.

"I know this is scary, but we must remain calm."

"I don't think I understand..." The mare blinked.

"I didn't want to announce it to everyone because it will only add to the stress." Continued Bolder, sweat gathering on his forehead. It was quite evident that he was uneasy and very anxious. "However, at the same time, I cannot ignore the fact that we may have a vicious herd member amongst us. I wanted to speak to Nova about this, but I realized she hasn't been in the band of Cimarron long enough to know who it may be. You are strong, experienced and have been part of Spirit's herd for a longer time. I figured you could help me find that mare."

"Wh-what mare?" Misty asked dreadingly.

"The one who tried to kill Rain."

The black mare paled at the unprecedented words of the young stallion. "H-how...uh... do you know about that? It was...an accident. She slipped and f-fell on her own." Misty stuttered, trying hard to hide how alarmed she was. Now it was her turn to sweat in nervousness.

"It wasn't an accident." Bolder said, very certain of his finding. "I was there at that stormy night and I saw a dark mare push her on purpose."

"You were spying on us?" Misty gasped in outrage.

"No...well...kind of." Blushed the stallion. "That's not the point though. Misty, we have a mare capable of murder in our midst. There are so many dark coloured horses here; it'll be so hard to find her, but I thought maybe you would know something about a foul-tempered herd member."

"I don't know anyone like that." The black mare lied, her heart almost jumping out of her chest.

Bolder was silent, lost in contemplation for a moment and then he inhaled softly. "That's fine, I'll ask Esperanza, then."

"Wait, no!" Misty freaked out, desperately attempting to collect her shaky nerves. "You are right...there's no need to frighten everyone even more. We are in a tough situation as it is. Let's keep this between us and I will help you find that mare." She promised.

"Alright." Agreed Bolder with a nod.

* * *

**I'll try to post new chapters on Fridays!**

**Thank you Jenny (Eclipsecat14) for the suggestion.**

**Reply to Danny49: I know stallions can be unpredictable at times, but it all comes down to training. If trained correctly, they will not break fences and misbehave. My friend's stud acts like a perfect gentleman even when he is in the show ring with numerous mares in heat. Also, in the wild, horses have clear boundaries. No human can teach a horse manners as well as the other horse can. In the wild, breeding rights are solely reserved to the strongest male, which would almost always be a band stallion. Season or no season, lower ranked stallions have no rights to romance a lady from a certain herd unless the herd's lead stallion says so. But yes, Bolder does have work cut out for him. **

**Thanks for the support as always.**


	43. From Hunted To Hunters

...

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**From Hunted To Hunters**

_"Cause we're gonna be legends_  
_Gonna get their attention_  
_What we're doing here ain't just scary_  
_It's about to be legendary"_

– Legendary by Welshly Arms

* * *

_"Going courtin', going courting... ohhhh, it sets your senses in a whirl..." _

A grullo stallion sighed, flopping on his side with an attitude that clearly gave off the impression that he was bored to death. Just few feet away from him stood two other stallions; brown and a pale palomino. The brown one shook his head, snorting at the reposed horse. "Please, brother! Have mercy on our poor, suffering ears. You aren't a songbird."

The grullo groaned in response, but did not change his vulnerable position. "I'm bored out of my mind! I should be with my mares... dancing and romancing, instead I'm stuck in this lonely, spooky place waiting for a horse that may not even show up." He whinnied, his tone begging for pity.

Cloud flared his nostrils, his eyes scanning their surroundings, his ears perked up once more. A shallow, tumbling flows of mountain stream was the sole sound the stallions could hear all day and nothing else. Grayling Creek seemed deserted from wild life. There were no chirps of the happy birds, no rustling noises of hopping bunnies in the nearby meadows, no sprinting deer in the forests... no living creatures. Nothing. It was just them; the three horses that appeared to be rather too lonely for their own good. "Don't speak nonsense, Azogar. Spirit will come back to us." Cloud spoke up, his voice had a nervous edge to it, despite the confident bearing. His muscles flinched as he eyed the small creek that flowed out of a rugged, steep valley. The atmosphere was too quiet for his liking.

"I don't know." Huffed the grullo Azogar. "What if he changes his mind when he sees his pretty, little paint? I know I would." He added with a chortle.

_Classic Azogar!_ Flint rolled his eyes at the half-witted comment of his younger brother, while Cloud responded in relief. "Lucky for us, Spirit doesn't think with your head."

Azogar scoffed with a mocking neigh. "_Every_ stallion thinks with my head during this season. You do too." He winked, still lying on his back in the soft grass.

"Come now, brother." The easygoing Flint began. "Weren't you the one who said that you didn't mind waiting, no matter how long it took?

"I believe his exact words were..." Interposed Cloud. " '_I'm gonna last forever – _and I quote_ – Bitches'._" He mimicked him.

Azogar childishly stuck his tongue out at the pale palomino, forgetting all manners that was customary for the noble stallions of the wild. "Welp...turns out I gave up easy." He shrugged, not at all fazed by Cloud's deriding remarks. "You hear that, _bitches_?" He called to no one in particular and pushed himself up from the ground. "I gave up so easy. I'm going home."

Flint gasped; he was extremely embarrassed on behalf of his silly brother. "You never cease to astonish me...and it's NOT a compliment." He quickly interjected, once noticing the proud smirk of Azogar.

Cloud stepped in front of the grullo, cutting him off and halting him in his tracks. "Whoa there. You aren't serious, are you?"

"I am dead serious." Azogar pinned his ears, speaking firmly. "Do you think I trust my pathetic nephew with my herd? Hell no! And certainly not this season."

Flint was unable to stay quiet whenever his pride and joy was concerned. In spite of how Bolder rarely listened to his counsel and chose to make his own decisions which Flint didn't approve of, the father's heart still got very wounded every time someone disrespected the young blood-bay. "You know more than anyone that my son is honourable." He said defensively.

Azogar cackled with a bitter laugh. "Pfft! I so hope you're joking right now. _Honourable?! _" He swung towards his older brother in anger. "He betrayed and manipulated ME – his own family – because of some filly!"

Flint had a strong urge to roll his eyes at him yet again, but managed to resist it_. Why couldn't he just move on? Again, with the same old dull talk. _"Do you know what makes our species noble?" Calmly questioned Flint. "Respect, understanding and compassion. He asked for your forgiveness–

"Stop defending him!" Azogar exclaimed and interrupted. "It is his own doing that I lost all trust and respect for him." He narrowed his eyes, his nose nearly touching Flint's, who did not move away from the pressure.

Sensing the tenseness that started to crack in the air and between the two brothers, Cloud uncomfortably cleared his throat. "My noble friends, I am certain we can resolve this disagreement some other time. For now, let us concentrate on our important mission." He tactfully turned to the grullo. "Azogar, why don't you go back to singing? I quite enjoyed it."

"I don't feel like it anymore." Grunted the younger brother of Flint.

Cloud inhaled, slightly frustrated at the strenuous situation they had created. "In that case, simply try to remain calm._ Both_ of you." He pleadingly stared at Flint, hoping that the wiser horse would understand and compose himself.

"Or I'll simply go home and make sure the creep doesn't get any ideas." Suggested Azogar, slowly plodding forward.

Flint became instantly triggered. "My son is not a creep!" He powerfully struck his foreleg on the ground, throwing him a clear challenge. "You are insulting _me_ by calling him these demeaning names because my mate and I raised him. I deserve better; I've been nothing but accepting of you...even when you make the most degenerated decisions."

"What did you say?" Azogar spun back outraged.

Flint smirked when the grullo postured to him with a proud stance. "You heard me, little brother."

"Take it back."

"No."

Before there was a chance for Cloud to say something and get them to relax, the two brothers were already raining blows on each other's heads and shoulders with their forefeet, kicking one another on the quarters, knocking themselves down, then getting a fierce hold on each other's necks with strong white teeth. Cloud attempted to step between them, but soon found himself regretting it for walking in the middle of a childish tug of war between brothers.

"Take it back!" Squealed Azogar.

"No!" Flint continued stubbornly and the immature squabble went on.

"Excellent show of bravado! Woohoo! Scream a bit more louder, Azogar. We need to lure in the bear."

Strangely enough, the sudden encouraging, cheering words were what got them to end the tussle. The three stallions froze, their mouth hung upon once they spotted the unexpected incomer. Well, truth be told, they _were_ expecting him to arrive at some point, but definitely not in that very second. "What?" They muttered simultaneously and then there was a long pause.

Cloud was the first one to break the silence and jogged over to greet him. "Spirit, you have come to us! See? I told you he'd return." Cloud eyed the other two.

Once the two stallions exchanged breath, Spirit turned to the still brothers. "Don't stop on my account, please continue. It seems like you've already understood the tactic I'm using to catch the cursed grizzly."

_Oh...so he isn't being sarcastic, after all._

Cloud, Azogar and Flint interchanged very confused glances amongst each other. "We have no idea what you're talking about, son of Strider." Flint said.

"Weren't you two just sparring?" Spirit titled his head.

"They weren't sparring. They were fighting." Cloud clarified.

Spirit's eyes widened in surprise, awkwardly cringing at himself. "Crap. Turns out you weren't using my tactic. How silly of me! You were _actually_ fighting."

There was another interval. Usually whenever silence filled the air, at least one could still hear the sounds of chirping birds or crickets...however, in this territory, there was unfathomably dead stillness that chilled the four horses.

Noticing the bite marks and bruises on Spirit's body, the confused Azogar decided to ask. "What the hell happened to you? Is that the way your mare treats you?"

The golden stallion shook his neck, his dark mane covering and draping over the bloody withers. "Oh, this is a courtesy of my old acquaintance. Did me a favour, to be honest."

"Well, we're very glad you're okay, Spirit." Cloud chimed, eager to move on from the current pointless chatter and focus on the important part. "So, mind finally telling us your plan? We are kind of confused."

"Yes, of course, but first... do you notice how silent and deserted this place is?" Wondered the golden-dun in fascination, almost looking pleased that this were the case as he observed the oddly quiet surroundings of the Grayling Creek.

_Notice it? _They FELT it from the very moment they arrived to that area. "Duh! That's one of the reasons why I was about to bolt in the first place." Azogar admitted.

"The Eagle informed me the cursed bear was last seen around these parts." Scrutinized Spirit. "No animal has passed through here for quite some time. It's obvious that every living creature has abandoned this territory for fear of encountering the carrier of the curse...which means that we are in the right place. He must be here somewhere." As he said this, the stallion walked around, inspecting clinging scents and searching for clues or predator prints that could prove helpful.

"What craziness do you want us to do?" Questioned Azogar, hesitantly following his lead.

Spirit grinned. "Exactly what you were doing right now."

"You want us to.._.fight_?" Flint was perplexed.

"I want you to act like careless bachelors."

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, having a hard time comprehending Spirit's idea. "_That's_ the whole plan?"

"That's the plan that includes you three. Leave everything else to me."

"I don't think I understand." Muttered Azogar, batting his lashes in confusion. From the similar expressions of Cloud and Flint, Spirit could tell that they were just as confused as the grullo.

Releasing a deep air from his lungs, the golden stallion faced them. "What is the first thing our mothers teach us when we're born? What's the first safety protocol for every prey animal?"

"Silence and awareness." Was the answer the three stallions said with an ease. After all, that's what they had taught their own offspring as well. This was a golden rule that applied to every prey animal and was passed down to the next generation.

"Exactly." Smirked the young stallion triumphantly. "Today, however, we will _'forget'_ all these wise warnings and we'll be loud, obnoxious, playful, boisterous...all kinds of crazy."

"Crazy?" Flint repeated distastefully.

"Before trapping the prey, skilled hunters always lure them in with cunning tricks." Spirit replied with full confidence. "Once their victim gets close to the trap, the hunters go for the attack, and that's precisely what we need to do. We're implementing the hunter's ploy."

"But you want us to act like bunch of carefree bachelors..." Cloud mumbled, frowning in confusion. He didn't know where to connect the dots.

Spirit nodded with a mischievous smile. "Our impetuous behaviour will definitely draw the attention of the cursed predator. Essentially, we're laying a trap, only to get after him once our victim shows up. Like I said though, that's all on me. I simply want you three to bait him by acting like loud, obnoxious bachelors."

"So basically, we have to be bunch of Azogars?" Cloud asked, causing Flint to chuckle and Azogar to roll his eyes.

"You could say that." Snickered Spirit.

"Wait, I know what this is!" The grullo stallion suddenly cried out with enthusiasm. "We're going to put on a...bachelor party!" He reared up joyously.

As soon as they heard his words, both Flint and Cloud sprang on their hind legs in celebration. "Ahh! The good, old bachelor parties. It used to be so fun! Just hanging out with the boys." Excitedly announced Cloud. "I missed bachelor life so much."

"Sparring, racing, competing, dancing, playing. Ahhh...those were the times!" Agreed the equally ecstatic Flint.

"No responsibility. Just fun and games!" Azogar squealed. "Now, that's real freedom."

"Um...excuse me... _real freedom_?" Spirit said, sounding rather offended.

"That's right! True liberation begins when you leave your natal nest." Sudden inspiration seized the soul of Azogar as he commenced his speech. "The bachelorhood is the time when you discover that there's more to life than what our parents tell us. It's the time of being old enough to be on your own, but too young to settle down with a family. There's no responsibility...it's just you and your best friends running wild and running free."

"Hear! Hear!" Immediately agreed both Flint and Cloud.

"Then, how come you aren't bachelors anymore?" Spirit inquired, very surprised at the sudden eagerness the three stallions showed about his plan. Clearly they were desperate to relive their old days. "Since you love it so much."

"Well...it's like growing up, Spirit." Explained Cloud. "How come you aren't nursing anymore? Because you're old enough to chew grass. But that doesn't mean your foal-hood wasn't amazing. It was perfect, yet you are ready to move on and begin a new stage of your life. Being a bachelor is so much fun until a certain instinct we're all familiar with kicks in."

Spirit scowled as would a young colt, pounding his leg on the ground in disappointment. "I can't believe I missed that fun stage of my life."

"You've never been a bachelor?" Gasped the wide-eyed Azogar.

"No, I _have_ been a bachelor. I've just never been part of the band."

"Oh no! So, you missed out on all exciting bachelor gatherings." Azogar truly appeared shaken by this 'tragic' news. "How miserable is that. Having no mate and no bachelor buddies at the same time? Goodness me, it's like a nightmare. We must make it up to you."

"Well, I had–"

"Your _mommy_?" The grullo sneered mockingly, causing Spirit to glare at him in anger.

Before Spirit could retort sharply, Flint interposed. "Let me get this straight, the son of Strider: Our goal is to be as loud and carefree as possible, so that the bear hears us and comes after us?"

"Yes." Confirmed Spirit. "We need to awaken the beast."

"You hear that boys?" Gleefully turned Azogar to Cloud and Flint. "We're putting on a bachelor party!"

They whooped and cheered in ecstatic excitement, rearing up playfully. "You're gonna love this." Cloud told Spirit.

"We're gonna be called the _Bach Boys_!" Decided Azogar, scaring the other three with the ridiculous name.

"Please, don't call us that." Implored the frightened Cloud.

"How about _Azogar and the Three Studs?_"

"NO!" The disapproving stallions cried, shaking their heads in a negative.

"Oh, I know!" The grullo was not giving up; he suddenly had the 'Aha!' moment. "How about..._From Hunted To Hunters_?"

Spirit, Flint and Cloud looked at each other for a second, small smile of acceptance spreading across their faces. "That's more like it." Spoke up Spirit with an approving nod.

"And, and! We're gonna have inside names!" Carried on the over-excited Azogar.

"We already have names." Flint said tartly.

"Yeah, but we're creating a cunning bachelor group...we'll certainly need cooler names." Insisted his younger brother. "You're gonna be called Gallant Peacemaker," He instructed Flint as he focused his attention on Spirit and Cloud next. "You'll be...Plays With Fire, you're gonna be Dances In Clouds, and I'll be called Stands At Stud."

"Okay...why do you get to have that name?" The pale palomino asked, evidently very dissatisfied.

"Because I have the most sex appeal, duh!" Shrugged Azogar, swishing his silvery tail with a proud smirk. _Such foolish questions!_ Wasn't that fact obvious enough?

Cloud scoffed. "Right. And I'm the airhead that dances in the clouds."

"Can we not waste time in this nonsense?" Spirit joined in, sick of their silly arguments. "Let's get on with our job." And with that, the four stallions turned on their heel and made their way in the open meadows, where they could be easily seen and detected by any living creature, particularly a cursed predator. Spirit led the way and the three others quite eagerly followed his suit.

* * *

A light and wispy blanket covered the fields drawn from the frosty ground by the first rays of the weakling sun, as it slowly stole the early summer morning from the wayward realms of night. The valley of Cimarron gleamed with ethereal and insubstantial blending lights of the departing moon and the rising sun. A blood-bay coated stallion, who was a friend to the night more often than to the day, fluttered his eyelids open. Deep slumber was not an option for the satellite, but even the most alert protectors deserved to rest for a short period. Thankfully, having eight, able-bodied three-year old stallions also keeping guard was an enormous relief to Bolder. As the dreams that just an hour ago clouded the sleeping brain of Strider's nephew, he gently blew through his nostrils and wandered down from the Cimarron hill – leader's position. Dreams? What sort of dreams were these? For three days straight, the stallion couldn't help but envision the Ghost horse that always seemed to thunder in the sky. But that night, Bolder's mind was no longer occupied with the unexplainable spectre. His thoughts and dreams on that gorgeous twilight raced back to a certain blue-eyed mare that never failed to make his heart soar.

_Rain_...he missed her so much. Last thing he had heard about her was from Spirit himself, who told him that she was worried about him and wished to see him. That fact warmed his very soul. Perhaps, not all was lost as he formerly believed? Presently, the blood-bay was rather impatiently waiting for Spirit's return so that he could finally gallop to Rain and tell her that he was alright and remind her that his offer still stood. His hopes and dreams vanished quickly into dawn when he realized that his responsibility for now lay in protecting the herd. He plodded slowly, trying hard to ignore the pain in his right foreleg. The herds were peacefully resting...each member stayed in their own groups that Bolder had created for them. The Colt Group remained alert just like their leader, while the mares allowed themselves to doze off and the young foals at their foot lay on the soft, green grass and slept soundly. For the moment, silence enveloped the entire valley and Bolder, as he patrolled the territory, felt the same tranquil feeling he had in his solitary forest home. He circled around the borders of Cimarron and began to paw the ground with his left foreleg, digging the earth and creating marks along with his stud piles. All the strain and pressure transmitted on his hurt, right front leg, but he didn't dare to stop until the deed was done.

"Interesting...what do you guys think he's doing?" Wondered Lightening, his eyes observing the satellite curiously.

"He seems to be marking the territory." Answered Blizzard as the rest of the young stallions agreed with a nod.

"Yes, I've seen my sire do the same." Joined in Sky. "That's the leader's way of telling the outsiders that they aren't welcome. It sends a clear message."

"Isn't that a band stallion's job though?" Snowstorm said, his voice had a bitter tinge to it. "I've never seen subordinate males do that."

"And if they do, that means they're challenging the leader's authority." Interjected Dragonfly.

"What leader? We don't have a leader." Lightening snorted, rolling his eyes at his foolish cousins and friends. "We're all in the same rank."

"Are you sure about that?" Snowstorm looked at his cousin meaningfully. "Have you ever heard of satellite stallions grouping herds separately and then marking territories like band leaders? I say, he is up to something. We shouldn't trust everything he says and does so blindly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Interfered Flint's roan son, Dilkara – one of the half-brothers of Bolder. "My father raises us honorably. Are you really suggesting the Lone Stallion is a treasonous rat?"

"I'm not _suggesting_ anything." Snowstorm dismissed with a snobby air. "I'm simply saying that we should remain cautious."

"Snowstorm is right." Nodded Dragonfly. "He separated our herds and grouped us – young stallions – together, while the fillies and mares are in other bands. Think about it...is it not easier to take over a herd where there are no young males to fight against?"

"That's a load of bullshit." Blizzard said angrily. "Look at him! He can barely walk. The only reason he is marking the territory is to prevent us from wandering outside of the Cimarron borders. If he had malicious intentions, he would've executed them by now. And I highly doubt he'd succeed considering he is injured. Also, the other herds he grouped are right in front of our noses. It's not like we can't see what they're up to. You're just jealous because the fillies like him more than you." He spat at both Dragonfly and Snowstorm.

"And you're only defending him because he didn't scold you for trying to mount Spirit's filly." Snowstorm smirked slyly.

"Yeah, if it were Spirit, he'd beat your ass all the way to the Mississippi River." Laughed Dragonfly, causing the other colts to cackle as well.

"I'm just saying that if our band stallions trust him, then so should we." Shrugged Blizzard.

"Just keep your eyes open." Snowstorm continued to warn them. "This is the same stalker who lurked in the shadows and attempted to steal Spirit's beautiful paint mare. Not to mention, he is the one that challenged him to a savage battle in the middle of the winter. Let's not be naive, boys. We're older now and should use our heads."

* * *

"Dusty! Wait up, darling!" Called the black mare as she jogged after the frisky, little colt, who had just finished drinking milk and was currently looking for a new play mate. However, instead of prancing towards young foals his age, the daring colt trotted and met up with the tall, blood-bay stallion. Bolder had ended his morning patrolling duty on the edge of the Cimarron valley and was returning to his usual station – the hill. He found himself pleasantly surprised and slightly taken aback once the son of Spirit and Misty stretched his tiny nose to greet him.

"Well, good morning, little fella." Smiled Bolder, cautiously and gently breathing in his scent. The colt clacked his mouth submissively in response, demonstrating that he was only a baby. Very curious, but a baby, nonetheless.

"I apologize." Said Misty with a phew, nudging the bold colt to her flank. "He's becoming way too audacious." Why was she surprised? He was his parents' son, after all.

"I can see that." Bolder chuckled, when he noticed that Dusty was once again leaving his mother's side and stepping closer to him.

"Dusty, get back here." The frustrated Misty nipped at his shoulder and drew him back. "Goodness, I'm hoping he won't take after me." She giggled, causing Bolder to grin.

"You'd much rather have him take after his sire?"

"Yeah, right." Scoffed the mare in displeasure. "Spirit is worse. He isn't an exemplary horse when it comes to reigning over curiosity."

"Well, I'm sure you both have many qualities that are admirable." Bolder encouraged softly. "You both are willing to risk your lives to save others."

A pang of guilt and embarrassment rushed over Misty as soon as she heard his words. "So, why were you marking our territory this morning?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Let's just say I listened to your 'band stallion' advice." The blood-bay stallion replied, his tone conveying a calm disposition.

"That's...not what I had in mind, but whatever." Misty muttered to herself, before regarding the handsome loner.

"The satellite's job is to fight all day every day." Commenced Bolder to explain himself. "I don't think I'm capable of preforming my tasks with this lamed leg. If we can avoid unnecessary encounters with other band stallions and bachelors, it would be beneficial for not only me, but for everyone. Those youngsters aren't ready to battle hormone driven stallions." He tossed his head towards the Colt Group. "I figured the more safety precautions we take, the better it'll be for us."

"Sounds like a plan." Agreed Misty, while Dusty scratched his small ears with his hind leg as would a wolf pup.

"Wow, he's flexible too." Remarked Bolder in amusement.

"Sure is." Misty agreed, her dark eyes fixed on her playful son. Unconsciously, her mind started to wonder how her foal-hood would've turned out, had her mother not abandoned her in search of her older sister.

"I don't mean to rush you, but did you by any chance, start looking for–"

"The mare?" Nervously finished Misty.

"Yes."

Why on earth was she naively hoping that he'd forget about that undertaking? Gulping and swallowing down her anxiety, Misty started to speak. "Still working on it. I mean, it's not an easy thing to do. It's been a year since that accident."

"I wouldn't call it an accident..." Bolder shook his head. "...it was a _deliberate_ act. That mare needs to come forward...whoever she may be. She is a risk to all these herds."

The black mare winced at his harsh statement. "Wh-what if...she changed for the better?" Misty could hear her own thumping pulse as she stared down at her foal once more, trying to avoid eye contact with the stallion. What if he could read her body language better than she anticipated?

"Then why isn't she coming forward? Why is she still hiding?" Bolder pointed out. "I keep wondering...what did Rain ever do to her to deserve such aggression?"

Misty inwardly groaned in annoyance. "Well, as the famous saying goes 'there's no smoke without fire'. Your precious Rain is no angel." Hissed the black mare, unable to hide her jealousy.

That was the moment Bolder realized that Misty had guessed who his 'unrequited love' was. He, himself, had given it away. How was he to know that Misty had figured it out before that?

He cleared his throat and proceeded to talk reluctantly. "I suppose you already know–"

"That you're in love with the human pet? Yes." The black mare huffed in disdain. "Are you sure you want to battle Spirit for her? He is a strong opponent."

The stallion pondered about it for a brief moment, before speaking up. "There's nothing going on between Spirit and Rain anymore. It's over." Bolder announced plainly. "Can't say I'm sorry." He dipped his head and began to move off towards his station, while Misty continued watching him with sadness and conflicted feelings.

Perhaps, telling him the truth would be the most effective solution to her problem? After all, everyone in the herd knew about her behaviour and they had long forgotten it, especially Spirit. If she came forward to Bolder, nothing would alter in her life...or maybe it would? The son of Flint and Beauty regarded her as his 'rescuer'...he spoke to her respectfully, enjoyed interacting with her. If Misty wasn't mistaken, she actually saw them as becoming friends and maybe something more. However, if she told him about the incident with Rain, that would only drive Bolder away from her. _That's it._ Comprehended Misty immediately. She was afraid to lose face. She was scared of being seen by Bolder just like the other herd members saw her: as..._Misty – _Her true, unloveable self. Who could ever learn to love a monster? With him, she had created a wonderful illusion where she was a kind, understanding, loving mare without a bad past what-so-ever, and unfortunately, it was about to come crashing down on her.

How strange! She had never – _not once –_ in her entire life cared about what others thought of her, certainly not 'stupid' stallions. She had such a low opinion of the opposite sex until she met _him. _Granted, Spirit was the first one that had shown compassion to her, yet in her mind, he was still a stallion. Curious, cocky, temperamental, fiery, territorial. In short, a true band stallion. Sweet and caring without a doubt, but a herd stallion nonetheless. Bolder... now he was truly different. He was unlike any horse she had come across and perhaps, that was the very reason why she had become so infatuated with him.

"Hey, Misty."

An approaching individual caused the black mare to snap out of her contemplations. Misty looked and saw the silver-dappled Nova nearing her. Her chocolatey pelt dazzled in the bright sun and her silver mane was glowing. For a second, the black mare felt as though if she were to ever have the daughter of Raven as a competition, she would never stand a chance against her. She was strikingly beautiful. How could she know that Nova harboured the exact same sentiments towards her? How was she to know that the filly envied her confidence as well as her good looks. After all, grass is always greener on the other side and the mustangs understood that concept better than anyone.

"Nova." She said unenthusiastically, but then remembered that they both disliked Rain with a passion. And if there's one thing Misty knew well it was that there's no friendship stronger than that of those who come together in mutual hatred for someone. "How are you doing today? Did any of the boys try to jump you again?" She teased slyly.

"Oh, I stay clear of them." The filly answered and smiled at little Dusty, who had sunk to his knees and kept yawning. "I actually want to ask you something...I don't know who to talk to and I'm so torn." She continued, pacing back and forth in front of the black mare.

"What's wrong?" Misty raised her brows.

"What would you do if you knew a secret that concerned your friend and they asked you to tell them...would you share it with them?" Nova questioned, looking really bothered.

"Depends..." Mused the black mare. "Is this a real friend or a friend I fool around with?"

"A real friend, of course!" Nova gasped scandalized.

Misty laughed at her reaction. _She's still such a filly! _"So, a mare, then." She concluded.

"No, it's actually a stallion."

"Hmph, I've never had a male as a real friend before." Surprised Misty commented. "But then again, I don't have any friends." She gloated as though it were a good thing.

"I thought _we_ were friends." Nova titled her head, the light forelock shielding her eyes from the bright sun.

_Ugh, so innocent and childish. _"Don't take this personally, sweetie...but I don't rush into friendships. For now, we're simply acquaintances."

"That's fine, yet my problem still stands." Nova whinnied helplessly.

"Alright, calm down." Misty took a deep breath. "I'm guessing a _friend_ you're talking about is none other than our endearing satellite. Correct?"

"Correct."

"So, what sort of secret do you know about him?" She questioned intrigued.

"Um...It also concerns Spirit." Nova answered hesitantly and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Well, spill it!" Misty's curiosity got the best of her.

Nova flinched at her exclamatory order and decided to answer. "I recently heard from the Cimarron mares that Beauty – the dam of Bolder – is the full sister of Strider."

"What?" Misty's eyes were round in shock. "You mean to tell me that our satellite and band stallion are related?"

"Y-yes."

* * *

Moonlight shone through the crisp colourful leaves, dancing and swaying in the early summer's breeze. The lovely night's atmosphere could've remained so serene, had it not been for the four stallions that came dashing with cheerful neighs, throwing up their regal necks and long flowing manes. They splashed around the cool blue waters of the lake; they reared, they leaped, they squealed with no regard of the nature's peace. As far as they were concerned, it was _their_ night. The land belonged to them and they behaved as though they were the kings of that particular area, unafraid of anyone who may dare to challenge their dominance. They were boisterous...one could even say that they acted obnoxiously, and an onlooker would've simply taken them for a young and rather careless bachelor herd. Normally, over-confident, cocky upstarts learned the hard way the wisdoms of the wild, but these stallions were more than that. Yes, by one glimpse, they seemed too reckless for their own good, but who could've guessed what kind of cunning game they were playing? How could anyone mistake them for scheming hunters when they were behaving like clueless prey?

Yet here lay the prudence of their plan. The Bald Eagle, being good friends with the golden-dun Spirit, often told him the stories that he had heard from different species about faraway lands and its inhabitants. Eagles were known to carry a lot of knowledge, especially one as experienced and revered as the companion of the stallion. It was from his winged, majestic friend Spirit found out that predators known as the Kings of the Jungle showed off their power by simply not giving a single damn about their enemies. That was the precise hunter/predator mentality that the stallions needed to adopt if they wished to successfully lure in the bear. They would behave as though they did not care, but in reality, they had everything calculated just like the tricky two-leggeds often did. That night, tables had turned. That night, it was a horse that would hunt a bear. At least, that was the plan. How successful it would turn out, still remained a mystery.

The custom of the bachelor gatherings always began with a ritualistic dance. It was not a dance to entice fillies, but rather a friendly competition to show off their moves to each other. And so, it commenced with Azogar waltzing in the open meadow, stars shining upon his pelt as he postured, his stomach tucked and neck arched. Round and round he strutted, every muscle on him was defined by the light of the moon. He demonstrated his collection and gliding stride with arrogance. He made sure that his hooves clamoured on the ground, producing thundering sounds for a certain predator to hear.

Flint was the next that came dancing in answer to Azogar's performance. If his brother was great at collection, he'd show him that he was better in flying lead changes. Through the emerald field, Flint picked up an elastic canter, his legs moving gracefully with certain swiftness to it and his leads started to switch from right to left, creating a beautiful visual for the spectators. Indeed, it was a wonderful dance. Different from that of his brother, but nevertheless, just as breathtaking if not more. His wonderful execution required stamina and nimbleness that the grullo did not possess. Once he was finished, he smirked at Azogar, who in turn rolled his eyes and muttered something derogatory under his breath.

"You think that was great?" Proudly exclaimed Cloud. "Huh! Watch this!" He said mockingly and sprang into the ring. There was a momentary interval as Spirit, Flint and Azogar stepped back, making space for the next performer. The pale palomino stood in the middle, bold and beautiful as his colouring mingled with the gleams of the faint moon. Suddenly, Cloud leaped up, alert, ears pricked, heart thumping, a neigh half-stifled with wild boisterous calls, and then he proceeded to dance. He danced on his hind legs and jumping vertically produced a backward kick of the hind legs at the height of his leap.

"Woohoo! A capriole!" Cheered Spirit, again making sure he was loud and showy in his body language. "The best one yet!" He turned to Flint and Azogar.

"Thank you." Bowed Cloud, knowing full well just how jaw-dropping his exhibition was.

"But...top this, fellas!" Playfully challenged Spirit, who wanted to rile them up even more. The more attention they could draw, the better. Like lightening, he flew up in the air and twirled round, spinning swiftly, neither of his legs touching the ground as he defied gravity. With an airy, elegant movement he was once again on the grassy field. "Let's see if you can repeat that." He winked at Azogar.

"My muscles are too heavy to let me prance like a twiggy stag." Snorted the silver grullo.

"Sureee." Laughed Spirit, not buying his 'justification' for an instant, and he bounded forward, leading them in a mad gallop and right into the lake where they continued to romp and entertain themselves with a blasting noise. It was as though they had claimed the entire territory as theirs. What they were doing was not only fun and exciting, but it also represented so much danger. It was scary...no wise horse would ever dare to be this careless in the middle of the night where predators often lurked. Heck, they wouldn't even do half of the things these four did during daylight either!

But this was all part of the plan...part of a risky mission. A cunning, well-thought-out game.

"Alright, time for sparring!" Proclaimed Spirit as he trotted out of the water, with the three others following his lead, bouncing up and down in ecstatic enthusiasm. How thrilling was this night! Unforgettably awesome! "Most effective thing one can do to lure in a predator is bleed."

"Yikes...is that why you're bleeding?" Azogar curled his lip.

Mischievous grin animated Spirit's countenance. "Like I said, my old acquaintance did me a favour."

"Stallions rarely wound each other during sparring, but we could try slight biting to draw blood." Flint suggested thoughtfully. "It will certainly bring out our cursed predator a lot faster. They can scent blood from miles away."

"Wait, whoa...I don't like this." Azogar spoke indignantly, fear gripping him.

"Don't worry, it'll be just a small bite on your neck or a wither–" Cloud attempted to explain but was cut off.

"Fine, but listen well, buster!" He ordered Spirit. "Don't you dare touch my face. _This_ is what gets all the ladies." The grullo horse cautioned him with a serious tone.

"Um...okay, I won't."

"Oh and lay off my neck too." Added Azogar. "I take pride in it."

"I won't touch your neck or your face." Promised Spirit.

"And don't even think about touching...you know what." Continued the nervous grullo. "I don't want you to harm my mini Azis in the making."

"Your _what_?" Cloud asked confused.

"For goodness sakes, Cloud!" Snapped Spirit, rolling his eyes. "Don't question it."

"Uhh, my noble friends," Flint interjected out of nowhere. "It seems that we won't need to do anything, considering I just heard–"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when all of a sudden, a deafening roar echoed all across the territory of Grayling Creek, sending shivers down the spines of the anticipating stallions. He was near...very close. They could all smell his musky odour and hear his clumsy thuds that were being transported by the moving wind. "Hunters,..." Spirit mumbled, adrenaline rising in his veins. "...our prey has just arrived."

Azogar spooked, almost skittishly bolting from the scene, but he was quickly stopped by Cloud and Flint, who both wanted to get away because despite all that predator talk, they were still horses and their flight instinct was strong, yet pulled themselves together. Realizing that their parting moment had come, Spirit swung towards them. "And here ends your mission...thank you for the amazing performances." Truly, he didn't expect such a quick result and so soon too.

"Are you certain that you can–" Started Cloud in a fatherly fashion, quite concerned for Spirit's fate.

"I'm certain; I'll be playing a two-legged and will put a bullet in his head." Determination surged through the golden stallion's response and his entire core.

"A what?"

"I've got this. Trust me." Assured Spirit.

The three stallions, in spite of what Spirit had said to them, were still very hesitant to leave him. It didn't feel right. Over this short period of time, the 'bachelors' had bonded and they weren't as willing to split anymore. Presently, there sounded another tumultuous bellow that made their hearts jolt in fright. And they became even more certain that the cursed grizzly was drawing closer.

"It was an honour being part of _From Hunted to Hunters _with you." Azogar spoke, his eyes focused on Spirit.

"Same here, my friends." Replied the confident stallion with a smile. "Gallant Peacemaker, go make peace among our families and make sure they're safe. Dances In Clouds, you must bring all the fun to our herd with your courting classes and...Stands At Stud, go service those mares." Winked Spirit, as he jokingly addressed the three reluctant stallions. "Don't be worried about me, just run home. I'll do what I do best... play with fire."

They all laughed out loud at his last sentence. Azogar cheered, whooped and with a quick respectful bow at Spirit's direction, the three stallions spun and departed from the area, at last leaving the golden-dun to face their 'prey' alone.

"Godspeed!" Flint and Cloud encouragingly called to him. "Godspeed!"


	44. The Good, The Bad and The Ugly

...

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**The Good, The Bad and The Ugly**

_"Oh we're here in the jungle, legends are made from the fire_  
_Yeah this mountain gonna rumble. Tell me who's gonna make it out alive"_

– Jungle by Zayde Wolf

* * *

Something was happening.

Something...big.

Why else would humans behave in such a tense way? There was an alarming commotion all around the Lakota village. Women were hastily ushering their children in teepees – as if shielding them from danger – warrior men protectively surrounded the camp with weapons as they would during battle or an incoming attack. Chief Black Bear stood in the middle, discussing what appeared to be a serious matter amongst the tribe Elders. Very rarely did the four-legged, beautiful companions of the humans ever desire to be like the bipeds, but when they did, there was usually a perfect explanation for such a strange thought. And it was at such a time, the grey war stallion found himself subjected to these thoughts as he wondered what was transpiring in his beloved homeland. He couldn't understand the oddness of his human friends' actions. Perhaps, if he were a two-legged he'd have some idea as to what was going on.

Currently, Long Knife – his owner – was mounted on his back as they stood, positioned next to other warriors and their horses, creating a defence wall in front of the entrance of the village. Were they meeting other tribe members? Great Conquest was at loss of words. The humans seemed a little too stressed out to be meeting neighbouring allies. Yet, they did not seem as panicked for the grey stallion to assume that another cavalry attack was coming. So, then, what was going on? In that moment of desperate curiosity, Great Conquest wanted nothing more than to be able to comprehend the human words now more than ever. He could sense that his owner, Long Knife, was somewhat anxious. His uneasy sensations were convulsing and vibrating through the stallion's core.

Great Conquest slightly shifted his neck, staring over at Little Creek, who was sitting on Blaze; the pair stood behind Long Knife and Great Conquest, and also looked to be waiting for something...something big, just like all the tribe members. They wordlessly continued to wait for the chief to finish speaking with the Elders and once their conversation had ended, Black Bear walked forward and placed himself in front of the mounted warriors. His hawk-like eyes focused in front, and everyone quieted down. All of them were waiting patiently for something...someone. Who? If Great Conquest were a human, he might've had an answer for that question. Unfortunately, the war stallion was left in his deep worries as his mind raced back to Rain. Where was the beautiful paint? Why wasn't she among the other horses? Perhaps, Little Creek had decided not to ride her because she was more needed to care for the colt...yet, there was still something so strange about the whole situation.

Last time Great Conquest had seen both Rain and the colt was when Spirit knocked the living crap out of Red and galloped away. He had been too consumed with Red's health to give too much thought to where the beautiful mare had gone off to. He guessed that she had run after Spirit and left the colt in Aranda's care, but that was almost an hour ago. As Red's wounds were washed and cleaned, and as he got released in the fields to rest with other non-warrior horses of the village, Great Conquest started to notice that there was no sign of neither Rain, Aranda or the tiny colt. Before he could do anything about it, Long Knife had swooped in, hopped on his back and led him in front of the village with other Lakota braves. Everything had happened so quickly that Great Conquest didn't have time to blink. Where on earth was Rain? Did she elope with the wild Mustang? Did they take Aranda and the colt with them? He had so many questions and almost no answers at all.

And what was going on with the humans? Who were they waiting for? They certainly appeared to be preparing for something...but what? Great Conquest could no longer hold still as he began to fidget under his human; snorting, pawing up the ground, puffing air and breathing heavily.

"Hey, relax...relax my friend." Long Knife scratched his withers, balancing himself on his back. "Calm yourself, brother. Be patient." He whispered to him in a gentle voice and the grey stallion had no other choice but to comply. He was pleasantly taken by surprise with how soft Long Knife had been to him. That was definitely new. Yes, his owner had always been kind to him, however, their relationship had been cool and non-sentimental. Mostly because Long Knife had a stern personality and he didn't want to 'mess around' like his friend – Little Creek – often did with horses. Long Knife was all about keeping the warrior laws and following the strict expectations to a tee. So much so, that for a while, Great Conquest had become just as unbearably cold as his owner, but he had changed since the incident with Rain. Now he was more caring and often found himself worrying about the tiniest things. Yes, he had grown into an overprotective brother type. He viewed the small colt as his nephew and was willing to die for him. After all, Rain and the foal were the only ones that came close to being a family to him. He had no mate, no foals...well, he had sired offspring, but he didn't know them and they were raised in different villages, which didn't count as real family to him. Therefore, he regarded the paint mare and her colt as his little family and became increasingly concerned every time they were out of sight. He simply couldn't help it.

Great Conquest's body was there with Long Knife and the rest of the warriors, but his heart and mind were with Rain. Straining his grey ears, he suddenly blew through his nostrils when he finally spotted Aranda plodding in the fields. She was greeted by Silver Moon and few other mares as they exchanged words. The war stallion narrowed his eyes, his entire focus lay behind him. That didn't sit well with Long Knife as he asked his horse to pay attention to his commands and look ahead, rather than constantly glance behind them. Great Conquest sighed; there was something strange about Aranda too, but he had not been given a chance to thoroughly study the distanced mare. From what he could tell, she seemed weak and confused. There was no colt and no Rain by her side. Did they go with Spirit? Did the paint mare abandon the village without even saying goodbye to him or Little Creek?

No, she would not do that. Something else was going on. Something...big. And he would find out soon enough. For now, he simply had to pull himself together, listen to what his owner asked of him, remain completely still and wait...wait and wait, as every other villager seemed to be doing.

* * *

Gasping waves of panic clung the delicate frame of the young mare as she followed after the cruel, liver chestnut stallion. She felt her heart thumping so fast against her chest that even her lithe legs trembled. Alert with such bursts of woe, terror bulged from head to toe and for a brief second, she thought she'd tip over and collapse on the ground. The overwhelming, racing emotions were devouring her, stripping her off her clever senses. Rain could not bring herself to reason clearly; all her mind was consumed with the hysterical thoughts of her helpless foal. Not once did she dare question whether Shaytan was playing a wicked trick on her. All she could think about was the safety of her son...little Wanbli, who needed her now more than ever. Stirred by a mother's instinct and gripping fear, Rain walked with him, wandering away from the path of cheer as the darkness overtook her sensations. Jolts of horror dashed through each bone and her conquering spirit faded away, replaced by grief and thoughts that stray.

As the two horses drew further and further away from the human settlement, they entered a small glade that was all around surrounded with tall trees; their green leaves swaying in the soft, tranquil breeze. All of a sudden, the light gleamed in the heart of the distraught mother. Her pink nostrils flared, ears pricked and blue eyes strained. The colt! She could recognize the scent of her foal anywhere...the scent which was presently carried by the gentle, flow of the wind. "Wanbli!" She cried, lunging forward as soon as her gaze settled on the tiny creature, shaking behind a low bush.

Upon recognizing his dam, the little colt jumped up. "Mama!" He let out a baby shriek, bouncing over to his worried mother. It was quite evident that the poor darling had been frightened out of his wits. For the first time in his short life, he was temporarily left all alone... left to endure existence without his protective dam by his side. Perhaps, now, he would think twice before running away from his guardians. When Rain had left her son in Aranda's care, the mischievous colt would not heed the older mare's cautions and wobbled over to the edge of their territory, in hopes of finding his parents, but instead was met by a terrorizing stranger. Before he knew what was happening, Wanbli was swiftly driven away from the village and into the unknown place by the scary stallion. He had heard Aranda's screams of protest, but was too young to understand what exactly was transpiring. The stallion that had appeared before him send chills all through his tiny frame, particularly when he had turned and viciously bitten the old mare, Aranda. Wanbli stayed close to the low, raspberry bush where the beast-like horse had left him and cried and cried for his mother and father.

Currently, his joy was unbeatable as he urgently trotted over to his mother, who pulled him in a clasping embrace and covered him with numerous nuzzles. Pressing himself against her flank, Wanbli clucked his little mouth and started suckling milk for comfort. Once Rain felt the warm body of her son cuddling up to her, she sighed in relief, allowing her baby to catch his breath and calm down. From the coroner of her eye, the protective, young mother noticed Shaytan advancing towards them and her strong, defensive instincts kicked in. She was at last by her son's side. He was safe! She would not let anyone harm him or frighten him ever again. Before the liver chestnut could get any close to her or her son, Rain snapped in rage. She looked as she had never looked before. Her ears were back, her head and neck snaking like a stallion's, her teeth were barred to bite. She was no longer a compliant, worried-to-death filly, easily maneuvered by him, but rather a warrior mare ready to fight him every step of the way. A virago ready to protect her foal and herself. That, however, did not change Shaytan's original intentions, but it did set him back on his haunches for a moment.

_Huh..._if this silly mare believed that she had an upper hoof here, he'd show her how things actually were.

"That's not very smart of you." Snarled the liver chestnut, like lightening and without warning, he flew himself between the mother and the colt, ripping them from each other's tightly close contact. Rain did manage to sink her teeth in his neck, but her thoughts were once again filled with desperation and worry for her son's safety, and she let go her hold on him. "No!" She screamed as Shaytan stood in front of her, towering and covering the foal from her view. Wanbli clacked his teeth in anxiousness – stressed to be separated from his mother – demonstrating submission and his very young age to the frightening stallion. _"Do not hurt me, I am still a baby." _His body language seemed to display.

"How about this..." Suggested Shaytan with a malevolent smirk. "I'll allow you to be near your colt if you promise that you'll comply and won't do anything stupid. Bolting away will hurt you both. Why? You may ask. Well, because I am the fastest horse in the East and the West and I will catch up to you. When I'll do, so help me...you both will never see the light of day again." He threatened, making the paint mare quiver in fear at the prospect of him hurting her innocent foal. His point was clear and unmistakable. "What do you say, Layla? Can I trust you to be smart on this?"

"Yes." Rain nodded immediately, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared over at little Wanbli, whom she could barely see, since the stallion was shielding him. "Please, let me be with him. He is scared." She implored helplessly. "He needs to be by my side."

The stallion paused for a moment as he eyed the clacking colt behind him. Dipping his head, he moved out of the way, granting Rain permission to huddle her son closer to her side once again. The colt eagerly pinned his tiny body against his dam, hiding himself underneath her stomach. "Mama." He squeaked as Rain nosed him sweetly. "It's okay my love. You're alright. Shh...you're fine." She whispered to him in assurance. Gradually, the tense foal relaxed and Rain lifted her head to Shaytan, her sapphire eyes narrowed.

"What do you want from us?"

The liver chestnut did not answer, but rather continued staring at the little colt, which made Rain even more uneasy. He was so creepy and confusing.

"Did your owner sent you? Are you trying to help him?" Demanded the paint mare relentlessly.

At that, the stallion couldn't stop himself from letting out a bitter chuckle. "Now, why the fuck would I want to help that two-legged sadist?"

Rain furrowed her brows, becoming even more confused. "I don't understand...last time you–"

"That ugly creature is obsessed with capturing Qays..." Interrupted Shaytan. "SO obsessed that he forgets everyone but him. He treated me like shit. I'm not going back to him, only to be replaced by the crazy inbred. I have too much of a self resp–" He was cut off mid-sentence suddenly, as excessive amount of saliva formed in his mouth and he began spitting it out. "Fuck!" He groaned, laughing like a lunatic. He swayed around, as would a medicated horse, momentarily losing his balance on all four, but caught himself in time.

Rain could tell that something wasn't right with him. His scent...he smelled like a predator. He did not seem healthy or in his straight mind. "A-are you okay?" She nickered, nudging her curious son behind her with a defensive attitude.

"Shut up!" Burst the furious stallion in sudden show of aggression. "Stop asking idiotic questions, Layla!" As he exclaimed this, he shook his body as though trying to refresh himself. "I'm fine." He growled, his eyes bloodshot red.

"If you aren't trying to assist your owner in catching Spirit, then what do you want from us?" Continued Rain, not at all bothering to listen to his frightening command. "What the hell are you doing? What's wrong with you?!" She shouted, her voice rising in anger and impatience.

A sinister glare of Shaytan penetrated the mare's blue eyes. "I'm dying. And if you won't shut up right now, I'll take you both with me." Was the dreading answer she received from the Arabian stallion.

* * *

Reverberating roar of the cursed predator boomed all across the ravine of the Grayling Creek, earth seemed to waver as it thundered closer and closer to the awaiting, young stallion, who stood immobile at the narrow pathway of a small forest. No creature was to be seen in the area that night except for the determined Mustang. "Come on, come on." He muttered, pawing his leg on the ground with impatience and excitement as the long-awaited grizzly drew nearer and nearer. His eyes beamed rainbow of five colours in the darkness, his posture displayed primordial confidence. Even though, his blood was rushing with indescribable thrill, his heart raced and his stance was proud, there was still no denying the danger that was about to be unleashed on him.

His opponent was no mere joke. Not only was the arriving combatant a predator, but a cursed one at that! It was one of the largest mammals in the land with sheer power and strength. Not to mention, the beast now possessed all the aggression and instinct to kill. In the cursed creature's terrifying bellow, the stallion understood that one mistake could very well cost him his life. One, tiny mistake would end it all. The bear was aching to rip whatever he found into pieces. He was dying and the influence of the curse persuaded him to take down any other individual in his way. The longer the afflicting illness continued, the more vicious the bear got.

Spirit could hear his own pulse, could feel the shiver in his spine, and was unable to stop the shudder of his legs. The wait was agonizing, yet it was almost over. Sweat formed on his forehead, despite the cool air of the night. "Come on." He said, his orbs fixated ahead, where all the noise could be heard. The bear was now as good as there. A coward of heroic size in whose lazy muscles lay strength that all prey feared and despised. Savage, whose relentless tusks were capable of tearing any living creature apart. Just as tree branches were broken off and snapped into half, the cursed grizzly emerged into view from the dense forest. The crazed, red eyes on his head pieced the young stallion. "Gotcha." Smirked Spirit triumphantly as the bear bawled with another blood-curdling roar.

Like a flash of lightening in the sky, the brave stallion rotated and stormed into a gallop, flying as would a comet throughout the cosmos, the drumbeat of his hooves thundering across the range with the ferocious predator hot on his trail. Endowed with vigor, swiftness and endurance, Spirit had no trouble staying ahead of the raging bear and leading him on into – what he called – a 'merry' dance. Things were certainly going his way now. The cursed bear was blinded by the idea of mauling him into pieces and would not let himself be distracted. There was only a necessity of chasing the fleet stallion, which was exactly what the cunning Spirit wanted. He raced through the night, darkness like a curtain around him.

A hawk flew; crying from a tree and the golden stallion shied in unexpectedness. The grizzly, maddened with the wolf's curse was still unyieldingly following him, but there was no possibility for him to catch up to the nimble Mustang unless the fleeing horse himself would tire out and make a risky mistake. Otherwise, this chase could go on and on for the whole night. If it hadn't been for the violent aggression the curse produced on its victims, no bear would ever have wasted their breath in the futile pursuit of a sprightly stallion.

Spontaneously manifesting in his own enlightened, creative energy, Spirit led his pursuer up the at ridge of the high mountains and then down he dashed in steep gorges, only to rapidly tangle himself in the forest's trees, where the bear would have a difficulty keeping up with him. That's precisely what the stallion hoped to accomplish. He wanted to have the bear following him, but not fast enough to catch up. Overcome with vitality and a feeling of success, Spirit threw up his head and neighed victoriously to the moon. Few more strides, and his attentive eyes spotted what he had been looking for: A smoke from a cabin. He had at last arrived to his destination. Glancing over his golden shoulder, the young stallion could no longer see the bear. He could definitely hear him clumsily thumping his paws and running after him, but it was safe to say that the grizzly had fallen far behind. This would surely give Spirit all the time he required to execute his mission. So far, everything was going well and according to his plan.

Stepping proudly through the dark woods, the golden-dun horse halted at the border of the man's hut. Leaves brushed his shoulders and there was the distinct scent of campfire. Giving a quick scan to his human nemesis' territory, Spirit searched for any sign of the man. The fire that was lit in the corner of the small cabin was extinguishing, the timber was cleared quite a long way back from the yard, which stood out on its own against the horse-paddock fence, in front of the hut.

"The two-leggeds must be here." Deduced Spirit thoughtfully.

Then suddenly, a movement! Two tamed horses were pacing in the small pen, while another, slightly larger yard was all empty. Its frontline fence was still broken down and before Spirit could analyze the surroundings more carefully, the door of the hut opened and a familiar, young man came out. The golden stallion couldn't help his excitement. Finally! Here comes the two-legged he was looking for! And most importantly, the stallion could discern a lethal, metal weapon hanging on the man's leather belt.

_Perfect. He's carrying a gun!_

Boldly stepping into the glowing light of the moon, Spirit reared on his hind legs and let out a wild cry, his neigh echoing and announcing his presence thunderously.

* * *

Johnny had been searching for his escaped horse – Diablo – practically all week and that morning was no different. As the sun began to set back to the earth, making way for the moon, the young man and his friend, Gus, returned to the cabin empty-handed. Bored out of his mind and frustrated at the latest, unpleasant events, Johnny busied himself with chopping away at a random wooden stick with his pocket knife, and whistling the civil war _"When Johnny Comes Marching Home"_ tune. Never in a million years did he expect the elusive, 'ghost' stallion to appear to him out of nowhere. He was so startled by the wild Mustang's trumpeting neigh that accidentally, he flung his dagger out of his hand in an awkward fashion.

"Well, I'll be..." He mumbled dumbfounded as the golden horse pranced in the moonlight, clearly provoking him for a chase.

The door of the hut burst open again and the overly excited Gus rushed out. "Johnny! It's your devilish mustang! Let's get 'em." The eager, round man was just about to run towards his horse, when Johnny immediately grabbed his shoulder, freezing him in his tracks.

It seemed like the cunning young man was far too clever to be tempted so easily. This time, he would not let a horse outsmart him ever again. "Wait a minute." Johnny rasped out, his grey eyes never shifting from the show-off stallion. "He wants me to follow him."

"What?"

"He's doing it on purpose." Johnny insisted, an evil smirk spreading across his features as he observed the rearing stallion, who was just begging to be caught. "That four-legged bastard thinks he can play me. He wants me to dance to his tune...hah! I don't think so." Johnny ripped his cold stare from the wild Mustang at last and looked at his friend. "Tonight, he will be dancing to _my _tune." Saying this, Johnny calmly walked over, picked up the pocket knife he had dropped and leaning his body against the fence of Diablo's pen, continued carving the wooden stick while whistling carelessly.

There is no way to express the shock on Spirit's face when he comprehended that the man was not planning on chasing after him. The same man who had been obsessed with capturing him since day one! It was all too staggering! This was utterly unprecedented and it made the stallion's heart burst with desperation. He kicked up the dust, prancing back and forth, his nostrils flaring as he released another cry...but nothing. The two-leggeds acted as though they could not see him at all. The short stout one glanced at his direction few times, while the younger, lean man did not even look up.

"Damn it." Hissed Spirit through his teeth, becoming angry and frustrated all at once. There was no time to waste; the infected bear would be upon him in few minutes, if not sooner. He hopelessly needed to gain the attention of the two-leggeds; they had to race after him and he'd lead them towards the bear. Once the humans would see the vicious predator, they would get scared and shoot him down. Meanwhile, Spirit would have a chance to wittily escape from their presence. Yes, the mission was risky. Yes, it required him to deal with two of the most frightening predators simultaneously, but it was the only way. And unfortunately, all this hard work would be for nothing, if the stallion somehow did not entice the two-leggeds, particularly the cool, young man and evoke them to chase him.

As his inner turmoil continued, all of a sudden, his fiery eyes settled on the restless horses in the paddock and Spirit felt hope returning to him. He was struck with an idea! Measuring up the fence where the two horses of the humans were confined, the stallion instantly hastened down to them with a rapid dash. In the summertime surge of strength and spirits, he felt sure that he would be able to jump in and confuse the already anxious horses, all the while provoking the humans with his insolent behaviour. Surely, after creating such chaos, the man would get triggered and would chase after him! Speeding up with the swiftest sprint he could master, the golden Mustang sprang over the fence and found himself with the two frightened geldings. Purposefully, Spirit loped in circles to generate disorder among them.

"What the hell?!" Shouted the astonished Gus when he saw the wild horse jumping in the paddock.

Spirit had been right. This time, Johnny dropped everything he was doing and grabbing his lasso, darted toward the troublemaking stallion. It was becoming too difficult to resist the crazy, 'ghost' horse. "You, devilish son of a– I'll get you now!" He cried, hurriedly climbing over the rail of the fence.

Spirit was faster; with only the very short run available in the yard, he took three strides and made a huge leap. His knees tapped the top rail, yet he still seemed to lift higher as though flying. A rope of Johnny whistled through the air and fell short. Spirit felt his insides almost exploding with apprehension and effort, but he was safely over the fence and out of the paddock. The other man ran towards him with a lasso, and the golden stallion swung wildly as he felt it hit his flank. Just then, a loud roar of the cursed grizzly sounded throughout the territory, surprising and even scaring the two humans as well as their horses. Automatically, Johnny and Gus' hands travelled towards their pistols. Smirking in triumph, Spirit galloped towards the trees, as he heard the men getting saddles and bridles – and if he wasn't mistaken – there was also a talk of grabbing a rifle. _Oh, yes! _They were at last chasing after him and were bound to meet up with the bear, but a mustang stallion who knew the land better than any of them would get a good start while they saddled up. He would vanish from sight and instead, the poor, loser two-leggeds would run into a grizzly and would have no other choice but to put a bullet in its head. Oh yes, everything was going Spirit's way...or so he thought.

The golden stallion raced away, attempting to change his course to the opposite direction where his homeland lay, the one the men might easily expect him to take. What he did not calculate in his mind, however, was that the grizzly – in his aggression and maddened curse – had grown faster, and while Spirit had been struggling to attract the attention of the humans, the bear had caught up and was already upon him. Now, the young stallion was trapped in between the pursuing wranglers and the vicious predator, who was aching to maul him to death. Spirit didn't realize how dire the situation actually was until his gallop was cut short when he came face to face with a drooling, enraged bear.

The ferocious predator rose to his feet, resembling an enormous mountain as he bellowed and roared, making the stallion's long mane blow hard as though touched by the whirlwind. Even though his heart lurched within his chest and stomach dropped with alarm, Spirit reared on his legs, levelling himself up to the ugly bear. If he were to die, might as well do it while fighting till his last breath. Before he knew it, the gigantic paw of the aggressor bashed him with such might, that it almost dislocated his knee. Another powerful pound, and Spirit was sent to the ground with the heavy grizzly landing on top of him. The stallion's breath was knocked right out of him as he felt the huge mass of the predator falling on his body, nearly crushing him. Hitting his head hard, a strange dizzying sensation overtook him. Spirit couldn't move anymore. He felt numb and helpless, just as deer would look right before a wolf could snap their neck. The bear's razor teeth were about to latch on to the stallion when a recognizable, but a dreadful noise of gunfire pierced his ears. Slowly, slowly, everything dispersed from Spirit's view. His eyes that were barely open could only see the star-dotted, moonlit sky and for a brief second, a beautiful visage of a painted, young mare flashed in front of him. She was a gleaming silhouette made from the stars, solely in his imagination, and soon it vanished away and was replaced by deep darkness.

Muffed sounds of the approaching two-leggeds and their snorting horses gradually died down, and the golden stallion found himself in the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

**I posted a new chapter a day early because I won't have time to update on Friday. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Review Replies:**

**Owen O'Henry: You make me blush! Thank you so much for the kindest words. I agree with you. I wish Dreamworks had not ruined this movie with a Netflix spin-off that goes against everything the original film stood for.**

**Startstabelgal: You are correct! I've been partially inspired by a documentary series that follows a famous wild Mustang, Cloud the stallion of the Arrowhead Mountains in the state of Montana. I usually name my equine characters after the real mustangs from numerous HMAs.**

**Marla: Thank you for your support. Yes, I do like to compare/name the horse characters after natural elements. It describes their personality a lot easily, I think.**


	45. Fight-or-Flight

...

* * *

**Chapter 45**

**Fight-or-Flight**

_"Cuz you were reckless - you've got it comin' to you_

_ Reckless - now what am I supposed to do, baby? _

_Reckless - guess I'm a lot like you"_

– Reckless by Bryan Adams

* * *

The fight-or-flight is a natural response of any living creature when faced with extreme danger in their environment. One can either stand and fight or turn and flee. Often times, individuals – particularly, prey animals – find it easier to run away from a certain threat rather than face them head on. The three Mustang stallions were no exception to this rule, especially now that an extremely ferocious predator was on the loose. As prey, their body was wired to bolt from danger at any given chance. And for a while, that was exactly what occurred. Flint, Cloud and Azogar were all blinded by the urgency to gallop back to their families where there was promise of safety. There were no rational thoughts racing in their minds...simply pure instinctual reaction to flee from the vicious, bloodthirsty attacker. The panicked sensation of the one was transformed to the second and the third, making them increase their rapid speed. They were galloping even more faster now, sliding from one clump of scrub to another, flitting between trees, taking cover in rough gully sides, always watching and listening for any incoming danger.

The heavy warmth of the night and the low clouds made the three stallions sweat. Azogar drew in great gulps of the still air, but it seemed lifeless and he felt as if he were suffocating, but something urged him to go faster and faster and along with him thundered the two other stallions. Sensing the humid tension that had gathered in the air, Cloud eased his gallop into a canter. His mind that had been previously focused on solely fleeing, started to analyze things more carefully at last. He glanced around and remembered that Spirit was not among them. Of course! The son of Esperanza was dealing with the cursed bear problem all on his own. Suddenly, the pale palomino felt a great sense of guilt swamping over him. Something wasn't right about this situation. They should not have left him to face such a dreadful beast all alone. It appeared as though Cloud was not the only horse submerged with these shameful thoughts. The brothers, Flint and Azogar had also slowed their pace and kept glancing behind them.

They drank sparingly at the little creek where the stallions could stop in among overhanging tea trees and there was no risk of them being seen, and they went on, refreshed by the cold water, but filled with a terrible sense of foreboding. The black clouds were in heavy, overpowering shapes, not just one mass of cloud, but great, ominous shapes moving across a dark grey sky. Neither of them had ever seen anything like them. A distant roar of the bear sounded yet again, transmitting anxiety and worry in their cores even more.

"Damn it all to hell! Screw this shit!" Azogar exclaimed, feeling utterly exasperated as he turned to his companions. "We can't leave him." His statement came as a huge surprise to both Cloud and Flint. They had not anticipated to hear these words from Azogar – the horse that was always concerned about himself.

Cloud was silent, his head lowered and his eyes were downcast. He was clearly conflicted on what was the right thing to do in such desperate times. Flint was the one that spoke and responded to his brother.

"The son of Strider told us that he had a plan. He is not stupid; we have to trust him."

"He may not be stupid, but he is reckless beyond reason, which kinda borders on the stupidity line." Azogar said, staring at the quiet palomino, who appeared to be thinking the same thing.

"What are you suggesting, brother?" Flint asked hesitantly.

Sighing, Azogar admitted in a low tone. "Look, I ain't no hero...but damn it! We can't leave our fellow, band brother to fight against a cursed predator."

"This was Spirit's decision and besides, our families need us." The level-headed brown stallion insisted, trying to convince his brother as well as himself that there was simply no other option.

"I hate to say this, but Azogar is right." Cloud finally broke his silence. "Spirit is putting his life in danger for us..."

"Well, somebody has to..." Flint said with practicality. "It's better to have one individual sacrifice himself for all, then other way around. I know this is not ideal, but it was his own decision. We must respect it."

The grullo rolled his eyes at that. "I bet if it were your precious Bolder, you'd protect him." Bitterly spat Azogar. "Well, no matter. One for all, all for one. I'm going back, damn it!"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Cried the older brother in surprise. "This isn't some kind of a game, you know. We are all in great danger."

"Spirit is the one in danger and he is our band mate! As his fellow bachelor buddies we owe him our support!" Azogar argued back fiercely.

"You are not a bachelor! That was a make-belief nonsense!" Flint exploded in anger. "We have families waiting for us! We cannot abandon our own responsibilities. This what the son of Strider would've wanted from us."

"Flint, I say we listen to Azogar on this." Cloud began, his voice calm yet very dejected. "He may have said not to worry, but I don't trust him. When it comes to his own safety, Spirit always manages to jeopardize it."

With Azogar's stubborn persistence and now Cloud's gentle, but wise words, the brown stallion let out a deep exhale, giving up and nodded at them. He was never the one to initiate an argument and it seemed like this disagreement would soon lead to just that if he didn't comply...or worse: a fight. "Fine, let us go back. I still think you're both crazy." He added quietly.

"I guess, Spirit's craziness is starting to rub off on me." Laughed the silver grullo as the three stallions swung back.

"It's rubbing off on all of us." Agreed Cloud with a chuckle.

"You can say that again." Flint nickered, partly amused and party worried for the trouble they were most certainly getting into.

* * *

The early afternoon showed the glimpse of the arriving summer season with the sun's burning rays producing a boiling effect on everyone that stood out in the open plain. The scorching heat brought out pesky flies that were an extreme irritation for the roaming Mustangs of the Cimarron valley. The Colt Group at present, was having the worst time. Not only were they bored out of their minds, but they were also melting and sweating with no opportunity to cool off except to just remain in the shade. The fillies had grown rather bored themselves, so they were allowed to intermingle with the other groups of mares, but the interactions with the mature, young males was kept to a minimal.

That particular morning, the young stallions had invited their satellite – Bolder – to join their band. Snowstorm and Dragonfly – who had been the ones most suspicious of the blood-bay – had thought it was necessary to get to know their current leader better, who was always so reserved and taciturn. Bolder, even though quite taken aback by their unexpected proposal, accepted their invite and joined the small group for the day. The previous night had been hard on everyone. The strange hailstorm and whirlwind had dashed on their lands, making the already uneasy herds even more anxious. Luckily, it had passed in an hour or so and Bolder's stress had abated. But now that he thought about it, perhaps it was better staying alert in the windy weather rather than dissolving alive under the scorching rays of the summer's sun. The worst part was...this was only the beginning. Summer had not yet started and if it continued this way, they would all go mad.

The shade was quite comfortable though. At the moment, most of the young stallions were reclined on the soft, but cool grass while few of them stood, watching over one another. It would not do having all horses lying down at once. Their instincts and natural behaviour made it an absolute must to have at least one or two standing up and keeping themselves alert. It was Lightening and Blizzard's turn to guard their band members, while the rest of them lay tranquilly. It was simply way too hot to do anything else. No rogue would challenge them for the mares in this heat and humidity.

Bolder found the cool earth he lay upon very reviving and the shade was also helpful. In this restful state, he couldn't refrain from wondering about his future. Was this how the bachelor life felt? There was something very comforting about being in a herd environment...knowing that there were other sets of eyes scanning the area out for threats. Bolder realized that it was a whole lot easier to live this way and so stress-free. He could actually get used to it...or not. Yes, being a lone horse had its advantages...the serenity and peace it brought him in his own forest entity, but he also had to be extra cautious when it came to remaining safe from harms and dangers. No horse can survive on their own for long. Perhaps, he should rethink his way of life and join the bachelors? _These_ bachelors. They were quite friendly and so easy-going. Bolder was enjoying their company, even if most of them were becoming bored to death. If only he were as ardent and creative as Spirit...he could've come up with some kind of distraction to entertain the miserable group.

"...eleven, twelve...oh fourteen...there you are." Mumbled on Blizzard as he swished his tail, shooing away the annoying insects and pounding his legs to get them off.

"Are you counting... flies?" Asked his cousin, Lightening with wide eyes.

"Yeah, so?" Confirmed Blizzard flatly.

"That's a brilliant hobby you've got there, Bliz." Ridiculed Sky, the son of Cloud and Wildflower, receiving laughs from the other youthful stallions.

Blizzard grunted, barely able to stop himself from rolling his eyeballs. "You have a better idea?" He hissed. "There's literally nothing to do here, but count flies."

Bolder lifted his head, feeling sorry for the three-year-olds who were just so desperate to get out and explore the world and experience adventures. "I know this is hard, boys...it's only for a little while though." He encouraged.

"Well, this _'little while'_ seems like an eternity." Dilkara, Flint's son and Bolder's half-brother, whinnied at him.

"Yeah, how come the fillies get to be with other horses and not us?" Spoke up Dragonfly with a complaint in his tone. "That ain't fair and so in-equal. Whhyy?" He sounded like a tiny colt.

"You know why." The blood-bay said softly, as would a patient father. "Because they're mares."

"Ugh, just because Blizzard couldn't keep it in his sheath doesn't mean that we're all–"

"HEY!" Blizzard protested.

"Don't _'hey'_ me!" Retorted Dragonfly, snapping at him.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Boys...no fighting..." Calmly started Bolder, attempting to thaw the tension between them with gentle politeness. "...please..."

"I can say whatever I want to say!" Continued Dragonfly, ignoring Bolder's request.

Blizzard bared his teeth in hostility. "You wanna piece of me?"

"Now that's enough!" Lightening, the son of Willow and one of the cousins of Spirit, raised his voice. "Stop your moaning. It's shameful."

They quieted down at that, glaring at each other for few seconds more right before Lightening suggested, returning to his nonchalant state. "Why don't you tell us a story, O, the Stallion of Solitude?" He flickered his ears towards Bolder with intrigue.

"A...story?" The blood-bay repeated, raising his brows in confusion.

"Yes...we've never heard about a horse living alone. What's it like?" Sudden eagerness seized their spirits as they all looked over at the oldest son of Flint.

Bolder smiled, feeling slightly uncomfortable for being the centre of attention. "Well...to be honest, I'm not much of a talker." He confessed awkwardly, his curly forelock draping his eyes. "On the bright side, I'm a good listener. Why don't you guys tell _me_ a story?"

"What kind of a story?" Asked Lightening, who was always more than happy to oblige when it came to narrating stories.

Bolder contemplated on it for a brief moment as he pushed his legs up from the ground and stood. "How about...a story of your uncle...Strider?"

"Ohh...those are good ones." Blizzard's expressions brightened up. "Our mothers and Esperanza told us so many amazing stories about him. He is practically a legend!"

"Sure, gather around and I'll tell ya." Lightening agreed immediately, excited to have his own audience.

"I hate the one where he leaps from the cliff." Admitted Sky as a small shudder ran through his pale frame. "Just the mere thought of it makes me want to cry."

"Leaps from a cliff?" Bolder gasped in shock. "What do you mean?" He stared at the youngsters before him.

"He meant his final battle story." Lightening clarified. "Don't worry, I won't narrate the sad parts."

Something changed in the rippling blood-bay and he stiffened up. His heart was beating so fast against his chest, his body shook for unexplainable reason as the image of a phantom stallion flashed before his eyes once again. "No. I want to hear it." It was as though he was compelled to listen and know more about the horse who could very well be the spectre he was seeing.

After all, had he not heard these mysterious whispers of the wind so frequently. "_He Who Stands Alone, Is One With The...Ghost...The Ghost."_

How could he ever be _'one'_ with the sire of Spirit? It made no sense. Perhaps, today he would finally have his answer.

* * *

Petrifying bellow of the bear that carried mad wolf's curse roared across the territory and into the ears of the three stallions. The savage beast was somewhere near, and that fact alone, chilled the blood. That, however, did not stop them from galloping back to seek out their comrade – Spirit. Each one of the stallions wondered whether this was a good idea or not. But the decision had been made; they could not bring themselves to stop now. In their fear of the coming storm, their alert senses did not miss the strange clinking sounds of the shod horses. And they were accompanied by voices – shouts of men! This only intensified their fear even more, yet Azogar could think of nothing else but the necessity of finding Spirit. Flint and Cloud snorted, exchanging an anxious look for a brief second and then followed after the silver grullo, neither of them slowing down. Daringly, they observed the tracks on the dirt path. It was easy to discern the paw prints of the enormous predator and ahead of him, Cloud spotted hoof marks. With one small sniff, all three of them could tell that it was the spoor of the son of Esperanza.

"This path leads to the man's hut." Flint rasped, terror gripping his muscles as he recalled Bolder's words. Here lived the very man who had captured the painted mare and Nova's brother. Here was the very place where his bold son had gotten almost killed by the vicious stallion and the cursed bear in hopes of saving his 'beloved'.

"The son of Strider was luring the beast towards the two-leggeds." Flint concluded in disbelief.

"Told you he was reckless beyond reason." Azogar muttered.

"Come along." Tossed his noble head Cloud as they went after the trail, that was left by Spirit and the maddened bear.

In full confidence, the three stallions trotted up through the timber towards the isolated cabin and stood in a thick clump of Aurora Honeyberry to watch for any sign of movement. There was the cold touch of a slippery green and grey branch across their wither while they stood, but not a stir in the leaves which lay quite still in the dead still air — leaves along their neck, along their back, over their rump. Azogar's two far-seeing, blue-brown eyes looked through the thick leaves at the hut and the high yard of which his nephew had described to them. Nothing moved. No horse, nor beast, nor man was to be seen, and no smoke came from the chimney. Azogar, Flint and Cloud watched for long enough to be quite certain that no one was there.

Cautiously, Azogar walked to the yard to investigate further. "Brother, come back!" Flint called him worriedly, but his words were not heeded.

"Shh...no one's here." The grullo assured as he neared one of the round pens. Gulping nervously, Cloud too, slowly followed the suit of Azogar. So tense was he that, had there been any sound at all, he felt he would leap in the air and vanish! Nothing seemed normal, from the clouds above to the earth on which he stood; but there was no sound. The place was forsaken. By the yard there were the fresh tracks of shod horses heading towards the mountain ranges. Azogar trembled as he saw them, and then he felt a tremor run through his spine as soon as his eyes settled on another set of hoof marks. "Spirit was here!" He announced, looking at Flint and Azogar. "Check it out. He jumped into this yard!"

Cloud and Flint both drew near to have a look themselves and paled at the sight. "What is that reckless colt thinking?" Cloud shook his head in disapproval.

"He was trying to get the two-leggeds to do the killing for him." Flint spoke up in sudden realization, earning horrified stares from Azogar and Cloud. "The dangerous predator can only be defeated by even more threatening predators."

"Damn that impulsive horse!" Fretted Azogar. "What are we to do now? He's practically going against two of the most dangerous beasts." There was desperation in the grullo's voice as he addressed the other two.

Neither of them got a chance to speak further on this conflicting matter, for there was a loud, ear-splitting noise booming in the air..._why, what was it_? The stallions had never heard of anything like that. Was it thunder? It certainly appeared as though it was about to rain, but then why was there a strange acid smell of the smoke drifting towards them by the wind. Swinging promptly, Cloud broke into a swift canter with Azogar and Flint running after him.

"Crazy just like his father." He grumbled through his teeth angrily, yet he found himself somehow responsible for his best friend's son. They had grown so close over the past year and the pale palomino stallion regarded the young horse as his own.

There, in the shelter of the trees, he stopped for one moment to sniff the tracks, to look at the blackening sky, and to think. Then the three of them set off as fast as they could go after the men, making no effort to hide their tracks but letting them mingle with those of the two shod horses. All three went so quickly that they could not even be as silent as usual. As the stallions trotted, Cloud tried to think out some plan to assist Spirit, but it was almost impossible to think, the heat and the stillness had grown so great, and now the sound of terror, the feel of fear that seemed to be in the clouds or the air got stronger. Wherever it was flat enough, they galloped, in a desperate effort to reach their friend before the terrifying fate that was coming could doom him.

Sometimes Flint, Azogar and Cloud almost forgot the existence of men. Sometimes they even forgot the cursed bear and his dreading presence. And at times, they could hardly stop themselves from turning round and galloping back out of the heart of the danger. Again, they were faced with that familiar instinct: Fight-or-flight. The clouds above the southern end of the blue mountain ranges had gathered each one unto itself, a vast significance. The stallions kept throwing their heads up to look at them in fear. It was possible to race almost all the way along the top of the ridge, where they had danced with Spirit in the black and white of the serene moonlight, and where now all was fading into the storm's darkness.

Once Cloud stopped to smell the shod horses' hoof marks – they were now less than an hour old. He and the two brothers could very well reach Spirit almost at the same time as the humans. What madness was this, to gallop over open country on the trail left by humans, and where there was a cursed bear on the loose? Was it the madness of the coming storm? Surely, this was not going to end well, but there was no stopping them now.

"Let's go." He said breathlessly to the brothers, turning down into the narrow ridge; down, down he went, into the very core of terror. Wind was beginning to blow and the leaves strained northwards on the trees. There, above the southern end of the mountain a green cloud, swirling, boiling, raced to meet a black one. The three stallions hurled themselves down the ridge, seeking Spirit, seeking safety from the lashing trees. Even in their haste and fear, instinct forced them to pause and look out up the valley before they left the cover of the bushes – and, as the three of them looked and saw, they stood, with the branches beating against them, unable to move. The green cloud was swirling, boiling, seething, its ragged edges twisting and spiralling back into the green centre, and the black cloud swirled round and round, boiling, seething too. The two clouds had almost met above the southern end of the valley and held motionless against them, petrified by fear of the unknown storm that was coming, stood two saddled horses without their riders, half-turned to the clouds, staring up at them, hearing a dreadful warning and yet not knowing how to escape.

Trembling from head to toe, Azogar let out a thunderous neigh. "Spirit! Where are you? Can you hear us?" Nothing. No response, except for the tamed horses that stood on the southern end of the valley; they threw up their heads upon his call, nickering in confusion.

The three wild stallions did not shift from the trees in fear of getting noticed by the humans, who were without doubt, somewhere near. Again, they called to their friend. This time it was Cloud that cried. "Spirit...Oh, Spirit! Tell us you're okay!"

There was no reply.

Azogar was shaking, fighting hard against the strong urge to turn and flee from the dangers that were gathering around them in the form of storms, humans and cursed bears, or remain fearless and level-headed by assisting the golden stallion.

"He whom you are looking for is gone!" A solitary crow flew over them with a mournful exclamation.

Hopeless feeling of devastation and fear seized their spirits when they heard the eerie bird's saddened cry. Where was the Bald Eagle – magnificent creature of faith and freedom? What was happening? Cloud rapidly spun and trotted up to the highest peak of the mountain ridge, ignoring the blowing wind and the heavy downpour of the icy rain that had commenced. The unpredictable weather was always expected in the wild, untamed cascades, but oh, what a horrible sensation it was! Everything felt so dangerous and frightening in that hour. Halting at the very top of the prominence, Cloud, Azgoar and Flint could overlook the valleys and gorges below. Straining his eyes, the pale coloured stallion tried hard to spot any sign of Spirit, the bear or the two-leggeds. There was a low, woody area on the southern end of the valley where the tamed horses stood, quivering; all their attention seemed to be there.

"Look!" Cried Azogar suddenly as Cloud and Flint shifted closer, trying to keep their eyes open in the windy storm. "There's movement in the trees below!"

And truly! There were humans shuffling about, talking loudly and pacing back and forth. "Help me move it over, Gus!" Called one of them to the other.

In the swirling, icy rain and the whirl of a wind that began to blow hard, the three stallions could scarcely hear and see anything, but it was really difficult to miss the massive body of the cursed bear, that the two-leggeds were currently surrounding it. The vicious beast appeared to be dead. However, there was something else...something underneath him or was it someone?

"Oh no." Mumbled Flint in utmost fear. "It's...over." As he said this, Cloud and Azogar's eyes wandered over to where the horrified Flint was motioning and all at once, they felt their stomachs drop and hearts twist.

Unable to keep his overflowing emotions at bay, the pale palomino reared up and let out a lamenting neigh. "Who are we to fight against death? We are mortals, after all." He cried sorrowfully. Azogar imitated this action and then brought his head between his forelegs, bowing to the ground. "Hail...the stallion of the Cimarron. Rest in peace, brother of the wind and fire."

"The father and son have reunited." Flint added with an equally dejected tone. "He has rid us from the curse...I shall never forget that. Run free, fearless Spirit. Run free." He dipped his head in reverence.

When they were done paying tribute to the fallen stallion, Azogar and Flint reluctantly proceeded to turn around. The wind was howling and the rain was beating on their backs with tiny, icy pallets almost cutting into their flesh. Even though, they wished to remain back and see what was going to happen to the body of their friend, the weather made it impossible to distinguish anything else. Cloud's head hung low and there were tears in his eyes. For some reason, they all saw this coming. It was certainly a possibility, even Spirit himself had made that known to them. But it still hurt...it did not ease the pain.

"Let us go to our families." Flint softly nudged the grief-stricken stallion. "They need us now more than ever."

_You were reckless...you got it coming to you...yet how can I deny your courage and bravery? How can I ignore the sacrifice you've made just as your great sire made seven years ago? And most importantly, what am I to say to your unfortunate mother now, whom I have loved since yearling-hood? _ These were the haunting thoughts that consumed Cloud's mind as he hesitantly followed after the two despaired brothers.

* * *

"I'm dying. And if you won't shut up right now, I'll take you both with me."

The sinister words that Shaytan uttered made Rain's whole heart shrink with petrified feeling. It was as if all air was squeezed out of her lungs, even though she was breathing so hard and so fast. Her throat became dry and her blue eyes channeled panic and anxiety, but not for herself; – she couldn't care less about herself – all she could think about was her trembling foal, who was hiding behind her, his tiny frame pressed against her flank. It was clear that the dreadful stallion in front of her was ill and therefore, reasoning with him could very well prove futile.

"Y-you...wouldn't hurt...an innocent colt." Tears gathered around her sapphire-coloured pools. "H-he did n-nothing wrong..." She stammered, barely able to remain composed. _Fight-or-flight_...that familiar, distressing instinct pulsed through her veins.

The liver chestnut raised his head, staring at her and her son with a cold-blooded expression. This only escalated the protective side of Rain, overpowering her fear and transforming it into great sensation of anger and rage. Nobody dares to mess with her colt! Nobody. In that moment, she was ready to move mountains for him even if it meant putting her life at huge risk.

"What do you want from us?" She repeated her former question, this time her voice was not cracking in fright, but rather sounded as warning. If Shaytan did not leave her and her foal in peace, he would regret it. She would personally see to it.

Whether the stallion sensed the sudden fearless determination in the young mare or not will remain ambiguous. However, he did regard her in a different light for a short-lived period. His wild, bloodshot eyes slowly returned to its original black colour. "Nothing." He responded at last as his neck dropped.

_Nothing?_ How could that be? Rain blinked in shock, watching the stallion with an impression of bewilderness. "Then...why are you keeping us here?"

"Allah!" Exclaimed Shaytan furiously, his aggression rushing back to him. "You're asking stupid questions again, Layla!" He gnashed his teeth, ears pinned against his skull as he snapped at her unexpectedly, causing Rain to stumble backwards. Wanbli trembled even more; he was very young, but he could recognize the negativity and hostility that encompassed the air. His mother's anxiousness transmitted to his sharp senses as well, scaring him twice as much as he previously was.

"My name is _Rain_!" Asserted the mare confidently, refusing to become a slave to fear. "I suggest you address me correctly."

Shaytan chuckled in bitterness, malevolently glaring at the feisty paint before him. Did she seriously have a death wish? How can someone be so brave and foolish at the same time? "I'm sorry, _amira._..I don't keep track of callings of those with no personalities."

"No personality?" Rain was genuinely insulted by his statement. "You have some nerves." She huffed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Why are you surprised?" Shaytan's viciousness dissolved, turning into slight amusement instead. "I witnessed just now how a certain codependent idiot was fawning over another codependent idiot...hence the callings." Saying this, he burst into a hysterical fit of a laughter, that altogether frightened and confused Rain. "No goals, no personalities...nothing interesting, except being into a codependent relationship that sentimentalists these days call '_romance_'. The mere word makes me want to vomit."

"Well, then you'll be disappointed to know, _desert prince,_ that I don't require anyone to defend myself or my son." Rain declared with self-assurance, her confidence building up more and more. "If the reason you're keeping us here, against our will, is because you think I'm incapable of fighting back...let me tell you how severely mistaken you are."

"Ahh...that's the spirit of the _muharib."_ Remarked Shaytan carelessly and then with a hardened countenance, pierced his glare into her.

Rain was having none of it. Maybe it was reckless of her to challenge and irritate a ruthless stallion like Shaytan, but she felt cornered and saw no other way to escape than to fight back. Either fight him mentally or physically...she was ready for both. "If you don't want anything from us, then why keep us here?" She demanded.

Shaytan paused momentarily, his eyes shifting from the protective mare and to the quivering foal behind her. "I don't think you realize the severity of this situation, dear Layla. Let me break it down to you..." He drew nearer, trying to intimidate the young mother, but she did not yield to the pressure he was creating with his presence and stubbornly stood her ground. "In the Eastern lands, where the sun and the moon first rise to the earth, I used to belong to an influential Sheik. I lacked nothing...I had grooms that pampered me, mares that loved me, foals that I had sired made me proud and an owner, who valued me more than anyone in the world. I was more important to him than his children." He added with a reminiscing, sad smile. "Needless to say, I truly lived like a desert prince. My calling used to be _Al-Amir, _for obvious reasons. Until the humans did what they do best and pillaged one another. It's funny...we always suffer because they cannot solve their differences civilly. I haven't known kindness since then. I don't know why...perhaps, they assumed that if they hurt the prized horse of the master, they were harming him in some way too. Long story short, they killed him. Maybe he deserved it...who knows? I'm just a horse and my owner was always kind to me. I will pass no judgements against him."

The way Shaytan spoke – with such suppressed pain – made Rain feel sorry for him. There was something so familiar about the connection with him and his own owner; it reminded her of the devotedness and loyalty she held towards Little Creek. How horrific must've been to relive all that. Mere thought of losing her beloved friend, who had raised her like a mother, took care of her like a father and played with her like a brother, was too unbearable. She listened to the stallion quietly, as Wanbli eased up, no longer shaking against his mother's body.

"Where I come from, people often say that a horse is the mirror of its handler..." Continued Shaytan motionlessly. "And that is true. The cruel treatment I've endured shaped me into who I am now...it even earned me a new calling." He said, his tone laced with bitter edge and anger. "I was loaded on a gigantic monster that can travel across the sea and found myself in these unknown lands. I went from owner to owner and every human ended up hating me because I was too 'spirited' and 'devilish'...whatever the fuck that means."

Rain winced at that, her blue eyes glancing at the silent colt, who was staring at the stallion innocently, his cute, tiny ears perked up as he listened to the stranger horse even though he could not understand most of what he was saying. However, he could certainly sense the turmoil and ache that raged through the liver-chestnut.

"The man – Johnny...was the last one to buy me and unlike others, he treated me with respect and admiration. Instead of fearing my fiery, temperamental nature, he encouraged it. _Diablo_...he called me. I suppose, saying_ Shaytan _was too difficult. Yes, having him on my back was never enjoyable. Yes, I hated the spiky little things he poked in my flanks with his boots. I disliked how heavy handed he was on the reins, but...I was happy to finally belong to someone that didn't constantly fear me because I reminded them of the devil. Until, of course, I found out that the reason he bought me in the first place was because he wanted to use me to help him catch a majnun mustang. An inbred!" He exclaimed furiously, making the colt jump in fright as Rain pulled her son even closer – if that were possible – to comfort him.

A jealous wrath blazed inside the angry stallion as he spat out. "He was going to toss me away like a used machine after he captured the golden Qays. Or as he called him '_Ghost'_ horse. How do you like that, Layla?" Shaytan turned to Rain with a cold expression of envy and hate. "I was loyal to him...I was determined to help him get that mustang until he made a deal with his idiot friend and agreed to sell me to him – A man who can barely balance himself on a horse! A pig, so to speak!"

Wanbli clacked his mouth again, nuzzling his tiny nose in the neck of Rain, who cradled him tightly. "Shh...it's okay, my love. You're alright." She whispered, gently reassuring the confused, scared, little colt.

"I came here purely to make sure that sadist had not captured you again to bait the mustang. My original intent was not to harm you..." Admitted the liver-chestnut, causing the young mare to gasp in puzzlement.

"Th-then...why on earth are you threatening us like this?" Questioned the shocked Rain, her eyes wide in confusion and disbelief.

Shaytan was once again feeling extremely woozy as he tried to shake off the uncomfortable sensation that the sickness was inflicting on him. "The curse...I got bitten by a bear carrying an illness humans call 'rabies', but the wild creatures have named it_ 'the curse of the mad wolf_'."

Rain recognized the first term right away, and the extremity of the situation made her almost lose her mind with terror. This was a very dangerous sickness that none of the herbs or the medicine men from her tribe could heal. Both animal and human, if contracted with this disease, were bound to die. No one had discovered the cure for it yet, and the victims were highly dangerous to the rest of the society...so much so, that they were often 'put down' so as to not infect others with the deadly illness. Her heart stopped beating for a second or two.

"I'm sorry...but all I can think about is ripping you into pieces." Confessed the disoriented stallion. "I don't want to...why would I want to harm a beautiful mare and her lovely colt? Yet the urge to bite and kill is prevailing inside me. I can't let you go. I can't let you live." His darkened features, the chilling stare and the tone with which his words were conveyed made Rain realize that she was looking into the eyes of death itself. There was no other solution here; it was either them or the rabid horse.

She needed a miracle to save her son somehow. He was so small and innocent...he had done nothing wrong. He deserved to live and grow into a strong, handsome and powerful stallion, of whom she would be highly proud of. _What am I to do?_ She hopelessly wondered, knowing full well that she was running out of time.

As if her inner desperate pleadings had been answered, Rain's crystal eyes were suddenly drawn to a faint, rushing sound of the stream nearby and all at once, she knew what to do. _Distraction_...her feminine charms had always been the most effective weapon, particularly against stallions. They would serve her purpose now. "You know what you need,_ Al-Amir_?" Her silvery voice obtained a vivacious ring, with a glazing hint of seductiveness. She brought her face close to him, her soft nose almost touching his as the creamy forelock swept her pretty, blue eyes. "I think you need...affection." She purred, a provocative, but a coy smile tinting her lips, as she slowly circled around him, her flaxen tail flicking at his shoulder.

Rain knew she was being crazy, stupid and insanely reckless. She was playing with an infected, rabid animal who could lose his temper at any given chance and fatally bite her, nevertheless, she could see no other option in saving her son. Shaytan eyed the forward gestures of the bewitching mare and for a moment, he gazed at her hungrily. There was no denying that she was captivatingly desirable and truth be told, he was drawn to her stunning looks. Her tempting fragrance seemed to tickle his nostrils as he tested the scent in the evening's gentle breeze. "Come with me." The enticing beauty invited, beckoning him to follow her. She was like a siren...how easily she could seduce him as he followed her without protest.

Rain effortlessly weaved downward of the valley and stopped herself right at the edge of the small creek as she fluttered her long lashes to gaze back at the stallion, who had thirstily gone after her, staying by her side. Rain revolved around him one more time, before swinging with a swift motion and striking the unsuspecting stallion with her hind legs. Shaytan lost his footing and fell into the water, while Rain rapidly exploded into a gallop and neighed to her colt.

"Run, sweetie! Run!" She screamed urgently.

Wanbli had been standing frozen where his mother had left him until he heard the desperate call. He didn't know why, but something powerful inside him told him to listen to his dam. It was the matter of life and death and even a small colt like he, could sense it. He was shivering all over, as Rain raced to him and nudged his rump to get a move on. Wanbli snapped into a fastest little gallop he could master, yet Rain fell behind almost immediately, for Shaytan had been right in one thing: He was extremely fast. Rain didn't have time to blink, the stallion was already upon her, slamming his forelegs in her girth as she was mercilessly crashed to the ground. Groaning, the brave mare attempted to lift herself up, but Shaytan – drooling in his maddened curse – seized her with her mane, pulling her towards him, preparing to sink his teeth into her. Shutting her crystals tight, Rain waited for her unfortunate fate that never came. In her terror of doom, the beautiful paint missed spotting a lasso flying in the air and landing on the neck of the liver-chestnut stallion.

All at once, the vicious Arab was roped and hauled away from her; more bounds entangling him as he fought and growled savagely at his captors. Rain lay breathlessly on the ground, feeling absolutely immobile, panting hard to try and catch her breath. Her glossy eyes saw the liver chestnut aggressively struggling against the lassos of four men, who were surrounding him on horseback.

"Woah, woah!"

"Calm down!"

"Hold on tight, Jim!"

"I've got his legs, Sarge."

These were the fragments she heard from the two-leggeds, and all of a sudden, she felt a cute, tiny nose nuzzling her neck. Rain regulated her breathing and shifting her head, she was met by the round blue eyes of her darling son, Wanbli. "Mama." He licked her forehead sweetly, melting her entire heart.

"Oh, my baby...you're alright." A bright smile of relief spread across the young mother as she covered him with kisses. Wanbli, even though, was ordered to run, had halted as soon as he realized that his mother was not following and went back for her. He was so young, yet already so courageous. "I love you, my sweetheart." She pulled him in an embrace, slowly attempting to rise on all four of her legs.

"What's the hold up, gentlemen?" Echoed a rough voice, freezing Rain in her movement.

"Ownerless horses, sir!" Came a response from one of the men.

"This one's extremely vicious!" Pointed out another, referring to Shaytan.

It was then, Rain finally looked to study the humans that had unexpectedly come upon them. The four men, mounted on dark, military styled horses were still fighting against the aggressive, maddened stallion. However, it appeared that there were many more of them drawing nearer and nearer. The one who had spoken in an authoritative vibrato rode up to the others; his muscled steed was dark brown and the man himself, was wearing a blue uniform just like all the other humans that were currently encompassing them. He had a moustache and long, light brown hair that fell on his shoulders. Like a flash of lightening, Rain's mind recapped the horrid day when her village was attacked by the US cavalry and how this very man – The Colonel – attempted to kill her owner, but shot her instead.

"The bluecoats..." She mumbled and standing up, towered over her small son protectively.

* * *

**Translation of Arabic words:**

**_Allah_ \- God**

_**Amira - **_**Princess**

_**Majnun - **_**Crazy/Mad**

_**Sheik - **_**An Arab leader. Chief or head of an Arab tribe**

_**Muharib - **_**Warrior**

_**Al-Amir - **_**The Prince**

_**Shaytan - **_**Devil/Satan**

_**Qays and Layla -**_** Names of the famous lovers from the story "_Layla and Majnun"_**


	46. The Bluecoats

...

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**The Bluecoats**

_"Discipline, Time and P__atience _

_are the three great levelers."_

* * *

It was a languid atmosphere in the valleys of the Cimarron homeland; a lazy breeze that only stirred the grass in the shade, humidity which produced laboured respiration and the sun with burning rays that intensified the heat. In this relaxing, dreamy day, where any kind of activity could take a heavy toll, tranquilly lay Bolder with the other young stallions, under the cool shadows of a tall aspen. Lightening – Willow's son – was the only one standing erect and proud through the haze that danced in the shine, the warm sun showered in the open glade. He spoke with enthusiasm as the rest of the reclined companions listened to him attentively. The story he was narrating was one that inspired awe and apprehension at the same time...it was a well-known story of a black stallion called Strider – the magnificent sire of the lead stallion of Cimarron, Spirit.

With absent vision, gazing at the blue sky, Bolder placed his head back on the grass and continued to pay attention to Lightening's words. So far, he had learned that Strider and Esperanza were the ones that had established their band in these lands and named it _Cimarron. _He had learned how clever, selfless and daring the black Mustang was, not afraid to fight for his freedom and loved ones. In a way, he was no different from Spirit, but perhaps, one trait that the stallion did not share with his son was...curiosity. Unlike Spirit, Strider was cautious and never endangered himself or his family because of his wild sense of adventure. He cared not for adventures or exploration of the unknown. He was content in his calm, peaceful life alongside his beloved, loyal mate – Esperanza. That made Bolder smile softly as he thought to himself that in Strider's place, he too would behave just like that. Who cared for mysterious adventures when you had such a lovely family? In fact, why should a horse seek out anything more than what their free life offered them? Why seek trouble elsewhere due to overly adventurous curiosity?

For this reason, the death of Strider generated so much sorrow and grief among the mustangs of the west. He did not run towards danger himself; he simply had no other choice, but to protect his herd from the most dangerous predators of all: Man.

The twitter, sometimes, of a wayward bird, that checked the song abruptly at the sound, reached the blood-bay's ears, snapping him out of his melancholy ponderings, reminding him that there was still so much beauty and life left in the world...in _his_ world. The chirps of crickets were mild; soothing echoes that stirred and sink into silence, making the moment even more profound and he couldn't help but think about the eerie, presence of a phantom horse that appeared to him in the light of the moon.

"And then he gave a sign to his lead mare, asking him to lead the herd away while he dealt with the two-leggeds–" Lightening reached the most interesting part – the part which intrigued Bolder very much.

He lifted his head, perking his ears as he expectantly waited for Lightening, who had suddenly stopped narrating and was currently staring ahead and over at the mare herds, or as the Spaniards would call it _'La Manada_'. Bolder turned to see what had distracted the young stallion and noticed Pearl, Cloud's coming two-year old filly, coquettishly prancing towards their group with an eager little nicker. The males tensed, some swiftly stood up including Bolder as they greeted the careless female.

"Good afternoon, Pearl. Can we help you?" Politely dipped his head Bolder, and positioned himself in front of the small, stallion band.

"Good afternoon, Satellite." The white filly grinned playfully. "I have a question for you."

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

Pearl drew in her breath, eyeing the colts, particularly Lightening, with a mischievous gleam in her gaze. "Well, you see..." She swished her long tail. "The fillies and I are bored and hot...we thought we could go down to the basin and cool off a little bit. My mother, Esperanza and the other lead mares said it's okay as long as we don't stray too far and we ask for you permission. So... could we, please?" She pouted, tossing her forelock from her face in a flirty fashion.

"Uhh..." Bolder paused for a second, glancing over his shoulder and then at the stream below their lands. "I don't know...I wouldn't feel comfortable having you out of my sight, even if you are close. Must you really go?"

"Oh, I don't think we can take this scorching heat for so long. My father always allowed me to go for a swim every summer." Pearl complained, again looking mostly at Lightening rather than Bolder.

_Persistent, stubborn females..._"Okay, but be quick about it." Sighed the blood-bay. Perhaps, he should learn to calm down? He had nothing to worry about. It wasn't like they were leaving their territory and besides, who would want to challenge him for the mares in this burning weather?

As soon as he said that, a bright smile broke out on the filly's features as she jumped happily. "Thank you! You're an angel!" And with that, she trotted back to her group to tell them the exciting news, no doubt.

"Alright, boys...where were we?" The blood-bay shifted his eyes back on the young stallions only to find that now they were all fully concentrated on the fillies. "Ahem!" He cleared his throat loudly, snapping them from their dazed state. "Lightening, please carry on with the story."

"Oh, r-right..." Coughed the young horse, stammering. "Yes...um...where was I?"

"That's what I asked you."

"The part where Strider was facing the two-leggeds." Reminded Sky in a bored tone, no longer as ardent to continue listening to him.

"Ahh, yes. Thank you." Lightening's voice came off dull also; he too had lost his previous enthusiasm of story-telling. Taking a deep inhale, the young stallion resumed. "So, as he decided to face the two-leggeds all on his own, Strider realized that the men were too many–" Again, his narration was cut short when this time, Bella, Rosebud and Pearl frolicked towards them, their manes and tails swaying in the breeze like banners.

"Ladies?" Bolder asked, getting slightly irritated with their behaviour. It was so obvious that they were acting provocative on purpose, and unfortunately, the boys were falling for it. "I asked you to remain in your groups for safety, remember? Please, go along now to the basin and return quickly."

"We were just about to leave..." Started Bella with an amorous smirk, gazing at Bolder as though her biggest daydream had come true. She blushed once his eyes met hers and froze, not knowing how to continue on with the conversation. Pearl, the confident one from the group, came to her friend's aid. "We thought we could use a protective presence, just in case. Any of you gallant fellows willing to volunteer for the job?" She inquired slyly, her bluish eyes settling on Lightening and Blizzard. "Hmm?"

_The little witches! _Bolder faintly cursed under his breath, comprehending where this was going.

The young stallions on the other hand, exchanged a nervous look amongst each other, gulping awkwardly as they debated in their heads on what to do. The offer was so enticing and it provided a change from their boring, every-day routine, yet none of them dared to answer in front of Bolder.

"Have no fear, we will keep guard from this distance." Assured the blood-bay. "Swim without us."

"Are you sure you guys don't want to join us?" Pearl beamed, winking at the others behind Bolder.

"No! They're fine." Bolder spoke firmly, trying hard to hide his vexation. "Now please, ladies...occupy yourselves and let us get back to our story. Right, my friends?" He turned to the young stallions. "We prefer to stay in the shade."

"Suit yourselves." Shrugged Pearl and the fillies swung back to their group, ready to head down to the stream.

"Who needs swimming when we can hang out here...am I right?" Bolder told the colts, trying hard to bring their diverted mind back on him.

"Uh...yeah, I guess." Lightening agreed unsurely, powerless to rip his eyes from Pearl and her friends.

There was a long, dragged on pause as the colts looked at one another again and before Bolder could speak, Lightening interrupted. "You know, I'm just gonna go." He said quickly. "They could use protection!" The blood-bay did not even have time to stop Lightening because the others were simultaneously uttering similar exclamations.

"I've got me a stiff neck, I could use a swim!" Sky exclaimed, eagerly running after Lightening. As if on cue, all order and discipline Bolder had built demolished in seconds as they all scattered around.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me four!"

"Me five!"

"Me whatever comes after five!" Cried Blizzard, as he followed the rest of the group blindly.

"Boys! Wait! Stop!" Bolder attempted to step between them, but this inconsiderate action almost got him trampled by the desperate youngsters. Before he knew it, he was bumped and shoved on the ground, while the three-year-olds exploded into a gallop and raced after the fillies.

"Oh dear!" Nickered Nova in alarm, detaching herself from the grazing mares and cantered over to see if her friend was left intact. "Bolder! Are you alright?" She dropped her head to nose him, nudging him softly as the stallion slowly rose to his feet with effort.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He grumbled, shaking his mane. "I learned a valuable life lesson."

"And what's that?" She batted her lashes questionably.

"Don't have foals. They will grow up and trample you."

At his statement, they both burst into a hearty laughter. "Good one!" Agreed Nova, giggling and shaking her head.

"Tell the lead mares that I'll be at the basin with the young ones." Bolder instructed afterwards. "They'll certainly require supervision."

"No problem."

The handsome blood-bay was just about to turn and canter after the colts and fillies when something halted him in his steps. He hesitantly gazed back at Nova, who had been looking at him with a gentle smile. "Hey, do you mind coming with me? I could use a bit of company. We could play ma and pa for a day." He suggested with an easy-going grin.

Nova laughed, her silvery mane sweeping across her eyes. This stallion was changing a lot...he was growing less reclusive and more social, more eager for friendship and for some reason, she was loving it. "Sure! Except this time, ma's the same age as her offspring." She joked, striding towards him with a teasing beam.

"Ah! Who cares? Pa ain't much older either." Jested Bolder in response, meeting her warm gaze with his. "Come, honey. We have work cut out for us."

"Okay, dear." Nova chuckled, going along with the joke. "But why did we have to have so many foals?"

"You asked for it." Winked the stallion as they both burst into another laughter and jogged down to the basin.

Few feet away from them, grazed Misty beside Esperanza, Scarlet, Wildflower, Willow, Goonda and her little colt, Dusty. She glared at the departing couple in irritation, rolling her eyes. "I thought we weren't supposed to flirt." She snorted.

"What's that?" Esperanza raised her head, her brown pools meeting the dark eyes of Misty. "I didn't catch what you were saying."

"I'm confused!" Misty announced angrily. "Is Nova Spirit's mare or Bolder's?"

"Does it matter?" Wondered Scarlet. "What's it to you?"

Misty stared coldly at the chestnut mare. "I'm just curious." She hissed through her teeth.

"She is a free entity." Esperanza spoke up wisely. "And I agree with Scarlet. Her personal life has nothing to do with us. Take care of your son, Misty, and quit concerning yourself with others business."

"Whatever you say, my lead mare." Mumbled the dissatisfied Misty, dropping her head to graze again as her colt lay down to take a small nap next to his protective mother, grandmother and aunties.

* * *

The star-spangled banner of pride and independence blew in the gentle breeze, suspended above a white tent that was elevated in the middle of the grassland prairie. The flag itself distinguished and made the otherwise plain-looking canvas stand out from other little tents that surrounded the area. One didn't have to be an expert in the field to differentiate these temporary dwellings from the tall, teepee tents that the Native Americans built across their settlements. Rather this was a simple campground that the military gentlemen made to spend their night in somewhat comfortably. The solid coloured horses – most of them geldings – bays, browns and chestnuts were tied on nearby branches as well as tents of their masters. Their heads hung low, their roached mane could not drape over their necks gracefully as would the long flowy locks of the mustangs or the tribal horses. They flicked their tails to shoo off flies, as much as their short tails would allow them. Most of them were quiet, relaxed and very accustomed to their lives. As for the two-leggeds...well, they were in a similar, calm state as their horses. Some slept in the tents, snoring loudly, some set around the campfire conversing amongst their comrades, some laughed and played famous tunes on the harmonica. It was a serene, easygoing hour and it could be reflected in both man and horse.

The campfire burned and glowed with its cracking noise, as the half-moon shone faintly from the clouds, lightening up the restful regiment. Glittering stars seemed to dance in the rising smokes of flames, while a man sitting outside of his tent – the only tent that had the U.S flag adorned on it – was tranquilly surveying everything like a tiger and smoking his cigar. Once or twice, his eyes were drawn to the picturesque sky and then back on the camp. His confident bearing, uniform and the distinguished tent gave off the impression that this very man was the head of the cavalry regiment. He appeared to be proud of his men...or perhaps, of himself for being an admired commander.

While most of the soldiers were slowly retiring to catch a good night's sleep, their superior officer had no such thoughts in his mind. At least not until he received reports from his trusty Sergeant, who as habitual, was striding over to delineate how he had carried out all the delegations assigned to him.

Bringing the heels of his boots together, while in a formal standing posture, the Sergeant produced a sharp clicking sound in a gesture of military discipline. "Colonel, sir!" He raised his hand in salutation.

"Sergeant, Adams." The commanding officer acknowledged him nonchalantly. Saying no more, he waited for the man to commence speaking.

"The Indian scout says that we are only a day away from the Lakota settlements, sir. The clan we'll be encountering first is the band Oglala of the Lakota Sioux. Ahote thinks we'll reach the place by this time tomorrow or perhaps, even sooner, if we cover more ground."

"Good." Nodded the Colonel, releasing smoke from his mouth as he brought the cigar close to his lips again. "Tell Ahote that his translating skills are highly essential in order to establish this agreement. He must rest well so that he can be ready for the mission. We are all relying on his diplomatic abilities."

"Yes, sir!"

"Just imagine Sergeant..." The Colonel's eyes momentarily had bright spark to it. "If we manage to reach this treaty... next year, you'll be looking at the General of the brigadiers."

"Not that being a Colonel doesn't suit you, sir," Respectfully began Sergeant Adams. "but I believe General Custer is far more becoming to your name. Not to mention, the medals of honor and decorations you'll receive..."

"Enough flattery, Sergeant. Save some for the red-skins." Smirked the commanding officer of the cavalry regiment. "After all, we must impress them to get them to sign this agreement."

"Yes, sir."

Before the Colonel could dismiss the hardworking officer, he inquired. "What of the ownerless horses, Sergeant?"

"As you have instructed us, the Corporal took care of the rabid animal. You were right, sir; it were the final stages of his madness, so we shot him."

"Good, very good. Last thing I desire is a rabid regiment."

"God forbid, sir." Shook his head Sergeant Adams, mere thought of it making him wince in terror.

"What of the mare and the foal?"

"Ahote recognized them as tribal horses, sir. The decorations in the mare's mane is a clear indication that she belongs to the Sioux Nation." Explained the officer.

The Colonel raised his eyebrow, looking very impressed, and nodded in contentment. "Excellent discovery, Sergeant. This will only strengthen the amicable agreement we are hoping to reach with the tribe. Indians like gift exchanges, so we can definitely use the mare and the foal as that. Or perhaps, if she truly belonged to that particular band, it will serve our purpose even more?"

"I have no doubt about it, sir." Agreed the Sergeant with an eager nod. "They will be very happy to have their lost mare and foal back. I'm sure of it."

"Hmm..." Colonel Custer grunted, growing disinterested in the topic as his eyes shifted towards his stallion. "Secure my horse, Sergeant, and retire for the night. We will be heading out early at 5 am."

"Yes, sir!" Saluted the lower-ranked officer to his commander in respect, and withdrew from his presence.

* * *

It took couple of hours for Rain to calm her racing heart and start thinking clearly again. Her head had been pounding without a cease, her confusion and dazed condition enabled the soldiers to tie her without her putting up any kind of struggle. She was far too exhausted from having to fight for her life and her colt's, against the vicious Shaytan. She would lie if she didn't admit that part of her had been incredibly relieved to hear the gunshot that the men fired to put an end to the liver chestnut's misery. Wanbli had been very scared of the unexpected, frightening noise, but to Rain, it was like she had won at least one battle. For now, her little son was safe, yet it didn't take long for the anxiousness to kick in once she began to wonder what would become of her and the colt among the bluecoats.

She recognized the cavalry as her tribe's most hated and feared enemy. She had no idea what they were planning to do with her and so, her previous distress arose in her core. The worried mare constantly focused her blue eyes on the Native American scout that intermingled with the regiment. From what she could tell he was a Cheyenne, but then again, she had never been good at discerning different tribe members. She knew, however, that he was no Lakota. Amidst all these blue-coated officers, who spread nothing but dread in her veins, she only saw hope in that Cheyenne scout. For what it was worth, he was much closer to her humans than the white men would ever be. He had also been nice to her and to the little colt. He took special care to feed them treats, give them a drink and spoke kindly to them, soothing the high-strung colt more than once with his gentle voice. While most of the soldiers were prioritizing their own horses, the Indian scout knew that it was the young mother and her foal that required more attention due to their vulnerability. Needless to say, the Cheyenne was a bright light for the paint mare. In a way, he reminded her of her beloved owner, Little Creek. Yet what she could not understand was, how a man like that could be on the side of the cavalry, who were nothing but brutal beasts in her eyes, thriving on destroying innocent lives.

She gazed down at her colt, who was presently so tuckered out that he slept in deep slumber by her feet. A sudden sensation of culpability stirred her soul as she wondered whether her foal would've had a safer existence had she not abandoned the herd of Cimarron...and Spirit. Maybe she deserved all these calamities for making such a selfish decision? A small tear formed into her sapphire pool and dripped on her face when she remembered that Spirit had left them both for good and all because of her self-entitlement. There was no doubt anymore...she had been a horrible mate, a horrible dam and would probably be a disastrous lead mare too if given the opportunity. Involuntarily the harsh words of the wild mare – Nova – surfaced in her mind again. _"On top of it all, you are so freaking spoiled! You know, some of us actually have real problems to deal with...like seeing our families captured and having to witness the death of a loved one but NO! Poor, pampered Rain has more important issues: the stallion, who would gladly DIE for your love, paid attention to another mare as was expected of him. Oh no! How will you ever survive, you selfish brat?!"_

Perhaps, this was exactly the very reason why she was facing so much troubles lately. She was spoiled by Little Creek and truly didn't know terrors some individuals went through, while she had taken her whole life as granted. Maybe she had made a mistake in judging Spirit...a terrifyingly irreversible mistake because now she had lost him forever. He wasn't coming back; he had told her that himself, with his very own lips. She had lost Esperanza's admiration and friendship, lost all chances of having a free life with the herd of Cimarron. Instead, she had become a captive of the bluecoats along with her son. What kind of mother would do such a thing? Her poor, poor colt...perhaps, he was better off without her? She silently sobbed, lowering her nose to nuzzle her sleeping son. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry, sweetie." She whispered as tears continuously streamed down her cheeks.

It was in that moment her ears detected an approaching sound of horse and man. Taking a deep breath, Rain shook off her melancholy and observed the blue uniformed officer bring up a brown stallion towards her and tie him on the same branch she was tied. The solider petted the stallion on the neck and instructed him to behave before retreating back to the camp-side.

The steed was quite familiar; he was the stallion of the Colonel – the man who had threatened to kill her owner and shot her instead, knocking her in the river. If it weren't for Spirit, she and Little Creek would have died on that fateful day. All the negative emotions filled her heart once she beheld the stallion and automatically, she shifted further from him as well as the rope would allow her to do. She was tied, so she didn't have a lot of options.

Noticing her skittish movement, the stallion nickered to her, his voice coming off gentle and kind. "It's okay. We aren't here to hurt you. You're safe." He assured.

"Safe?" Scoffed Rain in disbelief with an instant mare-stare that sent shivers up every horse's and human's spine. Nobody likes the mare-stare. Nobody. "Says the same cavalry member that attacked and annihilated my village."

The Colonel's horse was taken aback by the mare's sharp reply as well as her hostility. "Whoa, lose the attitude, sweetheart. That's no way to refer to those that saved your life."

"On the contrary," Responded Rain almost immediately. "I was just about to _thank you_ for allowing your owner to shoot me." The sarcasm in her tone was undeniable.

Confusion filled the features of the brown stallion. "Uh...you'll have to clarify for me...my owner has shot a lot of humans and horses. I can't keep track."

Rain gasped, staring at him with a wide-eyed dumbfounded expression. _The nerve of this proud idiot!_ She was speechless._ What can you possibly say to someone as cold-hearted and ignorant as that? _She thought to herself bitterly.

"Oh wait," The horse snorted in realization, as he intently gazed at her for a minute. "...you are the mare of the Lakota tribe. You were the one that reared up to shield her human from the attack. How could I forget? I will be honest, that was one of the bravest and reckless things I've seen my kind do. Perhaps, the second bravest." He added in a low murmur, his thoughts darting back to a certain, determined, wild stallion. "I'm so glad you survived and looks like you have a new creature to protect." His eyes settled on the sleeping colt.

Rain flattened her ears against her head, her nostrils flaring defensively. "Keep your distance from my foal." She warned, this close from snapping at him.

"Look, relax, alright?" The stallion said, taking a step back from her, not wanting to get bitten. "I know you've been through a lot, but we aren't here to harm you. We're actually heading to your tribe...we'll return you to your rightful owner in no time."

"What?" Rain became shocked. "Is this another attack?" Her heart lurched within her chest at his words.

"No, no!" The stallion shook his head, hating how suspicious the mare was of him, no matter what he said. "We are trying to establish a treaty with them. It should be a civil agreement, not violence or bloodshed of any kind."

Somehow Rain could not find it in her to fully trust his words, but part of her was delighted to hear such a wonderful news. She and her son were to be returned to the tribe...back to Little Creek! This was a great news, if the words of this stallion were to be trusted, of course.

"I'm Granite, by the way." He introduced himself, courteous smile tinting his muzzle. "I didn't quite catch your name."

"That's because I didn't offer it."

Granite smirked. _Feisty!_ It had been a while since he were in the company of a mare...and one as beautiful as that. The military regiment always enlisted solid-coloured geldings and stallions as their mounts. Geldings being more popular due to most soldiers' inexperience in horsemanship. The only skilled equestrians were officers that occupied high ranks and therefore, they were required to ride stallions. It's safe to say that a flashy, attractive mare like her was a rarity amongst the society he mingled with. "Fair enough...although, I'm sure you must possess a pretty calling to go along with those pair of blue-eyes."

"Good night." Muttered Rain coldly, and turned away from him, indicating that she was done conversing for the time being.

* * *

The hills again reached the skyward peak with a smile, again with a waking life along its way. The landscape marched westward mile on mile and time throbbed white into another day. Early dawn had arrived, bringing the songs of chirping birds and stirring the men from their restful state. Rain lifted her head, her eyes scanning the surroundings as the daybreak struck and made the blue-coated soldiers hustle about to prepare their horses and head out on their journey. She had remained alert all night; her anxious, doubtful thoughts did not let her sink into slumber. Softly, Rain nestled her sleeping colt awake and urged him to get a drink. The little one would require all energy to properly travel with the regiment. Presently, some men were rolling up their tents, while some of them tacked up their horses. Instinctively, Rain's curiosity got the best of her when she heard Granite discoursing amongst other horses, who were also being saddled alongside him. What caught her attention was the theme of their conversation.

"Strong-willed, spirited and stubborn...I knew the type well." The Colonel's arrogant stallion was now saying, as Rain strained her ears to listen without turning around. "...the epitome of the Old West, he bore them proudly. For him, life in the barracks was a game – how long could he last before he gave up on hope of escaping and running free."

Could he be talking about the stallion she thought he was talking about? Wondered Rain, her blue eyes gazing at her sweet son, who was pressed against her flanks. The chat amongst the cavalry horses continued, almost like validating her suspicions. "Spirit, Mustang...it was the one and the same." Stated Granite with a chuckle. "A trouble maker caught in curiosity and too stubborn to admit that he hadn't caused the problem himself."

"He must've livened up the fort." One of the geldings chimed in.

"Oh, that he certainly did." Agreed Granite as he extended his nose and accepted the bit that one of the soldiers placed inside his mouth. "He was a crazy horse, I'll tell ya that much."

"That legendary leap...did you really witness it?" Another military steed asked with intrigue.

"That was insane. I had never seen anything like that...ever." Granite admitted, still that unbelievable image was flashing before his eyes. "He actually taught me that life is what you make it, for better or for worse. He never gave up...he never thought of failure even if everything appeared to be lost... and perhaps, that's why my dignified, honourable owner released him? I also learned that I prefer routine life to living free." As he was saying this, he caught Rain staring over his direction and smirked.

"Hey, Blue-Eyes, you know him too, right?"

Rain quickly glanced away, mentally kicking herself for getting caught listening. "Who?" She nickered, pretending to be oblivious.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about...your mate."

Rain did not respond, but she didn't have to, the stallion was excellent at reading body language. "What? Am I wrong? That colt has his colouring."

"There are plenty of duns and buckskins." Mumbled Rain, narrowing her glare at him.

"True...but I only know one golden horse that desperately charged into battle to save his silly sweetheart and his sweetheart's even sillier owner..." Winked Granite, earning an eye roll from Rain, and said no more because the Colonel came up and mounted him.

"Alright, gentlemen. Let's move out!" The military leader ordered, motioning with his hand, and led his stallion in the front line.

Rain had a rope hanging on her neck as the Cheyenne scout held on to her – while riding his own horse – and directed her. Wanbli stuck close to his mother, imitating her every movement, as they followed the regiment back to their lands.

* * *

"One horse length at all times! Keep one horse length distance!" Bolder neighed his warning for what appeared to be the millionth time while the young stallions and fillies kept splashing, dancing and swimming in the water. "No jumping on one another! No rearing! No mounting!" He felt as though soon he would lose his voice from all the yelling. His vocal cords were in severe pain from having to scream all afternoon. "One. Horse. Length!" He repeated himself, already exhausted and just utterly done with supervising.

"Dilkara! Don't make me come there!" He threatened once he noticed his younger half-brother getting little too comfortable with Charm – Scarlet's daughter.

"Oh my goodness, when did you get so scary?" Commented Nova in the background, not bothering to hide how much she was enjoying his struggles to keep everyone under control.

"Seriously, Nova...not now." Bolder muttered, pacing back and forth by the shore of the small creek.

"You are so uptight; you remind me of my overprotective father." She giggled in amusement, stepping closer to him.

"Well, I _did_ say we were to play parents for a day, but then you abandoned me and joined these foals instead." Complained the blood-bay stallion in dissatisfaction.

"They aren't foals, they're my age and it's so fun playing with them. You should join us!" Nova invited, as a bright mischievous grin spread across her features.

"I don't think so."

"Don't be such a grouch." Pouted Nova, tilting her head suggestively.

"I ain't no grouch, I'm being cautious."

"Oh, come on, Bolder! Live a little!" Nova exclaimed, deliberately creating waves of splashes as she trotted in the river and splattered water all over him.

This unexpected behaviour caught the stallion by surprise and he couldn't help but laugh. "I'll get you for it!" He cried playfully, getting ready to break into a canter so that he could chase after her, right before he heard a quiet nicker from behind.

"Hey, Moonshine...you have a minute?" It was the black mare Misty walking towards him with purpose. "I have to tell you something important."

Bolder shook the water from his thick mane and nodded right away. "Sure..." He glanced at the fun-loving youngsters with slight nervousness. "I just don't want to leave them alone right now."

"I won't take much of your time, I promise." Misty said, and for the first time since the young stallion had met her, the confident mare seemed to be very vulnerable and timid. "It's about the mare you're looking for."

Bolder neared her, all of his focus now fixed on Misty. "Did you find out who she is?"

"Yes."

* * *

**NOTE: Please, keep in mind that while I am inspired by some of the historical figures and facts to write this story, it is still entirely fiction so treat it as such. This is pure fiction with some inspirations taken from the original movie as well as historical elements. But it is still FICTION. Also, if any of you do not like the way I write Spirit or any other character for that matter, there is absolutely no need for you to keep reading this story. It is simple as that. I appreciate constructive criticism, but not pointless hate. For some reason, people like to hide behind Guests and write nonsense on my page. Refrain from doing so if you have nothing helpful to offer. Please and thank you. I am always ready to learn more and get better at my writing, but I do not appreciate rude comments. Also, I think I've said this once or twice, I do not like writing shallow characters. Every single character has to have depth...I don't like cliche heroes and villains because it's not realistic and it's not relatable. Writing a story as long as this requires character growth and development. **

**Reply to Owen O'Henry: ****As always, I appreciate your feedback. I have to say though, I never regarded the cavalry as cliches in the movie, particularly the character of the Colonel. He was complex and very interesting figure. Granted, we didn't see too much of him because the story is told from the 'heart of the horse' after all, but he was intriguing and a great departure from the villains I was used to seeing. The fact that he accepted defeat with dignity and allowed Little Creek and Spirit to remain free spoke volumes about the type of person he was. So please, do not worry, I will not be turning any of my characters into cringy, bland villains/heroes with no development or motivation.**

**Last but not least, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY to my American readers from the man himself – the Colonel! _"There are those in Washington who believe the West will never be settled." _**


	47. The Present Shapes The Future

...

* * *

**Chapter 47**

**The Present Shapes The Future**

_"I'm thinking it over_  
_The way you make me feel all sexy but it's causing me shame_  
_I wanna lean on your shoulder_  
_I wish I was in love but I don't wanna cause any pain_  
_And if I'm feeling like I'm evil, we've got nothing to gain"_

– Waiting Game by Banks

* * *

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Misty could hear the sound of her own heartbeat; as it pounded against her chest from high to low, smooth to rough, fast to slow and in tones it grew stronger as she found herself in a secluded area of the Cimarron territory where she could privately speak with Bolder. The blood-bay stallion kept flickering his ears back towards the basin, listening to any signs of trouble that may have arisen in his absence. So far so good. Only noise he could detect was of splashing, happy, excited youngsters. Bolder shifted his gentle hazel, brownish eyes to the black mare and waited for her to commence speaking patiently, his full attention currently focused entirely on her. Misty knew that her heartbeat slowed when she was depressed, but pounded faster whenever she was stressed and anxious. In that moment, her pulse was all over the place. For a brief second it would slow down with an intense, agonizing feeling of suspense as though her breathing got heavier and then seconds later, it would go back to throbbing so fast that she thought it may burst right out of her chest. Was she paralyzed by fear? Or was it something else..._regret_ maybe? She didn't have an answer for it. In fact, this strange state the black beauty found herself in was very foreign to her. She had never experienced anything similar before. It was fear, guilt, sadness, and conflicted sensations all mixed into one. A large lump seemed to form in her throat as she tried to utter a word, but the only sound her vocal cords could produce was a nervous, inaudible nicker. The sole individual who held no negative emotions towards her was about to dislike her the same way everyone else did. And why was that thought making her so devastated?

The young stallion calmly waited for her; his soft eyes appeared to search for hers, that seemed so unreadable to him. Momentarily, there was something different in the black mare's usual cold stare...there was vulnerability that the stallion didn't realize she possessed. Misty had always been so confident, self-assured and forward. Seeing her in this withdrawn, almost timid bearing, slightly puzzled Bolder, yet he did not dare to speak up. He was waiting for Misty to make the first move and say whatever was on her mind. From what he could see, she was greatly disturbed about something and it confused and worried the young stallion.

It was evident that there was a powerful debate going on in Misty's head...a debate that could prove detrimental for her, and Bolder could sense it all: her odd anxiety was incredibly transparent.

But very suddenly, all that unguarded, apprehensive and shy demeanour of the mare transformed, changing back into her former overly confident state. Misty snorted, as if she had been just snapped out of her 'dreamlike' condition and letting out a bitter giggle, she laughed heartily. How amusing it was that for a brief moment, she could no longer recognize her old self. "Oh, damn it..." She sighed, shaking her head.

"What the hell am I doing?" She stared up at the dumbfounded Bolder with a mocking countenance. "You know what? Screw this. And screw you too!"

There's no need to explain the perplexity of the blood-bay stallion once he heard the mare's unexpected, blunt utterance. It was his turn to lose his voice and instead of making a reply in response, he gaped at her, hoping that she would continue speaking and somehow clarify this strange statement.

"Do you want to know who the mare is?" Misty asked deridingly. "Well, you're looking right at her, moonshine. And guess what? I don't care what you think about me. Heck, I never cared about what others thought about me and I'll be damned if I allow some nobody to swoop in here and make me feel bad about myself. Yes, I was the one that shoved Rain on that stormy night a year ago. Happy?!" She lashed out in confirmation, her voice conveying anger and frustration. "And no! You aren't the first one to uncover this 'crime'. Spirit and the herd already know it and nobody cares anymore. We've moved on from that. Oh! It feels so liberating to finally say this out loud!" She announced proudly, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes blissfully.

"Ahh! Now I feel free." She grinned, eyeing the shocked stallion before her. "I will not be intimidated or guilt-tripped. What happened with Rain happened because she was an annoying, irritating, selfish pet that needed to learn her lesson. Do I feel sorry about it? Maybe yes, maybe no...I don't know and I honestly don't care anymore. In truth, I never did." The mare admitted as she went on to say. "If you seriously believe that I'll change my entire views because of some inexperienced, lone dolt, well, you're about to be sorely disappointed, sweetheart. Look at me with those judgy little eyes all you want...it means nothing to me. You hear? Nothing! I really don't care what you'll think of me after this. You want to call me a monster for hurting your precious pet? Be my guest, I couldn't care less."

The astonished, dumbstruck Bolder did not even have time to collect his racing thoughts and respond, because all of a sudden, Misty rudely bumped him on the shoulder and walked off with a smug expression. "Out of my fucking way little colt!" And with that, she was gone. Everything had occurred so quickly and with such unexpectedness that the blood-bay required at least few minutes to process the information that the arrogant black mare had flung at him so obnoxiously.

"Bolder, are you alright?"

The frozen, wide-eyed stallion heard Nova's call seconds later. "Hey, you okay?" She trotted towards him when he did not make a reply. The young blood-bay was still very stunned and confused from everything he had heard that moment.

"Uh, w-what?" Bolder batted his eyelashes, finally noticing the pretty filly as she neared him close.

"I asked if you were alright. You seem rather stupefied with something." Nova remarked, studying the stallion before her in uncertainty.

Bolder coughed, uncomfortably clearing his throat. "I'm...f- fine." He rasped. "I've just had too much of socializing."

* * *

That night, Misty found a sequestered spot on the Cimarron valley and peacefully watched her adorable colt, Dusty, slowly drift away to sleep. How cute he was...how beautiful. He made her heart flutter and seemed to be the sole individual that soothed her aching, restless soul. Her little son only had to smile and nicker for her with his squeaky, baby voice and she felt as though her entire spirit was being lifted upon his sight. He was truly a glorious miracle and despite having doubts about motherhood, Misty realized that she was glad to have him in her life. She wondered what type of stallion he would make once all grown up. He would definitely be handsome and stunning just like his sire...if not more. His dark coat would certainly light out into a sooty, bronze buckskin colour that would carry the resemblance of the magnificent desert prairies of the West. She lowered her jet-black muzzle to her cute offspring and gently rubbed his tiny neck. The sheen, the soothing glow of the moon was electrifying as it drew the mare's eyes towards the harmonious, summer's night.

The sky was clear, its calming show of moonlight illuminating the white socks on Misty's four legs. How peculiar it was that the black mare always found that her troubles faded away every time she observed the silvery, gleam of the moon. Her mind – even though she tried to fight it hard – still raced back to that afternoon with the blood-bay stallion. She attempted to assure herself that she didn't care, that feeling emotions was a weak thing to do, and she desperately tried to convince herself that now she was finally free from the Lone Stallion's unwanted 'spell'. So why then was she pondering about him? Why was it that every time she gazed up at the moon – the ruler of the night – she thought of _him_? Perhaps, it was because the moon often engendered romance; as planets danced round, circling, while each star seemed to guard a vast kingdom; Like an atom, they were everywhere. "_Stop, with the stupid sentimentality!"_ Misty cursed, sternly ordering herself. Wasn't she the one making fun of Spirit for being like that at times? Now she was doing the exact same thing. _Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! _But those haunting thoughts wouldn't leave her no matter how hard she tried.

While for the most part, Misty did feel a certain sense of freedom for finally getting her secret off her chest and being truthfully to Bolder, another half of her was devastated. She had lost the only horse that possessed no negative perception on her. Now the young blood-bay would regard her in the same light as everyone else did: As nothing but a ruthless, evil monster. And this was all her own doing! Which made things even more torturous. She had been so rude to him as well. She had dug her own grave in the end!

Presently, the black mare was feeling extra foolish; it wasn't enough that her mind kept going back to Bolder, now her own sensations were feeling his very presence! It took her several seconds to comprehend that the blood-bay stallion had actually approached her and it wasn't just her imagination running wild.

Confused and surprised, Misty glanced at the young horse that silently drew near and took his position beside her, but made sure not to invade her personal space. The stallion was quiet; his soft, liquid eyes were also absorbing the beauty of the night's sky.

Being the cold mare that she usually was, Misty was unable to control her stingy tongue as she spoke up in bitterness. "I'm not in the mood for your hypocritical lectures, moonshine. You, stallions, fight each other to death sometimes, and from what I heard, you yourself almost tried to kill Spirit, so shut your face before you start judging me."

"I'm not here to lecture or to judge you." Was the calm response that she heard from the stallion, who had not ripped his gaze from the glowing moon.

Misty smirked at that. "No, you just want to make me feel guilty with your silence." She said tartly and huffed. "Pfft, I don't care. I'm immune to all of it. I'm so used to being shunned and hated."

This time Bolder allowed his eyes to find the mare's as he looked at her meaningfully. "No horse should be shunned from their society, Misty."

"Isn't it bit ironic that a notorious_ Lone Stallion_, who chooses solitude over company, is saying this to me?" The dark mare raised her eyebrows, pursing her lips with a sly expression.

"Perhaps..."

Misty rolled her eyes, blowing air through her thin nostrils. "I'm not gonna apologize for being me...I'll be evil. I don't care. I'd rather be a monster than a fake."

_Evil? Monster?_ Bolder was puzzled with the way she described herself. "You're being too harsh on yourself. None of it is true." He told her in a whisper, half of his face covered by his thick, auburn coloured forelock.

"Oh, but it is. I really _did_ try to kill Rain and I am not even trying to justify my action."

Bolder studied her for a short period. His eyes lingered on her dark features as he perceived just how sad this mare's existence must be to have so much cynicism and negativity bottled up inside her. "Are you sorry at all?" He inquired in a low murmur.

Misty would lie if she failed to confess that she was actually quite surprised at the stallion's show of gentleness towards her. He did not appear to have hostile and disgusted feelings against her, even after hearing the truth as well as viewing her cold nature. "I suppose, I would've acted different now, given the chance. I do admit that it was vicious of me to attack her like that and she didn't deserve it."

"There you have it." Smiled the blood-bay warmly, as though he had been waiting for that response from her all along. "A monster wouldn't feel that way."

Yet Misty could not bring herself to feel the same way Bolder did about her behaviour. There was no way she could _'change' _her entire demeanour... Such foolish things are not possible. "Yeah, but that doesn't change anything. I'm still the same Misty I was the day I pushed her." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's a lie." The handsome stallion advocated confidently. "That Misty would not have stood up for me against the herd and she would not have saved me from the curse."

The black mare let out a scornful laugh. "_Saved you?_" She shook her head as she stared at Bolder in disbelief. "You really are naive. The only reason I stood up for you was because I was dying to oppose that snarky Cloud and arrogant Esperanza. That herb didn't even heal you for goodness sakes."

Bolder realized what the mare was trying to accomplish with her 'cold-hearted' reply, but he wasn't about to back down and let her win. "Yes, but you still tried to save my life." He insisted.

"Meh!"

It were at times like these, Bolder justified his given name. He took a deep breath and boldly commenced to speak, ready to call the mare out on her 'monster' facade that clearly did no good for her. "You know what I think? I think you are afraid to admit that you are capable of kindness and ultimately of change. You already have established this 'evil' image for yourself and God forbid, something happens to mess it up. Why? Why are you frightened to care, to feel...to... _love_?"

"I...I don't know." Misty answered with irritation, swishing her long tail angrily. It was obvious that she had not been anticipating to hear such words from the stallion. Quite frankly, they caught her by surprise and managed to shook her to the core. It was as though Bolder was seeing right through her...reading her every thought, sensing her every emotion. Desperate to hide just how affected she had become, the mare resolved to retorting sharply. "Why the hell are you so scared to live in a herd environment? Why are you always choosing to hide in the shadows rather than facing your destiny?"

Bolder grew thoughtful at Misty's counter argument. In a way, he comprehended that she was saying the truth about him. Perhaps, he should mind his own business before giving counsel to others? "I'm not great at advices..." He acknowledged, after a considerable pause. "As you said, my own life is a bit of a mess. But I can certainly listen well and I get the feeling that's what you require right now: A good listener." A faint smile animated his lips as his gentle eyes met the mare's.

_Why?_ Why was this inexperienced, lone horse making her feel so strange? Why was it that every time she gazed into his honest eyes all she could feel was...shame? By no means was he condemning her for her cruel actions. Instead, he was trying to be kind and understanding and Misty did not know what to make of it. His compassion and gentleness was making her more ashamed than she would ever be, had he gotten angry with her. It was so unexpected! All this, added with a flutter of her heart, whenever he smiled at her, made her kinda weak on her knees. His sweet, kind-hearted nature was compelling her to open-up and share all her feelings... which was incredibly peculiar. She had never felt that way about anyone before. Granted, Spirit had been very caring and compassionate towards her and she enjoyed frolicking and dancing in the meadows with him, but...she never felt inclined to share her sentiments with him. Ever. Only with this calm, serene stallion did she feel as though it was an absolute must to show emotions. Perhaps it was silly of her to believe this, yet here she was...standing next to him and somehow, she felt safe. Safe to say whatever was on her mind without fearing repercussions. Safe to be...vulnerable.

"What do you want me to say?" Sighed Misty, her eyes wandering back to the moonlit sky. With her son sleeping soundly by her feet and Bolder being her only attentive and empathic listener, Misty hesitantly allowed herself to narrate her horrific past once more and to relive the terrors of it. She started from the very beginning: from her foal-hood, how her adventurous sister had ran away from her herd, resulting into their mother racing after her in hopes of finding the beloved daughter, and how her father had been killed before her eyes by the blue roan stallion's ruthless sire. She told him of how miserable her life had been in the harem of her father's killer, told him of how many foals she had lost and aborted, had shared how abusive and cruel her lead stallions had been to her and ultimately, confessed all the loathing she felt for her mother and sister for abandoning her like that and leaving her to the terrorizing fate. She told him everything...absolutely everything. And Bolder listened in silence, not daring to interrupt her even once. He held her eyes, as though visualizing all her anguish and built up hatred she had. Misty looked at the night's sky, while he looked at her, feeling utterly sorry for her.

The mere idea of an innocent little filly going through all that made his heart shatter into pieces. From the moment he had met the black mare, Bolder couldn't deny that there had always been something ominous and dark about her...something dangerous, as opposed to Rain. When he had caught glimpse of Rain, he had felt as though he was seeing a breath of fresh air; a beautiful, delightful creature who possessed love, vivaciousness and spiritedness that made him want to revel in life. Misty on the other hand, made him feel uneasy...made him feel as though he was involuntarily drawn to shadows and darkness, and that made him slightly alarmed. Yet now he could at last see quite clearly as to why he had gotten such strange vibes from the black mare. It finally made sense to him.

"I possess deep hatred towards my disgraceful family." Continued Misty, her voice no longer bitter, but dejected and sad. "My mother...she abandoned me for my grown-up, overly curious sister when I was just a little filly. Ever since then, my life has been a living nightmare. The only brightness and promise of something good, was brought by Spirit and then that whinny Rain appeared, threatening to steal all that away from me. And yes, I know...it wasn't her fault, but the fact that she resembled my sister was what made me hate her the most. It made everything worse. If it weren't for my selfish sister, I would not have suffered the way I did. Now because of her and my incompetent mother, I know nothing about motherhood and I know nothing about love. My past has shaped me, Bolder...this is who I am now." She shifted her eyes from the gleaming moon and rested them on the solemn stallion, her countenance gloomy and lifeless.

"The past means nothing." Bolder responded, his tone still as gentle and soothing as before. "Yes, we must know the past to understand the present, but it's only the present that can shape the future. You are more than capable of making things right."

Misty furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and snorted mockingly. "Making things right? I don't even know what that is. How am I supposed to raise my own colt with love and compassion when I don't have any of it in me?" Her dark gaze darted on her restful colt and momentarily, her heart sank. Poor dear...he certainly did not deserve such a terrible mare for a dam.

"You do...everyone does, no matter what they say." The blood-bay stallion spoke to her convincingly. "I've seen the way you look at your foal...and it's full of motherly affection." He smiled at her and glanced down at her son. "There's no denying a mother's love, Misty."

Why was this stallion so kind to her? Misty wondered once again in curiosity as she regarded the handsome blood-bay. Why was he so sweet, so understanding, so beautiful inside and out and oh, so very perfect. Even after hearing everything, he had remained so compassionate. All Misty desired to do in that second was to lean on his shoulder, close her eyes and inhale a deep breath. Everything about this horse was calming and it encouraged Misty to speak and open up more. And most importantly, to feel.

"I guess I'm simply ashamed, because if I start to care...all I'll feel is... pain. My son doesn't know that his mother is cruel and vile." Tears had gathered her eyes as the mare tried to fight against them. _Oh great, now she was going to look like a sentimental idiot._

"So be the type of mare your colt thinks you are." Bolder whispered softly and reached forward, gently brushing off the rolling liquid from her cheek with his nose.

As soon as his muzzle touched her face, Misty felt warm and her heart seemed to be melting. "...I'm so sorry." She sniffed, realizing with great sadness that this wonderful stallion was way out of her league.

"You don't owe me apologies, Misty. You saved me...you've been nice to me." Bolder told her, stepping back and dipping his head courteously. "Perhaps, you should apologize to those you hurt? Spirit and the herd seem like they have forgiven you and as for Rain...well, she may not be thrilled at first, but she has the kindest heart and I'm sure she will find it in her to forgive you too." He sounded so sure of it.

The black mare detected how his genuine eyes lit up whenever the pretty paint was mentioned. "You really love her, don't you?" She nickered lowly and rather sorrowfully.

The blood-bay did not answer, but he did not have to. His expressions were enough for anyone to comprehend to whom his devoted heart belonged. And now that she thought about it, he definitely deserved someone better than her. She did not know anything about love...she was selfish and cruel. Bolder deserved someone like Rain or Nova. Either way, she'd be more than glad if Spirit returned to her and offered her his friendship.

There was a small interval right before the stallion decided to speak again. "Remember, what happened in the past should stay in the past. Our kind lives in the present moment...therefore, focus on the present so that you can define your own future."

"Thank you, Bolder." A genuine smile spread across her features; which was super rare, yet it had begun to occur quite often these days.

"You're welcome, Misty. I'm actually very happy that you and Spirit found a way to be together again. See? He has forgotten your past, now's your turn to prove to your family that there can be a new Misty in the present."

If Spirit were there, he'd probably laugh at Misty and tell her 'I told you so'. Apparently, he had been right all along. Making Bolder 'jealous' and pretending to be all lovely-dovey with Spirit produced more of a negative effect for the black mare and now she was hating herself for it. The blood-bay stallion actually thought that she and the golden Mustang were an item thanks to her imprudence. _Well, Misty, you didn't quite think this through. _She told herself, but decided to let it go. After all, none of this mattered anymore. No matter what, she knew deep down, that Bolder would never love her...how can he love someone that has no love in her heart? However, she was happy to have found a friend in him and she decided to be grateful for that, rather than complain all the time.

"You know, Moonshine..." Misty started teasingly. "For someone who says they aren't_ 'great'_ with advices, you certainly have a way with words."

Bolder grinned, slightly blushing at her compliment. "Thanks." He bowed respectfully.

A ringing, throaty neigh of an arriving stallion was what captured Bolder and Misty's attention next. Their eyes focused on the border of their valley; with strained ears and stretched out necks, a realization hit them both.

"They're back!" Exclaimed Bolder. "That was my uncle's call!" He cried in recognition and excitedly galloped forward to meet the incoming stallions, who were no doubt creating a stir amongst the herds.


	48. The Past Catches Up With You

...

* * *

**Chapter 48**

**The Past Catches Up With You**

_"I was looking for a breath of life_  
_A little touch of heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head sang no-oh, oh, oh_  
_To get a dream of life again_  
_A little of vision of the start and the end_  
_But all the choirs in my head sang no-oh, oh, oh,_

_But I only needed one more touch  
Another taste of heavenly rush  
And I believe, I believe it so"_

– Breath of Life by Florence + The Machine

* * *

_The prairie dust whirled around in a smoke, encompassing two proud, puffing stallions that were pounding the ground with their powerful legs and displaying the acts of bravado to intimidate each other. This was not a serious fight, but rather a mere dance of dominance to establish which one of them was worthy of a higher rank and deserving of respect. With curved, muscled necks, they would strut up to one another, sniff at each other's flanks, then step back with a squeal and strike the earth with their forelegs. This continued for few minutes longer before the darker coloured stallion, who was called Smoke, decided to take the bold exhibition to the next level and swinging promptly, fired fierce kicks at his rival. The other stallion was swift enough to dodge the sudden blow, but he did not dare to retaliate to the much older, experienced warrior than he. Snorting and shaking his neck, the young rival raced off to his bachelor friends, abandoning the pipe dream of defeating the strong band stallion that day. Trumpeting in his victory, Smoke sprang up and down with a ringing neigh, before turning back to his herd._

_A young filly of six months old, with a shiny black coat and white socks on all four of her legs, kept watching the fascinating display of the opposite sex in utter admiration and awe. She couldn't hide a proud smile on her lips when she noticed that her great sire had exerted his dominance on the upstart challengers yet again. "I have the best father." She thought as her eyes closely followed the prancing stallion that friskily trotted toward his harem. With such a courageous sire protecting her, there was nothing she would ever fear._

_The little filly did not have too much time to focus on these optimistic musings, for her tiny ears detected a heated argument coming right from her natal band. Pouting with a slight scowl on her pretty face, she knowingly looked to see what her mother and sister were up to now. As she had guessed, her dam was lecturing the splashy-coated filly on how dangerous it was to wander away from the band. In fact, listening to these arguments was nothing new for the black foal. Ever since she could remember, her mother was always somehow preoccupied with her older sister...La Sierra, she called her, after the mountains of her beloved mistress' homeland. Sierra, unlike her little sister, often got into trouble and was always the object of their mother's attentions. No matter how minor the circumstance was, the white lead mare of the herd, was always concerned with her eldest daughter. The youngest daughter, however, did not have the capacity to understand why that was. After all, wasn't she the smallest, most vulnerable addition to the herd? Why was it that Sierra somehow always outranked her when it came to claiming Bonita's – their mother's– affections? Everything was always about her...always, always. It made no sense to the little filly. Her sister was almost a grownup; she should not have so many individuals and particularly, their mother, chasing after her as though she were a tiny foal still._

_How was a young filly like herself to understand that to Bonita, Sierra was the only thing left of her beloved, deceased mate and therefore, losing her frightened her eminently. How was she to comprehend that her older sister's sole existence was what connected Bonita to her lost love?_

_Reluctantly, the black filly trotted over to her dam; she was currently engaged in a frenzied exchange with her older daughter, Sierra, who kept challenging her every single word with sharp, witty retorts that drove the mare even more crazy with exasperation. The black foal, lacking the experience or understanding of the tense situation, got closer to her agitated mother and whinnied demandingly for her dinner. "Mama! Mama! I'm hungry!" Her first whinny was ignored, the second was not heeded either and when she raised her voice in a bratty manner for the third time, Bonita finally pinned her ears at the foal and gave her a firm nip at the shoulder. "I am busy, Misty! I said, not now!" She rebuked sternly, which caught the little filly off guard. This was the first time her mother had ever yelled at her. Very young but already proud, the black foal held her chin high and bottom lip caught between her teeth in order to prevent herself from crying, but tears filled her doe-like eyes anyway._

_"No, my darling..." Bonita suddenly realized that she had been way too harsh on the little one. "I didn't mean to be so–" She didn't get to explain herself when the foal suddenly spun and ran off._

_"Misty! Come back!" She neighed in desperation and made to follow, but was cut off by a gentle, bay mare._

_"Let me handle this, Bonita." She whispered softly, yet meaningfully. "I'll talk to her."_

_No matter how complicated the situation might've been, the lead mare always relied on her wise, loyal friend to bring peace and so, she agreed. "Alright, Aranda."_

* * *

"How do I look, Sergeant?" Inquired the head of the military regiment, boastfully turning to his subordinate as the cavalry slowly neared the Lakota settlement, right around the hours of afternoon.

"Like a fine General, sir." Replied Sgt. Adams with an adulation that clearly verged on patheticness rather than anything else.

Colonel Custer's response was a mere grunt of approval and spurring his steed, he set a faster pace for his soldiers. He had no desire to waste any more minute in idle chit-chat; he needed to reach a mutual agreement with the 'savages' if he wished to rise in the rank, that is. Once the blue-coated militia came into distinct view of the Lakota warriors – who were mounted on their horses, armed and ready for them – the commanding officer eased his stallion and calmly strode forward to the village entrance where the defence wall was created by the brave akicitas of the tribe. Even the chief Black Bear stood in front of his men, with his arms crossed and waited for the worst enemy to make their intentions known to them. Approximately, four days prior to the arrival in the settlement, the Colonel had sent word to the tribe with Ahote's – the Cheyenne scout's – help and requested a civil discussion among the Lakota leaders, elders and warriors. He had given them his word – not that his word represented anything in the eyes of the Oglala tribe – that he was not there to harm them, but rather to negotiate a treaty.

With one quick hand gesture, the superior officer of the cavalry regiment ordered his men to stop at the edge of the village and Rain could not hold back an excited squeal when she realized that she was back in her homeland. Sigh of relief escaped her muzzle as soon as her blue eyes settled on Little Creek, Great Conquest and many other familiar faces.

"Now's the time to translate my words, Ahote." Spoke up the Colonel, his scrutinizing glare settling on the Cheyenne scout, who respectfully nodded at him and commenced to interpret the sentence that was uttered by the white man.

"I bid you good afternoon, Oglala tribe of the Lakota Sioux. Thank you for giving us the opportunity to meet with one another and discuss the nature of our assembly. I imagine most of you have a lot of questions for us." As Custer began his speech with courteousness and as his words were accurately translated, he motioned Ahote to bring forward the 'gifts' he was presenting to the village. "But first, allow me to return these prized creatures to your tribe."

Little Creek had been standing at the far back of the warrior lineup due to his inexperience, but his attentive, all-absorbing eyes could not miss the glimpse of the bright-coated mare nor her Medicine Hat foal. "R-rain...Enchanted Wings." He muttered in absolute shock once the mother and son pair stood before the tribe. What were they doing with the bluecoats? How did they even get lost in the first place? Weren't they both in the village just now? This occurrence was simply unprecedented! His mind was overwhelmed with confusion and for a second, he thought he was going to fall off from the horse he was mounted on.

Great Conquest found himself equally astonished. As soon as he laid his eyes on the mare and her foal, he almost knocked Long Knife from his back with an unexpected, frantic movement. "Rain? What the hell happened?!" He neighed, his voice trembling with baffled excitement, while Long Knife tried to shush him.

"I'll explain later." Weakly nickered the paint mare her reply.

Baby Wanbli squeaked in a high-pitched call, his nostrils dilating as the scent of the familiar human as well as the atmosphere reached him, calming his stressed nerves.

"Little Creek? What is this, I see?" The chief of the tribe glowered at the young Lakota brave in anger. "You lost our precious Medicine Hat Horse? Looks like you are completely useless these days." He reprimanded as the boy – feeling wholly ashamed, embarrassed and exposed in front of the entire village and the cavalry regiment – took Rain and the colt from Ahote and hastily led them away from the conflict zone, releasing both Rain and Wanbli into the fields where other mares, fillies and injured horses had remained back. After all, not every four-legged companion was suitable to face the tribe's enemies.

Before Little Creek could return to his post, he pulled both of his equine friends in an embrace, scratching the tiny Wanbli on his withers and petting the young mother on the neck. "Rain, stay here, my girl. Do not wander away or I will lose you forever." He didn't know what exactly had caused his paint mare's sudden disappearance, but he suspected that it had something to do with Spirit's unexpected reappearance. And in that moment, he was incredibly grateful that the cavalry had discovered both the mare and the foal and brought them back to the village. Or else, he didn't even want to think about what might've happened if they had not found them. Once he was sure that Rain and Enchanted Wings were both safe among the village women and the rest of the horses that were not participating in the meeting with the white men, Little Creek hurried back to his spot. Throughout the entire exchange, the Colonel and Little Creek had barely locked eyes, yet they had recognized one another almost immediately, and in a flash, the adventurous memories they had lived through, flooded both of their minds.

Great Conquest, even though, should have been concentrated on his duty, was only thinking about Rain and Wanbli. He couldn't understand what had befallen them and the more he pondered on it, the more anxious and desperate he became for answers. Unfortunately, as a responsible war horse, he had to remain under the command of his owner and wait for this 'get-together'...whatever it was, to be over.

Once the 'prized possessions' of the village were recovered, Colonel Custer recommenced his well-rehearsed speech, while Ahote dutifully continued to translate. "I realize that most of you do not trust anything that we may say or propose, but isn't my civil behaviour a testament to the promise the U.S government is planning to make? We want to come to a mutual agreement with you."

"Are these the words of a trustworthy warrior?" Questioned the chief of the tribe, sounding very unimpressed and disgusted even. "You have been pillaging village after village. Shall I remind you who committed the violent attack on our tribe? We lost many great men that day...we lost almost everything. And now, with such empty, poisonous words you, pale-faced, hope to manipulate us with your so-called agreement?"

Colonel Custer swallowed hard, stiffening, he squared up his shoulders upon hearing the unconvinced, accusatory response of the chief – interpreted by the Cheyenne scout – and clenched his fists on the rein ends.

"Let the past remain in the past." He said, after a short interval. "War is a brutally violent thing...it's remorseless, which is why we hope to avoid all that bloodshed this time around. We have learned from our mistakes. Hence the decision to establish a treaty with your tribe." Politely dipped his head the commanding officer of the cavalry regiment. "In fact, why don't we get to know each other's cultures? I, for one, would love to help your people assimilate with the civilized world that's growing. Sergeant, pass me the Holy Bible I brought... it's in my saddlebag." He immediately turned to the inferior officer, who was more than eager to serve his needs.

"Right away, sir." Sgt. Adams dismounted his horse and reached out to grab one of the saddle packs they had brought with them, and taking out a book that was secured inside it, was about to pass it to the Colonel. "Uh...sir?" He rasped nervously. "Is this what you were talking about?" He showed him the book in hesitation.

"Yes, Sergeant." Hissed the impatient leader, not even looking at it.

"B-but, sir. This is a collection of poetry, not the Bible."

"Oh..." Now it was the Colonel's turn to become embarrassed. "Well, I never had any ambitions on becoming a clergyman." He justified.

"Excuse us, dear redskins," Nervously coughed Sgt. Adams, staring back at the silent, unamused Lakota warriors as he attempted to make the awkward situation better. "We value your traditions, of course, and find your culture somewhat..._exotic._ I mean, your squaws are beautiful. My friend actually had an affair with one–"

Custer was quite dismayed. "Do not translate that, Ahote!" He rapidly ordered the Cheyenne scout.

"Wasn't planning to."

However, not all of the Lakota warriors required the assistance of an interpreter to comprehend what the military was saying, some of them understood the English language quite well. One of these village members was Little Creek himself, who was unable to stop himself from chuckling at the nonsense that the blue-coated officer had just spewed.

"Spineless ass-kissing was not part of the mission, Sergeant." Growled the irritated Colonel in a low voice, getting the second-hand embarrassment from one of his men's incompetent behaviour.

Sgt. Adams became even uncomfortable and nervous. He was sweating like a pig now as he stammered. "Oh, uh, forgive me, sir. I w-was only trying to–"

"Just shut up, Sergeant."

"Y-yes, sir!"

Colonel Custer knew that establishing a mutual agreement with a tribe they had attacked and nearly annihilated, was not going to be an easy task, but he could have never predicated that their meeting would turn into such an awkward and rather embarrassing situation. He briefly glanced at Little Creek and found him chuckling heartily at the ridiculous display of the U.S soldiers in entertainment, and for some reason, he too couldn't help but smile as he shook his head. At least, one of them found some amusement in this.

* * *

That sweet feeling of peace could not settle in the heart of the paint mare even as she was escorted back into the familiar meadows of the village by her own human friend. Little Creek's anxiousness and pulse-rate transmitted in the sensitive perceptions of Rain and fear began to enclose her. What if the bluecoats were lying about the treaty? What if they wished to attack the tribe again? Her blue eyes desperately followed Little Creek as he finished stroking her neck and petting tiny Wanbli, and made his way back to the edge of the settlement, where the interesting gathering was taking place. Rain knew that if she tried to go after Little Creek, it would only make her beloved owner even more nervous; he would not be able to properly focus on the main proceeding. He was already an embarrassment in the eyes of the chief Black Bear for almost losing the sacred Medicine Hat foal. And once again, his unreliable reputation was all her fault. The heavy sensation of guilt Rain was feeling seemed to overcome her entire soul as she helplessly glanced around, attempting to find her herd mates. Red, Silver Moon and Blossom were positioned side-by-side and from what she could tell, the three of them were extremely perturbed by some unknown fact.

"What's going on?" She inquired, hustling towards them with a fast-paced trot, while her son bounced after her, sticking close to her flank. "Is this talk of 'agreement' truly happening or is it some kind of a scam?" She questioned, powerless to mask the quiver in her voice.

Red, Blossom and Silver Moon exchanged a hesitant, and a very devastated look of dejection and sorrow. So much so, that it confused Rain even more than she already was. There was a momentary pause, filled with nothing but a hollow silence that to the impatient, young mare appeared as though several hours had elapsed. "Well? What's wrong you, guys?" She demanded at last, snorting in dissatisfaction.

Red and Blossom said nothing; they still possessed the same depressed expression on their countenance. It was the dapple-grey mare that finally inched toward their curious friend. "Rain, honey..." Silver Moon began, her ears flickering back and forth, tail swishing with constant motions. A clear indication of agitation and distress. "Come here," She beckoned, leading her slightly away from the others as to give her some privacy. "I'm afraid, the bluecoats aren't our biggest concern right now...not yours anyway."

"W-what's happening?" Rain furrowed her brows; there was something recognizable about the desolate bearing of Silver Moon's body language. The mournful look, the saddened manner with which her words were conveyed, reminded the paint beauty of the time when she first found out that her dam had passed away. Then it hit her all at once like a hurricane, her blue eyes flying open in horror. "Where is Aranda?" She suddenly blurted.

A faint tear drop escaped the eye of Silver Moon as soon as she heard Rain's question. "Oh...my dear..." She hung her head and started to cry.

"Silver Moon, for goodness sakes!" Exploded Rain, overwhelmed with anguished emotion. "Where is she? What's going on?!" She snapped, very close to gnashing her teeth at the dapple-grey.

Silver Moon flinched, jerking her head up to meet the wild eyes of Rain. "She was bitten by a rabid stranger. Our two-legged friends discovered her lying on the grass in great affliction." Her shaky voice was breaking off, as she tried to keep herself collected. "But I'm afraid there's nothing we can do...y-you see, the humans have resolved to put her down before she reaches the aggressive stage and becomes a danger to our community."

"N-no...no." Rain shook her head in denial, refusing to believe her painful words. "That's not possible..." Her lower lip trembled as tears gathered around her sapphires. "This...can't be happening." _Not the kind, loving Aranda. No! Anyone but her._ She began to sob, for a dreadful realization had sunk her whole heart. _Shaytan! _Aranda had been keeping watch of Wanbli, while she had raced off to catch up with Spirit. Could it be that the accursed, rabid stallion had attacked the poor mare? How else would he succeed in capturing her little foal?

"Where is she?" Rain gasped, barely able to hold herself in a composed fashion. Wanbli was staring at her with wide-eyes, probably wondering why his mother was so upset. She did not want to worry the sweet innocence any further; he had been through enough difficulties. He was too young to witness such tragedies. Far too young!

"By the old oak, that's distanced from the village. The humans couldn't have her be in contact with other horses in case she were to–" Rain did not hear anything else of what Silver Moon had to say; she took off with a swiftest gallop towards the dying mare, but not before instructing her son to remain close to Blossom and Silver Moon.

* * *

_A kind bay mare found the little black filly sulking by a lonely bush. She was trying her hardest to conceal her water workings and appear tough and unaffected. Unfortunately for the youngster, the facade was easy to uncover for experienced mare, who was exceptional at sensing others' feelings, even when they strived to hide them from the world._

_"Misty, darling, what are you doing?" She called gently, drawing near the heartbroken filly. "How long are you planning to stay here? You know it's unsafe to wander away from the herd."_

_The black foal huffed, shoving her nose in the air with self-importance. "So what?"_

_"So what? So plenty. There are predators and intruders that could harm you."_

_Misty shifted her eyes on the kind mare and then lowered them to the ground, staring down at her tiny hooves. "I bet my mama would love that since she hates me so much."_

_"Misty!" Exclaimed the mare, looking shocked at her ridiculous statement. "Don't be silly! How can you say that? Your mother loves you very much."_

_"But it's true Aranda." Insisted the filly with an unhappy squeal. "All she cares about is my sister. Why do I even exist?"_

_"She loves both of you equally." The bay mare told her softly, moving over to nuzzle the foal. "She is just worried about your sister because Sierra is almost a grown-up. Your mother wants to make sure that she finds a good band to join if she were to leave us. But as you can see, Sierra is a bit of a troublemaker."_

_Misty couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah, she really is." She giggled. "I won't be like that." A final determination echoed through her voice._

_"Good." Smiled Aranda. "I'm not certain if your mother can handle two troublemakers at once." She playfully pushed the filly's shoulder. "Trust me, my darling...she loves you more than her whole life. So does your father and so does everyone in this herd. We are a family."_

_"B-but she yelled at me." Misty pouted innocently, sniffing in sadness. "Pa never does that."_

_"She was just very frustrated." Aranda explained, her soothing voice calming the filly. "She didn't mean to take out her anger on you. Things like that happen all the time with families, but that doesn't mean she stopped loving you. Do you think she doesn't love Sierra anymore? I mean, she was lecturing and rebuking her just now."_

_"Of course, she loves her." Misty answered right away, not even doubting that fact for a second. "The reason she is rebuking her is because she loves her."_

_Aranda smiled warmly again. The filly was so intelligent for her age. "It's the same with you too my dear." The bay mare nosed her softly and pulled her in a fond embrace one more time. "She loves you very much and is very hurt right now for driving you away."_

_"Oh no, I gotta go and apologize to her." Misty deduced immediately, unable to stay mad at her mother for long._

_"Good call." Winked the mare in approval._

_Before the black filly would prance back to her mother and the herd, she spun, running up to the bay mare and nuzzled her yet again. "Thank you, Aranda! I love you!"_

_"I love you too, little one."_

* * *

Rain felt her knees buckle, her throat tightened in a lump, her heart was being crushed in pieces as she slowly walked towards the withering, old mare. _Aranda_...She had always been a light to her. Her empathy was like sunshine, determined to permeate through every living being she encountered. Gentle, soft and warm...but oh, now she can never burn. Unexpectedly, her sunshine was setting and becoming darkness. Rain felt as though she were just a ghost, gliding with the wind and harsh blizzard cut through her in a never-ending series of sorrows. All she could do now was gather memories of warmer times, of warmer eyes, of names that have long since escaped her. When would these winter winds whisk her away as well? She no longer possessed courage to feel again. She wanted all this hurt, sorrow, pain and rage to be over. She wished to turn and flee into hiding as if that would prevent her from facing reality...but no. At her darkest is when Aranda needed her the most. The old mare was growing cold and pale.

"R-rain?" Aranda whispered so quietly that the young paint could scarcely hear her. She lifted her head with great effort and nickered as Rain pressed her nose against the mare's forehead. "Shh...I'm here." She sobbed quietly. "Don't strain yourself." Darkness seemed so much closer, even though it was the middle of afternoon. Everything appeared cold, bland and miserable...death was no longer far away.

"I'm...so sorry." The old mare murmured, as a small tear rolled down her pale cheek. "I...I w-wish I had... protected... W-wanbli."

This caused Rain to burst into a weeping fit. "Wanbli is safe. This is all my fault. I am the one who is sorry, Aranda." She rested her head on the bay mare's neck, liquid water spilling from her blue pools. "Don't leave me." She cried helplessly. "I can't lose you...you are my only family." Rain could not see the clear, bright sky anymore; to her the world was now dark and sullen. Too many tears were falling from her eyes as she realized that the only mare who was in some way connected to her deceased family was also being taken away from her.

"No, child." Aranda whinnied feebly. "You have Wanbli, you have Spirit and your human." She assured, trying to comfort the grief-stricken mare.

"I've lost Spirit, just like I've lost my parents and just like...I'm losing you now." She broke down again, as she continued to sob. "This is all my fault...I'm losing my family one by one." She pressed her forehead against Aranda's.

"D-don't say that, my dear." Aranda encouraged, hating to witness Rain in such turmoil and ache. "You still have a family...I have s-something important to tell you..."

Rain quieted, as her downcast gaze found that of Aranda's. "The black mare... with white socks on her legs...Misty...from the herd of Cimarron." Commenced the old horse, her weak words barely audible. "Sh-she is... your family too."

Rain hung her head in shame. "I know...I know I should accept her. I've been selfish–"

"No, you don't understand. She _really_ is your family." Stressed Aranda, straining her voice.

The paint mare knitted her eyebrows as she stared at the dying horse questionably. "W-what do you mean?"

"Misty...she is the daughter of B-Bonita and the younger sister of your mother...Sierra."

It was as though the very breath of life was knocked away from the lungs of Rain when she heard that mind-blowing revelation. The sudden shock of the news froze her in a statue. The uncertainty, the unexplainable announcement drove her sanity insane. Physically numb, mentally repressed, spiritually tangled, Rain had a sensation as if she was once again being plummeted down from a waterfall and into the depths of endless deep waters. Her mind was caught in an abyss of oblivion from not believing what she was hearing...she was gasping for words to breathe and she couldn't imagine how she should feel in that moment. Entangled by a tornado of despair as helpless as one can be, Rain couldn't realize what to think. As though a lightening had struck her mind, an instant flashes began to replay everything that she had relived with that black mare...a mare she despised for ruining her life...a mare who had become the beginning of all her troubles. A mare, who apparently happened to be her mother's sister. Her very own aunt!

_The chestnut Scarlett backed away when a much higher standing mare stepped up to the group. She was entirely black with just white socks on her legs. Upon her appearance, Rain tensed. Something deep inside her vibrated. She resembled so much that mare she saw in her dream. She had a proud, haughty and snobby carriage and unlike Scarlett, didn't seem to be happy at the prospect of meeting Rain. Her eyes were cooler, her smile was half-forced, and her ears lay almost flat. But when her eyes settled on Spirit, she perked them forward again._

_"Rain, Misty, Misty, Rain." The dun stallion said nonchalantly, failing to see or perhaps refusing to admit that there might be some subtle antagonism between the two._

_The mares nodded at one another, but neither one spoke or nosed each other in a greeting. Rain couldn't help but feel completely vulnerable under that superior glare the black mare shot her. It was definitely not friendly, but it wasn't aggressive either. Yet it was safe to say that she didn't like her one bit. For the first time, since her arrival in Spirit's homeland, Rain felt uneasy and tense. She huddled closer to the protective aura of her stallion as he started to walk away, and trailed after him. The black mare who was called Misty, continued to glare after her with a disdainful expression until they were out of sight._

That first meeting between them...the young paint's head was spinning round and round. How could she not detect that there certainly was something recognizable about Misty that went beyond her dream?

_"So that's it? You hate me because I'm with Spirit?" Rain concluded in disbelief._

_"No, I despise you because you are incredibly selfish." Misty stated, making her point clear and unmistakable. "But you better get used to how things work around here. If you want to be part of this herd, you'll need to understand that the lead stallion doesn't belong to you. Don't mistake him for your two-legged."_

_"You come here with your men-made rules, but forget that they don't apply to us. In fact, the sooner you realize that you'll be a horrible lead mare the better." Misty laughed with a shake of her head, loving how she had dominated Rain throughout this whole exchange._

_"She started it!" Exclaimed furious Misty. "She threatened me and accused me of pushing her down that river! It's obvious that she wants to get rid of me."_

_"You liar!" Burst Rain, unable to hold herself together anymore. "How dare you? You did knock me down on purpose and almost killed me! If it weren't for that mysterious stranger, I would've drowned!" She couldn't believe it...some nerve Misty had!_

_"I know why your heart is so full of hate," Rain nickered gently, as she remembered the afternoon's occurrences. "You've endured nothing but pain and abuse, and I'm truly sorry-"_

_"Oh, that's sweet." Mockingly cut her off Misty. "I do not need your charity and I certainly do not require you to feel sorry for me."_

_"All I'm saying is that I understand what you've been through." Rain continued calmly again, ready to put past offences in the past and be civil with the black mare, if not her friend. She doubted they could ever be friends, but she wished for the animosity between them to end._

_"You understand nothing!" Misty stated aggressively, almost showing her teeth in anger. "You are a pampered little filly, who lives in a fantasy world. You stole everything that was supposed to be mine." She snapped at her, as Rain quickly took few steps back, trying to not get bitten. "You think just because Esperanza gave you few lessons in the wild that you truly belong here?"_

_"Jealousy won't get you far." Rain said, her voice was steady, but her sparkling blue eyes had become severe now. She wouldn't let Misty or anyone for that matter, ignorantly judge her like that. "You can use all the tricks you want, yet I'll still be here because this is where I belong." She announced with a feeling of triumph washing over her. "My place and destiny is here with Spirit."_

_Misty smirked and her eyes lit up maliciously. "It's cute how you actually believe that you'll last here." She smiled again, as she began to walk away from her. "There are certain traditions that need to be observed and I doubt one of them will please you." The black mare stopped and glared back at her. "My advice to you Rain: Save yourself a heartbreak and go back to your two-legged."_

By now, Rain felt as though her brain was going to explode from the shocking information she had received. She couldn't take it...this couldn't be possible. No! NO! Not Misty! Not that mare! They couldn't be related...they couldn't be family! She had tried to kill her! "Block everything out, Rain. Block it out!" She urged herself, but her mind kept flashing the familiar recollections before her as if they happened a day ago.

_"If it's not indiscreet, who is the potential sire?" Rain nickered with a gentle inquiry._

_Misty felt like bursting into a mocking laughter but she stopped herself as a realization finally hit her. Perhaps, they had both misunderstood each other and perhaps there was still a perfect way to turn things around to her advantage. "What kind of question is that?" she scoffed, life finally returning to her. "Who else could it be besides a lead stallion?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Rain knitted her brows in confusion._

_Misty smiled deviously. "Why, of course, it's Spirit, you silly filly. Who else?"_

_"What? That's impossible." Rain muttered, and this time, she was the one in shock._

_"Oh, but it is!" Squealed Misty, feeling of relief and glee washed over her. "We're gonna be baby buddies!" She jeered joyfully._

_"You are lying!" Rain cried in disbelief, her ears laying flat against her head. "It can't be true! It can't!"_

_"Is it true?!" She had screamed at Spirit few minutes later. _

_"What?"_

_"What Misty said!"_

_"What did Misty say?" Spirit questioned in shock, unable to understand what had gotten into his precious mare. "Is everything alright, Rain?" He asked sweetly as he moved to touch her muzzle, but she rebuffed him._

_"No, it's not!" Rain was at her breaking point. "Is it true that she and you...that you and her...that she might be in foal!" She suddenly burst in outrage as tears threatened to spill from her sparkling eyes._

Rain shuddered upon the unpleasant memory, her mind stubbornly refusing to believe in what Aranda had just confessed to her. No, Misty can't be her aunt! It's too impossible. They couldn't be family...she could not be her niece. This was unbearable! That vile mare had almost murdered her and not to mention, was the cause of all her troubles. She had lost Spirit because of her, had lost all chances to belong to the Cimarron herd because of that hideous she-devil.

_"Don't touch me!" The young mare snapped in anger and heartache. "Don't ever touch me!" Swinging round, she kicked up her heels, almost hitting Spirit in the chest and galloped away from everyone's presence, while Misty grinned after her in triumph. _

No...NO! Rain felt the world swirling around her, as if she was about to be carried off by the hard, blowing wind. How could she accept that horrible black mare as her family when she had ruined her entire life? When she had ripped everything she held dear away from her so ruthlessly? How could she see her as family when she viewed the black mare as nothing more than...the enemy?


	49. Next In Line

...

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**Next In Line**

_"Knock me down_  
_All the demons creeping in, no_  
_Another round trading shots with my ego_  
_Runnin' can't help me now_  
_Your chains only drag me down"_

– The Fear by The Score

* * *

Insufferable, dead silence reigned over the wild ranges of the Cimarron homeland upon the arrival of the three stallions. The grim, woeful appearance of Cloud, Flint and Azogar was impossible to ignore, let alone the undeniable fact that instead of four noble leaders, only three had returned. The hopeful expressions of the herd members briskly dissolved into a great feeling of dread and sorrow, as they comprehended with notable devastation, what had become of the brave son of Strider and their lead mare, Esperanza. Neither of the three stallions required to say anything; their mournful countenance was enough for everyone to know that the lead stallion of the Cimarron was gone...he was not coming back this time around. Grief poured like water, draining the hearts and souls of many, particularly the Cimarron herd members. But no matter how miserable, anguished and heartbroken each mustang was, the affliction of the palomino lead mare was the greatest of them all. And how could it not? Her only son was no more.

A midst this enormous grieving atmosphere, Bolder's downcast eyes immediately darted towards the sensitive Nova, who was shivering all over, unable to stutter a single word from her trembling lips. She only stood there frozen in distress, hot tears building in her eyes and continued to quiver like a delicate leaf in the cold winter's night. The young blood-bay wanted to move from his place and comfort her somehow, but his legs would have none of it. The news was so shocking and frightening even for him, that for a brief moment, he had a sensation as though he were completely immobile. And so, he remained in one spot like a statue, hoping that his numb limbs would awaken soon. Out of all the saddened herd members, the black mare's – Misty's – expressions were possibly the hardest to read. She sported a solemn, stoic look on her countenance and kept staring down at her confused, sleepy, little colt.

Cloud's gaze was only focused on the creamy coloured lead mare of the Cimarron as he desperately wondered what he could say to make the situation less painful. Unfortunately, nothing came to his mind. There was nothing, absolutely nothing any of them could say or do to make the extreme heartache of Esperanza go away. She had lost both Strider and Spirit...she had lost both of them in a similarly horrid fashion. Cloud couldn't imagine the agonized feeling of torture that the heartbroken mare was undergoing in that very second. He had some idea and it tore his heart into pieces. Azogar remained silent, his head was dropped low and the long, light mane covered his devastated features. After what seemed like strenuous hours of unbearable mourning and haunting silence, Flint decided to speak up in a sober tone.

"The son of Strider bit off more than he could chew...but nevertheless, his courage and heroism will never be forgotten. Just like his brave sire, he sacrificed himself for his herd and ultimately, all of us. At least, the cursed bear is no longer a threat to our society." He attempted to bring tiny ray of brightness in the shattered horses.

"H-how did it happen?" Misty asked, her emotions collected and unreadable.

"Didn't we just say?" Snapped Azogar angrily, hating to relive the heart-wrenching memory yet again. "He bit off more than he could chew and let's just say, choked on it."

The black mare narrowed her eyes at him into a glare, her ears laying flat against her skull. "Are we still talking about grass or is this some kind of a stupid metaphorical statement? Because if it is the former, that's the most pathetic way to die and I doubt Spirit would exit like that. If the latter, your choice of words aren't creative nor clever."

The snarky, childish retorts between Azogar and Misty weren't exactly what the desolated group of horses needed to hear in that second. Esperanza suddenly swung on her heel and pivoting round, galloped off without saying anything. Concerned for her state of mind, Cloud swiftly raced after her, while Azogar and Flint were left with the rest of the grief-stricken band members.

"Are you certain that Spirit is dead?" Bolder questioned hesitantly, his eyes shifting on his father. "It seems unbelievable to me."

"He was challenging the cursed bear and the cunning two-leggeds both at once." Responded Flint. "You tell me, my son. How can our kind escape alive after that?"

Still Bolder somehow wasn't very convinced. "But did you seem him die?" He inquired relentlessly. This was Spirit they were talking about. This was the stallion who had achieved marvelous deeds in the name of freedom. Surely, he was alive! He must be alive!

"There was a massive, cursed bear on top of him and the two-leggeds were surrounding him." Azogar hissed, vexation echoing in his unfriendly voice. "If by some miracle, he is alive...well, he'll be facing those cunning men now. I doubt he'll last long. Not to mention, he may have gotten bitten by that vicious predator and carries the curse himself."

The explicit details pronounced by the silver grullo stallion were too much for the emotional filly. "I can't listen to this!" Nova screamed, bursting into tears and sobbing loudly, she ran off to the other side of the meadow.

Bolder made to rush after her, but was immediately halted by his furious uncle. "What the hell did you do?" He suddenly cried, almost lunging at him with aggression. "Why is the order of our harems all messed up? What did you do, you idiot?!" He was just about to fire a powerful blow on the young blood-bay stallion when...

"Azogar, calm down!" Beauty interfered right away, threatening to kick him if he got any closer to her firstborn son. "Bolder was trying to keep us safe. As you may know, spring months cause young stallions–"

"And fillies." Flint interposed with a smirk.

"Yes, them too." Agreed Beauty cautiously. "Well, the youngsters in general, do silly things, so Bolder wanted to make sure that our bands were distanced from each other to prevent any undesirable relations."

Azogar quieted down at Beauty's explanation and suspiciously eyed his nephew. "Is that true? Lately, I have a hard time believing anything that comes out of your betraying mouth." He demanded in disdain.

"It is true, uncle." Bolder dipped his head respectfully. "I am sorry that you can no longer trust me, but–"

"That's right!" Azogar confirmed, cutting him off loud and clear. "You are a manipulating liar. Nothing but a disgraceful traitor!"

Bolder summoned up his nerves, trying hard not to roll his eyes at the grullo's harsh statements. "I already apologized for that at least five times. Why can't we move on? I made a big mistake and I know I shouldn't have acted so deceitfully. Can we please, move past that? We are a family, after all."

"Oh, how easy it is for you." Scoffed Azogar mockingly. "Betraying your own uncle like a treacherous snake and then apologizing like a naive moron, as though it can change your disloyalty towards your very own blood – your family. And for what? A mare who isn't even yours to begin with. I hate you! You should've died instead of Spirit!" And with that, Azogar marched over to sort out his mares and foals from the other herd members.

Bolder's gentle eyes followed the grullo stallion in sadness and he could feel the guilt and heavy weight pressing on his back once more.

"Don't listen to him, my son." Beauty nickered sweetly.

"He's just very upset about Spirit's death." Flint added. "We're still very shaken up by it. It was a hard thing to witness and the son of Strider was an admirable stallion. He will be greatly missed."

"Well, guess what?" Misty joined in out of nowhere, her voice rising in anger. "Spirit was the father of my foal, so I too am incredibly heartbroken about his death, but that doesn't justify Azogar's behaviour towards Bolder. Bolder deserves a better treatment." She stood up for the blood-bay confidently. "In your absence, he has been taking care of four bands. _Four bands_!" She emphasized clearly, before continuing. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to care for four large bands that also consist of mature, young males and females that constantly flirt with one another? And he had to keep order all on his own while being injured. I say, if anyone deserves respect and admiration here right now, it's Bolder!" Misty proclaimed with a ringing neigh, making sure everyone, especially Azogar, had heard her words.

Flint smiled, his gaze settling on the young blood-bay stallion with pride and joy. "I had no doubts about your leadership, my son."

Bolder lowered his head and nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, father." His eyes then carefully wandered over towards the black mare and he mouthed silent _Thank You_ to her as well, before excusing himself from their presence and going after Nova, who was in great need of comfort.

Misty's dark orbs followed the departing young stallion with a soft smile on her face, but soon that smile quickly transformed into a sad pout as she looked down at her colt and remembered that Spirit was no more. Poor Dusty was bound to grow up without a father...

Overwhelmed with sorrow, the black mare nuzzled her colt and pulled him in a comforting embrace, letting a small tear slip from her eye without anyone else noticing it.

* * *

The golden palomino mare stood on the hill, overlooking the beautiful territory of Cimarron that she and Strider had established as their home years ago. The moonlight bounced off her creamy mane and lit up the silent ranges, creating a haunting, but mesmerizing glow all around her. She stared down at her hooves and realized with immense sensation of pain and heartbreak, that her legs were rooted in the same spot where Spirit and Strider's hooves once treaded. As band stallions, they were often positioned on the hill to keep guard for the herd, yet now they were both no more and Esperanza felt all alone...abandoned and completely shattered.

Losing a beloved mate is desolating enough, but losing a child is an agonizing tragedy for any mother, especially for a devotedly caring mother like Esperanza. Spirit was her only son...her only reminder of Strider...her only comforter. Her pride and joy...but he was gone now, just like his sire had vanished, and the lead mare felt her heart crushing into tiny shreds of ice. Grieving in silence...that's all she could allow herself to do. As a lead mare, the herd would be relying on her to get through this terrible misfortune once again and she had to be strong for them. However, the palomino couldn't help but wonder bitterly as to why she had to grieve in silence? Why? How could she stay silent when her heart was screaming so loudly? Why must she always be the strong one? She was so exhausted. The emptiness she was feeling was unbearable, it consumed her entire soul. Oh, how she wished she were dreaming in that moment. The silence around the lead mare was deafening, for no one knew what to say to comfort her anguish and pain since her loving son went away.

Cloud trotted, catching up to her, but remained very still as his eyes worriedly watched the quiet mother. Esperanza had her gaze glued on the night's sky as she came to a devastating realization that each day the sun would continue to rise without her fiery Spirit. And the earth – it would still turn... without the presence of her blazing son. Her world had come to a screeching halt; nobody could ease her yearning because the part of her had vanished along with both Strider and Spirit. For the part of her heart had died with her son, and no one could hear her deep heartache, not even if they tried. No one could feel her turmoil inside, unless they had gone through a similar tragedy. And so, Esperanza made up her mind to go on grieving in silence, as though existing on a separate planet from the rest. She would keep her love for her son deeply buried in her heart till they would see each other again. After all, everyone must exit this world. Sooner or later, death reached all.

The stoic silence of the lead mare concerned the pale stallion. He understood why she was trying to remain composed, but he also knew that if she didn't vent her frustrations and emotions it would be detrimental for her in a long run. "Esperanza," He nickered to her gently, not shifting from his spot. "I am so sorry."

"I am too, Cloud." Was the only cold answer the stallion received from the mare.

"It's alright to grieve..." Cloud said afterwards. "You are a mother who lost her son. Esperanza, you don't have to act strong all the time." He shuffled his legs towards her, his ears flickering forward.

"I don't have time for that." Esperanza replied, her voice distant and cool. "I need to start thinking about Spirit's replacement. We will require a new band stallion." She spoke up in a fretful manner. "That winter was so hard for us when he got captured...I don't think I'll succeed in protecting this herd all on my own. Our band has grown and we will certainly need a capable lead stallion." The mare started pacing back and forth restlessly.

Cloud was astonished; his eyes almost burst from its shells. "You don't have to think about that now. Allow yourself to mourn, Esperanza." He pleaded, knowing full well that the lead mare was slowly losing her mind.

"My son did leave an heir, so that's good." The palomino mare looked up at him, barely paying attention to his words. "But Dusty is still very young. We need someone to temporarily fill his role, before he is of age to take leadership." She continued in desperation, her voice cracking as she thought hard about these matters. "I remember I had to wait for Spirit to grow up when we didn't have a lead stallion, but we cannot wait for Dusty.

"Esperanza, listen to me," Cloud commenced softly, his heart shattering at the sight of the lead mare's hopeless state, who was not paying any heed to him at all.

Still Esperanza carried on with frantic exclamations. "Our herd was small that time, now it's twice the size it originally was. We need a new band stallion as soon as possible!"

Cloud's stomach sank in sadness and sorrow. If this was the lead mare's way of coping with her immense grief, well...it was bound to drive everyone crazy not just the mare herself. "Esperanza,"

"I have to go speak with Goonda and Willow right away, and we must –"

"Stop it! This won't do! You're losing your mind!" The stallion suddenly reached out and nipped at her flank to get her to cease her hysterics, but Esperanza snapped at him in rage.

"Don't!" She exclaimed angrily. "Don't tell me what to do, Cloud! You know better than anyone that mustangs cannot afford to grieve. Especially not when you are a lead mare or a lead stallion! The whole herd is relying on me!" She cried in exasperation. "We must learn to move on...that's what my son would've wanted." She sniffed and did not even wait for the stallion's response, but rather hurriedly cantered down from the hill.

* * *

Bolder found Nova weeping on the outskirts of the Cimarron lands, her forehead was pressed against a lonely, thin pine, it's emerald branches almost acting like a comforting cover while she cried the silent tears. Her muffled sobs were easy to miss for anyone that was unfamiliar with the daughter of Raven, but not for Bolder. For starters, he was a good observer and also, he happened to know the filly more than he knew his own natal band members, including his parents. Sometimes, it seemed to him that she was the only horse he knew from head to toe, even though their interactions were fairly minimal for such discoveries to be made. And they had known each other for merely a year. Perhaps, the fact that the blood-bay was a lone stallion fortified his attentiveness against his own kind, particularly when it came to the young mare? After all, they had both been through a lot together. Not only did they meet each other in a common quest, but they were also kindred spirits in many ways. He might've been a lone, mysterious stallion for others, but to Nova, Bolder had always been a kind-hearted friend, who had helped her on many occasions. Presently, the blood-bay's heart went out to the upset filly as he watched her mourn the loss of her beloved stallion.

"Nova..." He nosed her tenderly, making her turn around to face him. "I'm very sorry...accept my condolences."

"Oh Bolder!" Sobbed the young mare as she buried her muzzle in his neck. "I can't believe this...I just can't." Her voice trembled in anguish, while the stallion pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping his neck around her.

"Shh...I know, I know."

"He's gone like my poor brother...he had the same fate." Whimpered the filly helplessly, tears continuously streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know whether to hope for him to be alive or not... because if Spirit is indeed alive, that means that he has fallen into the hands of those same men who murdered Onyx. Oh, this is a nightmare! Nightmare!" She cried bitterly. "I don't know what to do...I wish I were dead."

"Nova, don't say such things." Bolder said instantly. "I know everything appears hopeless to you right now, but time heals. You're still young–"

"I've lost my true love." Nova hung her head. "I don't want to live anymore." She snivelled, her legs quivered and she could barely hold herself up.

Bolder remained silent, his eyes never leaving hers as he allowed the mare to get all of her concealed emotions out in the open. She would feel better afterwards.

"Oh, what am I going to do now? It's like I've lost all reason to live."

Taking a deep breath, the blood-bay sighed in sadness. "Spirit would hate to hear such words from you."

"But it's true." Wept the filly. "I can't stand to live in this herd any longer. It will only make things worse. I have to get out! I need to run away!" She exclaimed, the heavy air of humid summer clinging at her lungs, making it difficult for her to breathe. "I can't! I can't go on!" All at once, she felt as though she were oxygen deprived. "I'm like a ghost now...drifting across these lands without a purpose."

Nova's heartbroken statement resonated with Bolder as he nodded at her in understanding. He had been feeling the same way – like a phantom – for a long time now. Certainly, Nova could no longer return to her family band, considering her sire, this very moment, was being challenged by the bachelor stallions. If she were to rejoin Raven's herd, she would be the easiest target for the intruders, for she was the mature offspring of the lead stallion. Nature required her to create a different herd with a different stallion. Bolder quietly contemplated on these very important topics in his head before reluctantly speaking up. "Wanna be purposeless ghosts together?" He suggested, after a considerable interval between the two.

The leaking water in her sparkling eyes suddenly dried up as the filly stared at the stallion in puzzlement. "W-what?"

"Do you wish to come with me, Nova?" The blood-bay repeated meaningfully. "You said you can no longer stay here and I imagine going back to your natal band is not an option either, unless you'd like to run off with a bachelor. In that case, don't make me stop you." He added teasingly, causing Nova to roll her eyes and push him playfully.

"What happened to the infamous _Lone Stallion_?" A genuine smile broke out on her pretty features, despite the previous sorrow. "I thought you liked your solitude."

"I do. There are only few horses, whose company I enjoy." Admitted Bolder as he tossed the curly forelock from his left eye. "Which is why I'm offering you, as my only loyal friend, to roam with me. That is, if you want to."

A fresh set of tears formed in Nova's twinkling eyes, momentarily confusing Bolder and making him believe as though he had offended her. But then she rasped out, "I...I'd love to." and the young stallion was reassured.

There was nothing holding either of them in the lands of Cimarron and the young horses were more than ready, in fact, they were desperate, to leave and start their lives over.

* * *

A certain golden-dun stallion lay motionless on the hard, cold ground. The illuminating sheen of his once rich, rippling sun-kissed coat was now paled with discolour, dirt and lifelessness. Was he dead? Was he alive? Maybe he was somewhere in between...among the living and the dead.

His brain was buzzing in so many ways like electric cracking through boiling sand in his bones, behind eyes, between ears that kept hearing the buzzing, strange beeping noise that altogether appeared distant and close. Each time he attempted to turn his neck, he felt he was being strangled with spasms as if it was full of melted wax and acid and the panic mode inside him doubled, yet he knew that he needed to focus. He had to gather all his strength – the strength that was swiftly flowing away from his veins – and rise up. The buzzing seemed to shut off his senses, flooding him out and from the awareness of the world. The obscure, faint voices of the two-leggeds echoed around him, the petrifying roar of the cursed bear appeared to still linger in his ears. The uninviting smell of gunfire danced in his nostrils and the humid air made it difficult for him to regain his regular breathing. He must get up somehow...someway, or else he was doomed. Unfortunately, the stallion had a dreadful sensation as though he had no control over his body. He wanted to get up, yet found no strength – not even an ounce of it – to help him channel the inner power to stand up on his legs again. The strange noises continued to reverberate in his ears and even odd flashes of images from the past, present and future formed before his blurry eyes. Brief glints of his mother, his herd, and the magnificent black stallion – whom he could only assume was his sire – merged into the sky, getting lost in the dark, heavy clouds that had gathered. Then suddenly, everything was encompassed with darkness again, until a brand-new vision of a black mare and her colt pranced toward him, vanishing all at once and getting replaced by a playful, young mare and a stoic older stallion...Nova and Cloud, perhaps? It was so confusing and so hard to tell. They too soon disappeared from his dizzy mind and yet again, Spirit was lost in unconsciousness.

"Grab a halter!" Ringing, vague sound of a two-legged jerked Spirit out of the dark world. Everything around him had commenced to spin...the whole earth seemed to rotate in such a speedy fashion, that the stallion could do nothing but lie there, all confused and woozy. He felt a rough rope tightening around his face and the dark mane that had been covering his entire countenance was now swept back. Spirit's eyes lazily fluttered open and closed again. He knew that the men were surrounding him; he could hear their annoying, clucking noises. In their ignorant opinion, they were somehow aiding him to get up. Apparently, the irritating sound they produced was used to encourage a horse to move or stand up – _as if those fools spoke horse or understood anything about the equine species. _Bitterly thought the stallion to himself as the men kept clucking their tongue, whistling and motivating him to rise.

"Get up, buddy. Come on...come on." The voice was almost muffled and faint.

"Is he even alive?" Another, unclear voice chimed.

"Why, 'course he's alive, can't you hear his pulse, you fool?"

A shudder soared through Spirit's spine as unconsciousness overtook him once more. In his dreamlike state, two unearthly stallions seemed to rear around him as though they were flying, but fighting each other in the cloudy, dark sky. One was the colour of the desert – beautiful bronze – and another was a golden paint. Momentarily, their coat colours switched into blood-bay and just plain golden-dun, right before returning to its original appearances and then slowly, slowly, they dissolved from the blurry view yet again.

"Steady...easy...I'm not going to hurt you." Little Creek's caring, understanding face was the next thing he saw, but he vanished in an instant and Spirit felt him replaced by a rougher touch on his neck. Surely, it were the two-leggeds that were currently encircling him.

A faraway, desolate neigh of utmost mourning reached the ears of the dizzy stallion. In that moment, he greatly desired to open his mouth and respond, but he couldn't even open his eyes, let alone answer that grieving call.

The spinning did not stop. It kept on and on and on. The men's voices continued to surge around him.

Soon after, Spirit began to sense something cold and sharp falling on his body...it was hailstorm and rain mixed into one, denying him of his oxygen.

"Get up! Up, up, up!" Now the ropes seemed to be forcefully pushing and pulling him, yet the stallion could not find strength to move. He had never felt so weak, so defeated and so confused in his entire life. He had lost all control over himself and was like a shadow...a ghost, nothing more.

The blowing wind and the storm swirled the senseless stallion into further unconsciousness. Part of him was aware of what was happening around him and another part was sucked into dreams and visions from his past. A captivating illusion...a beautiful vision of a familiar young mare with a bright, painted coat took shape in the darkness. Her blue eyes held the tides of the ocean, the twinkle of the stars, the glow of the moon and vividness of the summer's sky.

All at once, Spirit found himself confined in the round pen of the Lakota village as Rain stood before him, her long, silky mane gleaming in the gorgeous night. Was he transported in the lovely past? Why was his mind playing such cruel tricks on him?

"G-great Conquest and I can't get together..." She was saying to him now, her voice stammered with nervousness.

That seemed to slightly catch Spirit's attention as he raised his brows curiously. "How come?" He asked, half honestly and half teasingly.

"How can I be with someone I have no feelings for?"

Spirit rolled his eyes at this, shaking his head and snorting in annoyance. "I don't know. You're the expert in that field, why ask me?" He said sarcastically.

"What I mean is..." The pretty mare began slowly again, still emitting anxiousness from her tone. "He is great and all... he's my friend, we've always been so close–"

Boredom washed over Spirit; he really didn't feel like hearing how much affection she had for a stallion who never failed to ruin his day. "I don't want to hear it, Rain." He cut in sternly.

"You have to!" Rain argued stubbornly, frustrated that he wouldn't let her finish the sentence.

The golden stallion stopped, clearly not expecting her to snap like this.

Taking a deep exhale, Spirit eyed the mare as she moved closer to the fence. A coy smile tinted her soft muzzle and her eyes were regarding him warmly...with affection. It was unexpected, but Spirit felt drawn to her more and more. "We couldn't be together because of _you_. He believes I have feelings for..._you_." She finished, looking sheepishly sideways, with a hint of nervousness. Despite her uncertainty, she managed to sum up courage and shifted her sapphire gaze back on the stallion. Her timid expressions seemed to subtly tell him "You are the one that stole my heart."

The dun stallion's eyes widened in surprise, and a small smile of happiness dancing around his lips. He didn't require a lot of explanations. He quickly perceived what the beautiful mare meant. His previously frustrated and angered expressions changed. It softened, as his eyes began to sparkle with passion. Smiling tenderly, Spirit walked up to the wooden bars, closer to the young paint. "Rain," he whispered softly. "stay here tonight...stay with _me_." Reaching out from the fence, Spirit gently pressed his forehead against hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face, as they both relaxed and sighed deeply.

It was so wonderful to finally be near her. It was as though, Rain had at last let her guard down. And if it weren't for this stupid, wooden railing, they could've been much more closer. Their eyes met, as Spirit's gaze lingered on the lovely Lakota mare. Feeling bit more confident, Spirit sweetly stroked her cheek with his, and she didn't shy away from his touch.

And this had been the beginning of it all...the beginning of their developing love towards each other. _Love_...that for Rain no longer existed.

"Well, don't just stand there like an idiot, grab me the hobbles!" Screeching noise, as if it came straight from a nightmare, snapped the stallion back to reality and he forced himself to open his eyes. The wind, the darkness and storm was still overwhelming, but now something worse happened...something that frightened the stallion even more. He felt a strap buckle around his right foreleg, clinging on him like a snake and then the left. Before he knew it, both of his forelegs were tightly caught together, fastened firmly round his sore fetlocks. Fear and anger...that's all the dazed, young mustang could think about in that very moment. Nothing but anger, confusion and fear. He was knocked down, all the demons seemed to be creeping in on him, running would not save him now, for he could not even stand up. A sound of a shank and a metal chain made Spirit tremble and just as suddenly as in a previous case, his hind legs were caught and bound together. He wanted to scream, wanted to protest, to fight back and kick, but nothing. It was as though his body was separated from his soul, and his spirit could do nothing but stand and watch his doom.

"Here, secure this to our horses."

Few commanding sounds were heard here and there and all of a sudden, the defeated golden stallion felt his body being slowly, but effectively dragged off. He was certain that he was being moved from one place to another by those two-leggeds. Unable to think clearly, Spirit closed his eyes and let himself sink into unconsciousness yet again, hoping – praying even – that the beautiful memories of Rain, Little Creek, his mother and the herd would comfort him during this terrifying hour.

* * *

When Bolder and Nova returned to the main base of the herds, they were quite surprised to discover Esperanza discussing what appeared to be an urgent matter amongst the Cimarron mares. Cloud looked exasperated, his constant tail-swishing and restless pacing around the palomino lead mare gave off the signals that he was not at all pleased with the direction of their heated conversation.

"I will not allow my band to roam without a lead stallion anymore." Esperanza was speaking with firmness. "We need to establish a new leader if we want to remain safe."

Bolder and Nova glanced at each other in stunned confusion. They certainly weren't anticipating to hear such words from a mare that had just lost her beloved son. Spirit had been announced dead mere minutes ago, and Esperanza was already planning his successor as though his death meant nothing at all. It was downright unnatural!

"You shouldn't be thinking about this right now." Cloud practically screamed at her. "I'm here, aren't I? And so is Flint. We'll make it through somehow." Evidently, the stallion was of the same opinion as Bolder and Nova.

"You all have your own herds to watch over." Esperanza told him sharply. "I cannot expect you to pity us every time we lose a band stallion. It's time for us to have a new leader." She spoke in determination, turning towards Goonda and Willow.

"Fear no more, Esperanza." Misty interjected; her eyes lit with pride and an arrogant smirk was spreading across her lips. "Luckily, we have an heir. Dusty is the next in line for this honourable position."

Esperanza nodded nonchalantly at the black mare. "Of course, Dusty will take his rightful place once he reaches maturity, but at this point, he cannot lead. We need someone else to take the role of a band stallion until the legitimate heir comes of age."

"Well, if we consult the law of the wild that governs out society from generation to generation," Flint joined in, stepping forward in a confident posture that was becoming of a high ranked stallion. "it is actually a requirement for the temporary stand-in to be of Strider's blood."

"Strider sired no other sons except Spirit." Esperanza replied, her tone conveying regret and sadness.

"That is a pity." Sighed Flint, blowing through his nostrils.

"But what about our sons?" Willow offered eagerly. "It is true that my brother had no other male offspring, but he does have nephews and they are all of appropriate age." She glanced over at Lightening, Blizzard, Snowstorm and Dragonfly – Spirit's cousins. "Surely, one of them will be qualified for the role of a band stallion of the Cimarron."

Esperanza eyed the three-year-olds for a minute, but before she could speak up on the matter, Cloud cut in, sounding frustrated. "They aren't experienced enough for such an authority. They haven't even had their real fight for goodness sakes! They have to become bachelors first." He argued fiercely, still shocked at how the lead mare had transformed the grieving of the young stallion into some kind of an unnecessary election.

"We do not have many options." Insisted Willow. "They will learn to fight in the process. I propose my son, Lightening, as a lead stallion candidate. I have educated him well."

"They will lose the herd to an experienced band stallion or other desperate bachelors!" Cloud cried angrily. "Am I the only one who can think clearly? If you go through with this..." He warned Esperanza, drawing near her. "...you will risk losing everything you hold dear."

"I already lost everything I held dear." The mare answered quietly, her eyes dropping low for a second.

Cloud's heart sank at her sorrowful whisper. "Esperanza, please–"

"I would advise you to take care of your own herd and let me deal with mine." The mare's features hardened as she spoke up harshly.

Cloud didn't have time to make a proper reply, he was instantly interrupted by Goonda. "Um, excuse me!" She exclaimed in dissatisfaction, glaring at Willow, obviously very upset at the fact that Lightening was being put above her own offspring. "My son, Blizzard is just as capable of becoming a band stallion. I too have educated him well."

"Yes, but Lightening is older, therefore more experienced."

"By a week!"

"Ladies, stop arguing." Said Flint, as his eyes wandered over towards the stressed young stallions. "We must seek the opinion of your sons. After all, it concerns their future." Indeed, the three-year-olds appeared lost and confused. They didn't understand why this conversation was taking place when they had just now received news about the tragic death of their beloved leader.

"This is an absolute waste of time!" Cloud was unable to hold his peace much longer. "None of the colts are ready to take on such a huge responsibility."

Esperanza snorted, narrowing her eyes at the stallion, who seemed to be challenging her every single decision. "What other choice do we have?"

"Find a better candidate!" Cloud ordered.

"We don't have anyone else!" Shouted the vexed lead mare. "Our choices are limited as you can see." She added, her voice was now coming off a lot calmer as she tried to collect herself.

"I already found one!" Misty intervened, jumping in the middle of the commotion with undeniable excitement. Everyone quieted down as they stared at her questionably, impatiently waiting for a clarification. There was a short, suspenseful pause until the black mare pronounced with a ringing neigh. "The son of Flint and Beauty is the next in line for leadership role!"

Every head and every eye automatically turned towards the silent blood-bay; the ears of the perplexed herd members perked, flickering forward to the lone horse.

"M-me?" Bolder asked at last, looking disoriented and confused.

"Why of course!" Willow cried out, her eyes widening as the recent revelation flashed in her memory again. "The Lone Stallion happens to be Strider's nephew!"

There was a loud utterance of shock and gasps heard from most of the herd members, while Bolder felt as though a cold water had been dumped on his entire frame.

"What?" Cloud and Esperanza questioned simultaneously.

It was then Flint motioned his head towards the bay lead mare of his harem. "My mate, Beauty is the youngest sister of the deceased Strider. That makes Bolder Spirit's cousin and Strider's nephew."

Misty was grinning from head to toe. "He is also the most suitable and qualified stallion to take over this position."

"It is true. He is a brave fighter, skillful warrior and a compassionate leader." Agreed Flint, his heart soaring in pride, while he flaunted in a superior tone. "The fierce exchange with a bison and the numerous risks my son took is a pure demonstration of his prowess as a courageous stallion."

"Spirit and Bolder are cousins?" Azogar blinked, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." He mumbled, quite stunned at the news.

"Indeed, and that makes him the next in line for a band stallion role." Flint confirmed, striding over to his astounded offspring. "What do you say, my son? Are you ready to take on this responsibility?"

The young blood-bay was iced into stone; he couldn't even blink, let alone rasp out a syllable. Clearing his throat, he stared over at Nova standing next to him. "D-did...um, did you kn-know about this?" He stammered, forcing himself to talk.

The filly nodded meekly at him right before Esperanza spoke up. "Bolder? How is it that I'm just hearing about this?" Her brown eyes darted towards Beauty and Flint.

"That's exactly what I'm wondering!" Frustrated young stallion exclaimed all of a sudden. "When were you planning to tell me that Spirit and I were family?" He demanded from his parents.

"Oh, Bolder..." Beauty commenced hesitantly. "I didn't think this mattered up until now."

"Of course, it mattered! I almost tried to kill my own cousin!" Shouted the stallion on top of his lungs, losing his cool and composure. "I can't believe this right now!"

"Now, son..." Chimed Flint. "It's not the time to act out like a little colt. You have a lead stallion's duty lying on your shoulders." He informed him wisely.

"Forget it!" The young blood-bay snapped with ears pinned back. "I'm declining that position."

"You can't do that!" His noble sire grew enraged. "You cannot deny your destiny!"

"And you can't mold me into someone I'm not! I never asked for this, and I'm certain this is the last thing Spirit would've wanted. He's probably rolling in his grave! We hated each other!"

Flint scoffed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the foolish youngster before him. "Don't be ridiculous! The source of your disagreement was a mare, who is no longer present. No mare, no conflict. That's the simple principle of wild stallions."

"Well, I'm not agreeing with those 'principles'." Snorted Bolder, stubbornly refusing to cooperate. "I have my ways."

The silver grullo became very insulted. "Stop challenging the ways of our society if you don't have the balls to change them!" Azogar shouted, lunging at him and aggressively shoved his nephew backwards, his nose almost touching his. "What are you gonna do, ha? Run away and hide in the shadows like a little doe? You are a pathetic disgrace!" He spat.

"Enough, Azogar!" Flint stepped between them, pressuring his brother to back off. "I know that Bolder will make a right decision in the end." He said with a hopeful expression and turned to his son. "Won't you? The herd of Cimarron is relying on you. Do not disappoint us."

* * *

**Question of the Day: Which character do you resonate with the most? Why?**

**I'll also post my answer in the next week's chapter. Happy Friday everybody!**


	50. Hobbled

...

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**Hobbled**

_"Body aches, I'm bound in chains_  
_Well there's a fire in my veins and_  
_Can you hear the drumming?_  
_There's a revolution coming_  
_Like every king who lost a crown_  
_And all those years are history now_  
_Can you hear the drumming?_  
_There's a revolution coming"_

– Revolution by The Score

* * *

_The Lone Stallion_...

For the first time in quite a while, Bolder felt as though he accurately justified his infamous calling. He was...alone. All alone in a large, large place, surrounded by individuals who refused to understand him...who refused to reason with him. How could his parents hide such important details about his family up until now? How could anyone stay silent about the matter when he had attempted to fight his cousin to the death at least twice? Didn't he deserve to be in a loop? Alone...he was completely and utterly alone. With great sadness, he realized just how estranged he had grown from not just his own natal herd, but from all of the horses standing there... Nova included. In the midst of night, the young stallion glanced around as the looming darkness stole his breath away. Spirit – his cousin – was gone, and now he was being pressured to accept a role that he never asked for...he was expected to become a band stallion of the Cimarron. Bolder's mind was in a haze, his thoughts racing in a dazed turmoil. All the eyes of the herd members were impatiently staring at him. His father, his mother, Esperanza, Azogar, Cloud...all of them, pressuring him. But every look he received was different: some were soft, some hard, some of them objectifying, some were filled with melancholy, some were confused, some were wise and some forceful. Forceful...yes, forcefulness prevailed. All those eyes, straining their visions just to look at him...just to stare and convey forceful pressure on him.

Pressure...so much pressure. There was no way to go for the blood-bay...no way to get away from the pressure of so many eyes demanding him to make a choice.

Alone...he was alone in this world. The more silent they were the more he felt like a waterfall was pouring down on him...waterfall filled with nothing but pressure.

The words that his sire had just spoken echoed with vibration in his mind again. "The herd of Cimarron is relying on you. Do not disappoint us."

What was he to answer to that? He felt so trapped in the crazy-busy world of illusion filled with unimaginable confusion. There was no way to escape those pressuring eyes...no way to escape that horrible feeling of guilt – the guilt of trying to hurt one's own relative. Perhaps, Azogar had been right about him? He was a disgrace who betrayed his own family. Trapped, pressured, and alone...

Bolder heard his own pulse quickening and his breathing becoming heavier. His mouth was dry, his muscles were twitching in anxiousness. Why was he so trapped? Trapped in his own head of living unfulfilled life. Trapped in love, with the pain of not having this love reciprocated. He was so trapped. His heart couldn't wait to somehow get away from all these atrocities. It were all beyond his comprehension. He desperately needed to escape from this never-ending trap.

"I really need to think!" At last the young stallion announced and swinging promptly, galloped off towards the basin, where he could hide from all those pressuring eyes.

Cantering sideways, he came to a rather clumsy halt by the same stream where the herd of Cimarron had first discovered him wounded. It was hard to believe that so many changes had been imposed on him since that fateful day. Shaking his auburn coloured mane, the stallion reared and leaped back down in protest, neighing to the moon and the stars of the night. Why? Why was he stuck in this chaotic situation? His thoughts were scattered, his mind was blurred with nothing but disruption. Pawing up the ground, Bolder struck the earth with his foreleg, the overwhelming feeling of pressure slowly driving him to madness.

"Bolder!" A girlish whinny of the silver-dappled young mare made him turn his head to acknowledge his visitor. Nova had caught up to him and was presently gazing at him with inquisitive expression. "Are you alright?"

"I said I needed to think, Nova!" The blood-bay snapped angrily; frustration written plainly on his countenance. Why couldn't he be left alone?!

At his unwelcome and rather vexed exclamation, Nova jerked backwards cautiously, not at all anticipating such a response from the young stallion. Spotting the surprised reaction of the filly, Bolder hung his head in remorsefulness. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"Look, Bolder...I know you're nervous and confused." Nova commenced sweetly, trying to encourage him as much as she was able to. "But maybe...taking over Spirit's role isn't such a bad proposition? If you become a lead stallion of the Cimarron, I will gladly remain here." Her tone, even though emitted sadness, were full of hopefulness. "I know you'll do great."

Bolder blinked, staring at the young mare before him with nothing but dread. "No...no, not you too, Nova." He shook his head. "You cannot possibly side with them."

"There are no _'sides'_, Bolder." Nova corrected. "There's only an imperil herd in utmost need of your help. How can you say no to that?"

"And how dare you pressure me to accept this role?" The young stallion demanded, glaring at the filly in disbelief. "I'm not meant for this! I just can't do it!" He fretted, pacing back and forth in agitation, unable to stop and reason clearly.

"Don't be silly,_ every_ stallion is born for this role."

"Well, some are born different!"

Nova frowned, pausing for a second as she thoughtfully eyed the frustrated, restless stallion before her. "Bolder," she started softly, her gaze searching for his. "It's in your blood, it's in your nature. You were an excellent satellite, and you'll be a–"

"Being a satellite and a band stallion are two completely separate things!" Interrupted the inflamed horse, not even bothering to listen to her. "Satellites remain on the outskirts and simply guard the herds without any strings attached. But when you are a herd stallion, you are part of the family. In fact, you are the _heart_ that holds the entire herd together. There are social expectations, rules and principles you must abide by. And I'm not capable of doing that. I just...I can't!"

Nova's stomach dropped in sorrow as her grief doubled. "Bolder, please think about this before you make any rash decisions. You are the only glimmer of hope for us now...for _me _anyway." She sniffed, her eyes once more welling up with tears.

At that, the stallion took few steps towards the devastated mare and dropped his head to her in a nuzzle. "Let's get out of here. There's nothing holding either one of us in this place."

"B-but...you are the next in line...you are Spirit's cousin." Nova stammered, lifting her chin to face him. "Why are you running away from your destiny?"

"My destiny?" Repeated Bolder unamused. "You don't know that. None of you do! So, stop acting like you've seen the future! I told you already that I'm not capable of becoming a lead stallion of the Cimarron. I'm not like Spirit, okay? I–"

"Nobody's asking you to be like Spirit." Nova cut in, trying hard to prove her point. "We're just in dire need of a strong leader."

"I'm not cut out for that!" Insistently argued the blood-bay.

The young mare was also losing her patience as well as her composure. It had been a long and an extremely emotional night. It was becoming rather difficult to control her anger, sadness and grief over everything that had transpired. "Our kind cannot exist alone! You are meant for a herd life! Don't go against your own nature."

Bolder shut his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his frustrated nerves. "No...I'm not going against my nature." He confessed in a sigh, sounding defeated.

"I know you aren't." Agreed the young mare with a nod. "After all, you did challenge a band stallion for a mare." She added, slight smile of mischief animated her countenance.

That remark seemed to grieve the young stallion even more; his previous intense appearance changed into dejection once again. It was obvious that something else was bothering him. Something that ran a lot deeper. Nova instantly caught his woeful expression and asked in a whisper. "What's this really about, Bolder?"

The blood-bay was silent for a brief moment and then he reluctantly stared up at Nova, looking shattered. "I...I tried to kill my own family. Why didn't you tell me sooner that Spirit was my cousin? I thought we were friends." He spoke in anguish and heartbreak.

"I only found out few days ago and besides, it wasn't my place to say it."

Lowering his eyes, the stallion exhaled with a heavy sigh. "Azogar is right. I always somehow manage to betray my own family."

Nova desperately wanted to protest his statement, but didn't have a chance to speak. "Now it's too late to fix my mistakes. Spirit is gone!" Bolder exclaimed, his voice shaking in anger and sadness. "And all of you want me to take over his position as though I had been plotting to eliminate him from my path like a murderer. How do you think that makes me look? It doesn't feel right...I can't do it. I simply cannot."

Tears began to stream down Nova's cheeks yet again as she thought about Spirit's presumed death. It was still so unimaginable! "B-bolder, listen–"

"I already feel culpable for loving his mare, and now you want me to take over his place? He hasn't been dead for even a day!" The blood-bay cried fiercely and stormed out of her presence, galloping off into the distance to at last be left alone.

* * *

"Uhh...sir?" Sergeant Adams disregarded the sweat that had built up in his dark moustache and nervously leaned in the saddle. "Might I have a word?" He whispered with a respectful nod right before the Colonel would restart his speech to the Lakota.

"What now, Sergeant?" The superior officer wheezed his barely audible voice through the teeth, his eyes still fixed on the expectant Native American warriors.

Putting on a fake, awkward smile Sgt. Adams courteously dipped his head to the awaiting tribe members and then looked back at the Colonel. "Perhaps imposing our beliefs and culture on them isn't the right way to go about this negotiation? You know how much they value their own pagan customs and I doubt these savages have held a single book in their life, let alone the Bible, sir."

Custer smirked at the soldier's last sentence and tightening his jaw, responded grimly. "Maybe you're right, Sergeant. But we were told to reach this agreement without bloodshed. While we're at it, why don't we start assimilating them to our world?"

"Sir, I'm afraid we may come off too forceful and scare them off." Admitted the lower-ranked officer in a muttering tone.

"So, you've resolved to pathetic ass-kissing instead?" Sharply retorted the military leader.

Sergeant Adams' face coloured crimson with embarrassment. "N-no, sir...I was only trying–you see, taking Walter Scott's poetry instead of–"

"That's enough, Sergeant." Custer raised his hand, motioning him to keep silent. "Let me handle the negotiation." He told him with slight irritation; it was evident that he had lost his patience with the anxious, foolhardy man. "Do not interrupt me again or I will settle for ugly measures." He warned dangerously.

That final admonition from the cavalry leader seemed to do the trick and the upstart Sergeant held his tongue, cutting him off with his unrequested 'guidance' no more.

Puffing his chest and clearing his throat, the Colonel turned his attention back on the very unamused group of Lakota warriors. He quickly gestured the Cheyenne scout to listen carefully and translate his words as the discussion was restarted. "Please, excuse the minor lapse on our part. We shall resume the 'culture-sharing' conversation some other time. For now–"

The chief Black Bear was getting rather bored and peevish. "What is it that you want, pale-face?"

"We want to sign a treaty with the Oglala tribe of the Lakota division in the name of a mutual agreement."

The Sioux warriors traded surprised glances amongst each other as they quietly analyzed in their head what exactly was the meaning of this unprecedented announcement. They didn't know what to make of the strange 'blue-coats'. Weren't they the ones that had attacked and ravaged their village just about two years ago? What was going on? Little Creek crossed his arms, his eyes focused on no one else but the sly cavalry Colonel.

"What sort of agreement?" Questioned the chief, while Ahote translated his words in English.

Custer immediately pulled out a contract paper from his saddle-bag; luckily this time, he had taken the right piece. "The U.S government is offering your tribe to relocate on the reserved land in southern territory of Dakota. You will have your hunting grounds, will be free to practise your..._beliefs_, I suppose," He drawled distastefully as he went on to continue. "and of course, you will not be bothered by our military."

"You're asking us to move from our land?" The voice of the tribal chief was shaking with heaving anger; even Little Creek could not hide the fury in his expression.

The Colonel remained unaffected at the reaction he received. He had foreseen a similar reaction from the 'uncultured savages'. However, that did not signify that he was ready to give up or give in on the assignment. No siree! He was merely getting warmed up and so, he went on to say. "We do not wish to inconvenience you any further. You see, the U.S government is determined to extend the mode of transportation, and the railroad we've been working on for so many years, needs to pass through these territories. Unfortunately, your village is directly in the way. Now in the past, we would've corrected this issue with brutality and violence but since most of us have grown rather _'compassionate' _these days, we've realized that a treaty would be a wonderful way to demonstrate that people with different views and values can come to mutual understanding. That way, we all get what we want. You will have new, reserved lands for yourselves and we will have an opportunity to expand the railway construction." Proudly ended Custer and nodded his head.

Once Ahote finished interpreting the words of the cavalry officer, only silence seemed to prevail over everyone. The Lakota people did not utter a single syllable and what followed the bold statements of the Colonel was nothing but stillness. It was actually quite daunting for the cavalry.

"It is important to note..." Spoke up Custer when he comprehended that no response was coming any time soon. "that while we encourage civil exchange and agreement between us, there will be zero tolerance of any rebels. So please, remember well that anyone joining the hostile renegades will be dealt with accordingly. In that dreadful circumstance, what each and every one of you may face is a public execution. Therefore, let us not go there. Let me amicably urge you to sign this treaty...you will not regret it." He dismounted his steed – Granite – and presented the document to the chief Black Bear. "Trust me, the reserved land provided for you is far superior to the one you are located on."

There was a split tense look interchanged between the two leaders of different parties, but the chief did not get a chance to make a reply when Little Creek – powerless to stay meek any longer – exclaimed in the tongue of the 'white man', his young blood boiling in rage. "_Reserved land_? You mean like a reservation?!"

Gasping, now everyone, including the Colonel, was staring at the young, inexperienced warrior with astonishment. Their whole concentration and focus fixed on the courageous Native. Who was this young man who had spoken instead of the great chief of the tribe? The cavalry officer knew really well who the young man was, but he definitely had not been anticipating that he would dare to challenge him so insolently.

"We will be moved to a 'reserved' land that a white man provides for us...isn't that hilarious?" Little Creek regarded his fellow tribe members, climbing down from the horse he had been mounted on and walking forward in the centre for everyone to see him. "This is our land and you have no rights to command us where to go and where to live." His glare settled back on the stoic Colonel. "The poisonous, snake-like words of the pale-face are masked with fancy statements to trick us into this agreement. Let us not fall for it. They seek to assimilate us and annihilate our traditions. They desire to steal our land, to strip us from our beliefs. They do not respect nature or what the Mother Earth provides for us. Moving to their 'reserved' land will give them power to rule over us." Little Creek spoke with fierce passion as he beseeched the chief of the Lakota to listen to his request. "Do not sign this treaty, I beg you."

Custer was fuming. The nerve of this savage! How dare this _'nobody'_ try and sabotage what he had been hoping to achieve for so long? And what made things even worse was that he was acquainted with the insolent Lakota. This was the same boy that had dared to cross him more than once...this was the boy he let go, despite having the opportunity to shoot him. While at that time, the Colonel believed that he had done right in releasing both the young Native man and the determined, wild Mustang...now he suddenly found himself regretting the former. "Forgive me, but if I'm not mistaken, you represent nothing for this tribe. I was addressing the chief of the village so please, _boy_, let me advice you to hold your tongue." He spat, his eyes throwing daggers at the Lakota brave.

"I will not stand aside and let you manipulate MY people!"

"That's enough, Little Creek!" The respected chief finally broke his silence and stared at the inflamed warrior. "This does not concern you."

Little Creek lowered his eyes in reverence, but did not refrain from saying. "That's where you're wrong, O, great Chief Black Bear. Everything that involves my people is my concern."

Long Knife and several other warriors, including the esteemed Elders, gazed at Little Creek in utmost admiration; they were not even attempting to hide bright, prevailed grins from their faces. Moreover, Ahote – the Cheyenne translator – almost forgot whose side he was on when the young Lakota had begun to speak like a true leader.

"If you cared about '_your people' _as you say," Commenced the annoyed Custer as he glowered at Little Creek. "you would not be against this treaty. Don't you understand? This is an only way to avoid bloodshed. Otherwise, my honourable Chief Black Bear," His piercing eyes shifted on the tribal leader. "we'll have to declare war again. And let me ask you this: is it worth it? Is it worth to sacrifice so many innocent lives just for your pride? Please, think about this before you fall into the traps of an inexperienced, emotional little boy."

As predicted by Custer, the chief of the village did not make any decisions that hour. He said neither yes or no to the agreement. Even if he were of the same opinion as the insolent young Lakota, his responsibility for the well-being of the entire tribe did not grant him luxury to speak freely about the proposed treaty. Therefore, what he asked from the 'bluecoats' was time. The Colonel was a patient man by nature and without hesitation, he gave the tribe two full days to contemplate on the negotiation.

"We will camp about five miles away from your settlement." Informed the cavalry leader to the Oglala band. "And in two days, we'll be back for an answer. I hope your decision will be wise and beneficial for all of us." With that, Custer tipped his hat and spinning the trusty stallion, Granite, urged him into a gallop but not before shooting a dirty look at Little Creek. As soon as the sign was given, the regiment turned and left the tribe in peace... at least for a little while.

* * *

Great Conquest as well as the other war horses that had been stationed at the frontline to meet their enemies, were finally dismissed and released back to the fields to roam freely without any restraints. The grey stallion was still confused and unsure about the odd exchange between his humans and the pale-faced two-leggeds. He had perceived that something quite vital was taking place. Something very crucial in the lives of every villager, be it a two-legged or a four-legged. But what exactly? Well, to that, he had no clear answer. Although, even the dumbest of animals could discern that a disarray was coming. Little Creek's fierce proclamation had been a clear indicator that sooner or later there would be a division among the humans... some that would show their fighting spirits like Rain's owner had done, and some that would be more political like the chief of the village had been. But for now, Great Conquest remained uncertain of the bizarre proceeding that he had been part of merely few minutes ago. And anyway, it wasn't as though he were extremely curious to find out all details about it. He knew more than anyone that humans were strange species and no matter how hard his kind tried to understand them, some things would still remain beyond his comprehension.

What really bothered the war stallion, however, was his lack of knowledge in regards to what had happened to Rain, Wanbli and Aranda. His mind had been fixated on that occurrence without any intervals. All he could think about was Rain and her little colt. Therefore, once he found himself free from his owner's commands, the grey war horse hustled to the Lakota herd, desperately searching for Rain. And while he had been expecting to find the beautiful paint in an anxious state due to obvious reasons, he had not been suspecting to discover her in waterfall of tears.

Moreover, the affliction, sorrow and dejection were so great for the painted mare that she could not even notice him approaching her. Baby Wanbli, exhausted from everything he had to go through, lay beside his mournful mother's feet and was lost in deep slumber. The peaceful state of the foal was heartening for Great Conquest, but Rain's desolate condition really worried him. Right away, he rushed to console her, not at all prepared to hear the horrors and shocking revelations the paint mare was about to narrate to him.

* * *

They say one of the worst sensations out there is that of an unconscious mind not able to understand reality. Not able to process normality. Floating in false beliefs that the imagination provides, with confused thinking and an unclear reasoning. Involuntary presence, lack of motivation, lack of creation. Once a splendid creature who marvellously danced with the wind and challenged the eagles of the sky was now a prisoner of the two-leggeds, bound in chains and hobbles. The dun-skin metallic sheen pelt of the stallion, that was often illuminated by the sun in a rippling gold, had transformed into rough, brownish, dirt-stained colour. A recurring dream in which the wild Mustang swam in deep ocean continued. He shivered as the feeling of icy waves crumbled atop of him, until he was lifeless in the water. How strange and frightening these hallucinations were...so close to reality yet so far away from it. Staring up, reflecting a blank sky was when he felt exiting his own self...slowly watching himself drown in the endless depths of dark waters. In his mind, the stallion counted down the breaths until he was almost gasping, reaching out to exhale just in time to stay alive and he was conscious enough to close his eyes again as they fluttered open. Breathless...he felt so breathless as his lungs were filled between the inaudible words that formed his ribs and cracked his skull. The hideous sensation of bending of his spine was what the stallion felt next. The oxygen spilled forth from skin to skin and even his legs were having trouble to stay steady as life rushed in while the world around him disappeared.

All at once, his mind took him back into the past...the unfavourable past.

_There was a wild neigh and the scrabbling of hooves. He jerked his head, swinging his body round, nearly falling himself. Rain was no longer in the lead. She was over and sliding fast towards the swollen stream, desperately trying to right herself. Forgetting everyone and everything, Spirit instantly bounded down after her, neighing, with no thought of how he would stop himself. Even as he went, he heard a warning scream from his mother, Esperanza, but it was too late to answer - or to stop. He had almost reached Rain as she slid into the water. He saw her forefeet grabbing at the rocks: then she was rolled over and borne away by the fast-moving water._

_Somehow, on small, wet toe-holds, Spirit managed to stop himself just at the edge, just before he, too, went in. He gave one anguished call, and then went leaping back the way they had come, though lower, near to that black swirling water, trying to race Rain, trying to get down to some place where he might call her out on to flatter ground. How could this happen? Spirit was frantic! His beloved, his darling Rain was just now confidently guiding the herd to safety. What happened? He couldn't lose her...not again! NO! NO!_

_Below that narrow place of rocks, the river was not quite as fast; but what would happen to Rain at the rocks? Clattering, crashing, splashing over precipitous stones and through water he went, looking towards Rain's head which showed white, strained up out of the dark river._

_"Rain!" Spirit called out to her in horror. "I'll get you! Hold on! Hold on!"_

_When the river narrowed into the little rocky gorge, Rain was near the furthest bank and swept up against the rocks. Now, surely she would be able to get her feet down and fight her way out. Spirit watched her desperately feeling for something on which to stand, but the force of the water pinned the poor mare to the rocks and seemed almost to be building up against her, submerging her. She gave a despairing cry, and seemed to push off into the middle of the stream. There the water caught her and whirled her down between the rocks, out of Spirit's sight._

_"NO!" He roared in anguish. "Rain!" The thought of his sweet mare being hurt again was almost too painful to be true. This couldn't be happening!_

_Gasping, because all his breath had gone, the young stallion scrambled up and over, his eyes seeking the river on the other side of the rock barrier._

_There was no sign of Rain. Yes! Perhaps that was she, in midstream, being rushed along with the current...perhaps it was a white head in the darkness? Spirit galloped as best he could on the steep hillside, calling her. Then night came. There was one startling last cry from the birds somewhere in the sky._

_Spirit could no longer see Rain from the bank, and he sprang into the ice-cold river, swimming strongly down the stream. The cold was fierce, binding with steel bands, binding lungs and heart so that his breath became laboured and his movements weaker. This was so much more worse than when he had attempted to rescue her from the river in the human village. At least that time, he could see her, feel her... but now? She was gone. How could his beloved Rain survive in this? He was crashed into a rock, bruising his knees. He bumped his shoulder on another. He raised his head and tried to call, and his neigh sounded strange in the roar of the stream. There was no answer._

_The dark, freezing water and the rain on his head were all that he could see or feel - a world of dark water and terrible cold, and the pain of the cold aching in neck, shoulders, ribs, quarters and all down the less protected bone and muscle of his legs, the pain of freezing. He swam on and on, his longing to find Rain greater even than the deep instinct that was telling him to get to the shore, to get out, to save himself._

_At last that instinct told him that, if he were to live, he must indeed get out, because he was so frozen by the snow-water that he was barely able to move._

_The current had taken him down the centre of the stream, but now it started to whirl him towards the western bank. Spirit began to feel afraid, and wonder if he could find strength to swim across. He must get out on the eastern bank, so that he could get back to his mother and the herd. Now even the pain of the cold was dying down. It was fear that suddenly made him struggle to swim, fear and a sudden tremendous determination._

_For quite a distance the current bore him racing on, as though he, a huge stallion, were no more than a dry leaf, but slowly his desperate efforts got him towards the other side, he felt rock under his hooves, he plunged towards the bank, fell, felt rock again and leapt. This time the bank was flatter and he dragged himself out of the current, on to the ground and into the lashing rain._

_His great gasps for breath hurt his chest. He could barely move. Then, as he began to grow a little warmer, there was a different sort of pain all over: but there was no time to stop. Spirit started his weary struggle back to the others, splashing through the streaming water that came down from the snow above._

_He took as careful note as was possible, in the darkness and the sheets of rain, of where he had pulled himself out of the river. On and on he went, trotting where he could, scrambling over rocks, slipping in the water. Gradually the physical pain turned to a sort of tingling, and then he began to feel warmth again and exhaustion. And then the horrible pain and fear of losing Rain. His heart was again being ripped into pieces. Oh why? Oh why?! He reared, neighing loudly, crying out to the Bald Eagle._

"No! Rain!" He sprang awake. His lungs were burning, his head ached so severely that for a second he thought he'd fall right back on the ground. Air. He needed oxygen. Taking a deep, long inhale, Spirit shook off his drowsiness and frantically glanced around him, trying to figure out where he was. How long had he been in such a pitiful state? It was impossible to tell. The moon was shining dimly from the dark clouds of the night's sky as the stallion studied his surroundings. He was confined all alone in a fenced yard, his wild eyes caught the sight of two, tamed horses resting in a pen right across from his corral. It didn't take long for the observant stallion to realize where exactly he was. Why, of course! He was taken to the man's cabin. The small hut was still there and the smoke was coming out of it. Part of Spirit calmed down, knowing that he had not been dragged to an unfamiliar place. The paddock had quite a high fence, but the stallion was confident that he could jump over it as he had done several times before. What he had not envisioned, however, was that the man had been prepared for such a stunt from a crazy horse like him. Spirit didn't even get an opportunity to take a good stride when suddenly, something held his legs back and he stumbled, almost falling flat on his nose. Standing there stunned and breathless, the wild stallion stared at the hobble straps that were buckled round his sore fetlocks. Both the hind and the forelegs were firmly held together, preventing him to produce anything more than a simple walk.

Fear...the feeling of doom and helplessness reigned over the valiant stallion. He was now completely at the two-legged's mercy. The disgusting device around his ankles were limiting, restraining and preventing his movements. All he was allowed to make was a slow, shuffling walk...anything more than that was simply impossible to achieve. Overwhelmed with uncontrollable rage, Spirit attempted to rear, strike out and throw a temper tantrum, but that only made things even worse for him. Every time he made a frantic motion, he was knocked to the ground again and again. His furious outbursts and cries had no end as he aggressively charged the fences, but only managed to harm himself in the process. He was yet again sent on the hard, cold ground. Exhausted, worn out and utterly out of breath, the stallion panted hard and realized that it would be far less detrimental for him if he pulled himself together and calmed his blazing emotions. As he lay there on the cool earth for a moment, fear seemed to stalk him like a predator...dreadful feeling of fear. This truly looked like as though it was the end for him. How could he ever get out? He felt useless and as helpless as a newborn foal. Fear was consuming him, encircling him and prevailing over him. Hobbled like a hog...captured from his glorious wild home yet again and placed behind fences. It was unbearable. The undisputed king of the Cimarron valleys had lost his crown. It was over.

Muffled sounds were coming out of the hut. Spirit could hear their voices as the two-leggeds walked inside the cabin, but, while the stars began to gleam in the soft sky, while some wild duck flew, necks outstretched, across its vast arch, he knew that he was a prize which those two men, particularly one of them, could not bear to lose. There had been a price on his head, not only a price in money, but in courage. These men were proud to have caught a so-called _'ghost'_ horse: the man would be proud to ride and break him.

All night long Spirit stood still or lay beneath the glowing stars, watching the turn of the sky, as though he were right out in space, on the curve of the world, unprotected by valley sides or trees. Throughout this night Spirit saw or felt an indefinable change come to the stars and the sky. Perhaps the stars grew brighter, colder. Then, when he dragged himself to drink from a wooden water trough – always cold – had a hint of brittleness. He knew as it touched his lips. He knew as he looked at the sky that autumn would come early that year, but before the leaves could turn red, there was to be a one last heat-wave. He knew his country well and knew what to expect from the seasonal changes. Summer was not over yet and it would show its sheer power soon.

The hobbled, captive stallion kept looking towards the south, at the faint outlines of mountains against the procession of stars. Once on the shadowy dome of the far-off plateaus he thought he saw, dwarfed by distance, a shadow horse. He told himself it was only imagination, like a certain imaginary paint beauty that had seemed to constantly accompany him and always remained in his heart. He stared through the star-struck darkness, and nothing was there, only the bare dome. It must be just his own longing that made phantom horses roam the hills at night. His mind drifted back to his herd, his loving mother, Cloud, Nova, Misty, Dusty...and even Bolder. He remembered how he had told them all about a mysterious black stallion. Could it be that his father was the spectre of which the men, horse and cattle often spoke about?

_Freedom._

Oh, how sacred was the word to him and to all wild creatures...perhaps even to the two-leggeds. The golden stallion dropped his head, snorting at this thought. These damned two-leggeds...they were the ones that relentlessly tried to strip him off his own freedom and attempted to take away his pride. It were the horrible two-leggeds that had taken him from his homeland. It were the two-leggeds that purposely deprived him of food and water for days under the blistering heat of the sun. At least, this man was not so ruthless as the Colonel had been. He had left a clean water trough for him, but something told Spirit that things would change soon. The only reason the man had been somewhat considerate towards him was because of how weak and miserable the state of the stallion had been. Things would get so much worse and Spirit was preparing himself for that. Oh, how exhausted he was from having to fight for his freedom. He couldn't help but think about Little Creek, the only human he valued. That two-legged was in many ways his kindred spirit...he had sought, fought and obtained his freedom alongside the stallion.

Spirit had missed him a lot.

There was something about Little Creek that he would never forget. His contemplations were then drawn back to Rain and their sweet colt..._Wanbli_. Was this it? Would he never see them again? At least his son would have a good life with the kind-hearted two-leggeds. Unlike most of the humans Spirit had met and come to hate, Rain's humans were different. They moved and functioned like a herd of wild mustangs, while the two-leggeds that had captured him now moved on to him like a pack of wolves downing their prey. Exactly like the cavalry had treated him almost two years ago. Their leader, the Colonel, had been as vicious as any predator Spirit had ever come across. The swiftness of a rattlesnake, the strength of a mountain lion and the cunning of a coyote.

This made the stallion wonder what to expect from his new foe. Even if the Colonel had been a ruthless predator, he had a certain sense of honour and dignity, but did this man possess those admirable qualities? Or was he the worser version of the cavalry leader?

Spirit slept for a while and dreamt that he was galloping headlong, in mad joy, down the Cimarron meadows, splashing in the Yellowstone River, and flying in a swirling canter below the Grand Teton. Somewhere on a high mountain, in his dream, the Bald Eagle was calling to him as he galloped, and he answered his companion happily. The nickering start of a neigh in his own nostrils woke him. The mighty bird was truly answering! He leapt up and the detested hobbles nearly brought him down again. The golden stallion stood tensely, waiting, listening – Spirit waiting alone on the high, bare ridge of the man's cabin, unprotected from the sky by trees, or rocks, or higher mountains. Then it came again, the clear, trumpeting call of the Bald Eagle, and he threw up his head and desperately answered him. Spirit strained his brown eyes to pierce distance and darkness of the sky. For one certain second there was a starlit, silver-like phoenix in the moonlight, small and distant but truly there.

There was nothing more – no sound, no sign – only the empty night with the mountain breeze blowing in to fill the space between the silent hills and the great, star-scattered sky. Though he, Spirit, was fenced in and hobbled, held prisoner of the man who slept in the long hut on the open ridge, the magnificent bird – the King of the Sky itself – had found him! Against the starred sky he could see the outlines of ridge and hills, the high, untamed land that lay around him, and once again the stallion was reassured that one day he would gallop there, free as the wind. Restlessly he moved his hobbled legs.

And then it came, brought by the night's cool breeze, the comforting words that the stallion needed to hear in order to lift his fallen spirits. "You are the West-Wind, I am the Sky...do not be afraid of fear, Brother of the Sun." Cried the Eagle, his majestic wings soaring closer and closer towards the confined young Mustang. "You give into fear when you doubt yourself. Fear makes you a complete opposite of yourself, draining every bit of confidence your body has left. Fear tricks you of your potential. No, my warrior brother, do not fear. A life ruled by fear is life without hope. Be confident and put your head up high. How can fear overtake you when you're looking at the beautiful clouds high in the sky? How can fear consume you when the sun, the wind and your loyal friend, the Eagle is in your corner?"

Despite the misfortunes he was facing, Spirit's heart leaped, racing with happiness at the encouraging words of his best friend that was presently flying over his head. "Hail! The King of the Wise! I have fallen in the heads of the most feared enemy once more. And yes, I fear, this time, I may not be able to get away from them."

"Fear not! Fear not! I shall not abandon you, my brother. This time, I will be the one to help you escape these predators. I owe you that much." Promised the magnificent bird of the sky in a high-pitched tone that vibrated in echos. "Remain strong and courageous. I will come for you, Son of Freedom!" And with that, the Eagle soared way up high in the dark clouds of the night and vanished from view.

It was as though the sudden motivation from the breathtaking creature had lit the fire in the stallion's veins. Spirit's eyes followed him till his beloved companion was out of sight and then his gazed drifted in the direction of his homeland. _Home_. It seemed so far away, yet so close. The stars above were always the same. Unchanged from the view he had on the wild plains of Cimarron. His previous pessimistic sensations were replaced with faith and positivity. Loneliness was something he rarely felt, but standing there locked up and hobbled in a paddock, and with the Eagle's sudden appearance and disappearance made him realize just how secluded he was from the rest of the world...from the wild ranges of his home. The stallion stomped his hoof and shook his long, untamed mane as if he would shake the feeling off like a pesky fly. No matter what, he had to hold on to that overwhelming desire inside of him. The desire for the future that his friend had awakened. It was called hope. And the spirited Mustang was holding on to that hope for _freedom._

* * *

**Every time I try to make the chapter shorter, it actually comes out longer than intended. lol. :D ****Sorry about that.**

**As promised here's my answer to the last week's question (Which Character Do You Resonate With And Why?): I definitely resonate with Little Creek the most. Working in the equine industry and dealing with different horses has really prompted me to treat them as Little Creek treated both Spirit and Rain. In fact, he was my inspiration in how horses require to be handled. He was so selfless and put their needs above his own. He taught me to treat them with respect, kindness and most importantly, to never force my will on them. They are their own sentient beings and are allowed to say 'No' to us when they don't feel like accepting us on their backs or working with us. So yes, when it comes to horsemanship, Little Creek has taught me a LOT. Minus the '_tying together'_ part. That's just dangerous. :P**

**From a personality perspective, I think I relate to Spirit the most. Family is my number one motivation...I cannot live without my beloved family. I can be explosive and temperamental. Sometimes I say things before actually thinking about them (things I may not mean) and am pretty good at being confident, particularly in social environments. And yes, I'm usually the ring leader in my friends group. The only thing is: I'm not reckless like Spirit. I suppose that's actually a good thing. lol**

**Anyways, guess some of you learned few facts about me.**

**Happy Friday!**

**Oh, one last thing: Huge SHOUT OUT to Starstabelgal for her constant support since early March! And to my newest reviewer imajisaheartlandfan for the wonderfully motivating comment! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


	51. Stand By Me

...

* * *

**Chapter 51**

**Stand By Me**

_"If the sky that we look upon_  
_Should tumble and fall_  
_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_  
_I won't cry, I won't cry_  
_No, I won't shed a tear_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me"_

– Stand By Me by Ben E. King

* * *

Stallions, geldings, mares, foals, and yearlings – they were scattered around the fringes of the big, grassy territory that was dotted with creamy-coloured teepees all across the prairie. The decorations and braids in the flowing manes and war-paints on the bodies of some of these noble animals was a vivid indication that they belonged to the Native people of the country. A peaceful slumber had fallen over the settlement in the calm night while a full moon rose behind the distanced mountains. The four-legged companions of the tribe were in a relaxed state just as the serene hour demanded. With necks hanging low, tails sweeping in a spring's breeze and muscles barely twitching, the village horses were all resting tranquilly in the lush fields. On occasion, their ears perked towards the camp-side if one of the humans spoke louder than anticipated or if a bird flew by with a frantic move of its little wings. A coming three-year old colt, half-sleeping in the darkness was now suddenly awake, his grey hide prickling. His attention was drawn to a beautiful young mare and her bright, splotchy-coloured 10-month old filly. He curiously looked at the mother daughter pair..._La Sierra _or simply Sierra, had been the calling of the Mustang mare – when she used to live unrestrained life in freedom – who was now known as the Wild Heart among the Lakota, yet the horses continued to refer to her as Sierra. As the mate of the tribe's leading war stallion – Storm – and because of her self-assured, independent personality, Sierra had ranked higher in the herd. No one bothered her or dared to question her forage rights. The grey colt often found himself looking at her longer than the rest, for he was quite drawn to the young filly that stuck close to the mare – her daughter.

After the tragic news of the tribal chief's death as well as his trusty stallion's, who happened to be the loyal mate of Sierra, the mare had lost her previous spirit and eagerness for joy. Slowly, even though she tried to hide it, it was becoming obvious that life was draining away from the beautiful mare, and the coming, young stallion noticed it more than anyone, for his eyes were ever-so often fixed on Sierra and her pretty, little daughter. That night was no different...the colt knew that there was something different about her. Exhausted – or ill – as he could see she was, there was something about her, or perhaps not about her so much as a quality that came with her – a past and a future. Sierra lagged behind, circling the edge of the village and refusing to join the herd in the fields. Her young filly, who was not yet a yearling, paced after the mother restlessly, obviously looking quite distressed and confused at the mare's weak condition.

_Rain_...she was called. Although, having minimal contact with her, the colt had developed a soft spot for the pretty filly. He and his dam were rounded up by the two-leggeds from a feral band when he was just few months old and ever since one of the young boys of the village claimed him as his own, he was being trained to become a war horse. His routine mostly consisted of learning the expectations which his youthful, but determined owner set out for him. The colt had only recently received an honorary warrior name _"Great Conquest"_ and was quite proud of it. His rider, Long Knife, had lot of expectations for him as well as himself. Because of the busy schedule, the colt rarely found time to interact with horses his age, let alone the little filly Rain, who was either always stuck to her mother's flank or playing with the deceased chief's son, Little Creek.

Already quite strong and confident in himself, the grey colt strode away from the rest of the herd and moved closer to the mother and daughter pair. He stood watching for longer than the other horses did, for almost all village horses had sensed that one of their own kind was not feeling so well. A light breeze lifted his forelock, ruffled his mane, the forelock and mane that were the same colour as his dark grey pelt. When the mare stopped on the edge of the moonlight and stood breathing heavily, and the little filly folded up and lay at her feet, he could not stop himself from walking slowly out towards them. The mare took no notice of him and the filly was asleep already. Not wanting to disturb them any further, he turned back to the other horses. His own mother was not far off. Soon he would wander towards her, for after all it was night time, but when he did go to her, he realized that she was restless and disturbed because of Sierra's poor condition. All around the fringe of the flat, mares, stallions and young horses were weaving restlessly through moonlight and shadow. Something had come into their big grassy clearing. Was it the future that had walked in, or was it..._Death_? None of the herd settled down that night, even though their human companions seemed calm and tranquil. But since when are the dulled senses of the two-leggeds similar to that of the sharp sensations of horses? The moon rose high above the clearing, and the huge, spreading willow tree threw black shadows. The Mustang mare only moved to lie down, and she got up again, quite soon, as if she were afraid to sleep on the ground in case she could never stand again. Her filly never moved. Some of the mares realized that Sierra's daughter looked underfed, perhaps there had been something the matter with the mare for a long time – perhaps whatever was distressing her so much was not a recent accident. Could it be the pain of a broken, anguished heart? Sierra had always been a nervous filly without the composed, caring Storm. Did she know life without him? The wild mare had joined the Lakota village very young and very anxious. It was only the loving disposition of the handsome war stallion that made her get used to the new environment.

As the moon rose, the odd quality of her seemed even greater, and then slowly, slowly, while the silver light faded, she became a shadow, but every horse in the herd knew that she was there. The young Great Conquest moved through the herd wondering at their restlessness. He heard some of the low murmurs among the older stallions and mares in the group about Sierra's state. The word was that she was going to die. As the dawn began to move the darkness, he went forward very quietly and snuffled at the filly. She awoke, and he could feel her striking, blue eyes on him. He let his nose move over her ears, so gently that he could barely feel the shape of them. The sky grew paler as he stood there. The mare, Sierra, moved once and her head turned towards him. The filly stirred, unfolded her long, lanky forelegs, stretched them out in front of her, got up, her ears flickering towards Great Conquest, her nose quivering. Then she turned to her dam for a drink. The mare nosed her softly, and gave the faintest nicker of pleasure. The curious grey colt stood quite close, and with each passing of the hour the moon grew smaller, and it seemed that the mare grew smaller too.

At last there were only stars in the night sky. At the dark of the moon the mare – Sierra – also known as the Wild Heart, lay down and passed away. Great Conquest saw a shudder, a faint flutter, and then no more movement in the dark shape which was almost invisible on the ground and in the black night. He pressed closer to his own mother's flank, his heart pounding in his own chest. Even though a coming three-year-old, he felt like a tiny colt again. There was something so strange and shuddering about death. Suddenly there was a light, echoing neigh, and he could see the painted filly standing out there in the dark, beside her dead mother, her head thrown up, calling. The grey colt shivered, then he left the warmth and comfort of his mother's side, and walked hesitatingly towards the empty darkness where there was the faint shape of the young filly with her head still up, calling, though no sound came. Step after step, he put down each hard hoof, the dark emptiness pricking at his hide, a cool breeze making him feel every hair, so that for the first time in his life he was completely conscious of his whole body, from nose and ear tips to rump, from shoulder, back and belly, to hooves – conscious of himself, and nervous. Young horse, almost a stallion, walking out alone. He had known that death was coming to that wild mare who had brought beauty and the unusual free feeling to the village. In fact, there was still the same feeling that beauty was present, beauty and some quality of wildness that had not been there before she came.

The devastated filly cried out again to the empty night, mourning the loss of her mother with silent tears. Great Conquest did not hesitate to walk out to the painted filly. He touched the orphan's shoulder, let his nose stray up her flaxen mane to her ears, and all the time the electric flashes went through the soft hairs.

"Sh-she left me all alone." Snivelled the filly helplessly, trying to prevent tears from leaking her striking blue eyes.

"You are not alone...Rain." The colt finally responded. "Please, don't cry. We're all here for you. _I _am here for you." He emphasized.

Dropping her head to the ground, the filly exploded into tears again. "I want my mother!"

"I know, but we can't bring her back." Sorrowfully replied Great Conquest. "Come, Rain...come to the herd." He invited her, hoping that she would leave the side of her dead mother and find comfort in the presence of the caring band members. The filly quivered, very reluctant to follow the colt.

"Let her find peace. Come, Rain...come." As he said this, Great Conquest turned back to his own dam, desperately wishing that the filly was following. He sighed as soon as he became aware that Rain was just behind him. Her shoulder was touching his flank as they walked, or sometimes her head. She was very small and lithe. When they were nearly across the empty space he could feel her hesitating: he knew she was placing her hooves down with knees stiff as though she would swing around and go back to her dead mother, and yet her shoulder pressed closer. He could not bear to go back. The cool wind, blowing across that space, the piercing shafts of the stars, made him feel too alone and unprotected. He walked on until he reached his dam. His heart was thumping. He had been a stallion as he walked towards the dead mare and the foal, now he, himself, was a colt again, and he extended his neck and his nose to his dam.

"Mother, this is Rain...she needs all the love and support she can get." He whispered to her, knowing full well that the filly required a loving parental figure in that tragic hour. Against him he could feel the filly's beating, thundering pulse. He turned his nose to hers, and then she was gone, suddenly, and he could hardly see the shape of her, out there, trotting, stumbling. Great Conquest waited and waited, then he moved out a little into the open, away from the trees, away from his mother, away from the shadowy presence of the other horses.

He stood irresolute. He didn't wish to overwhelm the already grieving little filly, but he did not want her to remain alone in her deep sorrow either. "Rain, come back." He pleaded, once he spotted the paint filly jogging up to her lifeless mother. Breaking into an easy lope, Great Conquest blocked her path. It wouldn't do her any good to keep going back to the mare that was no more. She had to move on. Their kind could not afford to mourn for too long. After all, what good had it done to Sierra for grieving for her fallen mate so much?

"You're gonna like my mother, I promise. She is sweet and kind." The grey colt assured her with a soft smile.

"I want MY mama!" The filly cried again. "She's not my mom!"

Great Conquest could feel his own heart sinking all the way down to his stomach as he watched Rain's pitiful state. Without saying anything, he pulled the tearful filly in a fond embrace and let her cry her eyes out. She would feel better afterwards. The two young ones spent the rest of the hours of darkness beside each other. Great Conquest protectively placed his head over the filly's neck. "You won't be alone...I promise. I'm always going to be here for you." He mumbled so inaudible that Rain could scarcely hear his voice. Nevertheless, her ears flickered towards him and she pressed her little nose in his chest, sniffing sadly. Great Conquest observed how each member of the village horses went out through the darkness to farewell the Mustang mare, Sierra. Then, just as the dawn turned the far-off mountains into a shaft of sunlight, the humans approached the beautiful mare and paid their respects to her.

Rain had been so exhausted from crying that she fell asleep while laying comfortably snuggled up to Great Conquest. Her previous stress and nervousness had faded away. She seemed happier to be near him. The grey colt inched his muzzle to hers and closed his own eyes, slowly drifting off to a peaceful slumber with a new, vulnerable friend by his side.

* * *

These flashes of recollections seemed to swarm the war stallion as he listened to the stammering words of the sobbing, emotionally drained Rain. She looked just as helpless and fragile as on that tragic night of her mother's death. The unexpected information that had been hurled at him, shook him to his core. Aranda...she was gone...a rabid stranger stallion had bitten her and almost attempted to kill Rain and Wanbli as well. Great Conquest's blood boiled in fury as he thought about it. How sickening it was that if the cavalry – their enemy – had not arrived on the scene, both Rain and the little colt would've been facing poor Aranda's fate. He shuddered at that horrific thought. Part of him wished for that atrocious horse to be alive so that he could go and kill him all over again. And while all of the revelations the weeping Rain had shared with him were shocking enough...one of them seemed to terrify the paint mare out of her wits and when the grey stallion heard of it, he comprehended that she could not be blamed for feeling that way.

In fact, as soon as the mare uttered those words, she dropped her head, squeezing her blue eyes shut while tears escaped them anyway. She shook her head, not wanting to believe it, yet unable to run away from the truth...the truth that frightened her more than anything.

Great Conquest stood frozen, his wide stare glued on Rain, his jaw almost hung open. "Ahhh...what the hell?" He managed to scratch out the syllables from his throat. "Are you sure? What if Aranda was referring to some other mare? I mean, there can be more than one Misty I'm sure." He prattled on.

"More than one Misty in Cimarron herd?" Rain looked up at him skeptically. "Let's not kid ourselves."

"Th-thats crazy." Rasped Great Conquest, still very astounded. "I don't know what to say."

Rain cried softly, trying to gather her strength and calm down somehow. "This is a nightmare...an actual nightmare. I need someone to wake me." Tears were continuously running down her cheeks like waterfall.

Just like he had done when they were youngsters, the grey stallion pulled the heartbroken mare in a warm embrace and held her close to him. "It's okay, I'm here for you."

"Oh, Conquest...what am I gonna do?" Rain whimpered, as she buried her nose in his neck.

There was a short strenuous feeling of awkward silence that washed over them. Neither one could find the right choice of words, neither one could reason properly. The mare's grief was too great and the stallion's shock was far too fresh.

Once they broke apart, the grey horse wrinkled his muzzle in disgust as he inquired. "So if this Misty mare is truly your aunt...and if she also happens to be Spirit's mate...does that make Spirit your... _uncle_ or something?"

Only after the sentence came out of his mouth did Great Conquest realize that maybe, just maybe, now was not the time to make things even worse for the already disturbed mare. "For the love of everything pure, Conquest! You aren't helping!" Snapped the revulsed Rain in a loud exclamation.

"Shit! I'm sorry! I'll shut up."

"Oh, this is getting so much more weirder than I could ever imagine!" Rain started fretting as she marched back and forth in frustration. "I...I can't take this. I need to go refresh myself. I need to go for a swim. Ew no, wait! That's only going to make things worse!" She suddenly decided against it, looking frenzied and absolutely out of her sanity.

"Rain, you need to calm–" Great Conquest drew near her, but never actually got a chance to finish his sentence.

"Perhaps I should go for a long gallop?" The mare cut in, as though talking to herself only and no one else. "Yes, that sounds like a plan! Ugh, no! That's another stupid idea. I can't breathe! I need to–"

The stallion swiftly nipped at her shoulder to get her attention before she'd completely lose it. Her panicking state was not healthy for anyone, particularly little Wanbli. "Rain! I need you to pull yourself together, okay?" He gazed into her blue eyes meaningfully. "Please, take a deep inhale and then exhale gently." He instructed as the mare reluctantly did as he had asked her to do. "There you go. Easy...easy. I know that all this information is driving you to the brinks of insanity, but think about Wanbli." Rain nodded tearfully, her sapphire pools traveled to the innocent, sleeping colt that was peacefully lying in the soft, green grass.

"You're right...I'm losing all my composure." She admitted in a whisper, looking ashamed. "I just don't know what to do. I'm so lost."

Great Conquest extended his nose and brushed her cheek with a gentle touch. "I know, Rain...I know. But we'll figure this out, okay? It's not the end of the world."

"It certainly seems like it!" The stubborn paint argued fiercely. "The mare that attempted to kill me and ruined my life turns out to be my AUNT! Oh, it's a nightmare!"

The grey stallion snorted through his nostrils, pausing for a moment. "I still don't think we should take this so blindly. What if Aranda was wrong? What if she made a mistake?"

Rain sighed at that statement, sprinkles of liquid spilling from her blue eyes yet again. "All I know is that if I don't clarify this...turmoil that's currently inside my heart, will be the end of me."

Letting out a sharp breath, Great Conquest dipped his head in understanding. "Do what you must, Rain." The stallion spoke up once he sensed the mare's determination. "Just remember: I'm here for you. I will always stand by you, no matter what. You are not alone in this."

"Aww, Conquest..." Rain shook her head, a guilty sensation spreading over her. "You shouldn't concern yourself with my endless problems. You have your own responsibilities, especially now that the bluecoats are back. Long Knife will need you as his loyal partner."

It seemed as though Rain's words entered the stallion's one ear and then rushed out from the other. "I don't care. My number one duty and responsibility is to my own kind. I'm with _you..._Long Knife will acquire another war horse if I won't be there for him. He'll manage."

"But Conquest–"

"I don't want to hear it." He interrupted. "I've made my choice and it's to stand by you and Wanbli, Rain." He finished as a soft smile animated his countenance.

The paint mare's heart almost melted at his sweet words. "Oh Conquest..." She nuzzled him affectionately. "What would I do without my cranky, mulish, overprotective friend?"

"You'd be lost, that's for sure." Laughed the grey stallion, winking at her with a playful grin.

"Oh, don't get cocky now." Rain rolled her eyes, teasingly pulling on his forelock.

Their little exchange was cut short when baby Wanbli lifted his small head from the grass and wickered to his dam in a low voice, clacking his tiny mouth to indicate that he was hungry.

* * *

Trembling of the hands with a palpitating heart, his vision began to fall apart, his legs wouldn't stop shaking as he nervously paced outside of the council meeting that was taking place in the largest teepees of the village. Little Creek couldn't cease his racing thoughts, desperately wondering what decision the Chief and the Elders of the tribe would come up with. Would they fall for the cavalry's manipulative trap? Or would they share the sentiments of Little Creek? He stopped his pacing and face-palmed himself, feeling foolish and utterly pathetic. He had done it again! He had ruined all chances of showing the tribe that he could be a capable leader because of the silly outburst in front of the Colonel and his men. "What the hell were you thinking, Little Creek?" He hissed under his breath, kicking at the dirt in vexation.

Just then, he heard footsteps approaching from behind and jerked his head towards the sound. Long Knife, Dancing Cloud, White Wolf, and few of the other young warriors of the tribe came forward to him. Their solemn expressions conveyed the importance of the topic that was about to arise among them.

"Little Creek," Started Long Knife with self-assured vibrato in his voice. "we talked it over amongst us and we all agreed: There's no way we cede our lands to those pale-faces regardless of what our Chief Back Bear and the Elders decide. We're with you."

The Lakota brave was immediately taken aback. "Uhh...what does that mean?" He blinked, staring at them questionably.

"It means that we're going to fight for what's ours alongside you...if that was your original intention." Dancing Cloud elaborated.

"From your speech earlier, we saw a true fighting spirit in you, Little Creek." Added White Wolf. "That is precisely what makes a strong leader."

"If you are willing to stand up to the cavalry, we'll be right with you." Joined in Long Knife and similar exclamations of encouragement were heard from the rest.

Little Creek's subdued soul and passion that were so close to being dimmed, suddenly lit up with fire. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing! "Of course I'm willing to stand up for our tribe. This is where we belong...we are part of the land and the land is part of us. We cannot give it up. I won't allow it."

"But you do know that decision will only earn us the title of rebels, hostiles and renegades, right?" Long Knife spoke up, as he glanced at the other warriors. "This isn't going to be easy. You heard what the Colonel said; we may even be executed."

"Those threatening words won't scare us." Little Creek regarded his friends and fellow tribe-men. "Moving to a reservation will be our own undoing. Might as well admit defeat if we are to walk down that path. And if I am to die for defending what's mine, then so be it."

The last courageous utterance of Little Creek was enough to move the pride of the young warriors as they whooped and cheered for him loudly. The decision of the council did not matter to them anymore, for they had made their own choice. A choice to protect their way of life at all costs, and anyone going against them would pay dearly.

* * *

How incredible it is that when gazing at the clear sky at night, everyone viewed the shining stars differently, mused the palomino lead mare of Cimarron herd as she stood on the hill that overlooked the vast territory that she and Strider had established for their herd. Some saw the stars as the nightlights when the sun went out, some who wished on the stars, some who dreamed about being that high up like the lovely stars. Some who thought that the stars were like pieces of heaven twinkling through in a world so cold and somber. Some who believed that they could count the stars, some who knew that there is more to the world past the stars, some who simply loved to identify and track the stars. Some who wished they knew where the stars came from to give praise to such wonderful creation, some who were too busy to think about stars and some who wanted to shut out the entire world and cry out against the stars. And it was that very last classification that Esperanza related to the most. How long would she be able to swaddle her agonizing heartache? Her emotions that were just about ready to erupt, yet tucked away so deeply that the mare wondered if she had any emotions left at all.

"Ahem." The ears of the creamy horse detected a familiar presence. It was her deceased mate's best friend – Cloud. She acknowledged him with a weak smile and went back to observing the stars.

"Esperanza, do you have a minute? I'd like to tell you...something important."

"Actually Cloud," She commenced with an interval in-between as her eyes settled on him. "I too wish to tell you something."

The stallion did not hesitate to let her have the first say. "Alright, you go first."

"From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for all the support and care you've provided and showed not only to me but to..." Her lip quivered and she almost choked on her words. "...to uh... m-my _son_ as well." With great difficulty the mare managed to form that particular sentence and continued to speak "However, I think it's time you and your fellow stallion friends gathered your individual herds and cleared this area." She said coldly. "There can only be place for one band stallion in our herd and I believe right now, there are far too many authoritative male figures around here. You've done more than enough and I thank you. But let us not forget that we have our own duties carry out."

Cloud's heart dropped at that. This was complete opposite of what he had naively hoped to hear from her. "Wait, don't be too hasty–"

"I've made my decision." Esperanza said in a manner which demonstrated that she was done discussing this subject matter. "Thank you for standing by the Cimarron herd for all these months, but now it's time to officially step aside and make way for our future band stallion. Speaking of which," Her hardened brown eyes shifted toward the herds. "Where is Bolder? I don't see him."

As though her thoughts had been clearly read, Raven and Sirius' filly galloped into view, and began to frantically scream something to the other horses below. Curious and eager to know what had caused the restlessness of the filly, the lead mare of Cimarron hustled down from the hill with Cloud rapidly following after her.

"What? Are you absolutely certain?" She heard Flint say to the young mare.

"Yes."

"Nova? Is everything alright?" Esperanza inquired, stepping in the middle of the commotion.

"Bolder's gone!"

"WHAT?!" Came the simultaneous exclamation from not just Esperanza and Cloud, but the rest of the herd members that had not paid attention to the filly before. Everyone drew near Nova with knitted brows.

"We lost our future band stallion?" Mumbled Esperanza dreadingly.

"Why did you let him get away?!" Misty squealed, interfering out of nowhere, her eyeballs almost bursting out of her sockets.

Nova snorted in annoyance. "I'm not his mother! That's _her_ job." She motioned her head toward Beauty.

"So, a notorious coward ran away to hide in the shadows? I'm _shocked_." Azogar commented with bitter sarcasm.

"What are we to do now? We need him!" Misty turned to Esperanza in desperation. "We need a band stallion!"

And just like that, extreme chaos broke out among the wild mustangs as they all started talking over each other. "He can't be far, I'll find him!" Flint insisted.

"You can't force our son to be a band stallion if he doesn't want to." Beauty argued, pinning her ears at her mate in anger.

"Luckily, _OUR_ sons are still here." Willow and Goonda chimed, making their voices loud for Esperanza to hear, but soon found themselves fighting over whose son was more entitled to the position of the Cimarron leader.

"You're such a little idiot! How could you let him get away?!" Misty was yelling at Nova in the background.

"How is this my fault?!"

Azogar turned to Esperanza, who at this point, felt as though she had lost all control of the situation. Everything seemed to violently spin around her. Everything was falling apart. Her whole world was crashing down. Her heart had a huge hole...it was tearing into pieces at the enormous loss, and this awful circumstance was not making it any easier. The arguments, the petty retorts, all the screaming and fighting. "Are you still seriously considering that pathetic fickle colt as Spirit's successor? He's not to be trusted; he is irresponsible–" The silver grullo's words irritatingly buzzed in Esperanza's ears like pesky flies, but gradually they faded out as though her mind was blocking absolutely everything and everyone. She had lost her loving mate, had lost her darling Spirit – her only son – and now the future band stallion – on whom she was relying on – was missing! It was all far too much to endure! She felt as though she was being slowly, but surely, suffocated. She needed air! She needed to breathe again! Swinging promptly, the palomino mare exploded into a swift gallop and bolted away.

* * *

**Updates may come late and be slightly irregular now because...well...real life is a thing! It's not just these characters that have duties and responsibilities to carry out. lol**


	52. Eagles & Horses

...

* * *

**Chapter 52**

**Eagles & Horses**

_"Horses are creatures who worship the earth_  
_They gallop on feet of ivory_  
_Constrained by the wonder of dying and birth_  
_The horses still run they are free_

_Eagles inhabit the heavenly heights  
They know neither limit nor bound  
They're the guardian angels of darkness and light  
They see all and hear every sound"_

– Eagles and Horses by John Denver

* * *

The wind moved with it's mysterious, gentle blows, whispering softly to the grasslands of the outstretched prairies. It whistled soothingly, floating the white, powdery clouds all across the big, blue sky that cast their shadows below on the beautiful herd of mustangs that was led by a young stallion of golden pelt and dark, wild mane that was tangled in wind-knots. His metallic coat gleamed like diamonds in the early spring's sun, and his flowing mane and silky tail trailed behind him elegantly. The stallion knew he was special and wasn't afraid to show the world; he would gallop down the steep mountain and show off to anyone around to see. Prancing and whinnying, trumpeting in his freedom, youth and vigour.

The valleys which he and his herd inhabited were known as the Cimarron Homeland. The young stallion, who was called Spirit for his fiery, spirited nature, had assumed the role of a band stallion only a year before. He was incredibly honoured of the new position and was determined to make his mother – the lead mare – proud. After all, ever since his magnificent sire had passed away, the mustangs of Cimarron had been waiting impatiently for his only son to take his rightful place and at last, after five years since his birth, Spirit was a colt no more. He had grown into a brave, confident stallion, who responsibly looked out and defended his herd. With that being said though, by no means, did the stallion lose his adventurous personality. Being young, slightly reckless and mischievous, Spirit was filled with youthful exuberance and was curious of the wide world around him. He loved exploring his untamed boundaries, loved meeting new creatures of the land such as the large, esteemed bison. But most importantly, he adored racing against the wind. It was no secret that the young stallion was as fast and swift as lightening whenever he galloped across the majestic prairie. He deeply enjoyed his competitions since his ability to soar like an eagle was well recognized among his own kind and after many failed attempts, no other stallion dared to challenge him. They just learned to accept that this young, upstart son of Strider was simply too darn fast to beat!

For Spirit, winning the races against stallions his age was no accomplishment. Since foal-hood, his ambitions had been set quite high; he had always been determined to overtake the eagles of the sky. Particularly, the one Bald Eagle that often flew around his territories. The noble bird of the prey had never given any thought to the lanky colt that irritatingly chased after him every time he made an appearance to the Cimarron lands, until one fateful season when he had migrated back to the region where Strider's upstart colt lived.

The fierce competition was as usual, once again, initiated by Spirit, who was no longer an awkward looking colt, but rather a full-grown, handsome, young stallion. In fact, the Eagle had been surprised when he noticed a golden Mustang setting after him as soon as he spotted the Eagle's shadow pass over him with electricity that astonished him since foal-hood. The king of the sky was quite stunned himself once he realized who the young stallion galloping after him was. Spirit had grown up! At first, the Eagle thought that he was simply going in the same direction as the golden silhouette below him, however, when he observed the other creature closely, the horse gave him a loud, boisterous neigh along with a cocky, challenging expression. It was obvious that this was a race. A race that the stallion was determined to win. Why, he had been waiting for this for years!

With a smirk, the Eagle understood the insolent stallion's intentions. He could simply ignore the young upstart and fly elsewhere by changing his course, but his curiosity prevented him from rejecting the challenge. After all, this golden Mustang was the only horse that had the guts to throw a daring provocation to the king of the sky – the guardian of darkness and light itself. And the Eagle was incredibly fascinated with his resilient, fearless spirit.

To his utmost puzzlement, the noble bird of the prey had lost the race that day, but immediately demanded a re-match, then another, and another and so, the encounters between the horse and the eagle became endearingly common where it no longer mattered who won, but how much they enjoyed being together. That challenge had served as the beginning of their budding friendship. The stallion looked up to the wise bird, often listened to him and payed attention to the stories he told him. The Bald Eagle with its sharp eyes and the ability to fly high up in the sky, saw many new and exciting things that interested the adventurous stallion. Knowing this, the Eagle was always ready to share those thrilling stories of different kinds of creatures with the eager Spirit. The Bald Eagle saw the young stallion as his little brother...someone he could educate and guide. The fiery, spirited and frisky nature of the stallion amused the stoic bird and playing with him in rousing games was often too exciting to decline. So much so, that the Bald Eagle often left his nest that was built on one of the high cliffs, to spend time with his stallion friend. Eagles are not birds that generally flock together and are known as solitary creatures. But this particular symbol of freedom truly enjoyed the companionship of the golden stallion and always looked forward to it. The more he spend time with the wild horse, the more he admired him.

Presently, Spirit restlessly paced around the border of his territory, throwing up his handsome head, his eyes fixed on the sky. The Eagle was never late. He often visited him in the hours of afternoon, and was always on time and incredibly punctual. Dancing around in one spot as was expected of a young, anxious horse, Spirit waited few more minutes before making up his mind to go and look for him. Although his main responsibility lay in protecting and guarding his herd, the stallion cared about his winged companion as though he were another member of his beloved band. In many ways, for Spirit, the Bald Eagle truly was part of his herd. In fact, he represented so much more to him. The majesty, magnificence and independence of the noble bird was a constant reminder for the wild stallion that he was free and even if his great sire was no more, he still watched out for him through the sage eyes of the Eagle.

Spirit quickly trotted towards his gentle, but wise mother and communicated her that he would be absent for an hour or so in hopes of finding his missing companion. Knowing her son's relentless, persistent soul, Esperanza nodded at him in understanding. Spirit promised that he would not stray far from their lands and would return soon. Although, he did not state the specific reason as to why he was leaving to the other herd members, no one questioned him, for despite his rambunctiousness, he was a fair leader and must have had a good reason for making that decision.

Spirit carefully loped around the untamed ranges of his territory, paying attention to every little detail. He stopped couple of times and sniffed the moist earth then lifted his head and analyzed the sky. How strange! No sign of his companion at all. He lowered his muzzle to the ground again, meticulously studying his surroundings. The Bald Eagle may have been the guardian of the endless sky, but Spirit was part of the land. He had observed and paid great attention to patterns of the creatures that inhabited the earth. He paid attention to the changing seasons...the land was his. His own kind belonged there. Pausing for a thoughtful moment, the stallion started to think what he would do if he were an eagle. And this thought was no random pondering. Often as a little colt, Spirit day-dreamed of being a mighty eagle and soaring in the air. So he knew a lot about the habits of his friend. Unlike his own kind, the noble bird was a predator. The eagles often hunted their prey as they flew across the boundless sky, their sharp eyes glued on the lands below in order to spot their meal. Yet there was no sign of a hunting eagle in the sky. Spirit snorted, trying to think harder about his friend's whereabouts. And then suddenly, it hit him. Why, of course! Fish were one of the most sought after prey for eagles. Surely, his companion was down by the lake. After all, that's where his winged friend had made his home.

The stallion's intuition, especially when it concerned those he cared about, never failed him and so, he swiftly galloped off towards the Yellowstone River. As he approached the crystal water, Spirit eased his canter right before hearing a grumbling roar, followed by a splash. Jerking his head in the direction of the noise, the stallion's heart almost stopped beating. He spotted a black bear with its mouth full of freshly caught fish, running off in the opposite side of the bank. But it was the sight of his noble companion that horrified the young Mustang the most. The Bald Eagle's outstretched wings had kept him afloat in an uncomfortable position for longer than he would like to admit. His glorious wings were entirely soaked and growing rather heavy to move. He desperately attempted to paddle, but the longer he struggled, the more the fast water-current swept him off and away from the shore. A wave swamped on his head, almost drowning him in the process, but suddenly, his blurred eyes discerned a familiar golden stallion diving into the lake and hastily swimming towards him.

As soon as the Bald Eagle was within his reach, Spirit held him with his dark muzzle, dragging him to the shore and although, he tried his utmost best not to hurt the smaller creature, in the desperate heat of moment, he accidentally plucked some feathers from the Eagle's neck. Once out of the water, the stallion gently released his hold from his winged friend and allowed him to catch his breath. The noble bird was shaking from the cold and from the shock he suffered. If it hadn't been for this impetuous, young horse he would've drowned without a doubt, but a small part of him might have preferred it that way, instead of being seen in such a deplorable state by the most dignified, strong and swift being he knew.

Apart from the slight pain in his body, the Bald Eagle had come out of this scary incident intact. Yet the same could not be said about his pride.

Spirit shook the water from his golden coat bit carelessly and gave a whinny of relief, receiving an apprehensive shriek from the Eagle, who was also trying to dry himself by keeping his majestic wings spread while he flapped them around. Spirit's shaken off water had sprayed him and the noble bird was less than thrilled about that fact. The stallion dipped his head apologetically and settled down on the grass near him, wanting to comfort his frightened friend, but the Eagle refused. He did not like showing his emotions and being seen in such a vulnerable condition by Spirit, of all creatures. He wasn't about to confess it out loud, but he greatly valued the young stallion's opinion and did not wish him to think of him as a weak coward.

Spirit sensed the uneasiness of his proud friend. The last thing he wanted to do was make him feel uncomfortable after surviving such a frightful occurrence. However, he also wanted to show him how much he cared, wished to comfort and encourage him and apologize for the feathers he had lost. Spirit knew that the beautiful, long and magnificent feathers represented the very essence of the eagle. It must have been hard to know that some were plucked out from him due to the accident.

The Bald Eagle had already recovered from the shock, and he was not bothered by contact as Spirit inched closer to him, but he felt too ashamed to accept being doted by him, after underestimating the fish he tried to hunt and his unexpected rival – the black bear – who had also been determined to catch fish for himself that day. Their power-struggle was what resulted him falling into the water in the first place, and then having to be rescued. Needless to say, he had chosen a bad day to fish when he could simply hunt his prey in a different manner. He despised being in such a vulnerable state, but what was done was done. It had happened and he could not change the past. He looked at the stallion lying next to him with grateful eyes.

This was not like losing a mere friendly race; he was in debt and was convinced that he could only make it up by saving the life of Spirit who, upon learning of this, snorted and shook his head. The stallion made it clear that he did not owe him anything and no matter what, he would never allow his winged companion to put himself at risk for something like that. They were friends, after all. Spirit would've done the same for anyone he cared for and loved. Besides, the young horse smirked with a cocky expression as he told his companion that he considered himself more than capable of getting out of any situation that arouse, to which the Bald Eagle rolled his eyes and strongly objected. The golden Mustang may have been brave and courageous, but he was overly curious, which could lead to troubles. The Eagle did not say that out loud, but deep down he knew it and worried for his friend. A friend he prized now more than anyone.

Because the Eagle continued with great persistence that he wished to repay him for saving his life, Spirit subtly indicated that if he truly wanted to pay off the debt he believed he owed him, he should promise that in case something bad happened to him, the Eagle should remain safe and watch out for his herd. With an anguished cry, the noble bird folded his wings a little and promised that he would do just that, secretly hoping that the stallion would not fall into such calamity.

It was an unusual circumstance to witness so closely a majestic creature like the Bald Eagle in a vulnerable state. And Spirit couldn't help but notice that he appeared quite fragile, in contrast to how magnificent he looked when soaring high up in the sky, except for his severe, stoic gaze that had not changed even after the incident. But because of the nature of his own kind that seemed to have the ability to see deeply buried emotions inside you in just a glimpse, Spirit was able to read even in the solemn expression of the Eagle, a feeling of desolation. He stretched out his neck towards the noble bird, brought their bodies closer and nuzzled him with a back of his nose.

Even the most magnificent creatures can have moments of weakness...it was natural...but it did not make it any easier.

There was still a few hours left until the sun set, but the temperature had dropped considerably and Spirit urged his friend to stay close. He allowed him to lean on him to share warmth, while he kept drying off his soaked feathers and wings. The kind offer was accepted, even though the Eagle considered it inappropriate for the band stallion to leave his herd and protect him instead. But if there was something he knew about the golden Mustang, it was his head-strong stubbornness. Spirit had insisted that he needed him more and stayed with him, giving the Eagle no opportunity to object.

It felt so peaceful to be like this, particularly for the Bald Eagle, who was a lonely creature and he confessed to Spirit that he envied the horses and their way of life. He admired the fact that they lived in large family groups and always watched out for one another. This came as a great shock to the young stallion. He could never imagine that a glorious being such as the Eagle would envy his own kind, but he realized that perhaps, there was more to the noble bird of the prey than what meets the eye.

They remained together in silence, realizing that after this incident, their friendship had grown stronger. It was strange. The Eagle and the Mustang...two very completely different species, with different ways of life and opposite habits, had developed a connection. A bond that could not be broken. One was a stoic, wise creature that reigned over the birds of the limitless sky and the other was a fiery spirit that drifted across the untamed ranges of the West. One represented the boundless beauty of the sky and the other represented the ruggedness of the wilderness. The Eagle was one with the wind and the stallion was one with the earth...yet now, the noble bird began to understand that perhaps, this golden Mustang was part of the mysterious element that was the wind more than he could ever be. He may not have wings, but he had the heart and willingness to soar. Smiling, the Bald Eagle found himself lucky to have a friend like him.

The future is as uncertain as the imagination is vast and promises are not always enough. One day, their farewell could be final, because no one knew what the unknown future brought to them. Just an hour ago, the Eagle would have drowned without saying goodbye to Spirit. With such grave thoughts, it was hard not to make room for sadness, even though they both knew that the important thing to focus on was that they were together in the present.

All of a sudden, the Bald Eagle flapped his majestic wings and realized that he was in a suitable condition to fly. He took few steps away from Spirit, who had never seen him walk on ground before. Most of the time, they were separated by wide distances with the stallion galloping at full speed bellow and the Eagle flying overhead. Great was Spirit's surprise when he discovered that eagles walked a little haunched over with long, pacing strides, something that he now considered hilariously cute.

The golden stallion was still resting on the grass, while the noble bird turned towards him, noticing that he was staring at him with intensity that made him feel special in a similar way he always gazed at him when he were a little colt, day-dreaming about racing with the eagles someday. That day had come...he no longer raced with the Eagle...he was friends with one. Thanking him affectionately once more, the stoic bird decided that it was his turn to be the playful one for once, and flapping his wings he flew up, circling around the young stallion. Grabbing his messy, dark forelock with his claws, the Eagle let out a mischievous high-pitched squeal, reminding the Mustang that they had not competed that day and that the race was still on.

Spirit laughed, leaping up brightly at that teasing suggestion. He simply could not resist and without further thought, the two unlikely friends burst into their top speed, racing back towards the Cimarron territories, neither one actually caring about who won, but rather how enjoyable it was to soar across the untamed lands together against the wind in freedom and friendship.

* * *

**I always wanted to explore the beautiful friendship between two different, majestic species that represent freedom. This entire flashback turned out to be longer and more detailed than I originally planned, so then I realized that it actually can stand on its own as a one-shot, and not just one of the chapters for this story.**

**So, are you the Eagle or Spirit in your friends group?**


	53. Sacking Out

...

* * *

**Chapter 53**

**Sacking Out**

_"I'm a poet and a soldier_  
_I am young and growing older_  
_Without hope, but I'm a dreamer_  
_I'm the cure, and I'm the fever_  
_I am lost with a direction_  
_I am failure and perfection_  
_Without grace, but I am tired_  
_Of walking life like it's a wire_

_Take me as I am, or don't_  
_'Cause I don't give a damn, no"_

– Who I Am by The Score

* * *

For Esperanza, the world was enveloped in darkness. The sun's glorious light had been extinguished; no faint gleam or even a vague glow of brightness could be discerned in her eyes. It did not help that she was currently galloping in the night, blinded by the surging thoughts of getting away...far, far away. Where was she going? To whom she was running to? She had no answer. All she knew was that she desperately needed to lose herself to mindless speed. She was exhausted from having to fight all the time; fleeing seemed like an easier option, which was a common behaviour in her species. Each of her hooves, as they beat on the hard ground harmoniously, reminded her of what it was like to gallop freely alongside her mate and then alongside her son...yet, now they were both gone. Why was she even bothering with anything at all? Her life had lost its meaning. Why couldn't she simply die and join them as well? Was that too much to ask for? With these elevated emotions, the palomino raced past the border of the Cimarron territory, and found herself dashing across the wide range all alone. She would not have slowed her maddened gallop, had she not spotted something strange, but familiar that caught her soft gaze.

In the open plain, surrounded with nothing but darkness, Esperanza saw a silhouette of a mighty horse standing: His heart as free as the wind, his spirit wild and untamed. He waved his angelic head in the air, as the night's breeze rippled through his long mane. His black coat shining with the silvery moon's bright illumination. All of a sudden, he reared high to show his dominance: to all beware. His elegantly curved back, not made for human bear, soared off through the hills, with pride and speed, and all things parted in his great proceed as he bashed the earth with his great hooves.

This image, so vivid yet so vague, confused the mare, but did not stop her from recognizing the gliding, swift shadow. It was her stallion...her once indomitable mate.

Her heart almost leaped from her chest. "Strider!" Esperanza called, snapping into a full gallop towards him.

But as though controlled by the power of the moon, the beautiful vision faded as soon as the clouds hovered over the silvery glow of the planet. The stallion, however, did not disappear entirely from the mare's sight. When she desperately exclaimed his name, he turned his head, only to have the starlight sky reveal that this was a different horse. The moon was once again peeking out of the dark clouds as it gleamed over the stallion, whose coat was now shining in a rich, reddish colour, not black.

"B-Bolder?" The palomino lead mare of Cimarron herd gasped; she eased her canter and trotted up to him.

"Esperanza? What are you doing here?" The young horse was not only confused, but quite taken aback when he noticed Spirit's mother approaching him.

The mare furrowed her eyebrows, sensation of drowsiness, fear and sadness overtaking her. She shut her eyes for a second and shook her head. "I thought you were...I, uh..."

"Is everything alright?" Bolder inquired hesitantly, tilting his head sideways.

So it seemed that she had been seeing a_ 'ghost'_, after all. The disappointment on Esperanza's face was hard to miss and she dropped her neck in misery. How could she be so naive as to think that Strider could be alive? Her grief had overwhelmed her so much that she was beginning to imagine unrealistic possibilities. "I was under the impression that you left us." She told him, changing the course of their conversation.

"I...just...I needed to think in solitude." The young stallion admitted, his tone coming off low and raspy. "I couldn't concentrate in a hectic environment."

An understanding look passed Esperanza. "I get that. It has been so crazy lately."

Bolder remained silent for a brief moment as he eyed the sorrowful palomino before him questionably. He couldn't figure out why the respectable lead mare of Cimarron would be so far away from her band. "What are you doing here?"

"Um...I...well, never mind that." Esperanza waved it away, too hurt and emotionally drained to speak about her troubles. "So, you haven't abandoned us?" Her brown orbs locked with his.

"_Abandoned?_" The stallion repeated stunned. "Why would I do that?"

"Nova informed us that you left."

Bolder agreed, not denying that particular fact. "Yes, like I said, I needed to be alone for a while, but I would never desert the herd, especially after everything that I have discovered. That would be very cowardly of me, don't you think?"

Tiny feeling of hope rushed back to the heartbroken mare. "Does that mean that you are willing to consider the position I'm offering you?" Her features brightened up a little.

Bolder shook his head in a negative. "No, I'm done considering...I've made my decision."

* * *

Burning flames of campfire flickered, quickly accompanied by the cracking sound that had the ability to pacify a soul, or lit a blazing fire inside it. Little Creek's dark eyes were fixed on the flaring, orange element so intently, that for a brief second, he actually thought he would be sucked right into it. The sprinkle of flames reflected in his deep gaze as the elders and the chief of the tribe gathered in the middle of the village to deliver their speech about what agreement they had decided to reach with the white men.

"My people, my fellow kinsmen..." Commenced the chief Black Bear, raising his hands and lifting his face up to the night's sky. "I know how eager you are to find out what decision we have made regarding the pale-faces' proposal. I thank you for your patience, and thank the Great Spirit for guiding us on this uneven, rocky path. It has been a true honour to serve you all as the chief of this village for the past seasons, and just as I have vowed to do, I will continue to put the needs of my people first and foremost." There was an interval in his oration as the leader of the tribe observed the grim countenances of the listeners. He could tell that they were all quite anxious to hear what the future held for them, nevertheless, retained composure and dignity to wait for his announcement. Without further hesitation, he went on to continue.

"The offer of the white men is not ideal, but we have been at war with them for years. Our own tribe has personally suffered for being stubborn and hostile. It is not worth it. Spilling blood of the innocent is never an option. We are the people of the Seven Council Fires, after all – the Great Sioux Nation. Our ancestors have travelled all across these lands, finding home in the plains, the mountains, the outstretching ranges of the West. We will have no trouble habituating in another territory. The earth remains the same wherever we may go...we are of this land, not just a specific location. Therefore," Chief Black Bear's voice rang louder in confidence. "after discussing and considering every aspect of the offer with the Elders of our tribe, we have come to a mutual agreement to accept the proposition of the white men."

As if on cue, nervous, confused, and surprised chatter broke out amongst the tribe once they heard the final verdict of their chief. Some of them seemed relieved, some bewildered, some unsure, but it was safe to say that one of the villagers was utterly disappointed. Little Creek felt his stomach drop, his heart weakened, and a lump caught in his throat. He had seen this coming all along, but it still did not make it any better. Disappointment...it was the worst of all emotions, creeping in on him like a snake, seizing his breath and tongue. A chill that rose the hair, his arms. His stomach dropped, his face turned hot. Disappointment...it was not fleeting like anger or easily soothed like sadness. Its brother was bitterness and its sister was misery, leaving a stain that could only be cut out as disappointment. It seemed to travel in packs like hungry wolves devouring the rays of light, following him like a dark shadow. Like an open wound, it could last a lifetime, yet together with this horrific sensation of disappointment, Little Creek felt... defiance. He was already head-strong by nature, but this pronouncement triggered that side of his personality even more. Resistance...that's all he could think about. His mind was racing, and because he was so consumed with these strong emotions, he was unable to hold his tongue as the words suddenly slipped out of his mouth.

"That's a load of horse shit!"

And just like that, an unbearable silence fell over the entire tribe, only the crickets' chirps were making themselves known in the hot, summer's night. Little Creek was now the object of everyone's attention as they all stared at him with perplexed expressions.

"What was that unruly exclamation about?" Demanded the very unamused chief.

Little Creek could feel all eyes focused on him, which made him uneasy, for together with his fiery nature, he was also quite reserved. Being in spotlight was not something he was accustomed to. However, it appeared as though time for standing up for himself and his truth had come. "You can't do this."

"Do what? Find a peaceful solution for our people?" Chief Black Bear challenged angrily.

"You cannot subject us to white men's control!" Little Creek burst, his voice shaking with overwhelming feeling of indignation. "This decision is leading us to a path of destruction."

The leader of the tribe had a strong urge to roll his eyes at the young warrior, but succeeded in keeping himself composed. "I think you got it twisted, little boy. If we protest and continue our hostility, that will be the very thing which will lead us to our destruction, not this reasonable solution."

"_Reasonable?_ How is any of this reasonable?" Little Creek questioned in shock, his glare falling over the elders of the council. "Moving to their so-called 'reserved' lands will be our downfall. That's exactly what they want...they want to control us and assimilate us to their ways. It may not be radical at first, but slowly, slowly, they will enforce laws against our customs, beliefs and traditions. This is still a war and they want to dominate us by turning us into fools."

"Little Creek," Black Bear hissed through his teeth, too tired to argue with the young Lakota. "this isn't about that...this war we had with the cavalry was simply about one thing: The railway construction. We happen to live on the territory where they wish to build their precious railroad. Why should we continue killing one another over that? The white men themselves offered us lands where we can practise our own traditions. You are being naive and reckless, while I have to be the one to consider the needs of my people."

Little Creek shook his head in plain disappointment. "Do you really trust them? Do you honestly believe that they'll keep their word?" The last sentence was directed at all of the tribe members. "This reserved land is no different from a reservation where the villages of Cheyenne, Crow, and Dakota had been forced to relocate. This is just the beginning...they're coming after all of us, and they're scaring us into signing this treaty. Once we comply to their demands, they will take charge to control us and dominate our very spirits. And that railroad," He turned to the chief, his eyes flashing into a furious glare. "that you are so willing to help them build, is the very thing that will end our way of life. It will pass right through these forests, mountains and plains...don't you understand? It will destroy nature's beauty. The bison, the elk, the mustang...they all live around these lands. The bluecoats' so-called civilization won't be just our end, it will be the end of those magnificent species that the Great Spirit has created for us. Is that what you want?"

"And if we do not agree to their terms, there will be bloodshed!" Cried out the enraged chief. "Is that what _YOU_ want?!" He retaliated. "Go back to horse whispering, Little Creek and leave the diplomacy to those that understand it. You are young, inexperienced and you have proven over and over that you aren't ready for leadership. I am putting the needs of my own people over–"

"Over our values!" Little Creek interrupted. "What you are doing is choosing an easy way out. This path will only cost us more bloodshed in a long run. But of course, you are right." He agreed suddenly, bowing to the elders and the chief respectfully. "Who am I to oppose our council's wise decision? As you said, honourable Chief Black Bear, we are the Great Sioux Nation...we are the people of the Seven Council Fires and I happen to believe that we have the rights to fight for our values as well as our land. I do not know about you," Little Creek shifted his blazing eyes – the campfire was mirrored in them – towards the silent villagers. "but I am not giving up my freedom. I would rather die than be subjected to control. I wish you all good luck in whichever path you decide to trail and may the Great Spirit guard you all. As for me, I will not have any part of it...I'm leaving." Saying this, the young man rotated promptly, striding off from their presence, strong in his conviction and confidence.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Chief Black Bear shouted behind him.

Little Creek halted in his steps as he faced the leader of his village for what appeared to be the last time. "I'm joining the Renegades."

Before the chief could make a reply to this unexpected pronouncement, more than a dozen of young warriors and young women, led by Long Knife and White Doe, walked over to Little Creek. "We are coming with you." Said Long Knife as he stood next to his friend. "Neither are we giving up on our freedom."

In that moment, Little Creek comprehended that he was no longer alone in this endeavour. Even if things seemed to be going downhill, he still had enormous amount of support that intensified his willingness to fight for the future which brought him strength. Strength that he would need now more than ever.

* * *

Well, Spirit had been right in one thing: Johnny's considerate behaviour towards him did not last long.

Just as Spirit had predicted in his mind, this two-legged proved to be a worser version of the cavalry leader. He was cruel, cunning and even more vicious towards him than the Colonel had ever been. After all, this man's whole life and profession centred around breaking wild, unpredictable horses like him and he had put all his efforts in subduing the stallion's free spirit. As soon as the man noticed that the Mustang was feeling a lot better from the attack of the crazed bear, the forceful 'training' began.

Unlike the composed Custer, Johnny was mad. He was furious with the stallion's insolence over him and quite literally picked fights with him. Spirit had outsmarted him more than once on numerous occasions, and the arrogant wrangler – who took pride in his accomplishments – wasn't about to lose to a horse and look like an utter fool. It was a showdown. He had grown determined to demonstrate to the wild creature exactly what he was made of. If this beast thought that he could dominate him just like he dominated other stallions in the wild, he was sorely mistaken.

Raging emotions of the handler, transmitted to Spirit, who did not require much to grow aggressive against humans. The hatred, feeling of superiority, mistrust and anger of the human were replicated inside the stallion. Spirit, as nature intended his own kind to be, was excellent at picking up the energy of individuals around him. And all the negativity, fury, and dominance of the challenging human, set him off in wrath.

Each night Spirit was hobbled, which drove him to utmost insanity. The horse paddock had quite a good fence, but each night the dreaded, imprisoning hobbles were fastened round his sore fetlocks. It took both the man and his friend to hold him because he quickly learnt to rear, strike, and bite while they tried to strap them on. If it was a fight they wanted, he was ready to give it to them. Spirit's aggression had no end when he felt the hobble-straps tightening around his legs. He was enraged; the cowardly two-leggeds were cheating and taking advantage of him by using tools to aid their cause. If they were truly as powerful as they would like him to believe, then they would go against him fairly, without the use of those torturous devices.

Each time they hobbled him, Spirit got too wild with fear and anger and several times even attacked Gus, Johnny's friend, by lunging at him and almost biting his face off. Johnny immediately cracked a whip across Spirit's eye, causing him to shy backwards, yelping in sharp pain. And so, every night they entered his paddock to imprison him with hobbles, his spirit soared wilder and freer. He would charge at them in defiance, kick, buck and rear, and if the men got closer, he lashed out, baring his teeth in an attempt to bite until they smacked their whips to scare him off. However, that only made the stallion bolder, for he knew that the men were intimidated by him. He would step down for a little while, but as soon as the two-leggeds moved in towards him, he would fly in an aggressive fit and threaten to attack them again. This battle of wills continued for several days, until Gus was so frightened that he refused to enter the corral with Johnny. After much assurance and begging from his friend, he agreed to help him put the hobbles on the stallion one last time.

"Don't worry Gus, I ain't gonna take them hobbles off anymore." Said Johnny around sundown. "That fucking bastard won't be able harm us in a shuffling walk."

"It would've been easier if you hadn't taken them off in the first place." His friend argued, still reluctant about going in the dangerous enclosure.

"Well, I had hoped I'd be able to saddle and ride him durin' the day."

Gus snorted mockingly. "Yeah, a pipe dream!"

"That's fine, every horse is different. This bastard just needs a sterner hand, that's all. I will break him from the ground first." Johnny smirked confidently.

Gus scratched his head as he thought about his friend's words for a second. "So the hobbles will stay on his legs from now on?"

"You bet your ass they will. All day, all night...minimal movement. No food, no water. Pfft! I'll show him. He'll be begging for mercy." Decided Johnny with an evil grin. "Very soon, he'll be dancing to my tune."

"Fine, but if it's not gonna work, I'm gonna personally put a bullet in his head, and that ain't negotiable." Promised Gus meaningfully. "You can't deal with that crazy horse for long. He can kill you."

"That won't be necessary." Johnny shook his head, feeling quite self-assured. "Once I'll sack him out and desensitize him _my_ way, he'll be a changed horse. Now, let's get to work."

This time, their tactic was different. Instead of walking in the paddock on foot, they rode in on their horses to level with the Mustang. Johnny called for 'reinforcement' and some of his wrangler acquaintances, rancheros and cowboys arrived to assist him. Encompassed in the small corral and with seven two-leggeds encircling him on horseback, Spirit knew that he had lost this particular battle. But by no means did he give them an easier time. The lassos were swung around his neck, his legs were caught in bounds, yet Spirit continued struggling against them, not daring to give up without a combat. He snapped, lashing out at the men surrounding him, and aggressively jerked back till he dragged Gus and his horse with him. He reared and struck; rushing in to bite or kick. Still the men held him tighter. The more he fought them the more punishment he received. He was vigorously tugged, the lead rope was smacked on his rump, and every time he attempted to lung at one of them, he earned himself painful lashes from their whips. Digging his hooves into the earth, he threw himself back, full weight against the halter rope – that same halter Johnny managed to put on him when he had been knocked out from the grizzly's assault. There came the feared whistling sound of a lasso through the air once again. Spirit twisted and flung himself sideways but it was too late and the two-leggeds' rope gripped on all four of his legs. Entangled in nothing but long lassos, Spirit was sent on the ground just like the very first time he had been captured. All seven of the wranglers had conquered him now, and something told him that it was useless to fight any more, but still he struggled even as he was sprawled on the cold, mucky earth. He fought and fought, pulling, twisting, pulling on those ropes. Completely drained, exhausted and breathless, Spirit stopped protesting when he noticed Johnny dismounting his trusty gelding and walking up to him with hobbles. Powerless to move his legs, or any other parts of his body, the stallion was forced to accept those atrocious devices around his sore fetlocks.

"You think you could win against us, Mustang?" One of the cowboys shouted with a laugh.

"He ain't gonna do shit now." Smirked Johnny, once the hobbles were securely fastened around Spirit's ankles. "We froze him, fellas." He announced triumphantly.

"You better not ride that bastard till he's sacked out nice and good."

"Don't you worry, Pete. I'll get to it right now." Johnny promised.

For Spirit, being hobbled resembled to being paralyzed. All of his swift, lightening-like movements were replaced by pathetic, shuffling steps...anything more than that, send him tumbling on the ground. Johnny took advantage of his vulnerable state to 'sack him out' and that night, as Gus held on to Spirit's rope halter, so that he wouldn't turn around and bite, Johnny threw a stiff saddle on the stallion's back. The weight of the heavy saddle angered and frustrated Spirit even more. Unlike the saddle that he was subjected to wear with the cavalry, this one was twice as heavier and Johnny purposely tightened the cinch on him so hard, that the stallion could barely breathe. And every time he attempted to draw small gasps of breath, it actually produced severe ache around the sides of his body. Afterwards, the hobbled Spirit was tied to the fence of his paddock, compelled to endure the tightly strapped saddle around his back and left all alone without any food or water. The hard pressure the rigid, animal skin created on his back was agonizing and incredibly uncomfortable. It didn't help that the stallion was utterly fatigued, hurt, hungry and thirsty from having to fight so hard. He could scarcely stand on all fours. There was no padding, or any kind of blanket to balance out the pain that the saddle caused him. It was just the stiff, leather object, pushing down on his sensitive withers.

"He'll be desensitized soon enough." Johnny said to Gus as they walked away to the hut.

"Hopefully..." And their voices faded out from Spirit's ears.

The scorching heat and humidity of the summer's night made the stallion drenched in his own sweat as he struggled to inhale fresh air in his lungs. He felt so worn out and so tired. Collapsing on the ground and never getting up again, sounded like a welcoming idea. However, despite everything, in his heart, he knew that he may have lost the battle, but he had not lost the war yet. He would find his strength back somehow...someway. Although, at the moment, all he could think about was...water. He hoped and prayed for rain to come, so that he could taste its fresh drops. Not to mention, it would bring the cooler, breezier temperature with it. Right across from his corral, the two men's geldings were engaged in a prattling conversation with...what appeared to be a mule in Spirit's eyes. The body of the creature was as tall as his own kind's, the ears on the other hand, were large as a donkey's or a wild burro's would be. The scent revealed that she was a female; she had been brought to Johnny as a gift by one of the wranglers that had come to help him 'dominate' Spirit that evening.

Donkeys and burros were already really annoying species whenever they communicated, and this mule together with the tamed horses, seemed just as irritating to the already frustrated Spirit. They sounded so happy, outgoing and chatty. What were they happy about anyway? Wondered the stallion bitterly. How could anyone be content amongst these brutal, vile predators? Unless that someone was a total idiot. From the looks of it, that's exactly how the two horses and that female mule appeared to Spirit. The pointless chatter went on and on, irking the miserable Mustang all night. He couldn't catch a break, could he? First the humans tortured him physically and now his own kind wouldn't close their stupid mouths for a minute, so that he could get some rest.

"Bunch of brainless morons." Muttered the angry stallion, his patience reaching its limit. "Shut the fuck up!" He exploded, powerless to hide his agitation.

The three equines ceased their babbling and stared over at Spirit's paddock in surprise. "Excuse me?" Brownie, the gelding of Johnny, was the first to speak up.

"Yeah, you heard me! Shut your dumb mouth!" Angrily exclaimed Spirit. "I don't want to hear any of your stupid blither! What important discussion are you having in the middle of the night, anyhow? How wonderful it is to be a brainwashed slave to that sadist?! Shut the fuck up!"

Brownie exchanged a shocked look with Gus' horse, right before the female mule commented sarcastically. "Aww, you seem to be very upset over our owner's game of _'Let's Put The Peacock In Its Place'_."

"Yeah, you know who you remind me of?" Brownie agreed, turning to Spirit in amusement. "Broodmares that tease studs around breeding season, get covered and then whine about having foals. You started this shit with your high-and-mighty attitude. Teasing and provoking my owner into chases...well, guess what? This time, he outsmarted you big time. You got yourself in this mess by your own foolish recklessness, arrogant colt."

Gus' horse smirked, shaking his head as he joined in. "Does he even know what happens to blowhard stallions if they don't start behaving?"

"I don't think he does..." The mule said with an entertained grin on her face, while Spirit continued to silently glare at them. "Let me tell you how this goes, pretty boy: If you don't fix your attitude, they will fix it for you. You will get branded and be a maverick no more and if that won't stop your aggression, then they will geld you. Chop, chop. Gelding usually does the trick, but by some miracle if you still continue to show signs of disobedience, you'll end up with a bullet in your handsome head."

"Are you threatening me?" Spirit hissed, narrowing his eyes.

The mule giggled with a small sigh. "Nope, just showing you your future, if you won't get your shit together." Her amused features darkened suddenly and her stare turned into a glower. "Now here's what's gonna happen...we are going to resume our lovely conversation and you will stand there quietly like a good, little boy and you'll be the one that's going to shut the fuck up."

With that, she shifted her eyes towards her two companions. "Anyway, you were saying?" And their previous discussion was resumed, while Spirit hung his head and ignored the unfriendly neighbours for the rest of the night. Yes, his current situation seemed utterly hopeless, but he would retain his fighting spirit, no matter what.

He would find a way to escape. He always did.


	54. Silver Lining

...

* * *

**Chapter 54**

**Silver Lining**

_"Suddenly the clouds have opened up_

_And I'm being seen in all of my glory_  
_The time has come for fate to decide_  
_If a part of me is even worthy_  
_The air is warm, my heart is cold_  
_And I'll never know how it feels_  
_The air is warm, my heart is cold_  
_And I'll never know how it feels_  
_To have a heart of gold_

_I feel worthy somehow_  
_Please, I don't want to go down, down_  
_The new world is calling me now_

_Please don't let me go down, down"_

– Worthy by Jacob Banks

* * *

"Git up! Hyah." A light swinging motion of the rope sent the horse cantering into circles around Johnny, as he stood in the middle of the round pen observing smooth movements of the complaisant animal. How easy it was to direct him, with so very little effort. A cluck and a subtle shift of his body language made the horse spin, changing the direction from left to right. Free-lunging was a fairly uncomplicated and straightforward exercise, which tested the communication of horse and rider from the ground. It was no surprise to see his own gelding, Brownie, obeying his commands with such great execution. After all, Johnny was an excellent trainer and the best horse breaker in the West. At least, that's how he liked to describe himself to those that did not know him. However, his skills were lately challenged by a certain Mustang that was confined in an opposite corral. His hackles were raised every time he glanced over at the wild, untamed stallion, who continued his relentless stubbornness, even as he was hobbled, tied to the fence, flogged, and deprived of food and water.

"Why can't you be like Brownie, over here? It'll be far less painful that way." Grumbled Johnny, staring at the dun Mustang from the round yard. Spirit lifted his head, his ears automatically pinned backwards as he narrowed his eyes and snorted at the two-legged. A cold, hostile look passed between the two proud species, before the stallion shifted his glare, ignoring the blood-boiling human altogether.

Johnny shook his head and smirked. "You'll break soon. I swear on it."

"Out here everyday talking to a stupid horse!" Suddenly, a feminine voice rang out in an irritated exclamation, making the wrangler jerk his head in utter surprise. A wagon had just pulled in on Johnny's property and a young, independent woman – driving it all by herself – woahed the horses into a stop and climbed down.

"He ain't stupid, Rachel. He's the devil in disguise." Johnny responded lowly once he recognized the approaching lady. "What you doin' here?" His tone came off distant and standoffish, eyes wandered back on his own horse, who had slowed his canter into a trot and was presently walking nonchalantly towards his master.

The woman, whose name happened to be Rachel, picked up her skirts and confidently jumped up on the fence of the enclosure where Johnny was standing with Brownie. "I met Gus ridin' 'long the way, he was ponying a loaded mule too. Told me you were up here. Is he headed to town?"

"Yeah, selling his carved knives to that old merchant, I suppose." Shrugged the disinterested Johnny.

"At least he visits town when he can."

This time, the proud cowboy glowered at the woman, his eyes finally meeting hers. "Why are you here?"

"Since you hardly ever visit, I thought I'd drive up here to see if you were still alive." She replied, tucking the strands of her strawberry hair behind her ear. "You missed the barn-raising of Dan Walker. And then you didn't even show up at my Pa's birthday picnic...you choose to hide in the mountains and in this lonely hut chasing wild horses instead."

Johnny couldn't help but scoff at Rachel's passive aggressive demeanour. "Let's not pretend like your old man likes me. Bet he was real glad that I didn't come. Last time I saw him, he called me a deserter and a coward."

"I know Pa can be harsh, but if you explain–"

"I explained to him hundred times already!" Johnny cut her off angrily. "I couldn't keep fighting in the Union Army, I was wounded and almost died. But he doesn't care, no matter what I say...damn it, I was only eighteen!" He sighed in frustration and shook his head as the horrible memories from the past darkened his features.

"I ain't denying that Pa can be a real pain, especially when it comes to my suitors..." Agreed Rachel with a nod. "but you aren't helping the situation either. You need to visit often and show him that you're serious and mature now."

Johnny hesitated on an answer; he grabbed a rope halter that was lying on the ground and adjusted it on the calm Brownie's face.

There was a small pause of silent interval until Rachel spoke up again. "Carl proposed three days ago."

This sentence caused the arrogant wrangler to freeze for a brief second, right before recovering from the momentary shock and turning to her. "Huh, I knew he fancied you. What did you say?"

"It all depends on what _you'll_ say." She emphasized with a hopeful expression.

Johnny instantly understood what she meant by that. He stared down at his mud-stained boots in deep contemplation, glanced over at his horses – of the two, one was still very wild and untamed – his small, dusty cabin, and then looked at Rachel again, final resolution written on his face. "Marry him." His voice was barely audible. "Carl's got lot of great prospects, your old man likes him and he's a true gentleman. He'll make you a good husband...unlike me. "

Rachel's countenance dropped. "It doesn't have to be that way." She frowned.

"Your Pa's right, Rachel. I ain't got nothing to offer ya. I'm just a poor mustanger...catching and breaking wild horses is all I'm good at. That's all I've got and that's all I'll ever be. That's why I no longer visit town cause there's no point. I'd rather be here in the mountain ranges."

Green eyes of the young woman swelled up as she heard Johnny's disappointing words, but she did not allow a single tear to escape her. "Fine, you do what you gotta do. Keep breaking those mustangs...remember, someday, one may prove tougher than you and he'll break you instead! And in a way, I hope so!" Saying this, she spun and stormed out of his presence, skirts flying as she got up on the wagon and took the rein ends. "Yes, Pa was right; you ARE a coward!" With that, she snapped the horses into an action and drove away.

Spirit witnessed this very 'curious' interaction between the two opposite sexes of the two-legged species with great interest, carefully studying the entire exchange in detailed manner. He didn't have a lot of experience dealing with human females as he had with the male ones. But how strange it was that even among the two-legged kind, females seemed to cause quite a stir. _Well, good thing is, it ain't just you that can't keep a mate. _He comforted himself, his attentive eyes following the frustrated Johnny, who was currently kicking at the dirt in a furious, temper-mental outburst. Whoever that female was, Spirit became positive that she had dodged a bullet. This man was insane and brutally sadistic...no normal human or animal, would ever want to stay with someone like that unless they were brainless idiots. Spirit thought in bitterness as he glared after his captor, who was now giving Brownie a treat to reward his 'good' behaviour. Spirit snorted distastefully, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Of course, he would be pleased with his puppet of a horse; he had zero personality, no spirit or balls for that matter, to stand up to him. Johnny may have captured him, but he had not conquered his spirit just yet. He would never conquer it.

Rolling his eyes and groaning inwardly, Spirit realized just how hungry he was and... water...he couldn't stop thinking about water. The saddle...oh, that rigidly torturous saddle, that was agonizingly pressing down on his withers so hard and so painful. The morning was slowly making way to afternoon and Spirit felt as though with an each passing minute, he was being surrounded in a sea of sand. Drought and dry air under a scorching, blazing sun added to his torment. The blowing, hot, humid wind made it all the strenuous to draw breaths and stay focused. Relentlessly, the heat took over his entire body. It was becoming difficult to keep resisting. Rays, mightier than burning flames...heat, hotter than boiling water. Spirit's muscles ached from the stings of whips he had received the day before. And the sweat dripping on his wounds and bruises made it only stingier, producing even sharper pain.

Johnny had left a wooden trough, filled with cold water, in Brownie's yard, whilst he went inside the cabin to hide from the afternoon heat and remain cool. Spirit was the only one left in the mercy of the scorching summer's sun without any relief provided to him. The pesky flies made things far more excruciating for the wild stallion as he attempted to shoo them off with his tail. He longingly stared over at Brownie's corral...there was a tall tree beside it, allowing its long branches to create a nice, little shade. The gelding was apparently aware of that fact, considering he had mostly withdrawn in that particular spot.

Spirit couldn't help but wonder just how long he'd be strong enough to handle all this. He was not made of rock. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that sooner or later he would fall...it was only a matter of time. In the absence of rain, in the appearance of the unforgiving sun, he desperately craved water...rain. And every time he thought of rain, he was powerless to stop himself from thinking about a certain paint mare that had been called after that necessary element. How was she doing now? He hoped and prayed that she and Wanbli were both safe and taken care of in the village by Little Creek's side. His mind then shifted back on his herd...on his mother, Nova, Cloud, Misty, little Dusty and even Bolder. Who was leading the band? Were they protected and safe from the curse or any other threat? He greatly hoped that his mother did not suffer too much because of him. Each time Spirit mused about his beloved individuals, the more determined he grew to escape from the grasps of the two-legged.

Throwing up his golden head to the sky, the stallion neighed a lamenting cry. "Oh scorching sun! Hear my plea: Unleash your rays with less intensity, unleash your heat with less animosity, unleash your glare with reserved civility to once again celebrate your presence, as a symbol of light and happiness." He hung his head to the ground, looking down at the imprisoning chains around his fetlocks with a blank expression.

But every cloud has a silver lining and in every dark hour there is a hope of brightness. And that very brightness had come rather unexpectedly when Spirit's ears detected a familiar call...a call of his winged-companion. "Worry not, my brother!" His high-pitched squeal seemed to say, as he flew above the nearby mountain peeks. "For after every drought comes rain, blissful rain to fertilize the soil of thoughts which will blossom in wondrous ways and shine! If you give it enough time, even an impossibility becomes a certainty, even a desert could be a forest. Until then, be patient my spirited friend, even the most deserted place, carries some beauty in it."

* * *

One word...one, small action of bravery may be the beginning of it all. Little Creek stood stupefied, as though having an out-of-body experience, while he gaped after the young warrior men and women, who were getting their horses ready to ride out with him. They too had grown determined to leave the tribe, they were standing up for their way of life because of what Little Creek had said. Did he truly inspire them all into this? And if he indeed succeeded, it was most certainly done in an unconscious manner. Little Creek had merely been speaking his mind and yet now, it appeared as if he had single-handedly raised an army. He was stunned. When he had spoken out against the council's decision, he wasn't exactly analyzing his choice of words. He had blurted out his sharp statements in the heat of the moment. But only now, was he trying to examine what he had said. After all, how could his honest choice result into such a crucial decision among the villagers? Wasn't he regarded as nothing but an inexperienced wannabe? Or perhaps, he was the only one that viewed himself that way? Maybe if he took a good look at his reflection in the river, he'd see what his friends and fellow tribe men saw. A leader.

He watched in silence as the teepees were being pulled down, even though the people were divided in their views, they were all still sharing one particular objective: All of them were forced to leave the land. But without doubt, their paths would part once they'd leave behind the territory. Little Creek knew that joining the Renegades wasn't going to be an easy task; his life was about to become complicated. He would be considered a rebel and an enemy, yet what worried him the most was the people that had chosen to stick with him. He did not wish to be a disappointment to them, but he also knew that he had no experience in leadership. Yet he was already regarded as a leader in their eyes. The more he pondered about these sudden changes that were imposed on his once peaceful life, the more overwhelmed he got. Turning promptly, he went inside his teepee tent to collect his belongings and ready himself for the upcoming journey.

His mind that was burdened and occupied with heavy, racing thoughts, slowly drifted back on his beloved Rain and Wanbli. Face-palming his forehead, the young Native realized that he had forgotten all about them. What would become of Rain and her little colt with him joining the Renegade Indians? Would he be able to provide for them as he had done in the village? It was so unlikely. His new life would consist of travelling across the West on horseback and fighting the white men. How would he ever find time to raise tiny Wanbli as a war horse? And he couldn't possibly partner up with Rain, since she was more needed to remain by her foal's side, rather than to gallop alongside the rebels and raid enemies.

Oh, what was he to do? Why was life so hard? Maybe he could release them in the wild where Spirit and his herd roamed? But that also required considerable amount of time and as far as he was concerned, he was running out of it.

"Little Creek!" Long Knife's loud exclamation snapped him out of his conflicted thoughts.

"What is it?"

His friend entered the tent with an eager, enthusiastic grin plastered on his face. "I solved it!" He announced triumphantly.

"Uhh, what?" Little Creek blinked in confusion.

"Do you remember that mysterious vision you had about the _Tatanka Ska_?" Long Knife went on to explain. "And how you thought that you needed to capture it in order to obtain answers?"

"Yes."

"But what if...the vision the Great Spirit showed you was not about the hunt, but rather your true destiny."

Little Creek's head was already hurting. He knew his friend was trying to help, but his ideas seemed far fetched. "We saw the white buffalo during the hunt. Of course it had everything to do with the hunt."

"Then how come you failed to catch it? And how was it that you weren't able to find it that winter's night when you took my horse and rode off to seek your answers?" Long Knife challenged.

"Because...I...uh...I don't know." Sighed Little Creek, feeling too overwhelmed to consider any other possibilities.

"The Tatanka has always been a symbol of abundance and manifestation, and the Lakota people know that one does not have to struggle to survive if the right action is joined by the right prayer. The birth of a sacred white buffalo is a sign of hope and an indication of good times to come. _You_ are our hope, Little Creek. Don't you get it?" Long Knife grabbed his astonished friend by the shoulders, shaking him from his dazed state. "You stood up for us. You gave our people a voice and did not accept the ultimatum of the white men. Your vision was not about the hunt, it was about what kind of potential you have, it was about you...you can become our very own Tatanka Ska – our own hope! Your are the White Bison!" Cried out Long Knife, almost spitting at Little Creek in ecstatic excitement. "You saw a dream of things yet to come. You saw your destiny!"

For a fleeting second, Little Creek forgot to speak. How was any of this possible? Was he even worthy of such an honourable assumption? It was all far too flattering and unimaginable. And yet, he couldn't deny the electricity that pulsed through his veins once he had heard Long Knife, as if it all finally made sense to him. As if his blinded eyes had been opened at last. His fate had always been so unclear, so vague up until now. The unexplainable vision had stirred his soul and he had wrecked his brain in order to uncover the right answer for the mystery. His world was changing so rapidly, but Little Creek felt as if he had been ready for it all his life...as if he had been preparing for it all this time.

"Y-you...really believe that?" He barely managed to scrape out some words.

"Believe it? I _know _it." Was the powerful, supportive response he received from his best friend.

* * *

With an emotionless expression, Rain observed the night as it folded over the day and fireflies burst into glow amongst soft summer trees. They shone like living stars and the blue eyes of the mare turned to the universe, while the warm wind sighed across her flaxen mane. Aranda was gone...she had joined Bonita, Sierra and Storm up in the limitless sky where their free spirits lived forever, but she had left a secret to Rain. A secret that was haunting the painted beauty more and more with every passing minute. She breathed in the warm perfume of summer, of the earth's rich and golden season, trying hard to soothe herself with calming, tranquil thoughts. Her sapphire eyes settled back on her sleeping colt, who was comfortably snuggled up in the soft grass beside her feet. How innocent he was...he didn't deserve all this turmoil that was currently rushing over his mother. The frantic state of the dam would, without doubt, transmit to the foal that was so connected to her.

This deep turbulence, however, was not only raging inside Rain's heart. The entire village seemed to be in a disorder after the bluecoats made their appearance, but Rain simply had no energy or motivation to figure out what exactly was taking place. She was still intensely shaken up by Aranda's death and the bomb the old mare had dropped on her. Rain was certain that she would never be able to find peace until she clarified whether Aranda's words were accurate or not. After all, she could very well be mistaken. There were lot of black mares roaming in the wild, it wasn't just Misty. She prayed it wasn't Misty. It couldn't be...it couldn't. Tears threatened to leak out of her pools yet again. This was so awful. How was she going to handle all this? She felt weak...she wasn't strong enough.

"I'm so sorry, my sweetheart." She whispered to her colt as she gently nuzzled him. "You don't have a strong mother."

Nearing sound of a trotting horse made the young mare look up to get a good look in the night. It was Great Conquest, loping towards the apple trees and he seemed flustered with frenzy.

"Rain, I have news." He blurted to her, attempting to keep his shaky voice down so as to not wake Wanbli. "Blaze informed me that the council of the tribe has resolved to cede this land to the bluecoats, while Little Creek, Long Knife and some of the other warriors rebelled against their decision and decided to join the Renegades." He did not draw a single breath in between the sentences, and was presently gasping for air.

How ironic. Just when she thought things couldn't get any more complicated than they already were, this happens! "What the hell?" The mare muttered in disbelief.

"I know! Everything is crumbling down."

It didn't take long for Rain to recover from the sudden shock. What was new, anyhow? She was becoming rather immune to her life always going downhill. "Isn't that just a desirable addition to all my troubles..." She commented with sarcastic bitterness.

"What do we do?" Hopelessness rang in Great Conquest's voice.

Rain paused, her eyes once more moving over to her innocent son. If Little Creek was indeed joining the Renegade warriors, he would have to find a different war horse for himself, at least till Wanbli was weaned. She was extremely concerned for her owner's safety, for the decision he had made, impacted not only him, but her and Wanbli as well. Renegades were classified by the cavalry as a hostile group of rebels that needed to be wiped out. They were warriors relentlessly defying the ways of the white men that were so ruthlessly forced on them. Most of them, unfortunately, ended up dying in battles. Was this Little Creek's fate as well? And if he was to fight by partnering with her, would that cruel, but inevitable fate fall on her head also?_ To hell with me! _Rain thought as it suddenly hit her._ Wanbli!_ He was the Medicine Hat horse...Little Creek had given him a warrior's name. What if Spirit's prediction and fears proved true? What if she would lose her only son – once he grew to be a war stallion like her father – in battle together with her owner? Rain's limbs trembled at that thought, her heart dropping all the way down to her hooves. But at the same time, how could she abandon Little Creek? He probably needed her presence now more than ever. Her loyalty had always been his...oh, why was she once again stuck in this conflicting situation?

"Rain, are you alright?" The grey stallion asked her when she did not make a reply.

"How can I be alright, Conquest? I feel like I'm stranded in a nightmare that keeps getting worse and worse."

Great Conquest nodded in mutual understanding, shaking half of his mane on the other side of his neck. "I don't know what to do either. My owner will want me to go with him but–"

"You know what? I will follow your advice." Rain interrupted, all of a sudden. Unexpectedly, she had grown confident and self-assured. She was done being confused and weak...it was time to be in charge of her own destiny, even if things appeared to be so unsolvable. Pitying herself and her situation was pointless, especially now that she had a duty to her little son. Least she could do was to try and be brave for him.

"Which one? I give lot of great advices." The stallion joked, teasing her with a slight grin.

Rain smirked, a playful gleam animating her pretty eyes, right before speaking up. "I'm going to prioritize my own kind first."

"Oh, okay." It was safe to say that Great Conquest had become quite taken aback. For the first time in her life, Rain had put her precious human second. "Then we have to be really fast–"

"We?" Rain cut in. "No, Conquest. Don't get involved in this because of me. You've already done so much." She shook her head in a protest.

"That's right, _'we'_!" Confirmed the insistent grey stallion. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I said that you weren't going to do this on your own. I won't let you travel all alone with Wanbli. It's out of the question, Rain. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." He told her in a stubborn determination, his tone had a sense of finality to it with which Rain could not argue against.

The young mare gave up trying to persuade him."Alright, you win." She exhaled softly. Truth be told, if she were being completely honest, she really did want him there by her side.

* * *

It was around early hours of dawn, daylight was still scarcely visible, when Esperanza galloped back to the Cimarron valleys, accompanied by a familiar blood-bay stallion. While the palomino mare was welcomed with relieved sighs, the appearance of the stallion, however, greatly surprised the herd members for none of them anticipated to see him again. And of course, it was the loudmouth Azogar that took it upon himself to chastise his nephew without even waiting for what the palomino lead mare had to say.

"You wuss!" He lashed out at him. "Leave it to this coward to need a mare to bring him back! I'm so sick of you embarrassing and disgracing our noble breed." He came so close to Bolder that their noses almost touched.

"Azogar!" Flint exclaimed from behind him, but he was instantly ignored.

"You know, I hope you're real proud of yourself for being such a sissy." The silver grullo continued to degrade the blood-bay angrily. "Where the heck have you been? Why are you trying to screw us with your irresponsible behaviour?!" He shoved Bolder rudely, bumping him on the shoulder.

Bolder did not say anything in his defence, it was Esperanza that spoke up for him. "That's quite enough, Azogar. How dare you make a scene in front of so many bands? Where is your respect?" Her voice even though calm, was firm and meaningful.

"He does not deserve my respect! He is a betraying manipulator and cannot be trusted!" He reared up to fire a strike at Bolder, but something halted him mid-way and swinging with a rapid motion, he cantered off.

"No! Uncle wait!" Bolder went after him immediately. They both ran past the herds and made their way down to the basin. "Uncle stop!" The young blood-bay pushed his legs into a full on gallop and leaping in front of Azogar, made him ski to an awkward stop.

"Get out of my way!" Demanded the infuriated grullo.

"Please, I beg you, let's put this behind us." Implored Bolder in desperation. "I don't know what you want me to say. I apologized and I showed you how remorseful I am. I'm sorry, okay. I really am. We are family, let's move on."

Azogar narrowed his eyes at him, snorting as his ears lay all the way back to his skull. "You're a coward. You abandoned the Cimarron herd and if it weren't for Esperanza, you wouldn't even show your deplorable face here."

"That's not true!" Snapped Bolder. "I didn't abandon anyone. I just wanted to think in solitude."

"And you expect me to believe that, you manipulator?" Scoffed the proud uncle.

It was really hard not to get enraged at the grullo stallion, but Bolder did not possess a fiery temper like Spirit, so he let it slide. "I needed to be alone for couple of hours before making a life-changing decision. Is that so hard to understand?"

Azogar burst into a deriding chuckle. "Pfft! Oh please! What decision? To desert everyone else in the time of need?"

"No, to become a band stallion!"

Just like that, Azogar's face changed entirely, his eyes widened as he stared at the young stallion in puzzlement. "You decided to take over Spirit's responsibility?" He asked, after remaining silent for a moment.

Bolder nodded in affirmative without saying anything else.

"I hate...grahh, I hate this and I hate myself!" Cried out his uncle in another furious outburst and dropped his neck lowly, almost reaching his knees.

"What are you talking about?" Bolder took a step to him, his head tilting to the side.

"You aren't the coward, nephew..." Azogar sniffed, his voice changing and cracking. "I am." He admitted in sadness. "It's easier to shift blame on someone else." He confessed, looking extremely guilt-ridden.

Bolder glanced over his shoulder and blinked his lashes twice. Was he imaging things again or was this truly his uncle being vulnerable for once? And to what did he owe this unforeseen reaction from him? What on earth was happening? What was up with the universe?

"I should've helped him..." Whispered Azogar, his eyes looking down at his hooves in utter shame. "Instead, I ran like a coward and left him to a cruel fate. He sacrificed himself for all of us and we did nothing. I could've helped...I should have! I am the coward!" He stared up at Bolder for a brief second, before averting his eyes once more.

_Yup!_ Bolder definitely needed to mark this day. This unprecedented behaviour from Azogar astounded him on so many levels. "Uncle, this isn't your fault. Spirit made his own choice...don't blame yourself. That's not what he would've wanted."

"I don't give a shit on what he would've wanted!" Cried the grullo, spitting out the words in vexation. "The point is, we left our own kind in the grasps of cold-blooded predators. I should've fought alongside him, but no...I'm a coward."

Bolder knew that there was not much he could say to comfort him of all horses. So, he decided to move towards his uncle and rested his chin on his withers, showing solidarity to his saddened state.

"I'm sorry for treating you like dirt." Mumbled the grullo horse.

"I'm sorry for manipulating you."

"Truce, my dear nephew?" Azogar suggested, glancing up at him.

"Truce, dear uncle." Grinned Bolder with a nod.

"Okay, now get off me!" The grullo became uncomfortable with this sudden show of emotion, as he jerked back from Bolder in distaste. "And let's never speak of this again."

"Good call."

* * *

"As our mysterious moon makes way for the glorious sun once more, I am proud to announce that this sunrise belongs to my eldest son." Proclaimed Flint at the centre of the Cimarron valley, as the mustangs stood gazing at the new lead stallion in admiration and approval. "From this moment on, he has taken his rightful place as the stallion of the Cimarron. He promises to be your devoted protector, leader, friend, mate, father, brother, and most importantly, your fellow herd member. This is your day." He turned to Bolder and bowed in reverence. "Long may you lead."

"Thank you, father." Bolder dipped his head modestly. His new life would certainly require some getting used to. Nevertheless, his previous insecurities vanished as he gazed up at the golden sky. The summer air was warm, the day burned bright and somehow...Bolder felt that perhaps, he was worthy of this high honour. Instead of fearing his fate, maybe it would've been better if he embraced it?

Flint stepped aside and Esperanza walked forward to greet the new band stallion ceremoniously, paving the way for the rest of the Cimarron mustangs, who were all expected to follow their lead mare's suit. It was a tradition. One by one, each of the herd members went up to Bolder and exchanged breaths with him.

"Let's hope he'll be a wise leader." Cloud remarked on the sidelines. His cold tone, body language and expressions displayed that he was not at all pleased with this final outcome. It was still so hard to believe that Spirit was gone, and he preferred to stay in denial.

"I'm sure he will and if not, we'll be here to set him straight." Replied Azogar with a wink.

"He'll do fine." Flint interjected, assuming a proud, confident air. "I've raised him well."

"Don't you mean _'we'_?" Beauty joined in. "After all, none of this would've happened if I weren't Strider's sister."

Flint agreed right away, coughing nervously. "Yes, of course, my dear. That's what I meant."

"I'm happy you changed your mind." Smiled Nova once her turn to salute the new lead stallion had come.

Bolder did not get a chance to respond to her, because out of nowhere, Misty cut in-between them rather impertinently. "I'm sorry, am I hearing all this correctly? Are you like a real band stallion now?" She questioned, looking quite dumbfounded. She was still processing the new changes.

"Why would I want to be a fake one?" Bolder furrowed his brows in confusion.

Misty could hardly hold back an over-excited squeal, but composed herself just in time. "See...I knew it. There is always a silver lining. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and..." She muttered something under her breath that no one heard and nudging her colt ahead of her, left their presence with a skipping trot.

"You'll get used to it." Said Esperanza, her voice coming off bored and disinterested in everything that was happening around her. "She's bit on the strange side."

Bolder chuckled, his eyes still focused on the departing Misty. "I don't mind."

* * *

**Again, I want to take this opportunity to THANK everyone who has decided to follow and support this LONG story. I appreciate every single one of you and your reviews are always encouraging. Constructive criticism is welcome as usual. **

**To Starstabelgal: Girl, your comments always brighten my day. They are so motivating and just formed in such a cute way. I love and feel absolutely flattered on how you constantly keep checking back on this story, not just for chapters but for reviews as well. Sending a virtual hug your way! **


	55. Never Forget

...

* * *

**Chapter 55**

**Never Forget**

_"__Bones become dust_  
_Gold turns to rust_  
_Say it like you mean it, Mmmm_

_Underneath a spotlight_  
_And all the splintered wood_  
_Nothing here is shining_  
_Shining like it should"_

– Kingdom Fall by Claire Wyndham

* * *

Colonel Custer was not at all known as a man of compassion, but assuredly if you asked anyone who was acquainted with the respectable cavalry officer, they would tell you that he was a man of honour and most importantly, a man of his word. Therefore, it was certainly a no surprise when just as he had promised to the Oglala chief of the Lakota division, he and his regiment returned to the village two days later, expecting a final answer from the tribe.

And so, here he was, standing tall and proud in front of the Elders and chief Black Bear, waiting to hear a satisfactory news coming from their mouth. "Well, I believe I gave you sufficient time to reflect upon the proposition we offered you. I am hoping your concluding decision will not only benefit us, but to your people as well." He smiled with slight smugness painting his expression as the Cheyenne scout translated his sentences to the villagers.

The chief and the Lakota council looked defeated; their spirits were broken. "White man likes to speak with polished, charming words to tempt the listener. Do not mistaken us for fools. The only reason we have agreed to sign your treaty is because you left us no choice." Responded the chief, narrowing his eyes at him in a hostile glare. "I put my people's lives first."

A victorious grin of triumph was the next thing Custer sported on his countenance. "That's all I ever wanted from you: For you to put your people first. Egos, past lawlessness, resentment, needed to be placed aside for this particular agreement, and I'm glad that in the end, you did just that."

Nothing was said afterwards, the Colonel gave a quick look in Sergeant Adams' direction and without a second thought, the eager man pulled out the document that had to be signed by the chief and presented it to the tribe. There was a small, intense moment of silence as the chief regarded his council and people one last time right before signing the contract where Custer pointed out.

"Excellent." The cavalry leader was beaming from head to toe. This turned out to be all too easy! "I'm very glad that this mission proved successful. You won't regret it. Now, allow our regiment to assist you with your preparations and escort you to the Dakota territory." As he was offering his services to the tribe, on cue, at least a dozen young warriors galloped out of the village and into the centre stage, their rebellious battle cries echoing all across the land. Custer and his men were surprised without a doubt, but what shocked the high-ranked officer was the man leading the small, belligerent party. He had recognized him as none other than that stubborn Lakota boy who had leaped over a canyon with a certain, resilient wild Mustang. He had become like a pest to the Colonel.

Little Creek was mounted upon one of the war horses of the tribe, he and his followers had embellished themselves with war paints all over their bodies and with an antagonistic glower in their fierce eyes, they threw daggers at the blue-coated officers.

"You may have won the battle, but the war is not over!" Announced Little Creek in rage as the white steed he rode, reared on its hind legs. His fearless proclamation was accompanied by loud cheering from Long Knife and the rest of the warriors that decided to remain with him. Snapping their horses into a full gallop, they charged out of the village once and for all, on their way to join the infamous Renegades.

"Ah, I notice some of your tribesmen have chosen an unwise path." Custer commented once the rebels rode away.

"You cannot please everyone." Glumly replied the chief. "Some would rather die than submit to the likes of you."

The cavalry leader swallowed hard, not knowing what to say about that particular sharp statement. He could tell that even though, most of the villagers had accepted their imposed agreement, they still viewed him and his men as the enemy. He cleared his throat and glanced at his subordinate officer. "Sergeant Adams, alert the railroad contractors and show them this signed document." He ordered him, receiving the most over-used, but highly anticipated words in response.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

For the first time in forever, Misty had woken up in great spirits. And when Misty was in a good mood, she expected everyone to mirror her positive emotions. So, of course, the black mare was far from pleased when that lovely morning, she discovered Nova sulking in misery by a distanced oak tree. How silly this filly actually was! Misty rolled her eyes, shaking her long, dark shiny mane in the summer's heat. Even though it was foolish, she couldn't help but take Nova's brooding as a personal offence to her current happy state. After all, today was a perfect day. It was Bolder's first day as a band stallion and Misty's first day as a future lead mare. She proudly gazed at her colt, who represented the future for the Cimarron herd. Yes, through him, everything was possible. Although, the black mare found it quite strange that her son, instead of taking after his parents' frisky, wild nature, was more or less a timid little colt. "_He's still a baby...he'll become more confident." _Misty assured herself and shrugged. After Bolder's official 'appointment' as the band stallion of the Cimarron, Flint had decided to move his band and travel back to his own ranges. He had also informed them that he was going to check up on Raven and other well known herd stallions in the West, to see how they were fairing in this busy summer's season. Cloud too had withdrawn himself as well as his harem from the Cimarron band, but he had not left their valley just yet, he was still, for some reason, lingering around their territories, which didn't really bother Misty. She couldn't care less about Cloud or his band. Azogar was the only stallion that had not separated himself from the Cimarron herd, and Bolder – being the modest stallion he was – allowed his uncle to remain with them as long as he pleased. Now _that _specific decision annoyed Misty, for she never really liked the arrogant grullo stallion nor his snooty mares, but she was glad that her son at least had play mates his age to hang around with. Dusty was the only baby in the Cimarron herd and he was bound to get lonely for not having siblings his age to play with. Thankfully, Cloud and Azogar's bands had lot of new foals, so little Dusty was always occupied with socializing with them.

Presently, the herd members were all peacefully grazing while Esperanza had spent the whole day educating Bolder on numerous topics he ought to know as a band stallion. She showed him where the best water was located if drought struck, explained to him their 'migrating' or more accurately, _drifting_ ways once the autumn came, told him where their winter grounds had been established and informed him of their safety procedures and escape routes if they were ever invaded by other stallions or predator species.

Misty, meanwhile, took it upon herself to confront Nova and find out why she was such a party pooper. It was a glorious day and she needed to get over whatever the heck was bothering her and enjoy it! With little Dusty prancing behind her, the black mare approached the unsuspecting daughter of Raven and Sirius.

"Ahem," Misty coughed, when she realized that Nova had failed to acknowledge her. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She said, half honestly and half teasingly.

The young mare's light, silvery forelock covered her eyes, but once she raised her head towards Misty, it became evident that she had been hiding her tears.

"Have you been crying or are you just naturally puffy?" Misty questioned bluntly.

Nova hung her head, embarrassed that she had been caught. "It's...never mind." She muttered very quietly.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Misty put on her fake, caring smile that she always did every time she needed something from someone.

"It's...nothing." Hesitated the younger mare, chewing on her lip and staring down at her hooves awkwardly.

Misty pouted. "Aww, _Nena_...can I call you that? I feel like we are both in that nickname stage now. Our friendship has been going quite strong, don't you agree, _Nena_?"

Confusion filled Nova's features. Since when were they ever friends? Wasn't Misty the one that told her that she never rushed into friendships? "Uhhh...I guess?"

"Listen, sweetie, whatever it is, you can tell me." The black mare insisted, as her colt leaned on her flank and yawned, clearly not interested in the 'adult' conversation.

Nova had a feeling that if she didn't share her worries with Misty, she would never hear the end of it. "It's just that... I thought once Bolder became band stallion of the Cimarron, it would get easier, you know? Like I would be able to move on from this awful grief that I'm experiencing right now, but I was so wrong. It's getting worse." Confessed Nova with a shaky voice, barely able to stop herself from crying all over again. "I miss Spirit so much and I can't believe he's gone." She dropped her neck, looking depressed as ever. "It's not the same without him, nothing's shining anymore...nothing's the same without him."

Misty's rather cynical expressions changed and were suddenly replaced by guilt and extreme sense of sadness. "I know that it's not the same." She rasped in a low tone. "However, he would not want us to be miserable over a choice that he made."

"How can you be so calm though? Am I the only one that feels so...empty?" Tears streamed down Nova's face as she stared at the black mare.

"I'm sure Esperanza feels emptier but she's trying to stay strong for the herd and as for me...well, let's just say I'm used to losing everyone I care about." The last words were uttered with subtle anguish that flew over Nova's head. "Chin up, sweetie. Why are you looking down? Look up because that's where he is now." Misty ordered firmly. "He always loved to fly with the eagles, anyway." She added with a genuine smile, followed by melancholy. She hated showing signs of weakness, yet couldn't deny that somehow, she too missed Spirit's presence.

"You mean he's looking down on us now?" Nova asked like an innocent filly.

"What? Ew, no." The black mare shook her head in revulsion. "Last thing I want is to have dead horses watching over every move I make." She shuddered at the mere idea. "And besides, have pity on poor Spirit. Why on earth would he want to look at this boring herd all day every day? I'm sure he could do far more exciting things in the after life."

Nova gaped at Misty as though she were absolutely insane. What nonsense was she blithering about?

"What I meant is that he's in a good place," Restarted the self-assured black mare. "and that you should try and move on."

"It's not so easy for me." Whispered the devastated filly. "I...I loved him."

"We all did."

"Not as much as me." The filly argued, raising her brows at her with a skeptical glare.

Misty had a strong urge to snort at her. _This little self-entitled brat._ "I'm not sure what kind of romance you two had, but I can assure you that it would be nothing compared to what Spirit and _I _used to have. Now,_ that_ was special." She winked playfully.

Nova opened her mouth to protest, her pride hurting. "I don't think so–"

"Why don't you come and graze with me and Dusty for a change?" Misty interrupted, desperate to finish conversing about the heartbreaking subject that was still fresh in everyone's mind. "We haven't had our breakfast yet. Come, Nena." She beckoned the filly to follow her, who reluctantly quieted down and walked after the confident mare and her little son.

"We will never forget him," Misty told her as a final stance. "yet we must try and move on. That's what he would've wanted."

* * *

Great Conquest always knew that Rain, by nature, was assertive, no-nonsense, confident and independent, whose ambitions were set on being a courageous, loyal war horse for her beloved human since foal-hood. In his opinion, even though, he was slightly old fashioned and viewed mares as weaker and less capable than stallions, Rain certainly possessed all the qualities to make her dreams a reality. She had a heart for it. She may have been lithe, petite in structure and delicate in muscle-build unlike the males of her species, but what she lacked in appearance, she made up for in her fearless spirit. And she was extremely nimble and swift...possibly the fastest horse in the Lakota village. Great Conquest fondly recalled their competitive but friendly races with Rain always emerging as victorious. Needless to say, the grey stallion had become positively sure that Rain would make an excellent war horse once the time came for it. She was simply cut out for it. What he did not anticipate, however, was to witness this domesticated, tribal mare pave her way in the uncharted, wild territories and confidently lead him and her little son on their journey, as though she had been an untamed mustang all her life. That was new and unprecedented for Great Conquest. It made him regard his friend in a whole different light and he began to question whether Rain truly belonged to the domestic society or not. Apparently, this was not the first time she had travelled across these lands...she had done it once with Spirit and once on her own and with Bolder. But her detailed, meticulous way of exploring her surroundings, ability to remember routes that she had traversed on only twice, staying alert and leading Conquest and Wanbli with the safest pathways mainly through her instinct, made the grey stallion doubt whether Rain was destined to be a war horse, after all. Perhaps, Spirit had been right all along? Perhaps, she was born to be a lead mare for a wild mustang herd?

Even now, Rain had chosen a perfect resting spot for the night: By a small stream, encompassed with willow trees that would cool them off from the afternoon's extreme heat. Wanbli, exhausted and hungry, had drank his mother's milk and immediately drifted off to sleep, snuggled in the soft grass with Rain watching over him. Conquest, after being on guard for a considerable amount of time, allowed himself to relax and he nibbled on the greenery, embracing the breezy hour. His eyes wandered over to the paint mare and her colt and to his surprise, he found Rain gazing at the stars with no intention of going to sleep.

The night's sky was clear from the humid clouds at last and the bright fireballs were shining, sparkling in the mare's sapphire eyes with beautiful glow in them. The stars were so dazzling, so glittering... Clenching her eyes closed, Rain lowered her head as the flaxen mane fell over her face like veil.

"Why aren't you asleep?" The grey stallion took his place by her side. "It's kind of late. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

"Do you think our destiny is written in the stars?" The mare asked in a whisper, evidently too engrossed in her own musings to hear what Conquest had said. "I wonder if I'll ever be able to read and understand those secrets." Her blue gaze was fixated on the gleaming night's sky, dotted with countless bright shapes that resembled fireflies.

Great Conquest was caught off guard with her question. He had not thought about anything of that sort before...at least, not recently. "Well, my mother used to say that many mysteries are woven in the stars and to try to understand them would be as unfruitful as trying to count their manifold numbers."

"Do you think we are capable of changing our fate?" The deep, glowing eyes of the mare settled on the grey stallion.

"To change one's fate is to rewrite the stars..." Replied Great Conquest as he pondered upon the matter. "I don't believe we are powerful enough to alter the cosmos, but on the other end, destiny can be affected by our choices in life. I think we have the power to shape our destiny but not our fate. Our fate has been decided long before we were born."

Those wise words struck a chord in Rain and she silenced, her sparkling gaze once more fixed toward the illuminating sky.

"Why do you ask?" Great Conquest questioned in curiosity. "Why this sudden interest in fates and destinies?"

Rain looked at her friend again with sorrow in her pools as she admitted in a nicker. "I've been such a coward. I thought I could outrun my fate, but the more I run from it, the more I'm drawn back to it."

"The Rain I know doesn't run from challenges." Scoffed Great Conquest, disbelief written on his face.

"Oh, I've been running for quite some time now..."

Great Conquest searched for her downcast eyes with tenderness. "I know what's this about." He told her, finally comprehending Rain's emotional state. "You are conflicted about leaving Little Creek behind..." Truth be told, both of the horses were hesitant to abandon their owners in the time when stakes had been raised so high in their tribe. Surely, Long Knife and Little Creek would need their loyal partners now that they had joined the Renegades. However, unknown to both Rain and Great Conquest, Little Creek had been actually quite relieved when he discovered that Rain, Wanbli and Conquest were no longer in the village. He didn't have too much time to contemplate upon it for his people were in a turmoil, but he knew deep down that Rain was clever and smart enough to get away from chaos. He hoped that she would return to Spirit's herd and remain there for the rest of her life, wild and free. Long Knife was obviously less than thrilled once he found out that his favourite stallion was gone, but he too didn't have time to dwell on that matter for long. The humans had their own troubles to concentrate on, while the equines had their own.

"Well...yes and no." Nodded Rain, staring blankly at her sweet, little son.

"...And you are also wondering whether you and Spirit were a compatible pair." Added Great Conquest quickly, causing Rain to gasp and look up at him with a faint blush on her cheeks. Luckily, due to her sorrel coat, her embarrassment was easy to conceal.

"H-how did...did you–"

"I'm not an idiot, Rain." Conquest clarified knowingly. "I see that you still cannot seem to decide where you belong: With Spirit and his herd or with Little Creek and his village..."

"I just...I feel like I'm letting go of my chances both ways." Rain dipped her muzzle once in confirmation. "I'm losing them both."

Great Conquest took a deep breath and sighed. "You want my honest opinion? I don't necessarily think you and that wild stallion were a compatible couple. You wanted to tame him and adapt him to your domesticated ways, while Spirit wanted to make you wild and reshape you to suit his free-roaming ways. I'm sorry to tell you, but relationships like that are doomed from the start."

"I know." Sniffed Rain, casting a side-way glance at her tranquil son's direction. Great Conquest pulled her in a hug and she held on to him with closed eyes. Even if her friend's words seemed to make a lot of sense to her, she couldn't forget how it felt to gallop alongside the golden Spirit and his herd...how_ she_ felt when she was with him. If their love was doomed from the very beginning, then why did their time together seem so right to her? So perfect? Either she was being naive, foolish and blind, or Great Conquest was simply mistaken. Which one was it? She had no answer and she doubted she ever would.

* * *

Bolder's day had been packed with information. He knew that band stallion's job was no breeze, but he didn't realize so much work, consideration and tradition went through it, particularly when you were a band stallion of the Cimarron herd. It was a common knowledge that this special herd was different in their ways and customs compared to other mustang bands on the territory. Strider had a different approach to leading his herd and had established rules that were slightly foreign to other band stallions. He had always been very forgiving, tolerant and understanding of every single herd member's wishes and Bolder began to realize that he and his late uncle shared lot of personality traits. The day had been educational for the young blood-bay to say the least. Esperanza had spent her hours by Bolder's side as she explained everything he needed to know as their future leader. Once the evening approached the valley, the palomino lead mare had decided to intermingle with the mares, while Bolder guarded the rear just as his new responsibility demanded him to do. That very morning, his younger cousins and siblings had finally been allowed to leave the natal band and join the bachelors, and the young blood-bay couldn't help but feel the lack of their rowdy presence. Even though, those youngsters were troublemakers, he had come to enjoy their company a lot. He would certainly miss those loud, reckless colts, who were no doubt loving their new-found freedom. At that thought, his heart sank in unsureness and he felt as though his own freedom was being taken away from him. It was slipping away...slowly, slowly. No matter what anyone said, he couldn't bring himself to fully embody his new role. It was all too strange and had happened all too quickly.

"So, how's your day as a band stallion going?" Neighed a familiar silver grullo as he detached himself from the group of mares and trotted up to the young blood-bay.

"It's alright, uncle. I learned a lot." A soft snort escaped his maw, shaking his auburn mane to and fro. "I bet I still have a long way to go."

"If you'll have any questions, you can always ask me." Offered Azogar with a friendly grin. "After all, no one knows a job of a band stallion as well as a band stallion." He bumped him on the shoulder with a teasing expression in his eyes.

"Right." Chuckled Bolder. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Leaning in with a mischievous, playful wink, Azogar began. "Oh, and if you're nervous about your first–"

"Ahem!" The golden palomino mare cut off the obnoxious grullo with her sudden appearance. "Azogar, I'm going to ask you to leave me with my band stallion. I would like to converse with your nephew alone."

The grullo horse didn't dare to oppose Esperanza; he nodded right away, bowed to her in reverence and withdrew from their presence as swiftly as he could master. Ever since losing Spirit, everyone noted with great despair, that the gentle, approachable palomino mare had grown rather stern, cold, firm and closed-off. It was as though her pain and affliction had caused her heart to freeze into shreds of ice. Some of the herd members were downright frightened of angering her. It was safe to say that Azogar was definitely one of those horses.

"In today's lessons, I forgot to mention something very important, Bolder." Commenced Esperanza with a serious tone vibrating in her voice, once Azogar had left them in solitude.

"I'm listening."

"We need insurance on your part."

"A what?" Bolder batted his lashes in confusion.

Esperanza's stoic countenance and her monotonic voice did not change even for a second. "You have to acquire at least two mares in order to create a small little sub-band within our herd."

"What?! Why?"

"Because you are a temporary lead stallion filling in until my grandson – Desert Dust – is old enough to take over his rightful position." Esperanza pronounced loud and clear, not at all fazed by Bolder's shocked exclamation. "I thought I'd give you a heads up early, so you could start looking for suitable mates now."

"Wait, I already know that this is a temporary responsibility." Contended the blood-bay in a perturbed state. "This seems so unnecessary to me."

"Well, who is to say that you won't change your mind? After all, a small taste of power can mess with a young horse's head."

"You have my word." Bolder insisted. "I never wanted this authority and am only doing it–"

"Your word is not enough of an assurance that you won't represent threat for Dusty's leadership." Esperanza condemned mercilessly, looking disinterested in what Bolder had to say. "Stallion instincts are hard to repress. And if my memory serves me right – it usually does – you were the very stallion that sneaked into this herd to steal my son's mare, were you not? You were also the stallion that attempted to kill my son on several occasions. And now my son is dead, while you remain alive and well...taking over his place. I don't see any fairness in that." For a brief moment, she seemed upset that he were still living and Spirit was not.

Bolder flinched at the lead mare's harsh statements, dropping his head low as the overwhelming feeling of culpability washed over him like a huge wave. He knew that Esperanza was just aching to put blame on someone for all her sufferings, and unfortunately, due to their past history, this fell onto his shoulders. In many ways, the lead mare was right and it pained Bolder even more to confess that.

"You need to create a small harem, that way you'll prove that you are not here to completely take over this herd."

"Esperanza, please, don't make me do that."

"Why not?!" Snapped the mare, her ears laying flat. Now she actually looked pissed at him.

"Uh, well...because–" The young stallion's voice cracked in nervousness. Esperanza was known as a soft-spoken, gentle mare, but she could be quite intimidating when she needed to be.

"Because you're still in love with my son's mare, that why!" Concluded the palomino with narrowed eyes. "Forget her. You have a duty to us now. Find yourself acceptable fillies, ones that did not belong to my son and create a small herd. This is not a suggestion, not an advice and not even a request. This is an order from your senior lead mare, the one that has the power to overthrow you whenever she can."

Bolder felt tongue-tied as he stared at the furious Esperanza with a disappointed, dumbfounded expression. Why would such a gentle, kind mare be so unfeeling towards him?

As if reading his mind, Spirit's mother took a step towards him and said in a whisper. "I forgive past wrongdoings, but I never forget them."

* * *

**Next chapter titled as "Channeling The Sun" will be published on Sunday!**


	56. Channeling The Sun

...

* * *

**Chapter 56**

**Channeling The Sun**

_"Oh, step right up, who's next?_  
_You're messin' with the best_

_We're death defyin'_  
_Coming in like lightnin'_  
_Look out, we're strikin'_  
_Ready set, ready set, let's go_  
_This fire's blazin'_  
_We're troublemakin'_  
_We got you shakin' "_

– Ready Set Let's Go by Sam Tinnesz

* * *

It was an hour before sunrise when Spirit was rudely jolted from his short-lived drowse. All night, he struggled to find rest and simply could not force himself to bat an eye, no matter how hard he tried. He knew he needed to catch some sleep...at least for a little while. The pressure of the rigid saddle strapped tightly on his back got worse with humidity, his fetlocks were sore and inflamed because of the hobble chains wrapped around them. On top of it all, he was increasingly exhausted, thirsty, hungry and weak. As the slow hours of late night dragged on and on, Spirit finally managed to doze off, but it was a momentary rest. Before he knew it, noisy clinging sounds of shod horses reached his ears, accompanied by the voices of men, who were yelling and commanding the rowdy bunch in a loud tone.

"Open the damn gate!" Johnny's voice echoed in the morning twilight as one of the wranglers, presumably Gus, unlocked the corral right across from Spirit's and five new horses were driven inside it. There was lots of puffing, snorting and trotting from the confused new additions to Johnny's lonely mountain cabin. Spirit strained his vision to get a good look at them. With one sniff in the air, he knew they were mares, but from what he could see, they did not resemble wild mustangs nor tribal pintos, or ranchero caballos. They were tall, perhaps taller than Spirit himself, their tails were long and held high, their manes were curly, their coats were shiny black, their hooves were larger than any mustang mare's Spirit had seen. Heck, his mother, Rain, Nova and even Misty were like yearling fillies compared to the size of these mares. Their movements, even though at the moment they were quite anxious, were still extremely elegant and graceful. It was as if they were floating on air whenever they took a step. The gate of the yard closed behind the mares once all five of them were gathered inside and Johnny, Gus, and three other of his comrades road up to the cabin, tying their own mounts by a small post.

"Thanks fer your help, fellas." Johnny told his companions.

"Them mares are gonna catch you a pretty penny." One of the man, sporting facial hair commented as he climbed down from his horse. "Were'd you find them?"

"I met a a fine breeder from Holland down at Fort Inge." Explained Johnny as he adjusted his belt. "He sold them to me for a good price. I'll take them down on Saturday to that Mexican ranchero – Miguel Diaz. He was looking for broodmares for his stud anyway. He'll pay me a fine sum for these nice-looking gals."

"Miguel is always generous with money." Joined in a darker skinned man of forty, his thick accent served as a clear indicator that his mother tongue was that of the Spaniards. "He appreciates a fine horse-flesh when he sees one...and their seller also."

Johnny smiled, unbridling Brownie and placing a halter on his face. "Perfect." He said, delighted at the prospect of acquiring great price for the Frisian mares.

"But _I_ too can be extremely generous with money." Emphasized the Spaniard meaningfully, staring at Johnny with an intent look in his eye and his glance then slowly shifted towards the five beautiful mares.

The young cowboy was surprised. "You want them for yourself, Señor Morales?"

"I wanna buy all five of them." Confirmed the man. "Name your price, I'll pay more than Diaz ever would, mi chico."

"Would it be insolent of me to demand $500 for those fine animals?" Asked Johnny with a smirk, crossing his arms on his chest.

Morales merely laughed. "Consider it done, mi amigo."

"That was the fastest horse sale I've ever seen." Gus remarked in amusement.

"Well, we are professionals in our trade." Said Johnny with a wink.

Señor Morales turned to Johnny and spoke. "Help me move those yeguas bonitas to my ranch tomorrow and I'll get you your deserved price."

"Not a problem." And the two men shook hands to highlight their deal. "Just didn't take you for a horse breeder." Johnny added after a brief pause.

"I breed saddle horses and those mares move with fluidity. They represent elegance that can only be found in a show ring. That's exactly what I seek." Explained Morales, his eyes all lit up. Evidently, this was a man of vision. "My Xemino's Andalusian bloodline will be a perfect mix with theirs."

"Look at that, business done in minutes." Chuckled Johnny.

"What about your garañón? Diablo, you called him?" Morales glanced around the paddocks, trying to catch a glimpse of a fiery Arab.

Johnny's features slightly darkened upon the mention of his lost prize. "I don't have him anymore. Instead, I got me a wild mustang." He gestured towards the enclosed Spirit.

"Mustango? Ay, no!" Morales looked disgusted. "Why would you want to have that inbred horse? They don't make good mounts, they are broncs." He drawled, cringing his face in disdain as he walked forward to evaluate the dun-skin stallion.

"No, Señor," Johnny shook his head in protest. "Eso no es la verdad. His bloodlines trace back to famous Iberians. You, as a Spaniard must appreciate that. Can't you see those zebra stripes on his legs and back?"

Morales scoffed, shaking his head with a mocking chortle. "Those bloodlines have been intermingled for hundreds of years now. Who is to know what is truth? I think you're mistaken for bringing this semental loco here." He regarded the stubborn Mustang with a one last look of revulsion and turned back to climb up on his own horse. Spirit snorted and glared after him in hostility.

"Don't you get that wild thing near my mares or I will hold you personally liable and you'll be the first I'll geld." He warned Johnny and afterwards, exploded into a boisterous laughter, all the while directing his horse away from the cabin. "Hasta mañana, Juan!" And he was off.

"Did he just... threaten to castrate you?" Shocked Gus questioned his friend.

"He sure did."

"Them Mexicans are batshit crazy."

"He ain't Mexicano, Gus, he's a Spaniard." Corrected Johnny.

The chubby man rolled his sockets. "Who the hell cares? If you ask me, they're all the same."

"Well, I ain't askin' you."

By now, the sun had slowly peeked out of the horizon, illuminating the early hours of dawn in a bright reddish glow, its rays bouncing off Spirit's golden coat, making him look like one of those ethereal steeds from fantasy novels.

"Hey, Johnny!" Called one of the cowboys that had been helping him round up the Frisian mares. "When are you gonna ride the bronc?" He asked, expectantly leaning on the fence where Spirit was tied up. "He looks sacked out."

"We'll find out this afternoon." Promised Johnny with an evil grin flashing his tan-skinned countenance.

And find out they did...

As the late summer's sun intensified around noon, boiling over the countryside, Johnny and three of his friends approached Spirit's corral. The stallion lifted his head, snorted at them in a glare and dropped his neck low once more.

"What you say, boy? Ready for a spin?" Johnny entered the pen, holding a bridle in his hands as he slowly neared the wary Spirit's shoulder. "Whoa, easy." He muttered, once the wild horse made a frantic motion with his tail, threatening him to stay away. Johnny cautiously knelt down, and the apprehensive Spirit suddenly felt the two-legged fumbling with the hobbles that were chaining his fetlocks together. All at once, the heavy shackles were off his throbbing ankles, the restrains no longer binding them in an unbearable sensation of pain. Only when they were taken off, did Spirit realize just how swelled up his pasterns and fetlocks had become over the past few days. Unfortunately, for him, one torturous device was swiftly replaced with another. Before Spirit knew it, Johnny grabbed him by the ears and quickly shoved a metal bit inside his mouth, securing the throatlatch below the protesting stallion's jaw. Spirit was still fighting against the horrifying pain device in-between his teeth, when Johnny slipped into the saddle, gently like water flowing. As soon as the stallion felt more weight on his back, he gathered himself together in a tremendous buck, up and up, and twisting, almost sending his rider flying over the fence, but Johnny held onto him tightly, his spurs digging into Spirit's flanks, infuriating him even more. Desperate hatred gushed through him like a rushing river and he felt the longing for home and freedom like a rising, choking wave.

The spiky spurs on Johnny's boots, the constant pulling of the reins on his mouth, sent Spirit into a maddened bucking gallop inside the enclosed arena. He knew he was galloping as never before, charging into fences, galloping, rearing, bucking through the bright air and over the soft, moist earth. His rider sat so firmly on his back that he began to wonder whether he'd be able to get him off at all. Involuntarily, Spirit's mind flashed the unpleasant images of the Colonel, when he had attempted to break him. That day, even when all things appeared to be lost, by some miracle, the second wind of resilience had surged upon Spirit, thus managing to dislodge the irritating cavalry leader from his back once and for all. But in this particular situation, Spirit realized that he simply possessed no more strength to struggle against the cruelty of men. His legs, especially his fetlocks, were in burning ache. Each pound of his hoof send pain in his entire body. He was physically incapable and too weak to put up an enduring fight with the skilled wrangler. Oh, how he detested this agonizing feeling of helplessness. Panic seized him when the thought of Johnny breaking his spirit and turning him into his tamed horse. He would never submit to him! Never! Spirit halted his crazed gallop, digging his hooves in the ground and refused to obey any of Johnny's commands, no matter how hard he hit him with a whip or sunk his spurs inside his flanks.

Slackening his speed, Spirit reared up in protest, swinging round to buck him off again, but his experienced rider smacked him on the head with rein-ends, forcing the wild stallion to get down on all fours once more. But the battle of wills had all ready commenced, and Spirit – tired and exhausted – was fighting till his last breath, whatever he could do to show them that he would not be dominated, even if physical strength was no longer in him, his heart was still set on fighting. The hideous pressure on the mouth with a metal bit caused the struggling stallion to stand on his hind legs yet again, as he sprang up aggressively, hoping to somehow remove the little sadist from his back. Once more, Johnny slapped him with the leather reins to correct the unruly behaviour, but this time, the Mustang stubbornly refused to be intimidated by him.

_ "If this stupid two-legged wants to fight with a thousand pound animal, then so be it. I'll show him who he's messing with." _Spirit was determined to give him all he had, even if he felt considerably weaker than usual.

The constant aggressive rearing of the wild stallion, frustrated and also endangered Johnny, who decided to pull on the bit hard to direct him in a circle, which he hoped would send the stallion back on the ground. The force of the pressure of the metal device, however, was so unbearably strong on the already exhausted Spirit's mouth, and his legs were in such severe pain due to being hobbled for days, that he was unable to balance himself properly and all of a sudden, he lost control, flipping over backwards and crushing on to the ground with Johnny on his back.

"Holy shit!" Yelled Gus, his hands flying to his head as he rushed to the corral.

Pete and Joe, two other of the spectators, jumped over the fence, desperate to save their friend.

Johnny screamed in pain. "Graahh! My legs!" The overturned stallion's whole weight was slamming onto the rider's legs. Thankfully, Spirit had fallen in a slightly twisted position, allowing Johnny enough time to get out of the way and not be entirely crushed by the powerful animal, yet his legs were stuck in the stirrups.

"Get him out!" Gus cried, referring to Johnny, as he ran up to Spirit, who was utterly worn out and too drained to stand up. He took hold of the reins and attempted to shift the body of the collapsed young stallion at least for a little bit, in order for Johnny to get his legs out from underneath his weight.

"That fucker." The angry cowboy muttered, while Pete and Joe grabbed onto his shoulders and hauled him out from under the toppled stallion.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked, looking quite frightened as they dragged their friend outside of the enclosure.

Johnny yelped. "I...I can't feel my goddamn legs."

"Shit, really?" Pete's eyes flew open. "We gotta get you to town right away. You need medical attention!"

"N-no, no...I–" Johnny attempted to protest, but his friends would hear none of it.

"Don't even ask!" Gus exclaimed from the corral as he was still trying hard to help immovable Spirit get back up on his feet. "Hitch up the wagon and drive him to town! I'll stay up here and take care of the horses!"

Johnny grumbled, refusing to listen to his friends, yet he did not have much of an option. He truly, felt as though all sensations in his legs had disappeared. "You can't feel your legs, you idiot! You need help!" Persistently shouted Pete at him and with that, it was decided he would be taken to see a doctor.

The muscles and nerve-endings in Spirit's limbs were also growing increasingly numb because of throbbing pain and extreme exhaustion, and no matter how much the stocky two-legged attempted to assist him up on his feet, Spirit could find no strength to actually stand up. "_Now, you know exactly how I feel, you heartless son of a bitch."_ He thought to himself as Johnny was placed in a wagon and driven away from the cabin.

* * *

It was around the hours of evening as the colour of the sky produced brilliant reflection on the river, and animated the rolling hills of Cimarron valleys in orangey red, when Bolder approached Nova with a very unusual request.

"Hey, um...Nova, I need you to ah...do me a favour." He was reluctant, hesitant and embarrassed even to pronounce these next words. _Well, here it goes._ "You've got sisters that might be looking for...a band stallion?" He blushed at the last sentence, lowering his neck in an uncomfortable gesture.

Just as Bolder had predicated, Nova was very confused with this question. She lifted her head from the soft grass and stared at him blankly. "Uh, yes? My father has sired many fillies. Why do you ask?"

"And how many of them are of age to join herds?"

The young mare eyed him suspiciously. "At least three or four of them, not too sure. It's been a while since I last visited my natal band. Again, why do you ask?" Nova raised her brows, blinking at him in puzzlement.

Blowing air through his nostrils, Bolder let out a deep, downcast sigh. "Would you be so kind as to recommend me to them?"

Nova couldn't stop herself from giggling. "Is this a joke?"

"Yes, I'm the herd clown that enjoys making dumb jokes about such important matters!" Snapped the exasperated blood-bay, flattening his ears all the way back to his head.

Nova was taken aback and incredibly surprised with this unexpected revelation. "Wait, you're being serious... Why are you interested in my sisters?"

"At this point, I don't care whose sisters they are, as long as they join my herd."

Nova shook her head. This did not sound like the modest Bolder at all. "I don't understand–"

"Esperanza ordered me to create a harem as soon as possible." Interrupted the frustrated stallion. "I don't have a choice."

"But you already have a herd." Nova argued in utter confusion. "This makes no sense at all."

"She believes that if I do not have a little sub-band of my own, I'll get too comfortable in this position and will not cede the role of a lead stallion to Misty's son once the time comes." Explained Bolder.

Nova scoffed in outrage. "What ridiculous notions! You would never do that."

"Unfortunately, my previous actions in this herd have led Esperanza to believe that I have the ability to represent threat. And truth be told, I can't bring myself to fully blame her."

Nova pouted in sadness, thinking about it for a brief moment. "She's hurt..." She concluded in a whisper. "Spirit's death has taken a hard toll on her. She's trying to put all her anger on you. I know that feeling and I too can't blame her, but it's not fair for you to suffer like that."

Bolder shrugged with slight carelessness, shaking his long mane. "Acquiring mates isn't that much of a suffering...well, at least nothing like what Esperanza's going through." He quickly added once he noticed the narrowed glare of Nova.

"And so, you've decided to hit on my sisters?" Snorted the unimpressed filly.

"I'm not hitting on them, I merely asked you for your help." Bolder clarified. "Please?"

"Ugh, how can I help?" Huffed Nova, who was not at all amused with that suggestion.

"I just told you."

"Okay and you want me to go and tell them this _'Oh hey, dear sisters, I found a perfect band stallion for you as a mate. He is so courageous, protective and strong that instead of coming here to woo you himself, he cowardly asked me to do it for him. What a catch he is!'_ Sounds good?" Nova mocked sarcastically.

Bolder rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Tell them the truth. Tell them that I'm occupied and so devoted to my current band that I couldn't abandon them, not even for courting."

"Oh yeah, that should do it." Interjected the amused Azogar as he joined the two horses. "Also, don't forget to add that he's handsome. Nobody wants to mate with an ugly donkey."

Bolder and Nova stared at their uninvited company demandingly, causing the grullo stallion to explain himself. "Oh, sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your interesting conversation. You know what, nephew? Stop complaining. You should actually thank Esperanza for giving you such great benefits. I mean, there ain't no such thing as too many mares." He winked teasingly. "I'd love to be in your hooves right now."

"You already are in my hooves." Mumbled Bolder, wrinkling his nose at him.

Nova took a deep breath, snorting at the stallions with a cold glower. "Listen, you two are wasting your breath. I'm not going anywhere and certainly not to entice my sisters for you."

"But Nova, I thought we were frie–" Bolder didn't get to finish his sentence.

"You want a mate? Earn her affections yourself!" Spinning round, she trotted off towards the rest of the grazing herds.

* * *

The sun is a very powerful element, perhaps one could even say that it is the King of all the planets in the cosmos and universe. Unlike the mysterious moon, the great ball of fire has the ability to produce numerous effects on anyone or anything that falls underneath its shining, burning rays. It can be warm, glowing and bringer of happiness for most, yet at times, it has the potential when accompanied by extreme heat of summer, to be scorching, unbearable, and bringer of nothing but chaos. And in that sweating hours of roasting afternoon, the fatigued Spirit, who used to revel in the majesty of the sun, could only wish for it to be extinguished, so that his misery, at least from the humidly hot whether would fade away.

After Johnny had been rushed to town by two of his comrades, Gus had at last succeeded in assisting the exhausted stallion up on his feet. Spirit's knees were still buckling, his entire frame was shaking and all he could think about was lying down. He couldn't support his weight; he was doggone tired, weakened and emotionally and physically damaged to function properly. Luckily, Gus realized that if he didn't give water and small amount of grain to the poor creature, he would soon drop dead. When the round man offered to quell Spirit's thirst, he gratefully drank all the water from the wooden bucket, emptying it till the last drop. The food, dissimilar to the most essential liquid, was not accepted with as much as enthusiasm, Spirit ate just enough to keep himself from collapsing again of complete exhaustion.

Currently, Gus had tied him back to the fence of the same corral he had been confined in, however, the two-legged was considerate enough not to place the disgusting hobbles on his numb fetlocks and even took off the agonizingly hard animal skin from the Mustang's back. Spirit figured it was because the chicken-hearted man was frightened of dealing with a wild, furious horse, and didn't wish to anger him with pain devices...at least, not until Johnny returned. Once the horridly rigid saddle was off, the stallion felt as though he was allowed to breathe again, but his whole body, particularly the withers, back, the loins and girth were stiff and sore like never before.

Spirit hung his head all the way down, almost reaching his hooves as he stood under the blazing rays of the sun, trying to soothe himself. From the corner of his brown eye, he spotted one of the Frisian mares in the opposite yard gazing at him with a pitying look in her eye. Unlike Spirit, the five of the beautiful horses had been provided with plenty of water, hay and even shade and it appeared that one of them felt quite sorry for her mistreated neighbour. Gus' horse and mule were tied together behind Johnny's small hut, while the shepherd dog of the wrangler ran around, patrolling the property for his master, occasionally letting out irritating barks. Brownie had been hitched to the wagon and was one of the horses that drove Johnny to town...Gus couldn't help but wonder when they would be back as he shaved the patches of his beard on the porch of the cabin.

Spirit's lethargic condition continued for few minutes more as he thought about his beloved herd in deep sadness. Would he ever see them again? Oh, how he wished to look at Dusty and Wanbli's cute little faces. His heart melted like snow in spring sunshine every time he recalled how his tiny, pinto son had greeted him when he had visited the Lakota village for the last time. He really wished he could witness both of his colts grow up into powerful stallions and perhaps, someday, he could be lucky enough to have a beautiful, little filly just like he always desired, who would turn into a confident lead mare one special day.

_"Pfft...yeah, like that's gonna happen, you dumbass." _He ridiculed his own foolish, naive thoughts and snorted. The one he longed for as the filly's mother, did not want him due to his own disloyal behaviour. Daydreaming about this would simply remain as a...dream, nothing more.

All of a sudden, as though controlled by a supernatural force, Spirit momentarily, felt his eyes blinded by a very bright, rippling glows of the sun, and he recoiled back in fear. Unexplainably strange and unusual energy had been shot at him from the two-legged's object. The man was looking into it and applying white substance on his face; the stallion watched him intently. What was that strange illumination? And why had it come from that small item? The two-legged washed the white mass from his chin all the while staring at the glimmering object. Spirit narrowed his eyes, straining his vision as he realized that the odd piece in the human's hands showed a reflection of anyone that looked into it, just like rippling water would.

"So that sudden bolt of burning sun was reflected in it also..." Deduced Spirit in great curiosity, while observing the human place that bizarre object on the window sill and enter into the cabin. Spirit's dark pools were fixed on the unique piece. He had never seen anything so intriguing before. How could this small object channel the power of the sun's rays? Yet it did so well.

"My brother, the son of the wind!" A familiar cry of his winged, symbol of freedom reached the stallion's ears. "Today is the day you get to run free again! I promise!" He told him, flapping its large wings closer to Spirit.

The stallion squealed in joy as if his biggest hope had arrived. "Have you come up with a plan to help me escape?" The golden horse asked eagerly.

"Me? Why, no!" Remarked the magnificent creature, sitting himself on a rail of the fence, where his Mustang friend was imprisoned. "I said I've come to assist you, but the plan must come from you, my spirit of the West."

Spirit puffed air from his nostrils, snorting in slight vexation. "I can do no such thing. I'm being tortured here in this heat. My brain can't function for basic things, let alone come up with a whole escape plan. That was supposed to be your job." He whinnied dissatisfied.

"Do not undermine yourself!" Reproached the wise bird. "How dare you? After all, you've accomplished in the name of freedom! You've escaped the cavalry fort, also helping other horses get away in the process, rescued your mare and her human, survived a waterfall, pulled enormous iron monster humankind calls _'trains'_, pretended to be dead and then once the two-leggeds let their guard down took action, flew over a canyon and–"

"I didn't exactly _'fly'_ over it..." Interrupted Spirit with a low grumble, earning a death glare from his friend.

"Do not cut me off, wild wind! I was just about to say that you also created a forest fire all on your own!" Passionately carried on the noble creature. "Now after all that, you still have the audacity to say that your brain cannot function enough to pull another escape attempt? I refuse to believe in that!"

Spirit was getting rather bored with another one of those overbearing lectures from the Bald Eagle; it was as if he had heard it all before from his mother, aunts, Cloud and others who often disapproved of him. But as his winged companion spoke, the stallion's ears perked up on a very distinctive word that stood out to him. "Fire!" His soul was instantly stirred as he exclaimed in excitement, finally feeling inspired. "We have to make fire! If there's fire, the two-leggeds will be forced to open the paddock gates for us."

The Eagle stopped talking and looked at his friend with a proud expression, as if that had been his mission all along.

"You are right! My brain _does _function!" The stallion neighed happily, his previous lifeless, depressed state dissolving.

"Aha, so you want to create a man's red flower? The most dangerous element of all..." Said the bird of the prey, tilting his head to the side, staring deeply into Spirit's eyes. "How do you plan to achieve that, I wonder?" His question was not as much of a question, but rather sounded like a test, to see whether his Mustang friend's mind worked in the same way as his.

Spirit silenced, becoming thoughtful for a short interval and then he looked up in realization. "That object can channel the sun." He motioned his head towards the small mirror that Gus had left on the window sill. "I think if we aim it to the sun's powerful rays we may be able to produce fire. I just feel it. The energy is too high...we can do it."

The Bald Eagle smiled with a wickedly playful nod. It was quite evident that he was of the same opinion as the clever horse. "What do you want me to do?" He asked anyway, even though he already knew what Spirit would tell him.

"Steal that thing with your sharp claws and throw it in the middle of the hay pile, just exactly where the sun is shining down. We need to heat it up nicely."

Spirit had to say no more, extending his glorious wings, the Eagle flew over to the cabin and grabbed the small mirror, tossing it outside of the round pen where the hay was being stacked. Now all they had to do was...wait.

Spirit and Eagle's exchange had been rather quick, but one of the Frisian mares, that often gazed at the wild stallion, observed the strange interaction between an eagle and a horse in intrigue and fascination. She had absolutely no idea what was going on with them, yet small part of her wished that she could somehow hear them. She had never before witnessed anything so captivating as friendship between the Bald Eagle and an untamed Mustang. And what were they doing stealing human objects and throwing them around?

Well, soon enough, she would find out.

* * *

"What?!" Screamed Misty, almost spitting in Nova's face when she heard the frightening report of Bolder's new order assigned to him by the lead mare herself. "Has Esperanza gone mad?"

"Shh, be quiet." Begged the terrified Nova in a whisper. "She can hear us." She nervously glanced behind her lithe shoulder, praying that the nearby herd members were too busy grazing to notice Misty's unflattering shriek. "I think she's worried about Dusty."

Misty rolled her eyes, lowering her nose to nuzzle her son. "Oh please, we all know that Bolder doesn't represent any threats to my Dusty's leadership. He's a sweetheart, he would never do that."

"You are right, but I understand where Esperanza is coming from...he did try to kill Spirit." Nova said, her heart sinking at the thought of the golden stallion.

"Bullshit! Spirit also tried to kill him. It goes both ways." The black mare stated angrily. "Let's not pretend it's all Moonshine's fault. For goodness sakes, stallions always fight. It's nothing we haven't seen or heard before." She stomped her hoof in vexation and swished her long tail.

"That's the problem!" Retorted Nova, swiping her forelock. "That's exactly why Esperanza doesn't trust Bolder."

"Oh, this is just..._great._" Misty hissed through her teeth, barely able to control her overwhelming feeling of rage. "Just when I thought–"

"Thought what?"

"Nothing." She mumbled quietly.

"No, tell me." Insisted the curious Nova. "There are no secrets between friends."

Misty had a strong urge to eye-roll at the annoying filly, but managed to remain stoic...more or less. "Listen Nena, what if..." She pondered about it for a second or two before speaking up. "...what if we volunteer instead?"

"What? You want_ us_ to get a harem of our own instead?" Nova gawked at her wide-eyed.

"No, you idiot!" Growled Misty. Why was this mare so naively stupid? "I mean, perhaps someday...if we return back as stallions, but I was talking about you and me joining _his_ herd. That way Moonshine doesn't have to worry about finding some ugly mares." She drawled the last sentence in utter disgust, jealousy overtaking her.

Nova blushed crimson red, resembling a tomato. "Uhh...what?"

Misty raised her eyebrows with a flirty little smile. "What's the matter, Nena? Didn't you ever think of becoming his mate? He is our band stallion, after all." She winked teasingly.

Nova gasped in shock, feeling exposed. "Well, I certainly never thought any such thing!" She announced scandalized and raced off from the black mare's presence, her cheeks still bright red.

"Silly goose." Snorted Misty and shook her head.

* * *

Spirit's brown orbs had been keenly fixed on the hay-bale, right from the moment the Bald Eagle had thrown the 'sun channeling' object there, hoping to produce fire. The scorching rays of the hot afternoon sun was bound to create at least small sprinkles of the man's red flower...and afterwards, the hay would do its job and let it instantly spread out on the territory.

Presently, there certainly was something strange going on in the air...the mares in the other paddock were restless, even Gus' well-broke gelding nickered in anxiousness several times. Spirit's deep gaze was drawn to the humid sky, sweat dripping off his forehead as he tested the wind with his nostrils. An extremely hot wind had begun to blow hard as the Eagle let out a ringing, pitchy cry, flying over the stallion's head.

"The heat and the wind told me that it's not just us that are attempting to generate the most dangerous element." Said he. "And now, look! There is smoke in the wind."

"Smoke..." Spirit repeated, the word itself partly familiar and partly foreign to him. "What is smoke?"

"Smoke is breathed out by fire." Simplified the Bald Eagle. "I fear the nature is planning to create it too. Wildfires...they're called."

The noble bird of the prey had not yet finished speaking when all at once, the alert Spirit noticed dark smog rising up high from the hay-bale. The Frisian mares spotted it as well and started nervously trotting around the yard, releasing worried neighs from their quivering throats. Before they knew it, blazing cracking sounds of fire were heard and suddenly, the orangey, terrifying but at the same time mesmerizing element erupted. The hay-bale was bursting with raging, uncontrollable flames, causing all the animals on the property to panic, particularly Johnny's dog, who commenced to bark without a cease. Spirit's lungs were quickly filled up with smoke; he felt as though he were choking for the hot wind was directly carrying all the flames towards him. He shoved himself backwards, yanking hard on his rope that was tied on the fence railing of the round corral, and actually managed to snap it off with his new-found strength that rushed through his veins.

The cabin door bust open and Gus found himself in a dreadful nightmare: There was conflagration! A blazing fire had broken out on Johnny's property and from the hay-bale, the inferno flames were moving swiftly towards the paddock fences where horses were being kept. Gus yelled in horror, desperately racing towards his own steed. Because his gelding and mule had been both tied outside of the corrals, they were the closest to the raging fire. The trepidation in them exploded like gun and Gus was unable to calm both of them at the same time. Spooking, they prompted, shied and bolted from the scene, almost trampling the petrified two-legged in the process.

"No! Come back!" Screamed after them the despairing man, shaking all over.

Meanwhile, Spirit, no longer restrained to one spot, without hesitation gathered all his speed, charged towards the fence and unthinkingly leaped over it. His legs were still sore from all the torture that he had recently endured, causing his knees to ram into the top railings of the fence as his entire body was slammed on the ground. Luckily, he was over the round pen and free once again!

Even though the Eagle and Spirit had been both predicting that the human, in case of such a dreadful emergency, would open the paddock gates, allowing the horses to run for safety, Gus did no such thing. The unexpected fire and the disappearance of his own horse, had caused him to freeze in shock for a brief second. The five black beauties, in the meantime, were going insane with fear as the horrifying orange-red element got larger and larger, invading their yard like a threatening predator would. Although now free and ready to gallop back home, Spirit felt really bad for the trapped mares, who were in great danger because of his reckless plan for escape. Swinging towards their enclosure, whilst the smoke-filled air kept choking him as he gasped for breath, Spirit strained every muscle in his body to spring over the paddock yet again. His eyes were sore with the stinging, burning air. The fire was now encircling all sides of the corral fences.

Well...they had definitely channeled and unleashed the powerful impact of the sun, that was for sure.

* * *

The silver moon was luminous that night, and the distanced howling of the wolf kept the already agitated Bolder even more vigilant, as he paced back and forth up on the Cimarron hill like a possessed yearling colt. He was confused, nervous and uncomfortable and was conflicted on what to do. _"What the hell did I get myself into?" _He whinnied to himself, casting his thick, auburn-coloured mane on one side of his neck. He stopped briefly and overlooked the restful herd of Cimarron. What was he thinking? Why did he agree to the role of a band stallion in the first place? None of these 'expectations' would be required if he had declined the position and ran off in his forest home. Sighing heavily, he was just about to lower his muzzle to graze and re-assure himself that all would be well, when he heard a familiar, seductive voice that made his fur prickle with a strange sensation.

"Thoughts of the future keeping you awake?" Whispered Misty, coquettish little smile spreading across her features. "You know, I already came up with a perfect solution." She added, her tone coming to a sultry slur as she took delicate steps towards the confused stallion.

"You did?" Bolder questioned innocently.

Misty nodded; playful grin animating her countenance, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight with a beautiful glow. A glow that Bolder was just now starting to notice...and even appreciate.

The blood-bay cleared his throat nervously, trying to act tough as the black mare approached him, nearing dangerously close to him. "W-what kind of solution?" He gulped, backing up a little from the intimidating mare.

Misty giggled at how easily she could make him swoon. Perhaps, this was easier than she originally believed? "I'd rather show you, then tell you." She said breathlessly, her nose now was merely an inch away from his.

The blood-bay stallion did not know how to answer that as he glanced away in embarrassment, causing Misty to be the bolder one from the two as she brushed his muzzle with hers.

Crack!

Bolder jumped, rebuffing the black mare with a frantic motion. "Rain." He gasped in shock.

"Excuse me?" The black mare was beyond insulted as she pulled away from him. Again, that horrid little human pet, ruining her life even when she wasn't there! Or was she? How dare he call her that name?! "I hope you're referring to the weather right now." Misty gnashed her teeth at him.

"No." Murmured the young stallion, his eyes focused on something – or maybe someone – behind the dark mare.

Misty turned her head to where Bolder's gaze was settled and found herself completely astonished when she discerned the notorious paint mare herself, staring at them both with contempt in her icy blue eyes.

"Oh, please, do not stop on my account." She was saying to them sarcastically, clearly trying to bite at them with her sharp bitterness. "Things were just starting to heat up." She looked over in amusement at a certain grey stallion that stood next to her. He too sporting strange decorations in his mane and also on his body.

"Ah, don't put them on the spot, Rain." Ridiculed the grey stallion. "He might have performance anxiety." He cackled mockingly.

Misty's evil glare hardened and intensified as soon as her cold eyes settled on the tiny creature on four legs that had been hiding behind Rain's flaxen tail. She did not have to wonder for too long who the little colt was. Why, of course, the pinto foal was Spirit's firstborn offspring and this disgraceful pet's son! "Why, if it isn't the Little Miss Perfect. What in the devil's name are you doing here, you domesticated freak?" Misty demanded in utter disgust.

Rain smirked, rolling her eyes at her. "Let's just say, I've come to rain on your parade again." She sassed.

* * *

**Note: The events with Spirit are few days ahead of the events at the Cimarron herd. They are not happening at the same time. Spirit's sections are few days ahead, while the scenes with the Cimarron herd is still slightly behind before we catch up on the current events. Hope this makes sense for those that might be confused by the constant weather changes, daylight changes and so on.**

**Also, word of advice to all my equestrian/horse people followers here: Please, DO NOT seek fights with thousand pound animals that have an ability to crush you in a second. **


	57. The Sixth Sense

...

* * *

**Chapter 57**

**The Sixth Sense**

_"__No one should try and stop her_  
_Persuade her with their power_  
_She says that her mind is made up"_

– She's Got Her Ticket by Tracy Chapman

* * *

"So, what is this now?" Snorted Misty, glancing in slight amusement at puzzled Bolder and then turning to Rain once more, her dark eyes gleaming in an antagonistic glower. "You think Cimarron herd is a loser convention? You ran away like a selfish, spoiled, little coward that you are and trust me, nobody wants you back." She glared at the paint mare, throwing nothing but knives at her with her hostile expression. "We don't accept weaklings that bolt at first challenge they face. Get the hell out." Her ears slammed against her head.

"I'm afraid, that's not your call to make." Rain responded sharply, assuming a proud stance. Misty, of all equines, would never intimidate her again. She had made up her mind about that. Besides, who did she think she was commanding her like that? She was not a lead mare nor a lead stallion of the Cimarron valley and therefore, had no rights to give out orders to anyone.

The black mare broke into a very entertained and mocking giggle. "Listen, you stupid cow... If you're here to crawl back to Spirit, you're too late–"

"I'm not here to see Spirit!" Rain cut her off, her voice arising in anger. "I'm here to see you."

This unsuspecting disclosure from the paint mare caused Misty to pause for a brief moment as she eyed her with a dubious glare. "_Me?_" She repeated stunned, staring back at the silent Bolder. _"What could this witch possibly want from me?" _Wondered she to herself, yet settled on a different, more cynical reply instead. "Aww, sweetie, if you're here to apologize for being a pampered, self-entitled, ego-centrical brat, don't waste your breath. I'm over it. Now be gone!" She demanded.

Rain gasped, unpleasant sensation of being aggrieved and absolutely insulted bubbled up her throat, her blue eyes gaping at the black mare in disbelief. Oh, how she wanted to kick her in the flank for being such a cruel, vile creature. In fact, she could barely restrain herself from doing so. "If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who should apologize for trying to kill me, you wicked kelpie!"

"Yeah, I can agree...that wasn't very nice of me." Sarcastically nodded the black mare. "But you know what else wasn't nice, _Rainy_ dear? For you to selfishly try and steal our band stallion from us, then throw a fucking temper tantrum because he paid attention to someone that wasn't you, and finally abandon the whole herd without even explaining yourself. Not that I give a damn that you left...I'm actually quite glad we got rid of you–"

"Misty, that's enough!" Bolder could no longer retain his silence. "Do not level those actions to an attempt murder. It is not the same."

"Look, who's talking!" Snapped the black mare in vexation, hardly about to stop herself from nipping at his shoulder. "Weren't you the one that attempted to kill Spirit – your own cousin?"

Rain's crystal pools widened as she regarded Bolder, disappointment written on her entire countenance. "W-what?"

"Oh yeah, they didn't tell you?" Smirked Misty with an evil grin, finding enjoyment in the dramatic situation. "We have discovered that Spirit's sire is the brother of Bolder's dam, making the two cousins. And recently, because of your dumb ass, the two have been at each other's throats. They basically tried to kill one another in order to win you like a prize. Congratulations, you have come between family. Another reason to loathe your guts." She spat hatefully.

Rain shook her head, scowling at the guilt-ridden Bolder with anger and hurt in her sapphire eyes. She had already been quite let down upon witnessing him getting so close and cozy with a mare that openly admitted of trying to kill her but now, she was even more disheartened and upset at him. "Is this true?" She questioned, her voice emitting a sad tone.

"It is..." Bolder dropped his neck low as he confessed, squeezing his eyes shut for a second. "but listen,"

"I'm so sick and disgusted of this!" Cried out Rain, suddenly turning towards the quiet Great Conquest, who had been protectively towering over the confused, little Wanbli during this disagreeable exchange. "I'm sick and tired of stallions claiming they love me and then shamelessly screwing her!"

"No, Rain! No, that's not–" Desperate Bolder stepped closer to her in order to explain, but was instantly rebuffed.

"Get away from me!" Rain threatened to kick once he came too near for her liking, while Great Conquest jumped between them defensively, shoving the blood-bay backwards. "Touch her again, I dare you!" He warned, looking enraged.

"I see you've brought yourself a bodyguard this time." Laughed Misty as she eyed the grey stallion in a distasteful fashion. "Another pet from your human settlement, I presume?"

"My name is Great Conquest." The grey stallion introduced himself, shielding Rain and Wanbli as he stood in front of them like a mountain. "And if anyone hurts Rain and her colt, they will deal with me. I will make everyone regret the day they were born even if one strand of hair falls from their manes." He informed dangerously, his fiery eyes piercing both the blood-bay stallion and the black mare.

"I would never hurt her." Bolder said, not allowing the sudden intruder to intimidate him as he came face to face with an angry stallion. "Don't get physical for no reason."

"Don't tell me what to do, arrogant prick." Conquest hissed back.

Rain's muscles were tensing in utter revulsion and agitation. "Alright, stop it!" She exclaimed unhappily, hating a notion of witnessing a fight between them. She was incredibly fed up with stallion battles. "This isn't why we came here."

"Why the hell did you come here then, Rainy?" Interjected the belligerent black mare. "What are you hoping to accomplish by storming on our territory so smugly?"

"I told you already."

Misty rolled her eyeballs in disgust, wrinkling her nose and cringing at her. "Well, here's a thing...I want nothing to do with you. Get out. Get the hell out of here right now and take your idiotic bodyguard and that little dolt with you." She glared at Conquest and Wanbli in hostility as well. Yet before any of them could react to this final statement, all of a sudden, Nova appeared trotting towards them with Dusty bouncing by her side.

"He was hungry and–" The unaware Nova commenced to explain and froze, once she beheld an unprecedented sight by the hill of Cimarron.

Rain intently watched the newly arrived mare and the obvious offspring of Spirit and Misty, and then her gaze wandered back to her own son as he pressed his tiny body next to her hind legs, confused and unsure of what was transpiring among the adults. "I get it..." Rain spoke up, her ocean-like eyes shifting on the aggressive mare before her. "You're afraid." She concluded, shaking her neck and snorting. "You recognize a rival in my little Wanbli, don't you? You think his presence here represents threat to your son, since there can only be one band stallion of the Cimarron. And everyone knows they are both entitled to that position."

"A rival?" Misty scoffed and burst into a hysterical laughter. "Oh dear goodness, no, you dummy. No." She continued cackling for a second or two, before proceeding to speak with a jeering tone. "I'll be damned and so will my Dusty if we ever start seeing that domesticated disgrace as a rival. Do not flatter yourself, sweetie. You and your son represent nothing...you both are pointless. Why would I be afraid of _that?_" She gestured towards the pinto foal in distaste. "You and your two-legged will most likely turn that poor colt into a pet...a human's slave, who will quite literally possess no balls to fight my proud, strong, and fully intact son. So, you know what? Just calm down, butterfly, I assure you, he is anything but a threat."

Rain had no problem enduring and taking jabs whenever they were directed at her, but she could never stand seeing her loved ones be humiliated, ridiculed or treat poorly. That intense protectiveness inside her heart only arose twice as much as would a gigantic wave on the ocean, for now she had become a mother and her priority was her son. He was her world and she would allow no one, not a single soul, to mess with him or make fun of him, especially not a horrid mare like Misty. "Take that back." She warned, almost growling, her blood boiling in fury, her voice shaking with rage.

Misty smirked at that, confidently taking a step towards the paint mare's challenging posture. "...Or what?" She whispered, not at all fazed nor intimidated by her.

"I...just...cannot believe this." Rain's vocals were chopping, her anger was slowly being overshadowed by an extreme sense of devastation. "We... cannot be related. You are not my– NO!" She exploded into tears, swinging promptly and embracing her little colt.

Everything seemed to stop in that very second. "What did you say?" Misty mumbled in dismay, while Bolder and Nova stood with their mouths hanging open. Conquest merely lowered his head, knowing really well what was about to hit them all.

"That's the very reason why I came to see you." Sniffed Rain in a hushed nicker, nuzzling her confused son, sucking up her tears and staring back at the black mare, her blue eyes were settled on no one else but her. There was a considerable pause right before she took a deep breath and announced at last, with one last roll of liquid falling from her lashes. "I am the daughter of Sierra and the granddaughter of Bonita."

It took Misty several minutes to comprehend what was happening. Everything around her began to buzz as though an explosion had gone off in her head, shell-shocked and trembling, she tried to breathe in but could only manage to gulp down the absence of space and suddenly, her present commenced to lose itself in a recollection of distant, yet fresh memories from her foal-hood. That past which she so desperately wished to forget.

"That...cannot be." Misty's eyes threatened to swell up, her heart racing. "Bonita was my mother and Sierra was my sister...they cannot be related to–" Her voice was quivering and from head to toe, her body started to tremble. "That means that..." She choked on her words, a tightening sensation formed around her throat, overwhelming her. "...ar-are you my...niece?" She could hardly pronounce the last utterance.

"Yes." Rain was crying again, powerless to stop her flowing tears, for she had received the very confirmation she had been afraid of. All this time, she believed that there was a small chance of Aranda making a mistake about this but now, it all proved to be true and her soaring emotions were eating her out.

"Who told you that?" Nova asked in shock; she was the only individual in that dumbstruck night actually able to say something.

"Aranda." Came the answer from the paint mare, which caused even more of a stir inside Misty.

"Aranda?" The black mare gasped, all the wonderful memories of the caring, gentle and loving bay mare surfaced up her mind and her heart started to sink. She suddenly felt like that innocent little filly again upon the mention of the mare from her past. "How do you know her? Where is she?"

"She's gone." Whimpered Rain in a shattered reply. "She died trying to save my son...her last words were what revealed our connection."

Misty's eyes were filled up with hot tears but her distressed expression hardened into a stone cold glare. "Just like my selfish sister..." She breathed out in a mutter, her ears pinned back. "Everyone suffers because of you as well." Suddenly, she exploded into a bitter laughter. "Shit...I was right to hate your guts from the moment I laid my eyes on you." She sniggered again, addressing the dumbfounded Bolder and Nova. "That self-centred mare is the reason why my life has been a living hell. She's the most cold-hearted creature in the entire planet and of course, an apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Misty's hateful glower shifted back on Rain. "You, my sister and my mother can go drown yourselves for all I care."

Rain's anger erupted at that like a flaring fire. "How dare you say such dreadful things about my family?!"

"Because you're all vile and cruel and have no consideration for anyone but yourselves, especially that despicable excuse for a mare, Sierra!" Shouted Misty, losing all her composure due to the recent revelation as well as the hideous memories from her unpleasant past. "May she rot in hell!"

Rain's overflowing rage reached its highest peak once she heard such unforgiven, wicked words directed at her deceased dam, whom she had loved dearly and whose death she had mourned for years in her foal-hood. Without any warning, she sprang up on her hind legs and lunged at Misty, sinking her teeth right in her withers as would a stallion in a fierce challenge with an opposing male. Misty pivoted round, squealing and striking the paint mare with her back legs, shaking her off from her neck and sending her falling hard on the ground. Then the black mare slammed her hooves on the flank of the toppled Rain as they both struggled in a furious tussle on the grass.

Nova screamed in shock. "Oh my goodness! Stop it! Stop it this minute!" She had never seen anything so disastrous before. Two mares fighting like two stallions? It was almost unheard of! She leaped in-between the scuffling mares, clumsily attempting to push them away from each other but instead, she received blows from them left and right.

Great Conquest and Bolder could not believe their eyes at what they were seeing as they stood gaping at the strangest sight yet. "What's going on here? What is happening? Is everything alright? What's all that loud noise in this late hour?" These ringing neighs of galloping Cloud, Scarlet, Wildflower, Azogar and Esperanza made the frozen blood-bay snap out of it.

"Th-they...uhh...f-fighting." Bolder tried to explain as well as he was able to, but it was unnecessary for all of them could see the disgraceful exchange of the three mares for themselves.

Misty was rammed backwards as Rain wrangled out of her gasps and knocked her off from her back, scuffling to stand up again while Nova was pummelled by the black mare, who had charged right back to attack Rain, but instead was met by the disoriented, confused filly, who was obviously failing miserably in stopping their battle.

"Okay, am I the only one that's a little turned on by this?" Whispered the very amused Azogar to the other stallions.

"No, you aren't." Great Conquest confessed hesitantly, looking quite ashamed. "But we must stop them."

Cloud rolled his eyes at that, and Bolder was just about to step in to end the fight when the grullo stallion lashed out at him. "Don't you dare, you dumb prude! Let us enjoy the show." His entertained expressions settled on the three grappling mares. "Go Rain! Yeah, Misty! Jump on her!" He cheered and whooped. "I hope you're loving this, you lucky bastard." He gazed up at the sky for a moment, evidently in his mind, he was communicating to the 'ghost' of Spirit.

Esperanza, however, was having none of it. "Enough! Enough!" The palomino lead mare of the Cimarron herd screamed out with a loud voice, positioning herself right in the middle of a firing zone. She firmly latched her teeth onto Misty's neck to get her off Rain once again, nipped at Rain's shoulder and vigorously pushed Nova out of the fight, who clearly didn't belong there. "Get up, Rain." She bit her softly, nudging her to rise and with her dominant body language, forced Misty to back off from her. "Look at yourselves! This is the most deplorable thing I have ever witnessed in my entire life. When mares disagree, they express it with their words, but certainly not with their kicks. What is wrong with you two?!" She shouted at them in utmost fury. "Have you no shame at all?! How dare you pull such a dishonourable stunt in my valleys?"

Breathless and enraged, Misty and Rain were panting and gasping for air as they glared at each other, throwing daggers at one another with their eyes in silence.

"Explain yourselves right now!" Demanded the even more furious lead mare of Cimarron. "What is the meaning of this disgrace?!"

"She started it!" Misty cried in response, desperately trying to make herself look as the blameless victim. "She came here with a horrid news of our blood connection. I loathe her! You aren't my niece and I will never accept you as my family! You and your mother are the cause of all my troubles!" She yelled at the paint mare.

"Don't listen to her! She's lying!" Protested the infuriated and extremely insulted Rain; her pride hurt like sore bruises. "That's not the truth! The truth is that she's the wicked witch of the west!"

"No, the truth is that you're the most selfish mare in the universe!" Misty rotated, hardly able to control herself from charging at Rain again.

"STOP IT!" Esperanza's deafening neigh echoed across the whole plain; the birds that were rested peacefully on the nearby tree branches flew away in fright. "I don't give a damn about your so-called truths!" She spat, glowering at both Misty and Rain. "There are always three sides to every story. Yours, hers and the real truth!" She snorted at the black mare before staring at Rain with blazing eyes. "And you want to know what the truth is?" There was a short pause as the lead mare stepped aside, revealing the confused, naive and innocent faces of the two little colts that stood behind her, gawking at their mothers with wide-eyes. "The truth is that you are both setting a disgusting example for your sons. I will not allow it! Not on my watch."

Esperanza's harsh, yet truthful words and the image of their sweet colts, cut like a knife in the hearts of the young mothers and all of a sudden, their resentment for each other diffused and were replaced by the guilt and worry for their innocent offspring as they both trotted up to them, each one pulling their foal in a tight, protective embrace.

"Goodness, am I glad that I'm no longer part of this herd." Scarlet mumbled in relief, huddling closer to Cloud and shaking her head.

Right on cue, Rain's voice, once she had nuzzled her colt, carried across the field. "Conquest, let's get out of here." She said, shoving her chin into the air and managed a twitch somewhere near her mouth, while little Wanbli bounded after his mother. "We found out what we came for."

A brief silence followed as all heads turned to first look at her and then at the grey stallion. Misty couldn't help her hatred and she scoffed in bitterness. "Is this what you came for? To cause chaos in the middle of the night? You sicken me." She grunted in loathing.

Esperanza's brown gaze pierced Rain with coolness, she stepped forward, motioning the black mare to keep quiet. "To come here uninvited is one thing, but to stir up so much trouble while I'm in mourning is another. You ought to be ashamed of yourself." She rebuked. "Take your leave and go." The palomino mare ordered her as a final warning with Misty smirking in satisfaction.

It was in that precise moment, Great Conquest cut in to defend Rain, looking angry and downright scary with his pinned ears and aggressive body language. "Sorry to bother you, ladies. But if I'm not mistaken, it's the band stallion's job to direct us out of his herd, not yours. I doubt Spirit would appreciate you treating his son and his son's mother so disrespectfully."

"Conquest–" Rain protested in a pleading voice, yet didn't get to say much because the furious Cloud was now glaring at the Lakota stallion, protectively joining in to 'rescue' Esperanza.

"She is the lead mare of this herd! Do not talk about things you don't understand, domesticated idiot." He gnashed his teeth. "Or else you'll deal with me and that won't be a very pleasant experience for you!" He threatened.

"Oh, you wanna go, old horse?" Challenged Great Conquest, not even batting his lashes at Cloud's warning.

Esperanza could scarcely stop herself from crying in anguish, her voice was cracking in a quiver. "Please! Stop, I beg you. Let me mourn the death of my son in peace." She implored, tears squeezing out of her eyelids, ready to burst out of the shells.

"Wait, what?" Rain felt as though a sharp, cold hail had stormed on her head. "Where is Spirit?" She questioned fearfully, for the first time realizing that she had not even spotted any sight of the golden stallion among the herd members that night. It was strange...where was the true leader of the Cimarron herd? How could he be missing?

And once again, the surroundings were overcome with momentary silence as the horses looked at each other briefly and then woefully eyed the unaware paint mare. It was Bolder who moved forward to Rain and nickered with much reluctance.

"Spirit is gone...he passed away few days ago." He told her with a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry."

Rain blinked, looking confused as ever. Her heart lurched within her chest in an unexplainable sensation. "That's...not possible." She rasped out.

"It's true, Rain." Scarlet chimed, while Nova started to sob in the background. "He sacrificed himself for us. He died battling a cursed bear." As the chestnut mare said this, the rest of the horses hung their heads once more in utter dejection.

However, to Rain, all these awfully distressing words sounded foreign. This was an absurd, and she was absolutely certain of it. "He is not dead." She replied, very sure of what she was saying. "You're all wrong. I know it."

"Look, I realize how hard this must be for you..." Gently began Bolder with an understanding gaze as he neared her cautiously, but Rain snapped in uncontrollable anger. How dare they say that Spirit was dead? It was impossible and a lie!

"No!" She exclaimed. "He's alive! I know it! I feel it in my heart!"

"Oh great!" Misty was making fun of her with sarcasm. "Our Rainy here has the sixth sense everybody!" She announced to other horses and rolled her eyes.

There was no stopping Rain, for now she was hysterically trying to prove her point as Great Conquest took hold of her mane, softly pulling her towards him. "Spirit is alive! He's not dead! He's alive! I know it!"

"Hey, it's okay. Shh...it's okay." The grey stallion comforted her, grabbing her closer to his neck to calm her panicked state. "I know...relax...it's okay." He whispered in her ear, but Rain kept on struggling against him.

"No! Esperanza!" She screamed, fighting hard against Conquest's firm grasp. "Please, believe me! Your son is alive! He is! Spirit's not dead! I know what I'm talking about!" She looked completely crazed with frenzy as the grey stallion attempted to drag her away somewhere private to soothe her heightened senses.

Rain's frantic crying only produced a negative effect on the already mournful, grieving mother. "Get her out of here!" Esperanza instructed Bolder, for she was unable to listen to the paint mare's insanity. It was already hard enough dealing and accepting her only son's death without Rain's panic-stricken state.

Bolder and Great Conquest went up to the distraught young mare and forcefully, yet with much needed softness, directed her further away from the rest of the group, so that she could calm her anxiety. Little Wanbli was left back with his grandmother, who pressed him towards her in a fond embrace as tears began to stream down from her cheeks.

"Oh, my darling..." Esperanza wept meekly once her nose touched the sweet colt's face. His scent was exactly like Spirit's when he were a little colt and it broke the mare's heart into million pieces. "I'm glad to have met you at last." She whimpered, nuzzling him gently.

* * *

Once Rain had been ushered away from the main grounds to calm herself, Bolder tranquilly put her up to speed on everything she had missed and needed to know. He told her all about the cursed bear, about how he had been wounded by that predator and how the two-legged's steed – Diablo – had fought him, resulting him to end up in the Cimarron valleys with the help of a mysterious stallion. This led him to narrate all the events about how Spirit decided to sacrifice himself for not only his own herd, but other mustang herds and wild creatures as well that inhabited the untamed lands. Rain listened, ears all tense and perked up, without daring to interrupt the blood-bay as he spoke to her with sadness in his tone. Her previous hysterical state had vanished and was instead replaced by a solemn, stoic demeanour that was extremely hard to read. It was only when Bolder finished speaking, did the paint mare let a soft nicker escape her throat.

"Spirit is alive." She said simply. "I know where he is."

Great Conquest and Bolder exchanged a frightened glance. Obviously, both of them were concerned with the mare's confident, yet unbelievable statement. Could it be that her enormous feeling of grief was driving her to the brink of insanity? "Rain, you heard what Bolder said..." The grey stallion started with worry and hesitation.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" The paint beauty jerked her head towards him. "I'm telling you I know where he is." Her sapphire eyes flashed with conviction.

"He was attacked by a rabid bear and encircled by men." Great Conquest elaborated. "Please, don't make this harder for yourself. Just accept–"

"He's alive, Conquest!" Insistently pronounced Rain, stomping her foreleg in agitation, her tail swishing. "That man wanted him alive. I know where he is and I'm going to find him." With such determination ringing in her voice, the paint mare was about to take a step forward, but Bolder placed himself in front of her.

"Rain, I understand that it's difficult to accept the truth," He tried to reason with her, his tone coming off gentle and sweet. "however, you cannot risk–"

The paint mare impatiently blew air through her nostrils, showing her irritation with a frustrated sigh. "Bolder, which part of _'he is not dead_' is hard for you to comprehend? I know what I'm talking about, alright? Trust me on this."

"Rain, listen to me–"

"No, you listen!" Snorted the stubborn mare; she had made up her mind to follow her instincts, no matter how out of this world they appeared. "Just because you've benefited from his so-called death and took over his life doesn't mean..." Rain stopped talking almost immediately, cursing under her breath as soon as she realized that she had crossed a line. Besides, Bolder's shocked and hurt expression was enough for her to know that she had messed up big time. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have–"

"I will pay no heed to that comment because you spoke out of sorrow, but you repeat that again and I won't be so forgiving." Bolder warned her lowly, his eyes swelling with pained countenance, his heart broken. Turning round, he hastily left her presence, rejoining the rest of the herd.

"That was uncalled for." Great Conquest looked at her in disappointment. "Don't let your grief destroy everything good in you. Do not make foolish, impulsive mistakes. I've done it before and it sucks. Think rationally, Rain. Your son needs you now more than ever."

Rain nodded as tears gathered around her blue pools. "I know..." She sniffed miserably, hating herself in that very moment. "but I also know that Spirit is not dead and I won't rest until we find him."

"Even if you were right, what would you do?"

"Go to that man's cabin and help Spirit." Rain said without flinching.

* * *

As the first light struck the sky, piercing the darkness with the arrival of dawn, Bolder, Azogar and Cloud were alerted by a group of elk, who were moving away from their forest homes and minutes later by a sharp-eyed hawk, with not so welcoming news. "The heat and the hot wind are underway! It is causing some areas of the woods to burst into flames. Beware! Beware!"

"Wildfires." Cloud regarded the two stallions, his voice vibrating with slight fear. He himself had never witnessed one, but had heard of its terror from his parents. "We must move further away...in case the wind blows and pushes the flames on our territories as well."

"It is getting rather warm and humid." Remarked Azogar, anxiousness taking over his frame as he sensed the uneasiness of Cloud. "Let us stick together."

Bolder was thoughtful for a second before he spoke up. "No one must leave our herd and no one new enters it. We remain together and travel towards the northern mountains where we'll be least likely to run into the blaze. My sire and his band are also staying there. We'll be safer and out of harms way."

"Sounds prudent." Agreed the pale gleaming stallion. "Instruct your lead mares and let us move out." As their number one responsibility required them to do, the three dominant males separated for the time being to alert their individual herds of the unpleasant news and keep them protected.

* * *

In the meantime, while the three band stallions were busy discussing the nature's upcoming disaster and what precautions to take to avoid it, Rain approached Misty and Nova in full confidence with her own agenda in mind.

"Now what?" Groaned the black mare once she saw Rain striding near. "Wasn't one fight enough? I told you, I don't need you as my family. Screw off!" Misty spewed all her hatred out, while Nova silently stood, watching over the sleeping Dusty.

"I know I have made my fair share of mistakes and that we haven't really seen eye to eye." Commenced Rain, her gaze shifting from Misty to Nova. "However, please, let us put all our past wrongdoings behind us for a short period, for we must work together to rescue our band stallion."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Questioned Misty, quite confused and taken aback.

"It's up to us to save him now."

"Save who? Spirit?" Nova asked unsurely.

"Yes."

Misty growled in disbelief and anger. "Spirit is dead, you dumb cow."

"He's not dead, he's captured!" Insisted Rain, ignoring the black mare's rudeness. "I know where he is, but no one will believe me. I could really use your help right now." She addressed both of the mares that used to belong to the golden stallion. "How many times has Spirit rescued us? Don't you think it's our turn to save him for all he did? You both have claimed that you love him...so please, I'm asking you to prove it. Show it...actions speak louder than words." The last sentence was mostly directed at the quiet daughter of Raven and Sirius.

"Oh, Rain..." Nova took a deep inhale and then softly exhaled. "I admire your faith and how strongly you believe that our Spirit is alive...but–"

"No, buts! It's the truth." Rain entreated with desperation. "He's being held in that exact same place that I was. Do you remember the time you, Bolder and Conquest tried to save me? He is with that man. The man who has been obsessed to capture him since the first time he laid his eyes on him."

Nova's own eyes widened as though she had started to piece things together, while Misty glanced at her uncomfortably. "You don't believe in her sixth sense bullshit, now do you?"

"I really want Spirit to be alive." Answered Nova innocently, as would a little filly. "I wish I had your faith." She turned back to Rain and lowered her head in devastation.

"He IS alive." The paint mare repeated yet again; she was ready to say that hundred more times if necessary. "I know it in my heart. Spirit's not dead."

"That's.._.touching, _Rain." Misty was not convinced. "But we will need more proof than just your sixth sense, feeling-in-the-heart bullshit."

"Well, I don't have anything else!" Rain's patience was slowly reaching its limit as she snapped at the black mare. "Either you're with me or not... I don't care what you decide. But I refuse to accept Spirit's death like a sheep...without even making an effort to find out whether he's actually alive. Neither of you have sufficient evidence about his supposed death, yet already accepted it as though it's the absolute truth, just because one of the stallions saw something in a distance. That's not an evidence and I'm willing to prove it. I came to both of you because...well, you two have a history with him and he has rescued you both. I think it's fitting for the three of us to try and help our band stallion." Rain finished, her features becoming a lot softer, her voice more gentle and friendly.

Nova did not require to hear anything else. "Tell me what to do." She resolved to put her dislike of Rain aside and have faith.

"Fine, I'll do this for Spirit, not for you." Misty begrudgingly nodded, shaking her head and snorting.

Before Rain could express her happiness, Esperanza, detaching herself from Bolder, trotted towards the three mares, looking extremely upset. "You won't do any such thing. Let my son rest in peace." She glared at all three of them, narrowing her eyes at Rain in particular. The palomino may have been standing slightly further away from them, but that didn't signify that she was not paying attention to what they were saying.

"Esperanza, I actually have a plan–"

"Enough, Rain! Just come with me." The lead mare interrupted, sounding quite displeased. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

**Feel free to share your thoughts as usual. :)**

**NOTE: In the light of recent events, I would like to share something I find rather strange and interesting. As some of you may know, the script/outline for this story has been finished in late February. I follow my outline and expand on the chapters. I do not come up with these plot-lines and the stories on the spot. So, I just feel a wee bit freaked out at how accurate and coincidental some of the plot elements have been with what we're going through today. First the curse of the mad wolf and the covid19 and now the wildfires that have broken out in the States, while my characters are also going through something so similar. It's freaky, but at the same time creates very relatable situations, and as an author, I've always strived to write stories that resonate with the readers. I just find it strange that so many coincidences have occurred. Anyway, I do realize that this year has not been the best and that we are all going through a lot, but remember, no matter what your beliefs are...please, DO NOT be a sheep and always, always think for yourselves and question everything you know. Do not let others control your life. Instead of assuming a role of a dumb, meek sheep, be a fierce lion or a wild, resilient mustang like Spirit. lol**

**Also, I apologize for the inconsistent updates and I will slowly try to get back in the routine again. For now, new chapters will mostly be posted either on Fridays or weekends. :)**

**Much love and thanks for all the support. We're slowly nearing the end of the story.**


	58. I'll Walk Through Fire

...

* * *

**Chapter 58**

**I'll Walk Through Fire **

_"Give me to the ground;_

_ I followed fires to walk the sun._  
_Cold upon the mountain to which I'm bound, to which I'm_  
_bound"_

– _I Followed Fires_ by Matthew and the Atlas

* * *

_Rain's legs were vibrating as she struck the ground in fury. She could not remember the last time she felt so mad, so humiliated, and oh so very foolish. How dare they treat her so degradingly?! As if she were nothing more than a mere breeding tool to insure the herd's survival. The nerve of them! All of them! Spirit, Esperanza, Willow, Misty...ugh, Misty. Her sparkling eyes narrowed as the smug image of the black mare surfaced up her mind. Her lips curled in disgust and she snorted in rage. She could not stand her! Oh how she wished to give her a good kick or two in order to teach that unruly Misty some manners. Despite all the anger and mortification she felt at that moment, more than anything, it hurt her to think that Spirit would do something of that sort to her. Spirit...her true love, the only one she trusted more than Little Creek. How could he wound her so deeply? How could he tear her heart like that? And of all mares, he chose Misty! Oh, the pain, the resentment, humiliation, every one of these emotions was heightened in the young paint as she tried hard to compose herself and not shed tears. She promised herself she would not._

_Spirit was no longer worth her tears!_

_"Never again." She whispered to herself, as she shoved her chin up proudly._

_"Rain!" Came a loud, but gentle neigh from behind her._

_The young mare couldn't help but roll her eyes when she realized that she was no longer alone. The only reason she stayed somewhat sane was because she was finally alone without the watchful eyes of the herd members, without Esperanza, without infuriating Misty and without that shameful Spirit!_

_"Dear one," Esperanza nickered sweetly and softly as she came up to her at the very edge of Spirit's homeland. "Please, do try to calm down and understand-"_

_"I'm calm!" Rain snapped, little too rudely and then catching herself in the act, lowered her head. Despite her anger and hurt, she knew that Esperanza deserved respect._

_The lovely palomino was not paying attention to the young mare's outburst, she was too determined to somehow solve the very tense situation. "Listen, honey, try to understand that our way of life is a little different from that-"_

_"I cannot!" The Lakota filly interrupted with severe head-shake. "I simply cannot do that."_

_Esperanza exhaled softly as her brown eyes tried to search her blue ones. "I'm afraid, I'm the one who is responsible for your heartache. I kept urging my son to fulfill his duties-"_

_"And those duties include using me and every other mare with a working-uterus to his advantage?" Rain cut in with an unforgiving stare._

_Esperanza had had enough from the young tactless mare's insulting words and rudeness. She reached out and gave her a firm, stern nip on the shoulder, hoping to bring her back to her senses. The young paint jumped and shied away from the stinging nip she received from the older mare._

_"Rain, watch your tongue!" The creamy horse warned, yet still kept her cool._

_"I know you're hurt and upset about what happened, but you have no rights to address my son the same way you would that blue roan brute he fought." She warned meaningfully, her eyes were narrowed, her ears lay flat against her head. "Spirit is so much more than that...he is kind and compassionate, and I shouldn't be the one telling you this. You know how much he loves you and he'd bend over backwards to do anything for you. I refuse to let you run your mouth like that and insult him so unfairly. Take your anger out on me, not on him. He only did what every good and honourable son would do; he listened to my counsel. It's my fault he was with Misty. I urged him relentlessly even after he dismissed me numerous times." Esperanza explained desperately, displeased to hear so much resentment and anger directed at her one and only son._

_She understood how betrayed Rain felt, but the young mare still had no rights to say such things about her dear Spirit. No rights! No one messed with her son...no one, not even Rain._

_Rain was silent as she listened to the palomino passionately defend her son. Tears had gathered in her blue eyes, but she couldn't allow herself to shed them._

_"I thought I was enough." She mumbled quietly in defeat, her voice coming out all weak and feeble._

_Esperanza's heart instantly went out to Rain at the sudden vulnerability she showed. Her stern expressions immediately changed as she gently nuzzled the filly, who in turn began to cry softly. "Oh honey, you are enough." She assured her in comfort. "Don't let a tradition ruin what's true and powerful." She nickered soothingly as she brushed her nose on Rain's. "Stallions always have more than one mare, but that does not mean that Spirit loves you any less. It's not something to get upset about." Esperanza's voice was sweet and full of warmth._

_"I know I should have explained the herd dynamics earlier to you, but this just comes with a territory. You will get used to it." The wise lead mare finished kindly and flashed her a kind smile._

_Rain stared up at her as tears continued to trail down her cheeks, despite trying to keeping it together. She felt incredibly useless and powerless in that second. A big lump formed in her throat as she realized what she was about to do. And as painful as all this was for her, she slowly started to understand that she did not wish to be the one ruining their way of life._

_"You are right, Esperanza," She began with a shattered heart, her voice kept cracking mid sentence. "I cannot allow myself to mess up the natural dynamics that you all have. Who am I to demand such things from you?" She paused for a moment and then, with sorrowful sigh continued, her voice was still shaking. "But I will never get used to it. I love Spirit too much to see him with anyone else but me. It'll be too unbearable to watch it in silence. Therefore, I only see one solution to this...I think it'll be for the best, if I left." Rain finished and the last sentence was like a sword piercing her own heart. She couldn't believe what she had said, but she knew this was the only way._

_"W-what?" The lead mare gasped in a stunned daze._

_"It was a mistake to come here." Rain kept on, letting out a muffled sob. "It's so obvious that I do not belong here." She shook her head, as the flaxen forelock draped over her teary blue eyes. Misty had been right all along. She was too used to the ways of the two-leggeds to live in a wild mustang herd._

_"No, Rain!" Esperanza said urgently. "Don't get carried away with such reckless thoughts. You belong here-"_

_The palomino dam of Spirit was immediately cut off when a loud and obnoxious squealing neigh of a stallion rang in her and Rain's ears. The two quieted and perked up their ears, straining to hear what all the commotion was about. Both of the mares could see the herd of Cimarron in slight disarray as they listened to the calls of Willow and the agitated cries of the other mares. Esperanza's stomach almost dropped in panic as she suddenly forgot everything and dashed forward to see why her own band was in such a chaotic state. And even though, Rain, filled with curiosity and worry, had almost darted after the palomino herself, she came to a halt midway. Whatever was going on in the herd, Rain had faith that the courageous Spirit and responsible Esperanza could manage it without her assistance. Besides, if she were to leave, she had better do it now, before anyone else noticed it._

* * *

The sky that mere moments ago seemed so empty, with a radiant black and then the silent grey, now was filling with living light, a hint of royal purple, rose and amber were the heralds as the two mares, one illuminated in the sun's golden glitter and the other, with her sorrel markings, burning in a red colour of the orange flame, stood transfixed and silent. The soft, brown eyes of the palomino mare were no longer gazing at the recipient in admiration, kindness and gentleness as they once used to. A hardened glare was now its only replacement. Rain's blue pools observed the older mare in stillness, as she waited and shivered lightly while the breeze of dawn quite playfully touched her cheek and flowed in her flaxen mane, nudging her here and there as if to say _"Watch out, we're nearly there, it's coming...the sun is rising, it has not vanished."_ And with the two quiet mares standing in a secluded meadow of the Cimarron valley, Rain couldn't help but feel it, she saw the promising colours in the sky, brightening and rising above the hills. The beauty of the morning light was a soothing reminder that her sensation in the heart was true...Spirit was alive, no one would make her believe otherwise. But the unfortunate side of it lay in the sunken soul of the palomino mare. Unlike Rain, she could barely notice the majesty and joy of the sunrise. Her sun had been extinguished a while ago, and presently, she had made up her mind to somehow cope in the darkness that had overwhelmed her heart.

"Rain, what are you doing? What are you after?" She questioned with a voice so frail and desolate, that it made Rain's stomach drop in sadness. "Haven't you done sufficient damage as it is?"

The younger mare, due to her high-spirited nature, could not hold back from relentlessly proving her point. "Esperanza, please, listen to me–"

"Do not interrupt me again!" Spirit's mother was having none of it, as her ears pinned backwards, nostrils dilating. "You will humbly hold your sharp tongue that you cannot seem to control, and listen to me instead." She ordered with a meaningful tone which caused Rain to quiet down, in spite of herself. It was not everyday one had an opportunity to see the lead mare of Cimarron enraged. Esperanza had always been great at demonstrating composure, stoicism and civility, no matter the situation. Yet the tragic news of her only son's death served as a final straw for her patience, courteousness and even...forgiveness. "I warned you to leave the memory of my son in peace and stop stirring trouble. First you come here uninvited, after betraying and abandoning us, then you cause a fight with Misty and now you deliberately disobey my orders? Who on earth do you think you are, Rain? How dare you?"

Rain lowered her head in a painful grimace. "I'm sorry that I've caused so much disruption. It's just that after finding out about Misty and I–"

"You will not be able to succeed in establishing a familial relationship with her." Esperanza cut in knowingly. "Aunt or no aunt, niece or no niece, she hates your guts...and...well," the palomino mare searched for the right words to express herself with tact. "...I just can't seem to blame her anymore."

It would be a lie to say that Esperanza's last harsh statement did not sting the young paint. It hurt...it hurt more than it should, for Spirit's mother had been one of the few members in the Cimarron herd that had made Rain's experience as a wild horse pleasant and joyous. But that connection seemed to be lost forever and it broke Rain's heart as she thought about it. She did not say anything in response, yet the swelling in her crystal eyes gave away the sorrow of her heart.

"Ever since you deserted this herd in a time of crisis and left my son without even granting him a goodbye, l lost all respect for you." Confessed Esperanza, her countenance cold and unforgiving. "I perfectly remember how I begged you to not make any rash decisions, but you did not consider my words. You used the chaotic opportunity in our band to suit your selfish needs. You acted disloyally and you betrayed us."

"Esperanza, I was shattered and upset." Desperately went on to explain Rain. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

"So then, when you are incapable to reason properly you must at least pay heed to those that can think for you!" The palomino mare scolded as though she were a little, disobedient filly. "But you did no such thing...you chose to complicate things further. I was a fool to think that you had all the qualities of a leader. A true lead mare will put her own feelings and frustrations aside for the herd. A true leader is selfless, willing to sacrifice themselves–" At that last sentence, Esperanza could not bring herself to talk and she choked on her words, barely able to hold her breath. The tears started to flow from her eyes and her upper lip trembled as she thought about her dear Spirit. Her heart crushed into pieces every time she realized that he was no more.

Sensing where the thoughts of Esperanza had scattered, Rain nickered comfortingly. "He's not dead. Please, allow me to prove it to you."

"Stop it. Just stop." Implored the exhausted palomino. "Why are you doing this to me? I am tired of having false hopes...and I'm done trusting you. You lost my trust the day you gave up on my son and our herd."

Rain winced at the that, her throat parched around her neck. "I understand your sentiments," She sadly agreed, trying not to feel insulted by the sternness of Esperanza. All things considered, she needed to focus on the bigger picture.

"No, you do not!" The lead mare's emotional bubble burst, for now she was openly crying. "Until some fickle-minded filly swoops in to mess with your precious colt's head and cause him severe heartache as well as bring countless troubles on his head, you will never be able to understand me. Never." Esperanza spat, glowering at Rain with nothing but antipathy. "Since you left, my Spirit has been put in so many life threatening situations. In fact, I wonder...perhaps, he would still be alive if it weren't for you? From fighting that blue roan savage horse, to duelling Bolder in the middle of the winter, to being almost trapped in a mustang drive when he was trying to find you, or almost getting eaten by a mountain lion when he was injured from the battle with that ruthless stallion, all these horrors befell on him once you selfishly abandoned him! You have no concept of love and no concept of loyalty." Accused the furious, heartbroken mother and mercilessly continued to condemn Rain.

"On top of it all, you shamelessly deprived my son of being with his offspring, making him feel even more torn than he already was. Because of your selfishness, he had to run around like a rabid polecat from one place to another, so that he could divide his time between spending time with you and your colt and taking care of us. And now, you actually have the nerves to stand here and tell me that you _feel _that Spirit is alive, when you were the one who destroyed and killed him in the first place?!" Esperanza exploded in a hysterical squeal, shaking with outrage and was unable to prevent the anguish of her heart as she went off on Rain.

The younger mare squirmed uncomfortably, flinching at every single pitiless utterance of Spirit's dam. It was hurtful and agonizing to hear such severely drastic statements from the lead mare, but Rain could not find it in her to protest or oppose her. She comprehended the mother's tortured heart, who desperately required an outlet from all the grief she was experiencing.

"Tell me, Rain..." Calmly restarted Esperanza, once she managed to compose her raging emotions, yet the tears were streaming down her face without a cease. "...as a new mother of a colt, would you be able to trust anything that came out of the mouth of some fickle-minded filly that caused your son so much pain if you were in my hooves? Tell me, would you?" She asked, searching for her eyes...after all, it were always the eyes that gave out the truth.

Maybe if Rain did not possess her own offspring – especially a colt – she would have replied in a different manner, but in that very second, she dropped her sapphires, feeling rather penitent and culpable. Her mind swiftly analyzed and went over everything Esperanza had said to her as she imagined being in her place while her own sweet, little Wanbli in Spirit's.

"No," She admitted, after a brief pause of consideration. "I would not." Lifting her blue gaze from the ground, she pierced Esperanza with her eyes. "I would not even wish to see her face, let alone speak to her or bother and listen to anything she has to say."

The paint mare's honest, genuine profession caused Esperanza's hardened and cold features to soften a little bit. There was an interval of silence for a fleeting moment, until Esperanza spoke. "Go home, Rain." She said in a whisper. "Return back to where you actually belong. It was lovely to meet Spirit's firstborn colt – my grandson – but we both know that he cannot co-exist in this herd alongside Desert Dust, and let's not pretend as though you do not want him to serve as a domesticated horse. Misty was right...you do not belong here. The one who whole-heartedly believed that you did, is no longer around." With these final, unhappy, depressing pronouncements, the lead mare of the Cimarron band left Rain alone, who in turn, hung her neck all the way down to her knees and wept in silence.

* * *

A fresh, cool wave of water swamped over the grey stallion's head as he swam up the surface of the river, slowly plodding toward the shallow end of the basin, shaking off the droplets from his coat, mane and tail. The morning had only just commenced, yet the scorching summer sun was already up in the blue sky, heating up the grand valley of the Cimarron homeland, resulting into Great Conquest seeking relief in the nearby waterway to get refreshed from the burning rays of the sun. Feeling frisky and cooled down, the war stallion kicked up his heels, revelling merrily, throwing up his half-braided mane and prancing over to where the herds of Cloud, Azogar and Bolder grazed. He produced small leaping movements, as he would often do while his owner rode him, spinning and dancing around in the outstretched meadows. So engrossed he was in his own feeling of vigour that hardly paid attention to the mustang bands as he strutted passed them. Though, he did note almost right away how the mares from each herds observed him with extreme curiosity and intrigue, much to their band stallions' chagrin. Here was a beautiful war horse showing native pride, strange colours and symbols were marked around his shoulders...he was a sight to behold for every wild mustang, particularly the mares that had never seen a warrior stallion before.

"Who is that?" Asked one of Azogar's white mares with fascination. "I don't recall ever seeing him before."

"He sure is a mystery." A younger filly, Pearl, from Cloud's band responded.

"He's so handsome." Chimed Bella from the Cimarron herd with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Who knew a two-legged raised horse could be so appealing?"

"Don't waste your time on a domesticated pet, ladies." Misty joined in, glaring at the Lakota stallion with a hateful expression. "He's that disloyal Rain's bodyguard."

"Do you suppose they are an item?" Wildflower, Cloud's lead mare inquired grimly. "Is she in his herd?"

Misty wrinkled her nose in disdain and rolled her eyeballs in the sockets. "Don't know, don't care. I don't give a damn about their personal life, to be honest."

"Perhaps, you should..." Interposed Scarlet, a wicked little smirk animating her muzzle. "...since she happens to be your niece now."

The black mare narrowed her glower with a menacing stare. "Are you trying to piss me off on purpose?" She snorted at the chestnut mare.

"Uhh...no." Scarlet cowered nervously. "I'm just pointing out an accurate fact, that's all."

"Don't you threaten the members of my herd, Misty." Wildflower stepped between them, protecting Scarlet as was expected from a lead mare.

"She started it." Misty shrugged simply, backing up a little from Cloud's leading lady. "If you don't have the guts to defend your statements, then I would suggest you to shut your mouth." She warned Scarlet and walked away, angrily swishing her jet-black tail.

The mares weren't the only ones keeping close eye on Great Conquest's flouncing motions and swaggering, proud movements. Azogar, Cloud and even Bolder observed him somewhat suspiciously as he pranced passed the overly curious females.

"A two-legged pet showing off...how ridiculous." Azogar poked fun, chuckling mockingly. "I wonder if he even knows how to battle stallions?"

"Not very likely." Cloud deduced with equal distaste. "I fear, all he knows is how to be a slave to those tyrants."

"He's brave." Bolder spoke up, giving his two cents. "And believe me, from personal experience, those two-legged horses can certainly hold their own in a fight if required." As he said this, his mind involuntarily went back to the fierce exchange he had with a certain Arabian steed.

Azogar scoffed, looking at his nephew in disbelief. "Are you serious right now? Why are you standing up for a domesticated pet?"

The young blood-bay tensed at that question, his tongue caught between his teeth, while Azogar smirked in understanding after remarking Bolder's uneasy reaction.

"Ah, never mind. Don't answer that..." He laughed. "You are protecting those poor excuses for our kind because you're in love with one."

Bolder lowered his eyes, silently staring down at his hooves as the grullo stallion continued to ridicule him, less harshly than he used to, but still in an unpleasant fashion. "Oh, nephew...my dear, innocent, naive, little nephew...when will you grow the hell up?"

"I'll be at the hill." Bolder informed both Cloud and Azogar dryly and withdrew from their presence, not wanting to listen to his uncle's bluntness any further.

"You really need to stop picking on him." The older, wiser stallion turned to the grullo disapprovingly.

"Well, he's gotta learn to mature some way." Insisted Azogar, as though he were sage and experienced. "He's a band stallion of a large herd now; last thing he needs is to focus on his stupid, childish feelings for some two-legged loving mare. That's what doomed Spirit and that's what'll doom him if he won't grow up."

"Let us not go as far as to blame Rain his death." Cloud said, unimpressed with Azogar's incorrect assertions. "I think we both know why Spirit is no longer with us; he sacrificed himself for not only his herd, but ours as well. Don't you dare repeat such imprudent things again. Spirit wasn't doomed! He died a hero!" With that, Cloud spun on his heel and trotted back to his group of mares, desperate to end infuriating conversations with the foolish grullo.

* * *

"Well, it's a good thing you're handsome..." Seductively began Misty, lifting her head up from the grass once she noticed the grey war stallion approaching the Cimarron band, while proudly passing by Azogar and Cloud's herds. "...otherwise, you'd be one ugly, brainless, domesticated chump."

"Ah, excellent! You've hit on me." Great Conquest sniggered, haughtily eyeing the black mare with a smug smile. "We can get it out of the way that I'm not interested." He winked with a snarky confidence that managed to irritate the already annoyed Misty even more. "Now, if you'll excuse me." The stallion flashed her a fake grin, his eyes wandering over to the rest of the grazing herd members as his gaze settled on a lovely silver dappled mare, who stood slightly distanced from the rest of the group. Without further thought, he broke into a fast trot and made his way toward her, whinnying in a playful manner to catch her attention.

"Morning, Nova!" He pranced, stationing himself beside her. "Still find the cattle fascinating or have you moved on something bigger and..._hairier, _such as the bison, perhaps?"

"Shut up!" The filly snorted, nudging him away, clearly not amused at his jokes. "Seriously, Conquest...what is wrong with you and Rain? Why did you two come here? We're in mourning, show some damn respect." She reprimanded as though she were his dam. "You have no rights to cause trouble here. Just go on your way...both of you."

"In _mourning_?" Great Conquest repeated stunned, almost bursting into a deriding laughter. "Oh please! It hasn't even been a week and you've already replaced your beloved Spirit with a new stud." He flicked his forelock from his eyes, his head gesturing toward the blood-bay stallion standing on the Cimarron hill.

Nova gritted her teeth angrily as she forced herself to explain. Why was she even wasting her time with this domesticated, two-legged pony? "Mustangs cannot afford to lose their way of life because of grief. We must remain strong despite the tragedy. We needed a leader...and well, Bolder being Spirit's cousin and all, was the next in line for this–"

"Whoa, what? They're cousins?" Exclaimed Great Conquest in surprise. "That's...ironic." He snickered, shaking his head.

"You really are finding this situation amusing, aren't you?" Nova was appalled. "I can't believe this." She narrowed her eyes in a scowl, causing Conquest to chuckle again.

The grey stallion found himself quite perplexed. How could she be so beautiful even when angry? And how could he be so drawn to a wild mare...a mare that did not even like him as a friend, let alone anything else? "Aww, now why would you ruin your perfectly charming facial features with that disappointing frown? Smile a little...it won't kill you." He teased.

"I have nothing to smile about, especially not with you standing in front of me!" Nova retorted and huffed.

And there it was...the very reason why he couldn't help but like her. She was so full of spunk! "You'll smile one day...and it'll be at me." He promised with a wink, causing Nova to gasp and roll her eyes at him.

"Dream on, idiot."

"Conquest, stop flirting with her. We're leaving!" Rain's urgent neigh forced the grey stallion to jerk his head back as he spotted the paint mare loping past him in a hurry. He instantly left the side of the daughter of Raven and followed after his frustrated, unhappy, restless friend.

"Rain, what's going on?" He asked, catching up to her swiftly. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"I was wrong to come here and expect to be welcomed back as if nothing happened." Rain spoke mournfully. "It's not only Misty that hates me, it's the entire herd now." Tears leaked out of her sparkling eyes as the unforgiving words of Esperanza replayed in her ears. "We have to go seek out our owners and then maybe, I can somehow convince Little Creek to help me find Spirit."

"What?! Are you out of your mind?"

"I refuse to believe that Spirit is dead!" Rain exclaimed, all fired up and flushed. "It makes no sense...it's...not true." She sobbed, even though she was trying very hard to keep her racing emotions at bay. "And if for some horrific reason, it's true..." Her voice quivered at the mere idea of the golden stallion being gone. "...then why is everyone so calm about it? Look around us, everyone is acting as if nothing happened. As if they haven't lost the most wonderful leader!" Rain practically screamed, while glaring at the herd members.

Great Conquest sighed, his heart aching for his desolated friend. "Look, I know this is all hard for you, Rain...but we can't leave this area at the moment even if we wanted to. It's unsafe."

"What are you talking about?" Rain frowned.

"Bolder and the other band stallions received news that nearby forests are on fire. It'll be dangerous if we commenced our journey now. We don't know where the wind may blow those flames and what we may face. I think we should stay put in this territory and listen to their advice."

Rain groaned, looking utterly displeased. "What? Does this mean that we're stuck here?"

"It's for our own safety."

"For how long?" She demanded in exasperation.

Great Conquest pawed his leg on the ground. "I don't know...until further notice, I guess."

_Oh brother...so indefinitely then! _"I can't wait that long." Rain said, after pausing for a momentary second.

"Why are you in such a hurry anyhow?" Questioned the grey stallion, knitting his eyebrows with discontent. "Are you running late somewhere that I don't know about?"

Rain's blue eyes narrowed. She despised when Great Conquest treated her as though she were a dumb foal incapable of making her own decisions. His overprotectiveness had to have its limits. "Yeah, clearly you aren't in a hurry to stop wooing Nova. Did you forget why you came here in the first place? You were supposed to be on my side, not get carried away by showing off to the fillies your pretty looks." Rain snorted at him.

Great Conquest's smile widened at that last remark in gratification. "Ohhh...you think I'm pretty, eh?" Mischievous grin appeared on the corners of his muzzle.

"Yes, pretty stupid."

"Come on, Rain." The stallion waved it off. "What are you attacking me for? I ain't done nothing wrong."

"My point exactly." Grumbled the paint mare in vexation. "You did _nothing_ when Misty almost bit my face off."

"Hey, darling, that's the one thing I can't do." Great Conquest spoke with innocence. "That right there was.._.entertaining,_ to say the least. I wouldn't dare to interrupt it and besides, you were the first one to lung at Misty. If you're gonna pick fights, Rain, you best be ready to finish them too. Oh, by the way, can you lung at Nova? That'll be way hotter, I think." He quickly added the last sentence in a teasing fashion, earning a firm nip on the shoulder from the irked mare.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Ouch! It was just a joke." He mumbled defensively.

_Silly stallions! _Rain shook her neck, blowing air through her nostrils, quite frustrated at her mindless friend. "That's it. I'm leaving. Spirit and Little Creek both need me."

Great Conquest's playful expressions changed at that. "Are you listening to yourself?" Cried the shocked horse, his tone increasing with anger. "Stop it! Let the poor Spirit rest in peace for goodness sakes, and let Little Creek take care of his own business. For once, Rain...concentrate on yourself and your colt. Wanbli is the only one who actually needs your attention right now. _He _should be your priority. So, please, do us both a favour and focus on being a good mother rather than playing a hero for pointless reasons."

Rain wanted to open her mouth to object, but was instantly cut off, for Conquest had made up his mind to not pay heed to anything she had to say regarding this particular matter. "You're staying in this herd until it'll be safer for us to travel, and that's final, Rain. I don't want to hear anything else from you about this topic. Go, busy yourself with Wanbli." Just like that, the grey stallion dismissed her altogether.

* * *

Rain walked through the Cimarron herd with nothing but discomfort and unease tugging at her heart. She had this excruciating sensation in her bones every time a horse would stare at her. She felt as though all glares were upon her, as if they were judging, blaming and hating on her for not only abandoning them, but also for Spirit's disappearance. Esperanza's harsh statements kept echoing, vibrating in her ears and unconsciously her body trembled. Her blue eyes quickly surveyed the bands as she squinted to discern golden, pinto colt in their midst. Automatically, she focused her attention on the foals in Cloud and Azogar's bands, thinking that perhaps, her adventurous little Wanbli decided to hang around horses his age. After all, he was an extremely curious and fun-loving colt. "_Just like his father." _Rain mumbled as she searched for her foal, nickering softly and calling for him.

Instead of finding him playing with Cloud or Azogar's small offspring, however, shockingly Rain discovered her son, taking a morning nap with none other than Dusty – his half-brother. The two tiny colts were lying side by side in the mushy greenery right under a maple tree, that kept shading them from the scorching summer's sun, and they were both sleeping rather peacefully, without a single care in the world.

Rain's heart instantly melted right then and there. It was so adorable and heart-warming to see the two brothers getting along with each other, despite the immaturity and conflict of their mothers. In that very moment, Rain felt an enormous burden of guilt pressing down on her back, as she replayed the disgraceful squabble with Misty. Not wanting to disturb or wake up the sweet pair, she just stood and observed them, as a soft smile tinted upon her lips. How wonderful they were...so innocent and so perfect. They were a great reminder for her that in spite of all the troubles in the world, there were still sentiments such as love, understanding, compassion and friendship left to those that embraced them. Watching the cute, sleeping, little angels actually made the anxiousness in Rain flutter away. And for a brief second, her entire core felt warm and happy...strange sensation of calmness washed over her and she sighed gently.

It was then, the alert ears of Rain detected another horse snorting right across from her, and she allowed her blue eyes to wander off from the two tiny brothers. Once again she was surprised to find a certain black mare standing there and doing the exact same thing she was: Watching the sweet napping foals. As soon as their eyes met, Misty's expressions hardened into a cold, hostile glare, but soon enough, she went back to silently watching over the two foals, ignoring the existence of the paint mare. Rain exhaled sadly, shaking her head. They would never get along. Misty would always despise her and she would always have a strong dislike towards Misty as well. It was an absurd to assume otherwise. With Misty keeping a close, watchful eye on the foals, Rain decided to stride over to the Cimarron hill, where a young, blood-bay stallion was stationed at. It was about time she talked with him.

Even though, Bolder was facing away from the pretty paint, his sharp senses did not miss her approaching him. He felt her presence almost immediately. "No. It's a no." He suddenly said, sounding extremely bored. "No, you cannot journey back to your village right now. No, you cannot leave this herd until the wildfires are abated and no, you cannot search for Spirit. It's an absolute no." He turned to her. "We remain here for safety reasons, but if the smoke gets too strong or the wind blows the flames over to our lands, we shall move further up the mountains. And that is not negotiable."

Rain batted her lashes in confusion. "That's not why I'm here."

"Oh?" The stallion was taken aback. He had been positively sure that Rain would fight him about this decision. She was stubborn and very headstrong, especially when it came to such particularities.

"I came here to apologize for what I said to you earlier. I was so unfair to you." The beautiful mare dropped her head apologetically. "I don't know what came over me. Forgive me."

"We seem to be saying that a lot to each other lately." Commented Bolder, his voice coming off half sarcastic and half genuinely upset.

"It's just that I was already so fazed and then when I spotted you with Misty–"

"First of all, nothing is going on between me and Misty and second of all," Bolder did not let her finish as he spoke up. "you don't have rights to get mad. You rejected me, so let me live my life." His tone went from aggravated to devastated in a second. "What's it to you if I'm with Misty, Nova or whoever for that matter? You don't want me."

"Bolder, I'm truly sorry." Rain said, her gaze staring down at her hooves, for she was far too embarrassed to look him right in the eyes. "You have done so much for me and I keep hurting you. The last time we saw each other, it didn't really end on a great note, yet you still rushed to save me when Little Creek and I were captured. Why?" She couldn't comprehend why he would continuously put himself in a life threatening situations for her, even when she had been so unkind to him.

The blood-bay stallion smiled sadly at that. "I think you know the answer, Rain."

The sapphire eyes of the paint mare lifted from the ground as she faced him at last. "Bolder," She nickered softly. "do you remember the offer you proposed to me?"

_Remember it? _He had been DREAMING about her accepting his offer since the day he had asked her to join him to his forest. "How could I forget?"

"Does it still stand?"

Dear goodness, why was she doing this to him? Bolder's heart leaped at that, close to jumping from his chest. "Don't...Rain, I beg you. Do not take advantage of my feelings for you. I wish it stood, but Spirit's gone and I must fill his role until Desert Dust is old enough to take over. I have new duties and responsibilities." His very soul hurt as he explained it to her. _Why? Why now?!_ "Esperanza ordered me to get a small sub-band of my own...it shouldn't involve Spirit's former mares." His voice cracked.

"Spirit is alive. He'll be back before you know it, you'll see." Rain assured him with full confidence. "So, assuming you were free from your duties, which you _will _be," She emphasized again. "would that offer still stand?"

"Y-yes."

Rain smiled brightly, feeling relieved. "Well, in that case...allow me to reject your offer and let me propose you a counteroffer."

"Meaning?"

"Instead of me joining you, will _you_ come with me?" Rain's flaxen forelock lifted in the hot breeze, her eyes sparkling with an ethereal glow.

And all of a sudden, Bolder felt as though he couldn't breathe as he gasped out. "It doesn't work that way." The offer was so tempting, so enticing, yet he couldn't rest until he knew the truth...until he became certain. "You cannot propose me a counteroffer without saying the actual words."

"What words?" Rain blinked, sounding naive.

The young stallion's heart sank a little. "The reason I asked you to be with me is because I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Rain...I...I'm willing to walk through fire for you, that's how deeply my passion burns. Do you feel the same for me?" He questioned, his eyes searching for hers as she hesitantly averted her gaze. "Can you say the same about me?"

Rain hung her head with a timid glance. She had not been expecting to be cornered like that. "Bolder...I..."

"Figure out what... or to be exact, _who _you want and then make your counteroffers." Saying this, the blood-bay stallion rotated, walking away from her. It was one of the hardest things he had done in his whole life, but he knew there was simply no other option. If the mare didn't feel the same way he felt about her, they were both wasting their time.

Rain watched him go in silence whilst she pondered about his last sentence. She was sure, without a single doubt in her mind, that she was ready to walk through fire and even hell, if necessary...but for whose sake? That was the vital question that stirred her spirit.


	59. Courage Under Fire

...

* * *

**Chapter 59**

**Courage Under Fire**

_"I'm a desert, you're an ocean_  
_It's your motion that I need_  
_But without you I am broken_  
_Left to thirst out in the heat"_

– The Heat by the Score

* * *

Thick, humid clouds hovered over, covering the entire sky that night as Rain shuffled her legs rather lazily, plodding around the territory of Cimarron in a lonesome state, her mind preoccupied with racings thoughts. The warm wind was getting up again. Presently she heard its eerie cry between the plateaus and the mountain ranges that stood tall and proud in the distance, looking unbreakable. This was just something else to add to her misery. Little Creek was far behind her, now, possibly in danger for he had decided to join a hostile group of the Renegade Native Americans. His every passing day would be a battlefield. And unfortunately, she could not get to him. She still had to figure out a way to leave from the Cimarron lands. Unwittingly, she, together with Wanbli and Conquest, had become a prisoner, held within the bands against her will due to the nearby wildfires, and she was no longer allowed to make decisions for herself. They had stripped her off her freedom in the name of protecting her.

Heat rose to her cheeks, her blood boiled in anger as the dreadful feeling of meek submissiveness seized her spirit. What was she to do? What was the _right _thing to do? She wondered, her hooves dragged toward the resting herd members, her blue eyes settled on the sleeping Wanbli, who was now cuddled up beside Great Conquest and dreamt in tranquility. Rain couldn't help but remark that her son had been nothing but calm, soothed and happy in such a large herd environment. Usually, back in the village, he would always act out and behave like an antsy little baby that he was, yet the wild domain of the mustangs for some strange reason, proved to be a positive influence on her tiny son. It had served as a comfort for the foal to be surrounded with so many protective horses. The atmosphere was less stressful and more peaceful, for there was safety in numbers. A horse alone cannot function well, some cannot even exist, so it was no surprise that little Wanbli preferred to be part of a large herd.

Rain smiled softly at her cute, small pinto colt and the grey stallion nestled together, and let her blue eyes shift toward the black mare with white socks on all four of her legs. Unlike Conquest, she was standing on her feet, but her position was relaxed as she towered over her own reclined colt. That very afternoon, Misty got sick and tired of seeing her son getting along with Rain's colt so well, so she decided to separate them. After all, in her ignorant opinion, domesticated pet's offspring could only represent negative effects for her upcoming band stallion son.

Genuine sensation of regret and sadness swept over the heart of Rain while she watched her aunt from a safe space. Misty was unconscious of the fact that she was being observed, which made it easier for the paint mare to look at her for a longer period of time. If only there was a way to find a common ground and get along somehow...at least for the sake of their foals. But knowing her true self, Rain realized that forgiving the black mare and accepting her as family would be quite impossible and extremely difficult. Misty was responsible for almost all of her misfortunes. How could she ever bring herself to forgive that vile creature? With the late night hours stretching before her, Rain's gaze involuntarily fluttered to the new lead stallion of the Cimarron. His recent words that he had spoken to her, echoed delicately in her ears. _"The reason I asked you to be with me is because I love you. I'm willing to walk through fire for you. Can you say the same about me?"_

Of course, she could do it. She was fearless in the face of adversity when it came to keeping her loved ones safe, but Bolder's question was not directed at her general protectiveness. It was about the secrets of her heart...about her desires.

There was so much to reflect upon...so much to consider. Rain's head was already throbbing with ache; stress and anxiousness kept creeping in her skin every time her mind soared back to the absent stallion – Spirit...

No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, she could not force herself to stop pondering about him. Her contemplations continuously floated back to Spirit. And how could they not? Everyone, including Esperanza herself, believed that the golden-dun Mustang was dead, but why was she so stubbornly set on proving them all wrong? What if her intuitions were distorted? What if Spirit was truly gone? Rain was unable stop the violent shudder that ran through her spine upon that awful thought. No...no. It was too impossible, unbelievable and just completely unimaginable. The most courageous, handsome and powerful stallion could not be dead. Otherwise, she would have felt something inside her heart...

No. No.

The father of her colt and the ruler of her heart was still alive and she was going to find him, even if the whole universe stood in her way.

* * *

Cloud's herd was huddled together lower down the Cimarron valley, where they had made their temporary home since Cloud and Spirit had unified their forces for the springtime. The heads hung, the tails occasionally flicked in the silent night as the mares barely moved from their resting spots. Even their band stallion was overcome with a momentary slumber, but that did not signify that he would not become alert again at the slightest sound of danger. The chestnut mare Scarlet, who had permanently moved in the band of the light-palomino stallion was dozing off in serene calmness, her two year old twins resting close by her side. Her ears twitched a little when she felt a strange movement from behind and because her prey instincts were so high, the mare jumped up, becoming wide awake.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." Whispered the paint mare, cautiously and very quietly creeping towards her.

"Rain?" A very low nicker escaped Scarlet's throat as she extended her nose to the approaching mare. "Are you alright? What are you doing here?"

Rain's eyes desperately clung at Cloud, who had not stirred from his place. "Please, stay silent. I don't want others to hear you."

Scarlet nodded, feeling somewhat confused and suspicious. "What's going on?" She slowly detached herself from the rest of the group, following Rain at a secluded spot.

"I'm asking you to do me a favour."

As soon as the chestnut mare heard Rain's sentence, her concerned expressions transformed into a frown. She comprehended right away what this was about. "Oh Rain, you cannot leave the territory. Esperanza, Bolder and Cloud all came to this decision for our safety. I'm not going to get involved in this. I've had enough of you and Misty. Just comply and occupy yourself with your son, okay? Now, if you'll excuse me..." She was just about to turn back to her herd, when Rain called despairingly.

"Please, Scarlet. I beg you..." She implored, almost driven to tears. "This isn't about me... I don't blame you if you no longer trust me, but at least do this for Spirit. I'm not even asking you that much...I only want you to keep a close eye on Wanbli, while I got search for his father. Out of all the mares here, I believe that you are kind enough to understand me."

Scarlet's countenance fell at that, her gaze conveying pity towards the paint mare. "Rain, he's–"

"He's not dead!" Rain exclaimed that a little louder than she had intended. She paused to compose herself, drawing her breath in frustration. "If I'm not mistaken, Spirit was the one that helped you get away from your abusive band leader, wasn't he?"

Scarlet nodded as she realized where the conversation was headed. "Yes, he was."

"So, then...don't you think it's only fair for you to repay him somehow? What if he's alive and is in need of our help?"

Unsureness and conflicted emotions were evident on Scarlet's features while she considered Rain's words. Spirit had truly done a great deal for her, especially in comparison with her former lead stallion. He had always been so kind, patient, compassionate and understanding toward her skittish behaviour and timid attitude, had loved and cared for her little foals as family. He had even given his blessing to her when she decided to join Cloud's harem.

"Don't give up on him just yet." Rain added, her eyes sparkling with confidence. "He wouldn't give up on us."

A sad smile formed on Scarlet's lips as she regarded the Lakota mare. "Don't you worry, Rain...I'll take care of Wanbli in your absence. I pray that your faith in Spirit being alive turns out to be true."

"Oh, Scarlet, thank you. Thank you so much." Rain said brightly, her sapphire gaze swelling up with tears of joy.

"Now, go before anyone else notices you..." Scarlet quickly glanced over Cloud's direction. "...and return safely."

* * *

Scarcely peeking from the hefty set of dark clouds, the moonlight shone just enough to lit Rain's flaxen mane with a silvery glow as she silently glided across the grassy fields of the Cimarron homeland. Her heart beat fast against her chest as she constantly kept looking back, particularly at Great Conquest and Bolder. She was growing rather paranoid of being caught by them two. If anyone was going to try and stop her, it was the over-protective grey stallion and the lovesick blood-bay. And she did not possess enough energy to deal with their testosterone in that moment. Her mind was engrossed with much more important thoughts and ambitions. Obviously, the idea of traveling across the untamed lands all alone, especially with the knowledge of wildfires breaking out in nearby forests, unsettled the mare. No horse likes to be in solitude for long, which was why she had asked Misty and Nova for assistance in the first place, but ultimately, she had decided against it. With all things considered, neither of the mares liked her very much...in fact, they downright despised her guts. They would only be a cause of trouble if they had tagged along and also, she did not have the heart to involve anyone else in her reckless plans and risk their safety. No more...no one was getting hurt for her sakes.

She was currently looking back with extra cautiousness, carefully making sure she wasn't being followed when she heard a whinny right in front of her, freezing her in her tracks.

"I'm getting very tired of your foolish stubbornness." Spoke the lead mare of Cimarron herself. "Why are you acting like a disobedient filly, Rain?"

"E-esperanza..." Rain's voice got lost somewhere in her throat, her breath almost snatched out of her. "H-how did you..?"

"I saw you sneaking in Cloud's band and talking to Scarlet." Esperanza stated quickly. "Did you really think I wasn't going to catch you? This isn't my first experience with misbehaving foals, you know...I'm Spirit's mother, remember?"

Despite the circumstances, Rain's determination had not faded; on the contrary, it was rising. "You have all the rights to not respect me and trust me anymore..." She commenced, a dejected tone echoing in her nicker. "I made a lot of mistakes...I disappointed you, and for that...I'm so sorry. But you don't have rights to keep me here forcibly and you certainly have no rights to tell me what I should think. You want to believe that Spirit is dead, fine, but you cannot change _my_ mind. Spirit is alive and I'm going to find him, whether you like it or not."

Esperanza sighed, shaking her head at the imprudent, young mare before her. "Rain...your little son lost his sire and now you want to endanger your own life and deprive him of his mother too? Why are you so selfish?"

"Don't you dare bring my son into this!" Rain's emotions flared in a sudden burst of vexation. "I'm doing this for him. His father is alive...he won't grow up without his father."

"You are one confusing mare." Blinked Esperanza in surprise. "First you barely allow my poor son – God rest his soul – to see his offspring and now that he's gone, you suddenly start worrying about your colt growing up without a father? How stupid do you believe me to be?" She questioned angrily, her nostrils flared as she neared the younger mare. "Get your shit together, Rain. What is this really about?"

"This is about me not giving up." Sharply responded Rain, levelling herself to the palomino. "Spirit would've done the same for all of us. Look, I know you are afraid to get your hopes up...I know that you are in pain and that your heart is crying for the losses you've experienced, but Spirit is _not _one of those losses. I sense it deep in my heart."

Esperanza listened, while displaying solemness, but she could not hide her anguished feelings at Rain's strong conviction for long and she began to weep quietly. "How far are you willing to go for him?" She asked, after a short interval of complete silence between them.

Rain did not even have to reflect upon the question. "I'll walk through fire."

"Well, then...who am I to stand in your way?" Esperanza told her, a bright change washed over her brown eyes. They were no longer glaring at the young mare with coldness, they were now regarding her with warmth and...was it pride? It reminded Rain of the first time they were introduced to each other. "I'll make sure my grandson is safe and sound in our herd while you're gone. Go and do what you must, Rain."

The paint mare couldn't believe her ears. Had she seriously convinced Esperanza to let her leave the herd in search of Spirit? And why was she no longer staring at her with antagonistic attitude? What had changed in the lead mare? Rain was slightly stunned, but did not dwell on those thoughts for too long. She did not have time for them.

"Thank you." That's all the paint managed to say.

"No... thank you."

* * *

The hours slowly went on, as Rain left the Cimarron valleys behind with an easy canter. The night was eerie, the humidity was high and Rain felt as though she was being suffocated every time she attempted to increase her speed. It was like she was enveloped in water...water that was not really there or was invisible. Soon she had no other choice but to minimize her pace at a jog. On occasion, she would throw up her head, hoping to spot a glimpse of a bald eagle. The tribe of Lakota believed eagles to be the guardians of darkness and light. Because they are the highest flying birds that can effortlessly reach the limitless sky, they were thought to be nearer to the Creator. They signified courage, wisdom, strength, and in encountering an eagle, one had an opportunity to borrow those admirable traits. However, Rain was not hoping to catch a sight of the magnificent creature for those reasons alone, her primary wish was to come upon Spirit's sage best friend, and the symbol of freedom itself. If anyone was to help her find the golden stallion, it was of course, the all-seeing bird of the prey.

The wind blew again around sunrise, rustling through the grass, meadows, hills and the mane and tail of the trotting Rain. With a strange blow in her nostrils, the paint mare recognized the disagreeable scent of smoke. Generally, this meant humans, but something told Rain that it was different this time around. This was exactly what Bolder and Esperanza had been talking about. It was so hot...it could very well mean fire on the wind which had the power to light up an entire forest. Luckily, Rain was still traversing on the open plain, but she knew that in order to reach the man's cabin, she must go through a woodland trail. She shivered as she thought about galloping in fire. She was young...she had not lived long enough to experience such terrifying nature's phenomenon. She had not witnessed the red flame flying over the grass, or heard it crackle as it leaps into the scrub in the forest or seen the wind take it so that it roars up into the big trees, high, high, red flames roaring.

_"It is fear and it is death..." _Small hummingbirds said as they flew above her head.

The day was unusually hot. There was also a frightening feeling of hurry and constant movement around the prairie. Rain was certain something vast was going to happen – and she could suspect what it may be. She was growing nervous and her pink ears continually flickered, her nose trembled and twitched, but she never hung back or hesitated, just came along insistingly and with courage.

All the other animals that Rain saw were furtive, and scuttling along as though really afraid of something. She noticed a dark brown rabbit hopping through undergrowth and it stopped often to point its trembling nose up towards the sky. Then it vanished. The birds were quiet now: there was no joyous carolling, only a few necessary calls for communication. What worried the mare most was when she saw two snakes – and then a third – making up on to the ridge above the stream. They, too, seemed in a hurry. Rain felt profoundly uncomfortable. Could it be that a wildfire was going to break out, preventing her from finding Spirit? She felt quite unable to stay still amid the tension she could feel in the surroundings and in the weather. Any animals which she met along the way, were still going fast and some were looking over their shoulders. The hot, lazy wind came in puffs, turning the trees' leaves to glittering silver. Puff! And then the wind would die down so that the leaves hung quite still and were olive green again and there was no sigh of bark or branch. Either a fire or something else was certainly going to occur, and she could not bear to wait any longer to see what it was. Snapping into a full gallop, Rain moved off up the valley, running towards the canyon cliffs that she had discerned amidst the turmoil. When the man had captured her and Little Creek, they had used a forest trail which included passing those canyon cliffs to head up further toward the mountains and from there, she needed to move southwards. At least, that's how she remembered it. Her memory was fuzzy; she kept recognizing the area, but still wasn't sure whether it was the correct path. Furthermore, the tension in the air was getting on her nerves.

When she came to the cliffs into the canyon, she started down the narrow shelves and leapt onto rocky outcrops. Desperately, she hustled, trying to go fast and yet careful at the same time. The world had slowly become unreal. The smoke-filled air caught up to her, choked her as she gasped for breath while she strained every muscle to climb up quickly. Her blue eyes were sore with the stinging air. There was no relief, no water to drink, here on the cliff, no water in which to sink her nostrils to wash out the smoke. At last her bright, painted coat turned so wet with sweat that even the hot blast of the wind felt cold against her dripping hair. Rain had never before known this unreasoning fear that began to grow inside her. It was not fear for herself, but a fear of what would happen if she did not make it out alive. Spirit...Little Creek...Wanbli...they all needed her now. She must live and help them, one by one. The air grew darker, and the gusts of smoke-laden wind were strong enough almost to blow her off her footholds as she paused, gasping for breath, choking.

"Have courage, Rain...courage. You've got this." She pressed herself, relentlessly continuing her journey. Passing the cliffs, her gaze focused on the forest path ahead, and she knew what she must do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spirit, no longer restrained to one spot, without hesitation gathered all his speed, charged towards the fence and unthinkingly leaped over it. His legs were still sore from all the torture that he had recently endured, causing his knees to ram into the top railings of the fence as his entire body was slammed on the ground. Luckily, he was over the round pen and free once again!

Even though the Eagle and Spirit had been both predicting that the human, in case of such a dreadful emergency, would open the paddock gates, allowing the horses to run for safety, Gus did no such thing. The unexpected fire and the disappearance of his own horse, had caused him to freeze in shock for a brief second. The five black beauties, in the meantime, were going insane with fear as the horrifying orange-red element got larger and larger, invading their yard like a threatening predator would. Although now free and ready to gallop back home, Spirit felt really bad for the trapped mares, who were in great danger because of his reckless plan for escape. Swinging towards their enclosure, whilst the smoke-filled air kept choking him as he gasped for breath, Spirit strained every muscle in his body to spring over the paddock yet again. His eyes were swelling with the stinging, burning air. The fire was now encircling all sides of the corral fences.

Well...they had definitely channeled and unleashed the powerful impact of the sun, that was for sure.

Spirit scrambled over towards the panicking mares, lungs burning, the smoky breath rasping at his throat – and tried to herd them in one place, but they were far too blinded with terror to cooperate and listen to his directions. He was kicked, bumped, charged at and when he tried to show them a way out of the paddock, they almost trampled one another to get out. The flames were bursting around them. The hysteria escalated and Spirit realized that he had lost all control of the situation as the mares crashed down the fence to free themselves, laming and hurting themselves in the process. The smoke had encircled him as he wondered where the exit was. He could no longer see anyone. The frantic calls of the Frisians had died away and Spirit wasn't sure if they had made it out alive or not. All he knew was that he needed to free himself from the enclosure. Then, from quite close, forlorn and afraid, torn by the smoke-thick wind, there came a neigh.

There, trapped in the corner, quivered one of the Frisians mares – the one that had been looking at him with sympathy earlier that day. She was so paralyzed by fear that had turned into a statue. "Come!" Called Spirit. "We must jump, I'll lead you out." He rushed toward her in the smog, urging her to follow him. The mare seemed to be snapped out of her frozen state as Spirit beckoned her onwards. The smoke momentarily thinned out, allowing the stallion to spot a railing of the fence. "Alright...on three we jump over it, okay?" He told the mare, who was shaking with horror.

"One, two, and three!" Spirit cried, collecting all his strength as he galloped forward and leapt in the air. On cue, there was a loud, piercing sound of a familiar weapon and suddenly, mid-air, Spirit was hit with a brutal force that sent him on the hard earth. The mare had failed to spring over the fence, for she was stockier, bigger and less athletic in build than the golden Mustang. Instead, she had rammed her body on the already unstable barrier, breaking it down and bolting off in a panicked frenzy.

Spirit groaned, unexpected, stinging pain gripped in his muscles, particularly around his chest area as he rolled over to his side, trying to stand up. Shaking his head, he pushed his forelegs up from under him, realizing that blood was now dripping from his body. Before he could bat an eye, another shot was fired at him, but this time Spirit reacted swiftly and dodged the bullet.

"Damn it!" Yelled Gus in frustration when he saw that the wild Mustang was still alive and moreover, getting away. "You devil! You did this!"

Spirit immediately galloped out of the man's territory that was now lit ablaze, the wind carried flying leaves, twigs and broken particles of the paddock fences. As Spirit hastily made his way out of the danger zone, some of the leaves fell at his feet. He looked at it carefully. It was a curled-up frond of tulip leaf such as he had never seen before. It was black. He sniffed at it and it crumbled to pieces. This wasn't the first time he had seen ash, but it was nevertheless unnerving. The air was thicker with the flying leaves and branches, and more dense with smoke so that even a golden horse was no longer gloriously visible. Spirit was confused. He was out of the man's hut now...how could there still be so much smoke? The further he was getting away from the area, the more he smelled the smog of fire. The gunshot wound was becoming more and more painful, and he was growing so tired. Also the sound of the wind covered the sound of his hooves. He gulped for breath … If only there were water to drink and with which to clear his nostrils, so that for a moment he could breathe… He galloped on, and the smoke became ever more dense till he felt as if he were groping for his way. It was not like trotting through the night, when his eyes and every sense's magic cunning could pierce a way: this darkness was thick, and his eyes streamed from the stinging smoke, the noise of the wind filled his ears and he felt as if he would never hear anything else: the smoke blocked his nose and no other scent could possibly come to him. He had lost sight of the Eagle, who would've without doubt led him to safety. His throat was hurting so much that he couldn't even call for him.

With great effort, Spirit ignored the leaking blood from his chest and turned a little east, entering an opening in the forest at its southernmost end. There he stopped to listen and tried to feel against the numbing battery of the wind. He looked north, for something was coming. There was a sudden roar from the ridge between a canyon and the Deer Creek. The smoke parted as if with the force of an explosion, and he could see the shape of the ridge – red, redder far than sunset. Against the red he could barely see an outline of a moving...was it a horse? His eyes were betraying him, for he could no longer make out anything properly. Everything was a blur...he was tiring out rather quickly. Spirit forced himself to continue moving, but his knees were not complying anymore. His head was spinning, and the ache in his body was growing. His legs buckled as he went down on the ground. Exhausted from the heat, weakened by the wound and dazed from the smoke of fire, Spirit knew that he possessed zero strength to make it out alive on his own. His mouth was dry...he didn't even have water to cool him down and bring him back to his senses. It was pure agony.

His ears only flickered when he heard a muffled neigh, yet he did not move. He could not move...His lids fluttered open for a brief second as he spotted an approaching horse galloping towards him. It was a mare...she seemed to be floating, head thrown up, mane and tail wildly streaming in the wind, and she glowed rose-coloured in the weird and burning light. Swiftly, she leapt towards him, there was another crackling explosion to the north of them and the smoke closed down again, darker than any night.

"Get up!" The mare called desperately, her voice, the voice so sweet and familiar to him, rising above the great noise of the fire. "Please, Spirit...stand up. Come with me!"

The stallion pushed his head up a little, his eyes straining to discern the mare that had come upon him, but was too hurt to do more as he threw his head back on the ground.

"No, no...stay with me." With an enormous bound Rain went across the clearing which she could no longer see, calling him as she leapt. "Get up!" The woods were ablaze; Spirit had barely moved, being transfixed by the sound of her call, and she found him still lying. There was no time even to touch noses. "Quick, follow me," Rain said, nipping at his neck to force him to rise. "Come, please...stand up."

Slowly, slowly Spirit stirred, grunting as Rain tugged, pulling at his mane to assist him with hauling his body up, his legs trembled as he forced himself on his feet once again. Noticing the wound on his chest, Rain was seized with nervousness and fear, but she knew that the only way to make it out alive, was to escape the fires. "Hurry! Let's go!"

Spirit hesitated for a moment, still unsure of what was going on around him, but he could see that a mare in front of him was already moving fast. And as a herd animal, he could not stop himself from following her. Rain hung back because she was leading him across the blazing heat, not away from it, across the force of the wind, the path of the blowing, charred fragments. Was all the forest going to burn around them? Should they run before the fire? Fear, mad fear went through Rain, racing like fire on the wind, shaking her. Oh the burning heat, the driving wind, the smoke, the smoke, the acrid, choking air that was no longer breath, the sticks and leaves that burnt the hide as they fell!

"Stay right beside me," she called, and could feel his shoulder by her flank as they galloped through the intense heat, the flying ash and burnt leaves. A blazing stick landed beside them. Fire erupted from the scorched ground. Rain, with bursting lungs, galloped towards the cliff. The sky was red above the smoke and yet they were surrounded in darkness. She was suddenly afraid that they would gallop over the edge. They must be nearly there. "Steady" she warned, propping almost to a standstill in a few short strides, and then suddenly she felt the edge below her, the terrifying sensation of space. She turned her head swiftly to the dazed Spirit, afraid that he might not have been able to stop.

"We must go down these cliffs." Rain's urgent neigh sounded. "Follow me closely," and she jumped over the edge onto the first shelf. As she looked up to see if Spirit was coming, she saw the dark outlines of three hawks against the red in the sky, and their wind-tossed flight seemed desperate. "Quick," she cried, and he was behind her in an instant. Down they went, shaking with fear and exhaustion and lack of breath. The wind tore at them and the leaves and twigs burnt them as they fell. During an even fiercer, hotter blast, they cowered against the rocks, their foothold narrow and all but invisible.

"It is here," cried Rain, not knowing what _'it'_ was or of what she was so desperately afraid of, and her terrified scream was heard far below, because an answering call came out of the deep canyon. It was the Bald Eagle's high-pitched squeal, and because of it Spirit held onto his rocks, while overhead leapt red flame, scorching hair and hide, forcing tears from their eyes, leaving no air to breathe. All around them was the roar, the crackle, the terrified squeaks and cries of the small things of the forest who might not escape – and the heat, the burning, blistering heat. All they could do was cling to the cliff, cling and cower. At last it seemed to have passed. Trees above the cliffs were still burning, and some little bushes that grew among the rocks, but the great fire itself had gone roaring on. Spirit was dizzy for want of air. He could hardly believe he was alive. He turned to look at the beautiful mare...she resembled his precious Rain. But how could Rain be there with him? He had left her in the Lakota village with their colt. Surely, this was just his imagination playing cruel tricks on his mind. Perhaps, he was still lying on the ground, dying and this was his final vision?

In reality, however, Rain was still there, still alive too, and so blackened that he could hardly recognize her. He forced some sort of sound from his parched throat, calling the Eagle, but the call was not loud enough for him to hear. Presently there came his pitchy squeal, desperately calling to know if he still lived, and, try as he might, he could not make a neigh come from his choking throat to alert the Eagle. Slowly and painfully, gasping, shaking, Spirit and Rain climbed down the cliff among burning bushes and over blistering rocks, till at last they stumbled into the creek, falling on their knees to drink, and rolling sideways with uttermost exhaustion into the water. The wind and the fire roared over the mountains, racing and crackling into the leaves of the trees, bringing down the giants of the forest – the great mountain ash. The heat shrivelled leaf and flower before the flames burnt them. Fire singed fur and feathers: and the choking smoke left the birds of the air no air to breathe – and air being their element, so many of them could live no longer.

The woodland creatures: Deer, rabbits, fox, raccoons and even some of the squirrels, knew by an ancient instinct that they must save themselves, and some got into water or the harbour of bare, rock-sheltered earth, but horses on the other hand, were the ones that went mad with fear and galloped before the flames. Spirit and Rain were too exhausted to wonder about much as they moved downward once again, trotting in the stream that led to a small cave. Climbing out of the water, Rain slowly entered the tunnel and through the haze of fear, nickered for Spirit to hurry up, but he could not go any faster. Rain stood and anxiously waited for him, growing nervous because she could no longer see him. The northern sky was red. The night came on in silence and fear, but down the dark side of the canyon, sometimes illuminated by a burning tree, at last a proud stallion came into view. Rain's ears pricked and she sighed in relief. He was there, alive, entering the cave rather slowly; returning to her still noble: still the king. She stepped to meet him, to nuzzle his neck, to snuff nervously at the patches where his hide had been burnt. Spirit's nose gently touched hers for a moment, then his eyes grew weary again and his lids closed as he sunk to his knees. Was he dreaming? Was this real? He had no idea what was going on, but if he was to die...he didn't mind dying in the company of this beautiful, brave mare, whom he suspected to be his beloved, Rain. Even though, her colourful coat was smeared and covered with black ash.

Rain worriedly brushed her muzzle against his chest, trying to study his wound as Spirit passed out from the extreme exhaustion. Thankfully, from what she could see, the bullet had merely grazed his skin...the cut was not as deep as she feared and the metal object was not stuck inside the body. She smiled in solace at that, her heart soaring with happiness and relief. Spirit was alive...he was going to get better! She had been right all along, her intuitions proved correct. Reposing next to his side, Rain gently placed her head over his shoulder as he had once done to her when she had been shot, and closed her blue eyes shut, allowing herself to rest. Now, she was ready to catch a little sleep.

* * *

At the approach of early dawn, Rain was jolted awake by the melodic sounds of falling droplets from the sky, she raised her head carefully because a burn on her neck stung. Gazing down, she looked at Spirit, who was still unconscious from the previous night's events. A soft smile danced upon her lips as she lowered her nose to stroke his forehead. Then she cautiously and silently – taking care not to disturb him – stood up, walking over at the cave's exit, stopped and lifted her blue pools to stare at the gloomy sky. To her utmost delight, it was finally raining and the burning flames in the distance that were so visible the day before, were no longer in sight. The raging fire was being extinguished and put out at last. The unpleasant smell of smoke was replaced with a wonderful, fresh scent of the summer rain. The paint mare inhaled a deep breath, happy to have pure air in her lungs once again. She took few steps forward to get a good drink from the stream as the rain drops fell on her coat, washing off the dark cinders from half of her face and body. Her ears flinched, as she heard a low groan from behind her and retreating back into the cave, she moved to Spirit's side as he stirred, his lashes fluttering in an effort to open his eyes.

He was delirious and was muttering something inaudibly. "my...uhhh...my lov..."

Rain's ears strained, so that she could understand what he was trying to say, but all of a sudden, a loud call of the stallion's eagle friend captured all of her attention.

"Spirit! Son of freedom! Where are you? Answer me, my companion!"

It was then, Spirit was snapped out of his incoherent, sleepy state as he swayed his long mane and responded. "Here I am. Here!" He rasped weakly, pressuring his worn out limps in order to rise up on his legs. Once he was balanced on all four, he shook the drowsiness from him, his eyes scrutinizing all his surroundings. He was concentrating on his environment with a clear head for the first time. Was he in a cave? And he deduced with great surprise that he was all alone. He could've sworn that there was another horse with him...a mare, to be exact. Perplexed, the stallion strode over to the small tunnel's entrance as he searched for the elusive beauty, but saw no sign of her. Before he had a moment to really reflect about what had transpired, the Eagle flew towards him, flapping his wings in excitement.

"Son of Strider, you had me worried! Why didn't you follow the pattern I set for you? You gave me quite a scare!" He playfully grabbed and messed up his forelock.

"I couldn't see you in all that smog and flames." Spirit said with a low voice, still glancing over his shoulder to find the mare that had saved him.

"I know." Agreed the Eagle with notable sadness. "What a horrific coincidence. The entire forest was set ablaze the day we decided to create fire in the man's hut."

Spirit was no longer listening to his friend as he left the cave and started moving about restlessly. "Are you alright, my friend?" The Eagle flew after him.

"A mare...there was a mare here...she rescued me." Spirit mumbled, his eyes shifting from one spot to another to catch a glimpse of his lifesaver. "I know this may sound crazy...but I think it was Rain." He turned to his winged-companion, his legs still trembling a bit from all the abuse, pain and misfortunes he had to endure.

"I believe you've inhaled a lot of smoke, my good friend." The Eagle concluded knowingly. "Your mind is playing tricks on you. Come, I will guide you back to your homeland. The routes should be safer for traveling now."

The stallion shook his head. "No, I know what I'm talking about...there was another horse here." Whispered Spirit.

The Eagle smiled at that. "Well, if you are talking about the two mares that are currently running towards you, then yes, you may be right."

The bird of the prey had not yet finished speaking, when the stallion heard exhilarated whinnies, squeals and neighs ringing in his ears.

"Spirit! Oh dear, goodness! I don't believe it! You are alive! You are alive!" Screamed Nova with elevated thrill as she galloped faster than ever, almost jumping right at him and knocking him backwards in blinded excitement. She was being accompanied by the equally ecstatic Misty. "Hotshot! You're not dead! You're still alive!"

"Nova! Misty!" Spirit greeted them in a burst of jubilation, as the overjoyed mares danced around him. "You two have found me! You saved me!"

"We would never abandon you." Nova cried the tears of happiness as she nuzzled him all over. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Spirit caressed the filly's cheek and pulled her in a hug, while looking at Misty with astonishment. "You actually came to help me?"

Misty shrugged, trying to hide her glossy eyes that were swelling up with merriment. "It was Nova's idea. Little Nena here convinced me to come out and find you."

The stallion was moved to the core at the two fearless mares. "Why would you risk your lives like that for me?" He gasped.

"Because you are our band stallion and we love you!" Nova replied almost instantly.

"And you also happen to be the father of my colt." Misty agreed with a bright grin, making a wide smile appear on Spirit's countenance.

"Oh, I love you guys too." The stallion said, overwhelmed with a deep feeling of gratitude as the Eagle circled around his head, while the mares supported his weight. Misty occupied his left side and Nova took her spot by his right side.

"Who knew that someday the courageous, unbreakable, legendary stallion of the Cimarron would require the help of mares to return home?" Misty teased, mischievous smirk spreading across her lips.

"Shut it, Misty." Spirit rolled his eyes, playfully nudging her.

The Eagle couldn't help but comment with a frisky motion in his flight. "I don't think you'll hear the end of it." Spirit and Misty both laughed at that.

"Yeah, I don't think I will."

"Come...your mother will be so relieved to see you." The daughter of Raven encouraged, as they all slowly left the cave and made their way back to the Cimarron lands. All four individuals were completely unaware of the fact that there were being meticulously observed from the distance by a pair of watchful, sparkling, sapphire eyes.

* * *

**Next chapter will be posted on the 6th of October. **


	60. A Lone Stallion Cannot Exist

...

* * *

**Chapter 60**

**A Lone Stallion Cannot Exist**

_"He who stands alone...__is one with the Ghost..."_

_"And I could live, I could die_

_Hanging on the words you say_  
_And I've been known to give my all_  
_And jumping in harder than t__en thousand rocks on the lake_

_So don't call me baby, unless you mean it_  
_Don't tell me you need me_  
_If you don't believe it_  
_So let me know the truth_  
_Before I dive right into you"_

– Dive by Ed Sheeran

* * *

It was the middle of the night around the ranges of the Cimarron valley, with only the distant sounds of crickets making their voices heard while the moon peeked out of the thickened, black clouds, shining dimly upon the resting mustangs. The dark side of the moon...away from the light was where the attention of a certain mare lay in that endless night. She gazed at the sky, trying to focus her eyes on the barely visible silver ball. She wondered with a certain sense of bitterness as to why some said that the rising moon spoke of love, of fair fillies of Arabia, strong stallions of Andalusia, caress with kisses soft and longings deep. Why was it a romantic symbol? To her it was simply an orb pale and sad, a herald of the dark within, lurking in the misty shadows deep. It took her back to past...a miserable past that always seemed to haunt her like a demonic predator. Misty reflected sorrowfully upon how once as a youngster, she used to hold control, used to radiate brightness, but now with all things lost, so was that fire inside her. No one could understand her...she was alone in her sufferings. In this world, she felt like nothing but a ghost. Her loathing towards Rain had been justified in her mind, yet in the eyes of the spectators, she was simply a hateful mare, refusing to accept – or at least remain civil – with her own family. But how? How could she accept someone like Rain? She was the daughter of Sierra...the very filly, who was responsible for ruining her life. That shameful sister of hers had claimed the love of their mother and then took her away from Misty, abandoning her to a disgustingly cruel fate. And Rain...well, wasn't she her mother's daughter? She was exactly the same. She had swooped in on her life and stolen Spirit's love – the only stallion who had shown kindness towards Misty – thus stripping her off her silly notions of ever finding a perfect mate. But Misty had quickly gotten over it. After all, romance was for fools only. If she could not be loved, she would be respected...yet even those dreams of becoming a lead mare were ruthlessly snatched away from her by that domesticated, unworthy mare. Of course, there was no doubt that she was her niece...she was exactly like Sierra. Selfish, hypocritical, entitled, spoiled, arrogant. And just like Sierra, Rain too got whatever she wanted and whenever she wanted it, while Misty had to work hard for it, but was always overlooked, under-appreciated and reduced to as a 'second' choice.

Misty's swelled up eyes wandered down to her sleeping son as a recent flashback filled up her mind. Unlike her, Dusty's heart was not a prisoner of hate. He was innocent and pure and even though, very young...had sensed a connection with his half-brother. All day, after Misty had angrily separated him from Rain's colt, little Dusty whinnied in boredom and sadness, wanting to go play with Wanbli again. He didn't want to prance around with just any foals, he wanted to be close to his brother and Misty for some strange reason, felt bad for coming between such a sweet bond. However, unfortunately, there lay no other option: Wanbli had a potential of becoming a rival to her son. Even if Misty assured herself that he was too 'domesticated' by his brainwashed mother and too much of a 'weakling', deep down she feared that something could change in that dynamic. No, Desert Dust needed to stay as far away from Rain's colt as possible, if he wanted to become a band stallion, that is.

Speaking of band stallions, the black mare reluctantly shifted her gaze from her little son towards a familiar lone horse standing at the hilltop, his mane and tail faintly glowing in a pale moonlight with a bloody colour. Bolder...he was an odd one. He was absolutely nothing like the stallions she had come across. Definitely not like the vicious abusers, and not even like Spirit or Cloud or any of the gentle stallions she knew either. He was simply too different, but it was a _good_ different. It was refreshing. He was intriguing, fascinating...mysterious. Yet to her utmost dismay and fury, his affections too have been directed towards that worthless creature... Rain. It was as if the universe itself was mocking her.

Nevertheless, she admired the traits she saw in Strider's nephew...he was calm, solemn, quiet, but never afraid to stand up for himself and what he believed in. He was the only horse that did not condemn her after she confessed what she had done to Rain that stormy night. Why was he so caring? And why on earth was she so drawn to him? It was no longer just plain attraction, she suspected it was something more and that frightened and unnerved her at the same time. Perhaps, if she admitted it to herself things would get much more clearer for her? She was feeling so confused at the moment with everything that had occurred lately. She wondered how Bolder was able to let go of his anger towards Spirit so swiftly? In fact, after finding out that they were related, he had been feeling extremely guilty and so remorseful, contrary to Misty. Maybe she should go and talk to him?

A rather strange thought floated in Misty's mind as she unconsciously started day-dreaming of what it would be like to actually become Bolder's mate, despite herself. What might he think of it? She was like a dark night, would he agree to be her moon? She could not see her destinations nor where they lay, but would he be willing to walk with her anyway? She was broken and cold as the chilly mist, would he come to her in those dark hours to share his warmth with her? Would he agree to shine upon her black world as the gleaming, silver moon often does? Suddenly, she felt that she desired to be limitless and free with him...just him.

"I know you are loved by the stars in the sky, but will you choose to spend at least some time with this 'stranger?" Whispered Misty in a sigh, as she decided to march over to the blood-bay and tell him exactly how she felt. After all, she was confident in herself and quite self-assured. She was not a filly, she was a mature mare and mares always go after what they want. They don't wait for the world to come to them...they paint their own destiny.

"Eww, what are you talking about?" Nova's unexpected voice froze her in her tracks.

Misty was beyond relieved to see her. "Oh great! You're here. Can you watch my colt for a bit?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Nova snorted, looking irritated. "I'm not your personal foal-sitter, Misty. I don't even like foals to being with."

"So?" Misty blinked her lashes naively. "You signed up for it once you joined our herd."

"I joined _Spirit_." Corrected Nova with strong emphasis on 'Spirit'. "I wanted to run with him."

"Well, your _Spirit,_ comes with a territory. Seriously, get used to it, Nena." Misty explained with a careless swish of her tail. "This is a harem life. If you aren't ready for its obligations, you should not have left your natal herd in the first place."

_Ugh, here we go again! _Nova rolled her eyes spitefully. "Misty, I came to you with a far more important issue than what we're currently discussing."

"Which is?"

"We have to validate whether Spirit is truly dead or not."

Misty couldn't help but scoff at that. "Oh, no, so that domesticated pet got under your skin, didn't she?"

"I thinks she was on to something." Whispered Nova and conspiringly leaned forward, lowering her voice even more, if that were possible. "I actually couldn't find her anywhere here. I believe she's gone to the man's cabin all on her own."

"How dumb are you?" Misty hissed in shock, trying to keep her tone low despite her anger. "We were all firmly instructed by both Esperanza and Bolder to stay put. There are wildfire warnings around our lands. Our very lives may be at risk."

Nova smirked at that. She knew exactly how to win over this disagreement and get through Misty's stubborn head. "And since when do you let others dictate your choices or your life?"

* * *

The dark curls – that were often mistaken for auburn colour because of the moonlight glow – of the blood-bay stallion swayed, the night's breeze rippling through him as he stood at the infamous hill of the Cimarron valley that overlooked the untamed ranges, silently lost in his own contemplations. He said nothing at all, he didn't move, not even flinched his muscles as he reflected upon how his life had changed so suddenly and with so very little warning. His world had turned upside down. And he was not prepared for it. No, far from it. So much had passed...so much had happened throughout the course of the week that it was truly hard to catch his breath in the midst of all this chaos. Spirit had been proclaimed dead, and almost immediately he had discovered that he was related to Spirit through Strider's lineage, then he was forced to take on the band stallion role for the Cimarron herd, Esperanza had pressured him to create a little sub-herd and to top things off, Rain – the mare he was so desperately trying to forget – had reappeared in his life again, stirring his entire heart once more. Not only had she announced that apparently, she and Misty were family, but she had also offered him a place with her. Bolder was confused; his head was hurting, his soul was in turmoil, his racings emotions were in disorder. He did not know what to do...he could not find rest that night...could not close his eyes to relax. All he could think about was how disrupted his once solitary, calm life had now become.

Bolder sighed, staring upward into the dark sky and watched with sad eyes the slow dance of the infinite stars. How beautiful they were...how far away and how tiny, yet so stunningly mesmerizing. Not even the distance could hide their exquisiteness. The thick shadowy clouds were slowly moving off in one direction, allowing the moon and the stars to temporarily shine in otherwise, very lonely night's sky. The dead, tranquil silence that had been persisting in the blood-bay's ears came to an abrupt stop when he detected hoofbeats moving towards him, getting nearer and nearer. The striking pounds on the ground were quite noisy and aggressive, and they were coming closer from behind him.

Before Bolder could turn around and see which one of the herd members had cantered up to him at such a late hour, he was met by a hostile expression of a certain grey, Lakota stallion.

"Where is she?" He blurted in fury. "What have you done with her? Spit it out!" He violently shoved him backwards, almost causing him to topple over.

Bolder needed a second or two to regain his composure as he shook his mane, attempting to comprehend what was transpiring. "Whoa, calm down, Conquest. Easy there, what are you on about?"

"It's GREAT Conquest to you!" Strictly exclaimed the raging stallion. "I won't be fooled. What have you done to Rain? Where have you taken her?"

_Taken Rain?_ _What on earth_...? Was this domesticated horse feeling alright or had serving two-leggeds completely messed up his mind? Bolder blinked with a naive look in his eyes, becoming even more confused than he already was. Why was he always the one getting into such ridiculously silly situations?

"I...uh... don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit!" Spat out Great Conquest, his nose almost touching Bolder's. "Am I supposed to believe in your pathetic lies? Rain is missing! Last time she disappeared on me was when you and your sire swooped in and captured her from our village!" The furious stallion cried, leaping on his hind legs to lung at him, but the interfering grullo suddenly slammed on his flank, sending Conquest back on all fours again.

"Hey! Don't you threaten my nephew, you domesticated idiot!" Growled Azogar, baring his teeth as he stepped in front of Bolder and threw daggers at the Lakota stallion with his unfriendly glare.

"I won't just threaten, but I'll KILL all of you if you hurt Rain or Wanbli!" The infuriated Great Conquest responded in a shout. "Now tell me, where the hell is she?!"

Bolder quickly scanned the Cimarron band, as he caught a glimpse of a small pinto colt standing alone without his protective dam by his side. "Wait, Rain's missing? How...is that possible? Didn't I warn all of you to remain with the herd?" Now he was the one getting rather agitated at this unforeseen circumstance.

Azogar, who was still scandalized and outraged by Great Conquest's behaviour towards him and Bolder, was paying no heed to the actual cause of the fierce exchange. "I don't give a shit about what happened to that stupid pet, you have no rights to address us so disrespectfully!"

Bolder had a strong urge to roll his eyes, as he turned to the angry grullo. "Uncle, please, don't say such things–"

"You call Rain _stupid_ again, and I'll mess up your already ugly face!" Conquest suddenly interjected, glowering at Azogar with a menacing expression, his ears lay so flat that they practically vanished from sight.

Azogar pouted, cackling with a deriding amusement. "Aww, look nephew, a castrated two-legged slave threatening a wild stallion. How cute!"

Great Conquest instantly, making no further arguments or signs, for that matter, spun around and kicked his back legs into Azogar's flank. "Next swing will knock your teeth out!"

"Stop it! That's enough!" Bolder ordered, once the grullo stallion received the blow and squealed in defiance.

"What did you do to Rain?!" Repeated the enraged war horse, while the equally enflamed Azogar was being restrained by Bolder. "Let me at him! Let me at him!" He kept screaming.

"I don't know where she is!" Bolder argued back, slowly losing his own composure as well. More than anything, he detested being accused of harming an innocent creature, especially someone like Rain, who had all his heart. He would rather die for that mare than see something bad happen to her. "I could never hurt her."

"Liar!"

"Asshole!" Azogar lashed out, almost attacking the grey stallion, but Bolder blocked his path, forbidding them to cause even more of a scene.

"Rain left on her own accord!" A louder, more firmer neigh was heard on top of all the shouting and yelling, as a golden palomino mare came into view with authority. "How dare you disturb the hours of peace?" She demanded, narrowing her glare at the three noisy stallions. "You are waking up the foals and troubling the rest of us. Have you no decency at all?"

The silence of the three squabbling stallions came into immediate effect as they stared over at the Cimarron herd's lead mare, while Cloud detached himself from his own band in the further end of the valley, and trotted up to see what this shameless commotion was about.

"What do you mean 'she left on her own accord'?" Questioned Great Conquest. "She...she didn't say anything to me. She wouldn't sneak away like that." He muttered stunned.

"I think I made it clear when I said that we had to stick together." Bolder added in agreement.

Esperanza shrugged it off. "Well, she wanted to leave and I allowed it. Is there a problem with that?" She raised her brows.

At that statement, Bolder almost gasped, his expressions gave away just how betrayed he felt. He wanted to bite his tongue, but was powerless to hide his disappointment. "I believe...a lead mare and a band stallion don't make such crucial decisions without one another."

"You are correct." Nodded the palomino mare.

"Then...why didn't you tell me you were letting her leave in the middle of the night?"

"I'm sorry, but what were you thinking?" Great Conquest cut in. "We just received wildfire warnings."

Esperanza shook her head, rolling her sockets. _Oh...stallions._ "First of all, Rain is not a little filly. She is a grown mare and can make her own decisions and second of all, yes I let her go without consulting you..." Her eyes shifted towards the displeased Bolder. "...because as far as I know, your duties and obligations lie with your herd members. So, Rain is none of your concern, considering she is not part of this band. In fact, she is not tied to any mustang band at all."

"And in your flawed logic, that makes it okay for you to throw her in the fire?" Great Conquest interposed again, glowering at the lead mare with cold eyes.

Now it was Cloud's turn to get angry as he flared up. "She didn't 'throw' her anywhere, you brainless pet!"

Esperanza sighed; she was so done with this nonsense. "Rain was determined to leave and I let her leave...what? You'd rather have me keep her here against her will?" She asked coolly.

"No, but I would appreciate you filling me in." Bolder replied; it was obvious that he had grown quite upset about how the whole matter had went down.

"She doesn't have to do any such thing!" Defensively Spoke up Cloud on behalf of Spirit's mother. "You are forgetting yourself, son of Flint. Your presence here is merely temporary."

As soon as that statement was uttered, it all made sense to Bolder. "Oh, I see..." He nickered, rasping the chords out in sadness and hurt. Indeed, he had been such a fool; he was nothing but a temporary stand-in in their eyes. No one respected him as a band stallion and he was being viewed as solely a short-term replacement. Nothing more. Well, perhaps this way was better? He was no longer in a fantasy world. "...thanks for at least being honest." Saying this, the blood-bay stallion swiftly descended the hilltop, impatient to acquire some privacy.

"Bolder, that's not what he meant!' Esperanza called after him urgently.

"Nephew, wait!" Neighed Azogar, but he too, just like Esperanza, was ignored as the young stallion rapidly extended his canter and broke into a gallop.

* * *

Misty had been keenly watching the entire exchange that was taking place at the hill from her usual spot, debating whether to get involved in it or not throughout the whole interaction between the stallions and the lead mare, but once she saw Bolder storming out on them so furiously, she could no longer stand still. Rushing after him, Misty exclaimed in desperation. "Bolder! Wait, no! Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I can be alone!" The stallion retorted sharply, not even bothering to look back at her and continued to gallop on. "Leave me be, Misty."

"But you cannot just–"

"I said NOT NOW Misty!" He snapped at her, causing the black mare to freeze like a statue, while he raced over to the riverside of the Cimarron homeland.

"What happened?" Nova caught up to her in no time, gasping for breath as she too stared after the departing Bolder in confusion. "Where's he going?"

"I don't care anymore." The black mare grumbled, feeling rather insulted at the way the blood-bay had raised his voice at her when she was simply trying to help him. Maybe he was not so different from the rest of the stallions, after all? What was she hoping from him, anyway? Swallowing hard, she turned to Raven and Sirius' filly in resolution. "Let's go find Spirit. No one tells me what to do."

Nova could do nothing but smile and nod in eagerness. "That's more like it."

* * *

Bolder stopped right at the edge of the basin where the ghost horse had once led him when he was weak and wounded and where the Cimarron herd had discovered him unconscious. He lowered his head with a woeful countenance, fighting a strong compulsion inside his bones that kept urging him to run far, far away. Away from the judgemental eyes of everyone...some place where he could be free from all the obligations, expectations and demands that he could never live up to. Somewhere where he could be himself and not fear what others may say about it. Somewhere where he could be loved for who he was and not be constantly compared to other stallions his age. On the nightly shadows now, he gazed up the dark sky, a gentle wind swirled through the trees and danced in his mane and tail. He exhaled softly, trying to take a small rest and clear his head until the strike of dawn. But no matter how hard he attempted to close his eyes, from depths of sleep, he watched, half-dazed, thin branches stirring in the warm breeze. A remote, haunting neigh of a horse from miles away, reached his alert ears. How familiar was that sound...how hauntingly tragic and mysterious. Pale moonlight seemed to flicker beneath mystic skies through gaps in trees, the dotted stars shone within. Entranced, Bolder paid attention to the sudden change in the atmosphere, quite surprised. This spectral beauty in the wind. The wind that seemed to cry in a whisper. "_He Who Stands Alone...Is One With The Ghost."_

And suddenly, in a flash, Bolder thought he was seeing in dark shadows spirits drifting...some sort of translucent ghosts and dryads old from meadows...he could sense their gift, strange stories from the woods untold. Hoofbeats of his ancestors galloping across the land kept echoing in his ears, their silhouettes glided up towards the stars, way up high in the limitless sky. In the midst of these strange visions, a black shape took form of a magnificent stallion, whose entire body was rippling with majesty. He sprang up on his hind legs and neighed a thundering cry. "You are one of us! You belong with us...with us." The glowing moon glittered his physique and Bolder could do nothing but stare in awe. Was this a hallucination? A reality? It did not matter anymore.

"Strider..." He mumbled as the glorious phantom slowly floated up as though possessing wings and vanished from his sight. So much beauty and mystery had encircled the blood-bay that night. He was unable to tell whether it was all a dream or whether he was truly seeing it all for real. The trees, the wind, the moon...they all seemed to sing a whispering song of a lone stallion and a brave leap of freedom.

_"A Lone Stallion Cannot Exist... He who roams in solitude was meant to gallop in the sky." _Sighed the breeze in the branches – or perhaps, it was once again, that mysterious black stallion?

Bolder was tempted to run after him, but his heart comprehended that deep down, it would be utterly pointless mission. Moreover, he felt too dumbstruck to shift from his place. Oh, for a brief second, he actually wished to join the sylvan fest as the pale spirits of the upcoming solstice night danced. Before the moon set in the West, they would revel beneath her misty light.

How long did he remain there by the basin, observing the strange mysteries of the universe? I cannot tell you. Hours and hours elapsed and before Bolder knew it, the sunrise had pierced the black sky, yet the brightness did not last for very long. Lost in this unexplainable state of bewilderment, the blood-bay scarcely realized that the whole day had passed him by; the evening came, then the night and finally, the dawn was upon him once more. Soon the humid clouds gathered together again, making it known that somewhere near their territory, there was a pouring rain. Couple of times, Bolder even felt small, cold drops fall on his nose, but they ceased rather quickly, while the sky remained cloudy and dark. He lingered there for few more hours, thinking about the night's mysterious occurrence...thinking about his past, present and future. His reflections were leading him on the path of uncertainty and as he slowly turned – around the hours of afternoon – to rejoin the Cimarron herd at last, Bolder was shocked to find himself gazing at a familiar, gorgeous, paint mare, who had stolen his heart.

"R-rain...?" He breathed in disbelief. Was this another one of his otherworldly, ethereal visions?

No. She was truly standing there, shivering slightly from being wet in the downpour. Had she been caught out in the rain? Half of her body was covered with ash, but they were slowly washing away from all the falling water. "That's my name." Smiled she, her blue eyes sparkling as she tossed her tousled, damp forelock from her face.

"What...where have you been?"

"I proved you all wrong; he's alive." Rain smiled in a reply, proud smirk animating her pretty features.

Bolder blinked, staring at her with a questionable look in his orbs.

"Spirit is coming back. He is alive. I told you he was." The mare repeated once more, taking delicate steps towards him. "He's returning home...well, rather slowly because the fires did not leave him in a very good condition, but he should be here in an hour or so with Nova and Misty by his side." Rain's tone displayed all the happiness and thrill there was. "Important thing is, he's alive and he will be back soon." He would recover quickly, Rain was sure of it.

So much had befallen on Bolder's head over the past few weeks that he was no longer astonished nor shocked at another unexpected revelation. At this point, nothing surprised him anymore. What else was new? Although, he could not help his curiosity. "Why aren't you with him, then?"

The blood-bay stallion noticed how that question seemed to upset Rain, as her ecstatic, bright expressions changed into a frown. "Esperanza made it quite clear that I no longer belong here...I lost my chance. Besides, Spirit and I said our goodbyes already; I don't want to complicate things even further. I cannot stay here...Little Creek needs me next."

"So, you are leaving..." Bolder nickered, part of his heart sinking at that.

Rain nodded, her blue pools searched for the stallion's gaze. "Yes, but my counter-offer still stands." A soft smile tucked on her lips.

Bolder smiled as well, but it was more of a smile of extreme sadness than anything else. "Oh Rain..." He sighed, gently pressing his forehead against hers. "I love you...and more than anything, for a long time, I dreamed about you saying these very words to me, but...I also happen to respect myself and I won't settle for being your second choice."

"Bolder, I...–" The mare's voice cracked as she searched for a decent response. "I don't belong here and neither do you. Come with me..."

"You risked your life...sneaked away from our herd and practically walked through fire for him." He concluded as he regarded a fresh burn on her lithe neck. "And now just because you can't have him, for whatever reason, you want me as your second choice? No...I'm done being in his shadow." Bolder shook his head. "It seems as though we are all branching off to where we truly belong and...well, it's time I do the same." Taking a deep breath, Bolder reluctantly backed away from Rain and turned towards the far away forests that lay before him in the horizon.

"A horse alone cannot exist." The young mare told him, once she realized where the stallion's focus was fixed.

"I'm not alone." Assured Bolder, his ears perked forward to her. "Mustangs don't stand alone." And with that, the blood-bay stallion gazed admiringly at her one last time, and then left the paint mare's presence, as he galloped away from the Cimarron lands, ready to start a new life.

* * *

**Did you know that the term 'stallion' which stands for 'stalled one', became popular in the era of Henry Vll, who passed strict laws about horse breeding as well as their exportation? It was forbidden to allow un-castrated male horses to be turned out in the fields with the rest of the horses; they had to be kept in stalls...alone. Equines by nature are herd animals and if they are kept away from their kind, they lose themselves either to anxiety, anger, depression, stress, etc. Stallions are unfortunately known, even to this day, as crazy, unmanageable psychos...they have a bad reputation, and the reason for that is, because most of the breeders keep them isolated and lock them up in stalls, with very little pasture time with their friends. Horses in general do well in numbers, but stallions especially are very social creatures that are practically born to function within a herd. It is in their instinct to guard, teach, protect and cherish their mares and foals. No horse in the wild remains alone. Every stallion either has a band of their own, or joins a bachelor herd. The reason they are known as 'aggressive', 'crazy' creatures is because people subject them to very sad, lonely, miserable lives. They are just like any other horse and require more social time and more love. Luckily, there are good, educated breeders that give them best life as possible and allow them to be normal horses rather than breeding machines. My story, no matter how unrealistic some events may be, still explores the true nature of the horse where I try to spread awareness of the issues that we are facing in the equine industry. Remember, don't keep your horses caged in solitude...they need friends, not just human friends but their own kind as well.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and for all your support. As mentioned many, many, many times before, it means the world to me. Due to the heavy semester this year and my busy work, I no longer have a specific schedule of posting new chapters. Whenever I will find time, I'll try to update. We are slowly but surely nearing the conclusion of this very dragged on saga. Phew! lol**


	61. She Who Came With Faith

...

* * *

**Chapter 61**

**She Who Came With Faith**

_"I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly_  
_I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve_  
_My momma always said, "Girl, you're trouble" and_  
_And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me?"_

– Woman Like Me by Little Mix

* * *

Wheels of the wagon churned with difficulty as it rolled over the deep muddy terrain that the morning downpour had produced. Two horses, one of them being the devoted steed of a certain wrangler, were hitched to the buggy, pulling it as well as they were able to in that rainy weather. Two men were in the wagon; one was driving it, while the other set in a reclined position, his right leg bandaged with a thin, cloth-like material. The cart was being escorted by three other cowboys, who were mounted on their own horses and kept up with the rest of their party, despite the cold drenching drops. Most of them were either ranchers or mustangers by trade. Thus, they were more than used to working in uncomfortable conditions that nature threw at them, be it the unbearable cold, the scorching heat, the gusty wind, the pouring rain or the bitter snow. In fact, they did not know any better. As the small group were headed back to Johnny's mountain hut, one of the older, experienced wranglers accompanying them spoke up in a teasing manner. "If it ain't a secret, which of them broncs made you eat dirt, boy?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the last word; the others joined in with a laughter as well.

Sighing, Johnny merely grunted. "It don't matter, Walker. I'm alive, aren't I?" He replied with a grumbling tone.

"_Alive_?" Joe and Pete repeated at the same time. "If it weren't for us and Gus, you would've stayed lying under that stud with broken legs." Explained Pete as he eased the horses he was driving.

"Dr. Harris may not be the best doc in town but he did fix ya up, that's fer sure." Joe added, looking over his shoulder to take a glance at his irritated friend.

Johnny growled dissatisfied, muttering under his breath. "He's the _only_ doc in town."

"Ha! You escaped intact from war, but almost lost your legs while taming mustangs. How ironic is that?" Poked fun Walker's younger brother Rory.

That lighthearted remark provoked the buried anger in Johnny as he suddenly erupted. "I didn't escape! I was wounded and almost died! I had to leave!" He exclaimed frantically, causing his comrades to stare at him in stunned silence; some of them looking confused and awkward. How were they to know that this was a sensitive subject for the horse tamer and every time someone mentioned his days in the Union Army, he got rather touchy.

"Easy, Johnny." Walker chimed, riding his horse up to the side of the wagon where he could clearly see the frustrated wrangler. "Rory meant no harm. We're just teasin' ya, is all."

Johnny nodded, realizing that he may have come off a little too aggressive in his response. "Anyhow, I don't see why I need so many nannies. I could've found my way back to the cabin myself." He said after a minute of quiet interval, changing the topic.

"Yeah right." Joe commented sarcastically.

"You're lucky you have us." Pete told him with a sense of arrogance in his voice. "You wouldn't have been able to drive yourself back to that mountain hut all on your own."

"And in such a rainy weather too." Interposed Rory.

"Just settle for a _thank you_, why don't you?" Joe smirked, earning an eye roll from Johnny.

"Hey sunny, you still haven't mentioned which of the new broncs tossed your ass in grass." Reminded Walker, quite excited to hear the details of the accident. "It's not like you to fall off wild horses so easily."

"Well, this ain't just any wild howrse." Cut in Pete before Johnny had a chance to answer. "He's the elusive ghost we've been tryin'a catch."

"And they both put up a huge fight." Joe agreed as one of the witnesses. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that animal is the devil himself."

"A ghost?" Walker knitted his brows, his eyes shifting towards Johnny questionably. "What ghost?"

"You know the one that was hunted almost seven years ago? The one that seemingly jumped to end his life." The wrangler replied nonchalantly, failing to notice the change in the surprised expressions of the older cowboy. "He's also the one that the Colonel couldn't tame."

"You mean the crazy Mustang that flew over a canyon with an Injun on his back?" Walker tensed, the tone in his raspy voice betraying his incredulity.

"Yeah."

"Oh, he ain't no ghost." Walker stated simply.

"That's certain...but he sure is known as one." Acknowledged Johnny with an equal careless simplicity.

Walker was momentarily confused at that sentence, and then he exchanged a knowing look with Rory right before he turned to Johnny. "The Ghost from seven years ago still haunts the ridges and the forests were he last fought and died for his freedom. I caught a sight of him a week ago. He ain't like other mustangs; he roams all alone at night and appears only by the light of the moon."

Johnny stiffened at that, gasping in shock. "W-what?"

"The horse you're talking about is the golden mustang." Rory corrected. "He's the one the cavalry called _'Unbreakable Spirit_', but he's just like any other wild horse in the sense that he runs with the herd and is real. The Ghost, on the other hand...no one knows if he's real or not."

"That can't be true, I–"

"What colour is the mustang you captured?" Walker questioned immediately, appearing hopeful for a split second.

"He's a dun-skin."

"Hmph..." Shook his head the older mustanger, exhaling in disappointment.. "It ain't him. The Ghost has a dark coat, travels alone and appears in moonlight. We ain't sure if he truly exists or if it's his spirit still haunting the lands. Could be a cowboy's imagination too."

Johnny gaped at his workmate with wide eyes. "Wait, you're telling me I have the wrong horse?"

"Well, that depends on which horse you wanted to trap: The Ghost or the Unbreakable Spirit?" Walker emphasized with a plain shrug. "If you wanted the latter, you got it right. If you wanted the former, well...I'm afraid you've made a mistake."

And just like that, Johnny's mind swiftly recapitulated the night where he and Gus had heard, with the sudden stir of the wind, powerful cry of a mysterious stallion, filled with nothing but courage, bravery yet there was a certain amount of unearthliness about it that left them both feeling rather strange. The flash of them chasing after that spectral steed raced before his very eyes as he recalled that the stallion he had been after was dark as the shadow and during that hot pursuit, the golden stallion had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, leaping right in front of his lassos, while the other horse had vanished as would a phantom. Johnny had assumed that he had been chasing the exact same horse, but only now he was perceiving that this was not the case. He had chased two different wild stallions that fateful night...one was real as is the sun, while the other was a silhouette...a spectre under the light of the mystic moon.

Unfortunately, Johnny was not granted much time to analyze this unimagined disclosure, because suddenly, the whole party reached his mountain cabin and the sight they beheld was even more horrifying and shocking than what he had heard mere minutes ago.

* * *

Once the vision of the handsome blood-bay stallion was out of her sparkling gaze, the painted mare turned back to where the main grazing grounds for the Cimarron herd lay, with a heavy melancholy tugging at the strings of her heart. Would she ever see Bolder again? She doubted it. He had always been so devoted to her, so kind and chivalrous. Had repeatedly and gallantly placed himself in dangerous situations for her sakes, yet Rain repaid him by breaking his heart – the heart which he had offered her. He deserved so much better...she greatly hoped he would find happiness and peace which he had earned. He was a beautiful soul who deserved all the best in life. The flaxen forelock swept over her blue eyes, partly shielding her face from current shame she was feeling as would a veil. The unpleasant sensation of guilt was pressing down on her withers once again as she slowly strode over to the band of horses. She wondered in utter sadness why she was unable to keep the individuals she cared about content and happy, despite trying so hard to protect and cherish them. Then it dawned on her...perhaps, like her aunt Misty, she too was incapable to love? Perhaps, she had grown far too jaded, too guarded and apprehensive to actually experience such sentiments as warmth and love? No matter how hard she forced herself to be selfless in her decisions, somehow she still ended up breaking hearts of everyone she cared about...somehow always ended up disappointing those that relied on her. And at present, nothing had changed in that particular aspect, to her utmost chagrin. She could see Great Conquest pacing back and forth, desperately waiting for her return by the edge of the Cimarron homeland, his eyes flashing with distress and anger. Yet another stallion who was probably very upset with her. First she had ran away from Spirit as would a coward, too frightened to confront him and instead, left him with Nova and Misty. Then she lost Bolder...possibly even as a friend. And now, she was hurting Great Conquest with her secretive behaviour and inability to trust him fully.

As she drew nearer to the anxious grey stallion, she gathered all of her breath and let out a slow exhale from her lungs, while her friend, once noticing her, stopped his restless pacing and glared at her.

"Hey." Rain nickered quietly, giving him a weak smile as would a little filly when caught doing something mischievous. She attempted to pass by him in an awkward fashion, silently hoping and praying that Great Conquest would let this one slide. Alas! She would not be off the hook that easily. Great Conquest was pissed and there was no way he would be able to keep his overflowing emotions at bay.

"Don't you dare 'hey' me!" He burst, positioning himself right in front of her and blocked her path. "Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick!"

Rain frowned, groaning inwardly. "I'm sorry, Conquest, I was–"

"_Sorry?!_ That's all you can say to me?" His ears slammed back to his head, nostrils flaring at her. "You can be such a foal sometimes..." He huffed, shaking his head as though he were her disappointed father, all the while he went on with his lecture. "You think you can say your lousy '_sorry'_ and make everything okay again? What is wrong with you? How could you just sneak away like that without letting me know? I thought we were supposed to be in this together! And to think I almost got into a fight with the other stallions for your sakes."

Rain flinched, dropping her neck in a culpable body-language, grimacing apologetically. "Oh goodness...I know, I just–"

"No!" The grey war horse interrupted furiously. "I accused Bolder of kidnapping you and was about to rip him into shreds! I feel like a complete idiot!"

"You _ARE_ an idiot!" Rain exclaimed back at him, her own anger exploding. "Stop condoning violence in the name of protecting me! Just stop! I can take care of myself."

Great Conquest couldn't hold in a bitter, mocking laughter. "Oh yeah, right." He snorted skeptically, rolling his eyes. "I don't know how many times we have to go over this, but when you become someone's family, herd member, mate or a close friend, you don't lie to them! You TRUST them! But you tossed it all away in the river when you abandoned me and your son without even a word! And now you have the nerves to make me feel as though I am the problem? Why Rain? Why are you doing this to me?" He practically screamed in her face.

"Because if I had told you where I was going you would've stopped me."

"Damn straight I would've!"

Rain closed her mouth for a second; blowing air from her nostrils in frustration, narrowing her blue eyes at him in a glower as the softness in them faded into cold ice. "See? This is why I didn't say anything. You are a control freak. In fact, you _all_ were acting unreasonably. Everybody here forbid me to leave the herd as if they owned me...except Esperanza. She changed her mind because she was the one that actually heard me out."

"There were wildfires raging across the lands, Rain!" Cried out Great Conquest, feeling more and more like a sire disciplining his stubborn daughter rather than her friend. The stallion guessed that Rain and Wanbli would definitely white him out before he reached the senior age. "We were supposed to stay put and remain safe. _Safe..._ Do you even remember that word, Rain? It's very important, especially when you have a young foal at foot. I just can't believe you right now!" He fretted, pawing up the ground in exasperation. "Not only did you disregard your own wellbeing, but you also had no consideration what-so-ever towards me and your son."

"N-no, please, don't say that." The mare's frail voice caught in her throat.

"Look at you!" Bluntly pointed out Great Conquest as he eyed the burned sore on her neck and her ash-stained coat. "You jeopardized your life! I can fucking tell! Messing around fire like that is so risky! You should know better, Rain! I just can't fathom your stupidity right now." He shut his lids briefly, sighing and snorting in disbelief.

"And I cannot fathom YOUR stupidity!" Rain retorted, snapping right back at him. "Spirit would've been killed in that fire if I hadn't gone there to help him! Yes, that's right...he is alive..." She added the last sentence as soon as she noted the astonished impression of Great Conquest. "...he was alive all this time and yet, every single horse here tried to convince me otherwise. I had to do something, and I'm glad I did because if I had listened to your invalid assumptions, he really would've been dead by now." She finished, her frame trembling at the mere notion of such a calamity.

"So...yo–you've been right all along." Stammered the perplexed stallion, suddenly losing his vocals as well as his previous confidence.

"I proved you wrong, didn't I?"

Great Conquest swallowed hard, blinking with a stunned expression on his countenance. "Where...w-where is he now then?" His eyes madly scrutinized the surroundings behind the paint mare. "Why have you returned all alone?"

Something in Rain's glowing gaze altered again; there was sadness and regret in her pretty eyes. "He was wounded and..." She sighed, letting out a sharp exhale. "Misty and Nova are both with him. They will all be here shorty, I presume. Now, excuse me while I go talk to the lead mare and then we can seek out our owners, alright?"

Great Conquest simply gawked at his friend with his jaw hanging wide open in shock. Powerless to find the right words, he only nodded at her and nickered lowly. "Alright."

* * *

Esperanza, even though, appeared composed and dignified from the outside as her usual self, was perturbed and fretful inside her heart. Restlessness raged within her soul. She was becoming agitated, unsettled and reactive by the elapsing hour. All she could do was survey the herd and keep a close eye on her two grand-foals as she kept wondering where Misty, Nova and even Bolder had disappeared. She knew exactly where Rain had gone and that was one of the main reasons she was so troubled. The young mare's strong conviction, and her relentless faith in Spirit being alive, returned hope in the creamy palomino. It was as though Rain's powerful, unwavering belief that the band stallion of the Cimarron had not died, awakened the glimmer of life in the depressed, heartbroken mother. Esperanza had witnessed and heard disappointment after disappointment, which was why she had lost all interest in staying hopeful. She had grown exhausted and had given up on almost everything... until Rain came along. Something about the young paint's assurance jolted the lead mare out of her subdued senses. Her emotions, her beliefs and hopes had rebounded to her. And currently, she could no longer keep her anxious feelings muffled up; she was shaking with excitement as she spotted Rain cantering towards her.

Little Wanbli, who had been rather happily playing with his half-brother, was incredibly joyful to have his mother back. The cute pinto colt friskily pranced over to his arriving dam, whinnying with his baby, pitchy squeal. "Mama! Mama!"

"Hi, my love." Rain greeted her adorable offspring, pulling the animated foal in her warm cuddle as she covered his tiny face with kisses. "I missed you so much, my darling."

Wanbli returned the affection, licking her nose, nuzzling her and crawling under her legs. "Where are you hiding, sweetheart?" Giggled Rain, while the bouncy colt tangled himself in her long, flaxen tail. He was so glad to have his mother with him once more.

From the corner of her eye, Rain discerned the palomino lead mare striding closer to her, as the dark, bronze-coloured colt – whom she recognized as Misty's colt – trailed after her.

"Rain?" Spirit's distressed dam could remain still no more. "Tell me...is he?" Her voice chopped; the desperation, fear and sorrow were altogether spurting out of her. She had to know. She could not go on like this. She must know the truth! Squeezing her eyes shut and holding in her breath, Esperanza finally asked the dreaded question. "Where... is my son? Where is my Spirit?"

For a very short-lived second, only silence followed these despairing words as the blue gaze of Rain pierced the lead mare of the Cimarron, but to Esperanza, it seemed like a whole agonizing hour had passed. "Spirit is coming home." Rain uttered softly, tears of happiness filling up her sapphire orbs. "He is alive...he lives."

And just like that, Esperanza commenced to breathe, hope and faith restored deep within her soul. She was revived from her sleep-walking state...from her dark world. The golden sun was shining again, her heart was leaping with exultation, her eyes were glossy with jubilation. She was alive herself! Her only son had not died! "Oh, Rain!" Esperanza gasped, bursting into tears as she suddenly went up to embrace the younger mare. "My Spirit is alive! You were right." She sobbed, watery liquid rolling down her cheeks while Rain held her in a tight hug.

"Yes, he is." She whispered, trying to suck back her own tears, but they kept flowing out of her swelled up eyes. "He should be here shorty. He was hurt–but not to worry, his injury is not that serious." She instantly added before Esperanza had a chance to freak out. "The Bald Eagle, Misty and Nova are all accompanying him."

"Oh Rain..." Esperanza gasped out in complete relief when she pulled away from her. "...you were the only one who truly believed that my son was alive. You came with faith, and yet I was so unfair to you. Please, forgive me." She bowed her head in reverence at the younger horse. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am his mother...I should've had more faith."

Rain shook her head, gentle smile tinting her lips. "No, don't blame yourself. We all have our breaking points."

"Thank you for having faith."

"Don't thank me...it's the least I could do after all I've put you through." Rain spoke remorsefully. "I'm sorry for disappointing you and Spirit. I know you believed in my capabilities...I only wish I had done things differently, but it's too late now." She lowered her eyes humbly, staring down at her colt as he hid himself under her belly.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you too." Esperanza admitted with regret. "I failed you. I should've been more considerate and understanding. I pressured my son and he made a mistake, and for that, I'm really sorry."

Rain flicked her tail, nudging her own little foal to come out of hiding. "That's alright. We cannot change the past but we can amend our future. Thank you for watching out for my Wanbli. And also, he is not a mistake." Her gaze settled on the innocent looking Dusty as he stared at her with wide, round eyes. "I am actually quite glad Wanbli has a brother."

"You know you can stay right?" Esperanza nickered, almost pleadingly.

"Little Creek needs me." Rain said in determination. "Besides, I don't wish to impose any more of a disturbance than I already have. It's better this way." She finished, her voice ringing in a dejected tone, as though she did not want to leave either, yet had no other choice.

* * *

"Ouch..."

The stallion's groan of discomfort was enough to startle the concerned filly as she spun towards him, jolting in fright. "Misty, we must stop. Spirit is experiencing pain again."

"No, I'm fine." Insisted the golden horse, straining his muscles and grinding his teeth to cover up his soreness. "Let's keep going."

The black mare swung round to study the wound on the young stallion's chest. "Gross...it's looking nasty. Nova's right, let's rest somewhere here." She decided, moving off to a small stream that was flowing through the secluded glade outside of the forest path that they had been trailing.

"Seriously, I'll be fine." Stubbornly snorted Spirit, dragging his feet after the two mares in reluctance. "There's no bullet stuck inside me...I'll live."

Both Nova and Misty exchanged a confused look amongst each other, for they were both unfamiliar with the foreign terminology that the stallion had used.

"I don't care what you say. We're taking a break. End of story." Shrugged Misty, enjoying teasing and bossing Spirit a little too much.

Spirit halted, stomping his hoof with an irritated growl. "Oh yeah? And who made you the leader?"

"You have to take a break." Nova walked up to his side, rubbing his withers lovingly. "Your injury looks really bad. I don't want you to get infected or something." She spoke in a sweet manner, stroking the stallion's nose and attempting to ease his annoyance.

"It's just a graze from a bullet." Spirit huffed through his nostrils sharply. "It's not a big deal."

Yet again Nova and Misty traded-off a bewildered glance at one another. "Yeah, hot-shot...I really have no idea what the hell you're blithering about and I don't give a shit. Just take a breather." The black mare told him with much persistence, marching forward to him in full confidence and thrust him backwards to where the fresher grass was peeking through, putting pressure on him rather disrespectfully. "Here, eat something. Get your strength back." She ordered.

Spirit proudly puffed out air from his chest, shaking his head and rolling the brown eyes in his sockets. "Don't ram at me. Save it for springtime." He taunted, knowing precisely how to vex Misty.

The black mare, however, was amused rather than anything else. "Hear that, Nena?" She turned to the silver dappled mare, sounding enticed. "He wants a round two." She bit the bottom of her lip playfully.

Spirit chuckled as he plucked the delicious greenery. "Don't you mean like round twenty-five? I lost count, to be quite honest with you." His gaze gleamed in a mischievous way.

"Ahh, yes, we were always on the wilder side." Agreed Misty as she leaned closer, pressing her forehead against his and giggled, causing Nova to wrinkle her nose, disgusted and unimpressed.

"Um...hello? Do you not see me standing here?" She said, feeling more and more like an outsider as the light-hearted, but slightly inappropriate interaction continued between Misty and Spirit.

"I'm not against you joining in the fun too." Misty grinned slyly; that was enough to make the goody-two-shoes Nova wheeze out in embarrassment, utterly scandalized.

"Are you certain you want to merge in this harem?" Jokingly questioned the Bald Eagle, all the while stationing himself comfortably on the branch of the nearby oak tree.

"I don't know anymore." The impartial Nova murmured under her breath, which made both Spirit and Misty explode into a hearty laughter.

"Loosen up, Nova...we're only messing with you." Spirit said carelessly, lowering his head to graze again. "We're just joking around, that's all."

"Oh baby, I'm not." Winked Misty and glided over to her resting spot with a sultry smile spreading across her face

Spirit gulped awkwardly, his eyes following her fluid motions, while Nova snorted in distaste.

"You'll get used to her strange ways." The golden stallion told her afterwards. "Misty has her..._style,_ you could say."

"Yes, I noticed." Smirked Nova, reaching out to caress his muzzle, but Spirit swiftly dropped his head to the grass once more, avoiding her touch on purpose.

After few minutes of tranquil nibbling, Misty, as was typical of her, inched nearer and nearer – hoping it was unnoticed – towards Nova and then announced quite unconvincingly. "Hey, is that a mineral lick?"

"I...am not sure." Hesitantly responded Nova, but Misty pushed her onward, directing her further away from Spirit. "Come, let's check it out together. We'll be back in a second." She promised the stallion, before trotting off with her.

Once Misty was satisfied that they were in a perfect perimeter from Spirit – close enough for him to see them, but far enough to not be able to hear what they were whispering about – she blurted out her question to the very skittish and confused Nova. "Where is she?"

"What? The mineral lick? Who are you talking about?"

"Rain. Who else?" The black mare hissed, taking care to keep her agitated voice as quiet as possible. "Didn't she run off to find Spirit as well?"

Nova thought about it for a moment. "Yes, but, um...I don't know. She is a domesticated horse..."

"You're right." Agreed Misty, rolling her eyes. "That dumb cow might've gotten lost." The way she delivered that last line gave off a strange vibe that Nova did not fail to remark.

"Wait, are you..._worried_ about her safety?"

Misty was absolutely abhorred at that mere suggestion. "What?! No! Are you stupid?" She attempted to deny it.

Nova pouted innocently. "Well, it's okay to be concerned about her. She's your niec–"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." The black mare threatened, her tone growing rather menacing.. "I forbid you to ever say that to me. You hear?"

"I say what I want." Nova replied shrewdly, not at all intimidated by the scary Misty and that was the end of their conversation as she trotted back to Spirit.

* * *

While the two mares were chattering quietly amongst themselves, Spirit became lost in his own contemplations. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he was party curious of what Misty and Nova were whispering about. In fact, it was quite surprising for him to see the two of them getting so close and comfortable with one another. They were getting along quite well and behaving just like the mares from Azogar and Cloud's harems. Spirit chewed rather lazily on the grass, reflecting hard about the strange occurrences that he had experienced hours before. He would never confess it to Misty, but he was kind of glad to be taking a short break. The fire, the smoke, the extreme exhaustion, all the abuse from the two-leggeds and the gash on his chest, had weakened him and dazed his mind completely. He was dizzy and he kept visualizing in bright flashes a beautiful mare, encouraging him to stand up and leading him out of the flames. Was she real? Had that all been his imagination alone? And why on earth did he feel as though he knew that wonderful mare really well? Oh, why oh, why, did his heart soar and prompt him into believing that his mysterious rescuer was none other than his beloved Rain? It was almost impossible to even assume that. After all, he had left both Rain and their little son in the Lakota village. Why would she appear out of nowhere to him? It made zero sense. No, this was simply his wobbly, worn out mind playing cruel tricks on him.

"Your reflections seem to be deep, son of Strider..." Mused the Bald Eagle, itching his feathers with his beak, as he snapped Spirit out of his ponderings.

Spirit smiled softly at that, his warm gaze wandering up to the oak branch to where his loyal companion was regally seated. "No, I'm fine." He pretended, trying to push the thoughts of Rain far away. They were causing him confusion and pain anyway. He had lost her...he needed to let her go. She was not in his homeland anymore. "I was thinking..." The stallion said, changing the theme of his racing thoughts. "Back at the man's hut, you were by my side...you motivated me and gave me strength when I came up with the solution to escape by creating fire."

"Anything for my devoted friend." Was the noble response from the bird of the prey.

"Yes, but you already knew beforehand that channeling the sun would get me out of the grasps of two-leggeds and still you didn't say anything."

The Eagle spread his right wing momentarily. "I wanted you to reach to that conclusion yourself."

"Why? What if I were too exhausted to reason properly?" Spirit stared at him in surprise. "What if I couldn't do it?"

"Oh yes, you could...and you _did_." Calmly told him the king of the sky. "You can race an eagle and you can fly like an eagle...I wanted you to think like one too. My kind does not have the privilege to live in large family groups like yours do. Therefore, we must never rely on others to come help us; we always find solutions to troubles we may run into on our own. And that's exactly what you achieved with success, son of the west-wind. I am proud of you." He finished in admiration and bowed his head to the stallion.

"Thanks..." Spirit nickered in a low tone; part of him incredibly honoured for the Bald Eagle's complimentary statements and another part, however, felt as though half of his soul was missing. Something was not right. He would not have made it out alive if it weren't for that ethereal mare...his achievements and victory were nothing without her, whether she was real or not. And for some reason, he was certain that neither Misty or Nova were that mysterious mare who had saved his life.


	62. Law of Nature

...

* * *

**Chapter 62**

**Law of Nature**

_"Broke my bones, tasted blood_  
_Burned my wings close to the sun_  
_But I'll keep on flying_  
_I'm too young for dying_  
_Cause there's a dream I can taste_  
_Think it's time I break my chains_  
_And run with the giants_  
_Like smoke, I'm rising"_

– Higher by the Score

* * *

The sunrise painted the sky with shades of pink, a view that widened the liquid brown eyes of the golden stallion as he took a moment to sigh and reflect. The cool, early dawn breeze surrounded him, flowing through his wind-tailored, wild mane. He raised his dark-stained nose while a small leaf fell on him, easing his mind with its softness. Spirit couldn't deny the strong love he had for his untamed country. There was something so very soothing as the seasons slowly turned and changed. The scent in that summer's morning revealed the approach of autumn. It was no longer as far away as before. For some reason, all creatures of the land could sense that winter would arrive a lot sooner than usual. The fresh breath of the breeze seemed to awaken nature, and the stallion felt as though he could hold the energy, allowing it to consume him as he pondered about his life and how the latest events would shape his future. It was somewhat easy to contemplate about the future and what may come to be, yet another to embrace the unknown and let it set one's soul free.

Snorting with a puff from his chest, Spirit shook the gentle, but lonely leaf from his muzzle, shaking his head as he continued to trail after the overconfident Misty, who kept up her role of a 'lead mare'. Only now the proud stallion was truly realizing as to how impoverished, weakened and deprived of all of his previous strength and vigour he actually was since his courageous stand against the cursed grizzly bear. Indeed, Spirit felt pitiful and completely embarrassed for needing the assistance of mares to make his way back to the Cimarron lands. He should be the one taking care of them, protecting them, yet it was quite the opposite. Not to mention, because of his slow pace, their journey had dragged on longer than expected. For this reason, he had asked the Bald Eagle to fly ahead of them and with his aerial swiftness, quickly inform Esperanza and the herd that their band stallion was alive and was returning home. His request was immediately granted, and the magnificent symbol of freedom, spread his glorious wings to swiftly reach the Cimarron territory. Despite the assistance he was receiving from his friends, Spirit hated being so helpless and dependent, especially on mares. A stallion's duty was to defend and take care of the females. To watch out for them and guard them for threats...it should not be the other way around. This was going against the law of nature. He felt uncomfortable, out of his element and utterly useless. To add insult to injury, as though the universe was mocking him, he stumbled on a small rock, his knees buckling a little.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath, exhaling sharply out of frustration.

"Oh goodness!" Nova exclaimed dramatically, swinging towards him with worry and anxiousness. "Spirit, are you okay?" She had observed his sunken hindquarters, swollen muscles, hollowed eyes, wounded chest, burning sores around his back and overall, worn out state, with an aching heart. His drained condition greatly concerned her.

"I'm fine." The stallion lied, the filly's remarks exposing his vulnerability even more. "It's nothing."

Nova, however, was not falling for it. She nosed his shoulder sweetly, inspecting his injury for a brief second right before calling Misty to stop. "Spirit needs to rest, let's take a break."

"Ugh, again?" Misty growled in annoyance, stomping her legs to demonstrate protest. "If we keep this up, we'll never make it home."

"We'll get there eventually." Retorted Nova, pinning her ears and narrowing her eyes at the dissatisfied black mare. "Our primary responsibility is to ensure that Spirit isn't straining himself and adding to his feeble state even more."

Before Spirit had an opportunity to utter a word in objection, the vexed Misty beat him to it with her loud. "No!" She argued angrily. "Apparently, that's _your _primary concern. My responsibility, on the other end, lies with my little son, who needs me right now. The poor thing is probably very hungry; I have to get to him right away."

"Misty's right." Spirit agreed without hesitation. "I'll be okay. Let's hurry and get home to my colt and my herd." He gently nickered to the distraught Nova.

"Spirit, you don't know what you're saying." Persistently spoke the headstrong filly. "You can barely stand on your legs. I won't let you push yourself over the edge like this. Dusty is fine. He has Scarlet, Esperanza and the entire herd watching out for him. I'm sure one of the lactating mares will feed him if he goes hungry." Both Spirit and Misty exchanged a sly look amongst each other and then rolled their eyes, but Nova continued relentlessly. "Spirit, if you don't take care of yourself, I'm afraid, your son and your herd won't have a loving stallion to protect them anymore. Please, think about them in a long run."

"Oh, stop babying him!" Misty burst, not bothering to hide her irritation. "He's a big colt, he'll be alright."

"Yes, I'll be fine–"

"We're taking a break and that's final!" Nova interrupted, refusing to listen or reason with either one of them.

Misty laughed bitterly, unable to control her negative emotions. She couldn't stand when others bossed her around, particularly if these 'others' happened to be young, inexperienced fillies. "You're so pathetic, you know that?"

"Misty..." Spirit warned her dangerously, but the black mare was too consumed with own impaired pride to pay heed to the stallion. How dare some brainless filly, who was barely a mature mare, tell her what to do and stop her from reuniting with her only son?!_ The nerve!_

And so, her disagreeable feelings got the very best of her as usual and she callously blurted out. "You airhead, you really think that by acting all nurturing around him he'll change his mind about you?" She chortled mockingly and slowly leaned towards her, pretending to whisper. "Let me make this clear: That won't make him LOVE YOU BACK! Certainly not the way you want him to."

"MISTY!" Spirit snapped, nipping on her withers. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" But the damage was already done and the shattered expression on Nova's face said it all.

The black mare bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood as the instant realization hit her like a brick: She had gone too far. "Look...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to–" She stuttered, for the first time regretting her brutal words and wishing she could take it back.

"You know Misty," Nova began in a choky voice, disappointment written on her entire countenance. "I actually thought we were friends. I was dumb enough to think that." Her eyes had become all glossy with constrained tears.

"Well, that was your number one mistake." Spirit spoke to the upset young mare, glaring at Misty in disbelief. "You can never be friends with the likes of her. And even if you try, you get destroyed."

"Look, I said I was sorry." Misty repeated defensively, nudging the stallion with a disrespectful attitude and moving towards Nova. "Let's forget this whole thing, okay? Let's take a break."

Both Nova and Spirit remained unimpressed with her, but neither one of them had a proper chance to respond, for suddenly, the range was filled with a ringing, echoing cry of a stallion. This caused all three of them to forget their momentary quarrel and freeze in alertness. Spirit stretched his neck, his nostrils dilating to pick up strange scents in the stirring wind, his ears tensely listening to the encircling sounds of what appeared to be trotting horses. Several other squeals of defiance reached the small group and Misty simply scoffed at that, concluding with a smirk. "Bachelors." She snorted knowingly.

And truly, from across the narrow ravine, there lay an open valley below where all the commotion was to be heard. "I wonder what's happening..." Muttered Nova curiously.

"No matter. Let us cross the ravine and rest on the opposite side of the gorge, away from that valley." Misty said, after a moment of thoughtful contemplation.

Both Spirit and Nova nodded in agreement and cautiously followed after Misty, who was prancing forward with high-stepping strides. Down they swung proudly – not with the pride with which Cloud had presented himself and his herd to the band of Cimarron one spring morning, but with the pride of youth in its own beauty, a nervous, uncertain pride that exists only in the blood and is not founded on experience. Slowly and carefully, the trio crossed the ravine. Spirit took his time and limped on his right, front leg that had grown rather stiff from having to endure the torturous hobbles. Nova stayed right by his side, while Misty continued to assume the role of a 'leader'. When they passed a great promontory of rock that overlooked the valley where all the ruckus was coming from, Misty shied backwards, almost slamming her hind end into unsuspecting Nova and Spirit. Then she looked into the valley below her. Straight underneath was a darker, richer patch of grass. Misty felt suddenly cold, but did not know why. Or perhaps, she did, but was too frightened to admit it?

The clamorous racket was growing noisier by the passing second. As Spirit, Misty and Nova stood in the rocks near the end of the ridge, they could see that there was a fierce battle raging down the valley floor. A bay roan band stallion was being challenged by a pack of determined bachelors for his herd. It was clear that the fight had been ongoing, for the bay roan was tired and growing rather desperate. He fought off one bachelor, then another, and another. Yet they came flocking right back, encompassing his family, driving them forward and attempted to split the mares apart. The bay roan rushed in to defend his harem, but it was becoming quite difficult to fend off so many young males, who were not at all ready to step down.

Spirit watched the beleaguered band stallion with sympathy. "I sure don't envy the poor fella."

"The son of a bitch had it coming." Misty said; she couldn't help but take satisfaction in what she was witnessing. "Serves him right."

"You know him?" Nova inquired.

"Yeah, that's Copper."

"And how_ exactly_ are we acquainted with this Copper?" Spirit lifted his eyebrows, as he stared at the black mare demandingly. He figured he knew the correct answer, but still settled on teasing her about it.

Misty rolled her eyes, glaring back at the mischievous stallion with an irritated huff. "I had to stay with him for several months, after your very _'loving'_ mother exiled me from the herd. But then that stupid jerk kicked me out too for no apparent reason."

"I'm shocked." Spirit gasped sarcastically, causing Nova to snicker.

"The idiot accused me of attacking his mares." Misty justified herself.

Nova could barely hold in her giggles. "And I'm positive you did not such thing." She pretended to look oblivious.

"Yeah, it's not like she has a reputation for being a hostile witch or anything." Spirit poked fun at her.

"It's not my fault that his mares were all dumb and lacked common sense." The black mare shrugged. "Not to mention, they were annoying as hell and thought they could boss me around. _Nobody_ bosses me around._ I_ am the boss of me." She finished with a strong emphasis on 'I'.

Spirit deridingly agreed with her. "What a crazy bastard. How dare he protect his family from an evil kelpie?"

This caused Nova to burst into a half-suppressed laughter, while Misty glowered at the two with a disdainful expression. "Go drown yourself, Spirit."

Just then, one of the bachelors, whose dark coat gleamed as navy blue in the morning sunlight, raised his head, ceased pursuing Copper's herd and stood transfixed for a moment, staring towards the distance where Spirit, Nova and Misty stood, and then let out a snort of warning which caught the attention of three other bachelors, and head after head was raised, as horse after horse turned and gazed up at the ridge.

While the major duel for Copper's mares was still underway, few of the more experienced bachelors allowed the energetic youngsters to tire out the herd leader, as they waited for their opportunity to swoop in and steal some of the mares on the sidelines.

"Hey, I found us an easier target." Whispered the dark coated bachelor to three others that were drawing near him in curiosity. "Take a look at that small harem up there. Their band stallion seems sickly; we can easily take him."

The offer was rather too good to refuse. "And by that time, the bay roan will be completely exhausted." Agreed the other three, while glancing over their shoulder at the battle behind them.

"We'll get us more mares than what we originally bargained for."

Spirit felt as if the eyes of the four bachelors were piercing his hide. There could not have been more than eight pairs of eyes, but it felt like a hundred. He looked at Misty and Nova.

"We should not have stayed here for so long." Spirit muttered, and with more force and assurance in the swing of his walk, he turned, trying to lead them off from the ridge and away from the valley floor.

"It's too late, they're coming." Misty said, her ears perked upward, focusing on the dark, bluish stallion, who was at the front of the other three, moving towards the ridge, stepping high, their necks arched. Nova watched them fearfully. Perhaps, she would not have been this nervous had Spirit possessed his full strength and agility. However, the truth of the matter was simple: He was weakened and their group had been seen as an easy target for the desperate bachelors. The more she thought of it, the more anxious she grew. She knew that Spirit would not give up without a fight and that frightened her even more. He would rather die defending them. And what was worse...would not the stallions set on Spirit all together? Would one fight him and the other three come to drive her and Misty away while they fought? She watched them drawing closer to the foot of the ridge. The brown was not as heavy as the chestnut, the dark blue and bay, but he looked nimble.

As they advanced, the instigator of the exchange stood on his hind legs and squealed. Spirit was well in front of her now, and Nova had become very nervous, but she could see he would have somewhat of an advantage if he stayed on the ridge and kept her and Misty in a clump of rocks behind him. Softly she whinnied to him: "Stay on the ridge. They'll have to come up to fight you there and you will be above them. Stay by these rocks." Spirit gave a faint answer and then she saw him stop and she, herself, got in between three big rocks. She could still see out to the front. "Misty, come here." She called to the black mare, who had not shifted from her spot, but continued staring intently at the dark blue stallion.

"Let me handle this." Misty suddenly jumped in front of Spirit and trotted downward to the dark coated bachelor, in spite of Spirit's objection.

As soon as the other horses had realized that the fight was going to take place on the ridge, they moved forward, imperceptibly converging on the ridge tongue. But then they came to a halt, once noticing that instead of the golden stallion, a black mare was coming to meet them. The dark bluish bachelor watched Misty as though he had recognized her from somewhere. Her scent was so familiar. The black mare felt the same way as she extended her nose to him in a greeting.

"You too are of Smoke's offspring, are you not?" Misty asked, once she discerned her sire's spoor.

"You are correct." The stallion confirmed. "My mother ran in Flame's herd, but that did not stop her from visiting the great Smoke. He was a brave stallion, so they tell me. I was grieved to hear of his death."

Upon the mention of her father's brutal end, Misty's countenance fell as the memories of her horrible past washed back as a large wave to haunt her. "Well, I was born in his herd. I am Misty, by the way."

"Fellow foal of Smoke? Nice to meet you, Misty." The stallion bowed his head a little. "They call me Azul."

"I knew my father had sired offspring, but this is the first time since my foal-hood that I actually got to meet one." The black mare smiled. "It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine." Azul responded courteously, lowering his head to her once more.

While the two were lost in their little meet and greet, the three other bachelors who had accompanied Azul, paid hardly any attention to this exchange and continued their original intention: Challenge Spirit for the two mares. Their loud, boisterous neighs snapped Misty back to reality. Nova watched the three rearing, snorting young stallions and, when she looked fleetingly at Spirit, they were much closer – a ring of watching eyes. Spirit reared and cavorted too, roaring out his challenge.

"Um, could you be a dear and tell your friends to find some other mares to fight for?" Misty quickly turned to Azul, hoping to charm her way out of trouble as she often did. "This won't be a fair battle, you see. Our band stallion is weak at the moment. He survived a wildfire."

Azul stared at Misty with a pitying pout for a moment, shifted his eyes on his bachelor buddies and then back at Misty again. "I'm afraid I can't help you with that. If your stallion is not strong enough to hold on to his mares, that means he is no longer worthy enough to have you. It is the law of nature, after all: The most powerful stallion earns a prize of mares. Do not worry, one of us will take a better care of you." He promised and joined the others to combat Spirit.

It seemed to Nova that it took a long time for the brown and the chestnut to get close enough to strike; they were so slow advancing when they stopped after every step, to rear and scream. She half-wished they would reach Spirit, and the fight be fought and finished, but mostly she wished that something, someone, would come to chase them away and disperse the great hostile energy that was building up. Surely, Spirit would be horribly injured in this battle. It was Azul himself, who rushed in first, aiming to get a hold of Spirit on the wither. The chestnut, on the other side, struck with some force then swung round and kicked, but, realizing that his companion was well into the battle, suddenly turned his attention to Nova.

Nova had picked her position well. No one could get into the cleft in the rocks to drive her out, and they could not reach her from above. But she had become so worried for Spirit's safety, that she dashed out herself once noticing that the bay and the brown had joined in the fight too. "Leave him alone!" She shouted. _Four against one?_ Nova's heart was pounding as the chestnut encircled her, attempting to snake her away. She shrieked in protest, while Misty sprang to defend her; she reared and struck at him. The chestnut dodged, looking rather silly. "Stay back!" Misty threatened menacingly. As he dodged, Nova caught a glimpse of Azul striking Spirit, while the three others bit at his legs, shoulder and neck.

Azul spun, bringing his kicks around and cracked Spirit across the chest – where his wound was – hard enough to knock the breath out from his body and lend him to his knees. Nova and Misty both winced at that. The chestnut, the brown and the bay drew even closer, creating a ring around the soon-to-be defeated golden stallion. Satisfied with himself, Azul motioned the others to walk away as they focused their attention on the two beautiful mares, but the surprised expressions of his companions caused him to look back. Spirit was standing again, pawing the ground with his foreleg and arching his neck to initiate a fight. He stubbornly refused to be beaten that easily.

Nova and Misty both gulped, staring at one another in nervous panic. From the outside, their stallion appeared confident and seemed willing to take on anyone that messed with him and his mares, but they knew that inside, he was hurting and could barely stand on his feet. With a grim purpose, Azul returned to Spirit, who had assumed a ready pose. He leapt up and made a furious advance at him, but Spirit dodged, flashing like lightening, quicker than the eye could follow. He swiftly swung round and managed to parry one powerful blow on his flank, which caused Azul to slip and fall backwards. But unfortunately, Spirit's momentary victory was short-lived, for the chestnut jumped in, striking him viciously across his face, and blood began to flow freely from his nose.

"No!" Cried Nova, bursting into tears when she saw how the brown and the bay rushed in and charged at him also, knocking Spirit's legs out from under him, and automatically he was sprawled on the ground. The chestnut pounded at his shoulder and then backed off, dancing in one place to celebrate his triumph.

Misty felt sick to her stomach as the instant flashes of her sire's final battle flooded her mind. Would Spirit be killed like her father or would he somehow, by some miracle, come out of this alive? What would happen to her and Nova if Spirit was defeated? Would she be subjected to abuse again? No, no...she simply could not stand that thought. Her little colt was waiting for her.

"We have to make a run for it." She quickly whispered to the trembling filly next to her.

"W-what? I'm not leaving Spirit!" Nova said outraged; tears kept streaming down her cheeks.

Misty became angry at the foolish young mare. "You idiot. Spirit will have his ass handed to him and then they'll capture us. We'll be harassed and abused. I've been down this path before. We have to run." She urged her.

Nova stood frozen, refusing to answer and comply to her. Misty sighed in frustration, turning her head again and strained her eyes to see how Spirit fared in his battle. He had somehow managed to stand up again, and charged at the chestnut, fighting him off, then at the brown and then the bay. Azul finally dragged himself up from the ground as well and leapt into the attack. The bachelors had not anticipated for this 'sickly' stallion to put up so much fight even when he was being outnumbered. Nova forced herself to squeeze her eyes shut, but she could see the blurry visions of how Azul was driving at Spirit very hard, striking, kicking, biting. Spirit must be tired, too tired to stand against that for long. A cold south wind had sprung up and was sighing through the trees above them. Nova could not still her shivering.

Like a whirlwind, Spirit flew himself at both the chestnut stallion and Azul shaking them off, but in a sliding move, the bay bachelor dashed towards him, hitting him hard on the side, then the legs and finally the neck. Nova flinched every time Spirit was struck so roughly.

"We have to run." Misty repeated, a sad realization dawning on her: Spirit would lose this battle.

"Mares don't abandon their stallions when they are defending them." Nova argued back, gnashing her teeth at the black mustang. "They faithfully wait and hope they win."

Yes, that is...when they are certain that their stallion can indeed win." Misty explained. "We both know Spirit, no matter how hard he tries, will be defeated today. We need a miracle and I'm proposing one right now: Let us run."

Nova shook her head as she continued to quiver. "No, no. We cannot leave Spirit, he may be killed."

"If we don't run, he _will _be killed. He won't give in until the bachelors rip him into pieces. If we get out of here, we'll be able to save him. We are the reason for this combat. No mares, no fight. It is the law of nature."

Spirit was gasping for breath, he wasn't sure yet, but he guessed he had at least one rib broken. He lay on the ground, pressuring his worn out limbs, desperately trying to rise up once more, but Azul kicked at him again, sending him back on the cold terrain.

Nova squealed into a sob and then was instantly shoved by Misty. "Let's go!" She screamed at her, pushing her forward and the two mares all of a sudden, took off in a full on gallop.

"They're getting away!" Announced the burly chestnut.

The utterly drained and bone-weary Spirit however, shocked the bachelors as he once again struggled to his feet. He stood shakily on his legs, scarcely able to focus his vision on anything as blood dripped from his face. He cut the bachelors off from trying to chase after Misty and Nova, throwing himself at them as well as his exhausted, aching state allowed him. Azul's eyes widened in astonishment, while the chestnut ran back and rained blows on now Spirit's defenceless body. First his flank, then the back, then the stomach and then finally the head, slamming him right back on the muddy ground, knocking him unconscious.

Suddenly, without warning, the sound in the trees grew louder, and then the escaping Nova and Misty heard a sort of rushing, as though an overmastering wind swivelled out of nowhere – and in no time, a mighty beast was there in front of them, charging onward and forcing the chestnut, the brown, the bay and Azul to run for their lives, swirling and darting at the ring of those hostile eyes. For a moment neither Misty nor Nova comprehended what was transpiring, but the thundering, pounding hooves of the galloping herd seemed to vibrate the earth all around them, and they at last registered who had arrived to their rescue.

"The bison!" Misty gasped as she watched the enormous bull drive out the four bachelors far, far away from the range.

Their miracle had come.

* * *

**This chapter was not planned at all. I got inspired after my friend from the state of Nevada, who photographs wild mustangs and advocates for their freedom, witnessed a mind-blowing, but rather eventful interaction between the wild horses and then shared it with me. Just imagine the scenario I wrote in this chapter, but instead of the bison, the stallion's sire showed up to protect his exhausted son. Isn't it adorable and heartwarming? The more I learn about these wonderful animals, the more I am in awe of them. They leave me absolutely speechless. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

** Hope you all have a fun, spooky but safe Halloween! **


	63. The Gift

...

* * *

**Chapter 63**

**The Gift**

_"Where did you run to Darling?_  
_Was it to the same place you always do?_  
_Where did you run to Darling?_  
_Back to the hurt you got used too_

_Starving for air, its hard to breathe_  
_Why don't you see what can have with me?_  
_To live in the paste it'll be your toom"_

– Higher Than High by Brant

* * *

Opting to glance in the shadows of the hills below, waves of brown, gold, and maize unfurled, crashing throughout the valley and everything in sight. Misty and Nova couldn't stop their feeling of awe at the indescribable might they beheld. Suddenly, the two mares could only view themselves as nothing but tiny, weak creatures in comparison with these great beasts of the prairie. Thunderclaps echoed from over hills, thrashing their eardrums, demanding their mind to scare as they poured into the valley with a ferocious speed. A sea of black comes forth like never before the two mares had seen. Both Misty and Nova stood paralyzed on the hilltop staring at it with fright as waves surged closer to them. And while they were rooted in one place, speechlessly gaping at the arriving herd of enormous, proud and iconic inhabitants of the West, the powerful bull who had single-handedly chased away the bachelor stallions, presently circled the unconscious Spirit, lowering his shaggy head to him in sadness. The herd that had showed up seconds after the great bison had swirled in like a tornado, now gathered around the valleys. Their thundering waves came to a soft calmness in the golden prairie sea, almost leaving nothing behind it not even a simple blade of green. All those desperate stallions who had been challenging one another for Copper's band had swiftly disappeared, along with Copper himself as well as his family.

It appeared as though no mustang was foolish enough to stand in the way of the lords of the plains as they had swarmed in to occupy that valley for the time being. It was the rut season, after all, and angering the fearsome bison during this time would be especially dangerous, hence why they all vanished. It were only Misty, Nova and Spirit left from their species. And Misty, just like any normal, cautious and calculated mustang mare would do, was suspicious about remaining back with the huge creatures of the prairies. Her heart was throbbing hard against her chest as she gulped and slowly turned to see what the great bull was doing with their senseless stallion. It looked as if the bison was attempting to awaken the young horse, but Spirit lay completely still, shifting not a muscle.

"Oh no. What do we do?" Demanded the frightened Misty, her legs trembling, even as she stood chained to one spot. "We have to find a way to bring Spirit back to his senses and then get out of here, but how can we achieve that with this great bull towering over him?" She addressed the distracted Nova, who was staring at the herd in the valley below. The filly's eyes were mesmerized by the sight of a shimmering light that took shape in a form of a lovely creature among the brownish, dark bison assembly.

"She's grown so much since I've last seen her." Remarked Nova, barely paying any attention to the anxious Misty as she observed the lovely, white yearling calf. She recalled that beautiful autumn day when she and Spirit had frolicked through the meadows and met with this particular herd. It felt like a day ago, yet almost entire four seasons had passed since then. Misty's eyes wandered towards were Nova's entire focus lay and she was surprised to find the frosty, snow-white calf among the ordinary looking bison, but her interest was rather short-lived, for in her mind, there were much more important things to concentrate about rather than a strange-looking buffalo yearling.

"That's great." The black mare nodded, sounding fired up and irritated. "Nova, I need you to pay attention to me. We're in trouble."

Nova blinked, staring at her with confused naiveness. "The bachelors are gone."

"Yes, but look at that great bull; he is guarding Spirit." Pointed out the mistrustful Misty. "I'm afraid if we get close, he may attack or something. How are we to help Spirit rise up on his feet again and ultimately get home with these gigantic beasts standing in our way?"

Nova shook her head. "No, no. The buffalo are not a threat to us. Didn't you see how he defended our stallion from those cruel horses and made them run for their lives? Spirit is friends with the bison and their great leader has come to rescue his companion."

"Friends with the bison?" Misty lifted her brows skeptically and snorted. "Civil, maybe, but certainly not friends. They are rather intimidating and unpredictable creatures. Our kind should never trust them."

"Misty, he just saved us." Nova said, dumbfounded at the black mare's prejudice and ignorance. "If it weren't for their arrival, Spirit might've been dead by now. Who knows, perhaps he already is?" She panicked, all of a sudden, as she squinted her eyes to see the collapsed stallion with the great bull watching over him. Why wasn't he standing up? "Oh no! He must be badly hurt!" Nova was about to run towards them to see how Spirit was fairing, when Misty stopped her with a swift motion.

"Are you crazy?! Don't get near that beast; he may be dangerous."

"He is Spirit's friend." Argued the filly with anger and persistence rising in her voice. "Why are you being so paranoid?"

Misty rolled her eyes, spitting out in indignation. "I'm not paranoid! I told you our kind cannot risk 'being friends' with mighty creatures that can kill us at any given chance."

"And I told you that Spirit is friends with him!" Nova declared, her tone coming off forceful and vexed. "Shouldn't you know this better, since you lived in his herd longer than I have?"

Misty huffed, growing quite tired of the never-ending arguments with Nova. It appeared to her as though lately, all they did was quarrel for pointless reasons, and surprisingly, she was kind of sick of it. They were wasting precious time. She missed her colt and longed to see Bolder again. Needless to say, she was yearning to reunite with her herd, but everyone seemed to be in her damn way. "Okay, Spirit is overly curious and reckless! Just because he pokes his nose where it doesn't belong and pretends to know everyone on our ranges, doesn't mean all the creatures are his actual friends. Bison tolerates him on certain occasions, but it's their rut season now. I did not run away from hormone-raged stallions only to fall into another crazy, sex-driven species. If I needed that, I would've stayed with my own kind. And you do realize that being in the middle of their bull fight is pretty much like suicide itself, right?"

"But he saved us! We owe him the benefit of the doubt! Plus, I trust Spirit's judgement." Nova insisted with wide-eyes.

Misty did not even try to hold in her deriding cackle. "Oh yeah, right. Ha!" She burst mockingly. "Because we all know what a great judge of character our Spirit is. Shall I remind you? Rain, two-leggeds, Rain, two-leggeds, Rain again, two-leggeds once more and Rain yet again and repeat!" She listed, going off into a rant-like spout.

"You forgot to include yourself." Sharply responded Nova.

"Well, in that case, I'll be sure to include you too, little dummy." Misty bit back with equal sharp edge.

"Instead of clawing one another as would wild cats, and making accusations about those that saved you, why don't you both come nearer and question me face to face?" Bellowed the great bison bull without warning, startling both of the young mares as they jumped in fright from unexpectedness.

Just like that, Misty and Nova lost their voices. They exchanged an uncomfortable look with each other and then lowered their heads in embarrassment. Slowly and rather cautiously, Nova was the first one to move onward and then the black mare followed her as they walked over to meet the intimidating bull like little foals caught in mischief.

"Hail, O, Great Lord of the Plain." Respectfully commenced Nova her salutation, just like her noble parents taught her and bowed. "Please, pay no heed to the unwise words that we uttered. We thank you kindly for driving away those poor excuses for a stallion and for helping Spirit."

"You are welcome, young mare." The bison answered with gentleness. "I have known the lead stallion of the Cimarron since he were just a lanky colt. The son of Strider and Esperanza holds a special place in my heart with his bravery, selflessness and compassion to all creatures of the land. But I particularly admire his spirit. I'm convinced there is no other horse like him in the West and possibly never will be. Of course, I am honoured to provide assistance to him in any way I can."

Misty gawked at the gigantic beast before her in shock, while Nova hissed through her teeth, hoping he wouldn't hear her. "See? I told you they were friends. Spirit even almost killed Bolder for his sake."

"Oh please! Spirit almost killed Bolder because he was a jealous jerk and a sore loser." Misty scoffed in dismissal, evil grin animating her lips. "In other words, he did it because of that splotchy cow."

"You mean your niece?" Chaffed Nova, a sly expression took over her countenance.

"I told you to watch it!"

"Ladies, why not have this rather _interesting_ conversation postponed?" Tactfully suggested the bull. "At the moment, our main concern is the young stallion, who has not come to his senses yet. His heart is beating and he breaths still, however, we need him to stand up and regain his consciousness."

The great bison had scarcely finished his sentences when a soft groan was heard as the dun-skin form of the sprawled Mustang shifted a little. "He's coming around!" Nova exclaimed in relief.

Spirit fluttered his thick lashes and lazily opened his lids as the bull's brow swooped up, slicing the afternoon sun. His large, horned head lowered to him as he breathed down.

"You must rise, the son of Strider. Your kind cannot afford to remain reclined for long...please, stand up."

The words that were just spoken to him seemed to echo in Spirit's ears in a humming manner as the strange beeping sound buzzed around him. He shut his liquid brown eyes for a brief second and then grunted lowly. "Just...how long was I out?" His voice came off weak.

"It doesn't matter." Nova told him sweetly, brushing her muzzle across his face and licked away all the blood stains. "Please, take your time, but try to stand up."

"Don't take too long though." Misty added bluntly, impatient to get home.

"You must find your strength." Encouraged the bison.

Spirit nodded silently, closing his eyes for one last time and collected all his strength he could master, as well as his breath before attempting to pull his worn out limbs. With all the remaining power he had left in his drained body and weakened muscles, he forced himself upward, balancing himself on the ground like a newborn foal. Misty and Nova were quick to offer assistance so that he could lean on them, but he refused. "Thanks, I...I'll be... oh-okay."

"Can you walk well?" Asked the bison in concern. "How are you feeling?"

"I... uhh...I feel like I've been hit by the two-legged made machine they call 'trains'..." Spirit nickered feebly, earning confused blank stares from his spectators. He gaped back at them, looking just as confused as they until it suddenly dawned him: Neither one of them knew what 'train' was.

Spirit stayed quiet, staring down at his shaky legs for a moment while trying to take small steps. "Yes, I...think I'm a-alright. I can walk, just don't ask me to rear." He joked, causing the bison and the two mares to laugh out loud.

"Let us hope that your previous vigour returns to you by next Spring." The great bull winked at him with an 'if you know what I mean' gleam in his eyes.

Spirit chuckled at that, shaking the dirt away from his roughened hide. "No, it should be sooner. I can't possibly keep them waiting for that long." He motioned his head towards the mares.

His cheeky comment caused Nova to blush hard, while Misty curled her upper lip in aversion. "Yuck! Aaaass IF, hotshot!"

"What? You don't want me protecting you from the desperate bachelors?" Spirit looked at her innocently, a very evident and fake obliviousness sparked in his expression.

"Oh, that's not what you meant and you know it."

Snickering with mischief in his gaze, Spirit leaned toward the black mare. "Darling, I'm not the one with a dirty mind." He whispered playfully.

Misty childishly stuck her tongue out at him, Nova coloured again and the great bull guffawed once more. "Pleasantry is good for the soul. Since you're making jests, I will assume that you are in a better shape. Please, let us accompany you back to your herd."

Spirit smiled, bowing his head at the ruler of the plains in reverence. "You have done more than enough for me, O, Master of the Frontiers. I thank you for all your help. Please, carry on with your journey and worry about me no more."

"Well, I insist to escort my good friend home."

"That would be excellent." Misty suddenly chimed in, not giving Spirit an opportunity to respond. "We would appreciate a powerful chaperone, since our band stallion cannot stand on his hind legs and all." She added the last words deliberately, glaring back at Spirit in a teasing fashion.

"Then that settles it." The great bull replied. "My herd and I will accompany the three of you back to Cimarron territories." He said and turned to alert his family – who were gathered in the valleys – about the slight change of plans.

"The lord of the prairies has spoken." Said Nova, grinning at Spirit in a perky way.

"Who am I to argue against that?" The stallion agreed.

"Yeah, you're a nobody in comparison. Let's go!" Misty interjected as she friskily trotted forward, excited to get a move on and finally reunite with her little son.

* * *

The appearance of the Eagle against the bright blue sky in the valleys of Cimarron homeland, his assuring cry of solace that their leader was coming home, set off Azogar in a frantic coordinator mode as he decided to organize an appropriate celebration for Spirit's return, driving everyone else – particularly Cloud – utterly mad in the process of preparation. "Now, remember folks," He paced back and forth, trying to line up the bands at the edge of the vale. "The Eagle will alert us once his all-seeing eyes detect them approaching, and then we will cheer loudly saying...what will we say?" He demanded from the herd members; his own band, Cloud's band and the Cimarron herd mustangs were all evenly spread out in the meadows.

"Welcome home, Spirit!" Came the unanimous response from the excited horses. Despite Azogar's overbearing, bossy attitude, they could hardly contain their squeals of happiness as they danced and pivoted in one spot. Their hearts were celebrating. After all, the son of their lead mare – their courageous lead stallion – was alive. Spirit had once again defied death and at the same time, managed to rid them all from the frightening curse. It was a great day indeed!

"And you rear! Don't forget to rear!" Azogar corrected, almost bursting in anger. "Okay, I'll pretend I'm Spirit and we will rehearse this from the beginning." He went on to announce with an overly enthusiastic whinny, irritating Cloud even more.

"There's no need for that." Argued the pale palomino stallion. "It has to be natural."

The grullo snorted in dissatisfaction. "Listen, Spirit saved us all. He deserves a proper welcome."

"I agree with that, but whatever you're doing is over the top." Cloud shared his honest opinion as he regarded the aligned horses in the valleys. "This looks fake and unnatural."

"Well, I think it's great." There was an indignant bitterness in his retort. "And Esperanza, the lead mare of the Cimarron herself, seems to think so as well. Right, Esperanza?" He tossed his silver forelock to where the creamy mare was stationed and smirked.

"Right." Nonchalantly nickered the mother of Spirit, scarcely aware of what subject was being discussed. Their words sounded to her like muffled whispers carried by the gentle breeze of the wind, nothing more. Unlike everyone else, Esperanza couldn't care less about what was transpiring with Azogar, Cloud and their 'preparation' arguments. She had been waiting for the Eagle's call ever since finding out from Rain that Spirit was coming home and as soon as she saw the glorious, winged-creature highlighted against the morning sun, she took her place at the Cimarron hill and wouldn't shift. Nothing else mattered to her except her colt. The powerful king of the valleys, after her beloved mate Strider, was alive and was returning to her. Why would she pay any heed to petty exchanges between Cloud and Azogar? As far as she was concerned, they did not exist at all in that second. All of her thoughts and emotions were with Spirit. She hoped and prayed for his journey to go smoothly, and did not dare move from her spot, thinking that glancing away would result into her missing the sight of her Spirit. Perhaps, this was all quite silly, but she was a grieving mother, who had recently discovered that her only son was still alive. Who could blame her for being so engrossed in her son's speedy return?

"Oh, last but definitely not the least!" Suddenly remembered Azogar, as he motioned his mares as well as the Cimarron mares to step aside and make room in the middle. "Rain will stand right here in front of us, while I'll take the left side. And Cloud, you can stand next to me."

"What? Why? That's not necessary." The pale-coloured stallion continued to irk Azogar and interfere with his 'genius' ideas.

The grullo puffed out air from his chest with frustrated sharpness. "Because she's beautiful to look at! She has to stand out. Not to mention, Spirit will absolutely love seeing his pretty little prize in the midst of his herd. It would be like an apple on top of lush greenery. Perfect gift for his victorious return."

"Rain is not a prize or a gift!" Scarlet exclaimed, becoming quite insulted for her sake.

"Yeah, of course not." Azogar waved it away carelessly. One could wonder whether he heard her sentence at all. "Now, where is she? Rain!" He neighed, his eyes surveying the mares in all three of the herds.

"She's not here." Velvet, his lead mare, replied tartly.

Upon hearing the dreadful utterance, Azogar was ready to burst into a furious, hysterical fit. "Goddamn it! I explicitly told her to help with the preparations! What the hell? Where's the colt, then?"

"They're gone." Scarlet spoke up. "Neither Rain, Wanbli or Great Conquest, for that matter, are on the territory of Cimarron."

"It's true." Testified Cloud, trying really hard not to laugh. "Guess you'll have to make do without them." A small smile of glee appeared on the corners of his muzzle, but he quickly hid it as he assumed a stoic expression. It was so fulfilling to see Azogar's crazy, exaggerated plans crashing down.

"Bloody hell!" The grullo stallion stomped his legs with an immature eruption. "She was going to be the best surprise of all. I didn't put any thought to any other gift because I was so certain she was all that Spirit wanted. Oh, what am I gonna do?" He went on, fretting in one place, looking as though the end of the world had finally come. "How am I supposed to present a gift that could match this one? Ugh, what a frightful disaster." He groaned, as Velvet clumsily attempted to comfort him.

The pale palomino grew sober at that, pausing and contemplating for a moment. He hoped to the Highest Heaven that he wouldn't regret what was about to come out of his mouth. "Well, if it means that much to you... I could go find her?" Cloud nickered afterwards.

"Really?" Azogar's eyes became all bright and his devastated expression lit up as though the sun had shone right through his face. "You would do that for me?"

"It's not for you, it's for Spirit." The older stallion corrected almost immediately. "I know he would be the happiest to have both of his sons and Rain here."

"Oh that's wonderful! So you're actually going to do it?!" Leaped up Azogar in excitement.

"Cloud, no..." Scarlet muttered in shock. "You can't do that. It was Rain's decision to leave. You're both being incredibly selfish."

"Selfish? This is the most selfless act I've ever done." Cloud gasped; very offended at her words. "I'm about to chase after some silly domesticated horses. It's rather humiliating." He grunted.

"Well, then don't do it." Scarlet asked, batting her lashes at him with an innocent look.

"Stop messing with his head." Azogar shushed her, pressuring her with his dominant body language as she backed off. "Cloud, please go after them before it's too late. I'm sure they haven't gone far."

Cloud sighed, giving in. "Fine." Before the stallion could actually turn around and obey the grullo's request, Scarlet pulled him by his mane. "Wait, you can't force her to come back with you. She's entitled to live her life the way she sees fit."

"Scarlet, I am not forcing her into anything." Started Cloud, shaking her grip away from his mane. "I'll simply convince her to stay in the wild. After all, deep down, I'm assuming that's exactly what she desires, but is reluctant. Once bitten, twice shy. However, since she was the one that deliberately disobeyed the rules and disregarded her own safety in order to find Spirit, I think it's accurate to say that she still has feelings for him."

"Yes, but referring to her as nothing more than a mere 'gift' is going to drive her away even more." Insisted the chestnut mare. "That's what happened the first time, and I'm afraid, we are repeating the same thing again." Scarlet paused, searching for a right phrase to express herself. She wished to add so much more, yet Azogar was too riled up to grant her that opportunity.

"Cloud, we're running out of time." He said impatiently. "Spirit will be here any minute and we still don't have everything ready for his celebratory return. He's practically coming back from the dead! This is a big deal and we will show him our utmost gratitude. Now go get that filly and her foal."

"On it." Was the response from Strider's best friend as he swirled round and cantered off, leaving Scarlet in dismay. The chestnut let her dark eyes wander over to the palomino lead mare, who paid zero attention to anything that was happening around her. All of her mind, thoughts and emotions were consumed with her only son.

* * *

_"Friends?" The young mare offered, her blue crystals focusing on the stallion's warm expression._

_Spirit regarded the beautiful paint with a longing gaze for a moment and then shifted his eyes towards the far-away mountains in the distance, the rays of the sun burning into his golden pelt. "Don't take this the wrong way, but...I'll pass on that one. I don't think we can ever be friends."_

_"W-why not?"_

_Spirit held her gaze once more. "You know why." He spoke painfully._

_Rain watched him in silence, sensation of guilt and sadness tugging at her heart._

_"If I accept your offer, that'll only mean that I have given up on us and...I can't seem to let go...not just yet. Truth be told, I don't ever want to." He confessed with a gentle bearing. Despite the heartache, his tone was conveyed in a soothing and tranquil way._

"We should've stayed in Cimarron! Do you even know where we're headed?" The childish complaining tone of Great Conquest snapped Rain out of her dreamlike flashback. The grey stallion was dragging his legs behind her as though he was once again hauling a steam locomotive.

"Conquest, I already told you that I can do no such thing." Rain replied for what appeared to be the hundredth time by the sound of her annoyed voice. "Now let's focus on finding Little Creek and Long Knife, okay?" She turned to him demandingly.

"I think it would've been a great gesture to be there for Spirit's return." Snorted Great Conquest, halting and pounding his leg in defiance.

Rain couldn't stop herself from smiling, even if the grey stallion was being a bane at the moment. "Since when do you stand up for Spirit?" She teased with a raise of her brows.

"Since he saved me and the other Lakota horses and helped us escape from the iron camp."

Rain's heart dropped at that as she realized how much time had passed since the occurrence of those events. Somehow things seemed so much more simpler two years ago. "You didn't remember that when you ganged up on him and kicked him out of the village." She reminded, calling him out rather harshly.

"Well, that's because I was defending you." Great Conquest justified. "Besides, you were in foal and needed more protection. But now I think after all the struggles Spirit went through, he deserves a little happiness...at least for a short while. He would really appreciate you and Wanbli meeting him. It would be an unexpected surprise."

Rain exhaled softly, the flaxen forelock sweeping over her blue eyes. It was becoming hard to breathe, she felt as though she was starving for air and didn't know why.

"There is a reason why I didn't show myself to him. It would only complicate things further...we should leave everything as it is." She whispered hesitantly. How was she to admit to the grey war horse that she was afraid? All her life she had hoped and dreamed to be stoic, brave and fearless in the face of adversity. She could never bring herself to confess to one of the greatest war stallions of her village that she was frightened. It was easier to run...to flee where she felt the most comfortable.

Currently, Great Conquest was gazing at her intently, as if capable of reading all of her conflicted thoughts and that scared her even more. She averted her sapphire-coloured crystals from him, trying to hide as she glanced down at her little colt to see how he was fairing...whether he was feeling secure with only two horses by his side in such a large, untamed country. She feared that staying in a herd environment for a couple of days made him feel far more vulnerable with lesser horses by his side. Like it or not, it could influence a youngster's mind. Suddenly, her eyes almost popped out of its shells as she looked down and was not met by the cute, pinto foal. "Wanbli? Where is Wanbli?"

"He was right here..." Great Conquest said, looking shocked and confused. "Wanbli!" He called loudly as he and the panicked mother started to trot around the area to see where the little one had vanished.

* * *

**Okay, I might've spoken too soon. Yes, we are nearing the end of the story, but there are still a lot more chapters to go in order to come into full circle. Those of you that know my style can guess that I hate to rush. So over the past few days, I spent my time going over some of the upcoming chapters and revising them, expanding on them and making sure that the readers are getting a satisfying conclusion. Details and development are a key point for me; therefore, I will not rush and scrabble my chapters. So, don't worry...the end is near, but not yet to become sad. There are still few exciting events waiting for us and of course, a climactic addition that I have been planning for a while now. **

**Reply to Owen O'Henry on his question about Mustangs: **

**The horse world, unfortunately is mostly dominated by the equine 'sports'. Mainly because a lot of amount of money generates in the sports industry. Both riding disciplines – English and Western – have their own competitions and their own preferred show horses designated for those specific events. For example, the English world absolutely loves Thoroughbred crosses, Arabians and Warmbloods for the show jumping and hunters ring. Andalusians, Frisians and Lucitanos are mostly known in the Dressage ring with their fancy, beautiful movements. Thoroughbreds are of course, the iconic racing horses and American Quarter Horses are the champions of the Western world aka rodeos, barrel racing, pole bending, cutting, reining etc. So obviously, Mustangs are looked down upon in comparison with these horses. They are known as wild 'inbreds' because of the people's ignorance. They are a wild breed without a fancy pre-degree and the show world looks down on them. It is important to note that unlike some uneducated people have you believe they are not 'inbreds' at all. They have a very sophisticated society and they avoid inbreeding like plague. There is a reason why dominant stallions kick out their sons and daughters from the herd once they become of age. I have witnessed how the father escorted his daughter out of the herd and found her a suitor. It's absolutely mind-blowing how their way of life functions. **

** They also have a bad reputation because of false narratives spread by the BLM and cattle ranchers, who do not want them on public lands. Honestly, I could go on and on about this but I do not wish to write an entire essay here. In short, lot of horse people know nothing about Mustangs and are completely ignorant of them, hence the dislike. Any good horseman/horsewoman that knows the breed will tell how amazingly intelligent and clever Mustangs are. They are always ahead of you and you need to prove yourself to them, rather than other way around. They are one of the healthiest horses today (because of natural selection) and with a right person can excel at any sport that I listed above. I do not support equine sports myself, but one of my good acquaintances showed her BLM adopted Mustang mare with the hunter jumpers and she took the first place. It was so satisfying because all those folks with their fancy show horses were mocking her and her Mustang at first, yet they emerged victorious and took the first place prize home. **

**Danny49 and Starstabelgal:**

** I am so honoured and thankful that you find my story as an escape from today's uncertain, harsh realities. Please, stay strong and if you believe in God, pray. Also, you are absolutely right: Never EVER give up on your freedom, your integrity and the truth. Take notes from Spirit. lol :) My message box is always open if you wish to talk. Sending virtual hugs to everyone that is going through a tough time. **


	64. WARNING - Author's Note

This response serves as a **WARNING** for all, so please pay attention because I will not repeat this again:

While constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated, unnecessarily rude hate is never accepted. I am sorry if my story is not living up to your expectations about these characters. If you have good suggestions in a professional, civil way...please do so. I don't know where you are getting this 'sexism' idea. You are anthropomorpzing fictional equines way too much. I think I've said this before somewhere. My intention is to expand on their true way of life in a unique way. Instead, you have decided to view them as actual human characters. That's where the problem lies: They are HORSES, most of them wild Mustangs, and I will follow their society's way of life whether people like it or not. If you dislike it so much, please feel free to leave. No one is forcing you to read this. This is something I have decided to write in honour of my favourite animated film, my family and the wild Mustang. Don't like it, don't read it, simple as that. You have also failed to realize that Azogar and Cloud's behaviour is not to be condoned and as for my interpretation of Spirit's character, I truly do not understand what you have against him. I assure you, as someone who loved this character since childhood, my only intention is to remain TRUE to him and capture his essence. But I suppose everyone views things differently and I respect your opinion.

With all of this being said though, I must point out another crucial thing. I would have ignored your comment and accepted the critique had you not gone overboard at the end there. This will be the first and the last time I will give such a warning to anyone commenting/reviewing on my page:

It is one thing to express dissatisfaction against the characters and my style of writing and completely another when you attack me personally and few other people here. I have ZERO tolerance of such disrespect, rudeness and abhorrent behaviour. Everyone is entitled to believe what they want and express themselves the way they see fit without the fear of having someone bite their head off for that. Watch yourself and take care to never discriminate, mock and disrespect people on MY page or in the future any comment you write will be **DELETED**. I was truly dismayed when people started getting political here because I know it is a sensitive topic, especially now but since some cannot seem to control their anger and emotion, I would much rather not have "politics" discussed on my story. This is a review page to share your thoughts on the plot, characters and my writing, nothing more. Respect one another or your comments will be **DELETED**. Don't think that because you don't have an account I won't be able to report you.

Thank you for your attention and I am hoping this will be the last time I will write such a warning.

On a more lighter note, once again, I would like to take this moment to **THANK** those who have stuck by me and faithfully followed this story, always provided and still continue to provide feedback. Some of your reviews and opinions make my day and make me laugh when I am having a bad day. So thank you! Humour is always appreciated. Since this is the last part of this dragged on saga, I decided to feature the best and the funniest reviews at the end of each chapter. This is just a small way to show my appreciation to those that have been with me for so long. I love you guys, you know who you are!

Another thing: If any of you has a good music suggestions for the opening chapter quotes, please feel free to share. Since this is a final part of this story, I want everyone who followed and supported me to be involved. Without you, this would not have happened. We are all in this together.

Please, spread more love. It's incredibly essential during these uncertain times.

This AUTHOR's NOTE will be up till the release of next chapter. It is a temporary note that I included in the reviews as well. I am hoping I won't have to write anything like this again.

Sincerely,

Countrylover99


End file.
